To oznacza wojnę
by Myrkul
Summary: Kiedy bracia Weasley'owie wcinają się w związek Ginny i Deana popełniają największy błąd w życiu. Czarownica uznaje, że należy im się zemsta, w czym pomoże jej nowy chłopak - Harry. Tłumaczenie kultowego "This Means War" autorstwa Jeconaisa. H/G. Ponad 100 tys. odsłon!
1. Pocałunek z zaskoczenia

_**Od tłumacza:**__ To opowiadanie jest tłumaczeniem „This Means War" autorstwa Jeconaisa, które możecie znaleźć w oryginale na jego stronie .net. Wszelkie prawa do historii należą do niego, poza prawami do świata HP, które należą oczywiście do JKR._

* * *

><p><em><strong>From translator: This is <strong>__**translation of „This means War" by Jeconais, which can be found in English on his website .net. He has all copyrights for this story, except the HP world, which belongs to JKR.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od tłumacza:<strong>__ "This Means War" to absolutna klasyka fanficów, zwłaszcza tych H/G. Napisany już 6 lat temu wyznaczył wiele standardów dotyczących „Super Harry'ego", jego kontaktów z Goblinami czy charakterystyk postaci, które JKR ledwie wspomniała w książce. Historia pisana była po publikacji „Zakonu Fenixa", a przed „Księciem Półkrwi", stąd pewne fakty nie będą się zgadzać z tymi podanymi przez JKR. Przede wszystkim Blaise Zabini jest kobietą;), a Tonks umawia się z Charliem Weasley'em. Historia zaczyna się na szóstym roku Harry'ego, a Syriusz żyje. Jak to się stało? Dowiemy się później. _

_P__olecam zapisanie się na alerty e-mailowe. Z czasem jest u mnie różnie (nie mieszkam z rodzicami i pracuję na pełny etat), więc aktualizacje mogą być nieregularne, zwłaszcza, że rozdziały są bardzo długie._

_Teraz zapraszam do lektury, a znających angielski odsyłam do oryginału. Nawet najlepszy tłumacz nie odda idealnie intencji autora. Wiem co mówię, serię HP od „Czary ognia" czytałem najpierw po angielsku, dopiero potem po polsku._

_I to tyle tytułem przydługiego wstępu. Z radością przedstawiam Wam:_

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 1 – Pocałunek z zaskoczenia<strong>

- Przepraszam Ginny, nie mogę być z tobą dłużej.

- Że co? – rudowłosa czarownica wyglądała na zszokowaną.

- Słuchaj, naprawdę cię lubię, ale nie jestem gotowy postawić się twoim braciom. Wiesz co mi chcieli zrobić? Wolę mieć normalną dziewczynę!

- Ale – usiłowała się wtrącić Ginny – Dean…

Dean jedynie potrząsnął głową.

- Przepraszam – wymamrotał, po czym zawirował na pięcie i odbiegł.

Ginny oparła się o najbliższą ścianę. Zaskoczona? Za mało powiedziane. Starała się ustalić co właściwie czuje. Dean jako chłopak był całkiem w porządku. Nie najgorzej na obszarze całowania, w porządku na obszarze poświęcania uwagi, ale właściwie niewiele więcej.

Nie była specjalnie zła, że straciła faceta, który nie miał ochoty o nią zawalczyć, ale nie o to chodziło. Była wkurzona na tych wpieprzających się jełopów, którzy mienili się jej krewnymi, a którzy ponownie wcinali się w jej życie. Ponownie.

Oderwała się od ściany i energicznie ruszyła w stronę pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru. Jej zranione uczucia szybko przekształcały się w złość. Weszła przez dziurę za portretem i zorientowała się, że pomieszczenie jest niemal całkowicie puste. Była sobota, więc większość Gryfonów znajdowała się poza wieżą, zajmując się różnymi prywatnymi sprawami. Tylko Ron i Hermiona siedzieli razem, udając że się uczą.

- Co mógłbyś mi powiedzieć o Deanie? – spytała Ginny z wyrazem czystej niewinności na twarzy.

- Co masz na myśli? – spytał Ron, wyglądając jakby coś kręcił.

- Twój współlokator, a mój chłopak. Nie rozmawiałeś z nim ostatnio przypadkiem? – kontynuowała, starając się, by jej głos wciąż brzmiał słodko.

- Eee, no, mogłem mu wspomnieć, że kilku z nas nie uważa za stosowne, żeby wyszukiwał schowki na miotły, w których moglibyście się obściskiwać – przyznał Ron.

Hermiona spojrzała najpierw na jedno, potem na drugie, a następnie wykazała inteligencję, z której była słynna i powoli odsunęła się od rodzeństwa, pozostawiając sprawy między nimi.

- A kto dał wam prawo do decydowania czy jest to stosowne?

- Jestem twoim starszym bratem. To mi daje do tego prawo.

Ginny nachyliła się do brata i zaczęła mówić jeszcze ciszej:

- Ty i reszta wpieprzających się kretynów właśnie pozbawiliście mnie całkiem sprawnego faceta. Zapłacicie za to wszyscy, zapłacicie ciężej niż jesteście w stanie uwierzyć.

Na twarzy Rona pojawiło się przerażenie. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że siedzi koło bardzo wkurzonej czarownicy.

- Planowałam to na koniec semestru, ale zmusiliście mnie do przyspieszenia moich planów. Wkrótce będę miała nowego chłopaka. Będę się z nim całowała w schowkach. Z radością pozwolę mu odkryć co skrywa moja szata i nic nie będziecie mogli z tym zrobić. Ale to tylko początek. My, to znaczy mój chłopak i ja, zemścimy się na tobie, potem na bliźniakach, Percym, Charliem, a wreszcie na Billu. Zapłacicie za to wszyscy.

Czarownica nie krzyczał, nie wrzeszczał, po prostu patrzyła Ronowi w oczy z determinacją i pewnością siebie.

- Nikt się z tobą nie umówi – powiedział zadowolony z siebie Ron. – Rozpuściłem już wieści, że ten kto się odważy, ryzykuje pełny atak ze strony naszej szóstki. Mogę nie być tak groźny, ale kiedy mam za sobą całą resztę, żaden z chłopaków nie zaryzykuje.

Ginny spojrzała bratu głęboko w oczy i powoli się uśmiechnęła.

- Planowałam to od dawna. Dłużej niż możesz sobie wyobrazić.

* * *

><p>Ron patrzył, jak jego siostra odchodzi, śmiejąc się na głos. Z jakiegoś powodu jej śmiech zmroził go do kości.<p>

- Ron – odezwała się Hermiona. – Kocham cię, ale właśnie popełniłeś największy błąd w życiu.

Ron spojrzał na nią i wyszczerzył zęby.

- E tam, co może zrobić. Jest sama przeciwko nam wszystkim. Jak byliśmy dziećmi, zawsze wygrywaliśmy – wzruszył ramionami. – Jest po prostu zła, przejdzie jej.

Hermiona potrząsnęła głową.

- Nie sądzę. A kiedy już przyjdzie co do czego, nie będę cię chroniła.

Ron roześmiał się na głos.

- Nie sądzę, żebym potrzebował ochrony.

* * *

><p>Od: Ron<p>

Do: Bracia Weasley'owie

Temat: Sukces

Hej chłopaki,

chciałem dać Wam znać, że dzisiejsza akcja skończyła się pełnym sukcesem. Cokolwiek Fred i George powiedzieli do Deana zadziałało idealnie i nasza siostra wróciła do bycia singlem.

Ron

* * *

><p>Od: Charlie<p>

Do: Chłopaki

Temat: Re: Sukces

Gratki chłopaki. Rozpuściliście wici?

C.

_- Draconis dominium_

* * *

><p>Od: Gred<p>

Do: Nasi kochający bracia

Temat: Re[2]: Sukces

Charlie napisał:

Gratki chłopaki. Rozpuściliście wici?

Żebyś wiedział. Nikt się do niej nie zbliży. Znów jest bezpieczna.

Forge

_- Czarodziejskie Dowcipy Weasley'ów – już wkrótce na Ulicy Pokątnej_

* * *

><p>Od: Ginny<p>

Do: Nora

DW: Biuro Taty

Temat: Palanty

Cześć Mamo, cześć Tato,

no cóż, stało się. Fred i George ucięli sobie pogawędkę z Deanem i odstraszyli go. Wiem, że miałam poczekać z moją akcją aż skończę szesnaście lat, ale dzisiaj przegięli.

Dodatkowo odkryłam, że Ron odstraszył wcześniej Michaela.

W efekcie zaczęłam Plan, ale będę potrzebowała tego listu, o którym Wam mówiłam.

Kocham Was oboje,

Ginny – dostałam W z zadania domowego z transmutacji

* * *

><p>Od: Mama<p>

Do: Moja Kochana Córeczka

DW: Artur

Temat: Re: Palanty

Ginny,

gratulujemy W. Jesteśmy z Ciebie tacy dumni.

Jesteś pewna, że chcesz to zacząć, Skarbie? Wiem, że planowałaś to od lat, ale czy na pewno jest to właściwy moment? I kogo zamierzasz zwerbować do pomocy?

Całuję,

Mama

* * *

><p>Od: Ginny<p>

Do: Mama

DW: Tata

Temat: Re[2]: Palanty

Tak, jestem pewna.

A co do osoby: kogo innego mogłabym wybrać?

Ginny

* * *

><p>Od: Tato<p>

Do: Ginny

DW: Molly

Temat: Re: Re[2]: Palanty

Gin-Gin,

napiszemy list, o który nas prosiłaś. Powodzenia. Proszę Cię, oszczędzaj chłopaka. On jeszcze nie wie co go spotka.

Tato

_- Ministerstwo Magii rutynowo monitoruje zawartość Mmaili wysłanych za pośrednictwem jego sieci w celu zapewnienia zgodności z jego polityką i procedurami. Pracownikom nie wolno wysyłać ani przechowywać Mmaili oraz załączników, które stwierdzają powrót Tego-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać lub szkalują dobre imię Korneliusza Knota. Mmaile takie wysłane do lub z Ministerstwa Magii mogą zostać przechwycone i zatrzymane przez dobrze wyszkolonych Aurorów, a winowajcy zostaną skazani na 10 (dziesięć) lat w Azkabanie. Ministerstwo Magii nie odpowiada za zmiany wprowadzone w treści niniejszego Mmaila po jego wysłaniu. Wyrażone opinie nie muszą się zgadzać ze zdaniem Ministerstwa Magii i Korneliusza Knota__. Niniejszy Mmail i wszystkie załączone do niego dokumenty stanowią zawartość poufną i przeznaczone są jedynie dla osób lub istot lub bytów, do których zostały zaadresowane. Jeśli nie jesteś zamierzonym odbiorcą lub osobą odpowiedzialną za dostarczenie wiadomości do adresata, nie możesz kopiować, przesyłać dalej, ujawniać, ani w jakikolwiek sposób korzystać z jej zawartości. Może oznaczać to złamanie prawa. Jeśli otrzymałeś ten Mmail przez pomyłkę, zawiadom natychmiast nadawcę. _

* * *

><p>Ginny skończyła czytać ostatni Mmail i uśmiechnęła się. Miała rodziców po swojej stronie, więc potrzebowała już tylko jednej osoby. Jedynym problemem było jak przekonać go do pomocy. Chłopak musiał być naprawdę niezwykły, by wytrzymać zbiorową presję ze strony sześciu wielkich i groźnych braci Weasley'ów. W całej szkole była tylko jedna osoba, która miała wystarczająco dużo jaj, by, jeśli zadba o właściwą motywację, udzielić jej pomocy.<p>

Z pewnością siebie, której w głębi duszy nie czuła, ruszyła w stronę boiska do Quidditcha. Harry był tam zawsze, gdy potrzebował się odprężyć. Nurkował i krążył w powietrzu. Nie był to trening, bardziej zabawa.

Uśmiechnęła się. Oparła się o trybuny i oddała obserwacji Harry'ego, swojemu ulubionemu sposobowi na spędzanie wolnego czasu.

Harry zamknął oczy. Wiatr na jego twarzy i we włosach dawał mu najwspanialsze uczucie wolności.

Otworzył oczy, starając się nie szczerzyć jak głupek, gdy ujrzał charakterystyczne rude włosy jedynej dziewczyny Weasley'ów. Zatrzymał się i spłynął do niej na dół.

- Hej Ginny – uśmiechnął się. Po dobrym lataniu zawsze miał lepszy humor.

- Cześć – uśmiechnęła się, nieco smutno.

- Co się stało? – spytał, natychmiast przełączając się na tryb opiekuńczy. Zbliżył się do niej odkąd Ron i Hermiona wreszcie zaczęli ze sobą chodzić. Gdy ostatnio chciał z kimś pogadać niemal instynktownie zwracał się do najmłodszej z Weasley'ów. Była z Deanem, więc była to bezpieczna opcja i pożądana odmiana.

- Dean ze mną zerwał.

Hary zająknął się z zaskoczenia.

- Och Ginny – uściskał ją szybko. – Bardzo mi przykro.

- W porządku, nie jestem specjalnie zła. To nie jego wina.

Spojrzał jej w oczy, szukając czegoś. Może żalu. W końcu przestał i uśmiechnął się.

- Chodź, już czas na kolację.

Odpowiedziała uśmiechem.

- Już jadłam. Muszę wracać i wziąć się za zadaniem domowe z eliksirów.

- W porządku.

Uśmiechnęła się, a następnie chwyciła za przód szaty, pociągnęła w dół i pocałowała z cała mocą na jaką mogła się zdobyć.

Po chwili było dla niej jasne, że ma w tym dużo więcej doświadczenia niż on, ale nie pozwoliła, by ją to martwiło. Lekko rozwarła usta i delikatnie przesunęła językiem po jego wargach.

Hary stał jak wmurowany. „To Ginny" wrzeszczał do niego jego rozum. „Nie myślisz o niej w ten sposób". Nie mógł jednak zaprzeczyć, że był to znacznie przyjemniejszy pocałunek niż te, które dzielił z Cho oraz że czuł jakiś delikatny smak, który miał ochotę poznać znacznie lepiej.

Nagle Ginny puściła go i z psotnym uśmiechem odbiegła w podskokach, pozostawiając go w zdumieniu.

Odzyskanie kontroli nad własnym ciałem na tyle, by dojść na obiad do Wielkiej Hali, zajęło mu niemal pięć minut.

* * *

><p>Giny popędziła prosto do pokoju wspólnego, a następnie do swojej sypialni, Jak tylko upewniła się, że jest sama, zatrzasnęła drzwi i pisnęła:<p>

- Pocałowałam Harry'ego Pottera!

Padła plecami na łóżko.

- Pocałowałam Harry'ego Pottera. I stanowczo zamierzam to powtórzyć!

* * *

><p>- Harry, wszystko w porządku? – spytał Ron, siadając koło przyjaciela.<p>

- Co? – spytany, aż podskoczył.

- Wszystko w porządku? – powtórzył Ron, patrząc na niego dziwnie.

- Aaa – pisnął Harry, po czym odzyskał kontrolę nad strunami głosowymi. – No tak, w porządku.

- Na pewno?

„Nie" pomyślał Harry. „Właśnie przeżyłem z twoją siostrą najlepszy pocałunek w życiu. Z twoją siostrą, o której nie mogę przestać myśleć. Nie mogę przestać myśleć o pocałunku, ani o jego powtórzeniu. Proszę, nie zabijaj mnie"

- Tak, po prostu nie spałem w nocy za dobrze – skłamał.

- W każdym razie mam dobre wieści – zmienił temat Ron. – Dean rzucił Ginny. Namówiłem Freda i George'a, żeby wyjaśnili mu kilka kwestii o związkach i że Ginny nie jest jeszcze gotowa.

- Och – skomentował cicho Harry.

- Na pewno wszystko w porządku? – dopytywał się Ron.

* * *

><p>Od: Harry<p>

Do: Łapa

DW: Lunatyk

Temat: eee, pomocy?

Hej chłopaki,

mam nadzieję, że u Was wszystko ok. I że nie pakujecie się za bardzo w tarapaty.

Słuchajcie, potrzebuję rady. Dziewczyna, o której myślałem, że jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi, spotkała mnie na boisku, jak skończyłem dzisiaj latać. Gadaliśmy sobie normalnie, a ona nagle złapała mnie, wycałowała za wszystkie czasy i odeszła w podskokach, zostawiając mnie z głupią miną.

I co ja, do cholery, mam teraz zrobić?

H.

* * *

><p>Od: Wąchacz<p>

Do: Szalony Wilkołak

Temat: łezka

Popatrz, nasz mały Harry już dorósł i dziewczynki na niego polują.

Skubany szczęściarz, mnie tam nikt nigdy nie „wycałował za wszystkie czasy" w szkole. Z reguły dotarcie do tego etapu zajęło mi co najmniej tydzień.

S.

* * *

><p>Od: Profesor Remus C. Lupin<p>

Do: Potępieniec

Temat: Re:łezka

Siad! Zły piesek! Dostałeś już swoją szczepionkę?

Wiem o co Ci chodzi, ale sam wiesz skąd to się bierze. Ma włosy po ojcu, a ile razy słyszeliśmy jak dziewczyny szeptały, jak bardzo chcą w nich zanurzyć palce. No i oczy po matce, a te uwielbialiśmy wszyscy.

Masz jakiś pomysł, co mu powiedzieć?

Lunatyk

* * *

><p>Od: Uciekłem z Azkabanu<p>

Do: Sprzedawczyk

Temat: Re: Re: łezka

Tak dostałem szczepionkę, dziękuję bardzo!

Możesz mu udzielić jakiejś statecznej, pomocnej porady. Ode mnie dodaj tylko:

„Harry, ty mały demonie. Chrzestny jest z Ciebie dumny. Następnym razem oddaj pocałunek!"

S.

* * *

><p>Od: Ostatni prawdziwy Huncwot<p>

Do: Chłopiec, Który Został Pocałowany

DW: Sparszywiały kundel, który uniknął pocałunku

Temat: Re: eee, pomocy?

Harry,

Łapa i ja mamy się dobrze. Jesteśmy poza domem w konspiracji w sprawach Zakonu. Nie martw się, żaden z nas nie planuje wpaść w tarapaty.

Ja tam nie widzę problemu w Twojej sytuacji. Zakładam, że podoba ci się ta dziewczyna. Kto to jest?

Słuchaj, jeśli ci się nie podoba, wyjaśnij jej to delikatnie. A jeśli ci się podoba, a ta „głupia mina" zdaje się to potwierdzać, doradzam oddanie pocałunku. Wtedy zobaczysz co dalej.

Od Syriusza: Harry, ty mały demonie. Chrzestny jest z Ciebie dumny. Następnym razem oddaj pocałunek!

Wilkołak i Brudny Pies

* * *

><p>Od: Zauroczony i Zmieszany<p>

Do: Jełopy, które nie pomagają

Temat: Jest coraz gorzej

ZNOWU TO ZROBIŁA!

Wychodziłem z eliksirów, Snape mnie zatrzymał, żeby znowu na mnie ponarzekać, a ona złapała mnie z tyłu, pchnęła na ścianę i pocałowała, zostawiając w rogu, gdy starałem się wziąć oddech.

Ron wrócił, żeby mnie poszukać i myślał, że to Malfoy rzucił na mnie klątwę!

H.

* * *

><p>Od: Doktor Randka<p>

Do: Pacjent

Temat: Re: Jest coraz gorzej

Harry,

oddałeś pocałunek tym razem?

I czemu po prostu nie powiedziałeś Ronowi prawdy? Pewnie chętne by Ci pomógł

Łapa

* * *

><p>Od: Zaczynam się denerwować<p>

Do: Czemu do cholery napisałem do Ciebie po rady?

Temat: Re[2]: Jest coraz gorzej

Nie miałem czasu na oddanie pocałunku.

A co do powiedzenia Ronowi…

TO JEGO CHOLERNA SIOSTRA!

H.

* * *

><p>Od: Twój ulubiony chrzestny<p>

Do: Chłopiec, który za długo nie pożyje

UDW: Ten drugi

Temat: Re: Re[2]: Jest coraz gorzej

Harry, nie trzeba wrzeszczeć.

Mój drogi chłopcze, masz problemy. Sześć starszych problemów i rudowłosą dziewczynę, która zagięła na Ciebie parol odkąd skończyła jedenaście lat.

Mogę wziąć Twoją miotłę, jeśli nie przeżyjesz tej konfrontacji?

Łapa

* * *

><p>Od: Drugi z najlepszych przyjaciół Jamesa<p>

Do: Idiota

Temat: Harry

Łapo,

ZWARIOWAŁEŚ?

Żartujesz na temat śmierci z Harrym „Jestem Pierwszy Na Liście Celów Voldemorta Do Odstrzału" Potterem?

Lunatyk

* * *

><p>Od: Przystojniak<p>

Do: Ten drugi idiota

Temat: Re: Harry

Nie trzeba krzyczeć.

I tak, jestem przy zdrowych zmysłach. Najwyższy czas, żeby Harry zaczął mieć problemy zwykłego nastolatka. Miejmy nadzieję, że zajmie się tym, a nie rozmyślaniem o pewnych przepowiedniach.

Ł

_- hau, hau_

* * *

><p>Od: Zszokowany i Zdumiony<p>

Do: Łapa

Temat: Re: Re: Harry

Łapo, wszystko w porządku? Żadnych śladów demencji?

To było niemal dojrzałe z Twojej strony.

I chyba masz rację.

Lunatyk

* * *

><p>- Harry – Hermiona podeszła do niego. – Co z tobą?<p>

- Co masz na myśli? – spytał Harry, rozglądając się czujnie.

- Możesz przekonywać Rona, że nic złego się nie dzieje, ale ja to widzę. Nigdy nie siedzisz spokojnie, wyglądasz jakby za każdym rogiem czaił się gotowy do ataku Voldemort.

- Nie wiem o co ci chodzi – odparł Harry, czujnie zaglądając za róg.

- Właśnie o to – stwierdziła bezpośrednio Hermiona.

- Przepraszam Hermiono – powiedziała Ginny, która pojawiła się znikąd. Ominęła dziewczynę o puszystych włosach, chwyciła Harry'ego, mocno pocałowała, po czym puściła i zniknęła tak szybko, jak się pojawiła. Harry ponownie musiał użyć ściany, by utrzymać się na miękkich nogach.

- Rozumiem – powiedziała cicho Hermiona. – Jak długo to trwa?

- Dwa dni – jęknął Harry. – Pojawia się z nikąd, łapie mnie, całuje i zostawia w takim stanie.

- Acha. I nie masz pojęcia, co zrobi za chwilę?

- Nie! Jest wszędzie, prześladuje mnie. Czuję się bezpiecznie tylko w moim dormitorium, a nie mogę tam się ukrywać cały dzień. Niech to szlag, jestem spóźniony na trening Quidditcha – zawołał, po czym odwrócił się i odbiegł.

Hermina Granger, prefekt, zebrała się w sobie. Ze spokojem przeszła przez pokój wspólny do swojego dormitorium. Ostrożnie położyła się na łóżku i zaciągnęła zasłony. Przycisnęła twarz do poduszki i zrobiła to, na co miała ochotę przez ostatnich kilka minut – wybuchnęła histerycznym śmiechem. Łzy spływały jej po twarzy, a ona wciąż śmiała się mocniej, niż uważała za możliwe. W końcu usiadła i rozsunęła zasłony.

- Pośmiałaś się? – spytała Ginny z uśmiechem.

Hermiona skinęła głową.

- Gin, jestem pod wrażeniem. Domyślam się, że to on jest twoim nowym chłopakiem, którym groziłaś Ronowi?

- Będzie – odpowiedziała spokojnie Ginny. – Ale nie przez kilka najbliższych dni. Nie wyobrażasz sobie nawet ile mam z tym zabawy.

- Wiesz, że jest spięty, jak długoogoniasty kot w pokoju pełnym bujanych foteli?

- Jasne – odparła z pewnością siebie. – A myślisz, że czemu to robię. Chcę, żeby był tak zmieszany, że kiedy zaproponuję mu, żeby był moim chłopakiem, odpowie „tak" bez zastanowienia.

- Dlaczego Harry?

To pytanie było już całkiem serio. Hermiona zmieniła się w osobę, która kochała Harry'ego całym sercem.

- Kocham go już cztery i pół roku. Wiem, starałam się umawiać z innymi facetami, ale oni nie są nim. Mimo, że to ja go całuję, są to pocałunki lepsze od wszystkiego co czułam w życiu. Pasujemy o siebie. Problem polega na tym, że Ron prał mu mózg tak długo, że Harry już nie wie, co do mnie czuje. Mam zamiar to zmienić.

Hermiona powoli skinęła głową.

- Gwarantuję ci, że nie ma nic bardziej odległego od jego głowy, niż myślenie o tobie jako o siostrze.

Ginny oparła podbródek na rękach, a ręce na kolanach.

- Ron i reszta palantów są wobec mnie strasznie nadopiekuńczy. Choć czasem jest to miłe, to muszą się nauczyć, ze nie jestem małą laleczką, z którą mogą sobie pogrywać. Jestem osobą i mam nadzieję, że żaden z nich nie zobaczy w życiu tyle zła, ile ja widziałam. Dorosłam tego roku, kiedy opętał mnie Voldemort i jest tylko jedna osoba, która w pełni to zrozumie – uśmiechnęła się nagle. – A przy okazji ma najwspanialsze oczy na świecie.

- Szczerze mówiąc – kontynuowała – Harry jest jedyną osobą na świecie, która podejmie decyzję, na którą nikt nie będzie w stanie wpłynąć. Potrzebuję w życiu takiego uporu. Kiedy moi bracia dowiedzą się o Harrym, będą mu grozić. Najpierw na żarty, a potem zaczną się niekończące psoty.

Hermiona patrzyła na przyjaciółkę z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Nigdy nie słyszała, by ta tak otwarcie mówiła o tych sprawach i była pod wrażeniem.

- Na Merlina! A kiedy oni uderzą w Ciebie, Harry zaprze się mocniej, niż im się wydaje.

Ginny przytaknęła.

- To będzie wojna. My dwoje, przeciwko ich szóstce. Mam za sobą już mamę i tatę.

- Oficjalnie – zaczęła powoli Hermiona – pozostanę podczas tej wojny neutralna. Jeśli jednak znajdę jakieś przydatne zaklęcia i w jakiś sposób ci je pokażę, moja neutralność nie zostanie narażona, prawda?

- W żaden sposób – odparła z uśmiechem Ginny.

- A co z Nim? – spytała Hermiona, ponownie poważna.

- Z Voldemortem? Wiem, że ściga Harry'ego, ale ja i tak jestem na jego liście do odstrzału. Nie zamierzam pozwolić Jaszczurogębnemu wpływać na moje życie prywatne bardziej niż moim braciom.

Hermiona skinęła głową i uśmiechnęła się.

- Poczekaj chwilę.

Poderwała się z łóżka, naskrobała szybką notkę, po czym wypadła z pokoju. Po chwili wróciła, niosąc zawiniątko.

- Peleryna niewidka Harry'ego – wyjaśniła, podając je Ginny. – Zostawiłam mu notkę, że potrzebuję jej na nocny wypad do biblioteki. Powiedział mi wcześniej, że czuje się bezpiecznie tylko w swoim dormitorium. Czas to zmienić – zakończyła ze złośliwym uśmiechem.

Ginny uściskała przyjaciółkę.

- Dzięki za zrozumienie.

- Nie zgadzam się z Ronem. Nie ma prawa wpieprzać się w twoje życie, a jego podejście jest seksistowskie, biorąc pod uwagę, co on uważa za przyzwoite zajęcia wieczorne.

Później tej nocy, gdy wszyscy zasnęli, Ginny wyśliznęła się z łóżka i wśliznęła pod pelerynę. Zeszła do pokoju wspólnego, a następnie ruszyła w górę, do sypialni Harry'ego. Wiedziała, na którym łóżku śpi, więc delikatnie odsunęła zasłony.

Przez chwilę stała jak wmurowana. Po raz pierwszy widziała, jak Harry śpi. Wyglądał tak młodo i niewinnie. Nie nosił okularów, a światło księżyca idealnie wydobywało wszystkie kształty na jego twarzy. W jednej chwili zakochała się w nim ponownie.

Otworzył powoli oczy, jakby mógł wyczuć jej obecność. Wiedziała, że nie może jej zobaczyć, ale jego wzrok padł wprost na nią. Ginny odrzuciła kaptur i spojrzała mu spokojnie w oczy. Nie okazał zaskoczenia. Tak delikatnie, jak tylko mogła, nachyliła się i dotknęła jego ust swoimi.

Przez chwilę trwali w bezruchu, dotykając się w przedziwnie intymny sposób. W końcu poruszyła się lekko i pocałowała go porządnie.

To nie był mocny pocałunek, jak poprzednie. Nie naciskała na niego, po prostu delikatnie całowała. Po raz pierwszy Harry oddał pocałunek z taką samą siłą. Powoli rozchylił wargi w zaproszeniu. Ginny je zaakceptowała i po raz pierwszy wśliznęła swój język do jego ust. Nie było w tym wiele namiętności, ale siła uczucia w tym pocałunku niemal odebrała jej zmysły.

Powoli odchyliła się, obserwując go uważnie.

Zdawał się tego oczekiwać, wiedzieć, że ona postępuje zgodnie ze swoimi regułami. Harry sięgnął ku niej i delikatnie odgarnął niesforny kosmyk włosów za ucho. Opuścił rękę, muskając jej policzek o miękkości jedwabiu, a potem pozwolił jej opaść na łóżko. Ginny powoli naciągnęła z powrotem kaptur, ponownie znikając.

Wróciła do pokoju i wczołgała się do łóżka. Zasnęła z delikatnym uśmiechem na twarzy.

* * *

><p>- I co? – zażądała sprawozdania Hermiona, siadając na łóżku Ginny następnego poranka.<p>

- Oddał pocałunek – wyszeptała rudowłosa, wciąż nie mogąc uwierzyć, że to wydarzyło się naprawdę.

- I?

Ginny spojrzała na przyjaciółkę.

- Nigdy nie czułam się taka odkryta. Taka mała. Po raz pierwszy byłam zadowolona z opętania na pierwszym roku.

Hermiona wdrapała się na łóżko i rzuciła wokół niego zaklęcie nieprzenikalne.

- Czy kiedykolwiek zastanawiałaś się kim jest Harry? – spytała Ginny.

- Co masz na myśli?

- „Chłopiec, który przeżył", człowiek, którego Voldemort boi się najbardziej, Harry James Poter. Pamiętasz, jak śmiałyśmy się, kiedy Harry powiedział nam, że przepowiednia mogła dotyczyć Neville'a, nie jego?

- Tak – odpowiedział Hermiona cicho.

- Śmialiśmy się, bo pomysł, że Neville mógłby zmierzyć się z najstraszniejszym Czarnym Lordem w historii, był niedorzeczny. Jednocześnie zaakceptowaliśmy, że Harry właśnie to zrobi. Nie mieliśmy wątpliwości, że podoła zadaniu.

Hermiona skinęła głową i uśmiechnęła się lekko.

- Myślimy o Harrym i Quidditchu, Harrym i Obronie, Harrym i odwadze. A nigdy o Harrym i Voldemorcie. Nigdy nie zastanawialiśmy się, jak ten chłopiec może stanąć twarzą w twarz z kimś tak potężnym, tak złym i o wiele starszym.

Spojrzenie Ginny zdawało się przygważdżać Hermionę.

- Poczułam to zeszłej nocy, gdy oddał mi pocałunek. Wewnątrz tego chłopaka szaleje ogień, otaczający jądro tak twarde, że zawstydziłoby stal. A każdy, kto dostanie się za jego bariery i do jego serca, może zostać zniszczony przez tę mieszaninę lodu i ognia. On może pokonać Voldemorta i zrobić wszystko co sobie zamarzy. Czułam się jak ćma, przyciągana do płomienia tak jasnego, że może mnie spalić. Gdybym nie była Ginny Weasley, która została opętana, a przez niego ocalona, uciekałabym od niego czym prędzej. Uciekałabym i nie patrzyła za siebie. Wiedziałabym, że zatracę się w nim i nigdy już nie będę sobą. Nie jestem tą Ginny. Moje przeżycia mnie wzmocniły. Wiem, że jest jedyną osobą na świecie, która poradzi sobie ze mną, z moimi przeżyciami i z tym, czym jestem.

W jej oczach Hermiona widziała płomień.

- Wiem już, że jestem jedyną dziewczyną, która może poradzić sobie z Harrym. Zaakceptować go takiego jakim jest, a nie takim, jakim się wydaje. Mogę wydobyć z niego to jądro i pomóc mu pokonać dzięki niemu Voldemorta.

- Co zamierzasz zrobić? – spytała Hermiona stłumionym głosem.

Ginny otrząsnęła się i chwila minęła.

- Kontynuować plan – uśmiechnęła się psotnie.

* * *

><p>Od: Chłopiec, który pocałował<p>

Do: Moja rodzina

Temat: :)

Chłopaki, posłuchałem Waszej rady i w końcu oddałem pocałunek.

Chyba zakochuję się w rudowłosej czarownicy.

Jest piąta rano, w dormitorium cisza, na horyzoncie widzę nadchodzący świt, rozpraszający lekko mrok w pokoju. Nie mogę spać. Nie chcę spać.

Oddałem pocałunek i poczułem to.

Siedzę tutaj, towarzyszy mi jedynie migoczący płomień świecy, a jednocześnie czuję ciepło, jakiego nigdy nie odczuwałem.

Pocałowaliśmy się.

Nie lękam się, nie mam obaw. Jestem po prostu szczęśliwy.

Wiedziałem, że tam jest, pod moją peleryną niewidką. Że mnie obserwuje.

Zdjęła kaptur, odsłaniając cudowne włosy, związane w koński ogon, które zdawały się wydobywać urok jej czekoladowych oczu – oczu, które przypominały ciepłą, bezpieczną przystań, w której mogę się ukryć, gdzie będę bezpieczny.

A potem mnie pocałowała. Nie tak jak wcześniej. Po prostu dotknęła swoimi wargami do moich.

Potem zaczęła się poruszać, więc przyjąłem narzucany rytm. Wydawało się to niemal nierzeczywiste. Poruszaliśmy się razem. Nie było w tym namiętności. To nie był ten czas. Czułem jej serce, czułem jej wnętrze. Czułem, jakby dotknęła mej duszy i pozostawiła w mym sercu odrobinę swojej.

Nie sądzę, żebym kiedykolwiek jeszcze zapragnął snu.

Harry James Potter

* * *

><p>Od: Syriusz<p>

Do: Remus

Temat: Harry

Co to było, do diabła?

Harry, który pisze coś, co wygląda jak podejrzana poezja nastolatka?

„Nie sądzę, żebym kiedykolwiek jeszcze zapragnął snu."?

James nigdy tego nie robił.

Syriusz

* * *

><p>Od: Lunatyk<p>

Do: Łapa, który jest serio

Temat: Re: Harry

To był ciekawy zestaw Mmaili na rano.

Harry się zakochuje, a nie znalazłbym dla niego lepszej osoby. Pamiętasz, jak rozmawialiśmy o Cho? Tej czepialskiej dziewczynie, która wiecznie się maże? Jak nie pasuje do niego? Uczyłem Ginny i wiem, że jest mądra, silna psychicznie, a mimo opętania przez Voldemorta i posiadania sześciu starszych braci, ma silną osobowość.

Myślę, że będą do siebie pasowali.

A co do Jamesa, pamiętaj, że mamy do czynienia z HARRYM. Nie Jamesem. A Ginny nie jest Lilly. Są odmiennymi ludźmi i podążają własną drogą. Jasne, widać podobieństwo, ale tylko z zewnątrz. Mam nadzieję, że będą mieli w życiu więcej szczęścia.

Lunatyk

* * *

><p>Od: Syriusz, nie serio<p>

Do: Profesor Lunatyk

Temat: Re: Re: Harry

Pewnie masz rację, ale to wciąż szok, gdy budzisz się rano i odkrywasz, że Twój chrześniak spędził pół nocy przelewając kiepską poezję na Mmaila do nas.

Chyba po prostu chciał się tym podzielić z rodziną.

Będę się musiał z nim podroczyć na ten temat :)

Wiem, że on nie jest Jamesem. Czasem niemal zapominam i myślę, że „James nigdy by tego nie zrobił". Tęsknię za nim, nawet po tych wszystkich latach.

I niech to diabli! Jeśli Harry poważnie myśli o Ginny to na pewno będą mieli więcej szczęścia. niezależnie czym za to zapłacę.

Łapa

_- Hau, hau_

* * *

><p>Od: Wyję do księżyca<p>

Do: Wyjesz na przejeżdżające auta

Temat: Re: Re: Re: Harry

No dobra, może poezja faktycznie była kiepska, ale i tak to dużo lepsze niż inne Mmaile od niego. „Widziałem jak Voldemort zabija" za każdym razem szarpie mi serce.

Ja też tęsknię za Jamesem i za Lilly. Nawet za Glizdogonem. Nie za skurwielem, którym się stał, ale za Huncwotem, którego kiedyś znałem. Nie ma dnia, bym o nich nie myślał. Mawiali nam żartem, że szkoła to najlepsze lata naszego życia. Ale dla nas chyba faktycznie tak było.

Mam w życiu dwa cele. Zemścić się na Voldemorcie i chronić Harry'ego. Jeśli o mnie chodzi, to reszta świata może mnie pocałować w dupę.

R.

* * *

><p>Od: Uroczo mruczę<p>

Do: Brzmisz jak tygrys z wścieklizną

Temat: Re: Re: Re: Re: Harry

Chcę się zemścić zarówno na Glizdogonie, jak na Voldemorcie. A co do chronienia Harry'ego – wiesz, nigdy o tym nie gadaliśmy, ale całkowicie się z Tobą zgadzam. Byłem w piekle i nie zamierzam tam wrócić. A moje życie poświęcam tym trzem celom.

Wiem, że kiedy umrzemy, będziemy mogli spojrzeć w oczy Lilly i Jamesowi i powiedzieć im, jak bardzo tęskniliśmy i że zrobiliśmy wszystko co w naszej mocy.

S.

* * *

><p>Od: Lepiej tygrys niż Tygrysek<p>

Do: Nie dałbyś rady być uroczy, nawet jakby Ci za to płacili

Temat: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Harry

Dobrze mówi, polać mu!

Kurczę, ale nam się łzawa rozmowa zrobiła. Odpiszesz Harry'emu czy ja mam to zrobić?

R.

* * *

><p>Od: Kim do cholery jest Tygrysek?<p>

Do: Szalony Lunatyk

Temat: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Harry

Ja odpiszę, moja kolej.

Ile psów potrzeba, żeby wymienić żarówkę?

Golden Retriever: Słońce świeci, dzień jeszcze młody, całe życie przed nami, a ty siedzisz w środku i martwisz się o głupią wypaloną żarówkę?

Rotwailer: Zmuś mnie!

Labrador: Ja! Ja! Ja! Prooooszę, pozwól mi wymienić żarówkę! Mogę? Mogę? Mogę? Co? Co? Co? Mogę?

Bokser: Kogo to obchodzi? Mogę bawić się moimi piszczącymi zabawkami w ciemnościach.

Wilczarz irlandzki: Może kto inny? Mam strasznego kaca…

Owczarek niemiecki: Nie szkolono mnie do wymieniania żarówek, tylko do pilnowania domu. Więc nie próbuj niczego!

:)

Słodki Wąchacz

* * *

><p>Od: Drapię się po głowie z niedowierzaniem<p>

Do: Czegoś Ty się nawąchał?

Temat: Żarty

To było kiepskie. Uważam, że wyglądasz bardziej na Ponuraka, niż na mieszańca Wilczarza/Labradora/Boksera

:)

Lunatyk


	2. Kto chce się bawić w Całuśnego Berka?

**Rozdział 2 – Kto chce się bawić w Całuśnego Berka?**

Od: Łapa

Do: Kiepski poeta

Temat: potrząsa głową

Harry, kocham Cię, ale nie wysyłaj mi więcej Twoich kiepskich nocnych bredni. Musiałem umyć zęby, żeby pozbyć się uczucia zalewającej mnie słodyczy.

A co do Twoich wieści: wiesz, że najlepiej się odgryźć tym samym?

S

_Hau, hau_

* * *

><p>Od: Zraniony<p>

Do: Krytyk

Temat: Re: potrząsa głową

Kiepskie nocne brednie? Ja tu duszę przed Tobą odsłaniam, a Ty mi tak odpłacasz?

No dobra, przejrzałem, co Wam napisałem i może faktycznie było to nieco kiepskie. Hej, jestem młody i zakochany. Czego się spodziewałeś? Williama Blake'a?

Co masz na myśli pisząc „odgryźć się tym samym"?

H.

* * *

><p>Od: Twój ulubiony chrzestny<p>

Do: Rogacz Junior

Temat: Re: Re: potrząsa głową

Kim jest William Blake?

Najwyższy czas, żebyś Ty zaczął na nią polować i dawać jej całusy z zaskoczenia.

Łapa

_Hau, hau_

* * *

><p>Od: Rogacz Junior<p>

Do: Mój jedyny chrzestny

Temat: Pomysł

Łapo, jesteś genialny!

H. – Mugolski Poeta

* * *

><p>- Wydajesz się mieć dobry humor dziś rano – zauważył Ron, zamiatając jajecznicę z talerza w takim tempie, jakby wierzył, ze jedzenie szybko sprawi, że salmonella nie będzie miała najmniejszych szans go zainfekować.<p>

- Miałem Mmailową rozmowę z Łapą – wyjaśnił Harry z uśmiechem. Kiełbaski smakowały mu jak nigdy.

- O, a co powiedział?

- Ron, nie gadaj z pełną buzią – strofowała go Hermiona, odchylając się, by uniknąć pryskających kawałków jedzenia.

Harry powstrzymał się przed wywróceniem oczami, udowadniając tym samym, że naprawdę jest bohaterskim Gryfonem.

- Gdzie on jest? – spytała Hermiona.

- Nie wiem – odparł Harry, wzruszając ramionami. – Napisał, że on i Lunatyk są poza domem w sprawach Zakonu.

- Acha.

Rozmowa zdawała się wygasać, wszyscy skoncentrowali się na leżących przed nimi potrawach.

- Hermiono, jakie zajęcia ma rano Ginny? – spytał Harry. – Muszę pogadać z nią o meczu ze Slytherinem.

Puszystowłosa dziewczyna rzuciła mu podejrzliwe spojrzenie, które umknęło uwadze Rona.

- Na początku ma podwójne eliksiry.

- Dzięki.

Harry niósł torbę do klasy Obrony, licząc, że nikt nie zauważy, że jest trochę bardziej wypełniona niż zwykle.

Lekcja zleciała szybko, a on niespecjalnie zwracał na nią uwagę. Zastanawiał się już, jak szybko dostać się z klasy Obrony do lochów, gdzie uczono Eliksirów, a następnie zostać sam na sam z Ginny tak, by nikt nie zauważył.

Skoro ona mogła mu to zrobić, on na pewno też da radę. W końcu był Chłopcem, Który Przeżył.

* * *

><p>Po lekcji Harry obrócił się do dwójki przyjaciół.<p>

- Szlag, zapomniałem mojej pracy domowej dla McGonagall. Zobaczymy się na lekcji – rzucił, po czym odwrócił się i wybiegł.

- Ten chłopak zapomniałby głowy, gdyby nie była permanentnie do niego przyczepiona – wyszczerzył się Ron i zarzucił rękę na ramiona swojej dziewczyny.

- Taak – zgodziła się Hermiona, choć jej twarz znów wyrażała podejrzliwość.

* * *

><p>Harry wyciągnął z torby swoją pelerynę niewidkę, którą rano odzyskał od Ginny. Założył ją i popędził ile sił w nogach do lochu od Eliksirów, korzystając ze skrótu za posągiem.<p>

Udało mu się dotrzeć na miejsce, gdy klasa Ginny wychodziła z sali. Stanął z boku, wypatrując jaskrawych włosów, oznaczających Weasley'a. Nie dostrzegł jej, więc podkradł się do drzwi i ujrzał, jak kładzie swój eliksir wśród tych przeznaczonych do późniejszej oceny.

Rozejrzał się i uśmiechnął się do siebie. Tak cicho jak mógł, wyciągnął różdżkę, skierował ją na ścianę i rzucił zaklęcie poduszkowca. A potem czekał.

* * *

><p>Ginny wyszła z klasy Eliksirów, wściekła na Snape'a, który ją zatrzymał. Harry odrzucił swoją pelerynę niewidkę i chwycił ją za ramię. Zanim zdążyła choćby pisnąć, przycisnął jej do świeżo opoduszkowanej ściany.<p>

Oczy rozszerzyły jej się ze zdumienia, ale zaraz zamknęła je, gdy ciało Harry'ego przycisnęło się do niej, a usta całowały ją tak samo, jak ona pocałowała go za pierwszym razem. Pocałunek był mocny, jego język napierał na jej wargi, szukając wejścia.

Gdy zorientowała się, co się dzieje i postanowiła się przyłączyć, Harry zrobił krok w tył, posłał jej uśmiech i narzucił ponownie pelerynę. Zniknął zanim zdążyła mrugnąć, zostawiając ją opartą o ścianę z miękkimi kolanami. Dopiero teraz jej ciało poinformowało ją, jak bardzo podobała mu się ta akcja.

Ginny nagle zorientowała się, że choć została rzucona na ścianę, nie bolą jej plecy. Rozpoznała poduszkowca i uśmiechnęła się. Jeśli to nie był dowód uczuć Harry'ego, to nie wiedziała co innego mogłoby nim być. Każdy chłopak, który upewniał się, że jego namiętność w najmniejszym stopniu nie skrzywdzi dziewczyny, wart był zatrzymania.

- Proszę, proszę, co my tu mamy? Wiewióra rozmarzona? Marzysz o Pottym? Jesteś żałosna. On nawet nie spojrzy na taką wywłokę. Z drugiej strony, jeśli potrzebujesz kasy, to chętnie cię zaliczę.

Ginny wyprostowała się i spojrzała w stronę, z której dobiegał słowny atak.

- Popełniłeś wielki błąd, Malfoy – ostrzegła spokojnie.

- Że co? – spytał, ewidentnie zaskoczony jej odpowiedzią.

Podeszła i powoli przesunęła palcami po jego policzku.

- Zapłacisz za to – obiecała z lekkim uśmiechem. Dorastanie z sześcioma często przekraczającymi granicę chłopakami czegoś ją nauczyło. Zrobiła krok naprzód i włożyła cały swój pęd w kolano, którym kopnęła najmocniej jak potrafiła.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się, gdy twarz Draco zbladła, następnie zrobiła się czerwona, a on zwalił się na podłogę, trzymając za krocze. Po twarzy spływały mu łzy.

- To tylko początek twojej zapłaty, Malfoy – zamruczała słodko. – Teraz zniszczę twoją reputację.

Ginny ruszyła w podskokach na następną lekcję, zostawiając bezsilnego chłopaka na ziemi.

* * *

><p>Od: Ginny<p>

Do: Mama

Temat: Prywatne

Mamo, wspaniałe wieści. Harry mnie pocałował! Zrobił to pod klasą Eliksirów i nawet rzucił poduszkowca na ścianę, żeby nic mnie nie zabolało.

Jest wspaniale! Niedługo poproszę, żeby został moim chłopakiem!

Całuję,

Twoja przeszczęśliwa córka

* * *

><p>Od: Mama, jednocześnie szczęśliwa i smutna<p>

Do: Moja mała dziewczynka dorasta

Temat: Re: Prywatne

Skarbie,

cieszę się, że Harry Cię całuje i że dba o Ciebie. To jednak szok słyszeć, że moja córka jest całowana i tak bardzo jej się to podoba.

Kochanie, myślę, że wiesz co robisz, ale uważaj na siebie, bo nie chciałabym, żebyś została skrzywdzona.

Artur i ja kochamy Harry'ego całym sercem, ale Ty jesteś naszą córką i zawsze będziesz ważniejsza.

Moc buziaków,

Mama

* * *

><p>Od: Gin-gin<p>

Do: Moja mama

Temat: Re[2]: Prywatne

Maaamo, kocham Ciebie i Tatę. Wiesz, że to się musiało stać prędzej czy później, a, choć nie wiem czy Cię to uspokoi, Harry nie jest pierwszym chłopakiem, którego pocałowałam, ani nawet drugim.

On jest jedyną osobą, która pocałunkiem sprawia, że czuję się najważniejszą osobą na całym świecie. Ten chłopak wkłada w to całą duszę. To tak jak pocałunek Taty, o którym mi opowiadałaś. To pocałunek, który pozostaje na Twoich ustach. Czujesz jak płonie jeszcze kilka godzin później i sprawia, że Twoje kolana chcą się wygiąć w kilku kierunkach na raz.

Mamo, wiem, że fizycznie jeszcze nie dorosłam, ale pamiętasz koszmary, które miałam po opętaniu przez Voldemorta? Te wszystkie razy, kiedy pozwalałaś mi spać ze sobą, gdy byłam przerażona, że kiedy zamknę oczy będzie tam Tom, który każe mi zabić Harry'ego? Nie jestem już zwykłym dzieckiem. Harry to jedyna osoba, która może to zrozumieć, pozwolić mi zapomnieć, a nawet zaakceptować. I wiesz co? Mimo, że sam miał sto razy gorzej, on wciąż bardziej troszczy się o mnie niż o siebie.

Zakochałam się, Mamo.

Ginny

* * *

><p>Od: Niechętnie akceptująca<p>

Do: Moja jedyna córka

Temat: Re: Re[2]: Prywatne

Ginny,

pamiętam, że był to najgorszy czas w moim życiu. Wiedziałam, że cierpisz, a ja nic nie mogłam z tym zrobić.

Chcę tylko powiedzieć, że jeśli Cię skrzywdzi, to odpowie nie tylko przed Twoimi braćmi.

Cieszę się, że on Cię uszczęśliwia. Pamiętaj jednak, że zaakceptuję wnuki, które dadzą mi Bill, Charlie czy Percy, ale nie te od Ciebie (na razie)!

W każdym razie Twój tato napisał list i jutro wyśle go Harry'emu.

Mama

* * *

><p>Od: Przytulaśny<p>

Do: Mam nadzieję przebiegły

Temat: Obiad

Harry,

dasz radę wymknąć się do Trzech Mioteł w porze obiadowej? Będę przechodził obok i chciałbym się z Tobą zobaczyć.

Pozdrawiam,

Łapa

* * *

><p>Od: Wziąłem eliksir wieloskokowy, by dostać się do pokoju wspólnego Ślizgonów<p>

Do: Przytulaśny jak sobie namalujesz

Temat: Obiad

Będę o pierwszej.

Harry

* * *

><p>Od: Albus Dumbledore<p>

Do: Uczniowie z czwartego, piątego, szóstego i siódmego roku

Temat: Bal Halloweenowy

Drodzy Uczniowie Starszych Lat,

W tym roku planujemy bal kostiumowy na Halloween. Najlepiej ubrani chłopak i dziewczyna zdobędą punkty dla swojego domu.

Ten bal będzie, jak nazywają to w mugolskim świecie, przyjęciem Sadie Hawkins. Dla tych, którzy nie znają tego terminu, przyjęcie Sadie Hawkins polega na tym, że to dziewczyny zapraszają chłopców, by z nimi poszli, a nie odwrotnie, jak nakazuje tradycja.

Jak zwykle, bal jest otwarty tylko dla osób z czwartego roku i starszych, chyba że młodszy uczeń zostanie zaproszony przez jedną ze starszych koleżanek.

Ponieważ wiem, jakie zamieszanie wśród uczniów wywoła niniejsza wiadomość, odwołuję popołudniowe lekcje.

Albus Dumbledore,

_Przewodniczący Wizengamotu i Sekretarz Międzynarodowej Konfederacji Czarodziejów _

* * *

><p>Od: Ginny<p>

Do: Hermiona

Temat: Tańce

Hermi! Czytałaś? Zaprosisz Rona od razu czy dasz mu odcierpieć parę dni? W zemście za Twój czwarty rok.

G.

* * *

><p>Od: Hermiona<p>

Do: Okrutne, ale chyba Cię kocham

Temat: Re: Tańce

Chciałam zaprosić go od razu, ale po Twoim Mmailu chyba dam mu się podenerwować dzień lub dwa. Nikt inny go nie zaprosi, nie po tym jak potraktował swoją ostatnią partnerkę.

Jak rozumiem zaprosisz Harry'ego.

H.

* * *

><p>Od: Wolę facetów<p>

Do: Mól książkowy

Temat: Re: Re: Tańce

Tak, chcę zaprosić Harry'ego jak najszybciej. A w ogóle to gdzie on jest?

Ginny

* * *

><p>Od: Parvati<p>

Do: Moja ukochana bliźniaczka

Temat: Halloween

Hej Siostrzyczko,

kogo zaprosisz na balety?

Plotka głosi, że Ginny Weasley w końcu zbierze się na odwagę i zaprosi Harry'ego Pottera.

Całuję,

P.

* * *

><p>Od: Padma<p>

Do: Cho

Temat: Fwd: Halloween

Myślę, że to Cię może zainteresować…

Parvati pisze:

Plotka głosi, że Ginny Weasley w końcu zbierze się na odwagę i zaprosi Harry'ego Pottera.

P.

* * *

><p>Od: Szukająca<p>

Do: Padma

Temat: Re: Fwd: Halloween

Dzięki Padma. Muszę się upewnić, że dotrę do niego pierwsza. Masz jakiś pomysł, gdzie się może podziewać?

Cho

* * *

><p>Od: Luciusz Malfoy<p>

Do: Glory Parkinson

Temat: Bal Halloweenowy

Glory,

otrzymałem Mmaila, że Dumbledore organizuje Bal Halloweenowy w szkole i robi z nim coś mugolskiego. Podpytałem i uznaliśmy, że może być to szansa dla Pansy na udowodnienie lojalności i zbliżenie się do Pottera. Draco mówił mi, że chłopak jest naiwny w tych sprawach i może być podatny na zepsucie.

Jeśli jej się uda, pewien mój przyjaciel rzuciłby łaskawym okiem na jej podanie o przyjęcie do pracy.

Luciusz

* * *

><p>Od: Mama<p>

Do: Pansy

Temat: Bal

Moja Droga Córko,

Słyszałam pogłoski, jakoby miał się odbyć Bal Halloweenowy. Pewien nasz bliski przyjaciel zasugerował, że jest to dobra okazja dla Ciebie, by zaangażować się w przedsięwzięcie, które zakończy pewną rywalizację między domami Hogwartu i być może pokaże pewnemu przyjacielowi z Gryffindoru, że nie jesteśmy takcy straszni, jak nas malują.

Sukces przybliży Cię bardzo do otrzymania tego specjalnego prezentu, o którym tak bardzo marzysz.

Glory

* * *

><p>Od: Pansy<p>

Do: Mama

Temat: Re: Bal

Nie ma problemu. Jeśli myślimy o tym samym zielonookim Gryfonie to z radością pokażę mu korzyści z przejścia na drugą stronę, że się tak wyrażę.

Prezent będzie wspaniałą premią!

P.

* * *

><p>Od: Królowa Slytherinu<p>

Do: Marietta

Temat: Dług…

Co słyszałaś o Potterze i tańcach?

P.

_Czysta Krew to Prawda_

* * *

><p>Od: Edgecombe, Marietta<p>

Do: Pansy Parkinson

Temat: Tańce

Cho zamierza zaprosić Harry'ego, jak tylko go zobaczy.

Mój dług jest spłacony.

M.

* * *

><p>Od: Pansy<p>

Do: Dalej jesteś mi dłużna

Temat: Re: Tańce

Dalej jesteś mi dłużna. O wszystkim pamiętam i wciąż mogę powiedzieć Cho, że to Ty zniszczyłaś jej związek.

Chcę, żebyś opóźniała Cho. W ten sposób ja dorwę go pierwsza.

Pansy

_Czysta Krew to Prawda_

* * *

><p>Od: Blaise<p>

Do: Kuzynka Morag

Hej, Morag, nie zgadniesz co usłyszałam…

Pansy chce zaprosić na bal Harry'ego Pottera.

B;)

* * *

><p>Od: Morag<p>

Do: Hermiona

Temat: Nie uwierzysz

Hermiono, pamiętasz, jak mówiłam, że odwdzięczę Ci się za pomoc w zdaniu egzaminu z Transmutacji w zeszłym semestrze? No to zaczynam ;-)

Właśnie usłyszałam z wiarygodnego źródła, że pewna Ślizgonka chce zaprosić Harry'ego na tańce. Nie powiem o kogo chodzi, dodam tylko, że żeby ją znaleźć, musiałabyś poprosić Malfoya, żeby się pochylił.

Dodatkowo pewna Krukonka planuje powrót do Potterlandu, jeśli łapiesz o co mi chodzi.

Morag

* * *

><p>Od: Susan<p>

Do: Hanna

Temat: Przyjęcie Sadie Hawkins

Hej Hanna,

czy Harry Potter z kimś się spotyka?

Sue

* * *

><p>Od: Nie wiedziałam, że Ci się podoba<p>

Do: Zakochana para, Harry i Susanna

Temat: Re: Przyjęcie Sadie Hawkins

Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo. A czemu Harry?

Han

* * *

><p>Od: A jednak<p>

Do: Bardzo dojrzałe

Temat: Re[2]: Przyjęcie Sadie Hawkins

No, jest całkiem słodki i zostałam poinformowana przez jego wiarygodnych członków drużyny, że jest całkiem nieźle zbudowany pod tymi workowatymi szatami. A widziałaś te jego oczy? Słowo daję, ta zieleń mogłaby rozświetlić Wielką Halę, nawet jakby wyłączyć wszystkie światła.

Wygląda, że się zabujałam, nie? westchnienie

S.

* * *

><p>Od: cichutko się śmieje<p>

Do: Beznadziejnie pogrążona

Temat: Re[3]: Przyjęcie Sadie Hawkins

Tak, zabujałaś się na 100%, ale przynajmniej niezłe z niego ciacho. Słuchaj, jesteś uroczą blondynką i lojalną dziewczyną – prawdziwa Puchonka. Jeśli ktoś potrzebuje uczucia Puchonki to jest to Harry.

Jeśli zaprosisz go jako pierwsza, będzie pewnie tak zaskoczony, że się zgodzi. Wtedy nad nim popracujesz.

Hanna

* * *

><p>Od: Zaskoczona<p>

Do: Nadmiernie pewna siebie

Temat: Re[4]: Przyjęcie Sadie Hawkins

Wow, naprawdę udzieliłaś mi dobrej rady ;-) Zrobię to.

Tak w ogóle to gdzie jest Harry?

Sue

* * *

><p>Od: Finch-Flechey, Justin<p>

Do: Granger, Hermiona

Temat: Spłata

Hermiono,

pamiętasz, jak powiedziałaś mi, że w ramach podziękowań za Twoją pomoc z Eliksirami, mam Ci przekazywać wszystkie plotki na temat Harry'ego?

Właśnie usłyszałem, że Susan Bones zamierza zaprosić Harry'ego na tańce – szczęściarz.

Acha, czwartkowe spotkanie prefektów zostało przesunięte o godzinę. Mogłabyś to przekazać pozostałym prefektom z Grffindoru?

Justin

* * *

><p>Od: Masz u mnie gigantyczny dług<p>

Do: Masz szczęście, że się tego dowiedziałam

Priorytet: 1 – Najwyższa waga

Temat: PRZECZYTAJ

Ginny, wiem z wiarygodnych źródeł, że Cho Chang, Pansy Parkinson i Susan Bones planują zaprosić Harry'ego na bal.

Lepiej się pospiesz albo cała Twoja robota będzie zaprzepaszczona. Wiesz, że Harry nie chciałby sprawić nikomu przykrości i powie tak, nawet jeśli nie będzie miał na to ochoty.

Hermiona

* * *

><p>Od: Mam szczęście<p>

Do: Masz rację

Temat: Re: PRZECZYTAJ

O MÓJ BOŻE! To katastrofa – a Tato ma jutro napisać list do Harry'ego. Hermi, musisz mi pomóc. proszę, zrobię wszystko!

Gdzie jest Harry?

Ginny

* * *

><p>- To jak to jest w takim razie?<p>

- Przede wszystkim zetrzyj ten cwany uśmieszek, Łapo – Harry uśmiechnął się do chrzestnego.

- Ja? Jestem wzorem bycia serio. Po prostu Seriusz.

Harry jęknął.

- Dobra, starczy. Jeszcze jeden żart na temat serio-Seriusz i udowodnię ci raz na zawsze, że jestem synem Huncwota i spłatam ci takiego figla, że popamiętasz do końca życia.

- Brzmi jak wyzwanie.

- Te żarty są tak kiepskie, że nawet Snape dałby sobie z nimi spokój.

- Hej – Syriusz Black wyglądał na śmiertelnie urażonego. – Nie są takie złe.

- Tak, są – odparł zdecydowanie Harry.

- Oj – były Huncwot wyglądał na zmieszanego, w końcu poddał się i uśmiechnął. Siedzieli w prywatnej sali w Trzech Miotłach, jedząc razem spokojny obiad. Ostatnio rzadko mogli spędzać wspólnie czas, więc rozkoszowali się chwilą.

- Mam nadzieję, że jeśli będą w tym roku tańce to zgodzi się pójść ze mną.

- Więc zaprosisz ją od razu, bez zbędnego ociągania? – spytał Syriusz, ukrywając uśmiech i starając się być poważnym.

- A żebyś wiedział – zapewnił Harry z błyskiem w oku. – Może nie zauważyłeś, ale jest prześliczna i ma fantastyczne ciało, ze wszystkimi krągłościami, które wypeł…

- Harry! Harry! – przerwał desperacko Syriusz. – Za dużo informacji!

- Och! – Harry nagle zorientował się, co mówi i zarumienił się po uszy. – Przepraszam, nie chciałem mówić tego na głos – przyznał z niepewnym uśmiechem.

Syriusz poczuł jak jego serce gubi rytm. Przez chwilę Harry wyglądał jak perfekcyjna mieszanka Jamesa i Lilly: zakłopotane spojrzenie Lilly, po tym jak powiedziała kilka słów za dużo i przepraszający wygląd Jamesa. Co dziwne, nie sprawiło to, że zaczął myśleć o dwojgu zmarłych przyjaciół. Zamiast tego zdał sobie sprawę, że siedzi z ich synem, który miał do tej pory zdecydowanie przerąbane w życiu i żadnego opiekuna, do którego mógłby się zwrócić.

- Miałem nadzieję, że zwalę to na Remusa – westchnął Syriusz. Podszedł do prywatnego barku i wydobył butelkę Ognistej Whisky oraz dwie szklanki.

- Co to? – spytał zaskoczony Harry.

- Co wiesz o kochaniu się i uprawianiu seksu? – rzucił Syriusz.

Harry zbladł, a potem zaczerwienił się po cebulki włosów.

- A czemu? – wyjąkał.

Syriusz szybko przełknął szklankę whisky.

- Bo zamierzam przekazać ci prawdę o życiu.

Harry spojrzał na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami i wyciągnął drżącą rękę po swoją szklankę. Połknął ją na raz i rozkaszlał się, gdy płyn wypalał drogę w dół przełyku. Stawał z Voldemortem twarzą w twarz częściej niż ktokolwiek spośród wciąż żyjących. Co roku, odkąd skończył jedenaście lat, spotykał się ze śmiercią, a mimo to był teraz bardziej przerażony niż kiedykolwiek.

- No dobra, Harry, otóż gdy mężczyzna i kobieta bardzo się kochają i zaczną się całować, dochodzi do pewnych naturalnych reakcji…

Harry i Syriusz wypili mnóstwo whisky podczas tej rozmowy. Odkryli, że tylko to pozwala im nie umrzeć ze wstydu.

* * *

><p>- Niech to szlag – zaklęła Ginny pod nosem. – Nie ma go w Pokoju Życzeń, na Wieży Astronomicznej ani na boisku. To gdzie może być?<p>

- Nie wiem – odpowiedziała Hermiona. Sama też zaczęła się martwić. – Ron sprawdził jego kufer. Zabrał Mapę i pelerynę. Może być wszędzie.

- Myślisz, że mnie unika?

Hermiona potrząsnęła głową.

- Nie. Tak jakby włamałam się na jego konto Mmailowe i wiem, ze nie przeczytał jeszcze wiadomości o balu.

Ginny usiłowała udawać zszokowaną, ale poddała się i uściskała przyjaciółkę.

- Dzięki.

- A myślałam, że wolisz facetów – zażartowała Hermiona.

Ginny parsknęła, ale szybko spoważniała.

- Wolę, ale gdzie Harry?

* * *

><p>- Niech to szlag – zaklęła Cho pod nosem. – Nie ma go na boisku, w Pokoju Życzeń, ani na Wieży Astronomicznej. To gdzie może być?<p>

- Nie wiem – odpowiedziała Marietta, udając troskę. – Może być wszędzie.

- Myślisz, że mnie unika?

Marietta potrząsnęła głową.

- Przecież nawet nie wie, że go szukasz – odparła logicznie.

Cho uściskała ją.

- Cieszę się, że jesteś moją przyjaciółką.

* * *

><p>- Niech to szlag – zaklęła Susan pod nosem. – Nie ma go na Wieży Astronomicznej, na boisku ani w Pokoju Życzeń. To gdzie może być?<p>

- Nie wiem – odpowiedziała rozbawiona Hanna. – Może być wszędzie.

- Myślisz, że mnie unika?

Hanna potrząsnęła głową.

- Sue, on cię ledwo zna.

Susan zasmuciła się, ale mocno uściskała przyjaciółkę.

* * *

><p>- Niech to szlag – marudziła Pansy. – Zeszłam połowę tego cholernego zamku i dalej nie mogę go znaleźć. I żadnego pożytku z pieprzonego Draco, nawet gdy powiedziałam mu, że to misja.<p>

* * *

><p>- Wiesz, twoja postać animaga nadaje zupełnie nowego znaczenia terminowi „na pieska" – parsknął Harry.<p>

Syriusz zaśmiał się i odchylił do tyłu. Niestety za mocno i runął na plecy razem z krzesłem.

Harry wybuchnął śmiechem i również spadł z krzesła.

Syriusz zerknął na zegarek, nie przestając się śmiać.

- Jesteśmy spóźnieni – wykrztusił, łapiąc za blat i usiłując podnieść się na nogi.

- Na co? – zdołał wyjąkać Harry.

- Ty na kolację, ja na spotkanie – odparł Syriusz. Choć pili po równo, to wiek i doświadczenie byłego skazańca (nie wspominając o wzroście i wadze) sprawiły, że był trzeźwiejszy. Ostrożnie podszedł do barku i zaczął mieszać składniki, jednocześnie wypełniając zlew lodowatą wodą. Po chwili wrócił z dwoma fiołkami pełnymi zielonego, parującego płynu.

- Pij!

Harry popatrzył z niechęcią.

- Nie wygląda dobrze – marudził.

Syriusz potaknął.

- To prawda. Ale pozwoli ci wytrzeźwieć szybciej niż cokolwiek innego na tej planecie.

- Acha – Harry wyszczerzył się od ucha do ucha. – To do dna.

Chłopak wypił wszystko z fiołki i zerwał się na równe nogi.

- Auuuuu! – wyszeptał ochryple, gdy jego struny głosowe zacisnęły się, zapobiegając głośnemu krzykowi. Biegał w kółko, a dym wylatywał mu z uszu, póki nie zanurzył głowy w lodowatej wodzie.

- Dawaj – uśmiechnął się starszy czarodziej. – Odprowadzę cię do szkoły, a ty mi powiesz po co był ci eliksir wieloskokowy.

- Dobra – zgodził się Harry z uśmiechem.

* * *

><p>W Zakazanym Lesie Firenzo spojrzał w niebo i wymruczał:<p>

- Jowisz zbliżył się do Marsa. Energia wszechświata przybiera dziwną formę.

* * *

><p>Nieczęsto na świcie zdarza się taki zbieg okoliczności. Ginny i Hermiona, Cho i Marietta, Susan i Hanna oraz Pansy. Wszystkie pomyślały o tym samym w jednej chwili.<p>

Skutkiem tego przypadku kilka minut później główne aktorki tego dramatu, choć już bez przyjaciółek, pojawiły się pod chatą Hagrida.

- Co ty tu robisz? - wysyczała złowrogo Ginny w stronę Cho.

Cho uniosła jedną ze swoich perfekcyjnych brwi.

- Nie twoja sprawa, Weasley.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie jesteście tu po Pottera – rzuciła wprost Pansy, dołączając do pierwszej dwójki. – On jest mój!

W obliczu wspólnego wroga Ginny i Cho spojrzały na siebie porozumiewawczo. Obie myślały to samo: „Harry prędzej pójdzie na randkę z Voldemortem niż z nią".

- Hej dziewczyny – zawołała Susan. – Nie widziałyście Hary'ego?

Ku jej zaskoczeniu cała trójka odwróciła się do niej i zawarczała.

- Właśnie mówiłam tym frajerkom – zaskrzeczała Pansy – że na te cholerne tańce zaklepuję sobie Pottera.

Susan uniosła brwi.

- Zaprosiłaś go?

- Nie – przyznała niechętnie ślizgońska blondynka.

- W takim razie jeszcze nie jest twój – podsumowała z uśmiechem Puchonka.

* * *

><p>Drzwi do chaty Hagrida stanęły otworem i pojawił się w nich dyrektor Albus Dumbledore.<p>

- Jakiś problem? – zapytał z błyskiem w oku.

- Czy widział pan Harry'ego? – wyrzuciła z siebie Ginny.

Dumbledore zawahał się, czując na sobie spojrzenie wszystkich czterech dziewcząt. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę w czym rzecz i użył całego swojego nabytego przez ponad sto lat opanowania, by jego uśmiech nie zmienił się w rechot.

- Wydaje mi się – zaczął, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, na co naraża Harry'ego – że Harry siedzi przy stole Gryffindoru w Wielkiej Sali i zaczyna jeść kolację.

Jak jeden mąż dziewczęta odwróciły się i rzuciły biegiem w stronę zamku.

Dyrektor roześmiał się pod nosem i z pyknięciem przeniósł się do przedsionka, używając tej samej metody transportu co skrzaty domowe. Nie zamierzał przegapić kulminacji tego przedstawienia.

* * *

><p>Pansy dostrzegła, że zostaje z tyłu. Wyciągnęła różdżkę w stronę trzech rywalek i krzyknęła:<p>

- Impedimenta!

Ginny warknęła, czując jak zwalnia. Warknęła ponownie, gdy uśmiechnięta Pansy z godnością przemknęła obok niej. Choć zajęło jej to wieki, zdołała wydobyć własną różdżkę.

- Finite incantatem!

Jej ruchy wróciły do normy, więc skierowała na Ślizgonkę kolejne zaklęcie:

- Locomotor Mortis!

Zaklęcie wiążące nogi zadziałało idealnie i Ślizgonka zwaliła się na ziemię. Ginny przez moment patrzyła z uśmiechem, po czym ruszyła biegiem w stronę wejścia do szkoły.

Cho i Susan zdołały się uwolnić i popędziły za nią. Wspólnie zawołały:

- Petrificus Totalus!

Kierowały przy tym różdżki na rudowłosą czarownicę. Na szczęście zadziałały instynkty wyrobione przez Ginny podczas zajęć AD. Zdołała uniknąć jednego zaklęcia. Drugie jedynie ją musnęło. Nie zdołało jej całkowicie sparaliżować, ale wystarczyło, by ją spowolnić.

Pansy pozbierała się z ziemi i ponownie ruszyła. Cho i Susan następowały jej na pięty. Ginny przezwyciężyła efekty zaklęcia, ale jęknęła, gdy zobaczyła jak jej rywalki wpadają do szkoły. Szybko rzuciła na nich zaklęcie przeszkody. Trzy dziewczęta potknęły się i padły na podłogę, tworząc plątaninę kończyn poruszającą się lotem ślizgowym. Ginny nie zwróciła na nie uwagi. Przeskoczyła kłębowisko ciał i wpadła w drzwi od Wielkiej Hali.

Jej szaleńcze wejście sprawiło, że zwróciły się na nią oczy większości obecnych. Zatrzasnęła drzwi i rzuciła na nie zaklęcie nieprzenikalne.

Z błyszczącymi oczami rozglądała się w poszukiwaniu Harry'ego. Huk za plecami oznajmił jej, że trzy rywali zdołały się podnieść i próbowały sforsować drzwi. Zauważyła Dumbledore'a przy stole nauczycieli. Wykonał gest, który nakazał nauczycielom, by na razie się nie wtrącali. Nie przyszło jej do głowy, że to niemożliwe, by dotarł tu tak szybko.

Tuż za nią trzy głosy krzyknęły:

- Alohomora!

Drzwi otworzyły się z taką siłą, że niemal wypadły z zawiasów. Jak jeden mąż, trzy dziewczyny ponownie uniosły różdżki.

- Avis! – zawołała Susan, przywołując stado małych ptaszków, które zablokowały Ginny drogę.

- Accio! – krzyknęła jednocześnie Cho, wskazując na Ginny.

Pansy zaklęła, następnie machnęła różdżką i wystrzeliła upiorogacka.

Ginny zrobiła jeszcze jeden krok, postawiła stopę na ławce, na której tradycyjnie siedziała, a następnie zanurkowała za stół. Zaklęcie przywołujące minęło ją. Zamiast tego trafiło w ptaki wyczarowane przez Susan. Zwierzęta popędziły w stronę trzech dziewczyn i zderzyły się z nimi, pokrywając je od stóp do głów piórami. Upiorogacek minął Ginny o włos i poleciał przez całą długość Wielkiej Sali, by trafić w kolejny cel na swojej drodze – Profesora Severusa Snape'a.

Snape zerwał się na równe nogi, a z jego nosa nagle zaczęło ciec. Nozdrza dostały skrzydeł i zaczęły atakować opiekuna Slytherinu.

- Zabierzcie je ze mnie! – krzyknął, usiłując pozbyć się potworów i nurkując pod stół w bezcelowej próbie ucieczki. Zaklęcie i tak za nim podążało.

Zaskoczenie Harry'ego zmieniło się w szok, gdy zorientował się, że ma na kursie kolizyjnym rudowłosą czarownicę na pełnej prędkości. Ginny uderzyła prosto w jego pierś, zrzucając go z siedzenia na podłogę.

- Ginny? – wykrztusił. Cała szkoła ryzykowała skręcenie karku. Starali się obserwować jednocześnie krzyczącego przeraźliwie nauczyciela oraz rozwój sytuacji między Harrym a Ginny.

Ku zaskoczeniu Rona, Ginny z premedytacją pocałowała Harry'ego, a następnie zaczęła się o niego ocierać. Harry westchnął zaskoczony, przyciągając ją do siebie. Ginny przerwała pocałunek i odchyliła się.

- Pójdziesz ze mną na bal? – spytała bez tchu.

- TAK! – krzyknął natychmiast Harry. Nie miał pojęcia gdzie się znajduje. Wiedział tylko, że ta dziewczyna, która przed chwilą pokazała mu nowe, nieznane uczucia, właśnie zaprosiła go na bal. Nie miał pojęcia na jaki i nie obchodziło go to. Pomysł na pionowe drgawki udające taniec zadziwiająco mu się podobał.

Od drzwi dobiegły trzy pełne zawodu jęki.

- Finite incantatem – powiedział w końcu Dumbledore, uwalniając nauczyciela Eliksirów.

- Cho Chang! – zawołał profesor Flitwick, wstając z miejsca.

- Susan Bones! – krzyknęła profesor Sprout.

- Pansy Parkinson! – ryknął profesor Snape.

- Ginny Weasley! – wrzasnęła profesor McGonagall.

- Moje biuro! Natychmiast! – wydarli się jednocześnie.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się i zeszła z Harryego, mrugając do niego z zadowoleniem. Miała chłopaka, na którego zagięła parol, więc kara była zupełnie nieistotna.

* * *

><p>Ron spojrzał na Harry'ego, a na jego twarzy odbijała się cała gama emocji.<p>

- Co to było? – spytał.

- No cóż – zaczął powoli Harry, myśląc o tym, jak byłoby fajnie, gdyby Ginny rzuciła na podłogę Wielkiej Hali zaklęcie poduszkowca. – Powiedziałbym, że jestem z twoją siostrą.

Niechętnie to przyznawał, ale nie mógł wymyślić wiarygodnego kłamstwa. Zwłaszcza, że miał dziwne problemy z krążeniem.

Wyraz twarzy Rona wreszcie się ustatkował – na mieszaninie gniewu i strachu.

* * *

><p>Od: Smutny Łapa<p>

Do: Lunatyk

Temat: Zdegradowani

To czarny dzień w historii Huncwotów.

Zostaliśmy zdegradowani do drugiej ligi.

Ł.

_Smutne hau_

* * *

><p>Od: Nierozumiejący<p>

Do: Czy to czyni Cię Ponurakiem?

Temat: Re: Zdegradowani

Co masz na myśli? Nawet nie wiedziałem, ze znasz znaczenie tego słowa.

R.

* * *

><p>Od: Kiepskie dowcipy to moja działka<p>

Do: Wyjec

Temat: Re: Re: Zdegradowani

Zdegradowany: zepchnięty do niższej kategorii, o zmniejszonym znaczeniu. Nie ty jeden umiesz czytać.

Wiesz, że mój ukochany chrześniak wziął kiedyś eliksir wieloskokowy, by zakraść się do pokoju wspólnego Ślizgonów?

Pamiętasz ile my włożyliśmy wysiłku, by się tam wbić, a on dokonał tego na drugim roku!

Łapa

* * *

><p>Od: Twój przyjaciel<p>

Do: Masz rację, to twoja działka

Temat: Re: Re: Re: Zdegradowani

Łapa, staruszku, nie wiedziałem, że w ogóle znasz litery.

Harry wziął eliksir wieloskokowy? Muszę przyznać, że jestem pod wrażeniem.

Ale nie martw się, wciąż dzierżysz palmę pierwszeństwa, jeśli chodzi o najbardziej upokarzający szlaban. Pamiętasz jak wypiłeś za dużo piwa kremowego, świętując zwycięstwo w Quidditcha? Kiedy McGonagall przyszła skończyć imprezę byłeś w formie animaga i zacząłeś bzykać jej nogę!

Lunatyk – dalej nie mogę powstrzymać się od śmiechu, nawet po tych wszystkich latach

* * *

><p>Od: Zdradzony<p>

Do: Zdrajca

Temat: Re: Re: Re: Re: Zdegradowani

MIAŁEŚ NIGDY O TYM NIE WSPOMINAĆ. ZŁOŻYLIŚMY PRZYSIĘGĘ!

Ł.

* * *

><p>Od: Wciąż chichoczący<p>

Do: Biedny piesek

Temat: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Zdegradowani

Nie, to Ty złożyłeś przysięgę. Ja i Rogacz odmówiliśmy. Ni cholery nie mogliśmy tego odpuścić. Do rzeczy, co mi dasz, jeśli obiecam, że nie opowiem tej historii Harry'emu?

Lunatyk – mam ochotę na butelkę dwunastoletniej whisky

* * *

><p>Od: :)<p>

Do: Szantażysta

Temat: Re: Szantaż

Nie sądzę, żebyś dostał ode mnie flaszkę. Oddałem Ci dzisiaj OGROMNĄ przysługę.

Przeprowadziłem z Harrym uświadamiającą rozmowę o seksie.

Syriusz

* * *

><p>Od: Totalnie zaskoczony<p>

Do: Łappy

Temat: Re: Re: Szantaż

Że co zrobiłeś!

Powinienem iść do Harry'ego, żeby przekonać się czy wszystko z nim w porządku?

Remus

* * *

><p>Od: A co ja, Irlandczyk?<p>

Do: Remuś

Temat: Re: Re: Re: Szantaż

Jadłem obiad z Harrym i nagle zdałem sobie sprawę, że on naprawdę poważnie myśli o Ginny. Nie sądzę, żeby już załapał jak bardzo poważnie, ale ma wszystkie typowe objawy. W każdym razie uraczył mnie monologiem ze zdecydowanie większą ilością szczegółów niż jego biedny stary ojciec chrzestny powinien znać i wtedy zorientowałem się, że potrzebuje tej rozmowy już teraz.

Obaliliśmy wspólnie butelkę whisky i zaprezentowałem mu najważniejsze informacje. Wiem, że ustaliliśmy, że ty to zrobisz, ale chyba poradziłem sobie całkiem nieźle. Zacząłem żartować dopiero, jak omówiliśmy już poważne sprawy.

Ogólnie dałem mu pełny kurs z mechaniki oraz zaawansowanych technik

S.

* * *

><p>Od: Lekko podejrzliwy<p>

Do: Ojciec Chrzestny

Temat: Re: Re: Re: Re: Szantaż

Powtórzę: jestem pod wrażeniem.

Co rozumiesz przez zaawansowane techniki?

R.

* * *

><p>Od: Podoba mi się ten tytuł<p>

Do: Podejrzewałbyś własną matkę

Temat: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Szantaż

Tak jakby podzieliłem się z nim własnym doświadczeniem. Wiesz, co dziewczyny lubią, czego nie, jak je najlepiej pieścić, jakie są na to najlepsze miejsca w Hogwarcie, jak używać Mapy Huncwotów w Trybie Romansu. Ogólnie – wszystko to o czym gadaliśmy zanim James się ożenił

Łapa – zrobiłem dobrze, prawda?

* * *

><p>Od: Ukrywa twarz w dłoniach<p>

Do: Syriuszu!

Temat: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Szantaż

Syriuszu, jedną z najważniejszych części takiej rozmowy jest przekonanie młodego człowieka, żeby nie zaczynał od razu życia seksualnego. A nie robienie z niego boga miłości.

Miałeś położyć taki sam nacisk na część emocjonalną jak na fizyczną, żeby Harry nie wypróbowywał od razu tych technik.

Proszę, proszę, proszę, powiedz mi, że omówiliście antykoncepcję.

Remus

* * *

><p>Od: Ups<p>

Do: Wykształcony

Temat: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Szantaż

Tak, powiedziałem mu o zaklęciu antykoncepcyjnym, bo nikt nie chce, żeby jego partnerka wpadła, a dziewczyny lubią, kiedy dba się o ten aspekt.

Poza tym kładzenie nacisku na aspekt emocjonalny to coś co zrobiłby ojciec. Moim obowiązkiem jako chrzestnego było upewnienie się, że Harry wie co robi, jak to robić, by zapadało w pamięć i jak upewnić się, że jedyne konsekwencje to żądania powtórki

Łapa

_Dlaczego psy zakopują kości w ziemi? Bo nie można zakopać ich w drzewie!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od tłumacza:<strong>__ W oryginale żart z imienia Syriusza, który tak zdenerwował Harry'ego, jest znacznie śmieszniejszy. Imię Syriusza („Sirius") i poważny („serious") wymawia się po angielsku identycznie. Więc na wezwanie „Be serious" („Bądź poważny"), Syriusz może odpowiedzieć „But I am Sirius" („Przecież jestem Syriusz"). Jest to oczywiście nieprzetłumaczalne wprost na polski, ale mam nadzieję, że choć trochę to oddałem._


	3. Biedny Draco

_**Od tłumacza: **__Najpierw kilka szybkich odpowiedzi na kwestie poruszane w recenzjach i prywatnych wiadomościach apropo tej historii:_

_1__. Nie porzucę tego opowiadania. Dociągnę je do końca. Słowo. Pierwsze dwa rozdziały machnąłem błyskawicznie (dużo czasu w weekend). Teraz mam mniej wolnego, a i rozdziały coraz dłuższe, ale wciąż piszę. Uaktualnienia będę nieregularne, ale do samego końca. Nawet jeśli przez kilka tygodni nie będzie nic nowego, możecie mi wierzyć, ze skończę. Bo nic nie wkurza mnie bardziej niż dobry Fic porzucony w połowie._

_2__. Pairingi – moim ulubionym jest H/G. Nie toleruję slashy (czyli paringów homo), niech sobie inni takie piszą, ale ja nie lubię ich czytać. Generalnie preferuję kanoniczne, ale jeśli Fic jest dobrze napisany i Harry kończy z Ginny to i inne przetrawię:) Zresztą ten Fic nie jest do końca kanoniczny jeśli o paringi chodzi;)_

_Po wyjaśnieniu tych kilku drobnych kwestii zapraszam na:_

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 3 – Biedny Draco<strong>

Od: Minerva

Do: Opiekunowie Domów

Temat: Wydarzenia dzisiejszego wieczoru

Odbyłam poważną rozmowę z panną Weasley, dotyczącą jej czynów, które zakłóciły przebieg dzisiejszej kolacji. Wyraziła głęboką skruchę i przystała na wymierzoną karę tygodniowego szlabanu pod nadzorem naszego woźnego.

Z punktu widzenia dyscypliny uważam, że dzisiejsze wydarzenia nie powinny stać się przyczyną odbierania punktów, jako że uczestniczyły w nich przedstawicielki wszystkich domów.

Z osobistego punktu widzenia pozwolę sobie dodać, że jestem dumna, iż jedna uczennica z piątego roku zdołała przezwyciężyć połączone wysiłki dwóch uczennic z szóstego i jednej z siódmego roku. Jest to jeszcze jeden dowód na to, że męstwo i odwaga mogą pokonać większość przeszkód.

Minerva

* * *

><p>Od: S Snape<p>

Do: Opiekunowie niższych domów

Temat: Re: Wydarzenia dzisiejszego wieczoru

Dałem Pansy dwa tygodnie szlabanu. Jeden za jej udział, a jeden za przegranie z Weasley'ówną, jakby nie miała z kim.

Przeraża mnie, że walczyły o Pottera. Jeśli nie zrobi się nadęty jak gigantyczny balon, to zjem mój kociołek.

Poza tym Minnie, to nieładnie się przechwalać.

Severus

_Wspierający kres głupiego machania różdżkami od piętnastu lat_

* * *

><p>Od: Ja Ci dam niższe domy!<p>

Do: Bufonowaty Ślizgon i pozostała dwójka moich kolegów

Temat: Re[2]: Wydarzenia dzisiejszego wieczoru

Severusie, któregoś dnia będziesz musiał wydobywać roślinkę ze swojej #$%.

Rozmawiałam z Susan i, szczerze mówiąc, było mi jej tak żal, że postanowiłam jej nie karać. Biedna dziewczyna zabujała się nieco w panu Potterze. Byłam bardzo zadowolona, że Puchonka zadziałała tak zdecydowanie i czułam, że nie ma konieczności dokładania kary. Jej zaklęcie Avis było wykonane znakomicie. Choć nie tak dobrze jak upiorogacek panny Parkinson.

Nie pamiętam kiedy tak dobrze bawiłam się podczas posiłku.

Acha i zgadzam się z Minnie, to zdecydowanie nie jest sprawa na punkty. Możesz jednak uprzedzić pannę Weasley, że jeśli kiedyś straci Harry'ego, to kilka innych dziewcząt czeka z niecierpliwością na ten moment.

Pommie

* * *

><p>Od: Czarujący gnom<p>

Do: Minnie, Sevvie i Pommie

Temat: Re[3]: Wydarzenia dzisiejszego wieczoru

Ależ zabawa!

Widzieliśmy świetną robotę przy tych zaklęciach. Muszę poprosić kiedyś pannę Weasley, żeby zademonstrowała ten czar zamykający na mojej lekcji. Fantastyczny pokaz szybkiego myślenia, zdecydowanie tego potrzebujemy podczas walki z Tym, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać.

Zdecydowanie nie sprawa na punkty.

Zamieniłem dwa słowa z panną Chang i w przyszłym tygodniu będzie pomagała mi w ramach szlabanu. Nie mogę dopuścić, by prefekt z mojego domu angażował się w walkę z osobami z innych domów. I to jeszcze przegraną.

Czy ktoś zna zaklęcie, które pomoże nam odtworzyć co się działo, zanim wpadły przez drzwi? Słyszałem plotki, jakoby doszło tam do walki podczas biegu. Chciałbym to zobaczyć.

Severusie, mój drogi przyjacielu, naprawdę musisz odpuścić trochę Harry'emu. Myślałeś w ogóle o przyszłości?

Filius

* * *

><p>Od: Nie mów na mnie Sevvie<p>

Do: Irytujący gnom

DW: Te dwie pozostałe

Temat: Re[4]: Wydarzenia dzisiejszego wieczoru

„Myślałeś w ogóle o przyszłości?". Co przez to rozumiesz?

Nazywaj go Voldemortem. Irytuje mnie, gdy ludzie nadają mu te eufemistyczne imiona. Przecież i tak nie przechwyci tych Mmaili, przechodzą tylko przez wewnętrzną LSM.

Pommie, Twoja obsesja na punkcie roślin niekoniecznie jest podzielana przez innych i zdecydowanie nie zamierzam mieć roślinki, ani niczego innego, wepchniętego do mojej #$%.

Severus

_Wspierający kres głupiego machania różdżkami od piętnastu lat_

* * *

><p>Od: NIE MAM obsesji<p>

Do: Maruda

DW: Minnie i Gnom

Temat: Re[5]: Wydarzenia dzisiejszego wieczoru

No popatrz, a zachowujesz się jakbyś chciał. Może Twoje zachowanie wynika z zatwardzenia? Jesz wystarczająco błonnika?

Na pewno Poppy Ci pomoże – albo Cię odblokuje, co tam wolisz.

Pommie – co to jest LSM?

* * *

><p>Od: Gnome-meister<p>

Do: Krótkowzroczny Ślizgon

Temat: Re[6]: Wydarzenia dzisiejszego wieczoru

Severusie, jeździsz po Harrym odkąd się tu pojawił i doprowadziłeś do sytuacji, że uważa Cię za kogoś niewiele gorszego od Voldemorta (zadowolony?).

Zastanawiałeś się, co nastąpi, kiedy wygra i za kilka lat zostanie Ministrem Magii?

Słyszałem, że na Syberii jest świetna szkoła, która szuka nauczycieli. Spakuj ciepłe ciuchy.

Filius

* * *

><p>Od: Ktoś więcej niż mistrz eliksirów<p>

Do: Technofobiczna miłośniczka roślin

DW: Minni i Gnom

Temat: Re[7]: Wydarzenia dzisiejszego wieczoru

Tak, jem błonnik, dziękuję za troskę. Byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś zatrzymała dla siebie te uszczypliwe insynuacje.

A gdybyś wychyliła się czasem ze swojej gigantycznej donicy wiedziałabyś, że LSM to Lokalna Sieć Magiczna. Gdy tworzysz Mmaila, którego odbiorca jest wewnątrz Hogwartu, wiadomość pozostaje w budynku i dzięki temu jest kompletnie bezpieczna. Dopiero, gdy wysyłasz na zewnętrzny adres i przechodzi do Czaronetu, Mmail może być przechwycony, jeśli ktoś zada sobie wystarczająco wiele trudu.

Jeśli chcesz czegoś bardzo niepewnego, spróbuj wysłać coś przez bramkę między Czaronetem, a Mugolnetem. Wiem na pewno, że Ministerstwo, Prorok i Śmierciożercy monitorują tam cały ruch.

Severus

_Wspierający kres głupiego machania różdżkami od piętnastu lat_

* * *

><p>Od: Bledszy niż zwykle<p>

Do: Czarujący profesor

DW: Dziewczyna Kot i Dziewczyna Roślina

Temat: Potter jako Minister

Czy naprawdę myślicie, że Potter: a) pokona Voldemorta, b) zostanie Ministrem Magii?

Severus

_Wspierający kres głupiego machania różdżkami od piętnastu lat_

* * *

><p>Od: Czy Ty mnie obrażasz?<p>

Do: Stwór z Lochów

DW: Mały i Miłośniczka Roślin

Temat: Re: Potter jako Minister

Czy Potter pokona Voldemorta?

Zdecydowanie mam taką nadzieję. Właściwie to on jest naszą jedyną nadzieją, ale, tak szczerze mówiąc, wyobrażacie sobie kogoś innego w tej roli? Wiecie jak niewiele brakowało, a to Neville byłby Wybrańcem. Wiem, że ten chłopak jest z mojego domu, ale jak sobie o tym pomyślę to mam ochotę zmienić się w kota i znaleźć miłą mugolską rodzinę, która mnie przygarnie.

Czy Potter może zostać Ministrem?

Dwa dni temu powiedziałabym, że to mało prawdopodobne. Potem porozmawiałam z panną Weasley. To jest niezwykle ambitna dziewczyna. Uważam, że jeśli będzie miała cokolwiek do gadania, to Harry skończy jako Minister. Ona ma wystarczająco wiele ambicji za nich oboje. I jeszcze trochę.

Sev, zgadzam się z Filiusem. Musisz przestać winić chłopaka za to, że James potrafił być czasem aroganckim dupkiem (tak, kochałam tego chłopaka, ale nawet ja to widziałam) i poznać Harry'ego, albo faktycznie będziesz musiał złożyć hurtowe zamówienie na ciepłe szaty. On może nie być taki mściwy, ale panna Weasley na pewno jest.

Minnie

* * *

><p>Od: Czarująca osobowość niweluje braki w rozmiarze<p>

Do: Nie potrafi wyjrzeć poza brzeg kociołka

DW: Śliczna kocica i Harrująca przy roślinach

Temat: Re[2]: Potter jako Minister

Zgadzam się w 100% z wypowiedzią Minnie. Nie ma rzeczy, których ten chłopak by nie dokonał, jeśli odpowiednio go pokierować. Powinniście zobaczyć, jakie zaklęcia rzuca na moich lekcjach. Nawet ja zazdroszczę mu tych zdolności, a uczę tego już trzydzieści lat. Odziedziczył talent po swojej matce i dokłada sporo od siebie.

Z innej beczki: czy zwróciliście uwagę na minę pana Weasley'a po dość przekonującym zaproszeniu na bal wystosowanym przez pannę Weasley? Był jednocześnie przerażony i wściekły. Słyszałem plotki, że szóstka braci uznała, że ich siostra jest za młoda, żeby umawiać się z chłopakami i odstraszyli obu jej poprzednich facetów. Zastanawiam się czy przy panu Potterze zdecydują się na to samo.

Filius

* * *

><p>Od: Wygląda z kociołka<p>

Do: Czarujący profesor Flitwick

DW: Minerva i Pomona

Temat: Re[3]: Potter jako Minister

wzdycha Może macie rację. Zresztą po tylu latach utrzymywanie tych animozji jest strasznie męczące.

Co do Twojego komentarza o panu Weasleyu, coś mi przyszło do głowy. Opiszę to w następnym Mmailu.

Severus

_Wspierający kres głupiego machania różdżkami od piętnastu lat_

* * *

><p>Od: Severus Snape<p>

Do: Nauczyciele i pracownicy Hogwartu

Temat: Nadchodząca wojna

Nie, nie mam na myśli tej z Voldemortem. Chodzi mi o tą interesującą.

Po dyskusji między mną, Minnie, Pommy i Fillim stało się dla nas oczywiste, że wydarzenia wczorajszego wieczoru mogą przerodzić się w coś znacznie większego.

Sześciu chłopców Weasley'ów jest przeciwko jakimkolwiek związkom ich siostry z mężczyznami, zanim ona skończy 24 lata. Natknąłem się przypadkiem na bliźniaków, którzy tłumaczyli to Deanowi Thomasowi – miałem nadzieję, że nie wrócą już do Hogwartu, ale nie o tym chciałem – wyjaśnili mu, o co chodzi i zagrozili chłopakowi dość drastycznymi karami, obejmującemu zaklęcie kurczące i pewne części jego anatomii.

Biorąc pod uwagę publiczne wyrażenie przez pannę Weasley zainteresowania panem Potterem uważam, że my, jako nauczyciele, powinniśmy podjąć związane z tym działania.

W związku z tym proponuję stawki:

4:1 na zwycięstwo chłopców Weasley'ów

2:1 na zwycięstwo Pottera

Zasady są proste. Weasley'owie wygrają, jeśli Potter i panna Weasley zerwą ze sobą. Potter wygrywa, jeśli będą parą na koniec roku szkolnego.

Wszystkie zakłady są nieważne, jeśli Voldemort zabije chłopaka. Zresztą nie sądzę, żebyśmy wtedy mieli do tego głowę.

Severus

_Wspierający kres głupiego machania różdżkami od piętnastu lat_

* * *

><p>Od: Dziewczyna od przepowiedni<p>

Do: Całe grono

Temat: Re: Nadchodząca wojna

Severusie, stawiam 20 galeonów na Weasleyów. Przepowiedziałam ich zwycięstwo.

Sybil

_Powlecz me dłonie srebrem, a oznajmię Ci Twą przyszłość_

* * *

><p>Od: Poppy<p>

Do: Całe grono

Temat: Re: Nadchodząca wojna

20 na Harry'ego. Chłopak, który spędził tyle czasu w skrzydle szpitalnym i nadal żyje, nie będzie miał żadnych trudności z dziewczyną, której pragnie.

P.

* * *

><p>Od: Wicedyrektor McGonagall<p>

Do: Całe grono

Temat: Re: Nadchodząca wojna

Jestem wielce zniesmaczona, że tak dystyngowani przedstawiciele ciała pedagogicznego Hogwartu zniżają się do poziomu moralnego, który sprawia, że wnoszą zakłady na temat uczuciowego życia uczniów.

W związku z tym… 20 na Harry'ego :)

Minnie

_Mrrrrr_

* * *

><p>Od: Hoochie Momma<p>

Do: Całe grono

Temat: Re: Nadchodząca wojna

Stawiam na Weasley'ów. Czemu? Niezależnie od tego, ze Charlie w powietrzu jest niemal równie dobry jak Harry (a zawsze mówiłam, że wartość czarodzieja poznaje się na miotle), mają bliźniaków po swojej stronie. 20 na Weasley'ów.

H

* * *

><p>- Hej, Harry – rzuciła Ginny, siadając mu bezceremonialnie na kolanach ze zmęczonym uśmiechem.<p>

- Hej, Gin – odparł Harry. – Chciałabyś być ze mną?

Ginny okręciła się lekko, by na niego spojrzeć.

- Zdaje się, że to ci wcześniej zaproponowałam.

- Nie, zaprosiłaś mnie na bal. A ja się pytam czy zostaniesz moją dziewczyną.

Obdarzyła go najszerszym z możliwych uśmiechów, wzruszona, że tak dba o zdefiniowanie ich związku.

- Przyniosłem ci obiad – wskazał na tacę. Zaklęcie podgrzewające rozświetlało ją słabym złotym światłem.

- Oooo, dziękuję – pocałowała go szybko w policzek, sięgając po tacę. Jej bieg po Hogwarcie w połączeniu z rzucaniem zaklęć i niekończącym się wykładem McGonagall sprawiły, że była głodna jak wilk. Zauważyła, że przyniósł jej wszystko co lubiła i stwierdziła, że tydzień szlabanu to naprawdę niska cena z takiego chłopaka.

- Co to było za zamieszanie na kolacji?

- No cóż – wymamrotała Ginny między kolejnymi kęsami. – Nasza czwórka szukała cię całe popołudnie. A gdzie w ogóle wtedy byłeś?

- Powiem ci później. Mów dalej.

- Spotkałyśmy się przy chatce Hagrida, gdzie Dumbledore powiedział nam, że jesteś w Wielkiej Sali, więc wdałyśmy się w małą walkę o to, która dotrze do Ciebie pierwsza.

- Po co? – spytał zdumiony Harry.

- Chciałyśmy Cię zaprosić na bal. To przyjęcie Sadie Hawkins, gdzie dziewczyny zapraszają chłopców.

- Wiem, przeczytałem już moją pocztę. Ale po co z nimi walczyłaś, by dotrzeć do mnie?

- Żeby być pierwsza – wyjaśniła Ginny, takim tonem, jakby było to oczywiste.

Harry nagle zmarszczył brwi.

- Myślałaś, że się zgodzę, jeśli zaproszą mnie przed tobą?

Ginny koncentrowała się na jedzeniu, więc nie zauważyła jego miny.

- No tak. Ale nieważne, i tak wygrałam.

Harry stanął przed nią, w sposób, który jeszcze długo miał niesamowicie frustrować Ginny, która nie wiedziała, jakim cudem wydostał się spod niej tak, że nic nie poczuła.

- Ginny, uważam, że szacunek to istotna część związku. Odrzuciłbym każdą, która mnie zaprosiła, bo czują do ciebie coś znaczącego. Naprawdę masz o mnie tak niskie mniemanie, że uważasz, że pocałowałbym cię w taki sposób, a następnie zaakceptował zaproszenie na randkę od innej? Liczyłem, że znasz mnie trochę lepiej. Idę się przespać, porozmawiamy jutro.

Harry odwrócił się i odszedł, pozostawiając zdumioną dziewczynę. Dziewczynę, która po jego odejściu zaczęła walić głową w oparcie krzesła.

* * *

><p>- Nie poszło za dobrze – stwierdziła cicho Hermiona, która przyglądała się całej rozmowie.<p>

- No raczej – przyznała Ginny.

- Chyba obie trochę go nie doceniłyśmy – przyznała Hermiona.

- Ano – zgodziła się Ginny. – Wiesz, po wszystkim co powiedziałam, odnośnie jego zwycięstwa z Voldemortem, odnośnie tego jak on może wszystko, i tak zrobiłam to samo co wszyscy i uznałam go za zwykłego Harry'ego.

- Ja też – przytaknęła Hermiona. Rzadko zdarzało się, by ta inteligentna dziewczyna czuła, że zrobiła coś głupiego.

- Liczę, że postawi się moim braciom, a przy pierwszej okazji uznaję, że nie da sobie sam rady. Niech to!

Hermiona nie mogła się powstrzymać. Widząc minę Ginny, parsknęła śmiechem.

- Masz jakieś pomysły co powinnam teraz zrobić? O ile skończyłaś już chichotać?

Hermionie udało się uspokoić.

- Mam. Po prostu go przeproś, on to doceni. Wszystko inne będzie oznaczało, że go nie posłuchałaś.

Ginny skinęła głową i uśmiechnęła się.

- Dobra, z innej beczki. Potrzebuję pomocy Siatki Szpiegowskiej Hermiony.

- Czego?

- Twojej grupy samopomocy, głuptasie. Wiem, że masz przyjaciół w każdym z domów, którzy mają u ciebie spory dług. Potrzebuję ich, żeby zniszczyć reputację Malfoya.

- Czemu?

- Mistrzyni krótkich pytań, co? – Ginny wyszczerzyła zęby do przyjaciółki. – Bo nazwał mnie dziwką i zaoferował pieniądze, żeby się ze mną przespać.

Hermionie opadła szczęka.

- Obleśny palant!

- Ano. Dostał z kolana w krocze, ale naprawdę wymyka się spod kontroli.

- Dobrze zrobiłaś – stwierdziła Hermiona z aprobatą. – Co planujesz?

Na twarzy Ginny pojawiła się mina przebiegłej zawziętości. Bliźniacy na jej widok byliby dumni, ale i czuli by ulgę, że nie są jej celem.

- Zniszczyć jego reputację i uczynić pośmiewiskiem.

Setki wspomnień obraz uczynionych przez Malfoya stanęły Hermionie przed oczami. Przysunęła krzesło do Ginny i nachyliła się do niej.

- Jak chcesz to zrobić?

Każdy, kto znalazłby się obok, zdumiałby się dźwiękiem szalonego śmiechu, który wyrwał się z gardła Hermiony. Na szczęście wszyscy byli już w łóżkach.

* * *

><p>Od: Ron<p>

Do: Moi starsi braci

Temat: ALARM PIERWSZEGO STOPNIA

Stało się. I co my teraz do cholery zrobimy?

Ron

* * *

><p>Od: Bill<p>

Do: Moi młodsi bracia

Temat: Re: ALARM PIERWSZEGO STOPNIA

Ron, jesteś absolutnie pewien, że to stopień pierwszy?

Bill

* * *

><p>Od: Ron<p>

Do: Chłopcy Weasley'owie

Temat: Re[2]: ALARM PIERWSZEGO STOPNIA

Pewny jak cholera. Dziś popołudniu nasza siostra skoczyła na Pottera, wycałowała go przed całą szkołą i zaprosiła na bal.

A potem przy użyciu Uszu Dalekiego Zasięgu dowiedziałem się, że Potter zaproponował naszej siostrze stały związek.

Ron

* * *

><p>Od: Bliźniacy<p>

Do: Ronuś

DW: Starsi bracia

Temat: Re: Re[2]: ALARM PIERWSZEGO STOPNIA

Niech to szlag, Ron! Wiedzieliśmy, że to się stanie. Od początku to on był największym zagrożeniem. Bujała się w nim na całego i to jeszcze zanim uratował jej życie. Ron, miałeś się upewnić, że myśli o niej tylko jak o siostrze. Co się stało?

Fred i George

_Czarodziejskie Dowcipy Weasley'ów – już wkrótce na Ulicy Pokątnej_

* * *

><p>Od: Ron(-uś)<p>

Do: Przerażający duet

DW: Reszta rodzeństwa

Temat: Re[4]: ALARM PIERWSZEGO STOPNIA

Kurde, starałem się, dobra? Zachęcałem, żeby patrzył na nią jak ja, chronił jak ja i straszył jej chłopaków jak ja. Wpychałem go w ramiona Cho tak mocno jak tylko mogłem, chociaż jej nie znosiłem. Planowałem nawet spiknąć go z Lavender.

Nie przewidziałem, że nasza siostra zacznie go całować publicznie. Nie jestem cholerną wróżką ani wszechwiedzącym bytem.

NA MERLINA!

Właśnie przypomniałem sobie, że kiedy doprowadziliśmy do zerwania Deana i Ginny, ona powiedziała mi, że „pozwoli mu odkryć co skrywa jej szata"

Ron – zaczynam się martwić

* * *

><p>Od: Percival C. Weasley<p>

Do: Chłopcy Weasley'owie

Temat: Ginny

Panowie, wzajemne obwinianie się nie pomoże nam w tej sytuacji, chociaż mam zamiar odbyć z Ronem poważną rozmowę o pojęciu obowiązku.

Uważam, że naszym pierwszym zadaniem jest przeprowadzenie Testu Jednorożca, by zyskać pewność.

P.

_Informacje zawarte w tym Mmailu są poufne i mogą nieść za sobą prawne skutki. Są przeznaczone jedynie do wiadomości adresata. Zabroniony jest dostęp do tego Mmaila przez nieupoważnione osoby. Jeśli nie jesteś zamierzonym adresatem, ujawnianie, kopiowanie oraz jakiekolwiek działania lub powstrzymanie się od działań na podstawie zawartych w nim informacji są zakazane i mogą stanowić naruszenie prawa._

* * *

><p>Od: Charlie<p>

Do: Chłopaki

Temat: Re: Jednorożec

Chłopaki, jakkolwiek zgadzam się z koniecznością zorganizowania jednorożca, to, o ile pamiętam moje lekcja z Opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami, przychodzą one tylko do dziewic płci żeńskiej. Wiem, że to właśnie chcemy sprawdzić, ale nie wiem, jak możemy jakiegoś dorwać.

C

_Draconis dominium_

* * *

><p>Od: Bill<p>

Do: Reszta

Temat: Re: Re: Jednorożec

Na mnie nie patrzcie. Ja chodzę z półkrwi wilą.

B

* * *

><p>Od: Forge<p>

Do: Najmłodszy męski krewny

DW: Wszyscy inni

Temat: Re: Re: Re: Jednorożec

Na nas też nie patrzcie. Mieszkamy z Katie i Angeliną, więc żadna z nich nam nie pomoże. Wychodzi na to, że musimy się zwrócić do naszego maluszka. Ronuś, zorganizuj Hermionkę do pomocy

Fred i George

_Czarodziejskie Dowcipy Weasley'ów – już wkrótce na Ulicy Pokątnej_

* * *

><p>Od: Nie nazywajcie mnie Ronuś<p>

Do: Odwalcie się wszyscy

Temat: Re[4]: Jednorożec

Nie żeby to była Wasza sprawa, ale ja i Hermiona przekroczyliśmy już ten etap. Więc również nie możemy pomóc.

Jakkolwiek cieszę się, że wszyscy moi bracia prowadzą udane życie seksualne, sprawdzanie dziewictwa Ginny nie jest w tej chwili priorytetem. Harry nigdy by jej nie popędzał – pamiętajcie o jego poczuciu honoru.

Jak w takim razie przekonamy go, że zalecanie się do Ginny to nie jest dobry pomysł?

Ron

* * *

><p>Od: Bill<p>

Do: Ty mały łobuziaku

DW: Reszta braci

Temat: Plan na Harry'ego

Nasz mały Ron dorasta. Musimy podesłać Ci jakąś Ognistą Whisky, by uczcić tę okazję.

No dobra chłopaki. Myślę, że sama gadka tym razem nie wystarczy. Jakie mamy pomysły? Coś związanego z nagością w miejscu publicznym z reguły jest dobre na strzał ostrzegawczy.

Bill

* * *

><p>Od: Gred<p>

Do: Bracia Moi

Temat: Super Weasley Bros – na ratunek!

Załącznik: Harry_

Chłopaki,

Fred załącza nasz plan. Jeśli tylko Ron postąpi zgodnie z instrukcjami, Harry dostanie takie ostrzeżenie, że sam nie będzie mógł uwierzyć.

Ron, wymknij się dzisiaj, żeby odebrać sowę od nas.

Fred i George

_Czarodziejskie Dowcipy Weasley'ów – już wkrótce na Ulicy Pokątnej_

* * *

><p>Od: Fred<p>

Do: George

Temat: Myślisz, że dobrze robimy?

George,

chyba mamy tu mały konflikt interesów. Przecież lubimy Harry'ego. To nasz główny inwestor. Sporo mu zawdzięczamy, a poza tym ocalił Ginny życie…

Co myślisz?

Fred

* * *

><p>Od: George<p>

Do: Bliźniacza dobroć

Temat: Re: Myślisz, że dobrze robimy?

Wiem o co Ci chodzi. Zobaczymy jak pójdzie nasz figiel. Jeśli zostanie z Ginny, będziemy mogli powiedzieć, że zdał test Freda i George'a i może z nią chodzić, a my nie będziemy się mieszać. A potem będziemy mogli umówić się z nimi na kolację i jakoś przeprosić.

Normalnie trwalibyśmy niewzruszenie u boku naszych braci, ale to jest Harry, a jak wspomniałeś, lubimy go i ufamy mu.

George

* * *

><p>- Pomożesz? – spytała Ginny, siadając na krawędzi łóżka Hermiony.<p>

- Dzień dobry, Gin – odparła Hermiona z rozdzierającym ziewnięciem. – W czym mam ci pomóc?

- Pomóż mi przeprosić Harry'ego.

- Że co? Gin, jest jakby trochę za wcześnie.

- Chcę wyglądać słodko, młodo i niewinnie – wyjaśniła Ginny z uśmiechem.

- A przyszłaś z tym do mnie, bo?

- Jesteś dziewczyną – wyjaśniła Ginny, wzruszając ramionami.

- Ty też – Hermiona westchnęła. – Lav?

- Co? – spytała Lavender, wystawiając głowę z zasłon otaczających jej łóżko.

- Pamiętasz, jak powiedziałaś, że jesteś moją dłużniczką, kiedy pozwoliłam ci pożyczyć moje wypracowanie?

- Tak, i co? – spytała zaspanym głosem.

- Ginny potrzebuje wizażowego wsparcia. Będzie przepraszać i chce odpowiednio wyglądać.

To rozbudziło Lavender w pełni. Wyskoczyła z własnego łóżka i zanurkowała na to, zajmowane przez Parvati.

- Parv, pobudka. Mamy awaryjną robotę z makijażem

Parvati była przytomna w jednej chwili.

- Super. Co potrzebujemy?

- Ginny, przepraszający wygląd. Chodzi teraz z Harrym.

Ginny zdumiała się, skąd starsza dziewczyna może o tym wiedzieć.

Parvati wyczołgała się z łóżka i spojrzała na młodszą Gryfonkę.

- Dobra. Siadaj tutaj. Hermiono, idź do jej pokoju i przejrzyj jej ubrania. Wszystko jasne jest dobre, białe jeszcze lepsze. Idealnie jeśli byłoby nieco za małe. Przynieś co znajdziesz, zawsze możemy to odrobinę transmutować. Lav, przynieś swój zestaw do makijażu. Ale zabawa!

Hermiona wpatrywała się w Parvati z niedowierzaniem. Nigdy nie widziała, żeby jej roztrzepana współlokatorka zachowywała się jak sierżant na obozie dla rekrutów.

- Ruchy, Hermiono! – popędzała ją Parvati.

Potrząsając głową, panna prefekt poszła, by wykonać rozkaz.

* * *

><p>Pięć minut później Ginny wpatrywała się w lustro. Włosy miała nieco wyprostowane, ściągnięte w koński ogon, a kilka pasm włosów kręciło się uroczo wokół jej twarzy. Jej charakterystyczne brązowe oczy zostały subtelnie podkreślone, by wyglądały na większe niż zwykle, a na usta nałożono najdelikatniejszy ślad koloru. Cały sens szminki, jak poinformowała ją Lavender, sprowadzał się do podświadomego sugerowania podniecenia, by Harry myślał o czymś innym niż przeprosiny.<p>

Pomysł na wyglądanie młodo i niewinnie został błyskawicznie odrzucony. Niewinnie – w porządku, poinformowała ją zdecydowanie Lavender, ale ostatnią rzeczą, na której powinno jej zależeć, to spowodowanie, by Harry zaczął myśleć o niej jak jeden z jej braci.

Hermiona znalazła starą letnią sukienkę, o jeden rozmiar za małą. Trochę magicznego powiększania, pod wodzą ostrożnej Parvati, sprawiło, że sukienka stała się nieco dłuższa i miała przyzwoity rozmiar. Co do piersi nie była już taka pewna. Z pewnością, która zszokowała młodszą dziewczynę, Lavender złapała jej piersi, ściskając je i unosząc w górę. Parvati przytrzymała je tam zaklęciem, a następnie zdjęły miarę i dopasowały jej stanik. W rezultacie jej dekolt wyglądał lepiej, niż Ginny mogła podejrzewać.

- A co najlepsze w tym wszystkim – objaśniała spokojnie Lavender – nie ma tu żadnych sztucznych wypełnień. Więc jeśli Harry zapędzi się w te rejony, znajdzie tylko Ginny w czystej postaci, żadnych wstydliwych momentów.

- I co? – spytała Parvati, gdy skończyły.

Ginny odwróciła się i uściskała obie stylistki.

- Dziękuję.

- Do usług, Ginny – odparły obie jednocześnie.

- Świetnie się bawiłyśmy – kontynuowała Parvati. – Więc jeśli będziesz potrzebowała naszej pomocy to daj znać. Słyszałyśmy jak strasznie zachowali się twoi bracia, więc będziemy szczęśliwe, mogąc ci pomóc.

- No dobra – wtrąciła się z uśmiechem Lavender. – Pamiętaj co ci powiedziałyśmy. Idź do Harry'ego. Jak wrócisz, masz mieć rozwichrzone włosy i zniszczony makijaż.

Ginny roześmiała się i poczuła jak się rumieni. Hermiona wyjrzała przed drzwi.

- Harry czeka na ciebie na dole – wyszeptała przyjaciółce.

- Acha – powiedziała nagle Parvati. – Kiedy tylko na ciebie spojrzy, zatrzymaj się na moment. Daj mu chwilę na podziwianie piękna, które się do niego zbliża.

Ginny wzięła głęboki oddech, zebrała się na odwagę i powoli zeszłą po schodach.

* * *

><p>Harry siedział na jednym z foteli w kiepskim humorze. Wczorajszego wieczoru był nieco za ostry, za szybko się obraził i nie dał Ginny szans na wytłumaczenie się.<p>

Podniósł wzrok w stronę wejścia do sypialni dziewcząt i poczuł, jak opada mu szczęka.

Ginny przeszła przez drzwi, stając na chwilę, by dać mu okazję do przyjrzenia się jej ubraniom.

Spojrzenie Harry'ego spoczęło na jej stopach i powoli powędrowało w górę. Krótka biała sukienka pokazywała znacznie więcej nóg, niż Harry widział kiedykolwiek wcześniej i bardzo mu się podobał ten widok. Podnosząc wzrok dostrzegł, jak jasny materiał spoczywa na jej biodrach. Energicznie przełknął ślinę, gdy jego oczy prześliznęły się wyżej i spoczęły na jej piersiach. Nieświadomie oblizał łakomie wargi.

Kątem oka dostrzegł, jak Ron wyciąga różdżkę, ale jego przyjaciel błyskawicznie padł na podłogę, gdy dosięgnęły go zaklęcia Parvati i Lavender.

Harry w końcu oderwał wzrok od biustu Ginny, zadowolony, że siedzi i ma na sobie luźne szaty i uniósł głowę, by spojrzeć jej w oczy.

- Cześć – powiedziała cicho Ginny, stając tuż przed nim.

- Jesteś prześliczna – wyszeptał Harry.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się lekko, przechylając głowę i ukazując szyję w podświadomym geście świadczącym o niepewności.

- Harry, chciałam cię przeprosić, że nie zaufałam ci, że odrzucisz zaproszenia innych dziewczyn.

Hary otrząsnął się z oszołomienia.

- Ginny, czuję do ciebie coś naprawdę wielkiego – wyznał. – Zabolało mnie to, ale nie powinienem tak kończyć rozmowy. Więc ja też przepraszam.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się ciepło i przysunęła bliżej.

Żadne z nich nie dostrzegło, jak Ron desperacko usiłuje uwolnić się spod wpływu zaklęć. Przegapili też cichy urok, który rzuciła na niego Hermiona, ponownie paraliżując swojego chłopaka.

Harry poruszył się równie błyskawicznie jak poprzedniego wieczoru. W jednej chwili siedział, w następnej stał przed Ginny, choć zdawało się, że nie wykonał ruchu. Delikatnie odgarnął kosmyk włosów za jej ucho.

- Mogę cię teraz pocałować? Nie ukraść pocałunek, pocałować z zaskoczenia, ani agresywnie. Pocałować tak, jak chłopak całuje swoją dziewczynę?

* * *

><p>Dean przyglądał się parze z mieszanymi uczuciami. Nagle dotarło do niego z czego zrezygnował i pożałował swojej decyzji. Jednak po chwili uśmiechnął się lekko. Było oczywiste, że Ginny nigdy nie kochała go tak, jak Harry'ego. On miał ją przez kilka tygodni, ale Harry ma ją na całe życie.<p>

Wciąż czuł coś do Ginny i bardzo lubił Harry'ego, więc w myślach pobłogosławił ten związek. Rzucił spojrzenia na Rona, którego winił za zniszczenie jego związku z Ginny. Weasley zdawał się przełamywać efekty zaklęć, więc Dean wyjął różdżkę i cisnął w niego klątwą. Ten palant nie zrujnuje takiej chwili!

* * *

><p>Ginny skinęła głową, odchyliła głowę i delikatnie rozchyliła wargi.<p>

Harry położył dłoń na jej potylicy, delikatnie muskając włoski na jej karku. Przytrzymał ją, nachylił się i delikatnie położył wargi na jej ustach.

Ginny uniosła ręce, splotła je wokół jego szyi i uniosła się na spotkanie pocałunku.

Usta spotkały się z ustami i pocałowali się. Bez wahania, bez wątpliwości, bez potrzeby zastanawiania się gdzie się znajdują i bez konieczności zakończenia pocałunku i ucieczki.

Harry opuścił nieco ręce, przyciskając do siebie szczupłe ciało jego dziewczyny, a jego język delikatnie muskał jej usta. Rozchyliła wargi, odpowiadając na jego wezwanie.

Oboje czuli to samo – to jest ich miejsce. Po raz pierwszy całowali się bez żadnej presji. Oboje zdecydowali, że chcą to robić do końca życia.

Powoli zakończyli pocałunek. Zetknęli się czołami i Harry spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy. Bez słów. Nie było takiej potrzeby.

Jednocześnie obrócili się i poszli na śniadanie. Jedynie Ginny posłała ponad ramieniem szeroki uśmiech, dziękując Hermionie, Lavender i Parvati.

* * *

><p>Hermiona obróciła się do dwóch pozostałych dziewczyn.<p>

- Dzięki.

- Nasz dług jest dalej aktualny – odpowiedziała Lavender z uśmiechem. – Zrobiłyśmy to dla Ginny i Harry'ego, nie dla ciebie. Rozmawiałyśmy o tym w zeszłym tygodniu. Harry bardzo potrzebuje dziewczyny, kogoś, kto będzie się o niego troszczył, pilnował go i dawał mu coś, o co warto walczyć. Każdy inny załamałby się pod ciężarem, który musi dźwigać. Nie chciałabym być odpowiedzialna za uratowanie świata.

Hermiona wytrzeszczyła oczy. Parvati roześmiała się.

- Nie spodziewałaś się takich dojrzałych słów w naszych ustach? Nic dziwnego, ale zapewniam cię, że nie myślimy tylko o ciuchach, makijażu i facetach. Wiemy co się dzieje na świecie. Obie rozważałyśmy chodzenie z Harrym, w końcu jest śliczniutki, ale nie byłybyśmy dla niego dobre. Potrzebuje kogoś silnego i odważnego, kto będzie stał z nim ramię w ramię, niezależnie od sytuacji. Ginny jest dla niego idealna.

Lavender skinęła głową.

- Harry będzie potrzebował od swoich przyjaciół całej pomocy, jaką możemy mu zaoferować. Jeśli jakieś nasze zdolności mogą się przydać, jesteśmy zawsze do dyspozycji.

Zachichotała nagle

- Skoro już wiemy, że idą razem, możemy zacząć szykować strój Ginny na bal. Zrobimy z niej najpiękniejszą dziewczynę na sali, nie żeby było to bardzo trudne.

Parvati uśmiechnęła się.

- Czy któraś z was widziała kiedyś tak intensywne uczucia na jego twarzy?

Nikt nie interesował się Ronem, który leżał w rozterce na podłodze. Chciał powiadomić braci o wszystkim co tu zaszło, ale nie zamierzał się przyznawać, że cały dom Gryffindora jest przeciwko niemu.

* * *

><p>Od: Hermiona<p>

Do: Grupa: Nauka

Temat: Przysługa

Moi Drodzy,

Draco Malfoy posunął się o krok za daleko w swojej ostatnim obraźliwym wyskoku. Ginny postanowiła coś z tym zrobić. Pomagam jej w tym i obiecałam, że poproszę o pomoc także Was.

Ogólnie mówiąc zamierzamy zrujnować jego reputację. Plan znajdziecie poniżej, zaszyfrowany, by nie wpadł w niepowołane ręce. Algorytm omawialiśmy na ostatniej powtórce z Mugoloznawstwa.

Hermiona

Plan Ginny:

J ÓVŃTH YVZYH ANWOZVMĘLKÓU GKTBQAV TVAAK ĘGJVREQLV J JVRZYVRW UNZV MR QENÓB WRĘG TRWRŻ. JCJÓLNĘ WN ĆOĆES WŃ WNYOK OKŹN GB LHĆRŹAVR BÓLKJVĘGN ĘĆENJN V JĘLKĘÓK B GKŻ JVRQLVRZV. ĆBGRŻ AVRÓU LTBQLV ĘVS YGBF VAAK. ÓUÓRŻK MROK JĘLKĘÓK HLANZV MR YNMQK J ĘLYBZR JVR MR QENÓB WRĘG TRWRŻ. J GRA ĘĆBĘCO LBĘGNAVR GB ĘLKOB HLANAR LN ĆENJQS.

* * *

><p>Od: Roger<p>

Do: Hermiona

DW: Grupa naukowa

Temat: Re: Przysługa

Hermi,

myślę, że w imieniu nas wszystkich mogę powiedzieć, że na pewno to zrobimy i to z radością. Nie jako przysługę dla Ciebie, ale żeby odegrać się na tym ślizgońskiej kupie łajna.

Zobaczę czy uda mi się namówić Terry'ego do współpracy. Może dodać całemu pomysłowi sporo cennej wiarygodności.

Przekaż Ginny, że jest genialna!

Roger

* * *

><p>Od: Twój kochający chrześniak<p>

Do: Łapa Wspaniały

Temat: Lekcje

Syriuszu, tak sobie pomyślałem dzisiaj – tak, wiem to dziwne, ale mogło to być to, albo drzemka na Historii Magii. Chyba już czas, żebym nauczył się teleportacji. Naprawdę nie chcę znaleźć się w takiej sytuacji jak na koniec Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Myślę, że da mi to przewagę przy następnej okazji, kiedy Tom i ja będziemy mieli jedno z naszych Tête-à-tête.

Oczywiście wiem, że nie powinienem uczyć się tego do przyszłego roku i właśnie dlatego zwracam się do Ciebie, panie Zostałem Nielegalnym Animagiem, bo rozumiesz, że czasami należy łamać zasady.

Harry

* * *

><p>Od: Syriusz<p>

Do: Remus

Temat: Harry

Lunatyku, stary kumplu, co znaczy Tête-à-tête?

Dostałem właśnie Mmaila od Hary'ego, który prosi, żebym nauczył go teleportacji. List był idealny: zagrał na moich uczuciach, dał rozsądne powody i odwiódł mnie od zastanawiania się czemu on tak naprawdę chce się tego nauczyć. Jestem z niego taki dumny.

Co myślisz?

Łapa

_hau, hau_

* * *

><p>Od: Wykształcony Lunatyk<p>

Do: Myślałem, że umiesz czytać

Temat: Re: Harry

To z francuskiego, dosłownie znaczy sam na sam.

Co do pomysłu Harry'ego to naprawdę niezły pomysł. Doradziłbym najpierw zamienić kilka słów z Dumbledorem, ale powiedzmy sobie szczerze, jeśli odmówimy, on i tak nauczy się tego na własną rękę.

R.

* * *

><p>Od: Syriusz Black<p>

Do: Dyrektor Hogwartu

Temat: Mój chrześniak

Albusie,

dziś popołudniu dostałem ciekawego Mmaila od Harry'ego, w którym prosi mnie, żebym nauczył go teleportacji. Omówiłem to z Remusem i zgodziliśmy się, że to prawdopodobnie dobry pomysł, żeby nauczyć go tego wcześniej, żeby nie spotkał się z taką sytuacją jak na koniec Turnieju Trójmagicznego.

Czy masz coś przeciwko?

Syriusz.

* * *

><p>Od: Albus Dumbledore<p>

Do: Syriusz T. Black

Temat: Re: Mój chrześniak

Syriuszu,

w rzeczy samej to wspaniały pomysł. Masz moje pozwolenie na naukę, upewnię się, że Ministerstwo nie ma pojęcia co się dzieje.

Cieszę się, że Harry planuje naprzód.

_Przewodniczący Wizengamotu i Sekretarz Międzynarodowej Konfederacji Czarodziejów _

* * *

><p>Od: Twój wspaniały chrzestny<p>

Do: Szczęściarz

Temat: Re: Lekcje

Masz szczęście. Dostałem pozwolenie od Dumbledore'a i możemy zaczynać kiedy tylko chcesz.

S.

_hau, hau_

* * *

><p>Od: Szczęśliwy chrześniak<p>

Do: Wspaniały chrzestny

Temat: Re[2]: Lekcje

Wspaniale Łapo! Zobaczę czy uda mi się wygospodarować kilka godzin w tygodniu na spotkania na osobności. Nie chcę, żeby ktokolwiek o tym wiedział, póki nie będę gotowy.

Acha, w sumie to mam sporo pieniędzy, prawda?

Harry

* * *

><p>Od: Podejrzliwy chrzestny<p>

Do: Harry James Potter

Temat: Re: Re[2]: Lekcje

Co Ty kombinujesz?

Ł.

_hau, hau_

* * *

><p>Od: Całkowicie niewinny<p>

Do: Syriusz Podejrzliwy

Temat: Re[4]: Lekcje

Ja? Nic… To znaczy, zbliża się bal i idę z Ginny. Chciałbym umieć dobrze tańczyć, więc myślałem o wygospodarowaniu kolejnych kilku godzin. Wtedy mógłbym zapłacić instruktorowi tańca, żeby przyszedł i dał mi kilka lekcji.

To taka sprawa, o którą większość ludzi poprosiłoby mamę, ale… no cóż…

Harry

* * *

><p>Od: Kocham tego chłopaka<p>

Do: Wściekły wilkołak

Temat: Znowu on

Dostałem właśnie kolejnego Mmaila od Harry'ego. Pytał czy ma pieniądze. Spytałem o co mu chodzi i okazało się, że chce zapłacić za lekcje tańca, żeby być odpowiednim partnerem dla Ginny na najbliższym balu.

Zorganizowałbyś proszę dla niego instruktora tańca? Dwie albo trzy godziny tygodniowo w Hogwarcie. Nie obchodzi mnie ile to będzie kosztować. Obciąż moje konto u Gringotta.

Syriusz

_hau, hau_

* * *

><p>Od: Miałem wszystkie szczepionki<p>

Do: To Ty straszysz ludzi za dnia

Temat: Re: Znowu on

Łatwo go kochać, co? Lilly byłaby zachwycona mogąc go tego nauczyć. Zobaczę co da się zrobić, nie powinno być dużego problemu. A jak on zamierza zaangażować sobie wolny czas bez wiedzy innych?

Lunatyk

* * *

><p>Od: Ja straszę?<p>

Do: Widziałem Cię nago, to dopiero straszne!

Temat: Re: Re: Znowu on

Tak, napisał, że chciałby o to poprosić mamę. Nie mam pojęcia, jak znajdzie czas, ale jest synem Huncwota, chrześniakiem drugiego i bardzo bliskim przyjacielem trzeciego. Jakoś sobie poradzi.

Łapa

_hau, hau_

* * *

><p>Od: Harry Potter<p>

Do: Profesor McGanagall

Temat: Nietypowa prośba

Pani profesor,

może to zabrzmieć nieco dziwnie, ale potrzebuję wymówki, by bez wzbudzania podejrzeń pobyć bez Rona, Hermiony i Ginny dwie godziny przez dwa dni w tygodniu. Czy mogłaby mi Pani dać szlaban?

Harry

* * *

><p>Od: Wicedyrektor McGonagall<p>

Do: Potter, Harry J.

Temat: Re: Nietypowa prośba

Panie Potter,

obawiam się, że będzie mi Pan musiał wyjaśnić dokładnie w czym rzecz, zanim wyrażę zgodę na tak niesprecyzowaną prośbę.

M.

* * *

><p>Od: Proszę pięknie<p>

Do: Moja wspaniała opiekun domu

Temat: Re[2]: Nietypowa prośba

Pani Profesor,

są dwa powody. Ustaliłem z Łapą, że nauczy mnie teleportacji. Profesor Dumbledore wyraził już zgodę i na to potrzebuję dwóch godzin w tygodniu. Drugi "szlaban" wykorzystam na lekcje tańca, bo nie zamierzam zawieść Ginny na tegorocznym balu.

Harry

* * *

><p>Od: Minnie<p>

Do: Albus

Temat: Harry

Albusie,

właśnie dostałam najdziwniejszą prośbę od ucznia w historii. On chce szlabanu. Harry poinformował mnie, że dostał pozwolenie na wcześniejszą naukę teleportacji – zgadzam się z całego serca – i że potrzebuje trochę czasu, żeby nauczyć się tańczyć przed tegorocznym balem.

Muszę przyznać, że Harry, bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny, potrafi właściwie zagrać na moich uczuciach. Za każdym razem kiedy widzę te jego zielone oczy mam ochotę mu matkować.

M.

* * *

><p>Od: Albus<p>

Do: Minnie

Temat: Re: Harry

Nie sądzę, żeby szlaban był dobrym pomysłem. Ludzie będą pytali o powód – a znając Harry'ego i jego chrzestnego, kiedy im o tym powiemy, to znajdą nam jakiś powód, a ja jednak lubię, kiedy moja szkoła jest w jednym kawałku. Powiem ludziom, że Harry ma dodatkowe lekcje Oklumencji z nauczycielami z poza szkoły.

No cóż, Harry zdaje się odziedziczył najlepsze cechy Jamesa i Lilly, bez tych mniej przyjemnych cech jego ojca. Nie ma nic złego w matkowaniu mu odrobinę, potrzebuje tego bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny.

Albie

* * *

><p>Od: Twoja opiekun domu<p>

Do: Nie błagaj, nie pasuje to do Ciebie

Temat: Re[3]: Nietypowa prośba

Harry,

omówiłam sprawę z profesorem Dumbledorem. Zdecydował, że będzie lepiej, jeśli ludzie pomyślą, że przez dwa tygodnie masz dodatkowe lekcje z Oklumencji. Przyjdź jutro do mojego biura, ustalimy ich harmonogram.

M.

* * *

><p>O drugiej w nocy Ron wymknął się z pokoju wspólnego Gryfonów. Był przykryty peleryną niewidką Harry'ego, a w ręku ściskał Mapę Huncwotów.<p>

Dotarł do sowiarni, unikając woźnego. Sowa od jego braci dotarła idealnie w porę, niosąc potrzebny pakunek.

Zakradł się z powrotem do swojej sypialni i zaciągnął ciasno zasłony wokół łóżka. Fred i George byli bardzo dokładni, paczka była kompletna.

Wyciągnął pierwszą fiolkę zawierającą proszek o nazwie „Likwidator Budzika", gwarantujący, że ofiara obudzi się dopiero trzydzieści minut po tym, jak zadzwoni jej budzik.

W drugiej znajdowała się „Subtelna Śmierdzibomba". Miała sprawić, że jej ofiara będzie chciała się natychmiast wykąpać, ale smród nie będzie tak intensywny, by podejrzewać dowcip. Idealny sposób na pozbycie się kogoś na parę minut.

Ron zakradł się do łóżka Harry'ego i wylał zawartość obu fiolek na śpiącego chłopaka.

Wrócił do swojego łóżka i zasnął, nie mogąc się doczekać kolejnego ranka.

* * *

><p>- Harry, wstawaj, zaspałeś!<p>

Harry uchylił niechętnie powieki i spojrzał na zegarek.

- Niech to szlag! – zaklął pod nosem. – Miałem zejść z Ginny na śniadanie.

Zrzucił nogi z łóżka i sięgnął po koszulę. Starczył mu jednak jeden wdech, by zorientować się, że potrzebuje kąpieli.

- Ron, idź na śniadanie, ja muszę się wykąpać.

Był tak zmęczony, że zapomniał, jak mocno Ron sprzeciwia się jego związkowi z Ginny.

* * *

><p>Ron ruszył do akcji, gdy tylko Harry zniknął w łazience. Wydobył „Pastę Teleportujących Drzwi" i ostrożnie naniósł ją wokół drzwi do łazienki w ich dormitorium. Przyłożył różdżkę do paska sterującego i polecił przeniesienie ofiary do Wielkiej Hali oraz ustawił odpowiednią wiadomość.<p>

Kiedy skończył, ruszył biegiem na śniadanie. Nie chciał przegapić spektaklu.

* * *

><p>Ginny podniosła wzrok, gdy jej zdyszany brat usiadł przy stole.<p>

- Gdzie Harry? – spytała.

- Pod prysznicem – odparł Ron, wcielenie niewinności.

- Coś ty zrobił? – zażądała wyjaśnień Ginny.

- Nic – odparł Ron z lekkim uśmieszkiem.

Nagle rozległ się grzmot, a donośny głos powiedział:

- To wasze ostatnie ostrzeżenie. Zakończcie ten związek!

Wszyscy zaczęli się rozglądać, gdy wtem na środku Wielkiej Sali pojawił się Harry, owinięty w pasie jedynie ręcznikiem.

Niektórzy ze studentów zaczęli chichotać, domyślając się, co się dzieje.

Ron był zachwycony. Wyszło lepiej niż planował, bo Harry często ubierał się jeszcze w łazience. Jego przyjaciel będzie zawstydzony!

Niestety dla Rona, dalszy ciąg był inny niż sobie wyobraził. Kiedy wymyślili obnażanie w miejscu publicznym, Ron miał przed oczami obraz nagiego Harry'ego. Niestety jego wyobrażenie było dwa lata przeterminowane. Dwa lata dojrzewania, pojedynków w ekstremalnych warunkach i Quidditcha odcisnęły piętno na ciele Harry'ego, który zdecydowanie nie miał się czego wstydzić.

Harry spojrzał ze złością na stół Gryfonów i oparł pięści na biodrach. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że ta pozycja podkreśla świetnie wyrobione mięśnie jego tułowia.

Harry nie oczekiwał, że te palanty spłatają mu takiego figla. Jeśli myśleli, że z tego powodu rzuci Ginny, to najwyraźniej nie mieli pojęcia z czym przyszło im się zmierzyć.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, ze to oznacza wojnę! – warknął, po czym wypadł z Wielkiej Hali z uniesioną głową. Nie zwracał uwagi na pełne podziwu szepty, które wymieniała większość kobiet, które nie zdawały sobie sprawy co znajduje się pod tymi niedopasowanymi szatami.

Pełne podziwu szepty nie uszły uwagi Ginny. Podniosła się i syknęła głośno:

- Odczepcie się! Ta czarodziejka się nie dzieli!

Większość dziewcząt ucichła, ale zamierzały wymienić wrażenia poza zasięgiem słuchu Ginny.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy podniósł się z miejsca. W końcu po to złośliwie komentował, żeby wszyscy mogli go słyszeć. Giny zobaczyła to kątem oka i w myślach podziękowała temu boskiemu bytowi, który nad nią czuwał. Lepszej okazji nie mogła sobie wymarzyć.<p>

- Nie Draco – powiedziała głośno, znacznie głośniej niż wcześniej, gdy ostrzegała inne czarodziejki w Hogwarcie. – Z facetem też się nie podzielę.

- Chwila moment! – zawołała Hermiona, dokładając starań, by jej głos dotarł do każdego zakątka Wielkiej Hali. – Draco jest gejem?

- Oczywiście że tak – zawołał Roger od stołu Krukonów.

- Nie wiedziałaś? – spytała zdziwiona Hanna Abbot, siedząca za stołem Puchonów. – Myślałam, ze wszyscy wiedzą.

- Jasne – zgodził się Justin Finch-Fletchey. – Wszyscy wiedzą, że Draco ma tyłek wielkości trzygaleonowej monety.

- I świetnie całuje – oświadczył Terry Boot, jeden z otarcie homoseksualnych uczniów, uśmiechając się sprośnie.

- Byłem tego pewien, gdy popatrzyłem na jego włosy. Żaden facet hetero nie przywiązuje do nich takiej wagi – przyłączył się Dean. Nie był członkiem grupy naukowej, więc nie miał pojęcia, że wszystko jest ustawione. – I to wyjaśnia, czemu zawsze łazi za Harrym.

Draco zamarł, wyglądał jak jeleń w świetle reflektorów.

- Ja nie… nie jestem gejem – wyjąkał.

- Draco – Ginny uśmiechnęła się ciepło i z troską. – W porządku, nikt nie myśli o tobie gorzej, bo jesteś gejem. To wymaga wiele odwagi, by przyznać się do tego tak jak ty.

- Właśnie – wtrąciła się Hermiona. – Jestem pod wrażeniem, że czarodziej czystej krwi potrafił się tak odważnie przeciwstawić rodzinie. Brawo Draco! – zaczęła bić brawo.

Po chwili przyłączyła się Ginny, po kolejnej sekundzie reszta Gryfonów. po dziesięciu sekundach cała szkoła owacją na stojąco nagradzała coming out Draca.

* * *

><p>Profesor Snape był jedynym nauczycielem, który zdawał sobie sprawę z tego co się dzieje. Podsłuchał kłótnię w lochach i groźbę Ginny, która obiecała zniszczyć reputację młodego Malfoya. Dziewczyna perfekcyjnie wykorzystała swoją szansę, w sposób, z jakiego byłby dumny każdy Ślizgon. To dało mu do myślenia, gdy klaskał razem z resztą szkoły. Wyglądało na to, że Filius miał rację. Jeśli połączyć zdolności Pottera z kimś, kto potrafił myśleć jak Ślizgon, otrzymywało się straszną siłę. W tej właśnie chwili Snape zmienił strony. Spojrzał Ginny w oczy i krótko mrugnął.<p>

- Dwadzieścia punktów dla Slytherinu za otwarte przyznanie się Draco do swojej orientacji seksualnej.

Wiedział, że jego słowa zostaną odebrane, jako potwierdzenie, że od początku wiedział, że Draco jest gejem. Miał gnojek za swoje. Smarkacz myślał, że może pogrywać w pierwszej lidze? To teraz Snape odegra się na nim za to, że Draco szpiegował go przez ostatnie sześć lat.

Giny wyglądała przez chwilę na zdumioną, ale szybko zrozumiała. Ukłoniła się lekko nauczycielowi Eliksirów, po czym podążyła za swoim chłopakiem.

Czerwony na twarzy Draco nie miał jak się wyplątać z tej sytuacji. Nie wiedział co zrobić. Crabbe i Goyle popatrzyli na niego, po czym odwrócili się i odeszli tak szybko, jak to możliwe, pozostawiając go bez ochroniarzy. Pansy Parkinson spojrzała na niego z namysłem.

- To wyjaśnia, czemu tak beznadziejnie całujesz – stwierdziła głośno, po czym wymaszerowała z Wielkiej Sali.

- Ale… - Draco zawołał za nią, ale nie znalazł słów, by kontynuować.

W całej wielkiej sali rozbrzmiewała ta sama rozmowa.

- Wiedziałeś, że Draco jest gejem?

- Jasne, a ty nie?

Blondyn nie był już Malfoyem, osobą której należy się obawiać. Pozostał tylko Draco, dzielnym chłopcem, który ujawnił swoją orientację.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od tłumacza:<strong> Jeśli ktoś chciałby spróbować odczytać wiadomość Ginny__, proszę bardzo. To naprawdę jest zakodowana informacja :) Jak zakodowana, będzie ujawnione w kolejnym rozdziale. Powiem tylko, że kod trochę różni się od tego użytego przez Jeconaisa ze względu na różnice między językami polskim i angielskim._


	4. Co to za słowo?

**Rozdział 4 – Co to za słowo?**

Od: Harry

Do: Huncwoci

Temat: WOJNA!

Panowie, otrzymałem oficjalne wypowiedzenie wojny. Wygląda na to, że pewne jełopy o nazwisku Weasley uznały, że spłatanie mi figla zawstydzi mnie tak bardzo, że zerwę z ich siostrą. Ewidentnie nie mają pojęcia, w co się pakują, ani jakie mam możliwości.

Odwzajemnię im się, figiel za figiel. Łapo, Lunatyku, wiem, że mogę liczyć na Waszą pomoc, gdy będę jej potrzebował.

Tak więc dla Waszej informacji (nie słuchajcie innych relacji): Ron użył Pasty Teleportującej, eliksiru nasennego i subtelnej śmierdzibomby, żebym najpierw zaspał, a potem udał się pod prysznic. Kiedy wyszedłem stamtąd, zostałem przeniesiony do Wielkiej Hali, mając na sobie tylko ręcznik wokół pasa.

Napiszę coś więcej później, teraz muszę iść na śniadanie.

Harry

* * *

><p>Od: Łapa<p>

Do: Lunatyk

Temat: JUHUUU!

Lunatyk, staruszku, wracamy do gry! Fantastycznie. Zmierzymy się w pojedynku z naszymi następcami – bliźniakami Weasley'ami. Nie mogę się doczekać, aż zobaczę Rogacza Juniora w akcji.

To najlepsza wiadomość od wielu lat.

Przeszczęśliwy Łapa

_hau, hau, hau, hau_

* * *

><p>Od: Uśmiechnięty wilkołak<p>

Do: Lassie

Temat: Re: JUHUUU!

Psota Weasley'ów była nienajgorsza. Bylibyśmy z siebie dumni, gdyby udało nam się wysłać Snape'a do Wielkiej Hali tylko w ręczniku. Wiesz czy Harry da radę się odgryźć?

L.

* * *

><p>Od: Nie jestem panienką<p>

Do: Wilkołak, któremu się pomieszało

Temat: Re: Re: JUHUUU!

Jak już powiedziałem – jest synem Huncwota, chrześniakiem drugiego i przyjacielem trzeciego. On ma to we krwi. Wiemy, że potrafi być podstępnym małym gnojkiem, a nie będzie miał hamulców, skoro, jak uważa, ma rację.

Weasley'owie nie mają pojęcia co narobili. To oczywiste, że Harry'emu bardzo zależy na Ginny. Nie zdziwię się, jeśli zaczął sobie wyobrażać ich wspólną przyszłość, może nawet liczy, że pewnego dnia uwiją wspólne rodzinne gniazdko. Założę się, że postrzega każdą próbę rozerwania jego związku z Ginny jako ekwiwalent zmuszania go do pozostawania u tych cholernych mugoli. Ale tym razem może z tym walczyć.

Dodaj do tego upór Harry'ego, który świetnie znamy (dzięki Bogu, że skończył już etap rozkapryszonego nastolatka), jego magiczny potencjał, a otrzymasz czarodzieja, który sprawi, że ta szóstka pożałuje dnia, w którym wsadzili nos w nie swoje sprawy.

A ponadto, jak słusznie zauważył Harry, w razie potrzeby ma dwóch wciąż żyjących Huncwotów, którzy pewnie będą w stanie wymyślić jedną lub dwie psoty.

Syriusz

* * *

><p>Od: Oczytany Lunatyk<p>

Do: Nigdy nie miałeś Mugoloznawstwa

Temat: Re: Re: Re: JUHUUU!

Muszę przyznać, że Harry ma najlepsze możliwe dziedzictwo, jeśli chodzi o psoty. Coś jednak przegapiłeś. Jak zapewne pamiętasz, Lilly rzadko płatała figle, ale kiedy już to zrobiła, to było monumentalne. Połącz talent Lilly do efektownych wyczynów z umiejętnościami Jamesa i co otrzymasz?

Masz rację, w tym roku znacznie milej się z nim przebywa. Ciągle dźwiga losy świata na ramionach, ale lepiej sobie z tym radzi.

Lunatyk

* * *

><p>Od: Brytyjscy mugole mówią Lassie na laseczki<p>

Do: Mól książkowy

Temat: Re: Re: Re: Re: JUHUUU!

Kiedy to połączymy, efektem będzie figiel, jakiego szkoła długo nie zapomni.

Nie byłem taki podekscytowany od lat. Nie mogę się doczekać, by zobaczyć co wymyśli nasz chłopak.

Łapa (który poszukał informacji o mugolach)

_Podskakuje jak Tygrysek_

* * *

><p>Od: Hermiona<p>

Do: Grupa naukowa

Temat: Śniadanie

Moi Drodzy,

chciałam Wam pogratulować świetnej roboty. Każde z Was spisało się świetnie, mimo dość niespodziewanego początku.

Gadałam krótko z Ginny (czasami myślę, że ta dziewczyna mogłaby być Ślizgonką) i poprosiła, żebyśmy się upewnili, że WSZYSCY są dziś bardzo mili dla Draca. Chcemy, żeby ludzie byli wyrozumiali i podziwiali jego trudną decyzję. To znaczy, że macie się za nim wstawić, jeśli ktoś będzie się nabijał z jego homoseksualizmu.

Jeśli zobaczycie, że zachowuje się po staremu, rzućcie komentarzem w stylu „Już w porządku Draco, nie musisz się już tak zachowywać, wszyscy wiedzą". Traktujcie go nieco pobłażliwie, im większa widownia tym lepiej. Cokolwiek by nie zrobił, nie bójcie się go więcej.

Jeśli groziłby Wam na poważnie, dajcie znać Ginny, Harry'emu albo mi, zajmiemy się tym.

Hermiona

* * *

><p>Od: Hanna Abbot<p>

Do: Hermi i ekipa

Temat: Re: Śniadanie

Hermi,

tego ranka bawiłam się lepiej niż kiedykolwiek od rozpoczęcia szkoły. Miał taką śmieszną minę, a kiedy Terry powiedział, że Draco świetnie całuję, musiałam się powstrzymywać z całych sił, by nie tarzać się po podłodze ze śmiechu.

A kiedy Snape się przyłączył… Właściwie to czemu on to zrobił? Co Ginny ma na niego? WIDZIAŁAM, jak mrugnął do niej, zanim się odezwał. Wiedział, że to wszystko ustawione.

Tak czy inaczej zgadzam się, dzisiejszy poranek to pełny sukces. Jeśli będziemy kontynuować plan Ginny, zneutralizujemy go do końca szkoły.

Han

* * *

><p>Od: Orla Quirke<p>

Do: Dziewczyny

Temat: Harry

WIDZIAŁYŚCIE TE MIĘŚNIE?

Na Merlina, wygląda jak marzenie. Słyszałam plotki, że jest jakiś fanklub Harry'ego Pottera. Jak mogę się do niego zapisać?

O.

* * *

><p>Od: Laura Madley<p>

Do: Dziewczyny

Tamat: Re: Harry

No z tego co wiem, to założycielką tego fanklubu jest osoba, której dzisiaj niezbyt się podobało, jak na niego patrzyłyśmy.

Moim zdaniem możemy założyć nowy!

Jeśli ktoś jest zainteresowany zapraszam na spotkanie na 19.00 do biblioteki. Rozpuśćcie wici.

Laura

* * *

><p>Harry, już w ubraniu, wpadł do Wielkiej Hali, zdeterminowany, by wreszcie zjeść śniadanie. Ron i Hermiona już wyszli, a reszcie jego koleżanek i kolegów starczyło jedno spojrzenie na jego minę. Uznali, że dyskrecja jest w cenie i błyskawicznie usunęli się z drogi.<p>

- Stwierdziłam, że odwzajemnię przysługę – powiedziała delikatnie Ginny. Podsunęła mu talerz z nałożonym zaklęciem ogrzewającym.

- Dzięki skarbie – odpowiedział Harry, uśmiechając się do niej.

Ginny spojrzała na niego zdumiona. Po raz pierwszy zwrócił się do niej w taki uczuciowy sposób. Po chwili nagrodziła go najszerszym z uśmiechów.

Harry wciąż jadł, gdy na stół sfrunęła sowa i wyciągnęła do niego nogę z listem. Przeżuwając kiełbaskę zajrzał nieuważnie do listu i zamrugał zaskoczony.

- To od twojego taty – zauważył.

- Naprawdę? – spytała Ginny, uśmiechając się chytrze. – Ciekawe co pisze.

_Harry,_

_Ginny prosiła mnie o napisanie tego listu. Robię to, ale jego zawartość jest inna niż ona się spodziewa. Zaczarowałem ten pergamin, byś tylko Ty mógł odczytać te słowa i wydaje mi się, że dla dobra nas obojga powinieneś zniszczyć go zaraz po przeczytaniu, co pozwoli mi uniknąć kłopotów ze strony mniejszej z dwóch najważniejszych kobiet mojego życia._

_To jeden z najtrudniejszych listów, jakie ojciec mógłby napisać. Wolałbym powiedzieć Ci to wszystko osobiście, ale jak wiesz, nie zawsze wszystko układa się po naszej myśli. Wybacz, jeśli to co piszę jest nieco nieskładne._

_Nie dziwi mnie, ze jesteś z Ginny. Byłeś znaczącą osobą w jej życiu, odkąd była na tyle duża, by wysłuchać historii Chłopca, Który Przeżył. Jestem pewien, że nie zaskakuje Cię to, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę jej zauroczenie Tobą przez tak długi czas. Jako jej ojciec mam trochę więcej informacji i mogę stwierdzić, ze nigdy nie przestała Cię kochać. Michael i Dean byli tylko przerywnikami, podczas gdy cały czas czekała na właściwy moment, by wziąć się za Ciebie._

_Ginny powiedziała mi i Molly, że planuje poczekać, aż skończy16 lat, a następnie użyje swoich, eee, wdzięków, żeby przełamać pranie mózgu, które przeprowadził na Tobie Ron, jednocześnie uniezależniając się od braci._

_Chłopcy mają dobre intencje, ale bardzo złe podejście. Jako jej ojciec mogę zrozumieć pomysł odizolowania jej od mężczyzn na wiele lat. Ale, jako jej ojciec, zdecydowanie wolę mieć szczęśliwą, żywiołową, kochającą córkę, a nie kruchą, niepewną istotę, bojącą się własnego cienia i kryjącą za plecami innych._

_Piszę ten list, bo pragnę dla Ginny wszystkiego co najlepsze. Oryginalny plan mojej córki, który miał ją uwolnić od tyranii nadopiekuńczych braci (to jej słowa, nie moje), zakładał, że napiszę list, w którym rozgrzeszę Cię z góry ze wszystkiego, co zrobisz, by dać moim chłopcom nauczkę. Robię to z całego serca. Wiem, że nie jesteś okrutny ani mściwy i że będziesz potrafił udzielić chłopcom lekcji pokory bez trwałych uszkodzeń. Proszę tylko o fotograficzną dokumentację._

_Harry, Molly i ja myślimy o Tobie jak o rodzinie. Tak było od początku i nic się nie zmieniło. Jesteśmy szczęśliwi, że wreszcie dostrzegłeś w Ginny tę wspaniałą kobietę, którą jest w rzeczywistości. Pewnie jestem nieobiektywny, ale nie sądzę, żeby była dla Ciebie jakaś lepsza czarodziejka. Ani lepszy czarodziej dla niej._

_W takim razie muszę Cię o coś prosić. Miałem nadzieję, że ni__e będę musiał tego robić, przynajmniej przez kilka najbliższych lat._

_Proszę Cię, byś dbał o bezpieczeństwo Ginny, dał jej miłość, wspierał ją i uczynił co w Twojej mocy, by ją uszczęśliwić._

_Wciąż pamiętam desperację, którą czułem, gdy Ginny zaginęła i tą szaloną radość, którą poczuliśmy, kiedy ją ocaliłeś. Pamiętam Twoją odwagę. Długo trwało, nim Ginny przyszła do siebie po tych wydarzeniach, po opętaniu przez Voldemorta. Pomagaliśmy jej jak mogliśmy i jesteśmy dumni z efektów._

_Myślę, że wiesz już, że moja córka nie jest zwykłą czarownicą. Ma wiele silnych stron i tylko jedną słabość, jeśli można tak to nazwać: Ciebie. Trzymasz w swych dłoniach coś, czego kruchość nie ma sobie równych na świecie. Miłość mojej córki. Jeśli złamiesz jej serce, gwarantuję, że nie odnajdziesz w życiu niczego podobnego i będziesz tego żałował do końca życia. Nie chcę Ci grozić. Nie będziesz potrzebował nikogo z nas, by czuć się z tym źle, nie, gdy zorientujesz się, co utraciłeś._

_Harry, proszę Cię, opiekuj się moją córką._

_Artur Weasley_

Zamyślony Harry przyłożył różdżkę do pergaminu i spopielił go.

- I co? – spytała Ginny.

- Twój tato napisał, że mam pozwolenie na płatanie figli twoim braciom – odparł Harry.

- Zrobisz to?

- Tak – zapewnił stanowczo Harry. – Za cholerę cię nie zostawię.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się i przekręciła, by przełożyć nogi nad jego udem. Nachyliła się, by go pocałować.

- To dobrze – wyszeptała, gdy ją obejmował. – Muszę ci opowiedzieć o Malfoyu – przypomniała sobie, uśmiechając się na wspomnienie wcześniejszych wydarzeń.

- Co z nim?

* * *

><p>Od: Irma Pince<p>

Do: Pracownicy Hogwartu

Temat: Zakład

Po dzisiejszej akcji Weasley'ów stawiam na nich.

Irma

* * *

><p>Od: Profesor Vector<p>

Do: Pracownicy Hogwartu

Temat: Re: Zakład

Zgadzam się z naszą czcigodną bibliotekarką. Ja też stawiam 20 na Weasley'ów.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape siedział za biurkiem oceniając wypracowania z Eliksirów uczniów trzeciego roku. Był to ten obowiązek związany z nauczaniem, którego najbardziej nie znosił. Proszenie młodej osoby o napisanie wypracowania graniczyło z masochizmem. Gramatyka i interpunkcja niemal zawsze wołały o pomstę do nieba, a zawartość merytoryczna wywoływała u niego koszmary. Jeden z chłopców zmieszał różne składniki z kilku eliksirów. Gdyby zrobił to naprawdę, mógłby zniszczyć pół Hogwartu.<p>

Wpatrywał się z wściekłością w kolejną bzdurę, więc nie dostrzegł, jak kilkoro jego Ślizgonów cicho wchodzi do jego gabinetu. Zorientował się dopiero, gdy kilkoro z nich rzuciło zaklęcie wytłumiające na drzwi. Rozejrzał się nerwowo, dostrzegając, że Blaise Zabini siedzi tuż przed nim. Pozostali, mieszanka uczniów z różnych lat, ustawili się w jej pobliżu, stojąc naprzeciw niego po drugiej stronie biurka. Odłożył wypracowanie i złożył ręce.

- W czym mogę pomóc? – spytał sucho.

- Nie jestem pewna od czego zacząć – odparła blondynka, znakomicie naśladując jego ton.

- Od początku? – zasugerował Snape.

Blaise uśmiechnęła się lekko.

- Czy Tiara Przydziału kiedykolwiek się pomyliła?

Snape wyglądał na lekko zaskoczonego pytaniem.

- Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo. Czemu pytasz?

Dziewczyna wzięła głęboki oddech.

- W takim razie jakim cudem trójka Ślizgonów znalazła się w Gryffindorze?

- Że co!

- W tej chwili w Gryffindorze jest trójka Ślizgonów. Chcę wiedzieć jak to możliwe.

- Wiem tylko o jednym – przyznał Snape. W rozmowach z uczniami ze swojego domu był znacznie bardziej otwarty. – Panna Weasley.

Blaise skinęła głową.

- Zacznijmy od niej. Odkąd jest w Hogwarcie absolutnie nikt nie ocenił jej właściwie. Uważam się za dobrą znawczynię charakterów, ale nawet ja jej nie doceniałam. Tymczasem tego ranka w ciągu dwóch minut osiągnęła więcej niż ktokolwiek z nas od początku naszej szkolnej kariery. Zneutralizowała Malfoy'a tak całkowicie, że kompletnie stracił władzę i wpływy w Slytherinie. Jeśli taka zemsta nie jest godna Ślizgona, to żadna nie jest.

- Skąd wiesz, że to ona zorganizowała wydarzenia dzisiejszego poranka?

- Żeby odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, muszę przejść do drugiego Ślizgona. Czy zdaje pan sobie sprawę jak irytujące było odkrycie, że nasza siatka szpiegowska jest dopiero drugą najlepszą w tej szkole?

Snape zająknął się z wrażenia.

- Niemożliwe.

- Obawiam się, że nie ma pan racji. Drugim Ślizgonem jest Hermiona Granger. Ma do dyspozycji ogromną grupę ludzi, którym pomogła w zadaniach domowych. W zamian poprosiła ich jedynie, by zwracali uwagę na wszystkie interesujące fakty i dawali jej natychmiast znać. Wie więcej o życiu szkoły niż ja i nie wydaje na to złamanego knuta. Udowodniła też, że nasza wiara w czystą krew jest fałszywa.

- Jak? – spytał coraz bardziej zainteresowany Snape. Nie miał pojęcia o Granger, ale kiedy się nad tym zastanowił, to miało to sens.

Blaise sięgnęła do kieszeni i wydobyła pergamin.

- Skopiowałam to z Mmaila, którego wysłała do jednej z grup.

- Wygląda jak bełkot.

- Niech pan spróbuje zaklęcia deszyfrującego

Snape potaknął i wydobył różdżkę. Przyłożył ją do pergaminu. Nic się nie stało. Spróbował ponownie. Dalej nic.

- Siedmioro spośród nas spędziło po pięć godzin próbując odkryć znaczenie tej wiadomości. Żadne z naszych zaklęć nie zadziałało. Chce pan wiedzieć czemu? – nie czekała na odpowiedź na jej retoryczne pytanie. – Bo nie ma w tym magii. To szyfr, który rozpracowałby każdy mugol. Z tego co wiemy jest to taka podstawa, że mugole nie uznają tego nawet za szyfr. Zmarnowaliśmy 35 godzin najlepszych umysłów w Slytherinie starając się wyszukać jakieś zaawansowane zaklęcie w bibliotece – Blaise wydawała się niezwykle rozdrażniona. – Marnowaliśmy czas na coś tak banalnego, że przechodzący obok drugoroczniak półkrwi podał nam odpowiedź bez chwili wahania. Proszę! – wcisnęła mu w dłoń kolejny pergamin. – Oto tłumaczenie. Mamy 34 litery w alfabecie. Jedyne co zrobiła, to przestawiła każdą literę o siedemnaście miejsc. A stało się N, N stało się A. B stało się O, O stało się B.

Nauczyciel Eliksirów spojrzał na tłumaczenie:

„W ciągu kilku najbliższych tygodni Ginny stwierdzi w Wielkiej Hali, że Draco jest gejem. Wówczas ja poprę ją, jakby była to zupełnie oczywista sprawa i wszyscy o tym wiedzieli. Potem niech zgodzi się ktoś inny. Chcemy, żeby wszyscy uznali, że każdy w szkole wie, że Draco jest gejem. W ten sposób zostanie to szybko uznane za prawdę."

- Wiedzieliście, że to się stanie?

- Rozpracowaliśmy to wczoraj.

- I nie pomyśleliście, żeby kogoś ostrzec?

Blaise uśmiechnęła się chytrze.

- I kto to mówi? To pan przypieczętował sprawę. Poza tym, jak już wspomniałam, zneutralizowała Draca. Wygląda na to, że Crabbe i Goyle trzymają się teraz z Parkinson, a z nią poradzimy sobie ze związanymi rękami. W momencie, kiedy wpływy Malfoy'a w naszym domu zanikną, zobaczy pan, że większość naszych ludzi wcale nie chce wspierać Czarnego Kretyna. Po prostu szli ślepo za tłumem, zbyt bojąc się Malfoy'a, by zrobić cokolwiek innego.

- Czarnego Kretyna? – spytał nauczyciel Eliksirów, który nie spotkał się wcześniej z takim tytułem Voldemorta.

- Harry tak go nazywa podczas zajęć AD. Stwierdził, że skoro część z nas nie może zdobyć się na wypowiedzenie imienia Voldemorta, to takie podejście też się nada.

Sanpe uśmiechnął się lekko, wyobrażając sobie twarz Voldemorta, gdyby doszło to do jego uszu.

- Wspomniałaś o trzech osobach?

Blaise powoli skinęła głową.

- Nie jestem pewna jak pan przyjmie ostatnią.

- Potter – westchnął Snape. – To musi być on.

- Skąd pan wiedział?

- Nikt inny w Gryffindorze nie pasuje. Słucham waszych argumentów.

- Wie pan, że Harry ma do dyspozycji prywatną armię, lojalną tylko wobec niego?

- Masz na myśli AD? Wydawało mi się, że znaczy to Armia Dumbledore'a?

- Większość członków nazywa ją Armią Defensywy. Jasne, Harry publicznie nazwał ją Armią Dumbledore'a kila razy, ale nikt z członków nie wątpi, dla kogo tak naprawdę walczymy.

- My? – spytał zaskoczony Snape.

- Tak, my. Harry otworzył ją w tym roku dla każdego, kto chce dołączyć. Kilkoro z nas było ciekawych, więc dołączyliśmy w tajemnicy, spodziewając się zostać wyrzuconymi. Weasley nie był szczęśliwy na nasz widok, ale Harry od razu nas powitał. Pokłócili się o to odrobinę, ale w końcu Harry powiedział zdecydowanie, że jesteśmy tak mile widziani jak każdy inny uczeń szkoły. Ginny i Hermina też nas powitały. Wie pan jakie to uczucie, gdy ktoś, kto został panu pokazany jako wróg, wstawia się za panem bez specjalnego powodu? To otworzyło nam oczy. Chłopak potrafi spojrzeć na kogoś tak, jakby docierał do głębi czyjejś duszy. Po kilku tygodniach zaprosiliśmy zaprzyjaźnionych Ślizgonów. Widział pan efekty jego szkolenia. Udało nam się zakraść, odizolować pana, a gdybyśmy chcieli, moglibyśmy pana się pozbyć i nikt by o tym nie wiedział.

Snape przechylił głowę.

- Wydajesz się być bardzo pewna.

- Jestem.

Snape nie pokiwał głową, ale i nie zaprzeczył.

- No cóż, to wszystko było bardzo ciekawe, ale macie zapewne inny powód, by tu przychodzić. Jaki?

- Chcemy, żeby przestał pan być – słowo jakiego tu użyła było bardzo obrazowe i konkretne – wobec Harry'ego.

Snape zmarszczył brwi słysząc to słowo.

- Czy on wie, że tu jesteście?

- Oczywiście, że nie. Gdyby wiedział, to by nam zabronił.

- Więc czemu? – spytał spokojnie Snape. To ciekawe, że była to już druga grupa ludzi, która wytyka mu błąd w tej sprawie. Był ciekaw jak to uzasadnią.

- Harry musi zmierzyć się z Voldemortem. Uważamy, że jest jedyną osobą, która będzie w stanie go pokonać. Jeśli zobaczy go pan w walce podczas AD, zrozumie pan, jaki on jest dobry. Jest lata świetlne ponad nami. Ma tą niesamowitą zdolność do błyskawicznego przemieszczania się i nagle, zanim się pan zorientuje, wpatruje się pan w koniec jego różdżki, za którą przeszywa pana spojrzenie pary zielonych oczu. Jako że Harry jest jedyną szansą, byśmy mogli prowadzić takie życie, jakie chcemy, postanowiliśmy zrobić co w naszej mocy, by uczynić jego życie łatwiejszym. Bardzo nie chcemy, żeby zrobił coś głupiego, bo jest wściekły na cały świat. A poza tym, kiedy Potter skończy jako Minister Magii albo Dyrektor Hogwartu, to jego sympatia może być bardzo przydatna. Dziś rano przypieczętował pan los Malfoy'a. To pierwszy raz, kiedy otwarcie mu się pan przeciwstawił. Uznaliśmy, że to dobry moment, żeby wpaść do pana z wizytą.

Snape uśmiechnął się kwaśno.

- W rzeczy samej – spojrzał na zegarek. – Sugeruję, żebyście udali się do swoich klas. Przemyślę, co mi powiedzieliście.

Blaise skinęła głową i wstała, pozostali Ślizgoni podążyli za nią.

- W mordę – powiedział Snape pod nosem. – Ten cholerny chłopak zepsuł moich Ślizgonów. Nie wiem co gorsze: przyznać, że Filius i Minerva mieli rację czy uznać, że chłopak nie jest swoim ojcem. I jak ja, do diabła, powstrzymam go przed wysłaniem mnie na Syberię?

* * *

><p>Od: Pansy<p>

Do: Mama

Temat: Draco Malfoy

Mamo, wiedziałaś, że ten choloreny Draco jest ciepły? Nie, nie chodzi o to, że ma gorączkę. Ten mały palant to ciotowaty lodorób. Nie ma, kurde, mowy, żebym za niego wyszła i mam gdzieś, co myśli o tym rodzina.

Crabbe i Goyle odmawiają zbliżania się do niego. Chyba boją się o swoją cnotę. Pierwsza rozważna decyzja z ich strony.

Nawet Snape wiedział, że Draco jest gejem i dał mu punkty, kiedy ten przyznał się do tego w Wielkiej Hali przed całą szkołą.

Z innej beczki – wygląda na to, że Weasly i Potter znów się pokłócili, bo nie rozmawiają ze sobą.

Całuję,

Pansy

* * *

><p>Od: Glory<p>

Do: Lucjusz

Temat: Twój syn

Lucjuszu,

muszę wyrazić moje rozczarowanie faktem, że nie wspomniałeś o osobliwych ciągotach Twojego syna. Wydawało mi się, że taka rodzina jak Malfoy'owie powinna być bardziej otwarta w tych sprawach. Słyszałam nawet, że w dzisiejszych czasach jest to niemal akceptowalne.

Mimo wszystko pozwól mi złożyć wyrazy współczucia.

Glory

* * *

><p>Od: Prawa ręka<p>

Do: Podwładna

Temat: Re: Twój syn

Co masz na myśli? Nie denerwuj mnie, Twoja pozycja nie jest tak pewna, jak mogłoby Ci się to wydawać.

Lucjusz

* * *

><p>Od: :)<p>

Do: Myślisz, że ja mam niepewną pozycję?

No, no, no, Lucjuszu, obawiam się, że mnie zdenerwowałeś. Zapłacisz za to.

Glory

* * *

><p>Od: Glory Parkinson<p>

Do: Lucjusz Malfoy

DW: Lord Voldemort

Temat: Draco Malfoy

Lucjuszu,

byłam niezwykle zaskoczona, gdy moja córka poinformowała mnie, że młody Malfoy otwarcie deklaruje swój homoseksualizm. Najwyraźniej ogłosił to w Wielkiej Hali przed cała szkołą. Na pewno jesteś niezmiernie dumny, że Twój syn miał tyle odwagi cywilnej. Obawiam się jednak, że w tej sytuacji muszę odwołać zaręczyny, jestem pewna, że mnie rozumiesz.

Mój Panie, Pansy przekazała informacje, które możesz uznać za interesujące. Wygląda na to, że Potter i Weasley znów się pokłócili i nie rozmawiają ze sobą.

Glory Parkinson

* * *

><p>Od: Czarny Pan<p>

Do: Ojciec chłopca

DW: Glory Parkinson

Luciuszu, jestem ogromnie rozczarowany. Fakt, że wychowałeś taką abominację budzi we mnie wiele wątpliwości. Zgłoś się do mnie natychmiast, będziemy mogli… omówić… dogłębnie cała sprawę.

Glory. Nie jestem zadowolony ze sromotnej klęski Twojej córki, jednak ta informacja jest przydatna i nie dotarła do mnie z innych źródeł. Tym razem jej wybaczę. Poinformuj ją, że nie może się to więcej zdarzyć, albo będę zmuszony odbyć poważną rozmowę także z nią.

V.

_Zwycięstwo śmierci_

* * *

><p>Od: Lord Voldemort<p>

Do: Harry Potter

DW: Żałosna Glizda

Temat: Zaproszenie

Potter,

dowiedziałem się, że Twoi przyjaciele ponownie Cię zawiedli.

Przyłącz się do mnie. Obiecuję Ci więcej władzy, niż możesz sobie wyobrazić i więcej służących, niż będziesz kiedykolwiek potrzebował.

Bądź częścią mojej rodziny, moją prawą ręką.

Voldemort

_Zwycięstwo śmierci_

* * *

><p>Harry spojrzał z niedowierzaniem na Mmaila. Pomyślał o przesłaniu go do Dumbledore'a, ale odrzucił ten pomysł. W jego głowie zaczęły się formować zarysy planu.<p>

Voldemort właśnie przekazał mu adres Mmailowy Pettegrewa.

Podszedł do Hermiony i Ginny, które rozmawiały przy kominku.

- Ginny, mogę zamienić z tobą dwa słowa?

- Jasne.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco do Hermiony i dołączyła do swojego chłopaka.

* * *

><p>Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi. Zorientowała się, ze zgubiła część wypracowania na Obronę.<p>

- Ron – zwołała w stronę stołu, przy którym jej chłopak rozgrywał szachowy pojedynek z Seamusem. - Masz jeszcze kopię tego wypracowania z Obrony, które ci pożyczyłam?

- Jasne – odparł nieuważnie Ron. – Jest w mojej skrzynce Mmailowej, weź sobie.

- Dzięki.

* * *

><p>Harry zaprowadził Ginny do jednej z większych komórek, zamknął drzwi i rzucił na nie zaklęcie zamykające i wytłumiające.<p>

Ginny była zadowolona. Nie spodziewała się, że Harry przejmie inicjatywę, ale zamierzała się tym rozkoszować, więc zaczęła rozpinać swoje szaty.

Harry obrócił się, gdy Ginny zrzuciła wierzchnie szaty na ziemię.

- Co robisz? – wyksztusił.

Ginny zamarła.

- Nic nie poczuję przez te grube szaty, a skoro masz zamiar całować mnie tak intensywnie, że potrzebujesz zaklęcia zamykającego i wytłumiającego, to zdecydowanie chcę móc wszystko czuć.

Harry spłonął jaskrawą czerwienią.

- Eeee, nie po to cię tu przyprowadziłem, nie żeby to był zły pomysł, chciałem pogadać, ale teraz myślę o tym co mógłbym poczuć i nie za bardzo pamiętam po co cię tu zaprowadziłem, bo naprawdę nie wydaje się to ważne, ale ja wiem, że było i, Boże, jesteś taka piękna.

Wziął kilka głębokich wdechów, starając się opanować

Ginny zamrugała kilka razy, starając się coś wyłowić z potoku jego przemowy jakiś sens. Nieświadomie bawiła się dołem bluzki, nie do końca zdając sobie sprawę, że materiał ciasno opina jej piersi.

- To co chciałeś? – spytała, decydując, że nie będzie na niego zła.

Spojrzenie Harry'ego trwało przytwierdzone do jej klatki piersiowej, a świadomość najwyraźniej wzięła urlop.

- Harry? – przypomniała mu się, starając się stłumić chichot.

- Voldemort – wydyszał.

„Niezły sposób na zabicie nastroju" pomyślała. Natychmiast przestała się z nim droczyć.

- Co z nim?

Harry otrząsnął się.

- Dostałem od niego Mmaila, w którym wzywa mnie, by się do niego przyłączyć, bo Ron i ja nie rozmawiamy. Zaoferował mi władzę i służących.

Ginny roześmiała się na głos.

- Oczekuje, że dołączysz do niego po takiej ofercie?

Hary przytaknął.

- To co zrobisz?

- Myślisz, że da się rzucić zaklęcie na załącznik Mmailowy?

Ginny zamyśliła się na moment. Wiedziała, że to niemożliwe. Każdy, kto wychował się w czarodziejskim świecie, zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Mmail został opracowany w latach 70-tych, naśladując mugolski pierwowzór, ale z dodatkowymi zabezpieczeniami. System był oparty na iluzjach, a nie materialnych przedmiotach, w związku z czym nie było na co rzucać zaklęć.

- Myślę, że jeśli komuś może się to udać to tobie – odparła szczerze.

- Pomożesz?

- Jasne – uśmiechnęła się radośnie.

Harry obrócił się, wyciągając różdżkę, by dezaktywować dwa zaklęcia.

- Ekhm – odkaszlnęła Ginny.

Harry odwrócił się do niej.

- Jeśli jeszcze pan nie zauważył, panie Potter, jesteśmy sami w zapieczętowanym pomieszczeniu, a ja właśnie zdjęłam moją szatę. Czy nie sprawia to, że przychodzą panu do głowy pewne pomysły?

Harry przełknął głośno ślinę i uśmiechnął się. Podszedł do Ginny i uniósł drobną dziewczynę na stół. Pochylił się, by obdarzyć ją namiętnym pocałunkiem. Pocałunkiem, który Ginny z radością przyjęła i odwzajemniła.

* * *

><p>Od: Hermiona<p>

Do: Palant

Temat: Jednorożec

RONALDZIE WEASLEY! NIE MOGĘ UWIERZYĆ, ŻE POWIEDZIAŁEŚ O TYM SWOIM BRACIOM!

Na Twoim miejscu nie zbliżałabym się do mnie przez jakiś czas, albo mogę powiedzieć coś, czego pożałujesz.

H

* * *

><p>Od: Wkurzona dziewczyna<p>

Do: Szczęśliwa

Temat: Twoi bracia

Gin,

chrzanić neutralność, jestem po Waszej stronie. Jaki plan ma Harry i jak mogę pomóc?

Hermiona

* * *

><p>Od: Nawet nie wiesz jak szczęśliwa<p>

Do: Wkurzona

Temat: Re: Twoi bracia

Witamy w drużynie. W tej chwili mamy jednak większy problem i przydałaby się Twoja pomoc.

A co zrobił ten palant?

Gin

* * *

><p>Od: Wciąż wkurzona, ale i zaciekawiona<p>

Do: Skąd taki dobry nastrój?

Temat: Re[2]: Twoi bracia

Powiedzmy, że nasz związek rozwijał się bardzo dobrze w pewnych aspektach, TEN KRETYN powiedział o tym POZOSTAŁYM KRETYNOM.

Większy problem?

H.

* * *

><p>Od: Harry i Ginny w szkolnym schowku, resztę sobie dośpiewaj<p>

Do: To sprawi, że pomyślisz o czymś innym

Temat: Re[3]: Twoi bracia

Tak. Możesz teraz zejść do biblioteki? Przygotuj się, że usłyszysz o czymś, co jest niemożliwe. Kluczową sprawą jest, żebyś zaufała, że wiem co robię. Tak więc NIE WSPOMINAJ, że tego nie da się zrobić.

A więc Ron nie umiał utrzymać swojej paszczęki na wodzy? Obawiam się, że to nic nowego. Jestem z tego zadowolona. Posiadanie najmądrzejszej czarownicy Hogwartu po naszej stronie na pewno nie zaszkodzi.

Ginny

* * *

><p>Od: Albus Dumbledore<p>

Do: Severus Snape

Temat: Rozmowy

Severusie,

doszły mnie słuchy, że w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni miałeś okazję wziąć udział w kilku fascynujących rozmowach. Doszedłeś do jakichś wniosków?

Jeśli tak, uważam, że pewien eliksir, którego zrobienie sugerowałeś, byłby świetnym sposobem na zaoferowanie zawieszenia broni.

Albus

_Przewodniczący Wizengamotu i Sekretarz Międzynarodowej Konfederacji Czarodziejów _

* * *

><p>Od: Snape<p>

Do: Mieszający się starzec

Temat: Re: Rozmowy

Mało brakuje mi do stwierdzenia, że mamy dopiero trzecią najlepszą siatkę szpiegów w szkole. Twoja jest znacznie lepsza niż jakakolwiek inna.

Owszem, pewne fakty zostały mi wskazane i zdają sobie sprawę, że o ile nie chcę stawić czoła buntowi uczniów, których Potter szkoli do walki, muszę się zmienić.

Twój pomysł jest dobry. Biorę się do pracy.

Severus

_Wspierający kres głupiego machania różdżkami od piętnastu lat_

* * *

><p>Od: Irma Pince<p>

Do: Dyrektor Hogwartu

Temat: Spotkanie

Albusie,

czuję się w obowiązku, by poinformować Cię, że w bibliotece zapanował dzisiejszego popołudnia zupełny chaos. Z tego co mogłam stwierdzić, pojawiła się każda dziewczyna w szkole poniżej szóstego roku, a także niektórzy chłopcy. Rozmawiali o stworzeniu jakiegoś klubu, ale nie jestem pewna jakiego.

Wyrzuciłam ich z biblioteki. Nie wiem dokąd się udali.

Irma

* * *

><p>- To o co chodzi? – spytała Hermiona, wchodząc do biblioteki. Harry i Ginny siedzieli razem przy jednym z biurek. Przed nimi spoczywała sterta książek, z której nawet Hermiona mogłaby być dumna.<p>

- Hej – Harry uśmiechnął się na widok przyjaciółki. – Cieszę się, że nam pomagasz.

Szybkie spojrzenia na Ginny ujawniło Hermionie, że jej przyjaciółka nie powiedziała Harry'emu o przyczynie zmiany stron. Była wdzięczna za ten przejaw dyskrecji.

- Voldemort wysłał mi Mmaila, żądając bym dołączył do śmierciożerców, bo dowiedział się że ja i Ron nie do końca jesteśmy w stanie osiągnąć porozumienie dotyczące tej rudowłosej laseczki, która siedzi koło mnie. Pettigrew dostał tego maila do wiadomości, więc pracujemy nad stworzeniem świstolkika, który będę w stanie przytwierdzić do załącznika mmailowego.

Hermiona powoli skinęła głową, choć jej umysł wrzeszczał, że wszyscy wiedzą, że wysłanie zaklęcia przez Mmail jest niemożliwe. Jedynie wcześniejsza uwaga Ginny sprawiła, że powstrzymała się od powiedzenia tego na głos.

- Więc chcecie, żeby pomogła wam w badaniach nad świstoklikami?

- Ano – wyszczerzył się Harry. – Stwierdziliśmy, że jeśli ktoś ma w parę godzin dokonać niemożliwego, to na pewno będziesz to ty.

- Wiesz jak zmobilizować kobietę, komplemenciarzu – uśmiechnęła się Hermiona i przejrzała stos książek. Westchnęła i uniosła połowę z nich, by odnieść je na półki.

Harry i Ginny uśmiechnęli się do siebie. Hermiona w trybie badań była jak rozszalały żywioł. Nic nie mogło stanąć na jej drodze, gdy poszukiwała potrzebnych jej informacji.

Okazało się, że wystarczyły dwie godziny, by znaleźli czego potrzebują. niezbędna okazała się wycieczka do Działu Książek Zakazanych, ale Hermiona znała sposób na obejście zaklęć zabezpieczających.

- No dobra – stwierdził zestresowany Harry. – Nienawidzę świstoklików, ale wypróbujmy to.

Podążając dokładnie za wskazówkami, wyobraził sobie cel, drugi koniec biblioteki, i przyłożył różdżkę do zakładki do książek Hermiony.

- Trzymajcie kciuki – mruknął, sięgając po zakładkę. Zniknął w jednej chwili. Hermiona nerwowo czekała na efekt. Usłyszała pyknięcie, okrzyk radości, a następnie Harry biegiem wrócił w ich kierunku. Uniósł Hermionę z krzesła i okręcił kilka razy, a następnie uściskał tak mocno, jak tylko zdołał.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się, myśląc o zmianach jakie w ciągu kilku ostatnich dni zaszły w jej najlepszym przyjacielu. Nie był tym dawnym Harrym czy marudnym nastolatkiem z zeszłego roku. Ta wersja Harry'ego była bardziej dojrzała i naprawdę jej się to podobało.

Harry puścił Hermionę i zaczął skradać się w stronę Ginny. Ta udawała przerażoną.

- Nie skrzywdzi mnie pan, prawda? – spytała głosikiem małej dziewczynki.

Harry uśmiechnął się drapieżnie.

- Zamierzam posiąść te rubinowe usteczka.

- O nie – zawołała Ginny, wachlując się dramatycznie. Zamarkowała omdlenie, ale wylądowała na krawędzi stołu, gdzie Harry bez trudu mógł ją pocałować.

- Hoho, złapałem cię, moja słodka wiedźmo – zawołał Harry, starając się brzmieć jak stereotypowy potwór z bajek.

- Panie, proszę, wszystko tylko nie pocałunek!

Hermiona ze wszystkich sił starała się powstrzymywać wybuch histerycznego śmiechu. Wyczekała do momentu, aż usta Harry'ego będą milimetry od warg Ginny.

- Wciąż musimy znaleźć sposób na dołączenie świstoklika do załącznika mailowego i przetestować jak działa na większe odległości – przypomniała im.

Spojrzenie, które posłała jej Ginny, gdy Harry odsunął się od niej, zawstydziłoby bazyliszka. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się niewinnie. Harry szybko pocałował swoją dziewczynę w usta.

- Wiesz, ona ma rację.

- Co nie znaczy, że mi się to podoba – warknęła Ginny.

- Jakieś pomysły, jak to zrobić? – spytał Harry.

- Jasne – odparła Ginny z pewnością siebie. – Stwórz Mmaila.

Harry skinął głową. Naskrobał szybką notkę na pergaminie i podniósł różdżkę. Ruch i słowa były proste, ale robił to tak często, że ledwo poruszał różdżką i nie kłopotał się wypowiadaniem zaklęcia.

Iluzoryczny pergamin pojawił się przed nim.

Ginny i Hermiona wymieniły długie spojrzenie. Po raz pierwszy Hermiona zdała sobie sprawę z możliwości Harry'ego. Teoretycznie, to co właśnie zrobił, było niemożliwe. Każdy uczeń i nauczyciel musiał wykonać poprawny ruch różdżką i wypowiedzieć odpowiednie słowa. To, że Harry zrobił to w tak niedbały sposób, było zdumiewające.

- A teraz stwórz załącznik – kontynuowała delikatnie Ginny.

Harry skinął głową i przywołał pergamin z biurka. Machnął różdżką i pergamin zaczął migotać. W końcu jego dokładna kopia pojawiła się jako załącznik w rogu pierwszej iluzji.

- Rzuć zaklęcie ze świstoklika na załącznik, tak jak wcześniej, ale ustaw swoje łóżko jako cel. Będziesz potrzebował snu, bo tworzenie świstoklików pochłania mnóstwo energii. My tu posprzątamy.

Harry skinął głową i ziewnął. Skupił się na zaklęciu i swoim łóżku w sypialni Gryffindoru.

Hermiona przygryzła wargi, starając się nie krzyczeć, że to niemożliwe. Nie da się rzucić zaklęcia na coś, co nie istnieje.

Harry zakończył czar i wysłał wiadomość.

Zapadła chwila ciszy. Cała trójka czekała, wstrzymując oddech.

Mała iluzja pergaminu pojawiła się przy prawej ręce Harry'ego. Napis głosił „Harry Potter ma jednego nowego Mmaila".

Niemal niechętnie Harry dotknął różdżką małego pergaminu, który błyskawicznie urósł, lewitując przed nim.

Od: Harry

Do: Ja

Temat: Test

Załącznik:

test test test test test test test test

Harry

* * *

><p>Harry przyłożył różdżkę do załącznika i polecił mu się otworzyć. Zniknął bez ostrzeżenia.<p>

Hermiona otrząsnęła się i złapała swoją przyjaciółkę, by wyciągnąć ją z biblioteki.

- Gdzie idziemy? – spytała Ginny.

- Biuro Dumbledore'a – odparła Hermiona, nie rozluźniając uchwytu nawet na sekundę.

- Czemu? – niższa dziewczyna miała kłopoty z dotrzymaniem kroku.

- Jesteśmy – oznajmiła Hermiona, unikając odpowiedzi. – W sprawie Hary'ego – rzuciła hasło. – Po zeszłym roku Dumbledore ustawił takie hasło, żebyśmy w razie potrzeby mogli dostać się do niego natychmiast.

Gargulec się odchylił, umożliwiając im wejście na ruchome schody.

- Proszę – powiedział Dumbledore, gdy dziewczyny znalazły się na górze, ale jeszcze zanim zdążyły zapukać.

Dyrektor miał właśnie spotkanie z opiekunami wszystkich czterech domów.

- Jaka to pilna sprawa związana z Harrym sprowadza panią, panno Granger?

Kiedy Hermiona zaczynała Hogwart niczego nie bała się tak mocno, jak przeskrobania czegoś i bycia zmuszoną do tłumaczenia się przed najważniejszymi nauczycielami w szkole. Sześć lat bycia najlepszą przyjaciółką Harry'ego Pottera wyeliminowało ten lęk. Trójkę opiekunów domów mogła niemal nazwać przyjaciółmi. Od czasu do czasu miała do czynienia z cała czwórką, choć raczej w sytuacjach sam na sam. Najczęściej po to, żeby znaleźć sposób na wyplątanie Harry'ego z kolejnych tarapatów.

- Nie przypuszczam, żebym mogła dostać kielicha? – spytała, spoglądając tęsknie na coś, co wydawało się być butelką Ognistej Whisky na biurku.

Zanim McGonagall zdążyła odmówić, Snape nalał jej szklankę i podał z miną, która niemal przypominała uśmiech.

Zszokowana Ginny patrzyła, jak puszystowłosa czarodziejka przyjmuje szklankę. Przełknęła płyn na raz i westchnęła z zadowoleniem, gdy dym wyleciał jej z uszu.

Dumbledore machnął różdżką, wyczarowując dwa krzesła dla gości. Nie wydawał się przejmować, że właśnie przerwały mu spotkanie. Najprawdopodobniej bardziej interesowało go co mogło spowodować wtargnięcie Hermiony i jej nagły pociąg do alkoholu.

- No dobra – powiedziała Hermiona, siadając na krześle i rozkazując nie znoszącym sprzeciwu spojrzeniem, by Ginny również usiadła. – Właśnie widziałam, jak pewien uczeń złamał połowę zasad rządzących magią.

Wyciągnęła przed siebie rękę z czterema rozprostowanymi palcami.

- Po pierwsze – zaczęła wyliczać, zginając pierwszy palec – stworzył świstoklik za pierwszym podejściem. Po drugie, ten świst klik pozwolił mu poruszać się po Hogwarcie, mimo że tylko profesor Dumbledore potrafi tu robić działające świstokliki ze względu na silne uroki ochronne wewnątrz i na zewnątrz Hogwartu – Hermiona nagle przerwała i rzuciła podejrzliwe spojrzenie na dyrektora. – Nie wie pan nic na temat Pasty Teleportującej, którą opracowali bliźniacy Weasley'owie, prawda?

- Ja? – spytał dyrektor. Jego oczy rzucały wesołe iskierki. – Absolutnie nie. Jako dyrektor Hogwartu nigdy nie zaangażowałby się w podobne sprawy.

Snape elokwentnie parsknął.

- Proszę kontynuować, panno Granger.

Hermiona skinęła głową.

- Po trzecie, stworzył Mmail i załącznik, nie kłopocząc się wypowiadaniem słów czy nawet wykonaniem poprawnych pieprzonych ruchów różdżką.

Jedynie mały palec pozostał wyprostowany.

- Po czwarte wreszcie, stworzył załącznik, coś co W OGÓLE NIE ISTNIEJE, i przyczepił do niego pieprzone zaklęcie świstoklika.

Severus poruszył się jako pierwszy. Był najbliżej butelki. Złapał ją i nalał pięć kolejek. Jak jeden mąż czwórka nauczycieli i Dumblodere złapali za trunek i wychylili jednym haustem.

- Zakładam, że mówimy o panu Potterze – stwierdził ostrożnie Dumbledore.

- Dziękujemy za to wskazanie oczywistego – uśmiechnął się złośliwie Snape. – A ja już myślałem, że jest jakiś inny uczeń w szkole, który mógłby to osiągnąć i jeszcze poprosiłby o pomoc Ginny i Hermionę.

- Severusie – zganił go Dumbledore. Cała jego postawa zdawała się krzyczeć „nie przy dzieciach".

- Wybacz – Snape skinął głową, akceptując naganę.

- Przyprowadziłam Ginny, bo ona rozumie co się dzieje.

- Panno Weasley? – Dumbledore zwrócił się do drugiej dziewczyny z uśmiechem.

Ginny wpatrywała się z namysłem w nauczyciela Eliksirów. Było oczywiste, że stara się podjąć jakąś decyzję.

- Czy mogę zadać panu pytanie, profesorze Snape? – zapytała.

Snape skinął głową.

- Czy przestanie pan być - użyła dokładnie tego samego słowa, co Blaise wcześniej – wobec Harry'ego?

Severus zrobił co w jego mocy, by ignorować chichoty dobiegające od strony jego koleżanek i kolegów.

- Tak – westchnął z lekko poirytowaną miną.

- W porządku – uśmiechnęła się do niego Ginny.

Wzięła głęboki wdech i zaczęła mówić:

- Po raz pierwszy zauważyłam to kilka miesięcy temu. Czasami, podczas pojedynków na zajęciach AD, Harry ruszał się tak szybko, że nikt nie był w stanie prześledzić ruchu. To nie teleportacja, bo wiemy, że nie można teleportować się w Hogwarcie. Poza tym brakuje dźwięku. To jest natychmiastowe. W jednej chwili stoi naprzeciw ciebie, a w następnej trzyma twoją różdżkę, a ty wpatrujesz się w zielone beznamiętne oczy. Kilka dni temu powiedziałam coś głupiego, siedząc na jego kolanach. Wydostał się spode mnie, zanim zauważyła, że próbuje to zrobić. Następnego ranka zrobił to ponownie, choć w przyjemniejszych okolicznościach. Byłam tym zaskoczona i usiłowałam zrozumieć jak on to robi. Dopiero dziś po południu udało mi się poskładać to do kupy. Harry spytał, czy można rzucić zaklęcie na załącznik. Wszyscy wiedzą, że to niemożliwe, poza Harrym.

Hermiona szeroko otworzyła oczy i wlepiła je w przyjaciółkę.

- Dobra robota, Gin – powiedziała z podziwem w głosie. – Trudno w to uwierzyć, ale widziałam dowód.

Filius Flitwick, opiekun domu uczonych, był pierwszym, który przemówił:

- Nie przypuszczam, żebyście mogły wyjaśnić to nam, którzy mają poziom IQ zaledwie na poziomie geniuszy? – spytał żartobliwie.

Obie dziewczyny spąsowiały i obróciły się ponownie w stronę nauczycieli.

- Przepraszam – uśmiechnęła się nerwowo Ginny. – Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, zdałam sobie sprawę, że Harry nie wie co jest niemożliwe. Nikt nigdy mu nie powiedział, że nie można poruszać się przez przestrzeń w jednej chwili i pojawiać według własnej woli, więc po prostu to robi. To samo, jeśli chodzi o świstoklik w załączniku. Nie wiedział, że tego nie da się zrobić, a my mu nie powiedziałyśmy, więc po prostu to zrobił.

Flitwick skinął głową z aprobatą.

- Doskonałe zastosowanie wiedzy psychologicznej, panno Weasley. 20 punktów dla Gryffindoru. Powinniśmy tego uczyć na lekcjach – powiedział do pozostałych nauczycieli. – Zastosowania są wspaniałe.

Reszta nauczycieli musiała zastanowić się nieco dłużej nad słowami Ginny. W końcu zrozumieli, że dziewczyna twierdzi, że Harry może zrobić wszystko, co wyda mu się możliwe.

- Dziękujemy za poinformowanie nas o tym, panno Granger – rzekł Dumbledore z namysłem. – Proszę was o zachowywanie się tak jak wcześniej. Nie mówcie Harry'emu, że może zrobić wszystko. Zaaranżuję kilka testów, byśmy mogli sprawdzić granice możliwości pana Pottera.

Hermiona skinęła głową i wstała, orientując się, że to koniec rozmowy. Wraz z Ginny udały się do pokoju wspólnego, a następnie do łóżek.

* * *

><p>W gabinecie dyrektora zapadła cisza. W końcu przerwała ją McGonagall:<p>

- Chyba Tahiti – powiedziała z lekkim uśmiechem.

- Tahiti? – spytała zdumiona Pomona Sprout.

- Owszem, Tahiti – potwierdziła McGonagall. – Wybiorę się tam na letnie wakacje.

Filius zerknął na nią z ciekawością.

- Wakacje? Z Voldemortem na wolności?

- A, on – przytaknęła z uśmiechem McGonagall. – On nie ma szans. Wygraliśmy. Tylko on tego jeszcze nie wie.

- Że co? – spytał Snape, a potem poczuł jak opada mu szczęka.

Minrva McGonagall, wicedyrektor Hogwartu, opiekunka Domu Gryffindora, szanowana członek Zakonu Feniksa, stała właśnie na biurku dyrektora i tańczyła taniec radości.

- Mówiłam ci, Sevvie – rzuciła, nie przerywając rytmicznego kołysania swą zwykle srogą postacią. – Postaw silną kobietę za potężnym magiem i otrzymasz ogromną siłę. Postaw za nim dwie niezwykłe kobiety i nic go nie powstrzyma. Kiedy Harry się tym zajmie, pozbędzie się Voldemorta na zawsze. On jest już martwy, tylko jeszcze o tym nie wie.

Z szerokim uśmiechem zeszłą z biurka i usiadła z powrotem, kompletnie niezawstydzona.

- Chciałbym tylko wiedzieć – odezwał się malutki Flitwick – jakim cudem trzech Krukonów skończyło w Gryfindorze?

- Co masz na myśli? – spytał Albus, widząc jak Severus przysłuchuje się z nagłym zainteresowaniem.

- Jeśli chodzi o pannę Granger to oczywiste, ma lepsze oceny niż wszyscy moi uczniowie. Panna Weasley również od kilku lat pokazuje nam pełnię swojej inteligencji. A pan Potter, kiedy nie stara się udawać normalnej osoby, jest jednym z najlepszych uczniów w mojej karierze. Aż dziwne, że nie doszedłem do tych samych wniosków co Ginny dawno temu.

- To dziwne – wtrąciła się Sprout z lekkim uśmiechem. – Chciałam właśnie powiedzieć, że pasują do Domu Hufflepuff. Całą trójka pokazała niezrównaną lojalność i wzajemną troskę. Hermiona pomaga w zadaniach domowych wszystkim, którzy ją o to proszą. Ginny nigdy nie odwróciła się od nikogo w potrzebie. A Harry powitał wszystkich w AD z otwartymi ramionami, łącznie ze Ślizgonami.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się, w jego oczach zapaliły się wesołe ogniki.

- Miałem długą rozmowę z Alistarem na ten temat.

- Kim jest Alistar? – spytał Snape.

- Tiara Przydziału – wyjaśnił dyrektor. – Często sobie rozmawiamy, to naprawdę inteligentny gość. Powiedział mi, że ta trójka była bardzo trudna do przydzielenia. Mało brakowało, a umieściłby Harry'ego i Ginny w Slytherinie, a Hermionę w Revenclawie. Są w Gryfindorze, bo poprosili, żeby ich tam umieścić, czego, jak przypuszczam, czasami żałowali. Alistar zgodził się umieścić ich w Gryffindorze, bo tam najlepiej pasowali.

- A co z Ronem Weasley'em? – spytała McGonagall.

- Pan Weasley to klasyczny Gryfon, ze wszystkimi tego wadami i zaletami – odparł Dumbledore, wzdychając. – On był katalizatorem rozwoju reszty, niestety ich wpływ nie odcisnął się na nim za bardzo. Miałem nadzieję, że z upływem czasu będzie mniej niecierpliwy, a bardziej rozsądny. Że łatwiej zaakceptuje odmienności. Niestety obawiam się, że wciąż żyje w świecie, gdzie wszyscy Gryfoni są dobrzy, a wszyscy Ślizgoni źli.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się.

- Zastanawiam się, czy konsekwencje jego działań przeciwko związkowi pana Pottera i panny Weasley wywrą na niego jakiś wpływ. Severusie, jak rozumiem prowadzisz zakład na wynik tego starcia.

- To prawda – odparł Snape z uśmiechem.

- W takim razie chciałbym postawić 20 galeonów na pana Pottera.

- Jeszcze jedno – wtrąciła się Sprout. – Dlaczego Harry chciał nauczyć się tworzenia świstoklików i wysyłania ich w załączniku mmailowym?

Odpowiedziały jej jedynie zatroskane spojrzenia.

* * *

><p>Od: Severus Snape<p>

Do: Potter

Temat: Moje biuro

Potter, przyjdź proszę do mnie przed śniadaniem.

S.

_Wspierający kres głupiego machania różdżkami od piętnastu lat_

* * *

><p>Od: Chłopiec, Który Przeżył<p>

Do: Nauczyciel Eliksirów

Temat: Re: Moje biuro

Będę tam, proszę pana.

Harry

* * *

><p>Od: Ron<p>

Do: Bracia

Temat: Najgorszy dzień

Chłopaki,

psota wyszła idealnie. Wykonałem wszystkie instrukcje i Harry pojawił się w Wielkiej Hali, nie mając na sobie nic poza ręcznikiem.

Jednak od tego momentu wszystko poszło nie tak. Wygląda na to, że kiedy zastanawialiśmy się nad publiczną nagością, wyobrażaliśmy sobie tego samego Harry'ego – chudego, małego, zagubionego chłopca sprzed paru lat.

Niestety Harry już nie jest tym chłopcem. Jeśli jeszcze raz usłyszę od jakiejś miejscowej czarownicy jak dobrze Harry wygląda w ręczniku, to się zrzygam.

Psota nie tylko go nie zawstydziła, ale także nie odepchnęła od naszej siostry. Jest na nas dość zdenerwowany. Właściwie to otwarcie wypowiedział nam wojnę. Podejrzewam, że nasza siostra jest z tego faktu bardzo zadowolona.

Ron

* * *

><p>Od: Bill<p>

Do: Malutki braciszek

DW: Reszta braciszków

Temat: Re: Najgorszy dzień

Nie martwcie się, jestem pewien, że wymyślimy coś lepszego. Jakieś pomysły?

Bill

* * *

><p>Od: Wredniacki duet<p>

Do: Piątka rudzielców

Temat: Re: Re: Najgorszy dzień

Chłopaki, właściwie to my lubimy Harry'ego. Nie przestraszył się naszego numeru, po którym większość facetów uciekałaby z ogonem podwiniętym między nogi.

Spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy. Ron wystraszył Michaela nawet specjalnie mu nie grożąc. Deana odstraszyliśmy małą groźbą wobec jego męskości.

Harry? Nawet nie bawiliśmy się w ostrzeżenia. Przeszliśmy od razu do figla i to perfekcyjnie wyegzekwowanego. Zdał test Freda i George'a.

Gred

_Czarodziejskie Dowcipy Weasley'ów – już wkrótce na Ulicy Pokątnej_

* * *

><p>Od: Percival Weasley<p>

Do: Bracia moi

Temat: Re: Re: Re: Najgorszy dzień

Fredzie, George'u,

zgodziliśmy się, że w tej sprawie będziemy konsekwentni trzymali się razem. Osobiście nie mam nic przeciwko Harry'emu.

Ron, Ty wykonałeś instrukcje, więc nie ma winy po Twojej stronie. Obecnym priorytetem jest kolejny pomysł na działanie, które skłoni Harry'ego, by zmienił obiekt zainteresowań.

Percy

_Informacje zawarte w tym Mmailu są poufne i mogą nieść za sobą prawne skutki. Są przeznaczone jedynie do wiadomości adresata. Zabroniony jest dostęp do tego Mmaila przez nieupoważnione osoby. Jeśli nie jesteś zamierzonym adresatem, ujawnianie, kopiowanie oraz jakiekolwiek działania lub powstrzymanie się od działań na podstawie zawartych w nim informacji są zakazane i moggą stanowić naruszenie prawa._

* * *

><p>Od: Ron<p>

Do: Chłopaki

Temat: Jest coraz gorzej

1. Usłyszałem z wiarygodnego źródła, że Potter i nasza niewinna siostra zostali zauważeni, gdy wychodzili z komórki na miotły.

2. Hermiona odkryła komentarz, który rzuciłem odnośnie jednorożca. Wydaje mi się, że pomoże Potterowi w planowaniu zemsty.

Ron – robię się zdołowany

* * *

><p>Od: Chłopak od smoków<p>

Do: Chłopaki nie od smoków

Temat: Re: Jest coraz gorzej

Zgoda, punkt 1 jest poważny i MUSIMY się upewnić, że nasze następne ostrzeżenie dla Harry'ego będzie skuteczne. 2 to raczej Twój problem, mały braciszku.

C.

_Draconis dominium_

* * *

><p>Od: Strateg<p>

Do: Taktycznie naiwni

Temat: Re[2]: Jest coraz gorzej

Czy mogę Wam przypomnieć, że moja dziewczyna jest prawdopodobnie najmądrzejszą czarownicą w historii? I że Potter jest niezwykle potężny? I że nasza siostra też jest całkiem niezła w te klocki?

Nie zdziwię się, jeśli powie o wszystkim Waszym drugim połówkom.

Ron

* * *

><p>Od: Bill<p>

Do: Młodsi rudzielce

Temat: Re: Re[2]: Jest coraz gorzej

Masz rację, to może stwarzać pewien problem. Jeśli myślicie, że mama jest straszna, powinniście zobaczyć wkurzoną półwilę.

Ale będziemy musieli sobie z tym poradzić, jeśli do tego dojdzie.

Co zrobimy z Harrym?

B.

* * *

><p>Od: Harry Potter<p>

Do: Sześciu idiotów

DW: Moja Ukochana i jej rodzice

Temat: Nasz związek

Panowie (używam tego terminu tylko z grzeczności),

doszły do mnie słuchy, że sprzeciwiacie się mojemu związkowi z Ginny. Wygląda na to, że postanowiliście mnie przetransportować do Wielkiej Hali, ubranego jedynie w ręcznik, uznając to za jakąś formę groźby.

Błąd.

Gdybyście do mnie przyszli z jakimiś logicznymi powodami, dla których nie mogę umawiać się z Waszą piękną siostrą, mógłbym Was jeszcze wysłuchać. Wy jednak postanowiliście spłatać mi figla.

Wielki błąd.

Wydaje mi się, że z jakiegoś powodu, nie macie do końca pojęcia z kim się mierzycie. Mógłbym Wam opowiedzieć, jak stawałem twarzą w twarz z Voldemortem więcej razy niż Wy wszyscy razem wzięci i za każdym razem przeżywałem.

Ale tego nie zrobię.

Czuję, że zamiast tego przydałaby Wam się lekcja historii.

Około dwudziestu lat temu legendą w Hogwarcie okryła się grupa czterech mężczyzn, do których potem dołączyła kobieta. Trójka z nich była animagami, czwarty wilkołakiem. Wszyscy byli Gryfonami. Stali się znani jako Rogacz, Łapa, Lunatyk i Glizdogon.

Niewiele osób o tym wie, ale Glizdogon okazał się zdrajcą, więc pominiemy jego rolę w historii.

Może zaczniemy od Lunatyka? Był wilkołakiem. Jego przyjaciele stali się animagami, by spędzać z nim noce podczas pełni księżyca. Po skończeniu szkoły walczył w pierwszej wojnie z Voldemortm, a skończył na posadzie nauczyciela Obrony w Hogwarcie. Jest członkiem Zakonu Feniksa. To jego badania i zdolności pozwoliły na stworzenie Mapy Huncwotów. Jest moim bliskim przyjacielem i jednym z nielicznych dorosłych, którym ufam i kocham nad życie. Jego nazwisko? Remus Lupin.

Teraz przyjrzyjmy się Łapie. Legendarnemu Łapie. Jego zwierzęca forma to gigantyczny Ponurak. Był mózgiem, który stał za największymi figlami Huncwotów, łącznie z pomalowaniem pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu odblaskową różową farbą i zafundowaniem Snape'owi trwałej na głowie. Po szkole został fałszywie oskarżony o morderstwo i wtrącony do Azkabanu bez procesu. Po wielu latach uciekł i od tej pory walczy z Voldemortem i Śmierciożercami. Jest moim chrzestnym i kolejnym dorosłym, któremu ufam i którego kocham. Jego nazwisko? Syriusz Black.

W końcu mamy Rogacza. Przywódcę Huncwotów. Klej, który spajał grupę. Osobę, która przewodziła i rozkazywała reszcie, prowadząc ich ku większej liczbie przygód, niż przeżył ktokolwiek (nie licząc mnie). Jego błyskotliwość i lojalność sprawiły, że jest do dziś dobrze wspominany. Po szkole poślubił swoją ukochaną i miał jedno dziecko. Został zamordowany, wraz ze swoją żoną, przez Czarnego Kretyna. Był też moim ojcem, Jamesem Potterem.

Jak więc widzicie postanowiliście rozpocząć wojnę na psoty z kimś, kogo boi się nawet Voldemort. Z kimś, kto jest synem największego psotnika w historii. Z kimś kto kocha i jest kochany przez dwóch pozostających przy życiu Huncwotów.

Uczciwie Was ostrzegam, że spłatam Wam figla. Na razie jednak muszę się policzyć z Pettigrewem i oczyścić mojego chrzestnego z zarzutów. To powinno potrwać jeszcze koło jednego dnia i absorbuje znaczną część mojej uwagi. Pomoc Hermiony i Ginny była nieoceniona. Nawet nie wiecie, palanty, w co się wpakowaliście.

Zakochuję się w Ginny i nic co zrobicie ani powiecie tego nie zmieni.

Harry

* * *

><p>Od: Ginny<p>

Do: Mój ukochany

Temat: Mmail do moich braci

Harry, to było świetne. Jesteś genialny. Jestem taka dumna, że napisałeś im, że zakochujesz się we mnie.

Kocham Cię na zawsze.

Ginny

* * *

><p>Od: Fred i George<p>

Do: Bracia

Temat: O k#$%

SZLAG! Ron, wiedziałeś o tym?

George i Fred

_Czarodziejskie Dowcipy Weasley'ów – już wkrótce na Ulicy Pokątnej_

* * *

><p>Od: Ron<p>

Do: Bracia

Temat: Re: O k#$%

Jasne, a czemu? Przecież to niczego nie zmienia.

Ron

* * *

><p>Od: Bliźniacy<p>

Do: Młodszy brat idiota

DW: Reszta braci

Temat: Re: Re: O k#$%

NICCZEGO NIE ZMIENIA? Czyś Ty cholera zwariował? Mówimy tu o Huncwotach. Przy nich nasze psoty wyglądają na amatorszczyznę.

Powtarzamy raz jeszcze – lubimy Harry'ego. Jeśli szybko go przeprosimy, może będzie można wszystko odwołać i wszyscy będą zadowoleni?

Fred i George

_Czarodziejskie Dowcipy Weasley'ów – już wkrótce na Ulicy Pokątnej_

* * *

><p>Od: Charlie<p>

Do: Bracia

Temat: Spokojnie, bez paniki

Słuchajcie, jest synem Huncwota, chrześniakiem drugiego i przyjacielem trzeciego. Regularnie spotyka się z Tym, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać i aktualnie usiłuje dorwać Pettigrewa.

Co z tego?

To nie ma znaczenia. Jesteśmy chłopakami Weasley'ów. Nigdy nie zostaliśmy pokonani i nigdy nie zostaniemy.

Charlie

_Draconis dominium_

* * *

><p>Od: Percival Weasley<p>

Do: Bracia

Temat: Re: Spokojnie, bez paniki

Całkowicie się zgadzam. Nie mogą nic z tym zrobić, zatriumfujemy.

P.

_Informacje zawarte w tym Mmailu są poufne i mogą nieść za sobą prawne skutki. Są przeznaczone jedynie do wiadomości adresata. Zabroniony jest dostęp do tego Mmaila przez nieupoważnione osoby. Jeśli nie jesteś zamierzonym adresatem, ujawnianie, kopiowanie oraz jakiekolwiek działania lub powstrzymanie się od działań na podstawie zawartych w nim informacji są zakazane i mogą stanowić naruszenie prawa._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od autora:<strong>__ Nie do końca o to mi chodziło. Przygotowuję grunt pod kolejne wydarzenia._

_Już wkrótce:_

_Eliksir Snape'a_

_Biedny Peter_

_Voldemort nierozbawiony_

_Prorok Codzienny donosi_

_Harry kontratakuje_

_Dla zainteresowanych: pierwszy email został wysłany przez Ray'a Tomlinsona poprzez Arpanet w 1971 roku, bo pomyślał, że to fajny pomysł :-) Amerykańscy czarodzieje stworzyli Mmaila w 1972 roku, po zapoznaniu się z mugolskim ekwiwalentem. Idea załączników pojawiła się kilka lat później._

_A teraz dodatek specjalny:_

* * *

><p>- Witam drugoroczniacy. Nazywam się profesor Jeconais i będę was uczył o Technomagii. Czy ktoś może mi powiedzieć, czym jest Technomagia?<p>

Ręka podekscytowanej dziewczyny wystrzeliła w górę z prędkością bliską światłu.

- Tak, panno…?

- Granger, proszę pana. Hermiona.

- Dobrze, panno Granger. Czym jest Technomagia?

- To połączenie pomysłów z mugolskiej technologii z czarodziejskim wykonaniem.

- Świetnie – odparł nauczyciel. – Pięć punktów dla Gryffindoru. Czy ktoś może mi powiedzieć, jaką mamy przewagę, gdy porównujemy technologię i Technomagię?

Nikt nie podniósł ręki. Niektórzy uczniowie wyglądali na zniesmaczonych pomysłem, że robią coś choćby odrobinę związanego z mugolami.

- Wyjmijcie pióra i pergamin – polecił nauczyciel. Kiedy wszyscy byli gotowi, kontynuował: - Mugolska technologia w swojej pracy opiera się na urządzeniach, takich jak komputery. W najprostszej formie, komputery to maszyny, które przyjmują instrukcje i wykonują bez ustanku tą samą czynność bez najmniejszej pomyłki. Jednak problemem są instrukcje. Są tworzone przez ludzi i często mają drobne błędy. Technomagia obchodzi ten problem, dzięki magicznej warstwie, która interpretuje wasze intencje i upewnia się, ze wszystko jest dobrze realizowane. Jak w mugolskiej tchnologii musicie znać tylko proste zaklęcia tworzenia. Technomagia zatroszczy się o resztę. Mugolski odpowiednik to wpisywanie słów w edytorze tekstu. Nie musicie rozumieć zależności między klawiaturą, komputerem i monitorem, by zobaczyć efekty. Często prowadzimy zaawansowane zajęcia z Technomagii dla tych, którzy chcą zrozumieć działanie Czronetu. Dzisiaj omówimy Mmail. Czy ktoś może mi powiedzieć co to takiego?

Ponownie ta sama dziewczyna uniosła rękę. Nauczyciel rozejrzał się, szukając innych ochotników.

- Panie Malfoy? – powiedział.

Malfoy podniósł się z miejsca z pogardliwym uśmieszkiem.

- Mmail jest podobny do sowiej poczty, tylko działa natychmiast. Tworzy się wiadomość, określa odbiorcę i wysyła. Czaronet robi resztą.

Profesor Jeconais przytaknął.

- Pięć punktów dla Slytherinu. Kiedy tworzycie Mmail, widzicie tak naprawdę jedynie iluzoryczne odwzorowanie waszej wiadomości. Nie ma tam nic materialnego. Każdy czarodziej ma unikalny adres Mmailowy, który należy tylko do niego. Ze względu na prywatność nie ma centralnego rejestru adresów. Uważajcie, komu udostępniacie swój adres Mmailowy, bo bardzo trudno otrzymać kolejny. Jako studenci Hogwartu będziecie mogli otrzymać swój własny adres – przerwał na moment, czekając aż ucichną podekscytowane szepty. – Procedura jest prosta. Prosicie Czaronet o identyfikator, on skanuje profil waszej magii, zapisuje go i przechowuje. Identyfikator, który dostaniecie jest mocno skomplikowany, ale nauczycie się używać aliasów. Jak to zwykle w przypadku magii bywa, wasze zamiary są tak samo ważne jak zaklęcie.

- Teraz proszę was o wyjęcie różdżek – kontynuował. – Zacznijcie od zaklęcia _Aedifico Ego_. poczujecie łaskotanie, kiedy Czaronet będzie robił swoje. Identyfikator to wasze imię i nazwisko, następnie wykrzyknik, losowy numer identyfikacyjny i kraj waszego pochodzenia.

Drugoroczniacy poparzyli na siebie i wypowiedzieli zaklęcie. Poczuli dziwne uczucie, a następnie usłyszeli głos podający im ich adres. Hermiona usłyszała:

„ Prośba o identyfikator Czaronetu przyjęta. Nowa sygnatura zapisana: !".

- Następny etap to stworzenie własnej skrzynki mmailowej. Wszystkie Mmaile zostaną doręczone bezpośrednio do was, niezależnie gdzie byście przebywali, ale będziecie chcieli je trzymać w jednym miejscu, by odczytać je później albo odpowiedzieć.

Nauczyciel przeszedł między uczniami, rozdając każdemu arkusz pergaminu.

- To zaczarowany pergamin. Za każdym razem, kiedy dostaniecie Mmaila, temat pojawi się na nim. Dotknięcie go różdżką pokaże wam treść odpowiedniej wiadomości. Żeby uruchomić skrzynkę, napiszcie na górze wasz adres mmailowy.

Uczniowie napisali adresy. Pergamin zamigotał i po chwili widniały na nim tylko ich imiona i nazwiska.

- Świetnie – uśmiechnął się profesor Jeconais. – Skoro macie już skrzynki, czas wysłać Mmaila. Wysyłanie jest nieco bardziej skomplikowane, by nie zdarzały się przypadkowe wysyłki. Pierwszy krok to stworzenie wiadomości. Po prostu piszcie na normalnym pergaminie, używając następującego formatu. Pierwsza linijka to nadawca. Napiszcie „Od:" zostawcie przerwę, a następnie swój nick. Nie ma znaczenia co napiszecie, Czronet i tak doda pod spodem was adres. Druga linijka to odbiorca. Piszecie „Do:". Ważne, żebyście wpisali właściwy adres, inaczej wasz Mmail się odbije albo trafi do niewłaściwej osoby. Kiedy go napiszecie, adres zniknie, pozwalając wam wpisać jakiś alias. Trzecia linijka to „Temat:". Jest też kilka opcjonalnych linijek, które omówimy na następnej lekcji. Te trzy są kluczowe. Zanim przejdziemy dalej, powiem wam kilka słów o Czarokiecie, czyli etykiecie Czaronetu. Jest kilka zasad, których należy przestrzegać. Pisanie wszystkiego WIELKIMI LITERAMI jest uznawane za odpowiednik krzyku i niemile widziane. Po drugie, kiedy odpowiadacie na Mmaila, wstawcie „Re" i dwukropek , żeby adresat wiedział, na którego Mmaila odpowiedacie. Tak, panno Granger?

- Co znaczy „Re:"?

- Re pochodzi od łacińskiego słowa oznaczającego „o", chociaż większość ludzi dzisiaj myśli, że wzięło się to od angielskiego REgarding (dotyczy) lub REplay (odpowiedź). Kiedy będziecie prowadzili długą rozmowę za pośrednictwem Mmaila możecie skończyć z długim ciągiem „Re:", a ja tego bardzo nie lubię. Więc kiedy piszecie, policzcie ilość „Re:", dodajcie jeden i wstawcie to w kwadratowy nawias koło jednego „Re:". Jeśli zobaczę w Hogwarcie Mmaila z wieloma „Re:" będę odejmował punkty. Kiedy macie już napisaną wiadomość, trzeba stworzyć Mmaila. Zaklęcie brzmi _Aedifico Nuntius_. W tym samym czasie musicie wykonać następujący ruch różdżką.

Nauczyciel rozświetlił czubek różdżki, by wszyscy widzieli jego ruchy. Przesunął różdżkę w poziomie, w dół, w poziomie z powrotem, w górę, a następnie po dwóch przekątnych stworzonego prostokąta.

- To kształt koperty. Zaklęcie nakazuje Czaronetowi przygotowane się na przyjęcie wiadomości. Następnie przykładacie różdżkę do pergaminu, który zostaje skopiowany.

Uczniowie postąpili zgodnie z wskazówkami i po chwili iluzoryczne kopie wiadomości lewitowały przed nimi.

- To wasza ostatnia szansa na rezygnację z wysłania. Kiedy wasz Mmail jest w drodze nie da się go zatrzymać. Jeśli jesteście zadowoleni, dotknijcie różdżką narożnika ponad „Od:" i powiedzcie „_Dimitto_". To spowoduje wysłanie wiadomości Czaronetem. Po wysłaniu zobaczycie całe piękno Czaronetu w dwóch rzeczach. Przy nadgarstku waszej ręki od różdżki pojawi się mała cyferka z potwierdzeniem. Możecie je przeczytać bez zaklęcia, po prostu dotknijcie jej różdżką. Jednocześnie wiadomość zostanie zapisana w Waszej skrzynce.

Uczniowie z radością patrzyli, jak ich wiadomości znikają, a mała iluzja pojawia się na poziomie nadgarstków, informując o sukcesie.

Nauczyciel zerknął na zegarek.

- W porządku dzieci. Na następną lekcję chciałbym wypracowanie na stopę pergaminu na temat zastosowania Mmaili. Omówimy sobie załączniki i priorytety

Harry, Ron i Hermiona wyszli wspólnie z lekcji.

- Co sądzicie o profesorze Jeconaisie? – spytał Harry.

- Lubię go – odparła Hermiona z zadowolonym uśmiechem.

- Kto by pomyślał – burknął Ron, sięgając po czekoladową żabę. – Wydaje się miły, choć trochę głupawy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od tłumacza:<strong>__ Szyfr użyty przez Hermionę musiał oczywiście uwzględniać większą ilość liter w polskim alfabecie (polskie znaki diakrytyczne, czyli ą, ę itd.). Jednak zasada pozostała taka jak w oryginale. Szyfr tego typu to Szyfr Cezara, który swoją korespondencję podczas Wojny Galijskiej 50 lat p. n. e. szyfrował przesuwając każdą literę o trzy miejsca: A stawała się D, B stawało się E itd. _

_Jeśli chcecie wiedzieć więcej o historii kryptografii polecam książkę Simona Singha „Księga Szyfrów". W bardzo przystępny sposób opisuje stosowane przez lata szyfry oraz metody ich łamania._


	5. Dzień z życia figlarza

**Rozdział 5 – Dzień z życia figlarza**

Od: Albus Dumbledore

Do: Syriusz Black

Temat: Teleportacja

Syriuszu,

dziś zorganizuję Harry'emu jego pierwszą lekcję. Sugeruję Wyjącą Chatę. Jestem pewien, że znasz to miejsce.

Należy oczywiście zachować ścisłą tajemnicę. Przekażę przyjaciołom Harry'ego, że pobiera on dodatkowe lekcje Oklumencji, a Ty zapewniasz mu ochronę.

Jest niezbędne, byś zachęcał Harry'ego do osiągania jak najlepszych wyników i absolutnie nie ograniczał jego postępów. Dla nas w Hogwarcie powoli staje się oczywiste, że jest on w stanie zrobić wszystko, na co ma ochotę, a uświadamianie mu ograniczeń może zaburzyć te zdolności. Jestem pewien, że nie muszę przypominać Ci, jak istotna jest każda najdrobniejsza przewaga, którą może osiągnąć nad Voldemortem.

Z poważaniem,

Albus

_Przewodniczący Wizengamotu i Sekretarz Międzynarodowej Konfederacji Czarodziejów_

* * *

><p>Od: Jest za wcześnie<p>

Do: Ranny ptaszek

Temat: Kapusta i Królowie

Dzień dobry Lunatyku, mój stary kumplu,

właśnie dostałem ciekawego Mmaila od Dumbledore'a

Jest niezbędne, byś zachęcał Harry'ego do osiągania jak najlepszych wyników i absolutnie nie ograniczał jego postępów. Dla nas w Hogwarcie powoli staje się oczywiste, że jest on w stanie zrobić wszystko na co ma ochotę, a uświadamianie mu ograniczeń może zaburzyć te zdolności.

Jakiś pomysł o co mu chodziło?

Zmęczony S.

_hau, ziew_

* * *

><p>Od: Wcześnie? Wschód słońca był kilka godzin temu<p>

Do: Leniwy pies

Temat: Re: A od kiedy Ty czytasz Carrolla?

Jakby to wyrazić w psim języku: hau hau hau szczek hau szczek

R.

* * *

><p>Od: Niezbyt rozbawiony<p>

Do: Kiepski żartowniś

Temat: Re: Re: Odkąd Ty gadasz o magicznym lustrze

ha, ha, kurde, ha

teraz poproszę po angielsku

Syriusz – to wiele wyjaśnia

* * *

><p>Od: Bardzo rozbawiony<p>

Do: Bardzo marudny

Temat: Re: Re: Re: Och!

Dobra, myślałem, że to jest śmieszne.

Gdybym miał zgadywać, odwołałbym się do jego trzeciego roku. Uczyłem go zaklęcia Patronusa, a obaj wiemy, jakie to trudne. Wygląda na to, że Harry nie dowiedział się, że trzecioroczniak nie może wytworzyć uformowanego Patronusa.

Logicznie rozumując, tak wiem, że dla Ciebie to bardzo brzydkie słowo, należy uznać, że nauczyciele z Hogwartu doszli do wniosku, że Harry może zrobić wszystko, jeśli tylko uzna, że potrafi to zrobić.

Tak więc powinieneś pokazać Harry'emu jak się teleportuje, zobaczyć jakie zasady uda mu się złamać i dobrze się przy tym bawić.

I co masz na myśli pisząc „to wiele wyjaśnia"?

Lunatyk

* * *

><p>Od: Wcale, że nie marudny…<p>

Do: Śmianie się samemu do siebie to oznaka choroby psychicznej

Temat: Re: Re: Re: Re: :)

„hau hau hau szczek hau szczek" to generalnie największa obelga w psim języku. Oznacza to, że zamiast zjadać owce #$%^&*# je.

S.

_hau, hau_

* * *

><p>Od: Mruga z niedowierzaniem<p>

Do: Syriusz

Temat: Język psów

Serio?

Remus

* * *

><p>Od: Jestem animagiem z formą psa<p>

Do: Wilkołak

Temat: Re: Język psów

Jasne, jestem Seriusz

S.

* * *

><p>Od: Jęczący wilk<p>

Do: Scooby

Temat: Re: Re: Język psów

NIECH CIĘ SZLAG! JEŚLI JESZCZE RAZ WYJEDZIESZ Z TYM STARYM ŻARTEM Z SERIUSZEM TO SPŁATAM CI TAKIEGO FIGLA, ŻE POPAMIĘTASZ DO KOŃCA ŻYCIA.

Remus

* * *

><p>Od: Lubię przysmak Scoobiego<p>

Do: Kudłaty

Temat: Re: Re: Re: Język psów

Remus, staruszku, nie musisz krzyczeć. Czy ten żart naprawdę jest taki kiepski? Harry powiedział mi to samo.

Syriusz

* * *

><p>Od: Dzięki za więcej materiałów do szantażu<p>

Do: Komediant bez poczucia humoru to kiepski żart

Temat: Re: Re: Re: Re: Język psów

TAK!

* * *

><p>Od: Harry James Potter<p>

Do: Amelia Bones

DW: Kingsley Shacklebolt

Temat: Niesprecyzowane pytanie

Pani Bones,

gdyby, hipotetycznie, jakiś Śmierciożerca pojawił się nagle w Ministerstwie Magii, ile czasu zajęłoby podanie mu Veritaserum i postawienie go przed sądem?

Z poważaniem,

Harry

* * *

><p>Od: Amelia Bones (Dyrektor Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa)<p>

Do: Chłopiec, Który Przeżył

DW: Niezwykle Ślepy Auror

Temat: Re: Niesprecyzowane pytanie

Harry,

odpowiadając wprost na Twoje pytanie: natychmiast. Powinniśmy oczekiwać niespodziewanie pojawiających się Śmierciożerców?

Jedyny problem, jaki może się pojawić, to przeszkody ze trony pewnych kluczowych członków personelu Ministerstwa.

Amelia

* * *

><p>Od: Kingsley<p>

Do: Amelia

Temat: Harry

Jak myślisz, ma jakiegoś asa w rękawie?

K.

* * *

><p>Od: Ami<p>

Do: Shack-man

Temat: Re: Harry

Zdecydowanie mam taką nadzieję! Nie należy do tych, którzy zadają hipotetyczne pytania z ciekawości. Teraz to ja jestem ciekawa.

A.

* * *

><p>Od: Harry<p>

Do: Najwyższa sędzina

DW: Główny Auror

Temat: Re[2]: Niesprecyzowane pytanie

Czyli pomogłoby, jeśli Knota nie byłoby w pobliżu? Zapewne mógłbym to zorganizować, ale przydałoby się, żeby przydzielić na dziś Tonks jako jego ochronę.

Tak zupełnie bez związku ze sprawą, zdecydowanie odradzam zgromadzenie aurorów w biurze pana Shacklebolta. Nie kłopotałbym się również rezerwacją sali sądowej nr 1. Acha, upewniłbym się też, że dziennikarz Proroka Codziennego nie pokaże się na miejscu.

Harry

* * *

><p>Od: Kingsley Shacklebolt<p>

Do: Harry Potter

DW: Amelia, Tonks

Temat: Re: Dzisiaj

Harry,

nie mam pojęcia jakie masz asy w rękawie, ale zacznijmy od tego, żebyś mówił mi po imieniu. Każdy kto walczył z Czarnym Panem zasłużył na to.

Z jakiegoś powodu zorganizowałem spotkanie z czterema aurorami, by omówić ich przydziały. Spotkanie powinno potrwać cały dzień

Sala sądowa nr 1 została zamknięta do sprzątania, ale powinno się ono skończyć na dwie minuty przed zapotrzebowaniem na nią.

Tonks, dzisiaj jesteś w osobistej ochronie. Minister może wybrać się gdzieś z wizytą i musimy mieć go na oku.

K.S.

* * *

><p>Od: Chłopiec, Który Przerzył<p>

Do: Rita Skeeter

Temat: Gorący news

Pani Skeeter,

proponuję ciąg dalszy naszego paktu. Potrzebuję coś załatwić, Ty potrzebujesz u mnie dobrej opinii.

Na Twoim miejscu spędziłbym dzisiejszy dzień nadrabiając papierologię w Ministerstwie, najprawdopodobniej trzymając się blisko sali sądowej nr 1, mimo że jest zamknięta na sprzątanie.

Jeśli coś się wydarzy, a Twój materiał na ten temat będzie uczciwy i otwarty, być może rozważę udzielenie kolejnego ekskluzywnego wywiadu.

Harry – który ma przyjaciół w Ministerstwie, którzy chętnie poznają Twój sekret.

* * *

><p>Od: Najlepsza Dziennikarka w Proroku<p>

Do: Chłopiec, Który Dorósł

Temat: Re: Gorący news

Proszę, proszę, wygląda na to, że nasz chłopaczek zaczął dorastać. Użycie metody kija i marchewki to zdecydowanie znak dojrzałości.

Dziś Cię posłucham.

Rita

* * *

><p>Harry spojrzał na zegarek i jęknął. Tworzenie świstoklików zeszłego wieczoru kosztowało go mnóstwo sił, a będzie to musiał zrobić ponownie.<p>

Ubrał się szybko i zbiegł do sali Eliksirów w lochach.

- Wejdź, Potter – zawołał Snape, gdy Harry zapukał.

Harry wszedł, rozglądając się z zainteresowaniem. Jego nauczyciel siedział za biurkiem. Na blacie nie było absolutnie nic, poza butelką z zielonym płynem, stojącą na samym środku.

Harry'emu dobrą chwilę zajęło zidentyfikowanie wyrazu twarzy ponurego nauczyciela. Snape był zestresowany.

- Masz – rzucił nagle. – Wypij to.

Harry podniósł butelkę i spojrzał nauczycielowi badawczo w oczy. Snape wziął głęboki oddech. Po raz pierwszy doświadczał uczucia, które mu wcześniej opisano. Czuł, jakby te płonące zielenią oczy zaglądały do głębi jego duszy, testując go i osądzając.

Miał głęboką nadzieję, że zdał ten test, bo Syberia mu się nie uśmiechała.

Harry skinął spokojnie głową i odkorkował butelkę.

- Zdrówko – rzucił z uśmiechem, unosząc butelkę w toaście, po czym wychylił płyn do dna i wzdrygnął się. Snape zdawał sobie sprawę, że to smakuje okropnie, gorzej niż wywar tojadowy.

Przez kilka sekund nic się nie działo, ale gdy eliksir zaczął wywierać swój efekt, Harry runął na ziemię, ściskając głowę w agonii. Zwinął się w ciasny kłębek, ze wszystkich sił starając się nie wrzeszczeć.

Zanim eliksir zakończył swoją pracę minęło pełne sześćdziesiąt sekund.

Snape czekał cierpliwie. Był pod wrażeniem, że chłopak zdołał powstrzymać okrzyk bólu. Zdawał sobie sprawę jak bolesne są skutki działania eliksiru. Było mu jednak żal chłopaka, który zwijał się na podłodze. Nikt nie powinien mieć takiego obycia z bólem, by wytrzymać takie cierpienie bez jednego krzyku.

- Moje oczy… nie widzę – wyszeptał Harry, zaczynając wpadać w panikę.

Snape głośno westchnął. Chłopak wciąż zachowywał się jak typowy Gryfon.

- Zdejmij okulary.

Harry zrobił jak mu polecono i zamrugał. Rozejrzał się i zamrugał ponownie.

Widział.

Idealnie.

- Ja widzę – wyszeptał do siebie, a w jego tonie słychać było zdumienie i zachwyt.

- Jeden z moich najwspanialszych wynalazków – wyjaśnił Snape z dumą. – Zniszczył całkowicie twoje oczy, rogówkę i nerwy wzrokowe, a następnie odbudował je z powrotem, ale bez niedoskonałości oryginału.

- Dlaczego? – spytał Harry, ponownie mierząc spojrzeniem nauczyciela Eliksirów.

Severus Snape zbladł. Był pierwszą osobą, która doświadczyła badawczego spojrzenia Harry'ego bez filtra w postaci soczewek okularów. Oczy chłopaka przypominały mu spojrzenie Dumbledore'a. Tyle tylko, że starszy czarodziej miał lata doświadczenia w ukrywaniu swoich emocji i mocy. U Harry'ego wszystko było nietknięte, pierwotne, napędzane przez siłę, której Snape nie chciał poznawać.

Chciał skłamać, powiedzieć coś, co sprawi, że nie wyjdzie na to, co zarzuciły mu Blaise i Ginny.

- Bo nie chcę, żebyś wysłał mnie na Syberię, gdy zostaniesz Ministrem Magii.

Harry przechylił głowę, wpatrując się w nauczyciela. Nie był pewien czego szuka, ale czuł, że jest coś wartego zobaczenia gdzieś w głębi świadomości Mistrza Eliksirów.

Snape starał się utrzymać neutralną minę, podczas gdy spojrzenia zagłębiało się w niego bezlitośnie, głębiej niż dotarł ktokolwiek inny.

- Niech się pan nie martwi – uśmiechnął się Harry. Jego oczy wróciły do normy, jakby nic nie zaszło. – Nie wyślę pana na Syberię.

Przerwał na moment, bawiąc się wyrazem ulgi, który pojawił się na twarzy Snape'a.

- Myślałem raczej o Alasce.

Snape zamrugał. Choć starał się jak mógł, nie mógł powstrzymać rozbawienia, które mignęło na jego twarzy. Harry wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu, ale zaraz spoważniał.

- Dziękuję – powiedział.

Snape kiwnął głową, akceptując wyrazy wdzięczności.

- Chyba nie jestem gotowy, by wszyscy o tym wiedzieli – stwierdził zamyślony chłopak, rozważając setki spraw, w które już był uwikłany.

- Ukrywasz talent, Potter? Jakie to ślizgońskie z twojej strony.

- W pana ustach to zdecydowanie musi być komplement – odparł Hary z namysłem.

Snape parsknął śmiechem.

- Przyłóż różdżkę do okularów i powiedz „Lassgay Learcay".

Harry posłuchał i uśmiechnął się, gdy szkła straciły swoje własności skupiające. Ponownie podziękował i popędził na śniadanie.

* * *

><p>Od: Severus<p>

Do: Dumbledore i opiekunowie domów

Temat: Podziałało

Po pierwsze, dałem Harry'emu eliksir naprawiający oczy dziś rano. Podziałał idealnie. Prosił mnie jednak, bym zachował to w sekrecie, więc byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyście nie rozpowszechniali tej informacji.

Po drugie, jakkolwiek niechętnie to przyznaję, wygląda na to, że panna Weasley miała rację. Harry chciał zmienić soczewki w okularach w zwykłe szkło, więc powiedziałem, by użył „Lassgay Learcay", co zrobił z pełnym powodzeniem.

Sev

_Wspierający kres głupiego machania różdżkami od piętnastu lat_

* * *

><p>Od: Min<p>

Do: Albus, Sev, Pommie, Filli

Temat: Re: Podziałało

Och, Severusie! Wizengamot odebrałby Ci różdżkę, gdyby wiedział, że uczysz dzieci zaklęć w łacinie podwórkowej.

W każdym razie dobrze wiedzieć, że to działa. Wymyślę dzisiaj coś na moją lekcję.

M.

* * *

><p>Od: Filius<p>

Do: Najważniejsi Nauczyciele

Temat: Re[2]: Podziałało

Bardzo interesujące. Dobra robota, Sev.

Min, jeśli chcesz prawdziwego wyzwania, naucz go bycia animagiem. Wiemy, że był nim jego ojciec, a talent do takich rzeczy jest z reguły dziedziczny.

F.

* * *

><p>Od: Albus Dumbledore<p>

Do: Opiekunowie domów

Temat: Re[3]: Podziałało

Filiusie, znakomity pomysł.

Minervo, podczas śniadania dam Harry'emu jego nowy rozkład zajęć, więc możemy zrobić to przy innych – to pozwoli uniknąć podejrzeń ze strony jego przyjaciół.

Przekażę Wam tę samą radę, którą dałem dzisiaj Wąchaczowi: Jest niezbędne, byśmy zachęcali Harry'ego do osiągania jak najlepszych wyników i absolutnie nie ograniczali jego postępów.

Zaczynam podejrzewać, że źródłem mocy Harry'ego jest sama magia. Chłopak ma znacznie bliższy kontakt z magią niż ktokolwiek z nas, niemal osobisty. Polecam Wam przyjrzenie się jego aurze, gdy rzuca zaklęcie. To niezmiernie interesujący widok.

Albus

_Przewodniczący Wizengamotu i Sekretarz Międzynarodowej Konfederacji Czarodziejów_

* * *

><p>Od: Minerva<p>

Do: Albus

Temat: Animag

Oszalałeś? Nauczenie się transformacji animaga zajmuje wiele miesięcy. Nawet Harry o tym wie.

M.

* * *

><p>Od: Umysł bez odrobiny szaleństwa to umysł nudny<p>

Do: Maniakalny dachowiec

Temat: Re: Animag

Zapewniam Cię, że jestem w stanie pełnej kontroli nad moim umysłem. Często się jednak zastanawiałem czy człowiek popadający w szaleństwo zdaje sobie z tego sprawę?

Co do czasu potrzebnego na to zadanie to nauczałaś samych Huncwotów. Harry będzie mógł skorzystać z doświadczenia najlepszego nauczyciela transmutacji w szkole oraz najbardziej naturalnego animaga.

Albie

* * *

><p>Od: Słodki kociak<p>

Do: Pochlebca

Temat: Re[2]: Animag

Albusie, jeśli Ty byś zwariował, absolutnie nikt by się nie zorientował.

Co do czasu to rozumiem Twój punkt widzenia, jak dobrze wiesz pochlebstwa nieźle Ci wychodzą.

Zrobię co w mojej mocy, by powstrzymać mój naturalny sceptycyzm.

Min

_Mrrr, __mirr_

* * *

><p>Harry siedział przy stole Gryffindoru, rozkoszując się spokojnym śniadaniem z Ginny i Hermioną. Jego rudowłosa dziewczyna siedział obok niego, a najlepsza przyjaciółka naprzeciwko.<p>

Zerknął ponad ramieniem i ku swojej radości zauważył, że Crabbe i Goyle siedzą sami w pobliżu Blaise i kilku innych członków AD.

- Zaraz wracam – poinformował Harry, całując czubek głowy Ginny. – Muszę coś puścić w ruch.

Podszedł do stołu Slytherinu, zadowolony, że w Wielkiej Hali jest niewiele osób, które mogą go obserwować.

- Cześć Blaise – powiedział głośno.

- Eeee, cześć? – odpowiedziała dziewczyna, mocno zaskoczona jego obecnością po tej stronie Hali.

Harry stanął tyłem do dwóch ślizgońskich monstrów i mrugnął do Zabini.

- Dziś będzie nowe spotkanie AD – poinformował na tyle głośno, by Crabbe i Goyle to usłyszeli. – Mam nadzieję, że nikt nie powie o tym Knotowi. W zeszłym roku próbował tego zakazać.

Blaise dojrzała przelotny błysk rozumu w oczach dwóch chłopaków, którzy usiłowali ich obserwować w sposób, który tylko im wydawał się niezauważalny.

- Dobrze Harry – odparła Blaise. – Nie powiem nikomu. To będzie tajemnica.

- Dzięki – uśmiechnął się psotnie Harry. – Zobaczymy się później.

Odwrócił się i zdusił śmiech, gdy dwóch Ślizgonów zerwało się ze swoich miejsc, starając się wyglądać niewinnie. Wyraz ich twarzy w ciekawy sposób przypominał miny słoni, które wpadły w błoto.

Harry podszedł do Ginny i Hermiony i uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem.

- Czy któraś z was ma przypadkiem wolny kawałek pergaminu? – spytał.

Ginny wydobyła jeden z torby, podała mu, a następnie patrzyła ponad jego ramieniem, jak pisze Mmaila.

- Najwyższy czas, żebyś powiedział nam wreszcie na czym polega twój plan – stwierdziła zdecydowanie Hermiona, patrząc, jak Harry kreśli kolejne słowa.

Harry zorientował się, że jego dziewczyna kiwa głową, popierając Hermionę, więc stwierdził, że czas na ujawnienie zamiarów.

- To naprawdę proste. Najpierw wysłałem Mmaila do Amelii Bones i Kingsley'a Shacklebolta, by ostrzec ich, że dziś pojawi się u nich Śmierciożerca. Odpisali, że poradzą sobie, jeśli tylko uda się usunąć z drogi Knota, więc dałem im znać, że się tym zajmę, jeśli dzisiaj przydzielą Tonks do jego ochrony. Właśnie powiedziałem Crabbe'owi i Goyle'owi, że bardzo bym nie chciał, żeby Knot dowiedział się o AD, więc będą chcieli być sprytni i powiadomić go o wszystkim anonimowo, żeby tatusiowie pochwalili ich za pokrzyżowanie moich planów. Właśnie piszę Mmaila do Tonks, żeby dała mi znać, kiedy Knot wyruszy z Ministerstwa, żeby zamknąć AD. Kiedy tylko dostanę od niej Mmaila i upewnię się, że Knot jest poza biurem, wyślę świstoklik-załącznik do Pettigrewa.

Mówiąc to pisał jednocześnie Mmaila do Tonks, więc nie dostrzegł zdumionych min obu dziewczyn.

- Harry – odezwał się profesor Dumbledore, podchodząc do całej trójki. Niezmiernie ciekawiło go, skąd taka mina na twarzach dwóch dziewcząt, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że lepiej nie pytać. – Załatwiłem ci dodatkowe lekcje Oklumencji z mistrzem tej dziedziny – oznajmił. – Niestety zastrzegła sobie całkowitą anonimowość, więc lekcje będą się odbywały w Hogsmeade. Będziesz miał trzy dwugodzinne sesje w tygodniu.

- Trzy? – spytał zdumiony Harry. Oczekiwał tylko dwóch: teleportacji i tańca.

- Owszem – odparł Dumbledore. Jego oczy rzucały wesołe iskierki. – Jeśli pozwolisz ze mną, podejdziemy do profesor McGonagall, by dostosować twój plan zajęć.

- Dobrze, proszę pana – zgodził się Harry. Błyskawicznie wysłał Mmaila, pocałował delikatnie swoją dziewczynę i podążył za wiekowym dyrektorem.

- Proste? – wymamrotała pod nosem Ginny.

- I to mnie nazywają geniuszem? – wymamrotała w tej samej chwili Hermiona.

Dziewczyny spojrzały na siebie i uśmiechnęły szeroko.

- Wiesz co? – stwierdziła cicho Hermiona. – Ta mała wojna z twoimi braćmi robi dużo dobrego dla Harry'ego. Daje mu wiarę w siebie i umiejętność radzenia sobie z różnymi sytuacjami. Masz jakiś pomysł jaką psotę planuje?

Ginny uśmiechnęła się.

- Nie sądziłam, że to wszystko będzie miało taki korzystny efekt – przyznała. – Ale jestem bardzo zadowolona.

- Psota Harry'ego? – naciskała Hermiona, widząc, że młodsza dziewczyna zaczyna odpływać.

Ginny otrząsnęła się i wyszczerzyła zęby.

- Nie mam bladego pojęcia. Wiem tylko, że będzie wielka i załatwi całą szóstkę za jednym zamachem. Aha, gadał z profesorem Flitwickiem na temat sposobów, w jaki mugolski sprzęt mi-pi…

- Hi-fi – poprawiła odruchowo Hermiona.

- Tak, hi-fi, jak można go uruchomić w Hogwarcie.

* * *

><p>Od: Harry<p>

Do: Lavender i Parvati

Temat: Kostiumy

Lav, Pav,

gdybym załatwił kilka kostiumów to czy dałybyście radę dostosować je do podanych przeze mnie rozmiarów?

Oczywiście zapłaciłbym za Wasz czas.

Pozdro,

Harry

* * *

><p>Od: Lav<p>

Do: Harry

DW: Pav

Temat: Re: Kostiumy

Harry, pomożemy Ci z radością. Domyślam się, że ma coś wspólnego z nadchodzącym figlem, o którym krążą plotki. Jeśli to prawda, to zrobimy to za darmo.

Obie jesteśmy doświadczonymi krawcowymi, po szkole mamy zamiar założyć konkurencję dla Madam Malkin. Nasza pomoc dla Ciebie będzie dużym atutem w działaniach PR-owskich, nie wspominając już o dobrej zabawie.

L.

* * *

><p>Od: Anonim<p>

Do: Publiczny adres Ministra Knota

Temat: Informacja

Szanowny Panie,

dowiedzieliźmy sie rze Harry Potter dalej prowaci AD.

Powinien pan o tym wiedziedź

* * *

><p>Od: Korneliusz Oswald Knot<p>

Do: Sekretariat

DW: Ochrona

Temat: Wizyta

Otrzymałem informację, że w Hogwarcie wciąż działa nielegalne stowarzyszenie. W południe odwiedzę Hogwart, by domagać się wyjaśnień od dyrektora. Proszę przygotować świstoklik do natychmiastowego transportu. Jestem zajętym człowiekiem.

Knot

_Głosuj na Knota w nadchodzących wyborach. Głos na Knota to głos na Stabilność i Rozwój_

* * *

><p>Od: Tonks<p>

Do: Chłopiec, Który Ma Coś W Rękawie

Temat: Knot

Harry, Knot zamierza pojawić się w południe i domagać informacji na temat Twojego klubu. Co ty kombinujesz?

T.

* * *

><p>Od: Zupełnie niewinny<p>

Do: Mój ulubiony metamorfomag

Temat: Re: Knot

Ja? nic takiego. Nie mam pojęcia, czemu Knot mógłby tak nagle zażądać wizyty w Hogwarcie.

Z innej beczki: jak tam Twój związek z Charliem?

Harry

* * *

><p>Od: Harry Potter<p>

Do: Profesor Dumbledore, Profesor Snape, Profesor Flitwick, Profesor McGonagall, Profesor Sprout

DW: Gin-Gin, Hermi, Wąchacz, Lunatyk

Temat: Agenda Dyskusyjna

Z przyjemnością zapraszam Państwa dziś w południe na lunch do Pokoju Życzeń. Dziś będziemy mieli wyjątkowego gościa, Ministra Knota, który jakimś sposobem dowiedział się, że AD wciąż jest aktywne.

Wydaje mi się jednak oczywistym, że nie otrzymał wiadomości wyjaśniającej, że AD to skrót od Agendy Dyskusyjnej – specjalnej instytucji ustanowionej dla mniej formalnych kontaktów między uczniami i nauczycielami oraz omawiania bieżącej sytuacji w szkole.

Wydaje mi się, że wykazalibyśmy ducha naszej szkoły, gdybyśmy zaprosili go do udziału w spotkaniu.

Harry

* * *

><p>Od: Severus<p>

Do: Czwórka profesorów

Temat: Re: Agenda Dyskusyjna

Dobra, nie ustalę stawek na zakład, że dzisiejsza wizyta Knota ma coś wspólnego z wczorajszymi rewelacjami w sprawie świstoklików. Po prostu pójdę i zobaczę co planuje ten młody Ślizgon.

S.

_Wspierający kres głupiego machania różdżkami od piętnastu lat_

* * *

><p>Od: Minnie<p>

Do: Złodziej

DW: Trójka profesorów

Temat: Re[2]: Agenda Dyskusyjna

Przyznam, że sama jestem ciekawa. Zdecydowanie on coś planuje. Przypuszczam, że panna Weasley wie o co chodzi, była nieprzytomna cała pierwszą lekcję.

Severusie, przypominam Ci, że Harry, niezależnie od jego czynów, jest wciąż w Gryffindorze. W związku z tym jest mój.

Minnie

_*ostrzegawczy syk*_

* * *

><p>Od: Albus<p>

Do: Severus i Minerva

DW: Pomona i Filios

Temat: Re[3]: Agenda Dyskusyjna

Minervo, uważam, że masz rację pisząc, że panna Weasley wie, co się wydarzy. Wydaje mi się, że Harry powiedział to jej i pannie Granger podczas śniadania.

Jestem też pewien, że Severus nie stara się ukraść Harry'ego. Zwraca jedynie uwagę, że ostatnio chłopak uwalnia więcej ze swoich ślizgońskich umiejętności.

Z niecierpliwością czekam na lunch z Ministrem Knotem. Uważam, że będzie nadzwyczaj kształcący. Dla wszystkich obecnych.

Albus

_Przewodn__iczący Wizengamotu i Sekretarz Międzynarodowej Konfederacji Czarodziejów_

* * *

><p>Od: Tonks<p>

Do: Harry

Temat: W drodze

Harry, właśnie wychodzimy.

Aha, a Charlie i ja stajemy się sobie coraz bliżsi. Czemu?

N.

* * *

><p>Od: Harry James Potter<p>

Do: Lord Voldemort

Temat: Dołączenie

Mój Panie,

wysłałem Mmaila opisującego moje zdolności do Twojego robaka.

Mam nadzieję na rychły kontakt

Harry

* * *

><p>Od: Voldemort<p>

Do: Robak

Temat: Harry

Robaku! Potter wysłał ci list. Przeczytaj i natychmiast wyślij zawartość. Ten głupiec dołaczy do naszych sił. Jak tylko przybędzie, zabijemy go.

L.V.

_Zwycięstwo lub Śmierć_

* * *

><p>Harry uśmiechnął się, widząc jak Syriusz, jako Łapa, oraz Remus wchodzą do Pokoju Życzeń. Na widok Harry'ego Syriusz zmienił się w człowieka. Harry podszedł i uściskał obu mężczyzn.<p>

- Cieszę się, że udało wam się przyjść.

- Jesteśmy zadowoleni, że możemy tu być – odparł Remus z uśmiechem. – Czemu dokładnie zawdzięczamy ten zaszczyt?

Harry uśmiechnął się niewinnie.

- Czyżbym nie mógł już zobaczyć się z moim ulubionym chrzestnym oraz nauczycielem?

Ich rozmowa została przerwana przez wejście Hermiony i Ginny.

- Hej – uśmiechnęła się Ginny, całując swojego chłopaka w policzek.

- Hoho – uśmiechnął się Syriusz. – Założę się, że nie tylko to całuje – zażartował, mając nadzieję ją zawstydzić. Pamiętał jak łatwo było to zrobić, gdy był młodsza, a to była idealna okazja.

Harry zrobił szybki krok naprzód, stając między Syriuszem i Ginny.

- Naprawdę wolałbym, żebyś tego nie robił – stwierdził, potrząsając lekko głową. – Niedługo tego pożałujesz.

- Słucham? – nie mógł uwierzyć Syriusz.

- Pozwól, że opowiem ci, co moja wspaniała dziewczyna zrobiła z Draco Malfoy'em – zaproponował Harry, starając się odsunąć swojego chrzestnego od Ginny.

* * *

><p>Knot wtargnął przez główne drzwi Hogwartu w sposób, który tylko jemu wydawał się majestatyczny. Tonks i dwaj pozostali aurorzy podążali za nim, ukrywając uśmiechy.<p>

- Ministrze Knot – zawołała McGonagall, udając zaskoczenie. – Czym Hogwart może panu służyć?

- Przybyłem, by zobaczyć się z Dumbledorem – warknął, starając się być tak onieśmielającym, jak to tylko możliwe.

Surowa nauczycielka uniosła jedną brew. Wyraźnie nie zrobiło to na niej wrażenia.

- Jeśli pozwoli pan ze mną, dyrektor jest w tej chwili na spotkaniu AD.

- AD? – wykrzyknął Knot, spiesząc za wysoką nauczycielką.

McGonagall zdusiła uśmieszek i przyspieszyła lekko, zmuszając ministra by truchtał za nią, chcąc dotrzymać jej kroku.

- Nie tylko zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, ale wręcz do tego zachęca? Zmuszę go z tego powodu do rezygnacji!

Profesor Dumbledore zaklął drzwi do Pokoju Życzeń, by przez krótki czas zachowywały się jak normalne wejście. McGonagall otworzyła je i weszła do pokoju. Wyglądał jak wiktoriańska jadalnia. Długi mahoniowy stół otaczały krzesła, na których siedzieli główni nauczyciele Hogwartu, Harry, Ginny i Hermiona.

- Ministrze Knot – zawołał Harry z radością, podnosząc się z krzesła. – Co za miła niespodzianka. Czy dołączy pan do nas podczas spotkania AD?

- Co? – wydusił Knot.

- AD – powtórzył Harry. – Agenda Dyskusyjna. Profesor Dumbledore uznał, że uczniowie ze wszystkich domów odniosą wiele korzyści, jeśli będą mogli spotkać się z nauczycielami i omówić sprawy szkoły. Możemy zaprosić jednego gościa, więc pozwoliłem sobie na przyprowadzenie profesora Lupina. Jesteśmy bardzo szczęśliwi, że przybył pan właśnie, gdy wypada nasza kolej. Proszę, czy dołączy pan do nas?

Knot zagapił się na niego, na przemian otwierając i zamykając usta. Próbował pojąć jak to możliwe, że nie istnieje żadna Armia Dumbledore'a, a on został wyprowadzony w pole.

- W rzeczy samej Korneliuszu – dodał Dumbledore, również wstając. – Przyłącz się do nas – zaprosił. Następnie machnął różdżką i wyczarował krzesła dla nowych gości.

Lunch okazał się sukcesem. Przy stole trwała ożywiona i inteligentna dyskusja. Każdy z nauczycieli pomyślał, że warto byłoby kontynuować te spotkania.

- Przepraszam – powiedział w pewnym momencie Harry, udając zawstydzenie. Wyciągnął różdżkę i sprawdził Mmaila. Uśmiechnął się, widząc zawartość.

- Proszę mi powiedzieć, panie Ministrze. Co pan myśli na temat Syriusza Blacka?

Syriusz siedział w swojej psiej formie pod biurkiem, karmiony resztkami z talerza Hermiony. Ginny z premedytacją ignorowała jego skomlenie o resztki z jej talerza.

- Obrzydliwy przestępca. Hańba dla całego czarodziejskiego świata.

Syriusz usiadł i groźnie zawarczał.

Knot spojrzał na psa, który nagle wyłonił się spod stołu i uśmiechnął w duchu. Oto wreszcie okazja, by narzucić swój autorytet i przypomnieć wszystkim kto tu rządzi.

- Ten kundel nie ma obroży ani żadnych magicznych ograniczeń – orzekł pompatycznie.

Syriusz warknął ponownie. Nienawiść do mężczyzny, który go uwięził, całkowicie przesłoniła rozsądek. Rzucił się na niego. W ostatniej chwili powstrzymał go Harry.

Snepe wywrócił oczami. Czuł, że to nie skończy się za dobrze.

- Muszę domagać się, by ten niebezpieczny kundel został uśpiony – zawołał Knot, jego twarz błyszczała ze strachu. Zdołał dostrzec podobieństwo psa do Ponuraka.

- Ty – wskazał na aurora stojącego obok Tonks. – Zabierz kundla natychmiast do Departamentu Magicznych Zwierząt.

Harry zamarł i spojrzał na Dumbledore'a, który wydawał się przytłoczony. Technicznie rzecz biorąc Knot miał rację. Zwierzęca forma Syriusza nie była zarejestrowana ani nie posiadała magicznych ograniczników, a biorąc pod uwagę jego rozmiary i obecność w Hogwarcie oznaczało to, że zwierzę jest w jakiś sposób magiczne, a przez to niebezpieczne.

- Nie! – zawołała Ginny, rzucając się naprzód i kryjąc twarz w futrze na karku psa. – Nie mój Wąchacz.

Rudowłosa dziewczyna uniosła wzrok na Ministra Magii, a w oczach błyszczały jej łzy.

- Nie może pan go zabić, proszę pana, po prostu nie może. On po prostu jest trochę nadopiekuńczy wobec mnie i mojego chłopaka. On naprawdę jest dobrym pieskiem. Po prostu teraz jest złym pieskiem.

Czarodziejka spojrzała w dół i mocno uderzyła psa w nos.

- Zły Wąchacz! Zły piesek!

Syriusz zapiszczał, częściowo by dobrze odegrać swoją rolę, a częściowo dlatego, że dziewczyna nie powstrzymywała się podczas uderzenia.

Remus Lupin zakrztusił się, desperacko usiłując powstrzymać histeryczny śmiech. Harry zapowiedział Syriuszowi co go czeka, a teraz animag musiał spłacić dług.

Piątka nauczycieli również usiłowała ukryć śmiech, choć nie wszystkim się to udawało. McGonagall zapewne bawiła się najlepiej, wciąż pamiętając ten wieczór, kiedy Syriusz wypił za dużo piwa kremowego.

Ginny zakończyła karę i poklepała psa po biodrze.

Syriusz całkowicie zatracił się w psiej formie. Pomachał z animuszem ogonem, po czym nachylił, by się polizać, jednak w porę zorientował się, co robi. Zapewne by się zarumienił, gdyby tylko pies mógł to zrobić.

Ginny spojrzała na ministra szeroko otwartymi oczami. Postarała się, by jej głos brzmiał nieco wyżej niż normalnie:

- Proszę nie krzywdzić mojego małego, puchatego, przytulanego Wąchaczka-sraczka. Chciałam mu wykupić licencję, naprawdę, ale nie było mnie stać. Znalazłam go w Hogsmeade jako szczeniaczka, gdy bardzo tęskniłam za domem. Byłam taka samotna, a on podszedł do mnie i polizał mnie po twarzy. Był taki słodziutki i miły, taki niewinny mały szczeniaczek, ciągle siusiał w domu. Starałam się go wytresować, ale on oczywiście jest tylko zwykłym psem, bo całe lata zajęło mi nauczenie go, by nie kupkał gdzie nie powinien i nie gryzł moich butów. Ale ja go kocham! Zawsze mnie pocieszał, kiedy płakałam, karmię go resztkami ze stołu, i jego język łaskocze, i rzadko miewa pchły, ale czasem ma gazy i one naprawdę śmierdzą, i jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Proszę go nie krzywdzić, proszę pana, proszę.

Knot skupił się, starając się zrozumieć jakim cudem dziewczyna zdołała powiedzieć to wszystko bez brania oddechu. Harry był cały czerwony, desperacko starając się kontrolować niemal bolesną potrzebę wybuchnięcia śmiechem. Hermiona uderzała głową w stół, starając się z całych sił powstrzymać śmiech. Snape, w nagłym uderzeniu geniuszu, rzucił zaklęcie wyciszające na nauczycieli i Remusa. Za ministrem włosy Tonks przybierały na przemian wszystkie kolory tęczy, gdy metamorfomag starała się powstrzymać śmiech.

- Od dawna oszczędzam moje kieszonkowe, proszę pana – mówiła dalej Ginny, głaszcząc Syriusza po brzuchu, co sprawiło, że pies położył się na plecach z wszystkimi czterema łapami w powietrzu. – Naprawdę chcę go zarejestrować. Chciałam poprosić wujka Remusa, bo ja jestem jeszcze w szkole i w ogóle. Nie jestem tylko pewna czy go wysterylizuję.

Syriusz zapiszczał żałośnie, ale nie chciał się ruszać spod jej magicznych palców.

Snape zamarł bez ruchu, obserwując zemstę za wszystkie psoty Syriusza. Przywołał wszystkie umiejętności, zyskane twarzą w twarz z Voldemortem, by nie paść w parkosyzmach śmiechu. By wspomóc samokontrolę skandował pod nosem na okrągło jedną frazę: „Powinna być w Slytherinie… Powinna być w Slytherinie…"

Pisk okazał się dla Remusa kroplą, która przelała czarę. Nagle poczuł nieodpartą potrzebę poprawienia sznurówek. Pochylił się, a gdy zniknął z widoku zwinął się w kłębek i wydał z siebie histeryczny rechot.

- Myślałam, żeby oddać go na jakiś czas jako samca rozpłodowego. Jest takim dużym psem z dobrymi genami, że na pewno ktoś by go chciał. Mógłby na siebie zarobić. Co pan myśli?

Knot zorientował się, że nie może oderwać wzroku od oczu dziewczyny, które wydawały się płonąć.

- Eeee – zaczął. – Myślę, że najbezpieczniej…

- Och – przerwała Ginny. – Ma pan rację. Uczyli nas ostatnio w szkole, że nie ma czegoś takiego jak bezpieczny seks. Trzeba mu je uciąć.

Filius Flitwick ześliznął się z krzesła i dołączył do Remusa na podłodze. Przez chwilę podziwiał zaklęcie Snape'a, które pozwalało mu zachować całkowitą ciszę, jednocześnie umożliwiając usłyszenie tego, co dzieje się wokół, zanim wreszcie poddał się ogarniającej go wesołości.

Pomona Sprout pochyliła się nad stołem, co pozwoliło jej na ukrycie twarzy w długich włosach. Kołysała się w tył i w przód, a po twarzy spływały jej łzy śmiechu.

Severus Snape siedział jak wmurowany na swoim miejscu, absolutnie bez ruchu.

Minerva McGonagall miała do dyspozycji lata doświadczeń w radzeniu sobie z Huncwotami i bliźniakami Weasley'ami, więc na pierwszy rzut oka była całkowicie opanowana. Zdradzały ją jedynie drgające kąciki ust.

Albus Dumbledore wydawał się nieporuszony. Jedyną różnicę można było zaobserwować w jego oczach, które rzucały ogniki na rekordowym poziomie.

Tonks poddała się i usiadła pod ścianą ściskając kolana. W takiej samej pozycji siedzieli pozostali aurorzy, ostrożnie dobrani ze względu na swoją znajomość historii Syriusza Blacka.

- Ale – kontynuowała Ginny, sięgając po różdżkę – nie stać mnie na zapłacenie za to, więc się uczyłam.

Transmutowała parę leżących na stole noży w wielkie nożyce ogrodowe z błyszczącymi czerwonymi ostrzami.

- Proszę zobaczyć, kastrują tak samo dobrze jak tną – ogłosiła z dumą, pokazując narzędzie Ministrwi Magii.

Knot rzucił tylko okiem i odruchowo złapał się za krocze, żeby upewnić się, że wszystko jest na swoim miejscu.

Syriusz, czując ostrza, usiłował się odsunąć, ale Ginny zdecydowanie go przytrzymała, prezentując zdumiewającą siłę.

- Ale będę musiała być ostrożna, bo inaczej mogę uciąć więcej niż jego jądra.

Syriusz zemdlał. Usłyszał więcej, niż mógł znieść.

- O, widzi pan – zawołała Ginny. – Poszedł sobie spać, mogę już to zrobić. Pomoże mi pan?

Knot przełknął mocno ślinę i energicznie potrząsną głową.

- Nie. Nie, wszystko w porządku, panno Weasley. Przypomniałem sobie jednak, że jestem pilnie potrzebny w moim biurze. Proszę go zarejestrować i zapomnimy o sprawie, obiecuję.

Minister rzucił jeszcze okiem na zwiniętego w kłębek psa i wybiegł, nie chcąc widzieć tego, co planowała dziewczyna. Aurorzy, po kilku chwilach, które zajęło im doprowadzenie się do stanu używalności, podążyli za nim, uśmiechając się do Ginny w podzięce za możliwość oglądania takiego widowiska.

Syriusz obudził się i poczuł ulgę, widząc że Ginny transmutowała nożyce z powrotem w sztućce.

- Przykro mi – powiedziała Ginny z żalem wypisanym na twarzy. – Ale Knot nalegał, żebym dokończyła robotę.

Oczy Syriusza rozszerzyły się tak bardzo jak to tylko możliwe w przypadku psa i, pomimo wytrzymałości nabytej przez lata spędzone w Azkabanie, zemdlał ponownie.

Dumbledore osunął się na najbliższe krzesło i po raz pierwszy od wielu, wielu lat zaniósł się histerycznym śmiechem. Widok psiej mordki Syriusza, gdy Ginny kłamała mu w żywe oczy, będzie czymś co pozostanie w jego pamięci do śmierci.

Animag ponownie się ocknął i ujrzał pokój zanoszący się histerycznym śmiechem. Transformował się z powrotem do ludzkiej postaci i złapał za krocze. Dopiero wtedy zrozumiał, że padł ofiarą psoty.

Chciał ruszyć w stronę dziewczyny, ale odkrył że, podobnie jak reszta pokoju, nie jest w stanie wykonać ruchu, gdyż Harry zdecydował, że chce być przy Ginny jako pierwszy. Użycie magii nie było w tym wypadku świadome, po prostu chciał się upewnić, że będzie przy Ginny przed wszystkimi innymi.

Przysunął się do niej i uniósł drobną dziewczynę z podłogi, kręcąc nią wokół siebie.

- To było niesamowite – wyznał, jego oczy zdradzały głębokie emocje. – Byłaś rewelacyjna.

Wziął głęboki oddech, starając się uspokoić. Uniósł jedną rękę i delikatnie dotknął jej policzka, żeby mógł spojrzeć jej w oczy.

- Kocham cię, Ginny Weasley – wyznał jej po raz pierwszy, tak szczerze jak tylko był w stanie.

Ginny zatonęła w jego oczach. Zarumieniła się słysząc pochwałę, zdumiała słysząc deklarację. Tymczasem pozostali znów mogli się poruszać, jako że Harry zajęty był czymś innym.

- Harry, naprawdę?

- Z całego serca – wyszeptał, nie siląc się na ozdobniki.

Ginny wspięła się na palce i pocałowała go delikatnie, przelewając w ten pocałunek wszystkie uczucia, jakie żywiła wobec chłopaka o kruczoczarnych włosach.

Remus wstał i patrzył na parę z podziwem, zabarwionym nutką zazdrości. Najpierw James Potter rozkochał w sobie Lilly Evans, w opinii Remusa jedną z najwspanialszych czarownic na całym świecie. A teraz Harry miał tą wspaniałą dziewczynę, która była tak inna od Lilly, ale tak podobna w sile jej uczucia. Zazdrościł Potterom tego talentu do znajdowania swoich drugich połówek tak wcześnie w życiu.

Harry, pomny widowni, nie przeciągał za bardzo pocałunku.

- Panno Weasley – odezwał się Snape. – 20 punktów dla Gryffindoru za szybkie myślenie godne Ślizgona.

- 20 punktów za wzorową transmutację – dodała McGonagall, nie chcąc być gorszą od Snape'a. W końcu te dzieci to jej uczniowie.

Harry przesunął się tak, by stanąć za Ginny i objął ją w pasie. Nie chciał tracić z nią kontaktu w takiej chwili, z czego Ginny była bardzo zadowolona. Nauczyciele, Remus i Hermiona powoli otrząsali się po ataku wesołości. Syriusz wyglądał, jakby nie wiedział czy ma być wdzięczny czy wkurzony, gdy zorientował się jak udanego figla spłatała mu Ginny.

- Na pewno wszyscy zastanawiacie się, co robił tu Knot – odezwał się Harry, decydując się wyjaśnić ostatnie wydarzenia.

Dumbledore, już opanowany, skinął głową. Pozostali nauczyciele z powrotem usiedli.

Harry nie ruszył się z miejsca, za bardzo podobało mu się przytulanie. Miał zacząć wyjaśnienia, gdy nagle rozległ się sygnał przychodzącego Mmaila. Dotknął go różdżką i uśmiechnął się.

- Może jednak odpowiem na wasze pytania, gdy przeczytacie najnowszego Mmaila – stwierdził.

Ku ich zaskoczeniu przed każdym pojawiła się ikonka przychodzącego Mmaila

* * *

><p>Od: Prorok Codzienny<p>

Do: Lista Mailingowych Subskrybentów

Temat: Syriusz Black niewinny!

*Prorok Codzienny*

*Syriusz Black Niewinny!*

*Peter Pettigrew żyje!*

Raport Specjalny: Rita Skeeter

Zdumiewająca wiadomość wprost z Ministerstwa Magii: Peter Pettigrew żyje! Wczoraj został wydany w ręce Departamentu Przestrzegania Czarodziejskiego Prawa i natychmiast poddany działaniu Veritaserum. Pettigrew został złapany przez nikogo innego jak Chłopca, Który Przeżył, Harry'ego Pottera. Potter opublikował oświadczenie, w którym stwierdził, że teraz jego rodzice mogą spoczywać w pokoju, po ujęciu ich Strażnika Tajemnicy, który zdradził miejsce ich pobytu Temu, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać piętnaście lat temu.

Informacja jest szokiem dla społeczeństwa, które od dawna wierzyło, że to Syriusz Black był Strażnikiem Tajemnicy i zdrajcą Potterów. Potterowie, Black, Pettigrew i Remus J. Lupin byli przyjaciółmi w Hogwarcie i pozostali nimi po ukończeniu szkoły. Jak twierdzą źródła zbliżone do rodziny, Black (37 l.) miał początkowo zostać Strażnikiem Tajemnicy, ale przekonał Potterów do wyboru Pettigrewa, gdyż Black byłby zbyt oczywistym wyborem.

W Sali Sądowej nr 1 Ministerstwa Magii Amelia Bones przewodniczyła nadzwyczajnej sesji sądu, by skazać Petera Pettigrew za współudział w morderstwie Jamesa i Lilly Potterów, jak również zamordowanie dwunastu mugoli. Został skazany na pocałunek dementora w Azkabanie z rygorem natychmiastowej wykonalności. Aurorzy przetransportowali go na natychmiastowe wykonanie wyroku.

W uzasadnieniu wyroku sędzia Bones powiedziała Pettigrewowi:

- Jesteś obrzydliwym osobnikiem, który pomógł w zrujnowaniu niezliczonych ludzkich żyć. Jesteś osobiście odpowiedzialny za przestępstwa, które przytłoczyłyby poczuciem winy każdą normalną osobę. Sąd uznaje cię winnym wszystkich zarzucanych czynów i skazuje na pocałunek dementora z rygorem natychmiastowej wykonalności.

Sędzia Bones powiedziała też:

- Co do Syriusza Blacka, uznaję go niewinnym wszystkich zarzucanych mu czynów i niniejszym deklaruję, że może spokojnie kontynuować swoje życie, bez jakiejkolwiek skazy w jego aktach. Odszkodowanie za lata niesłusznego uwięzienia zostanie przyznane w późniejszym terminie.

1 listopada 1981 roku, dzień po zabójstwie Potterów przez Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać, Syriusz T. Black został oskarżony o morderstwo Petera Pettigrew oraz dwunastu mugoli na zatłoczonej londyńskiej ulicy. Mrożący krew w żyłach raport DPCP, stworzony na podstawie zeznań aurorów przybyłych na miejsce zbrodni, przedstawiał Blacka jako mordercę bez skrupułów, który zabił nie jednego, a trójkę swoich najbliższych przyjaciół. Dedalus Diggle osobiście zeznał, że gdy przybył na miejsce zbrodni, Black śmiał się, podczas gdy aurorzy go zabierali.

Po aresztowaniu Black został zesłany do Azkabanu bez procesu. Spędził w nim dwanaście lat jako więzień. Black uciekł w 1993 roku. Zarówno czarodziejski jak i mugolski rząd zmobilizowały wszystkie środki w pościgu za zbiegiem. Nigdy nie został odnaleziony.

Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt powiedział reporterowi „Proroka" od razu po procesie:

- Schwytanie Pettigrewa zostało w całości zaaranżowane przez Harry'ego. Bez jego pomocy wymierzenie sprawiedliwości mogłoby potrwać jeszcze wiele lat.

Shacklebolt kierował poszukiwaniami Syriusza Blacka.

- Nigdy nie wierzyłem, że Syriusz jest winny – zapewnia. – Znałem pana Blacka odkąd graliśmy razem w drużynie Gryffindoru. W tej sprawie nie pracowałem by odnaleźć Syriusza, a by udowodnić jego niewinność.

Anonimowe źródło z Ministerstwa twierdzi, że Black jest częścią tajnej organizacji walczącej z Sami Wiecie Kim. Interesująca informacja, biorąc pod uwagę, że większość z nas wierzyła, że Black jest Śmierciożercą. Do czasu opublikowania artykułu nie byliśmy w stanie skontaktować się ze świeżo ułaskawionym czarodziejem.

Rita Skeeter

* * *

><p>W miarę jak wszyscy kończyli czytać artykuł, w Pokoju Życzeń zapadła pełna zdumienia cisza.<p>

- Zrobiłeś to! – pisnęła Ginny, obracając się, by móc pocałować swojego chłopaka. – Zrobiłeś to! – podskakiwała jak szalona, zdając sobie sprawę jak wiele znaczy to dla Harry'ego i Syriusza.

Syriusz Black nie mógł oderwać oczu od iluzorycznego wyobrażenia Mmaila, który oznajmiał jego uwolnienie. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Remus delikatnie położył rękę na ramieniu przyjaciela i uśmiechnął się.

- Gratulacje Syriuszu.

- Remusie, może zabierzesz go do mojego biura – zaproponował Dumbledore. – W biurku mam odrobinę ognistej whisky. Syriusz wygląda, jakby potrzebował kielicha. Hasło to „W sprawie Harry'ego".

Wilkołak skinął głową i poprowadził niezarejestrowanego animaga w stronę drzwi.

- Wysłałeś Pettigrewowi jeden z twoich świstoklików-załączników? – spytał Dumbledore, patrząc na Harry'ego z rozbawieniem.

- Tak – odparł Harry. – Hermiona i Ginny odkryły zaklęcia i sposób na załączenie go w Mmailu.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się lekko. Łzy spowodowane atakiem śmiechu już obeschły. To było typowe dla Harry'ego, żeby wychwalać zasługi wszystkich innych, tak jakby jego były pomijalne. Chciała, żeby Ron też mógł się nimi cieszyć, ale wiedziała, że nie w tym wypadku. Bardzo go kochała, ale wiedziała, że musi zmusić go, by zmienił nastawienie do pewnych spraw. Nie mogła zgodzić się na spędzenie reszty życia z kimś, kto jednocześnie był hipokrytą i osobą o wąskich horyzontach. Miał wiele wspaniałych cech, które podziwiała, ale jego widzenie świata tylko przez pryzmat czerwieni Gryffindoru, choć wystarczające, gdy była młodsza, teraz stawało się obciążeniem.

- Skąd miałeś adres Pettigrewa? – Snape był pierwszym, który zadał to pytanie na głos.

- Podał mi go Voldemort, razem z zaproszeniem do grona jego sługusów.

- A ty sprowadziłeś tu Knota, żeby nie przeszkadzał pani Bones?

- Mniej więcej – zgodził się Harry. – Pomyślałem, że biorąc pod uwagę funkcjonowanie Ministerstwa, jeśli uda nam się go osądzić i skazać, zanim ktoś będzie mógł użyć swoich wpływów, będzie znacznie lepiej dla wszystkich. Jedyna osoba, która mogła to powstrzymać to Knot, a on na szczęście był daleko.

- No cóż – uśmiechnął się z dumą Dumbledore. – Wydaje mi się, że powinniśmy ci pogratulować, ale jednocześnie zwiększyć czujność, bo Voldemort na pewno nie przyjmie tego z całkowitym spokojem.

* * *

><p>Od: Hermiona Granger<p>

Do: Fleur Delacour, Penelope Clearwater, Nymphadora Tonks, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson

DW: Ginny Weasley

Temat: P.U.N.K.T

Drogie Panie,

uznałam, że powinnam przybliżyć Wam zachowanie tych nadgorliwych palantów, w których wszystkie wydajemy się być zakochane. Starałam się odkryć lekarstwo na tę przypadłość, ale wydaje mi się, że takowe nie istnieje ;-)

Wygląda na to, że chłopaki Weasley'owie, niewystarczająco usatysfakcjonowani doprowadzeniem do rozpadu dwóch związków Ginny, zdecydowali zniszczyć także trzeci, niezależnie od faktu, że Ginny jest po uszy zakochana w swoim nowym chłopaku, znanym nam skądinąd Harrym Potterze.

Jak na razie sprawili, że Harry pojawił się na środku Wielkiej Sali odziany jedynie w ręcznik, co miało stanowić ostrzeżenie, by ją zostawił.

Jak na razie wygląda, że Harry radzi sobie bardzo dobrze, ale nie w tym rzecz. Jeśli wasi chłopcy choć trochę przypominają Rona, to ich zachowanie trąci hipokryzją w najwyższym stopniu.

Biorąc to pod uwagę proponuję stworzenie Przymierza dla Uwolnienia od Nadgorliwych Krępujących Tumanów.

Wydaje mi się, że wszystkie będziemy potrzebowały wsparcia, jakie możemy dać sobie nawzajem.

Zaczęłam otrzymywać pewne wskazówki co do psoty, jaką Harry planuje na Tumanach w ramach zemsty i myślę, że możemy załapać się na miejsca w pierwszym rzędzie, jeśli zaoferujemy mu swoją pomoc.

Hermiona.

* * *

><p>Od: Fleur Delacour<p>

Do: Członkinie P.U.N.K.T.

Załącznik: Biblia

Temat: Re: P.U.N.K.T

Drogie Panie,

zgadzam się z Hermioną w całej rozciągłości. Nie miałam pojęcia, że Bill bierze udział w takich przedsięwzięciach poniżej wszelkiej krytyki.

Zdecydowałam, że dopóki jego nastawienie się nie zmieni, straci pewne przywileje.

Absolutnie nie mam nic przeciwko pomaganiu Harry'emu, to taki miły chłopak.

W załączniku Biblia Wili – podarunek dla moich nowych sióstr. Wydaje mi się, że kiedy będzie po wszystkim będziecie miały dużo radości wykorzystując jej zawartość.

F.

* * *

><p>Od: Penelopa<p>

Do: Członkinie P.U.N.K.T.

Temat: Re: Re: P.U.N.K.T

Zapisuję się. Myślałam, ze Percy wyczerpał swój limit kretyńskiego zachowania w zeszłym roku, kiedy nie chciał uwierzyć Harry'emu. To zaszło za daleko.

Zgadzam się z Fleur. Percy też jest odcięty.

P.C.

* * *

><p>Od: Tonks<p>

Do: Członkinie P.U.N.K.T.

Temat: Re: Re: Re: P.U.N.K.T

Też w to wchodzę. Chociaż coraz bardziej zakochuję się w Charliem, uważam, że można by go odrobinę przytemperować.

Muszę zwrócić Waszą uwagę, że Harry tak naprawdę wcale nie potrzebuje naszej pomocy, żeby sobie z nimi poradzić.

Czytałyście co dzisiaj zrobił? Uwolnił swojego chrzestnego i pojmał prawą rękę Voldemorta w czasie jednej akcji. Jeśli jednak zacznie swoją psotę to powinna być ona niezła, więc jeśli pomoc ma nam zapewnić miejsca w pierwszym rzędzie to jestem cała sobą za.

Tonks

* * *

><p>Od: Katie i Angelina<p>

Do: Cały P.U.N.K.T

Temat: My też

Ano, my też dołączymy. Fred i George doświadczą nieco celibatu. Dobry pomysł Hermiono, ale naprawdę musimy kiedyś porozmawiać z Tobą na temat nadawania nazw.

K&A

* * *

><p>- Dziękuję – powiedział Syriusz z uczuciem, ściskając Harry'ego. Kilka kolejek ognistej whisky i spacer przez Hogsmeade we własnej osobie przekonały go, że to prawda. Wreszcie jest wolny.<p>

Harry uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem.

Szli w stronę Wrzeszczącej Chty na pierwszą lekcję teleportacji, jako że miejsce to znajdowało się tuż za antyteleportacyjnymi osłonami Hogwartu.

- No dobrze, Harry – powiedział Syriusz poważnym, nauczycielskim tonem, który przetrwał jedynie pięć sekund, po których Harry mocno go odepchnął.

Padając, Syriusz zmienił się w psa i skoczył na Harry'ego, wywracając chłopaka. Energicznie polizał go po twarzy, śliniąc się tak mocno, jak to możliwe.

- Bleee – krzyknął Harry. – Siad, albo powiem Ginny.

Syriusz zeskoczył z niego i zmienił się z powrotem w człowieka, patrząc krzywo na chrześniaka.

- Chowasz się za jej spódniczką?

- Jasne – odparł Harry z zawadiackim uśmiechem. – Mam stamtąd świetny widok na jej tyłeczek.

Syriusz parsknął śmiechem.

- Wygląda na to, że zakochałeś się w dziewczynie o ognistym temperamencie.

Harry potaknął.

- Wiem, jest niesamowita.

- Dobra, wracamy do teleportacji. Powinienem wyłożyć ci mnóstwo teorii jak to wszystko działa, ale znasz mnie. Nie mógłbym przestrzegać zasad, nawet gdyby polegały na rysowaniu prostej linii.

Harry roześmiał się i skinął głową.

- Chcę, żebyś zrobił coś w miarę prostego. Wszystko co musisz zrobić to wyobrazić sobie, jak najdokładniej, cel, którym w tym wypadku będzie ten róg. Potem otwórz swój umysł i popchnij się tam. To uczucie jest przeciwieństwem świstoklika. Świstoklik łapie cię za żołądek i ciągnie. Tutaj pcha cię twoja magia, więc przypomina to wielki materac pchający cię w plecy.

Syriusz stanął koło Harry'ego.

Najpierw patrz na mnie.

Ułamek sekundy później Syriusz stał po drugiej stronie pokoju odwrócony w drugą stronę.

- Widzisz, to proste.

Harry skinął głowę i wziął głęboki wdech. Nagle poczuł nerwy.

- Nie martw się – zawołał Syriusz z drugiego końca pokoju. – Fred i George to potrafią, więc nie może to być takie trudne, nie?

Harry roześmiał się i potaknął. Skupił się na narożniku i usiłował otworzyć umysł.

- O właśnie – głos Syriusz popłynął przez pokój. – A teraz przepchnij się tam.

Harry spróbował. Czuł, jak jego magia wzrasta, starając się przyjść mu z pomocą, ale nie potrafił jej wyzwolić.

Syriusz odczekał chwilę i postanowił pomóc. Tak cicho jak potrafił aportował za Harry'ego i krzyknął:

- BU!

Harry podskoczył i obrócił się błyskawicznie.

- SYRIUSZ – krzyknął. – Co to, cholera, miało znaczyć?

Syriusz patrzył na niego z samozadowoleniem.

- Widzisz gdzie jesteś?

Harry rozejrzał się i zorientował, że stoi w rogu.

- Zrobiłem to? – spytał niepewnie.

- Ano – przyznał Syriusz, z niemal ojcowską dumą wypisaną na twarzy. – Teraz zobaczmy czy uda ci się wrócić bez mojego straszenia.

Harry skinął głową i zrobił jak mu kazano. Pojawił się obok Syriusza z głośnym pyknięciem.

- Świetnie – stwierdził jego chrzestny. – Teraz chciałbym, żebyś zrobił to jeszcze raz, ale postaraj się zredukować hałas. Wiem, że bliźniacy robią go mnóstwo, ale oni chcą robić zamieszanie. Ty będziesz chciał poruszać się tak cicho, jak to możliwe. Ten hałas przy twoim pojawieniu powoduje gwałtownie przemieszczające się powietrze. Jeśli postarasz się pojawić trochę wolniej, powinieneś dać radę.

Harry skinął głową i ponownie się skoncentrował. Kiedy jego magia wiedziała o co chodzi, było to o wiele łatwiejsze. Uczucie było znacznie lepsze niż w przypadku świstoklika. Czuł, jakby to on wszystko kontrolował. Zniknął i pojawił się za Syriuszem tak wolno, jak to możliwe. Z uśmiechem krzyknął:

- BU!

Syriusz podskoczył i spojrzał na Hary'ego spode łba. Ten odpowiedział mu niewinnym spojrzeniem.

- Dobra – warknął Syirusz. – Wygląda na to, ze opanowałeś krótkie dystanse. Co powiesz na teleportację do Little Whinging?

- Dobra – zgodził się Harry z ochotą. – Park?

- OK. – zgodził się Syriusz i deportował, pozostawiając Harry'ego, by ten sam sobie poradził.

Zielonooki chłopak uśmiechnął się i również zniknął.

Zamiast od razu pojawić się u celu, zatrzymał się, by rozejrzeć się wokół. Było nadzwyczaj szaro. Widział promienie światła przemykające wokół niego. Uznał, że to inny teleportujący się czarodzieje.

W pewnej odległości ujrzał coś wyglądającego jak ściana i ruszył w tamtym kierunku.

Znalazł się tam w jednej chwili. Dystans w próżni nie miał znaczenia. Przyjrzał się ścianie z ciekawością. To co wziął za solidną płaszczyznę okazało się wirującą w szybkim tempie półkolistą sferą magii, która zdawała się pokrywać znaczny obszar.

Kiedy się przyglądał, dojrzał małe dziurki błyszczące w osłonie, jakby całość wykonana była z wielu warstw magii, obracających się wokół centralnego punktu z rozmaitym tempie.

Harry wiedział, że to co zamierza zrobić jest niezwykle głupie, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać. Przyjrzał sie wzorom wirującym na osłonie i przesunął się w miejsce, w którym miał pojawić się otwór. Zgrał to idealnie w czasie i zdołał przedostać się przez osłonę.

Milisekundę później pojawił się w biurze profesora Dumbledore.

Dumbledroe siedział w wielkim krześle z nogami na biurku. Zdjął buty, ale miał na sobie skarpetki, z których Zgredek byłby dumny. W dłoni trzymał raport jednego z członków Zakonu.

Albus nagle poczuł, że ktoś jest w jego gabinecie i zerwał się na równe nogi z różdżką wycelowaną w intruza. Z tego co wiedział nikt nie powinien się tak po prostu tu znaleźć.

- Harry – powiedział, opadając z powrotem na krzesło. – To nieładnie tak straszyć starego człowieka. Nie powinieneś być z Syriuszem?

Harry zarumienił się.

- Przepraszam pana. Teleportowałem się z Łapą, ale zatrzymałem się, by rozejrzeć się w próżni. Zobaczyłem tą wielką osłonę, więc chciałem się bliżej przyjrzeć. Byłem ciekawy, więc kiedy dostrzegłem wzór w pojawiających się dziurach, przeskoczyłem przez nie. Ale wydawało mi się, że nie da się teleportować w Hogwarcie?

Dumbledore popatrzył na chłopaka z namysłem.

- Nie jest to niemożliwe, Harry – wyjaśnił w końcu. – Po prostu przekracza możliwości większości czarodziejów. Może wrócisz do Syriusza? Porozmawiamy o tym później.

Harry skinął głową i zniknął. Tym razem łatwiej było mu przewidzieć pojawienie się otworów.

* * *

><p>Od: Albus Dumbledore<p>

Do: Aberforth Dumbledore

Temat: Osłony

Aberforth, staruszku, co u Ciebie?

Czy mógłbyś uczynić mi szybką przysługę i zerknąć na osłony wokół Hogwartu? Właśnie ktoś powiedział mi, ze są w nich dziury.

Albus

* * *

><p>Od: Młodszy brat<p>

Do: Starszy brat

Temat: Re: Osłony

Albusie,

u mnie wszystko w porządku. Ludzie wciąż zostawiają mnie w spokoju, myśląc, że jestem szalony. Oczywiście kozy w tym pomogły.

Próbowałeś miśków-żelków? To mugolskie słodycze, które spróbowałem w ostatnich dniach. Bardzo przyjemne.

Zerknąłem na osłony i muszę powiedzieć, że wciąż uznaję je za nasze najwspanialsze dzieło po dziś dzień.

Są nieprzenikalne i nie mogłem znaleźć w nich najmniejszego błędu. Obawiam się, ze ten, kto powiedział Ci o dziurach, jest tak szalony, za jakiego mnie uważają.

Abe

* * *

><p>Od: Dumbledore Stary<p>

Do: Dumbledore Młody

Temat: Re[2]: Osłony

Próbowałem miśki-żelki kilka lat temu I muszę przyznać, że w rzeczy samej są bardzo przyjemne. Oczywiście nie tak dobre jak moje cytrynowe dropsy.

Chciałbym, żebyś nie wkładał tyle wysiłku w udawanie szaleńca. Albo nie robił tego w tak dziwny sposób. Popatrz na mnie. Wszyscy myślą, że jestem stuknięty, a i tak darzą mnie szacunkiem.

Co do osłon, właśnie jeden uczeń teleportował się przez nie. Powiedział, że zatrzymał się, by rozejrzeć się w Próżni, ujrzał osłony, znalazł dziurę i przeszedł przez nią.

Albus

* * *

><p>Od: Trudno mówić na mnie młody, mam ponad 150 lat<p>

Do: Prastary

Temat: Re: Re[2]: Osłony

Albuisie, to Ty zawsze pragnąłeś szacunku. Ja tylko chciałem spokojnego życia z robieniem za barmana na boku i pomaganiem Ci w razie potrzeby. Wiesz co myślę o Czarodziejskim Świecie. Gdyby ministerstwo miało choć odrobinę rozsądku, nie byłoby całej tej okropnej sprawy z Voldemortem.

Co do tego Twojego ucznia… Czy muszę pisać jak śmiesznie to wszystko brzmi. Byłem już gotowy na ogłoszenie Cię niepoczytalnym i zesłanie do Św. Munga. Ale, biorąc pod uwagę nikłe prawdopodobieństwo, że jednak możesz mieć rację, zdecydowałem się na eksperyment. Deportowałem bez przygotowanego celu.

Wygląda na to, że Twój uczeń miał sporo racji, a Próżnia to bardzo dobry termin. Sugeruję, żebyś kiedyś sam spróbował. W każdym razie spojrzałem na nasze osłony i w rzeczy samej mają drobne dziurki. Podejrzewam, że taka już natura magii. Próbowałem się przez nie przedostać, ale nie dałem rady.

Przyjrzałem się też Ministerstwu Magii i okazało się, że mają tam sporo spartolonej roboty. Zupełnie nie tak dobra jak nasza. Ich dziury są znacznie większe i przy odrobinie wysiłku udało mi się przez nie przedostać.

Albusie, naprawdę nie martwiłbym się o to. Na świecie może istnieć dziesięciu do piętnastu czarodziejów zdolnych, by wejść w Próżnię, trzech (bez Twojego ucznia, mam na myśli Ciebie, mnie i Voldemorta), którzy zdołaliby przebić osłony Ministerstwa i żadnego zdolnego wejść do Hogwartu.

Powiedziałbym, że około połowy czarodziejów, którzy potrafiliby wejść w Próżnię jest po Ciemnej Stronie, ale nie sądzę, żeby któryś na to wpadł. Ja nie wpadłem.

Aha, pogratuluj ode mnie panu Potterowi. Może któregoś wieczoru wpadlibyście do mnie na herbatę? Jestem zainteresowany co jeszcze mógłby zrobić.

Bardzo zaciekawiony Abe

* * *

><p>Od: Jestem tylko o rok starszy<p>

Do: Szczawik

Temat: Re[4]: Osłony

Dziękuję, Abe. Doceniam, że poświęciłeś swój czas. Będę zachwycony, mogąc przyprowadzić pana Pottera. Przy okazji gratuluję celnej dedukcji.

Ostatnio zorientowaliśmy się, że, częściowo ze względu na jego wychowanie, Harry nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że pewnych rzeczy nie da się zrobić. Zdołał pojmać Petera Pettigrew używając świstoklika wysłanego w załączniku do Mmaila. Uczenie go jest niesamowicie mobilizujące, bo nieustannie nas zaskakuje.

Co powiesz na piątek o szóstej wieczór? Myślę, że pan Potter aportuje nas obu do Twojego domu.

Albie

* * *

><p>- To co ci tyle zajęło? – spytał Syriusz.<p>

- Zatrzymałem się po drodze, żeby się rozejrzeć - odparł radośnie Harry.

- Jak się czujesz.

- W porządku – odpowiedział z uśmiechem Harry.

- No dobra. Czytałeś „Quidditch przez wieki"?

Harry wyglądał na zaskoczonego zmianą tematu.

- Przejrzałem kilka razy.

- OK. – skinął głową Syirusz. To była jedyna książka, którą, jak mu się zdawało, Harry mógł przeczytać, która wspominała o ograniczeniach dotyczących międzynarodowej teleportacji. – To, czego teraz spróbujesz to podwójna teleportacja. Aportujesz nas obu na Isla Español.

- Gdzie to jest? – spytał Harry.

- Nie musisz wiedzieć – uśmiechnął się Syriusz. – Dawaj, podejmiesz wyzwanie?

Harry chwycił Syriusza za rękę. Zniknęli, by pojawić się na piaszczystej plaży.

- Wow – mruknął Syriusz, naprawdę pod wrażeniem. – Dobra robota, mały. Większość czarodziejów nie da rady podróżować za granicę, a co dopiero zabrać kogoś ze sobą. Jak się czujesz?

- Zmęczony – przyznał Harry, ziewając. – Gdzie jesteśmy?

Syriusz uśmiechnął się lekko i poprowadził Harry'ego po plaży w stronę małej jaskini. Wewnątrz znajdowały się pozostałości ognia i mnóstwo ptasich szczątków. Harry przyglądał się temu z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Obrócił się do chrzestnego.

- Tutaj byłeś?

Syriusz skinął głową z nietypowo poważną miną.

- Nigdy nie mówiłeś mi dokładnie co się stało – dopytywał się Harry. Za pomocą różdżki wyczarował ogień i dwa wygodne krzesła.

Syriusz uśmiechnął się i usiadł. Spojrzał w stronę plaży, ponownie zachwycając się 25-metrwoymi rozbryzgami fal.

- Kiedy Bellatriks posłała mnie w stronę zasłony spanikowałem i próbowałem deportować. To uratowało mi życie. Zasłona to brama do czegoś, no cóż, bardzo nieprzyjemnego. Wydaje mi się, że deportowałem w połowie drogi do tego innego świata. To było ekstremalnie trudne, pamiętam, że musiałem zużyć wszystkie siły. Wylądowałem tutaj, nie mam pojęcia jak. Byłem tak zmęczony, że zmieniłem się w Wąchacza i zasnąłem. Kiedy się obudziłem, zapadł zmrok. Próbowałem przemienić się z powrotem, ale nie dałem rady. Mocno mnie to zmartwiło, bo niespecjalnie mi się podobał pomysł spędzenia reszty życia jako pies na wyspie gdzieś na krańcu świata. No i oczywiście wychodziłem z siebie, martwiąc się o jednego mojego chrześniaka.

Syriusz wyczarował dwa drinki i podał jednego Harry'eu.

- Po dwóch miesiącach pobytu tutaj poczułem, że moja magia, ku mojej ogromnej uldze, zaczyna się odbudowywać. Żywiłem się przedrzeźniaczami, salamandrami i resztą lokalnych zwierząt. Nie byo to może najbardziej pożywne, ale utrzymało mnie przy życiu.

Syriusz podniósł się i zaczął przechadzać tam i z powrotem. Wspomnienia wyraźnie były w nim wciąż żywe.

- Minął kolejny miesiąc, zanim zdołałem się zmienić w człowieka. Badałem wyspę jako pies. Bałem się zbliżyć do ludzi jako człowiek. Mój wizerunek terrorysty nie wzbudzał specjalnego zaufania mugoli.

- SYRIUSZ! – przerwał im nagle głośny okrzyk. Złotoskóra kobieta, ubrana w coś co wyglądało jak lekkie poncho i jaskraworóżową spódnicę, pędziła w ich stronę. Harry nie rozumiał języka, w którym mówiła, jednak nietrudno było się domyślić, że przeklinała.

Harry spojrzał na swojego chrzestnego, który zażenowany przebierał nogami. Bosa kobieta w końcu do nich dobiegła i bez chwili wahania wymierzyła piorunujący prawy sierpowy w policzek byłego skazańca.

Syriusz runął na ziemię jak bokser po nokautującym ciosie.

Kobieta, wciąż wściekła, kopnęła w niego piaskiem, nie przestając krzyczeć w tym samym dziwnym języku. Harry przez moment rozważał przyjście chrzestnemu z pomocą, ale uznał, że cokolwiek Syriusz zrobił, zapewne zasłużył na to, co go spotyka.

W końcu kobieta opadła na kolana i pocałowała zamroczonego czarodzieja.

- Ty chrześniak? – spytała Harry'ego w łamanej angielszczyźnie.

- Tak – odparł Harry, kiwając jednocześnie głową.

- Syriusz bardzo cię kocha. O nic inne nie mówi. Obiecuje też kontakt z Juanita. On kłamiąca świnia.

Harry parsknął śmiechem.

- Poznałaś Syriusza, gdy tu przebywał?

- Si. Syriusz był u mnie. Robił dużo bestii z dwoma plecami.

Syriusz zarumienił się po czubki uszu. Szybko rzucił zaklęcie tłumaczące na obu Anglików, pozwalając im mówić po hiszpańsku.

- Przepraszam Juanito – zaczął przepraszać. – Naprawdę chciałem się z tobą skontaktować.

- Wy cholerni czarodzieje – takie mogło być w miarę cenzuralne tłumaczenie jej odpowiedzi.

Syriusz zamarł.

- Wiesz o czarodziejach?

Juanita wywróciła oczami.

- Pojawiasz się znikąd, bez dokumentów, środków utrzymania i mówisz, że jesteś tu od kilku miesięcy. W tym samym czasie znika wielki pies, który terroryzował okoliczną zwierzynę, a pojawia się ponownie tylko, gdy nie ma cię w pobliżu. Podniecasz się, gdy widzisz po raz pierwszy sowę i udało ci się wydostać z tej wyspy, gdy ktoś wysłał ci brudną skarpetkę. Mogę być zwykłą wieśniaczką, ale nie jestem głupia, Syriuszu Black!

- W takim razie Syriusz nie był tu sam przez cały czas? – spytał Harry.

- I nagle mówi po hiszpańsku jak miejscowy? Czarodziej!

Hary skinął głową i zdjął okulary. Przynajmniej wiedział już gdzie się znajduje. Pamiętał jak robił szkolny projekt o Wyspach Galapagos zanim poszedł do Hogwartu.

Spojrzał w oczy kobiety, analizując ją dogłębnie.

Juanita wciągnęła gwałtownie powietrze. W końcu Chłopiec, Który Przeżył przeniósł wzrok na swojego chrzestnego.

Harry czuł pewność siebie Syriusza, już nieraz wcześniej rywalizowali na siłę spojrzeń. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, Łapa nie zdawał sobie sprawy o ile było to prostrze bez okularów.

Harry uśmiechnął się do kobiety.

- Jest coś, co chcesz wziąć z domu?

- Moja biżuteria – odparła Juanita jak w transie.

- Accio biżuteria Juanity – zawołał skoncentrowany Harry, machając ręką.

- Harry, co ty robisz? – spytał nagle bardzo zdenerwowany Syriusz.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego, ale nie odpowiedział.

Biżuteria przybyła chwilę później. Harry wstał z krzesła, złapał Syriusza i Juanitę za ręce i przetransportował do rezydencji Blacków przy Grimmauld Place.

- Gdzie ja jestem? – spytała lekko przerażona Juanita.

- W Anglii – wyjaśnił Harry. – Syriusz cię kocha. Nie mógł wrócić do ciebie, jak obiecał, bo wciąż był przestępcą poszukiwanym za zbrodnię, której nie popełnił. Uważał, że lepiej, żebyś o nim zapomniała, niż miała pędzić życie w ukryciu. Dziś po południu został uznany niewinnym i natychmiast popędził, by być blisko ciebie.

To ostatnie było lekką przesadą, ale Harry uznał, że upiecze mu się to.

- Syriuszu, Juanita cię kocha. Meriln jeden wie czemu. Nie zapomniała o tobie, nie miała nikogo innego. Nie ma w domu rodziny i wie o Czarodziejskim Świecie znacznie więcej niż nam powiedziała. Możecie mi później opowiedzieć jak się poznaliście. Na razie stąd spadam.

Z tymi słowami deportował się z powrotem do Hogwartu.

* * *

><p>- Kochasz mnie? – spytała Juanita, patrząc na Syriusza. Czarodziej powoli skinął głową.<p>

- Odkąd cię spotkałem – odparł po prostu.

- Dlaczego po mnie nie wróciłeś?

Łzy w jej oczach zraniły go bardziej, niż cokolwiek innego.

- Byłem uciekinierem, połowę czasu spędzałem jako pies. To nie jest życie dla ciebie. Zasługujesz na to, co najlepsze.

- Nie zasługuję, by zdecydować za siebie? Całe życie byłam ekwadorską wieśniaczką, niewiele może być gorsze od tego!

Syriusz przysunął się do niej.

- Przepraszam – wyszeptał.

Złożyła głowę na jego ramieniu.

- Widzę, czemu go kochasz.

Animag otoczył ją ramionami, ciesząc się z ponownego uczucia bliskości..

- Harry jest niesamowity – przyznał. – To on mnie uwolnił.

Juanita odchyliła głowę i powoli go pocałowała.

* * *

><p>Harry wrócił do biura Dumbledore'a kompletnie wyczerpany. Błyskawicznie zasnął na kanapie dyrektora. Zasnął tak głęboko, że nie zareagował, gdy profesor wrócił, próbował go obudzić, a następnie wziął się za papierkową robotę.<p>

- Harry?

Chłopak niechętnie otworzył oczy.

- Przepraszam, panie profesorze.

- Musisz coś zjeść – jasnoniebieskie oczy przyglądały mu się z troską.

- Czy przepraszałem już pana za zniszczenie pana biura? – spytał zmęczony Harry.

- Tak – uśmiechnął się Dumbledore. – W tej samej chwili, kiedy wybaczyłeś pomyłki starego człowieka.

- Ale pan nie jest – zaczął Harry odruchowo, ale uśmiechnął się. – Właściwie to jest pan dość stary.

Dubledore roześmiał się.

- Tak czy inaczej przepraszam, że to zrobiłem.

- Nie ma sprawy, Harry. Masz ochotę na przechadzkę do Wielkiej Sali?

- Niespecjalnie – przyznał Harry z rozdzierającym ziewnięciem.

- W takim razie zjemy tutaj.

Harry uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością.

- Wydaje mi się, że muszę opowiedzieć kilku osobom co robiłem dziś po południu.

- Komu? – spytał dyrektor.

Harry zastanowił się przez moment. Zdecydował się na dodanie profesora Snape'a do listy. Będzie go potrzebował do drugiego etapu planu przeciwko chłopakom Weasley'om, a poza tym nauczyciel zaoferował mu rano zawieszenie broni.

- Ginny, Hermiona, profesor McGonagall i profesor Snape.

Dumbledore skinął głową i użył Fiuu, by zaprosić profesora Snape'a, sugerując jednocześnie, by ten wziął ze sobą eliksir pieprzowy oraz profesor McGonagall która miała przyprowadzić Ginny i Hermionę.

Dwie dziewczyny i opiekunka Gryffindoru przybyły jako pierwsze.

- Harry! – zawołała Ginny, zszokowana na widok swojego wyczerpanego chłopaka. – Co ci się stało?

- Opowiem, kiedy przyjdzie profesor Snape – ziewnął Harry.

Ginny usiadła koło niego i skłoniła, żeby się położył z głową na jej kolanach. Delikatnie głaskała jego włosy, niemal zapominając, że mają towarzystwo.

McGonagall i Hermiona wymieniły delikatne uśmiechy i usiadły.

- Przepraszam za spóźnienie – powiedział Snape, wpadając do pokoju ze zdecydowanie zbyt dużą dawką energii, jak na gust Harry'ego. – Nie miałem gotowego, więc musiałem uwarzyć porcję od początku.

- Dziękuję Severusie – uśmiechnął się Dumbledore i wyczarował mu krzesło.

Snape tylko zerknął na Harry'ego i od razu podał mu eliksir, zgadując, że to dla niego.

- Dzięki – odezwał się Harry, mający trudności z utrzymaniem otwartych oczu. Usiadł i opróżnił butelkę jednym haustem.

Wszyscy mu się przyglądali, oczekując, że lada moment dym zacznie wylatywać z jego uszu, ale nic takiego nie miało miejsca.

- Podziałało? – spytała Hermiona.

- Tak – odparł Hary z uśmiechem. – Nie czuję się już, jakbym musiał spać przez kilka lat. Teraz starczy mi kilka dni.

- Harry – Snape zmarszczył brwi. – Taka ilość eliksiru powinna sprawić, że będziesz skakał po ścianach, jak nieznośny Gryfon.

- E tam – podał to w wątpliwość Harry, jednocześnie machając ręką. Na biurku pojawiło się kilka dużych talerzy z kanapkami i Harry bez chwili wahania zanurkował w jedzenie. W końcu postanowił rozpocząć rozmowę:

- Syriusz się zakochał.

Snape upuścił talerz.

- Co?

- Dokładnie to samo pomyślałem – uśmiechnął się Harry. – Okazuje się, że podczas gdy wszyscy uważali go za zmarłego, stary kundel „robił Bestę z dwoma plecami" z ciekawą mugolką o imieniu Juanita.

- Juanita? – spytał Dumbledore z błyskiem w oku.

- Tak, to całkiem ładna Ekwadorka.

- A skąd ty to wiesz? – zażądała odpowiedzi Hermiona.

Harry wziął głęboki oddech i ujął swoją dziewczynę za rękę.

- Przekonałem Syriusza, żeby nauczył mnie teleportacji.

- Dobry pomysł – wtrąciła Ginny z uśmiechem.

- Dzisiaj po południu omówiliśmy podstawy, a potem powiedział, żebym teleportował nas obu na Wyspy Galapagos przy wybrzeżu Ekwadoru. Tam opowiadał mi co się z nim działo przez tak długi czas. Nagle Juanita pojawiła się i znokautowała go jednym ciosem.

Śmiech wypełnił gabinet. Najgłośniej śmiał się Snape, którego animozja wobec Blacka zmniejszyła się znacznie po wcześniejszej zemście Ginny.

- W każdym razie widziałem, że się kochają, więc przywołałem biżuterię Juanity, a następnie teleportowałem naszą trójkę na Gimmauld Place. Powiedziałem im, ze ciągle się kochają, a następnie deportowałem z powrotem do Hogwartu, zostawiając ich razem.

Harry znowu zaczął się robić śpiący.

- Nie można teleportować się w Hogwarcie – stwierdziła Hermiona.

Harry nie odpowiedział. Zasnął z głową opartą na ramieniu Ginny. Dziewczyna przekręciła się nieco, by jego głowa znowu spoczęła na jej kolanach.

Dwójka nauczycieli i dwójka uczniów automatycznie zwróciła się do Dumbledore'a w poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi. Stary dyrektor usiadł z wesołym błyskiem w oku.

- Stworzenie osłon antyteleportacyjnych jest bardzo trudne. W efekcie trzeba stworzyć permanentną magiczną barierę wokół obszaru, który chcesz chronić. Jak wiecie, magia żyje i nigdy nie trwa w niezmienionym stanie. Z tego co zrozumiałem, Harry teleportował się na dalszą odległość po raz pierwszy w życiu, więc postanowił zatrzymać się w pół drogi i rozejrzeć.

Snape i McGonagall poderwali się zaskoczeniu. Spojrzeli na siebie i skinęli głowami. Zniknęłi, a po kilku chwilach pojawili się tam, gdzie byli wcześniej.

- Widzieliście Próżnię? – spytał Dumbledore z uśmiechem.

- Tak – odparł Snape. – Dobra nazwa. Nigdy nie pomyślałem, żeby się po prostu rozejrzeć. Widziałem osłony, imponujące.

- Widzieliście dziury?

- Tak, ale ledwo, prawie ich nie było.

- Ale właśnie przez nie aportował się Harry.

- Czy Voldemort mógłby to zrobić? – spytał Snape.

- Nie sądzę – odparł radośnie Dumbledore. – Bardzo mało prawdopodobne jest, by w ogóle spróbował. Nam przez lata nie przyszło do głowy nic podobnego. Wątpię, by jemu nagle przyszło.

- To czemu Harry jest taki zmęczony? – spytała Ginny. Podobało jej się, że jej chłopak może się teleportować po Hogwarcie. Widziała sporo potencjalnych korzyści, niektóre miały nawet związek z nauką. Podobało jej się też, że Harry śpi na jej kolanach. Pokazywało to jak bardzo jej ufa.

- Ginny – profesor McGonagall uśmiechnęła się do rudowłosej czarodziejki. – Zwykły czarodziej może teleportować się z łatwością po kraju, może też po Europie. Generalnie im dalej się udajesz, tym bardziej cię to męczy. Harry wziął inną osobę na drugi koniec świata co wymagało fenomenalnych ilości mocy. Następnie sprowadził z powrotem dwójkę ludzi. Będę musiała poważnie porozmawiać z Syriuszem. Nie powinien pozwalać Harry'emu na takie rzeczy. Nie wiem, jak bardzo musi być teraz zmęczony.

Cała piątka spędziła wieczór, omawiając wydarzenia tego dnia, podczas gdy Harry spał tak spokojnie, jak nigdy w życiu. Delikatne palce Ginny trzymały z daleka koszmary.

W końcu Dumbledore wysłał dziewczyny do ich dormitoriów, obiecując, że zabierze Harry'ego do skrzydła szpitalnego, by mógł odespać swoje wyczerpanie.

* * *

><p>Od: Bill<p>

Do: Wszyscy bracia

Temat: Plecy mnie bolą

A wiecie czemu mnie bolą?

Bo zeszłą noc spędziłem na pieprzonej kanapie. Moja droga dziewczyna półkrwi wila użyła dwóch języków, by wyrazić swoje niezadowolenie z powodu naszych akcji wobec „kochaniego Harriego".

Nie podoba mi się ta kanapa.

Prponuję, żebyśmy pozwolili Harry'emu chodzić z Ginny.

Bill – nie mam pojęcia co znaczy „comment peut on etre aussi stupide et borné, ça me dépasse!", ale sądząc po wyrazie jej twarzy nie było to nic miłego!

* * *

><p>Od: Charlie<p>

Do: Chłopaki Weasley'owie

Temat: Re: Plecy mnie bolą

No cóż, Tonks też wyraziła swoje niezadowolenie. Dodam, że bardzo głośno. Dziewczyna metamorfomag ma pewne zalety, ale jest NIESAMOWICIE upokarzające, gdy zamienia się w mamę, żeby na mnie nakrzyczeć.

Ron, nie mógłbyś trzymać swojej cholernej dziewczyny pod kontrolą?

C.

_Draconis dominium_

* * *

><p>Od: Najmłodszy<p>

Do: Starsi

Temat: Re[2]: Plecy mnie bolą

Ostrzegałem Was przecież, że tak będzie. I nawet nie myślcie o wycofaniu się teraz. To co, jeśli śpicie na kanapie? Ja muszę cierpieć już od kilku dni.

Jesteśmy w tym razem.

Mam pomysł. Może zafundujemy Harry'emu Grupową Pogadankę Weasley'ów?

Ron

* * *

><p>Od: Pan P. Weasley<p>

Do: Rodzeństwo

Temat: Re: Re[2]: Plecy mnie bolą

Ja również spędziłem ostatnią noc na kanapie. Penelopa nie pozwoliła mi nawet na wzięcie czystej szaty rano.

Ale Ron ma rację, jesteśmy w tym razem. To tylko drobna przeszkoda.

Co do pomysłu na Grupową Pogadankę Weasley'ów to jako ostatnia ofiara tej techniki, mogę ręczyć za jej skuteczność. Jednak muszę przyznać, że niezależnie od tego, jak przerażający jesteście Wy wszyscy, to właśnie nasza siostra jest najstraszniejsza.

Nie wiem czy zauważyliście, jak świecą jej oczy, kiedy czyś się podnieca. Świeciły, gdy nazwała mnie „świniogłowym niedorozwojem", a ja czułem jak przepalają mnie na wylot. To było niezwykle niepokojące. Obawiam się, że to właśnie Ginny zmusiła mnie do przeanalizowania swoich czynów i przyznania jakim dupkiem się stałem.

Jestem Wam wdzięczny, że zawróciliście mnie z drogi, którą radośnie kroczyłem. Zapomniałem najważniejszej zasady Weasleyów: najpierw Rodzina.

Percy - noc na kanapie skłania do refleksji

_Informacje zawarte w tym Mmailu są poufne i mogą nieść za sobą prawne skutki. Są przeznaczone jedynie do wiadomości adresata. Zabroniony jest dostęp do tego Mmaila przez nieupoważnione osoby. Jeśli nie jesteś zamierzonym adresatem, ujawnianie, kopiowanie oraz jakiekolwiek działania lub powstrzymanie się od działań na podstawie zawartych w nim informacji są zakazane i moggą stanowić naruszenie prawa._

* * *

><p>Od: Bliźniacy<p>

Do: Niebliźniacy

Temat: Cholera jasna!

Chłopaki, czego potrzebujecie, żeby dać sobie spokój? Ginny jest wystarczająco dorosła, żeb o siebie zadbać. I mówiąc kurde szczerze, Harry jest dla niej najlepszym facetem.

Czy ktoś z Was widział Proroka dziś rano?

Harry złapał Pettigrewa i uwolnił Syriusza Blacka jednego pieprzonego dnia. Musimy Wam przypominać, jak długo Zakon starał się to osiągnąć? Ponad dwadzieścia cholernych lat.

Nie zamierzamy zamykać Harry'ego w pokoju i straszyć go, póki nie zostawi Ginny, tak jak zrobiliśmy to z Percym. To po prostu nie zadziała. Ten gość stał twarzą w twarz z Voldemortem!

Nam też nie podoba się, że zostaliśmy wykopani z łóżek, zwłaszcza, że po raz pierwszy w historii nie chcemy brać w tym udziału.

Aha, Percy, byłeś kretynem, ale to nie znaczy, że przestałeś być naszym bratem

F&G

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od tłumacza:<strong>__ Kapusta i Królowie z maila Syriusza z początku rozdziału to nawiązanie do wiersza „Mors i Stolarz" z powieści Lewisa Carrolla „Alicja po drugiej stronie lustra"._

„_Shack-man" czyli przydomek, który Amelia Bones nadała Kingsley'owi, wywodzi się oczywiście od nazwiska i kojarzy się z Pack-manem, więc został w oryginal__nym brzmieniu. Jednak po angielsku jest dwuznaczny, ponieważ „Shack" to wiejska chata, więc „Shack-man" można przetłumaczyć jako „Wieśniak"._

_P.U.N.K.T. to w oryginale S.P.O.T (Society for Protection from Overbearing Twits). __Spot to po angielsku kropka, a rozwinięcie nazwy, w wolnym tłumaczeniu, "Stowarzyszenie dla Ochrony przed Apodyktycznymi Palantami (Durniami)". Starałem się oddać zarówno sens nazwy, jak i skrótu:)_

"_comment peut on etre aussi stupide et borné, ça me dépasse!", znaczy__ po francusku "Nie pojmuję, jak ktoś może być tak głupi i ograniczony"_


	6. Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz?

**Rozdział 6 – Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz?**

Od: Minerva McGonagall

Do: Syriusz Black

Temat: Teleportacja

Syriuszu,

przyjdź proszę do mojego biura, jak tylko będziesz miał taką możliwość. Musimy odbyć dyskusję dotyczącą Twoich nietypowych technik uczenia teleportacji oraz powodów, dla których pan Potter cierpi obecnie z powodu wydrenowania magii.

Profesor McGonagall

_Zastępca Dyrektora, Szkoła Magii i Czarnoksięstwa Hogwart_

* * *

><p>Od: Syriusz<p>

Do: Wielebny Lunatyk

Temat: eee…

Lunatyk, staruszku,. chyba powinienem się wyspowiadać.

Po mojej wczorajszej lekcji teleportacji Harry jest w szpitalu z wydrenowaną magią, a ja na Grimmuald z Juanitą.

S.

* * *

><p>Od: *przeciera oczy*<p>

Do: Pokutnik

Temat: Re: eee…

Kim lub czym jest Juanita? I czemu Harry jest w szpitalu?

Syriuszu, to była naprawdę prosta robota. Tylko Ty mogłeś to utrudnić.

Wyznaj swoje grzechy!

Remus

* * *

><p>Od: Stający przed plutonem egzekucyjnym<p>

Do: Mój najlepszy przyjaciel

Temat: Juanita

Zanim zaczniesz prawić mi kazanie na temat Harry'ego, powinienem Ci powiedzieć, że zostałem wezwany do biura McGonagall, żeby porozmawiać o Harrym. Chyba nie zorientowała się, że skończyłem szkołę już dość dawno temu, ale raczej jej to nie interesuje. Czuję się, jakbym miał znowu piętnaście lat i nie jest to nic przyjemnego.

Co do Juanity… Jest to ktoś, nie coś, kobieta, w której tak jakby się zakochałem, kiedy byłem na Wyspach Galapagos.

Syriusz

* * *

><p>Od: A myślałem, że wilkołaki mają świetny słuch<p>

Do: Pan „Byłem Sam Na Wyspie Przez Wiele Miesięcy"

Temat: Re: Juanita

Przepraszam? Mógłbym PRZYSIĄC, że twierdziłeś, jakobyś spędził cały ten czas z wydrenowaną magią jako Łapa.

Wydaje mi się, że należą mi się wyjaśnienia. Zostawię Min pogadankę na temat Harry'ego.

R.

* * *

><p>Od: *zażenowany*<p>

Do: Wilkołaki mają świetny słuch

Temat: Re: Re: Juanita

No cóż, po kilku miesiącach udało mi się zmienić w siebie, ale nie miałem sposobu, by z kimkolwiek się skontaktować. Nie miałem różdżki, co uniemożliwiało mi wysłanie wiadomości i nie wiedziałem gdzie jestem, więc nie bardzo mogłem deportować stamtąd. Wiesz, że moje umiejętności w zakresie długodystansowej teleportacji są wątpliwe.

W ludzkiej postaci spotkałem Juanitę, która przechadzała się po plaży. Z jakiegoś powodu przygarnęła mnie i zaopiekowała się mną. Minął miesiąc, nim zdołałem jej podziękować w jej języku.

Moja znajomość hiszpańskiego się rozwijała, tak samo jak nasz związek. Z nią mogłem po prostu być sobą, nie myślałem o trzymaniu fasonu czy wspaniałej historii mojego rodu.

Kiedy otrzymałem sowę od Harry'ego z rozdzierającym serce ostatecznym pożegnaniem, część mnie była podekscytowana, że wrócę do niego i do Ciebie, ale część była zrozpaczona, że zostawię Juanitę.

Kiedy odpisałem, Dumbledore wysłał mi skarpetkę-świstoklik i odszedłem, obiecując Juanicie, że do niej wrócę. Jednak kiedy tu wróciłem znów byłem zbiegiem. Nie mogłem jej tego zrobić. Nie mogłem jej prosić, by żyła jak ja.

Wczoraj poprosiłem Harry'ego, by zabrał nas tam, żebym mógł wszystko osobiście wyjaśnić. Przy okazji testowałem jego długodystansowa teleportację. Zdał z wyróżnieniem. Aportował tam nas obu bez większego wysiłku.

Kiedy wyjaśniałem wszystko Harry'emu, Juanita, która na mnie czekała, nadbiegła, uderzyła mnie, a następnie zaczęła namiętnie całować. Wiesz, nie mam pojęcia co odurzyło mnie bardziej. Kurczę, ta dziewczyna potrafi całować!

Harry postanowił się wtrącić, złapał jej biżuterię i aportował nas wszystkich na Grimmuald Place. Nie miałem pojęcia, że chce to zrobić.

Co dziwne, wydaje mi się, że Harry nie potrzebuje już okularów. Zdjął je, żeby się przekonać czy ją kocham. Czułem, jakbym patrzył w oczy Dumbledore'a, tylko bez tych lat doświadczenia.

Syriusz – tym razem serio

* * *

><p>Od: Twój przyjaciel<p>

Do: Zły pies

Temat: Re: Re: Re: Juanita

Tylko Syriusz Black mógł wymknąć się pewnej śmierci, wylądować na pięknej wyspie i zakochać się.

Chyba powinienem poznać Juanitę. Wpadnę później.

Co do Twojej długodystansowej teleportacji, to ciągle pamiętam, jak za którymś razem przestrzeliłeś i trafiłeś do gejowskiego baru w Londynie w swoim skórzanym stroju do Quidditcha.

Lunatyk

* * *

><p>Od: *zawstydzony pisk*<p>

Do: A wydawało mi się, że to słonie niczego nie zapominają

Temat: Lily

Umówmy się. Nigdy nie opowiesz Harry'emu tej historii, a ja nie wspomnę, jak na czwarty roku usiłowałeś zaprosić Lilly na randkę.

Łapa

_hau_

* * *

><p>Od: Orla Quirke<p>

Do: Fanklub Harry'ego Pottera

Temat: Heroizm

Dziewczęta i chłopcy,

widzieliście porannego Proroka? Wygląda na to, że Harry zdołał złapać ważnego Śmierciożercę i uwolnił swojego ojca chrzestnego.

Gdzie jest Harry dziś rano?

Orla

_Przewodnicząca__ nieoficjalnego Fanklubu Harry'ego Pottera_

* * *

><p>Od: Laura Madley<p>

Do: Fanklub Harry'ego Pottera

Temat: Re: Heroizm

O nie!

Harry jest w Skrzydle Szpitalnym! Rozmawiałam z jednym z prefektów z piątego roku, który widział, jak profesor Dumbledore i profesor McGonagall lewitowali go tam wczoraj wieczorem.

Musiał zostać ranny w walce z tym Pettigrewem.

Co zrobimy?

Laura

* * *

><p>Od: Kevin Whitby<p>

Do: Reszta członków Fanklubu

Temat: Re[2]: Heroizm

Z tego co słyszałem to typowe dla Harry'ego. Wszystko robi sam i zawsze wystawia się na niebezpieczeństwo.

Założę się, że był pod wpływem Cruciatusa. Dlatego jest w Skrzydle Szpitalnym.

Czy za złapanie Śmierciożercy przewidziana jest jakaś nagroda? Jeśli nie, to powinna być!

Kev

* * *

><p>Od: Orla<p>

Do: Fanklub Harry'ego Pottera

Temat: Re[3]: Heroizm

To okropne! Nie mogę uwierzyć, że ktoś rzuciłby jedno z Niewybaczalnych na Harry'ego. Słyszałam plotki, że to nie pierwszy raz.

Dobra, plan jest taki: Laura, odpowiadasz za kartki z życzeniami powrotu do zdrowia. Zrób tyle, ile zdołasz. Powinniśmy też spróbować wysłać jakieś do Ginny Weasley, może jakieś wyrazy solidarności. Może spojrzeć na nas życzliwszym okiem, jeśli będziemy dla niej mili.

Pogadam z Susan Bones. To jedna z dziewczyn, które walczyły w Wielkiej Sali o Harry'ego. Jej ciocia jest szefową Departamentu Przestrzegania Czarodziejskiego Prawa. Będzie wiedziała czy Harry dostanie nagrodę za swoje bohaterstwo.

Orla

_Przewodnicząca__ nieoficjalnego Fanklubu Harry'ego Pottera_

* * *

><p>Od: Orla Quirke<p>

Do: Susan Bones

Temat: Harry Potter

Susan,

Cześć, jestem Orla Quirke, drugoroczna Krukonka. Jestem aktualną Przewodniczącą Fanklubu Harry'ego Pottera.

Piszę do Ciebie, żeby spytać, czy mogłabyś się dowiedzieć, czy Harry dostanie nagrodę za złapanie Śmierciożercy i uwolnienie Syriusza Blacka.

W tej chwili Harry leży w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, lecząc swoje rany. Wydaje nam się, że powinien otrzymać nagrodę za swoje bohaterstwo.

Dziękuję Ci bardzo,

Orla

_Przewodnicząca__ nieoficjalnego Fanklubu Harry'ego Pottera_

* * *

><p>Od: Susan Bones<p>

Do: Ciocia Amelia

Temat: Nagroda

Cześć Ciociu,

nigdy byś nie zgadła! Harry ma fanklub w Hogwarcie :D Właśnie dostałam od nich Mmaila z dobrym pytaniem. Czy Harry dostanie nagrodę za wczorajsze pojmanie Śmierciożercy? Harry jest obecnie w szpitalu, z tego co słyszałam w kiepskim stanie. Zasługuje na coś za walkę ze Śmierciożercami.

Sue

* * *

><p>Od: Amelia Bones (Dyrektor Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa)<p>

Do: Minister Knot

Temat: Nagroda

Korneliuszu,

wydaje mi się dobrym pomysłem, by oferować nagrodę od Ministerstwa za informacje, które prowadzą do pojmania i skazania Śmierciożerców.

Amelia

* * *

><p>Od: Korneliusz<p>

Do: Amelia

Temat: Re: Nagroda

Wspaniały pomysł. W oczach wyborców będę wyglądał na hojnego i mądrego.

K.

_Głosuj na Knota w nadchodzących wyborach. Głos na Knota to głos na Stabilność i Rozwój_

* * *

><p>Od: Amelia<p>

Do: Knot

Temat: Re: Re: Nagroda

Cieszę się, że to słyszę. Powiadomiłam prasę, że przyznasz Harry'emu Potterowi 1000 galeonów za jego starania przy pojmaniu Petera Pettigrew.

Przy okazji, wpadnij do mojego biura po południu. Musimy porozmawiać o dochodzeniu, które wykaże, dlaczego Syriusz Black został wysłany do Azkabanu bez procesu. Zawiadomiłam prasę, że zostanie przeprowadzone pełne i publiczne śledztwo w tej sprawie.

Amelia

* * *

><p>Od: Minister Magii<p>

Do: Dyrektor Departamentu Przestrzegania Czarodziejskiego Prawa

Temat: Śledztwo

Amelio,

czy jesteś pewna, że musimy kłopotać się pełnym śledztwem? Mogę Cię zapewnić, że Millicent Bagnolt przestrzegała wszystkich ministerialnych procedur co do najdrobniejszych szczegółów.

Wydaje mi się, że korzystniej byłoby kontynuować normalne funkcjonowanie.

Knot

_Głosuj na Knota w nadchodzących wyborach. Głos na Knota to głos na Stabilność i Rozwój_

* * *

><p>Od: Dyrektor Departamentu Przestrzegania Czarodziejskiego Prawa<p>

Do: Minister Magii

Temat: Re: Śledztwo

Myśl sobie co chcesz, Knot! Uruchomiłam pełne śledztwo. Prowadzą je Kingley Shacklebolt oraz Percy Weasley i są wyposażeni w pełne kompetencje, które pozwolą im poznać wszystko co stało się ostatnio, jak również wyjaśnić sprawy sprzed lat.

Wyniki będą w całości ujawnione mediom.

Na Twoim miejscu dałabym Harry'emu jak najszybciej nagrodę, bo może to być Twoja ostatnia szansa na pozytywny PR przed wyborami.

A.

* * *

><p>Skrzydło Szpitalne w Hogwarcie mocno zmieniło się od ostatniego roku. Przez wiele lat żartowano, że Harry spędza tam tyle czasu, że powinien mieć własne łóżko. Ten żart przestawał być śmieszny, gdy wzięło się pod uwagę wszystko co na chłopaka spadało.<p>

W tym semestrze Madame Pomfrey postanowiła coś z tym zrobić. Pewnego popołudnia poprosiła Hermionę o pomoc i wspólnie przemeblowały jedno z mniejszych pomieszczeń. Z zewnątrz wyglądało tak samo, ale w środku znalazło się kilka biurek, dwie wygodne kanapy, na których można było zarówno spać, jak i siedzieć oraz grzęda dla Fawkesa i łóżko dla Wąchacza. W efekcie powstało idealne miejsce, gdzie Harry mógł leżeć nieprzytomny w towarzystwie przyjaciół.

Biurka pozwalały odwiedzającym uczniom pracować nad zadaniami domowymi, a co jakiś czas Madame Pomfrey przymykała okno, gdy ktoś z uczniów (z reguły Hermiona lub Ginny) zostawał na noc.

Obecnie pokój był udekorowany przeszło tysiącem kartek z życzeniami oraz drobnymi prezentami od wdzięcznych czarodziejów i czarownic, którzy chcieli podziękować za udział Harry'ego w pojmaniu jednego z kluczowych Śmierciożerców Voldemorta.

Ginny siedziała z podkulonymi nogami na jednej z kanap. Na kolanach opierała podkładkę z pergaminem, a w rękach trzymała podręcznik. W tej wygodnej pozycji uczyła się historii Magii, jednocześnie mając oko na swojego chłopaka.

Hermiona siedziała przy biurku. Obok niej piętrzyła się sterta książek, które pomagały jej przy realizacji dodatkowego projektu z Transmutacji. Teraz, gdy miała tu do dyspozycji biurko, była zdecydowanie bardziej zadowolona, gdy musiała tu przebywać. Niemal to wolała, gdyż dawało jej to szansę na spokój i samotną pracę, bez konieczności pomagania innym uczniom.

Obie dziewczyny mogły się pochwalić niezłą znajomością pierwszej pomocy, niemal tak dobrą, jak mugolscy ratownicy medyczni. Obie uczyły się tak wiele, jak były w stanie, zdając sobie sprawę, że to bardzo przydatna umiejętność, gdy jest się bliską przyjaciółką Harry'ego Pottera.

- Co ja mam zrobić z tym Fanklubem? – spytała Ginny przerywając ciszę, w której uczyły się przez ostatnie kilka godzin.

Hermiona przerwała pisanie i zamyśliła się.

- A co ci podpowiada instynkt? – odparła.

Ginny przygryzła koniec pióra z namysłem.

- Częściowo chciałabym go zlikwidować i powiedzieć im, żeby zostawili mojego Harry'ego w spokoju – przyznała. – Ale większa część mnie woli do tego zachęcać. Nie dla Harry'ego czy jego sławy. Obie wiemy, że tego nienawidzi. Ale to pozwala ludziom skupić się na czymś. Powiedzmy sobie szczerze, ludzie z Fanklubu Harry'ego Pottera raczej nie zostaną Śmierciożercami.

Hermiona skinęła głową, zastanawiając się nad słowami przyjaciółki.

- Słusznie. Może w takim razie zrobię dla nich coś podobnego do naszych monet z AD? Coś w stylu legitymacji członkowskiej. Jeśli będziemy sprytne, pozwoli nam to mieć na nich oko i wykorzystać w razie potrzeby.

- Jeśli już to zrobimy, to możemy poprosić Harry'ego, by zamienił je w świstokliki, które umożliwią im ucieczkę w razie niebezpieczeństwa.

- Dobry pomysł – pochwaliła Hermiona. – Zacznę pracę nad monetami, a ty przekonaj Harry'ego, żeby zmienił je w świstokliki, gdy się obudzi. Ciekawe czemu nikt tego wcześniej nie zrobił.

Obie dziewczyny ponownie pogrążyły się w ciszy, trzymając swoją wartę.

* * *

><p>Harry poczuł, że odzyskuje przytomność. Zmusił się do utrzymania zamkniętych oczu i regularnego oddechu. Nie wiedział, gdzie się znajduje, więc nie chciał zdradzać, że się obudził, na wypadek gdyby był w niewoli (znowu). Uchylił lewą powiekę, tylko na tyle, żeby rozejrzeć się po otoczeniu i rozluźnił się nieco. Nie jęknął, ale niewiele brakowało. Nie był do końca pewien, co myśli o własnym pokoju w skrzydle szpitalnym. Wolałby już nigdy nie widzieć na oczy tego cholernego miejsca.<p>

Upewniwszy się co do miejsca swojego pobytu, rozejrzał się i od razu dojrzał swoją dziewczynę na kanapie. Skuliła się jak kot i spała, opierając głowę na ręce. Była to dokładnie ta pozycja, która przyciągnęła jego uwagę w poprzednim roku. Siedziała wtdy w kuchni Syriusza, czekając na informacje dotyczące jej ojca. Dojrzał wówczas nagle, jak ogień odbija się jej w oczach. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy pomyślał o niej, jako o kimś innym niż młodszej siostrze Rona.

Zerknął szybko na resztę pomieszczenia i upewnił się, że są sami. Zorientował się, że nie ma różdżki. Czuł jednak, że Ginny byłoby dużo wygodniej w łóżku razem z nim.

Uniósł rękę i mocno się skoncentrował. W przeszłości magia bezróżdżkowa udawała mu się, gdy był rozchwiany emocjonalnie. Podświadomie używał gniewu, by ją zasilić. Teraz nie czuł gniewu, jedynie mocne pragnienie, by Ginny było wygodnie. Czuł, że wtedy sam będzie spał lepiej.

W miejsce gniewu pojawiły się myśli o tym, co przez ostatnie kilka dni robiła dla niego jego rudowłosa dziewczyna, jaki czuł się ożywiony i kochany. Wreszcie czuł, że ma coś osobistego, co było jego i tylko jego. Wyrwa w jego sercu, która jeszcze powiększyła się po niedoszłej śmierci Syriusza, była już całkowicie zasklepiona. Co najlepsze, mógł powiedzieć, że całowanie nie było mokre. Było życiem. Ginny potrafiła przyspieszyć bicie jego serca, myśli mu uciekały, a kolana miękły.

Im więcej o tym myślał, tym bardziej czuł się rozluźniony. Pozwolił temu uczuciu zawładnąć sobą. Patrzył z uśmiechem, jak Ginny frunęła ku niemu. Uwolniona z ograniczeń kanapy, rozciągnęła się, co pozwoliło Harry'emu na położenie jej obok niego. Wtuliła się w jego ciepłe ciało, więc otoczył jej ramieniem, przyciągając ją do siebie.

Znów zapadł w sen. Jego nos wypełniał delikatny zapach jej włosów, a na piersi czuł ciepło jej oddechu. Nie pamiętał, by kiedykolwiek czuł się tak zadowolony.

* * *

><p>- Ginny Weasley! – Hermiona niemal krzyknęła, gdy weszła do pomieszczenia następnego ranka.<p>

- Co? – spytała Ginny, powoli budząc się z najbardziej relaksującego snu w swoim życiu.

- Co ty robisz w jego łóżku?

Ginny nagle odzyskała świadomość i usiłowała gwałtownie usiąść. Odkryła jednak, że ramię Harry'ego przytrzymuje ją i nie zamierza puścić.

- Wydawało mi się, że jej niewygodnie na kanapie – odezwał się Harry, głosem ochrypłym od snu. – Więc lewitowałem ją tutaj.

Ginny zaczęła się wiercić, więc ją puścił. Okazało się, że była to bardzo dobra decyzja, bo chwilę później złożyła na jego ustach gorący pocałunek.

Rozbawiona Hermiona usiadła na kanapie, czekając na koniec pocałunku.

- Jak długo byłem wyłączony tym razem?

- Tym razem tylko dwa i pół dnia – odparła Hermiona. - Jeśli uda wam się od siebie oderwać to powiem Poppy, że się obudziliście.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się i niechętnie wyszła z łóżka. Usiadła na najbliższej kanapie, a Hermiona wyszła po pielęgniarkę. Harry spojrzał nieśmiało na swoją dziewczynę.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie miałaś nic przeciwko?

Uśmiechnęła się i potrząsnęła gwałtownie głową.

- Chciałam się z tobą przespać od lat – przyznała szczerze, co ku jej zadowoleniu wywołało na jego twarzy uroczy rumieniec. – Spałam rewelacyjnie. Jak się czujesz?

- Obudzony – odparł lakonicznie. – Co jest sporym postępem.

- Hermiona zebrała wszystkie twoje zadania domowe i zaplanowała kilka godzin, żeby przekazać ci wszystkie lekcje, które przegapiłeś, więc szybko się we wszystkim połapiesz. Syriusz, Rumus i Juanita wpadli z wizytą, podobnie jak Minister Magii.

- Knot?

- Tak – uśmiechnęła się Ginny. – Wygląda na to, że za pojmanie Pettigrewa otrzymałeś tysiąc galeonów nagrody.

- Żartujesz sobie ze mnie, prawda? – jęknął Harry.

- Nie.

Ginny bawiła się zdecydowanie zbyt dobrze, przynajmniej zdaniem Harry'ego.

- Wszyscy myślą, że jesteś w szpitalu z powodu ran odniesionych w walce z Voldemortem.

- Jakich ran?

Ginny parsknęła śmiechem.

- Gazety piszą, że zostałeś śmiertelnie ranny w bitwie z grupą Śmierciożerców – wyjaśniła z uśmiechem. – Uznaliśmy, że lepiej, żeby nikt nie wiedział o twoich świstoklikach czy umiejętności teleportacji, więc nie prostowaliśmy tego. Widziałeś swój pokój?

Harry rozejrzał się ponownie i jęknął, gdy zobaczył dekoracje.

- Dobrze widzieć pana przytomnego, panie Potter – stwierdziła Madame Pomfrey, wchodząc do pokoju.

- Dawno pani nie widziałem – odparł Harry z uśmiechem.

- Następnym razem, panie Potter – powiedziała uśmiechnięta pielęgniarka – niech pan po prostu wpadnie na herbatę.

- Tak jest.

Roześmiała się lekko i zbadała go.

- Pozwoli mi pani wyjść na śniadanie?

- Wygląda na to, że wszystko z panem w porządku. Ale przez kilka następnych dni szlaban na długodystansową teleportację. Wydrenował pan mnóstwo swojej magicznej mocy i trochę potrwa zanim ją pan odzyska.

Harry skinął głową. Uznał, że nie będzie jej wspominał o eksperymencie bezróżdżkowym z poprzedniej nocy.

* * *

><p>Od: Draco Malfoy<p>

Do: Tato

Temat: Snape

Załącznik: Snape_

Tato,

mogłeś usłyszeć jakieś nieprawdziwe plotki na mój temat. Zostały rozpuszczone, by mnie zdyskredytować. NIE JESTEM GEJEM.

By pomóc oczyścić moje imię przed Panem, załączam dowody, które bez wątpliwości wskazują, że Snape jest zdrajcą i pracuje dla Dumbledore'a.

Draco

* * *

><p>Od: Lucjusz Malfoy<p>

Do: Syn

Temat: Re: Snape

Draco,

synu, przy mnie nie musisz udawać. Jakkolwiek boleję, że muszę to przyznać, często wydawało mi się, że jesteś gejem i te plotki jedynie potwierdziły moje podejrzenia. Jesteśmy starym rodem i nie jesteś pierwszym zboczeńcem na naszym drzewie genealogicznym. Jedynie pierwszym publicznie ujawnionym.

Dowody dotyczące Snape'a są przekonujące i przekażę je naszemu Panu. Mogą ocalić Ci życie.

Lucjusz

* * *

><p>Od: Lucjusz<p>

Do: Voldemort

Załącznik: Snape_

Temat: Severus Snape

Mój Panie,

Draco pragnie udowodnić, że wciąż jest wartościowym członkiem naszej siatki w Hogwarcie. W załączeniu rozstrzygające dowody wskazujące, że to Snape jest szpiegiem, którego poszukujemy od wielu lat.

L.M.

* * *

><p>Od: Lord Voldemort<p>

Do: Lucjusz Malfoy

Temat: Re: Severus Snape

Zwołam na wieczór spotkanie, podczas którego zapytamy Severusa o te dowody.

Uczynię z niego przykład dla wszystkich.

Cieszę się, że Twój syn wciąż jest lojalny. Powstrzymam się od osądzenia go, dopóki nie zakończymy kształtowania naszych planów dotyczących Hogwartu.

L.V.

_Zwycięstwo lub śmierć_

* * *

><p>- Dziękuję wszystkim za przybycie – rozpoczął z uśmiechem Dumbledore. – Od ostatniego spotkania całego grona pedagogicznego minęło sporo czasu i uznałem, że dobrym pomysłem będzie zapoznanie was z bieżącymi wydarzeniami.<p>

Ze strony nauczycieli dobiegły pomruki akceptacji. Szkołą opiekowali się prefekci, podczas gdy nauczyciele przebywali na spotkaniu, przykazawszy surowo, by im nie przeszkadzać.

Snape wstał i spojrzał na Dumbledore'a, trzymając się za przedramię. Dumbledore skinął głową, a Snape wyciągnął świstoklik i zniknął.

- Pierwszym punktem dzisiejszego spotkania jest propozycja skrzatów domowych, by udekorować Wielką Salę na Bal Halloweenowy.

* * *

><p>Hary samotnie siedział przed kominkiem w pokoju wspólnym. Nie żeby czuł odrazę do towarzystwa, po prostu jego cała postawa wskazywała, że chce być sam. Pragnął się odprężyć, a skoro Ginny odsypiała noce zarwane podczas opieki nad nim, to pasowało mu spędzanie wieczoru w samotności. Hermiona była poza Wieżą, wypełniając obowiązki prefekta, a niespecjalnie chciał rozmawiać z kimkolwiek innym.<p>

Zmarszczył brwi, czując jak Voldemort puka w zewnętrzne osłony jego umysłu. W tym roku roku ćwiczył Oklumencję, więc nie miał już problemów z utrzymywaniem swoich wrogów z dala od swojego umysłu. Błąd, który niemal doprowadził do śmierci Syriusza bardzo zmotywował go do poprawy swoich zdolności w tym zakresie.

Ten atak był inny. Niemal jakby Voldemort chciał mu coś przekazać. Harry pojął decyzję i zerwał się na równe nogi. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że pokój wspólny opustoszał. Podszedł do schodów prowadzących do sypialni Ginny. Skoncentrował się mocno, trzymając różdżkę w dłoni. Uniósł się w powietrze i zaczął lewitować w górę schodów, by uniknąć pułapki, która miała utrzymać chłopaków z daleka. Zapukał mocno do jej drzwi.

Drzwi uchyliły się powoli. Jedna z koleżanek Ginny spojrzała zaskoczona na lewitującego Harry'ego i zapytała:

- Ginny?

- Proszę, to ważne.

Dziewczyna skinęła głową i popędziła, by obudzić Ginny. To, że Harry Potter lewitował za drzwiami, a jego blizna była nabrzmiała i czerwona, zaniepokoiło ją. A właściwie przeraziło. I to bardzo.

- Ginny, obudź się! - zawołała dziewczyna, szarpiąc śpiącą za ramię.

- Co jest? – spytała zaspana Ginny.

- Harry cię potrzebuje, to ważne.

Te słowa błyskawicznie rozbudziły Ginny, która wyskoczyła z łóżka. Naciągnęła szatę na koszulę nocną i ruszyła do drzwi.

- Co się stało?

- Voldemort chce ze mną rozmawiać – wyjaśnił Harry krótko. – Potrzebuję twojej pomocy.

- Biuro Dumbledore'a? – spytała.

- Tak, chodź. Nie ma czasu do stracenia.

Ginny popędziła po schodach, podczas gdy Harry lewitował w dół. Wspólnie wybiegli z Pokoju Wspólnego, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że właśnie dopisali nowy rozdział do legendy Harry'ego Pottera.

Dobiegli do biura Dumbledore'a, które okazało się puste. Fawkes zaświergotał na przywitanie, ale nie ujawnił, gdzie znajduje się dyrektor.

Harry zmarszczył brwi i wyjaśnił sytuację swojej dziewczynie.

- Voldemort chce mi wysłać wiadomość – powiedział. – Uważam, że powinienem opuścić moje osłony i pozwolić mu ze mną porozmawiać.

- Jesteś pewien? – spytała pobladła Ginny, jej splątane od snu włosy spływały jej luźno na ramiona.

- Nie – przyznał Harry. – Ale to może być ważne.

Spojrzał na nią błagalnie.

- Przytrzymasz mnie, gdy będę to robił? – poprosił.

- Oczywiście – uśmiechnęła się. Usiadła na kanapie przed biurkiem Dumbledore'a i pociągnęła go za sobą. Nie mogłaby wyjaśnić jak bardzo czuła się zaszczycona tą chwilą. I jaka była dumna z Harry'ego. Tak wiele razy w przeszłości decydował się zrobić takie rzeczy samemu, chcąc samotnie walczyć w swoich bitwach. Tym razem poprosił o pomoc i to jeszcze poprosił ją. Zrozumiała, że kiedy mówił, że ją kocha to nie kłamał, ani nie przesadzał.

Harry przysunął się i wyciągnął na kanapie, ponownie składając głowę na jej kolanach. Uśmiechnął się do niej, ufając, że zadba o niego i zamknął oczy.

Wziął głęboki wdech i uchylił bariery ochronne swojego umysłu.

* * *

><p>Trwało spotkanie Śmierciożerców. Dwadzieścia zamaskowanych osób stało wokół Voldemorta, formując półkole.<p>

- Wygląda na to, że w naszym gronie jest zdrajca – wysyczał Voldemort, a następnie zdawał się spoglądać wprost na Harry'ego. – I mamy specjalnego gościa. Pan Potter dołączył do nas, by zobaczyć co dzieje się z tymi, którzy mnie zdradzają. Nieprawdaż, Severusie?

Voldemort machnął różdżką. Maska Snepe'a opadła.

- Doszły do mnie słuchy, że nasz szanowny nauczyciel Eliksirów przekazywał informację Dumbledore'owi – oznajmił Voldemort swoim sługusom.

Snape parsknął, słysząc to stwierdzenie.

- Mogę zapytać, skąd te informacje? – domagał się Snape. – Byłem lojalny odkąd się przyłączyłem.

Voldemort mógłby wyglądać na rozbawionego, gdyby jego wężopodobna twarz była zdolna do prezentowania podobnych emocji.

- Draco Malfoy przekazał mi bardzo przekonujący raport.

- Ta mała ropucha? – spytał rozbawiony Snape. – Panie, ufasz słowom kogoś, kto spędza większość wolnego czasu podrywając chłopaka z Hufllepuff?

- Może być ropuchą – odparł Voldemort – ale przekonującą ropuchą. Odpowiedz, czy przyrządziłeś eliksir, który naprawił wzrok Hary'ego Pottera? Czy zaprzyjaźniłeś się z nim?

Snape zamrugał, zaskoczony, że Czarny Pan wiedział o tym wszystkim. To wystarczyło Voldemortowi.

- Crucio – wysyczał, a Snape zwalił się na ziemię w agonii.

* * *

><p>Harry otworzył oczy. jego twarz pokryła bladość.<p>

- Voldemort dorwał Snape'a. Będziemy musieli go uratować.

- Jak? – spytała Ginny. Odgarnęła jego włosy, delikatnie muskając palcami jego bliznę, która wciąż odcinała się efektownym szkarłatem na tle bladości jego czoła.

Harry zastanowił się przez moment.

- Wyślę Sanpe'owi Mmaila. miejmy nadzieję, że Voldemort będzie wystarczająco arogancki, by pozwolić mu go przeczytać. Będziemy potrzebowali pomocy – uznał. – Możesz poszukać Hermiony? Ja wyślę list do Snape'a.

Ginny skinęła głową i wstała razem z Harry. Chciała wyjść, ale Harry złapał ją i mocno przytulił.

- Dziękuję – wyszeptał w jej włosy.

- Kocham Cię – odparła cicho, po czym delikatnie go pocałowała i wybiegła z biura Dumbledore'a w poszukiwaniu Hermiony.

- Gdzie pan jest, profesorze Dumbledore? – spytał Harry pustego pokoju. Fawkes wydał kolejny trel, tym razem brzmiący jak śmiech.

Harry usiadł za biurkiem Dumbledora i wydobył pióro. Napisanie i wysłanie Mmaila zajęło mu kilka minut.

* * *

><p>Snape był w tarapatach. Wiedział, ze wkrótce umrze, ale był pod wpływem klątwy tak długo, że nie mógł się doczekać śmierci. Ból zdawał się ciągnąć wieczność. Wciągnął urywny oddech, gdy Voldemort przerwał zadawanie bólu.<p>

- Jak się czujesz, mój lojalny sługo? Cieszysz się na myśl o śmierci?

Snape rozejrzał się, czując pogardę pozostałych Śmierciożerców. Nie obchodziło go to. Spojrzał w dół, słysząc sygnał przychodzącego Mmaila. Nagle wypełniła go szalona nadzieja.

Voldemort wspomniał, że Harry wszystko obserwuje. Snape'owi wydawało się, że głupi chłopak zawalił sprawę z Oklumencją, ale nagle poczuł, że może Harry wie co robi.

- Mogę to przeczytać? – spytał Snape, głosem osłabłym z bólu.

- Oczywiście, że tak – Voldemort tryumfował. – Ale pamiętaj, że to ostatnia rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek zrobisz.

Snape przeczytał Mmaila i roześmiał się krótkim, dławiącym śmiechem.

- Co w tym takiego śmiesznego? – domagał się wyjaśnień Czarny Pan, zdumiony niespodziewaną reakcją na Mmaila.

Snape wziął głęboki oddech i zaczął czytać Mmaila na głos:

„_Od: Harry Potter_

_Do: Czarny Kretyn_

_Temat: Mój nauczyciel Eliksirów_

_Drogi Tomie,_

_otrzymałem informację, jakobyś zamierzał zabić mojego nauczyciela Eliksirów. Choć czasami trudno z nim wytrzymać, to jednak obawiam się, że nie mogę na to pozwolić._

_W tej chwili, Tom, po prostu nie mam czasu na zajmowanie się takim półkrwi czarodziejem jak Ty._

_Kilka dni temu wyeliminowałem Pettigrewa i uwolniłem mojego ojca chrzestnego, jutro będę zajęty porządkowaniem mojego życia prywatnego. Jak widzisz mój czas jest mocno ograniczony i obawiam się, że po prostu nie jesteś dla mnie w tej chwili wystarczająco istotny. Być może gdybyś miał choć odrobinę zdolności, czułbym pokusę, by rozprawić się z Tobą od razu, nie zwracając uwagi na Twoje irytujące zachowanie, ale spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy: ktoś, kto nie umie zabić nawet bezbronnego dziecka jest cholernie niekompetentny._

_Proponuję, żebyś spędził trochę czasu z Lucjuszem i Twoimi pozostałymi sodomitami – homoseksualizm Draco Malfoy'a wygląda na dziedziczny – a kiedy będę miał trochę czasu to wypełnimy przepowiednię i będziemy żyli długo i szczęśliwie._

_A przynajmniej ja będę żył długo i szczęśliwie._

_Wracając do profesora Snape'a, jak już wspomniałem nie wolno Ci go zabić, więc zadbałem, by został uratowany. Stanie się to, gdy tylko skończy tego Mmaila."_

Snape spojrzał w płonące czerwienią, wściekłe oczy Voldemorta i rzekł:

- Harry kończy swojego Mmaila następującymi słowami…

Słowa, których, w imieniu Harry'ego, użył Snape, okazały się wulgarne, niezwykle dosadne i w pełni podsumowujące odczucia Harry'ego na temat Śmierciożerców jako takich oraz Toma osobiście.

Gdy tylko Snape skończył wymawiać te słowa, uaktywnił się świstoklik, ciągnąc go przez przestrzeń. Po wszystkich torturach, które przeszedł, podróż przeważyła szalę i Snape zemdlał.

- ZNALEŹĆ GO! – ryknął Voldemort. – Dowiedzieć się jak uciekł, dowiedzieć się co się stało. Przyprowadźcie go z powrotem, żebym mógł go zabić! – krzyczał z wściekłością Czarny Pan, podskakując w miejscu. Jak dziecko w napadzie szału wyrzucił ręce do góry i zaczął przeklinać w kilku językach.

Śmierciożercy deportowali się. Każdy zadawał to samo pytanie:

- Voldemort jest półkrwi?

* * *

><p>Spotkanie nauczycieli zakończyło się i Dumbledore zniósł osłony zatrzymujące przychodzące Mmaile. Jak zwykle w skrzynce dyrektora znalazło się ich więcej, niż mógł ogarnąć, ale jego automatyczny system filtrujący ustawił te najważniejsze na początku. Przeczytał ten od Harry'ego i zatrzymał się.<p>

- Czy moglibyście zostać tu jeszcze przez chwilę? – spytał głośno, sprawiając, że nauczyciele z powrotem usiedli. – Wygląda na to, że mamy do czynienia z ciekawym wydarzeniem, a biorą w tym udział Harry, Severus i Voldemort.

Dumbledore zaczarował ścianę za jego plecami, na której pojawił się obraz jego biura.

* * *

><p>Snape pojawił się na kanapie w biurze dyrektora.<p>

Harry obserwował z krzesła Dumbledore'a, jak Hermiona bada nauczyciela.

- Będzie potrzebował eliksiru postcruciatus, być może kilku innych – orzekła po krótkich oględzinach nieprzytomnego nauczyciela.

- Możesz przynieść wszystko czego potrzebujesz ze skrzydła szpitalnego?

Hermiona skinęła głową.

- Ale nie ma tam eliksiru postcruciatus.

Harry skinął głową, rozumiejąc co jego przyjaciółka ma na myśli.

- Nie mamy hasła do lochów. Wysłałem Dumbledore'owi Mmaila, ale nie odpisał.

- Mają spotkanie nauczycielskie w prywatnych pokojach. Z grzeczności wyłączają wtedy swoje skrzynki Mmailowe – wyjaśniła Hermiona.

- Który z uczniów potrafi najlepiej uwarzyć ten eliksir?

Hermiona i Ginny wymieniły długie spojrzenie.

- Pewnie Blaise – przyznała niechętnie Hermiona, nie lubiąca uznawać czyjejś wyższości w jakiejkolwiek dziedzinie.

- Mamy wszystkie składniki?

- Tak, poza Mandragorą.

Harry zastanowił się przez moment.

- Dobrze, zrobimy tak: Ginny, obudź Neville'a, niech natychmiast zbierze trochę Mandragory. Jeśli spyta o pozwolenie, powiedz, że biorę za to pełną odpowiedzialność. Hermiono, postaraj się najpierw znaleźć Susan Bones, jest godna zaufania, potem idź do skrzydła szpitalnego i przynieś wszystko, czego potrzebujesz. Ja pójdę po Blaise i przyprowadzę ją tutaj. To ziemia niczyja, powinna czuć się w miarę dobrze. Jeśli zobaczycie jakiś inny prefektów, którym można zaufać, też ich tu przyślijcie. Im więcej osób, tym lepiej. Ja tu poczekam kilka chwil, by nie zostawiać nieprzytomnego Snape'a samemu.

Dziewczyny skinęły głową i wybiegły, Ginny wciąż w koszuli nocnej.

- Zauważyłaś, jak Harry wyglądał w fotelu Dumbledore'a?

Ginny uśmiechnęła się i potaknęła.

- Któregoś dnia ono będzie jego. Jak już upora się z bałaganem w Ministerstwie – zapowiedziała pewnie.

* * *

><p>- Wygląda na to, że podwójna gra Severusa jako szpiega została rozszyfrowana – wyjaśnił Dumbledore obserwującemu wszystko ciału pedagogicznemu. – Był też torturowany. Poppy, czy jest coś co mogłabyś zrobić, a czego Ginny i Hermiona nie potrafią?<p>

Pielęgniarka potrząsnęła głową, a na jej twarzy można było dostrzec dumę.

- Nie, nauczyłam obie dziewczyny co robić w takich sytuacjach.

Dumbledore skinął głową.

- Chciałbym, żebyśmy wszyscy pozostali tutaj i obserwowali dalszy rozwój wypadków. Chcę zobaczyć, jak Harry radzi sobie jako przywódca, bez możliwości zwrócenia się do kogoś innego. Wkroczymy tylko, jeśli zdrowie Severusa znajdzie się w niebezpieczeństwie. Filiusie, czy mógłbyś zaczarować ściany, by jedna podążała za Ginny, a druga za Hermioną?

- Oczywiście, że tak – odparł wesoło filigranowy profesor.

Dumbledore obrócił się w stronę ściany pokazującej sytuację w jego biurze. Jeśli ktoś chciałby wiedzieć, co myśli o Harrym siedzącym na jego fotelu, mógłby to łatwo odgadnąć po wesołych ognikach w oczach dyrektora.

* * *

><p>Hermiona roześmiała się cicho i podążyła do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, potrząsając głową z podziwem na myśl o planach Ginny wobec Hary'ego. Oczywiście zgadzała się z tym i da im obojgu swoje pełne poparcie. Zatrzymała się tylko żeby wysłać Susan, która na szczęście okazała się pierwszym napotkanym prefektem, do biura Dumbledore'a.<p>

Harry spojrzał na wchodzącą Susan.

- Czy Ginny albo Hermiona wyjaśniły ci co się dzieje? – spytał.

- Nie, Hermiona nie powiedziała o co chodzi. Wiem tylko, że pilnie potrzebujesz pomocy.

- W porządku – stwierdził Harry, zastanawiając się co powiedzieć puchońskiej prefekt. – Od dłuższego czasu Snape jest naszym szpiegiem. Dziś wieczorem Voldemort się o tym dowiedział i poddał go torturom. Uratowałem go jakieś dziesięć minut temu, ale nauczyciele są zamknięci na spotkaniu i nie możemy się z nimi skontaktować, a Snape potrzebuje eliksiru postcruciatus. Ginny i Hermiona zdobywają potrzebne nam składniki. Idę do pokoju wspólnego Ślizgonów po Blaise, potrzebuję, żebyś pilnowała Snape'a. Jeśli cokolwiek się stanie, puść mi Mmaila i natychmiast będę z powrotem.

Susan skinęła głową, starając się nie pokazywać po sobie, jak bardzo zaskoczyły ją te wszystkie szczegóły. Harry wybiegł z biura, więc potrząsnęła głową i uznała, że pytania mogą poczekać. Wyczarowała wilgotny kawałek materiału i otarła pot i łzy z twarzy nauczyciela.

Nawet nie pomyślała, by zapytać Harry'ego, jak zamierza się dostać do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu.

* * *

><p>Harry popędził do lochów i w stronę jeziora. Zatrzymał się przy posągu Salazara Slytherina<p>

- _Mógłbyś się otworzyć? To pilna sprawa_ – wysyczał w języku węży.

Posąg zamrugał zaskoczony, a następnie posłusznie otworzył przejście. Salazar był wężousty i stworzył swój pokój wspólny w taki sposób, by każda osoba z tą zdolnością mogła wejść do środka.

Harry wszedł do niskiego pomieszczenia, czując deja vu ze swojego drugiego roku.

- Ty – wskazał jedną z dziewczyn, której nie rozpoznawał. – Potrzebuję pilnie Blaise Zabini. Obudź ją proszę.

Dziewczyna przełknęła nerwowo ślinę i popędziła spełnić polecenie.

- Co ty tu do cholery robisz? – spytała swoim irytującym głosem Pansy Parkinson.

- Kim jesteś? – spytał Harry.

- Jes…

Cokolwiek zamierzała powiedzieć zostało zatrzymane, gdyż Harry użył swojego absurdalnego pytania, by zyskać czas na wycelowanie różdżki.

- _Expelliarmus, petrificus totalus, incarcerous, silencio._

Nawet nie spojrzał na Pansy, która poleciała do tyłu, gubiąc różdżkę. Wylądowała na krześle, gdzie trafiły ją dwa kolejne zaklęcia, jedno unieruchomiło ją zupełnie, a drugie oplątało grubymi linami, które pojawiły się znikąd. Ostatni czar odebrał jej zdolność mówienia.

Crabbe i Goyle, którzy pojawili się zwabieni hałasem, ruszyli na Harry'ego. Teraz chronili Pansy, więc wiedzieli, że muszą coś zrobić.

- Nawet o tym nie myślcie – poradził im Harry. – Jak myślicie, co powiedzą wasi rodzice, gdy dam im znać, że nie mógłbym pojmać Pettigrewa bez waszej nieocenionej pomocy?

- Heee? – burknął Goyle.

Harry zdawał sobie sprawę, że obserwuje go większość Ślizgonów. Wiedział też, że znajduje się na krawędzi, zarówno pod względem własnego bezpieczeństwa, jak i dalszej aktywności Śmierciożerców w szkole.

- Pamiętacie tego Mmaila, którego wysłaliście Knotowi? Potrzebowałem usunąć go z drogi, żeby nie mógł się mieszać, gdy dostarczę Pettigrewa na proces. Naprawdę myślicie, że wasi ojcowie ucieszą się, że mi pomogliście?

Crabbe i Goyle spojrzeli na siebie. Ich proces myślowy był powolny i ociężały.

Harry wziął głęboki oddech. Reakcja uczniów na jego następne słowa mogła mieć dalekosiężne konsekwencje dla całej szkoły.

- Od sześciu lat łaziliście najpierw za Malfoy'em, a teraz za Parkinson. I co właściwie z tego macie? Niemal wszyscy was nienawidzą, traktują z pogardą, a ludzie, których podobno chronicie uważają was za śmieci. Po co wam to?

- Nie wiem – odparł niechętnie Goyle. – Nie wiem co innego miałbym robić.

- To przestańcie. Draco, będąc gejem, udowodnił już, że można przeciwstawić się rodzinie. Możecie walczyć po mojej stronie przeciwko Śmierciożercom. Mogę obiecać wam szacunek. Nikt nie będzie was traktował, tak jak jesteście traktowani teraz. Może nawet znajdziecie prawdziwych przyjaciół. Możecie też spróbować walczyć przeciwko mnie. Skończycie wówczas jak Pettigrew – pusta skorupa z duszą wyssaną przez dementorów. Wybór należy do was.

Crabbe i Goyle spojrzeli na siebie.

- Na razie usiądźcie – powiedział Harry przyjaźnie. – Potem powiecie mi, co zdecydowaliście.

Obrócił się gwałtownie, unikając klątwy, którą wyczuł za plecami. Zawirował, stając twarzą w twarz z Draco Malfoy'em. Tym razem darował sobie subtelności. Wyrzucił przed siebie obie dłonie i odepchnął mocą uderzającego w plecy tchórza, który marzył o byciu Śmierciożercą. Atak od tyłu sprawił, że był nieco zdenerwowany i użył za dużo mocy. Draco przeleciał ponad dziesięć metrów, zanim uderzył potężnie w ścianę.

- Co się dzieje, Harry? – spytała Blaise, chcąc interweniować, zanim sytuacja zmieni się w regularną wojnę. Nie martwiła się o Harry'ego, potrafił o siebie zadbać, a jej grupa i tak stanęłaby mojego stronie, ale niektórzy z uczniów mogliby się przekonać o tym bardzo boleśnie.

Harry odwrócił się i uśmiechnął, a z jego oczu zniknęła złość.

- Blaise – odezwał się. – Snape został zdradzony przez tego tam śmiecia i pojmał go Voldemort.

Przerwał na moment, by przeczekać zszokowane jęki uczniów, które zawsze wywoływało użycie imienia.

- Uratowałem go kilka minut temu, ale potrzebujemy eliksiru postcruciatus. Nie mamy go pod ręką, a Hermiona twierdzi, że ty najlepiej go uwarzysz. Właśnie załatwia składniki, a Neville z Ginny zbierają Mandragorę.

Blaise skinęła głową.

- Wezmę tylko swoje rzeczy.

Odwróciła się i popędziła do sypialni.

Harry odwrócił się do reszty Ślizgonów.

- W ciągu ostatnich pięciu dni pojmałem jednego z najważniejszych Śmieciożerców i uratowałem opiekuna waszego domu przed Voldemortem. Chciałbym, żebyście przemyśleli wasz wybór. Możecie kontynuować bycie Śmierciożujcami, jak do tej pory, i stanąć przeciwko mnie. Wtedy przegracie. Możecie też porzucić Czarnego Kretyna i dołączyć do mnie w walce przeciwko temu efekciarskiemu, niekompetentnemu idiocie. Obiecuję, że zostaniecie przyjęci w Armii Defensywy, gdzie nauczycie się bronić własnej skóry i odkryjecie, że służba temu zwariowanemu półkrwi czarodziejowi to naprawdę kiepski pomysł.

Nie starał się ich zastraszyć. Pilnował, by jego magia była pod kontrolą, gdy przekonywał, by się do niego przyłączyli. Był po prostu Harrym, jednym z uczniów, który stwierdza fakty z niezachwianą pewnością siebie. I dzięki temu zyskał znacznie więcej szacunku w oczach tych uczniów, przyzwyczajonych do magicznego zastraszania w wykonaniu ich kolegów i koleżanek.

- Popatrzcie na dwóch najwyższych rangą Śmierciożujców w waszym domu. Pansy Parkinson i Draco Malfoy. Patrzcie jak skończyli.

Draco niepewnie podniósł się na nogi.

- Snape był Śmierciożercą. Zasłużył na wszystko co go spotkało.

Hary potrząsnął głową z litością.

- Snape nie jest i nigdy nie był zwolennikiem Voldemorta, idioto – odparł. – Byłem tam, Draco! Torturowali go, niemal na śmierć, bo ty go zdradziłeś. Przez ostatnie dwadzieścia lat Snape uratował tysiące istnień. Jest dowód na to, że nigdy nie był zwolennikiem. Na lewym ramieniu nie ma Mrocznego Znaku.

- Ale… - zaczął Draco.

- _Stupefy_ – westchnął Harry. – Nie mam teraz na ciebie czasu, Draco. Wracaj do podrywania Terry'ego.

Spojrzał ponownie na stojących w milczeniu uczniów.

- Tiara Przydziału chciała umieścić mnie w Slytherinie. Błagałem, żeby tego nie robiła, z powodu wrażenia, jakie wywarł na mnie Draco. Zapytajcie sami siebie: czy tego naprawdę chcecie? Czy pragniecie tworzyć taki wizerunek waszego domu, by trzy pozostałe bały się was i nienawidziły?

Harry i Blaise wyszli, pozwalając uczniom omówić ostatnie wydarzenia.

* * *

><p>- Wygląda na to, że Harry wziął sobie do serca pieśń Tiary Przydziału – zauważyła McGonagall. – Zjednoczy domy, niezależnie od sposobu.<p>

Pozostali nauczyciele potaknęli, pochłonięci przedstawieniem.

* * *

><p>Zgromadzili się ponownie w Biurze Dumbledore'a. Neville i Blaise nigdy wcześniej w nim nie byli.<p>

Blaise i Hermiona zabrały się do pracy. Harry, Ginny, Neville i Susan przyglądali się im.

- Przed nami nowe wyzwanie – odezwał się Harry.

- Co? – spytała Ginny. Czuła senność, ale bawiła się zbyt dobrze, by przyszło jej do głowy pójście spać.

- Musimy znaleźć sposób na usunięcie Mrocznego Znaku Snape'a. Powiedziałem Ślizgonom, że jego brak jest dowodem, że Snape nie służy Voldemortowi.

- Więc potrzebujemy ekipy badawczej?

Harry skinął głową.

- Nasza najlepsza uczennica jest zaangażowana w robienie eliksiru, więc będziemy potrzebowali pomocy Krukonów.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore przymknął oczy, wysyłając wiadomość do swojego pupila.<p>

* * *

><p>Fawkes wydał z siebie świergot i podfrunął na stertę identycznie wyglądających książek.<p>

- Co to jest? – spytał Harry ptaka, podchodząc, by przyjrzeć się książkom. Podniósł jedną z nich, otworzył i uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem. Hermiona zabiłaby za taką książkę. Wyglądała ona jak katalog biblioteczny. Wystarczyło spojrzeć na tytuł, a książka zmieniała się w odpowiednią pozycję.

- Ginny, Neville, Sue, przejdźcie w tryb badań. Idę pożyczyć kilku Krukonów. Jakieś preferencje? To muszą być ludzie, do których mamy pełne zaufanie.

Neville Longbottom i Susan Bones spojrzeli na siebie i nieśmiało uśmiechnęli. Nagle odkryli, że obdarzono ich zaufaniem. Oboje przyrzekli sobie, że udowodnią, że są jego warci. Dla Neville'a nie miało znaczenia, że Snape był takim dupkiem przez te wszystkie lata. Nie robił tego dla niego. Pomagał, bo Harry go o to poprosił.

- Roger Davies i Morag McDougal – odezwała się Hermiona z rogu

Harry roześmiał się, podał trójce badaczy książki z katalogami i popędził do zachodniej części Hogwartu, gdzie znajdował się pokój wspólny Ravenclaw.

Spojrzał na zegarek i odkrył ze zdumieniem, że wcale nie jest tak późno. Zdołał zrobić bardzo dużo w ciągu dwudziestu minut. Magicznie zapukał do drzwi.

Otworzyła mu drugoroczna Krukonka. Wydawało mu się, że ma na imię Orla.

- Cześć – uśmiechnął się do niej. – Mogłabyś poprosić Rogera Daviesa i Morag McDougal?

Dziewczyna wlepiła w niego oczy, przybrała kilka kolorów czerwieni, a następnie zatrzasnęła drzwi przed jego nosem. Po kilku minutach drzwi ponownie się otworzyły i dwójka uczniów przeszłą przez nie, zamykając przejście za sobą.

- Co się stało Harry?

- Potrzebuję waszej pomocy w awaryjnym projekcie badawczym. Musimy znaleźć sposób na usunięcie Mrocznego Znaku i musimy go znaleźć już.

- Nie patyczkujesz się, co Harry? – spytał Roger. – Czemu my?

Harry wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się.

- Hermiona razem z Blaise jest zajęta warzeniem eliksiru postcruciatus, ale powiedziała, że jesteście najlepsi.

Morag uśmiechnęła się.

- Wygląda na niezłą zabawę, chłopie – stwierdziła z ciężkim akcentem. – Biblioteka?

- Eee, nie – zaoponował Harry. – Przejąłem biuro profesora Dumbledore'a. Pracujemy tam, to teren neutralny.

Dwójka uczniów spojrzała po sobie, ale podążyli za Harrym do gabinetu dyrektora.

- To dla Snape'a? – spytał zszokowany Roger, gdy tylko weszli.

Harry westchnął i powtórzył wyjaśnienia. Miał nadzieję, że po raz ostatni.

- Snape jest naszym szpiegiem. Draco wystawił go Voldemortowi. Uratowałem go wcześniej. Hermiona ułożyła go wygodnie i utrzymujemy go w śpiączce do ukończenia eliksiru. Żeby udowodnić, że nie jest już Śierciożercą, powiedziałem Ślizgonom, że Snape nie ma już Mrocznego Znaku. Te książki są jak katalog biblioteczny. Kiedy znajdziecie potrzebny wam tytuł na liście, po prostu dotknijcie go czubkiem różdżki i zamknijcie książkę. Kiedy otworzycie ją z powrotem, stanie się książką, którą wybraliście.

* * *

><p>- Więc mamy tam dwóch Krukonów, czterech Gyfonów, jednego Puchona i jednego Ślizgona. A wszyscy pracują razem – stwierdziła z dumą profesor Sprout.<p>

Flitwick skinął głową.

- Dobrze to widzieć. Ale najbardziej imponuje mi umiejętność podejmowania decyzji Harry'ego oraz jego zdolność do słuchania rad jego towarzyszy.

- Myślę, że to co w tym wszystkim ważne – zaczęła Rolanda Hooch, marszcząc brwi – to pytanie czy Snape pozwoli mi zmienić mój zakład na zwycięstwo Harry'ego.

* * *

><p>- Znalazłam! – oznajmiła Morag z szerokim uśmiechem. – Tak mi się wydaje.<p>

Harry zamknął książkę i oparł się wygodnie. Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak komfortowy jest fotel Dumbledore'a. Spojrzał na leżące przed nim notatki. Znajdowało się tam wszystko, co ich grupa znalazła przez ostatnią godzinę. Dołączyły do nich Hermiona i Blaise, podczas gdy eliksir bulgotał wesoło w kociołku.

- Dobra, podsumujmy to. Zaklęcie _Morsmorde_ tworzy Mroczny Znak, tego samego używają do stworzenia jego wielkiej kopii, za pomocą której oznajmiają swój atak. Ten wielki ma zielone iskry, ten na ramieniu jest całkowicie czarny. Wiemy, że Czarny Kretyn używa go jako narzędzia do zwołania swoich Śmierciożujców na spotkanie. Kiedy z niego korzysta, Znak robi się czerwony, widziałem to kiedyś u Pettigrewa. Znak sam wrasta w główną żyłę ramienia i dociera do serca, podstawy rdzenia kręgowego i płata ciemieniowego mózgu. Może zostać wykorzystany do zadania ogromnego cierpienia lub śmierci, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba. Voldemort może sięgnąć do niego na odległość poprzez pewną formę Legilimencji, ale wystarczy to tylko do zadawania bólu oraz wezwań. Do zaawansowanych opcji potrzebuje go dotykać. Mroczny Znak to wypaczenie wcześniejszego zaklęcia, które było używane przez prymitywne plemiona jako tatuaż pokazujący plemienną lojalność. Sprawiało, że ludzie nie zdradzali swojego plemienia, w przeciwnym wypadku czekała ich śmierć. Voldemort dodał te elementy związane z bólem i wezwaniem. To co tam masz, Morag?

Morag zmarszczyła brwi.

- To oryginalne zaklęcie, którego używali by usunąć tatuaż z ciała kobiety, która poślubiała mężczyznę z innego plemienia. Ale wygląda na bardzo trudne.

- Daj mi spojrzeć – rzuciła szybko Hermiona. Podeszła i kucnęła koło Szkotki. Spojrzała na Harry'ego. – Mogę zmodyfikować to zaklęcie, żebyś sobie z nim poradził, ale będzie cię to kosztowało sporo energii. Może skocz do kuchni i coś przegryź, my popracujemy nad tym zaklęciem.

Hary potaknął i wstał.

- Jak na razie wszyscy odwaliliście dziś wieczorem kawał dobrej roboty. Jesteśmy już na ostatniej prostej. Nie wiem, jak wyrazić swoją wdzięczność.

Pozostali patrzyli w ciszy, jak wychodzi z gabinetu.

- Hermiono, nie mamy czasu, żeby modyfikować to zaklęcie – powiedziała cicho Morag. – To zajęłoby wiele miesięcy ciężkiej pracy.

- Ginny? – spytała Hermiona, zdając sobie sprawę, że zależy to w dużej mierze od rudowłosej dziewczyny.

Ginny powoli skinęła głową.

- W porządku. Muszę was prosić, żebyście nie powtarzali absolutnie nikomu tego, co teraz wam powiem. Jesteście tu, bo wam ufamy. Jeśli Voldemort się o tym dowie, najprawdopodobniej przepuści atak na pełną skalę, zanim będziemy na to gotowi.

Uczniowie z powagą potaknęli.

- Wszyscy widzieliście, jak Harry podczas zajęć AD potrafi skończyć pojedynek dzięki poruszaniu się szybciej, niż można to uchwycić wzrokiem, prawda? – nie czekała na odpowiedź na jej retoryczne pytanie. – No cóż, odkryliśmy, że Harry nie ma pojęcia o tym, co jest nie do zrobienia. Nie ma ograniczeń. Jego wychowanie wśród mugoli, z bardzo małym dostępem do świata zewnętrznego sprawiło, że nie ma pojęcia co jest możliwe, a co nie. Jeśli powiemy Harry'emu, że to zaklęcie zadziała, on to zrobi i sprawi, że ono faktycznie zadziała. Tak długo, jak będzie w to wierzył.

- O rany – powiedział cicho Roger. – Więc mamy udawać, że coś zmieniliśmy, a on podświadomie zrobi resztę?

- Aha.

Blaise otworzyła szeroko oczy, zerwała się z krzesła, poderwała Ginny z jej siedzenia i energicznie okręciła niższą dziewczynę.

- Wiecie co to znaczy?

- Że wygramy? – spytała Hermiona w imieniu młodszej przyjaciółki.

- Dokładnie – uśmiechnęła się Ślizgonka, obdarzając Ginny mocnym uściskiem. – Nie strać go Ginny, bo jest wiele dziewczyn, które chętnie zajęłyby twoje miejsce. Łącznie ze mną.

- Nie stracę – odparła pewnie Ginny. – Wierz mi, nie stracę.

Entuzjazm Blaise przełamał pierwsze lody i pozwolił innym się rozluźnić.

Kiedy Harry wrócił do gabinetu, zatrzymał się w drzwiach. Po raz pierwszy widział, jak uczniowie ze wszystkich czterech domów rozmawiają ze sobą tak swobodnie. Nawet Neville zdawał się wpasowywać w towarzystwo.

- Przyniosłem przegryzkę dla wszystkich – oznajmił, siadając z powrotem w fotelu Dumbledore'a. – Jak eliksir?

- Jeszcze z pięć minut – odparła radośnie Blaise.

- A zaklęcie?

- Gotowe. Profesor Snape będzie musiał być przytomny i pomóc ci w zwalczaniu Znaku.

Harry skinął głową.

- W takim razie zjedzmy teraz.

* * *

><p>- Albusie, martwi mnie nieco ilość magii, którą posługuje się Harry. Wciąż zdrowieje po wydrenowaniu magii.<p>

Dumbledore powoli potaknął.

- Rozumiem twoje wątpliwości Poppy, ale wydaje mi się, że powinniśmy pozwolić Harry'emu i jego przyjaciołom na kontynuowanie. Już zdołali dowiedzieć się więcej o Mrocznym Znaku, niż większość ludzi przez całe życie. Od dłuższego czasu szukaliśmy sposobu na jego usunięcie i nigdy nie udało nam się sprawić, by to zaklęcie podziałało. Ważniejsze jest, żeby Harry kontynuował. O jego zdrowie będziemy się martwić później.

* * *

><p>- Dobra Gin, możesz go wybudzić?<p>

- _Enervate_ – powiedziała Ginny, kierując różdżkę na Snape'a.

Snape gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze i usiadł.

- Niech pan to wypije – rzekł Harry, podając mu pełną czarkę eliksiru postcruciatus.

Snape wypił dawkę duszkiem i jęknął z ulgą.

- Dzięki – mruknął, podczas gdy eliksir naprawiał jego uszkodzone zakończenia nerwowe.

- Cała przyjemność po naszej stronie – odparł Harry z uśmiechem.

Snape rozejrzał się. Zaskoczyło go, jak wielu uczniów zgromadziło się wokół niego. A Neville się do niego uśmiechał.

- Usuniemy pana Mroczny Znak. Nie możemy pozwolić, żeby Voldemort nadal sprawował nad panem kontrolę – powiedział Harry. – Ekipa pomogła w badaniach, ale będziemy też potrzebowali pana pomocy.

- Nie da się go usunąć – zaprotestował Snape. Wciąż był nieco oszołomiony i nie chciał się zastanawiać o co może chodzić tej grupce uczniów.

- Możemy to zrobić – zapewnił go Harry. – Ale będzie pan musiał mi zaufać.

Snape skinął głową, skupiając się na stojącym przed nim chłopaku.

- Zrób to – powiedział, wyciągając lewe ramię.

Harry wziął głęboki oddech i wyrecytował po cichu zaklęcie. Poczuł się, jakby jego świadomość została wessana w pulsujące zło wydobywające się z Mrocznego Znaku. Czuł, że Snape z nim współpracuje, pomaga mu, podczas gdy on ściągał nitki energii z powrotem do Znaku.

Ginny przysunęła się do Harry'ego i przytuliła go. Czuła jak mocno wali jego serce. Delikatnie otarła jego czoło, które zdążyło pokryć się potem.

Znak podjął walkę. Zdawał się pulsować. Obaj poczuli, jak Voldemort atakuje ich umysły. Czarny Pan poczuł co się dzieje i starał się im przeszkodzić.

- Zostaw mnie! – zawołał Harry. Na ułamek sekundy jego umysł zespolił się z umysłem Snape'a i obaj pchnęli z całych sił.

Połączenie z Voldemortem zniknęło. Po chwili nie było śladu po Mrocznym Znaku.

Po raz pierwszy od przyjęcia Mrocznego Znaku Snape się uśmiechnął. Pełnym, prawdziwym uśmiechem.

- Dziękuję wam wszystkim – powiedział po prostu.

Harry uśmiechnął się i nieprzytomny osunął w ramiona Ginny.

Jego dziewczyna położyła go i zaczęła rzucać zaklęcia. Po chwili dołączyła do niej Hermiona.

- Jest tylko wyczerpany – zdiagnozowała z ulgą Ginny.

- Muszę wam wszystkim pogratulować – odezwał się profesor Dumbledore stojący w drzwiach. Za nim znajdowała się pozostała trójka opiekunów domów. – Wasza wspólna praca była imponująca i bardzo potrzebna w tych trudnych czasach. Severusie, jak się czujesz?

- Wspaniale – odparł Snape ze szczerym, szerokim uśmiechem. – Nie czułem się tak dobrze od… właściwie nigdy tak dobrze się nie czułem.

- Minervo, mogłabyś zabrać Harry'ego do skrzydła szpitalnego? Ginny, Hermiono, na pewno będziecie chciały mu towarzyszyć. Neville, jeśli pójdziesz z nimi, profesor McGonagall odprowadzi cię do Wieży Gryffindora. Reszcie chciałbym serdecznie podziękować. Proszę was, żebyście udali się z opiekunami swoich domów i na razie nikomu nie mówili o tym, co się stało. Omówimy to rano.

* * *

><p>Od: Minerva McGonagall<p>

Do: Opiekunowie Domów + Dumbledore

Temat: Punkty

To ile punktów dla kogo za dzisiejszą robotę?

Min

_*__zadowolone mrrr*_

* * *

><p>Od: Fil<p>

Do: Dumbledore feat. Opiekunowie Domów

Temat: Re: Punkty

Minnie, nie bądź niemiła. Wszyscy wiemy, ze było tam więcej Gryfonów niż osób z pozostałych domów razem wziętych. Nie wiem czemu mielibyśmy w ogóle przyznawać punkty. A jeśli już to zrobimy, powinniśmy podzielić je po równo, W końcu pracowali razem.

F.

* * *

><p>Od: Pommie<p>

Do: Pozostali przywódcy

Temat: Re[2]: Punkty

Zgadzam się z Filiusem. Susan mogła nie odegrać najważniejszej roli, ale Neville też nie był pierwszoplanową postacią. Harry skorzystał z tych umiejętności, których potrzebował. Wszyscy powinni być nagrodzeni uczciwie.

P.

* * *

><p>Od: Sevvie<p>

Do: Dziewczęta i chłopcy

Temat: Re[3]: Punkty

Hej,

myślę, że powinniśmy dać każdemu domowi po równo, a potem przyznać Harry'emu coś ekstra. Usunięcie mojego Mrocznego Znaku i uratowanie mnie od Krostogębego zasługuje na nagrodę – nie żeby wszyscy studenci się ze mną zgodzili :)

Sev.

_Wspierający kres głupiego machania różdżkami od piętnastu lat_

* * *

><p>Od: Minnie<p>

Do: Svvie i reszta

Temat: Re[4]: Punkty

Sverusie, zdajesz sobie sprawę, że potrzebujemy trochę czasu, by przywyknąć do Twojego dobrego nastroju? Przez wiele lat musieliśmy sobie radzić ze Snapem #&%kiem.

M.

* * *

><p>Od: Sev<p>

Do: Min i ekipa

Temat: Re[5]: Punkty

Dlaczego wszyscy tak na mnie mówią? Najpierw Blaise, potem Ginny, a teraz Ty?

Naprawdę byłem taki okropny?

S.

_Wspierający kres głupiego machania różdżkami od piętnastu lat_

* * *

><p>Od: Minnie, w imieniu Pommie i Filliego<p>

Do: Severus

DW: Wimiennicy

Temat: Re[6]: Punkty

_**TAK!**_

Min

_*zadowolone mrrr*_

* * *

><p>Od: Albus<p>

Do: Najważniejsi nauczyciele

Temat: Re[7]: Punkty

Mam rozwiązanie w kwestii punktów. Wygląda na to, że pan Potter to przewidział i spisał mi swoje sugestie.

Susan Bones: talent pielęgniarski, badania i opieka nad profesorem Snapem – 30 pkt.

Morag McDougal: badania – 30 pkt.

Roger Davies: badania – 30 pkt.

Blaise Zabini: uważenie idealnego eliksiru postcruciatus – 30 pkt.

Ginny Weasley: badania, wsparcie – 30 pkt.

Hermiona Granger: badania, wsparcie – 30 pkt.

Neville Longbottom – badania, doskonały zbiór Mandragory – 30 pkt.

Za wspólną pracę i przełamanie niechęci między domami:

Slytherin – 70 pkt.

Revenclaw – 40 pkt.

Hufflepuff – 70 pkt.

Gryffindor – 10 pkt.

Co daje każdemu domowi po 100 pkt.

Z rozbawieniem zauważyłem, że przy nazwisku Ginny początkowo widniało:

Ginny Weasley: badania, wsparcie – 20 pkt., za bycie prześliczną i szaleńczo seksowną w koszuli nocnej – 50 pkt.

ale wykreślił tą część.

Przyznam punkty podczas jutrzejszego śniadania.

Albus

_Przewodniczący Wizengamotu i Sekretarz Międzynarodowej Konfederacji Czarodziejów_

* * *

><p>Uczniowie, którzy pojawili się następnego dnia na śniadaniu, przeżyli jeden z najbardziej szokujących poranków w życiu. Przy stole nauczycielskim siedział Severus Snape z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. I choć samo to było wystarczająco wstrząsające, największą sensację wzbudziły jego włosy. Wyglądały na… umyte?<p>

Poprzedniego wieczoru Snape i Blaise wrócili do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu. Nikt z uczniów nie spał, wszyscy czekali na ich powrót. Opiekuna domu zaskoczyła owacja, którą od otrzymał.

Musiał odpowiedzieć na kilka pytań i przyznać, że był szpiegiem. Choć teraz, kiedy nie był szpiegiem i pozbył się Mrocznego Znaku, był znacznie weselszym człowiekiem, to jednak nie doświadczył całkowitej przemiany osobowości. Stało się to oczywiste, gdy obiecał Draco Malfoy'owi, że zmieni w piekło resztę jego nauki w Hogwarcie. Delikatne oklaski po tej zapowiedzi pokazały, że większośc uczniów zmieniła swoje nastawienie do pewnych spraw.

Zanim udał się na spoczynek, Blaise spytała go, co zamierza zrobić z Pansy. Snape uśmiechnął się złośliwie i rzekł:

- Kiedy Harry się znudzi, na pewno rozproszy zaklęcia.

To swojskie, niemal przyjazne określenie Harry'ego nie uszło uwadze uczniów.

To okazało się gwoździem do trumny młodocianych Śmierciożerców. Nikt nie chciał stanąć przeciwko Harry'emu, ani być określanym pogardliwym mianem Śmierciożujców. Główni zwolennicy Czarnego Pana byli zbyt przestraszeni by działać i po raz pierwszy w Slytherinie do władzy doszła grupa umiarkowana, co oznaczało, że Blaise, która przyjaźniła się z Harrym i pracowała nad uratowaniem Snape'a, nieoficjalnie rządziła całym domem. Była nawet miła dla Crabbe'a i Goyle'a, którzy dla odmiany zaczęli łazić za nią.

Profesor Dumbledore wstał ze swojego miejsca w Wielkiej Sali i ogarnął swoją szkołę zadowolonym spojrzeniem. Mógł szczerze powiedzieć, że był najszczęśliwszy od wielu lat, właściwie od początku pierwszej wojny z Voldemortem.

Uczniowie powoli uciszyli się i obrócili w stronę dyrektora.

- Zeszłej nocy przykrywka profesora Snape'a jako szpiega wśród Śmierciożerców została zniszczona – oznajmił. Po krótkiej dyskusji uznali z Severusem, że najlepiej wszystko wyjaśnić, by uciszyć plotki na jego temat. – Został pojmany przez Voldemorta – podobnie jak Harry, Dumbledore opracował do perfekcji przerywanie swoich przemówień, by przeczekać pełne przestrachu westchnienia – i poddany torturom. Pan Potter uratował go, zadając siłom Voldemorta drugi poważny cios w ciągu tego tygodnia. Niestety zarówno ja, jak reszta nauczycieli, znajdowaliśmy się na spotkaniu i nie mieliśmy o tym pojęcia. Pan Potter zaangażował najlepszych studentów ze wszystkich domów, którzy pracowali razem i wyleczyli rany profesora Snape'a, ratując mu życie. Mając to w pamięci i w imieniu pana Pottera, który ponownie dochodzi do siebie w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, chciałbym przyznać sto punktów Blaise Zabini ze Slytherinu, sto punktów Morag McDougal i Rogerowi Daviesowi z Revenclaw, sto punktów Susan Bones z Hufflepuff oraz sto punktów Ginny Weasley, Hermionie Granger i Neville'owi Longbottomowi z Gryffindoru. Punkty zostają przyznane za wspaniałą pracę zespołową zgodnie z duchem szkoły, nie wspominając jej zdumiewających rezultatów. Te można zobaczyć w osobie całkowicie zdrowego profesora Snape'a, który siedzi tu, koło mnie.

Uczniowie popatrzyli po sobie i rozpoczęli żywiołową owację, co spowodowało gorące rumieńce na twarzach bohaterów poprzedniego wieczoru.

- Chwila moment – zawołała Morag, przekrzykując oklaski. Kiedy hałsa nieco ucichł, kontynuowała: - A co z Harrym?

Wszystkie głowy zwróciły się w stronę Dumbledore'a. Wszystkie, poza Draco Malfoy'em, który spoglądał spode łba. Nie wywoływało to jednak takiego efektu jak kiedyś, zwłaszcza odkąd Terry uznał to za urocze.

Oczy dyrektora zamigotały wesoło.

- Zostawiam to wam. Polecam skonsultować się z panną Quirke.

Wszystkie głowy, łącznie z Draco, zwróciły się ku drugoklasistce z Ravenclaw, która spłonęła szkarłatnym rumieńcem

* * *

><p>Od: Albus Dumbledore<p>

Do: Harry Potter

DW: Aberforth Dumbledore

Temat: Herbata

Harry,

w imieniu mojego brata chciałbym zaprosić Cię na herbatę w piątek wieczorem. Jeśli zechciałbyś przyjść do mojego biura o 7 wieczorem udamy się tam bezpośrednio.

Albus

_Przewodniczący Wizengamotu i Sekretarz Międzynarodowej Konfederacji Czarodziejów_

* * *

><p>Od: Harry Potter<p>

Do: Aberforth Dumbledore

DW: Albus Dumbledore

Temat: Re: Herbata

Szanowny Panie,

będę zaszczycony, mogąc przyjść na piątkową herbatę. Czy byłoby nietaktem, gdybym zaprosił również moją dziewczynę (Ginny Weasley)?

Z wyrazami szacunku,

Harry James Potter

* * *

><p>Od: Abe<p>

Do: Harry

DW: Albus

Temat: Re[2]: Herbata

Harry, nie krępuj się, przyprowadź swoją dziewczynę. To żaden problem.

Do zobaczenia w piątek.

Abe

* * *

><p>Od: Harry<p>

Do: Gin-gin

Temat: Piątek

Hej Skarbie,

otrzymałem zaproszenie, by dołączyć do profesora Dumbledore'a na herbatę w piątkowy wieczór. Spotkamy się z jego bratem, Abrforthem. To ten co ma być szalony, choć nie wiem jak można być bardziej szalonym niż profesor. W każdym razie spytałem, czy nie miałby nic przeciwko, gdybym Cię zaprosił. Odpisał, że to żaden problem.

Kocham Cię,

Harry

* * *

><p>Od: Ginny<p>

Do: Chłopak, w którym się zakochałam

Temat: Re: Piątek

Super, to może być niezła zabawa. Jeden Dumbledore robi dużo zamieszania, ale dwóch w jednym pomieszczeniu – to może być niesamowite.

Kiedy spłatasz figla moim braciom?

Twoja Ginny

* * *

><p>Od: Oczy zielone jak pikle z ropuchy<p>

Do: Poetka

Temat: Re[2]: Piątek

Sobota powinna być dobrym dniem, pewnie podczas kolacji. Potrzebuję tylko porady od Remusa i Syriusza na temat jednaj drobnej rzeczy i jestem gotowy.

Kocham Cię,

Harry

* * *

><p>Od: *zawstydzona*<p>

Do: Musiałeś mi przypominać?

Temat: Re[3]: Piątek

NIE NAPISAŁAM TEGO. Zrobili to Fred i George, a potem się ze mną droczyli. Ale potem mnie przeprosili, więc im wybaczyłam.

To co planujesz?

*łasi się*

Gin

* * *

><p>Od: Musiałem<p>

Do: Oczy brązowe jak futro z niedźwiedzia

Temat: Re[4]: Piątek

Wiesz, że Ci nie powiem, więc nie próbuj tego ze mnie wydobyć. To będzie niespodzianka.

*przytul*

Harry

* * *

><p>Od: Ginny<p>

Do: Przynajmniej nie jesteś tak okropny jak bliźniacy

Temat: Przekonywanie

Może spotkamy się w pokoju wspólnym, to pójdziemy gdzieś, gdzie będę Ci mogła pokazać jaka potrafię być przekonująca?

Ginny

* * *

><p>Od: Harry<p>

Do: Ginny

Temat: Re: Przekonywanie

Właśnie tam jestem

* * *

><p>Od: Ron<p>

Do: Pozostali

Temat: Plotki

Chłopaki,

słyszałem dzisiaj naprawdę przedziwne plotki.

Po pierwsze: Harry uratował wczoraj Snape'a – o tym już wiecie – ale też znalazł sposób na usunięcie jego Mrocznego Znaku.

Po drugie: nie otwierajcie żadnych załączników od Harry'ego. Nie jestem pewien, ale to mógł być sposób, w jaki uratował Snape'a, tylko tak ma to jakiś sens.

Po trzecie: wydaje mi się, że Lavender i Parvati wiedzą, co Harry dla nas planuje. Za każdym razem kiedy mnie widzą, zaczynają się śmiać.

I wreszcie: Muszę spytać, czy to wszystko jest tego warte. Tęsknię za moją dziewczyną, tęsknię za moim najlepszym kumplem, tęsknię nawet za moją siostrą. Miałem dziesięć wybitnie nudnych dni, tymczasem moi przyjaciele postawili szkołę na głowie.

Ron

* * *

><p>Od: Percy<p>

Do: Ron

Temat: Re: Plotki

Ron,

wiem, że Ci w tej chwili ciężko. Ale działamy w najlepszym interesie wszystkich. Chronimy Ginny, póki nie będzie wystarczająco dorosła, by sama o siebie zadbać.

Perce

_Informacje zawarte w tym Mmailu są poufne i mogą nieść za sobą prawne skutki. Są przeznaczone jedynie do wiadomości adresata. Zabroniony jest dostęp do tego Mmaila przez nieupoważnione osoby. Jeśli nie jesteś zamierzonym adresatem, ujawnianie, kopiowanie oraz jakiekolwiek działania lub powstrzymanie się od działań na podstawie zawartych w nim informacji są zakazane i mogą stanowić naruszenie prawa._

* * *

><p>Od: Ron<p>

Do: Perce

Temat: Re[2]: Plotki

Perce, ale czy Ginny naprawdę potrzebuje ochrony? Mama i tata chyba tak nie uważają. W tej chwili na pewno jest szczęśliwa. Tak właściwie to nie pamiętam, żeby kiedykolwiek była tak szczęśliwa. Aż promienieje.

Jeśli robimy to dla niej, to czemu mamy jej to odbierać?

R.

* * *

><p>Od: Władca Smoków<p>

Do: Ci, który nie znają chwały

Temat: Re: Plotki

Dobra, będę unikał wszelkich Mmaili od Harry'ego. Nie żebym ich dużo dostawał. Nie martw się Lavender i Parvati, to pewnie tylko Twoja fryzura.

C.

_Draconis dominium_

* * *

><p>Od: Łamacz klątw<p>

Do: Egipt jest piękny o tej porze roku, powinniście sprawdzić

Temat: Re: Re: Plotki

Zgadzam się co do Mmaili. Wiecie co, tak w sumie to trochę się stresuję tą psotą Harry'ego. To tak, jakby jakieś ostrze wisiało nad naszymi głowami. Chciałbym, żeby już było po wszystkim.

Bill

* * *

><p>Od: A nie mówiliśmy?<p>

Do: Rodzeństwo

Temat: Re: Re: Re: Plotki

A NIE MÓWILIŚMY? Jeśli jesteście tacy dumni to zaakceptujcie psotę, przeproście i żyjcie dalej. W ten sposób nikt nie straci twarzy.

F&G

_Czarodziejskie Dowcipy Weasley'ów – już wkrótce na Ulicy Pokątnej_

* * *

><p>Od: Percy<p>

Do: Ci płochego serca

Temat: Wytrwałość

Chłopaki, wiem, że oczekiwanie na nieznane jest nieprzyjemne, ale robimy to, co słuszne.

Percy

_Informacje zawarte w tym Mmailu są poufne i mogą nieść za sobą prawne skutki. Są przeznaczone jedynie do wiadomości adresata. Zabroniony jest dostęp do tego Mmaila przez nieupoważnione osoby. Jeśli nie jesteś zamierzonym adresatem, ujawnianie, kopiowanie oraz jakiekolwiek działania lub powstrzymanie się od działań na podstawie zawartych w nim informacji są zakazane i mogą stanowić naruszenie prawa._

* * *

><p>- Wyglądasz niesamowicie – Harry uśmiechnął się na widok Ginny. Była ubrana w jasnożółtą sukienkę, podobną do tej, którą oczarowała go w dniu, gdy go przepraszała. Przytulił ją, pragnąc poczuć miękkość i ciepło jej przyciśniętego do niego ciała. Zanurzył twarz w jej włosach. – Pewnie nie mówię ci tego wystarczająco często, ale kocham cię, Ginny Weasley – wyznał.<p>

Uśmiechnęła się, wtulając się w jego klatkę piersiową.

- Zawsze mi tak ciepło i czuję się taka bezpieczna, kiedy mnie przytulasz – wyszeptała tak cicho, że ledwo ją usłyszał. – Tak jakbym wiedziała, że nigdy nie pozwolisz, żeby ktoś mnie dotknął, nie pozwolisz, żeby stało mi się coś złego. Czuję, jakbym była najważniejszą osobą na świecie.

Harry poczuł, jak serce rośnie mu ze szczęścia i przytulił ją jeszcze mocniej.

- Jesteś najważniejszą kobietą na świecie – wyszeptał do niej. – Zawsze będziesz.

Ginny odchyliła głowę, by zobaczyć jak Harry uśmiecha się oczami, by następnie pochylić się do przodu i dotknąć swoimi wargami jego ust. To był pocałunek samych uczuć, nie namiętności, gdy wyznawali sobie za pomocą dotyku to, co wcześniej za pomocą słów.

Wyszli ramię w ramię. Żadne z nich nie zauważyło Rona, który wyglądał, jakby go zemdliło.

* * *

><p>- Harry, oszczędziłoby nam mnóstwo czasu, gdybyś mógł nas aportować do Llanddewi Skirrid.<p>

- Aportować nas tam? – spytał Harry z szerokim uśmiechem. – Nawet nie jestem pewien czy dałbym to radę wymówić.

Dumbledore roześmiał się na głos. Harry ujął go za rękę, drugą złapał Ginny i deportował całą trójkę. Przebili się przez osłony tak szybko, że jego towarzysze nie zdołali nawet ujrzeć Próżni.

Wylądowali tuż koło kościoła św. Dawida. Powitał ich dźwięk organów stworzonych przez W. G. Vowlesa. Harry i Ginny obrócili się powoli, chłonąc sielankową atmosferę.

- Oto Skirrid Fawr czyli Święte Góry – powiedział cicho Dumbledore, gdy przyglądali się urwisku, które zdawało się wisieć ponad wioską. – Niegdyś rolnicy przynosili ziemię z górskich dolin i rozsiewali ją na swoich polach. Wierzyli, że to panaceum na wszelkie plagi.

Cienka wstążka mgły wisiała w powietrzu, nadając krajobrazowi surrealistycznej aury.

- Do domu Abe'a idzie się tędy – pokazał im z uśmiechem Dumbledore, po czym ruszył przed siebie.

Harry zdjął swoją kurtkę i przykrył nią ramiona Ginny. Oboje mieli na sobie mugolskie ubranie. Uśmiechnęła się do niego z wdzięcznością, ujęła pod ramię i ruszyli ręka w rękę.

Albus uśmiechnął się pod nosem, prowadząc ich do małej chatki na obrzeżach wioski. Otworzył bramę i zatrzymał się, gdy kozioł podbiegł do niego w podskokach.

- Albusie, jak miło znowu cię widzieć – zawołał radośnie kozioł.

- Ciebie też Michaelu. Jak się masz?

Kozioł wydawał się uśmiechać.

- Bardzo dobrze. Dobre towarzystwo, dobra trawa, co więcej może kozioł chcieć od życia?

- Dobre pytanie – przyznał ze śmiechem Dumbledore. – Jesteśmy zaproszeni.

- Oczywiście – Michael zrobił kilka kroków w tył i ukłonił się. – Abe czeka na was w środku.

Całą trójka weszła wspólnie do środka, gdzie zaatakował ich wspaniały zapach.

- Abe, zrobiłeś twój gulasz – Albus wydawał się zachwycony.

- Nie mógłbym tego pominąć, mając tak czcigodnych gości – odparł pogodnie Abe. Jego długie białe włosy wydawały się świeżo umyte. Nosił prostą brązową szatę.

- Miło mi pana poznać, panie Dumbledore – powiedział Harry, wyciągając rękę. – Jestem Harry Potter, a to moja dziewczyna Ginny Weasley.

- Wydaje mi się, że na czas dzisiejszego obiadu powinniście mówić do nas po imieniu. Ja jestem Abe, a Albus to Albus. Mamy dwóch Dumbledore'ów w domu, można się pogubić.

Uścisnął mocno dłoń Harry'ego i ucałował dłoń Ginny. Albus przewrócił oczami.

- No, teraz to jesteś czarujący – mruknął. – Ostatnio jak przyprowadziłem tu damę, to się nie wysilałeś.

- To było w 1922 – zaprotestował Abe. – I nie była damą.

- Zalecałem się do niej!

- No właśnie!

Ginny zachichotała. Harry przyglądał się Abe'owi, przekrzywiając głowę.

- Jesteś barmanem Pod Głową Świni – stwierdził.

Abe skinął głową.

- Przyznaję się. To jedna z ról, w które się wcielam, gdy robię przysługi dla tego tu Albusa. Zdumiewające ile ludzie potrafią powiedzieć barmanowi o podłej reputacji, gdy wypiją kilka kolejek za dużo.

Harry roześmiał się.

- Muszę wyznać, że kiedy profesor Dumbledore powiedział mi, że praktykowałeś niewłaściwe zaklęcia na kozie, nie sądziłem, że zaczarowałeś ją, by mówiła.

- A co myślałeś?

Harry zarumienił się i odmówił odpowiedzi. Albus i Aberforth spojrzeli na siebie i ryknęli śmiechem.

- Co? – spytała zmieszana Ginny. Harry nachylił jej się do ucha i wyszeptał. Po chwili Ginny pokryła się słynnym szkarłatem Weasley'ów i roześmiała się.

Abe przesunął się i zdjął kurtkę z pleców Ginny.

- Siadajcie wszyscy. Chcecie coś do picia?

- Poproszę – odrzekł Harry, siadając na niewygodnie wyglądającej kanapie. Ginny natychmiast siadła koło niego. Oboje ze zdumieniem poczuli, jak kanapa zmienia swój kształt, by dopasować się do ich ciał.

- O jaaa – jęknął z zachwytem Harry.

Aberforth wyglądał na zachwyconego.

- To wspaniały mebel. Dorwałem go w Hongkongu w 1937. Zaklęty, by dopasować się do każdego. Oczywiście, jeden z chińskich magów bitewnych był bardzo wkurzony, że go ubiegłem. Przez jakiś czas byłem persona non grata w tamtym rejonie świata.

Zniknął w małym kantorku. Po chwili wrócił z czterema parującymi kubkami, które rozdał z uśmiechem.

- Do dna, mam tego jeszcze mnóstwo.

Ginny wzięła mały łyk na próbę i westchnęła zaskoczona.

- Co to jest?

Smakowało trochę podobnie do piwa kremowego, ale w taki sposób, w jaki Dom Perignon smakuje jak najtańsze wino.

- Mój osobisty przepis, stworzone tuż przed pierwszą wojną. Oczywiście to było zanim Czarodziejski Świat to dorwał, zepsuł, zmienił w ten odpad, który pijacie i opatentował go. Nigdy im tego nie wybaczyłem.

- Chwila moment – przerwał mu Albus, wyglądając na zszokowanego. – Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że opuściłeś Czarodziejski Świat z powodu napoju?

- Oczywiście, a ty myślałeś, że co?

- Że chodziło o ich niekompetencję i fatalną organizację podczas pierwszej wojny.

- Nie gadaj głupstw, Albie. Nigdy bym nie odszedł z powodu takiego drobiazgu.

Hary i Ginny patrzyli ze śmiechem, jak obaj braci przerzucają się ripostami. Zdołali już polubić szczuplejszą wersję ich dyrektora. W tle rozległ się melodyjny sygnał.

- Mam nadzieję, że jesteście głodni – rzekł Abe, zrywając się z miejsca. Promieniował tą samą dynamiką i energią jak jego brat.

- Nawet gdybyśmy nie byli, to i tak nie moglibyśmy się oprzeć temu zapachowi – wyznał Harry.

Aberforth przeszedł do kuchni. Cztery talerze wyskoczyły z szafki i pofrunęły do kotła, z którego posłusznie wyskoczyły cztery szczodre porcje gulaszu. Obok świeży bochenek domowego chleba podzielił się na osiem części, z których dwie podążyły do każdego z talerzy. Nóż i widelec wyskoczyły z tacy na sztućce i lewitowały obok talerzy.

- Może przejdziemy do stołu?

Goście wstali i podeszli do stołu. Stół odsunął się od nich.

- Przestań – warknął na niego Aberforth. – Przepraszam, ten cholerny stół ma we wszystkim swoje zdanie. Zrobił go szwajcarski czarodziej na przełomie wieków. Ma pomysły ponad swój stan.

Podszedł do stołu i kopnął go solidnie. Stół zaskowyczał i uspokoił się.

Harry usiadł naprzeciwko Ginny, pozwalając, by Dumbledore'owie siedli twarzą w twarz. Przed każdą z osób wylądował talerz. Dwójka nastolatków wymieniła długie spojrzenie. Oboje widzieli wcześniej magię bezróżdżkową, ale nigdy nie spotkali się z sytuacją, gdy ktoś używał jej z taką łatwością i beztroską. Ich dyrektor był dobry, ale jego brat okazał się absolutnym mistrzem.

Wsuwali bez zbędnych ceregieli. Chleb okazał się znakomity, podobnie jak gulasz.

- Skorupki jak Antypodzkiego Smoka Opalowego? – spytał Albus.

- Niee – zaprzeczył Abe z radosnym uśmiechem.

- Sproszkowany róg birożca?

- Już to mówiłeś. W lecie '76, podczas tej fali upałów.

Albus wyglądał na wytrąconego z równowagi.

- Figa karłowata?

- Niee.

- O co pan pyta? – spytał zaciekawiony Harry.

Aberforth wyszczerzył zęby.

- Albus od lat usiłuje zgadnąć czego dodaję do mojego gulaszu i jak do tej pory jest wyjątkowo nieskuteczny.

- Majeranek – rzuciła Ginny bez chwili zastanowienia.

Albus spojrzał na brata.

- To prawda?

Abe zerknął z wyrzutem na Ginny i westchnął.

- Tak

- Mugolska przyprawa?

- Ano.

Czcigodny i wiekowy profesor zerwał się na równe nogi i zatańczył na szaloną nutę, a następnie wyskoczył w górę i stuknął piętą o piętę.

- Sto punktów dla Gryffindoru – zawołał szczęśliwy.

- Albus, siadaj, robisz z siebie pośmiewisko – rzucił z goryczą Aberforth.

- Nieprawda – odparł zadowolony Albus. – Robię pośmiewisko z ciebie. To zupełnie co innego.

- Przepraszam – usiłowała się wytłumaczyć zarumieniona Ginny.

- Nie twoja wina, kochana – uspokoił ją Abe. – Ciągle nie rozgryzł co jest w moim piwie kremowym.

Albus skończył tańczyć i zmarszczył czoło.

- Nie przypuszczam, żebyś zechciał po prostu mi powiedzieć?

- Nie w tym życiu, drogi braciszku. Nie w tym życiu.

* * *

><p>Po obiedzie, który, jak twierdził Harry, był równie dobry jak wszystko co kiedykolwiek wyszło z kuchni Molly Weasley, wrócili na wspaniałą, wygodną kanapę.<p>

- Harry – zagaił Aberforth. – Właściwie zaprosiłem cię tu, żeby pogadać trochę o magii bezróżdżkowej. Co o niej wiesz?

Harry wyprostował się na kanapie, marszcząc brwi z namysłem.

- Hmm, magia bezróżdżkowa to po prostu zaklęcia rzucane bez użycia magicznego rdzenia różdżki jako środka skupiającego magię. Jest znacznie trudniejsza, ale, co oczywiste, także dużo bardziej użyteczna, zwłaszcza jeśli ktoś zabrał twoją różdżkę, albo walczysz przeciwko różdżce-bliźniakowi twojej. Jest zasilana silnymi emocjami, zwykle nienawiścią lub gniewem.

- Świetnie – pochwalił radośnie Aberforth. – Próbowałeś jej przy użyciu jakiś innych uczuć?

Harry potaknął.

- Kilka nocy temu zrobiłem coś świadomie z jej pomocą i nie byłem wtedy zły.

- Co zrobiłeś?

Harry zarumienił się nieznacznie.

- Lewitowałem Ginny z kanapy do mojego łóżka.

Aberforth ryknął śmiechem.

- Świetnie. Mógłbyś nam to zademonstrować?

Hary skinął głową i uśmiechnął się uspokajająco do swojej zarumienionej dziewczyny. Spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy i ponownie pomyślał jak wiele ona dla niego znaczy.

Ginny poczuła się podobnie zahipnotyzowana, jak przy ich pierwszym porządnym pocałunku. Znów wyczuła w nim ten rdzeń. Widziała ten rdzeń, widziała jego wnętrze i zapierało jej to dech w piersiach. Nie zauważyła, że uniosła się w powietrze, czuła tylko burzę żywiołów w jego wnętrzu i wiedziała, że jest bezpieczna, że to rozumie.

Harry opuścił ją na kanapę i nachylił się ku niej. Widział jej duszę. Otworzyła się na niego w tym samym stopniu jak on na nią i to co zobaczył zaparło mu dech w piersiach. Widział jej pożądanie, jej miłość, jej akceptację i wzruszyło nim to do głębi duszy.

Delikatnie pocałowali się, potwierdzając przysięgę, którą sobie złożyli, niepomni towarzystwa.

Niepewnie zwrócili się w stronę starszego gospodarza.

- Wspaniale – pochwalił Aberforth. Nie wspominał o pocałunku, choć czuł się zaszczycony, że mógł być tego świadkiem. Czuł emocje, których doświadczali i niemal zapierało mu to dech w piersiach. To było dokładnie to, czego Voldemort nigdy, przenigdy nie zrozumie. – Mogę zobaczyć twoją różdżkę?

Harry skinął i podał ją Aberforthowi.

Wiekowy czarodziej podszedł do kominka i wyciągnął patyk. Przyciął go do podobnej długości i mocno się skoncentrował. Patyk wydawał się rozmazywać, w końcu pojawiła się idealna replika różdżki Harry'ego. Podał patyk Harry'emu, a różdżkę Albusowi.

- Jeden z moich nauczycieli, u którego studiowałem w zeszłym stulecie w Himalajach zrobił mi to samo. Przerażająco inteligentny gość. Chciałbym, żebyś używał tylko tej lipnej różdżki. To pozwoli ci ćwiczyć magię bezróżdżkową w miejscach publicznych tak, by nikt tego nie zauważył.

Harry spojrzał na swojego dyrektora, który radośnie potaknął, a w oczach tańczyły mu wesołe ogniki.

- Dziękuję.

Aberforth podszedł do szafek i zaczął głośno przeszukiwać zgromadzone tam rzeczy.

- Zgubiłeś coś? – dopytywał się Albus.

Aberforth wyciągnął głowę z szafki i rzucił bratu urażone spojrzenie.

- Nie każdy ma biuro pełne obrazów, które podpowiedzą mu gdzie co schował. O, mam to.

Podszedł do gości i wyciągnął ręce do Harry'ego i Ginny.

- Mała pamiątka waszej wizyty. Dostałem je od wspaniałej pary w Wenecji kilkadziesiąt lat temu, Myślę, że ucieszyliby się, że to właśnie wy będziecie to mieli.

Harry i Ginny wzięli małe naszyjniki z bursztynu z wygrawerowaną runą. Nałożyli je i gwałtownie wciągnęli powietrze. Abe uśmiechnął się radośnie.

- A widzicie, wiedziałem, ze u was to zadziała. To pozwoli wam czuć wasze emocje. Sami rozgryźcie jak najlepiej ich używać.

- Dziękujemy – odpowiedziała para, poruszona tym gestem.

- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie. Opowiadałem wam już, jak pojechałem z Albusem na wakacje i Albus został aresztowany w związku z incydentem, w którym wzięły udział dwie zakonnice, salami, litr czerwonego sosu i pies o imieniu Jarvis?

* * *

><p>Od: Harry<p>

Do: Pozostali Huncwoci

Temat: Psota

Chłopaki,

mogę wpaść dzisiaj na chwilę? Potrzebuję małej porady co do mojej psoty.

Harry

* * *

><p>Od: Łapa<p>

Do: Harry

DW: Lunatyk

Temat: Re: Psota

Harry, wpadnij na obiad. Juanito chciałaby z Tobą pogadać i obiecała coś ugotować. Lunatyk też będzie.

S.

_hau, hau_

* * *

><p>Od: Lav<p>

Do: Chłopiec, Który Spsoci

DW: Parvati

Temat: Kostiumy

Harry,

kostiumy są gotowe i bez fałszywej skromności powiem, że wyglądają dobrze. Ale musimy spytać, dlaczego właśnie to? Mam na myśli, że jest wiele znacznie bardziej zawstydzających rzeczy, które mógłbyś im zrobić.

Lavender

* * *

><p>Od: Harry<p>

Do: Moje ulubione krawcowe

Temat: Re: Kostiumy

Świetnie, odbiorę je po południu. Ukryjcie je proszę przed Ginny – wiecie jaka potrafi być uparta.

Co do psoty, to jestem trochę między młotem a kowadłem. Oczywiście, żeby zachować twarz muszę zrobić coś wielkiego. Ale nie mogę wymyślić nic za bardzo upokarzającego. Nie chcę stworzyć rozłamu między Ginny i jej rodziną. Wiem, ze w tej chwili nie miałaby nic przeciwko, ale ja mam. Chcę z powrotem mojego najlepszego kumpla. Chcę być pewny, że tego lata wszyscy chętnie powitają mnie w Norze.

Poza tym mam plan.

Harry

* * *

><p>Od: Harry<p>

Do: Członkinie P.U.N.K.T.

Temat: Pomoc

Moje Panie,

Hermiona przekazała mi, że chętnie pomożecie w spłataniu figla braciom Weasley'om w zamian za miejsca w pierwszym rzędzie.

Psota będzie miała miejsce dziś wieczór, koło 19.00. Mogę Wam dostarczyć świstokliki do Hogwartu, ale potrzebuję, żebyście dodały coś do jedzenia chłopaków.

Czy mogę umówić się z Wami na spotkanie i poprosić, żebyście dodały to do czegokolwiek, co będą jedli wieczorem?

Pozdrawiam,

Harry

* * *

><p>Od: Fleur<p>

Do: Drogi Harry

Temat: Re: Pomoc

Harry, możemy spotkać się w Trzech Miotłach o 15.00. Miło będzie znów się z Tobą zobaczyć.

Gabrielle często o Ciebie pyta. Była załamana, gdy dowiedziała się, że masz teraz dziewczynę.

Fleur

* * *

><p>Od: Tonks<p>

Do: Harry

Temat: Re: Pomoc

Heja, Harry. Mam problem. Charlie wrócił do Rumunii na kilka dni.

T.

* * *

><p>Od: Penelopa Clearwater<p>

Do: Harry Potter

Temat: Re: Pomoc

Harry,

z radością oferuję moją pomoc dziś wieczór. Percival pracuje dziś w nadgodzinach. Ja będę cały dzień w naszym mieszkaniu.

Pozdrawiam,

Penelopa

* * *

><p>Od: K&amp;A<p>

Do: Nasz ulubiony szukający

Temat: Re: Pomoc

Nie ma problemu. Obiecałyśmy chłopakom, że przyniesiemy im jakieś kanapki. Wpadaj kiedy chcesz.

Nie możemy się doczekać przedstawienia.

K&A

* * *

><p>Od: Hermiona<p>

Do: Najlepszy przyjaciel

Temat: Re: Pomoc

Harry, naprawdę potrzebujesz mojej pomocy, żeby otruć Rona?

H.

* * *

><p>Od: Harry<p>

Do: Druga najważniejsza kobieta w moim życiu

Temat: Re[2]: Pomoc

W sumie to nie :-) Zgredek już się zgłosił na ochotnika, żeby pomóc mi z Ronem. Profesor Flitwick pomógł mi przy kilku zaklęciach, których potrzebowałem. Łapa i Lunatyk wsparli mnie z proszkiem, który pomoże mi zmusić ich do robienia tego, co chcę. Lav i Pav odwaliły kawał dobrej roboty przy kostiumach. Mam też pozwolenie od profesora Dumbledore na przeprowadzenie kilku drobnych zmian w wystroju Wielkiej Sali, więc myślę, ze mam wszystko gotowe.

Harry

* * *

><p>Harry aportował się na plac przy domu Tonks i zapukał do jej drzwi.<p>

- Jak się masz, Harry? – Tonks uśmiechnęła się otwierając drzwi. – Wchodź.

Harry podążył za metamorfomagiem do jej małego, trzypokojowego mieszkania. Rozejrzał się i uśmiechnął. Wszystkie meble były odsunięte pod ścianę, zostawiając środek zupełnie pusty. Pamiętał, jaka niezdarna potrafi być Tonks, więc uznał to za dobry pomysł.

- Czy powinnam się interesować co tu robisz, skoro powinieneś być w szkole?

- Pewnie nie – odparł Harry z uśmiechem. – Potrzebuję twojej pomocy.

- Przecież powiedziałam ci, że Charlie jest w Rumunii.

- Tak, ale to nie ma znaczenia.

Złapał ją za rękę. Wcześniej dowiedział się od Ginny, gdzie przebywa Charlie. Po chwili dotarli na miejsce.

- Czy ty właśnie aportowałeś nas do Rumunii? – spytała zdumiona Tonks.

- W pasmo Karpat, żeby być dokładnym – wyszczerzył się Hary. – Ale tak, taka mała umiejętność, którą ostatnio nabyłem.

- Co mam zrobić? – spytała Tonks z westchnieniem.

- Charlie powinien być w tamtym obozie. Rozpoznają małego, białego chłopaka, ale na pewno nie poznają Cygana w przebraniu.

Tonks potrząsnęła głową i roześmiała się cicho.

- Dobra, poczekaj tutaj.

Ruszyła w stronę smoczego obozu. Jej sylwetka zdawała się rozmazywać, gdy ciało się kurczyło, a ubrania zmieniały.

* * *

><p>Od: Harry Potter<p>

Do: Profesor Snape

Temat: Pomoc

Panie profesorze,

gdybym powiedział panu, że to bliźniaki Weasley'owie udekorowali kilka lat temu Pana lochy na różowo, czy byłby Pan zainteresowany wsparciem mnie?

Harry

* * *

><p>Od: Profesor Severus Snape<p>

Do: Pan Potter

Temat: Re: Pomoc

Harry,

co Ty właściwie knujesz? Połowa szkoły huczy od plotek, ze zniknąłeś i walczysz samotnie z Voldemortem.

Szczerze mówiąc od lat chciałem się zemścić na Fredzie i George'u, więc pomogę Ci. Czego dokładnie potrzebujesz?

Przy okazji chciałem Ci podziękować za Twoje ostatnie słowa do Voldemorta. Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz jak długo chciałem mu to powiedzieć.

S.

_Wspierający kres głupiego machania różdżkami od piętnastu lat_

* * *

><p>Od: Harry Potter<p>

Do: Profesor Snape

Temat: Re[2]: Pomoc

Panie Profesorze,

w tej chwili jestem w Rumunii. Poprosiłem Tonks, żeby dodała coś do posiłku Charliego.

Co do Pana pomocy to dzisiaj o 18:55 potrzebowałbym wsparcia w stworzeniu sceny w Wielkiej Hali.

Wdzięczny Harry

* * *

><p>Od: Sev<p>

Do: Albus

Temat: Harry

Albusie, żeby uciszyć te dziwaczne plotki, chciałem Ci powiedzieć, że Harry jest z Tonks w Rumunii.

Poprosił mnie o pomoc w stworzeniu sceny w Wielkiej Sali dziś wieczór. Zgodziłem się.

S.

_Wspierający kres głupiego machania różdżkami od piętnastu lat_

* * *

><p>Od: Albus<p>

Do: Severus

Temat: Re: Harry

Miło to słyszeć. Udzieliłem Harry'emu pozwolenia na wizytę u pań, które poprosił o pomoc, ale nie spodziewałem się, że skończy w Rumunii. Nie żeby mnie to bardzo zaskoczyło.

Bardzo się cieszę, że współpracujecie. Waham się czy to powiedzieć, ale wspominałem już, że chłopak to nie jego ojciec. Miło, że wreszcie postrzegasz go jako Harry'ego.

Albus

_Przewodniczący Wizengamotu i Sekretarz Międzynarodowej Konfederacji Czarodziejów_

* * *

><p>Od: Severus<p>

Do: Zachwycony sobą palant

Temat: Re[2]: Harry

Dlaczego po prostu nie powiesz „A nie mówiłem" i nie dasz sobie spokoju?

Tak, miałeś rację.

Zadowolony?

S.

_Wspierający kres głupiego machania różdżkami od piętnastu lat_

* * *

><p>Od: Albus<p>

Do: Severus

Temat: Re[3]: Harry

Tak. Masz może ochotę na cytrynowego dropsa?

Albus

_Przewodniczący Wizengamotu i Sekretarz Międzynarodowej Konfederacji Czarodziejów_

* * *

><p>Harry odprężył się i patrzył na przepływające po niebie chmury. Rzucił na siebie zaklęcie rozgrzewające, więc było mu całkiem przyjemnie, mimo górskiego chłodu. Poczuł, że chciałby być tu z Ginny i zdecydował, że kiedy będzie po wszystkim, to zabierze ją w odwiedziny do Charliego. Byłoby miło zobaczyć smoki w ich naturalnym środowisku, zwłaszcza jeśli nie będą stały między nim i zotym jajem.<p>

- Misja zakończona sukcesem – zaraportował mały Cygan głosem, który mógł należeć tylko do Tonks.

- Świetnie – uśmiechnął się Harry, podczas gdy jego towarzyszka zmieniła się w wysoką, długowłosą blondynkę. – Chcesz wrócić ze mną do Hogwartu?

- Jasne.

Harry wziął ją za rękę. Nie chciało mu się nawet wstawać. Po chwili pojawili się przed biurem profesora Dumbledore'a.

Tonks popatrzyła zszokowana na Harry'ego, który wszedł na klatkę schodową i zapukał do drzwi do biura.

- Harry, Nimfadora, wejdźcie – zawołał Dumbledore.

Harry wszedł i usiadł na swoim stałym miejscu. Tonks podążyła za nim. Wciąż wyglądała na wstrząśniętą.

- Wszystko gotowe na wieczorną rozrywkę? – spytał radośnie dyrektor.

- Jak na razie wszystko zdaje się iść zgodnie z planem.

- A co u ciebie? – spytał Tonks.

- Nie da się teleportować w Hogwarcie – wyrzuciła z siebie, nie mogąc się otrząsnąć.

Harry roześmiał się cicho.

- Zostawiam to panu – stwierdził i wyszedł.

- Nie jest to nie możliwe, moja droga Nimfadoro, po prostu bardzo trudne.

* * *

><p>Harry siedział przy kolacji z Ginny i Hermioną. Męczyło go niejasne przeczucie, że o czymś zapomniał. Bardzo się denerwował, to w końcu jego pierwszy duży figiel.<p>

- Spokojnie – uśmiechnęła się do niego Ginny. – Wszystko będzie dobrze.

- Ajjjj – pisnął Harry. – Szlag! Wiem o czym zapomniałem: twoi rodzice.

Zerknął na zegarek.

- Wracam za dwie minuty.

Wypadł sprintem z Wielkiej Sali, ignorując zdumione spojrzenia nauczycieli i innych uczniów. Deportował się, gdy tylko upewnił się, że nikt go nie widzi.

Pojawił się obok Nory i zapukał do drzwi.

- Harry? – spytała Molly, zaskoczona jego widokiem.

- Czy jest pan Weasley? – spytał Harry, uśmiechając się uspokajająco, by dać znać, że nie dzieje się nic złego.

- Tak, właśnie skończyliśmy kolację.

- Świetnie – uśmiechnął się Harry. – Zapomniałem ostrzec państwa, że mój figiel rozpocznie się za około 15 minut. Przyszedłem, żeby upewnić się, że dotrzecie na czas.

Artur, który przyszedł za swoją żoną, uśmiechnął się, nie mogąc się doczekać.

- Daj mi chwilę, żebym wziął aparat i możemy lecieć.

- Jesteś pewien, że zdążymy? – spytała Molly, ubierając płaszcz. – Spacer od bram Hogwartu zajmuje z reguły dziesięć minut.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niej uspokajająco.

- A kto potrzebuje iść?

Pan Wealsey wrócił z aparatem, więc Harry ujął oboje za ręce i aportował do Wejściowego Holu.

- To… - zaczęła Molly, ale jej mąż nie pozwolił jej skończyć zdania.

- Dla normalnego czarodzieja, ale dla naszego Harry'ego nic nie jest niemożliwe.

Molly zamilkła i podążyła za Harrym do Wielkiej Sali. Wszyscy studenci obrócili się, by obserwować, jak Harry wprowadza dwójkę rodziców.

- Mamo, tato – zawołała Ginny z radością. Zerwała się z miejsca i podbiegła, żeby ich uściskać.

Nieco dalej Ron nagle pobladł. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego rodzice mogą tu być tylko z powodu szybko zbliżającego się figla.

Harry wydobył swoją lipną różdżkę i usunął zaklęcie ukrywające z rzędu krzeseł ustawionych przed stołem nauczycielskim.

- Przygotowałem dla Państwa wygodne miejsca – uśmiechnął się do dwójki ludzi, którzy byli osobami najbliższymi rodzicom w jego życiu.

- Świetnie – odparł zadowolony Artur. – Bardzo się cieszę, że o nas nie zapomniałeś.

Gdy usiedli, Harry zdjął szaty. Pod spodem miał mugolski smoking. Przeciągnął różdżką po włosach, nadając im wygląd zaplanowanego chaosu, różniący się od jego zwykłego, codziennego chaosu. Ubiór sprawił, że wyglądał na kilka lat starszego. Dopasowana marynarka podkreślała jego szerokie barki i opinała jego sylwetkę, aż po zgrabne biodra. Wywarło to na damskiej części Hogwartu taki efekt, jaki na mężczyznach wywierają Wile. Harry zorientował się, że ma rozwiązaną sznurówkę i pochylił się, by ją zawiązać, wywołując cichy jęk w Wielkiej Sali.

- O ja – powiedziała Hermiona. – Naprawdę dobrze wygląda – skomplementowała go tak, jak siostra komplementuje brata.

- Wystarczająco dobrze, by go schrupać – zgodziła się Ginny. Spojrzała na niego łakomie i oblizała wargi. Nie zwracała uwagi na innych gapiących się na jej chłopaka. Była na tyle pewna swego, by wiedzieć, że to ona będzie go całowała później.

Przy użyciu świstoklików, które zapewnił Harry, zaczęli przybywać pierwsi goście.

- Fleu – uśmiechnął się zadowolony Harry, nachylając się, by pocałować ją w policzek.

- 'Arry, dobrzi cię widzieć – blondwłosa półwila uściskała go.

Harry poprowadził ją w stronę krzeseł. Nagle zmarszczył brwi, dostrzegając nieprzytomne spojrzenia swoich kolegów.

- Mogłabyś to wyłączyć? – poprosił cicho, mając na myśli jej moce Wili. Zauważył, że jedynymi dwoma nieporuszonymi mężczyznami okazali się Profesorowie Snape i Dumbledore, obaj wyszkoleni w sztuce Oklumecji i chronieniu własnego umysłu.

Flaur spłonęła uroczym rumieńcem.

- Wybacz – wyszeptała do niego. – To odruchowe.

Ginny obserwowała ich i uśmiechnęła się szeroko, wiedząc, że Harry'ego zupełnie nie poruszyły moce Wili Fleur.

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi. Ron nie miał tyle szczęścia i wyglądało na to, że będzie potrzebował śliniaka.

Następnymi gośćmi byli Syriusz, Remus i Juanita. Harry przywitał się i uściskał całą trójkę. Cała trójka była ubrana odświętnie i patrzyła na Harry'ego z dumą. Syriusz i Remus wydawali się znowu młodzi. Wolność, którą cieszył się Syriusz i obecność Juanity, naprawiały spustoszenia z lat niesprawiedliwego uwięzienia.

- Nie stosuje półśrodków – powiedział Syriusz do Molly, uśmiechając się szeroko. Wszyscy mogli zobaczyć, że jest dumny z Harry'ego i nie może się doczekać głównego punktu programu.

Następna pojawiła się Penelopa Clearwater. Ona też była odświętnie ubrana. Uściskała Hary'ego i usiadła koło Juanity.

Ron był trupioblady. W myślach analizował różne scenariusz i zastanawiał się czy nie spróbować uciec.

Pozostali uczniowie, którzy słyszeli plotki o planowanym figlu Harry'ego, nie zamierzali się nigdzie ruszać.

Następnie przybyła Tonks. Choć była już w zamku, zdecydowała, że chce przybyć na miejsce w ten sam sposób co reszta.

Na końcu pojawiły się Katie i Angelina. Pomachały do obecnych graczy drużyny Gryffindoru i usiadły na miejscach.

Harry skinął w stronę profesora Snape'a i wspólnie na jednym z końców Wielkie Sali stworzyli dużą scenę z oświetleniem. Harry nieco zdenerwowany wyszedł na nią, stając przed całą szkołą i gośćmi. Użył lipnej różdżki, by rzucić na siebie zaklęcie sonorus.

- Po tym, jak przeszkodziłem wam w ubiegłotygodniowym śniadaniu, uznałem, że wynagrodzę wam to, zapewniając nieco sobotniej rozrywki – ogłosił cierpliwie czekającym uczniom. Spojrzał na zegarek. Gdy wskazał dokładnie godzinę siódmą, Ron zniknął z głośnym pyknięciem.

* * *

><p>Dokładnie w tym samym momencie szóstka braci poczuła, jak jest wysysana przez świstoklik. Pojawili się w Lochach Eliksirów w Hogwarcie. Byli dokładnie zamknięci. Po chwili zorientowali się, że nie mają różdżek.<p>

- Co my tu robimy? – spytał Charlie. Jego całe wydarzenie zaskoczyło najbardziej. W końcu kilka chwil wcześniej był w Rumunii.

Wszyscy zwrócili się do Rona, który był nieco zielony na twarzy.

- Byłem w Wielkiej Hali. Mama, tata, dziewczyny was wszystkich i Huncwoci właśnie przybyli. To jest figiel Harry'ego.

Fred i George spojrzeli ze złością na braci.

- Dobra! Starczy tego dobrego! Po wszystkim przepraszamy Harry'ego i Ginny za nasze wtrącanie się i dajemy znać, że mają nasze błogosławieństwo, jakkolwiek będą chcieli rozwijać swój związek.

- Ale.. – zaczął Percy.

- Żadne ale, Perce – przerwał mu Bill. – Zgadzam się z nimi. Dobrze się bawiliśmy, ale co za dużo to niezdrowo.

Ich ubrania zdawały się rozmazywać na chwilę i nagle chłopcy odkryli, ze wbrew swojej woli zostali odziani w kostiumy zmodyfikowane przez Lavender i Parvati. Patrząc na siebie nawzajem jęknęli, pojmując skalę figla Harry'ego.

- Nie mogę się tak pokazać – jęknął Charlie. – Jeśli ktoś o tym usłyszy to nigdy nie przestaną mnie tym zadręczać.

- Wspominałem, że tato ma aparat? – odezwał się Ron, patrząc z obrzydzeniem na własne odzienie.

* * *

><p>- Tak więc bez zbędnej zwłoki, oto przed wami gwiazdy dzisiejszego wieczoru: Weasley, Weasley, Weasley, Weasley, Weasley oraaaaaaaz Weasley!<p>

Za jego plecami po kolei pojawiła się cała szóstka chłopaków, przy wtórze śmiechów i gwizdów aprobaty. Colin, który został mianowany przez Harry'ego oficjalnym fotografem, od razu zabrał się za robienie zdjęć.

Katie i Angelina spojrzały na siebie i oblizały wargi.

- Dobrze wyglądają, co?

- A żebyś wiedziała! Musimy później podziękować Harry'emu.

Ginny obróciła się do Hermiony i wyszeptała:

- Wspominałam już, ze kocham tego chłopaka?

- Kilka razy – odparła Hermiona z uśmiechem.

- Kocham. I to mocno. To jest o niebo lepsze niż wszystkie psoty, które przyszły mi do głowy.

Szóstka chłopaków stała niepewnie, póki Harry nie włączył muzyki. Mugolacy krzyknęli z aprobatą, rozpoznając klasyk muzyki disco.

Bill pierwszy wysunął się przed szereg. Nagle odkrył, że nie jest w stanie kontrolować swoich ruchów. Miał na sobie małe czarne buty i obcisłe białe spodnie. Biodra opinał mu szeroki czarny pas z plastikowym mugolskim pistoletem i fałszywymi kajdankami. Ponad tym widać było niebieską koszulę i biały krawat Na ramionach miał czarną kurtkę z gwiazdami w klapie, a całości dopełniał czarny kask z jasnym wizjerem.

- _Young man_ – zaczął do rytmu disco - _there's no need to feel down. I said, young man, pick yourself off the ground. I said, young man, 'cause you're in a new town there's no need to be unhappy._

Fleur z zainteresowaniem popatrzyła na kajdanki I dyskretnie przeciągnęła językiem po ustach. Zawsze miała słabość do mężczyzn w mundurach.

Na przód sceny tanecznym krokiem ruszył Charlie. Na nogach miał brązowe buty i niesamowicie ciasne, niebieskie dżinsy, rozerwane w kilku miejscach. Płonął szkarłatnym rumieńcem. Talię ściskał mu brązowy pas. Rozpięta biała koszula ukazywała jego bezwłosą klatkę piersiową. Na głowę przykrywał mu biały kask budowlany z symbolem błyskawicy, a całości dopełniały wielkie okulary przeciwsłoneczne.

- _Young man, there's a place you can go_ - Charlie wziął głęboki oddech i kontynuował: - _I said, young man, when you're short on your dough. You can stay there, and I'm sure you will find many ways to have a good time_.

Tonks opadłą szczęka. W jednej chwili zdecydowała, że z powrotem wpuszcza Charliego do sypialni.

Całą szóstka stanęła na przedzie sceny. Uczniowie szaleli w rytm muzyki, a ich rodzice płakali ze śmiechu. Nawet Minerva McGonagall się uśmiechała.

- _It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A – _zaśpiewali wspólnie bracia_._ Jednocześnie pokazywali litery. najpierw wyrzucili ręce w górę, następnie opuścili dłonie, by utworzyć „M". Następnie nachylili się w jedną stronę, formując rękami półkole, by zakończyć ponownie z rękami nad głową. - _They have everything for young men to enjoy. You can hang out with all the boys._

- Więc to tam Draco jeździ na wakacje – zawołał Dean, starając się przekrzyczeć muzykę.

Kiedy powtórzyli refren, Percy zaczął tańczyć na środku. Wydawał się przerażony swoim kostiumem. Nogi zakrywały mu ciasne skórzane spodnie, które nie pozostawiały wiele wyobraźni. Na gołą klatkę piersiową ozdobioną na skos srebrnymi łańcuchami, narzucona była czarna skórzana kurtka, a jego skórzana czapka miała na przedzie emblemat gangu motocyklowego. Nawet nie zorientował się, że wyrosły mu gęste, czarne wąsy.

-_Young man, are you listening to me? I said, young man, what do you want to be? I said, young man, you can make real your dreams. __But you got to know this one thing!_ – zaśpiewał. Ruszał się bardzo sztywno, cały czas usiłując walczyć z magią, która go kontrolowała.

Penelopa siedziała spokojnie na krześle. Na usta wypłynął jej najdelikatniejszy z uśmiechów. Jedynie drobny ślad koloru na policzkach wskazywał, jak bardzo podoba jej się widok jej chłopaka w skórzanym ubraniu.

Następnie do przodu ruszył Fred. Spojrzał na George'a i obaj wybuchnęli śmiechem. Był zadowolony ze swojego kostiumu i podziwiał wysiłek, jaki włożył w niego Harry. W myślach planował już, że wspólnie z bliźniakiem stworzą cukierka, który skopiuje ten efekt. Wyskoczył w powietrze i wylądował na kolanach. Skórzane kowbojskie spodnie ułatwiły mu efektowny ślizg po scenie, zanim z powrotem zerwał się na nogi i ruszył wzdłuż sceny, szalejąc razem z publiką. Uchylił kowbojskiego kapelusza, rozpiął skórzany płaszcz i zaśpiewał:

- _No man does it all by himself. __I said, young man, put your pride on the shelf, And just go there, to the Y.M.C.A. I'm sure they can help you today_.

Stanęli razem, by ponownie wykonać refren i wreszcie przyszła kolej George'a. Zawirował w miejscu, następnie padł na kolana, odchylając tułów i wypychając biodra. Słyszał okrzyki Katie i Angeliny, podobnie jak przy występie George'a i uśmiechnął się szeroko. Nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnio bawił się tak dobrze. Jego obcisły biały strój marynarza błysnął w jasnym słońcu, a apaszka fruwała wokół szyi. Wydobył białą pałkę i kołysał biodrami do taktu:

- _Young man, I was once in your shoes. I said, I was down and out with the blues. I felt no man cared if I were alive. I felt the whole world was so tight._

Ginny wstała z krzesła. Pękała ze śmiechu i z dumy. Rozpięła szaty i odłożyła na krzesło za sobą. Pod nią miła dżinsy i T-shirta, oba dobrane tak, by podkreślić niektóre jej krągłości.

- Co ty robisz? – szepnęła Hermiona.

- Próbowałaś kiedyś opleść chłopaka nogami, gdy masz na sobie szaty?

- Tak – przyznała Hermiona, rumieniąc się nieznacznie.

- Więc wiesz jakie to trudne – stwierdziła Ginny.

- Planujesz opleść nogi wokół Harry'ego?

- Jak tylko figiel się skończy – przyznała z radością Ginny.

- Czemu?

- Częściowo dlatego, ze naprawdę wkurzy to mich braci, ale naprawdę mam go ochotę pocałować. Zasługuje na to, bo dokonał niemożliwego: dorwał wszystkich moich braci na raz i zrobił to w taki sposób, że nie mogą obrazić się na trwałe.

Rozmowa zamarła, bo nagle cała uwaga Hermiony skupiła się na scenie.

* * *

><p>Ron był ostatni. Musiał przyznać, że Harry dobrze to wymyślił. Było oczywiste, że Harry mści się za wszystko, co zrobił mu Ron. Jego kostium pokazywał najwięcej – pełny strój północnoamerykańskiego Indianina, razem z imponującym pióropuszem. Wiedział, że do końca szkoły będą mu to przypominać. W domu też, stwierdził, widząc, jak jego tato robi całe mnóstwo zdjęć.<p>

- _That's when someone came up to me, and said, young man, take a walk up the street. There's a place there called the Y.M.C.A. __They can start you back on your way._

Chłopcy stanęli w grupie. Ron, Fred i George kucali na przedzie, starsi bracia stanęli za nimi w rozkroku, wyrzucając ręce ku górze.

Wielką Halą wstrząsnęła ogłuszająca owacje i wybuch śmiechu.

Harry wstał, ocierając łzy śmiechu. Chłopcy zamarli w miejscu. Nie mogli się ruszyć, póki nie zniesie zaklęcia. Podszedł do przodu sceny.

Jednak zapomniał co ma powiedzieć, gdy Ginny przebiegła Wielką Salę i rzuciła mu się w ramiona. Oplotła ciasno nogami jego talię, używając ich, by unieść się w górę, ujęła jego twarz w dłonie i pocałowała go tak mocno i tak namiętnie jak tylko była w stanie.

Harry odruchowo objął ją i przytrzymał, oddając pocałunek. Jego radość z udanej psoty zapewniała, że odda go z równą namiętnością.

Czterech chłopców skrzywiło się, walcząc z magicznymi więzami. Dwóch z nich, którymi okazali się bliźniacy, roześmiało się.

- Myślisz, że Gin potrafiłaby nauczyć Katie tak całować? – spytał jeden.

- Nie mam pojęcia – odparł drugi. – Ale podziwiam pojemność ich płuc.

- Fred, George! – zaprotestowali pozostali. – To wasza siostra!

- Dokładnie – warknął Fred. – I wygląda na niesamowicie szczęśliwą! Wszystko było fajnie, gdy rozgrywaliśmy jej życie zza kulis, ale popatrzcie na nią. Popatrzcie, kurde, na nią długo i dokładnie. Jest szczęśliwa. Nie widziałem jej takiej od lat. Ma w oczach to spojrzenie, które widzieliśmy, gdy była młodsza. Przed tym całym gównem z pamiętnikiem.

- Mają rację – przyznał niechętnie Charlie. – Chyba ciągle postrzegałem Ginny jak tą jedenastolatkę, którą Harry wyniósł z Komnaty. Widać cholernie wyraźnie, że trochę urosła od tamtego czasu. To był imponujący pocałunek, ale wolałbym nie być jego świadkiem.

- Tak – westchnął głęboko Bill. – W jednej chwili od pięt nam nie odrasta, skacze sobie, słodsza niż ustawa przewiduje, a w drugiej jest zupełnie dorosła… mogłaby przynajmniej udawać, że oddycha. Jasna cholera, ona go dalej całuje. Słuchajcie, jestem gotów przyznać, ze wydaje się naprawdę szczęśliwa, ale czy ona musi to robić na naszych oczach?

- To oznacza, że mogę odzyskać moją siostrę, dziewczynę i najlepszego przyjaciela – odezwał się zadowolony Ron. – Wiecie, Harry naprawdę ją kocha. Powinniście ich widzieć wczoraj w pokoju wspólnym. Byli tak słodcy, ze aż mnie zemdliło. Ale widziałem to, więc nie ujrzę nic gorszego. Chyba sobie z tym poradzę. I niech to szlag, wiem, że oboje są w formie dzięki Quidditchowi, ale można by pomyśleć, że nie da rady tak długo jej trzymać. Trochę mnie dziwi, ze Snape ich nie powstrzyma.

Ron zerknął na nauczycieli, którzy wyglądali na rozbawionych. uczniowie wciąż pękali ze śmiechu i bili brawo.

- Jak tylko oderwie się od Harry'ego, powiemy jej, że wygrała i mogę z powrotem mieć moje zarąbiste życie.

Harry powoli zakończył pocałunek i uśmiechnął się do niej, nie zwracając uwagi na wiwaty w Wielkiej Hali. Opuścił ją i obrócił, tak że plecami opierała się o jego klatkę piersiową. Jego ręce objęły jej szczupłe biodra. Spletli palce swoich dłoni.

Ginny pokręciła biodrami, odkrywając na czym polega problem posiadania wyższego chłopaka. Nie zdołała dosięgnąć swojego celu, otarła się tylko o jego uda.

- Chciałbym podziękować Niezwyciężonym Chłopakom Weasley'om za dzisiejszy występ – powiedział Harry, ponownie rzucając na siebie zaklęcie sonorus. – Panowie, zamiast rozpoczynać regularną wojnę na psoty, mam dla was propozycję: mecz Quidditcha. Wasza szóstka i jedna osoba, którą wybierzecie, kontra drużyna, którą zbiorę. Jeśli wygracie, przestanę chodzić z Ginny. Jeśli przegracie, dacie nam błogosławieństwo.

- Zgoda – powiedział Percy, zanim któryś z braci zdążył otworzyć usta

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od autora:<strong>__ Ciekawa reakcja na Juanitę. niektórzy ją polubili, inni pokochali, jeszcze inni znienawidzili. Juanito to postać, której normalnie bym nie użył, bo jedną z moich zasad pisania fanfiction jest nie parowanie kanonicznych postaci z wymyślonymi przeze mnie. jednak Lunatyk wyjaśnia co o tym sądzę._

_Kilka słów na temat długości rozdziału. Ten ma 58 stron _[mi wyszło 34 str. arialem 10pt bez interlinii – przyp. tłum]. _Kolejne nie będą takie długie._


	7. Oryginalny Abe

**Rozdział 7 – Oryginalny Abe**

Od: Fred i George

Do: Kretyn

DW: Reszta takich synów

Temat: Co to, do cholery, było?

Percy, Ty skończony palancie! W co Ty sobie pogrywasz, niech to szlag?

Wydawało nam się, że powiedzieliśmy to jasno. LUBIMY HARRY'EGO! LUBIMY TEŻ NASZĄ SIOSTRĘ! CO WIĘCEJ, LUBIMY TO, ŻE SĄ RAZEM!

Gdyby Harry nie odesłał nas w momencie, gdy się zgodziłeś, to obilibyśmy Ci maskę.

Fred i George

_WKURZENI NA MAKSA_

* * *

><p>Od: Z powrotem w obozie smoków<p>

Do: Wszyscy w domu

Temat: Re: Co to, do cholery, było?

Fred, George, uspokójcie się. Nie pomożecie podnosząc sobie ciśnienie.

Ja też chciałbym wyjaśnień, ale to musi zaczekać. Właśnie pojawiła się Tonks… i chyba podoba mi się jej spojrzenie.

* * *

><p>Od: Bill<p>

Do: Reszta

Temat: Na szybko…

Chłopaki,

zgoda z C. Fleur tu jest i ma kajdanki…

* * *

><p>Ginny pchnęła Harry'ego na jedno z wygodnych krzeseł w pokoju wspólnym Gryfonów i energicznie usiadła mu na kolanach. Chciała zostać z nim sam na sam odkąd jej bracia zniknęli po zaakceptowaniu wyzwania Harry'ego. Gdy tylko chłopcy zniknęli, Harry wysłał do domu pozostałych, przywrócił Wielką Salę do porządku i wrócił do pokoju wspólnego.<p>

- Jak możesz tak igrać z naszą przyszłości? – domagała się odpowiedzi Ginny. Nie była zachwycona jego rzuconą lekką ręką propozycją, która mogła zaważyć na życiu ich obojga.

- Kto powiedział, ze igram? – spytał rozbawiony Harry.

- Powiedziałeś, że przestaniesz ze mną chodzić. Ja to nazywam igraniem.

Harry roześmiał się cicho.

- Nie przegramy. Wiem kogo zwerbuję do naszej drużyny.

- Ale skąd możesz mieć pewność? Moi bracia są dobrzy w Quidditcha. Ron jest najlepszym obrońcą od czasów Olivera Wooda, Charlie jest pewnie równie dobry jak ty, a Fred i George to legendy pałkarstwa – zaczynała się naprawdę martwić.

- Jestem pewien, że wygramy – powiedział delikatnie Harry, odgarniając za jej ucho niesforny kosmyk włosów. – Poza tym nie ma znaczenia czy wygramy czy przegramy.

- Co? – drobna rudowłosa dziewczyna wyglądała na przerażoną i oszukaną.

Harry wysunął się spod niej, stanął przed fotelem i nachylił się, by pocałować czubek jej głowy.

- Powiedziałem im, że przestanę z tobą chodzić. Jeśli jakimś cudem przegramy, po prostu oświadczę ci się wcześniej. Wtedy nie będziemy ze sobą chodzić, będziemy zaręczeni. Idę się trochę przespać, to był szalony dzień. Kocham cię.

Pocałował ponownie zdumioną dziewczynę i poszedł do łóżka, kryjąc uśmiech.

Ginny patrzyła jak odchodzi. Potrząsnęła głową, starając się zrozumieć co on właśnie powiedział.

Uśmiechnęła się, potem roześmiała się na głos.

Pewnego dnia Harry Potter się z nią ożeni!

Wstała, rozłożyła ręce i zawirowała, dając upust radości. Najpierw figiel, potem obietnica małżeństwa. Nie była pewna czy mogłaby być szczęśliwsza.

Zignorowała zdziwione spojrzenia pozostałych uczniów. Podjęła spontaniczną decyzję. Nie ma mowy, żeby uszło to Harry'emu na sucho. Popędziła po schodach do sypialni Harry'ego i energicznie pchnęła drzwi.

Neville spojrzał na nią zszokowany i zarumienił się. Właśnie ściągał spodnie i miał je opuszczone do połowy.

- Ginny! – wyjąkał. – Nie możesz tu wchodzić!

- Daj spokój – machnęła ręką Ginny, po czym zanurkowała między zasłony otaczające łóżko Harry'ego.

- Cześć? – powiedział Harry patrząc na nią. Zdążył już się rozebrać i teraz leżał na łóżku mając na sobie jedynie białe jedwabne bokserki, prezent od Syriusza.

- Mówiłeś to wszystko serio? – spytała, przysuwając się do niego.

- Tak.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nie możesz powiedzieć dziewczynie, że pewnego dnia się z nią ożenisz, a potem tak po prostu sobie pójść, prawda?

Harry potrząsnął głową.

- Mi się to wydawało logiczne.

Ginny uniosła nogę i usiadła na jego brzuchu. Oblizała powoli wargi, patrząc na jego klatkę piersiową, którą wcześniej tylko czuła przez ubranie.

- Qudditch naprawdę dobrze na ciebie wpływa – wymruczała, przesuwając na próbę dłonie po jego ciele.

Harry jęknął cicho, co spowodowało, że jego mięśnie drgnęły pod palcami Ginny. Dziewczyna się otrząsnęła.

- Dobra Potter, kiedy mówisz dziewczynie coś takiego, musisz dać jej szansę na odpowiednią reakcję. Nie możesz tak po prostu odejść i zostawić ją oszołomioną.

- Przepraszam – odparł Harry, udając skruchę. – To jaka właściwie jest ta odpowiednia reakcja dziewczyny?

- Może cię wycałować za wszystkie czasy – wyjaśniła Ginny z szerokim uśmiechem. Nachyliła się i pokazała mu dokładnie, jak to wygląda.

Minęło sporo czasu, zanim dziewczyna w pogniecionych ubraniach zeszła z łóżka Harry'ego i poszła powoli do pokoju, zastanawiając się mimochodem, gdzie podziewa się Ron.

* * *

><p>Harry uśmiechnął się zadowolony i ziewnął. Miał nadzieję, że następnym razem uda się nieco odwrócić role, bo był bardzo, bardzo zainteresowany jak Ginny wygląda topless. Śledził wzrokiem, jak jego dziewczyna niechętnie wychodzi z łóżka i wychodzi do swojego pokoju.<p>

Zastanawiał się, jak ona zareaguje, gdy w końcu poprosi ją o rękę.

Nagle przypomniał sobie, jakie obcisłe dżinsy na sobie miała, więc wychylił się i rozejrzał po pokoju.

- Neville. Przestań gapić się na tyłek mojej dziewczyny, palancie.

- Ale ona widziała jak się rozbieram – zaprotestował Neville.

Harry rzucił mu wściekłe spojrzenie.

- Nic mnie to nie obchodzi.

Neville przełknął ślinę i szybko zasunął zasłony wokół łóżka, mrucząc pod nosem, że sprawiedliwie by było, gdyby mógł sobie na nią popatrzeć.

* * *

><p>Od: Bill<p>

Do: Moi wspaniali bracia

Temat: Harry

Chłopaki,

czy wspominałem już, jak bardzo uwielbiam Harry'ego? Jest idealny dla Ginny i będzie naprawdę dobrym dodatkiem do naszej rodziny. Myślę, że powinniśmy pogadać z naszą Gin, żeby upewnić się, że go nie straci.

Ostatnia noc była bez wątpienia najlepszą nocą mojego życia.

Myślicie, że Harry powie mi skąd wziął te kajdanki?

Bill

* * *

><p>Od: Zmęczony lecz zachwycony<p>

Do: Rodzeństwo płci męskiej

Temat: Re: Harry

Zgadzam się w 100%. Każdy mężczyzna, który dał nam taki prezent jak zeszłej nocy musi być podziwiany i akceptowany.

Tonks nie pozwoliła mi zdjąć tego kapelusza nawet na moment…

Myślicie, że powinniśmy namówić nasze partnerki, by wysłały Ginny Mmaila z radami jak go utrzymać?

C.

_Draconis dominium_

* * *

><p>Od: Percy<p>

Do: Kwintet

Temat: Re: Re: Harry

Cóż, wygląda na to, że ponownie pogrążyłem się w odmętach kretynizmu. Zastanawiam się czy Mama upuściła mnie na głowę w wieku dziecięcym, gdyż zdaję się mieć niezwykły dar mówienia nieodpowiednich rzeczy w nieodpowiednich chwilach.

Obawiam się, że wczorajszy figiel tak mnie zawstydził, iż umknęło mi, że nikt inny nie pragnie kontynuacji tego niemądrego sporu.

Po dość przekonującej prezentacji w wykonaniu Penelopy, która uświadomiła mi korzyści płynące ze współpracy z Harrym, zamiast walki z nim, dotarło do mnie, że źle oceniłem sytuację.

W tej chwili jest bardzo oczywistym, iż Harry ma niezbędne umiejętności, by zadbać o naszą siostrę, jak również, że będzie mile widzianym dodatkiem do naszej rodziny.

Penelopa wspomniała, że Ginny jest zdeterminowana, by uczynić Harry'ego Ministrem Magii, gdy już pokona Vol… Ciężko nawet pisać to imię, ale chyba już zbyt długo się lękaliśmy. Voldemorta.

Posiadanie Ministra w rodzinie byłoby dodatkową korzyścią. Nie chciałbym się chwalić, ale jestem idealnym kandydatem na szefa kampanii i sekretarza. Wierzę, że mam polityczny nos, który wesprze ich starania.

Choć wciąż czuję się niezręcznie na myśl o tym, że Ginny dorasta, uważam, że powinniśmy zachęcać ją do kontynuowania tego związku

Perce

_Informacje zawarte w tym Mmailu są poufne i mogą nieść za sobą prawne skutki. Są przeznaczone jedynie do wiadomości adresata. Zabroniony jest dostęp do tego Mmaila przez nieupoważnione osoby. Jeśli nie jesteś zamierzonym adresatem, ujawnianie, kopiowanie oraz jakiekolwiek działania lub powstrzymanie się od działań na podstawie zawartych w nim informacji są zakazane i mogą stanowić naruszenie prawa._

* * *

><p>Od: Najmłodszy<p>

Do: Starsi

Temat: Re: Re: Re: Harry

Chyba muszę iść do Madam Pomfrey, bo ten uśmiech z mojej twarzy można usunąć tylko operacyjnie.

Przeproszę ich dzisiaj i przekażę, że aprobujemy ich związek.

Cholera, dobrze być mną

Ron

* * *

><p>Od: Dlaczego to my jesteśmy rozsądni?<p>

Do Seksoholicy hipokryci

Temat: Re: Re: Re: Re: Harry

Jak wspaniale zobaczyć taki pokaz rodzinnej lojalności. Harry załatwia nam bzykanie i nagle wszyscy go akceptujecie? I planujecie dać rady tej natury naszej siostrze?

A co się stało z jednorożcem? Chronieniem jej cnoty za wszelką cenę?

Macie cholerne szczęście, że zgadzamy się z efektem, nawet jeśli nie podobają nam się środki, bo wznowilibyśmy tę wojnę na psoty, którą rozpętaliśmy, gdy mieliśmy dziesięć lat.

Skoro już zaakceptowaliście, że Harry i Ginny chodzą ze sobą (a także robią coś więcej, jeśli czytać między wierszami Waszych Mmaili), to co zrobimy z tym meczem Quidditcha?

Fred i George

_Czarodziejskie Dowcipy Weasley'ów – już wkrótce na Ulicy Pokątnej_

* * *

><p>Od: Wyszczerzony jak mumia<p>

Do: Reszta zadowolonych facetów

Temat: Quidditch

Chłopaki,

Fred i George zwrócili uwagę na bardzo ważną sprawę. Co zrobimy z meczem Quidditcha? Ostatnie czego byśmy chcieli to ich rozstanie z tego powodu. Ginny nigdy nam nie wybaczy.

Bill

* * *

><p>Od: Wyszczerzony jak smok<p>

Do: Drodzy Bracia

Temat: Re: Quidditch

Wiecie co, słyszałem od wielu osób, ze Harry jest najlepszym szukającym od czasów, no cóż, mnie. Jasne, dobrze się bawiliśmy, grając u mamy i taty, ale to jest lepsze. Chcę się z nim zmierzyć.

Dawajcie chłopaki, musimy wziąć to na poważnie, udowodnić, że jesteśmy najlepsi, a potem możemy być wspaniałomyślnymi zwycięzcami i powiedzieć im, że mogą dalej chodzić ze sobą.

W ten sposób nie tylko udowodnimy, że jesteśmy najlepsi, ale uszczęśliwimy też naszą siostrę.

Charlie

_Draconis dominium_

* * *

><p>Od: Wyszczerzony jak denko od kociołka<p>

Do: Niepolityczna część Fundacji Weasley'ów

Temat: Re: Re: Quidditch

Charlie, naprawdę użyłeś słowa z sześcioma sylabami. To taka radość, gdy widzę jak jeden z moich braci wykorzystuje bogactwo wypowiedzi, na jakie pozwala nam język angielski.

Zgadzam się co do meczu. Choć moje umiejętności nie przystają do Waszych standardów, uważam, że jestem w stanie sobie poradzić.

Kogo weźmiemy jako siódmego gracza? Szkoda, że Ginny jest po drugiej stronie, bo słyszałem wiele pozytywnych opinii o jej talentach ścigającego.

Percy

_Informacje zawarte w tym Mmailu są poufne i mogą nieść za sobą prawne skutki. Są przeznaczone jedynie do wiadomości adresata. Zabroniony jest dostęp do tego Mmaila przez nieupoważnione osoby. Jeśli nie jesteś zamierzonym adresatem, ujawnianie, kopiowanie oraz jakiekolwiek działania lub powstrzymanie się od działań na podstawie zawartych w nim informacji są zakazane i mogą stanowić naruszenie prawa._

* * *

><p>Od: Wyszczerzony jak szachowa figura<p>

Do: Fundacja Weasleyów – podoba mi się to

Temat: Re[3]: Quidditch

No tak, Ginny to ścigający pierwsza klasa. Jest też świetnym szukającym, idealnym rezerwowym dla Harry'ego.

Co do siódmego to dziewczyny odpadają. Zeszłego wieczoru pokazały komu kibicują. Cała szkoła jest za Harrym, więc moi przyjaciele też odpadają. Tak samo Tato. Jeszcze nie widziałem, żeby śmiał się tak mocno jak wczoraj wieczorem. Może Lee Jordan?

Ron

* * *

><p>Od: Fred<p>

Do: George

Temat: Rodzina

Myślisz, że możemy ładnie poprosić Harry'ego i Ginny o przyjęcie nas do ich rodziny? Jestem pewien, że mają tam dużo więcej zabawy i niższy poziom testosteronu niż ten, z którym musimy się ścierać. Te palanty dalej nic nie rozumieją, prawda?

*wzdycha*

F.

* * *

><p>Od: Lewa ręka<p>

Do: Prawa ręka

Temat: Re: rodzina

Chyba im nie wybaczę uczynienia z nas rozsądnych. Plan jest taki: udajemy, że się zgadzamy, a potem mailujemy do Harry'ego i Ginny z zaproszeniem na kolację. Przeprosimy ich, powiemy co jest grane i pozwolimy Harry'emu się z tym uporać.

G.

* * *

><p>Od: Dwóch z życiem prywatnym<p>

Do: Ci, którzy potrzebują sobie jakieś znaleźć. Szczerzycie się jak co?

Temat: Re: Re[3]: Quidditch

Lee ledwo potrafi się utrzymać na miotle, więc odpada. Będziemy błagać Alicję, wisi nam przysługę, więc może się zgodzi.

F&G

_Czarodziejskie Dowcipy Weasley'ów – już wkrótce na Ulicy Pokątnej_

* * *

><p>Od: Fred i George<p>

Do: Nasz inwestor

DW: Nasza droga siostra

Temat: Dziś wieczór

Harry,

czy moglibyśmy spotkać się w Trzech Miotłach na kolacji? Domyślamy się, ze możesz wymknąć się bez problemów (jeśli nie, daj nam znać, zajmiemy się tym), bo bardzo chcielibyśmy pogadać z Wami obojgiem.

George i Fred

_Czarodziejskie Dowcipy Weasley'ów – już wkrótce na Ulicy Pokątnej_

* * *

><p>Od: Harry Potter<p>

Do: Członkowie AD

Temat: Spotkanie

Moi Drodzy,

chciałem potwierdzić, że mamy dodatkowe spotkanie AD dziś o 14.00 w Pokoju Życzeń. Będziemy pracowali nad nowym zaklęciem tarczy, które znalazła Hermiona.

Dajcie mi znać, jeśli nie dacie rady przyjść.

Jak zwykle, jeśli chcecie, możecie przyprowadzić nowych ludzi, o ile powiadomicie mnie o tym wcześniej.

Harry

* * *

><p>Od: Hary<p>

Do: Dziewczyny z magicznymi palcami

Temat: Kostiumy

Lav, Parv,

Czy mogłybyście przyjść na spotkanie trochę wcześniej, tak koło 13-tej? Chcę pogadać z Wami dwiema na osobności

Dzięki,

Harry

* * *

><p>Od: Gin<p>

Do: Mistrz szpiegów

Temat: Harry

Hermi,

mogłabyś dzisiaj przyfilować Orlę? Będę wdzięczna, jeśli zasugerujesz jej, by poprosiła o tytuł Asystenta Profesora dla Harry'ego.

Będzie to świetnie wyglądało w jego życiorysie, gdy będzie kandydował na Ministra i może dostać dzięki temu prywatny pokój

Ginny

* * *

><p>Od: Mroczna Królowa Slytherinu<p>

Do: Marietta Marionetka

Temat: Cho

Chcę, żebyś przekonała Cho, że Harry coś do niej czuje, a jego uczucia to Ginny sprowadzają się do jej puszczalstwa. Masz skłonić Cho, żeby pocałowała Harry'ego na oczach Weasley, żeby skończyć ich związek.

Jeśli to zrobisz, jesteśmy kwita

Pansy

_Czysta Krew to Prawda_

* * *

><p>Ron usiadł naprzeciwko Harry'ego i Ginny.<p>

- Możemy w czymś pomóc? – spytała chłodno Ginny.

Ron wziął głęboki oddech.

- Słuchajcie, chciałem powiedzieć tylko, że przepraszam, że byłem takim upartym matołem – wyrzucił z siebie. – Harry, jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem i naprawdę powinienem był ci zaufać. Ginny, jesteś moją jedyną siostrą i w sumie udowodniłaś w zeszłym roku w Ministerstwie, że nie potrzebujesz, żebyśmy sterowali twoim życiem.

- To dlaczego to zrobiłeś? – spytała Ginny.

- To był odruch i, chociaż wstyd przyznać, dobra zabawa. Chcieliśmy cię chronić, częściowo dlatego, że jako chłopaki wiemy, jacy są chłopcy.

Harry zorientował się, że Ron zerka nad jego ramieniem, więc obrócił się. Tak jak oczekiwał, stała tam Hermiona, dając Ronowi niezbędne wsparcie moralne.

- Więc zaakceptowałeś nasz związek? Czemu teraz? – Ginny wciąż była podejrzliwa. Harry słuchał w ciszy, pozwalając jej na prowadzenie rozmowy.

- W sumie zeszły wieczór sprawił, że zobaczyłem jasno wiele spraw. Ale to te ostatnie kilka tygodni, to wszystko co zrobiliście, sprawiło, że poczułem, że coś tracę. Wiecie, zmusiło mnie do namysłu. Nie jestem za dobry w myśleniu. Z reguły zostawiam to Hermionie. A bez niej musiałem sam to zrobić. Szczerze mówiąc brakuje mi bycia częścią tego, co się dzieje w szkole. Przez kilka ostatnich tygodni czułem się jak każdy inny, patrząc z boku jak wasza trójka odmienia szkołę. Niespecjalnie mi się to podoba. Ginny, przepraszam, że próbowałem mieszać się w twój związek z Harrym. Ale nie będę przepraszał za Deana. On nie był dla ciebie wystarczająco dobry. Powinienem się jednak od początku zorientować, że Harry jest.

Harry zerknął na swoją dziewczynę. Brak zaufania ze strony Rona zranił go bardziej, niż był skłonny przyznać. I nie był to pierwszy raz. Ginny wstała i uściskała brata.

- Nie rób tego więcej, Ron – wyszeptała mu do ucha. – Nie sądzę, żeby Harry ci jeszcze kiedyś wybaczył.

Ron skinął głową.

- Wiem, Gin.

Harry wstał w ten swój niesamowicie szybki sposób i przez chwilę mierzył Rona wzrokiem. Ron wyglądał na nieco zestresowanego pod tym spojrzeniem. W końcu Harry wyciągnął rękę.

Ron spojrzał na nią, ujął ją, potrząsnął, wreszcie przyciągnął Harryego, by krótko, ale z uczuciem go uściskać.

* * *

><p>- Chciałeś z nami porozmawiać? – spytała Lavender, wchodząc do pokoju z przyjaciółką.<p>

Harry siedział za biurkiem, pracując nad jakimiś dokumentami. Obie dziewczyny zauważyły, że wygląda bardzo profesorsko.

- Usiądźcie proszę – powiedział, tworząc mimochodem dwa krzesła drobnymi ruchami różdżki.

Obie usiadły. Poczuły się jeszcze bardziej jak na dywaniku u nauczyciela. Musiały jednak przyznać, że ten autorytet mu pasuje. Jego wyraziście zielone oczy zdawały się płonąć, gdy uśmiechał się do nich.

- Powiedzcie mi, co planujecie po szkole – zagaił po chwili ciszy.

Lavender i Parvati zerknęły na siebie, a następnie zwróciły się z powrotem do Harry'ego.

- Czujemy, że Madame Malkin wpadła w stagnację – odezwała się Parvati. – Podstawowe szaty czarodziejów nie zmieniły się od pięćdziesięciu lat. Niemal tak samo długo nie pojawiły się żadne innowacje. Zastanawiałeś się kiedyś, dlaczego w peleryny nie jest wbudowywane zaklęcie ogrzewające?

- Tak samo z czarodziejkami – podjęła Lavender. – Niektóre z tych szat są po prostu brzydkie, a mimo to oczekuje się, że będziemy je nosić. Czujemy, że właśnie teraz jest na rynku szansa dla nowej kolekcji modnych, magicznie ulepszonych szat.

- Jak chcecie to zrobić? Mam na myśli finanse – spytał Harry. Jego twarz nie wyrażała żadnych uczuć ani myśli.

- Nie jesteśmy pewne – przyznała cicho Lavender. – Żadna z nas nie jest bogata, więc mamy nadzieję, ze najpierw znajdziemy dobrze płatne prace, żeby zaoszczędzić na otwarcie sklepu. Szyć i projektować będziemy w czasie wolnym.

Harry z namysłem skinął głową.

- To nie jest najlepsze rozwiązanie, prawda?

- Nie – przyznała Parvati. – Ale to jedyny sposób, jaki w tej chwili widzimy.

- Mam dla was propozycję – rzekł Harry, opierając się wygodnie.

Dziewczyny zerknęły na siebie nerwowo i nachyliły się, słuchając z uwagą.

- Dam wam tysiąc galeonów na rozkręcenie sklepu, w zamian za dziesięć procent udziałów w waszej firmie. Będziecie zarządzały sklepem same, ja nie będę się wtrącał. Będę po prostu cichym partnerem.

Lavender gapiła się na Harry'ego dłuższą chwilę, po czym nachyliła się i mocno uszczypnęła Parvati.

- Auć – pisnęła Parvati, patrząc na przyjaciółkę nieprzyjaźnie i pocierając ramię. – Nie śpimy – uznała, coraz szerzej otwierając oczy.

- Więc Harry naprawdę zaproponował, że spełni nasze marzenia? – spytała Lavender, niemal w szoku.

- Tak – odparła Parvati, która była nie mniej zdumiona. Nagle uświadomiła sobie, że ignorują Harry'ego, więc obróciła się do niego. – Jak? Dlaczego? – wydusiła z siebie, nie bardzo wiedząc, o co właściwie chce spytać.

Harry roześmiał się cicho i rozsiadł się na krześle, zakładając leniwie nogę na nogę.

- Dostałem tysiąc galeonów nagrody z Ministerstwa za pojmanie tego szczura Pettigrewa. Naprawdę nie potrzebuję tych pieniędzy – zwierzył się. – To nie pierwszy raz. Ostatnim razem w takiej sytuacji powierzyłem pieniądze innej parze uczniów, by mogli spełnić swoje marzenia i powiodło się to znakomicie.

- Fred i George – wyrzuciła z siebie Lavender. – Słyszałyśmy jak mówili, że stracili wszystkie swoje pieniądze na zakładach podczas Mistrzostw Świata. Dałeś im swoje pieniądze za wygraną w Turnieju Trójmagicznym.

Harry bez słowa potaknął. Wciąż miewał koszmary, a Cedryk zawsze będzie żył w jego pamięci, ale nie pozwalał, by te wspomnienia go osłabiały.

- Dziękujemy, dziękujemy, dziękujemy – mówiła Parvati, podskakując na krześle. – Dziękujemy.

Harry uśmiechnął się, schylił i wyjął spod krzesła ciężką sakiewkę, którą rzucił na biurko.

Obu dziewczynom oczy wyszły z orbit. Nigdy nie widziały na raz takiej ilości pieniędzy.

- Jeśli chcecie, możemy pójść do Gringotta i otworzyć wam biznesowe konto – zasugerował Harry po chwili ciszy, podczas gdy dziewczyny wpatrywały się w torbę reprezentującą spełnienie ich marzeń z mieszaniną szoku, radości i niedowierzania. – To pozwoli zamówić wam materiały na sprzedaż przed otwarciem.

- Jak możemy pójść do Gringotta przed Bożym Narodzeniem? – spytała Lavender, powoli dochodząc do siebie.

Harry uśmiechnął się zawadiacko.

- Macie okienko jutro popołudniu, prawda?

Skinęły głowami.

- Pójdziemy wtedy. Nie martwcie się, załatwię wszystko z profesorem Dumbledorem.

Skinęły głową jak jeden mąż, wciąż zdumione.

- Może wrócicie do dormitoriów? Przerobię z wami tę lekcję AD, gdy będziecie się w stanie bardziej skupić.

Ponownie skinęły głowami i wyszły w ciszy, przyciskając do siebie pieniądze. Dopiero po dłuższym czasie zdały sobie sprawę, że nawet nie pożegnały się z Chłopcem, Który Spełnił Ich Marzenia.

* * *

><p>Harry uśmiechnął się i wrócił do porządkowania papierów. Zaczął zadawać prace domowe w AD, żeby upewnić się, że wszyscy zrozumieli podstawy. Odkrył, że to bardzo pożyteczne narzędzie, pozwalające sprawdzić poziom każdego ucznia, upewnić się, że nikt nie zostaje z tyłu, a jeśli tak się dzieje to podjąć środki, by dorównał tempem nauki pozostałym.<p>

Uśmiechnął się, czując jak ktoś do niego się zbliża.

- Cześć, skarbie – powiedział cicho.

Ginny obeszła biurko, odsunęła jego krzesło i siadła okrakiem na jego kolanach, przodem do niego.

- To najprawdopodobniej najlepszy uczynek, jakiego kiedykolwiek byłam świadkiem, Harry Potterze.

Zarumienił się lekko, słysząc tę pochwałę.

- Nie potrzebuję tych pieniędzy, Gin, a one odwaliły świetną robotę z kostiumami twoich braci. Ich pomysł na ubrania z magicznym wspomaganiem jest naprawdę dobry. Pokazuje też, że naprawdę poważnie nad tym myślały. Biorąc to pod uwagę, będę bardzo szczęśliwy, mogąc im trochę pomóc.

- Dlaczego po prostu nie dałeś im pieniędzy? Skąd to nagłe zainteresowanie biznesem?

Harry zamyślił się.

- Chyba chciałbym zasłużyć na swoje miejsce w świecie. Nie chcę spędzić reszty życia, korzystając z pieniędzy, które zostawili mi rodzice. Kiedy dałem pieniądze Fredowi i Georgowi, chciałem się ich po prostu pozbyć. Wiedziałem, że ich potrzebują, a że są rodziną, to zmusiłem ich do wzięcia tej kasy. Myślałem, że będziemy potrzebowali trochę śmiechu w czasie wojny, a oni byli najlepsi w jego wywoływaniu. Dopiero później odkryłem, że zrobili mnie wspólnikiem. Więc kiedy zastanawiałem się nad oddaniem tych pieniędzy, zdałem sobie sprawę, że mogę dać je Lavender i Parvati, dostać coś w zamian i mieć dość pewne źródło dochodu. Niezależnie od tego jak bardzo je lubię, to jednak nie są rodziną.

Ginny powoli potrząsnęła głową.

- Jesteś niesamowity – powiedziała, pochylając się by dotknąć ustami jego warg. – Absolutnie niesamowity.

Pozostali w tej pozycji przez kilka minut, ciesząc się niezakłóconym przez nikogo czasem na pocałunki. W końcu oderwali się od siebie, patrząc na partnera z miłością.

- Tak jakie są plany na dzisiaj, panie profesorze.

Harry puknął Ginny wyprostowanym palcem.

- Proszę, daruj sobie profesora. Dzisiaj omówimy to zaklęcie tarczy, które wynalazła Hermiona. Chciałbym, żebyś popracowała z Luną. Zdaje się, że ona ma problemy z tymi prostymi, które przerabialiśmy w zeszłym tygodniu. Zobacz czy uda ci się nadrobić z nią braki i pomóc jej w dzisiejszej lekcji. Poproszę Hermionę, żeby pracowała z niektórymi trzecioroczniakami, a Blaise weźmie kliku Puchonów z piątego roku. Ja przejmę całą resztę. Najpierw zrobię małą demonstrację, a potem będę chodził między ludźmi, by upewnić się, że wszyscy pojęli lekcję.

Ginny powoli pokiwała głową z wesołym błyskiem w oku.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape rzucił na siebie zaklęcie niewidzialności. Zawsze czuł się dziwnie, gdy obserwował w lustrze jak znika.<p>

- Jak wyglądam?

Minerva McGonagall uśmiechnęła się lekko.

- Niewidzialnie – skomentowała sucho.

- W rzeczy samej – zgodził się Filius Flitwick. – Świetna robota Severusie.

- Jesteście pewni, że to niezbędne? – spytał Albus Dumbledore. – Jestem pewien, że Harry przyjmie was na zajęciach AD bez tych forteli.

- Nie o to chodzi, Albusie – zaoponował Severus, jego głos wydawał upiorne echo. – Chcemy się przekonać, jak radzi sobie normalnie, a nie podczas pokazówki. Jako jedyna osoba z doświadczeniem w szpiegowaniu jestem naturalnym kandydatem.

- Jak uważacie – zgodził się cicho Albus, jego oczy błyszczały tłumionym rozbawieniem.

* * *

><p>Ku zaskoczeniu Harry'ego, Lavender i Parvati pojawiły się na spotkaniu, choć nieco spóźnione. Od razu podeszły do grupy Ginny.<p>

- Ginny – odezwała się cicho Lavender, starając się jednocześnie za przykładem Luny rzucić zaklęcie tarczy. – Czy Harry jest fanem piersi czy nóg?

- Że co? – wydusiła z siebie Ginny, przybierając kolor szkarłatu Weasley'ów.

- Wiesz co Harry wcześniej dla nas zrobił?

Ginny potaknęła.

- Robimy twój kostium na bal. Więc musimy wiedzieć co on preferuje.

- Nie jestem pewna – odpowiedziała Ginny na granicy słyszalności.

- A nie zwraca większej uwagi na jedno labo na drugie, kiedy się całujecie? – spytała zaskoczona Parvati.

Ginny spłonęła jeszcze głębszym rumieńcem i wydusiła:

- Nie za bardzo. To facet, który daje równe szanse. A poza tym nie doszliśmy aż tak daleko.

- Ginny, musimy pilnie to wiedzieć. Możemy podkreślić tylko jedno w twoim kostiumie. Jeśli podkreślimy jedno i drugie będziesz wyglądała jak dziwka.

- Sprawdzę to dla was – powiedziała Luna rozmarzonym głosem. Obróciła się i przecisnęła w stronę Harry'ego. Jednocześnie rozpięła cztery górne guziki koszuli, mimochodem rozchylając materiał. Popukała Harry'ego w ramię. Harry obrócił się i spojrzał na nią,

- Luna?

Blondynka uśmiechnęła się i cofnęła ramiona.

- Czy opowiadałam ci o podróży mojego ojca tego lata?

Ruch przyciągnął uwagę Harry'ego. Spojrzał w dół, zamrugał z absolutnym niedowierzaniem i powoli spłonął jaskrawą czerwienią.

- Eeee, nie – pisnął, przenosząc wzrok z powrotem na jej oczy, tak szybko jak to było możliwe. – Wiesz, że masz rozpiętą koszulę?

Luna spojrzała w dół i uśmiechnęła się, kompletnie się nie przejmując.

- Chciałam spytać cię o zaklęcie. Nie mogę go do końca opanować.

* * *

><p>Blaise podeszła do Ginny i spytała:<p>

- Czy ja chcę wiedzieć, czemu Luna ma rozpiętą bluzkę?

Ginny milcząco pokręciła głową.

- Myślisz, że powinnam uratować Harry'ego?

Blaise spojrzała na zielonookiego chłopaka i wyszczerzyła zęby.

- Wydaje się radzić sobie całkiem dobrze. Na pewno lepiej niż Neville.

Ginny spojrzała tam gdzie Blaise. Neville wydawał się niezdolny do rzucenia najprostszego zaklęcia, choć z zupełnie innych powodów niż zwykle.

- Po co ona to robi?

- Lavender i Parvati chcą wiedzieć czy Harry preferuje nogi czy piersi, więc Luna postanowiła pomóc.

Blaise roześmiała się bezgłośnie.

- Znasz zaklęcie Accio?

- Jasne – zapewniła ją Ginny.

- Nie możesz oczekiwać, że podejmie decyzję, znając tylko połowę faktów, prawda?

Ginny wyglądała na zszokowaną, ale po chwili uśmiechnęła się złośliwie.

- Ciekawe jak Harry sobie z tym poradzi.

- Jesteś prawdziwą Ślizgonką, Gin – pochwaliła ją Blaise z uśmiechem.

- Och, dziękuję.

Blaise podeszła do Harry'ego, którego pochłaniały próżne starania, by pomagać Lunie, jednocześnie nie patrząc na jej piersi osłaniane jedynie przez stanik.

Ginny wyciągnęła różdżkę, odczekała chwilę i wyszeptała:

- _Accio_ spódnica Blaise.

* * *

><p>Harry pomagał Lunie z zaklęciem i tylko ogromnym natężeniem woli, normalnie zarezerwowanym na starcia z Voldemortem, był w stanie ignorować fakt, że Luna korzysta z każdej możliwej okazji, by zaprezentować mu swój biust.<p>

- Hej, Harry – zawołała Blaise, przyciągając jego uwagę. Harry odwrócił się dokładnie w momencie, kiedy zabłąkane zaklęcie wydawało się w nią trafić i zabrać szkolną spódniczkę, którą miała na sobie.

Wówczas Harry zrozumiał, że jest podpuszczany.

Istniało pewne prawdopodobieństwo, że Luna zrobi coś tak nieortodoksyjnego, ale zdecydowanie niemożliwym było, żeby w tym samym momencie zabłąkane zaklęcie trafiło Blaise. Wystarczająco dobrze znał zaklęcie Accio, by rozpoznawać jego działanie, w końcu kiedyś ten czar uratował mu życie.

Hary zignorował świeżo obnażone nogi przed jego oczami i warknął:

- _Accio_ Ginny!

Usłyszał jej pisk, zanim wylądowała w jego ramionach. Postawił ją ostrożnie na ziemi.

- Zostań – rzucił do niej. Z różdżką w dłoni magicznie zapiął koszulę Luny, ignorując protesty i jęki niektórych chłopaków, którzy mieli teraz _zupełnie_ odmienne zdanie o dziwnej Krukonce. Następnie wyczarował Blaise nową spódnicę, jednocześnie notując w pamięci, by kupić Ginny podobną bieliznę.

- Wyjaśnij!

Ginny zaprezentowała mu urażoną minkę.

- Nie traktuj mnie tą miną, młoda damo. Co ty knujesz? – Harry z całych sił starał się wyglądać surowo i nie rozpłynąć się, gdy strzeliła na niego najpiękniejszymi oczami bitego pieska.

- Nic – wyszeptała Ginny, przysuwając i wtulając się lekko w jego klatkę piersiową. – Podobały ci się nogi Blaise?

- Podobają mi się twoje nogi – odparł Harry, zdeterminowany, by nie wpakować się w tarapaty, niezależnie od tego co mógł czuć.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko.

- Tyle chciałam wiedzieć.

Odwróciła się i z powrotem zaczęła pomagać Lunie z jej zaklęciem tarczy.

- Nie sądzę, żebyś zamierzała mi to wyjaśnić? – spytał Harry, podchodząc do Blaise.

- Nie – uśmiechnęła się do niego. – Pewnych rzeczy w życiu nie masz rozumieć. To jedna z nich.

Harry potaknął i zerknął na zegarek. Odwrócił się i wszedł na podwyższenie na jednym z końców powiększonego pomieszczenia. AD bardzo urosło, a razem z nim Pokój Życzeń, gdy coraz więcej uczniów dołączało do grupy.

- Dobra ludzie – odezwał się Harry, nie starając się krzyczeć. Gdy tylko się odezwał, uczniowie przerwali wszystko co robili i odwrócili się w jego stronę. – Sprawiliście się dzisiaj naprawdę dobrze. U wszystkich widziałem naprawdę spore postępy. Lisa, Colin, Kevin, Graham, możecie tu proszę podejść?

Cała czwórka, nieco zestresowana, dołączyła do Harry'ego na podium.

- Rzucę na was klątwy. Chciałbym, żebyście pracowali razem i powstrzymali wszystko co na was rzucę.

Potaknęli z determinacją wypisaną na twarzach. Harry obrócił się i odszedł na jeden koniec podium, dając im chwilę na szeptaną naradę. Wyciągnął różdżkę i obrócił się do nich.

- Gotowi?

Kiedy skinęli głową, wystrzelił szybko kilka klątw. Same podstawowe i łatwe do zablokowania. Poradzili sobie bardzo łatwo, co Harry zauważył z dumą. Powoli zwiększał trudność zaklęć, obserwując jak nabierają pewności siebie i wzmacniają wspólnie swoją magię.

- _Crucio _– wysyczał nagle Harry, koncentrując się mocno na nienawiści, którą czuł do Voldemorta. Klątwa wyfrunęła z jego różdżki i uderzyła w tarczę, zanim ktokolwiek zdołał zareagować na niewybaczalne.

W pomieszczeniu zapadła cisza, wszyscy patrzyli na niego w szoku.

Harry uśmiechnął się i obrócił, tak by stać przodem do wszystkich.

- Widzieliście właśnie pokaz tego, jak współpracują ze sobą uczniowie ze wszystkich czterech domów. Wspólnie stworzyli najpotężniejszą tarczę znaną Czarodziejskiemu Światu. Udało im się zablokować zaklęcie Cruciatus! Po to właśnie ćwiczymy. Właśnie to chcemy osiągnąć naszą ciężką pracą. Colin, Lisa, Kevin i Graham udowodnili to, o czym mówiłem cały czas. Jeśli pracujemy razem nie możemy zostać pokonani, a Czarny kretyn nie ma nad nami władzy. Zmierzymy się z nim i pokonamy go. Razem Hogwart jest niepokonany!

Cała grupa gapiła się na niego przez kilka sekund. Niesamowitość tego co się stało powoli docierała do świadomości uczniów.

Ginny poruszyła się pierwsza z dumą wypisaną na twarzy. Powoli zaczęła klaskać. Natychmiast przyłączyły się Hermiona i Blaise. W ciągu kilku sekund pomieszczenie zatonęło w hałasie, gdy uczniowie wywrzaskiwali swój sprzeciw wobec Voldemorta i wiwatowali na cześć ludzi, którzy zdołali zablokować jedno z niewybaczalnych. Nadzieja zaczęła kiełkować w ich sercach.

Harry patrzył na nich bez słowa z uśmiechem na twarzy. Uniósł rękę, uciszając ich momentalnie.

- Do środy chcę od każdego stopę pergaminu na temat dzisiejszej osłony. Jesteście wolni – poinformował grupę.

Następnie obrócił się do czwórki uczniów.

- Was zwalniam z obowiązku oddania tego zadania domowego. Spisaliście się fantastycznie.

Cała czwórka zarumieniła się jak jeden mąż. Pochwała od Harry'ego była tym, czego pragnęli najbardziej. Była warta więcej niż punkty.

* * *

><p>- Kurcze, Harry, to było niesamowite – zwołał podniecony Ron, ale szybko złapał się za żebra, gdy wbiły się w nie łokcie Ginny i Hermiony.<p>

- Podjąłeś ogromne ryzyko – odezwała się cicho Hermiona, gdy Pokój opustoszał.

- Musiałem – odparł Harry, niemal szeptem. Wyciągnął rękę, pokazując przyjaciołom, jak bardzo się trzęsie. Kiedy byli sami mógł przestać maskować ogarniający go strach i nerwy.

- Czuję jakbym miał zwymiotować – wyznał cicho. Twarz mu nieco pozieleniała, gdy pełna świadomość tego, co uczynił, spoczęła na jego barkach.

Po swojej nieudanej próbie w Ministerstwie spędził trochę czasu badając zaklęcie Cruciatus. Odkrył, że jego nienawiść do Bellatrix była niewystarczająca, by rzucić udaną klątwę. Nienawiść była kluczem. Zorientował się, że jedyną osobą, której tak bardzo nienawidził, był Voldemort. Niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo nie chciał pogrążać się w ciemnej stronie swojego umysłu, wiedział, że tylko on będzie mógł rzucić tę klątwę.

- Nie chciałem rzucać tej klątwy, ale nie wiedziałem jak inaczej to zrobić. Śmierciożercy nie przestaną stosować Niewybaczalnych, bo jesteśmy dziećmi, albo dlatego, że jest to nielegalne. Jeśli coś się stanie, to oni muszą wiedzieć, jak się ratować. Muszę robić nieprzyjemne rzeczy, żeby mieli szansę uciec, walczyć, przeżyć i zrobić wszystko inne co niezbędne, by przeżyć w prawdziwym życiu.

Wydawało się, ze stara się raczej usprawiedliwić przed sobą, niż przed przyjaciółmi.

Ginny podeszła do niego, usiadła na skraju sceny, a następnie wspięła mu się na kolana, przyciągając jego głowę do swojego ramienia.

- Kocham cię – wyszeptała mu na ucho. – Nigdy nie będziesz taki jak oni! Masz za dobre serce.

Znała go wystarczająco dobrze, by wiedzieć o czym on myśli.

Hermiona złapała Rona za rękę i pociągnęła na korytarz, zostawiając parę samym sobie.

Harry uniósł głowę z ramienia Ginny.

- Zobaczył pan to, co pan chciał, panie profesorze?

* * *

><p>Severus przyglądał się zajęciom z tyłu sali, gdzie nie groziło mu trafienie zabłąkanym zaklęciem ani zderzenie z którymś z uczniów. Z tego co mógł powiedzieć, najbliżsi przyjaciele Harry'ego zachowywali się jak asystenci, pomagając mu poradzić sobie z dużą liczbą uczniów. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy jak popularne stało się AD.<p>

Wkrótce było dla niego oczywiste jakim szacunkiem cieszy się Harry. Kiedy podchodził do jakiejś grupy, uczniowie wyprostowywali się nieco i bardziej przykładali do pracy.

Raz za razem Harry oferował słowa otuchy, żartował, by zniwelować napięcie i robi wszystko co potrzebne. Kiedy przesuwał się, by pomóc następnej grupie, uczniowie patrzyli się za nim przez chwilę, jakby obiecując mu coś w myślach, a potem wracali do pracy.

Nauczyciel potrzebował kilku minut głębokiego namysłu, by zorientować się, dlaczego ten pokój wydaje się tak inny.

To była nadzieja. Ten pokój przenikała nadzieja i wiara, że Voldemort zostanie pokonany, a oni są po wygrywającej stronie.

Uśmiechnął się, słysząc dyskusję o preferencjach Harry'ego i obserwował z rozbawieniem, jak podchodzi do niego ta dziwna Lovegood, a następnie jego mądrą ponad jego wiek odpowiedź na pytanie Ginny.

Patrzył, jak Harry przywołuje uczniów na scenę, zauważając, ze każdy z nich był z innego domu.

Zaimponowała mu ilość klątw, które Harry ciskał na uczniów. Utrzymywał ciągły ogień, każde zaklęcie niosło nieco więcej mocy, pokazując mistrzostwo w magii, któremu on sam miałby problem dorównać. Nagle poczuł ze zgrozą, że wie, dokąd chłopak zmierza.

Stoczył bój sam ze sobą. Czy nie powinien się wtrącić? W końcu postanowił przyjąć, że Harry wie co robi. Wypuścił oddech, gdy uczniowie zablokowali Cruciatus. Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że go wstrzymywał.

Następnie musiał tłumić w sobie chęć wiwatowania razem z resztą uczniów po przemówieniu Harry'ego. Spędził mnóstwo czasu z Czarnym Kretynem (tak zaczął go nazywać, nie żeby go się bał, ale uznał, że jest to odpowiednio obraźliwe miano), że zapomniał jaką moc ma inspirujący, charyzmatyczny przywódca. Taki, który rządzi dzięki zaufaniu, a nie strachowi.

Z ulgą zorientował się ile kosztowało Harry'ego rzucenie ostatniej klątwy. Chłopak miał potencjał, by Voldemort wyglądał przy nim jak amator, jeśli kiedykolwiek upadłby tak nisko. Snape musiał jednak przyznać, że przy przyjaciołach i dziewczynie Harry'ego nie było wielkich szans na taką katastrofę.

Czuł, że ludzie, którzy porównują Hary'ego i Ginny do Jamesa i Lilly są śmieszni. Na ich szóstym roku James był aroganckim dupkiem, a Lilly cichym molem książkowym. Cały potencjał przywódczy Jamesa skoncentrowany był na płataniu figli. Nie wykazywał żadnej ochoty, by pomóc innym, nawet Pettigrewowi, który był ich przyjacielem.

Lilly nigdy nie miałaby tylko pewności siebie, by droczyć się z Harym jak Ginny. Co najbardziej zaskakujące, nie czuł mdłości, widząc pokaz ich uczucia. Kiedy obserwował Jamesa i Lilly miał ochotę wymiotować.

Nie był specjalnie zdziwiony, gdy Harry spojrzał na niego i spytał, czy zobaczył to, czego chciał. Im więcej presji spoczywało na chłopaku, tym bardziej przypominał Dumbledore'a. Radził sobie z tym wszystkim najlepiej jak mógł.

Snape jednym machnięciem różdżki rozproszył zaklęcie niewidzialności. Zignorował pytanie i przeszedł do kwestii Cruciatusa.

- Zgadzam się w pełni z tym co powiedziałeś – rzekł powoli. – Robisz to, co należy. To brzemię przywództwa Harry. Czasami musisz zrobić rzeczy, które ci się nie podobają, ale trzeba je zrobić. Oni wszyscy ufają ci, jako ich obrońcy i nauczycielowi, na dobre czy złe.

Harry pokiwał głową.

- Ale to nie znaczy, że musi mi się to podobać.

- Oczywiście – zgodził się Snape z namysłem. – Chodźcie za mną – rzucił nagle, gdy pomysł wpadł mu do głowy. Obrócił się na pięcie i wymaszerował.

Wyszedł z Pokoju Życzeń i ruszył w stronę gabinetu dyrektora, ciągnąc za sobą powiewającą pelerynę. Harry i Ginny podążyli za nim.

- Cóż tam, Severusie? – spytał Dumbledore, gdy nauczyciel Eliksirów siadł przy biurku, dołączając do opiekunów pozostałych domów. Harry i Ginny siedli na swoich stałych miejscach, zerkając na nauczycieli z ciekawością.

- Uważam, że powinieneś nadać Harry'emu status profesora asystenta – stwierdził bez owijania w bawełnę Snape. – Panuje nad dużą grupą uczniów lepiej niż większość nauczycieli, a jego metody nauczania, choć nietypowe, są niezwykle skuteczne. Pokazał uczniom, jak wspólnie pracować. A dzisiaj nauczył czworo z nich, jak dzięki połączeniu ich magicznych zdolności mogą stworzyć tarczę zdolną zablokować Cruciatus.

- Kto rzucił to zaklęcie? – spytała zdenerwowana McGonagall. – Nikt nawet nie powinien był o tym myśleć.

- Dorośnij wreszcie, Minnie – rzucił zirytowany Snape, zapominając o obecności Harry'ego i Ginny. – Na zewnątrz tych murów trwa wojna, a mam wystarczająco dużo wspomnień związanych z tą pieprzoną klątwą, by wiedzieć, że nie zaprzestaną jej używania, bo jest to nieprzyjemne. Harry dokładnie wiedział co robi i zapłacił za to cenę, której nie chcecie znać. Na pewno nie było to bardzo gryfońskie – jego głos ociekał pogardą – a bardziej ślizgońskie, wsparte odwagą Gryffindora, umiejętnościami i mądrością Ravenclaw oraz troską Hufflepuff. Nie ma komfortu radzenia sobie ze wszystkim jak stuprocentowy Gryfon. Musi się upewnić, że te dzieciaki przetrwają i udowodnił, że zrobi wszystko co niezbędne, by podołać temu cholernemu zadaniu. Więc proszę, przestań być bardziej papieska od papieża.

Przy końcu stołu Harry zarumienił się, słysząc pochwały, a Ginny patrzyła ze zdumieniem, jak ten niegdyś znienawidzony nauczyciel doskonale rozumie osobowość i pragnienia Harry'ego.

- Dziękuję Severusie – Dumbledore delikatnie przerwał rozmowę. – Harry, jakim zaklęciem nauczyłeś ich blokować tę klątwę?

- To nie jest jedno zaklęcie, proszę pana. Bardziej kombinacja zaklęcia Magicznej Powierzchni i zaklęcia Egregius Protego. Jeśli współpracuje przy tym wystarczająco dużo ludzi, mogą zablokować praktycznie wszystko.

Dyrektor pokiwał głową, patrząc z dumą na Harry'ego.

- Hermiona wynalazła to w zeszłym tygodniu – ciągnął dalej Harry. – Ja tylko pomogłem to zademonstrować.

- Dlaczego zadałeś im zadanie domowe? – spytał nagle Snape, przypominając sobie o stopie pergaminu, którą na koniec zajęć zadał Harry.

- Odkryłem, że pomaga mi to ocenić ich pojmowanie tematu. Pozwala mi to przypisać doświadczonych członków AD do pomocy tym, którzy mają problemy. Dzisiaj Ginny pracowała z Luną.

Ginny zarumieniła się lekko, słysząc komplement. Dyrektor uśmiechnął się i skinął głową.

- No cóż Harry, gratuluję zostania profesorem asystentem. Możesz rozdawać i odbierać punkty. Będziesz miał także inne obowiązki i przywileje, które omówimy później. Wiem, że nie będziesz ich nadużywał.

Harry spojrzał na niego zdumiony i potrząsnął głową.

- Oczywiście, że nie, proszę pana.

- Biegnij, Harry. Z tego co wiem masz w planach uroczystą kolację.

Harry skinął głową i zniknął ze swoją dziewczyną.

- Wiecie co, mógł przynajmniej spróbować nie sprawiać, że wyglądamy jak grupka przeciętniaków – zauważył z przekąsem Snape. – Mógł chociaż wstać przed teleportacją, jak każdy normalny człowiek.

- Severusie – przerwała mu McGonagall. Oczy błyszczały jej z gniewu. – Nie podoba mi się jak do mnie mówisz przy uczniach.

Snape wziął głęboki oddech. Jeszcze miesiąc temu odpowiedziałby jedynie pogardliwym prychnięciem.

- Przepraszam, Min. Szczerze mówiąc zapomniałem, ze tu jeszcze są. Nie widziałaś, jakie skutki wywarło na Harym rzucenie tego zaklęcia, ani nie znałaś jego motywacji. Chłopak jest przerażony, że popełni błąd i kogoś straci. Nie zapomniał jak się czuł, gdy zabrakło Blacka i to wspomnienie wciąż go mobilizuje. Czy któreś z was ma pojęcie jak duże jest obecnie AD?

Minerva, Filius i Pomona jednocześnie potrząsnęli głowami.

- Z tego co mogę powiedzieć, ma tam ponad pół szkoły – poinformował swoich kolegów i koleżanki Severus. – Są w to zaangażowani uczniowie z każdego roku i z każdego domu. Spijają słowa z jego ust. On uczy ich jak przetrwać. To nie jest ładne, ale za to cholernie skuteczne.

* * *

><p>Po spotkaniu Minerva została, by zamienić kilka słów na osobności z dyrektorem.<p>

- Co się stało z Severusem? – spytała. – Nigdy nie widziałam, by czymś tak się emocjonował, zwłaszcza uczniem.

- Wydaje mi się – zaczął powoli dyrektor – że Severus wreszcie czuje to, czego my doświadczamy od kilku lat. Nadzieję. Odkąd zgodził się szpiegować dla mnie, pogodził się z tym, że zginie młodo. Teraz po raz pierwszy widzi przed sobą jakąś przyszłość, jakieś życie. Zorientował się, ze Harry reprezentuje jego wolność i podoba mu się to.

* * *

><p>Od: *ziew*<p>

Do: Stary kumpel

Temat: Zeszły wieczór

Czyż to nie było wspaniałe. Nawet nie sam psota, ale cała jej otoczka. Nasz chłopak nie robi niczego w sekrecie – to był figiel na zupełnie inną skalę niż nasze. Nie mówię, że lepszy, po prostu na większą skalę.

Zachwycony Łapa

_psie ziew_

* * *

><p>Od: Niedowierzający<p>

Do: Śpioch

Temat: Re: Zeszły wieczór

Dopiero wstajesz? Dzień już niemal minął, coś Ty robił w nocy?

Ale tak, zabawa była przednia. Chociaż mnie bardziej zaimponowało to, że potrafią śpiewać.

Wydaje mi się, że podstawową różnicą między nami jest fakt, że Harry'ego nie ogranicza konieczność ukrywania się przed nauczycielami. Wczoraj nawet nakłonił Snape'a do pomocy.

Remus

* * *

><p>Od: Kocham lekarstwo na kaca<p>

Do: Sztywniak

Temat: Re: Re: Zeszły wieczór

Po tym jak Harry wysłał nas do domu poszliśmy do klubu w mugolskim Londynie, zniszczyliśmy się, wróciliśmy mugolską taksówką do domu, a potem… eee… myślę, że możesz sobie wyobrazić dalszy ciąg.

A w ogóle to co Harry robił z tym dupkiem? Powinien się trzymać z daleka od Śmierdzielusa.

S.

* * *

><p>Od: Sporo dzisiaj załatwił<p>

Do: Przespał cały dzień

Temat: Snape

Syriuszu,

nie sądzisz, że czas najwyższy na zakończenie tej durnej kłótni? To już się ciągnie ponad dwadzieścia lat. Jesteś szanowaną pełnoletnią osobą, a nie nastolatkiem, niezależnie od tego jak bardzo chciałbyś za takowego uchodzić.

Jesteś teraz odpowiedzialny za chrześniaka, swoją dziewczynę oraz ważną częścią Zakonu.

Remus

* * *

><p>Od: Seriusz<p>

Do: Tato

Temat: Re: Snape

Traktuję odpowiedzialność bardzo serio, w końcu jestem Seriusz.

Co do Snape'a, to ten gość jest żałosnym wymoczkiem z nadmiernie nadmuchaną opinią o samym sobie. Zasługiwał na wszystko co mu zrobiliśmy.

Łapa

_hau, hau_

* * *

><p>Od: Huncwot nieanimagiczny<p>

Do: Rogacz junior

Tamat: Fwd: Mail od Syriusza

Harry, musimy coś zrobić z Syriuszem. Pomimo ostrzeżeń od nas obu dalej wrzuca to do Mmaili.

_ Traktuję odpowiedzialność bardzo serio, w końcu jestem Seriusz._

Remus – James byłby bardzo dumny z Twojej wczorajszej psoty

* * *

><p>Od: Twój kochający Ojciec Chrzestny<p>

Do: Król psot

Temat: Snape

Harry, gratki z okazji bardzo udanej psoty zeszłego wieczoru. Twój stary chrzestny jest z Ciebie dumny.

Ale musisz trochę bardziej uważać na przyjaciół – zwłaszcza na Snape'a – temu gościowi nie wolno ufać.

Dumny Łapa

_hau, hau_

* * *

><p>Od: Harry<p>

Do: Mój krótkowzroczny Ojciec Chrzestny

Temat: Re: Snape

Teraz nie mam czasu, ale odwiedzę Cię jutro po lekcjach. upewnij się, że będziesz w domu.

H

* * *

><p>Od: Nieco zirytowany<p>

Do: Dorosły wilk

Tamat: Re: Fwd: Mail od Syriusza

Lunatyku,

masz rację, musimy coś z tym zrobić.

Kiedy byłem młodszy, czasami miałem okazję obejrzeć telewizję. Pamiętam coś, co będzie idealne dla Syriusza. Będę musiał pogadać z kilkoma osobami, żeby zebrać wszystko czego potrzebuję.

Harry

* * *

><p>Od: Lekko zmieszany Łapa<p>

Do: Wszechwiedzący mądry wilk

Temat: eeee

Właśnie wysłałem Mmaila, żeby nie ufał Snape'owi i w odpowiedzi dostałem:

_Teraz nie mam czasu, ale odwiedzę Cię jutro po lekcjach. upewnij się, że będziesz w domu._

Czy to tylko mi się wydaje, że to zabrzmiało jak groźba?

Siri

* * *

><p>Od: Wszechwiedzący wilk<p>

Do: Idiota

Temat: Re: eeee

Zabrzmiało jak groźba? To JEST groźba.

Biorąc pod uwagę, że moje starania w nauczaniu zawiodły, wygląda na to, że Harry weźmie na siebie ten obowiązek i podejrzewam, że będzie dużo bardziej bezpośredni niż ja.

Na twoim miejscu bym się bał. Bardzo.

Remus

* * *

><p>Harry i Ginny szli w stronę Trzech Mioteł. Wstąpili do Wieży Gryffindora, żeby się przebrać, a potem udawali, że idą znaleźć sobie ustronne miejsce do całowania. Uśmieszek Rona wskazywał, że udało im się oszukać wszystkich poza Hermioną, która rzuciła im zaciekawione spojrzenie. Harry obiecał jej wzrokiem, że wszystko opowie później.<p>

Była to jedna z tych przyjemnych nocy, które mogą zdarzyć się tylko jesienią, nie za zimna, nie za ciepła, idealna na przechadzkę po miasteczku o zmierzchu. Ulicami przechodziło kilka innych osób, wchodzących i wychodzących z budynków i zajmujących się swoimi sprawami.

- Spójrz na to – wyszeptał Harry, zatrzymując się na końcu jednej z ulic.

- Na co? – odpowiedziała szeptem Ginny, nie chcąc rujnować spowijającego go nastroju.

- Miasto. Zobacz jakie jest spokojne, jak zachowują się ludzie, spójrz na tą ciszę.

Ginny spojrzała i poruszyła się lekko, mając nadzieję, że zrozumie aluzję. Zrozumiał i po chwili znalazła się w jego ramionach.

- To jest to, Gin. O to właśnie walczymy – jego głos przemknął obok jej włosów i popieścił ucho. – Ci ludzie, to życie, właśnie dlatego robimy co w naszej mocy, by powstrzymać Voldemorta. To jest normalność, to są ludzie patrzący w przyszłość i żyjący w pokoju. Tego właśnie chcemy dla nas, dla naszych rodzin, naszych przyjaciół, dla wszystkich. Bezpiecznego miejsca do życia, pracy, wychowywania dzieci. To właśnie muszę wszystkim zapewnić.

Ginny poczuła, jak łza spływa jej po policzku, gdy słuchała, jak jej chłopak otwiera przed nią serce. Wiedziała, że niektórzy pragnęli jego sławy, jego mocy i jego majątku. Nikt nie zdawał sobie sprawy z kosztów tego wszystkiego, ani ile determinacji było niezbędne, by być Harrym Potterem. Nie wiedzieli co go motywuje, co sprawia, że kroczy właśnie tą ścieżką. Przysięgła sobie w głębi serca, że będzie mu towarzyszyć w każdym kroku tej drogi, wspierając go i pomagając nieść brzemię przytłaczających oczekiwań.

Stali w milczeniu przez kilka minut, a zachodzące słońce obramowywało ich sylwetki.

- Chodź – odezwał się w końcu Harry. – Umieram z ciekawości.

Ginny zaśmiała się cicho, widząc jak znika Harry Potter, a jego miejsce zajmuje jej Harry.

Ujęła go za rękę i podskakiwała wesoło u jego boku, machając ich złączonymi dłońmi i ciesząc się z jego śmiechu. Wiedziała, że zachowuje się trochę dziecinnie, ale zdawała sobie sprawę, że właśnie tego mu teraz potrzeba. Stawała się coraz lepsza w rozumieniu go i odczytywaniu jego nastrojów. A świadomość tego, że zna go lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny na świecie sprawiała, że czuła ciepło w okolicach serca.

* * *

><p>Trzy Miotły były zatłoczone i wypełnione ludźmi cieszącymi się ostatnim weekendowym wieczorem. Rozmowy toczyły się w bardzo ciężkiej atmosferze, gdyż starzy czarodzieje palili rozmaite mieszanki i opowiadali każdemu, kto chciał ich słuchać, co złego dzieje się ze współczesnym Czarodziejskim Światem.<p>

Młodsi czarodzieje i czarodziejki siedzieli przy stołach, pijąc Piwo Kremowe i Ognistą Whisky, desperacko starając się zapomnieć, że jutro rano muszą iść do pracy.

Harry i Ginny weszli razem, ręka w rękę i ruszyli do rogu. Nikt się nimi nie interesował, bo nikt ich się nie spodziewał. Dzieci ze szkoły z reguły nie widywano tu w niedzielne wieczory.

- Popatrzcie – zawołał Fred, nie na tyle głośno, by przyciągać uwagę. – Toż to nasza piękna siostra i jej chłopak.

- W rzeczy samej – zgodził się George. – Czyż nie wyglądają uroczo?

- Absolutnie! Ale chyba jednak powinni usiąść. Kto wie, czyją uwagę mogą przyciągnąć?

Wspomniani nastolatkowie roześmiali się i usiedli. Harry machnął różdżką, tworząc wokół nich zaklęcie ciszy, które zapobiegało podsłuchaniu ich rozmowy.

- No dobrze – zaczął Harry, rokoszując się faktem, że przestało mu dzwonić w uszach. – W czym możemy wam pomóc?

Fred i George spojrzeli po sobie z nietypowo poważnymi minami.

- Chcieliśmy was oboje przeprosić za to idiotyczne zachowanie, w którym mieliśmy swój udział.

- Jeśli o nas chodzi, to twoja reakcja na psotę była jedynym testem, jakiego potrzebowaliśmy, niestety nasi bracia mieli inne zdanie.

- Normalnie stalibyśmy u boku braci do samego końca, lojalność względem rodziny jest dla nas bardzo ważna. Ale wy dwoje też jesteście rodziną i, Harry, lubimy cię i ci ufamy i uważamy, że nasza siostra jest wystarczająco dorosła, by sama o siebie zadbać.

- Zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę, jak poradziła sobie z młodym Malfoyem.

Bliźniacy mówili na zmianę, jeden podejmował myśl tam, gdzie drugi urywał.

- Ale dziś rano, po tym co zrobiłeś zeszłej nocy, wszyscy doświadczyli nagłej przemiany.

Fred i George nagle przerwali. Spojrzeli z uwagą na Harry'ego.

- Wiedziałeś – powiedział George z podziwem. – Zrobiłeś to specjalnie, prawda?

Harry zarumienił się lekko i starał się wyglądać niewinnie.

- Co zrobił? – spytała Ginny, nie nadążając.

- Spytaj swojego chłopaka – odparł Fred.

- Harry?

Harry ujął ją za rękę.

- Być może wysłałem chłopców do domów w ich kostiumach, widząc jak dziewczyny na nie reagują. Jest też taka możliwość, że mogłem wysłać dziewczyny do ich partnerów.

- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że załatwiłeś bzykanie wszystkim moim braciom? I to dlatego Rona nie było zeszłej nocy?

Harry skinął głową.

Zdziwiona Ginny przez kilka chwil usiłowała zebrać myśli. Obróciła się do Harry'ego.

- Zaaranżowałeś to w taki sposób, żeby zmienili zdanie? – nie czekała na odpowiedź na retoryczne pytanie. – To takie ślizgońskie – powiedziała z podziwem. – Ale – nagle jej ton drastycznie się zmienił – jak to jest, że im załatwiłeś bzykanie, a mi nie?

Harry miał bardzo przestraszoną i zaniepokojoną minę. Bliźniacy szczerzyli się do siebie.

Ginny przez kilka chwil wpatrywała się w niego bez wyrazu, ale po chwili nachyliła się i pocałowała go delikatnie.

- Kocham cię – wyszeptała z wargami przy jego ustach. – Chociaż kiedyś będziesz mi to musiał wynagrodzić.

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko. Nagle wyglądał na dużo młodszego.

- Z przyjemnością.

Madame Rosmerta przerwała im, przynosząc dyskretnie z wprawą, której nabrała przez lata pracy barmańskiej, cztery kufle Piwa Kremowego.

- Wiecie co – zaczął Fred, biorąc łyk ze swojego kufla. – Kiedy byliśmy mali, Piwo Kremowe było najwspanialszą rzeczą na świecie. Uwielbialiśmy je, mimo że nie miało w sobie alkoholu. Kiedy wypiliśmy je pierwszy raz, przez cały dzień udawaliśmy pijanych.

- Tak – zgodził się George. – Tyle figli. To były naprawdę dobre czasy. Ale teraz nas trochę znudziło. W sumie wszystko co pijemy to to, Ognista Whisky albo sok z dyni.

- Wiedzieliście, że mugole mają setki różnych napojów?

Harry skinął głową, w końcu dorastał jako mugol.

- A myśmy nie wiedzieli, ale się dowiedzieliśmy. Chcemy wymyślić jakiś nowy napój, uważamy, że zbijemy na tym fortunę. Poszperaliśmy trochę i odkryliśmy, że patent na Piwo Kremowe stracił ważność kilka lat temu. Odnawiali go, gdy miał się skończyć, ale kilka lat temu ktoś zawalił sprawę albo zapomniał i patent nie został odnowiony. Z tego co możemy powiedzieć, łapówka, której chciał Knot za zmianę prawa i ponowne wydłużenie okresu ważności patentu, okazała się za wysoka dla akcjonariuszy, więc po prostu pozwolili mu wygasnąć.

Harry zamrugał.

- Naprawdę?

- Tak – zapewnił go George. – Jeśli udałoby nam się stworzyć jakąś inną jego odmianę, mielibyśmy już znaną markę, co oszczędziłoby nam mnóstwa wydatków na marketing i wysiłku, by skłonić ludzi do spróbowania czegoś nowego.

- Więc szukacie czegoś podobnego do Piwa Kremowego, tylko lepszego? – spytała Ginny z podnieceniem.

- Ano – przytaknął George.

Harry i Ginny spojrzeli po sobie.

- Zamów mi coś dobrego i weź to samo dla mojego gościa.

Ginny skinęła głową i pocałowała go przelotnie.

- Streszczaj się.

- Dobrze – odparł Harry i zniknął.

- Harry umie się teleportować? – spytał nieco zdumiony Fred.

- Nawet z jednym lub dwoma pasażerami – rzekła Ginny, przechwalając się mocą jej ukochanego.

- Gdzie on deportował?

Ginny uśmiechnęła się radośnie.

- Uwierzycie, jeśli wam powiem, że udał się po osobę, która zrobiła oryginalne Piwo Kremowe, a nie ten badziew, który pijecie?

- Nie – odparł zdecydowanie Fred. – A przynajmniej nie uwierzylibyśmy, gdyby chodziło o kogoś innego niż Harry.

Ginny roześmiała się.

- Wydawaliście się dobrze bawić wczoraj wieczorem – skomentowała.

Ferd i George uśmiechnęli się szerokimi, identycznymi uśmiechami.

- Byliśmy pod wrażeniem, Gin. Twój chłopak ma talent do psot. Szkoda, że o tym nie wiedzieliśmy, kiedy byliśmy w szkole. Mógłby nam pomóc z mnóstwem rzeczy.

- Czy Harry naprawdę chce kandydować na Ministra? – spytał Fred, ponownie poważniejąc. – Percy wspomniał, że Penelopa powiedziała mu o tym zeszłej nocy. Myślę, że to właśnie możliwość posiadania Ministra w rodzinie zmieniła jego nastawienie.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się niewinnie.

- Myślałam, że Percy'ego będzie najtrudniej przekonać, więc mogłam powiedzieć o tym Penelopie, wiedząc, że polityczne ambicje Percy'ego wystarczą, żeby pokonać wszelkie opory innej natury.

Fred zwrócił się do George'a.

- Czy miałeś kiedyś uczucie, że zostaliśmy zmiażdżeni w tej grze? – spytał.

- Tak, to trochę przerażające. Jest nas szóstka, a zostaliśmy totalnie zneutralizowani – nagle uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Wiesz co to znaczy, prawda?

- Że wygramy, a Voldemort przegra.

- Dokładnie – wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu George. – A więc – odwrócił się z powrotem do Ginny – czy Harry będzie kandydował?

- Nie sądzę, żeby zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, ale będzie. Harry czuje ogromną potrzebę, by zapewnić innym to, czego sam nie miał: stabilne i szczęśliwe życie rodzinne. Ministerstwo stoi mu na drodze, więc kiedy upora się z Voldemortem, będzie kandydował, by wszystko poukładać.

Fred i George potrząsnęli głowami z podziwem.

- Masz wystarczająco ambicji na was oboje – zauważył cicho Fred.

Ginny ponownie się uśmiechnęła.

- Być może – przyznała skromnie.

- Słuchaj – zaczął George. – Kiedy go skłonisz do kandydowania, pomożemy we wszystkim w czym będziemy w stanie: zbiórce funduszy, kontaktach z opinią publiczną i gadżetach. Mamy u Harry'ego większy dług niż będziemy w stanie spłacić. Bez niego nasz sklep nie byłby tym, czym jest w tej chwili. Wyciągnął nas z wielkich tarapatów i nie poprosił o nic w zamian.

- Od kiedy staliście się dojrzali? – zażartowała Ginny.

- Od kiedy nasi durni bracia nie chcieli przyjąć naszych rad i wciąż stali między Tobą i Harrym.

Fred potaknął.

- Gin, powiedz nam tylko jedno. Jesteś szczęśliwa, prawda?

Ginny spojrzała na nich, opuszczając wszelkie osłony umysłu i uśmiechnęła się miękko.

- Mam wszystko o czym marzyłam. Mam wspaniałego chłopaka, który bardzo o mnie dba, jest niesamowicie potężny i kocha mnie z całego serca. Wiem, że jestem z nim bezpieczna i pozwala mi kontrolować tempo pogłębiania naszego związku. Kiedy wy bzykaliście sobie zeszłej nocy, ja przyszłam do jego łóżka, gdzie on już leżał rozebrany i spędziłam prawie godzinę całując się z nim. Ani przez chwilę nie poczułam się przestraszona czy naciskana. Szczerze mówiąc jedyne co mnie powstrzymało to fakt, że nie było to właściwe miejsce. Ufam mu, kocham go i wiem, że on też mnie kocha i mi ufa. Jestem najszczęśliwszą dziewczyną na świecie.

Fred i George spojrzeli po sobie.

- Nieważne jak bardzo dorośniesz, zawsze będziesz naszą młodszą siostrą Ginny i obaj cię kochamy. Ufamy tobie, ufamy jemu, więc to co robicie to wasza sprawa. Będziemy was wspierać jak tylko możemy.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się szeroko do obu braci i wstała, by ich uściskać.

- Poza tym naszym zdaniem to Harry jest szczęściarzem, a nie ty.

* * *

><p>Harry pojawił się przed chatą Abe'a i wszedł po schodach.<p>

- Cześć Michaelu, jest Aberforth?

Kozioł przestał przeżuwać trawę i obrócił łeb, by spojrzeć na Harry'ego.

- Tak, jest. Jeśli dasz mi chwilę, sprawdzę, czy przyjmuje gości.

Michael potruchtał do chaty, podczas gdy Harry przycupnął na schodach. Po chwili kozioł przytruchtał powrotem i powiedział:

- Będzie zachwycony mogąc cię gościć.

- Dziękuję – odparł Harry, kłaniając się kozłowi. Minął zwierzę i wszedł do domu.

- Harry – zawołał jowialnie Aberforth. – Co mogę dla Ciebie zrobić?

Harry uśmiechnął się i uścisnął wyciągniętą dłoń Abe'a.

- Słyszałeś, że patent na Piwo Kremowe stracił ważność?

- Nie wiedziałem – sędziwy mag wyglądał na zdziwionego.

- Miałbyś ochotę wejść w biznes? Mam parę wspólników, których powinieneś polubić. Szukają produktu, który ożywiłby zainteresowanie czarodziejów Piwem Kremowym.

Aberforth starał się wyglądać nonszalancko, ale zdradził go błysk w oku.

- Mógłbym zostać przekonany – przyznał. – Ufasz im?

Harry potaknął.

- Powierzyłbym im swoje życie. Poza tym jestem wspólnikiem w ich firmie.

Aberforth skinął głową.

- Mi to wystarczy.

- Świetnie – rzekł zadowolony Harry. – Dołączysz do nas na kolacji w Trzech Miotłach?

Abe zmarszczył lekko brwi.

- Mogę być tam niemile widziany – wyznał. – Mogło się kiedyś zdarzyć, że wdałem się w bójkę, której prawdopodobnym efektem było zdemolowanie połowy lokalu.

Harry roześmiał się.

- To nie problem. Mogę o to zadbać, ale będę musiał nas tam obu aportować.

Abe nałożył pelerynę i wszedł do kuchni. Wrócił stamtąd z zapieczętowaną karafką.

- Na co jeszcze czekamy? – spytał jowialnie. – Nigdy nikt mnie nie teleportował i jestem ciekaw tego doświadczenia.

Harry uśmiechnął się, ujął go za rękę i po chwili pojawili się w wyciszonym kącie Trzech Mioteł. Harry machnął ręką i dodał do tego zaklęcie Confundus.

- Nikt, kto tu spojrzy, nie będzie mógł ciebie zobaczyć.

- Świetnie – odparł z radością Abe. – Panno Weasley – niemal wykrzyknął – to zaszczyt, że mogę spotkać się z tobą ponownie w tak krótkim czasie.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się i wstała, by pocałować go w policzek.

- Dobrze znowu pana widzieć, panie D…

- Hej, hej – przerwał Abe, potrząsając głową. – Jak miałaś do mnie mówić?

- Myślałam, że to tylko na tamten wieczór – odpowiedziała zaskoczona Ginny.

- Absolutnie nie. Wszyscy moi przyjaciele mówią mi po imieniu.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się do niego ciepło.

- Fred, George, przedstawiam wam Aberfotha Dumbledore'a. Abe, ci dwaj łotrzykowie to dwaj spośród moich drogich braci. Fred i George Weasley'owie.

- Ach – zawołał Abe, ściskając im dłonie. – Niesławni Bliźniacy Weasley'owie. Albus wiele o was opowiada. Czy naprawdę zaczarowaliście jego skarpetki, by śpiewały „Rule Britannia", za każdym razem , gdy powiedział „Hogwart", „Gryffindor" albo „Quidditch".

Bliźniacy wyszczerzyli zęby.

- Ano.

- Świetnie – stwierdził Abe, przysuwając sobie krzesło, które wyczarował mu Harry i siadając wygodnie. – Zawsze lubiłem dobry figiel.

- Jesteś młodszym bratem dyrektora? – spytał Fred.

- Tak. Do tego tym przystojniejszym.

Harry i Ginny roześmiali się, podobnie jak Fred i George.

- Zanim zaczniemy opowiadać o figlach, może polejesz nam kolejkę, Abe?

- Świetny pomysł – zgodził się starszy mężczyzna. Machnął ręką i Piwo Kremowe zniknęło z ich stołów, by pojawić się na biurku pewnego dyrektora, który kierował znajdującą się w pobliżu szkołą. Niestety napój został tam przeniesiony bez kufli, więc pokrył równomiernie cały blat.

Abe polał pięć szklanek. Każdy wziął jedną.

- Zdrowie – zawołał George. – Za Harry'ego i Ginny. Żeby mieli przed sobą wiele lat szczęścia.

Harry i Ginny wyglądali na jednocześnie zdumionych i zawstydzonych tym toastem, do którego z ochotą przyłączyli się Fred i Aberforth.

Cała piątka wychyliła duszkiem napój, który przyniósł Abe. Harry, Ginny i Abe obserwowali uważnie, jak bliźniacy zareagują na nowy smak.

- Fred, mój drogi bliźniaku?

- Tak, George?

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, co to oznacza?

- Wydaje mi się, że tak. Ale założę się, że reszta gubi się w domysłach.

- To prawda. Wydaje mi się, że to cena, jaką płaci się za niebycie bliźniakiem. W każdym razie oznacza to, że dzięki naszemu nowemu starszemu partnerowi, wszyscy wokół tego stołu będą bardzo, bardzo bogaci.

- O tak, absolutnie.

Uśmiechnęli się do siebie po czym zwrócili do starszego czarodzieja. Z ich twarzy zniknęło rozbawienie, gdy zmienili się w biznesmanów, którymi w końcu od czasu do czasu byli.

- Proponujemy spółkę. Stworzymy nową firmę, w której obejmiemy po 30% udziałów, a Harry dostanie pozostałe 10%.

- Chłopaki – przerwał im Harry, by powiedzieć, że on nie powinien być w to włączany.

- Cisza! – rzucili jednocześnie Fred, George i Abe.

Harry umilkł i zaskoczony opuścił się na krześle. Fred kontynuował:

- Ty zapewnisz przepis i doświadczenie w produkcji. My zapewniamy surowce, fabrykę oraz marketing i promocję.

Aberforth pokiwał głową.

- Wydaje się sensowne.

Wyciągnął rękę, którą bliźniacy energicznie uścisnęli.

- Teraz potrzebujemy już tylko nazwy – stwierdził George, usatysfakcjonowany interesem przypieczętowanym uściskiem dłoni.

- Oryginalne Piwo Kremowe Abe'a? – zaproponowała wesoło Ginny.

Trójka partnerów spojrzała po sobie.

- To co – powiedział Abe – mamy jeszcze jakieś problemy, które trzeba rozwiązać?

Fred i George jednocześnie potrząsnęli głowami.

- Gdybyśmy mieli, ta dwójka na pewno może je za nas rozwiązać.

Harry i Ginny jednocześnie się zarumienili, co wywołało głośny śmiech pozostałej trójki.

Madame Rosmerta ponownie im przerwała, tym razem przynosząc talerze z jedzeniem. Szybko postawiła trzy porcje, po czym odwróciła się, by przynieść resztę. Kiedy wracała do wyciszonego obszaru, zmarszczyła brwi.

- Zabroniłam ci tu przychodzić – powiedziała, patrząc na Aberortha.

- Przepraszam – wtrącił się uprzejmie Harry, nachylając się ku barmance. Wykonał nieznaczny gest ręką. – Wydaje mi się, że pani kelnerka potrzebuje pomocy.

Wspomniana kelnerka wzięła zbyt wiele pustych szklanek po piwie i balansowała nimi niepewnie. Wydawało się, że zaraz je potłucze. Rosmerta syknęła przerażona i ruszyła na pomoc. Zatrzymała się, gdy tylko wyszła z zaklętego obszaru i otrząsnęła się. Spojrzała za siebie, nie ujrzała nic niewłaściwego, więc ruszyła dalej, by pomóc kelnerce.

- Mistrzowska robota, młody panie Potter – odezwał się Abe, wyraźnie pod wrażeniem. – Niemal przegapiłem zaklęcie.

- Jakie zaklęcie? – spytał zdumiony Fred.

- Bezróżdżkowe – wyjaśnił Abe z uśmiechem. – Harry staje się w tym mistrzem.

- Jakie planujecie kampanie marketingowe? – spytał Harry, desperacko starając się zmienić temat rozmowy na jakiś nie związany z jego osobą. Jego unik podziałał, gdyż George odpowiedział:

- Zaczniemy od reklam w czarodziejskim radiu. Zbudujemy nieco markę, postaramy się zasiać trochę przedpremierowych emocji, by wreszcie zaprosić media na ekskluzywne testy. Dorzucimy reklamy w gazetach, a potem się zobaczy.

Harry uniósł do ust kęs kolacji i zamyślił się. Czuł, że skoro jest właścicielem części udziałów, to powinien jakoś pomóc. A był jeden sposób, który oznacza większą pomoc, niż cokolwiek innego. Harry głęboko westchnął i odłożył widelec.

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to mówię, ale mogę publicznie oświadczyć, ze to mój ulubiony napój.

Gdyby ktoś mógł zobaczyć co dzieje się za zaklęciami oplatającymi stół, byłby zszokowany tym widokiem. Wiekowy czarodziej tańczył na stole, a wtórowało mu dwóch młodzieńców o ognistorudych włosach. Cała trójka przemieszczała się po blacie w szaleńczych podskokach.

Ginny spojrzała na nich i wybuchnęła gwałtownym śmiechem. Cała trójka wyglądała, jakby zwariowali.

Harry potrząsnął głową i uśmiechnął się wbrew sobie. Nigdy czegoś takiego nie widział i miał nadzieję, że więcej nie zobaczy.

W końcu cała trójka siadła z powrotem na miejscach, głównie dlatego, że zabrakło im tchu w piersiach. Machnięciem ręki Abe przywrócił stół i stojące na nim jedzenie do stanu sprzed stratowania.

- W zamian chcę dwóch przysług – uzupełnił Harry swoje wcześniejsze stwierdzenie.

- Proś o co chcesz – odparł Fred, a pozostali pokiwali głowami.

- Po pierwsze, zatrudnijcie Abe'a jako konsultanta w CDW. Gwarantuję wam, że ma więcej lat doświadczeń jako figlarz niż ktokolwiek inny, łącznie z Syriuszem i Remusem.

- I tak chcieliśmy mu to zaproponować – przyznał George. – Profesor Dumbledore też nieoficjalnie pomógł nam parę razy. A jaka jest druga rzecz?

- Zawarłem podobną umowę z Lavender i Parvati. Zainwestowałem w ich sklep z ubraniami. Chciałbym, żebyście poradzili im jak zacząć biznes i pozwolili skorzystać z waszych doświadczeń.

Fred i George jednocześnie potaknęli.

- Nie ma problemu.

- Świetnie – uśmiechnął się Harry. – Dam im waszego Mmaila. Być może wpadniemy jutro, zamierzam pomóc im w założeniu biznesowego konta u Gringotta.

- Harry – zaczął Fred z namysłem. – Czy ty w ogóle pojawiasz się ostatnio na lekcjach?

* * *

><p>Od: Założycielka Fanklubu Harry'ego Pottera<p>

Do: Wszyscy członkowie

Temat: Nagroda dla Harry'ego

Chłopaki i dziewczyny, potrzebuję pomysłów, co zaproponować profesorowi Dumbledore'owi jako nagrodę dla Harry'ego.

Nie sądzę, żeby punkty były odpowiednie, bo on i tak dostaje ich co roku więcej niż ktokolwiek inny, a poza tym nie jest to nagroda dla niego tylko dla Gryffindoru.

Orla

_Przewodnicząca Nieoficjalnego Fanklubu Harry'ego Pottera_

* * *

><p>Od: Skarbnik Fanklubu Hary'ego Potera<p>

Do: Wszyscy członkowie

Temat: Re: Nagroda dla Harry'ego

Zrobienie z niego prefekta też nie jest dobrym pomysłem. Nie potrzebuje dodatkowej roboty, a poza tym i tak wszyscy szanują go bardziej niż Prefekta Naczelnego.

Laura

* * *

><p>Od: Kevin (sekretarz)<p>

Do: Pozostali członkowie

Temat: Re[2]: Nagroda dla Harry'ego

_ Chłopaki i dziewczyny, potrzebuję pomysłów, co zaproponować profesorowi Dumbledore'owi jako nagrodę dla Harry'ego._

Może forsa?

K.

* * *

><p>Od: Lavender<p>

Do: Członkowie Fanklubu

DW: Hermiona

Temat: Re[3]: Nagroda dla Harry'ego

_ Chłopaki i dziewczyny, potrzebuję pomysłów, co zaproponować profesorowi Dumbledore'owi jako nagrodę dla Harry'ego._

_Może forsa?_

Jako ktoś, kto zna Harry'ego naprawdę dobrze, powiem Wam, że kasa to ostatnia rzecz, której by chciał. On naprawdę nie lubi dostawać pieniędzy w taki sposób.

Proponuję, żebyście skupili się na czymś, co miałoby dla niego osobiste znaczenie.

Lav

* * *

><p>Od: Najlepsza przyjaciółka Harry'ego<p>

Do: Fanklub Harry'ego

Temat: Nagroda

Rozmawiałam z Ginny o Waszym Fanklubie i chcemy porozmawiać z Harrym w Waszym imieniu. Chcemy, żeby oficjalnie uznał Wasz klub i dał Wam jakąś odznakę członkostwa (coś podobnego do monet AD).

Co do nagrody dla Harry'ego, chciałabym zaproponować, żebyście zażądali, żeby Harry otrzymał jakąś oficjalną rolę w szkole. Uczył większość z Was na zajęciach AD. Z tego byłby naprawdę zadowolony.

Hermiona

* * *

><p>Od: Dziewczyna od nauki<p>

Do: Dziewczyna ze Slytherdoru

Temat: Nagroda dla Harry'ego

Gin,

jak zawsze, przynajmniej zawsze w ostatnim czasie, miałaś rację. Orla poprosiła mnie o pomoc w wymyśleniu nagrody dla Harry'ego, a ja zaproponowałam nadanie Harry'emu statusu Profesora Asystenta, tak jak mnie prosiłaś.

H.

* * *

><p>Od: Orla<p>

Do: Wszyscy w Klubie

Temat: Re: Nagroda

Ma ktoś lepszy pomysł?

O.

_Przewodnicząca Nieoficjalnego Fanklubu Harry'ego Pottera_

* * *

><p>Od: Orla Quirke<p>

Do: Hermiona Granger

DW: Członkowie Fanklubu

Temat: Re: Nagroda

Droga Hermiono,

chciałabym podziękować Ci, za Twoją ofertę pośredniczenia między nami i Harrym. Bez wątpienia wszyscy członkowie Fanklubu są zachwyceni tą wiadomością.

Pragnę również podziękować Ci za sugestię. Nikt z nas nie zdołał wymyślić niczego lepszego, a osobiście uważam, że jest to odpowiednia nagroda za całą pracę Harry'ego.

Jutro podczas śniadania poproszę, żeby Harry otrzymał tytuł Profesora Asystenta.

Z wyrazami wdzięczności,

Orla Quirke

_Przewodnicząca Nieoficjalnego Fanklubu Harry'ego Pottera_

* * *

><p>Od: Bellatrix Lestrange<p>

Do: Severus Snape

Temat: Ucieczka

No proszę, widzę, że udało Ci się uciec w jednym kawałku.

Imponujące.

Nie przypuszczam, żebyś zechciał się podzielić swoim sposobem, co?

Bella

* * *

><p>Od: Sev<p>

Do: Belladonna

Temat: Re: Ucieczka

Niespecjalnie.

A czemu?

S.

_Pracujący na upadek Czarnego Kretyna od piętnastu lat_

* * *

><p>Od: Wolna od atropiny<p>

Do: Mistrz Eliksirów

Temat: Re: Re: Ucieczka

Być może sama go szukam.

B

* * *

><p>Od: Wolny i bez Znaku<p>

Do: To nie atropina płynie w Twoich żyłach

Temat: Re[3]: Ucieczka

Pytam ponownie: czemu?

S.

P.S. Upewnij się proszę, że używasz poprawnej składni „Re" w swoich odpowiedziach. Nic nie interesuje mnie bardziej, niż nieskończona ilość „Re" w nagłówku Mmaila.

_Pracujący na upadek Czarnego Kretyna od piętnastu lat_

* * *

><p>Od: Była uczennica<p>

Do: Czepialski Profesor

Temat: Re[4]: Ucieczka

Chcesz wiedzieć czemu? Spójrz na mnie. Spędziłam ostatnie dwadzieścia lat wspierając Voldemorta. W tym czasie dwukrotnie wylądowałam w Azkabanie, byłam torturowana przez niego więcej razy, niż mogę zliczyć, byłam deptana, wykorzystywana, znęcano się nade mną, zmuszono mnie do poślubienia tego idioty i wyprodukowania dla niego pieprzonego dziedzica.

A teraz okazuje się, że jest cholernym czarodziejem półkrwi i okłamywał nas cały czas tą swoją wężową gębą.

Byłam najwierniejszą ze Śmierciożerców i co mi to dało? Nic! Za każdym razem kiedy coś cholernie ważnego jest do zrobienia, on zwraca się do Pettigrewa albo Lucjusza. A nawet McNaira czy Czrabbe'a.

Chcę się wypisać i jestem gotowa zrobić wszystko co niezbędne.

Na wypadek gdybyś się zastanawiał – nigdy nie spałam z Rudolphusem. Imperius i stałe zaklęcie wygaszające popęd wystarczyły. Nie zamierzam niszczyć mojego pięknego ciała, nosząc jakiegoś bękarta.

Proszę Cię, Sev, byliśmy tak blisko.

Proszę, pomóż mi. Błagam Cię w imię dawnych czasów. Proszę.

Twoja Bella

I jak do cholery udało Ci się pozbyć tego okropnego Znaku?

* * *

><p>Od: Zszokowany Sev<p>

Do: Śmiercionośny Kwiat

Temat: Re[5]: Ucieczka

W imię dawnych czasów? Nigdy nie przyłączyłbym się do pieprzonych Śmierciożerców, gdyby nie Ty. Kochałem Cię. Do szaleństwa.

Wiesz kiedy stałem się szpiegiem? Tego samego pieprzonego wieczoru, kiedy wyszłaś za tego sztywniaka. Wtedy zrozumiałem, że to wszystko było kłamstwem. Spojrzałem w lustro i znienawidziłem osobę, którą się stałem. Poszedłem prosto do Albusa i wszystko wyznałem. Miałem nadzieję na szybką śmierć.

Nie jestem Ci nic winien, Bella. Poprowadziłaś mnie tą ścieżką za pomocą obietnic, których nie zamierzałaś dotrzymać, a ja, jak idiota, uwierzyłem w każdą z nich.

A co do ucieczki i usunięcia znaku, zrobiła to jedna osoba, Harry.

Naprawdę myślisz, że będzie chciał pomóc osobie, która próbowała zabić jego Ojca Chrzestnego? Która torturowała jego najbliższych przyjaciół? Która próbowała rzucić klątwę na jego dziewczynę?

S.

_Pracujący na upadek Czarnego Kretyna od piętnastu lat_

* * *

><p>Od: Inteligentniejsza Lestrange<p>

Do: Mój były ukochany

Temat: Re[6]: Ucieczka

Niech to szlag!

Nie sądzę, żeby przeprosiny wystarczyły, co?

Słuchaj, jesteś mi winny przysługę. Pomogłam Ci na piątym roku z moim kuzynem. Powiedziałeś wtedy, że wisisz mi przysługę. Żądam spłaty długu.

Chcę, żebyś poprosił Pottera, żeby mi pomógł. Powiedz mu, że w zamian zrobię wszystko.

Proszę Sev, na kolanach.

Bella

* * *

><p>Od: Zawsze dotrzymuję słowa<p>

Do: Wolałem, kiedy nie byłaś Lestrange

Temat: Re[7]: Ucieczka

Porozmawiam z Harrym w Twoim imieniu. Ale nie oczekuj niczego. Gdybyś rzuciła klątwę na niego, pewnie by się nie przejmował. Ale Ty próbowałaś skrzywdzić Ginny, a tego boi się nawet Czarny Kretyn. Każdy, kto ośmieli się choćby strącić jeden włos z jej głowy, staje się obiektem wściekłości, przy której Tom wydaje się małym chłopczykiem.

Severus

_Pracujący na upadek Czarnego Kretyna od piętnastu lat_

* * *

><p>Od: Ma nadzieję być znowu panną Black<p>

Do: Pan Snape

Temat: Dziękuję

Mała nadzieja jest lepsza niż jej brak.

B.

* * *

><p>W Trzech Miotłach zbliżała się godzina zamknięcia, ale nikt z piątki zgromadzonej przy stole nie zbierał się do wyjścia. Wszyscy śmiali się z całego serca i znakomicie bawili.<p>

- Harry – powiedział Fred nieco bełkotliwym głosem. Trójka starszych czarodziejów przerzuciła się na Ognistą Whisky by uczcić zawiązanie spółki. – Co my zrobimy z tym meczem Quidditcha?

- Właśnie – dodał George, wychylając kolejną szklankę. – Powiedz tylko słowo a zrezygnujemy i niech sobie radzą sami.

Harry uśmiechnął się do nich.

- Nie ma potrzeby. Wierzcie mi, wiem co robię. Przyjdźcie proszę i grajcie najlepiej jak umiecie. Spodoba wam się przeciwna drużyna.

- Znowu jesteś Ślizgonem – Abe wyglądał na zachwyconego.

Harry potaknął.

- Nie zaaranżowałbym tego, gdybym nie miał gotowego scenariusza dla obu możliwych rezultatów.

- Dlatego ci właśnie ufamy, Harry – powiedział Fred. – Ufamy ci w sprawie Ginny i powierzylibyśmy ci nasze życie. Będziemy z Tobą w ostatniej bitwie, prawda Fred?

- Ty jesteś Fred – zauważył George. – Ja jestem George.

- Jesteś pewien? – spytał Fred.

- Tak mi się wydaje – odparł George. – Ginny, pomożesz?

Ginny roześmiała się. Przesunęła krzesło, by móc oprzeć się o Harry'ego. Ten objął ją ramieniem, dzięki czemu było jej ciepło, wygodnie i czuła się bezpieczna. Nie pamiętała wieczoru, by bawiła się równie dobrze. Jej chłopak był jak zwykle wspaniały, a ich goście byli niesamowici.

- W tej chwili ja też nie mam pojęcia.

- O kurcze.

- Na waszym miejscu spałbym dzisiaj na kanapie – zauważył Harry z uśmiechem. – Nie chcielibyście skończyć z niewłaściwymi dziewczynami.

Fred i George pobladli.

- Zabiłyby nas. Dosłownie. Nigdy nie widzieliście ich wściekłych. Przy nich mama wygląda na oazę spokoju.

Nagle ożywili się.

- Mówiliśmy wam, że pracujemy nad nową piosenką?

Harry, Ginny i Abe potrząsnęli głowami. Harry i Ginny wyglądali na zmartwionych.

- Kiedy Ginny powiedziała nam, jak naprawdę ma na imię Voldemort, nie mogliśmy się powstrzymać.

Ponownie wspięli się na stół. Jednym głosem, choć mocno pijackim, zaczęli śpiewać:

_Och Tommy, mój chłopcze, to różdżki wzywają,_

_nad jezior brzeg__ami, do murów starej szkoły,_

_lato się kończy, a twoi ludzie zdychają,_

_musimy się żegnać, zostaniesz skończony._

_Lecz wróć, gdy lato zagości na łące_

_lub gdy szkołę puch biały pokryje_

_będę czekał w cieniu i w słońcu_

_nienawiścią do ciebie dziś żyję._

_A gdy przyjdziesz, gdy ludzie twoi zdychają,_

_nie będę tak martwy jak wkrótce będziesz ty,_

_znajdę miejsce, gdzie cię twoi schowają,_

_i rzucę klątwę lub dwie albo i trzy._

_I usłyszysz jak dobrze jest w mym życiu_

_me sny pomyślne i słodsze staną się_

_gdy pomogę ci w prawdy tej odkryciu_

_że miejsce twoje na samym piekła dnie._

Fred i George ukłonili się, a Abe zerwał na równe nogi w szaleńczym aplauzie.

- Och, pamiętam jak śpiewaliśmy oryginalną wersję w latach 50-tych w Irlandii.

Harry i Ginny także bili brawo, ale nie podnosili się z miejsc.

- Dobra, czas zabrać waszą trójkę do domu. Abe, zaczekaj tu z Ginny. Nie możecie się deportować w tym stanie, rozszczepicie się.

- Ale – zaczął się skarżyć Fred, który miał ochotę jeszcze się napić.

- Żadne ale – westchnął Harry. Ginny odchyliła się, a on sięgnął przez stół i złapał bliźniaków za ręce. Zniknęli chwilę potem.

- Jest w tym naprawdę dobry – zauważył radośnie Abe. – Młoda damo, opowiedz mi o sobie. Musisz być naprawdę niezwykła, skoro Harry tak bardzo cię kocha.

Ginny spłonęła tradycyjnym szkarłatem Weasley'ów i chcąc, nie chcąc zaczęła opowiadać.

* * *

><p>Harry pojawił się w mieszkaniu nad Czarodziejskimi Dowcipami Weasley'ów i rozejrzał się. Machnął ręką, by powiększyć kanapę, a następnie obrócił się do bliźniaków, którzy bawili się w zapasy.<p>

- Rano mi za to podziękujecie – mruknął. – _Dormio_.

Obaj natychmiast zapadli w sen i jedynie zaklęcie lewitacji sprawiło, że nie zwalili się na podłogę. Harry przesunął ich na kanapę, położył ich delikatnie i nakrył kocem.

- Słodkich snów, chłopaki.

Po chwili zniknął, by pojawić się w Trzech Miotłach.

Tym razem objął Ginny i ujął wyciągniętą rękę Abe'a. Aportował oboje do chaty Aberfortha. Pożegnali się, po czym Harry deportował siebie i Ginny.

- Gdzie jesteśmy? – spytała Ginny, gdy pojawili się przed dużą fontanną. Po lewej stronie widzieli wiktoriański budynek.

- W Hyde Parku – wyjaśnił cicho Harry. Ujął ją za rękę i oboje patrzyli, jak fontanna nagle budzi się do życia, wyrzucając wodę wysoko w powietrze. Wielokolorowe światła podświetlały krople, ożywiając pokaz.

Ginny westchnęła zachwycona, ściskając mocniej jego rękę na ten magiczny widok. Spojrzała w górę, gdzie gwiazdy migotały wesoło między strumieniami wody.

Harry objął ją ramieniem i niespiesznie prowadził przez pokryte liśćmi polany. Mimo późnej pory światło księżyca w pełni sprawiało, że było jasno jak w dzień. Za nimi fontanna wróciła do swojego pierwotnego stanu, gdy tylko Harry przestał napędzać ją swoją magią.

Bramy Ogrodów Pałacu Kensington otworzyły się przed nimi, gdy tylko się do nich zbliżyli.

- Jak pięknie – westchnęła Ginny, patrząc na kwiaty.

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko. Wyciągnął dłoń i dotknął jej twarzy, by przyciągnąć jej spojrzenie do swoich oczu.

- Tak zaczynam ci wynagradzać wczorajszy wieczór – wyszeptał, by następnie nachylić się i pocałować ją. Rzucił na ziemię Zaklęcie Poduszkowca, a następnie położył się, zgarniając ją pod siebie.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się z wargami przy jego ustach, roztaczając wokół kwiatowy zapach.

- Całkiem nieźle ci idzie.

Minęło dużo czasu, zanim wypowiedzieli następne słowa.

* * *

><p>Od: Przyjaciółka<p>

Do: Cho

Temat: Harry i Ginny

Dzień dobry Cho,

rozmawiałam wczoraj wieczorem z kilkoma znajomymi i powiedzieli mi, ze Harry jest z Ginny, bo, po pierwsze, ona dobiegła do niego pierwsza tamtego wieczoru, a po drugie ta dziwka mu daje. On jej tak naprawdę nie kocha, ale czuje że jest w pułapce – wiesz jaki on jest honorowy. Uwiodła go, a teraz on uważa, że musi z nią zostać, bo się z nią przespał.

Mari

* * *

><p>Od: Szukająca<p>

Do: Wesoła Mari

Temat: Re: Harry i Ginny

Jesteś pewna? Bo to brzmi fatalnie dla Harry'ego. Wszyscy wiemy jacy są ci Weasley'owie: biedni jak myszy kościelne i chwytający się wszelkich środków, by wyrwać się z ubóstwa. Założę się, że jej się wydaje, że będzie miała cieplutkie gniazdko przez resztę życia. Wystarczy, że rozchyli przed nim kilka razy nogi i będzie mogła żyć w luksusie.

Na Merlina, biedny Harry!

Co my możemy z tym zrobić? Harry nawet nie chce ze mną rozmawiać.

Cho

* * *

><p>Od: Cheerleaderka<p>

Do: Najlepsza szukająca w szkole

Temat: Re[2]: Harry i Ginny

Oczywiście, że nie. Ginny nastawiła go przeciwko Tobie. Jeśli go pragniesz, będziesz musiała o niego walczyć.

M

* * *

><p>Od: Zawstydzona szukająca<p>

Do: Moja ulubiona cheerleaderka

Temat: Re[3]: Harry i Ginny

Pragnę go… Ale jak mogę go dostać?

Cho

* * *

><p>Od: Szef sztabu<p>

Do: Kapral Cho

Temat: Plan

Myślę, że powinnaś zrobić co następuje. To jasne, że Harry nie wie czym jest miłość – spójrz na jego przeszłość. Zapewne usiłuje przekonać sam siebie, że kocha tą dupodajkę, bo ta rozkłada przed nim nogi.

Musisz go tylko pocałować, pokazać mu, czym jest prawdziwa miłość. On oprzytomnieje i będzie Ci wdzięczny

Kapitan M.

* * *

><p>Od: Niepewna żołnierz<p>

Do: Generał

Temat: Re: Plan

Jesteś pewna Marietto? Bo ja nie do końca…

Cho

* * *

><p>Od: Wszechmocna Dowódczyni<p>

Do: Niepewna podkomendna

Temat: Re[2]: Plan

Oczywiście, w końcu nie rozmawiamy tu o normalnym chłopaku – to jest Harry.

Żeby Ci pomóc zdołałam stworzyć mapę, która pozwoli nam zobaczyć, gdzie są Harry i Ginny. Jeśli odpowiednio to zgramy to dotrzesz do niego, zanim ona będzie mogła się wtrącić.

Pytanie brzmi, czy masz wystarczająco wiele odwagi? By walczyć o to, czego pragniesz?

M

* * *

><p>Od: Kapral Cho<p>

Do: Dowódczyni

Temat: Re[3]: Plan

Tak jest!

Cho

* * *

><p>Od: Mari<p>

Do: Cho

Temat: teraz

Cho,

z mapy wynika, że Harry schodzi na dół, a Ginny ciągle jest pod prysznicem. teraz masz idealną chwilę!

M.

* * *

><p>Od: Marietta<p>

Do: Szantażystka

Temat: Zrobione

Cho ruszyła, by pocałować Harry'ego. Ginny idzie chwilę za nim. Koniec z tym!

M

* * *

><p>Od: Pansy, Królowa Slytherinu<p>

Do: Mój mały piesek

Temat: Re: Zrobione

Nie jest zrobione, póki ze sobą nie zerwą. Upewnij się, że to nastąpi.

Pansy

_Czysta Krew to Prawda_

* * *

><p>Harry szedł korytarzem, zadowolony, że nie musi iść na zajęcia.<p>

- Hej Harry – powiedziała Cho, wychodząc z klasy.

- O, cześć Cho – odparł Hary z uśmiechem. – Jak leci?

Uznał, że będzie dla niej miły. W końcu nie ma sensu wypominać, jak kiepsko skończył się ich związek. Oboje byli w złym miejscu swojego życia, więc to nie mogło się udać.

Cho uśmiechnęła się, przechylając lekko głowę i przesłaniając nieznacznie oczy rzęsami. To spojrzenie mogło zniszczyć młodszego Harry'ego, w którego ciele buzowały hormony. Jednak ten Harry widział tylko Ginny i nawet nie zorientował się, że Cho z nim flirtuje.

- Dobrze się razem bawiliśmy, prawda? – powiedziała Cho, uśmiechając się, jakby przywoływała przyjemne wspomnienia.

- Kiedyś tak – odparł Harry uprzejmie, starając się nie wywracać oczami. Nie miał pojęcia, że dla Cho te słowa będą cała zachętą, jakiej potrzebuje.

Z zaskakującą siłą Cho sięgnęła szybko, objęła go za szyję i pocałowała z całą mocą, na jaką mogła się zdobyć.

* * *

><p>Marietta uśmiechnęła się, obserwując swoją przyjaciółkę gotową do ataku. Trochę jej żałowała, ale nie na tyle, by ją powstrzymać. Wszystkie jej plany opierały się na byciu najlepszą przyjaciółką naiwnej bogatej dziewczyny. Błagała Cho o wybaczenie po tym, jak zdradziła AD w poprzednim roku, a Cho jej uwierzyła. Nikt inny w szkole jej nie wierzył, ale nie miało to znaczenia. Jak tylko skończą z tym bagnem ona zniknie, zabierając ze sobą tyle pieniędzy Cho, ile będzie w stanie unieść.<p>

Niemal parsknęła śmiechem, widząc, że Cho odbiera każde słowo Harry'ego jak komplement, choć dla niej było oczywiste, że chłopak stara się być jedynie uprzejmy. Spojrzała na mapę. Ginny w każdej chwili mogła wyjść zza rogu.

Wszystko zgrało się idealnie. Gdy Cho rzuciła się na Harry'ego, Ginny wyszła zza rogu i ujrzała parę.

Marietta zobaczyła, jak na twarzy młodszej dziewczyny uczucia zmieniają się jak w kalejdoskopie: szok, przerażenie, w końcu wściekłość.

Ginny podeszła do dwójki uczniów i oderwała ich od siebie z taką łatwością, że Marietta nagle poczuła się zestresowana.

- Gin… - zaczął zszokowany Harry.

Marietta niemal zaczęła bić brawo, widząc jakie poczucie winy maluje się na jego twarzy.

Ginny nie słuchała. Wzięła zamach i wyprowadziła najmocniejszy cios w swoim życiu.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od tłumacza:<strong>__ W listach między Severusem i Bellatrix ten pierwszy nazywa kobietę Belladoną. Belladonna to łacińska nazwa wilczej jagody. Z tej rośliny otrzymuje się atropinę, związek, który „Poraża zakończenia przywspółczulnego układu nerwowego, co skutkuje obniżeniem wydzielania gruczołowego oraz rozkurczem mięśni gładkich przewodu pokarmowego, oskrzeli i układu moczowego. Poraża akomodację oka i rozszerza źrenice, przyspiesza tętno, ponadto:  
>- w małych dawkach pobudza korę mózgową, a także działa negatywnie na układ pozapiramidowy i ośrodek wymiotny,<br>- w dużych dawkach wywołuje tzw. "śpiączkę atropinową" (dawna metoda leczenia chorób psychicznych)." (za Wikipedią)_

_Z kolei piosenka, którą śpiewają pijani bliźniacy to parafraza piosenki Danny Boy, popularnej wśród Irlandczyków, zwłaszcza irlandzkich emigrantów w USA i Kanadzie. Często jest śpiewana na pogrzebach. Starałem się jak najlepiej oddać treść piosenki Weasley'ów, więc nie udało mi się zachować melodii i rytmu. Jeśli ktoś miałby ochotę zmierzyć się z tym wyzwaniem (nigdy nie przepadałem za poezją) i lepiej przełożyć ten fragment to służę treścią oryginału, wersji Jeconaisa oraz ich dosłownymi tłumaczeniami. Proszę o wiadomość na priva._

_Niestety teraz przerwy między kolejnymi rozdziałami będą coraz dłuższe z dość prozaicznych przyczyn. Coraz dłuższe stają się rozdziały, już do końca historii każdy następny będzie bił rekord długości. Myślę, że na jeden będę potrzebował 6-8 tygodni._


	8. Szalony poniedziałek

**Rozdział 8 – Szalony poniedziałek**

Od: Min

Do: Fil

Temat: Ten nikczemny Ślizgon!

Pomocy!

Jeśli się jeszcze nie zorientowałeś, Severus próbuje ukraść moich najlepszych uczniów. Jak on śmie nazywać Harry'ego i Ginny Ślizgonami! Nie pozwolę mu na to.

Potrzebuję czegoś, co udowodni, że Harry jest Gryfonem i że mogę być równie przydatna w jego treningu co Pan „Uczę Zaklęć w Łacinie Kuchennej".

Jakieś pomysły?

M.

_*syczy*_

* * *

><p>Od: Pomocny Krukon<p>

Do: Gryfonka Malkontent

Temat: Re: Severus

Zazdroszczę Wam obojgu. Mam nadzieję, że uda mi się spędzić trochę czasu z Harrym, by przekonać się, co może osiągnąć dzięki swym niebywałym zdolnościom. Ma tak niesamowity potencjał, że na samą myśl czuję dreszcze.

A co do Twojego pytania… Planujesz nauczyć Harry'ego bycia animagiem. Może naprawdę zaszalejesz?

F.

* * *

><p>Od: Za wcześnie na zagadki<p>

Do: Zagadkowy gnom

Temat: Re[2]: Severus

Co masz na myśli?

M.

* * *

><p>Od: Nie ma nic złego w zagadkach, skarbie<p>

Do: Marudny kociak

Temat: Re[3]: Severus

Naucz go bycia podwójnym animagiem. Założę się, że ma na tyle umiejętności i talentu, żeby temu podołać. Byłby pierwszym w historii.

F.

* * *

><p>Od: Niedowierzająca<p>

Do: Geniusz północy

Temat: Szaleństwo

Filiusie, drogi kolego, możesz być szalony, ale szaleństwo zawsze jest tylko o krok od geniuszu. W ten sposób naprawdę pokażę Severusowi!

Dzięki!

Min

_*mruczy wesoło*_

* * *

><p>Pięść Ginny przecięła powietrze. Jednocześnie w jej głowie pojawiło się wspomnienie tego dnia, gdy nauczono ją, jak zadawać cios.<p>

- Bill, Charlie! – zawołała radośnie Ginny. Zeszła na śniadanie i ujrzała, że przy stole siedzą jej dwaj najstarsi bracia. – Co tu robicie?

- Hej Karzełku – uśmiechnął się Bill. – Przyjechaliśmy zobaczyć się z tobą.

- Właśnie – zgodził się Charlie, po czym rzucił bratu ponure spojrzenie. – Stwierdziliśmy, ze fajnie będzie zobaczyć nasze Smoczątko po raz ostatni, zanim pójdzie do szkoły.

Podekscytowana Ginny aż podskoczyła i pobiegła uściskać obu braci. Usiadła na kolanach Billa i skubnęła parówkę z jego talerza.

- Zabieramy cię z Billem na przechadzkę na cały dzień, więc pospiesz się i kończ śniadanie – powiedział jej Charlie z uśmiechem.

Ginny przełknęła następną parówkę, następnie wyczyściła talerze obu braci z jajecznicy i popędziła na górę. Szybko przebrała się, zrzucając starego T-shirta Charliego, w którym sypiała i wskakując w pierwszą sukienkę, która wpadła jej w ręce. Na stopy wsunęła stare sandały i pospiesznie przeczesała włosy. Rzuciła kątem oka w lustro i w rekordowym czasie wpadła z powrotem na dół.

Bill i Charlie spojrzeli na siebie i parsknęli śmiechem.

- Chodź, Smoczątko – powiedział Charlie, wyciągając do niej rękę. – Idziemy.

Dzień z dwoma starszymi braćmi oznaczał dla dziesięciolatki mnóstwo zabawy. Uwielbiała spędzać czas ze swoimi rozbawiającymi ją do łez starszymi braćmi, którzy zawsze kłócili się jak ją nazywać. Uwielbiała to najbardziej na świecie, nawet bardziej, niż płatanie figli z Fredem i Georgem.

- Co my tu robimy? – spytała Ginny, gdy zatrzymali się na dużej łące.

Bill i Charlie usiedli koło niej z poważnymi minami.

- Ginny, za kilka tygodni idziesz do szkoły – zaczął Bill. – A biorąc pod uwagę, że Ron jest przyjacielem Harry'ego Pottera i wszystko co się w tej chwili dzieje, uznaliśmy, że musimy dać ci pewną radę, zanim zaczniesz szkołę.

Ginny zarumieniła się na dźwięk nazwiska Harry'ego Pottera i westchnęła z uśmiechem. Bill i Charlie spojrzeli na siebie i obiecali sobie w duchu nie dopuszczać Harry'ego Pottera w pobliże ich drogiej siostry.

- No dobra – kontynuował Bill. – Już wkrótce chłopcy zaczną się kręcić wokół ciebie, więc musisz wiedzieć, jak radzić sobie z niechcianą natarczywością.

- Ale chłopcy śmierdzą – odparła Ginny, w myślach wykluczając, żeby Harry mógł być taki sam. – Dlaczego mieliby się wokół mnie kręcić?

- Bo jesteś bardzo ładna, a chłopcy, choć teraz mogą być śmierdzący, w końcu dorosną – wyjaśnił z uśmiechem Charlie.

- A więc – zaczął Bill, wstając i prostując swoje długie nogi. Wyciągnął rękę do Charliego, by pomóc mu wstać. – Musisz znać ich słabe punkty. Najlepszym sposobem, żeby szybko powalić chłopaka, to trafić go kolanem w krocze.

Ginny zachichotała.

Charlie wydobył różdżkę i rzucił na siebie zaklęcie. Klęknął, żeby być bliżej niziutkiej siostry.

- Ale – kontynuował Bill – nie wystarczy trafić kogoś kolanem. Musisz go całkowicie obezwładnić. Jeśli zrobisz to źle, nie da to niczego, poza tym, że on zezłości się, a nie o to nam chodzi. Uderz Charliego z kolana.

Charlie potaknął.

- Wszystko w porządku – zapewnił siostrę. – Rzuciłem zaklęcie osłaniające.

Ginny wzruszyła ramionami, zrobiła dwa kroki do przodu i kopnęła go z całej siły.

Charlie szybko zerknął na Billa, niemal niezauważalnie kręcąc głową.

- Było dobrze jak na pierwszy raz – pochwalił Bill. – Teraz pochyl się nieco do przodu i postaraj się nadać rozpędu całym swoim ciałem.

Ginny entuzjastycznie pokiwała głową i kopnęła Charliego, tym razem nieco się pochylając.

- Lepiej – docenił jej starania Charlie. Zaklęcie pozwalało mu ocenić, jak mocny był to cios.

Ginny ponownie podskoczyła w miejscu.

- Nie byłoby lepiej, gdybym zrobiła tak? – spytała niewinnie. Słodka, mała dziewczynka zrobiła dwa kroki naprzód i wpakowała perfekcyjnie wymierzony kopniak w krocze Charliego, wkładając w to całą siłę rozpędu.

Charlie i Bill jednocześnie przełknęli ślinę. Wielkie oczy Charliego świadczyły wymownie, że ich siostra opanowała tą umiejętność.

- Tak – skinął głową Bill. – Tak jest dobrze, Karzełku.

Charlie podniósł się i wyszczerzył zęby do Billa.

- Twoja kolej.

Bill potaknął, wyjął własną różdżkę i rzucił zaklęcie na swoją twarz.

- Nie zawsze będziesz mogła użyć tego ciosu, Smoczątko – wyjaśnił Charlie. – Jest on uważany za ostateczność i coś bardzo niewłaściwego. Dlatego teraz nauczymy cię, jak zadawać ciosy pięścią.

- Super! – Ginny ponownie uściskała obu braci.

Obaj chłopcy spojrzeli na siebie, ponownie obiecując sobie opiekować się Ginny, niezależnie, co musieliby w tym celu zrobić.

Charlie wyciągnął swoją prawą pięść.

- Przede wszystkim musisz wiedzieć jak układać dłoń. Zrób pięść i owiń kciukiem resztę palców, ale nie wyżej niż pierwszy kłykieć.

Ginny potaknęła, przygryzła wargę i wykonała polecenie brata.

- Ważne jest, żebyś zablokowała nadgarstek – kontynuowała Charlie. – Od przedramienia, przez nadgarstek po dłoń musi być prosta linia. W ten sposób nie zrobisz sobie krzywdy.

- Jasne.

- Teraz odegnij rękę najszybciej jak umiesz, a potem machnij ją do przodu, trzymając ramię tak luźno, jak to możliwe. Gdy będziesz w pobliżu podbródka Billa, wyrzuć nadgarstek do przodu najszybciej jak dasz radę. To nada ciosowi siłę.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się i posłuchała. Uśmiechnęła się szerzej, gdy jej pięść uderzyła w szczękę brata. Nie poczuła bólu, dzięki zaklęciu poduszkowca.

- Dobry początek, Smoczątko – zawołał zadowolony Charlie. – Zrób to jeszcze raz, ale pamiętaj, żeby trzymać pięść w linii prostej.

Bill i Charlie na zmianę służyli siostrze jako worek treningowy, aż wreszcie poczuli, że są zadowoleni z jej postępów.

* * *

><p>Jej cios doszedł do celu z głośnym trzaskiem, wbijając się w szczękę Cho z siłą kafara.<p>

Azjatka runęła na plecy, nieprzytomna zanim jeszcze dotknęła podłogi.

Ginny wydobyła różdżkę, wskazała na znokautowaną dziewczynę i warknęła:

- _Ennervate_!

Cho powoli uchyliła powieki, by nagle przypomnieć sobie, co się stało. Spojrzała z wściekłością na Ginny. Ostrożnie dotknęła swojej szczęki.

- Co ty sobie cholera wyobrażasz, że całujesz mojego chłopaka? – zażądała odpowiedzi Ginny.

- Harry chciał mnie pocałować, po prostu sam o tym nie wiedział – zaprotestowała Cho.

Ginny wywróciła oczami. Mówiąc, jakby miała do czynienia z sześciolatką, zaczęła tłumaczyć:

- Kiedy Harry chce kogoś pocałować, wkłada w to całego siebie. Zacznijmy od tego, że lubi otaczać tego kogoś ramionami. Jednym obejmuje szyję, a drugim talię. Przyciąga tak blisko jak potrafi, a podczas pocałunku gładzi po plecach, dając uczucie miłości i ciepła. A już na pewno nie trzyma rąk przed sobą, starając się odepchnąć osobę, którą całuje!

Cho powoli podniosła się na nogi. Żadna z dziewczyn nie zdawała sobie sprawy z pęczniejącego tłumu gapiów.

- Oczywiście, że to wszystko wiesz – warknęła Cho. – Harry jest z tobą tylko dlatego, że połowę czasu, który razem spędzacie, leżysz pod nim na plecach.

- To ja cię poinformuję – powiedziała Ginny chłodno z płonącymi oczami, nie chcąc być obrażana przez tą stojącą przed nią trolicę – że wygląda na to, że w naszych rocznikach ja i Harry jesteśmy jedynymi osobami, które NIE uprawiają cholernego seksu. I to nie dlatego, ze nie chcemy, tylko wolimy poczekać na właściwy moment, a nie robić to, bo jakiś cholerny Czarny Kretyn poluje na głowę Harry'ego. Tak się składa, że kocham Harry'ego i jestem cholernie przekonana, że on kocha mnie. Pokaż mi innego faceta w szkole, który pozwala dziewczynie tak kontrolować tempo związku jak Harry, nawet gdy jego dziewczyna wchodzi mu do łóżka w środku nocy. On jest, i zawsze będzie, encyklopedycznym przypadkiem uczciwości i honoru. Harry zdradzi mnie pięć minut po tym, jak zostanie Śmierciożercą i przejdzie na służbę Czarnego Kretyna.

Zszokowana Cho wyrzuciła z siebie:

- Ale Marietta powiedziała…

Kątem oka Ginny dojrzała, jak Marietta blednie, obraca się i ucieka ile sił w nogach.

- Zatrzymać ją! – zawołała Ginny, sięgając po różdżkę. Stojący obok niej Harry wydobył swoją fałszywą różdżkę, ale zatrzymał się, patrząc w stronę uciekającej dziewczyny.

* * *

><p>Hermiona wracała z Ronem z porannego spotkania prefektów, gdy usłyszała krzyk Ginny. Ogarnęła spojrzeniem sytuację, podczas gdy jej umysł analizował szczegóły. Dojrzała siniak na podbródku Cho, wściekłą Ginny i nietypowo nieobecne spojrzenie Harry'ego. Marietta uciekała, jakby sam diabeł następował jej na pięty. To świadczy, jak zdenerwowana jest Ginny, przyszło Hermionie do głowy.<p>

Ron sięgnął po różdżkę, gotów rzucić na Mariettę zaklęcie.

Hermiona nie trudziła się wyjmowaniem różdżki. Zadziałała instynktownie. Przykucnęła, pochylona naprzód, lewą ręką delikatnie muskała podłogę dla utrzymania równowagi. Odchyliła się nieco i zamarła, gdy jej cel mijał ją, nie dostrzegając dziewczyny.

Hermiona warknęła i wyprostowała nogi, wyrzucając ciało najmocniej jak potrafiła i uderzyła prawym barkiem w brzuch większej dziewczyny ciosem godnym futbolisty amerykańskiego.

Głowa i stopy Marietty kontynuowały ruch w przód, podczas gdy jej tułów zatrzymał się, a następnie został boleśnie rzucony w tył. Jej ciało wygięło się w łuk. Zanim zdołała dojść do siebie, Hermiona rzuciła nią potężnie o ziemię. Puszystowłosa dziewczyna zerwała się na równe nogi i spojrzała na swoją ofiarę, która zaczynała się robić purpurowa z braku tlenu.

- To za zeszły rok, kapusiu – rzuciła Hermiona z nienawiścią.

Ginny podeszła do nich i szybko uściskała Hermionę.

- Dzięki.

Rudowłosa dziewczyna podeszła do Marietty i wycelowała jej różdżkę w twarz.

- Jeśli nie chcesz nosić permanentnego upiorogacka, zacznij gadać – warknęła.

- To Pansy – wyrzuciła z siebie Marietta, przestraszona okropnym wyrazem twarzy Ginny. – Powiedziała, że jeśli nie sprawię, że zerwiesz z Potterem, to ona powie Cho, że tylko ją wykorzystuję.

Za nimi rozległo się ciche westchnienie zdradzonej przyjaciółki, ale Marietta nie mogła przestać mówić.

- To było proste. Wystarczy, że obraziłam cię kilka razy i pomogłam Cho uwierzyć, że może ci go odebrać. Zaaranżowałam wszystko, nawet moment, w którym to zrobi.

- Jak?

- Dzięki tej mapie, którą dała mi Pansy – odpowiedziała, wyciągając arkusz papieru.

* * *

><p>Harry z lekkim uśmiechem patrzył, jak Ginny przesłuchuje małą donosicielkę. Był niemal pewien, że Ginny wie, że jej nie zdradza, ale naprawdę dotarło do niego jak cenny był dla niego ten związek, gdy Ginny wyjaśniała Cho, skąd wiedziała, że Harry wcale jej nie całował. Zaklęcie prawdomówności, które mimochodem rzucił na Mariettę podziałało idealnie. Było mu trochę żal Cho.<p>

Kiedy Marietta wspomniała o mapie, Harry wyrwał jej ją z rąk.

- Koniec psot – wymamrotał, czując narastające uczucie grozy. Ujrzał, jak mapa zmienia się ponownie w kawałek papieru. – Uroczyście przyrzekam, że knuję coś niedobrego.

Na papierze pojawiły się słowa: „Mapa Huncwotów, wersja 1. Odrzucona ze względu na wadliwe zaklęcie lokalizacji nauczycieli".

Harry machnął różdżką, rozpraszając zaklęcie prawdomówności na Marietcie. Był zły, że Pansy ośmieliła się użyć przeciwko niemu jednego z projektów Huncwotów.

- Wygląda na to, że pomyliłem się co do niej – wymamrotał Harry, myśląc o Ślizgonce. – Zaraz…

- Poczekaj, Harry – przerwała mu Blaise. – Zajmiemy się Pansy, obiecuję. Nie trać na nią czasu.

- Jasne – wsparła ją Lavender. – To nie jest istotne. Zapłaci za próbę zrujnowania waszego związku, słowo.

Za jej plecami Luna, Parvati i kilka innych dziewcząt potakiwało.

Harry wziął głęboki oddech i skinął głową.

- Dzięki – uśmiechnął się do nich nieśmiało, ale z wdzięcznością, po czym obrócił do swojej dziewczyny.

Ginny spojrzała na Mariettę, a potem na Cho, która wyglądała na zszokowaną, jakby miała zaraz ponownie wybuchnąć płaczem.

- Uciekaj – powiedziała do Marietty. – Trzymaj się z dala ode mnie, Harry'ego i naszych przyjaciół albo cię dorwiemy.

Marietta chwiejnie podniosła się na nogi i uciekła. Nagle zorientowała się, że już nie dostanie od Cho tego, co chciała. Łzy płynęły jej z oczu, gdy pędziła do pokoju wspólnego Ravenclaw.

- Przepraszam – powiedziała Cho, podchodząc do nich. – Myślałam, że… sama już nie wiem co myślałam.

Spojrzała Ginny w oczy.

- Chciałam jej wierzyć tak bardzo, że przeważyło to cały mój zdrowy rozsądek. To się więcej nie powtórzy.

Cho przerwała i odwróciła się, by odejść.

- Cho – zawołała Ginny. Podeszła do długowłosej Azjatki. Gdy Cho się odwróciła, Ginny rzuciła na jej szczękę zaklęcie uzdrawiające, które naprawiło obrażenia powstałe po jej ciosie.

- Dziękuję – odezwała się cicho Cho. – Nie zasłużyłam na to.

Odwróciła się i zaczęła ponownie przepychać się przez tłum, zdając sobie sprawę, jak bardzo zdradziła ją ta, którą uważała za przyjaciółkę.

* * *

><p>- Dobra ludzie – zawołał Ron. – Koniec przedstawienia, idziemy na śniadanie.<p>

Tłum powoli rzedniał. Dziewczyny, które postanowiły wziąć na siebie Pansy szły razem, wymieniając się pomysłami.

Ginny i Hermiona odezwały się jednocześnie;

- Nie powinnam jej bić!

Harry i Ron spojrzeli na siebie, wymienili krzywe uśmiechy i złapali swoje partnerki za ręce. Ron pociągnął Hermionę w stronę jednej z pustych sal, Harry zaciągnął Ginny do drugiej.

* * *

><p>Ginny była nieco zmartwiona. Harry wyglądał, jakby z trudem się kontrolował i Ginny była pewna, że nakrzyczy za nią za pobicie Cho. Harry pchnął drzwi do sali, a następnie zatrzasnął je za nimi z głośnym hukiem.<p>

Obrócił się do drobnej dziewczyny i przyparł ją do ściany. Oczy mu płonęły.

- Harry… - zaczęła Ginny.

- Wiesz co się z tobą dzieje, kiedy czujesz wielkie emocje? – przerwał jej Harry.

- Że co? – spytała Ginny, nie będąc pewna, czy dobrze usłyszała.

- Oczy ci płoną.

- Eee? – odezwała się inteligentnie.

- Oczy ci płoną – powtórzył Harry.

- Przepraszam? – Ginny na wpół powiedziała, na wpół spytała.

- Ja bym nie przepraszał – wymruczał Harry niskim głosem, od którego Ginny przeszedł dreszcz.

- Nie? – teraz już naprawdę się pogubiła.

- Nie. Wiesz jakie to było seksowne?

Na tym rozmowa się skończyła. Uniemożliwił ją namiętny pocałunek, którym Harry obdarzył swoją dziewczynę.

* * *

><p>- Nie powinnam była tego robić – zamartwiała się Hermiona, idąc za Ronem do sali. – Jestem prefektem. Jaki prefekt atakuje dziewczynę w taki sposób? Bark mnie boli. Pewnie mnie wyrzucą, albo co gorsza pozbawią statusu prefekta.<p>

Ron potrząsał głową, starając się z całych sił, by nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. Jak do tej pory poranek rozwijał się wspaniale. Z powrotem był ze swoją ekipą i uczestniczył w wydarzeniach, a nie pozwalał dziać im się koło niego. Nawet Harry spojrzał na niego z sympatią, wiedząc, że będzie musiał się uporać z Hermioną. Wyciągnął różdżkę i rzucił zaklęcie uzdrawiające na bark Hermiony. Poczuł się dumny, gdy zadziałało dokładnie tak, jak powinno.

- Dzięki – powiedziała, zaskoczona nieco jego sprawnością. – Ale i tak mnie wywalą. I co ty musisz sobie o mnie myśleć, widząc co robię innej uczennicy – nie przestawała się korzyć.

- Jeśli już przy tym jesteśmy – przerwał jej Ron – uważam, że to była najseksowniejsza rzecz jaką w życiu widziałem i zamierzam cię wycałować ze wszystkie czasy.

- Co… - ale Hermiona nie zdołała dokończyć zdania, bo Ron nakrył ustami jej wargi.

* * *

><p>Ron, Hermiona, Harry i Ginny weszli do Wielkiej Sali nieco spóźnieni na śniadanie. Usiedli, ignorując spojrzenia i domyślne uśmieszki rzucane w stronę dziewczyn. Obie miały zwichrzone włosy i rozmarzone spojrzenia.<p>

- Jakie masz plany na dzisiaj, Harry? – spytała Hermiona.

- Najpierw mam Oklumencję – skłamał gładko. – Potem podwójne Eliksiry, zabiorę Lav i Parv do Gringotta, żeby otworzyć im konto biznesowe, wpadnę do bliźniaków, żeby sprawdzić czy wszystko z nimi w porządku i czy Abe nie zgłasza zastrzeżeń do nowego projektu, przyprowadzę z powrotem dziewczyny, a potem skoczę do Syriusza i urządzę mu pogadankę o jego nastawieniu.

Ron i Hermiona spoglądali na siebie przez chwilę, po czym uśmiechnęli się.

- Harry, mógłbyś nam wyjaśnić parę spraw?

- Jasne.

- Kim jest Abe, o co chodzi z nowym projektem, co mają do tego bliźniacy, dlaczego Lav i Parv potrzebują konta biznesowego i wreszcie, co jest nie tak z nastawieniem Syriusza? – spytał Ron na jednym oddechu.

Harry zamrugał. Zorientował się, że jego przyjaciołom umknęło ostatnio całkiem sporo wydarzeń.

Zbierał się do wyjaśnień, lecz przerwało mu głośne pytanie dyrektora:

- Tak, panno Quirke?

Mała dziewczynka podeszła do stołu nauczycielskiego z wyrazem determinacji wypisanym na twarzy.

- Panie Profesorze, wpadliśmy na pomysł, jak nagrodzić Harry'ego za to, że zorganizował ratunek dla profesora Snape'a.

Harry zamrugał i popatrzył z niedowierzaniem na dyrektora.

- Wspaniale – powiedział Dumbledore, jego oczy błyszczały wesoło nad oprawkami okularów-połówek. – Powiedz nam, moja droga.

Orla wzięła głęboki oddech i powiedziała:

- Uważamy, że Harry powinien dostać status Profesora Asystenta, swój własny pokój i całą resztę i oficjalny nadzór nad AD.

Ryk aprobaty członków klubu był tak samo spontaniczny, jak ogłuszający. Kiedy się uciszyli, Dumbledore uśmiechnął się do uczniów.

- Dwadzieścia punktów dla Ravenclaw, panno Quirke.

Orla zarumieniła się i wróciła na swoje miejsce, odbierając gratulacje od kolegów i koleżanek z jej domu.

- No dobrze – uśmiechnął się szeroko Ron. – Czy pan profesor asystent Potter zachce odpowiedzieć na moje pytania, czy jestem tego niegodny?

Harry spojrzał na Rona urażony, ale zaraz się uśmiechnął.

- Hej, a kto tu ma swój własny pokój?

Ron wzruszył ramionami.

- To tylko oznacza, że mogę użyć twojego starego łóżka jako składu moich rzeczy.

Harry roześmiał się i zaczął opowiadać przyjaciołom o wydarzeniach dwóch ostatnich dni.

* * *

><p>Od: Zdezorientowany<p>

Do: Wszechwiedząca

DW: Dwoje moich ulubionych Weasley'ów

Temat: Śniadanie

Hermiono,

dlaczego właściwie Orla (tak ma chyba na imię) prosiła o nagrodę dla mnie w trakcie śniadania?

H.

* * *

><p>Od: Nie do końca wszechwiedząca (ale pracuję nad tym)<p>

Do: Oszołomiony i zdezorientowany

DW: O dziwo ja też tę dwójkę Weasley'ów lubię najbardziej

Temat: Re: Śniadanie

Harry, właściwie to ja i Ginny chciałyśmy z Tobą o tym pogadać.

Wygląda na to, że Orla jest szefową nieoficjalnego Fanklubu Harry'ego Pottera.

Zanim wybuchniesz, weź głęboki wdech i odpręż się. Zwracam na nich baczną uwagę i widzę, że zachowują się odpowiedzialnie.

Uważamy, że powinieneś ich w jakiś sposób uprawomocnić. Nie będziesz musiał robić zbyt wiele. Może zapozować do kilku zdjęć. Wiem, że nienawidzisz tego typu rzeczy, ale popatrz ile dobrego mógłbyś dzięki temu zdziałać.

Ludzie, którzy wstąpią do Fanklubu HP raczej nie dołączą do Śmierciożujców i mają coś, na czym mogą się skupić, gdy sprawy przybierają zły obrót.

Możemy dać im też jakieś odznaki przynależności, jak w AD, przy okazji robiąc z nich świstokliki, żeby w razie ataku mogli uciec w bezpieczne miejsce.

Hermiona

* * *

><p>Od: Młodsza z Twoich ulubionych Weasley'ów<p>

Do: Obiekt mego uczucia

DW: Moja ulubiona para

Temat: Re[2]: Śniadanie

Hermiona ma rację, Harry. Możemy dzięki temu zdziałać wiele dobrego. Wolałabym co prawda, żeby nie mieli do Ciebie żadnego dostępu (jesteś mój!), ale ma to sens. poza tym mogę sama zrobić zdjęcia, więc nie będziesz musiał się martwić, że ktoś z korzysta z okazji, a poza tym i tak te najlepsze fotki zatrzymam dla siebie.

Ginny

* * *

><p>Od: *jęczy*<p>

Do: Uparty duet

DW: Ron

Temat: Re[3]: Śniadanie

We dwie dałybyście radę namówić mnie na przyłączenie się do Voldemorta, słowo daję.

Tak, możemy zrobić z tego oficjalny klub. Tak, mogę zrobić im świstokliki. Tak, zapozuję nawet do pieprzonych zdjęć.

Ale nie za darmo!

W zamian chcę zdjęcia Ginny!

H.

* * *

><p>Harry wszedł do klasy profesor McGonagall. Ujrzał nauczycielkę siedzącą wygodnie w fotelu, który wyczarowała specjalnie na tę lekcję.<p>

- Dzień dobry, pani profesor – odezwał się Harry, niepewny, czy nauczycielka usłyszała, jak wchodził.

- Jedną z korzyści z bycia nauczycielem, Harry – zaczęła przyjaźnie McGonagall – jest fakt, że jako członek grona pedagogicznego możesz na osobności rozmawiać z nami, jak z innymi ludźmi. Oczywiście w sytuacjach publicznych wciąż zachowujemy odpowiednie formy. Tak więc możesz mówić mi po imieniu.

Harry usiadł naprzeciwko niej, nieuważnym machnięciem różdżki wyczarował pasującą kanapę.

- Sporo czasu minie, nim się do tego przyzwyczaję – przyznał żałośnie. – Za każdym razem, kiedy cię widzę, czują jakbym dopiero co wysiadł po raz pierwszy z Ekspresu Hogwartu.

Minerva odchyliła głowę i roześmiała się.

- Pracuję nad tym, Harry. Bardzo mi się to przydaje w radzeniu sobie z rozbrykanymi nieustraszonymi dzieciakami, zwłaszcza takimi, co lubią walczyć z dojrzałym górskim trollem.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niej ze zrozumieniem.

Nauczycielka uśmiechnęła się znacznie szerzej niż Harry kiedykolwiek miał okazję zobaczyć, po czym podwinęła pod siebie nogi, niemal jak kot.

- No dobrze, Harry, na początku porozmawiamy, żebyśmy mogli ustalić, w jakie zwierzęta możesz się spróbować zmienić.

- Zwierzęta? – spytał Harry. – Myślałem, że można mieć tylko jedną formę?

- To częsty błąd – skłamała spokojnie McGonagall. – Zmienianie się w zwierzęta wymaga wiele treningu i ludzie najczęściej zatrzymują się po zmianie w jedno, myśląc, że osiągnęli już swój cel. My od początku zaczniemy pracę nad oboma formami.

- Acha, w porządku – Harry wyglądał na zainteresowanego tą perspektywą. – Jak uważasz, w jakie zwierzęta mogę się zmienić?

McGonagall machnęła różdżką. Pojawił się arkusz pergaminu.

- Nie przejmuj się, to nie jest pióro samonotujące – uśmiechnęła się, unikając odpowiedzi na jego pytanie, podczas gdy pióro przelewało jej słowa na pergamin.

- Harry, zamknij oczy. Chcę, żebyś się zrelaksował, podczas gdy ja zadam ci kilka pytań. Odpowiadaj pierwszą rzeczą, która przyjdzie ci do głowy.

Harry przełożył nogi przez jeden podłokietnik, oparł się o drugi, zamknął oczy i odprężył się.

- Harry, pytania, które ci zadam, będą bardzo osobiste. Proszę, żebyś mi zaufał i udzielał prawdziwych odpowiedzi.

Harry skinął głową, zamiast odpowiadać.

- Co czujesz do Ginny?

- Kocham ją – odparł delikatnie.

- Widzisz się z nią w przyszłości?

- Tak. Mogę sobie wyobrazić, że jestem jej mężem.

- A co z innymi dziewczynami?

- Żadna nigdy nie będzie się mogła równać z Ginny – odpowiedział, myśląc jednocześnie, że te pytania są naprawdę bardzo osobiste.

- Co czujesz, gdy jesteś z nią poza szkołą?

Harry zamyślił się na chwilę.

- Chcę ją chronić. Wiem, że ona potrafi o siebie zadbać, ale lubię być tego pewny.

- Wiem, ze pokłóciłeś się z Ronem odnośnie twojego związku z Ginny. Dlaczego mu wybaczyłeś?

- Bo jest przyjacielem. Był moim najlepszym przyjacielem odkąd zacząłem szkołę. Moim pierwszym prawdziwym przyjacielem i wiem, że stanie przy mnie, gdy będę go potrzebował.

- A co z Voldemortem?

Harry zawahał się na moment.

- Po prostu powiedz pierwszą rzecz, która ci przyszła do głowy. Tu nie ma dobrych czy złych odpowiedzi.

- Dorwę go – wyszeptał Harry. – Pokonam go. Muszę.

- Dlaczego?

- Stoi pomiędzy moimi przyjaciółmi a bezpiecznym, szczęśliwym życiem.

- Co uważasz za najlepszy sposób na pokonanie go?

- Wspólne działania z tymi, którzy są blisko mnie. Oni zneutralizują Śmierciożerców, zostawiając mi samego Voldemorta.

Minerva zerknęła na notatki i uśmiechnęła się. „Lojalność, determinacja, partner na całe życie, bezlitosny, zespołowość". Była niemal pewna, że potrafi wytypować pierwsze zwierzę. Będzie z niecierpliwością wyglądała reakcji Voldemorta, gdy to zobaczy.

- Jeśli nie brać Ginny pod uwagę, to co lubisz robić najbardziej?

- Latać.

- Czemu?

- Czuję się wolny, jakby nic na świecie nie mogło mnie tknąć. Jestem tylko ja przeciw naturze, sprawdzającej mnie i moje zdolności. Nie mam żadnych obowiązków.

- Jaki jest twój ulubiony manewr?

- Nurkowanie. Uwielbiam zmierzać wprost ku ziemi, by poderwać w ostatnim możliwym momencie. Zwłaszcza kiedy gonię znicz. Zachowuje się jak żywy, jakbym musiał go upolować.

Nauczycielka uśmiechnęła się do sienie. Nie zaskoczyło jej, że te pytania przyniosły tak obfite rezultaty.

- Harry – jej głos był tak cichy i delikatny jak tylko było ją na to stać. – Chcę, byś zagłębił się w swoim umyśle. Zrelaksuj się, słysząc mój głos. Każde słowo, które słyszysz, zabiera cię jeszcze bardziej w głąb ciebie.

Zatrzymała się na moment.

- Kiedy dotrzesz dostatecznie głęboko, ujrzysz dwa kształty przemieszczające się w twoją stronę.

- Widzę je – wyszeptał Harry, zachwyt tłumił jego głos.

- Co widzisz, Harry?

- Są wspaniałe – wyszeptał chłopak. – Pierwszy jest silny, taki odważny. Troszczy się o swoje stado, ponosi odpowiedzialność, prowadzi. Jest szlachetny, godny szacunku i zaszczytów. Drugi jest wolny. Lata, nurkuje i chwyta szczury w swoje szpony. Jest taki dumny i triumfujący.

- Harry, co to za zwierzęta?

- Pierwsze to wilk. Ma czarną sierść i moje oczy. Zatrzymał się i mnie obwąchuje. Polubił mnie!

- A drugie?

- Drugie to jastrząb. Jest cały czarny, jeśli nie liczyć zielonych elementów na skrzydłach. Ląduje mi na ramieniu. On też ma moje oczy.

Przerwał na moment, po czym zadrżał.

- Już odeszły – rzekł smutno.

- Nie odeszły – McGonagall uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. – Są w tobie. Odkryłeś swoje postacie animagiczne. Słuchaj mojego głosu, Harry. Podążaj nim do światła. Wróć do mnie i Ginny.

Mówiła jeszcze przez kilka minut, z wprawą wydobywając Harry'ego z transu.

- Wow – powiedział cicho Harry. – Czy to w taki sposób wszyscy znajdują swoje zwierzęta?

McGonagall potaknęła.

- Często mawiamy, że to zwierzę wybiera człowieka, bo nikt nigdy nie wie, co odnajdzie w głębi duszy. Z tego co wiem to twój tato i Syriusz wprowadzili się nawzajem w trans, potem razem wprowadzili Pettigrewa. Jak się czujesz?

- Trochę zmęczony – przyznał Harry, tłumiąc ziewnięcie.

- Masz pół godziny na drzemkę, potem musisz lecieć na Eliksiry.

- Dzięki – rzucił Harry, po czym przekręcił się na bok i odpłynął.

Minerva przez moment patrzyła jak śpi, po czym transmutowała książkę w koc i nakryła go delikatnie.

- Jesteś niezwykłym młodym człowiekiem, Harry – wyszeptała delikatnie, dotykając na moment jego włosów i zastanawiając się, jakby to było, gdyby to ona go wychowywała.

Podeszłą do biurka i wydobyła zadania domowe uczniów, chwilowe roztargnienie zapomniane.

Trzydzieści minut później wstała i podeszła do chłopca, by go obudzić.

Harry drgnął, odzyskując świadomość. Rozejrzał się czujnie, ale rozluźnił się, gdy ujrzał nad sobą uśmiechniętą twarz nauczycielki.

- Czas na Eliksiry, Harry. Następnym razem popracujemy nad transformacjami.

W dalszej rozmowie przeszkodziła grupa pierwszaków, która hałaśliwie weszła do sali.

- To nie jest park rozrywki – zbeształa ich lodowatym tonem McGonagall. – Proszę cicho zająć miejsca i poczekać, aż skończę rozmowę z profesorem asystentem Potterem.

Harry z poważną minął skinął głową nauczycielce.

- Dziękuję za użyczeni mi pani klasy na dziś – powiedział.

Minerva, zwrócona tyłem do klasy, przewróciła oczami i pokazała mu język.

- Było mi bardzo miło, że mogłam pomóc, panie Potter – odpowiedział, by utrzymać wrażenie, że Harry pożyczył salę na lekcję Oklumencji.

Harry z wysiłkiem utrzymał poważną minę. Pożegnał się i wyszedł. Był mocno zdziwiony odkryciem u poważnej nauczycielki psotnej natury. Natury, która bardzo mu się podobała.

* * *

><p>Od: Min<p>

Do: Wspaniały niski człowiek

Temat: Pomysł

Och Filiusie!

Zadziałało idealnie! Nakłamałam mu jak Ślizgon i wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem. Kiedy tylko wybiłam mu z głowy jedno zwierzę, wprowadziłam go w normalny trans i zadałam trochę bardzo niestandardowych pytań.

Sprawiłam, że myślał o Ginny, co go rozluźniło, a potem po prostu powiedziałam mu, żeby wypatrywał dwóch zwierząt. Oba wypełzły z jego podświadomości, a on natychmiast je zaakceptował.

Jestem taka podekscytowana! Nie mogę się doczekać, aż będę mogła popisać się przed Albusem i Severusem.

Min

_mrrr, mrrr_

* * *

><p>Od: Wesoły Fil<p>

Do: Wspaniała Min

Temat: Re: Pomysł

Wspaniale! Ale zauważyłem, że nie poinformowałaś mnie, jakie to zwierzęta… Chyba nie będziesz mnie trzymać w niepewności, prawda?

F.

* * *

><p>Od: Zaszyte usta<p>

Do: Wypytywacz

Temat: Re[2]: Pomysł

Oczywiście, że będę.

_mrrrrrrrrr_

* * *

><p>Od: Zestresowany<p>

Do: Księżycowy Potwór

Temat: Dziś wieczór

Lunatyku, stary kumplu,

czuję się jakby… zdenerwowany przed wizytą Harry'ego. Nie wiesz przypadkiem co on ma mi do powiedzenia? Ledwo mogę spać – patrz jak wcześnie wstałem!

Siri

_*żałosne skomlenie*_

* * *

><p>Od: Trafnie nazwany Księżycowym Potworem<p>

Do: Poszukiwacz kolokwializmów

Temat: Re: Dziś wieczór

Obawiam się, że tylko dla Ciebie jest to wczesna pora. Przyzwoici czarodzieje i czarodziejki są już na nogach od wielu godzin.

Co do wizyty Harry'ego. Tak, mam pewne pojęcie, co Ci może powiedzieć. To coś, co powiedziałaby Ci Lilly… Właściwie najlepiej, jeśli wyobrazisz sobie Jamesa zmywającego Ci głowę, jak to Lilly miała w zwyczaju.

RJL

* * *

><p>Od: Zdumiony i zmieszany<p>

Do: Cierpiący na sraczkę słowną

Temat: Re: Re: Dziś wieczór

No dobra, musiałem poszukać w słowniku czym jest kolokwializm i tak, Juanita ma w tym swój udział. Wiedziałeś, że mugole znają setki przekleństw, których my nie mamy? Nigdy wcześniej nie byłem tak zafascynowany nieznanym językiem.

Jamesa zmywający głowę, jak to Lilly miała w zwyczaju. Ups. Czy Harry nie mógłby po prostu użyć swojego poroża, żeby rzucić mnie na jakieś drzewo czy coś w tym stylu? To była zdecydowanie moja ulubiona kara, zdecydowanie lepsza, niż kiedy James był cicho z tym swoim poważnym wyrazem twarzy.

Teraz to mnie zmartwiłeś. Wracam do łóżka – ktoś mnie musi przytulić!

SB

* * *

><p>Od: Bliźniak Jeden<p>

Do: Bliźniak Dwa

Temat: Sprawy biznesowe

Nie wiem jak Ty, drogi bliźniaku, ale ja czuję się wyśmienicie. Gdybym nie wiedział lepiej – a nie wiem – powiedziałbym, że Harry nie tylko zaniósł nas wieczorem do łóżka, ale zrobił z nami coś więcej. Powinniśmy z nim o tym pogadać. Pomyśl ile byśmy zarobili, sprzedając alkohol w pakiecie z zaklęciem na kaca.

Do rzeczy. Idę polować na odpowiedni magazyn, Ty przyjrzyj się sytuacji z obecnym Piwem Kremowym. Niezależnie od tego jak bardzo lubię konkurencję (czy też nie), wolałbym mieć całkowity monopol na rynku.

Fred

_Czarodziejskie Dowcipy Weasley'ów – już wkrótce na Ulicy Pokątnej_

* * *

><p>Od: Bliźniak Lewy<p>

Do: Bliźniak Prawy

Temat: Wyprzedzam Cię

Już pracuję nad Piwem Kremowym – uwierzysz, że jestem teraz w bibliotece… i to na ochotnika? Co ze mnie wyrosło?

W każdym razie jestem niemal pewien, że możemy odtworzyć zaklęcie Harry'ego. Podejrzewam, że ma to jakiś związek z tą całą bezróżdżkową sprawą, o której wspominał Abe. Widziałem kilka razy, jak to robi. To wszystko jest bardzo dyskretne i wygląda niepozornie.

George

_Czarodziejskie Dowcipy Weasley'ów – już wkrótce na Ulicy Pokątnej_

* * *

><p>Od: Bliźniak Górny<p>

Do: Bliźniak Dolny

Temat: Magia Bezróżdżkowa

Też to zauważyłem. Bardzo interesująca sprawa, tym bardziej, że nasza droga siostra uważa to za coś normalnego. Dobrze to widzieć, bo tylko Czarny Kretyn i może Albus są do czegoś takiego zdolni. Czuję, że Harry ma jakiś plan, żeby go powstrzymać – a my będziemy w samym sercu wydarzeń. Wspaniale, co?

Forge

_Czarodziejskie Dowcipy Weasley'ów – już wkrótce na Ulicy Pokątnej_

* * *

><p>Od: Bliźniak Przedni<p>

Do: Bliźniak Tylni

Temat: Na Merlina!

Fred, nigdy nie zgadniesz, kto jest właścicielem fabryk Piwa Kremowego!

Niesamowite!

Gred

_Czarodziejskie Dowcipy Weasley'ów – już wkrótce na Ulicy Pokątnej_

* * *

><p>Od: Delikatnie zaintrygowany Bliźniak<p>

Do: Bliźniak nęcący

Temat: Re: Na Merlina!

Biorąc pod uwagę Twoją reakcję, domyślam się, że ma to związek ze śmierciożercami?

F.

_Czarodziejskie Dowcipy Weasley'ów – już wkrótce na Ulicy Pokątnej_

* * *

><p>Od: Mistrz Odkryć<p>

Do: Wierny Sojusznik

Temat: Re: Re: Na Merlina!

LUCJUSZ MALFOY!

Większość z bieżących przychodów rodziny Malfoy'ów pochodzi z Piwa Kremowego. To wszystko przechodzi przez cała masę firm, ale udało mi się przez to przebić.

Musimy powiedzieć o tym Harry'emu po południu, on już będzie wiedział co z tym zrobić. Tylko pomyśl, mamy szansę na zrobienie OGROMNEJ wyrwy w finansach jednego z najważniejszych sojuszników CK.

Podniecony G.

_Czarodziejskie Dowcipy Weasley'ów – już wkrótce na Ulicy Pokątnej_

* * *

><p>Harry zerknął na zegarek i zorientował się, że jest spóźniony na Eliksiry. Wszedł do sali, gdy Snape szykował się do rozpoczęcia wykładu.<p>

Snape uniósł jedną brew, zaciekawiony powodem spóźnienia.

- Najmocniej przepraszam, profesorze Snape – przeprosił Harry. – Moje zajęcia z Oklumencji nieco się przedłużyły.

Snape skinął głową.

- Panie Potter, być może w przyszłości otrzymam ponowną możliwość udzielenia panu pomocy w tej materii. Wydaje mi się, że nasze wzajemne stosunki zmieniły się wystarczająco, by uczynić to doświadczenie bardziej wartościowym dla obu stron.

Harry zamarł na moment, po czym uśmiechnął się szeroko do poważnego nauczyciela.

- Byłbym zaszczycony, proszę pana.

- Usiądź, Harry – polecił Snape. Następnie odwrócił się do tablicy i zaczął pisać.

Drzwi do lochów otworzyły się i na lekcję aroganckim krokiem wszedł Draco Malfoy, tradycyjnie pięć minut spóźniony.

- Ach, pan Malfoy – odezwał się Snape lodowato, jego przyjazne nastawienie, z którym powitał Harry'ego, zniknęło kompletnie. – Wspaniale, że wreszcie zdecydował się pan do nas dołączyć. Niestety zajęcia zaczęły się już pięć minut temu. Mam nadzieję, że ma pan dobre usprawiedliwienie tego spóźnienia.

- Ale… - zaczął zszokowany Draco.

- Ale nie jest wystarczająco dobrym wyjaśnieniem – warknął z niesmakiem Snape. – Czyżby nawiązał pan jakąś współpracę, której nie można odrzucić? Miał pan jakieś spotkanie Śmierciożerców?

- Przecież ja… - Draco przerwał. Zapewne zorientował się, że argument o tym, że zawsze spóźniał się na lekcje, nie pomoże mu w tej sytuacji.

- Szlaban, panie Malfoy. Jutro wieczorem z panem Filtchem. Słyszałem, że ma jakieś toalety do pilnego wyczyszczenia.

- Ale jutro wieczorem mamy trening Quidditcha!

- Slytherin traci dziesięć punktów za kłótnię z nauczycielem – rzucił natychmiast Snape. – Podejrzewam, że drużyna będzie musiała poradzić sobie bez pana jakże cennych zdolności. Biorąc pod uwagę pana bilans z ostatnich pięciu lat, nie będzie to raczej wielka strata.

- Ale kupiłem im ich miotły!

Snape smutno potrząsnął głową.

- Łudzi się pan swoją wspaniałością, panie Malfoy. Wydaje mi się, że to pana ojciec przekazał te miotły na rzecz domu. Kolejne dziesięć punktów traci Slytherin za pana nieustanne kłócenie się. Proszę usiąść, panie Malfoy, zanim Slytherin straci przez pana wszystkie punkty.

Draco uśmiechnął się krzywo, starając się opanować emocje i ruszył w stronę swojego tradycyjnego miejsca.

- Nie tutaj – odezwał się Snape. – Obawiam się, że panna Zabini będzie musiała poradzić sobie bez pańskiej, niewątpliwie wysokiej klasy, pomocy. Na końcu znajduje się wolne miejsce. Proszę je zająć.

Draco zamarł, ale po chwili ruszył do pustego biurka. Usiadł ciężko obrażony.

- Wracając do lekcji – powiedział Snape, odwracając się do tablicy. – Kto może mi powiedzieć jaki eliksir można stworzyć przez dodanie złotogłowiu do naparu z piołunu? – Snape przerwał na moment. – Panie Malfoy?

- Co? – spytał Malfoy, który ewidentnie nie uważał.

Snape westchnął i spojrzał w sufit.

- Nie tylko przychodzi pan spóźniony, panie Malfoy, ale obraża pan koleżanki i kolegów z klasy, nie umiejąc odpowiedzieć na pytanie dla pierwszoroczniaków. Slytherin traci kolejne dziesięć punktów. Panno Granger, proszę odpowiedzieć na pytanie.

- Wywar Żywej Śmierci, panie profesorze – odpowiedziała Hermiona, po czym ugryzła się w język, pamiętając jak Snape nie znosi jej gadatliwości.

- Wspaniale. Dziesięć punktów dla Gryffindoru.

Lekcja trwała nadal w podobnym stylu. Gryfoni patrzyli z niedowierzaniem, jak Mistrz Eliksirów po mistrzowsku niszczy młodego Malfoy'a. Zanim lekcja się skończyła, Draco stracił kolejne 40 punktów i wybiegł z klasy niemal we łzach.

- Harry, mógłbyś zostać na chwilę? – spytał Snape.

Harry skinął głową. Kiedy reszta klasy wychodziła, zawołał:

- Blaise.

- Tak, Harry? – spytała młoda czarodziejka.

- Siedemdziesiąt punktów dla Slytherinu. Nie powinniście wszyscy cierpieć przez tego tam.

To był pierwszy raz, kiedy Harry przyznał punkty za cokolwiek.

- Dzięki – uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko z wyraźną ulgą. – Upewnię się, że wszyscy wiedzą, dlaczego nam je dałeś – obiecała.

- Nie musiałeś tego robić – zauważył Snape, zamykając drzwi do lochu.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Pewnie nie. Czuje się pan jak zło wcielone?

Snape roześmiał się.

- Po takim przedstawieniu oczywiście, że tak.

Harry wydobył arkusz pergaminu.

- Zabrałem to wcześniej Marietcie, ona dostała to od Pansy.

Przesuwał palcem po mapie, śledząc Malfoya, jednocześnie wydobył pióro. Snape zaglądał mu przez ramię, a on pisał Mmaila.

* * *

><p>Od: Harry<p>

Do: Terry

Temat: Draco

Terry, jeśli na poważnie myślisz o poderwaniu Draco, to właśnie jest sam na Wieży Astronomicznej. Do tego bardzo zdenerwowany.

Harry

* * *

><p>Po chwili pojawiła się odpowiedź.<p>

* * *

><p>Od: Szczęśliwy Chłopiec, Który Uwiedzie<p>

Do: Chłopiec, Który Swata

Temat: Re: Draco

Dzięki Harry. Masz u mnie przysługę. I to więcej niż jedną.

T.

* * *

><p>- Bardzo sprytne – skomentował ze złośliwym uśmiechem Snape, wyraźnie pod wrażeniem.<p>

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Może mu to wyjść na dobre.

Snape parsknął śmiechem.

Harry chciał już zapytać, co takiego chciał od niego nauczyciel Eliksirów, gdy wtem przybył kolejny Mmail. Otworzył go i zaczął czytać, coraz bardziej zdumiony.

Od: „Wielki D" (_tu był adres e-mailowy, niestety ff je wycina - przyp. tłum_) UWAGA! TEN MMAIL PRZYSZEDŁ PRZEZ BRAMKĘ DO MUGOLNETU!

Do: Harry Potter (_tu był adres mmailowy_)

Temat: Nie kasuj tego, proszę!

Harry,

jestem pewien, że jestem ostatnią osobą, od której spodziewałeś się kiedykolwiek dostać e-maila. Pewnie jesteś zdziwiony, że w ogóle wiem, jak z tego korzystać.

Nie wiem jak to napisać, ale wiem, że muszę to zrobić. Moja przyszłość zależy od tego czy uda mi się dojrzeć.

Pewnie powinienem zacząć od początku. Na początku roku zostałem wyrzucony ze Smelitinga. Zostałem przyłapaniu na znęcaniu się nad młodszymi dzieciakami. Moi rodzice najpierw zagrozili, że pozwą szkołę – roześmiali im się w twarz. Wtedy to zaakceptowali i zapisali mnie do Stonewall High.

Okazało się to najwspanialszą rzeczą, jaka spotkała mnie w życiu. Jednak wtedy tego nie wiedziałem. Błyskawicznie dostałem moją pierwszą lekcję. Zawsze znajdzie się ktoś większy od Ciebie. A przegrana mojej pierwszej walki w ringu coś we mnie obudziła.

Wkrótce potem spotkałem ją. Dopiero co się przeniosła ze szkoły w pobliżu Hampton.

Sheryl Thomas.

Wydaje mi się, że znasz jej przyrodniego brata, Deana.

Oczywiście od razu zaprosiłem ją na randkę. Od razu odpowiedziała „nie". Nie było to specjalnym zaskoczeniem. Kiedy ważysz więcej niż przeciętny wieloryb, przyzwyczajasz się do odmów.

Ale, ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, zaprzyjaźniła się ze mną i poradziła mi, jak zgubić trochę wagi. Odkąd ją poznałem, biegam codziennie i zwracam uwagę na dietę.

Nie mogę powiedzieć ile w tym pomogli rodzice.

Naprawdę.

Nie mogę.

Ani słowa.

Ale więcej o nich napiszę za chwilę. Straciłem kilkanaście kilogramów. Pierwszy raz ucieszyłem się, gdy coś straciłem ;-) – nie wiem czy macie tam emotikony, ale to oznacza, że ktoś mruga i uśmiecha się.

Wiele rozmawialiśmy. Ona zapytała mnie o moją rodzinę. Powiedziała mi o Deanie, o tym jaka jest z niego dumna i o specjalnej szkole dla uzdolnionych dzieci, do której on uczęszcza.

A potem wspomniałem o Tobie, w moim tradycyjnym stylu. No cóż, powiem tylko tyle, że kiedy zorientowała się, kim Ty jesteś, a dzięki temu kim ja jestem, niemal straciłem najlepszą przyjaciółkę. Nigdy w życiu nikt na mnie nie krzyczał tak długo bez powtarzania się. To było naprawdę straszne, przerażające… i niesamowicie imponujące.

Powiedziała, co o mnie myśli, o tym jak traktowałem Ciebie oraz o mamie i tacie. Nazwała ich obrzydliwymi mugolami. Nie wiem czemu, ale to określenie naprawdę do nich pasuje.

Następnie powiedziała, żeby pomyślał o tym, co usłyszałem i odbiegła.

Więc zrobiłem to. Pierwsza osoba, na której naprawdę mi zależało, właśnie spojrzała na mnie, jakbym był nic nie wart i znienawidziłem to uczucie.

Harry, jestem Ci winien przeprosiny. I znacznie więcej. Staram się teraz brać na siebie odpowiedzialność za moje czyny. Przepraszam za to, jak Cię traktowałem.

Na moją obronę powiem, że nie miałem pojęcia, że może być inaczej. Moi rodzice zniszczyli mnie tak samo mocno jak Ciebie, tylko w drugą stronę. To nie jest dobre dla dziecka, gdy rodzice wychowują go na tłustego, nieszczęśliwego, rozpieszczonego bachora.

Odkryłem też, jak to jest być traktowanym jak Ty, kiedy któregoś dnia zabrałem Sheryl do domu, a rodzice spędzili cały wieczór rozkazując mi z nią zerwać, bo jest czarna.

Nie wiem co jeszcze mógłbym powiedzieć. Proszę, odpisz mi. Nawet po to, żeby powiedzieć mi, że mogę sobie to wsadzić w mój solidnych rozmiarów zadek.

Dudley „Już nie taki duży" Dursley

* * *

><p>- To od mojego kuzyna – powiedział powoli Harry, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że Dudley naprawdę ma poczucie humoru i potrafi pisać.<p>

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jeśli odpowiesz, to twój Mmail zostanie przeczytany? Ministerstwo i Śmierciożercy monitorują wszystkie wychodzące Mmaile, przychodzące ich nie obchodzą – Snape zawahał się na moment. – Czemu tak cię zaskoczyło, że twoi krewni się z tobą kontaktują? Musieli to robić już wcześniej. Nie uwierzę, że nie spróbowaliby utrzymywać kontaktów z ich idealnym siostrzeńcem.

Harry uniósł wzrok znad Mmaila, jego spojrzenie przygwoździło Snape'a.

- Co powiedziałeś?

Snape zamrugał.

- Że twoja ciocia i wujek musieli z tobą utrzymywać kontakt.

- Naprawdę nie masz o niczym pojęcia?

- O czym?

- Wyciągaj różdżkę – polecił Harry, zdejmując okulary.

Snape przełknął ślinę, nagle zdenerwowany.

- Rzuć Legillimens!

- Po co?

- Zrób to! – warknął Harry.

Snape posłuchał i po chwili był w umyśle Harry'ego. Patrzył, jak mały chłopczyk siedzi w komórce pod schodami, samotny i głodny, mając za towarzystwo jedynie pająki, a potem został porwany na błyskawiczną wycieczkę po dzieciństwie Harry'ego. Bicie, głodzenie, znęcanie psychiczne, wszystko. Starał się wyrwać, ale Harry mu nie pozwalał, Snape był zamknięty.

Harry przeciągnął go przez wszystko, aż do pierwszego spotkania z Hagridem.

Snape zachwiał się i oparł o biurko, a Harry zamknął oczy, ciężko oddychając.

- Nie wiedziałem – odezwał się chicho Snape. – Harry, spotkajmy się dziś o siódmej wieczór. Dalej muszę z tobą porozmawiać, ale chyba muszę zamienić teraz kilka słów z Albusem.

Harry potaknął i niemal się uśmiechnął, gdy Snape wypadł z pomieszczenia. Wziął głęboki oddech i przywołał Mapę Huncwotów, by odnaleźć Ginny.

Po tych wszystkich wspomnieniach potrzebował, żeby ktoś go przytulił.

* * *

><p>Terry wybiegł z Sali Starożytnych Runów i popędził w podskokach przez opustoszałe korytarze Hogwartu. Wbiegł po schodach, podekscytowany tak bardzo, że przesadzał dwa albo trzy za jednym zamachem.<p>

Wpadł przez drzwi na Wieżę Astronomiczną i dojrzał blondwłosego chłopaka, wyglądającego przez okno.

- Chcesz o tym pogadać? – spytał.

- Nie – warknął Draco.

- Gadanie zawsze pomaga – zapewnił spokojnie Tony, w najmniejszym stopniu nie speszony. Wiedział, że nie będzie łatwo, ale dostanie to, czego pragnie.

- Skąd możesz to wiedzieć?

Terry wydawał się rozbawiony.

- Jestem tu jedynym otwarcie homoseksualnym uczniem. Wiem co nieco o byciu wyśmiewanym.

- Nie jestem gejem! Chodziłem z dziewczynami… z Pansy.

Terry wydawał się dobrze bawić.

- To co? Po prostu usiłowałeś to ukryć. Mnóstwo chłopaków przechodzi przez ten etap.

- Nie jestem gejem, ale przez tą wiewiórę wszyscy tak uważają.

- Po pierwsze nie obrażaj Ginny. Jeśli ktoś cię usłyszy, będziesz uciekał przed klątwami do Alaski i z powrotem. Jeśli usłyszy cię Harry, to nie zostanie z ciebie wystarczająco dużo kawałków, żeby je wysłać na Alaskę. Po drugie, skoro nie jesteś gejem, to co cię to obchodzi?

Draco spojrzał na niego czujnie.

- Co masz na myśli?

- Jeśli jesteś całkowicie heteroseksualny nie masz się o co martwi, prawda? W końcu jesteś Malfoyem.

- Ale nawet mój ojciec myśli, że jestem gejem. Tak samo Czarny Pan. Czarny Pan najprawdopodobniej zabije mi za bycie zwyrodnialcem, niezależnie od tego czy jestem gejem czy nie!

Terry uśmiechnął się w myślach. Draco nie zadeklarował, że jest w pełni heteroseksualny.

- Więc Harry jest twoją jedyną szansą na przetrwanie?

Draco pobladł i uderzył czołem o szybę.

- Wiesz co – powiedział Terry. – Harry'emu nie przeszkadza, że jestem gejem. Zawsze był wobec mnie w porządku.

Draco jęknął.

- Mówiłem ci już, że NIE JESTEM GEJEM.

- Skąd wiesz?

- Co?

Terry nachylił się do Draca, przyciskając blondyna do szyby.

- Skąd możesz to wiedzieć, skoro nigdy nie próbowałeś? – wyszeptał, jego oddech delikatnie muskał wargi Draca.

Powoli Terry zlikwidował przerwę, która dzieliła obu chłopców.

* * *

><p>Ginny jadła obiad razem z Ronem i Hermioną przy stole Gryffindoru. Uniosła wzrok, słysząc otwierające się drzwi i uśmiechnęła się z radością, widząc wchodzącego Harry'ego. Jednak uśmiech zniknął z jej warg niemal natychmiast. Zorientowała się, że coś się stało. Szybko wstała i podeszłą do swojego chłopaka, obejmując go mocno.<p>

Uśmiechnęła się lekko, czując jak się nieco rozluźnia i opiera na niej. Bez słowa pociągnęła go do najbliższego pustego stołu i posadziła. Usiadła obok niego i położyła nogi na jego kolanach. Objęła rękoma jego ramiona i wtuliła się w jego klatkę piersiową. Czekała w ciszy, aż zacznie mówić, wiedząc, że zrobi to, gdy będzie gotowy.

Poczuła, jak jej włosy falują, gdy Harry wziął głęboki oddech. Jej uśmiech zmienił się nieco. Była zadowolona, wiedząc, że daje ukochanemu potrzebne mu wsparcie.

- Chodź – powiedział Ron, podnosząc się.

- Wydaje mi się, ze chcą pobyć tylko ze sobą – zauważyła cicho Hermiona.

Ron obrócił się i uśmiechnął się do niej smutno.

- Dorosłem nieco – odparł. – Wydaje mi się, że mam już tyle uczuć co w łyżce do zupy. Chciałem po prostu popilnować, żeby nikt im nie przeszkadzał. Siedzą przy końcu stołu Slytherinu.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego i uśmiechnęła się z dumą. Nachyliła się do niego i pocałowała go w usta.

- Znacznie więcej niż łyżka do zupy, panie Weasly – powiedziała cicho.

Podeszli razem, trzymając się poza zasięgiem słuchu. Po kilku chwilach dołączyło do nich kilkoro członków AD.

Wielka Sala powoli wypełniała się uczniami przychodzącymi na obiad. Nie hałasowali, bo nikt nie chciał przeszkadzać w tym co działo się przy końcu stołu Slytherinu. Ci, którzy mieli taką ochotę i uważali, że to co się tam dzieje ich nie dotyczy, byli szybko uciszani przez wściekłe spojrzenia strażników Harry'ego.

* * *

><p>- Pokazałem Snape'owi moje dzieciństwo – wyznał cicho Harry. – Wszystko.<p>

Ginny potaknęła.

- Pokażesz mi?

Harry zesztywniał.

- Słucham?

Ginny odchyliła głowę, żeby móc spojrzeć mu w oczy.

- Chcę zrozumieć – powiedziała delikatnie. – Muszę zrozumieć.

- To nie jest przyjemne – ostrzegł ją, nie wiedząc czemu właściwie jej nie odmówił.

- Proszę, Harry – błagała go, patrząc na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami z wyrazem całkowitej szczerości na twarzy.

Z wielką niechęcią, ale jednocześnie z dziwnym zaangażowaniem, Harry ujął różdżkę i rzucił to samo zaklęcie, które wcześniej Snape i wszedł do jej umysłu, by przekazać jej wszystkie wspomnienia, które wcześniej pokazał Snape'owi. W przeciwieństwie do nauczyciele Eliksirów, umysł Ginny pozostawał spokojny, absorbując wszystko bez jednego drgnięcia. Jedynym znakiem świadczącym o wywieranym przez wspomnienia efekcie, była jedna kryształowa łza spływająca po jej bladym policzku.

Kiedy wszystko dobiegło końca, siedziała przez chwilę bezruchu, a potem pocałowała go delikatnie.

- Jesteś niesamowity – wyszeptała z ustami przy jego wargach. – Byłeś wychowywany w takich samych warunkach jak Tom, a jesteś jego całkowitym przeciwieństwem. Tam gdzie on jest pogięty, skrzywiony, zniszczony i zainfekowany, ty jesteś jasny, silny i czysty. Nie pozwoliłeś, by gniew i nienawiść wniknęły do twojej duszy, pozostałeś wierny sobie.

Podniosła się i pocałowała jego bliznę, a następnie klęknęła na ławce, przodem do niego, z nogami po obu stronach jego nóg, tak by mogła spojrzeć mu prosto w oczy.

- Kocham cię, Harry Jamesie Potterze, w sposób, jakiego oni nigdy nie pojmą i nie zrozumieją. Jesteś sednem mojego życia, wszystko obraca się wokół ciebie, a ja nie chciałabym, żeby było inaczej. Nigdy nie będziesz musiał się z nimi widzieć, ani radzić sobie z nimi samemu. Będę z tobą w każdej sekundzie, obiecuję.

Na twarz Harry'ego powoli wypłynął uśmiech. Oplótł ją ramionami i ukrył twarz w jej szyi. Siedzieli w ten sposób przez kilka minut.

- Lepiej? – spytała Ginny, gdy powoli się od siebie odsunęli.

- Tak – odpowiedział z uśmiechem Harry.

Ginny zerknęła na zegarek.

- Czy nie masz się niedługo spotkać z Parvati i Lavender?

Harry potaknął niechętnie, nie chcąc jej opuszczać.

- I tak mam numerologię, skarbie. Masz swój klucz do Gringotta?

Pokręcił głową z lekkim uśmiechem.

- To idź po niego. Powiem Fredowi i Gorge'owi, żeby przygotowali ci coś bezpiecznego do jedzenia.

- Tak, kochanie – powiedział Harry z udawaną powagą.

- Idź – uśmiechnęła się Ginny, dając mu lekkiego kuksańca. – Zobaczymy się później.

Harry potaknął, wstał, pocałował ją w czubek głowy i wyszedł. W jego kroku widać było sto razy więcej optymizmu, niż kiedy wchodził do sali.

Ginny patrzyła za nim, póki nie wyszedł. Wtedy wstała. Na jej twarzy pojawiła się wściekłość. Z błyszczącymi oczami sięgnęła po różdżkę.

* * *

><p>Hermiona patrzyła wraz z innymi, jak Ginny podnosi Harry'ego na duchu, przyjmuje jego zaklęcia, a następnie go pociesza. Ulżyło im, gdy Harry wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali w znacznie lepszym humorze, choć Hermiona była zaskoczona, że Ginny przyjmuje to tak spokojnie. Widziała, jak łza spływa po jej policzku, nie wspominając już o jej reakcji na koniec i była niemal przekonana, że ma to coś wspólnego ze wspomnieniami Harry'ego z dzieciństwa.<p>

Jednak już po chwili zarzuciła obserwacje, gdy na twarzy młodszej dziewczyny pojawiła się furia i Ginny sięgnęła po różdżkę.

- Szybko – rozkazała głośno Hermiona. – Ron, Dean, stwórzcie jakieś cele, już! Cała reszta, wznieście osłony i chrońcie uczniów przed odłamkami.

AD zareagowało błyskawicznie, wypełniając rozkazy tak, jak zostali wyszkoleni. Ginny wrzasnęła:

- Ci obrzydliwi, cuchnący, paskudni, aroganccy, samolubni MUGOLE!

Każdemu słowu towarzyszył rozbłysk czystej magii, która demolowała cele.

Ginny schowała różdżkę do kieszeni, oddychając ciężko. Zwróciła się w stronę członków AD.

- Ron, chcę, żebyś skontaktował się z naszymi braćmi. Powiedz im, że to, co przeżywał Harry kiedy dorastał, jest dużo gorsze niż kiedykolwiek im się wydawało. Od reszty z was chcę jak najwięcej pomysłów na zmienienie życia Dursley'ów – wypluła to nazwisko z nienawiścią – w piekło. Chcę, żeby to było subtelne i długotrwałe, śmierć będzie dla nich zdecydowanie za dobra. Nikt nie może tak traktować Harry'ego i liczyć, że ujdzie mu to na sucho.

- Jak bardzo źle to wyglądało? – spytała cicho Hermiona, patrząc w oczy młodszej dziewczynie i dostrzegając tam cały wulkan emocji. Ufała w pełni ocenie Ginny, ale czuła, że opis pomoże zmotywować pozostałych i wytłumaczy obserwującym nauczycielom co właściwie się dzieje.

- Zmusili go do siedzenia w ciemnym schowku przez dwa dni. Bez jedzenia, wody, nawet odrobiny światła – Ginny wydawała się mówić z zaciśniętymi zębami. – Miał wówczas złamaną rękę i jedynie sześć lat.

Wśród studentów rozległy się zszokowany westchnięcia.

Hermiona potaknęła, ukrywając własne przerażenie. Napłynęły do niej wspomnienia tego grzecznego, nieśmiałego Harry'ego, którego spotkała po raz pierwszy i poczuła jak rośnie w niej gniew.

- Znajdziemy jakieś zaklęcia, Ginny, nie przejmuj się tym.

Obok niej Ron pokiwał głową.

- Zaraz wyślę Mmaila. Nikt nie zadziera z jednym z nas.

Hermiona rozejrzała się. Pozostali członkowie AD stali w kręgu wokół ich trojga, wokół nich reszta uczniów, a na skraju stała dwójka nauczycieli pilnujących porządku.

- To was też dotyczy – obiecała zgromadzonym uczniom, nie czując się do końca swobodnie, gdy musiała przemawiać. – Robimy to dla Harry'ego, bo nie mamy wątpliwości, że on zrobiłby dla nas to samo, jeśli nie więcej. Jeśli jeszcze nie jesteście w AD, dołączcie. Każdy członek jest traktowany jak rodzina, przede wszystkim dbamy o siebie nawzajem. Będziemy na miejscu, gdy Harry spotka się z Voldemortem, by upewnić się, ze zdoła zrobić, co do niego należy.

- I będziemy z nim, kiedy pokona to ścierwo – rozbrzmiał głos Ginny, która zdołała już opanować swój temperament.

Na chwilę zapadła cisza, a potem wszyscy zaczęli wiwatować.

* * *

><p>- Masz czasem poczucie, że jesteśmy zbędni? – spytała profesor Vector, obserwując wychodzących uczniów.<p>

- Wiem co masz na myśli - westchnęła profesor Sinistra. – Te dzieciaki osiągnęłyby świetne wyniki w nauce, gdyby zwracały tyle uwagi na Astronomię, co na wszystko co dotyczy naszego nowego Profesora Asystenta.

- Co o tym myślisz? To znaczy o fakcie, że uczeń, który nie jest nawet na ostatnim roku, został mianowany nauczycielem?

- Szaleństwo. A przynajmniej byłoby to szaleństwo, gdybyśmy mówili o kimkolwiek innym. Często, gdy przy nim stoję, czuję się, jakbym przebywała w obecności legendy. On ma w głębi siebie to parcie, determinację, które gwarantują, że nie podda się, nieważne jak małe byłyby szanse.

- Nie podoba mi się to – wyznała Vector. – Uważam, ze powinien spędzać swój czas latając za panną Weasley, tak jak jego ojciec biegał za jego matką. A nie angażować się w tą całą śmierć i zniszczenie.

- Ale wszyscy chcielibyśmy pozbyć się Czarnego Kretyna – zauważyła Sinistra.

- O właśnie – wtrąciła Vector. – Od kiedy to zaczęliśmy przyjmować wyrażenia od uczniów?

- Nie tylko od uczniów – powiedziała z żalem Sinistra. – Albus mawia, że strach przed imieniem powiększa strach przed człowiekiem. Nazywanie go Czarnym Kretynem nieźle temu zaradza. Trudno się bać, gdy słyszysz ten termin.

- Pewnie tak, po prostu… Popatrz co tu się stało przed chwilą. Zdenerwowany uczeń został pocieszony przez swoją dziewczynę z dość wyraźną demonstracją uczuć, co normalnie wiązałoby się z reprymendą na osobności z naszej strony, może też utratą jakiś punktów. W środku obiadu zostało rzucone zaklęcie, którego żaden uczeń nie powinien nawet znać, nie wspominając o używaniu go w Hogwarcie. Potem grupa uczniów przyjęła rolę opiekunów, upewniając się, że nikt nie będzie przeszkadzał dwójce uczniów, którzy zajęli na swoje potrzeby cały stół, a następnie widzieliśmy pokaz magii, jakiego nie mieliśmy okazji oglądać tu od dekad, łącznie z kilkoma uderzeniami czystej maggi, których nie powinien potrafić wyprodukować żaden z naszych uczniów, a co dopiero dziewczyna z piątego roku. A na koniec inna uczennica korzysta z okazji, by rekrutować ludzi do klubu, który jeszcze w zeszłym roku był nielegalny!

- Lepiej ci? Wyrzuciłaś z siebie to wszystko?

Vector nieco się zawstydziła.

- Chodzi mi o to… Jesteśmy nauczycielami, ale Harry, Ginny, Hermiona i do pewnego stopnia Ron, kontrolują resztę uczniów lepiej niż my. Żal mi siódmego roku, czy też może byłoby mi ich żal, gdyby sami nie brali w tym udziału. To oni powinni być najstarszym rokiem, ale nikt nawet nie wie kim są prefekci naczelni. Kiedy zapytałam ich o całą sytuację wzruszyli tylko ramionami i powiedzieli, że mają łatwą robotę. Ze wszystkimi problemami, które normalnie spadały na ich barki, teraz radzą sobie Harry i jego przyjaciele.

Zszokowana Vector urwała na chwilę.

- Sama to robię, do diabła!

- Co takiego?

- Nazywam Harry'ego i resztę po imieniu. Co się stało ze sformalizowanymi relacjami między nauczycielami i uczniami?

- Harry jest nauczycielem – przypomniała Sinistra z uśmiechem. – Patrzysz na to ze złej strony.

- Co masz na myśli?

- Powinnaś to traktować jako szansę na poznanie i wywarcie wpływu na wybitne pokolenie uczniów – wyjaśniła. – Dostaliśmy szansę wejścia do historii. W latach, które nadejdą, ludzie będą mówili o tych uczniach, jak o zbawcach świata, a my będziemy tymi, którzy ich nauczyli, pomogli im osiągnąć to, co musieli zrobić. Czego moglibyśmy więcej chcieć jako zawodowi nauczyciele? Ci, których uczymy, pójdą w świat realizować swoje talenty. Spójrz ilu uczniów zginęło przez Czarnego Kretyna, cała ta nauka na marne z powodu jednego megalomańskiego Kretyna.

Na twarz Vector powoli wpłynął uśmiech.

- Masz rację, a ja jestem nieco zazdrosna. Albus, Minerva, Filius, Pomona, a nawet Severus są w to zaangażowani dużo mocniej niż my.

- Pomyśl chwilę – powiedziała cicho Sinistra, w jej oczach widać było żal, gdy podniosła książkę i ruszyła do wyjścia. - Widziałam kiedyś mugolski film. Świetna historia, ale był tam pewien cytat, który warto tu przytoczyć: „Wielka moc to wielka odpowiedzialność". Chciałabyś zrobić to, co niezbędne, gdybyś to ty miała tą moc? Harry wciąż jest młody, ale już wielokrotnie stał się ofiarą Cruciatusa. Chciałabyś to zrobić?

Zawstydzona Vector pokręciła głową.

- Dlatego właśnie jesteśmy na drugim planie, pomagając jak się da. Nie ma się czego wstydzić, to tylko oznacza, że nie powinnyśmy obrażać się na specjalne traktowanie Harry'ego, a przy tym jego przyjaciół. Ci niezwykli uczniowie ryzykują swoje życie dla dobra normalnych ludzi. Ludzi takich jak my.

* * *

><p>Snape podążał szybko w stronę gabinetu dyrektora w paskudnym nastroju, peleryna łopotała za nim jak skrzydła anioła zemsty, wykonującego swą misję. Uczniowie błyskawicznie usuwali mu się z drogi, przerażeni powrotem dawnego Snape'a.<p>

Warknął hasło w kierunku Gargulca i popędził po ruchomych schodach. Wpadł do gabinetu, całkowicie ignorując pozostałą trójkę opiekunów domów, rozkoszujących się obiadem z dyrektorem.

- Coś ty sobie do cholery myślał?

Albus zamrugał ze zdziwieniem.

- Słucham?

- Żeby zostawiać Harry'ego z tymi… tymi… mugolami – sposób, w jaki Snape wypowiedział ostatnie słowo, nie pozostawiał wątpliwości, że miało wyrażać wszystko co najgorsze.

- Nie są tacy źli – odparł spokojnie Dumbledore.

- Nie tacy źli? – Snape potrząsnął głową, śmiejąc się gorzko. – Pokażę ci, jak bardzo „nie tacy źli" byli.

Wyciągnął różdżkę i rzucił to samo zaklęcie co wcześniej na Harry'ego, tym razem wpychając pozostałym do głowy świeżo otrzymane wspomnienia. Wpuścili go, wykazując ogromne zaufanie.

Wokół stołu zapadła kompletna cisza, przerywana tylko szelestem materiału, gdy Dumbledore opadł ciężko na krzesło.

- Dajcie mi jeden dobry powód, dla którego nie powinienem tam deportować i zamienić ich oboje w ropuchy – rzekł Filius, kiedy już przetrawił to co zobaczył. Był tak wściekły, że z uszu unosił mu się dym.

- Bo zanim zdążysz tam dotrzeć, ja zmienię ich w grzyby – odparła Sprout, wstając.

- Nie zrobisz nic podobnego – Minerva niemal ryknęła. – Harry jest moim uczniem, dlatego transmutuję ich w nowe regały na książki do mojego pokoju.

Zdecydowanym krokiem ruszyła w stronę drzwi.

- Siadać! – głos Albusa przeciął przestrzeń jak bat. Wziął głęboki oddech. – Proszę was, usiądźcie.

Zaczęli narzekać, ale posłuchali.

- Macie pojęcie ile mam lat?

- Około 150 – odparł Snape, nieco zdumiony pytaniem bez związku. – A co to ma do sprawy Harry'ego?

- Cierpliwości, drogi Severusie. Dokładnie mam 162 lata. Przez ten czas wiele widziałem i jestem zmęczony. Co rano czuję ból w stawach, gdy podnoszę się z łóżka. Chcę tylko pokierować szkołą jeszcze kilka lat, zobaczyć klęskę Voldemorta i ruszyć ku następnej wielkiej przygodzie z uśmiechem na twarzy.

Opiekunowie domów patrzyli na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. Nie słyszeli nigdy, by tak się przed kimś otworzył.

- Kiedy na koniec poprzedniego semestru walczyłem z Voldemortem, dochodziłem do siebie dwa dni. Tyle potrwało, by moja moc magiczna wróciła do normalnego poziomu. Gdyby zaatakował ponownie, byłoby po mnie. W ciągu mojego życia popełniłem wiele błędów, ale obawiam się, że decyzja, którą podjąłem w sprawie Harry'ego, okazała się jednym z najgorszych. Naprawdę myślałem, że robię co dla niego najlepsze. Że Harry będzie dorastał wśród ludzi, którzy go kochają, wolny od presji oczekiwań, pokładanych w Chłopcu, Który Przeżył. Że będzie miał dzieciństwo. Jak to często bywa, zapomniałem o nim, gdy straciłem go z oczu. Kierowałem szkołą, w której dużo się działo, musiałem trzymać pewnych ludzi na oku, kierować Ministerstwem, spotkania Międzynarodowej Konfederacji Czarodziejów. Kiedy Harry pojawił się tu po raz pierwszy, pomyślałem, że jest on po prostu nieśmiały i nie zastanawiałem się nad tym więcej. Wszystko co zrobił odkąd tu przyjechał, pokazało mi, jakim jest niezwykłym młodym człowiekiem, więc uznałem, że u niego w domu wszystko w porządku. Wiedząc to, co wiem teraz, muszę przyznać, że zignorowałem znaki świadczące o czymś innym. Wiem, że później o tym wspominał, ale muszę wyznać, że uznałem to za typową dla nastolatka przesadę, że on po prostu nie chce wracać do niemagicznego środowiska. Powiedziałem mu prawdę. Że to najlepsze miejsce dla niego, ze względu na silną ochronę krwi, którą zapewniają mu krewni. Nie powiedziałem mu, że mogłem stworzyć te osłony właściwie wszędzie. W Czarodziejskim Świecie, tak mocno powiązanym, nadawałaby się większość rodzin. Nie powiedziałem mu tego, bo pochłonęłoby to więcej magii, więcej niż byłem gotów poświęcić, bo zdawałem sobie sprawę, że nie zdążę się zregenerować.

Czwórka nauczycieli siedziała na swoich miejscach, podczas gdy Severus wyjął Ognistą Whisky i pięć szklanek.

- Tak presja na kimś tak młodym – powiedział Filius głęboko zasmucony.

- Słucham? – spytała Pomona, nieco zaskoczona jego komentarzem.

- Wybiegłem nieco naprzód – westchnął niewielki mężczyzna. – Albus dał Harry'emu w tym roku dużo wolności. Zastanawiałem się, czemu robi to inaczej niż w poprzednich latach. Obawiam się, że tamtego wieczoru Albus poczuł własną śmiertelność i zrozumiał, że potrzebuje tyle pomocy, ile jest możliwe. A biorąc pod uwagę, że przepowiednia mówi, iż tylko Harry może zabić Voldemorta, tylko Harry może pomóc. Jeśli popatrzycie co Harry zdziałał przez ostatnich kilka lat ujrzycie niezwykłe osiągnięcia. Zgromadził grupę niesamowicie oddanych przyjaciół. Nie chciałem o tym wspominać, ale obawiam się, że jedna z moich uczennic usiłowała ingerować w związek Harry'ego i Ginny. Więcej tego nie zrobi. Hermiona udzieliła jej bolesnej lekcji ponoszenia odpowiedzialności za swoje czyny. Mała grupa dziewcząt obiecała zająć się prowodyrką, by Harry mógł się skupić na ważnych rzeczach. AD, co wiem dzięki Severusowi i owacji przy śniadaniu, jest wobec niego fanatycznie lojalne. Połowa Zakonu już podążyłaby za nim, a jeszcze więcej, jeśli Albus by to usankcjonował. Ludzie rozpoznają, że Harry jest Samcem Alfa. Jest naturalnym liderem, który stanie w pierwszej linii podczas bitwy i będzie robił to, co uważa za słuszne.

- Ciekawe, że to mówisz – wtrąciła się płynnie Minerva. – Animagiczna forma Harry'ego to wilk – celowo nie wspomniała o drugiej postaci. – Harry jest niezachwianie lojalny wobec swojej ukochanej i swojego stada. Uznaje Voldemorta za zagrożenie dla stabilności stada i szykuje się, by rozprawić się z tym zagrożeniem.

- Masz rację, Filiusie – Albus ponownie dołączył do rozmowy. – Kiedy regenerowałem się po walce z Voldemortem miałem nieco czasu na przeliczenia i uznałem, że być może trzymam Harry'ego na zbyt krótkiej smyczy. Zdecydowałem, że pozwolę mu cieszyć się w tym roku wolnością i miałem nadzieję, że wyjdzie mu to na dobre. Chyba mogę powiedzieć, że moja wiara została nagrodzona. Moja szkoła znów jest całością, uczniowie przyjaźnią się z uczniami z innych domów. Gromadzą się wokół jedynej osoby, którą uznają za ich szansę na normalne życie. Magiczna moc Harry'ego wzrasta z niezwykłą dynamiką, podobnie jak jego mądrość i rozeznanie w sytuacji. Dorasta znacznie szybciej niż bym chciał, ale nie możemy sobie pozwolić na luksus dojrzewania w normalnym tempie. Jeśli coś mi się stanie musi być gotowy na przejęcie mojej roli. Musimy wciąż starać się nim pokierować.

- Ale to nie wyjaśnia czemu nie mogę pójść i zaprezentować tym mugolom ostrego końca mojej różdżki – odezwał się cicho Snape. Wściekłość na Albusa już mu minęła, ale wciąż był wściekły na te dwa żałosne osobniki.

Albus uśmiechnął się słabo.

- Nie wyjaśnia, ale czy naprawdę myślicie, że panna Weasley nie poczyniła własnych planów?

Na twarzach nauczycieli pojawiły się identyczne uśmiechy w miarę jak zastanawiali się nad słowami dyrektora. Uśmiechy, które wydawały się nieco drapieżne.

- Wydaje mi się, że powinienem zwołać spotkanie całego Zakonu na dziewiątą wieczorem – stwierdził zamyślony Dumbledore. – Ciekawe jak zareagują na to, że dołącza do nas Harry.

* * *

><p>Od: Najmłodszy facet<p>

Do: Wszyscy Bracia

DW: Mama, Tato, Łapa, Lunatyk

Temat: Harry

Chłopaki,

dziś na obiedzie Ginny przekonała Harry'ego, by pokazał jej przez co dokładnie przeszedł w dzieciństwie – Hermiona powiedziała, ze to forma Legilimencji.

Przykro mi Wam to mówić, ale niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo złe wydawało nam się wcześniej jego życie, Ginny mówi, że było o wiele gorzej. Ci obrzydliwi mugole zamykali Harry'ego na dwa dni w komórce, bez jedzenia, wody czy nawet światła, gdy miał on tylko sześć lat. A miał wówczas złamaną rękę!

Trzeba powiedzieć, ze nasza siostra nie jest tym rozbawiona. Właściwie, gdyby kiedyś spojrzała w ten sposób na mnie zastanowiłbym się nad opuszczeniem naszej planety. W trybie natychmiastowym.

Zanim ruszycie do boju, tak Syriuszu, na Ciebie patrzę, wiedzcie, ze to Ginny koordynuje zemstę.

Ron

* * *

><p>Od: Molly<p>

Do: Rodzina (wersja rozszerzona)

DW: Ginny

Temat: Re: Harry

Załącznik: przepis

Och, ci paskudni, śmierdzący mugole, jak śmieli zamykać Harry'ego w komórce. Gdybym myślała, że coś to może zmienić to wysłałabym im kolejnego Wyjca!

Ginny, w załączniku jest mała recepta na eliksir, który wymyśliłam kilka lat temu. Zmodyfikuje ich kubeczki smakowe w taki sposób, że niezależnie od tego co zjedzą, wszystko będzie smakowało jak pieczony groszek. Na zawsze.

Mama

* * *

><p>Od: Łapa i Lunatyk<p>

Do: Wszyscy Weasley'owie

DW: Śliczna Rudowłosa

Temat: Re: Re: Harry

Załącznik: prawdziwek_touretta

To chyba dobry pomysł, żeby Ginny zajęła się tym wszystkim. Nie jestem specjalnie znany z opanowania i subtelności, a Remus, no cóż, kiedy on rusza do akcji, to, powiedzmy, wilk wychodzi z ukrycia, by wziąć udział w zabawie.

Nasz wkład oparty jest na jednym czy dwóch spotkaniach z Petunią, które mieliśmy w życiu. To klątwa, która spowoduje, że ofiara w zupełnie nieprzewidywalnych momentach będzie zdradzała co naprawdę myśli, niezależnie od tego z kim rozmawia.

Ł&L

_warczą_

* * *

><p>Od: Perce<p>

Do: Rodzina, Łapa i Lunatyk

DW: Ginny

Temat: Re: Re: Re: Harry

Załącznik: antyministerialny

Jak oni śmieli! Kusi mnie, żeby ich aresztować i wtrącić do Azkabanu! Nie obchodzi mnie, że nie było tam nigdy żadnego mugola. Powstrzymam jednak mój pierwszy impuls, jako że organizowana jest bardziej pasująca kara.

Ginny, w załączeniu przyjemne małe zaklęcie do rzucenia na ich dom – zamaskuje całą magię wytwarzaną na tym terenie, więc Ministerstwo wszystko przegapi.

Uważaj proszę na to zaklęcie, to ściśle tajne.

PJW

_Informacje zawarte w tym Mmailu są poufne i mogą nieść za sobą prawne skutki. Są przeznaczone jedynie do wiadomości adresata. Zabroniony jest dostęp do tego Mmaila przez nieupoważnione osoby. Jeśli nie jesteś zamierzonym adresatem, ujawnianie, kopiowanie oraz jakiekolwiek działania lub powstrzymanie się od działań na podstawie zawartych w nim informacji są zakazane i mogą stanowić naruszenie prawa._

* * *

><p>Od: Bliźniacy<p>

Do: Percy

DW: Cała Reszta

Załącznik: sprawiedliwosc

Temat: Re: Re: Re: Re: Harry

Percy, kiedy następnym razem się zobaczymy mamy dla Ciebie naprawdę mocny uścisk! Zdecydowanie znowu jesteś Weasley'em. Nie martw się, nie nadużyjemy Twojego zaklęcia – nie zrobimy tego rodzinie.

Gin, nasza klątwa jest nieco trudniejsza, ale zdecydowanie da Ci mnóstwo radości. BARDZO chętnie zobaczylibyśmy ich miny, kiedy obudzą się w losowe dni i odkryją… że zamienili się ciałami. Potrwa to cały dzień, gdy pójdą spać wszystko wróci do normy.

Mamo, jesteśmy pod wrażeniem Twojego eliksiru. Jest niesamowicie podstępny. A przez te wszystkie lata twierdziłaś, że nie wiesz po kim mamy te zdolności do psot. Założymy się, że byłaś niezłym psotnikiem w młodych latach… prawda, Tato?

Gred

_Czarodziejskie Dowcipy Weasley'ów – już wkrótce na Ulicy Pokątnej_

* * *

><p>Od: Artur w pracy<p>

Do: Poszukiwacze zemsty

Załącznik: efekt_hogwartu

Temat: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Harry

Bardzo mnie cieszy, że cała rodzina pracuje przy tym wspólnie.

Jedno z zadań, nad którymi pracujemy w biurze to sposób na powstrzymanie mugolskich urządzeń (niektóre z ich zabawek są bardzo nieprzyjemne). To zaklęcie odtwarza efekt, jaki Hogwart wywiera na ich eklektyczne maszyny. Zmodyfikowałem je nieco. Po jego uruchomieniu będzie zakłócało działanie wszystkich urządzeń w całym domu na krótki czas w losowych odstępach czasu.

A co do Waszej matki to jak myślicie, czemu się w niej zakochałem?

Artur

_Ministerstwo Magii rutynowo monitoruje zawartość Mmaili wysłanych za pośrednictwem jego sieci w celu zapewnienia zgodności z jego polityką i procedurami. Pracownikom nie wolno wysyłać ani przechowywać Mmaili oraz załączników, które stwierdzają powrót Tego-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać lub szkalują dobre imię Korneliusza Knota. Mmaile takie wysłane do lub z Ministerstwa Magii mogą zostać przechwycone i zatrzymane przez dobrze wyszkolonych Aurorów, a winowajcy zostaną skazani na 10 (dziesięć) lat w Azkabanie. Ministerstwo Magii nie odpowiada za zmiany wprowadzone w treści niniejszego Mmaila po jego wysłaniu. Wyrażone opinie nie muszą się zgadzać ze zdaniem Ministerstwa Magii i Korneliusza Knota. Niniejszy Mmail i wszystkie załączone do niego dokumenty stanowią zawartość poufną i przeznaczone są jedynie dla osób lub istot lub bytów, do których zostały zaadresowane. Jeśli nie jesteś zamierzonym odbiorcą lub osobą odpowiedzialną za dostarczenie wiadomości do adresata, nie możesz kopiować, przesyłać dalej, ujawniać, ani w jakikolwiek sposób korzystać z jej zawartości. Może oznaczać to złamanie prawa. Jeśli otrzymałeś ten Mmail przez pomyłkę, zawiadom natychmiast nadawcę._

* * *

><p>Od: Niemal mi ich szkoda<p>

Do: Rodzina i Przyjaciele

DW: Smoczątko

Załącznik: oddech_smoka

Temat: Re[dużo]: Harry

Powiedziałem, że prawie…

Moje, no cóż, powiedzmy, że kiedy je rzucisz, nie będziesz chciała stać z wiatrem :)

C.

_Draconis dominium_

* * *

><p>Od: Wygląda na to, że jestem ostatni<p>

Do: Przyjaciele i Rodzina

DW: Karzełek

Załącznik: egipskie_klatwy

Temat: Re: Re[dużo]: Harry

No i co mi przyszło z wczesnego wyjścia na obiat. Wracam i dowiaduję się, że Mama jest figlarzem, Percy Weasley'em, Huncwoci nie stracili pazura, Fred i George pokazują, że wciąż są mistrzami, a ci pieprzeni mugole zasługują na wszystko co ich spotka! Jak na Merlina udało się Harry'emu wyrosnąć na takiego człowieka w takim środowisku?

Cóż mogę dodać? Oto jedna z klątw Ramzesa Wielkiego. To połączenie zaklęcia Kupidyna i lojalności, w którym usunięto część dotyczącą uczuć. To oznacza, że ta parka będzie skazana na siebie przez resztę życia, nigdy nie rozwodząc się, ani nie rozstając.

Bill

* * *

><p>Od: Ginny<p>

Do: Rodzina i Huncwoci

Temat: Zemsta

Dzięki wszystkim, kocham Was (tak Łapo, nawet Ciebie – ale uważaj jak się do mnie zwracasz przy Harrym, bywa trochę zazdrosny).

Mogłabym wymienić setkę różnych rzeczy, które zrobili Harry'emu i wierzcie mi, kiedy Wam mówię, że jesteśmy bardzo łagodni. Rozwiązanie Percy'ego było bardzo dobre! Jednak naszym sposobem Harry nigdy nie będzie musiał o tym wiedzieć, a nas wszystkich to zbliży do siebie.

Uświadomię im dobitnie, że to kara za to, co zrobili Harry'emu – nie chcę, żeby myśleli, że pech czy coś podobnego.

Fred, George, Harry jest w drodze do Gringotta, a potem wpadnie do Was. Nie jadł obiadu, więc upewnijcie się proszę, że zje u Was coś pożywnego (i żadnych psot).

Wdzięczna Gin

* * *

><p>Od: Dynamiczny Duet<p>

Do: Dynamo

DW: Reszta uczestników

Temat: Re: Zemsta

Nie ma sprawy, Gin, upewnimy się, ze coś zjadł. I nie spłatamy mu figla, był dla nas wczoraj bardzo miły.

Forge

_Czarodziejskie Dowcipy Weasley'ów – już wkrótce na Ulicy Pokątnej_

* * *

><p>Od: Molly<p>

Do: Bliźniacy

Temat: Obiad Harry'ego

Czy jeden z Was mógłby wpaść do domu? Zrobiłam trochę kanapek.

Kocham Was.

Bądźcie grzeczni,

Mama

* * *

><p>- Gotowe? – spytał Harry, podchodząc do Lavender i Parvati.<p>

Dziewczyny zerknęły na siebie, nieco nerwowo, i uśmiechnęły się.

- Tak. Jak tam dotrzemy? Świstoklikiem?

Harry potrząsnął przecząco głową.

- Dotrzymacie tajemnicy?

Obie natychmiast potaknęły, mając do Harry'ego absolutne zaufanie.

Uśmiechnął się i ujął je za ręce. Kiedy ich dotknął, wszyscy zniknęli z Hogwartu, by pojawić się w holu wejściowym Banku Gringotta.

Harry spojrzał na dwie dziewczyny i dał im dojść do siebie.

- Umiesz się teleportować! – powiedziała zszokowana Lavender.

- Ciii – wyszeptał Harry, przykładając palec do warg. – To ma być tajemnica, pamiętacie?

Parvati skinęła głową, patrząc na Harry'ego szeroko otwartymi oczami, jakby był jakimś superbohaterem.

- Chodźcie – Harry uśmiechnął się i otworzył drzwi prowadzące do sali obsługi klientów.

Fred i George ustalili godzinę przyjęcia Lavender i Parvati, więc udręczony goblin natychmiast poprowadził je do gabinetu na uboczu.

Harry usiadł w fotelu, wyczarował pióro i papier, by móc się zabrać za zadanie domowe z Eliksirów.

- Panie Potter? – uprzejmy głos wybił go z koncentracji.

Harry podniósł wzrok i ujrzał małego goblina. Wyglądał on jak wszystkie gobliny i nie miał żadnych charakterystycznych cech, które Harry mógłby rozróżnić, ale postanowił zaryzykować.

- Gryfek?

Goblin pokazał wszystkie zęby w grymasie, który, przynajmniej taką Harry miał nadzieję, był uśmiechem.

- Owszem. Czy przyszedł pan, żeby zobaczyć pana nowe skrytki?

Harry zamrugał.

- Nie miałem pojęcia, że mam jakieś nowe skrytki – przyznał.

Twarz Gryfka zmieniła kształt na coś, co prawdopodobnie było zmarszczeniem brwi.

- Niezmiernie dziwne, panie Potter. Staraliśmy się z panem skontaktować. Pana rodzice zostawili bardzo dokładne instrukcje. Miał pan mieć dostęp tylko do małego funduszu, by opłacić szkołę do czasu aż osiągnie pan siedemnaście lat albo zarówno oni, jak i cała pana rodzina umrą.

- Ale mój wujek i ciocia wciąż żyją – zaoponował Harry.

Gryfek wydawał się parsknąć pogardliwie.

- Obawiam się, że mugole nie liczą się, kiedy mówimy o prawnych opiekunach czarodzieja.

- Ale mój ojciec chrzestny również żyje.

- Ach, tak, pan Black – zgodził się Gryfek. – Testament to magiczny dokument, panie Potter. Kontrakt spisany i zapieczętowany przez potężnych czarodziejów w obecności pana rodziców i pana Blacka. Kiedy tylko pana ojciec chrzestny został ogłoszony martwym, kontrakt się wypełnił i pełne dziedzictwo pana rodziców zostało złożone w pana rękach.

Harry patrzył na niego wstrząśnięty.

- Sugeruję, żeby pan tam zajrzał, panie Potter – poradził mu delikatnie Gryfek. Na tyle delikatnie, na ile mógł to zrobić goblin.

Harry skinął głową i wysłał swoje zadanie domowe do Hogwartu.

- Czy upewnisz się, że ktoś zadba o moje przyjaciółki aż wrócę?

- Z przyjemnością, panie Potter.

Jazda przez katakumby przypomniała Harry'emu jego pierwszy rok, kiedy jechał tym wózkiem po raz pierwszy. Była ona tak samo oszołamiająca jak wcześniej.

Zatrzymali się przed wielkimi drzwiami, ozdobionymi ogromnym, średniowiecznym herbem. Jego dominującymi kolorami były czerwień i srebro, z dużym czarnym kwadratem z na środku. Trzy srebrne gwiazdy lśniły w słabym świetle, dwie z nich w górnym prawym rogu, a jedna w dolnym lewym, oddzielone srebrnym pasem. Na górnej krawędzi kwadratu spoczywał elegancki hełm, który kojarzył się Harry'emu z legendami arturiańskimi i krzyżowcami. Otaczała go masa czerwonych i srebrnych linii, wirujących, skomplikowanych wzorów, które wyglądały jak wstążki z najlepszego jedwabiu, spływające z hełmu. Wreszcie, na czubku hełmu, znajdował się lśniący złoty lew, który zdawał się spać.

Na spodzie tarczy, złotymi literami, wykaligrafowane były słowa „Audaces fortuna juvat".

- „Odważnym szczęście sprzyja" – przetłumaczył Gryfek, choć Harry go o to nie prosił. – Pasujące motto dla herbu Potterów, starożytnego rodu królewskiej krwi.

- Królewskiej krwi? – spytał Harry.

Wyraz twarzy Gryfka można było opisać jako zaskoczony.

- Proponowałbym, żeby przyjrzał się pan kiedyś historii swojej rodziny, panie Potter. Czasami rozwiązanie bieżących problemów można odnaleźć w przeszłości.

Harry z powagą pokiwał głową, żadna inna reakcja nie wydawała mu się właściwa.

- Jak mam to otworzyć? – spytał, orientując się, że nie ma w drzwiach miejsca na jego klucz.

- Niech pan podejdzie do drzwi, panie Potter. Tylko prawdziwy Potter może je otworzyć.

Gdy Harry zbliżył się do drzwi, lew obudził się i zmierzył podchodzącego czarodzieja nienawistnym spojrzeniem.

Lew wspiął się na tylne nogi i wydobył z siebie ryk, który wstrząsnął ziemią.

Harry zamarł, potrząsając głową, by pozbyć się dzwonienia uszu.

- Zbliż się – odezwał się lew mocnym głosem. - Ale strzeż się, tylko prawdziwi członkowie Rodu Potterów mogą otworzyć me drzwi.

Harry ruszył powoli naprzód, gotowy w każdej chwili do deportacji, gdyby coś poszło nie tak.

- Stać – rozkazał lew. Harry natychmiast posłuchał, a lew mówił dalej: - Połóż dłonie na gwiazdach.

Harry wyciągnął lewą rękę, w myślach słysząc głos Alastora Moddy'ego: „Stała czujność!". Prawą, silniejszą, trzymał przy sobie. Gdy dotknął spodu tarczy, gwiazdy zaczęły wirować coraz szybciej i szybciej. Zanim zdążył zareagować, został wessany.

Było szaro. Wszystko było szare. Okropny brak koloru zdawał się wysysać wszystkie siły z jego ciała. Harry ostrożnie rozejrzał się, mobilizując swoją magię.

Usłyszał kaszlnięcie za plecami i zawirował, wyciągając ręce.

- Nie przydałaby się jeszcze różdżka? – spytał z ciekawością przyjazny głos. Pojawił się starszy mężczyzna, ubrany w szatę o kroju przypominającym militarny. – Och, bezróżdżkowy – powiedział mężczyzna, tym razem jego ton wypełnił podziw. – No, no, nie było żadnego w rodzinie przez przeszło millenium. Wspaniale. Może usiądziesz?

Harry rozejrzał się i zamrugał. Szarość zniknęła, zastąpiona przez drewnianą chatkę, w której płonął ogień na kominku. Za nim stało krzesło, wyglądające na dość wygodne. Usiadł.

- Gdzie jestem?

- Gdzie to zaiste ciekawe pytanie – zgodził się stary mężczyzna. – Jednak pytanie „kiedy jestem" byłoby bardziej adekwatne.

Harry uśmiechnął się bez humoru.

- Jak to jest, że każda nowa osoba, którą poznaję, musi przez pierwsze dziesięć minut porozumiewać się zagadkami? Czy to jakieś prawo czy stary zwyczaj, o którym nie mam pojęcia?

Mężczyzna wpatrywał się w niego przez chwilę, po czym wybuchnął śmiechem.

- To nieładnie tak psuć zabawę staremu człowiekowi. Lubimy mówić zagadkami, byście wy, młodzi, podziwiali naszą inteligencję.

- Przepraszam – odparł z uśmiechem Harry. – W takim razie kiedy jestem?

- 1323 rok – wyjaśnił mężczyzna z uśmiechem. – Jestem aktualnym strażnikiem skrytki Potterów. Zaklęcie wysyła twoją esencję do mnie, bym mógł… jak wy to mówicie w twoich czasach? Ach, tak… obczaić cię. Jak brzmi twoje pełne imię?

- Harry James Potter.

- Och, jedyny syn Jamesa i Lilly Potterów. Rozumiem, że oni nie żyją?

- Od jakiegoś czasu – wyjaśnił Harry beznamiętnie, panując nad swoimi emocjami.

- Szkoda – westchnął stary mężczyzna. – Niektórzy Potterowie zdają się żyć wiecznie, żywota innych są tragicznie ucinane przed ich najlepszymi dniami. Mam nadzieję, że ty należysz do tych pierwszych.

- Tak, ja też.

Czarodziej uśmiechnął się.

- Harry, opowiedz mi o sobie. Chciałbyś może filiżankę herbaty?

Harry potaknął, upił łyk i zaczął mówić. W połowie zorientował się, że stary mężczyzna jest po prostu samotny, więc zaczął podawać mu więcej szczegółów, będąc dla swojego przodka tak uprzejmym jak to tylko możliwe.

- Dziękuję – uśmiechnął się ciepło starszy mężczyzna. – Z radością witam cię w rodzinnej skrytce Potterów. Kiedy tam wejdziesz, sugeruję, byś zajrzał do skrzyni po twojej lewej. W ciągu kilku następnych lat możesz potrzebować jej zawartości.

Harry skinął głową i po chwili znalazł się z powrotem pod drzwiami, które teraz stały otworem. Wszedł powoli, pod wrażeniem ogromnych rozmiarów pomieszczenia, które zdawało się ciągnąć w nieskończoność.

- Iluzja, panie Potter – odezwał się cicho Gryfek. – Pomieszczenie jest duże, ale nie aż tak.

Harry potaknął i klęknął przed pierwszą skrzynią, by ją otworzyć.

W środku znajdowała się purpurowa jedwabna poduszka, na której spoczywały trzy pierścienie. Złotą czcionką, taką samą jak na herbie, pod każdym z nich wypisane były słowa: „Obiecuję", „Zostanę" i „Na wieki".

Harry spojrzał na nie, nieco zmieszany i ujrzał kartkę papieru. Otworzył ją i westchnął cicho.

„_Harry_" tak rozpoczynał się list, pisany płynnym, eleganckim pismem.

„_Skoro to czytasz, to znaczy że Lils i ja nie żyjemy. Szczerze mówiąc to najbardziej ckliwy sposób na rozpoczęcie listu, jaki mogę sobie wyobrazić. Wolałbym tak: Skoro to czytasz, oznacza to, ze właśnie zostałeś mistrzem Quidditcha w barwach Sokołów. Auuu!"_

Pismo się zmieniło, teraz było mniejsze i trudniejsze do odczytania. _„Nie słuchaj ojca, Harry, ma kiepski gust. W każdym razie, pomijając fakt, że musimy być martwi, żebyś to przeczytał, pierścienie przed Tobą to rodzinne dziedzictwo"_

Pismo ponownie się zmieniło. _„Dziękuję, skarbie. Dalej już sobie poradzę. Jest po prostu zazdrosna, bo mam lepszy charakter pisma. Auć, przestaniesz mnie bić? No i patrz, co przez Ciebie napisałem. W każdym razie Harry, najpierw mała lekcja historii._

_Potterowie zazwyczaj spotykają dziewczyny, które pokochają, będąc bardzo młodymi. Ja spotkałem Lils, gdy miałem jedenaście lat. Niestety Potterowie z reguły przez wiele lat kompletnie ignorują dziewczynę, aż jest niemal za późno. Ja zorientowałem się na moim piątym roku i byłem załamany, gdy okazało się, że ona mnie nie lubi. Wyobrażasz sobie, by ktokolwiek mógłby mi się oprzeć?"_

„_Starczy tego, James" _pismo ponownie się zmieniło_. „Twój ojciec był nieco arogancki jako dziecko, ale wyrósł z tego i okazał się słodki i kochający. Inaczej bym za niego nie wyszła."_

„_Tak… Dziękuję ponownie za zrujnowanie mojej reputacji przed moim synem. Do rzeczy. To wszystko ma cel. Naprawdę. Kiedy już Potter zakocha się w odpowiedniej dziewczynie, wynagradzamy jej naszą głupotę chytrym planem. Widzisz, jeden z naszych przodków, moim zdaniem geniusz, zamówił te trzy pierścienie._

_Pierwszym z nich jest Pierścień Obietnicy. My Potterowie używamy tego, żeby, po pierwsze, udowodnić, że nasze uczucia wobec dziewczyny jest śmiertelnie poważne, a po drugie, żeby, że tak powiem, zdjąć ją z rynku._

_Drugim jest pierścień zaręczynowy, który należy dać, kiedy takie drobne szczegóły, jak czarodziejskie prawo, na to pozwalają. W razie gdybyś nie wiedział, żaden niepełnoletni czarodziej nie może się oświadczyć. Głupi zwyczaj._

_Wreszcie obrączka weselna. Kiedy Twoja żona włoży wszystkie trzy, stopią się w jeden i pozostaną tak do jej śmierci._

_Tak więc, jeśli byłeś wyjątkowo głupi (jesteś męskim Potterem, masz to w genach), jeśli masz już dziewczynę, włóż pierwszy pierścień na jej palec tak szybko, jak to możliwe!"_

Pismo ponownie się zmieniło. „_Jeśli jeszcze nie masz dziewczyny, upewnij się, że rozważyłeś każdą, która wydaje Ci się przyjaciółką. Często możesz znaleźć partnerkę tuż obok siebie."_

„_Ponadto" _kontynuował ojciec. _„Potterowie potrzebują kobiety, która poradzi sobie z nami. Historia pokazuje, że tylko rudowłosa kobieta może zmierzyć się z tym wyzwaniem i odnieść sukces._

_Żeby nie przedłużać. Mama i ja kochamy Cię, ale nie chcemy Cię widzieć w zaświatach jeszcze BARDZO długo. Wiemy o przepowiedni i o wszystkim, co spoczywa na Twoich barkach. Nie pozwól, by Cię to przytłoczyło. Zawiąż przyjaźnie, zdobądź dziewczynę i walcz o wszystko, co dla Ciebie ważne. Walcz, by nas pomścić. Ale nie daj się zabić. Chcemy zobaczyć wnuki, gdy będziemy spoglądać w dół!"_

„_Tato ma rację, Harry. Żyj. Żyj długo. Żyj szczęśliwie. A kiedy już będziesz gotowy, będziemy czekać na Ciebie i Twoją żonę u bram, gdzie będziemy razem przez całą wieczność, rozkoszując się naszą kolejną wielką przygodą._

_Całujemy mocno,_

_Mama i Tata"_

Harry nie ruszał się przez kilka chwil. Kucał i spoglądał w ziemię. Miał dziwny wyraz twarzy, jakby chciał śmieć się i płakać w tej samej chwili.

Wreszcie złożył list, ukrył go bezpiecznie w kieszeni i spojrzał na pierścienie. Z lekkim uśmiechem złapał Pierścień Obietnicy i włożył do kieszeni.

- Czy mogę zamienić trochę środków na mugolskie pieniądze?

- Oczywiście, panie Potter. Odkryje pan, że mamy bardzo niskie prowizje. Tylko trzy procent.

Harry nieuważnie skinął głową i wyszedł ze skrytki. Drzwi zatrzasnęły się za nim z hukiem.

- Dziękuję, ze mi to pokazałeś, Gryfku. Doceniam to.

Gryfek skinął głową i wyglądał na zadowolonego z siebie.

- Panie Potter, czy miałby pan może kilka wolnych chwil, by spotkać się z naszym dyrektorem? Zapewniam pana, że pana przyjaciółki są pod dobrą opieką.

- Oczywiście – odpowiedział uprzejmie Harry.

Droga powrotna w wózku była dłuższa, niż jazda do skrytki. Zatrzymali się w dziwnej jaskini, której Harry nigdy w życiu nie widział.

- Tędy, panie Potter – odezwał się Gryfek, prowadząc Harry'ego korytarzem wyłożonym czerwonym dywanem. Pod ścianami stały posągi goblinów.

- Każdy z nich to dawny dyrektor – wyjaśnił z dumą Gryfek, gdy dotarli do końca czerwonego dywanu. Zapukał do drzwi, które natychmiast się otworzyły.

Wewnątrz pełnego przepychu pokoju znajdowało się potężne mahoniowe biurko, za którym siedział goblin piszący coś w opasłym tomie.

- Dziękuję, panie Gryfek – goblin skinął w stronę eskorty Harry'ego. – Jestem zaszczycony mogąc pana poznać, panie Potter. Jestem Mackrack, dyrektor generalny tej filii. Zachce pan usiąść?

Harry skinął głową i usiadł naprzeciwko goblina. Krzesło wydało z siebie dźwięk przypominający westchnięcie, a potem idealnie dopasowało się do kształtu jego ciała.

- Jesteśmy w osobliwej sytuacji, panie Potter – zaczął dyrektor, nie patrząc na Harry'ego. – Zaufanie jest podstawą naszych operacji. Ludzie ufają, że zadbamy o ich złoto. Jeśli straciliby do nas zaufanie miałoby to katastrofalne skutki dla naszych interesów. Oznacza to, niezależnie co o tym myślimy, że nie możemy się mieszać w bieżące wydarzenia.

Harry potaknął z namysłem, zsunął okulary i spojrzał wprost na goblina, starając się zorientować, czy jest godny zaufania.

- Wojna jest zła dla interesów. Voldemort – goblin wypowiedział to imię z niesmakiem – jest zły dla interesów. Większość czarodziejów wydaje się uważać, że jesteśmy gotowi do niego dołączyć w każdej chwili – wydawał się zdegustowany. – Gdybyśmy tak postąpili, stracilibyśmy wszystko. Niezależnie jednak od tego, jak bardzo chcielibyśmy pomóc, nasze obietnice wiążą nas mocniej, niż nasze chęci i potrzeby.

Goblin wydawał się wskazywać piórem jakieś cyfry na jednej ze stron, patrząc przy tym Harry'emu w oczy tak bezpośrednio, jak tylko umiał.

- Proszę o wybaczenie, panie dyrektorze – wtrącił się Gryfek. – Wydaje mi się, że jest pan potrzebny w pana prywatnych komnatach.

- Oczywiście – odrzekł Mackrack. – Gryfku, proszę ze mną.

Oba gobliny wyszły, zostawiając Harry'ego w pokoju samego z otwartą księgą. Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem, pojmując niezbyt subtelną aluzję i podszedł do biurka, by przyjrzeć się temu, co gobliny chciały mu pokazać. Westchnął zaskoczony i pożyczył sobie pióro i kartkę papieru.

* * *

><p>Do: Percy i Kingsley<p>

Od: H

Temat: Interesujące informacje

Załącznik: informacje

Percy, Kingsley,

jeden z moich szpiegów przekazał mi te informacje. To szczegółowe zestawienie wpływów na konto niejakiego Korneliusza J. Knota. Jeden z nich wpłynął w dniu, gdy Syriusz został uwolniony.

Coś tu cuchnie i nie mam tu na myśli wody po goleniu Knota.

Harry

_Audaces fortuna juvat_

* * *

><p>Od: Zshakowany<p>

Do: Współśledczy

Temat: Re: Interesujące informacje

Jak myślisz, od kiedy Harry ma siatkę szpiegowską?

Fascynujące rzeczy są w tym dokumencie. Co możesz wyciągnąć z dat?

KS

* * *

><p>Od: Percival Weasley (dyrektor działu informacji)<p>

Do: Kingsley Winston Shacklebolt

Temat: Re: Re: Interesujące informacje

Mój drogi kolego, te dane są niezwykle interesujące. Korelują dokładnie z datami procesów prominentnych Śmierciożerców. Jak pisał kiedyś pewien słynny mugol: źle się dzieje w państwie duńskim.

Co do naszego młodego pana Pottera, powiem szczerze, że ostatnio nie dziwi mnie już nic co jego dotyczy. Otrzymuję stałe raporty od Ronalda dotyczące jego umiejętności i postępów. Kiedy nadejdzie czas, stanę u jego boku i podążę z nim do zwycięstwa.

P.

_Informacje zawarte w tym Mmailu są poufne i mogą nieść za sobą prawne skutki. Są przeznaczone jedynie do wiadomości adresata. Zabroniony jest dostęp do tego Mmaila przez nieupoważnione osoby. Jeśli nie jesteś zamierzonym adresatem, ujawnianie, kopiowanie oraz jakiekolwiek działania lub powstrzymanie się od działań na podstawie zawartych w nim informacji są zakazane i mogą stanowić naruszenie prawa._

* * *

><p>Od: On'tday useway Ictorvay<p>

Do: Ercivalpay Easleyway

Temat: Re: Re: Re: Interesujące informacje

Korelują, powiadasz? Hmmm. Wydaje mi się, że może nam się przydać wycieczka do Azkabanu. Dzieje się coś dziwnego, a my będziemy musieli się dokopać do samego dna. Poproszę kilku przyjaciół, by zapewnili nam eskortę

Co do podążania za Harrym, będę zaraz obok Ciebie. Albus dał mu w tym roku dużo wolności i postawię galeony przeciw cukrowym piórom, że ma to coś wspólnego z przepowiednią.

Shack

* * *

><p>Od: Albus Dumbledore<p>

Do: Członkowie Zakonu

Temat: Spotkanie

Proszę wszystkich członków Zakonu o stawienie się dziś o dziewiątej wieczorem w Hogwarcie.

Albus

_Przewodniczący Wizengamotu i Sekretarz Międzynarodowej Konfederacji Czarodziejów_

* * *

><p>Od: Snape<p>

Do: Harry

Temat: Re: Spotkanie

Harry, wygląda na to, że nie dane nam będzie dzisiaj porozmawiać. Czy możemy to przełożyć na jutro na 16.00?

S.

* * *

><p>Od: Harry<p>

Do: Nauczyciel Eliksirów

Temat: Re[2]: Spotkanie

Nie ma sprawy

H.

_Audaces fortuna juvat_

* * *

><p>Harry wrócił na swoje krzesło i rozsiadł się wygodnie. Po kilku chwilach dyrektor pojawił się ponownie. Za nim wszedł Gryfek z tacą.<p>

- Herbaty, panie Potter?

- Proszę mówić mi po imieniu – uśmiechnął się Harry. – I tak, chętnie się napiję.

Dyrektor pokazał zęby i nalał filiżankę Harry'emu i sobie.

Harry uniósł herbatę do ust i zaciągnął się aromatem.

- Earl Grey – powiedział cicho dyrektor. – Uwielbiana przez mugoli, a i ja jestem do niej przywiązany.

- Wydaje mi się, że powinienem pana ostrzec – powiedział Harry między kolejnymi łykami gorącego naparu. – Mam szpiegów, którzy obserwują wasze transakcje. Odkryli kilka ciekawych transakcji, których odbiorcą był pewien Minister Magii.

Mackrack pokiwał głową, nie przestając się uśmiechać.

- Wstrząsające, Harry. Wstrząsające. Muszę cię powiadomić, że przyjrzę się twojemu drastycznemu naruszeniu zasad poufności Gringotta w trybie najwyższej pilności. Nie będę stosował w tym śledztwie żadnych półśrodków, poprowadzę je osobiście. Jak tylko znajdę trochę wolnego czasu.

- Czy jest pan zajęty?

- Możesz mówić mi po imieniu, Harry, ale tak, jestem niezwykle zajęty.

Obaj się uśmiechnęli.

- W takim razie nie mogę się doczekać wyników twojego śledztwa.

- Znakomicie, wyślę ci kopię raportu, gdy tylko go zakończę.

Harry skończył herbatę i podniósł się z miejsca.

- To była nadzwyczaj oświecająca wizyta.

- W rzeczy samej, Harry – przyznał goblin. Wstał z miejsca i wyciągnął do Harry'ego rękę, którą ten uścisnął.

Gdy drzwi zamknęły się za wychodzącym Harry, Mackrack odwrócił się do ściany i wcisnął guzik. Ściana odsunęła się, odkrywając ogromny kominek.

Mackrack wrzucił nieco proszku w ogień i obserwował jak pojawiają się głowy dyrektorów pozostałych filii Gringotta.

- Jak poszło?

- Znakomicie – zaraportował Mackrack. – Pan Potter ma te informacje i wysłał natychmiastowego Mmaila do osób prowadzących śledztwo w sprawie korupcji. Według naszych szpiegów obaj są niezwykle lojalni wobec pana Pottera. Pan Potter, czy też Harry, jak poprosił, żebym się do niego zwracał, wydaje się nie mieć uprzedzeń typowych dla innych czarodziejów. Dysponuje jednak nadzwyczaj niepokojącym spojrzeniem. Nie pamiętam, kiedy po raz ostatni czułem się tak odsłonięty. Na szczęście mówiłem prawdę, więc wydaje mi się, że przeszedłem jego test. Czuję, że będzie bardzo mądrym ruchem z naszej strony, by wspierać go, jak tylko możemy.

Pozostałe gobliny pokiwały głowami i wróciły do swoich spraw.

* * *

><p>- Ile mugolskiej waluty będzie pan potrzebował, panie Potter? – spytał Gryfek.<p>

- Tysiąc funtów – odpowiedział Harry, decydując, ze lepiej mieć nieco więcej niż potrzebuje.

- To będzie… 398 galeonów, 4 szykle i 19 knutów, wliczając w to trzyprocentową prowizję.

Harry skinął głową i po chwili otrzymał gruby plik banknotów pięćdziesięciofuntowych.

- Dziękuję za wszystko co dzisiaj dla mnie zrobiłeś, Gryfku – uśmiechnął się Harry.

- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie, panie Potter.

Dołączyły do nich podekscytowane Lavender i Parvati, które przyprowadził inny z goblinów.

- Wszystko gotowe? – spytał Harry.

Obie dziewczyny pokiwały z zapałem głową.

Harry spojrzał na zegarek i z przyjemnym zaskoczeniem zarejestrował, ze jest dopiero 14.00. Poprowadził dziewczyny do holu, a następnie przetransportował do Czarodziejskich Dowcipów Wealsey'ów.

Gdy tylko zobaczył ich Fred, zamknął sklep pod pozorem przerwy obiadowej i zawołał swojego bliźniaka.

- Harry, nie masz nic przeciwko, żebyśmy was rozdzielili? – spytał Fred. – George opowie tym dwóm cudownym damom o naszych doświadczeniach.

Harry wzruszył ramionami i poszedł z Fredem na zaplecze, podczas gdy George poprowadził dziewczyny do biura.

- Co jest? – spytał Harry.

- Zanim pogadamy o interesach – wyszczerzył się Fred – musisz coś zjeść. Nie ma mowy, żebyśmy zaryzykowali wściekłość naszej drogiej siostry, gadając z tobą o interesach o pustym żołądku.

Harry roześmiał się i ugryzł wielką kanapkę, którą postawił przed nim Fred.

- Nie wiedziałem, że umiecie gotować.

- Nie umiemy. Mama je dla ciebie zrobiła. George tylko wpadł do domu i przyniósł je tutaj.

- Acha – skomentował Harry z uśmiechem i rzucił się na jedzenie, uświadamiając sobie, ze jest głodny jak wilk.

Gdy tylko skończył, Fred podał mu szklankę Piwa Kremowego. Usiedli przy biurku, a Fred przyciągnął do siebie kawałek pergaminu.

- George spędził poranek w bibliotece, przyglądając się tej całej sprawie z patentem na Piwo Kremowe – zaczął raport. – Pomimo, że ta cała historia z Georgem i biblioteką jest mniej więcej tak samo prawdopodobna jak ja i wstąpienie do klasztoru, mój bliźniak zdołał zmusić swój nietuzinkowy umysł do pracy nad tą sprawą i odkrył coś naprawdę niezwykłego. Cały przemysł Piwa Kremowego jest kontrolowany, za pomocą różnych firm krzaków, przez niejakiego Luciusza Malfoy'a i jego rodzinę.

Harry w jednej sekundzie przestał rozpierać się na krześle. Wyprostował się i zaczął uważnie studiować papiery podsunięte mu przez Freda.

- Godzinę temu miałem spotkanie z naszym radcą prawnym, czarującą damą, i okazało się, że cała sprawa patentu to oszustwo, mające odciągnąć uwagę. Co najciekawsze, Malfoy'owie nie mają już zarejestrowanego znaku towarowego Piwo Kremowe. Jakiś czas temu Ministerstwo zajęło je z majątku jakiegoś przydupasa Lucjusza. Ministerstwo Magii praktykuje sprzedaż takich aktywów, by odciążyć budżet. Okazało się, że facet, który prowadzi te sprawy, to dobry kolega taty. Dziś rano mieliśmy z nim ciekawą wymianę Mmaili i okazało się, ze zbiegiem okoliczności jest on na sprzedaż, więc moglibyśmy go kupić.

Harry spoglądał na Freda z zaskoczeniem. Fred dobrze zinterpretował to spojrzenie.

- Zdziwiony, że jestem poważny? Odkryliśmy, że granie w biznesowe gierki jest nawet fajniejsze, niż płatanie figli. Nasza reputacja niezwykle nam pomaga, bo jesteśmy niedoceniani, gdziekolwiek się nie udamy. Wszyscy wiedzą, że zostaliśmy wywaleni z Hogwartu przed skończeniem szkoły, więc oczekują, że jesteśmy jełopami, którym się poszczęściło – Fred uśmiechał się złośliwie. – Więc kiedy ich pozamiatamy, nie mają pojęcia co się stało.

Harry roześmiał się pod nosem.

- Poważni bliźniacy Weasley'owie? Na Merlina, cieszę się, że jestem po waszej stronie – przerwał na moment. – Ile?

Fred drgnął i usiadł skrzywiony.

- Nie każdy w Ministerstwie jest niekompetentny. A przyjaciele taty z reguły należą do tych kompetentnych. 20 000 galeonów. Nie mamy tyle.

Hary zaczął się uśmiechać.

- A gdyby pieniądze się znalazły, co bylibyście w stanie zrobić z tym znakiem towarowym?

Fred znów się wyprostował. Jego nastrój zmienił się diametralnie.

- Zacznijmy od tego, ze wyrwalibyśmy ogromną dziurę w dochodach Malfoy'ów. Nie będą mogli wprowadzać na rynek swojego produktu jako Piwa Kremowego, więc będą musieli wszystko przemianować. W tym samym czasie my wypuszczamy Oryginalne Piwo Kremowe Abe'a, jako wariację oryginalnej nazwy i w ciągu jednego dnia zastępujemy stary monopol nowym, naszym. Opanujemy rynek dosłownie w jednej chwili.

- Czy George i Abe o tym wiedzą?

- Oczywiście – odpowiedział Fred.

- Proponuję pożyczkę dla waszej firmy, 25 000 galeonów bez odsetek. Spłacicie mnie z zysków ze sprzedaży Piwa Kremowego. Jedyny wymóg jaki przed wami stawiam to pełna tajemnica. Nikt nie może wiedzieć skąd wzięliście te pieniądze.

- A czy ja będę mógł zapytać skąd wziąłeś te pieniądze?

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Powiedzmy, że wycieczka Łapy do Ekwadoru okazała się korzystniejsza niż ktokolwiek mógłby przypuszczać.

Fred uderzył dłonią w blat biurka.

- Twoje dziedzictwo! No jasne, skoro Łapa umarł, jesteś oficjalnie bez prawnego opiekuna. Musisz się zgodzić, że czarodziejskie kontrakty są super!

Fred wyciągnął ręce przed siebie i zaczął nimi kręcić, jednocześnie obracając tułowiem w drugą stronę. Wyglądało to jak jakiś bardzo dziwny taniec na krześle.

- W imieniu własnym i dwóch pozostałych partnerów akceptuję twoją hojną ofertę, pod warunkiem, że oprocentowanie pożyczki wyniesie 2%.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

- Harry, przyjęcie pożyczki bez oprocentowania kosztowałoby nas dużo więcej w podatkach. Uwierz mi, tak jest lepiej.

- Acha. W takim razie w porządku.

- Jak w takim razie chciałbyś rozegrać informację, że jesteśmy właścicielami znaku towarowego?

Harry zamyślił się.

- Chciałbym, żeby to było nokautujące uderzenie. Jak idą poszukiwania miejsca, do produkcji nowego trunku?

- Dziś po południu będziemy oglądać miejsce. Materiały, których Abe potrzebuje, bardzo łatwo dostać, musieliśmy się tylko skontaktować z mugolskim dystrybutorem. Możemy dostać ile potrzebujemy, ta szybko jak potrzebujemy. Jeśli ta miejscówka jest w porządku, możemy zamówić sprzęt wieczorem, dostać go pewnie do końca tygodnia i być gotowym do wypuszczenia nowego produktu w poniedziałek. Oznacza to, że za dużo sobie nie pośpimy, ale wierz mi, damy radę. To tak samo dobra zabawa jak nowe wynalazki!

Harry potaknął.

- W porządku. Kiedy będziecie gotowi, uruchomimy błyskawiczną akcję marketingową. Reklamy we wszystkich gazetach i magazynach. Wasi prawnicy zatrzymają produkcję Piwa Kremowego i roześlemy informację, że nawet sprzedawanie go pod nazwą Piwo Kremowe jest nielegalne, a potem zaoferujemy sprzedawcom nasz produkt z dziesięcioprocentową zniżką. W ten sposób będziemy natychmiast u wszystkich głównych sprzedawców. Obiecamy natychmiastowe dostawy i zaoferujemy wykup starego Piwa Kremowego, które im zostało, po obniżonej cenie. To zbuduje nam pozytywną opinię, a sprzedawcy będą szczęśliwi, bo odzyskają chociaż część pieniędzy.

Fred zamrugał.

Potrząsnął głową, a potem odchylił się w tył i wybuchnął śmiechem.

- Co? – spytał Harry. Zaczął się rumienić. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że jego pomysły są aż tak złe.

Fred starał się uspokoić, wreszcie chlusnął sobie w twarz szklanką wody.

- Harry, obiecasz mi coś?

- Co? – spytał ponownie Harry, tym razem podejrzliwie.

- Że kiedy skończysz szkołę, nie otworzysz konkurencyjnego dla nas biznesu.

- A czemu miałbym to obiecywać?

- Bo czasami jesteś tak cholernie bezwzględny, że to aż przerażające. Twoje plany są niesamowite. Dzięki temu natychmiast odetniemy Lucjusza od dopływu pieniędzy i pozostawimy go z gigantycznymi długami u jego dostawców.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- „Audaces fortuna juvat", to nasze rodzinne motto. „Odważnym szczęście sprzyja".

Hary i Fred wrócili do sklepu. Fred demonstrował z dumą ich najnowsze wynalazki.

- Jest jeszcze jedna sprawa – zaczął powoli Fred, ostrożniej niż wcześniej. – Ale to tak jakby sprawa osobista, nie interesy.

- Co?

- Wiemy, ze Ginny kocha cię z całego serca. Czy masz wobec niej poważne zamiary? Gdyby było inaczej, chyb by ją to zabiło.

Harry sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął pierścionek. Gdy go wyciągał, ręka mu drgnęła i upuścił go. Zaklął i zanurkował po niego, łapiąc go koło buta Freda. Klęcząc na jednym kolanie, Harry podał pierścionek Fredowi.

* * *

><p>Od: Albus Dumbledore<p>

Do: Grono pedagogiczne

Temat: Profesor Asystent Potter

Moi Drodzy,

przypominam, że od dzisiejszego popołudnia Harry będzie członkiem grona pedagogicznego. W związku z tym powinien być dołączany do listy adresatów wszystkich maili w sprawach administracyjnych.

Albus

_Przewodniczący Wizengamotu i Sekretarz Międzynarodowej Konfederacji Czarodziejów_

* * *

><p>Od: Sev<p>

Do: Wszyscy nauczyciele

Temat: Re: Profesor Asystent Potter

Chodzi mu o to, że to Wasza ostatnia okazja, by poplotkować o nim bez jego wiedzy.

S.

_Pracujący na upadek Czarnego Kretyna od piętnastu lat_

* * *

><p>Od: Min<p>

Do: Sev i reszta

Temat: Hazard

Czy zakład dalej aktualny czy dostajemy pieniądze z powrotem?

M

* * *

><p>Od: Bukmacher Hogwardzki<p>

Do: Hazardziści

Temat: Re: Hazard

W sumie słuszne pytanie. Mam pomysł. Może weźmiemy cała pulę i postawimy ją na drużynę Harry'ego przeciwko drużynie Weasley'ów? Myślę, że zgodzimy się, że Harry wie co robi. Jestem pewien, że znajdziemy kogoś, kto da dobre stawki ubogim nauczycielom

S.

_Pracujący na upadek Czarnego Kretyna od piętnastu lat_

* * *

><p>Od: Albus<p>

Do: Moi ubodzy nauczyciele

Temat: Re[2]: Hazard

Ubodzy nauczyciele? Widzieliście ostatni raport budżetowy, który przedstawiłem? Wy ubodzy nauczyciele jesteście jednymi z najlepiej opłacanych na świecie.

A

_Przewodniczący Wizengamotu i Sekretarz Międzynarodowej Konfederacji Czarodziejów_

* * *

><p>Od: Filius<p>

Do: Albus i moi dotknięci biedą koleżanki i koledzy

Temat: Re[3]: Hazard

Sev, zakład to świetny pomysł.

Albusie, nie lubię o tym mówić, ale pokaż mi jakąś inną pracę na świecie, gdzie musisz być czujny, bo jesteś do dyspozycji uczniów dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę, siedem dni w tygodniu, dziesięć miesięcy w roku, bez żadnych przerw. Nie wspominając o pewnym Czarnym Kretynie.

F

* * *

><p>Od: Scrooge<p>

Do: Szkoła pełna Bobów Cratchitów

Temat: Re[4]: Hazard

A na naszym ostatnim spotkaniu płacowym rozmawialiśmy o tym i mimo obiekcji Ministerstwa podnieśliśmy Wam pensje, by to zrekompensować.

Czy moglibyśmy odłożyć ten spór do kolejnych negocjacji płacowych?

Albus

_Przewodniczący Wizengamotu i Sekretarz Międzynarodowej Konfederacji Czarodziejów_

* * *

><p>Od: Pomona (Przewodnicząca Związku Zawodowego)<p>

Do: Wszyscy nauczyciele

Temat: Płaca

Albus ma rację. Bardzo sprytnie wpisał do naszych umów klauzulę, która zabrania nam próśb o podwyżkę w trakcie semestru. Ale nie martwcie się, odbijemy to sobie w lecie.

Tak, Sev, postaw pieniądze na Harry'ego. Nie mam już wątpliwości, że on zatriumfuje.

P.

* * *

><p>Od: Nieco Zmieszany Sev<p>

Do: Marudni Koleżanki i Koledzy

Temat: eee…

No dobra, postawię pieniądze…

Czy coś pomoże, jeśli powiem, że żartowałem w kwestii zarobków?

S.

_Pracujący na upadek Czarnego Kretyna od piętnastu lat_

* * *

><p>George wrócił do głównego pomieszczenia, z Parvati i Lavender następującymi mu na pięty. Wtem zatrzymał się w pół kroku.<p>

Przed nimi Harry Potter klęczał na jednym kolanie i oferował pierścień bliźniakowi George'a.

Kąciki ust George'a uniosły się dom góry.

- Mam lecieć po szampana?

- Nie sądzicie, że Ginny się zdenerwuje? – spytała Lavender.

- Właśnie, czy to aby nie jest niewłaściwy Weasley? – dorzuciła Parvati.

- Uważacie, że powinniśmy ich zostawić samych? – spytał George, pękając za śmiechu.

- Nie, to przez to wpakowali się w takie tarapaty – odparł Lavender i sama parsknęła śmiechem.

Obaj chłopcy spłonili się na identyczny odcień czerwieni, spojrzeli na siebie i swoją niefortunną pozycję, po czym sami wybuchnęli śmiechem.

- To dla Ginny – wyjaśnił Harry, gdy odzyskał oddech. – To Pierścień Obietnicy.

George wdał okrzyk radości i rzucił się na Harry'ego. Fred wyszczerzył zęby i zrobił to samo, popychając Hary'ego na podłogę i lądując na nim.

- Witamy w rodzinie – powiedzieli razem.

- Złaźcie ze mnie przerośnięte matoły – wyrzęził Harry ze śmiechem.

- Dobrze, braciszku – odpowiedzieli jednocześnie Fred i George, podnosząc się na nogi i ciągnąc Harry'ego za sobą.

- Nie martw się, zachowamy to w tajemnicy – zapewniła Lavender z szerokim uśmiechem i nieco wilgotnymi oczami. – Ginny to bardzo szczęśliwa dziewczyna.

- Harry to szczęśliwy gość – rzekł Fred z szerokim uśmiechem.

- Fred, załatwiliście wszystko? – spytał George.

Harry, zgadując co stanie się za moment, zrobił po cichu dwa kroki w tył i na bok.

- A nawet więcej. Przedstawiliśmy to właściwej osobie i problemy nie są już problemami.

George ponownie krzyknął z radością i rzucił się w miejsce, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą stał Harry. Jednak nie trafił w niego i grzmotnął boleśnie na podłogę. Spojrzał w górę, na uśmiechniętą twarz Harry'ego i wybuchnął śmiechem.

* * *

><p>Od: Dean<p>

Do: Kuzyn Dudley'a

Temat: Rzeczony kuzyn

Harry, dostałem ciekawego emaila przez bramkę mugolnetu. Wygląda na to, jakby moja przyrodnia siostra czuła coś do Twojego kuzyna. Napisała, że jeśli przebić się przez fanfaronadę (i bardzo duże rozmiary), to w środku ukrywa się naprawdę miła osoba. Ona zawsze miała fioła na punkcie osieroconych kaczuszek i potrafi o siebie zadbać (ma charakterek niemal jak Ginny).

W każdym razie prosiła, żeby przekazać Ci, że wie przez co przeszedłeś i że pracuje nad nim… jeśli coś z tego rozumiesz. I że zmienił się tak bardzo, że zerwał ze swoimi przyjaciółmi i spędza wieczory spacerując z nią po parku.

D

* * *

><p>Od: Harry<p>

Do: Deano

Temat: Re: Rzeczony kuzyn

Dean - NIE ODPOWIADAJ NA TGO E/MMAILA.

Pogadam z Tobą tak szybko jak będę mógł i wyjaśnię Ci osobiście przyczyny, ale nie odpowiadaj!

H

_Audaces fortuna juvat_

* * *

><p>- Wracamy już do Hogwartu? – spytała Lavender.<p>

- Właściwie to chciałem was poprosić o pomoc w jednej sprawie.

- Jasne – odpowiedziała Parvati. – O co chodzi?

- Potrzebuję porządnych ubrań, więc chcę iść na zakupy do mugolskiego Londynu.

Twarze dziewczyn, i tak rozpromienione, stały się jeszcze szczęśliwsze po usłyszeniu tej nowiny.

- Chcesz, żebyśmy pomogły wybrać ci nowe ubrania?

- Tak – zgodził się Harry, który odkrył, że ich entuzjazm jest zaraźliwy. Wyciągnął do nich ręce. – Ruszamy?

- Ruszamy – zgodziły się dziewczęta, ujmując jego dłonie.

Dziewczęta, gdy tylko dowiedziały się, ile pieniędzy ma przy sobie, dosłownie ciągnęły go od jednego sklepu do drugiego. Były zdeterminowane, by upewnić się, że nigdy już nie będzie musiał na siebie wkładać tych znoszonych ubrań, w których paradował na co dzień.

- Hej Harry – zawołała Lavender z przeciwległego krańca sklepu. – Co o tym myślisz? – sptała, unosząc krótką, dżinsową spódniczkę.

- Nie sądzę, żeby to było w moim stylu – odparł z kamienną twarzą.

Lavender wywróciła oczami.

- Wyobraź sobie Ginny, w tym i w białym T-shircie.

Harry zerknął ponownie na spódniczkę i mocno przełknął ślinę. W głowie pojawił mu się obraz Ginny w tej spódniczce i dopasowanym białym T-shircie, idącej boso po trawie. Ponownie przełknął ślinę.

Parvati podeszła do Harry'ego.

- Harry?

Odwróciła się do Lavender i zachichotała.

- Chyba to było dla niego za dużo.

- Jest w niej zakochany tak mocno, że to aż przerażające – zauważyła Lavender, nieco smutna.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie zacznie się ślinić – skomentowała Parvati, starając się przełamać napięcie.

- Nie jestem taki zły, prawda? – otrząsnął się Harry.

- Jesteś – odparły jednocześnie obie dziewczyny.

- Znacie rozmiar Ginny? – Harry wrócił do meritum.

- Oczywiście – odpowiedziała Lavender. – Czemu pytasz?

- Dziś wieczorem Ginny będzie potrzebowała trochę mugolskich ubrań – wyjaśnił Harry. Zamyślił się, do głowy wpadł mu pewien pomysł. – Będziemy musieli wyglądać zupełnie zwyczajnie.

Lavender i Parvati obróciły się do siebie.

- Ma-ry-na-rzyk!

Na ostatnią sylabę obie dziewczyny wyciągnęły przed siebie dłonie. Lavender była wyprostowana, Parvati zaciśnięta.

- Papier owija kamień – zawołała zadowolona Lavender i podeszła do Harry'ego.

- Forsa?

Harry, z rozbawioną miną, podał jej wszystko. Spojrzała, uśmiechnęła się, wzięła kilka banknotów i popędziła w głąb sklepu.

- Zostaw ją – powiedziała Parvati ze śmiechem. – Zaraz wróci. Chodź, musimy kupić ci jakieś bardziej oficjalne ubrania. Nie możesz zawsze chodzić w dżinsach.

Ruszyli przez sklep, w stronę działu z garniturami.

- Czy ja w ogóle chcę wiedzieć, po co Ginny mugolskie ubranie?

- Muszę pogadać z kuzynem, a nie mogę wysłać do niego Mmaila, bo Śmierciożujcy monitoruję bramkę mugolnetu, a nie chcę, żeby został wyśledzony.

- Czy twoje życie zawsze jest takie szalone jak dzisiaj?

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Ostatnio raczej tak.

* * *

><p>Cała trójka wróciła do Hogwartu tuż przed kolacją. Hary zabrał zakupy dla siebie i Ginny i ruszył w stronę pokoju wspólnego, a Lavender i Parvati poszły w stronę Wielkiej Sali. Gdy tylko Harry zniknął za rogiem, obróciły się popędziły do biura McGonagall.<p>

Zapukały nerwowo do drzwi, z nadzieją, ze opiekunka ich domu jest w środku.

Nauczycielka otworzyła drzwi i wyglądała na zaskoczoną widokiem dwójki dziewczyn.

- Pani profesor, czy możemy porozmawiać z panią na osobności?

- Oczywiście – McGonagall odsunęła się, wpuszczając gości, a następnie siadła za biurkiem.

- Czy nowy pokój Harry'ego jest już gotowy? -spytała wprost Lavender.

McGonagall zmierzyła ją stalowym spojrzeniem.

- A co to panie obchodzi?

- No więc – zaczęła nerwowo Parvati, spoglądając na przyjaciółkę w poszukiwaniu wsparcia. – Wie pani, że profesor Dumbledore pozwolił nam dzisiaj iść z Harrym do Gringotta?

- Owszem – odparła McGonagall nieco przyjaźniejszym tonem. – Jak poszło?

- Gobliny okazały się niezwykle pomocne – powiedziała Lavender. – Wie pani, jakie one są normalnie? Cóż, teraz były zupełnie inne. Nawet się do nas uśmiechały!

McGonagall zmarszczyła brwi.

- Czemu?

- Wydaje nam się, ze to ze względu na Harry'ego. Wydawał się zaprzyjaźniony z jednym z goblinów. Nawet mówił do niego po imieniu, a pozostałe gobliny patrzyły na niego, jakby go podziwiały.

Lavender wtrąciła się zręcznie:

- Po Gringotcie Harry zabrał nas do Freda i George'a, żeby mogli udzielić nam porad biznesowych.

McGonagall mimowolnie drgnęła.

- Nie, nie – powiedziała szybko Parvati. – Naprawdę dobrze się zachowywali. George wziął nas na stronę i wyjaśnił wszystko na temat księgowych, prawników, patentów, praw autorskich i całej reszty. To był niesamowity wykład na temat prowadzenia udanego biznesu. W tym samym czasie Fred i Harry rozmawiali o czymś ważnym, W każdym razie spytałyśmy, czemu bliźniacy tak bardzo nam pomagają. George powiedział tylko, że to przysługa dla Harry'ego.

- Harry nie tylko zapewnił nam kapitał na start, ale i upewnił się, że będziemy miały całe niezbędne wsparcie – Lavender niemal piszczała z podniecenia. – Gobliny zaoferowały nam nawet darmowe usługi przez rok!

McGonagall ledwo powstrzymała się od przewrócenia oczami.

- Ale to nie wyjaśnia, po co wam informacje na temat pokoju profesora asystenta Pottera.

Levender nachyliła się, patrząc na nauczycielkę ponad biurkiem.

- Wie pani jaki jest Harry. Nienawidzi gdy ktoś mu dziękuje, zwłaszcza publicznie. Choć chcemy na niego skoczyć i zasypać go pocałunkami w podzięce, wiemy, ze by mu się to niespodobało.

Chwila przerwy.

- A Ginny wzięłaby sobie to do serca – dodała Parvati, przypominając sobie wydarzenia z poranka. – A to jest czarownica, z którą nie chcemy zadzierać.

- Tak więc jedyną szansą na podziękowanie jest zrobienie czegoś dla niego zanim będzie mógł zaprotestować. Chcemy urządzić mu pokój. Wiemy jaki on i Ginny mają gust, a właściwie każdy w szkole pomoże nam swoimi zaklęciami.

McGonagall wpatrywała się w nie ponad blatem stoły, starając się zignorować fakt, że gust uczennicy piątego roku zostanie wzięty pod uwagę przy dekorowaniu pokoju profesora asystenta i wszystko co za tym szło.

- Chodźcie ze mną – poleciła, po czym wstała i wyszła z biura. Dwie dziewczyny podążyły za swoją wiekową nauczycielką przez szkolne korytarze. McGonagall zatrzymała się przed dużym posągiem i powiedziała: - Hogwart.

Posąg zasalutował i odsunął się na bok, odsłaniając drewniane drzwi. McGonagall otworzyła je i weszła do środka.

Wkroczyły do apartamentu składającego się z trzech małych pomieszczeń. Przez drzwi po lewej widziały łóżko. Po prawej znajdowały się kolejne drzwi, które, jak przypuszczały, prowadziły do łazienki. Ale głównym atrybutem pokoju było ogromne biurko stojące pod oknem. Wyjrzały przez nie i uśmiechnęły się. Idealny widok na boisko do Quidditcha.

- Tak – odezwała się McGonagall z lekkim uśmiechem. – Wybraliśmy ten konkretny pokój ze względu na widok z okna. Zaufam wam w tej sprawie. Proszę, żebyście mnie nie zawiodły.

- Nie zawiedziemy, pani profesor – odpowiedziały zgodnie obie dziewczyny, nie mogąc się doczekać początku prac.

Nauczycielka skinęła głową i wyszła. Gdy tylko zniknęła za drzwiami, Lavender powiedziała:

- Musimy tu sprowadzić więcej krzeseł. Harry na pewno będzie chciał tu organizować spotkania.

Uśmiechnęła się do siebie.

* * *

><p>- Ach, Harry – profesor Dumbledore zatrzymał chłopaka w drodze do Wielkiej Sali. – Może moglibyśmy teraz porozmawiać?<p>

Harry spojrzał na niego zdumiony, po czym zarumienił się, gdy uświadomił sobie, że nie przyszedł na ich umówione spotkanie.

- Przepraszam pana.

- Nic się nie stało. Obawiam się, ze ja też miałem dużo na głowie w czasie obiadu. Mógłbyś pójść ze mną do mojego biura?

- Oczywiście. Mógłbym tylko wysłać Ginny szybkiego Mmaila?

Dumbledore potaknął, podając Harry'emu wyczarowaną przez siebie kartkę papieru.

- Dziękuję.

* * *

><p>Od: Harry<p>

Do: Dziewczyna, którą kocham

Temat: Dziś wieczór

Ginny,

zechciałabyś pójść ze mną dziś wieczór do Little Whinging? Chcę porozmawiać z Dudley'em, a nie mogę użyć Mmaila, bo Śmierciożujcy monitorują bramkę. Później wyjaśnię czemu chcę z nim porozmawiać osobiście, ale uważam, że to ważne.

Kocham Cię,

Harry

_Audaces fortuna juvat_

* * *

><p>Od: Twoja Ginny<p>

Do: Chłopiec, Którego Uwielbiam

Temat: Re: Dziś wieczór

Nie musisz pytać, Kochanie. Obiecałam, że będę z Tobą na każdym kroku tej drogi i zamierzam dotrzymać obietnicy.

Gdzie teraz jesteś?

Ja Ciebie bardziej,

Ginny

* * *

><p>Od: Udowodni, że jest Twój<p>

Do: Najpiękniejsza czarodziejka na świecie

Temat: Re[2]: Dziś wieczór

Jestem z profesorem Dumbledore, odbędziemy tę rozmowę, którą przegapiłem przy obiedzie.

Acha, zostawiłem Ci niespodziankę na łóżku :)

Chciałbym Cię pocałować,

Harry

_Audaces fortuna juvat_

* * *

><p>Od: Też bym tego chciała<p>

Do: Chłopiec, Który Dostanie Co Nieco Wieczorem

Temat: Re[3]: Dziś wieczór

Lubię niespodzianki. Potem podziękuję Ci osobiście.

Będę czekała na Ciebie w pokoju wspólnym.

*tuli*

Ginny

* * *

><p>Od: Harry<p>

Do: Ginny

Temat: Ty okropna

Wiedźmo, jak ja mam się teraz skupić?

H

_Audaces fortuna juvat_

* * *

><p>Od: Twoja dziewczyna<p>

Do: Chłopiec z Najwspanialszym Tyłeczkiem na Świecie

Temat: Ty też

Myśląc o całowaniu mnie? :D

Chyba lubię Cię rozpraszać, Potter

*mrrrrr*

Ginny

* * *

><p>Od: Ginny Weasley<p>

Do: Profesor Dumbledore

Temat: Spotkanie

Drogi profesorze Dumbledore,

proszę upewnić się, że Harry zje coś podczas Waszego spotkania. Nie chcę, żeby tracił posiłki.

Dziękuję,

Ginny

* * *

><p>Dumbledore spojrzał na swojego Mmaila z niedowierzaniem i wybuchnął śmiechem.<p>

- Czy coś się stało, pani profesorze? – spytał Harry.

Wciąż rozbawiony Dumbledore pokręcił głową.

- Masz bardzo bezpośrednią dziewczynę, ale ma sporo racji.

Uniósł ręce i nagle pojawiły się przednimi dwa talerze z jedzeniem.

- Wsuwaj. Nie chciałbym, żeby panna Weasley zdenerwowała się na mnie.

Harry spojrzał pytająco na Dumbledore'a, ale wzruszył ramionami, wiedząc, że nie wydostanie z niego odpowiedzi.

Harry zabrał się za jedzenie. Zawsze zapominał ile energii wymaga teleportowania trzech ludzi, nie wspominając o zakupach. Gulasz z jagnięciny był jak zwykle przepyszny i zmiótł go z talerza nieco szybciej, niż nakazywałoby dobre wychowanie. Dyrektor wydawał się nie mieć nic przeciwko, jedynie machnął ręką i ponownie napełnił talerz.

Jedli w przyjemnej ciszy, jedynymi dźwiękami przenikającymi przez grube zamkowe mury były dźwięki treningu Quidditcha.

- Słucham, panie profesorze – powiedział Harry, gdy skończył szarlotkę.

- Przede wszystkim, Harry – zaczął Dumbledore – na osobności wszyscy nauczyciele zwracają się do siebie po imieniu. Będziesz musiał się do tego dostosować.

- Było ciężko przestawić się na to z profesor Mc… to znaczy Minervą. Będzie mi ciężko mówić do pana po imieniu.

Dumbledore odchylił się na krześle i uśmiechnął się, patrząc na Harry'ego zza swoich okularów-połówek.

- Nie tak ciężko. Albus to nie jest imię trudne do wymówienia, a wiem, że nie masz z tym problemów w przypadku Abe'a.

Harry powoli pokiwał głową.

- Dziwnie będzie mówić do pana po imieniu – Harry urwał widząc jak dyrektor marszczy brwi. – Proszę pa… eee… Albusie?

- Nie wiesz przypadkiem czemu moje biurko było wczoraj całe pokryte Piwem Kremowym, co?

Harry zamrugał. Zamrugał ponownie i nagle wybuchnął śmiechem.

- Więc to tu je wysłał?

- Abe? – jęknął Albus. – Powinienem się domyślić – dyrektor przerwał na moment. – Wydaje mi się Harry, że będę musiał cię poprosić, żebyś opowiedział nam wieczorem o twjej wiedzy na temat tego co się dziej.

Harry potaknął.

- Chcesz dołączyć do Zakonu? – spytał nagle Dumbledore, zdając sobie sprawę, że założył, że chłopak jest tym zainteresowany, bez pytania go o zdanie. Harry uśmiechnął się, zadowolony, że został o to zapytany.

- Myślę, że to dobry pomysł – odpowiedział.

- Znakomicie – powiedział z radością dyrektor. – A teraz wszystkie nudne sprawy. Jako profesor asystent będziesz musiał przestrzegać wszystkich reguł, których przestrzegają nauczyciele i utrzymywać wysokie standardy Hogwartu. Będziesz mógł przyznawać punkty, zresztą o tym już chyba wiesz, i karać szlabanami. Wierzę, że nie będziesz nadużywał tych przywilejów. Ponadto otrzymasz swój własny apartament, tak jak reszta pracowników szkoły – zmarszczył nagle brwi, po czym kontynuował. – Będzie on dla ciebie dostępny pod koniec tygodnia. Będziesz w dalszym ciągu prowadził zajęcia AD oraz pomagał nauczycielowi Obrony, gdy tylko twój rozkład zajęć na to pozwoli.

Harry uśmiechnął się ciepło.

- Nie będzie z tym problemów, proszę pa… eee… Albusie, dziękuję.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się, zdumiony jak bardzo ostatnimi czasy Harry wydaje się rozluźniony, pomimo wszystkiego co musi robić.

- W takim razie wydaje mi się, ze czeka na ciebie twoja dziewczyna.

Harry potaknął i wstał, żegnając się uprzejmie.

* * *

><p>Ginny popędziła po schodach do swojej sypialni i zanurkowała w zasłony otaczające jej łóżko. Leżało na nim kilka toreb z logotypami których nie rozpoznawała. Na wierzchu leżała kartka pergaminu ze słowem „Ginny", naskrobanym pismem Harry'ego.<p>

„_Ginny" _zaczął się list._ „To dla Ciebie._

_Mam nadzieję, że Ci się spodoba,_

_H."_

Ginny otworzyła pierwszą torbę i westchnęła zaskoczona. Zeszła z łóżka i szybko pozbyła się szat, odrzucając je na bok. Zdjęła spódniczkę i zaczęła naciągać nową parę dżinsów. Gdy straciła równowagę roześmiała się pod nosem i usiadła na łóżku, by ubrać spodnie w bardziej tradycyjny sposób. Kiedy wciągnęła je na biodra wstała, poprawiła materiał i spojrzała w lustro.

Spodnie zdawały się opinać jej biodra jak żadne inne ubranie, które nosiła kiedykolwiek wcześniej, podkreślając jej zdecydowanie kobiece kształty.

- Podoba ci się? – spytała rozbawiona Lavender, która obserwowała wszystko, stojąc w drzwiach.

- Harry je wybrał? – spytała Ginny z lekkim niedowierzaniem.

- Niee, ja je wybrałam, on tylko zapłacił.

Ginny zrobiła dziwną minę. Nagle zdała sobie sprawę, że jej chłopak wydał zapewne na nią całkiem sporo pieniędzy.

- Przyzwyczajaj się, Ginny – powiedziała zdecydowanie Lavender, zamykając za sobą drzwi. – Twój chłopak nigdy nie będzie biedny. I zawsze będzie chciał wydawać pieniądze na potrzeby osoby, która znaczy dla niego najwięcej na świecie: na ciebie. Znasz Harry'ego za dobrze, żeby myśleć, że usiłuje kupić w ten sposób twoją przyjaźń czy nawet coś więcej.

Ginny spojrzała na nią z zaskoczeniem.

- Nie sądzę, żebym mogła się przyzwyczaić do tych przebłysków mądrości z twojej strony – wymamrotała.

Lavender wybuchnęła śmiechem.

- Fred i George byli bardzo grzeczni i nakarmili Harry'ego.

Ginny skinęła głową, przyjmując nowy temat rozmowy. Sięgnęła do kolejnej torby i wyciągnęła T-shirt.

- Czy Harry kupił sobie jakieś ubrania?

Lavender uśmiechnęła się szelmowsko.

- Uznaj to za nasz prezent dla ciebie.

Ginny zamrugała.

- Wybrałyście też ubrania dla Harry'ego?

- Tak. Trzymaj różdżkę pod ręką i upiorogacka w gotowości. Bo ten chłopak wypełnia dżinsy w sposób, który powinien być prawnie zabroniony.

Rudowłosa czarodziejka oblizała się łakomie, po czym uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

* * *

><p>Ron wszedł do biblioteki i podążył w stronę swojej dziewczyny, która siedziała za biurkiem przy oknie i pisała coś na pergaminie.<p>

- Zadanie domowe? – spytał zaskoczony Ron. – Wydawało mi się, że masz już wszystko.

Spojrzał na jej notatki i zmarszczył brwi.

- To nie jest twoje pismo.

- Ciiii – wyszeptała głośno Hermiona. - Siadaj. To nie mój charakter pisma, tylko Harry'ego.

- Czemu robisz zadania domowe Harry'ego? – spytał Ron, siadając jak mu polecono.

- Nauczyciele, Harry i cała reszta mogą uważać za akceptowalny fakt, że Harry ledwo zalicza swoje lekcje, podczas gdy jest zajęty czym innym. Ja nie będę! – odetchnęła głęboko. Harry nie powinien mieć złych ocen, tylko dlatego, że ma na barkach ciężar całego świata. Ukończy tę szkołę z najlepszymi ocenami. Nie ma w tej chwili czasu na zadania domowe więc robię je za niego. Jak tylko Czarny Kretyn będzie martwy, nadrobi zaległości i wszystko będzie w porządku.

- Ale to oszustwo – stwierdził spokojnie Ron.

- Mam to gdzieś – odparła Hermiona stanowczo. – Jest moim przyjacielem i nie pozwolę, żeby jego oceny cierpiały przez to wszystko.

- Jak długo to robisz?

- To pierwszy raz, siedź już cicho.

Ron otworzył usta, po czym je zamknął, gdy zorientował się, że znów popełnia te same błędy co wcześniej.

- Daj mi jego Opiekę nad Magicznymi Zwierzętami – powiedział spokojnie. – Ja już moją skończyłem.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do niego i pocałowała go szybko.

- Zmieniłeś się ostatnio Ron i to w taki sposób, że być może zatrzymam cię na zawsze.

Ron zarumienił się po czubki uszu, ale spojrzał jej w oczy.

- Naprawdę tak uważasz? – spytał z nagła delikatnością w głosie.

- Jeśli mnie zechcesz – odpowiedziała Hermiona, parząc w dół. Jej policzki pokryły się lekką czerwienią.

Ron wyciągnął rękę i dotknął jej policzka, unosząc jej głowę, by spojrzała mu w oczy.

- Na wieki, Hermiono, na całą wieczność.

Powoli na jej ustach wykwitł uśmiech. Pochyliła się, zmniejszając dystans między nimi.

Ron poczuł, jakby w głowie eksplodowały mu fajerwerki, gdy jego dziewczyna włożyła całą siebie w ten pocałunek. Jego ostatnią myślą, gdy był jeszcze zdolny do myślenia, było „dorastanie jest super".

* * *

><p>Harry wszedł do niemal zupełnie opustoszałego pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru. Spojrzał na Seamusa, który czytał w kącie.<p>

- Jeśli Ginny by zeszła, powiedz jej proszę, że poszedłem się przebrać, co?

- Jasne, Harry – odparł Seamus nie podnosząc wzroku.

Harry udał się szybko do własnej sypialni i rozebrał się, decydując się na szybki prysznic.

Gorący prysznic później, Harry naciągnął na siebie świeżo kupioną bieliznę i parę ciemnoniebieskich dżinsów, które wybrała dla niego Parvati. Wyciągnął biały sweter z długimi rękawami, wycięty w serek, który należało nosić jak T-shirt – czyli na gołe ciało. Naciągnął materiał przez głowę i wyciągnął ręce, by wsunąć je w rękawy. Materiał przylgnął do niego jak druga skóra, jednak on niespecjalnie zwrócił na to uwagę. Sięgnął po parę grubych białych skarpet i nasunął je na stopy. Na to nałożył brązowe buty i spojrzał w lustro.

Lustro spojrzało na niego, zagwizdało z podziwem i nagle na jego tafli dało się zobaczyć nutę różowego koloru.

Harry gapił się na nie, starając się dojść do tego, czy lustro faktycznie się zarumieniło, ale szybko jego uwagę przyciągnęły nieudane próby zrobienia czegoś sensownego z włosami. Były jednak wciąż mokre, więc odniósł minimalny sukces, zaczesując je do tyłu.

Kiedy rozglądał się po pokoju, wypełniając kieszenie pieniędzmi i wszystkim, co mogłoby mu być potrzebne podczas wieczornego wypadu, nie zauważył, że w miarę jak jego włosy wysychały, ponosiły się na głowie, co daje mu nieco nastroszony wygląd, pasujący do niego rewelacyjnie.

Zszedł do pokoju wspólnego, wypełnionego ludźmi udającymi się na kolację. Zatrzymał się, gdy w pokoju zapadła cisza, a wszyscy wpatrzyli się w niego.

- Co jest? – spytał, czując się nieco osaczony.

- Olej ich – odezwała się Ginny z kanapy.

Harry wzruszył ramionami i zrobił, jak mu sugerowała, podchodząc do niej.

- Gotowa?

- Zawsze – odparła z uśmiechem. Wstała z kanapy i podążyła za nim. Gdy wyszła przez dziurę za portretem, obróciła się i oznajmiła gapiącemu się domowi: - Pamiętajcie, nie dzielę się!

* * *

><p>Harry obrócił się. Ginny chwyciła go za ramię i popchnęła na ścianę.<p>

- Eee, Gin? – odezwał się niepewnie Harry, patrząc na nią czujnie.

W oczach Ginny widać było błysk, którego Harry nie zaobserwował nigdy wcześniej. Lekko zwierzęcy, jakby ona była drapieżnikiem, a on stanowił jej łup.

- A czegoś ty się spodziewał? – wymamrotała Ginny, przesuwając dłońmi po jego ciele, aż do jego bioder, a potem z powrotem na klatkę piersiową. – Przechodzisz przez pokój wspólny, z uroczo najeżonymi włosami, do tego masz na sobie ten top, tak biały, że aż świeci, który pokazuje każdy mięsień twojego ciała. Jestem tylko człowiekiem, Harry – wyszeptała, po czym przytuliła się do jego klatki piersiowej i wzięła głęboki oddech. – Co więcej, masz na sobie te dżinsy, które wyglądają, jakby były na ciebie odlane – dodała z psotnym uśmiechem.

Jej dłonie ześliznęły się i złapały za jego pośladki. Hary walczył ze sobą, żeby nie pisnąć.

- I nie ruszę się z tego miejsca, póki nie zbadam każdego cala tego nowego ubrania.

* * *

><p>Od: Dziewczyny z Grffindoru<p>

Do: Dziewczyny, wszystkie klasy, wszystkie domy

Temat: Drogi Merlinie, zmiłuj się!

Dziewczyny, rzućcie to co teraz robicie i znajdźcie jakiś sposób, żeby schować się między naszą wieżą i Wielką Salą.

Musicie. Zobaczyć. Harry'ego. Pottera!

Oddamy niemal WSZYSTKO za jego zdjęcie w tych dżinsach i topie. Tygodnik Nastoczarodziejki pewnie zapłaci za nie każde pieniądze.

Wybaczcie nam, musimy zetrzeć podłogę w naszym pokoju wspólnym, za dużo osób się zaśliniło.

DzG

* * *

><p>Od: Orla Quirke<p>

Do: Wszystkie kobiety

Temat: Re: Drogi Merlinie, zmiłuj się!

Zignorujcie tego Mmaila. Macie pojęcie, jak trudno było namówić Harry'ego na uznanie naszego klubu? Zapozuje nam do kilku zdjęć i da nam odznaki członkowskie. Hermiona i Ginny spędziły BARDZO dużo czasu, przekonując go, że to dobry pomysł. Nie chcę teraz stracić tego wszystkiego!

I ZDECYDOWANIE nie wyślemy żadnych zdjęć do Tygodnika Nastoczarodziejki.

Każdy członek gapiący się dziś wieczorem na Harry'ego zostanie bez ostrzeżenia usunięty z Fanklubu HP!

Orla

* * *

><p>Od: A nie mówiłam?<p>

Do: Pan niechętny

Załącznik: mmail_orli

Temat: Fwd: Re: Drogi Merlinie, zmiłuj się!

A nie mówiłyśmy, ze to dobry pomysł, żebyś miał oficjalny fanklub? Już Cię ochraniają!

H

* * *

><p>Ginny westchnęła, odrywając się od ust Harry'ego.<p>

- To będzie musiało mi wystarczyć, aż dorwę cię później.

Harry roześmiał się bezgłośnie.

- Idziemy prosto do Little Whinging?

Harry potrząsnął głową.

- Nie, najpierw do Łapy. Muszę z nim pogadać odnośnie jego nastawienia wobec profesora Snape'a.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się. Harry objął ją, przycisnął do siebie i aportował ich prosto do salonu swojego ojca chrzestnego. Gdy dotarli, Harry skupił się i zwolnił wszystko na tyle, że udało mu się wyeliminować hałas towarzyszący normalnie teleportacji.

- Gdzie oni są – Syriusz z nerwów zdawał się niemal wyć. – Chcę to już mieć za sobą. To całe oczekiwanie mnie zabija.

- I tak być powinno – odezwał się Harry ponuro.

Syriusz, Juanita i Remus podskoczyli i obrócili się, by wściekle spojrzeć na Harry'ego.

- Cześć Lunatyku, Juanito – Harry uśmiechnął się do obojga, po czym obrócił się do Syriusza. – Łapo.

- Harry – powitał go wesoło Lunatyk – Ginny, dobrze was widzieć.

Ginny podeszła do niego i uściskała go.

- Dobrze cię ponownie widzieć, Lunatyku.

- No dobra, Syruiuszu – Harry zdecydował się zakończyć wymianę uprzejmości. – Mam dużo do zrobienia przed wieczornym spotkaniem Zakonu. Siadaj.

- Ale… - zawahał się Syriusz.

- SIAD! – syknął Harry głosem niosącym absolutną siłę rozkazu.

Odruchowo, zanim zdążył się opanować, Syriusz usiadł. Zamrugał z niedowierzaniem, po czym rzucił niechętne spojrzenie Harry'emu i podśmiewającemu się Lunatykowi. Ginny i Juanita obserwowały wszystko szerokimi uśmiechami.

- Przynieść wam coś do picia? – spytała niepewnie Juanita, choć jej angielski znacznie poprawił się, odkąd ostatnio Harry z nią rozmawiał.

- Poproszę – Harry skinął głową. – Jakaś woda z lodem będzie super.

- Ginny?

- To samo poproszę – odpowiedziała Ginny uprzejmie. nie podobało jej się, że siedzi od Harry'ego dalej niż zazwyczaj.

Juanita wyszła. Powróciła trzydzieści sekund później z tacą pełną szklanek. Zaczęła je rozdawać. Kiedy doszła do Harry'ego wyszeptała:

- Nie bądź dla niego za ostry. On cię naprawdę kocha.

Harry mrugnął do niej i zwrócił się do Syriusza.

- No dobra, czemu nienawidzisz Snape'a?

- Bo jest niegodnym zaufania, oślizgłym palantem

Hary westchnął.

- Spróbujmy jeszcze raz, bez obelg, które nie niosą żadnej treści. Czemu nienawidzisz Snape'a?

Syriusz nie odpowiedział, więc Harry nachylił się i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy ponad okularami.

- Bo odebrał mi moją kuzynkę! – ryknął nagle Syriusz. – To wszystko przez niego!

- Bellatrix? – spytał niezmiernie zdumiony Harry.

- Tak!

Harry odchylił się na krześle i pociągnął łyk wody. Z tego co wiedział o tej Śierciożerczyni, mało prawdopodobne było, żeby pozwoliła komukolwiek sprowadzić się z obranej drogi. Deportował bez ostrzeżenia.

- Gdzie on poszedł? – spytał zmieszany Syriusz.

- To raczej oczywiste – odpowiedziała szczerze Ginny. Zdjęła buty i podwinęła nogi pod siebie. – Juanito, jak ci się podoba w tym kraju?

- Bardzo inny. Dobrze inny. Ale chyba znajdę jakąś pracę. Nie lubię siedzieć i nic nie robić.

* * *

><p>Harry pojawił się w Hogwarcie i przywołał Mapę Huncwotów. Zlokalizował Snape'a, poszedł do biura Dumbledore'a, wypowiedział hasło i wjechał ruchomymi schodami na górę.<p>

- Ach, Harry – odezwał się Dumbledore. – W czym możemy ci pomóc?

- Czy mogę pożyczyć profesora Snape'a na pół godziny?

Dumbledore spojrzał uważnie na Harry'ego i młodszy czarodziej poczuł lekkie muśnięcie jego osłon umysłu. Harry opuścił je nieco, pokazując o co mu chodzi.

- Oczywiście, że możesz, Harry – zapewnił wesoło dyrektor. – Właściwie – zwrócił się do zaskoczonego nauczyciela Eliksirów – Severusie, muszę nalegać, żebyś natychmiast podążył z panem Potterem.

- W porządku – odpowiedział czujnie Snape. Harry zbliżył się i położył mu rękę na ramieniu. Obaj zniknęli.

Uśmiech na twarzy Albusa zmienił się w śmiech na całe gardło.

- Wiele bym dał, żeby być świadkiem tej rozmowy – powiedział.

- Co oni robią? – spytała Minerva, unosząc jedną brew.

- Harry zamierza zmusić Syriusza i Severusa, by omówili dzielące ich kwestie.

- Żartujesz?

- Ani trochę.

* * *

><p>- Co ja tu robię? – warknął Snape, gdy tylko zorientował się, gdzie się znajduje.<p>

- Co on tu robi? – zażądał odpowiedzi Syriusz, zrywając się na równe nogi.

- Siadać, obaj – warknął Harry. – Nie mam czasu na wasze dziecinne pokazy złości.

Natychmiast stał się celem dwóch wściekłych spojrzeń. Nie żeby go to obeszło. Uznał, że lepiej, żeby mieli złościć się na niego, niż na siebie nawzajem.

- Powiedziałem: siadać!

By podkreślić polecenie, skupił się i wypuścił z siebie nieco swojej prawdziwej mocy. Nagle pokój zdawał się naelektryzowany. Obaj dojrzali mężczyźni przełknęli ślinę i niechętnie usiedli, tak daleko od siebie, jak to tylko możliwe.

- Dziękuję – powiedział Harry, wygaszając moc.

Za jego plecami Remus wyjął różdżkę, niewerbalnie wyczarował popcorn i usiadł, rozkoszując się przedstawieniem. Poczęstował Juanitę i Ginny.

- Potrzebuję współpracy was obu – wyjaśnił uprzejmie Harry. – Więc pogadamy teraz o tym, co macie do siebie – uniósł rękę, by uciszyć protesty obu czarodziejów – i uporamy się z tym. Ta wrogość trwa zdecydowanie za długo – przerwał na moment. – Syriuszu, zacznijmy jeszcze raz. Czemu nienawidzisz Snape'a?

Harry zdecydował, że podczas tej rozmowy pominie honorowy tytuł profesora.

Syriusz otworzył usta, ale odkrył, że nie może wydobyć z siebie głosu.

- Żadnych obelg – ostrzegł go Harry, zanim przywrócił mu zdolność do mówienia.

- To przez niego Bella została Śmierciożercą. Zepsuł moją kuzynkę.

- Zwariowałeś? – parsknął Snape. – Spędziłeś chyba za dużo czasu jako ten zapchlony kund…

- Wystarczy – wtrącił się Harry. – Zaraz będziesz miał swoją kolej. Teraz powiedz, czemu nienawidzisz Syriusza, ale pamiętaj, bez wyzwisk!

Snape warknął i zmierzył Harry'ego najbardziej onieśmielającym spojrzeniem ze swojego repertuaru. Niestety wydawało się to nie odnosić żadnego skutku.

- Ponieważ on i jego przyjaciele – Snape nagle uznał, że nico dyskrecji może być pożądane i zdecydował się nie wspominać imienia Jamesa w tym kontekście – zrobili z mojego życia piekło i próbowali mnie zabić.

- Zasłużyłeś… - Syriusz nie zdołał powiedzieć nic więcej, zanim Harry odciął mu mowę.

- Słuchajcie, za każdym razem, gdy jeden z was zacznie gadać bezsensowne bzdury, będę odcinał wam głos, więc dajcie sobie już siana. Severusie, możesz odpowiedzieć na oskarżenie Syriusza dotyczące czarodziejki.

- Nie sprowadziłem Belli na złą drogę – rzucił Snape przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Jeśli już, to twoja cholerna kuzynka sprowadziła mnie na złą drogę. Byłem w niej zakochany i dołączyłem do Śmierciożerców, bo ona była jedną z nich.

Harry zamrugał z zaskoczeniem.

- Syriuszu, twoja kolej na odpowiedź.

- Nie chciałem go zabić. Postraszyć trochę, ale nie zabić.

Syriusz zamilkł na moment. Trudno było być złym na Harry'ego, gdy ten dosłownie zatykał go za każdym razem, gdy już miał wybuchnąć. Niechętnie wypowiedział coś, o wypowiedzenie czego nigdy by się nie posądzał:

- Przepraszam za tamto. To było głupie i bezmyślne.

Harry uśmiechnął się potakując.

- A psoty?

- To była raczej wojna, obie strony brały udział.

- Severusie?

Nauczyciel wiercił się niespokojnie.

- Faktycznie spłatałem w rewanżu kilka figli – przyznał niechętnie.

- Świetnie – powiedział zadowolony Harry. – Więc pogadajmy o bardzo dzikiej wiedźmie.

- Powiedziała mi, że świetnie się bawiła zgrywając niewinną przy Syriuszu – powiedział cicho Snape. – Że udawała przy nim, że jest dobra. Bawiło ją, gdy Syriusz ciągnął do niej, jako do jedynej osoby w całej rodzinie, która nie była po stronie ciemności.

- Ale – rozdarł się Syriusz.

- Nie zapominajmy, kto pchnął cię za zasłonę – przerwał ponownie Harry. – I niemal rzucił Cruciatus na Ginny.

- W porządku – przyznał skrzywiony Syriusz. – Może rzeczywiście udawała.

- Już czuję jak w miarę tej rozmowy nawiązują się między nami nici przyjaźni.

Ponownie obaj mężczyźni spojrzeli wściekle na chłopaka i ponownie Harry nic sobie z tego nie robił.

- Teraz porozmawiajmy o innej rzeczy, która was łączy.

- Nie ma… - obaj zaczęli mówić w tym samym czasie, zrywając się na równe nogi.

- Siad! – ryknął Harry, nagle tracąc cierpliwość do tej dwójki. Obaj usiedli tak błyskawicznie, że nikt nie był pewien, czy zrobili to z własnej woli, czy też zmusiła ich do tego magia Harry'ego. – Moja dzisiejsza cierpliwość jest już na wyczerpaniu – wyszeptał.

- Poza inklinacjammi do długich włosów, obaj spędziliście zbyt wiele lat swojego życia żyjąc w piekle. Severus szpiegując dla Zakonu, a Syriusz w Azkabanie, uwięziony za czyn, którego nie popełnił. Jeden cierpiał z powodu regularnego Cruciatusa, drugi koszmar zdrady. Macie dużo więcej wspólnego, niż jesteście gotowi przyznać.

Obaj mężczyźni jednocześnie odwrócili głowy, kompletnie ignorując ten argument. Harry odwrócił się do nich plecami i mrugnął do Ginny.

- W takim razie będę musiał znaleźć kogoś innego do mojej drużyny Quidditcha – rzekł z żalem.

Snape złamał się pierwszy.

- Że co?

- Och – powiedział Harry, uśmiechając się przewrotnie do swojej dziewczyny. – Zapewne nie byłbyś zainteresowany zemszczeniem się na Fredzie i George'u oraz przypomnieniem wszystkim, kto był jednym z najlepszych ścigających w tamtych latach, na równi z moim tatą. A Syriuszowi na pewno nie zależy na zagraniu w duecie z Lunatykiem przeciwko następnej generacji psotników – przerwał na moment, żeby to do nich dotarło, po czym kontynuował: - Pewnie uda mi się namówić Neville'a do pomocy. Jest niezłym ścigającym, jeśli się przyłoży. Jestem też pewien, że Kingsley będzie nieźle współpracował z Lunatykiem. I pewnie żaden z was nie jest zainteresowany współpracą na oczach tysięcy dopingujących was ludzi. Nieważne, że moglibyście udowodnić waszą wartość publicznie czy zemścić się za siedem lat psot, jak zafarbowanie lochów na różowo. Jestem pewien, że tak nieistotne rzeczy są poniżej waszej godności i zdecydowanie wolicie kontynuować wasze dziecinną nienawiść, podczas gdy my zagramy bez was.

W pokoju zapadła kompletna cisza.

- Nie spieszmy się tak, Harry – wydusił z siebie Syriusz.

- Absolutnie – zgodził się Snape. – Może już czas, żebyśmy trochę dojrzeli.

Jego głos brzmiał, jakby przeciągano go po poręczy z żyletek.

- W takim razie nie będziecie mieli problemów, żeby uścisnąć sobie dłonie, prawda?

Mężczyźni spojrzeli na siebie z wyraźną niechęcią. Harry przesunął się, by stanąć za plecami Syriusza, podczas gdy Juanita stanęła za Snapem.

Harry zdjął okulary i wpatrywał intensywnie na Snape'a, aż ten zaczął się poruszać. Kątem oka widział, że Juanita robi to samo z Syriuszem

Powili obaj mężczyźni wyciągnęli ręce i uścisnęli sobie dłonie.

Jakby na komendę, Ginny i Remus zaczęli bić brawo.

Hary roześmiał się i podszedł do swojej dziewczyny. Podniósł ją, by móc siąść na jej miejscu, z nią na kolanach. Zerknął na zegarek i westchnął. Wyciągnął torebkę po popcornie z rąk Ginny i skoncentrował się.

- Trzymaj – powiedział, podając ją Remusowi. – To świstoklik, który uruchomi się za pięć ósma. Zabierze was prosto do Hogwartu, więc nie będziecie musieli iść.

Obrócił się do sprawiającego kłopoty duetu.

- Sugeruję, żebyście wykorzystali ten czas poważnie omawiając dzielące was sprawy. I naprawdę nie chcę słyszeć, że się nawzajem wyzywaliście. Lunatyk i Juanita złożą mi raport, więc nawet o tym nie myślcie.

- Gdzie idziesz? – spytał nieco zaskoczony Syriusz.

- Zobaczyć się z moim kuzynem – wyjaśnił Harry. – Dziś po raz pierwszy wykonał w moją stronę przyjazny gest, a ponieważ bramka do mugolnetu jest obserwowana, nie mogę odpowiedzieć przez Mmaila. Więc pomyślałem, że przejdę się do niego na pogawędkę. A ponieważ mamy już nieco spóźnienia, zobaczymy się o ósmej.

Wydawało się, że nic nie zrobił, ale po chwili zniknął razem z Ginny.

- Jak on to robi, do cholery? – spytał Syriusz.

- Po prostu nie wie, że nie może tego zrobić – odpowiedział Snape z lekkim uśmiechem.

- Acha. Wyobraź sobie, że mielibyśmy takie możliwości w szkole.

Snape nagle się roześmiał.

- Gdyby tak było, to szkoła już by nie istniała.

Syriusz podszedł do barku i wyciągnął butelkę Ognistej Whisky.

- Napijesz się?

- Chętnie.

Syriusz nalał cztery szklanki i podał jedną każdej z osób w pokoju.

- Wydaje się, że straciłeś cała niechęć do Harry'ego.

Snape potaknął i podwinął rękaw.

- Harry znalazł sposób na zdjęcie ze mnie Mrocznego Znaku, po tym jak wyrwał mnie z rąk Voldemorta.

Syriusz roześmiał się krótkimi urywnymi dźwiękami, brzmiącymi jak szczekanie.

- To zapewne podziałało – przyznał. – Jak Harry radzi sobie w szkole?

- Profesor asystent Potter radzi sobie dobrze – odparł Snape z uśmiechem.

Syriusz wypluł trunek do szklanki. Mało brakowało a naplułby na wszystkich w pokoju.

- Jest czym?

- Profesorem asystentem. Wiedziałeś, ze prowadzi AD?

- Tak?

- No cóż, nauczył ich, jak stosując wspólnie znalezione przez Hermionę zaklęcie, zablokować Cruciatusa. Szpiegowałem ich, bo chciałem zobaczyć, jak on sobie radzi i nawet ja byłem zdumiony. Zdałem sobie sprawę, że zaczynam myśleć o Harym jako Harrym i poczułem, ze zasłużył na mój szacunek na tyle, bym pozwolił mu mówić do mnie po imieniu. Więc poprosiłem w jego imieniu o nadanie mu tytułu profesora asystenta, żeby nie stało to w sprzeczności ze szkolnymi regułami, a przy tym zasługiwał na niego.

Remus i Syriusz uśmiechali się szeroko.

- To nasz chłopak.

Chociaż wciąż nie byli przyjaciółmi, Syriusz i Severus powoli zaczęli naprawiać zniszczenia spowodowane latami wzajemnej nienawiści.

* * *

><p>Harry i Ginny pojawili się koło małej kępki drzew. Powoli zachodzące słońce rzucało długie cienie na starannie wypielęgnowane trawniki.<p>

- Ładnie tu – uznała Ginny, rozglądając się naokoło.

Harry uśmiechnął się i objął ją ramieniem, prowadząc ją w stronę placu zabaw.

- Nie mam pojęcia, czy Dudley tu będzie – przyznał. – Dean wspomniał, że jego przyrodnia siostra, która prawie chodzi z Dudley'em, napisała mu, że lubią spędzać wieczory spacerując po parku – przerwał i machnął ręką. – To jest e-mail, który Dudley do mnie wysłał.

- E-mail?

- Jak Mmail, ale mugolski. Oparty na komputerach.

Ginny potaknęła, czytając wiadomość.

- Wow, to spora zmiana w stosunku do tego, co widziałam w twoich wspomnieniach.

- Tak – zgodził się Harry. – Ale miał sporo racji odnośnie mojej cioci i wujka. Skrzywdzili go tak samo jak i mnie, tylko w drugą stronę.

* * *

><p>Dudley i Sheryl szli niespiesznie przez park, podążając w stronę huśtawek, przy których lubili spędzać wieczory na rozmowie.<p>

- Dudley – odezwała się cicho Sheryl. – Spójrz na wzgórze.

Dudley wpatrzył się w dwie odległe postacie.

- Co z nimi?

- Założę się o moją książkę do historii, że ta para to twój kuzyn i jego dziewczyna.

Dudley zamrugał zaskoczony.

- Co?

- Spójrz na nich półprzymkniętymi oczami.

Dudley zrobił to i zmarszczył brwi.

- Czujesz to?

- Coś czuję – przyznał nerwowo. Nie spodziewał się, ze jego kuzyn przyjdzie tak szybko. – Wygląda trochę jak on, chociaż jest większy, niż ostatnim razem, gdy go widziałem.

Para szybko zbliżała się do nich, co pozwoliło Dudley'owi lepiej się im przyjrzeć. Pierwszą rzeczą, która rzuciła mu się w oczy, to niezwykła płynność ich ruchów. Wydawało się to być dla nich zupełnie naturalne, jakby każdy ruch został oceniony i dostosowany tak, by wykonywać go jak najbardziej efektywnie. Przełknął nerwowo ślinę, przypominając sobie pokaz, który widział w swojej poprzedniej szkole. Przyszli do nich rekruterzy Królewskiej Piechoty Morskiej. Dwóch z nich urządziło pokaz walki wręcz. Poruszali się w ten sam sposób, jak ta zmierzająca ku nim dwójka. Przypominało to krok drapieżnika.

Obrócił spojrzenie ku drobnej dziewczynie, którą Harry obejmował ramieniem. Jej włosy miały kolor głębokiej czerwieni, który wydawał się nieosiągalnym kolorem na głowie normalnego człowieka. Były długie i puszyste, opadały jej na plecy delikatnymi falami. W jej twarzy wyróżniały się duże, brązowe oczy, które zdawały się przeszywać go na wylot, nawet z takiej odległości.

- Gdybym nie gapiła się na niego tak samo, jak ty na nią, byłabym na ciebie bardzo zła, Dudley'u Dursley – odezwała się cicho Sheryl.

Dudley roześmiał się i spojrzał na swojego kuzyna, chłopaka, którego ostatnio widział w lecie, pogrążonego w depresji. Choć chłopak przed nim urósł tylko o kilka cali, ewidentnie sporo przybrał na masie. A żaden z tych dodatkowych kilogramów nie wyglądał na tłuszcz.

Po raz pierwszy w życiu Dudley poczuł się zwyczajny. Sheryl opowiadała mu o Voldemorcie to, co usłyszała od Deana. Słyszał też, że wszyscy byli przekonani, że to właśnie jego kuzyn będzie tym, który będzie musiał się z nim zmierzyć. Pamiętał ogarniający go strach i przerażenie, gdy dementorzy zaatakowali go rok temu.

Spojrzał na Harry'ego i uśmiechnął się lekko. Jeśli świat miał być przez kogoś uratowany, prawdopodobnie nie zdołałby znaleźć milszego bohatera.

- Dudley – powiedział Harry, wyciągając rękę. Dudley ujął ją z wdzięcznością i ścisnął nieco mocniej, ciekawy ile siły drzemie w Harrym.

Nie doczekał się żadnej reakcji, poza nieco rozbawionym wyrazem oczu jego kuzyna.

- To moja dziewczyna, Ginny Weasley – przedstawił Harry z uśmiechem.

- Miło cię poznać – powiedziała Ginny, wyciągając rękę. Jej głos był niewiarygodnie miękki i wydawał się brzmieć dojrzale ponad jej lata. Po chwili zorientował się, że w głosie Harry'ego brzmiała ta sama nuta. Jakby oboje widzieli rzeczy, których on nigdy nie chciałby oglądać i przetrwali to.

Dudley ujął wyciągniętą rękę, spojrzał jej w oczy i nerwowo przełknął ślinę. Nagle poczuł, że jeśli spróbuje coś zrobić Harry'emu, to nie on zareaguje, a ona. A czuł, że nie będzie tak łaskawa, jak mógłby być jego kuzyn.

- To jest Sheryl, moja dobra przyjaciółka – Dudley przedstawił nieco pulchną dziewczynę u jego boku. Harry i Ginny uścisnęli jej dłoń, ignorując pełen uwielbienia wzrok, którym patrzyła na żywą legendę czarodziejskiego świata.

Zapadła chwila niezręcznej ciszy.

- Gin – odezwał się cicho Harry. – Może przejdziesz się z Sheryl, podczas gdy ja zamienię parę słów z Dudley'em?

- Jasne – odparła radośnie. – Chodźmy na huśtawki – powiedziała, łapiąc drugą dziewczynę za rękę. – Od wieków nie byłam w mugolskim parku. Będziemy mogły porównać obu kuzynów.

Sheryl roześmiała się i pozwoliła się odciągnąć.

- Ona zawsze taka? – spytał Dudley.

- Tak – odparł Harry z dumą. – Jest niesamowita.

- Musi być żeby z tobą wytrzymać – powiedział Dudley i ponownie nerwowo przełknął ślinę, gdy Harry spojrzał na niego ostro. – Żartowałem tylko – wyjaśnił szybko.

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Nie wiedziałem, że masz poczucie humoru.

Dudley skrzywił się.

- Pewnie nie, ale wiesz, jako gruby dzieciak musiałem radzić sobie z większymi albo twardszymi ode mnie, a humor był moją jedyną tarczą. Po prostu nigdy nie potrzebowałem jej w domu.

- A więc – zaczął Harry – Dean powiedział mi, że już się nie przyjaźnisz z Piersem?

- To prawda – przyznał Dudley. – Piers miał pretensje, że trzymam się z Sheryl i wyrażał je dość usilnie – uśmiechnął się nagle. – Obawiam się, że miałem pretensje do jego pretencji i postanowiliśmy rozstrzygnąć to jak mężczyźni – przerwał na moment. – No cóż, ja rozstrzygnąłem to jak mężczyzna, a on jak śmierdzący tchórz, którym jest – spojrzał na swoje dłonie. – Moje nadgarstki wciąż mnie bolą od tamtych uderzeń.

Harry usiadł na skraju ławki i spojrzał na zachodzące słońce.

- Słuchaj, to, że przyszedłem się dzisiaj z tobą zobaczyć, wynika częściowo z chęci przekonania się, czy twoja przemiana była szczera, a częściowo z faktu, że nie mogę wysłać ci e-maila. Śmierciożujcy pracujący dla Czarnego Kretyna monitorują bramkę między mugolnetem a czaronetem.

- Eee, wydawało mi się, że ci ludzie nazywają się Śierciożercami?

Harry uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

- Zmieniłem im nazwę, to czyni ich bardziej ludzkimi, a mniej onieśmielającymi. Tak samo, jeśli chodzi o Czarnego Kretyna.

- Psychologia pola walki?

- Coś w tym stylu.

Dudley wziął głęboki wdech, po czym powoli wypuścił powietrze.

- Słuchaj, napisałem to już w e-mailu, ale chciałem cię przeprosić. Byłem samolubnym, grubym palantem, który był tak zakochany w sobie, że poślubiłbym sam siebie, gdyby tylko była taka możliwość. Traktowałem cię, no cóż, gorzej niż ktokolwiek potraktowałby wściekłego psa. Nie mogę powiedzieć, żebym całkowicie zwalczył nawyk obżerania się, czasem mam ochotę popchnąć kogoś przechodzącego koło mnie, ale ja i Sheryl pracujemy nad tym. Byłem nawet u psychologa. Który nawet dał mi kilka dobrych rad, jak już skończył cały psychoanalityczny bełkot.

Harry zdjął okulary i spojrzał twardo kuzynowi w oczy. Dudley zbladł i nerwowo przełknął ślinę.

- Harry, na miłość boską – wyszeptał. – Ty naprawdę nim jesteś, prawda?

- Co masz na myśli? – spytał Harry, ponownie ubierając okulary.

- Ty jesteś człowiekiem, który uratuje świat.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Owszem.

- I jak, zdałem?

Harry zawahał się przez moment, po czym wyciągnął rękę.

Dudley ujął ją i uścisnął dużo przyjaźniej niż wcześniej.

- Cześć – powiedział powoli. – Jestem Dudley Dursley.

- Harry Potter – odparł Harry z uśmiechem.

- A więc Harry – kontynuował rozbawiony Dudley – co lubisz robić, kiedy nie walczysz ze złym czarnoksiężnikiem, albo nie spędzasz czasu z księżniczką?

- Opowiem ci o Quidditchu – odpowiedział Harry. – Przypomina trochę koszykówkę, w której mecze rozgrywa się na miotłach latający z prędkością stu mil na godzinę, pięćdziesiąt stóp nad ziemią.

- Czy wy wszyscy jesteście szaleni?

Harry chciał odpowiedzieć, ale przerwał mu odległy krzyk.

- To Sheryl – Dudley zerwał się na nogi ze zmartwionym wyrazem twarzy. Odwrócił się i spojrzał w dół wzgórza na plac zabaw. – Harry, to Piers i jego gang kretynów. Musimy tam pędzić.

Chłopak, nie tak gruby jak kiedyś, zerwał się do biegu.

- Dudley! – zawołał Harry tonem tak ostrym, że zatrzymał Dudley'a w pół kroku. – Po pierwsze, nie jesteś w wystarczająco dobrej formie, żeby przebiec całą drogę. Nie ma sensu, żebyś przybył tam zbyt wyczerpany, żeby stanąć do walki. Dużo lepiej przybyć jedną lub dwie sekundy później, ale być w stanie udzielić pomocy. Po drugie odpręż się, popełnili gruby błąd.

- Co masz na myśli? – spytał Dudley. Harry wstał i ruszył w stronę placu zabaw. Dudley truchtał u jego boku, pragnąc ruszyć szybciej.

- Tam jest Ginny – wyjaśnił Harry ze złośliwym uśmiechem.

- Ale ich jest szóstka!

- Dudley, pewnego dnia opowiem ci o jej rodzinie. Uwierz mi, da sobie z nimi wszystkimi radę.

- A jeśli nie? Oni nie grają fair.

Nagle Dudley poczuł, jak włosy na karku stają mu dęba, a temperatura spada o kilka stopni. Przełknął nerwowo ślinę i spojrzał Harry'emu w twarz.

Harry się uśmiechał. Jednak ten uśmiech był tak przerażający, że Dudley cieszył się, że nie jest on skierowany na niego.

- Jeśli zdmuchną choć włos z jej głowy, będą żałowali tego przez resztę życia.

Jego głos był niski i zdawał się przeszywać ciało Dudley'a jak podmuch lodowatego wichru.

- Jesteś czasami naprawdę przerażający – zauważył Dudley.

Uczucie minęło tak nagle jak się pojawiło.

- Ufasz mi?

- Nie bardzo – wyszczerzył się Dudley. – Jesteś jednym z tych dziwadeł, przed którymi ostrzega mnie mamusia. Możesz mi ukraść drugie śniadanie – spoważniał. – Ufam ci, Harry.

- Nie krzycz – ostrzegł go Harry, po czym złapał Dudley'a za ramię i aportował ich obu na plac zabaw.

- Jesteśmy niewidzialni – uprzedził go Harry szeptem. – Więc się nie odzywaj.

* * *

><p>- Jesteś byłą dziewczyną Deana?<p>

- Tak – Ginny uśmiechnęła się lekko.

- Czemu on z tobą zerwał, do diabła? Jesteś prześliczna.

- Dziękuję. To nie była tak do końca jego wina. Zawsze kochałam Harry'ego. Dean był tylko czymś przejściowym, aż skończę 16 lat. W głębi serca Dean to wiedział. Kiedy moi bracia, a mam ich sześciu, samych starszych, zagrozili mu, zdecydował, że za to, co jest między nami, nie warto walczyć. Absolutnie go za to nie winię. Poza tym pozwoliło mi to na przyspieszenie moich planów. Dzięki temu jestem teraz z Harrym.

- Więc nie powinnam go bić za bycie idiotą?

- Raczej nie. To co tam jest między tobą i Dudley'em?

Sheryl roześmiała się.

- Normalnie nie chciałabym mieć z nim nic wspólnego, ale był taki słodki, gdy zapraszał mnie na randkę. Wiedział, ze odmówię, ale i tak mnie zagadnął. To pokazało, ze ma nieco odwagi, więc postanowiłam sprawdzić czy możemy się przynajmniej zaprzyjaźnić. Okazało się, że jest jak naprawdę skrzywiony szczeniak. Jego rodzice są okropni. Dałam mu kilka rad, a kiedy mnie posłuchał, zorientowałam się, ze gdzieś tam w głębi siedzi naprawdę dobry człowiek.

- To kiedy mu powiesz, że się w nim zakochujesz?

Sheryl zarumieniła się, a potem uśmiechnęła.

- Niedługo. Podoba mi się, jak się teraz stara.

- Dobra robota – pochwaliła Ginny, po czym siadła na huśtawce i odepchnęła się od ziemi. – Nie robiłam tego od wieków!

- Nie jesteś na to trochę za stara?

- Nigdy nie jest się za starym na huśtawkę. Powinnam skłonić Harry'ego, żeby spróbował tego od czasu do czasu. Nie da się mieć złego humoru podczas huśtania.

Obie dziewczyny huśtały się przez kilka minut w przyjaznej ciszy.

- No proszę, co my tu mamy? – dobiegł zza ich pleców obleśny głos.

Sheryl zerknęła na chłopców i krzyknęła:

- DUDLEY!

Jeden z chłopaków zrobił kilka kroków naprzód i złapał łańcuchy, zatrzymując huśtawki w miejscu.

- Obawiam się, że Dudley nie doczłapie tu na czas – stwierdził przywódca z rechotem. – Nauczymy cię, co się dzieje z dziwkami, takimi jak ty i pokażemy „Wielkiemu D" jak się płaci za opuszczenie nas.

- Odwal się, Piers – rzuciła wściekle Sheryl. – Wydawało mi się, że Dudley dał ci ostatnio nauczkę.

Piers drwiąco pokręcił głową i wyjął wojskowy nóż z kieszeni płaszcza.

- Tym razem jestem na niego gotowy – odparł z uśmiechem. – Zarżnę go jak na to zasłużył, jak tłustą, jęczącą świnię.

Wzrok Piersa prześliznął się na Ginny, zatrzymując się na dłużej na T-shircie i opiętych dżinsach.

- A co my tu mamy.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się do niego z wyższością.

- Ginny Weasley, dziewczyna Harry'ego Pottera.

Piers zaklął z pogardą.

- To niemożliwe, żeby to dziwadło zdobyło taką dziewczynę jak ty. Poza tym jest zamknięty w tej głupiej szkole dla kryminalistów. Może pójdziesz ze mną, pokażę ci, co potrafi prawdziwy mężczyzna.

Ginny odchyliła głowę i roześmiała się serdecznie.

- Nazywasz chłopca bawiącego się nożem mężczyzną? Coś ci powiem. Wróć tu, gdy stoczysz zażartą bitwę, by uratować życie twojemu ojcu chrzestnemu, walcząc przeciwko szaleńcowi, który marzy, by cię zabić. Wtedy odmówię ci grzecznie. Do tego czasu – Ginny zakończyła radą, która, choć niewątpliwie kreatywna i interesująca, najprawdopodobniej była fizycznie niemożliwa.

- Zamknąć się! – warknął Piers do swoich chichoczących towarzyszy. – Myślisz, że śmieszna jesteś, co? Zobaczymy jaka jesteś śmieszna.

- Nie próbowałabym tego – poradziła Ginny.

- A to czemu? – spytał Piers, postępując naprzód i machając przed sobą nożem.

Ginny nagle eksplodowała ruchem. Jej lewa ręka wyśliznęła się naprzód, odbijając rękę Piersa z nożem na jedną stronę. Jej prawa ręka wystrzeliła w górę, dłoń odnalazła podbródek i posłała go na ziemię.

- Bo mój chłopak ponad rok uczy mnie jak walczyć.

Piers przetoczył się na bok i złapał upuszczony nóż. podniósł się chwiejnie na nogi.

- Uderzyłaś mnie! – zawołał zszokowany. Obrócił się do pozostałych. – Na co czekacie, brać ją!

Piątka chłopaków wzruszyła ramionami. Walka z jedną mała dziewczyną na pewno nie będzie trudna.

- Potrzebujesz pomocy, Gin? – spytał Harry, rozpraszając zaklęcie otaczające jego i Dudley'a.

- Jasne – odpowiedziała Ginny z uśmiechem. – Nie chcę złamać sobie paznokcia, a ty chyba nie miałeś okazji dzisiaj poćwiczyć, prawda?

Harry uśmiechnął się do niej szeroko.

- Nie, trochę byłem zajęty. W sumie chętnie bym się nieco rozruszał.

- Ale pamiętaj, żeby ich nie zabijać – ostrzegła go radośnie Ginny. – Wiesz ile trzeba przez to odwalać papierkowej roboty.

Harry zwiesił nos na kwintę.

- Giii-nyyyy – jęknął. – Może zabiję chociaż jednego?

Ginny wydawała się zastanawiać przez moment.

- No dobrze, ale tylko jednego.

- Dzięki – rzekł zadowolony Harry. Obrócił się do chłopców. Przestał się uśmiechać. Tak jak poprzednio, temperatura zdawała się spadać o kilka stopni.

Widząc ultra pewne siebie nastawienie Harry'ego, chłopcy byli nieco niechętni, by atakować.

- Zabiję pierwszego, który zaatakuje – wyszeptał Harry. Jego głos docierał do nich z łatwością, jakby drobne kwestie, jak praw fizyki, były zupełnie nieistotne.

Zapadła absolutna cisza, którą zakłócało tylko skrzypienie zardzewiałych huśtawek, kołyszących się na wieczornej bryzie.

Harry stał bez ruchu. Zachodzące słońca schowało jego twarz w cieniu. Widać było tylko płonące oczy. oczy, które obiecywały, że nie będzie litości.

- Chrzanić to – rzucił jeden z chłopców. – Nie przyszedłem tu, żeby atakować psychopatę!

Obrócił się i zaczął uciekać, reszta podążyła za nim.

- Wracać tu, tchórze! – wrzasnął Piers, patrząc za swoimi byłymi przydupasami. – On blefuje, idioci!

Wykazując kompletny brak pomyślunku, Piers popędził prosto na Harry'ego, trzymając przed sobą nóż.

Ruchy Harry'ego były tak szybkie, że oko nie mogło ich uchwycić. Odchylił się w uniku i chwycił nadgarstek Piersa, wykręcając go boleśnie.

Piers wrzasnął, nóż wyleciał mu z ręki.

Harry mocno pociągnął za nadgarstek ku dołowi i tyłowi. Chłopak stracił równowagę i runął na ziemię. Kiedy padał, Harry złapał nóż w powietrzu i wbił go obok głowy Piersa w taki sposób, że płaska strona ostrza dotykała jego policzka. Jednocześnie wbił kolana w pierś przeciwnika i klęknął na nim.

- Jeśli kiedykolwiek usłyszę, że zrobiłeś coś takiego, przyjdę po ciebie. Tylko tym razem nie będę celował obok ciebie – warknął Harry, jego oczy były twarde i zimne jak szafiry.

Piers wyglądał na przerażonego. Pokiwał głową, sygnalizując, że rozumie.

Harry się cofnął.

- Uciekaj. Prędko.

Piers zerwał się na równe nogi i zaczął uciekać, nie zwracając uwagi na wielkie, mokre plamy na przodzie dżinsów.

- Mój bohaterze! – zawołała dramatyczne Ginny i skoczyła na Harry'ego, oplatając nogi wokół jego bioder i całując go porządnie.

W międzyczasie Dudley klęczał przy Sheryl, przytulając ją do siebie.

- Harry? – odezwał się ostrożnie Dudley. – Naprawdę chciałeś zabić jednego z nich?

- Oczywiście, że nie! – odpowiedziała Ginny, rozbawiona pytaniem. – Wykorzystywał podstawy psychologii. Tłum potrzebuje lidera, by mogli za nim podążyć do ataku. Harry sprawił, że ci chłopcy nie mieli nikogo, kto by ich poprowadził. Nikt nie chciał być pierwszy, bo bali się konsekwencji. Gdy tylko jeden z nich się załamał, reszta podążyła za nim.

- To był blef? – spytała Sheryl, wyraźnie pod wrażeniem.

- Ano – Harry wyszczerzył zęby.

- Dean mówił mi, że w duecie jesteście niesamowici, ale myślałam, że przesadza!

Harry zarumienił się lekko, ale wzruszył ramionami.

- Dudley, masz przy sobie jakieś monety?

Dudley sięgnął do kieszeni i wydobył garść drobniaków. Harry wziął dwie monety jednofuntowe i zamknął je w dłoni. Skoncentrował się, a jego ręka zaczęła świecić.

- Wiesz czym są świstokliki? – Ginny spytała Sheryl.

- Dean mi to wyjaśnił – odpowiedziała Sheryl, potakując.

Harry rozprostował pięść. Na jego dłoni widniały dwa złote naszyjniki.

- Jeśli coś się stanie, złapcie waszą rodzinę, potem złapcie naszyjniki i powiedzcie „Hogwart". Wtedy będziecie bezpieczni.

- Dziękujemy – powiedziała Sheryl, patrząc na wszystko szeroko otwartymi oczami.

- Właśnie – zgodził się Dudley. – Co się wtedy stanie?

- Zostaniecie przetransportowani w bezpieczne miejsce – odpowiedziała lakonicznie Ginny. – Harry, nie masz nic przeciwko, żebym zamieniła kilka słów z twoim kuzynem, zanim się pożegnamy?

- Nie ma sprawy – odpowiedział Harry, uśmiechając się do Sheryl. Siadł obok niej na huśtawkach i patrzył, jak jego dziewczyna spaceruje z jego kuzynem.

* * *

><p>- Uważam, że powinieneś wiedzieć – odezwała się cicho Ginny – że twoi rodzice zapłacą za to, co zrobili Harry'emu.<p>

Spojrzała mu prosto w oczy.

- Ty też byś zapłacił, gdybyś się nie zmienił.

Dudley nerwowo przełknął ślinę.

- Jeśli o mnie chodzi to nie ma sprawy. Kiedy zaczęli obrażać Sheryl to przeciągnęli strunę. W tej chwili ja ignoruję ich, a oni ignorują mnie. Kiedy tylko skończę osiemnaście lat, wyprowadzam się. Co z nimi zrobisz? Nie zabijesz ich, prawda?

- Nie!

- Szkoda – Dudley nagle się uśmiechnął, łagodząc napiętą atmosferę.

Ginny parsknęła śmiechem.

- Wielu potężnych czarodziejów i czarodziejek traktuje Harry'ego jak członka rodziny. Bardzo im się nie podoba to, co go spotkało. Wszyscy wysłali mi wiele wspaniałych pomysłów, jak uczynić ich życie bardzo nieprzyjemnym.

- Kochasz go, prawda?

- Kochałam całe moje życie. Nawet gdy mnie nie znał, zaryzykował swoje życie, by mnie uratować. Walczył dla mnie z sześćdziesięciostopowym wężem. Dopiero ostatnio mogłam coś z tym zrobić.

Dudley skinął głową, niepewny czy zostało coś jeszcze do powiedzenia. Jego spojrzenie na kuzyna zmieniło się radykalnie w ciągu ostatnich kilku godzin. Ostatecznie jednak jego opinia była niemal taka sama, jak pierwsze wrażenie: świat nie mógł znaleźć lepszej osoby, odpowiedzialnej za jego uratowanie.

- Uważaj na niego, dobrze? – poprosił nagle Dudley. – Dopiero co odkryłem, ze mam kuzyna i bardzo chciałbym zachować ten stan rzeczy.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Zmieniło to jej twarz z bardzo ładnej, na porażająco piękną.

- Szczęśliwy skubaniec!

* * *

><p>- Gotowy? – spytał Ginny, gdy wrócili na plac zabaw.<p>

- Tak. Wyjaśniłem już cała sprawę z e-mailami. Możemy używać Hedwigi, żeby wysyłać wiadomości w miarę potrzeb.

- Wracamy do Hogwartu?

- Tak. Co powiesz na wybranie się ze mną na spotkanie Zakonu?

- A byłam zaproszona?

- Ginny, czy zachcesz przyjąć moje zaproszenie na dzisiejsze spotkanie Zakonu? – spytał Harry z uśmiechem.

- Jasne.

- Dudley, zaczynam cię lubić – powiedział Harry, patrząc na kuzyna. – Sheryl, cieszę się, ze mogłem cię poznać.

Sheryl przysunęła się do Dudley'a i wyszeptała:

- Może nie byłoby tak źle mieć chłopaka.

Odwróciła się i pomachała Harry'emu i Ginny, którzy pękali ze śmiechu, widząc oszołomione spojrzenie Dudley'a. po chwili zniknęli.

* * *

><p>Pojawili się w gabinecie dyrektora. Notatka na stoliku poleciła mu przejść przez drzwi z tyłu pomieszczenia do sali konferencyjnej. Spojrzał na zegarek. Wciąż mieli minutę.<p>

- Poczekaj na mnie chwilkę. Pójdę po Rona i Hermionę. Nie powinni tego przegapić.

Ginny potaknęła. Harry wyjął z kieszeni Mapę Huncwotów, sprawdził, gdzie znajdują się jego przyjaciele i ponownie zniknął.

Po chwili wrócił, przynosząc ze sobą podekscytowaną parę.

- Jesteś pewien, że możesz to zrobić, Harry? – zamartwiała się Hermiona.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Wystawię każde z was przeciwko dowolnej osobie która już jest w środku. Chcę, żebyście tam byli. Idźcie za mną.

Skinęli głowami i podążyli za Harrym przez drzwi. Pomieszczenie było oświetlone wiszącymi na ścianie pochodniami, a kilka lamp stało na stole wokół którego siedzieli członkowie Zakonu Feniksa.

Kiedy Harry z przyjaciółmi weszli, w sali zrobiło się znacznie ciszej, ale zignorował to. Przy końcu stołu znajdowało się tylko jedno krzesło, więc Harry wyciągnął różdżkę i wydłużył stół, jednocześnie tworząc trzy dodatkowe krzesła. kiedy cała czwórka usiadła, Harry zwrócił się do dyrektora niezbyt głośno, ale tak, by usłyszeli go wszyscy w pomieszczeniu.

- Przepraszam za spóźnienie. Coś mnie zatrzymało w Little Whinging.

- Nic się nie stało Harry – odpowiedział Dumbledore z wesołym błyskiem w oku. – Dopiero mieliśmy zaczynać.

- Co tu robią te dzieci? – spytał Elphias Doge, przerywając dyrektorowi.

- Te dzieci – odparł z ironią Kingsley Shacklebolt – zmierzyły się z Voldemortem więcej razy niż ty.

To rozpętało kłótnię między osobami wspierającymi Harry'ego, a członkami Zakonu, którzy uważali, ze nie powinno go tu być.

Molly i Artur Weasley siedzieli cicho, choć wyglądali, jakby woleli nie widzieć w tym miejscu Harry'ego, Hermiony i swoich dzieci.

Dumbledore otworzył usta, ale zamknął je, gdy Harry potrząsnął głową.

- Niech się kłócą – powiedział bezgłośnie.

- Harry – Ginny nachyliła się do niego i wyszeptała: - Mogę z tym skończyć?

Harry obrócił się do niej.

- Miałem taki zamiar, ale jeśli chcesz to nie krępuj się.

- Potrzebuję wysłać wiadomość do Freda i George'a.

Harry przyciągnął do nich kawałek pergaminu i przesunął nad nim ręką.

- Pisz na tym, pojawi się to na kartce przed nimi.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape obserwował dyskusję z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy. Chciał się właczyć do tej kłótni, ale zauważył komunikat, który Harry wysłał Dumbledore'owi. Osoby, które chciały, żeby Harry i jego przyjaciele zostali wyproszeni ze spotkania, nadrabiały właśnie braki w liczebności nadzwyczaj głośnym krzykiem. Czuł, że są głupcami, kłócąc się, gdy byli ewidentnie słabsi. Pozostali, w tym połowa nauczycieli i Weasley'owie, usiłowali użyć logiki, ale byli zakrzykiwani. Spojrzał na Harry'ego i Ginny i wbił Syriuszowi mocną sójkę w bok.<p>

Syriusz podskoczył i spojrzał wściekle na Snape'a.

- Harry i Ginny coś kombinują – wyszeptał nauczyciel.

Syriusz zerknął na koniec stołu i powoli na jego twarz wypłynął uśmiech. Złapał różdżkę i wyczarował popcorn.

- Poczęstujesz się? – zaproponował.

* * *

><p>Fred i George byli coraz bardziej zniesmaczeni tą kłótnią. Tak naprawdę to czuli, że znacznie lepiej byłoby, gdyby wraz z Harrym i resztą po prostu wyszli z sali. Pewnie wtedy zrobiliby więcej pożytecznych rzeczy. Te ciągnące się w nieskończoność spotkania szybko zweryfikowały ich marzenia o wspaniałej przygodzie, jaką miało być członkostwo w Zakonie Feniksa.<p>

Zastanawiali się nad jakimś odwróceniem uwagi, gdy nagle papier przed nimi rozbłysnął.

„_Fred, George, pamiętacie nasze przedstawienie, gdy miałam dziesięć lat?"_

Bliźniacy spojrzeli na siebie i wymienili dzikie uśmiechy. Skinęli głową w kierunku Ginny, a potem wyciągnęli różdżki, trzymając je pod stołem.

Zimny podmuch przemknął po sali, a światła zaczęły migotać. Ponad blatem pojawiły się małe płomyki, które zaczęły poruszać się wokół stołu.

W miarę jak ludzie je dostrzegali, kłótnia zaczęła wygasać, a członkowie Zakonu Feniksa siadali na swoich miejscach i obserwowali płomyki.

Płomyki zaczęły się łączyć, powiększając swój rozmiar.

Weasley'owie wymienili między sobą uśmiechy i usiedli, poznając co się dzieje.

Syriusz dzielił się popcornem nie tylko z Severusem, ale także z Remusem.

Pozostałe światła w pokoju nagle zgasły, pogrążając salę w ciemnościach. Wtem z ognia wystrzelił promień czystego, białego światła, oświetlając Ginny.

Dziewczyna miała zamknięte oczy. Powoli rozpostarła ramiona. Została zręcznie uniesiona z krzesła, aż wreszcie lewitowała w powietrzu. Wiatr zdawał się krążyć wokół niej, unosząc jej włosy, które utworzyły wokół niej aureolę. Białe światło podkreślało bladość jej skóry i sprawiło, że jej oczy wydawały się jeszcze większe.

Otworzyła oczy i obrzuciła zebranych łagodnym spojrzeniem. Otworzyła usta i zaczęła przemawiać głosem, w którym pobrzmiewały nuty obłędu:

_- Oto nadchodzi ten, który ma moc, pokonania Czarnego Pana… Zrodzony z tych, którzy trzykrotnie mu się oparli, a narodzi się, gdy siódmy miesiąc dobiegnie końca… A choć Czarny Pan naznaczy go jako równego sobie, będzie miał moc, jakiej Czarny Pan nie zna… I jeden z nich musi zginąć z ręki drugiego, bo żaden nie może żyć, gdy drugi przeżyje… Ten, który ma moc pokonania Czarnego Pana narodzi się gdy siódmy miesiąc dobiegnie końca… _

Przerwała i ponownie rozejrzała się po sali, spoglądając w oczy wszystkim, którzy protestowali.

- Kto z was śmie sprzeciwiać się przepowiedni?

W pomieszczeniu zapadła absolutna cisza.

- Któż spośród was został naznaczony przez Voldemorta? Któż spośród was zmierzył się z nim i przeżył? Któż z was walczył przeciw jego umysłowi i wygrał?

Ponownie zapadła cisza. Tym razem niektórzy członkowie Zakonu nie śmieli spojrzeć jej w oczy.

- Tak też myślałam – wyszeptała. Złożyła ramiona na piersi i powoli opadła na swoje krzesło. Kiedy się to stało, światła w sali wróciły do normy.

- Skoro już mamy to za sobą – odezwał się Harry – może moglibyśmy zacząć spotkanie. Miałem długi dzień.

- Oczywiście – zgodził się Albus z uśmiechem. Zamilkł na chwilę, dając czas na ewentualne sprzeciwy, po czym kontynuował: - Harry, jeśli mógłbyś zacząć?

Harry potaknął.

- Gobliny wiedzą, że coś dziwnego dzieje się przy naszym ukochanym ministrze. Miałem dziś bardzo interesującą rozmowę z Mackrackiem, dyrektorem londyńskiego Gringotta.

- Rozmawiałeś z Mackrackiem? – spytał Albus. Na jego twarzy, i na twarzy niemal wszystkich na sali, malowało się zaskoczenie.

- Tak – odparł Harry. – Miły gość. Czy to jakiś problem?

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się lekko.

- Harry, społeczeństwo goblińskie zbudowane jest na fundamencie ich systemu bankowego. Dyrektorzy banków są członkami Rady Światowej. Mackrack jest jej obecnym przewodniczącym. Tak więc rozmawiałeś z obecnym władcą wszystkich goblinów.

- Acha, dzięki – uśmiechnął się do Hermiony. – Właśnie dlatego chciałem, żebyś tu była – wymamrotał cicho, ale wystarczająco głośno, by inni to usłyszeli. – W każdym razie oficjalnie gobliny pozostaną neutralne w czasie wojny. Ale otrzymałem stanowcze zapewnienie, że nie dołączą do Voldemorta.

Przerwał, gdy rozległy się gwałtowne rozmowy. Po chwili kontynuował:

- To byłoby złe dla interesów.

Wybuch śmiechu przetoczył się po pomieszczeniu.

- Proszę, żeby Percy z Kingsley'em kontynuowali – powiedział Harry, siadając.

Percy, w nienagannych szatach wyjściowych, wstał ze swojego miejsca.

- Nasze śledztwo związane z korupcją w rządzie wykazało niewiele. Zbyt wiele istotnych dokumentów zostało zniszczonych, a ślady zatarte. Już samo to stanowi wystarczający materiał dowodowy, by uczynić sprawę bardzo podejrzaną.

Kingsley mruknął, zgadzając się z Percym.

- Jednak informacje, które przekazał nam dzisiaj Harry, otworzyły kilka nowych ścieżek, które powinny pozwolić na powiązanie Knota ze Śmierciożercami, nawet jeśli on sam do nich nie należy.

- Dziękuję Percy – odezwał się Harry, nie do końca zdając sobie sprawę, że przejął prowadzenie spotkania. – Fred, George, jak idą nasze plany?

Bliźniacy wstali, ku zaskoczeniu tych spośród członków Zakonu, którzy uważali ich za nieodpowiedzialnych psotników.

- Tak jak poleciłeś, dziś po południu nabyliśmy znak towarowy. Teren inwestycyjny, który znaleźliśmy, okazał się idealny i pozwolił na natychmiastowe uruchomienie produkcji. Jest tam Abe, który właśnie nad tym pracuje.

- Chwila moment – wtrąciła się Hestia Jones. – Abe, jak Aberforth Dumbledore?

- Tak – potwierdził Fred.

- Z powrotem pracuje z Zakonem? – spytała podekscytowana.

- Nie do końca – wtrącił się płynnie Dumbledore. – Zgodził się współpracować z Harrym i odpowiada tylko przed nim jako specjalny agent Zakonu.

- A jaki ma to związek z walką ze Śmierciożercami? – spytał gburowato Alastor Moody. On nie brał udziału we wcześniejszej kłótni.

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Dziś rano Fred i George odkryli, że znak towarowy Piwa Kremowego został zajęty przez Ministerstwo kilka lat temu, a obecnie wystawiony na sprzedaż. W tym samym czasie zdołali przebić się przez skomplikowaną plątaninę wzajemnie powiązanych firm i odkryli kto czerpie korzyści z produkcji Piwa Kremowego. Lucjusz Malfoy i jego rodzina.

Wokół stołu dało się słyszeć liczne westchnięcia.

- To przedsięwzięcie odpowiada za większość dopływu gotówki do rodziny Malfoy'ów. Większość ich majątku jest związana w nieruchomościach i innych aktywach, które trudno upłynnić w krótkim czasie, zwłaszcza w taki sposób, byśmy się o tym nie dowiedzieli. Aberforth, Fred, George i ja współpracujemy bardzo blisko i mamy nadzieję kompletnie wyeliminować główne źródło dochodu Śmierciożerców.

- Powinniśmy być gotowi przed weekendem. Półprodukty na nowe Piwo Kremowe dotrą w ciągu najbliższych kilku dni, a produkcja powinna ruszyć w czwartek. Jeśli będziemy pracowali na trzy zmiany, powinniśmy być gotowy na premierę produktu w sobotę.

- Dzięki planom Harry'ego spodziewamy się zadać Lucjuszowi druzgocący cios, używając przepisów prawnych, by zamknąć jego produkcję obecnego Piwa Kremowego, wykupić zapasy pozostające w rękach dystrybutorów i sprzedać im nowe Piwo Kremowe z dziesięcioprocentową zniżką. Jesteśmy niemal pewni, że natychmiast zdobędziemy monopol – George wziął głęboki oddech. – To oznacza ogromne zyski dla udziałowców nowego przedsięwzięcia.

Harry rozejrzał się wokół stołu i roześmiał się pod nosem. Najśmieszniejsze były miny pozostałych Weasley'ów, nie licząc Ginny, którzy byli totalnie zszokowani, że ich psotni bliźniacy porafią być tak nastawieni na biznes.

- Hej – Fred uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Biznes jest tak samo zabawny jak płatanie figli.

- Wspaniale – pochwalił Dumbledore z błyszczącymi oczami. – Muszę przyznać, że nigdy nie podejrzewałem, ze możemy ich zaatakować od tej strony.

Fred i George zarumienili się lekko i usiedli z powrotem.

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore patrzył z uśmiechem, jak Harry przejmuje kontrolę nad spotkaniem. Gdy chłopak poprosił Percy'ego o raport w sprawie postępów i uważnie słuchał odpowiedzi, Albus podjął decyzję. Używając tego samego zaklęcia co Harry kilka chwil temu, machnął ręką nad pergaminem przed nim i zaczął pisać.<p>

Przerwał na moment, by powiedzieć:

- Nie do końca. Zgodził się współpracować z Harrym i odpowiada tylko przed nim jako specjalny agent Zakonu.

Następnie kontynuował pisanie. Skończył jednocześnie z Fredem i Georgem i wysłał cały tekst na kartkę Harry'ego.

* * *

><p>Harry spojrzał na swoją kartkę, która nagle zapełniła się informacjami. Spojrzał pytająco na dyrektora. Gdy ujrzał jego uspokajające skinięcie głową, zwrócił się do swojego ojca chrzestnego:<p>

- Syriuszu, mógłbyś powiedzieć nam, jak przebiegają poszukiwania głównej kwatery Śmierciożerców?

- Oczywiście Harry – odpowiedział Syriusz. Wstał i rozpoczął zdawanie raportu.

Harry poprowadził resztę spotkania, zyskując coraz więcej pewności siebie w miarę jego trwania. Notatki Dumbledore'a pozwoliły mu zebrać wszystkie istotne dla spotkania informacje. Wrażenie, które powstało wśród członków Zakonu, zwłaszcza tych, którzy byli mu wcześniej przeciwni, było takie, że Dumbledore musiał omówić to wszystko z Dumbledorem przed spotkaniem i miał jego pełną zgodę na jego poprowadzenie.

Przez cały czas Harry zwracał się do Hermiony, Rona i Ginny z prośbami o pomysły czy interpretację danych, pokazując wszystkim korzyści płynące z dołączenia świeżych umysłów.

* * *

><p>Po spotkaniu Molly i Artur podeszli do Harry'ego. Molly odruchowo go uściskała.<p>

- Dalej uważam, że wszyscy jesteście za młodzi – powiedział cicho ze smutnym uśmiechem na twarzy. – Ale nawet ja nie mogę walczyć z przeznaczeniem. Proszę cię tylko, żebyś uważał na siebie i Ginny.

- Będę – zapewnił ją Harry, oddając uścisk.

- A ty – powiedziała Molly, przytulając teraz swoją córkę. – Nie mogę uwierzyć, że użyłaś tej sztuczki z naszej zabawy na spotkaniu Zakonu. Naprawdę, Fred i George mają na ciebie za duży wpływ.

Ginny roześmiała się.

- Ale podziałało, prawda?

Molly potrząsnęła głową i roześmiała się.

- Coś ty zrobił z Fredem i Georgem? – spytał Harry'ego Artur z uśmiechem na twarzy.

- Nic takiego. Po prostu znaleźli coś, co daje im tyle samo frajdy co psoty i umożliwia rywalizację. Dla nich to po prostu kolejna gra.

Pożegnali się i czwórka uczniów ruszyła w stronę pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru.

- Cóż to, pani Norris? – przerwał im Argus Filch. – Uczniowie, tak późno w nocy. Szlaban, dla was wszystkich – roześmiał się zadowolony.

- Przepraszam? – Harry wysunął się na czoło.

Filch zamarł w bezruchu, uśmiech spełzł z jego twarzy.

- Och, nie widziałem pana, profesorze asystencie. Proszę o wybaczenie.

- Nic się nie stało – rzucił lekceważąco Harry i ruszył dalej, trójka przyjaciół poszła za nim.

- To było super – odezwał się Ron, gdy tylko oddalili się od Filcha. – Koniec z wpadaniem w tarapaty!

Harry parsknął śmiechem i podał hasło Grubej Damie. Usiedli na kanapach przez kominkiem. Harry ziewnął i wyciągnął nogi, opierając głowę na kolanach Ginny.

- To był długi dzień – ziewnął ponownie. – Opowiem wam o moim kuzynie i możemy iść spać.

Ziewnął jeszcze raz i przymknął oczy na moment.

* * *

><p>Ginny delikatnie pogłaskała głowę Harry'ego, po czym spojrzała w dół z niedowierzaniem.<p>

- Zasnął!

Ron i Hermiona spojrzeli po sobie i roześmiali się.

- Czemu jesteś zła? – spytał Ron.

- Bo miałam nadzieję, że mnie porządnie wycałuje. Wyglądał dzisiaj tak pociągająco, a załatwialiśmy tyle spraw, że nie było na to czasu.

Ron najpierw zbladł, a potem odezwał się dziwnym, zduszonym głosem:

- Słuchaj, może upewnię się, że będziecie mieli wolny Pokój Życzeń jutro wieczorem?

Ginny i Hermiona wlepiły zdumione spojrzenia w Rona. Ten uniósł dłonie.

- Wiem, wiem, ale tu mówimy o Harrym i, no cóż, ja czuję się lepiej, gdy spędzę trochę czasu z Hermioną. Ale nie chcę znać żadnych szczegółów.

Hermiona nachyliła się i pocałowała Rona w policzek.

- Niedługo będziesz bardzo szczęśliwy – obiecała.

Ron uśmiechnął się szeroko mimo rumieńca oblewającego mu twarz, a Ginny zachichotała pod nosem.

- Co zrobimy z tą tu Śpiącą Królewną? – spytał Ron.

- Niech trochę pośpi, a ja wam opowiem co robiliśmy wcześniej. Potem wylewitujemy go do łóżka.

Pozwolili mu na trochę snu z głową na kolanach Ginny, po czym cała trójka rzuciła na niego zaklęcie, by zabrać go do łóżka. Ginny powoli zdjęła jego ubranie, podczas gdy Ron i Hermiona żegnali się w bardziej intymny sposób pod osłoną zaklęcia ciszy.

- Słodkich snów, miłości moja - wyszeptała Ginny, całując bliznę Harry'ego. Wyszła po cichu, dając odrobinę prywatności bratu i jego dziewczynie.

* * *

><p>Harry został gwałtownie wyrwany ze snu. Zastanawiał się jak do cholery wylądował we własnym łóżku. Zerknął w dół i zorientował się, że jest nagi, nie licząc bokserek, i uśmiechnął się. Tylko jedna osoba, którą znał, zdjęłaby mu dżinsy. Ostatnim razem, gdy Ron kładł go do łóżka, musiał spać w ubraniu.<p>

Zerknął na zegarek. Była czwarta rano. Jeśli nie liczyć cichego chrapania dochodzącego od strony Seamusa, w pokoju panowała cisza. Postawił nogi na podłodze i zauważył, że niektóre ubrania leżące przy łóżku Rona z reguły ciężko byłoby znaleźć w męskiej sypialni. Podszedł i włożył głowę za zasłony otaczające łóżko Rona. Błyskawicznie zaczął się cofać, aż piętami uderzył we własne łóżko.

- Hmmm – wymruczał Harry do siebie. – To był widok, którego nie chcę oglądać nigdy więcej. Obudzę ich później, zanim wstanie reszta szkoły. Hermiona byłaby wstrząśnięta, gdyby reszta szkoły dowiedziała się, że spędziła noc w łóżku Rona.

Roześmiał się pod nosem i podszedł do swojego kufra. Szybko ubrał parę szortów, T-shirt i nowe adidasy, które postanowił wypróbować po raz pierwszy.

Teraz, gdy był profesorem asystentem, chodzenie po szkole było dużo prostsze – nie musiał się chować pod peleryną niewidką. Dotarł do boiska Quidditcha, wciąż pogrążonego w ciemnościach, jako że do świtu brakowało jeszcze paru godzin, i zaczął truchtać wokół niego. Po dziesięciu okrążeniach zatrzymał się i napił. Kiedy skończył rozgrzewkę, przeszedł do pokoju treningowego obok szatni i podszedł do sprzętu do ćwiczeń siłowych.

Zestaw ćwiczeń, przygotowany na jego prośbę przez Kingsley'a i Tonks, miał zbudować na nim, chudym chłopcu, porządne mięśnie. Jego codzienne treningi uzupełniane były przez gigantyczne śniadanie przyrządzane osobiście przez Zgredka, który był przeszczęśliwy, że może mu w czymś pomóc.

Zaczął od ćwiczeń na mięśnie czworogłowe. Usiadł i dodał do swojego normalnego ciężaru dziesięć funtów. Machnął ręką i radio w narożniku obudziło się do życia. Harry rozpoczął trening.

Przesuwał się wokół pomieszczenia, ćwicząc na zmianę nogi i tułów, dając z siebie tyle, ile był w stanie. Odkrył, ze bezmyślne powtarzanie tych samych czynności było świetne na oczyszczenie umysłu i dawało mu czas na myślenie. Bawiło go, gdy słyszał, że Quidditch robi mu dużo dobrego. Siedzenie i latanie na miotle, choć było świetną zabawą, nie wyrabiało mięśni. Niekończące się poranki na siłowni były na to znacznie lepsze. I tak nigdy nie sypiał za dużo, a to był znacznie praktyczniejszy sposób na radzenie sobie z tym problemem, niż leżenie w łóżku z poczuciem winy.

A poza tym zdecydowanym plusem była reakcja Ginny.

Po skończonym treningu i ochłodzeniu organizmu, Harry poszedł do Wieży Gryffindora i prosto pod prysznic. Podobnie jak zeszłego wieczoru, próbował najeżyć nieco włosy, bo Ginny wydawała się lubić taką jego fryzurę, ale wkrótce się poddał, bo włosy uparcie odmawiały poddania się jego woli. Ponownie zerknął na zegarek. Było piętnaście po szóstej. Nałożył świeżą parę dżinsów i kolejnego T-shirta, tym razem zielonego, i ponownie podszedł do łóżka Rona. Naciągnął na siebie pelerynę niewidkę i przysiadł po turecku na końcu łóżka.

Machnął ręką, rzucając na zasłony znacznie silniejsze zaklęcie ciszy i uśmiechnął się przewrotnie.

- Zastanawiam się jaką karę powinien wymierzyć nauczyciel, który znalazł dwóch uczniów śpiących w jednym łóżku? – warknął głośno, całkiem udanie naśladując głos Snape'a.

Ron i Hermiona obudzili się jednocześnie. Spojrzeli na siebie sennie, wreszcie znaczenie słów dotarło do ich mózgów.

Hermiona usiłowała błyskawicznie usiąść, ale zorientowała się, że pod przykryciem jest naga, więc opadła z powrotem, zanim pokazała coś niewłaściwego. Oboje szarpali się, próbując znaleźć sposób na obrócenie się do osoby, którą uważali za nauczyciela, co chwilę zderzając się do sobą.

- Panie profesorze – odezwała się Hermiona, desperacko starając się znaleźć jakieś wyjaśnienie dla tej sytuacji. Jednocześnie wyciągnęła prześcieradło i owinęła się nim, wciąż leżąc na plecach.

- Poprawniej będzie profesorze asystencie – poprawił Harry z rozbawieniem własnym głosem.

Para zamarła i obróciła się twarzą w twarz z ich szeroko uśmiechniętym przyjacielem.

- Niech cię, Harry. Właśnie straciłam pięć lat życia – powiedziała Hermiona, podczas gdy Ron złapał za najbliższą poduszkę i cisnął nią w Harry'ego.

- Czyż to jest podziękowanie, jakie otrzymuję? – spytał Harry dramatycznym tonem. – Ryzykuję życie i kończyny, budząc was przed resztą domu. Znajduję sposób, by Hermiona wróciła do swojego pokoju, zanim zostanie odkryta, łamię przepisy, a wy odpłacacie mi krzykiem i bijecie mnie poduszkami.

- Nie, poduszka i krzyki były za udawanie Snape'a – burknął Ron. – Miałem bardzo miły sen.

- Jakoś mnie to nie zaskakuje – skomentował sucho Harry. – Biorąc pod uwagę, ze spałeś z Hermioną. Czy jest coś, co może chcielibyście mi powiedzieć o waszym związku?

Oboje spłonęli jaskrawym rumieńcem.

- Aaaa – Harry wyszczerzył zęby. – Już rozumiem.

- Przynajmniej ja byłem na tyle rozbudzony, by zrobić co do mnie należy – odciął się Ron.

- Co masz na myśli?

- Wczoraj wieczorem miałeś spędzić trochę czasu całując Ginny – dołączyła się Hermiona, która wcześniej układała poduszki, by mogła się wygodnie oprzeć.

- Miałem?

- Tak, zeszłego wieczoru, zanim zasnąłeś jej na kolanach. Z trudem przechodzi mi to przez gardło, Harry, ale my Weasley'owie jesteśmy namiętną bandą. Naprawdę nie chciałbyś, żeby Ginny pomyślała, że cię nie pociąga.

Harry zmarszczył brwi, walcząc z wypływającym mu na twarz rumieńcem.

- To zaczyna być jedna z najdziwniejszych rozmów, jakie odbyłem w życiu – wymamrotał. – Żeby gadać o braku mojego życia seksualnego z nagim bratem mojej dziewczyny i jego tak samo nagą dziewczyną, która jest dla mnie niemal siostrą.

Ron uśmiechnął się krzywo.

- Wydaje ci się, że to dziwne? Nigdy nie obiecywałeś twojej siostrze, że załatwisz jej wieczorem Pokój Życzeń, żeby jej chłopak mógł jej wynagrodzić to, że nie poświęca jej wystarczająco dużo uwagi.

- Nie musiałeś tego robić – powiedział Harry, wciąż zarumieniony. – Mogę uruchomić Mapę Huncwotów w Trybie Amorów. Łapa powiedział, że to mi pomoże.

- Co ona wtedy robi? – spytała Hermiona, nie tracąc żadnej szansy, by dowiedzieć się czegoś nowego.

- Nie mam pojęcia – przyznał Harry. – Nie robiłem tego jeszcze, ale biorąc pod uwagę, że mój ojciec chrzestny był niezłym playboyem, a Moony też miał sporo do powiedzenia w tej dziedzinie (cicha woda) oraz ogrom pracy, który włożyli w normalny tryb, możesz być pewna, ze to coś dobrego. Łapa wydawał się z tego bardzo dumny.

Hermiona i Ron spojrzeli po sobie.

- Tak – rzekł Harry, przeczuwając pytanie. – Pokażę wam, jak go używać.

- Dzięki – odpowiedzieli równocześnie.

Harry ponownie zerknął na zegarek.

- Ale tak całkowicie poważnie – powiedział. – Musicie być ostrożniejsi. Wyobraźcie sobie, że Neville znajduje stanik Hermiony na podłodze obok łóżka.

Oboje spłonęli rumieńcem. Harry wstał z łóżka.

- Moja peleryna niewidka jest w miejscu, w którym siedziałem, a budzik Lavender i Parvati zadzwoni za pięć minut.

* * *

><p>Od: Harry<p>

Do: Remus

Temat: Syriusz

Dzień dobry Lunatyku,

chciałem dać Ci znać, że nie zapomniałem o spłataniu figla naszemu drogiemu przyjacielowi za jego powtarzane żarty o Seriuszu. Mam nowy pomysł na to co mu zrobimy – nie chciałbym popaść w rutynę w młodym wieku.

Harry – ale się wyspałem

_Audaces fortuna juvat_

* * *

><p>Od: Inteligentny Huncwot<p>

Do: Syn Rogacza

Temat: Re: Syriusz

A już myślałem, że Twoją psotą było nakłonienie go do zgody ze Snapem :)

Ale dobrze wiedzieć. Syriusz nie będzie się spodziewał… Może jakaś podpowiedź dla Twojego ulubionego ex-nauczyciela?

Remus

* * *

><p>Od: Tylko nie mów na mnie Bambi<p>

Do: Selenofob

Temat: Re[2]: Syriusz

Może jedna… Wąchacz będzie bardzo trafnym przezwiskiem.

H

_Audaces fortuna juvat_

* * *

><p>Od: Cliotus Hearst<p>

Do: Subskrybenci Proroka Codziennego

Temat: Ministerstwo szykuje się na wstrząsający Raport „Weasley'a-Shacklebolta"

_Ministerstwo Magii szykuje się na wstrząs wywołany raportem, który odsłoni kulisy jego działalności podczas pierwszej wojny czarnego maga oraz obecnych działań._

Raport Weasley'a-Shacklebolta, szeroko zakrojone śledztwo w sprawie korupcji w samym sercu Ministerstwa, ma zostać opublikowany w ciągu najbliższych dziesięciu dni. Przecieki sugerują, że będzie to nieprzyjemna lektura dla kluczowych postaci.

Korneliusz Knot, Minister Magii, wielokrotnie zapewniał, że Ministerstwo zawsze działało w obronie interesów całej czarodziejskiej społeczności.

- Bez cienia wątpliwości pracownicy Ministerstwa udowodnili swoją uczciwość i profesjonalizm - mówi.

Jak można się nieoficjalnie dowiedzieć, Raport Wealsey'a-Shaclebolta obali to twierdzenie. Aurorzy na wysokich stanowiskach przyznają, że pewne ważne informacje zostały sfałszowane, a pewne ministerialne procedury pominięte na wyraźne polecenie najważniejszych urzędników Ministerstwa.

Najprawdopodobniej Raport poda w wątpliwość działania Knota oraz jego poprzedniczki, Millicent Bagnold.

Prace nad Raportem rozpoczęły się po dramatycznym oczyszczeniu z zarzutów Syriusza Backa, niesłusznie uwięzionego pod zarzutem wielokrotnego morderstwa. Black, kiedyś najbardziej poszukiwany przestępca czarodziejskiego świata, stara się teraz dojść do siebie po tych przejściach.

_Cliotus Hearst jest komentatorem politycznym Proroka Codziennego. Możesz wysłać mu Mmaila na adres [tu był adres - przyp. tłum] lub mugolskim e-mailem na [tu też]_

* * *

><p>Z samego rana Ginny miała podwójne Eliksiry. Kiedyś znienawidzone, ostatnimi czasy zaczęły być nawet przyjemne.<p>

- Dziś – odezwał się Snape, wkraczając do lochów z peleryną powiewającą za jego plecami – omówimy sobie Eliksir Słodkich Snów.

Stuart Bradley uniósł rękę.

- Tak, panie Bradley?

- Czy nie powinniśmy dziś przerabiać Eliksiru Postarzającego?

Sanpe przewrócił oczami.

- Pewnie tak – burknął. – Jednak dopóki ja prowadzę te zajęcia, będziemy omawiać to, co powiem. Kto może mi powiedzieć czym jest Eliksir Słodkich Snów? Panna Lovegood?

- Daje pijącemu piękne sny – odparła Luna rozmarzonym głosem. – Jest jak Eliksir Bezsennego Snu, tylko przyjemniejszy w użyciu.

- Dziesięć punktów dla Ravenclaw – oznajmił Snape. – Znakomita odpowiedź. Teraz dwadzieścia punktów dla osoby, która powie mi co powstanie, jeśli dodamy do niego rogu Długoroga Rumuńskiego?

Zapadła cisza, gdy wszyscy w myślach przeglądali swoje wiadomości na temat eliksirów. Ginny powoli uniosła rękę.

- Panno Weasley, a może powinienem powiedzieć przyszła pani Potter?

Niegdyś to pytanie byłoby brutalnie wysyczane. Dziś Snape jedynie łagodnie się droczył. Ginny zarumieniła się, podczas gdy reszta klasy wybuchnęła śmiechem.

- Panno Weasley wystarczy – przerwała na chwilę, po czym dodała: - Na razie.

Snape uśmiechnął się.

- Eliksir zmieni sny w koszmary? – ni to stwierdziła, ni to spytała.

- Dwadzieścia punktów dla Gryffindoru – powiedział radośnie Snape. – Instrukcje są na tablicy, proszę ich dokładnie przestrzegać.

Machnął różdżką i czysta tablica wypełniła się małym, kanciastym pismem.

Usiadł przy biurku i zaczął oceniać wypracowania uczniów z szóstego roku. Ku swojemu rozbawieniu odkrył, że wypracowanie Hermiony miało dokładnie wymaganą długość. W końcu nauczyła się wypełniać jego polecenia, dzięki czemu dostawała lepsze oceny.

W połowie lekcji przeszedł między stołami, kontrolując prace i udzielając porad. Zatrzymał się przy stole Ginny. Pracowała sama, gdyż Colin, jej standardowy partner, leżał w szpitalu złożony czarodziejską grypą.

- Jedną z dziwnych właściwości tego eliksiru – powiedział Snape, jakby myślał o czymś zupełnie innym – jest fakt, że jeśli poda się go mugolom, będzie działał tylko w pewne dni miesiąca, pod wpływem księżyca.

Wrócił z powrotem do swojego biurka, ignorując jej zdumione spojrzenie.

Po zakończeniu zajęć polecił wszystkim, by zostawili na jego biurku próbówkę i wyszli w ciszy.

- Panno Weasley – przywołał ją z powrotem. Wstał i przeszedł na drugą stronę biurka, by znaleźć się obok niej.

- Obawiam się, że będę musiał zabrać dwadzieścia punktów Gryffindorowi.

- Za co, panie profesorze? – spytała zmieszana Ginny.

Snape podniósł jej próbówkę z eliksirem i umieścił ją bezpiecznie w jej torbie.

- Za zrzucenie swojej próbówki z eliksirem na podłogę.

Ginny zamrugała zdziwiona. Nagle połączyła fakty. Harry powiedział jej wczoraj, że pokazał nauczycielowi swoje dzieciństwo, dziś robili ten dziwny eliksir, a Snape wygłosił przy niej taki nitypowy komentarz.

- Wie pan, profesorze – odezwała się Ginny, patrząc na szczupłego, wysokiego mężczyznę. – Jest pan niebezpiecznie blisko zasłużenia sobie na uścisk.

Snape patrzył za wychodzącą dziewczyną, jego twarz wyrażała lekkie zdumienie. Potrząsnął głową i odstawił na bok pozostałe eliksiry, notując starannie, że jedna próbówka została zrzucona na podłogę, a odpowiedzialna za to uczennica została ukarana utratą dwudziestu punktów.

Kiedy przygotowywał się do następnej lekcji przerwał na moment i powiedział na głos:

- Dwadzieścia punktów dla Gryffindoru za wczorajszy popis aktorski panny Weasley.

* * *

><p>Od: Szukający<p>

Do: Przeciwnicy

UDW: Moja drużyna

Temat: Mecz

Panowie, zarezerwowałem boisko do Quidditcha w Hogwarcie na następną sobotę (za dwanaście dni).

Uważam, że 14.00 będzie świetną porą na rozpoczęcie gry. Madame Hooch zgodziła się nam posędziować.

Mam nadzieję, że się zobaczymy,

Harry

_Audaces fortuna juvat_

* * *

><p>Od: Charlie<p>

Do: Rodzeństwo z drużyny

Temat: Re: Quidditch

Tak jest, chłopaki, to jest to!

Nie mogę się doczekać, żeby wylecieć na boisko i skopać Potterowi tyłek. Pokażemy im, kto jest pierwszą rodziną Quidditcha!

Charlie

_Draconis dominium_

* * *

><p>Od: Ron<p>

Do: Chłopaki

Temat: Re[2]: Quidditch

Tak, już nie mogę się doczekać. Jest jakaś szansa, żebyście wcześniej wpadli do Hogwartu? Powinniśmy odbyć jakiś trening.

Poza tym Ginny i ja chętnie się z Wami wszystkimi zobaczymy.

Ron

* * *

><p>Od: Bardzo zajęci<p>

Do: Rodzeństwo + Alicja

Temat: Trening Quidditcha

Alicjo, jako że nasi bracia wydają się zapominać, że do Quidditcha trzeba siedmiorga, postanowiliśmy szybko wprowadzić Cię w sprawę.

Harry zaklepał boisko na następną sobotę, godzina 14.00. Chłopaki chcieliby się umówić któregoś wieczoru na trening.

Transport nie będzie problemem, możemy łatwo zdobyć świstoklik do Hogwartu, ale cały tydzień jesteśmy zajęci. Może następny wtorek?

F&G

_Czarodziejskie Dowcipy Weasley'ów – już wkrótce na Ulicy Pokątnej_

* * *

><p>Od: Alicja<p>

Do: Dupki Weasley'owie

Temat: Re: Trening Quidditcha

Tak, dam radę.

Ale chcę, żebyście wiedzieli, że pomagam Wam tylko dlatego, że wiszę przysługę Fredowi i George'owi, a nie dlatego, że zgadzam się z urządzonym przez Was cyrkiem.

A.

* * *

><p>Od: Bill<p>

Do: Alicja

DW: Rodzeństwo

Temat: Re: Trening Quidditcha

Alicjo,

dziękuję, że zgodziłaś się nam pomóc, ale powinnaś wiedzieć, że my też już zrezygnowaliśmy z naszego punktu widzenia. Zagramy tylko dla zabawy. Nie będziemy wymagać, żeby zerwali, gdy już wygramy.

Bill – mi terminy pasują

* * *

><p>Od: P<p>

Do: Drużyna

Temat: Re[2]: Trening Quidditcha

Przepraszam, że tak krótko, ale jestem w tej chwili dość zajęty. Przy odrobinie szczęścia te terminy nie powinny być problemem.

Percy

_Informacje zawarte w tym Mmailu są poufne i mogą nieść za sobą prawne skutki. Są przeznaczone jedynie do wiadomości adresata. Zabroniony jest dostęp do tego Mmaila przez nieupoważnione osoby. Jeśli nie jesteś zamierzonym adresatem, ujawnianie, kopiowanie oraz jakiekolwiek działania lub powstrzymanie się od działań na podstawie zawartych w nim informacji są zakazane i mogą stanowić naruszenie prawa._

* * *

><p>Od: Charlie<p>

Do: Wszyscy

Temat: Re[3]: Trening Quidditcha

Dla mnie też nie ma problemu

C.

_Draconis dominium_

* * *

><p>Od: Ron<p>

Do: Zwycięska drużyna

Temat: Re[4]: Trening Quidditcha

W porządku, zarezerwuję boisko i przekażę Harry'emu, że terminy nam pasują.

Do zobaczenia!

Ron

* * *

><p>Wtorek był dziwnym dniem, myślał Harry, idąc w stronę lochów. Cały dzień był na lekcjach i nie miał za wiele casu, by robić cokolwiek innego. Uznał jednak, że dobrze od czasu do czasu mieć trochę spokojniejszy dzień, nawet jeśli było to trochę nudne.<p>

- Ach, Harry – powitał go Snape, gdy chłopak wszedł do lochów. – Chodź ze mną.

Poszli razem w dół korytarza, w pobliże pokoju wspólnego Ślizgonów i zatrzymali się obok portretu Salazara Slytherina.

- Otwórz się – wysyczał Snape w języku węży.

- Nie wiedziałem, że jest pan wężousty – powiedział zaskoczony Harry.

- Bo nie jestem – burknął Snape. – Ale Salazar ustalił hasło do tych kwater i nie możemy go zmienić. Zanim nauczyłem się je dobrze wymawiać, minęły dwa tygodnie.

Harry roześmiał się. Rozejrzał się po pokoju, do którego weszli.

- Witaj w moich prywatnych pokojach – rzekł Snape, kłaniając się lekko.

- Tego się nie spodziewałem.

- Co, raczej zieleni i srebra, a może dodatkowej komnaty tortur?

- Z gotowym zapasem świeżej krwi – potwierdził Harry z szerokim uśmiechem.

Ściany pokoju pomalowane były na niebiesko, a pomieszczenie wyposażono w pasujące meble. Pod jedną ze ścian duża szafa na eliksiry świadczyła o pracy, którą Snape wykonał jako szpieg Zakonu.

- Usiądź, Harry. Napijesz się czegoś?

- Nie dziękuję, panie profesorze – odpowiedział Harry, rozsiadając się wygodnie.

- Jeszcze wczoraj wieczorem mówiłeś mi po imieniu.

- Mówiłem – zgodził się Harry. – Ale chciałem, żebyście się wkurzali na mnie, a nie na siebie nawzajem.

- I podziałało – mruknął Snape. – Kiedy jesteśmy sami mów mi Severus albo Sev, tak jak inni nauczyciele.

Harry skinął głową. Spojrzał zaskoczony na Snape'a, który podawał mu szklankę z Ognistą Whisky.

- Pewnie będziesz tego potrzebował później. Pozwól, że opowiem ci historię. Podczas naszego piątego roku, przy jego końcu, twój ojciec, Syriusz, Remus i Pettigrew byli na szczycie swojej figlarskiej formy i odstawiali naprawdę spektakularne numery. To właśnie tego roku zdołali przemalować na różowo cały pokój wspólny Slytheriunu. Byłem jednym z ważniejszych celów, ulubionym celem Syriusza. Pewnego wieczoru Bellatrix przyszła do mnie i zaoferowała mi pomoc w rewanżu. Oczywiście byłem zachwycony, mając taką okazję. Pracując wspólnie stworzyliśmy wspaniały eliksir. Czekaliśmy na idealny moment i kiedy Gryffindor wygrał Puchar Quidditcha, zaatakowaliśmy. Udało nam się dopaść Piwo Kremowe, które pili, tak żeby zakłóciło im to zdolność do oceny sytuacji. Ukryliśmy się w rogu pod peleryną niewidką Bellatrix i obserwowaliśmy imprezę Gryfonów cała noc, czekając na efekty. Podziałało lepiej, niż oczekiwaliśmy. Huncwoci byli ostatnimi, którzy kładli się spać i Minerva przyszła, żeby posłać ich do łóżka. Syriusz był w swojej psiej formie. Podszedł do niej i zaczął posuwać jej nogę – Snape wyciągnął rękę i podał Harry'emu ruchomą fotografię.

Zdjęcie idealnie złapało przerażoną minę na twarzy McGonagall oraz lekko szaloną minę na mordce psa, który poruszał biodrami w tył i w przód.

- Do dziś – kontynuował Snape – Syriusz myśli, że wypił za dużo Piwa Kremowego. A ja nigdy nie ośmieliłem się wyznać tego Min.

Spojrzał na Harry'ego, by sprawdzić jak zareagował, ale odkrył, że chłopak już nie siedzi na krześle. Śmiał się tak mocno, że tarzał się po ziemi, usiłując złapać oddech, a łzy spływały po jego twarzy.

- Czy mogę dostać kopię? – zdołał z siebie wydusić Harry.

Snape uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Jasne. W każdym razie następnego ranka powiedziała mi, że jestem jej dłużnikiem i że zgłosi się po przysługę. Zgodziłem się i właśnie wtedy się w niej zakochałem.

Harry pokiwał głową i obrócił zdjęcie, tak by go nie widzieć, w przeciwnym wypadku nie zdołałby powstrzymać śmiechu.

Snape wziął głęboki oddech.

- Zgłosiła się wczoraj. Harry, Bellatrix poprosiła mnie, żebym poprosił ciebie o pomoc w jej ucieczce od Czarnego Kretyna.

Harry zamrugał z niedowierzaniem i potrząsnął głową. Otworzył usta, zwrócił się do nauczyciela, po czym je zamknął. Wyciągnął na ślepo rękę, złapał za szklankę z ognistą Whisky i wychylił ją jednym haustem.

- To nie starczy – wymamrotał, wyciągając szklankę do ponownego napełnienia.

- Czy ona zwariowała? Czekaj, ja wiem, że ona jest szalona, ale czemu do cholery ona myśli, że ja jej pomogę? – Harry podniósł się i zaczął chodzić w kółko. – Próbowała zabić Syriusza, torturowała rodziców Neville'a do szaleństwa, próbowała rzucić Cruciatus na Ginny, kłamała, kradła i zabijała wiele, wiele razy. Dlaczego na wszystkie świętości miałaby dostać ode mnie coś więcej niż ogień z mojej różdżki?

Harry nagle zamarł z przerażoną miną. Popędził do łazienki i klęknął przy tronie, jego żołądek nie wytrzymał.

Snape siedział na krześle ze smutną miną.

Harry wrócił, ocierając twarz ręcznikiem i usiadł.

- Tak czuł się Albus?

- Co masz na myśli? – spytał zmieszany Snape.

- Będziemy musieli zawrzeć pakt z diabłem.

- Nie rozumiem.

Harry ukrył twarz w dłoniach i wyjaśnił cichym głosem:

- Nie jesteś już Śierciożercą, więc straciliśmy naszego szpiega w Wewnętrznym Kręgu. Nienawidzę jej, ale jeszcze bardziej potrzebuję jej informacji.

Obrócił głowę i spojrzał na Snape'a.

- Ręczysz za nią?

Snape zastanowił się przez moment. Miliard emocji przeleciało przez jego twarz, jak gdyby walczył sam ze sobą.

- Tak – odpowiedział w końcu.

- Powiedz jej, że chcę się z nią spotkać. Dam jej odpowiedź, gdy będę mógł spojrzeć jej w twarz.

Snape potaknął i podniósł się. podszedł do swojej szafy na eliksiry i wyciągnął żółtą fiolkę.

- Wypij, pomoże ci na żołądek.

- Dzięki – odpowiedział słabo Harry, opadając z powrotem na krzesło. – Czasami naprawdę chciałbym być normalny, mieć rodziców i spędzać dni starając się znaleźć sposób, by skraść Ginny kilka całusów na osobności. A nie być zmuszonym do podejmowania decyzji, od których zależy los tak wielu ludzi.

- Nie musisz – powiedział delikatnie Snape. – Wciąż możesz iść ze swoimi problemami do Albusa i zostawić to jemu.

Harry niechętnie pokręcił głową.

- Nie mogę zawsze ukrywać się za jego plecami. Przepowiednia mówi, że muszę zabić Voldemorta. Jeśli tak jest, to muszę zrobić wszystko co w mojej pierzonej mocy, żeby upewnić się, że wszyscy to przeżyją.

Harry sięgnął po butelkę Ognistej Whisky i pociągnął długi łyk.

- Tak sobie myślałem. Tego wieczoru, kiedy zlikwidowaliśmy twój Mroczny Znak, udało nam się wspólnie wyrzucić Voldemorta z twojego umysłu.

- Tak?

- Myślisz, że moglibyśmy spróbować tego jeszcze raz, połączyć nasze umysły i sprawdzić czy uda nam się włamać do umysłu Voldemorta?

Snape zamarł w bezruchu, tylko oczy stawały się coraz szersze.

- To może dać radę – wyszeptał. Zerwał się z krzesła i zaczął gwałtownie przechadzać się po pokoju.

- Wiesz, że plotki o tym, jakobyś był wampirem, wzięły się od twojej peleryny?

Snepa uśmiechnął się słabo.

- Oczywiście, dostałem ją w prezencie od Minervy. Myślę, że to może się sprawdzić – stwierdził Snape, wyraźnie podekscytowany. Przysunął swoje krzesło bliżej do Harry'ego.

- Mój umysł czy twój? – spytał Harry.

- Raczej mój – odrzekł Snape z namysłem. – Bez obrazy, ale mam więcej wprawy niż ty.

Harry skinął głową, rzucił Legillimens i wszedł do umysłu Snape'a.

- Gotowy? – spytał telepatycznie Snape.

Harry potaknął, starając się przypomnieć, w jaki sposób wcześniej połączyli moce. Próbowali kilka razy i nie udało się, wreszcie natrafili na rozwiązanie.

- Chodźmy dorwać Tomusia – powiedzieli jednocześnie, nurkując w mrok.

Gdy płynęli przez amorficzną próżnię, pod nimi zaczęły pojawiać się kształty, przypominające kostkę brukową. Przez pewien czas płynęły razem z nimi, ale potem zaczęły przyspieszać. Nagle kostka brukowa zdawała się rozdzielać, formując wokół nich tunel. Zatrzymali się gwałtownie, gdy wyrosła przed nimi ściana bruku, blokująca ich drogę. Rozejrzeli się, by z przerażeniem odkryć, że znaleźli się w pułapce.

- Ach, oto Severus, mój wierny Mistrz Eliksirów oraz młody Pan Potter. Cóż za przyjemna niespodzianka – syczący głos Voldemorta przyciągnął ich uwagę do zbliżającej się postaci. – Dwoje moich ulubionych ludzi na świecie i to na raz. Powiedzcie mi, naprawdę myśleliście, że to będzie takie proste? Że po prostu znajdziecie mnie i przytłoczycie swoją mocą?

- Tak – odparli, nie widząc powodów, by kłamać.

- Głupcy! – syknął Voldemort. – Severusie, zapłacisz za swoją zdradę, a ty Harry, za bycie ciągłym cierniem w zadku. Bez was nie będę miał problemów z pokonaniem starego głupca.

Wydobył różdżkę i rzucił na nich zaklęcie, którego żaden z nich nie rozpoznał.

Próbowali się poruszyć, rzucić zaklęcie, zrobić cokolwiek, ale nie byli w stanie. Wydawało się, ze nie mogą nic zrobić.

- Kiedy będziecie patrzyli z drugiego świata, jak przejmuję tu całkowitą władzę, pamiętajcie, że mogliście to powstrzymać. Wiedziałem, że spróbujecie czegoś tak głupiego, tak bohaterskiego – drwił z nich. – Więc przygotowałem się na to. Odkryłem zaklęcia, o jakich się wam nie śniło. A teraz czas się pożegnać.

Niespiesznie Vodemort wycelował różdżkę w obu intruzów i powiedział:

- _Avada Kedavra_

Zielone światło wystrzeliło z różdżki i uderzyło w połączone umysły nauczyciela i ucznia.

* * *

><p>W Wielkiej Sali Ginny nagle złapała swój naszyjnik.<p>

- Nieeeeee! – krzyknęła. Jej głos brzmiał, jakby właśnie wyrwano jej serce. Straciła przytomność.

* * *

><p><strong>Od autora:<strong>

**Cliffhanger (**_**czyli przerwanie w chwili największego napięcia, nie ma na to dobrego polskiego słowa – przyp. tłum.**_**) w poprzednim rozdziale**

Jednym z wytartych motywów, których nienawidzę, gdy czytam historie H/G jest motyw, gdy Harry i Ginny zostają parą, potem Ginny zauważa, jak Harry robi coś, czemu nie jest winien i zrywają na trochę. Chciałem zamordować ten motyw, dlatego go tu dodałem.

**Aspekty kanoniczne**

Blaise – tak, wiem, ze Blaise jest mężczyzną, ale nie obchodzi mnie to. Będę pisał o nim jako o kobiecie, aż dostaniemy od pani Rowling Ślizgońską dziewczynę nie będącą Pansy.

James szukający – pani Rowling jasno powiedziała, że James był ścigającym, choć w filmach jest szukającym.

**Herb Potterów**

Herb, który opisałem, to prawdziwy herb rodu Potterów. Byłem naprawdę szczęśliwy, gdy go znalazłem, bo świetnie pasował do tej historii – kombinacja kolorów Gryffindoru i Slytheriunu, z lwem na górze _(jeśli chcecie go zobaczyć, wpiszcie w wyszukiwarce grafiki Google „Potter coat of arms" – przyp. tłum.)_

A motto wybrałem, bo je lubię:)

**Cliotus Hearst**

Cliotus należy do DailyProphetReporting jest postacią w znakomitym fanficu „The Season", jednym z najbardziej oryginalnych, które w życiu widziałem. Możecie znaleźć je na phoenixsong pod wymienioną wyżej nazwą użytkownika.

**Formy animagiczna Harry'ego**

Zarówno wilk jak i jastrząb zostały wybrane głównie ze względu na możliwości, jakie dają fabule. osobiście nie lubię form magicznych zwierząt, nawet w tego typu historiach.

* * *

><p><strong>Od tłumacza:<strong>

Witam wszystkich moich czytelników, a zwłaszcza czytelniczki :) Zapewne nie spodziewaliście się kolejnego rozdziału tak szybko?

Ja też nie, ale wszystko ułożyło się bardzo dobrze dla tego rozdziału, więc machnąłem go dość szybko. Kolejny jest o 1/3 dłuższy od tego, więc nie mam pojęcia kiedy go skończę, ale wierzcie mi, ze pracuję w pocie czoła.

Bardzo mobilizuje mnie Wasz odzew. Wiem, że to głównie zasługa Jeconaisa i jego świetnej historii, ale cieszę się, że tak wiele osób zasubskrybowało sobie powiadomienia e-mailowe, dodało historię do ulubionych i zostawiło recenzje. Niesamowicie mobilizuje fakt, że moja zabawa nie jest tylko czymś co rozwija moje zdolności językowe i pisarskie, ale także dostarcza innym jakiejś frajdy.

Wiele osób pytało mnie, czy nie podzielę historii na krótsze rozdziały, by robić częstsze update'y. Jak już pisałem niektórym z Was – nie. To nie moja piaskownica i nie moje zabawki. Jestem gościem Jeconaisa w stworzonej przez niego historii i bez jego zgody nie będę niczego przemeblowywał.

Biorę się za kolejny rozdział, ale nie obiecam Wam, kiedy go skończę. Mam gorącą nadzieję, że niedługo ;)


	9. Dzień Wolny Harry'ego Pottera

**Rozdział 9 – Dzień wolny Harry'ego Pottera**

Od: Siri

Do: Remi

Temat: Snape

Może on nie jest taki zły? Lubi popcorn.

S.

_hau_

* * *

><p>Od: Niedowierzający wilkołak<p>

Do: Żujący kundel

Temat: Re: Snape

Oczywiście, po popcornie najłatwiej kogoś ocenić, prawda?

Zdecydowanie bardziej interesuje mnie wygłoszona poprzedniego wieczoru przepowiednia, niż Twoje relacje ze Snapem. Pisanie o nim Snape jest znacznie prostsze niż Śmierdzielus.

Zorientowałeś się już, co oznacza ta przepowiednia?

R.

* * *

><p>Od: Powtarzasz się<p>

Do: Ten z kiepską pamięcią

Temat: Re: Re: Snape

Łatwiej się to czyta, przyznaję.

Przepowiednia? Jasne. Harry walczy z Voldemortem. Harry wygrywa. Harry i Ginny się pobierają, a ja mam cały nowy miot Potterów do zepsucia.

Łapa

_hau_

* * *

><p>Od: Zapominalski<p>

Do: Pamiętliwy

Temat: Re: Re: Re: Snape

Proszę, jak to uczucia się u Ciebie zmieniają.

A co do przepowiedni, oznacza to, że Harry jest JEDYNYM, który może zabić Voldemorta. To znaczy, że niezależnie od wszystkiego co moglibyśmy zrobić, Harry i tak będzie musiał zabić.

Wzdychający Remus

* * *

><p>Od: Zawstydzony<p>

Do: Mądry

Temat: Re: Re: Re: Re: Snape

Szlag,

szlag, szlag, szlag, szlag.

Szlag!

Siri

_Szlag_

* * *

><p>Od: Rozbawiony<p>

Do: Rozbawiający

Temat: Re[dużo]: Snape

Z ust mi to wyjąłeś. No cóż, chyba po prostu musimy się upewnić, że będziemy przy nim, by pomóc mu się z tym uporać. Można by zamienić słowo z Ginny. Jestem pewien, że też to dostrzegła.

Jeśli już o niej mowa, to dała wczoraj niesamowite przedstawienie. Miałem gęsią skórkę, kiedy lewitowała i mówiła tym nieziemskim głosem. Oczywiście spostrzegłem, że Fred i George rzucili zaklęcia, żeby pomóc, ale tak czy inaczej…

R

* * *

><p>Od: Ten, który przegapia szczegóły<p>

Do: Ten, który widzi szczegóły

Temat: Re: Re[dużo]: Snape

Właściwie to ja zacząłem się zastanawiać po tym, co zdarzyło się po małym przedstawieniu. Kiedy widziałem Harry'ego, wyglądającego tak dojrzale i przejmującego kierowanie Zakonem, no cóż, trochę mnie to zasmuciło.

Nie żebym go znowu porównywał do Jamesa, ale zeszłego wieczoru nie mogłem powstrzymać się od myślenia „Co, jeśli…?" Gdyby James przeżył, to on byłby następnym przywódcą Zakonu, a nie Harry. James był przeznaczony do wielkich rzeczy, a Voldemort go zabił.

Syriusz

_macha ogonem_

* * *

><p>Od: Remus<p>

Do: Syriusz

Temat: James

Wiem co masz na myśli. Mogło się to tak skojarzyć, zwłaszcza w stłumionym świetle wczoraj wieczorem. Mógłby być Jamesem, a Ginny mogłaby być Lilly, ale to złudzenie trwa tylko chwilę. Niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo kochałem Jamesa, nie jestem przekonany czy zostałby przywódcą. Zwróciłeś uwagę, że Dumbledore i Harry mają coś wspólnego, gdzieś w samym sercu ich magii, a Jamesowi, niezależnie od tego jak był potężny, tego brakowało?

Lunatyk

* * *

><p>Od: Nie bądźmy tacy SERIO<p>

Do: Drugi Huncwot

Temat: Re: James

Możesz mieć rację. Ale nie dołujmy się. Zeszłego wieczoru odkryliśmy, że jest nadzieja, że Harry naprawdę może być przywódcą. Podążyłbym za nim na dno piekła i okazało się, że kiedy dobiera przyjaciół, wybiera tych najlepszych.

Powinniśmy sprawdzić, czy możemy się z nim umówić jutro na kolację.

S

_Widzisz, już nie rzucam żartów o Seriuszu_

* * *

><p>Od: Niedowierzający<p>

Do: Łapa

Temat: Żarty

Naprawdę?

W takim razie Harry'emu faktycznie udało się dokonać niemożliwego…

Czy nie powinienem czasem wspomnieć Ci, że to jak zmusił Cię do porozumienia ze Snapem, nie było jego figlem?

Wyślesz mu Mmaila co do jutrzejszego spotkania?

Lunatyk

* * *

><p>Od: Również niedowierzający<p>

Do: Ten, Który Wie Za Dużo

Temat: Re: Żarty

No dobra, teraz ja jęknąłem.

Tak, napiszę Mmaila.

A miałem taki dobry dzień.

S.

_piszczy żałośnie_

* * *

><p>Od: Wujek Syriusz<p>

Do: Harry

Temat: Jutro

Harry, staruszku,

Mam nadzieję, że dzień minął Ci przyjemnie i nie spędziłeś za dużo czasu na całowaniu Ginny.

W każdym razie ja i Remus pomyśleliśmy, że wpadniemy jutro i dołączymy do Was na kolacji.

Acha, czy jeśli obiecam na grób Lunatyka, że nigdy więcej nie rzucę żarty z Seriuszem, to mógłbyś zrezygnować z psoty?

Słodziutki Łapa

_pełne nadziei hau_

* * *

><p>Od: Fred (albo George)<p>

Do: Chłopiec, Który Całuje Naszą Siostrę

Temat: OPKA

Harry, mógłbyś wpaść do sklepu w wolnej chwili? Poinformowalibyśmy Cię, jak idą prace.

George (albo Fred)

_Czarodziejskie Dowcipy Weasleyów – już wkrótce na Ulicy Pokątnej_

* * *

><p>Minerva McGonagall uniosła filiżankę herbaty i przyjrzała się Wielkiej Sali. Jak to często bywało, jej wzrok zawędrował ku stołowi Gryffindoru. Hermiona, Ron i Ginny byli pogrążeni w dyskusji, a dzieciaki wokół nich rozmawiały bardzo cicho, starając się nie przeszkadzać.<p>

Widać było, że kiedy Harry'ego nie ma w pobliżu, ta trójka mówiła w jego imieniu. Nawet siódmoklasiści od czasu do czasu zerkali w ich stronę, by upewnić się, że ich uwaga nie jest w danej chwili wymagana.

Opuściła filiżankę i przeniosła spojrzenie ku stołowi Hufflepuffu, gdy wtem Wielką Salą wstrząsnął przeraźliwy krzyk, zdolny strzaskać jej serce. Szybko spojrzała na źródło dźwięku, Ginny Weasley i patrzyła z przerażeniem, jak dziewczyna chwyta swój naszyjnik, po czym pada bez zmysłów.

Krzyk rozbrzmiał w całej sali, odciskając na jej umyśle piętno, którego nigdy nie zapomni. Brzmiało, jakby ktoś wyrwał dziewczynie serce.

Obróciła się do Albusa, ale ten znajdował się już przy dziewczynie. Nie była do końca pewna jak on się poruszył i zastanawiała się, czy to nie jest ten sam rodzaj ruchu, który Ginny opisywała mówiąc o nagłym przemieszczaniu się Harry'ego.

Albus nachylił się nad Ginny, ale po chwili odwrócił się. Pojawił się przed nim ogień. Donośnym głosem dyrektor zawołał:

- Aberforth Dumbledore.

- Albus? – w ogniu pojawiła się inna twarz. Rodzinne podobieństwo było uderzające.

- Co robią te naszyjniki, które dałeś Harry'emu i Ginny? – spytał Albus głosem, z którego emanowała potęga i troska.

- Łączą ich na poziomie ich magii. A czemu?

- Ginny właśnie zemdlała, ale najpierw krzyknęła i złapała za naszyjnik.

Głowa w ogniu zawahała się na moment, po czym zbladła.

- Znajdźcie Harry'ego. Natychmiast. Ruszam do was.

Ogień wygasł. Albus odwrócił się. Minerva i kilku innych nauczycieli dołączyli do niego. Madame Pomfrey na kolanach sprawdzała stan Ginny. Hermiona u jej boku pełniła rolę pielęgniarki.

- Harry jest w Hogwarcie – oznajmił stanowczo Dumbledore. – Niestety nie wiem gdzie dokładnie. Musimy przeszukać szkołę od fundamentów po dach. Prefekci… - urwał, po czym obrócił się do Hermiony. – O czy zapomniałem? – spytał wzdychając.

Hermiona, która wpatrywała się w niego zmieszana, zaklaskała.

- Zgredku!

- Tak, panno Grangy? – spytał Zgredek, pojawiając się z cichym pyknięciem.

- Słuchaj uważnie, Zgredku – powiedziała Hermiona, nie wstając z kolan. – Wydaje nam się, że Harry jest w tarapatach. Wiemy, że jest w szkole, ale nie mamy pojęcia gdzie. Musimy go pilnie odnaleźć.

Przerażony Zgredek spojrzał na nią szeroko otwartymi oczami. Obrócił się i niecierpliwie zaklaskał. Dwa tuziny skrzatów domowych pojawił się w Sali, przy akompaniamencie serii cichych pyknięć.

- Pan Harry Potter jest w tarapatach – oznajmił im Zgredek stanowczym tonem. – Znajdźcie Pana Harry'ego Pottera i zgłoście się do Zgredka!

Skrzaty domowe skinęły jednocześnie głowami i zniknęły z pyknięciem.

- Skrzaty domowe szybko znajdą Harry'ego Pottera – odezwał się Zgredek. – Zgredek też poszuka – z tymi słowami skrzat domowy również zniknął.

- Czy Hermiona sprawia, że czujesz się czasem głupia? – McGonagall spytała cichym szeptem stojącej obok profesor Sprout.

- Cały czas.

- Dzięki Merlinowi – odparła z ulgą McGonagall. – Myślałam, że tylko mnie to dotyczy.

- Skrzaty domowe znalazły Pana Harry'ego Pottera – oznajmił Zgredek, pojawiając się w Wielkiej Sali. – Jest nieprzytomny w lochach Severusa Snape'a. Profesor Snape też jest nieprzytomny.

- Dziękuję Zgredku – rzekł Dumbledore.

Hermiona i Ron nie czekali. Pędzili w stronę pokoju Snape'a, znajdującego się obok pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu.

Minerva jednym spojrzeniem upewniła się, ze Ginny jest pod dobrą opieką. Chciała popędzić śladem Rona i Hermiony, ale przypomniała sobie, że może się po prostu teleportować. Zniknęła, by pojawić się przy drzwiach Snape'a. Albus zjawił się sekundę po niej.

- Wszystkie apartamenty nauczycieli mają osłony – wyjaśnił Dumbledore, gdy pojawili się Ron i Hermiona, łapiąc oddech. – Mogę się dostać do środka, ale nie wyciągnę ich bez otworzenia drzwi.

- To na co pan czeka? – spytał Ron.

Dumbledore zmarszczył lekko brwi.

- Mam problem z otwieraniem drzwi u Severusa – przyznał, lekko zawstydzony.

Syknął i poczekał chwilę. Westchnął i spróbował ponownie.

- To w języku węzy? – spytała Hermiona.

Dumbledore potaknął i spróbował trzeci raz.

- Apartamenty nauczycieli są najlepiej zabezpieczone z całym zamku – wyjaśniła po cichu McGonagall. – Muszą być, żeby powstrzymać psotników.

Po kolejnej próbie drzwi stanęły otworem. Albus wbiegł do środka.

Harry i Severus leżeli na podłodze całkowicie bez ruchu. Hermiona podeszłą do Harry'ego i drżącą ręką dotknęła jego szyi.

- Jest puls – wyszeptała, przymykając oczy z ulgą. – Słaby, ale wyczuwalny.

- W porządku – odpowiedział Albus, podnosząc Severusa. – Min, weź Harry'ego i teleportuj go do Skrzydła Szpitalnego.

- Zobaczymy się na miejscu – stwierdziła Hermiona. – Chodź Ron.

Dwójka uczniów wypadła biegiem z pokoju. Minerva machnęła różdżką na Harry'ego, wylewitowując go z pomieszczenia. Albus podążył za nią. Nie używał różdżki.

Gdy tylko wyszła z oddziaływania osłon, przygarnęła chłopaka do piersi i wzięła głęboki oddech. Nigdy nie była dobra w teleportacji z pasażerem. Zamknęła oczy i pchnęła ich oboje ku celowi.

Pojawili się na miejscu z pyknięciem.

- Połóż go tu Min – poleciła Pomfrey, wskazując na łóżko obok tego, na którym spoczywała Ginny.

- Co z nią?

- Nieprzytomna, ale poza tym w porządku. Albusie, połóż Snape'a obok Harry'ego.

- Co możesz nam powiedzieć? – spytał Albus.

- Ciii – odparła szkolna uzdrowicielka, rzucając zaklęcia. – Hermiono – powiedziała, gdy dziewczyna weszła do szpitala – możesz przypilnować Ginny?

Hermiona potaknęła. Minerva odsunęła się, by umożliwić młodszej czarodziejce rzucenie zaklęć monitorujących.

- Co się stało? – spytał Ron zatroskanym głosem.

- Na razie nie wiemy nic więcej – westchnął Albus. – Pójdę zapewnić uczniów, że Harry żyje. Min, przypuszczam, że zechcesz zostać?

- Owszem.

Patrzyła za Albusem, póki nie wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Przesunęła się, by usiąść po drugiej stronie, gdzie nie będzie nikomu przeszkadzała. Ku jej zaskoczeniu po chwili dołączył do niej Ron.

- Czuję się taki bezsilny – wyszeptał.

- Rozumiem pana, panie Weasley – odpowiedziała Minerva równie cicho.

- To jest Harry. Wie pani, bohater. On nie powinien spędzać połowy życia nieprzytomny. A moja siostra powinna być z nim szczęśliwa, a nie krzyczeć, jakby ktoś rozdzierał jej serce. To mnie przeraża, wie pani, to że są tak blisko, że są dla siebie nawzajem słabymi punktami.

- Wydaje się pan akceptować ich związek – dopytywała się delikatnie McGonagall. Ron nigdy wcześniej się przed nią nie otworzył i była ciekawa czy znajdzie coś głębszego, niż widoczny na pierwszy rzut oka charakter typowego Gryfona.

- Gdy minęła mi pierwsza odruchowa reakcja to tak. To ma sens. Oboje wiele przeszli, oboje zostali opętani przez Voldemorta. Kiedy postarałem się naprawdę im przyjrzeć, odkryłem, że zachowują się inaczej, gdy są razem. On traci ten dystans, tą rezerwę i zaczyna się uśmiechać. Ona tak samo. Jakby wreszcie odnalazła ten spokój, którego szukała od swojego pierwszego roku.

- Powiedział pan imię Voldemorta.

- Powiedziałem – zgodził się Ron. – On jest odpowiedzialny za to wszystko, wie pani? To jego wina, że mój najlepszy przyjaciel znów leży nieprzytomny. To jego wina, że moja sistra leży tu bez życia.

- Skąd pan to wie?

- Bo nikt inny nie zdoła tknąć Harry'ego.

- To mogło być coś, co zrobił profesor Snape.

Wiedziała, że to nieprawda, ale była ciekawa jego reakcji.

Ron westchnął i spojrzał na nią.

- Nie mogło. Harry mu ufa, a mi to wystarczy.

- Naprawdę?

- Teraz tak. Nie zwątpię w niego więcej. Byłem w błędzie i nie zamierzam tego powtarzać.

- To brzmi, jakby pan dorastał.

- Staram się – potwierdził Ron z westchnieniem. – Wie pani, że ten mecz Quidditcha nie ma żadnego znaczenia? Nie będziemy chcieli, żeby zerwali, kiedy wygramy.

- Wydaje się pan bardzo pewny zwycięstwa.

Ron roześmiał się delikatnie i rozejrzał się.

- Ale nie jestem – przyznał. – Ani trochę. W tym roku Harry zastanawia się nad swoimi czynami, dokładnie planuje każdy następny krok. Nie postawiłby się w sytuacji, w której może przegrać. Przynajmniej nie bez jakiegoś planu B.

McGonagall uśmiechnęła się i potaknęła powoli.

- Budzi się – powiedziała Hermiona. Ron i McGonagall odwrócili się do niej.

Drzwi do szpitala otworzyły się i wpadł Aberforth Dumbledore, nieco bez tchu.

- W takich chwilach żałuję, że nie mam takiej mocy, jak młody pan Potter – poskarżył się. – Co my tu mamy?

- Nie mam pojęcia co może być nie tak z Severusem i Harrym – przyznała Madame Pomfrey, wzdychając. – Żyją, ale nie mogę z nich wydobyć żadnej reakcji. A Ginny się budzi.

Abe potaknął i przysunął się do bladej dziewczyny.

Ginny otworzyła oczy i gwałtownie wciągnęła powietrze.

- Harry! – krzyknęła i zaniosła się histerycznym łkaniem.

Ron wyminął starszego mężczyznę i mocno przytulił siostrę.

- W porządku Ginny, on żyje – zapewnił ją.

Ginny zamarła i powoli odchyliła się, by spojrzeć na brata.

- Żyje? – wyszeptała. Łzy wciąż spływały jej po twarzy.

- Widzisz? – Ron wskazał coś po swojej lewej.

Ginny wyrwała się z ramion Rona i przypadła do łóżka Harry'ego, chcąc samodzielnie sprawdzić, że on wciąż oddycha.

- Nie wiemy co jest z nim nie tak – odezwał się delikatnie Ron, podchodząc do niej i kładąc jej rękę na ramieniu.

- Nie czuję go – wyznała Ginny, opuszczając głowę, aż spoczęła na jego piersi. – Odszedł.

- Wciąż jest nadzieja, Ginny – odezwał się cicho Aberforth. – Wciąż oddycha.

- Ale odszedł.

- Masz na myśli, że nie możesz go już wyczuć.

Ginny lekko skinęła głową.

- Odkąd dałeś nam te naszyjniki, mogłam go zawsze wyczuć, wiesz? Zawsze był, gdzieś z tyłu mojej świadomości, więc ledwo zwracałam na to uwagę. Nagle zniknął – mówiła coraz głośniej, w miarę jak narastały w niej emocje. – Już go tam nie było! Już nie mogłam go wyczuć!

- Śpij – powiedział cicho Aberforth, opierając dłoń na głowie dziewczyny. Ginny zapadła w sen, nie wydając ani jednego dźwięku.

Abe zbliżył się do Harry'ego i położył mu rękę na czole.

- Jego umysł tam jest – orzekł powoli. – To dobry znak.

- Jakiś pomysł, czemu jest nieprzytomny? – spytała Hermiona.

- Nie mam pojęcia – przyznał Abe z westchnieniem. – Wiemy co oni robili?

- Nic. Wiem, że Snape chciał o czymś z Harrym porozmawiać, ale nie wiem co to było. Harry planował później spotkać się z nami.

- No cóż – powiedział z wysiłkiem Abe. – Chyba możemy zrobić tylko jedno.

Wyczarował wygodne krzesło i usadowił się na nim.

* * *

><p>Od: Remus<p>

Do: Syriusz

Temat: Gdzie Ty do cholery jesteś?

Mamy wypadek. Gdzie Ty do jasnej cholery jesteś?

R.

* * *

><p>Od: Syriusz<p>

Do: Remus

Temat: Re: Gdzie ja do cholery jestem?

Londyn. Spotkanie w Chacie, natychmiast.

_warczy_

* * *

><p>Od: Fred<p>

Do: George

Temat: W mordę

Staruszku, rozumiem, że słyszałeś co się stało?

F.

_Czarodziejskie Dowcipy Weasleyów – już wkrótce na Ulicy Pokątnej_

* * *

><p>Od: George<p>

Do: Fred

Temat: Re: W mordę

W rzeczy samej. mam gorącą nadzieję, że szybko odkryją co z nim nie tak.

Myślisz, że powinniśmy wstrzymać nasze plany dotyczące Piwa Kremowego?

G

_Czarodziejskie Dowcipy Weasleyów – już wkrótce na Ulicy Pokątnej_

* * *

><p>Od: Freddie<p>

Do: Georgie

Temat: Plany

Nie, uważam, że nic nie należy w nich zmieniać. Harry nie chciałby, żebyśmy to robili, a poza tym musimy założyć, że z tego wyjdzie

F

_Czarodziejskie Dowcipy Weasleyów – już wkrótce na Ulicy Pokątnej_

* * *

><p>Od: George P. Wildebeast<p>

Do: Frederick von Sexheimer

Temat: Re: Plany

A jeśli nie?

G

_Czarodziejskie Dowcipy Weasleyów – już wkrótce na Ulicy Pokątnej_

* * *

><p>Od: Baron von Sexheimer<p>

Do: Hrabia Wildebeast

Temat: Jeśli nie…

To odkurzymy stare plany i sami zajmiemy się tą sprawą.

_Czarodziejskie Dowcipy Weasleyów – już wkrótce na Ulicy Pokątnej_

* * *

><p>Od: Lekko zestresowany<p>

Do: Odważny

Temat: Zajęcie się sprawą

Chyba masz rację. Przepowiednia może sobie mówić, że tylko Harry może go zabić, ale nie jestem pewien czy w to wierzę. Jeszcze nie widziałem problemu, którego nie można by rozwiązać przy użyciu kilkuset kilogramów materiałów wybuchowych.

Użyjemy zaklęcia, które zmieni naszą krew w nitroglicerynę, damy się „złapać" Śmierciożercom, a gdy zabiorą nas do Voldemorta na przesłuchanie, wysadzimy się, zabierając ze sobą tylu, ile to możliwe i zostawiając wielgachną chmurę dymu i ognia jako nasze epitafium.

G

_Czarodziejskie Dowcipy Weasleyów – już wkrótce na Ulicy Pokątnej_

* * *

><p>Od: Nie Ty jeden<p>

Do: Jedyna osoba, z którą bym to zrobił

Temat: Ulepszenia

No dobra, ten plan był dobry w zeszłym roku, ale teraz jesteśmy lepsi. Poprawmy to trochę. Musi być jakiś sposób, który pozwoli nam wykorzystać to dla promocji CzDW. Wiadomo, że zostawimy sklep dziewczynom, więc musimy się upewnić, że są ustawione do końca życia.

Może dodalibyśmy jakieś ładunki. Kiedy wszystko eksploduje, pojawi się wielki napis: „Tę likwidację Śmierciożerców oglądają Państwo dzięki CzDW".

Co myślisz?

Fred

_Czarodziejskie Dowcipy Weasleyów – już wkrótce na Ulicy Pokątnej_

* * *

><p>Od: Współgeniusz<p>

Do: Współgeniusz

Temat: Re: Ulepszenia

Wypasiony pomysł. Nie byłoby to takie trudne. Jeśli powiążemy eksplozję z naszym magicznym jądrem, powinniśmy zrobić co nam się żywnie podoba, bo i tak będziemy umierać. Błyskawica będzie fajna, jako hołd dla Harry'ego.

Mimo wszystko i tak wolałbym, żebyśmy nie musieli przez to przechodzić, a Harry wyzdrowiał, ożenił się z Ginny i dostarczył nam cały nowy miot potężnych dzieciaków, które moglibyśmy zepsuć.

George

_Czarodziejskie Dowcipy Weasleyów – już wkrótce na Ulicy Pokątnej_

* * *

><p>Od: Pełen podziwu<p>

Do: Wywołujący podziw

Temat: Dzieci

Co za wspaniały pomysł. Dzieci dwójki najpotężniejszych znanych nam osób powinny same być niesamowite. Pomyśl o wszystkich psotach, których moglibyśmy je nauczyć.

To będzie od nas wymagało trochę wysiłku, ale jeśli będziemy się zachowywać bardziej dojrzale przy Harrym i Ginny, powinni nam pozwolić zaopiekować się dziećmi. A wtedy będziemy mogli oświecić ich młode umysły i ukształtować je w odpowiedni sposób, by kontynuowały dumną tradycję Weasleyów.

Mam kilka pomysłów na figle, które może spłatać trzylatek. Zobaczę co uda mi się wyprodukować.

Frederick von Sexheimer

_Czarodziejskie Dowcipy Weasleyów – już wkrótce na Ulicy Pokątnej_

* * *

><p>Od: Lady Wilcza Jagoda<p>

Do: Strażnik wężów

Temat: Voldemort

Snape,

nie mam pojęcia co Potter zrobił zeszłej nocy, ale Voldemort jest w niezłym stanie. Wygląda jak widmo. Lucjusz powiedział mi tylko, że krzyknął „Potter!", a potem padł.

Wiesz, po raz pierwszy od wielu lat jestem podekscytowana.

Bella

* * *

><p>Od: Pansy Parkinson<p>

Do: Mama

Temat: Informacja

Muszę się spieszyć… Właśnie podsłuchałam Deana Thomasa… Wygląda na to, że kuzyn Pottera chodzi z mugolską siostrą Thomasa i oboje są w miejscu zwanym Little Whinging. Jeśli nasz Pan ich złapie, Potter przyjdzie do niego na kolanach. Wiesz jacy są ci Gryfoni.

Pansy

_Czysta Krew to Prawda_

* * *

><p>- <em>Stupefy<em> – powiedziały jednocześnie Parvati Patil, Padma Patil, Luna Lovegood, Blaise Zabini i Susan Bones.

Pansy miała tylko czas na wydanie z siebie zduszonego okrzyku zaskoczenia, zanim została rzucona na ścianę i zwalił się nieprzytomna.

- Dawajcie – powiedziała wesoło Blaise. – Musimy ją stąd zabrać, zanim ktoś nas zobaczy.

- A jakie to ma znaczenie? – spytała Lavender. – I tak wszyscy wiedzą, że robimy to dla Harry'ego, a ona jest Śmierciożujcą.

Blaise zamarła, po czym uśmiechnęła się, zawstydzona.

- Przepraszam – powiedziała. – Ślizgoński nawyk. Jeśli coś robisz, rób to tak, żeby nikt nie widział.

Padma rzuciła zaklęcie lewitacji na nieprzytomną dziewczynę.

- No dobra, zabieramy ją na górę Wieży Astronomicznej.

Sześć dziewczyn otoczyło lewitującą, nieprzytomną dziewczynę i eskortowało ją przez szkolne korytarze. Nieliczni uczniowie spotkani po drodze natychmiast decydowali, że tak naprawdę nie potrzebują wiedzieć co się dzieje i znikali z pola widzenia, skupiając się intensywnie na ścianach lub suficie.

Kiedy dotarły na dach, przywiązały Pansy do pospiesznie skonstruowanej drewnianej konstrukcji, która sprawiała, że Ślizgonka wystawała poza parapet. Różdżkę Pansy położyły tuż poza jej zasięgiem.

- _Enervate_ – Blaise rzuciła zaklęcie na Pansy.

- Co…? – jęknęła Pansy i uniosła głowę.

- Cześć, Pansy – odezwała się Blaise. – Doszły nas słuchy, że byłaś niegrzeczną dziewczynką, a my naprawdę nie możemy pozwolić, by niegrzeczne dziewczynki mieszały się w sprawy, które ich nie dotyczą.

- O czym ty do cholery mówisz, Zabini? – spytała pobladła Pansy.

Padma podeszła bliżej i uderzyła związaną dziewczynę w twarz grzbietem wyprostowanej dłoni.

- Nie przeklinamy – ostrzegła spokojnie.

Pansy wystawiła język, zlizując krew, spływającą jej z nosa.

- Uderzyłaś mnie – stwierdziła z niedowierzaniem.

- Uderzyłam – potwierdziła Padma, kiwając głową. – Jesteś ścierwem. Jesteś okrutną rasistką, a ja nienawidzę wszystkiego, o co walczysz.

- Hej, siostrzyczko – przerwała jej Parvati, odciągając ją delikatnie. – Nie traćmy zimnej krwi.

- Ale… - jęknęła Padma.

- Wiem siostrzyczko, wiem. Ja też bym ją chętnie trochę pookładała. Ale nie możemy tego zrobić. To uczyniłoby nas równie złymi jak ona.

- Semantyka – parsknęła z niesmakiem Padma. – To, że traktujemy kogoś tak, jak na to zasługuje, nie czyni nas równie złymi jak ta osoba.

Parvati westchnęła.

- Obie wiemy, że nie wygram z tobą sporu na logiczne argumenty. Zamiast tego zapytaj sama siebie, czy Harry by to zrobił?

- Nie – westchnęła Padma z żalem. - Nie zrobiłby.

- Kiedy się stąd wyrwę, zostaniesz wyrzucona ze szkoły za uderzenie mnie – krzyknęła Pansy.

- W takim razie nie mogę pozwolić Padmie, żeby wyleciała sama – uznała spokojnie Susan. Podeszła do Pansy i mocno ją uderzyła.

- Typowa Puchonka – warknęła Pansy. – Cała szczęśliwa, gdy może uderzyć kogoś, kto nie może się bronić.

- To prawda, jestem typową Puchonką – odparła Susan. – Zasłużyłaś na to, a ja jestem lojalna wobec Harry'ego. Sprawiedliwość i lojalność, pamiętasz?

- W każdym razie – przerwała Blaise – trochę nas już wkurza twoja szpiegowska działalność, więc zaprosiłyśmy cię tu, żeby spróbować cię przekonać do zaprzestania tych działań.

- Nie przestanę, a kiedy Czarny Pan wygra, upewnię się, że spędzicie resztę życia, służąc swoim ciałem Śmierciożercom – wysyczała Pansy w stronę porywaczek.

Blaise zrobiła krok naprzód i mocno uderzyła Pansy otwartą dłonią.

- Fajna zabawa – stwierdziła z uśmiechem. – Od lat chciałam to zrobić.

Spojrzała z powrotem na Pansy.

- Ty naprawdę jesteś głupia, co? Voldemort nie wygra. To Harry zwycięży.

Pansy z niesmakiem pociągnęła nosem.

- Potter? Proszę cię.

- Naprawdę nie kumasz, co? – spytała Blaise. – Popatrz na nas: dwie Gryfonki, dwie Krukonki, Puchonka i Ślizgonka, wszystkie pracują razem, wszystkie robią coś dla ich przyjaciela. Wszystkie karzą cię za wtrącanie się w związek Harry'ego i Ginny. Komu Voldemort może zaufać w takich sprawach? Nikomu. Bo wszyscy Śmierciożujcy służą mu z niewłaściwych przyczyn.

- Żebyś zdechła, Zabini – warknęła Pansy.

Luna przepchnęła się obok Blaise i zaczęła się intensywnie wpatrywać w związaną dziewczynę. Nachylała się, aż znalazła się twarzą w twarz ze Ślizgonką.

Pansy splunęła jej w twarz. Luna nawet nie drgnęła.

- Wybaczcie na moment – odezwała się Lavender, odsuwając Lunę i uderzając Pansy mocno w twarz. – Nie mogłam pozwolić, żeby Puchonka, Krukonka i Ślizgonka zabrały dla siebie cała zabawę – wyjaśniła radośnie. – Luna, nie krępuj się, kontynuuj – powiedziała, odsuwając się.

- Nie ma sensu – odpowiedziała Luna rozmarzonym głosem. – Ona wierzy w swym złym sercu, że spędzi resztę swojego życia na kolanach, służąc osobiście Voldemortowi.

Wyciągnęła rękę i pogładziła Pansy delikatnie po twarzy.

- Już się nie możesz tego doczekać, prawda?

- O czym ty do cholery gadasz, świrze?

Luna nachyliła się i wyszeptała konfidencjonalnie:

- Narbukle. One mówią mi o wszystkim. One mówią mi, że się nie zmienisz – zwierzyła się przerażonej Ślizgonce. – One mówią mi, że musisz umrzeć.

- Że co? – zawołała ochryple Pansy.

- Nie słyszysz ich? – spytała Luna z radosnym westchnieniem – One ze mną rozmawiają. Chcą, żebyś umarła, by mogły tańczyć w twojej krwi. To sprawi im tyle radości.

- Eeeee, Luna? – odezwała się Parvati. – My jej nie zabijemy.

- Oczywiście, że zabijemy – zaoponowała Luna, wcielenie niewinności. – Po to ją tu zabrałyśmy. Popatrzcie, wystarczy jedynie, że przetnę linę.

- Powiedziałaś, że przyprowadzimy ją tu, żeby ją nastraszyć – zaprotestowała Susan. – Nie żeby popełnić morderstwo.

- Ale jej dusza już jest martwa – stwierdziła radośnie Luna. – Jest cała czarna i lepka, jak smoła. Żadnych znaków życia.

- Ale… - Padma zaczęła coś mówić, ale potrząsnęła głową. – Wiedziałam, że jesteś kopnięta. Jeśli masz zamiar to zrobić, to nie zostanę tu, żeby na to patrzeć.

- Ja też nie – odezwały się jednocześnie Lavender i Parvati.

- Na mnie też nie licz – poparła je Susan.

- Czekajcie! – krzyknęła Pansy, gdy obróciły się i zaczęły schodzić. – Nie możecie zostawić mnie samej z nią!

- Nie zostawiamy – odparła Susan. – Blaise dotrzyma ci towarzystwa.

- Muszę się upewnić, że Luna będzie miała alibi – Blaise wzruszyła obojętnie ramionami. – Znasz mnie Pansy, moja droga. Śmierć mnie nie przeraża, tak jak nie przeraża każdego porządnego Ślizgona.

- Ale – zaprotestowała Pansy, po jej twarzy spływały łzy – nie możecie tego zrobić.

- My nic nie robimy – stwierdziła Padma. – To Pomyluna. My jej po prostu nie będziemy powstrzymywały.

- One chcę krwi, narbukle jej pragną – śpiewała Luna, tańcząc z radością. – Są szczęśliwe, że ją dostaną – zatrzymała się nagle i ponownie zbliżyła swoją twarz do twarzy Pansy. – One ciebie nie lubią – oznajmiła nieziemskim szeptem.

Cztery dziewczyny zniknęły, pozostawiając jedynie Lunę, Blaise i Pansy.

Luna zbliżyła się Pansy tanecznym krokiem. Złapała linę i użyła jej, by przeciągnąć Pansy na skraj parapetu.

- Wiesz – odezwała się rozmarzonym tonem do Blaise. – Zabijanie kogoś jest dużo lepsze niż czekolada.

- Czekajcie! – wydarła się Pansy. – Proszę, zaklinam was na wszystko co dobre, proszę, czekajcie!

- A co ty wiesz o dobru? – warknęła Blaise. – Przeszkadzałaś Harry'emu i Ginny, przekazywałaś tajemnice Śmierciożercom.

- Nigdy już tego nie zrobię! – wrzasnęła Pansy.

- Ciiiii – odezwała się uspokajająco Luna. – Twoje krzyki sprawią, że twoja krew będzie mnie smakowała narbuklom, taka gorzka i kwaśna. Wtedy będą nieszczęśliwe. A tego byś nie chciała, prawda? To będzie szybka śmierć. Sekunda lub dwie strachu, gdy będziesz spadać, a potem uderzysz w ziemię. Powinnaś natychmiast umrzeć. Ale być może nie umrzesz od razu, bo ziemia jest trochę miękka. Ale nie martw się. Narbuklom nie będzie przeszkadzać, jeśli nie będziesz taka do końca martwa. Taka trochę martwa im wystarczy,

- Jesteś szalona – wyszeptała Pansy.

- Nie jestem – zaoponowała Luna, wspinając się na parapet, by móc spojrzeć ofierze w oczy. – Jestem jedyną osobą, która postrzega świat takim, jaki jest. To wszyscy inni są szaleni.

- Pomocy! – krzyknęła Pansy.

- _Quietus_ – Luna zachichotała, ponownie wkładając różdżkę za ucho. – A teraz – zaśpiewała – możesz mówić tylko bezgłośnie. Czy nie lepiej? Jeśli będziesz ładnie błagała, zdejmę zaklęcie, zanim zepchnę cię w dół. Przecież chcesz, żeby wszyscy słyszeli twój upadek, prawda?

- Trzymaj ją z daleka ode mnie – wyszeptała Pansy z wysiłkiem, jakby usiłowała krzyczeć. – Proszę.

- Przykro mi – odparła Blaise. – Ale nie możemy ryzykować, że zdradzisz swoim rodzicom co się tutaj dzieje, a ponieważ nie możemy ci ufać, muszę pozwolić Lunie, żeby cię zabiła.

- Ale nikomu nie powiem, przysięgam.

- Ne wierzę ci – odparła niewzruszona Blaise.

- Przysięgam na moją magię, że nigdy nie powiem nikomu o niczym co dzieje się w Hogwarcie.

Jasne światło padło na podtrzymującą Pansy konstrukcję z lewej strony. Różdżka Ślizgonki emitowała oślepiające białe światło.

- Czy to wystarczy? – odezwała się Susan.

- Na pewno – uspokoiła ją Padma, stojąca tuż za Pansy. Pociągnęła za linę, wciągając Pansy z powrotem za parapet.

- Co… co… co się dzieje? – spytała zdumiona Pansy, tak głośno jak mogła. Została zignorowana.

- Luna, to było niesamowite – pogratulowała jej Blaise, ściskając niższą blondynkę. – Byłaś wspaniała.

- Ma rację – przytaknęła Parvati, dołączając do uścisku. – Aż miałam gęsią skórkę.

- Nie jestem szalona – powiedziała Luna, spoglądając w podłogę.

- Wiemy – odpowiedziała delikatnie Lavender. – Jesteśmy teraz twoimi przyjaciółkami, jesteś jedna z nas.

- Naprawdę? – spytała Luna. Łzy ulgi spływały jej po policzkach.

- Naprawdę – rzekła stanowczo Susan, przejmując kontrolę nad grupowym uściskiem. Puchonka rozejrzała się i uśmiechnęła lekko. – Jesteśmy tym, czego pragnął Harry: przyjaciółmi ze wszystkich domów, pracującymi wspólnie, by pomóc mu w pokonaniu Voldemorta.

- Co się dzieje? – Pansy próbowała krzyczeć.

Dziewczyny odwróciły się do niej z zadowolonymi z siebie uśmiechami na twarzach.

- Widzisz – zaczęła Ślizgonka – Harry powiedział, że kiedy wszystkie domy wspólnie pracują, nie ma rzeczy niemożliwych. Ja i Parvati wymyśliłyśmy plan, Susan, Lavender i Padma znalazły zaklęcia. A Luna perfekcyjnie wszystko zrealizowała. Tak moja droga, dałaś się nabrać.

- Ale - zaczęła Pansy marszcząc brwi. – Po co? To znaczy poza przestraszeniem mnie na śmierć.

- Ale my zrobiłyśmy coś więcej niż nastraszenie ciebie – powiedziała z dumą Susan. – Zmusiłyśmy cię, żebyś rzuciła na siebie zaklęcie.

- Co?

- „Przysięgam na moją magię, że nigdy nie powiem nikomu o niczym co dzieje się w Hogwarcie" – zacytowała Susan. – Zaklęcie, które znalazłyśmy, sprawiło, że drewniana rama stała się przedłużeniem twojej różdżki. Załadowałyśmy ją wiążącym zaklęciem przysięgi i pozwoliły zrobić ci resztę.

- Niemal chciałabym, żebyś się wygadała – powiedziała Blaise. – Chętnie zobaczyłabym, jak radzisz sobie z byciem charłakiem.

- Co?

- Ma dość ubogie słownictwo, kiedy się denerwuje, nie sądzicie? – uśmiechnęła się złośliwie Parvati. – I nie jest za bystra. To oznacza, Parkinson, że jeśli spróbujesz złamać przysięgę, twoja magia zniknie, a ty zostaniesz charłakiem.

Pansy patrzyła na nie z szeroko otwartymi ustami.

Lavender stanęła jej za plecami i odcięła od konstrukcji. Pansy boleśnie opadła na kolana.

- Sugeruję, żebyś już uciekała, dziewczynko – powiedziała chłodno Parvati. – Tak dla twojej informacji, zastanawiałyśmy się, czy cię nie zabić, ale uznałyśmy, że Harry'emu się to nie spodoba. Następnym razem cię zabijemy. Tak dla zasady.

Pansy pokiwała głową. Niepewnie podniosła się na nogi i uciekła.

Stały kilka minut w ciszy, nasłuchując odgłosów ucieczki przerażonej Pansy.

- To było naprawdę mrożące krew w żyłach, Parv – odezwała się Padma, uśmiechając się z podziwem.

- Wiem – Parvati wyszczerzyła się w uśmiechu. – Pożyczyłam ten sposób mówienia od Harry'ego. Ale nie sądzę, żeby sprawiała więcej jakieś problemy.

- Myślicie, że to kupiła?

Blaise uśmiechnęła się złośliwie i objęła Lunę ramieniem.

- Dzięki naszej wspaniałej aktorce, rybka połknęła gówienko.

- Chyba połknęła haczyk?

Blaise pociągnęła nosem i wskazała na kupkę na podłodze.

- Wiem co powiedziałam – uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

- Szkoda, że zaklęcie przysięgi nie istnieje – odezwała się Padma. – Może pogadam potem z Hermioną. A nuż znajdziemy prawdziwe. To byłby świetny sposób na udowodnienie, ze inni są tak lojalni wobec Harry'ego jak my.

- Nie ma znaczenie czy zaklęcie istnieje – odezwała się cicho Luna. – Pansy w to wierzy, więc inni też uwierzą.

- Ma rację – stwierdziła z radością Lavender. – Chodźcie, zobaczymy czy Harry już się obudził. Potem możemy iść na obiad.

* * *

><p>W Skrzydle Szpitalnym panowała cisza.<p>

Ron i Hermiona pracowali przy biurku, Ginny siedziała obok Harry'ego, czytając podręcznik, a Syriusz, jako Łapa, skulił się i spał przy nogach Harry'ego.

- Chłopiec i jego pies – stwierdził Remus z lekkim uśmiechem.

- Syriusz nie poszedł spać zeszłej nocy – odpowiedziała Ginny, wzruszając ramionami. – Nie zasnął, póki się nie obudziłam.

- Wygląda na to, że Syriusz tylko tobie ufa na tyle mocno, by powierzyć ci Harry'ego – powiedział Remus, również wzruszając ramionami. – Nie robi tego świadomie. Ale jest gotów wiele poświęcić dla Harry'ego i wie, że ty czujesz to samo.

Ginny nachyliła się i podrapała Syriusza po głowie.

- Nienawidzę tego czekania – westchnęła.

- Jak my wszyscy – potaknęła Hermiona. – Ale dopóki oddycha, jest nadzieja. Znajdziemy coś, Gin, obiecuję.

Ginny pokiwała głową i uśmiechnęła się sztywno. Wyciągnęła rękę i delikatnie pogładziła Harry'ego po włosach.

- Nienawidzę widzieć go w takim stanie – wyszeptała. – Nienawidzę, gdy jest taki nieruchomy. To Harry. Powinien się uśmiechać i śmiać na głos. Powinien patrzeć na mnie, jakbym była dla niego całym światem, a nie leżeć w szpitalnym łóżku.

Syriusz otworzył oczy i cicho szczeknął, zgadzając się z nią.

Bracia Dumbledore weszli wspólnie na salę.

- Mam nieco wieści – odezwał się Albus, siadając. – Wygląda na to, że cokolwiek spotkało Harry'ego i Severusa, przydarzyło się też Voldemortowi. Z tego co powiedział mi jeden z moich szpiegów, u Voldemorta wystąpił regres. Ma teraz tyle samo siły co tuż po swoim wskrzeszeniu. Mogę więc jedynie założyć, że nastąpiło jakieś magiczne starcie między nimi trzema.

- Więc mamy trochę spokoju, by Harry mógł wydobrzeć? – spytał Ron.

- Nie myślałem o tym w ten sposób, panie Weasley – stwierdził z namysłem Dumbledore. – Ale ma pan sporo racji. Voldemort nie będzie miał sił na atak.

Syriusz cicho warknął.

- Abe – spytała cicho Ginny. – Jak działają nasze naszyjniki?

Abe lekko wzruszył ramionami.

- Używają waszej magii, by komunikować się ze sobą, a czemu?

Ginny zamarła i zmarszczyła brwi.

- Nie są magiczne same w sobie? – spytała. – Korzystają z naszej magii?

- Dokładnie.

Ginny zeskoczyła z łóżka, przypadkowo kopiąc Syriusza, który szczeknął, zmienił się w człowieka i spojrzał na Ginny.

Rudowłosa czarodziejka wydobyła różdżkę i wycelowała ją w Harry'ego.

- Ginny? – odezwała się ostrożnie Hermiona.

- Nie teraz – odpowiedziała Ginny.

Zamknęła oczy i sięgnęła po wspomnienia z dzieciństwa Harry'ego. Pozwoliła, by podsyciły one jej gniew, gdy gromadziła swoją magię. Wycelowała różdżkę w Harry'ego i wystrzeliła w niego kulą czystej magii.

Harry drgnął, jednak po chwili znów spoczął bez ruchu. Ginny warknęła pod nosem i ponownie rzuciła to samo zaklęcie. I jeszcze raz. I jeszcze. Nagle padła na kolana i zalały się łzami. Złapała za naszyjnik i uśmiechnęła się do reszty.

- Wrócił – wyszeptała, po czym zemdlała z wyczerpania.

Syriusz ruszył pierwszy, zanim zdążyła paść na podłogę. Zaniósł ją do łóżka Harry'ego i położył ją obok niego. Zdjął jej buty i delikatnie otulił przykryciem.

- Co? – spytał, widząc, że wszyscy wpatrują się w niego. – Oboje tego potrzebują – stwierdził tonem, który sugerował „niech mi ktoś spróbuje zaprzeczyć".

- Co się teraz stało? – spytał Ron.

- Twoja siostra jest niezwykle domyślna – odpowiedziała Hermiona z uśmiechem. – Poskładała fakty szybciej niż ja.

- Jakie fakty? – spytał Remus.

- Ginny nie mogła wyczuć Harry'ego. Właśnie dowiedzieliśmy się, że Harry walczył z Voldemortem i Voldemort jest w kiepskim stanie. potem Ginny odkryła, że naszyjniki korzystają z ich magii. Logiczny wniosek jest taki, że Harry zużył cała magię w starciu, tak że nie zostało nic do zasilania naszyjnika. Więc Ginny oddała mu trochę swojej magii – wyjaśniła Hermiona.

- Acha – odpowiedział Ron z namysłem. – A jest nieprzytomna, bo, znając Harry'ego, potrzebuje mnóstwo magii? Więc czemu on się nie obudził?

- Uważam – odezwał się z namysłem Abe – że Ginny jedynie odpaliła magię Harry'ego, dała mu na tyle, by mogła zacząć się odbudowywać, zamiast dawać mu tyle, by mógł normalnie funkcjonować.

- Jak reanimacja po ataku serca? – spytała Hermiona.

Abe podszedł i machnął ręką nad Harrym.

- Dokładnie. A kiedy się obudzą, będę ich oboje musiał przeprosić. Obawiam się, że nie zastanowiłem się nad faktem, że nie mogę wyczuć magii Harry'ego. Myślałem, że jest on po prostu nieprzytomny.

- Powinniśmy pomóc Snape'owi? – spytał Ron.

- Ja to zrobię – odezwał się Dumbledore z uśmiechem. – Wydaje mi się, że gdyby Ginny nam o tym powiedziała, moglibyśmy jej wszyscy pomóc i nie leżałaby teraz nieprzytomna.

- Proszę – parsknął Ron. – Powiedzieć mojej siostrze, żeby nie dawała czegoś Harry'emu? Miałby pan większe szanse na przekonanie Voldemorta, żeby został obnośnym sprzedawcą szczotek.

Syriusz zachichotał.

- Czy mogę zaproponować panu miotłę? – spytał syczącym tonem. – Dokładamy do niej darmowe zaklęcie „jak-ja-wszystkich-nienawidzę".

Albus wyciągnął rękę w stronę Snape'a. Kule światła pofrunęły w stronę klatki piersiowej nauczyciela.

- Powinno wystarczyć, Albusie – odezwał się Abe z uśmiechem. – A skoro możemy się spodziewać ich rychłego wybudzenia, pójdę zobaczyć się z bliźniakami. Muszę się upewnić, że wszystko jest gotowe do premiery.

- Abe, dziękujemy za pomoc – powiedział wdzięczny Albus.

- To ludzie tacy jak Harry i Ginny dają mi nadzieję na przyszłość – przyznał Abe cicho. – Tym razem wygramy i na stałe zakończymy ten bajzel.

Skinął głową w stronę pozostałych i wyszedł.

- Chyba go lubię – odezwał się Ron. – Ale czy komuś w pana rodzinie zdarza się wprost mówić, co ma na myśli?

Albus ryknął śmiechem.

- Nie, chyba że nie mamy innego wyboru, panie Weasley – wyjaśnił radośnie. – Czy mogę zaproponować, żebyście wszyscy poszli coś zjeść? Zostanę tu chwilę.

Hermiona skinęła głową i przeciągnęła.

- Jesteśmy pewni co do Harry'ego?

- Jeśli Ginny jest, to ja też – zapewnił ją Albus z uśmiechem.

Hermiona potaknęła.

- Ron, idziemy.

* * *

><p>Ginny przeciągnęła się i uśmiechnęła. Czuła, jak serce Harry'ego bije przy jej piersi, a jego magia przepływa przez jej naszyjnik. Uczucie było słabe, ale nie do pomylenia. Chciałaby raz, choć raz, obudzić się u jego boku i NIE być kompletnie ubraną.<p>

To nie było uczciwe, że Ron i Hermiona sypiają ze sobą, a ona wciąż nie miała nic więcej niż namiętny pocałunek.

Usiadła ostrożnie i odgarnęła włosy z oczu.

- Dzień dobry, Ginny – odezwał się Snape z drugiej strony sali.

- Profesorze Snape! – zawołała Ginny, gramoląc się z łóżka. – Obudził się pan.

- Obudziłem – odpowiedział, pokazując w ciemnościach swoje zęby w uśmiechu.

- Zawołam profesora Dumbledore – powiedziała, szukając swoich butów.

- Jeszcze nie, Ginny – zaoponował. – Chciałbym najpierw przez chwilę porozmawiać z tobą na osobności.

- Dobrze – zgodziła się Ginny, przysuwając krzesło do jego łóżka i rozsiadając się na nim wygodnie. – O czym chciał pan rozmawiać, profesorze?

- Severus – powiedział.

- Przepraszam?

- Mam na imię Severus, Ginny. Byłbym zaszczycony, gdybyś używała go, kiedy nie jesteśmy w pobliżu innych uczniów. Harry też ma moje pozwolenie.

- Dlaczego ja?

- Częściowo dlatego, że jestem ci winien przeprosiny – wyznał powoli. – A częściowo dlatego, że znam cię teraz dużo lepiej.

- Za co jesteś mi winien przeprosiny?

- Obawiam się, że podjąłem dość lekkomyślną decyzję, która to wszystko spowodowała. Wczoraj zaprosiłem Harry'ego do mojego apartamentu, bo miałem problem, z którym potrzebowałem pomocy.

Ginny potaknęła.

- Kiedy byłem młodszy, zakochałem się na zabój w Bellatrix Black. Była jedną z przyczyn, dla których dołączyłem do Śmierciożerców. Kiedy wyszła za Rudolfusa, zostałem szpiegiem Albusa. Bella skontaktowała się ze mną w zeszłym tygodniu, po tym jak Harry usunął mój Mroczny Znak, i spytała czy mogłaby zmienić strony.

Zaskoczona Ginny wzięła gwałtowny oddech.

- Jako że Harry jest jedyną osobą, która może usunąć Mroczny Znak, poprosiłem go o radę. Obawiam się, ze Harry bardzo szybko zorientował się, że potrzebuje Belli.

- Jako szpiega? – spytała Ginny.

- Dokładnie. Nie był z tego powodu zadowolony, ale zgodził się ze mną. Po kielichu zadał interesujące pytanie. Czu uważam, że moglibyśmy użyć tego samego zaklęcia, które połączyło nasze umysły, kiedy pozbywaliśmy się Mrocznego Znaku, by pokonać Voldemorta?

Ginny powoli pokiwała głową.

- Bardzo by mu się spodobało, gdyby mógł pokonać Voldemorta w taki sposób.

- Mi też – rzekł Snape. – Więc zgodziłem się i zagłębiliśmy się w moim umyśle, by odnaleźć Voldemorta. Niestety on już na nas czekał i złapał nas w pułapkę. Przechwalał się przez chwilę, a potem rzucił na nas Avada Kedavra.

Ginny westchnęła przerażona.

- Myślałem, że umrzemy. Harry myślał, że umrzemy.

- Co się stało?

Snape westchnął lekko.

- Byłabyś tak kochana i podała mi szklankę wody?

Ginny potaknęła, wstała i podeszłą do zlewu. Wróciła ze szklanką wody.

- Usiądź – powiedział łagodnie Snape. – Zanim przejdę dalej, musimy nieco się cofnąć. Zastanawiałaś się kiedyś nad zdolnością Harry'ego do robienia wszystkiego, co wydaje mu się możliwe?

- Niespecjalnie – odpowiedziała cicho Ginny.

- Na pewnym poziomie psychiki Harry jest niezwykle podatny na sugestie. Jeśli ktoś, komu ufa, powie mu, że coś jest do zrobienia, to Harry uwierzy na słowo i zrobi to. Niestety to samo dzieje się w drugą stronę.

- Co masz na myśli?

Snape westchnął i przekręcił się.

- Voldemort powiedział Harry'emu, że odkrył zaklęcie, o którym Harry'emu się nie śniło, a Harry mu uwierzył. Zaklęcia, które nas wiązały, nie były takie silne, ale ponieważ Harry wierzył, że nie zdoła uciec, zaklęcia były nie do złamania. A potem Voldemort rzucił na nas zaklęcie. Byłem głęboko w umyśle Harry'ego, więc dokładnie widziałem jego myśli. Jakaś jego cześć wierzyła, że umrzemy. Przy takim nastawieniu byliśmy zgubieni. Ale potem inne myśli zaczęły przelatywać przez jego głowę. Wiesz, że byłaś pierwszą czarodziejką, której imię poznał?

Ginny potrząsnęła głową.

- Zobaczyłem cała waszą wspólną historię, łącznie z tym co zrobił w Komnacie Tajemnic. Zobaczyłem wszystko i zobaczyłem jak bardzo cię kocha. Jesteś centrum jego wszechświata, Ginny. W pewnym sensie jesteś najważniejszą osobą na świecie, ważniejszą niż Harry, bo stanowisz jego inspirację, przyczynę, dla której walczy, motywację do zwyciężenia Voldemorta. I nie chciał cię opuścić. Wiedział, jak cię to zdenerwuje i nie mógł ci tego zrobić. Wszystko to działo się tak szybko, że widziałem zaklęcie, które zmierza na nas w zwolnionym tempie. Dwie części jego umysłu walczyły ze sobą. Ta część, która wierzyła, że umrze i ta część, która tak bardzo cię kocham. Ta część, która nigdy nie chce cię zostawić.

Po policzkach Ginny spływały łzy, gdy słuchał jak niegdyś znienawidzony nauczyciel wyjaśnia jej, co tkwi w sercu jej chłopaka.

- W ostatniej chwili jego pragnienie, by żyć z tobą przeważyło i zaczął działać. Mógł łatwo ochronić się przed zaklęciem, ale ja bym wtedy umarł. Powiedziałem, żeby to zrobił, a on na to, żebym zamknął ryj.

Ginny roześmiała się przez łzy.

- Dosłownie złapał całą swoją magię, całą moją i uformował przed nami tarczę. To była najpiękniejsza, najbardziej niezwykła rzecz, jaką w życiu widziałem. Klątwa odbiła się od tarczy i uderzyła w Voldemorta. To ostatnie co pamiętam do chwili, gdy obudziłem się tu jakieś dwadzieścia minut temu.

- Dziękuję, że mi to powiedziałeś – wyszeptała Ginny.

Snape uśmiechnął się w ciemnościach.

- Jest niezwykłym młodym człowiekiem – powiedział delikatnie. – Miał szansę wydostać się stamtąd i zostawić mnie. Szczerze mówiąc to nie miałbym pretensji, gdyby to zrobił. A jednak postanowił upewnić się, że wyrwę się stamtąd żywy, niezależnie ile miałoby go to kosztować.

- Harry uważa się za normalnego – odpowiedziała Ginny z lekkim westchnieniem. – Uważa, że każdy, w każdej sytuacji, zrobiłby to samo, co on robi. Nie uważa, żeby był w jakikolwiek sposób niezwykły.

- Przepraszam na moment – przerwał Snape. – Mogłabyś podać mi różdżkę? Mam Mmaila od Belli.

Ginny potaknęła i sięgnęła do szafki, by podać nauczycielowi jego różdżkę.

- Całe szczęście – uśmiechnął się. – Wygląda na to, że Voldemort jest w równie kiepskim stanie jak my.

Ginny skinęła głową.

- Jeden ze szpiegów profesora Dumbledore'a doniósł, że Voldemort będzie potrzebował czasu, żeby dojść do siebie. Dobrze się składa, bo Harry też go będzie potrzebował.

Snape potaknął.

- Myślę, że spędzanie czasu z tobą to cały odpoczynek, który będzie mu niezbędny.

- Mam nadzieję – przyznała Ginny. – Czuję się, jakbyśmy się poruszali od kryzysu do kryzysu i praktycznie nie mieli czasu dla siebie.

- Tak to wygląda – zgodził się Snape. – Ale mogę ci powiedzieć, że czas, który spędza tylko z tobą, jest dla niego najważniejszy. Te chwile, kiedy wziął cię na spacer do Londynu po ogrodach, to jego wyobrażenie raju.

Na twarz Ginny powoli wypłynął uśmiech. Cieszyła się, że Harry jest cały i zdrowy, ale nie podobało jej się, gdy próbował robić coś niebezpiecznego bez wsparcia.

- Zamierzam go ochrzanić – wyznała.

- Wiem – roześmiał się Snape. – A ja będę musiał się przyznać do moich czynów Albusowi. Będzie mną rozczarowany i wyrazi to bardzo dobitnie. Ale nie bądź za ostra dla Harry'ego.

- Nie będę – obiecała Ginny. – Chcę się tylko upewnić, że przemyśli swoje działania, zanim wystawi się na niebezpieczeństwo.

Snape ziewnął delikatnie.

- Ginny, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, położę się z powrotem spać. Proszę nie mów nikomu o Bellatrix, to jest sprawa między mną i Harrym. Powiedziałem ci, żebyś mogła mu pomóc w radzeniu sobie z decyzją, którą musi podjąć.

Ginny wstała. Syknęła lekko. Podłoga okazała się znacznie chłodniejsza niż wcześniej.

- Dziękują, że pomógł pan Harry'emu do mnie wrócić – powiedziała, klepiąc go delikatnie po ręce.

Podeszła do łóżka Harry'ego i wśliznęła się pod przykrycie obok niego. Zarzuciła na niego jedną nogę i oparła głowę na jego ramieniu. Snape sprawił, że miała o czym myśleć. Wszystko wydawało się takie dobre, gdy pogrywali sobie z psychiką Harry'ego dla ich korzyści, ale jak udowodnił Voldemort, miało to też swoje negatywne aspekty.

Westchnęła zdając sobie sprawę, że powinna się wcześniej zorientować. Były sytuacje, gdy Harry wydawał się w porządku po wykonaniu jakiś skomplikowanych zaklęć, ale gdy tylko powiedziała mu, że powinien być zmęczony, nagle wyglądał na wyczerpanego. Gdyby się nie odzywała, pewnie nie byłby zmęczony, ale biorąc pod uwagę jego podatność na sugestie i zaufanie, jakie w niej pokładał, jej słowo stawało się realne.

Była tak zmęczona, że nie zauważyła, jak ramię Harry'ego przyciska ją mocniej do jego boku.

* * *

><p>- No dobra – powiedziała Lavender. – To od czego zaczynamy?<p>

- Hmmm – Parvati rozejrzała się wokół. – Od sypialni?

Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Kiedy otworzyły, cztery kolejne dziewczyny wpadły do środka.

- Czyżbyście planowały urządzić pokoje Harry'ego bez nas? – spytała radośnie Susan.

- To miała być tajemnica – tłumaczyła Parvati.

- W Hogwarcie nie ma czegoś takiego jak tajemnica – stwierdziła uśmiechnięta Blaise. – Więc przyszłyśmy wam pomóc.

Rozległo się ciche pyknięcie i pojawił się Zgredek.

- Proszę panienki o wybaczenie – odezwał się skrzat domowy, kłaniając się i usuwając z drogi. – Ale co tu robią uczennice?

Luna podeszła do niego i przyklęknęła.

- To będzie pokój Harry'ego – wyjaśniła mu. – Chcemy go dla niego urządzić.

Zgredek zrobił wielkie oczy.

- Harry Potter będzie tu mieszkał, panienko? – pisnął.

Luna potaknęła. Jej oczy były niemal tak samo wielkie.

Zgredek potrząsnął głową, wyraźnie zdenerwowany.

- Nie, nie, nie – zawołał. – Niedobrze.

- Co niedobrze, Zgredku?

- Pan Harry Potter nie może tak mieszkać. Ten mały, zatłoczony pokój nie wystarczy tak wielkiemu i potężnemu czarodziejowi jak Harry Potter, panienko.

Skrzat nagle poweselał.

- Zgredek to naprawi – obiecał. Zaklaskał w ręce i, tak jak poprzednio, pojawiły się kolejne dwa tuziny skrzatów domowych.

- Pan Harry Potter, wielki i wspaniały czarodziej, będzie tu mieszkał. Pokoje Harry'ego Pottera są za małe. Hogwart musi dać Harry'emu Potterowi większe pokoje!

Skrzaty potaknęły jak jeden mąż. Podeszły do ścian, sześć skrzatów do każdej i zaczęły pchać. Pokój zdawał się powiększać, w miarę jak skrzaty odpychały ściany. Jasne światło przebijało w miejscach, gdzie ich dłonie dotykały ścian.

- Harry Potter będzie również potrzebował kuchni – powiedział Zgredek. Skrzaty ruszały się jak tornado, przesuwając ściany pod komendą Zgredka.

Po dziesięciu minutach Zgredek padł przed dziewczętami na podłogę, a pozostałe skrzaty zniknęła.

- Zgredek jest zmęczony – wyznał cicho. – Pokój teraz pasuje do pana Harry'ego Pottera. Jeśli panienki chciałyby więcej pomocy, Zgredek wróci jutro.

Luna ponownie uklęknęła i uściskała skrzata domowego.

- Upewnij się, że będziesz tu, gdy będziemy pokazywać Harry'emu jego apartament – powiedziała. – Zasługujesz, żeby ci podziękował.

Zgredek zarumienił się i zająknął, po czym zniknął z pyknięciem.

- Dobrze sobie z nim radzisz – pochwaliła Susan.

Luna uśmiechnęła się.

- To jest niesamowite – westchnęła, rozglądając się po pokoju. – Ciekawe czy Ginny pozwoliłaby, żebyśmy wprowadziły się tu z nimi?

Lavender roześmiała się.

- Pewnie nie, jest trochę zaborcza.

- A ja myślałam, że Gryfoni wiedzą jak się dzielić – skomentowała Blaise z krzywym uśmiechem. – Dobrze, że przyszłyśmy, bo teraz na pewno będziecie potrzebowały pomocy.

- Tak – odpowiedziała Lavender. – Nawet nie wiedziałam, że skrzaty mogą zrobić coś takiego.

- Ja też nie – przyznała Padma. – Będę musiała potem poszukać o nich jakiś materiałów. Ale odwaliły dobrą robotę.

- Dziewczyny – krzyknęła Lavender. – Chodźcie i zobaczcie co znalazłam!

Podążyły w stronę jej głosu i znalazły się na obszernym balkonie wychodzącym na boisko do Quidditcha.

- Harry nie będzie chciał stąd wychodzić – odezwała się cicho Blaise.

- Założę się, że właśnie na to liczy Ginny – odparła Parvati.

- No dobra – Lavender zatarła ręce. – Do roboty. Padma i Luna, bierzcie się do badań. Chcę, żebyście odkryły, jak powstał sufit Wielkiej Sali. Blaise, Susan, wy zaczniecie od łazienki. Wiem, że oboje są z Gryffindoru, ale nie róbcie jej za bardzo gryfońskiej. Chcemy, żeby to miejsce było mieszanką wszystkich domów.

Blaise wyprężyła się jak struna i zasalutowała.

- Tak jest! – krzyknęła, po czym wykonała przepisowy w tył zwrot i odmaszerowała.

- Czy my jej naprawdę potrzebujemy? – spytała Lavender.

- Tak mi się wydaje – odparła z szerokim uśmiechem Parvati. – Fajna jest.

* * *

><p>Piątkowy poranek nadszedł z monotonną regularnością wydarzenia, które ma miejsce raz w tygodniu.<p>

Ginny ziewnęła rozdzierająco i wzięła głęboki wdech. Ostatnie kilka nocy spała bardzo dobrze, a chociaż cała szkoła dokładnie wiedziała, gdzie spędza noce, nikt jej z tego powodu nie dokuczał. Nawet Draco.

- Dlaczego zawsze budzimy się koło siebie całkowicie ubrani? – spytał Harry stłumionym i zachrypniętym głosem.

- Cały tydzień zadaję sobie to samo pytanie – odpowiedziała Ginny i zamarła. – Harry?

Potaknął.

- Harry! – krzyknęła, rzucając się na niego. Schowała twarz w jego szyi i wybuchnęła płaczem.

- Ciiii – wyszeptał Harry, delikatnie gładząc ją po plecach. – Wszystko w porządku. Jestem przy tobie.

Spojrzała na niego. Nie widziała go wyraźnie, bo do oczu napłynęły jej łzy.

- Harry – odezwała się z powagą. – Chcę, żebyś coś dla mnie zrobił.

- Co tylko zechcesz – odrzekł poważnie.

- Wejdź do mojego umysłu. Chcę ci coś pokazać.

Pokiwał głową i wyszeptał zaklęcie.

Ginny wzięła głęboki oddech i przyjęła go w swoim umyśle. Delikatnie poprowadziła go do wspomnienia, które przygotowała i popchnęła go w tę stronę.

Nie cofnął się. Wchłonął całe wspomnienie, dopiero wtedy oderwał się od niej. Łzy spływały mu po policzkach i wyglądał na załamanego.

- Tak właśnie się czułam, kiedy myślałam, że nie żyjesz – załkała razem z nim. – Nie mogę się więcej tak czuć, Harry.

- Tak mi przykro – wyszeptał.

- Wiem – zapewniła. – Chcę tylko, żebyś pamiętał o tym, gdy następnym razem pomyślisz, żeby zrobić coś podobnego. Nie mam nic przeciwko, jeśli będę przy tobie, jeśli będę mogła o ciebie zadbać, ale nie możesz działać sam.

- Nie będę – obiecał.

- Dobrze – powiedziała delikatnie Ginny i pocałowała go lekko. – Teraz chodź z powrotem do mojego umysłu.

Potaknął i zrobił, jak powiedziała. Poczuła ulgę, że tak dobrze przyjął to, co zrobiła. Bała się, że może ją odepchnąć dla jej dobra, ale uznała, że to najlepszy sposób, by wszystko zrozumiał.

Kiedy ponownie go poczuła, skierowała go ku kolejnemu wspomnieniu, tym razem większemu.

Przesunął się tam i zamarł. Po chwili jego postać zdawała się rosnąć i świecić coraz jaśniej.

Niechętnie ją opuścił i spojrzał jej w oczy. Patrzył na nią z zachwytem.

- Tak bardzo cię kocham – wyjaśniła delikatnie. – Wiem jak bardzo mnie kochasz, Severus wszystko mi opowiedział, więc uznałam, że uczciwe z mojej strony będzie, żebym pokazała ci siłę mojego uczucia.

- Dziękuję – odezwał się. Głos mu się załamał. – Dziękuję.

Nachyliła się i ponownie go pocałowała.

- Co z resztą? – spytał Harry. – Czy Severus jest cały i zdrowy? Jaki mamy dzień? Czy Fred, George i Abe wypuścili już Piwo Kremowe? Co z AD? Co się stało z Voldemortem?

Ginny roześmiała się.

- Cały Potter. Obudziłeś się kilka minut temu, a już zadajesz pytania. Nie dostaniesz od razu odpowiedzi. Uważam, że powinniśmy zwołać małe spotkanie. Tak więc wskakuj pod prysznic, a ja ściągnę tu wszystkich.

- I załatwisz śniadanie? – spytał z nadzieją.

- I załatwię śniadanie – zgodziła się Ginny.

Harry uśmiechnął się, pocałował ją i powoli udał się pod prysznic. Jego ciało było zdecydowanie bardziej wyczerpane niż umysł. Ginny wyszła ze szpitalnego pokoju Harry'ego i podeszłą do kominka. Wrzuciła w ogień nieco proszku Fiuu i skontaktowała się najpierw z Syriuszem, potem z Remusem.

Zawahała się przez moment, po czym powiadomiła również mamę, zapraszając ją na spotkanie, by mogła na własne oczy zobaczyć, że z Harry wszystko w porządku. Molly była mocno zdenerwowana, gdy okazało się, że nie została natychmiast powiadomiona o stanie Harry'ego.

Kiedy już to wszystko zrobiła, wyszła na korytarz i poczłapała ospale do Wielkiej Sali, świadoma, że wygląda na nieco potarganą, gdyż ponownie spała w ubraniu.

Otworzyła drzwi i uśmiechnęła się, gdy wszystkie twarze zwróciły się w jej stronę.

- Obudził się – powiedziała po prostu.

Spontaniczna owacja, która rozbrzmiała w Sali, była tak ogłuszająca, że cofnęła się kilka kroków. Ginny uniosła ręce, by ich uciszyć.

- Dla waszej informacji – powiedziała – Harry i profesor Snape zostali zaatakowani przez Voldemorta. Voldemort przygotowywał ten atak od dawna i zdołał zamknąć profesora Snape'a i Harry'ego w ich umysłach, by rzucić na nich Avada Kedavra.

Zgromadzeni w Wielkiej Sali wciągnęli gwałtownie powietrze.

- Na szczęście – kontynuowała Ginny – Voldemort ponownie zapomniał, że mój chłopak jest Chłopcem, Który Nie Zostanie Pokonany Przez Czarnego Kretyna i Harry zdołał, z pomocą profesora Snape'a, skierować klątwę z powrotem na Voldemorta.

Studenci ponownie wydali okrzyk radości, do którego dołączyła część nauczycieli.

- Oczywiście zrobienie niemożliwego zabrało Harry'emu i profesorowi Snape'owi sporo sił, przez co obaj stracili przytomność. Harry zużył cała swoją magię, więc myślałam, ze jest martwy. Jak możecie się domyślać, byłam całkiem zadowolona, gdy okazało się, że wciąż żyje.

Wielka Sala rozbrzmiała chichotami.

- Dodatkowo – mówiła dalej Ginny – dowiedzieliśmy się od naszych szpiegów, że Voldemort jest w znacznie gorszym stanie niż Harry.

Okrzyk radości tym razem wydała cała szkoła (poza kilkoma wyjątkami), ludzie zerwali się na równe nogi i krzyczeli ile sił w płucach.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się i poczekała aż się uspokoją. Przygotowała tą przemowę, gdy czekała, aż Harry się przebudzi, ale nie spodziewała się, że zostanie tak dobrze odebrana. To sprawiło, że zorientowała się, że jako dziewczyna Harry'ego w krótkim czasie przeszła drogę z osoby nierozpoznawalnej do sławy. A skoro Harry ponosił coraz większą odpowiedzialność, tak samo było w jej wypadku.

- Profesorze Dumbledore, profesorze Snape, Profesor McGonagall, Ron, Hermiono, Harry ma kilka pytań. Wezwałam już Łapę i Lunatyka, są już w drodze.

- Dziękuję, Ginny – powiedział Albus, wstając.

- Jeszcze jedno – rzekła Ginny, korzystając z chwili.

- Mów proszę – zachęcił ją dyrektor, rozkładając ręce.

Ginny oparła ręce na biodrach i zmierzyła spojrzeniem zgromadzonych w Sali.

- Jutro Harry ma dzień wolny – oznajmiła tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu. – Urządzimy piknik, zorganizujemy kilka gier i konkursów, a na koniec zrobimy grilla. Wszyscy, także nauczyciele, są zaproszeni.

Przerwała na moment, wyjęła różdżkę z kieszeni, wskazała nią na swoje gardło i mruknęła „_Sonorus_".

- Cisza! – zawołała, przekrzykując owację uczniów. Jej magicznie wzmocniony głos odbił się od ścian. Gdy wszyscy się uciszyli, rozproszyła zaklęcie.

- Dziękuję – wyszeptała. Spojrzała surowo na wszystkich w pomieszczeniu, łącznie z nauczycielami. – To oznacza, że jutro Harry nie będzie rozwiązywał niczyich problemów. Nie obchodzi mnie, co stanie się z resztą świata. Jutro nikt nie przychodzi z tym do Harry'ego. Będzie się bawił, odpręży i przypomni sobie jak dobry może być Czarodziejski Świat i jak przyjemne może być życie. Czy wyrażam się jasno?

Wielu uczniów nerwowo przełknęło ślinę. Zgromadzeni pokiwali głowami.

- To dobrze – Ginny uśmiechnęła się szeroko. – Lavender, Parvati, odpowiadacie za menu. Porozmawiajcie ze Zgredkiem, będzie zachwycony mogąc pomóc. Jeśli chcecie coś kupić, przyjdźcie pogadać ze mną, zorganizujemy to. Seamus, Dean, odpowiadacie za gry i zabawy. Wymieszajcie czarodziejskie i mugolskie. Blaise, Susan, Luna, odpowiadacie za muzykę. Chcę coś lekkiego do posiłków i coś do tańczenia na wieczór. Prefekci, odpowiadacie za znalezienie siedzeń dla nauczycieli, którzy nie będą chcieli siedzieć na ziemi oraz za zaklęcia oświetlające teren wieczorem. Orla, odpowiadasz za zdjęcia, ale nie wolno ci publikować żadnych fotografii Harry'ego, zanim ich nie zaaprobuję.

Spojrzała na stół nauczycielski i ujrzała Snape'a, który śmiał się tak mocno, że łzy płynęły mu z oczu.

- Panie profesorze?

Snape wziął głęboki oddech, starając się uspokoić.

- Gin – przerwał, gdy ludzie westchnęli, zszokowani, słysząc jak używa tego zdrobnienia. – Skoro już ustawiłaś całą szkołę, by zorganizowała piknik dla twojego chłopaka, chciałbym zapytać co planujesz następnym razem?

Ginny uśmiechnęła się do niego.

- Następnym razem Harry powinien czuć się wystarczająco dobrze, by przejąć dowodzenie – odparła głosem ociekającym słodyczą. – Więc ja nie będę musiała.

Snape parsknął śmiechem i wstał.

- Chodźmy, panie profesorze – powiedział do Dumbledore'a. – Dostaliśmy nasze rozkazy.

- Masz rację Severusie – odpowiedział radośnie Dumbledore. Ruszył w kierunku schodów, ale zatrzymał się. – Uważam – ogłosił – że plan Ginny jest znakomity. W związku z tym odwołuję dziś dwie ostatnie lekcje, żeby dać osobom zaangażowanym w organizację tego wydarzenia więcej czasu na przygotowanie. Spodziewam się jutro wspaniałego dnia.

Owacja, którą otrzymał, była niemal tak głośna, jak wcześniejsze okrzyki radości. Niemal.

* * *

><p>Ron, Hermiona i nauczyciele wyszli z Wielkiej Sali, prowadzeni przez Ginny. Dean zwrócił się do Seamusa.<p>

- Tego się nie spodziewałem – stwierdził.

- Ano – zgodził się wesoło Seamus. – Ale szykuje się dobra zabawa.

Dean pokiwał głową i westchnął lekko.

- Plujesz sobie w brodę? – spytał Seamus.

- Tak, trochę – westchnął. – Jest jak kwiat.

- W sensie?

- Przez kilka poprzednich dni była załamana, ledwo dało się ją zauważyć. To Hermiona, Ron i Blaise prowadzili spotkania AD, chociaż ona na nich była. Wszyscy traktowali ją bardzo ostrożnie. Ale gdy tylko Harry się obudził, powróciła do własnej, żywiołowej postaci. Właśnie wydała rozkazy całej szkole, jakby nigdy nic, a jak pięknie przy tym wyglądała.

- Tja – zgodził się Seamus. – Wyglądała pięknie. Ale jak powiedziałeś, to Harry wywołuje ten uśmiech na jej twarzy i daje jej tą energię.

- Wiem – Dean ponownie westchnął. – Zastanawia mnie tylko, czy mógłbym jej to dać, gdybym o nią walczył, wiesz?

- Nie zrozum mnie źle, stary – odrzekł Seamus – ale nie mógłbyś. Musisz zobaczyć ich razem, by dostrzec, jak bardzo się kochają. Ale nie myśl o tym, skup się na dobrych rzeczach.

- To znaczy? – spytał ponuro Dean.

- Dzięki niej upiekła nam się Astronomia i mamy wolną rękę w organizacji jutrzejszych gier.

- Racja – przyznał Dean. Na jego twarz powoli wpłynął uśmiech. – Hej, miło z jej strony, że nas zaprosiła. Ewidentnie dzieje się coś więcej niż jest nam wiadomo.

- Masz na myśli to, że Snape nagle mówi na Ginny „Gin" i że nasz dyrektor był rozbawiony tym, jak ustawiła całą szkołę, zamiast się rozzłościć? – spytał z szerokim uśmiechem Seamus.

- Ano – uśmiechnął się Dean. – Daje do myślenia, co?

- Trochę – odrzekł Seamus. Uśmiech zszedł mu z twarzy, gdy zorientował się, że uczniowie wokół nich przysłuchują się rozmowie. Staną na ławce i rozejrzała się wokół.

- Ale wiecie co – odezwał się głośno. – W sumie cieszę się, że jestem zaangażowany tylko w takim stopniu. Na dobre czy na złe, Harry wydaje się być naszą jedyną nadzieją i jeśli dzięki temu ma trochę taryfy ulgowej to jestem całkowicie za. To on nadstawia karku za nas wszystkich i to on niemal ginie co roku. Nie chciałbym, żeby spoczęła na mnie taka presja. Lubię być dzieciakiem, lubię mieć szesnaście lat. Obiecuję, że gdy Harry będzie mnie potrzebował, będę tam, tak jak on był przy mnie przez ostatnie sześć lat.

Po drugiej stronie Sali Blaise wspięła się na stół.

- Poza kilkoma nieistotnymi wyjątkami – powiedziała, patrząc wściekle na kilka osób przy własnym stole – cała szkoła się zmieniła. Zobaczcie czym stał się Hogwart. Uczniowie ze wszystkich czterech domów rozmawiają ze sobą, są dla siebie przyjaźni. To właśnie robi dla nas Harry, więc możemy się dla niego upewnić, że będzie miał jutro zajebiaszczy dzień. Wiecie co macie robić. Jeśli nie dostaliście przydziału, a chcecie się włączyć, zgłoście się do Susan, Luny, Parvati, Padmy, Lavender albo mnie. Damy wam coś do roboty. Udowodnijmy, że potrafimy zorganizować wszystko bez Harry'ego, Ginny, Hermiony lub Rona.

Seamus uśmiechnął się szeroko i ukłonił się w jej stronę.

- Czy ktoś jeszcze chciałby przemówić? – spytał.

- Czemu nie? – stwierdziła Susan, wstając i rumieniąc się. – Eeee – zaczęła rozglądając się wokół. – Jestem Puchonką, nie Gryfonką – wymamrotała, na tyle głośno, by dało się ją usłyszeć. – By dodać do tego, co powiedzieli Blaise i Seamus: zbyt długo polegaliśmy na Harry i jego przyjaciołach. To nasza okazja, by podziękować im za narażanie życia dla nas i naszych rodzin. Nie spieprzmy tego, dobra?

Odpowiedział jej okrzyk poparcia, zwłaszcza zza stołu Puchonów i Susan spłoniła się jeszcze bardziej.

Następnie na stół wspięła się Cho Chang.

- Honor domu Ravenclaw wymaga, by chociaż jeden Krukon zabrał głos – wzięła głęboki oddech. – Cały nasz dom wspiera Harry'ego i Ginny w stu procentach. Po ich wspaniałomyślności, z którą potraktowali mnie, gdy popełniłam publicznie wielki błąd, ja osobiście wspieram ich z całego serca. Jak mawia Harry: „gdy Hogwart trzyma się razem, nic nie jest dla nas niemożliwe"!

Uczniowie wydali kolejny okrzyk radości. Wówczas wstała Lavender.

- Dobra ludzie, pamiętajcie co powiedział profesor Dumbledore. Najpierw lekcje, potem organizujemy imprezę. Więc wszyscy ruszajcie tam, gdzie powinniście być.

Dookoła rozległy się śmiechy i ludzie wyszli z Sali.

* * *

><p>Ginny wróciła do pokoju Harry'ego. Jej rodzice, Łapa i Lunatyk już tam byli i rozmawiali z Harrym, który właśnie kończył śniadanie. Podeszła do łóżka i wyciągnęła ręce do swojego chłopaka. Oczywiście mogła sama się wdrapać na miejsce koło niego, ale nie o to chodziło.<p>

Harry pstryknął palcami, taca zniknęła, po czym sięgnął i z łatwością uniósł swoją dziewczynę, dał jej szybkiego całusa i posadził obok siebie. Natychmiast położyła mu nogi na kolanach i wtuliła się w niego. Brakowało jej fizycznego kontaktu miedzy nimi, a skoro już skończyła robić Harry'emu wymówki, mogła nadrobić te zaległości.

Harry przytulił ją mocno, wyraźnie podzielając jej uczucia.

- Jak się czujesz Sev? – spytał nauczyciela.

- Całkiem nieźle. Będziesz zmęczony cały dzień.

- Dalej wyglądasz jak półtora nieszczęścia – Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Jakbyś nie wiedział, to światło słoneczne cię nie zabije.

Severus przewrócił oczami. Ginny z całych sił starała się powstrzymać uśmiech, widząc zdumione miny Rona i Hermiony. Najwyraźniej przyjacielskie przekomarzanie Harry'ego ze Snapem to więcej niż mogli pojąć. Nie mówiła nikomu co się między nimi wydarzyło, to nie była jej historia. Ale jeśli cokolwiek mogło doprowadzić do zbliżenia między Harrym i Snapem, to tylko wspólna obrona przed atakiem Voldemorta.

- To się jutro okaże, prawda? – odparł Snape z uśmiechem.

- Naprawdę? – spytał Harry.

- W rzeczy samej – kontynuował Snape. – Generał Weasley, która właśnie siedzi na twoich kolanach, zdecydowała, że jutro masz dzień wolny i rozkazała całej szkole, by jej w tym pomogła lub zmierzyła się z jej gniewem. To była bardzo mobilizująca przemowa – dodał.

- Ginny? – spytał Harry.

Jego dziewczyna spłonęła głębokim rumieńcem.

- Nie groziłam im – zaprotestowała.

- Nie dosłownie Gin – wtrąciła się McGonagall z lekkim uśmiechem. – Ale dałaś wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że będziesz bardzo niezadowolona, jeśli coś poszłoby nie tak.

Ginny wzruszyła ramionami i zwróciła się do Harry'ego.

- Po prostu chciałam się upewnić, że będziesz mógł jutro odpocząć i trochę rozerwać. Będziemy mieli piknik, potem gry, a na końcu grilla.

- Grilla? – spytał Syriusz. – Jesteśmy zaproszeni?

- Oczywiście – odpowiedziała z uśmiechem Ginny.

- Juuhuuu! – wrzasnął Syriusz. – Moja facet. Moja upiecze mięso na ogniu. Ogień dobry!

- Możesz zrobić swoją porcję, Łapo – roześmiał się Harry. – Wolę, żeby moją przygotował ktoś, kto zna się na gotowaniu.

- Obrażasz mnie – stwierdził Syriusz z oburzoną miną.

- Czemu? – spytał Lunatyk. – Jesteś jedyną znaną mi osobą, która potrafi przypalić wodę!

- Hej! – zaprotestował Syriusz. – Co jest? Jakiś Poranek Dokopywania Syriuszowi?

- Czemu nie – odezwał się Snape. – Jednak niezależnie od tego, jak dobra byłaby to zabawa, powinniśmy chyba najpierw odpowiedzieć na pytania Harry'ego.

- Dzięki – rzekł z przekąsem Harry. – No dobra, co się dzieje z Voldemortem.

Odpowiedział mu Dumbledore.

- Wygląda na to, że udało ci się odbić Avada Kedavra w niego i cierpi bardziej niż wy.

- To dobrze – odrzekł Harry zadowolony. – Więc możemy oczekiwać trochę spokoju?

- Tak przypuszczam – potaknął Dumbledore. – Śmierciożercy nie mają pojęcia co się wydarzyło, więc przyczaili się, zanim ktoś nie wyda im rozkazów.

- To dzisiaj mamy piątek?

- Tak – rzekła Hermiona. – Byłeś nieprzytomny dwa i pół dnia.

- Hej – Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Jak na mnie to nie tak źle. Co z AD?

- No więc… - zaczął Ron.

- Nie zaczynaj zdania od „więc' – przerwała mu Hermiona.

- Czy to naprawdę ma znaczenie? – spytał Ron.

- Tak – odpowiedziała stanowczo jego dziewczyna.

- W porządku – westchnął Ron. – Hermiona i ja prowadzimy zajęcia, razem z Blaise, Susan, Lavender, Parvati, Luną i Padmą. Korzystaliśmy z twoich notatek i kontynuowaliśmy ćwiczenie tarcz.

- Świetnie – uśmiechnął się Harry. – Czy ktoś chciałby opowiedzieć co jeszcze wydarzyło się, podczas gdy byłem nieprzytomny?

Ginny rozsiadła się wygodnie. Jednym uchem słuchała innych, a drugim bicia serca Harry'ego.

Harry słuchał raportu o rzeczach, które wydarzyły się gdy był nieprzytomny, zadawał pytania i rozmawiał, ale tak naprawdę nie przestawał martwić się o Ginny.

To uczucie beznadziei, które mu pokazała, zmroziło go do głębi. Niczego podobnego wcześniej nie przeżył i nie mógł dopuścić, by kiedyś jeszcze przechodziła przez niego przez coś podobnego. Kochała go. Bardziej niż cokolwiek innego na tym świecie. To go zdumiewało, bo w końcu miał wszystko o czym marzył. Stawiała go zawsze na pierwszym miejscu i kochała tak bardzo, jak on kochał ją.

A kochał ją z całego serca. Jutrzejszy piknik wyglądał na idealną okazję, żeby włożyć na jej palec pierwszy z trzech pierścieni.

Spojrzał na zegarek. Ludzie przerwali rozmowę, orientując się, że już niemal czas na obiad.

- No dobra – odezwał się, rozglądając wokół. – Zamierzam porwać Ginny na dzisiejsze popołudnie. Muszę sprawdzić jak radzą sobie Fred, George i Abe. Uważam, że musimy wprowadzić nasz produkt na rynek tak energicznie jak możemy, by uderzyć Lucjusza tam, gdzie zaboli go najbardziej, póki Voldemort ma urwany film. To powinno sprawić, że Lucjusz nie będzie do końca pewny jakie podjąć działania, by nie zrobić czegoś, co nie będzie się podobało Voldemortowi.

- Dobry pomysł – zgodził się Dumbledore.

- Łapo, ty też weź sobie dziś wolne. Nie chcę, żebyś wpakował się w tarapaty przed jutrzejszym dniem. Szukanie bazy Voldemorta może poczekać. Molly, masz jakieś plany na popołudnie?

- Żadnych – odpowiedziała.

- Ginny, kogo wyznaczyłaś do przygotowania jedzenia na jutro?

- Lavender i Parvati – odpowiedziała natychmiast Ginny.

- Czy mogłabyś im pomóc? Myślę, że może im się przydać rada eksperta.

- Z radością, Harry.

Harry zamknął oczy i bezgłośnie przywołał portfel. Gdy pojawił się w jego dłoni, rzucił go delikatnie w stronę mamy jego dziewczyny.

- Kupcie wszystko co wam potrzeba. Jeśli mamy mieć imprezę, to zróbmy ją najlepiej jak się da.

- Hermiono, Ron. Dla was mam coś nieco trudniejszego.

- Co? – spytała Hermiona.

- Chcę, żebyście poszli z Remusem do biblioteki.

- Po co? – spytał Remus.

Harry wziął głęboki oddech.

- Myślałem sobie, jak byłem pod prysznicem – przerwał i zdecydował się sprawdzić ilu dorosłych uda mu się wytrącić z równowagi. – I musiałem być mocno zmęczony, bo nie myślałem o Ginny.

Przerwał i zaśmiał się. Ginny zarumieniła się po czubki uszu, Snape wyglądał na rozbawionego, Syriusz wydawał odgłosy, jakby zbierało mu się na wymioty, Molly i Artur wydawali się żałować, że w ogóle to usłyszeli, Minerva i Albus lekko się uśmiechali, a Ron i Hermiona zdawali się wiedzieć, że tylko żartuje. Następnym razem będzie musiał postarać się bardziej.

- Z jakiegoś powodu – kontynuował – przypomniałem sobie o innej sytuacji, gdy wylądowałem w szpitalu. Tej, kiedy Lockhart usunął kości z mojej ręki.

- I? – spytał cicho Remus.

- Wszyscy wiemy, że był zupełnym oszustem, prawda?

- Eee, no, nie wszyscy – odezwał się z przekąsem Syriusz.

- Acha. Ale był. Ale to teraz nie ważne. On tylko podróżował po świecie, spotykał się z ludźmi, zbierał ich historie i zapisywał, jakby to on był ich bohaterem.

- Rozumiem – Syriusz skinął głową.

- Pewnego razu opowiadał nam historię na lekcji Obrony, o jednym z przypadków, który napotkał w Australii.

Hermiona drgnęła i spojrzała na Harry'ego.

- Jak ja to mogłam przegapić? – westchnęła.

- Wtedy to nie było specjalnie istotne – Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Ale ja nauczyłam się na pamięć wszystkich jego książek. Łącznie z „Wędrówkami z Wilkołakami". Powinnam pamiętać.

- Nie możesz się o to winić, Hermiono – rzekł stanowczo Harry.

- Reszka – odezwał się Snape, podrzucając w górę galeonową monetą.

- I wypadła reszka – westchnął Syriusz. – Są twoi.

- Dziękuję ci bardzo – Snape uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Skoro to ja wygrałem, zadam pytanie, które wszystkich nas dręczy. O czym wy na niebiosa mówicie?

Harry zarumienił się i poczuł, jak przytulona do niego Ginny chichocze.

- Hermiono, zapewne zacytujesz to lepiej niż ja.

Skinęła głową.

- Lockhart opowiadał o tym na swojej lekcji z Harrym i powiedział: „wówczas go rąbnąłem... o, tak... przydusiłem do podłogi... tak... jedną ręką... a drugą przyłożyłem mu różdżkę do gardła... a później wytężyłem resztkę sił i rzuciłem na niego bardzo złożone zaklęcie homomorficzne... wydał żałosny jęk... no, proszę Harry... trochę wyżej... dobrze... i futro znikło... kły zmalały... i zmienił się z powrotem w człowieka. Proste, ale skuteczne... i oto jeszcze jedna wioska zapamięta mnie na zawsze jako bohatera, który uwolnił ją od straszliwych napaści wilkołaka."

- Czasami jesteś przerażająca – roześmiał się lekko Ron. – Zapamiętałaś nawet ton jego głosu!

- Generalnie tak zapamiętuję różne rzeczy – wyjaśniła Hermiona. – Cofam się w miejsce, w którym byłam w tamtym czasie.

- Wówczas – mówił dalej Harry, patrząc na zdumionego Remusa – wszyscy to zlekceważyli, bo mówił to Lockhart. Ale może w Wagga Wagga faktycznie był wilkołak? A jeśli ktoś tak zdołał to uleczyć?

- Ale… - zaczął Remus.

- Remus, staruszku, nie zaszkodzi sprawdzić – wtrącił się wesoło Syriusz. – Właściwie posunę się tak daleko, że nawet pomogę wam w badaniach.

- Aaa – rzucił Harry i zniknął wraz z Ginny. – Można stąd wyjść bezpiecznie? - rozległ się jego głos spod łóżka. Czuł, że Ginny się śmieje.

- Eee, gdzie jesteście? – spytał Ron.

- Pod łóżkiem – odpowiedział Harry. – Łapa, który dobrowolnie siada do nauki, to znak nadchodzącego końca świata.

Aportował ich z powrotem na łóżko. Wszyscy poza Syriuszem pękali ze śmiechu.

- Hej! – zaprotestował Syriusz.

- Dobra – odezwał się Snape, spoglądając na zegarek. – Muszę poprowadzić lekcję. Zobaczymy się później.

- Ja też musze iść na lekcję – dodała McGonagall, wstając. – Dobrze cię widzieć przytomnego, Harry.

- Muszę wracać do pracy – stwierdził zadowolony Artur. - Zobaczymy się później, moja droga – powiedział do swojej żony i wyszedł.

- Zobaczę jak idzie dziewczynom z jedzeniem – oznajmiła Molly. – To będzie dobra zabawa.

- Nie martwcie się o picie – rzekł Harry. – Poproszę Freda i George'a, żeby przynieśli wystarczająco Piwa Kremowego dla całej szkoły, jeśli mają wystarczająco dużo mocy przerobowych. Jeśli nie, po prostu kupię stare Piwo Kremowe.

- W porządku – potaknęła. – Zachowuj się po południu – powiedziała do Ginny.

- Dobrze – odrzekła cicho Ginny.

- A my bierzemy się za robotę w bibliotece – stwierdziła Hermiona. Zabrała ze sobą Rona, Remusa i Syriusza ze sobą. W sali zostali jedynie Harry, Ginny i Dumbledore.

- Rozmawiałem z Severusem – odezwał się powoli Dumbledore.

- A ja miałam znacznie skuteczniejszą rozmówkę z Harrym – przerwała mu Ginny.

- Ach – Dumbledore powoli pokiwał głową. – W takim razie pozdrów swoich braci i mojego brata.

- Pozdrowimy – zapewnił Harry i aportował siebie i Ginny na jego łóżko w Wieży Gryffindora.

- Muszę się najpierw przebrać – wyjaśnił. – I może złapać chwilę snu.

- Proszę, proszę, panie Potter – powiedziała Ginny z uśmiechem. – Czy chce mnie pan skłonić, żebym się z panem przespała?

Harry energicznie pokiwał głową. A gdyby nie był tak cholernie zmęczony spróbowałby ją przekonać do wariantu bez ubrań.

- Proszę – zaczął błagać.

- W porządku – rzekła Ginny, zdejmując energicznie buty i zrzucając spódnicę, zostając jedynie w długiej białej koszuli. – Ale nie mów, że czegoś bym dla ciebie nie zrobiła – dodała, wchodząc z nim pod przykrycie.

- Dzięki – uśmiechnął się i pocałował ją. – Kocham cię – powiedział cicho.

- Wiem, skarbie – wyszeptała. – Śpij już. Jestem przy tobie. Zawsze będę.

* * *

><p>Od: Filius<p>

Do: Pozostali Opiekunowie Domów

Temat: Cud

W przerwie obiadowej oceniałem zadania domowe szóstoroczniaków i natknąłem się na dość zaskakujące wypracowanie.

Było bardzo dobrze napisane, na pewno na W. I na pewno charakterem pisma tego ucznia.

Jedyny problem polega na tym, że akurat temu uczniowi nie zadawałem tego zadania. I prawie cały czas odkąd je zadałem był nieprzytomny.

Albo moc Harry'ego wzrosła tak bardzo, że pisze wypracowania, choć jest nieprzytomny, albo dzieje się tu coś dziwnego.

F

* * *

><p>Od: Sev<p>

Do: Komandor Albus i jego przyboczni

Temat: Re: Cud

Muszę wyznać, że też to zauważyłem. Mam tu zadanie domowe Harry'ego, wszystko świetnie napisane, zdecydowanie zasługuje na W.

Niestety panna Granger jest trochę za sprytna. Mogła skopiować pismo Harry'ego i sporo z używanych przez niego fraz, ale nie była w stanie uczynić tego stylu wystarczająco prostym. Harry nie użył słowa „któregoż" odkąd go nauczam. Nie zdarzyło mu się też zastosować słowa „skonfundowany", gdy wystarczyłoby napisać „zmieszany".

Więc dlaczego panna Granger robi za Harry'ego zadania domowe, które nie zostały mu zadane?

Ciekawski Sev

_Pracujący na upadek Czarnego Kretyna od piętnastu lat_

* * *

><p>Od: Przyboczna<p>

Do: Reszta

Temat: Re[2]: Cud

Też to mam – idealne zadanie domowe. To niezwykle udane fałszerstwo i gdybym zadała Harry'emu to zadanie, mogłabym go nagrodzić punktami za cały wysiłek

Myślicie, że powinniśmy jej spytać?

Min – również ciekawa

_mrrrr_

* * *

><p>Od: Komandor Albus<p>

Do: Kontrola lotów

Temat: Re[3]: Cud

Znając całkiem nieźle pannę Granger, stoję na stanowisku, że ona chce po prostu upewnić się, że Harry skończy szkołę bez opóźnień z najlepszymi ocenami. Wszyscy wiemy, że ma na głowie ważniejsze sprawy, na przykład upewnienie się, że wszyscy przeżyją. A skoro nigdy nie powiedzieliśmy jemu, ani pannie Granger, że nie będziemy zadawać mu zadań domowych, musi robić je za niego, by upewnić się, że jego oceny nie ucierpią.

Uważam, że to godny podziwu przykład lojalności, jaką Harry wywołuje wśród swoich towarzyszy.

Porozmawiam z nią o tym dyskretnie, a jeśli mam rację co do jej motywów, to proponuję, żebyśmy przyjmowali te prace, jakby pisał je Harry i przyznawali mu za nie odpowiednie oceny.

oczywiście jestem pewien, że gdy tylko Harry pokona Voldemorta, powróci do normalnego trybu nauki.

Albus

_Przewodniczący Wizengamotu i Sekretarz Międzynarodowej Konfederacji Czarodziejów_

* * *

><p>Od: Przyboczna Sprout<p>

Do: Oboczni

Temat: Re[4]: Cud

W takim razie już nie mogę się dociekać na kolejne znakomite zadania domowe „Harry'ego".

Sev, jak tam nasz zakład?

Pommie

* * *

><p>Od: Generał Zakładów<p>

Do: Wkrótce Bogatsi Nauczyciele

Temat: Zakłady

Dobre wieści, jeden z goblińskich syndykatów zgodził się na stawkę 4:1.

Nie przejmowałbym się, ze nas oszukają. Ostatnimi dniami może i jestem nieco milszy, ale mam ponad dwadzieścia lat doświadczenia w byciu dupkiem.

Myślę, że zapłaciliby nawet, gdyby Harry przegrał.

Sev – gwiżdżący niewinnie

_Pracujący na upadek Czarnego Kretyna od piętnastu lat_

* * *

><p>Od: Generał Szkoły<p>

Do: Wyżsi Oficerowie

Temat: Re: Zakłady

Severusie, otrzymałbyś naganę za straszenie biednego goblina, ale skoro sam mam udziały w puli to powstrzymam się od tego.

Miałeś jakiś trening?

Albus

_Przewodniczący Wizengamotu i Sekretarz Międzynarodowej Konfederacji Czarodziejów_

* * *

><p>Od: Snape<p>

Do: Minnie i Rolanda

Temat: Pomoc

Czy mogę Was błagać o przysługę? Albus właśnie przypomniał mi, że potrzebuję treningu. Czy mogłybyście dołączyć do mnie w przyszłym tygodniu na jeden albo dwa treningi?

Dzięki,

Sev

_Pracujący na upadek Czarnego Kretyna od piętnastu lat_

* * *

><p>Od: Ścigająca Min<p>

Do: Ścigający Sev

DW: Obrońca Rolanda

Temat: Re: Pomoc

Normalnie bym odmówiła… ale skoro są w tym moje pieniądze możesz na mnie liczyć. Ciągle pamiętam parę sztuczek z mojej młodości, których oni pewnie nigdy nie widzieli.

Min

_mrrrrr_

* * *

><p>Od: Wdzięczny Sev<p>

Do: Minnie

Temat: Re[2]: Pomoc

Minnie, moja droga, nie jesteś taka stara. A już na pewno na taką nie wyglądasz.

Severus

_Pracujący na upadek Czarnego Kretyna od piętnastu lat_

* * *

><p>Od: Zarumieniona Min<p>

Do: Wąż Komplemenciarz

Temat: Re[3]: Pomoc

Ty mały komplemenciarzu jeden. A jednak, pamiętam jak byłeś u mnie na pierwszej lekcji Transmutacji.

Min

_mrrrrr, mrrrr_

* * *

><p>Od: Niekoci komplemenciarz<p>

Do: Kotka

Temat: Re[4]: Pomoc

Ale lata ci służą.

Mogę później wpaść do Twojego biura? Potrzebuję porady w sprawach sercowych.

Sev

_Pracujący na upadek Czarnego Kretyna od piętnastu lat_

* * *

><p>Od: Odeszło jedno z moich żyć<p>

Do: Zabójca kotów

Temat: Re[5]: Pomoc

Chyba właśnie umarłam od udławienia czytając Twojego ostatniego Mmaila. Byłabym wściekła, gdybym nie była tak cholernie zaciekawiona.

Wpadnij o dziewiątej, przygotuję flaszkę.

M.

_mrrrr_

* * *

><p>Od: Harry<p>

Do: Sev

Temat: Trujące rośliny

Dziękuję za lekcję botaniki. Już rozumiem, jak można wykorzystać w eliksirze odrobinę trucizny.

Byłbym wdzięczny za demonstrację, że tak się wyrażę, twarzą w twarz w niedzielę.

Harry

_Audaces fortuna juvat_

* * *

><p>Od: Profesor Snape<p>

Do: Harry Potter

Temat: Re: Trujące rośliny

Jesteś pewien, że nie jesteś Ślizgonem?

Zorganizuję demonstrację. Przeproś w moim imieniu pannę Weasley, ale to powinna być sesja w cztery oczy.

S.

_Pracujący na upadek Czarnego Kretyna od piętnastu lat_

* * *

><p>Od: HJP<p>

Do: SS

Temat: Re[2]: Trujące rośliny

Powiedziałem Ginny, że przekażę jej czego się dowiedziałem, więc nie ma nic przeciwko.

Daj mi znać jaka godzina Ci pasuje.

Acha, możesz chcieć pogadać z Syriuszem… Dysponuje świetnym lekarstwem na kaca. Jeśli usiądziecie nad tym razem, powinno Wam się udać je ulepszyć. Wówczas OPKA użyczyłoby Wam swojej marki i sprzedawało je razem z Piwem Kremowym jako sposób na idealną noc na mieście.

Możecie na tym zrobić sporo pieniędzy.

Harry

_Audaces fortuna juvat_

* * *

><p>Od: Sev<p>

Do: Syriusz

Temat: Spółka

Wygląda na to, że Harry'emu nie wystarcza, że się dogadujemy. Uznał, że powinniśmy razem pracować.

Napisał mi, że masz lekarstwo na kaca, któremu mogłoby się przydać nieco ulepszenia. Zaproponował, żebyśmy je wspólnie dopracowali, a potem sprzedali licencję Harry'emu do produkcji.

Co myślisz?

Sev

_Pracujący na upadek Czarnego Kretyna od piętnastu lat_

* * *

><p>Od: Zamyślony<p>

Do: Wywołujący namysł

Temat: Re: Spółka

Skończyłeś już lekcje? W dziedzinie badań przewyższają mnie tu tak bardzo, że zastanawiam się, czy nie zmienić się w Łapę, żeby ogrzać im stopy. Chyba tylko tak mógłbym im się przydać.

Jeśli skończyłeś, mógłbym wpaść do Ciebie na dół i omówilibyśmy to osobiście.

Spodziewałeś się kiedyś, że zostaniemy przyjaciółmi i będziemy podążać za przewodem szesnastolatka, który ma trudności w znalezieniu czasu na spędzenie paru chwil ze swoją dziewczyną?

Syriusz

_zamyślone hau_

* * *

><p>Od: Ubogi nauczyciel<p>

Do: Człowiek, który może to zmienić

Temat: Re[2]: Spółka

Właściwie możemy o tym pogadać, jak już tu schodzisz. Nie chciałbym zdradzać zbyt wielu prywatnych spraw Harry'ego (byłem w jego umyśle), ale naprawdę powinniśmy spróbować im pomóc, by mogli znaleźć dla siebie trochę czasu

Wpadaj do mojego lochu, gdy tylko będziesz mógł, jest blisko pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu.

Sev

_Pracujący na upadek Czarnego Kretyna od piętnastu lat_

* * *

><p>- Włóż to – poleciła Ginny, kładąc mu na łóżku czarną koszulę.<p>

- W porządku – uśmiechnął się Harry. – To naprawdę dziwne, obudzić się i zorientować się, że przegapiło się pół tygodnia.

- Domyślam się – odpowiedziała Ginny z uśmiechem, siadając na krawędzi łóżka. – Jakie mamy plany na popołudnie?

- Najpierw pójdziemy zobaczyć się z Fredem, Georgem i Abem. Potem wpadniemy do goblinów i poinformujemy je o ostatnich wydarzeniach. Następnie zatrzymamy się w Ministerstwie i sprawdzimy jak radzą sobie Percy i Kingsley.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się lekko.

- To zajęcia na całe popołudnie – odezwała się delikatnie. – A gdzie czas na całowanie Ginny?

Harry przerwał zapinanie koszuli i spojrzał na nią z powagą.

- Mam nadzieję, że będę miał jeszcze siły pod koniec dnia. Jeśli tak, to dorwiemy jedną z tych łódek, popłyniemy na środek jeziora i pobędziemy trochę sam na sam.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego promieniście.

- Wspaniale – klasnęła. – W takim razie ruszajmy. I nie martw się o swoje siły. Będziesz je miał, zadbam o to.

Harry potaknął.

- Dobrze wyglądam?

- Wyglądasz, jakbyś stoczył walkę w obronie swojego życia i powinien odpoczywać, ale był na to zbyt odpowiedzialny.

Harry posłał jej krzywy uśmiech.

- Bo tak się czuję. Ale obiecuję, że jutro jestem cały twój – zapewnił, wyciągając do niej ręce. – W drogę.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się. Podeszła do niego i mocno przytuliła. Po chwili wylądowali w wielkim magazynie.

W narożniku obracało się wielkie koło zamachowe. Spływał po nim jasnobrązowy płyn, wpadający do czegoś, co wyglądało na głęboki strumień. Wzdłuż strumienia wesoło bulgotały wielokolorowe butelki, od czasu do czasu wypuszczając masę lśniących bąbelków.

- Witam – zawołał Aberforth, kłaniając się wesoło – w fabryce Oryginalnego Piwa Kremowego Abe'a.

- Wygląda niesamowicie – uznała Ginny, rozglądając się wokoło.

- To prawda – zgodził się Abe. – Chodźcie, pokażę wam wszystko.

Zaprowadził ich do miejsca, w którym para urządzeń wyglądających na gigantyczne miechy, wydawała z siebie rytmiczne posapywania.

- Oto nabąbelczacz – wyjaśnił z dumą. – On właśnie nadaje Piwu Kremowemu jego pianę. Niezwykle ważna część produkcji. A to – kontynuował, wskazując na koło zamachowe – jest mieszacz. Miesza ze sobą wodę i pierwszą część mojej receptury. Wysokość jest idealna. Najpierw usiłowaliśmy używać gigantycznej trzepaczki, ale nie było to tak efektowne. W każdym z tych szklanych bąbli dodawane są kolejne składniki, także konserwanty.

Tanecznym krokiem zbliżył się do miejsca, w którym strumień Piwa Kremowego zdawał się łamać prawa grawitacji i lecieć w górę gigantycznej rury.

- A to idzie już do naszego działu butelkowania – powiedział.

- To wszystko wygląda jak mugolski park rozrywki - zauważył Harry.

- Dokładnie – odparł Abe, rozkładając ramiona. – Zamierzamy tu otworzyć filę Czarodziejskich Dowcipów Weasleyów i pobierać bilety od czarodziejskich rodzin za możliwość zwiedzania. Chcemy stworzyć miejsce, w którym dzieci będą mogły za darmo pobawić się najfajniejszymi nowymi produktami, dając nam bezcenny materiał do testów rynku za darmo. A potem dołożymy treningowe boisko do Quidditcha, gdzie ludzie będą mogli udawać, że są tobą, Wiktorem Krumem czy Oliverem Woodem.

Harry roześmiał się lekko i objął Ginny.

- Potrzebujecie pieniędzy na uruchomienie tego wszystkiego?

- Powinno nam wystarczyć to, co do tej pory zainwestowałeś – odpowiedział Abe, nagle poważniejąc.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Abe, to tylko pieniądze, chętnie wydałbym je wszystkie, by uszczęśliwić moich przyjaciół.

- Nie o to chodzi, Harry – rzekł poważnie Abe. – Chodzi o to, żeby dobrze się bawić, robiąc coś, co kochasz. Przez wiele lat miałem spokojne życie, tylko ja i Michael. To – machnął ręką wokół siebie – dało mi najwięcej frajdy od czasów, gdy wybraliśmy się z Albusem na rejs po Morzu Śródziemnym z przeoryszą Zakonu Wszystkich Świętych.

- Któregoś dnia – rzekł Harry z naciskiem – usiądziemy wszyscy razem i opowiecie mi te wszystkie historie.

- I mi – wtrąciła się zdecydowanie Ginny.

- Powinienem cię uprzedzić Harry – rzekł Abe z uśmiechem – że my, starzy ludzie, uwielbiamy gadać.

- A my uwielbiamy słuchać. Tak czy inaczej, gdzie Fred i George? Chciałbym dowiedzieć się, jak nasze sprawy.

- Tędy – wskazał Abe, otwierając drzwi do działu butelkowania.

Wewnątrz uderzyła w nich kakofonia dźwięków i zapachów. Piwo Kremowe, które wpływało w rurze po drugiej stronie ściany, wciąż sprzeciwiało się grawitacji, biegnąc po suficie w postawionym na głowie strumieniu, który wpadał na wielkie sito. Tam Piwo Kremowe rozdzielało się na kilkadziesiąt osobnych strumieni. Każdy z nich wpływał do osobnego tunelu, prowadzącego do rzędu butelek.

Urządzenie napędzane parą kontrolowało strumień, zatrzymując go i wznawiając w miarę jak dostarczane były nowe butelki. Gdy tylko zostawały napełnione, były przenoszone na inne urządzenie, na którym ręce kościotrupa dodawały kapsel i etykietę.

- Czy to nie jest trochę nieefektywne? – spytał Harry ze śmiechem.

- Trochę – zgodził się Fred, który pojawił się jakby z nikąd, ubrany w niebieski kombinezon roboczy. – Ale to tylko linia produkcyjna dla butelek. Dystrybucja hurtowa jest piętro niżej i tam przerób mamy czterokrotnie większy.

- Jak wam idzie z mocami produkcyjnymi?

- Uruchomiliśmy już wszystkie i jesteśmy gotowi startować w poniedziałek.

- Macie tyle, żeby jutro starczyło dla wszystkich uczniów w Hogwarcie?

George zsunął się z sufitu, dyndając na linie do góry nogami. Jego kombinezon roboczy pysznił się jaskrawopomarańczową barwą.

- Wprowadzisz nas do Hogwartu? – spytał z szerokim uśmiechem.

Harry potaknął.

George fiknął koziołka, by stanąć na ziemi i odtańczył dziwaczny taniec.

- Jak tylko tego spróbują będą zachwyceni i powiedzą o wszystkim rodzicom. Idealnie!

- Podziękuj swojej siostrze. To jej pomysł i to ona organizuje imprezę.

- I tak – wtrąciła się natychmiast Ginny. – Cała wasza trójka jest zaproszona. Zaczynamy o dziesiątej rano.

- Co myślisz Abe? – spytał Fred. – Powinniśmy jutro wziąć dzień wolny, żeby pokazać nasz produkt i spotkać się w potencjalnymi klientami?

- Myślę, ze tak – odpowiedział z radością Abe. – Ten cały mechanizm hula bez naszej pomocy.

- Jeśli o to chodzi – odezwał się Harry z uśmiechem – to mam dla was nowe wyzwanie.

- Nowe? – spytał George. – Jeszcze z tym nie skończyliśmy.

- Cicho George – uspokoił go Fred. – Jestem pewien, że przyniesie nam to kupę forsy. Przyniesie, co Harry?

Harry zrobił szybki krok w tył, by nie stać zaraz obok Ginny.

- Sprawiłem, że Snape i Syriusz pracują wspólnie nad lekarstwem na kaca. Sam go próbowałem, więc wiem, że działa. W ten sposób ludzie będą mogli wypić ile tylko chcą, wziąć eliksir i być w dobrej formie następnego dnia rano.

Fred i George spojrzeli na siebie, po czym rzucili się na Harry'ego, który spokojnie zrobił krok w bok.

Gdy Fred i George go minęli, Abe skoczył i wylądował prosto na Harrym.

- Nie myślałeś, że dwa razy wywiniesz się tak samo, co? – powiedział Fred z wielkim uśmiechem.

Harry jęknął i zrzucił z siebie Abe'a. Zaskoczyło go, jak sprężysty był ten staruszek.

- Miałem taką nadzieję – burknął Harry. – W każdym razie będę musiał pogadać z Amelią Bones o zaostrzeniu kar za pijaństwo i zakłócanie spokoju. Nie może być dla niego wymówek, jeśli można błyskawicznie wytrzeźwieć. Dzięki temu nie będziemy mieli epidemii chuligaństwa.

- A my będziemy mogli twierdzić, że jesteśmy społecznie odpowiedzialni – zgodził się Fred.

- Społecznie odpowiedzialni? My? – zawołał George, po czym zwalił się na podłogę, zanosząc się śmiechem.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się i spokojnie potrząsnęła głową.

- Gdybym nie była z wami spokrewniona, już dawno bym się was wyrzekła.

- Nie zrobiłabyś tego – zaoponował Fred, dysząc ciężko po ataku śmiechu. – Zawsze byłaś naszą ulubioną siostrą.

- Jestem waszą jedyną siostrą.

- Bez znaczenia – parsknął George. – I tak kochasz nas, bo jesteśmy słodcy.

- Na pewno – zgodził się sceptycznie Harry.. – Nie żebym chciał was odciągnąć od tego tematu, ale jak idzie prawnikom przygotowanie pism dotyczących zaprzestania produkcji i dystrybucji?

- Są gotowe.

- Tak sobie myślałem… - zaczął powoli Harry.

- Szybko, niech ktoś poda mi tlen – zawołał Abe. – Kiedy Harry zaczyna myśleć, trzeba być gotowym.

Harry rzucił mu urażone spojrzenie.

- Czy nie byłoby lepiej, gdyby prawnikom towarzyszyła uzbrojona straż goblińska? To by jasno wyraziło, że to nie zabawa.

- A jak byś chciał to zorganizować? – spytał Fred.

- Zostawcie to mi – odparł z uśmiechem Harry. – Załatwię ich do poniedziałku.

Obrócił się do Ginny i powiedział przepraszającym tonem:

- W banku może zejść nam trochę dłużej niż myślałem.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się i przewróciła oczami.

- Tylko nie zapomnij o czasie na całowanie Ginny.

- Problemy w raju? – spytał George z psotnym błyskiem w oku.

- Tylko dlatego, że Harry ma problem z wolnym czasem: nie posiada go. Organizowanie pokonania Voldemorta pochłania mnóstwo czasu – wyjaśniła Ginny ze smutną miną.

- Obiecałem ci, że jutro jestem cały twój – powiedział miękko Harry. – I na dziś wieczór.

- Wiem – zapewniła Ginny i wspięła się na palce, by pocałować go w policzek.

- Nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiałem – wtrącił się Fred – i tak jakoś zapomniałem, że jesteś jeszcze w szkole i musisz jednocześnie organizować walkę. Wydajesz się być wszędzie, gdzie jesteś potrzebny.

- Nie jestem bezbłędny – zaoponował Harry, wzruszając ramionami. – Po prostu staram się, by każdy kogo kocham, pozostał przy życiu i był szczęśliwy.

Zerknął na zegarek.

- Lepiej lećmy, chcę teraz pogadać z Mackrackiem.

- Poruszasz się w wysokich sferach – wyszczerzył się Fred w uśmiechu. – Ale nie moglibyśmy być zaskoczeni. Wiedzieliśmy, że pisana ci wielkość, zwłaszcza odkąd uratowałeś naszą Ginny. Nie mówiliśmy ci tego nigdy – kontynuował, nagle poważniejąc – ale mamy u ciebie dług, którego nigdy nie zdołamy spłacić. Twoje pojawienie się w naszym życiu to najlepsza rzecz, jak kiedykolwiek przydarzyła się naszej rodzinie. Pomogłeś nawet przekonać Percy'ego, żeby przestał być kretynem.

- A żebyś wiedział – kontynuował George. – Będziemy u twojego boku, gdzie byś się nie udał.

Harry zarumienił się i spojrzał w dół, świadom, że Ginny uśmiecha się szeroko. Zrobiła krok w przód i pocałowała obu braci w policzek.

- Też kocham was obu – powiedziała. – Mimo że jesteście niepoprawni.

Fred i George uśmiechnęli się szeroko.

- Macie ochotę na cukierka? – zaproponowali.

Ginny wybuchnęła śmiechem i wskoczyła Harry'emu w ramiona.

- Zabierz mnie stąd, szybko.

- Do zobaczenia jutro – pożegnał się Harry z uśmiechem i aportował ich do holu Gringotta.

- Kiedy wejdziemy, nie okazuj zaskoczenia niczym co bym powiedział – uprzedził Harry, biorąc Ginny za rękę.

- To znaczy? – spytała Ginny.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niej.

- Mackrack robi dobrą herbatę – stwierdził, zmieniając temat. – Byłem bardzo zaskoczony, gdy spotkałem się z nim w poniedziałek.

- O co będziesz prosił?

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Nie mogę się wygadać.

Ginny wskoczyła przed niego i objęła ramionami jego szyję. Otarła się o jego strategiczne miejsca, jednocześnie całując go wzdłuż żuchwy.

- Harry – zamruczała. – O co będziesz prosił? – spytała ponownie, patrząc na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, błyszczącymi miłością.

- Ty wiedźmo – jęknął. – Jak ja mam teraz rozmawiać z Mackrackiem.

- Po prostu pomyśl o Umbridge w bikini – zasugerowała wesoło Ginny. – A skoro już wystarczająco cię zawstydziłam, to możesz podejść do tego goblina, który cierpliwie czeka na ciebie po lewej.

- Witaj Gryfku – odezwał się Harry. – Wiem, że nie byłem umówiony, ale chciałbym spytać, czy Mackrack nie znalazłby chwili na szybkie spotkanie.

Gryfek ukłonił się z powagą.

- Wydaje mi się, że znajdzie – odpowiedział. – Jeśli zechciałbyś podążyć za mną.

- Chodź, łobuziaku – warknął Harry. – I nie myśl, że nie zapłacisz za to później.

- Nie mogę się doczekać – zapewniła Ginny z szerokim uśmiechem.

Przeszli ozdobionym posągami korytarzem do luksusowego biura.

- Mackracku, oto Ginny, moja życiowa partnerka. Ginny, oto Mackrack, dyrektor Gringotta i aktualny przywódca goblinów – przedstawił Harry.

Mackrack złożył formalny ukłon. Ginny dygnęła i obdarzyła go olśniewającym uśmiechem.

- Jestem zaszczycona, mogąc pana poznać – powiedziała, podchodząc bliżej i wyciągając rękę.

Mackrack uścisnął jej dłoń i spojrzał na Harry'ego.

- Powinienem wiedzieć, że partnerka Harry'ego Pottera będzie wolna od uprzedzeń.

Harry uśmiechnął się do goblina i objął ramiona Ginny.

- Usiądźcie proszę – rzekł Mackrack, wskazując kanapę w rogu. – Czasami moje biurko wprowadza zbyt formalną atmosferę. Czy mogę zaproponować wam coś do picia?

- Harry mówił mi, że robi pan wspaniała herbatę. Byłabym zachwycona mogąc ją wypić.

Mackrack pokazał zęby i skinął głową.

- Gryfku – rozkazał i zajął miejsce na dużym krześle.

- Pomyślałem, że poinformuję cię – zaczął Harry, siadając koło Ginny – że Voldemort i ja wdaliśmy się we wtorek w małą walkę. Obawiam się, że Voldemort wyszedł z niej w nienajlepszym stanie.

- Jego wężowatość nie zniósł najlepiej Avada Kedavra odbitego w jego kierunku.

Mackrack powoli pokiwał głową.

- Cieszę się, że przeżyłeś.

- Ja też – odrzekł Harry ze śmiechem. – Ale wystarczy tego dobrego, porozmawiajmy o czymś istotniejszym.

- Co jest ważniejszego od Voldemorta? – spytał Mackrack.

- Oczywiście pieniądze – odparł Harry z szerokim uśmiechem.

- Ach, Harry, wiedziałem, że jesteś wyjątkowy – roześmiał się Mackrack. – Czego byś sobie życzył?

- No cóż – Harry wziął głęboki oddech. – Słyszałem o legendarnych Goblińskich Najemnikach, a zwłaszcza o ich odwadze. Gdybym ich wynajął, nie tylko mieliby zajęcie, które utrzymałoby ich w formie, ale także mogliby się nacieszyć dobrą walką. Ponadto pokazałoby to czarodziejskiemu światu, jak bardzo zmieniły się gobliny przez ostatnie kilkaset lat oraz jakie to szczęście, że nasza społeczność ma tak dobrych bankierów.

Mackrack przyglądał mu się na wpół zamkniętymi oczami. Wziął tacę, którą Gryfek dostarczył do pomieszczenia i podał każdemu z gości filiżankę herbaty. Harry spróbował i uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem.

- Wspaniała – westchnął.

- Bardzo dobra – zgodziła się Ginny.

- Wydaje mi się, Harry – rzekł Mackrack, popijając swoją herbatę – że będę mógł ci wynająć naszych Najemników. Oczywiście będę musiał wystawić ci rachunek.

- Na ile? – spytał Harry.

- Hmmm – odezwał się z namysłem goblin. – Stu pięćdziesięciu żołnierzy, dowódcy, personel pomocniczy i sprzęt. Koszty mogą sięgnąć nawet galeona.

- Ostro się targujesz – Harry pokiwał głową. – Nie chciałbym za bardzo wypytywać o poufne informacje biznesowe, ale jeśli, załóżmy, Lucjusz Malfoy przyszedłby zapytać o taką samą usługę… - urwał.

- Musiałbym policzyć mu pełną cenę – odpowiedział ze smutkiem Mackrack. – Nie mogę pozwolić, by dwoje ludzi miało zniżki, to się nie godzi. A biorąc pod uwagę stan finansów rodziny Malfoyów, byłoby im niezmiernie ciężko udźwignąć taki wydatek.

- A zwłaszcza po najbliższym poniedziałku – uśmiechnął się Harry. – Jedna z moich firm nabyła prawa do znaku towarowego Piwa Kremowego. W poniedziałek nasi prawnicy odwiedzą określone przedsiębiorstwa i główne fabryki, domagając się natychmiastowego zaprzestania produkcji i sprzedaży Piwa Kremowego pod jego obecną nazwą. W tym samym czasie zaoferujemy wykupienie wszystkich zapasów starego Piwa Kremowego po obniżonej cenie oraz zaoferujemy na sprzedaż nowy, ulepszony napój, promowany osobiście przeze mnie.

- Przejmiecie cały rynek – podsumował spokojnie Mackrack. – Gryfku, notujesz to?

- Tak, proszę pana – odpowiedział Gryfek.

- Chciałbym nająć strażników, którzy udadzą się jutro z prawnikami. To jest sprawa biznesowa, nie osobista, więc zapłacę normalną cenę.

Mackrack stanowczo pokiwał głową.

- To właśnie u ciebie lubię, panie Potter. Wiesz gdzie jest granica. Z radością dostarczymy strażników. Czy chciałbyś, żeby ci, którzy udadzą się do fabryk, zostali poinformowani, że wszelkie przypadkowe zniszczenia będą niemile widziane?

- Absolutnie. Powiedz im, że zostanie im to potrącone z wypłaty. Wiem, ze gobliny tego nienawidzą.

- Rzeczywiście – potaknął Mackrack. – Gryfku, czy pan Malfoy ma u nas jakieś przeterminowane kredyty?

- Kilka – odpowiedział Gryfek. – Nie jestem w stanie podać od ręki ich wartości.

- Przygotuj te dokumenty, byśmy mogli przedłożyć je w poniedziałek. Chcemy się upewnić, że otrzymamy nasze pieniądze.

- Czy to nie spowoduje napięcia między wami i Śmierciożujcami?

- Na pewno nie – Mackrack obnażył zęby. – To sprawa czysto biznesowa, a oni wiedzą, że nie przedkładamy niczego ponad interesy.

Harry skończył herbatę i odchylił się na krześle.

- Gdy to wszystko się zakończy, będziemy musieli porozmawiać o moich skrytkach i odpowiednim zarządzaniu nimi. Chciałbym założyć firmę inwestycyjną.

- Panie Potter – odpowiedział zdecydowanie Mackrack. – Jeśli wszystko potoczy się tak, jak mamy na to nadzieję, nie będziesz musiał się już nigdy martwić o podobne kwestie. Mamy tu najlepszych ludzi.

- Jestem tego pewien – rzekł Harry z uśmiechem. – Potrącicie koszty wynajęcia strażników z mojej skrytki?

- W rzeczy samej.

- Skończyłaś, skarbie? – zapytał Ginny. Gdy skinęła głową wstał i uścisnął dłoń Mackrackowi. – Z przyjemnością z tobą rozmawiałem. Chciałbym to powtórzyć, już bez tych wszystkich zbędnych kwestii.

Mackrack skłonił się i pocałował Ginny w rękę.

- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie, Harry. Ty i twoja partnerka zawsze jesteście mile widziani.

- Dziękuję. Skontaktuję się z tobą odnośnie rozkazów dla najemników. Mogą już zacząć ćwiczyć.

- Będą gotowi. Daję ci moje słowo.

Harry skłonił się i ujął Ginny za rękę.

- Ciebie też miło było widzieć, Gryfku.

Obrócił się, by wziąć Ginny w ramiona i deportował oboje.

Przez kilka długich chwil Mackrack wpatrywał się w miejsce, z którego przed chwilą zniknęło dwoje młodych ludzi. Odwrócił się i wcisnął przycisk na biurku, usuwając ścianę, by mógł przeprowadzić konferencję z dyrektoriami wszystkich filii Gringotta.

- Mackrack? – odezwał się szef banku egipskiego. – To nietypowe.

- Właśnie skończyłem nietypowe spotkanie – rzekł Mackrack, warcząc cicho.

- Oczywiście – odpowiedział egipski dyrektor, unosząc ręce w uspokajającym geście. – Nie zamierzałem nic sugerować.

- Pan Potter i jego partnerka przed chwilą złożyli mi wizytę. Wygląda na to, że Harry ma bardzo goblińskie podejście do znajdowania swojej życiowej partnerki w bardzo młodym wieku. Wydają się bardzo sobie oddani.

Głowy w kominkach poruszyły się z aprobatą w górę i w dół.

- A jego partnerka jest tak samo otwarta jak on. Zgodziłem się wynająć Harry'emu naszych Najemników na bitwę z Voldemortem za jednego galeona.

- Jednego galeona! – zawołał egipski dyrektor z oburzeniem. – Oszalałeś?

- Panie Slitscythe – zagrzmiał Mackrack. – Proszę pamiętać o swoim miejscu w szeregu albo zostanie pan usunięty.

- Ale to wariactwo – zaprotestował drugi goblin.

- Wariactwo? – warknął Mackrack. – Jak myślisz, ile warte jest zaufanie czarodziejskiej społeczności? Jak myślisz, ile warta jest osobista rekomendacja od bohatera? Jak myślisz, ile warta jest porażka Voldemorta? Jak myślisz, ile wart jest Harry, ten Harry, który właśnie organizuje całkowite przejęcie brytyjskiego rynku Piwa Kremowego? Twój problem, Slitscythe, polega na tym, że nie umiesz dojrzeć nic poza twoim małym i nieistotnym nosem – obrażanie nosa innego goblina było najmocniejszą możliwą obelgą. – Otrzymaliśmy właśnie szansę, by wejść w wielką politykę i za jej pomocą przełamać nierówność, z powodu której cierpimy, a ty martwisz się o kilka nieistotnych w tej sytuacji galeonów?

Przerwał i popatrzył po kolei na wszystkie kominki.

- Składam wniosek o głosowanie nad usunięciem Slitscythe'a z funkcji Dyrektora Generalnego Gringotts Egipt.

- Popieram – odezwał się natychmiast dyrektor francuskiej filii. – Kto za?

Rozległa się seria głosów popierających.

- Przeciw?

Zapadła cisza. Zgodnie z prawem, osoba, nad odwołaniem której głosowała rada, nie mogła przemawiać we własnej obronie. Niestety dla Slitscythe'a nikt nie chciał interweniować na jego rzecz.

- W takim razie postanowione – stwierdził zadowolony Mackrack. – Natychmiast wyślę Gryfka, by zarządzał przez kilka dni, póki nie wybierzemy stałego następcy.

Wcisnął przycisk i twarz Slitscythe'a zniknęła.

- Skoro mamy to już za sobą – odezwał się zadowolony dyrektor filii hiszpańskiej – to wspominałeś zdaje się coś o przejęciu?

- Rzeczywiście – przyznał Mackrack, obnażając zęby. Szybko objaśnił plan. – Harry nie tylko nalegał na zapłacenie pełnej ceny za strażników w poniedziałek, ale także przyrzekł nam powierzenie znacznej fortuny w zarząd.

- Tak jak powiedziałeś – rzekł zadowolony dyrektor filii hiszpańskiej – możemy zyskać znacznie więcej niż wynosi wartość usług naszych Najemników. Znakomity interes.

- Harry rozumie, że gdy wszyscy zyskują, świat jest lepszy. Ufa nam, a my NIE ZAWIEDZIEMY tego zaufania.

- Oczywiście.

- W takim razie – powiedział Mackrack – skoro już wszyscy tu jesteśmy, poproszę o dzisiejszy raport zysków.

* * *

><p>Od: Draco<p>

Do: Mama

Temat: Ja

Nie wiem czy będę w stanie to napisać, ale zasugerowano mi to, jako dobry sposób na pozbycie się tego ciężaru.

Wiele zmieniło się przez ostatnich kilka tygodni. Część z tego pewnie już wiesz, jestem pewien, że Tato nagadał Ci o tym.

Żeby uściślić sprawę…

Jestem gejem.

Chyba zawsze nim byłem.

Bardzo starałem się, by stać się tym, czego pragnął ojciec – młodszą wersją jego samego. Nienawidziłem tego, czego on nienawidził, gardziłem tym, czym on gardził i odrzuciłem praktycznie wszystkich w nadziei, że usłyszę od niego dobre słowo, zasłużę na spojrzenie aprobaty, czy cokolwiek takiego.

I wiesz co? Zawiodłem we wszystkim. Cokolwiek nie robiłem, Potter był w tym lepszy i tato nigdy mi tego nie wybaczy.

A wiesz co jest naprawdę dołujące? Pottera to nie obchodzi. Ma gdzieś mnie czy tatę, chce tylko, żeby wszyscy go zostawili w spokoju. Uratuje świat i jeśli wtedy będzie mógł zrobić to, na co ma ochotę, to zniknie z życia publicznego i będzie szczęśliwy.

Oto, czego mogę się od niego nauczyć. On chce być szczęśliwy. Nie pamiętam kiedy ostatnio ja byłem szczęśliwy. Nawet kiedy Tato wkupił mnie do drużyny Quidditcha bałem się, że go zawiodę.

Zdecydowanie za długo odrzucałem to kim jestem. Czym jestem.

Nie jestem Lucjusz Malfoy junior.

Jestem Draco Malfoy, chłopak, który nie będzie więcej odrzucał tego, co zawsze desperacko starałem się ignorować.

Wiem, że Tato mnie odrzuci. To jedna z tych rzeczy, o których chciałem pogadać. Nie wiem czy poradzę sobie będąc biednym, ale chyba nie mam wielkiego wyboru, prawda?

Kocham Cię i mam wielką nadzieję, że choć raz zdołasz postawić się tacie i że będę mógł utrzymywać z Tobą kontakt. Nie martw się, nie powiem Ci tego osobiści – wiem jak bardzo nienawidzisz takich wyznań. Ale, biorąc pod uwagę, że właśnie wyznałem, że jestem gejem, powiedzenie „Kocham Cię" nie jest chyba niczym specjalnie wielkim.

Zanim o tym pomyślisz: nie, nie mogłaś nic zrobić, by powstrzymać mnie od bycia gejem, nie możesz też mnie „wyleczyć". Nie jestem chory.

Mam nadzieję, że odpiszesz, ale zrozumiem, jeśli tego nie zrobisz

Draco Malfoy

* * *

><p>Od: Drac<p>

Do: Ter

Temat: Mama

Powiedziałem jej. Nie powiedziałem Tacie, ona może to zrobić. On i tak jest homofobem, na dokładkę do jego szowinizmu i rasizmu. Właściwie to nie wiem czy jest jakiś „izm", którego Tato nie wyznaje.

D

* * *

><p>Od: Dumny<p>

Do: Powód do dumy

Temat: Re: Rodzice

Jestem z Ciebie dumny Drac

Terry

* * *

><p>Pojawili się w Ministerstwie Magii, w pobliżu biura Percy'ego. Ginny spojrzała na Harry'ego i lekko westchnęła.<p>

- Jesteś pewien, że musisz to robić teraz?

Potaknął, choć wyglądał na wyczerpanego.

- Muszę wiedzieć co się dzieje. Muszę sprawiać wrażenie, że jestem wszędzie, gdzie mnie potrzebują, tak jak powiedzieli Fred i George.

Wyprostował się i odpędził zmęczenie siłą woli. Ginny westchnęła i przytuliła go delikatnie.

- Nie mogę się doczekać, aż to wszystko się skończy i nie będę musiała się tobą z nikim dzielić.

- Masz wobec mnie jakieś plany? – spytał z uśmiechem.

- Plany obejmujące łóżko, brak ubrań i dużo jęków – zażartowała, a potem parsknęła śmiechem, widząc jego rumieniec.

Otworzyła drzwi do biura Percy'ego i zatrzymała się gwałtownie, słysząc dobiegające ze środka krzyki.

- Odwołaj swoje śledztwo!

- Nie zrobię tego – głos Percy'ego był lodowaty.

- Jeśli wiesz co jest dobre dla ciebie i twojej rodziny…

Harry westchnął i przepchnął się przez drzwi, otwierając je z trzaskiem.

- Lucjusz! – zawołał radośnie. – Jak dobrze znowu cię widzieć.

Malfoy spojrzał na niego wściekle.

- Potter!

- Dobra robota. Natychmiast mnie rozpoznałeś, imponujące. To jak, zechciałbyś mi powiedzieć, czemu twoje próby zastraszenia spełzają na niczym?

- Nie…

- Nie daje rady, bo jego wpływy w Ministerstwie są najsłabsze w historii – rzekł Percy formalnym tonem. – To będzie wszystko, Lucjuszu. Możesz być pewien, że twoja próba zdławienia prawdy zostanie odpowiednio wyróżniona w moim raporcie.

Lucjusz warknął pod nosem.

Harry zrobił krok naprzód. Wyglądał, jakby chciał rozerwać Lucjusza na pół. Długowłosy czarodziej zrobił kilka kroków w tył, aż znalazł się pod ścianą.

- Nie podoba mi się, kiedy ktoś grozi mojej rodzinie – poinformował go Harry. Ginny poczuła jak delikatnie przebiega przez nią prąd, gdy Harry uwolnił swoją magię. Była zdumiona, widząc jak jest słaby. Najwyraźniej jednak Lucjusz nie postrzegał tego w ten sposób, bo jego twarz pokryła się trupią bladością.

- Gdybym był na twoim miejscu – kontynuował Harry – martwiłbym się problemami znacznie bliższymi własnemu domowi.

- Co masz na myśli?

Uśmiech Harry'ego był bezlitosny.

- Zobaczysz, drogi Lucjuszu. Zobaczysz.

Lucjusz pogardliwie rozejrzał się wokół, jednak cały efekt zrujnował strach w jego oczach.

- Dorwę cię.

- Nie dasz rady – odparł Harry. – Jak tam ma się dzisiaj Voldemort?

Lucjusz otworzył i zamknął usta. Wreszcie przepchnął się koło Harry'ego i wypadł z gabinetu.

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko i ciężko usiadł na krześle koło biurka Percy'ego, zamykając oczy.

Ginny potrząsnęła głową i podeszła do niego, kucając przy jego krześle.

- Wszystko w porządku – spytał zatroskany Percy.

- Jestem trochę zmęczony – westchnął Harry.

- Nadrabia wszystkie zaległości – wyjaśniła Ginny.

Percy skinął głową i obrócił się gwałtownie do kominka. Złapał garść proszku Fiuu i rzucił go w płomienie.

- Penelopa?

- Tak, Percy?

- Wiem, ze to okropny problem w tak nagłej sytuacji, ale czy zdołałabyś ugościć kilka dodatkowych osób na kolacji? Są u mnie Harry i Ginny. Harry wygląda, jakby potrzebował porządnej kolacji, a musimy porozmawiać.

- Oczywiście – odpowiedziała głowa Penelopy z uśmiechem. – I tak zrobiłam więcej. Jeśli zechcecie teraz przyjść do domu, otworzę butelkę wina, żeby napić się przed obiadem.

- Dziękuję – Percy uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Ten uśmiech zdawał się nie pasować do jego normalnie opanowanej fizjonomii.

Percy obrócił się do swoich gości.

- Chodźcie – powiedział i wszedł w zielone płomienie. – Im szybciej będziemy u mnie, tym szybciej Harry będzie mógł odpocząć.

- Percy – zawołał Harry, zanim ten zdołał zniknąć. – Dzięki.

- Nie ma za co – Percy skinął głową.

- Zobaczymy się na miejscu – zapewnił Harry. – Ja dalej nie znoszę Fiuu.

- Oczywiście – odparł Percy z delikatnym uśmieszkiem. Wstąpił w płomienie i zniknął.

- Chodź – powiedział Harry do swojej dziewczyny.

Uśmiechnęła się, wspięła na jego kolana, wtuliła w szyję i głęboko wciągnęła powietrze.

Poczuła jakby nieznacznie drgnęła i wylądowali w salonie domu Pecy'ego i Penelopy. przez moment Ginny była zdezorientowana. Salon był absolutnie idealny, wszystko było na swoim miejscu. Pokój wyglądał, jakby ktoś stworzył go jako dokładną kopię jednej ze stron Proroka, dotyczących dekoracji wnętrz.

- Chodźcie do Gniazda – zawołał wesoło Percy z drugiego pokoju. Ginny nie pamiętała, by kiedykolwiek był tak rozluźniony. Zdjął nawet swoje ministerialne szaty oraz krawat i rozpiął górny guzik swojej mugolskiej koszuli.

Gniazdo upewniło ją, że Percy faktycznie jest Weasleyem. Stały w nim dwie wygodne kanapy, stół, a na parapecie okiennym grało radio.

- W salonie bawię się w politykę – wyjaśnił Percy, wzruszając ramionami. – Wolę tutejszą nieformalną atmosferę, ale nie dopuszczę niektórych spośród tych żmij bliżej miejsca, w którym mieszkam, niż to konieczne.

Harry usiadł i wyciągnął nogi.

- Naprawdę tu wygodnie – jęknął.

- Takie jest na tym zaklęcie – uśmiechnęła się Penelopa, wnosząc cztery kieliszki wina. – Jestem pewna, że jest cała masa powodów, dla których nie powinnam dawać wam alkoholu, ale wyglądasz, jakby przydało ci się coś mocniejszego, Harry.

Harry roześmiał się cicho.

- Dzięki – rzekł z uśmiechem. – Ginny, czy mogłabyś im wszystko opowiedzieć.

Ginny potaknęła. Wiedziała, że Harry nie znosi mówić o sobie, więc była szczęśliwa, mogąc go w tym zastąpić. Dało jej to też szansę, by upewnić się, że Harry nie pominie jakiś swoich zasług.

Zakończyła opowieść o tym, co działo się u Freda i George'a, niepewna czy Harry chce, by opowiadała o dalszym ciągu dnia.

- Potem mieliśmy spotkanie z Mackrackiem – wtrącił się płynnie Harry. – Ustaliliśmy, że Goblińscy Najemnicy dołączą do nas w czasie końcowej bitwy.

- Ale – zaczął powoli Percy, spoglądając porozumiewawczo na Penelopę – czy na pewno powinieneś robić to wszystko dzisiaj? Wyglądasz jak trup.

- To ważne, by wszyscy myśleli, że jestem w pełni sił – westchnął Harry. – To także działanie psychologiczne. Prorok wydrukuje różne pogłoski o tym, jak widziano mnie w różnych miejscach, a Voldemort i Śmierciożercy to przeczytają i pomyślą, że ze mną wszystko w porządku, podczas gdy Voldemort wciąż jest w rozsypce.

- Jesteś zwierzęciem politycznym, Harry – powiedział Percy.

Harry obdarzył go krzywym uśmiechem.

- Ja jednak martwię się o to, jak słaba jest jego magia – odezwała się Ginny, odchodząc od tematu polityki. Nie była gotowa, by powiedzieć Harry'emu o jej planach wobec niego, mogło to poczekać do czasu, aż truchło Voldemorta będzie gdzieś się rozkładało.

- Słaba? – spytał Percy.

- Nie czułeś wcześniej, jaka jest słaba? – spytała zaskoczona Ginny.

- To była słaba?

Ginny stanowczo potaknęła.

Percy roześmiał się cicho i potrząsnął głową.

- Zaczynam zdawać sobie sprawę, dlaczego nie mieliśmy przeciwko tobie żadnych szans – przyznał.

Przy jej boku poczuła, jak Harry rozluźnia się i odpływa, więc sięgnęła by wyjąć mu z dłoni pusty kieliszek.

- Nie bierzcie sobie tego do serca – odezwała się cicho Ginny. – Zasypia tylko gdy jest mu wygodnie i czuje się bezpieczny.

Penelopa uśmiechnęła się.

- W takim razie uznam to za duży komplement. Przejdziemy do kuchni?

- To chyba dobry pomysł – poparł ją Percy. Wstał i wziął koc z krzesła, nakrywając nim Harry'ego.

Ginny poszła za Percym do kuchni, podeszła do brata i pocałowała go w policzek.

- Kocham cię – powiedziała delikatnie.

- Za co jestem niezmiernie wdzięczny – odrzekł Percy. – Ale zmieńmy temat. Co u ciebie, Ginny?

Ginny podeszła do stojącego z boku blatu i usiadła na nim.

- Jestem zmęczona i boję się – przyznała cicho. – To był niesamowicie długi tydzień. Kiedy Harry zniknął z mojego umysłu, było to gorsze uczucie, niż gdy Voldemort do niego wtargnął.

- Nie wątpię w ciebie – odezwał się ostrożnie Percy. – Ale czy jesteś pewna, że dobrze robisz, wiążąc się z nim tak mocno?

- Tego chciałam przez całe życie – odparła prosto. – Nie sądziłam, że zapłacę za to tak wysoką cenę, ale i nie spodziewałam się takiej nagrody. Miałam szansę, Percy, żeby być normalną. Miałam tę szansę z Deanem, mogłam zrobić krok w bok i uniknąć walki. To nie byłoby takie straszne, ale monotonne i nudne. Między nami nie było ognia. Harry potrafi sprawić, że czuję ogień w żyłach, jakbym była najważniejszą osobą na świecie. Będąc z Deanem poznałabym podczas wakacji jego mamę i przyrodnią siostrę. W ciągu jednego dnia z Harrym, zwiedziłam fabrykę Piwa Kremowego, zostałam przedstawiona jako jego partnerka i to jeszcze Mackrackowi, a teraz spędzam wieczór z moim bratem i mam na to pozwolenie, choć to normalny dzień szkolny. Ale tak naprawdę potrzebuję trochę czasu sam na sam z Harrym.

Percy spojrzał na nią z namysłem.

- Nie myśl, że nie słuchałem całej reszty, ale czy Harry naprawdę przedstawił cię jako swoją partnerkę?

- Tak – Ginny skinęła głową. – Czemu?

Na twarz Percy'ego powoli wpłynął uśmiech.

- To sprawia, że czuję się nieco spokojniejszy – przyznał.

- A to dlaczego, kochanie? – spytała Penelopa od strony piekarnika.

- Bo gobliny dobierają się w pary na całe życie. Przedstawienie kobiety jako partnerki praktycznie równa się powiedzeniu, że to osoba, z którą zwiążę się na całe życie.

- Naprawdę? – spytała Ginny, nagle czując jak część jej strachu o Harry'ego znika.

- To oznacza, że ma jakieś długoterminowe plany związane z tobą – potwierdził Percy.

- Czyli myśli, że da radę pokonać Voldemorta – uznała zadowolona Ginny. – Obawiałam się, że poprzedni tydzień mógł zmniejszyć jego pewność siebie.

- Wynajęcie Najemników mogłoby o tym świadczyć – zgodził się Percy. – Szkoda, że Snape nie może już pełnić roli szpiega.

Ginny odkaszlnęła.

- Nie mogę zdradzić wam szczegółów – zaczęła przepraszającym tonem – ale Harry ma szpiega w Wewnętrznym Kręgu. Proszę nie mówcie o tym nikomu.

- Nie powiemy – zapewnił ją stanowczo Percy. – Ale to uspokajające. Przeszedł długą drogę w ciągu tych kilku ostatnich tygodni, prawda?

- A myśleliście kiedyś, że to wszystko przez was, chłopaki? – spytała Ginny z uśmiechem.

- Przez nas? – spytał Percy powątpiewającym tonem.

- Gdybyście go nie przycisnęli, nigdy nie odkryłby swoich zdolności przywódczych.

Percy roześmiał się lekko i potrząsnął głową.

- Wydaje mi się, że zatrzymam tę wiedzę dla własnego użytku – rzekł. – Moje zachowanie nie było do końca godne naśladowania, więc nawet jeśli wypłynęły z niego jakieś pozytywy, nie będę tego przyznawał.

- Hej, Perce, jesteś tam gdzieś? – zawołał głos od strony kominka.

- William? – spytał Percy, przesuwając się w jego stronę.

- Nazywam się Bill – jęknął Bill.

- A ja Percy – odparł Percy, po czym zamilkł. Ginny zachichotała.

- W porządku, Percy – powiedział Bill z naciskiem – Widziałeś może Harry'ego i Ginny? Albus powiedział, że odwiedzają różne miejsca.

Percy zerknął na Ginny, która skinęła głową.

- Są u mnie – przyznał Percy.

- Mogę przejść? – spytał Bill.

- Oczywiście – zapewnił go Percy, robiąc krok w tył.

Po chwili długowłosy Weasley wyszedł z kominka, otrzepując się mimochodem.

- Cześć Karzełku – rzucił radośnie. – Gdzie Harry?

- Drzemie – wyjaśniła Ginny, wyciągając ręce, by uściskać brata.

Bill podszedł do niej, uniósł z blatu i okręcił wokół siebie, by następnie mocno ją przytulić. Postawił ją na ziemi i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Czy któreś z was – zaczął – ma pojęcie, dlaczego mój szef w Gringotcie został nagle zastąpiony, a w jego miejscu znalazł się nowy gość, który, jeśli dobrze pamiętam, nazywa się Grytek?

- Gryfek? – poprawiła Ginny. – Mieliśmy wcześniej spotkanie z nim i Mackrackiem.

- Tak myślałem, że Harry będzie miał z tym coś wspólnego – powiedział Bill. – Zostałem oficjalnie przydzielony jako asystent Harry'ego na czas trwania kryzysu za pełną pensję, tak samo Fleur. Właśnie się pakuje.

- Wspaniale – rzekł Percy. – Dobrze będzie cię mieć nieco bliżej.

Bill zamarł i spojrzał na Percy'ego. Następnie na Penelopę.

- Penelopo – zaczął powoli. – Nie wiem co z nim zrobiłaś, ale to działa.

Penelopa roześmiała się delikatnie.

- Harry zrobił najcięższą robotę – przyznała skromnie. – Ja tylko pomogłam Percy'emu poradzić sobie z tym wszystkim. Zawsze widziałam tego mężczyznę, którym jest w głębi duszy.

Percy udowodnił, że faktycznie jest Weasleyem, płonąc imponującym szkarłatem.

- A gdzie jest dzisiaj mama? – spytał Bill, zmieniając temat.

- W Hogwarcie – natychmiast odpowiedziała Ginny. – Pomaga przygotować jedzenie na jutrzejszy piknik i grilla. Organizuję dzień wolny dla Harry'ego z nowym Piwem Kremowym, grami i jedzeniem. I tak, wszyscy jesteście zaproszeni.

- Super – Bill uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Będziemy na pewno.

- Absolutnie – zgodził się Percy z uśmiechem.

- Dobra, Bill – powiedziała Ginny. – Posłuchajcie mnie, a ja wam opowiem co działo się w tym tygodniu.

Kiedy skończyła, Bill gwizdnął przeciągle.

- O ja. Czy ktoś z was czuje to samo?

- Ja – powiedział Percy.

- I ja – dodała Penelopa.

- Co takiego? – spytała Ginny.

- To nadzieja – rzekł cicho Bill. – Coś, czego brakowało nam od dłuższego czasu.

- Ginny – odezwała się Penelopa. – Możesz obudzić Harry'ego? Jedzenie już prawie gotowe.

- Świetnie pachnie – powiedział Bill.

- Bill – westchnął Percy. – Subtelność nigdy nie była twoją mocną stroną. Idź po Fleur i dołączcie do nas.

- Dzięki – wyszczerzył się Bill i wskoczył w płomienie.

- Czy on naprawdę jest najstarszy? – zapytał Percy.

Ginny roześmiała się i wróciła do Gniazda. Klęknęła przed Harrym i delikatnie odgarnęła jego włosy. To był moment, kiedy był jej i tylko jej. Nikt inny nie widział, jaki jest kiedy śpi. Kiedy był nieprzytomny to co innego, ale teraz było to bardziej osobiste. Wiedziała, że gdyby wyczuł kogokolwiek innego, obudziłby się natychmiast. Nikt inny nie widział go, gdy wyglądał tak młodo i wrażliwie.

- Hej – odezwał się Harry, nieco zachrypniętym głosem. – Chyba powinienem przeprosić Percy'ego.

- Raczej nie –odparła cicho Ginny. – Uznali za komplement, że poczułeś się tu wystarczająco wygodnie i bezpiecznie, żeby zasnąć.

- Wino pomogło – przyznał Harry.

Ginny nachyliła się i pocałowała go delikatnie. Czuła, jak oddaje pocałunek.

- Jedzenie jest gotowe – oznajmiła, niechętnie odrywając się od niego. – Dołączą do nas Bill i Fleur. Wygląda na to, ze Gryfek został awansowany na szefa egipskiej filii i oddał pod twoje rozkazy Billa i Fleur, wciąż płacąc im pełną pensję.

Harry podniósł się i przeczesał palcami włosy.

- Miło ze strony Mackracka – powiedział z namysłem. – Ciekawe co Fleur powiedziałaby na pozowanie.

Ginny zamrugała zaskoczona i potrząsnęła głową.

- Co?

- Wyobraź sobie efekt, jaki wila wywarłaby na rynek, gdybyśmy opublikowali jej zdjęcia, pijącej piwo kremowe, jako część naszej ofensywy reklamowej.

Ginny zastanowiła się przez moment, pozwalając sobie na oswojenie się z tą myślą.

- To całkiem dobry pomysł.

- I mógłbym zatrudnić ich też do poważnych badań. Oboje są dobrzy w swojej branży, więc na pewno znajdą dla mnie jakieś ciekawe klątwy – Harry uśmiechnął się. – Zaczynam się zastanawiać czy nie skończyć niedługo z tym wszystkim.

- Naprawdę? – spytała Ginny.

- Tak. Zaburza to mój związek, a ja nie zamierzam pozwolić, by taka sytuacja trwała dużo dłużej.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się szeroko i pocałowała swojego chłopaka.

- Chyba lubię być twoją partnerką – przyznała zdecydowanie.

Harry roześmiał się delikatnie, unosząc ja z łatwością, która zawsze ją zachwycała.

- Chodźmy – powiedział. Zaburczało mu w brzuchu.

- Siadaj przy stole, Harry – zawołała Penelopa z kuchni.

- Dzięki – odkrzyknął, zajmując miejsce.

Ginny podeszłą do szafki i wyciągnęła naczynia. Nigdy tu nie była, ale to było miejsce, w którym trzymała je mama, więc domyśliła się, że u Percy'ego znajdą się w tym samym miejscu.

Szybko nakryła stół i poszła do kuchni zobaczyć, czy nie przyda się jej pomoc.

- Mogę skorzystać z Fiuu? – spytała.

- Tylko szybko – zezwolił jej Percy.

Ginny potaknęła i podskoczyła do kominka. Przekonanie Freda i George'a, żeby dali jej kilka butelek Oryginalnego Abe'a nie zajęło jej dużo czasu. Wróciła szybko z ładunkiem.

- To nowe Piwo Kremowe – wyjaśniła zadowolona Penelopie.

- Świetny pomysł – odpowiedziała uśmiechnięta Penelopa. – Przyznaję, że jestem jego ciekawa. Bill i Fleur rozmawiają z Harrym.

Ginny potaknęła i weszła do gniazda, by zająć miejsce obok Harry'ego, naprzeciwko Billa. Przy stole zostały dwa miejsca dla Percy'ego i Penelopy.

Poczuła jak Harry sięga w dół i ujmuje jej dłoń, delikatnie muskając jej kłykcie swoim kciukiem.

- Oficjalnie gobliny pozostają neutralne – mówił Harry – ale Mackrack i ja jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, więc jeśli przyjdzie co do czego, przyłączą się do nas. Mam nadzieję, że nie będą musiały. Ich neutralność jest dobra dla interesów. Nie spodziewałem się, że Mackrack przydzieli was do mnie, ale jestem zadowolony. Mamy projekt badawczy, który wymaga ciężkich badań, ale jeśli uda nam się osiągnąć cel, jego efekty rozebrzmieją na całym świecie.

- Cóż takiego? – spytał zaciekawiony Bill.

- Słyszeliście kiedyś o zaklęciu Homomorphus?

Bill i Fleur potrząsnęli przecząco głowami.

- Podobno jest ono lekarstwem dla wilkołaków. Jako że jest to zaklęcie, przypuszczam, że likantropia zaczęła się od klątwy. W tej chwili zleciłem Remusowi, Hermionie i Ronowi badania, ale mogą to robić tylko po godzinach, więc chciałbym, żebyście wy dwoje to przejęli. To ważne, bo jeśli zdołamy znaleźć lekarstwo, pozbawimy Voldemorta części sprzymierzeńców, a niektórzy inni zastanowią się dwa razy, zanim podążą za nim.

- Jeśli to prawda, będzie to rewolucyjne zaklęcie – rzekł cicho Bill. Zwrócił się do Fleur: - Brzmi dobrze?

- Brzmi dobrzi – zgodziła się Fleur z szerokim uśmiechem. – Będziemi się przi tym nieźli bawić.

Percy i Penelopa weszli do pokoju. Oboje nieśli po dwa talerze z czymś, co wyglądało jak stek wołowy. Ginny uśmiechnęła się, widząc, że porcja Harry'ego była zdecydowanie większa niż pozostałych.

Penelopa usiadła, podczas gdy Percy wrócił po ostatnie dwa talerze i półmisek z grubo krojonym białym chlebem. Położył talerze i usiadł u szczytu stołu. Ginny podniosła się i nalała każdemu szklankę nowego Piwa Kremowego.

- Zanim zaczniemy – odezwał się uroczystym tonem Percy – uważam, że powinniśmy wznieść toast.

Bill jęknął, ale zamilkł, gdy Fleur mocno wbiła mu łokieć pod żebra.

- Dziękuję, Williamie – westchnął Percy. – Chciałem po prostu powiedzieć: Za nadzieję.

- I za wolność – dodał Harry.

- Za miłość – uśmiechnęła się Ginny, patrząc na Harry'ego.

- I za życie – kontynuowała Penelopa.

- Za przyjaciół – zgodziła się Fleur.

- I za rodzinę – zakończył Bill, patrząc wprost na Harry'ego.

Stuknęli się szklankami i wypili jak jeden mąż

- Kurczę – odezwał się Bill. – To jest świetne.

- Wiem – odpowiedziała z uśmiechem Ginny. – Spodoba ci się w fabryce Freda George'a i Abe'a.

- Jeśli już przy tym jesteśmy – zaczął Harry, gdy zabierali się do jedzenia. Jednak przerwał i zamiast dokończyć zdanie zwrócił się do Penelopy: - To jest przepyszne!

- Dziękuję – odrzekła delikatnie opanowana czarodziejka. – To przepis mojej babci.

Harry potaknął i z powrotem odwrócił się do Fleur.

- Co myślisz o byciu sławną?

- W jakii sposób? – spytała Fleur, z gracją wkładając do ust kolejny kawałek steku.

- Nasze logo Oryginalnego Piwa Kremowego Abe'a to generalnie głowa Abe'a na czarnym tle. Niektórym to wystarczy, ale nie sądzę, żeby było to dobre dla wszystkich, zwłaszcza dla młodszego pokolenia. Pomyślałem, że seria reklam, w których pijesz Piwo Kremowe, mogłaby ich przekonać.

Fleur zarumieniła się uroczo.

- Chcesz, żebim była modelką?

- Dokładnie – potwierdził Harry z uśmiechem.

Fleur zerknęła na Billa.

Bill roześmiał się i potrząsnął głową.

- Co, myślisz, że się nie zgodzę?

Fleur uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

- Z przijemności!

- Świetnie – powiedział Harry. – Porozmawiam jutro z Fredem i Georgem. Niech skontaktują się z jakimś specem od reklamy i zobaczymy co wymyślimy. Na pewno coś z klasą, bo chcemy, żeby był to napój rodzinny.

Fleur potaknęła.

Ginny sięgnęła po chleb, rozerwała kromkę na mniejsze kawałki i ułożyła je na steku. Zorientowała się nagle, jak wiele Harry zrobił dla jej rodziny, zwłaszcza dla jej braci i jak dyskretnie działał. Kariera Percy'ego znów była na właściwym torze, zwłaszcza odkąd Harry pomógł wybić mu niewłaściwe rzeczy z głowy. Raport był jego szansą, by naprawdę zostać dostrzeżonym, a dostał to zadanie ze względu na jego związki z Harrym.

Fred i George, no cóż, oni zyskali najwięcej. Jeśli wszystko będzie się tak dalej układało, skończą bogatsi od Malfoyów, a dostali tę szansę tylko dlatego, że Harry zawsze w nich wierzył.

Teraz Bill otrzymał możliwość zrobienia czegoś naprawdę niezwykłego. Znalezienie lekarstwa na likantropię oraz fakt, że Mackrack wiedział kim jest, także pomogą w jego karierze.

Delikatnie ścisnęła nogę Harry'ego. Nie wiedziała co on planuje dla Charliego, ale mogła się założyć, że dowie się prędzej czy później. Nie była nawet pewna, czy on to robi świadomie, czy po prostu wierzy, że wszyscy, którzy są przy nim, powinni odnieść sukces i być szczęśliwi.

Byłby znakomitym Ministrem Magii. Niezależnie od bycia kompletnie nieprzekupnym i szlachetnym do oporu, miał też w sobie determinację do robienia tego, co właściwe, niezależnie od opinii innych ludzi.

- Przepraszam, że wchodzę teraz w tematy zawodowe – odezwał się Harry – ale jestem tu z konkretnego powodu. Percy, jak idzie śledztwo.

- Frustrująco – westchnął Percy. – Nasza wizyta w Azkabanie była idealna pod każdym względem.

- I? – spytał Bill.

- I tyle. To więzienie. Nie powinno być idealne. Było bez śladu nieporządku. Jakby ktoś się na nas przygotował.

- Weź ze sobą aurorów i złóż w przyszłym tygodniu niezapowiedzianą wizytę – polecił Harry, marszcząc brwi. – Nie uprzedzaj wcześniej nikogo poza Kingsleyem. Jeśli coś ukrywają, powinieneś to w jakiś sposób odkryć. Coś musi się tam dziać, albo Mackrack nie dałby mi takiego cynku.

Percy skinął głową.

- W tej chwili raport, choć wzywa Ministerstwo do wzięcia odpowiedzialności za czyny jego pracowników, nie ma w sobie nic naprawdę sensacyjnego. Wierzę, że to Azkaban jest kluczem.

- Wiem, że odkryjesz o co chodzi, Percy – zapewnił go Harry. – Jeśli napotkasz jakieś problemy, daj mi znać. Mogę być tam w kilka chwil. I nie bój się zachowywać tak, jak w zeszłym roku. Myślę, że ci ludzie mogą posłuchać takiej osoby prędzej, niż tego Percy'ego, którym jesteś dzisiaj.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się, widząc jak Percy prostuje się i potakuje. To pokazywało wpływ Harry'ego. Kilka słów i ludzie ponownie mieli energię, by ruszać do walki.

To sprawiło, że zrozumiała, że miał wcześniej rację. Nie do końca chodziło o to co ribił, bardziej o to, że on to robił. Pomimo niemal śmiertelnego starcie z Voldemortem był tutaj, dawał rady i brał odpowiedzialność, dawał wsparcie, a ludzie na to reagowali. Tak jakby rozumieli, że mogą być zmęczeni i sfrustrowani, ale mają kogoś do kogo mogą się zwrócić, kto pracuje jeszcze ciężej niż oni.

Resztę posiłku spędzili na rozmowie na różne tematy, coraz dalsze od Voldemorta i Ginny zorientowała się, że ma właśnie okazję rozkoszować się posiłkiem jako dorosła, w towarzystwie dwóch braci i ich partnerek. Po raz pierwszy miała taką okzaję z własnym partnerem i naprawdę jej się to podobało. Kiedy skończyła jeść, przysunęła się bliżej Harry'ego i uśmiechnęła się, gdy objął ją ramieniem. Słuchała, jednocześnie zastanawiając się co poda, gdy to oni zaproszą gości na obiad.

* * *

><p>Od: SS<p>

Do: BB

Temat: Randka

Belle. Niedziela, 13.00. polana w Zakazanym Lesie. Przyprowadzę gościa

S

_Pracujący na upadek Czarnego Kretyna od piętnastu lat_

* * *

><p>Od: Wyluzowana Belle<p>

Do: Sztywny Sev

Temat: Re: Randka

Trafię tam bezbellnie

B.

* * *

><p>Od: Sinistra<p>

Do: Dyrektor Hogwartu

Temat: Ginny Weasley

Albusie,

czy panna Weasley była dziś chora? Nie pojawiła się na mojej lekcji, a nie otrzymałam informacji od Madame Pomfrey.

Sin

* * *

><p>Od: Albus<p>

Do: Nauczycielka Astronomii

Temat: Re: Ginny Weasley

Ginny była dzisiaj z Harrym.

Albus

_Przewodniczący Wizengamotu i Sekretarz Międzynarodowej Konfederacji Czarodziejów_

* * *

><p>Od: Sinistra (znów)<p>

Do: Dyrektor Hogwartu (znów)

Temat: Ginny Weasley (znów)

Albusie,

czemu właściwie panna Weasley dostała pozwolenie, by uciekać z lekcji razem z panem Potterem? Dzisiejsza lekcja była bardzo istotna dla jej SUM-ów.

Sin

* * *

><p>Od: Albus<p>

Do: Sinistra

DW: Wszyscy nauczyciele

Temat: Re: Ginny Weasley (znów)

Zdaję sobie sprawę, że naszym najważniejszym zadaniem w Hogwarcie jest nauczanie. Z tego punktu widzenia pozwalam sobie przypuszczać, że Ginny nauczyła się dziś więcej z Harrym, niż nauczyłaby się tu w Hogwarcie. Wgląd w goblińskie społeczeństwo na pewno jest bardzo kształcącym doświadczeniem.

Co jednak ważniejsze, pozwala to Ginny na spędzenie większej ilości czasu z Harrym. Niezależnie od tego, że chciałbym, żeby oboje byli w szkole, trwają prace nad doprowadzeniem do upadku Voldemorta. Dwójka uczniów, którzy opuścili kilka godzin lekcyjnych to niska cena, którą musimy za to zapłacić.

Przez kilka najbliższych tygodni i miesięcy nastąpią sytuacje, gdy pewna ilość uczniów po prostu nie będzie mogła przyjść na zajęcia.

Mamy obecnie kilka wyjątkowych roczników uczniów, którzy wszyscy zjednoczyli się wokół Harry'ego i w pełni poświęcili się całkowitemu zniszczeniu Voldemorta. Po raz pierwszy moja szkoła jest naprawdę zjednoczona, rywalizacja między domami zawieszona i, jeśli o mnie chodzi, jestem nadzwyczaj z tego zadowolony.

Nie jest już tajemnicą, że Harry jest jedyną osobą, która może pokonać Voldemorta. Nie ma tu żadnych „jeśli", „ale" czy „może". Przez ostatnich kilka tygodni udowodnił, że potrafi odpowiedzialnie udźwignąć brzemię przywódca, a jako lider i pełnoprawny nauczyciel, otrzymał swobodę działania, której normalnie nie przyznajemy uczniom ani pracownikom szkoły.

Jeśli ktoś miałby coś przeciwko proszę o osobiste spotkanie ze mną.

Albus

_Przewodniczący Wizengamotu i Sekretarz Międzynarodowej Konfederacji Czarodziejów_

* * *

><p>Od: TW0J4 W13LK4 |2ÓŻ|}ŻK4<p>

Do: 4L8U5 |}UM8L3|}0|23

Temat: Ulepsz Swoją Różdżkę!

**Czy Chcesz, Żeby Twoja Różdżka Była Większa Niż Przeciętna?**

Oczywiście, ze tak! Wiele czarodziejek przyznaje, że są zawiedzione rozmiarem różdżki swojego czarodzieja. To dowodzi, że rozmiar naprawdę ma znaczenie. Czarodziejki postrzegają czarodziejów z większą różdżką jako bardziej atrakcyjnych, potężnych i zdolnych do wykonania wszystkich zaklęć, które pragną. Większa różdżka ma większą powierzchnię co daje Ci więcej przestrzeni na manewry i skupienie Twojej magii. Większa i naturalniejsza różdżka to wizualny stymulator dla czarodziejek!

**Nasz rozwiązanie jest naturalne – żadnych operacji, żadnych uszkodzeń Twojej różdżki i żadnych różdżko-pompek!**

Gwarantujemy Ci na piśmie, że nasze rozwiązanie zadziała u Ciebie, albo zwracamy Twoje galeony bez pytania!

**Nasze Unikalne Powiększanie Różdżek O Udowodnionej Skuteczności Może Naprawdę Wydłużyć, Pogrubić I Powiększyć Twoją Różdżkę. 100% GWARANCJI!1!1111!jeden**

Nie Ma Potrzeby, By Szukać Innego Rozwiązania!

Będziesz emanował mocą i pewnością siebie, zawsze gdy będziesz w pobliżu czarodziejek lub rzucał zaklęcia publicznie, podczas gdy inni czarodzieje będą mogli jedynie spoglądać na ciebie z wściekłą zazdrością, pragnąc być takimi jak Ty. Ale największym zyskiem będzie moment, kiedy pierwszy raz pokażesz swoją nową różdżkę swojej czarodziejce. Kiedy zobaczy jak długa, gruba, masywna i męska jest Twoja różdżka, podda się Twojemu potężnemu magnetyzmowi i pozwoli Ci zrobić ze sobą wszystko czego zapragniesz. Będzie tak poruszona Twoją nową, masywną różdżką, że całkowicie uzależni się od tego rodzaju spełnienia, które tylko Ty możesz jej zapewnić. Czarodziejki będą rzucały się do Twych stóp, gdy tylko dowiedzą się jak wielka jest Twoja różdżka. to będzie niezapomniane doświadczenie. Następnie będą chwaliły Twoją wielką różdżkę przed koleżankami.

Nie zwlekaj! Zamów już dziś! Po prostu odpisz, a nasz zespół doświadczonych Powiększaczy Różdżek skontaktuje się z Tobą w kilka chwil!

* * *

><p>Od: Zachwycające Trio Czarodziejskiego Świata<p>

Do: Zbawca Czarodziejskiego Świata

Temat: Poniedziałek

Załącznik: plan_dzialan

Harry, staruszku. Chcieliśmy Ci tylko dać znać, że naszym pierwszym poniedziałkowym przystankiem będzie fabryka Piwa Kremowego na przedmieściach Guildford. W załączniku wysyłamy plan działań.

F&G&A

_Czarodziejskie Dowcipy Weasleyów – już wkrótce na Ulicy Pokątnej_

* * *

><p>Od: NIECHĘTNY Zbawca Czarodziejskiego Świata<p>

Do: Abe i Fred i George

Temat: Re: Poniedziałek

Zrozumiałem.

Mam pytanie: dlaczego Wasza sygnaturka głosi, że Wasz sklep wkrótce będzie otwarty, skoro działa już od dawna?

H

_Audaces fortuna juvat_

* * *

><p>Od: Zawstydzeni, bez Abe'a<p>

Do: Harry

Temat: Sygnaturka

Powiedzmy, że to była dla nas nauczka i zostawmy tę kwestię.

G&F

_Czarodziejskie Dowcipy Weasleyów – już wkrótce na Ulicy Pokątnej_

* * *

><p>Od: Ciekawski<p>

Do: Budzący ciekawość

Temat: Re: Sygnaturka

No co Wy… Mi możecie powiedzieć…

H

_Audaces fortuna juvat_

* * *

><p>Od: Budzący ciekawość<p>

Do: Wiesz co jest pierwszym krokiem do piekła

Temat: Re[2]: Sygnaturka

To jedna z rzeczy, które powiedzieliśmy Lavender i Parvati. Kiedy zaczynaliśmy, posłuchaliśmy sprzedawcy i zostaliśmy z cała masą spersonalizowanej Mmailowej papeterii. Zdecydowanie więcej niż było nam potrzeba. Chcieliśmy go pozwać, ale uciekł z miasta. Więc używamy jej do wszystkiego, co nie jest bezpośrednio związane z interesami.

F-G

_Czarodziejskie Dowcipy Weasleyów – już wkrótce na Ulicy Pokątnej_

* * *

><p>Od: Wędrowiec do piekła<p>

Do: Piekielne ogary

Temat: Piekielna droga

Przynajmniej dokądś prowadzi…

Harry

_Audaces fortuna juvat_

* * *

><p>- Zobaczymy się jutro w Hogwarcie – powiedział Harry Percy'emu, Penelopie, Billowi i Fleur, przytulając do siebie Ginny.<p>

- Acha, ubierzcie zwykłe ubrania – poprosiła Ginny, na moment przed tym, jak Harry ich deportował.

- Gdzie jesteśmy? – spytała Ginny, rozglądając się wokół siebie.

- Karpaty, Rumunia. Uznałem, że chciałabyś też zaprosić na jutro Charliego.

Ginny ściągnęła go w dół i pocałowała.

- Masz rację – przyznała.

- To chodź – powiedział, ujmując ją za rękę. Ostatni raz widział smoka podczas Turnieju Trójmagicznego i tamten osobnik nie był wobec niego zbyt przyjazny.

Weszli do czegoś, co wyglądało na stały obóz.

- Szukamy Charliego Weasleya – zawołał Harry do przebiegającej postaci.

- Zachodnie pole – odkrzyknął mężczyzna, wskazując na swoje lewo.

Szli w ciszy po trawie, podążając za śladem.

- Chciałbym to powtórzyć któregoś dnia – odezwał się cicho. Nie chciał myśleć w tej chwili o Voldemorcie i całej reszcie problemów. Wolał cieszyć się tą chwilą ze swoją dziewczyną.

- Wiem – wyszeptała i przysunęła się bliżej.

Posiłek z Percym był bardzo dobry, ale to idea, że kiedyś będą mogli wydawać obiady razem z Ginny była najbardziej ożywczą rzeczą tego wieczoru. Jasne, czuł, że jego magia jest jeszcze dość słaba, ale czuł jak w miarę upływu czasu moc do niego wraca, zwłaszcza po ostatniej drzemce.

Otworzył bramkę w płocie przed Ginny. Weszli w środek całkowitego chaosu.

Jeden ze smoków, ciemnoniebieski, starał się uciec, zrzucając liny używane przez opiekunów do utrzymania go w miejscu. Zaryczał, wypuszczając w niebo jaskrawożółty płomień, a następnie odwrócił się gwałtownie i zaszarżował na nowoprzybyłych ludzi.

Harry westchnął cicho, zastanawiając się, czy błogosławieństwo jego matki, które uratowało mu życie, nie wyczerpało przypadkiem jego zasobów szczęścia. Za każdym razem, gdy gdzieś się pojawiał, przydarzało mu się coś złego.

- Harry, Ginny, wynoście się stamtąd – usłyszeli krzyk Charliego.

- Nie ruszaj się – powiedział Harry stanowczo w stronę Ginny i zrobił kilka kroków naprzód. Gdy smok się zbliżył, Harry uwolnił swoją magię i owinął się nią jak tarczą. I czekał.

Gdy smok był już tylko pięć metrów od niego, Harry rzucił Sonorus na swoje gardło.

- Siad! – ryknął.

Dźwięk rozległ się na łące jak grom. Smok gwałtownie zatrzymał się przed młodym czarodziejem. Spojrzał na niego ze zdumieniem.

- Co ty sobie wyobrażasz? - zbeształ go Harry. – Przyprowadziłem moją partnerkę, by mogła spotkać się z bratem, a ty nas atakujesz? Co ty do diabła myślisz?

Smok zaskowyczał i położył łeb na ziemi, zakrywając nozdrza przednią łapą.

- Popatrz na resztę – kontynuował Harry. - Oni mogą być dobrymi smokami, ale ty nie.

Wielkie szare smocze oczy zdawały się zawirować w przepraszającym geście. Harry westchnął i podszedł do smoka, gładząc delikatnie jego czoło.

- Tylko się bawiłeś, prawda? – spytał, rozpraszając zaklęcie nagłaśniające.

Smok pokiwał głową. Harry westchnął.

- Jesteś zwariowaną bestią, co?

Smok parsknął i podniósł się, dokładnie obwąchując Harry'ego. Chłopak stał w miejscu, czując na sobie ciężki oddech. Był mocno zaskoczony, że smok postępował zgodnie z jego poleceniami, bo był gotów na walkę. Będzie musiał potem porozmawiać o tym z Charliem.

- To moja partnerka – rzekł Harry, przywołując Ginny gestem.

Smok obwąchał ją i pokiwał głową.

- Masz partnerkę? – spytał Harry.

Smok potaknął z dumą.

- Przedstawisz nas?

Smok ponownie potaknął i wyciągnął do Harry'ego łapę.

- Chcesz, żebyśmy na tobie lecieli?

Trzecie potwierdzenie.

- Super – Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko. Bardzo podobał mu się pomysł lotu na innym zwierzęciu. Uwielbiał latać z Hardodziobem, gdy był młodszy. Lot ze zwierzęciem był zupełnie inny niż lot na miotle. Postawił stopę na smoczej nodze i wdrapał się na wielki grzbiet, sadowiąc się między dwoma wypustkami, które zdawały się trzymać go wygodnie w miejscu. Sięgnął w dół i wciągnął Ginny ze smoczej nogi, sadzając ją za sobą. Poczuł jak oplata go ramionami, więc krzyknął:

- Siedzimy!

Smok parsknął i obrócił się w miejscu, biorąc rozbieg w kierunku północnym. Gdy nabrał prędkości, rozwinął skrzydła i gwałtownie wzniósł się w powietrze.

Usłyszał okrzyk i zdał sobie sprawę, ze to on go wydaje. Za nim Ginny również krzyczała z radości. Nic w jego życiu nie dorównywało temu uczuciu. Jazda na Hardodziobie nawet się nie umywała. Smok był tak silny, tak magiczny, tak potężny, że wpływał na wszystkie zmysły Harry'ego.

- Szybciej! – zachęcił smoka. Smok zaryczał i weszli w lot nurkowy. Poruszali się szybciej niż kiedykolwiek miał okazję, nawet szybciej niż na miotle, spadając z ogromnej wysokości, by poderwać lot nad wielkim jeziorem. Ich prędkość wywołała za nimi wielką falę na powierzchni.

Tak nagle jak wystartowali, tak nagle skończyli lot. Smok rozpostarł skrzydła i zaczął hamować, co przycisnęło ich do jego grzbietu. Smok wylądował z gracją pośród stada innych istot tego gatunku i zaoferował im nogę do pomocy przy schodzeniu.

Harry pomógł najpierw zejść Ginny, po czym zsunął się naprzód, ponad smoczą głową i wylądował przed potężną istotą.

Smok opuścił głowę i delikatnie trącił pierś Harry'ego.

- Aleś ty silny – powiedział cicho Harry, drapiąc twardą smoczą głowę. – To było niesamowite.

- To prawda – zgodziła się Ginny, pochodząc do nich i również głaszcząc smoczą głowę. Podrapała go mocno między uszami, aż zatupał tylną łapą z satysfakcji.

- Dziękujemy za przejażdżkę – kontynuowała Ginny, obdarzając smoka promiennym uśmiechem. – Była wspaniała.

Smok uniósł łeb i krótko zaryczał. Drugi smok przysunął się do nich. Ten mienił się piękną mieszaniną jasnej bieli i żółci.

- To twoja partnerka? – spytał Harry.

Smok potwierdził.

- Jest piękna.

Smok odchylił łeb do tyłu i wypiął dumnie pierś.

Harry podszedł do biało-żółtego smoka.

- Jestem Harry – przedstawił się. – To moja partnerka, Ginny.

Białą smoczyca obwąchała ich dokładnie, po czym obnażyła zęby w smoczym uśmiechu. Opuściła łeb, by Harry mógł ją podrapać.

- Harry – rozległ się głos Charliego. – Mógłbyś poprosić je, by uspokoiły pozostałe na tę noc? Chcemy naprawić osłony, żeby mugole nie zobaczyli ich domu.

- Słyszeliście? – spytał Hary.

Smoki parsknęły.

- Zrobicie to?

Niebieski smok ponownie parsknął i wywrócił oczami.

- O co chodzi? -spytał Harry. – Nie potrzebujecie osłon?

Smok potrząsnął głową.

- Czemu nie?

Smok zaryczał cicho, a potem zdawał się wzruszać ramionami. Wydawał się sfrustrowany, że nie może odpowiedzieć Harry'emu.

- Czy mogę rzucić zaklęcie, które umożliwi mi wejście do twojego umysłu? – spytał Harry. – Jestem w tym bardzo dobry i nie naruszę twojej prywatności.

Smok powoli obwąchał Harry'ego i spojrzał mu w oczy.

- Tylko ja – zgodził się Harry. Nie był pewien, skąd wiedział, czego chce smok, ale na razie to działało.

- Legillimens! – wyszeptał i popłynął w stronę smoczego umysłu. Napotkał zupełnie coś innego niż oczekiwał. Smok wydawał się być mieszanką człowieka i zwierzęcia. Harry wyczuwał umysł, ale zmysły i instynkt były zdecydowanie istotniejsze niż u ludzi. Odkrył, że jego zapach pełen jest mocy i budzi respekt, pomimo młodego wieku.

Otworzył szerzej własny umysł, dzieląc się szacunkiem i zachwytem, którym darzył smoki. Pokazał, jak wspaniale wyglądały w jego oczach, jaką aurę potęgi i siły roztaczały wokół siebie.

Smok rzucił w jego stronę kilka obrazów.

- Crenth? – pomyślał Harry. – To twoje imię?

Wyczuł jak Crenth się uśmiecha.

- Aaa, to jest imię, które mogę zrozumieć – roześmiał się Harry. – Co jest nie tak z osłonami?

Kolejna seria obrazów przeleciała przez jego umysł, pokazując między innymi jak żyły smoki przed nastaniem czarodziejów.

- Dziękuję – powiedział i wycofał się z umysłu Crentha.

- Charlie – zawołał Harry. – Zdejmijcie osłony!

- Zwariowałeś? – odkrzyknął Charlie. – Tylko one sprawiają, że mugole nie odkryli istnienia smoków!

Harry obrócił się twarzą do Charliego i około czterdziestu innych opiekunów smoków. Położył ręce na biodrach.

- Zdejmijcie te pieprzone osłony!

Poczuł, jak za jego plecami Crenth i Midram, partnerka Crentha, wyrzucają z siebie strumienie ognia, by poprzeć to żądanie. To było tak cholernie typowe dla czarodziejów: uznać, że to oni wiedzą najlepiej.

Charlie nerwowo przełknął ślinę i potaknął. Odwrócił się i zaczął rozmawiać z człowiekiem, który wyraźnie był tu szefem. Szef westchnął i skinął głową, patrząc wściekle na Harry'ego.

Grupa czarodziejów wydobyła swoje różdżki, każdy z nich rzucił zaklęcie rozpraszające. Rozbłysły czerwone światła i osłony zniknęły.

- Twoja kolej, Crenth – rzekł Harry, obracając się do smoka.

Crenth usiadł na zadnich łapach i uniósł pysk. Ryknął w stronę nieba, wyrzucając z siebie ogień. Midram robiła to samo u jego boku. Dołączyły do nich pozostałe smoki, rozświetlając niebo smoczym ogniem. Ogień zdawał się wyginać, jak piękna żółta kopuła. Z krótkim pomrukiem Crenth przestał wydychać płomienie. Ogień błyszczał przez moment w miejscu, po czym zniknął.

Harry wyciągnął rękę, wyczuwając magię i zorientował się, że Crenth miał rację. Magia, którą wyrzuciły z siebie smoki, stworzyła o wiele silniejsze osłony.

- Poproszę, żeby przynieśli wam więcej jedzenia – obiecał Harry, podczas gdy Crenth położył się na trawie.

Crenth lekko trącił jego ramię.

- Nie ma sprawy – zapewnił delikatnie. – Chodź, Ginny.

Wzięła go za rękę. Razem zeszli do opiekunów smoków. Charlie i jego szef czekali na nich na przedzie grupy.

- Co to było? – spytał Charlie.

Harry westchnął.

- Crenth starał się wam przekazać, że smoki osłaniają się znacznie dłużej niż istnieją ludzie. Wiedział, że dziś odnawiacie osłony i nie chciał, żebyście to robili. Ludzka magia ich drażni i irytuje. Pierwsza grupa opiekunów smoków, która tu przybyła, rzuciła od razu te zaklęcia, nie sprawdzając nawet, że smoki stworzył własne osłony. Jakoś się z tym godziły, bo wiedziały, że chcecie pomóc, ale Midram wysiaduje, a Crenth chce być ojcem. Nie chce, żeby cokolwiek utrudniało przyjście jego dzieci na świat. Smoki to czysta magia, na pewno to wiecie. Postrzegają świat zupełnie inaczej. Kiedy mnie zobaczył, rozpoznał moją moc i ruszył prosto do mnie. Miał nadzieję, że jeden z Dawnych Czarodziejów będzie mu w stanie pomóc.

- Dawnych Czarodziejów? – spytał cicho Charlie.

Harry ujął Ginny za rękę.

- Czarodziejów, którzy potrafią zrozumieć smoki – wyjaśnił.

- Jak z nimi rozmawiasz?

- Dzięki Legillimencji – wyjaśnił Harry. – Wszedłem do umysłu Crentha. Stanowi niesamowitą mieszankę człowieka i zwierzęcia. Porozumiewa się obrazami, jak mugolska telewizja.

- Panie Potter – odezwał się szef Charliego, ściskając mu dłoń. – Wiem pan jak zrobić efektowne wejście. Tak w ogóle to nazywam się Morgo Flashchime. Napiszę wniosek do Ministerstwa, żeby przysłali nam tu specjalistów od Legillimencji. Zobaczymy co jeszcze uda nam się odkryć.

- Będziecie musieli upewnić się, że przyślą wam kogoś uczciwego – doradził Harry. – Jeśli smoki nie zaufają tej osobie, może się nie udać. Dobrze byłoby, gdybym wyszkolił Charliego. Crenth mu ufa.

- Weasley – polecił Flashchime. – Idź z panem Potterem i nie wracaj, dopóki nie nauczysz się rozmawiać ze smokami.

- Proszę pana?

- Słyszałeś – burknął Flashchime. – Mogę być tylko opiekunem smoków, ale to nie znaczy, że nie mam pojęcia co dzieje się na świecie. Jeśli smoki ufają mu na tyle, że jest ich posłańcem, to mi to wystarcza,

- Harry, naprawdę możesz mnie tego nauczyć?

Harry skinął głową.

- Super! – Charlie podskoczył, wyciągając w górę zaciśniętą pięść. – A będę mógł z nim polecieć, tak jak ty?

- Crenth lubi latać z ludźmi – zapewnił go Harry z uśmiechem.

Charlie podszedł do niego i mocno uściskał.

- Dziękuję – powiedział.

Harry roześmiał się lekko.

- Nie ma sprawy – wyksztusił. – Ale lubię dopływ powietrza.

- Przepraszam – Charlie uśmiechnął się szeroko i zwrócił do swojej siostry. – Smoczątko! – uniósł ją z ziemi, okręcił i mocno przytulił. – Ciebie też miło widzieć. Co wy tu w ogóle robicie?

- Wygląda na to, że Harry nie pomógł ci ostatnio w karierze – zaczęła Ginny, zanim Harry zdołał się odezwać – więc uznał, że po ustawieniu Billa, Percy'ego, Freda i George'a przyszła twoja kolej.

Harry zamrugał z niedowierzaniem i zagapił się na Ginny.

- Heee? – spytał inteligentnie. Przecież nic takiego nie zrobił?

- Wszystko w porządku - zapewniła go, obdarzając jednocześnie uśmiechem, który mówił, że wie coś, z czego on nie zdaje sobie sprawy, więc najlepiej będzie, jeśli po prostu to zaakceptuje. – Przyszliśmy zaprosić ciebie i Tonks na jutrzejszego grilla w Hogwarcie – kontynuowała wesoło Ginny. – Będzie cała szkoła i nasza rodzina.

- Super – Charlie potaknął. – Na pewno będę, biorąc pod uwagę, że trafiłem pod komendę Harry'ego.

Harry roześmiał się.

- Nie nazwałbym tego w ten sposób – wzruszył ramionami. – Ale przyjdź jutro do Hogwartu. Wydaje mi się, że ty, Bill i Fleur powinniście tam zostać na jakiś czas.

- Bill i Fleur też tam zostaną?

- Mackrack przydzielił ich do mnie – wyjaśnił Harry.

Charlie powoli pokiwał głową.

- Będę tam jutro rano. Dzisiaj wieczorem muszę załatwić jeszcze parę spraw.

- A my musimy wracać – rzekł Harry. Dzięki różnicom w strefach czasowych, w domu była dopiero dziewiąta wieczór.

* * *

><p>Od: Podniecony gość od smoków<p>

Do: Męskie rodzeństwo wszystkich kształtów i rozmiarów

Temat: Nasz przyszły szwagier i jego partnerka

Harry i Ginny właśnie wpadli, żeby zaprosić mnie na jutrzejszą imprezę. Jak zwykle Harry zafundował nam całkiem efektowne wejście. Niebieski Pył, jeden z naszych największych smoków, był tego wieczoru nerwowy i wyrwał nam się, pędząc w stronę Harry'ego.

Oczywiście starałem się mu nakazać, by się odsunął, ale czy ten chłopak kiedykolwiek zrobił coś logicznego? Zamiast tego zrobił kilka kroków do przodu, by chronić Ginny, i rzucił na siebie zaklęcie Sonorus. Krzyknął do smoka siad, a smok usiadł.

Tak jak ja.

Tak jak każdy w zasięgu słuchu, łącznie z moim szefem, najtwardszymi opiekunami smoków na świecie i wszystkimi pieprzonymi smokami na łące.

Kilka minut później Harry przedstawił Ginny Niebieskiemu Pyłowi i jego partnerce, który zaproponował im przejażdżkę na smoku! To nie był taki typowy lot, podczas którego przymocowujemy siodło na środku grzbietu smoka i zabezpieczamy je tak, żeby wytrzymać atak akromantuli. Oni siedzieli tuż za jego szyją i wyglądało na to, że jest im tam bardzo wygodnie. Sądząc po prędkości, z jaką leciał Niebieski Pył, zapewne byli tam całkowicie bezpieczni.

Kiedy zeszli ze smoka, oboje niemal promienieli ze szczęścia. Widać, że kochają latać niemal tak samo mocno, jak kochają siebie nawzajem (niech Was nie mdli, póki nie zobaczycie ich razem).

Niebieski Pył przedstawił Harry'emu i Ginny swoją partnerkę, Gwiezdny Błysk, a potem Harry rzucił na smoka Legillimens. Kiedy już skończy, odkrył, że Niebieski Pył naprawdę nazywa się Crenth, smoki mają swoje własne osłony oraz mogą się porozumiewać z czarodziejami.

Mój szef rozkazał mi, żebym został przy Harrym, aż również nauczę się Legillimecji, co oznacza, że trochę pobędę w Anglii. A kiedy skończę, będę mógł fruwać ze smokami, jak Harry i Ginny.

Jeśli już o nich mowa, to mam spore wyrzuty sumienia co do sposobu, w jaki ich potraktowaliśmy. To, jak trzymają się za ręce, patrzą na siebie, jak Harry opiekuje się Ginny, choć ona tego nie potrzebuje, pokazuje, że on nią nie pogrywa, wręcz przeciwnie.

Dziwne, ale chciałbym zobaczyć, jak ktoś odrobinę krzywdzi Ginny. Po prostu chciałbym zobaczyć eksplozję, która z tego wyniknie, będącą dowodem, że nie należy tykać Ginny.

W każdym razie coś co powiedziała Ginny dało mi do myślenia. Kiedy spytałem co tu robią, odpowiedziała: „Wygląda na to, że Harry nie pomógł ci ostatnio w karierze więc uznał, że po ustawieniu Billa, Percy'ego, Freda i George'a przyszła twoja kolej." Nie jestem do końca pewien co miała na myśli, ale chyba chciała przekazać mi jakąś wiadomość.

Co myślicie?

Charlie

_Draconis dominium_

* * *

><p>Od: Percival<p>

Do: Rodzeństwo (męskie)

Temat: Harry i Ginny

Charlie, jesteś pewien, że dobrze się czujesz? Wydaje mi się, ze ostatni Mmail to najdłuższy pojedynczy komunikat, który otrzymałem od Ciebie w jakiejkolwiek formie.

Cieszę się na Twój powrót do Anglii.

Co do wiadomości Ginny, odzwierciedla ona pewne moje myśli. Podzielam Twoje poczucie winy, może nawet w większym stopniu, wszak to mój upór sprawił, że tkwimy w tym dłużej niż to niezbędne.

Fred i George nie tylko otrzymali kapitał początkowy od Harry'ego, ale także podwaliny pod przyszłe sukcesy. Bill otrzymał wyzwanie, jestem pewien, że jest ono w jego zasięgu, które sprawi, że zostanie uznany za bohatera. Moja kariera pędzi w nieprawdopodobnym tempie. Dzięki raportowi do moich drzwi puka wiele znaczących osób pragnących poznać moją opinię. A Ty otrzymałeś szansę, by ostać pierwszym Smoczym Jeźdźcem od dawnych dni.

W moich oczach interesujący jest sposób jego działania. Harry nie daje nam nic innego, niż szansę na wykazanie się własną pracą. Otrzymaliśmy tylko szansę na sukces, nic więcej.

Co do Harry'ego i Ginny, muszę przyznać, że resztki moich wątpliwości zostały rozproszone, gdy odkryłem, że Harry przedstawił goblinom Ginny jako swoją partnerkę.

Percy

_Informacje zawarte w tym Mmailu są poufne i mogą nieść za sobą prawne skutki. Są przeznaczone jedynie do wiadomości adresata. Zabroniony jest dostęp do tego Mmaila przez nieupoważnione osoby. Jeśli nie jesteś zamierzonym adresatem, ujawnianie, kopiowanie oraz jakiekolwiek działania lub powstrzymanie się od działań na podstawie zawartych w nim informacji są zakazane i mogą stanowić naruszenie prawa._

* * *

><p>Od: Łamacz Klątwy Wilkołaków<p>

Do: Chłopaki

Temat: Re: Harry i Ginny

Czyli wszyscy będziemy w kraju podczas przygotowań do meczu Quidditcha w następną niedzielę? Zastanawiam się, czy to przypadek, czy Harry planuje wszystko z takim wyprzedzeniem.

Zgadzam się z Tobą, Perc(-e+y), on nam po prostu daje szansę, szansę, której wykorzystanie będzie wymagało od nas mnóstwo ciężkiej pracy, ale czy to nie jest rola lidera? Deleguje zadania, na które sam nie ma czasu. Wszystko jest częścią wysiłku wojennego, choć on tego nie powiedział.

Fred i George: Atak od strony finansowej.

Percy: Atak z Ministerstwa

Charlie: Wsparcie powietrzne podczas bitwy

Ja: Usunięcie niektórych kluczowych popleczników Voldemorta

Ron: pomoc w kierowaniu Hogwartem

Bill

* * *

><p>Od: Naukowiec Ron<p>

Do: Przystojni Bracia

Temat: Re: Harry i Ginny

Dostałem Mmaila o Billu już wcześniej. Cieszę się, że przejmiesz badania. Hermiona ma dla Ciebie kilka punktów startowych, więc nie zdziw się, jeśli dołączymy do Ciebie od czasu do czasu w bibliotece.

Interesująca lista, Bill. Na pierwszy rzut oka szanse na to, że wszyscy będziecie w kraju, gdy Harry będzie Was potrzebował, są zerowe. Ale ostatnimi czasy planuje wszystko tak perspektywicznie, że nawet Dumbledore przekazuje mu ster.

Dumbledore zaproponował Harry'emu przejęcie kontroli nad szachownicą, a on przyjął ofertę.

Ale przegapiłeś jedną osobę na swojej liście…

Ginny.

Jej rola jest najważniejsza, bo stanowi źródło siły Harry'ego. Bez niej bylibyśmy w zupełnie innej sytuacji. Przez ten tydzień, gdy Harry leżał nieprzytomny, Ginny rozsypała się zupełnie. Widok łamiący serce. Poruszała się jak w transie. Nie zrozumcie mnie źle, dalej mówiła ludziom co mają robić i zachęcała ich do działania, ale z jej oczu zniknął błysk. To było gorsze niż następstwo tego pieprzonego dziennika, bo wtedy przynajmniej wiedzieliśmy kto jest wrogiem. Tym razem nie mieliśmy nic takiego.

Gdy tylko przebudził się Harry, przebudziła się Ginny. A jego pierwszą reakcją, było rozglądanie się za nią.

W każdym razie nie mogę doczekać się jutra. Chcę spróbować nowego Piwa Kremowego, a mama pracuje całe popołudnie z Lavender i Parvati, przygotowując jedzenie. Zamawia zapasy na lewo, prawo i środkiem. Jeśli już o tym mowa, coś się u niej zmieniło, bo nawet nie drgnęła, gdy Harry powiedział, że on stawia – a spodziewałem się wybuchu. Przykro mi to mówić, ale chyba mama zorientowała się, że Harry jest już dorosły i tak go traktuje.

Ron

* * *

><p>Od: Fred wspólnie z… Georgem!<p>

Do: Obecne pokolenie męskich Weasleyów

Temat: Re[2]: Harry i Ginny

Cóż, nie lubimy wam mówić „a nie mówiliśmy", ale… A nie mówiliśmy?

Dobrze będzie się z Wami jutro zobaczyć. Mamy kilka dodatkowych pomysłów, o których trzeba pogadać. Poniedziałek powali czarodziejski świat na kolana!

Nie sądzimy, żeby Harry zrobił to wszystko specjalnie. On po prostu tak działa. Najzwyczajniej widzi okazję i zastanawia się, kto z jego przyjaciół będzie do tego najodpowiedniejszy.

Powinniście być wdzięczni, że Harry wciąż uważa Was za swoich przyjaciół.

Na pewno polubicie Abe'a… Wyobraźcie sobie jednego z nas, potężnego jak Dumbledore i mającego ponad sto lat doświadczenia w figlach!

George, z pomocą… Freda!

_Czarodziejskie Dowcipy Weasleyów – już wkrótce na Ulicy Pokątnej_

* * *

><p>Od: Ron<p>

Do: Bracia

Temat: Abe

Nie martwcie się, Abe nie jest aż taki zły… To bardzo fajny gość. Miałem okazję pogadać z nim parę razy, gdy byliśmy gdzieś z Harrym.

Ron

* * *

><p>Blaise, Susan, Padma, Parvati, Lavender i Luna siedziały na balkonie na zewnątrz nowego pokoju Harry'ego. Popijały Piwo Kremowe i spoglądały w stronę jeziora.<p>

Padma wyciągnęła różdżkę i rzuciła pod nosem zaklęcie, które dawało im lepszy widok.

Harry stał na środku małej łódki, otaczając jednym ramieniem Ginny, która stała przed nim. Poruszył powoli prawą ręką, przez co w górę wystrzeliły gejzery wody. Pojawiło się jasne światło, którego promienie padały na postacie w łódce. Światło unosiło się i rozszczepiło na oszołamiającą masę kolorów, która zmieniła wodę w niezwykłe świetliste przedstawienie.

Dwa gejzery nachyliły się ku sobie, tworząc łuk z czystej wody, który połączył się ze światłem w zapierającym dech w piersiach pokazie.

Powoli Harry obrócił Ginny ku sobie i pocałował ją z taką czułością i miłością, że obserwatorkom zaparło dech w piersiach. Ginny delikatnie pociągnęła go w dół, tak że leżeli na dnie łódki, patrząc w gwiazdy.

Przez kilka minut leżeli nieruchomo, rozmawiając cicho. Wreszcie Ginny przesunęła się na Harry'ego i pocałowała go namiętnie.

Padma westchnęła cicho, po czym rozproszyła zaklęcie, dając parze chwilę prywatności.

- Gdzie ja znajdę chłopaka, którego pomysłem na romantyczny prezent jest stworzenie przepięknego świetlnego przedstawienia, a potem obserwowanie gwiazd z łódki po środku jeziora? Gdzie ja znajdę chłopaka, który wiedziałby, jak sobie poradzić, gdyby coś podczas takiego pokazu poszło nie ta? – spytała Blaise z westchnieniem.

- Tam na jeziorze, z mała rudowłosą dziewczyną – odparła Lavender. – Wystarczy, ze pokonasz Ginny w walce, przetrwasz wściekłość Harry'ego, wydobędziesz go z depresji, w którą wpadnie, a potem przekonasz, by cię pokochał.

- Ach, więc tylko tyle? – roześmiała się Blaise. – Wątpię, żebym zdołała wykonać pierwszy krok, nie wspominając nawet o drugim.

- Racja – zgodziła się Padma. – Chyba po prostu będziemy musiały powiedzieć chłopakom, że jeśli chcą się z nami umówić, powinni zachowywać się bardziej jak Harry, a nie jak… no cóż, jak nastoletni chłopcy.

- Dlatego właśnie nie chodzę na randki – wtrąciła się zadowolona Luna. – Poczekam, aż opuścimy Hogwart i będę mogła spędzić trochę czasu z innymi chłopakami i mężczyznami. Nie jest to wielkie wyrzeczenie.

- Nie są tacy źli – broniła kolegów Parvati – pod warunkiem, że nie porównujecie ich z Harrym. Mają swój urok. Przyłączycie się do nas jutro?

- A co robicie? – spytała Susan.

- Sprawimy, że Ginny będzie wyglądała idealnie. Pełna obsługa. Kupiłam jej ciuchy dokładnie na taką okazję.

- O której? – spytała Blaise.

- Całość zaczyna się o dziesiątej, więc może szósta? Pomyślałam, że przyprowadzimy ją tutaj, żeby mogła zobaczyć, gdzie zamieszka. Potem zaczniemy nad nią pracować.

- Wchodzę w to – odparła Blaise.

- Ja też – zgodziła się Susan.

- Będę tu – dodała Luna.

- Zrobię co w mojej mocy, by wstać tak wcześnie – jęknęła Padma.

- Obudzę cię – zaproponowała wesoło Luna. – Poranki to najlepsza część dnia. Są pełne nadziei.

- Ja zawsze wolałam wieczory – wyznała powoli Blaise. – Zamykają dzień, zaciągając zasłonę nad wszystkim co się wydarzyło, szykując na nowy dzień.

- Myślicie, że pozwolą nam dalej spędzać tutaj wieczory? – spytała cicho Padma.

- Tak – odpowiedziała natychmiast Blaise. – Bo jesteśmy tym, czego chce Harry: grupą ludzi ze wszystkich domów, którzy chcą spędzać wspólnie czas. Mam nadzieję, że Harry i Ginny dołączą do nas.

* * *

><p>Sobotnie słońce powoli wyłaniało się nad horyzont, gdy Lavender i Parvati weszły do sypialni dziewcząt z piątego roku i zakradły się do łóżka Ginny.<p>

- Chciałabym mieć taką kombinację cery i włosów – poskarżyła się Lavender.

- Chicho bądź – skarciła ją z uśmiechem Parvati. – Ginny – zawołała.

- Hee? – spytała rudowłosa, otwierając oczy.

- Chodź – odezwała się Lavender. – Czas, żebyś zaczęła się szykować na imprezę.

- Co? Już? – Ginny wciąż nie rozbudziła się do końca.

- Ano – odparła Parvati. – Ruchy.

Ginny westchnęła i stoczyła się z łóżka, wciąż z długim T-shircie, w którym sypiała. Ewidentnie była to koszulka Harry'ego. Zerknęła na zegarek.

- Dopiero szósta! – jęknęła. – Wracam do łóżka.

- Nie wracasz – zaprotestowała Lavender, łapiąc ją za rękę.

- Idziesz z nami – poparła ją Parvati. – Mamy dla ciebie wielką niespodziankę.

- Ale…

- Żadnych ale!

* * *

><p>Od: Blaise Zabini<p>

Do: Profesor Dumbledore

Temat: Harry i Ginny

Dzień dobry Panie Dyrektorze,

chciałabym Pana prosić o przysługę dziś rano. Porwałyśmy Ginny i zamierzamy zafundować jej kompleksowe przygotowania przed dzisiejszym piknikiem.

Czy mógłby Pan znaleźć Harry'emu zajęcie na cały ranek? Nie chcemy, żeby coś podejrzewał.

Z poważaniem,

Blaise Zabini, w imieniu Dziewcząt Harry'ego – Susan, Padmy, Parvati, Lavender i Luny

* * *

><p>Od: Albus<p>

Do: Harry

UDW: Dziewczęta Harry'ego

Temat: Dziś rano

Harry, czy mógłbyś dołączyć do mnie podczas śniadania, gdy wstaniesz? Będę w moim biurze i chciałbym omówić z Tobą Twoje plany.

Dziękuję,

A.

_Przewodniczący Wizengamotu i Sekretarz Międzynarodowej Konfederacji Czarodziejów_

* * *

><p>Od: Susan<p>

Do: Ron Weasley

Temat: Harry

Ron, dziś rano szykujemy Ginny na dzisiejszą imprezę. Załatwiłyśmy już z profesorem Dumbledorem, że zajmie Harry'ego przez cały ranek.

Kiedy Harry pójdzie pod prysznic, otwórz proszę jego kufer i wyciągnij z niego spodnie koloru khaki i soczystozieloną koszulę, które będą po lewej. Zostaw je proszę na jego łóżku.

Dzięki,

Susan, w imieniu reszty

* * *

><p>Od: Zmęczony Ron, który kładzie się z powrotem spać<p>

Do: Susan Bones

Temat: Re: Harry

Nie ma sprawy.

R.

* * *

><p>Harry obudził się, usiadł na łóżku I zmarszczył brwi. Spojrzał na zegarek, pomyślał o pójściu na poranny trening. Ziewnął rozdzierająco. Zorientował się, że potrzebuje więcej snu, więc położył się z powrotem i przewrócił na drugi bok.<p>

Po chwili już spał.

* * *

><p>- Gdzie idziemy? – spytała Ginny. – Mogłyście mi chociaż pozwolić ubrać jakieś skarpetki. Jest cholernie zimno.<p>

- Cicho marudo – westchnęła Parvati. – Idziemy do apartamentu Harry'ego.

Ginny natychmiast się rozchmurzyła.

- Czemu od razu nie powiedziałyście?

- Jesteśmy na miejscu – rzekła Parvati, podając hasło.

Ginny weszła, zadowolona, że dywan na podłodze ulżył jej zmarzniętym, gołym stopom. Nagle zamarła.

- Och. Ja cię – wyszeptała.

- Dziękujemy – odezwała się Padma, siedząca na kanapie naprzeciwko wejścia. – Trochę się nad tym napracowałyśmy.

- Wygląda niesamowicie – wyszeptała Ginny. Sufit wydawał się przezroczysty, pasował do tego, co widziała na zewnątrz.

- Wiemy, że oboje uwielbiacie latać – wyjaśniła cicho Blaise. – Więc zaczarowałyśmy sufit, by pokazywał to, co jest na zewnątrz.

- Przecież to jest wielkie!

- Wiemy – zgodziła się Susan. – Było normalnych rozmiarów, ale Zgredek był przerażony pomysłem, że Harry mógłby mieszkać w takich warunkach, więc z pomocą innych skrzatów domowych trochę to powiększył.

- Chodź i spójrz na to – zawołała Luna.

Ginny podeszła i westchnęła zachwycona, widząc słońce wstające powoli nad boiskiem do Quidditcha. Balkon wyglądał na wystarczająco duży, by mogły obdywać się na nim małe imprezy.

- Niesamowite – powtórzyła Ginny.

- Myślisz, że spodoba się Harry'emu? – spytała Lavender.

- Spodoba? Będzie zachwycony! – zapewniła ją zdecydowanie Ginny.

- Zobacz sobie waszą sypialnię – zachęciła Susan.

- Dobra – odpowiedziała Ginny. Nagle zamarła i zarumieniła się. – Masz na myśli sypialnię Harry'ego?

- Taa, jasne – Blaise parsknęła śmiechem. – Ty jesteś Czerwonym Kapturkiem, a Harry wielkim złym wilkiem. Kogo ty chcesz oszukać? Nie sądzę, by ktokolwiek w szkole oczekiwał, że nie skorzystacie z tego pokoju.

- Och – odpowiedziała Ginny i weszła do sypialni. Natychmiast zakochała się w tym pomieszczeniu. Od zaklętego sufitu, przez wielkie łoże z baldachimem, po pasujące do reszty kolory.

- Dobra, starczy tego gapienia się – poleciła stanowczo Lavender. – Jazda pod prysznic i upewnij się, że umyłaś dokładnie głowę!

- Dobrze – odparła Ginny i weszła do łazienki. Rozejrzała się i uznała, ze dziewczyny mają rację. Wprowadzi się tutaj. Zdjęła koszulkę Harry'ego i majtki i zaczęła się bawić kurkami. Wkrótce z prysznica leciał potężny strumień gorącej wody. Weszła w strugę, pozwalając, by woda obudziła ją doszczętnie.

Z boku leżało kilka buteleczek. Ewidentnie Lavender i Parvati zabrały je z jej szafki. Wzruszyła ramionami i zaczęła myć włosy, wzdychając lekko. Dokładne umycie zajmowało mnóstwo czasu.

Po piętnastu minutach skończyła, zakręciła wodę i wyszła spod prysznica. Jej koszulka zniknęła. Zostały tylko wysoko wcięte majtki, podkoszulek bez rękawów oraz ręcznik kąpielowy. Ubrała się szybko i owinęła włosy ręcznikiem.

- Dobra – odezwała się Lavender. – Chyba zaczniemy od włosów.

- Ja to zrobię – zapewniła Padma. – Mam nowe zaklęcia suszarkowe, które pomogą.

- A ja znalazłam zaklęcie kręcące, które sprawi, że jej włosy będą wyglądały niesamowicie – oznajmiła Susan.

- To bierzcie się obie do roboty. Siadaj Ginny – Parvati wskazała na krzesło na środku pomieszczenia. – Zdejmuj szaty.

- Po co? – spytała Ginny.

- Żadnych pytań – zganiła ją stanowczo Lavender. – Twoim problemem jest fakt, że dorastałaś ze stanowczo zbyt wieloma chłopakami, a w pobliżu nie było wystarczająco wielu dziewczyn. Kiedy ostatni raz goliłaś nogi?

- Kilka dni temu – odpowiedziała Ginny, płonąc wściekłym rumieńcem.

- Prędzej tydzień temu – stwierdziła Lavender z namysłem. – Ale nie ma problemu, zrobimy depilację woskiem.

- Co zrobicie? – spytała Ginny.

- Depilację woskiem. Właściwie to eliksir, ale nie w tym rzecz.

- Jak to działa?

- Wyrywa twoje włosy. Nie martw się – Parvati z wesołą miną przyniosła mały kociołek. – Jest w tym trochę środka antyzapalnego, więc twoje nogi będą wyglądały idealnie.

- Nie będzie bolało?

- Ani trochę – obiecała Lavender. – Nie ruszaj się. Blaise i Luna zadbają o twoje paznokcie.

- To niepokojące, jeśli to ja wiem więcej o byciu dziewczyną niż ty, Ginny – powiedziała Luna z uśmiechem. – Od wielu lat jestem jedną ze specjalistek od wizażu w Żonglerze.

- Jesteś jedną z nich? – spytała zdumiona Parvati.

- Tak – uśmiechnęła się Luna. – Kusiło mnie, żeby moje porady były zwariowane, ale czułabym się źle, gdyby ktoś naprawdę mnie posłuchał i stała mu się krzywda, więc używałam pseudonimu.

- W tej kolumnie było sporo niezłych artykułów. Jaki był twój pseudonim.

- Selena.

- Sprytne – pochwaliła Padma.

- Czemu sprytne? – spytała Blaise, przyciągając krzesło, by usiąść koło Ginny.

- Luna to rzymska bogini księżyca. Selena to grecka bogini księżyca.

- Faktycznie sprytne – przyznała Blaise. – Podaj mi cążki.

Ginny poczuła się dziwnie, gdy wszystkie dziewczyny zaczęły pracować nad jej wyglądem. Czuła, jak Padma i Susan robią coś z jej włosami. Wiedziała, że nie ma szans na ucieczkę, więc westchnęła cicho i odprężyła się. To miłe uczucie, gdy ludzie poświęcali jej tak dużo uwagi. Parvati wydawała się upewniać, że jej nogi są bardzo suche, posypując je talkiem.

Poczuła jak odpływa w krainę snu, więc zamknęła oczy i odprężyła się jeszcze bardziej. Ufała im całkowicie, nawet jeśli uważała, że to całkowita strata czasu.

Poczuła coś na nodze. Spojrzała w dół. Parvati rozprowadzała limonowy krem w okolicach jej prawego kolana. Lavender przyłożyła do niego mały kawałek materiału i uśmiechnęła się do niej szeroko. Złapała za krawędź materiału i mocno pociągnęła w górę nogi.

Ginny wrzasnęła, a potem zaczęła kląć raz za razem, używając każdego wulgarnego słowa, jakie usłyszała w ustach swoich braci.

- Mówisz tak przy Harrym? – spojrzała Susan.

- Bolało jak cholera! – poskarżyła się Ginny.

- Nie było tak źle – zaoponowała oschle Lavender. – Pokaż no trochę gryfońskiej odwagi!

- Powiedziałaś, że nie będzie boleć!.

- Skłamałam – przyznała Lavender, wzruszając ramionami. – A teraz siadaj i nie ruszaj się, albo zepsujesz całą robotę.

- Ale…

- Siedź spokojnie, Ginny – poleciła stanowczo Blaise – i daj mi popracować nad twoimi paznokciami.

Ginny westchnęła i usiadła z powrotem. „Lepiej, żeby Harry docenił, przez co dla niego przechodzę" pomyślała.

* * *

><p>Harry zwlókł się z łóżka i przeciągnął. Na wpół obudzony podreptał pod prysznic. Po kilku minutach pod gorącym prysznicem, siekącym jak ostre igły, poczuł się znacznie bardziej rozbudzony. Umycie włosów zajęło mu tylko kilka chwil.<p>

Owinął ręcznik wokół bioder i podszedł do umywalki. Powinien się ogolić. Rozejrzał się szybko. Nikogo nie było w pobliżu, więc przyłożył dłoń do twarzy i rzucił zaklęcie pod nosem. Wszystkie włosy z twrzy i szyi bezboleśnie odpadły i wylądowały w umywalce. Był całkowicie ogolony.

Szybko przeczesał włosy i umył zęby.

Zerknął kątem oka w lustro i wrócił do sypialni.

- Jeśli wejdziesz tak na śniadanie, to gwarantuję, że uszczęśliwisz wszystkie dziewczyny w Hogwarcie – stwierdził Dean z przekąsem.

Hary spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem.

- Nawet nie zaczynaj – wymamrotał. Ku swojemu zaskoczeniu ujrzał, że na łóżku ktoś przygotował mu ubrania. Wzruszył ramionami, użył dezodorantu i ubrał się, uzupełniając strój brązowymi butami. Zerknął za okno. Zapowiadał się ładny dzień, więc starannie podwinął rękawy i rozpiął dwa górne guziki koszuli.

- Ty się nie martw dziewczynami – odezwał się z uśmiechem Seamus. – Sam mam ochotę się na ciebie rzucić.

Harry złapał poduszkę i rzucił w Irlandczyka, idealnie trafiając.

- Ron – powiedział Harry. – Idę zjeść śniadanie z Dumbledorem. Jeśli zobaczysz się z Ginny, przekaż jej, że znajdę ją, jak tylko będę wolny. Acha, zaprosiliśmy też na dzisiaj twoich braci.

- Wiem, wysłali mi wczoraj Mmaile – odpowiedział Ron. – Przekażę Ginny.

- Dzięki.

* * *

><p>- Jaki kolor dajemy na paznokcie? – spytała Blaise.<p>

- Chyba zostawimy naturalny, sprawimy tylko, żeby błyszczały – odpowiedziała Luna. – Ona nie potrzebuje żadnych dodatków.

Blondynka uniosła dłoń Ginny i mocno uderzyła ją w nadgarstek.

- A to za co? – spytała zdumiona Ginny.

- To ostrzeżenie – wyjaśniła spokojnie Luna. – Kiedy następnym razem zaczniesz obgryzać paznokcie, przypomnisz sobie o tym i przestaniesz. Nie chcemy, żebyś zrujnowała naszą pracę, bo masz tik nerwowy.

- Skończyłam – odezwała się Blaise po kilku minutach.

- My też – zameldowała Padma.

- Jeszcze to – zamruczała Lavender, odrywając kolejny pasek. – I gotowe.

- Ja potrzebuję jeszcze chwili – westchnęła Luna. – Dopiero skończyłam naprawiać zniszczenia spowodowane przez zęby.

Ginny poczuła, jak się rumieni.

- W porządku – rzekła Lavender. – Przyniosę jej dzisiejsze ubrania.

Po chwili wróciła, niosąc kupkę starannie poskładanych ubrań.

- Koniec – oznajmiła Luna. Wyciągnęła różdżkę zza ucha i rzuciła zaklęcie na paznokcie. – Proszę bardzo, to wystarczy na cały dzień. Chyba, że je znowu poobgryzasz.

- Nie poobgryzam – obiecała Ginny.

- W takim razie ubieraj się – poleciła Parvati.

Ginny potaknęła i przeciągnęła się. Obróciła się plecami do dziewczyn i podniosła biały stanik, leżący na szczycie kupki. Na pewno nie należał do niej. Ona nigdy nie miała czegoś tak miękkiego i lekkiego. Następnie wyciągnęła bluzkę, zapinaną na guziki, zastanawiając się, czy została wybrana, by nie musiała burzyć swojej fryzury. Pochyliła się i podniosła białe podkolanówki, a następnie zerknęła na spódnicę.

- Nie mogę ubrać tego na piknik – zaprotestowała. – Wszyscy zobaczą co jest pod spódniczką, gdy usiądę.

- Jesteś czarownicą, czy nie? – westchnęła Lavender. – Na spód rzucisz zaklęcie rozmazujące, więc nikt niczego nie zobaczy.

Ginny zawahała się.

- Czy można zmodyfikować to zaklęcie?

- Co masz na myśli.

Uśmiechnęła się szelmowsko.

- Nie mam nic przeciwko, żeby Harry mógł zobaczyć, co jest pod spodem – powiedziała niewinnie.

Lavender otarła wyimaginowaną łzę i pociągnęła nosem.

- Jestem z niej taka dumna – wyznała, odwracając się do reszty. – Dorasta i uczy się, jak droczyć się ze swoim mężczyzną.

- Nie droczę się – zaoponowała Ginny. – Chciałabym go mieć przy sobie, sam na sam, gdy jest przytomny i dać mu okazję znalezienia granic, które mu postawię.

- A postawisz? – parsknęła Blaise.

- Oczywiście, że nie – Ginny uśmiechnęła się szeroko. - Ale on tego nie wie. A nawet gdybym miała, to zanim by do nich dotarł, już dawno zdążyłabym je przesunąć.

- Tak – wtrąciła się Padma, zanim dygresja zdążyła zabrnąć głębiej. – Możemy zmodyfikować zaklęcie, by tylko Harry mógł wszystko zobaczyć.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się i naciągnęła dżinsową spódniczkę i białe buty.

- To jak wyglądam? – spytał z uśmiechem, obracając się do reszty.

Blaise gwizdnęła przeciągle.

- Tak, że całe szczęście, że Harry jest najpotężniejszym gościem w szkole, albo spędziłby cały dzień odpędzając od ciebie innych facetów.

- Proponuję układ – powiedziała Pavati. – Wiemy, że Hermiona będzie świadkową na twoim ślubie. Jeśli mianujesz nas druhnami, to powtórzymy te wszystkie zabiegi w dniu twojego ślubu.

Przysunęła duże lustro, w którym Ginny mogła się wreszcie zobaczyć. Spojrząła na siebie i westchnęła.

- Umowa stoi – rzekła natychmiast. – A wy dwie możecie zaprojektować moją suknię i garnitur Harry'ego. Zrobimy dla was kilka zdjęć promocyjnych.

- Jesteś pewna? – Parvati wpatrywała się w nią zdumiona.

- Zdecydowanie – uśmiechnęła się Ginny.

- Super! – krzyknęła Lavender, chwytając Parvati i ruszając z nią w szalony taniec po pokoju.

- Dziękuję wam – powiedziała miękko Ginny, patrząc na pozostałe dziewczyny.

- Nie ma sprawy – odparła Susan. – A teraz idź zjeść jakieś śniadanie zanim wyjdziemy na dwór.

* * *

><p>- Ginny – zawołała Hermiona. – Możemy zamienić z tobą dwa słowa?<p>

- Jasne – odpowiedziała Ginny.

- Na osobności – uściśliła Ginny, patrząc przepraszająco na resztę.

- Zobaczymy się na zewnątrz – pożegnała się Susan, wyganiając reszt towarzystwa.

- Co tam? – spytała Ginny.

- Chodź do biblioteki – poprosił Ron. Gdy tam weszli, rzucił szybko zaklęcia zapewniające prywatność.

- Mam pomysł – odezwała się Hermiona. – Większość wczorajszego dnia spędziliśmy poszukując zaklęcia, ale nie mieliśmy za wiele szczęścia. Nagle doszło do mnie, że nie musimy szukać.

- Nie musimy? – Ginny wyglądała na zmieszaną.

- Nie – zapewniła Hermiona. – Damy Harry'emu fałszywe zaklęcie i powiemy mu, ze będzie musiał je rzucić o północy, kiedy Remus w pełni zmieni się w wilkołaka, a on powinien sobie łatwo z tym poradzić.

Ginny zmarszczyła brwi.

- A wtedy on zada to samo pytanie, które ja zadaję teraz: dlaczego nikt nigdy nie zrobił tego wcześniej?

- I tu wchodzi mój sprytny pomysł – Hermiona uśmiechnęła się szeroko. – Powiemy mu, że to naprawdę bolesne, więc nikt nie miał wystarczająco wiele jaj, żeby to zrobić. On to zrobi, a ponieważ to fałszywe zaklęcie, nie poczuje bólu.

Ginny zrobiła przerażoną minę.

- Drogi Merlinie, nie! – jęknęła. – Nie, do cholery! Nie zrobimy tego. Nie ma mowy.

- Ale czemu nie? – spytał Ron.

Ginny potrząsnęła głową.

- Nie miałam czasu wam tego powiedzieć, ale zdolność Harry'ego, by robić wszystko co uważa za możliwe, działa w dwie strony. Jeśli uzna, że czegoś nie da się zrobić, to tego nie zrobi. To wynika z jego ogromnej podświadomej podatności na sugestie. Jak myślicie, co się stanie, jeśli powiemy mu, że to zaklęcie będzie sprawiało ból?

Ron i Hermiona pobledli.

- Będzie to gorsze niż Cruciatus – wyjaśniła im Ginny.

- To może skłonimy go, żeby to zrobił bez tej części z bólem? – zapytał Ron.

Ginny ponownie potrząsnęła głową.

- Nie chcę na tym polegać i będę pracowała z Harrym, żeby znaleźć jakiś sposób kontrolowania tego. Słuchajcie, kocham Remusa, jak wy oboje i wiem, że nie zgodziłby się na leczenie, które mogłoby stanowić jakiekolwiek zagrożenie dla Harry'ego, zwłaszcza stanowiące ryzyko permanentnych obrażeń. Musimy znaleźć właściwe zaklęcie i pozwolić Harry'emu, by je rzucił, tak żebyśmy wiedzieli, jakie będą konsekwencje.

Hermiona powoli pokiwała głową.

- Chyba się cieszę z takiego rozwiązania – powiedziała cicho – bo za bardzo przypominało to oszukiwanie.

Ron roześmiał się i przytulił Hermionę jedną ręką.

- W takim razie chodźmy na imprezę.

* * *

><p>Od: HJP<p>

Do: Zapominalska

Temat: Żongler

Luna,

jaki jest adres Mmailowy Twojego taty? Myślę, że byłby zainteresowany małym projektem, który organizujemy w poniedziałek.

H

_Audaces fortun juvat_

* * *

><p>Od: Dlaczego zapominalska?<p>

Do: Chłopiec, Który Ma Ciekawe Komentarze

Temat: Re: Żongler

Załącznik: adres_taty

Adres taty w załączniku.

Luna

_Prawda istnieje_

* * *

><p>Od: Harry<p>

Do: Luna

Temat: Dlatego

To była aluzja do Twojego przedstawienia na AD.

Dzięki za adres.

Harry

_Audaces fortun juvat_

* * *

><p>Od: Harry Potter<p>

Do: Pan Lovegood

Temat: Wskazówka

Być może warto byłoby mieć fotografa i reportera w porze obiadu w poniedziałek. Najlepiej jakby jedli obiad w Trzech Miotłach.

H

_Audaces fortun juvat_

* * *

><p>Od: Redaktor Naczelny, Żongler<p>

Do: Chłopiec, Który Mógłby Pomóc Odnaleźć Tajemnicze Czerepowce

Temat: Re: Wskazówka

Dziękuję, młody człowieku.

Taki obiad w czasie pracy będzie czystą przyjemnością. Na pewno ją docenię.

Gdybyś kiedykolwiek chciał nowe zwierzątko, wiem gdzie można znaleźć Wiatropyły.

L.

* * *

><p>- Dzień dobry – przywitał się Harry, wchodząc do biura dyrektora.<p>

- Dzień dobry, Harry – odpowiedział Albus. – Słyszałem, że miałeś wczoraj pracowity dzień?

- Trochę – przyznał Harry i zaczął zdawać nieco okrojoną relację z poprzedniego dnia.

- Ciekawe – odezwał się Albus, gdy Harry skończył. – Wygląda na to, że jesteś zdecydowany, żeby to jak najszybciej zakończyć.

Hary potaknął.

- Wciąż pracuję nad ostatnimi szczegółami – przyznał. – Ale im dłużej to wszystko trwa, tym więcej czasu ma Voldemort, by zebrać siły. Jesteśmy już niemal gotowi.

- Mogę zapytać co planujesz?

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

- Chcę zmusić Voldemorta, by zrobił coś bardzo głupiego, ale nie mogę ci w tej chwili powiedzieć co dokładnie. To paradoksalne, ale wreszcie zrozumiałem, czemu nie mogłeś mówić mi wszystkiego. Czasami tajemnice po prostu nie są twoje.

Na twarzy Albusa pojawił się cień uśmiechu.

- A ja chyba rozumiem twoją frustrację wynikającą z niewiedzy.

- Ale zniszczenie biura nie da ci za dużo – uśmiechnął się Harry. – Niezależnie od tego, jak dobrze będziesz się przy tym bawił.

Albus roześmiał się serdecznie.

- To niespotykane, żebym nie wiedział wszystkiego – przyznał. – To trochę niepokojące.

Harry pokiwał głową.

- Na dzisiaj starczy poważnych rozmów. Obiecałem Ginny, że dzisiaj należę do niej i tylko do niej.

- Masz rację – zgodził się Albus. – Czas, żebyśmy wyszli na dwór. Słyszałem wspaniałe plany co do dzisiejszego dnia. Jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, pomyślę o zrobieniu z tego dorocznej imprezy.

- Jakaś impreza dla wszystkich, gdzie można zaprzyjaźnić się z ludźmi z innych domów, na pewno dobrze podziała na szkołę – zauważył Harry.

- W rzeczy samej. Obawiam się, że podczas tej niekończącej się walki z Voldemortem, straciłem z oczu szkołę jako taką.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie można cię za to winić. Wszyscy dopiero zaczęli uważać, że muszą dorównać wysokim standardom swoich domów. Nie trzeba dużo, żeby przypomnieć im, że wszyscy są jeszcze dziećmi.

- Wszyscy? – spytał Albus z uśmiechem.

- Większość – poprawił się Harry. Wyszli ze szkoły i ruszyli w stronę boiska do Quidditcha. Nagle zatrzymali się. – O ja – wyszeptał Harry.

- Muszę się z tobą zgodzić – stwierdził Albus.

Gigantyczna markiza nad jednym z narożników boiska ocieniała rząd stołów, na których leżało jedzenie. Harry przymknął lekko oczy i pokiwał głową, widząc zaklęcia utrzymujące świeżość potraw.

Po lewej znajdował się mały namiot, w którym Fred, George, Abe i Charlie rozstawiali butelki z Piwem Kremowym.

Obok nich Bill, Fleur i Tonks rozstawiali stoisko wypakowane produktami Czarodziejskich Dowcipów Weasleyów.

Po prawej od nich, na krawędzi boiska, stał rząd krzeseł dla nauczycieli, a przed nimi duży obszar pokrywały wielokolorowe koce piknikowe.

Harry dostrzegł blond czuprynę Draco. Zaskoczyło go nieco, że młody Malfoy siedzi obok Terry'ego. Właściwie bardzo blisko Terry'ego.

Po pustym, trawiastym obszarze chodzili Dean i Seamus, zaznaczając konkretne obszary za pomocą zaklęć.

Nad głowami gości lewitowały tysiące małych latarenek, które zapewnią światło, gdy zapadnie zmierzch.

- Wygląda na to Harry – odezwał się cicho Dumbledore – że masz rację. Kiedy cała szkoła pracuje razem, nie ma dla nas nic niemożliwego.

Harry pokiwał głową, odwrócił się i zamarł. Starał się zamrugać lub zrobić cokolwiek innego. Słyszał, jak ktoś mówi mu, by oddychał. Wydawało się to całkiem niezłym pomysłem. Potrząsnął głową, starając się dojść do siebie, ale nie podziałało.

Ginny zbliżała się do niego. Nie, właściwie leciała w jego stronę, bo nikt, kto wyglądał tak zdumiewająco, na pewno nie potrzebował chodzić.

Jej długie, rude włosy kręciły się lekko, opadając na ramiona, soczysta czerwień kontrastowała ostro z białą bluzką. Jego spojrzenie opadło niżej, na jej biodra i dżinsową spódniczkę, która sięgała do połowy uda i odsłaniała sporo nóg. Naprawdę chciał zapoznać się z nimi bliżej. Całość wykończały wyjątkowo urocze skarpetki i buty.

Jego oczy powoli przesuwały się z powrotem w górę, wypalając w jego mózgu na wieki obraz zbliżającej się do niego Ginny. Zerknął na jej dłonie. Jej paznokcie wydawały się świecić. Ponownie spojrzał na jej twarz.

Rozciągnęła usta w uśmiechu, a jej skóra wyglądała idealnie w jasnym świetle poranka. Spojrzał jej w oczy i wreszcie zdołał złapać oddech.

* * *

><p>- Hej – odezwał się cicho Bill. – Przyszli najważniejsi goście.<p>

Tonks zagwizdała przeciągle.

- Charlie, gdybym cię nie kochała i nie bałabym się Ginny, rzuciłabym się na niego tu i teraz.

- Nie martw się – odparł Charlie z szerokim uśmiechem. – Pewnie walczyłbym z tobą o niego.

Bill potrząsnął głową.

- Naprawdę nie chciałem tego słyszeć – powiedział. Większość szkoły była już na trawniku.

- A oto i Ginny – zauważyła Tonks. – Chcę usłyszeć co mówią – powiedział, obchodząc stół.

Bill tylko zerknął na siostrę i dołączył do Tonks. Fleur przemierzała trawnik zaraz za nim.

- Harry? – usłyszeli profesora Dumbledore'a. – Harry, oddychaj.

- Czy powinienem myśleć, że moja siostra to niezła laska? – spytał Charlie pod nosem.

- Nie powinieneś – odpowiedział Bill. – Ale to niezła laska.

- Nie tylko my tak uważamy – stwierdził Charlie, wskazując w stronę reszty uczniów.

Bill rozejrzał się i westchnął ciężko. Niektórzy z uczniów spoglądali na Ginny, jakby była wilą.

- Musimy im przypomnieć, że Ginny jest zajęta – powiedział do Charliego.

Harry otrząsnął się i podszedł do Ginny. Nagle zamarł i odwrócił się, spoglądając na uczniów. Nagle Chłopiec, Który Przeżył warknął i wyzwolił uderzenie magii.

Przez moment Bill poczuł przerażenie, jakby właśnie zajrzał do grobowca wypełnionego najbardziej przerażającymi klątwami, jakie mógł sobie wyobrazić. Rozejrzał się i zaśmiał cicho.

- Może jednak nie musimy – powiedział do Charliego. – Chyba Harry właśnie przypomniał wszystkich, że Ginny jest jego.

- A Ginny zapewne za chwilę przypomni wszystkim, że on jest jej – dodał Charlie z uśmiechem.

Podeszli bliżej, wystarczająco blisko by ich usłyszeć. Harry i Ginny podeszli do siebie.

- Nie macie wrażenia, że Voldemort mógłby zaatakować, a oni nawet by się nie zorientowali? – odezwała się Tonks scenicznym szeptem.

Bill roześmiał się, Fleur zachichotała.

Harry i Ginny zbliżyli się do siebie. Rozdzielało ich już tylko kilkadziesiąt centymetrów. Harry wyciągnął rękę i dotknął jej policzka, delikatnie przesuwając po nim opuszkami palców.

- Za każdym razem, gdy cię widzę – odezwał się – zakochuję się w tobie jeszcze mocniej. W tej chwili trudno mi uwierzyć, że w ogóle istniejesz, nie mówiąc o tym, że mnie kochasz. To nadaje sensu temu co robię i temu co wciąż muszę zrobić. Wystarczy, że zobaczę ten uśmiech na twojej twarzy. Wystarczy, że zobaczę to spojrzenie, które mówi, że jesteś ze mnie dumna. Jesteś przy mnie w dzień, nawiedzasz moje sny i każdego dnia dziękuję Merlinowi, że jesteś w moim życiu.

Bill obrócił się i zobaczył, jak łzy spływają po policzku Fleur. Słyszał, jak przy jego drugim boku Tonks pociąga nosem. Wymienili z Charliem spojrzenia z poczuciem winy. Żałował, że stał się świadkiem tak intymnego momentu. Spojrzał na Dumbledore'a. Ku jego zaskoczeniu dyrektor miał na twarzy podobny wyraz żalu.

- Och, Harry – odpowiedział szeptem Ginny. – Jestem prawdziwa, a ty nigdy, przenigdy mnie nie zawiodłeś. Ocaliłeś moje życie i moją duszę. Będę twoja do końca świata.

Bill energicznie przełknął ślinę i otarł oczy. To chyba jeden z produktów bliźniaków, pomyślał.

Harry powoli pochylił się i pocałował Ginny czule i z takim uczuciem, że Bill odwrócił się, nie chcąc dłużej wkraczać w ich prywatny moment.

Spojrzał na Charliego. Brat uśmiechał się do niego krzywo.

- Jak my ich przeprosimy? – spytał bezgłośnie.

- Nie ma pojęcia – odparł Charlie w ten sam sposób.

- No dobra – zawołała Ginny, przełamując nastrój. – Wszyscy są?

- Chyba tak – odpowiedział Harry. – Nawet Snape wyszedł na słońce.

Ginny roześmiała się.

- Powiedz parę słów, podziękuj wszystkim za przyjście – zasugerowała.

Harry potaknął. Przemieścili się, by stanąć przed całą szkołą.

- Dziękuję wszystkim za przybycie – zaczął.

Ku zaskoczeniu Billa, Harry nie rzucił zaklęcia Sonorus, a jednak jego głos docierał do wszystkich.

- Trudno mi wyrazić, jak wielkie zrobiliście na mnie wrażenie, to wszystko wygląda niesamowicie. Pracowaliście bardzo ciężko i to widać.

Bill zorientował się, że wiwatuje razem z uczniami.

- Dzisiaj jest dzień na dobrą zabawę – kontynuował Harry. – Dzień, byśmy mogli się zdekoncentrować i przypomnieć sobie o co walczymy. A to najlepszy sposób. Rozejrzyjcie się. Spójrzcie na przyjaciół, ludzi z waszego domu i z waszego roku. Spójrzcie na nauczycieli i ludzi, których nie znacie. Wszyscy są uśmiechnięci, zrelaksowani i gotowi by się bawić, nie czując zagrożenia. Oto powód. Oto właśnie powód. To Śmierciożujcy chcą nam zabrać. O zachowanie tego walczymy. Przez jeden dzień będziemy świętowali, a każdy nasz wybuch śmiechu, każdy uśmiech, każde spojrzenie, będzie bezpośrednią odpowiedzią dla tych, którzy chcą, byśmy nie byli w stanie tego robić. Tego dnia potwierdzamy naszą niezależność i zbieramy siły potrzebne do walki. Koniec się zbliża, a gdy nadejdzie, będziemy gotowi. Będziemy przygotowani, będziemy wszystko potrafili. A na końcu, gdy opadnie bitewny kurz, to my będziemy stali jako zwycięzcy, którzy pokazali całemu światu, że Hogwart jest najwspanialszą szkołą magii!

Bill ryknął z aprobatą. Utkwił spojrzenie w Harrym i Ginny. Przez moment zdawali się być nadludźmi. Otrząsnął się i to uczucie zniknęło, pozostawiając jedynie dumę z faktu, że znał oboje, jedno było członkiem jego rodziny, a drugie wkrótce do niej dołączy. Słyszał Fleur, krzyczącą obok niego, a gdy się rozejrzał, ujrzał, że nawet nauczyciele zerwali się na równe nogi. Zrozumiał, czemu wszyscy podążali za Harry z własnej woli.

Ten chłopak był przywódcą. Po prostu przywódcą w najczystszej postaci. Podąży za Harry, gdziekolwiek ten chłopak pójdzie. Uczucie wezbrało w głębi jego serca i zanim się zorientował zaczął znowu wiwatować.

Harry i Ginny stali spokojnie prze minutę, po czym Harry uniósł rękę, uciszając tłum tak skutecznie, jak dyrygent kontrolujący orkiestrę.

- Zaczynajmy imprezę. Dean? Seamus?

Obaj chłopcy wyszli przed szereg i przez chwilę cicho rozmawiali z Harrym.

Harry pokiwał głową i machnął ręką. Pojawiła się przed nim kartka mmailowej papeterii. Przez moment się namyślał, po czym papier zaczął się kopiować, oryginał znikał, gdy tylko został skopiowany.

Wszędzie rozbrzmiały sygnały skrzynek mailowych, zarówno uczniów, jak nauczycieli.

Bill rzucił zaklęcie, by przeczytać swoją wiadomość.

„Od: Harry

Do: Drużyna Gamma

Temat: Drużyny

Gratulacje. Zostałeś wybrany, by w dzisiejszych zawodach reprezentować drużynę Gamma.

Drużyny zostały stworzone losowo, w każdej będę uczniowie wszystkich lat.

Żeby dodać smaczku rywalizacji, wygrywająca drużyna otrzyma punkty do klasyfikacji Pucharu Domów, a dorośli butelkę wina.

Powodzenia i pamiętajcie, by dobrze się bawić.

Harry

_Audaces fortuna juvat_"

- Jestem w Gamma – powiedział Bill.

- Delta – uśmiechnął się Charlie.

- Alfa – rzuciła Fleur.

- Beta – przyznała Tonks.

- Zastanawiam się, w której drużynie są Harry i Ginny – rzekł z namysłem Bill.

- Powinniście wszyscy dostać przydział do drużyny – wzmocniony magicznie głos Harry'ego poniósł się nad tłumem. – Pierwsza gra zaczyna się za pół godziny. Do tego czasu zapraszam na drinka. Tylko dziś picie będzie za darmo, dzięki naszemu sponsorowi: Oryginalnemu Piwu Kremowemu Abe'a.

Rozbrzmiały nieco cichsze wiwaty i uczniowie ruszyli w stronę stołów.

- Lepiej wracajmy – odezwał się Bill. – Będą potrzebowali naszej pomocy.

- A żebyś wiedział – przyznał Charlie i pobiegł w stronę stołów.

Bill ujął Fleur za rękę i ruszył szybkim krokiem, zdając sobie sprawę, że jego elegancka, francuska dziewczyna na pewno odmówi biegania.

* * *

><p>- Czy Harry Potter i profesor Dumbledore mogliby do nas dołączyć, tu na przedzie? – głos Deana poniósł się nad tłumem.<p>

Zaskoczony Harry delikatnie pocałował Ginny i podszedł naprzód.

- A teraz – zawołał Seamus, jego głos również został wzmocniony zaklęciem Sonorus – profesor Dumbledore i Harry będą sędziami naszych zawodów. Wiele dzisiejszych zawodów opiera się na magii, więc nie byłoby uczciwe, gdyby któraś z drużyn miała w składzie jednego z dwóch najpotężniejszych i najsprawniej posługujących się magią czarodziejów. Jednak – Seamus przerwał i uśmiechnął się do widzów – nie jest uczciwe, by ta dwójka patrzyła, jak robimy z siebie głupców, a sama nie wygłupiła się ani odrobinę, prawda?

- Nie! – krzyknęli uczniowie. Harry parsknął śmiechem, zwłaszcza że dostrzegł Syriusza i Juanitę krzyczącą razem z uczniami.

- W takim razie – kontynuował Dean – pomyśleliśmy, ze pierwszą z naszych gier będzie mała zabawa, w której wezmą udział Harry i pan dyrektor. Przypomina trochę mugolską piłkę nożną, bo celem jest umieszczenie piłki w bramce przeciwnika. Jednakże – zawiesił na moment głos w celu nadania dramaturgii – jedyną zasadą jest zakaz poruszania się. Muszą robić wszystko za pomocą magii. W roli sędziego wystąpi kolejna osoba, która nie bierze udziału w dzisiejszych grach, Abe Dumbledore.

Harry roześmiał się cicho.

- Gotowy na porażkę? – spytał Albusa, zdając sobie sprawę, że przypadła mu rola młodego pretendenta.

- Porażkę? Nie sądzę. Myślę, że wciąż mogę cię czegoś nauczyć, niepokorny smarkaczu – odrzekł wesoło dyrektor.

Harry rozejrzał się i zamrugał, widząc błysk bieli. Przełknął z wysiłkiem, gdy zorientował się, że widzi wszystko co znajduje się pod spódnicą siedzącej przed nim Ginny.

- Proszę mi wybaczyć na chwilę – wydusił z siebie i podbiegł do swojej dziewczyny.

- Obnażasz się przed wszystkimi – wyszeptał, nachylając się do niej.

- To zaklęcie – odpowiedziała szeptem, wyraźnie rozbawiona. – Obnażam się tylko przed tobą, nikt inny nie może niczego zobaczyć.

Harry nerwowo przełknął ślinę.

- I jak ja mam teraz stanąć prosto?

- Umbridge w bikini?

- Wiedźma – jęknął Harry.

- Po prostu ciesz się widokiem – uśmiechnęła się Ginny.

Harry potrząsnął głową i spróbował pomyśleć o Umbridge w bikini. Niestety ten widok wciąż przysłaniała para białych majteczek.

- Gotowi? – spytał Abe.

Harry potaknął i spróbował skupić się na grze. Na szczęście Ginny siadła w innej pozycji, dzięki czemu nie zaburzała tak bardzo jego koncentracji.

- Zasady są proste. Nie wolno wam atakować siebie, jedynie piłkę. Nie możecie tworzyć trwałych struktur, a wszystko co stworzycie musi zniknął w przeciągu pięciu sekund. Poza tym wszystko dozwolone.

Abe uniósł dużą białą piłkę.

- Na miejsca, gotowi, start!

Piłka poleciała w górę przy akompaniamencie owacji ze strony widzów. Tuż przy piłce pojawiła się ogromna pałka i skierowała ją w stronę bramki Harry'ego.

Harry uniósł ręce, starając się zyskać kontrolę nad piłką.

- Czyżbym zapomniał powiedzieć, że piła jest tak zaczarowana, by być odporną na bezpośrednie oddziaływanie magii? – rozbrzmiał głos Abe'a.

- Tak – odkrzyknął Harry i wyczarował własną pałkę, by odbić piłkę. Machnął ręką, powodując zniknięcie pałki i zaczął planować zwycięstwo.

- Ups – odezwał się Abe, rozbawiając po raz kolejny widzów. – Powinienem też chyba dodać, że gramy do dwóch bramek.

Nagle z podłoża wystrzeliło wielkie drzewo, w którym utkwiła piłka. Pień odgiął się do tyłu i błyskawicznie wychylił się naprzód, wystrzeliwując piłkę w stronę bramki Harry'ego szybciej, niż mógł zobaczyć. Stworzył kolejną pałkę, ale nieznacznie spudłował. Piłka ześliznęła się w dół i wtoczyła do jego bramki.

Zaklął pod nosem, ale za chwilę uśmiechnął się szeroko, widząc mały taniec zwycięstwa Albusa, po którym dyrektor wyrzucił w triumfalnym geście obie pięści w górę, prostując wskazujące i małe palce.

Roześmiał się po raz kolejny, gdy Dean z niedowierzaniem zawołał:

- Dumbledore pokazał rogi!

- Runda druga. Jeśli Albus będzie w niej lepszy, wygrywa – zawołał Abe, wypuszczając drugą piłkę.

Harry machnął ręką, przywołując do życia małe skrzydlate stworzenie. Stworzenie złapało za piłkę i pomknęło w stronę bramki Albusa. Harry policzył do pięciu i rozproszył magię, podczas gdy piłką wciąż leciała w stronę bramki. Na jej drodze wyrosło kolejne drzewo, ale tym razem Harry był gotów. Gdy roślina odgięła się w tył, pojawiła się siekiera, która odrąbała jedną z gałęzi. Piłka potoczyła się w tył i wpadła do bramki Albusa.

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko w stronę Ginny. Południowy upał zaczął na niego działać. Pożałował, że założył tak ciepłą koszulę. Rozpiął ją i rzucił w do Ginny.

Zdziwiło go, czemu właśnie w tej chwili jego dziewczyna wstała i popatrzyła przez moment na uczniów zgromadzonych za nią.

Wzruszył ramionami i zastanowił się, jakim cudem Dumbledore wytrzymuje w pełnych szatach.

- Wbudowane zaklęcie klimatyzujące – zawołał Albus, dobrze interpretując jego zawistne spojrzenie.

- Piłka meczowa, panowie.

Obaj pojęli już reguły rządzące grą, więc pojedynek stał się coraz bardziej wyrównany. Najróżniejsze obiekty pojawiały się i znikały, gdy obaj czarodzieje walczyli o kontrolę nad białą piłką.

Harry sprawił, że piłka leciała w stronę bramki przeciwnika, jednak Albus uniósł wysoko ręce, sprawiając, że ziemia uniosła się i przechwyciła piłkę.

Ziemia wróciła do wcześniejszego położenia, ale piłkę otoczyła ognista kula, która ochraniała ją, gdy leciała w stronę bramki Harry'ego. Chłopak wyciągnął dłoń w stronę jeziora, uniósł kilkaset litrów wody i zgasił płomienie, sprawiając, że piłka wystrzeliła w powietrze. Użycie żywiołów sprawiło, że wpadł na pewien pomysł.

Zaczął się obracać. Wyciągnął ręce i uniósł się w powietrze, kręcąc się coraz szybciej.

Krzyknął i wypuścił z siebie tornado, które złapało piłkę i popędziło w stronę bramki rywala.

Dumbledore wyrzucił przed siebie ręce i uderzenie czystej magii wyrzuciło piłkę w górę. Kolejne posłało ją w stronę bramki Harry'ego.

Harry uśmiechnął się. Nie pamięta, kiedy ostatnio tak dobrze się bawił. Padł na kolana i uniósł ręce. Zrobił pełną napięcia pauzę, po czym opuścił ręce, jednocześnie zrywając się na nogi. Wokół piłki pojawiło się dwieście iluzji – jej dokładnych kopii, rozlatując się na wszystkie strony.

Albus pracował szybciej, niż Harry się spodziewał, tworząc falę zaklęć, która rozpraszała iluzje.

Harry wysłał pięć iluzji bezpośrednio na rywala, jednocześnie puszczając prawdziwą piłkę po ziemi niepozornym, powolnym ruchem w stronę bramki.

Albus, patrząc w górę, obronił się przed nadlatującymi piłkami, ale nie zauważył tej toczącej się po ziemi, aż było za późno.

- Gol! – krzyknął Abe. - Harry Potter wygrał!

Po chwili Harry znalazł się w ramionach podekscytowanej rudowłosej czarownicy, która całowała go z entuzjazmem.

- To było fantastyczne – krzyknęła. Owacja ze strony uczniów wskazywała, ze zgadzają się z tym stwierdzeniem. Harry zarumienił się i podszedł z Ginny do dyrektora.

- Dobry mecz – powiedział głośno, wyciągając rękę.

- Bardzo dobry mecz – zgodził się Albus z entuzjazmem, ściskając entuzjastycznie podaną dłoń. – Od wielu lat tak dobrze się nie bawiłem. Powinniśmy umówić się na rewanż w przyszłym roku.

- Absolutnie – Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko i przelotnie uściskał starszego mężczyznę.

- Nie sądzę, by ktokolwiek spodziewał się takiego pokazu magii – głos Deana przebił się przez hałas. – Chciałbym podziękować Harry'emu Potterowi i naszemu dyrektorowi, Albusowi Dumbledore'owi za efektowne rozpoczęcie dzisiejszego dnia. Następny mecz zostanie rozegrany między drużynami Alfa i Delta i rozpocznie się za godzinę. Lavender, Parvati, pani Weasley i hogwardzkie skrzaty domowe ciężko pracowały i przyszedł czas, by nacieszyć się owocami tej pracy. Zaklęcia zostały zdjęte ze stołów, więc łapcie za talerz, nałóżcie jedzenie i wsuwajcie!

- Zrobimy to w uporządkowany sposób – zawołała Lavender. – Jedzenia wystarczy dla wszystkich, więc nie martwcie się, że jesteście na końcu. Najpierw drużyna Alfa!

Harry odebrał koszulę od Ginny i nałożył ją, ale nie zapinał guzików, bo wciąż było dość ciepło. Ręka w rękę poszli dalej i usiedli obok rodziców Ginny, Percy'ego, Penelopy, Syriusza, Remusa i Juanity.

- To było niesamowite – Syriusz uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Twój ostatni ruch był genialny, ty podstępny mały skubańcu.

Harry uśmiechnął się, a Ginny rozsiadła się wygodnie na jego kolanach.

- Dobrze się bawiłem – przyznał z uśmiechem. – Wiedziałaś o tym konkursie? – spytał Ginny.

- Nie – odpowiedziała, całując go w policzek. – Ale przyjemnie się to oglądało. Nawet jeśli musiałam przypomnieć niektórym czarodziejkom i czarodziejom, że jesteś mój.

- Zaborcza, co? – drażnił się z nią.

- Bardzo – zgodziła się. – Dobrze się bawicie? – spytała rodziców.

- Tak – odpowiedział radośnie Artur. – Dobrze widzieć tu cała rodzinę, nawet jeśli większość pomaga Fredowi i George'owi. Wygląda na to, że nowy napój będzie hitem.

- Mamy taką nadzieję – przyznał Harry. – Jak tam wczorajsze badania nad klątwą.

- Kilka tropów – odpowiedział Remus, wzruszając ramionami. – Ale nic konkretnego.

- Przydzieliłem do tego zadania Fleur i Billa. Będą nad tym pracować na pełen etat przez następnych kilka tygodni – oznajmił Harry.

- Naprawdę? – spytał Remus.

- Tak, to ważne, żebyśmy podeszli do tego poważnie. A ten duet ma mnóstwo doświadczenia w łamaniu klątw.

- Dziękuję – rzekł cicho Remus.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Juanito, a ty się dobrze bawisz?

- Jestem trochę oszołomiona – przyznała. – Nie przypominasz czarodziejów, których widziałam w domu. Oni potrafią małe sztuczki, ale to co ty robisz…

- Percy, Penelopo, a jak wasz dzień?

- Bez wątpienia bawimy się znakomicie. Część rozrywkowa była jak na razie subtelna i zajmująca i przyznaję, ze sam odczuwam pewne podniecenie w oczekiwaniu na wzięcie udziału w nadchodzących grach.

Harry uśmiechnął się ciepło do Percy'ego, zadowolony, że nawet najbardziej sztywny z Weasleyów częściej ostatnio odsłaniał prawdziwą twarz. Wciąż mówił bardzo formalnym językiem, ale Harry podejrzewał, że to bardziej wpływ towarzystwa, w którym obraca się w pracy, niż chęć brzmienia, jakby różdżkę połknął.

- Nasza kolej na jedzenie – wtrąciła się Ginny, przerywając rozmowy i jego proces myślowy.

Cała grupa wstała i podeszła do stołów, które uginały się pod ciężarem każdej zimnej potrawy, jaką można sobie wyobrazić. Wielkie miski sałatek rywalizowały o miejsce z wielkimi talerzami placka quiche, kurczakiem na zimno i roladami kiełbasianymi.

- To jest niesamowite – rzekł Harry, zwracając się do Molly.

- Och, to nic takiego – odparła, uśmiechając się promiennie. – Lavender i Parvati przygotowały większość, jak tylko od czasu do czasu dorzuciłam jakąś sugestię.

Z pełnymi talerzami ponownie usiedli. Dołączyła do nich reszta rodziny.

- Kiedy to po raz ostatni mogliśmy siedzieć w takim gronie? - spytał wesoło Fred, gdy Abe spoczął koło niego.

- Nie sądzę, byśmy kiedykolwiek byli wszyscy w takim składzie – stwierdził Ron, siadając z Hermioną koło Harry'ego.

- Przynajmniej nie z naszymi partnerami i partnerkami – dodał Charlie.

- To po prostu jedna wielka, szczęśliwa rodzina Weasleyów – podsumował George z uśmiechem.

Naokoło rozległy się jęki i kawałki jedzenia pofrunęły w stronę George'a.

- To był naprawdę kiepski tekst – stwierdził Fred. – Jestem z ciebie taki dumny.

- Hej, reszta z nas usiłuje jeść – zaprotestowała Ginny. – Angelino, możesz go trzasnąć, albo coś?

- Dzisiaj nie – roześmiała się. – Ale jeśli nie będzie grzeczny, to później tego pożałuje.

George zarumienił się po czubki uszu, a reszta rodziny wybuchnęła głośnym śmiechem.

* * *

><p>Popołudnie mijało błyskawicznie, w wirze rozmaitych gier rozgrywanych pomiędzy różnymi drużynami. Czasami umożliwiało to rozstrzygnięcie w takiej przyjacielskiej rywalizacji osobistych zatargów. Jednym z najzabawniejszych pojedynków był wyścig Quidditcha z przeszkodami, który sprowadził się do rozgrywki między McGonagall i Snapem, którzy ścigali się wokół boiska lotem pełnym zwrotów i nurkowań.<p>

W absolutnie szokującym pokazie oszustwa i przy braku jakiejkolwiek postawy Fair Play, McGonagall rzuciła zaklęcie na miotłę Snape'a, uruchamiając w niej wsteczny bieg.

Pomimo energicznych protestów Snape'a, jego apelacja została odrzucona, gdyż sędziowie, po krótkiej naradzie, uznali, że żadna z reguł nie zakazuje sabotażu miotły przeciwnika. Dzięki temu drużyna Epsilon powiększyła swoje konto o kolejne dziesięć punktów.

Ginny zebrała wokół siebie drużynę Zeta. Ostatnim konkursem przed wielkim grillowaniem miała być czarodziejska gra w zbijanego. Po serii niezwykle wyrównanych pojedynków, jej drużyna miała zmierzyć się z ekipą Severusa w finale. Zwycięzca tego meczu odbierze mistrzowską koronę. Chciała wygrać, ale nie dla punktów, lecz dla pocałunków, których będzie domagała się od Harry'ego za zwycięstwo.

- Słuchajcie – zaczęła. – Pierwszo- i drugoroczniacy, macie chronić starszych uczniów. Waszym zadaniem jest odbicie lub złapanie wszelkich piłek zmierzających w naszą stronę. Trzecio- i czwartoroczniacy, waszym zadaniem jest dostarczenie piłek do uczniów piątego, szóstego i siódmego roku. Blaise, skup się na Lavender i Parvati. Snape jest mój. Wszyscy wiedzą, co mają robić?

- Tak, Ginny – jej zawodnicy wyglądali na podekscytowanych.

- Pamiętajcie – rzekła Ginny z naciskiem. – Proszę was tylko, byście dali z siebie wszystko. Jeśli to zrobimy, mogą nas wszystkich pozbijać, ale nigdy nie pokonają. A mamy szansę, by wygrać. Niezależnie od tego, jak ostatnio poprawiło się zachowanie profesora Snape'a, ten mecz jest naszą szansą, by odpłacić mu ze te lata, gdy zachowywał się wobec nas jak dupek. Gotowi?

- Tak! – zawołała drużyna.

- Brać ich!

Rozstawili się szeroko i zbliżyli do rywali, którzy wyglądali na równie naładowanych energią jak Zeta. Nikt nie był w stanie uwierzyć, ze Severus potrafi motywować ludzi, ale wcześniejsza eliminacja drużyny McGonagall pokazała jego ukryte talenty w tej dziedzinie.

Była niemal pewna, że Harry wcale nie stworzył drużyn losowo, a ona dostała niewielki handicap. Jej drużyna była jedyną, w której nie było nauczyciela lub członka jej rodziny. Jednak to spowodowało, że tym bardziej chciała wygrać, wykorzystując swój status drużyny skazywanej na pożarcie, uparcie ignorując głosik z tyłu głowy, który mówił, że żadna drużyna, w której jednocześnie są ona i Blaise, nie może być skazana na pożarcie.

- Gotowi? – zawołał Abe, który uznał, ze sędziowanie podoba mu się zdecydowanie bardziej, niż serwowanie Piwa Kremowego.

Ginny uniosła rękę i związała swoje włosy w koński ogon, w myślach przepraszając przyjaciółki za zrujnowanie fryzury. Odwróciła się i rozpięła koszulę, po czym związała poły w węzeł pod swoimi piersiami. Rozciągnęła się nieco. pomyślała, że wolałaby, żeby spódnica nie ograniczała tak ruchów, gdy wtem poczuła, jak się rozciąga. Zerknęła na Harry'ego, który bezgłośnie powiedział:

- Powodzenia.

Przesłała mu buziaka i zanotowała w pamięci, by odpowiednio podziękować mu za tak subtelną transmutację.

- Stop! – wykrzyknął nagle Fred, wbiegając z Georgem na środek boiska.

- Co się stało? – spytał Abe.

Ginny dostrzegła, ze Harry zmierza w ich stronę, czujnym wzrokiem szukając zagrożenia.

- Przyjmujemy zakłady na wynik, jeden zakład na osobę. Siedem do dwóch na Snape'a, dwa do jednego na Ginny.

Roześmiała się cicho, gdy cała masa ludzi zaczęła wykrzykiwać zakłady. Bill, Charlie i jej rodzice pojawili się u boku George'a, zapisując wszystkie stawki.

- Jeszcze jakieś zakłady? – spytał George, gdy hałas opadł.

- Sto galeonów na profesora Snape'a – powiedział zdecydowanie Dumbledore.

- Nie możemy tego pokryć – wyznał zaskoczony Fred.

- Możecie – zaoponował Harry. – Wniosę taki sam zakład na Ginny z jednym zastrzeżeniem. Zwycięzca przekaże wygraną Świętemu Mungowi.

- Zgoda – zawołał donośnie Albus, po czym podszedł i uścisnął dłoń Harry'ego.

Uczniowie zgotowali im głośną owację, a Abe wyszedł ponownie na środek boiska.

- Jeszcze jakieś przeszkody?

- Tylko jedna! – zawołał Harry, podbiegając do Ginny. Pocałował ją mocno i wyszeptał: - Kocham cię.

Ginny westchnęła zadowolona i jedynie spojrzała mu w oczy, wiedząc, że nie potrzebuje słów.

Mrugnął do niej i odbiegł, by zająć swoje miejsce obok Albusa.

- W takim razie – krzyknął Abe – gramy w piłkę!

Zamachał ekspresyjnie rękami i piętnaście czerwonych piłek wystrzeliło w niebo.

Zasady gry były podobne do tych w klasycznym zbijanym. Kto został trafiony, wypadał.

Jej pierwszo- i drugoroczniacy odwalali świetną robotę. Używali najprostszych zaklęć, które nie wymagały nic więcej, niż wskazania różdżką i wykrzyknięcia jednego słowa, a jednak okazywały się bardzo efektywne przy zmienianiu toru lotu piłek w ostatniej chwili.

Trzecio- i czwartoroczniacy korzystali z zaklęcia przywołującego, by zebrać piłki i przekazać je starszym uczniom, którzy używali wielu różnych zaklęć, by wystrzelić nimi z powrotem w kierunku przeciwnika.

Dostrzegając okazję, Ginny rzuciła się biegiem i zanurkowała nad pierwszoroczniakiem, przetaczając się po ziemi. Pod koniec tego manewru zerwała się na nogi, zgarniając jednocześnie piłkę i wyrzucając ją pionowo w górę. Wskazała na nią różdżką i wypuściła uderzenie czystej magii, dokładnie pod takim kątem, by piłka poleciała wprost na Anthony'ego Goldsteina, eliminując chłopaka.

Wróciła do swojej grupy i zorientowała się, że jej liczebność błyskawicznie maleje. Snape ewidentnie polecił swojej drużynie, by eliminowała najmłodszych rywali, przez co jej starsi zawodnicy musieli bardziej poświęcać się obronie.

Spojrzała na przeciwników i zmarszczyła brwi. Walka była wyrównana, a nie miała czasu na zmianę taktyki. Odchyliła się lekko do tyłu, unikając przelatującej piłki. Wpadła na pewien pomysł. Wskazała różdżką na piłkę, zatrzymując ją, a następnie zmuszając do zawrócenia i nabrania prędkości. Skierowała ją prosto na Lavender.

Piłka poleciała prosto w brzuch dziewczyny, ale nie zrobiła jej krzywdy, gdyż wszystkie piłki były zaczarowane tak, by zatrzymywać się kilka centymetrów od skóry. Lavender jęknęła i padła na ziemię, by odczołgać się z pola gry.

Mecz trwał, coraz więcej uczniów było trafionych, aż na polu walki pozostali jedynie Ginny, Blaise, Parvati i Snape.

Tłumiąc przekleństwo Blaise uniknęła pocisku Snape'a, po to tylko, by wpaść prosto na piłkę wyrzuconą przez Parvati.

Ginny słyszała doping tłumu, wokół stołów słychać było okrzyki popierające to jedną, to drugą stronę.

Zacisnęła zęby. Jeśli już miała paść, to padnie po walce. I to zaciętej.

Kiedy dwie piłki poleciały w jej stronę, wyskoczyła w górę i wyprostowała nogi, odchylając się tak, by jedna z piłek przeleciała nad, a druga pod nią. Odchyliła głowę, złapała obie piłki swoją magią i wysłała je korkociągiem w stronę Parvati.

Gryfonka zdołała uchylić się przed pierwszą, ale drugiej nie dała rady, co oznaczało, że mecz rozstrzygnie się w pojedynku jeden na jeden Ginny ze Snapem.

Snape zaczął wirować, gromadząc wokół siebie piłki, by następnie wystrzelić je jedna po drugiej w Ginny.

Ginny odskoczyła w prawo, przechodząc do fikołka, a potem zanurkowała nad kolejnym pociskiem, lądując bezpiecznie na plecach. Wyrzuciła nogi w górę, używając tego ruchu, by zerwać się na nogi. Zanurkował w przód, chwytając piłkę i posyłając ją siłą rozpędu w kierunku Snape'a.

Snape podskoczył, z łatwością omijając piłkę, ale ten ruch dał Ginny czas, niezbędny by mogła się skupić i rozpocząć własny atak.

Rzuciła Zaklęcie Odwracające na jedną z piłek, a następnie przywołała do siebie wszystkie. Te niezaklęte poruszały się szybciej, więc Snape dopadł je pierwsze i rozmieścił je tak, by zamknąć Ginny w pułapce.

Nauczyciel uśmiechnął się złośliwie, widząc, że Ginny nie może nigdzie uciec. Efektownie machnął różdżką, posyłając ostatnią piłkę prosto w Ginny.

Tyle tylko, że Zaklęcie Odwracające zrobiło swoje i pocisk trafił prosto w zdezorientowanego Snape'a.

- Wygrywa drużyna Zeta! – krzyknął Abe.

Od strony widowni zabrzmiała głośna owacja, wymieszana z narzekaniem uczniów, którzy postawili na Snape'a.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się i pochylił, usiłując złapać oddech. Wyprostowała się, odwróciła i ujrzała pędzącego ku niej Harry'ego. Otworzyła ramiona i pozwoliła się mocno przytulić i okręcić kilka razy.

- Wiedziałem, że dasz radę – zawołał.

- Ja nie dałam rady – zaoponowała Ginny. – My daliśmy radę – powiedziała, wskazując swoją drużynę.

- W rzeczy samej, gratulacje – odezwał się Dumbledore. – Trzydzieści punktów dla każdego z członków drużyny Ginny. Macie też prawo do pierwszego wyboru potraw z grilla.

Ginny wyśliznęła się z ramion Harry'ego. Podeszła do swojej drużyny i przykucnęła przed nimi.

- Mówiłam wam – powiedziała delikatnie – że mogę was prosić tylko, żebyście dali z siebie wszystko. Zrobiliście jeszcze więcej i jestem z was bardzo dumna. Każde z was odegralo istotną rolę w tym zwycięstwie, pamiętajcie. A teraz idźcie do przyjaciół i bawcie się dobrze.

Jej drużyna wydała okrzyk radości i rozbiegła się na wszystkie strony, podekscytowana.

- Dobra robota, Ginny – pochwaliła Blaise, delikatnie ściskając niższą dziewczynę. – Możesz sobie myśleć, że to sukces zespołowy, ale drużyna jest tak dobra, jak jej przywódca, a my mieliśmy najlepszego.

Ginny zarumieniła się i spojrzała w dół.

- Jak ja wyglądam? – syknęła nagle w stronę Blaise. - Zrujnowałam bluzkę i fryzurę.

Blaise odchyliła głowę i wybuchnęła głośnym śmiechem. Rozplątała swój własny koński ogon i uśmiechnęła się psotnie do Ginny.

- Idź do Harry'ego i zadaj mu to samo pytanie.

- Ale… - zaczęła Ginny.

- Żadnych ale, leć – przerwała stanowczo Blaise.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się i szybko uściskała Blaise.

- Nie mogłabym sobie wymarzyć lepszej zastępczyni – wyszeptała i pobiegła do Harry'ego.

Wyciągnęła do niego ręce, on wpadł w jej ramiona i nagle odkryła, ze stoi na szczycie Wieży Astronomicznej.

- Co my tu robimy? – spytała zaskoczona.

- Masz pojęcie, jak wyglądasz? – spytał głosem znacznie niższym, niż kiedykolwiek u niego słyszała.

- Tragicznie – przyznała zawstydzona. – Mam wszędzie włosy, zepsułam bluzkę i mmmm… - musiała przerwać, bo Harry namiętnie ją pocałował.

- Nie mamy dużo czasu – rzekł przepraszającym tonem – ale nie mogłem się doczekać, by wreszcie porządnie cię pocałować. Byłaś niesamowita.

Przerwał i pocałował ją ponownie. Jego dłonie zanurzyły się pod jej bluzkę, muskając jej skórę. Zamruczała, zachęcając go do takiego zachowania.

- Niemal rzuciłem zaklęcie oślepiające na cała szkołę – wyszeptał z ustami przy jej ustach. – Nie chciałem, żeby widzieli jak cholernie seksownie wyglądasz.

- Seksownie? – pisnęła Ginny. Zaklęła w myślach. Piszczenie nie było zbyt seksowne.

- O tak – jęknął Harry, całując ją jeszcze raz. – W końcu rzuciłem na twoją bluzkę to samo zaklęcie, co wcześniej na twoją spódnicę. Podskakiwały ci – powiedział z zapałem, jego ręce ześliznęły się w dół i uniósł ją do siebie.

- Och – powiedziała Ginny, czując pod plecami twardy mur wieży. – A więc patrzyłeś?

- A żebyś wiedziała – jęknął Harry. – Cały dzień doprowadzasz mnie do szału. Prawie przegrałem z Albusem, bo mogłem myśleć tylko o twojej bieliźnie. To było niemożliwe zadanie, by siedzieć z twoimi rodzicami i tobą na moich kolanach, podczas gdy marzyłem tylko o tym, by zanurzyć moje ręce pod tą twoją przeklętą spódnicę i sprawdzić, czy twoje uda są tak miękkie, jak na to wyglądają. A sędziowanie tych zawodów… Nie widziałem nawet, jak Minerva zaczarowała miotłę Snape'a, bo byłem zajęty spoglądaniem na ciebie.

- To co cię teraz zatrzymuje? – spytała Ginny, odchylając głowę, by móc go pocałować kilka razy.

- Fakt, ze za minutę lub dwie musimy być na dole – westchnął Harry, opierając swoje czoło o jej. – Byłaś niesamowita, kochanie. Jak jakaś wojownicza księżniczka z dawnych historii. Zorganizowałaś swoje oddziały, sprawiłaś, że dobrze współpracowali, a na samym końcu wyrwałaś zwycięstwo, gdy porażka zdawała się pewna. Jestem z ciebie taki dumny i taki dumny, że mam ciebie.

Ginny westchnęła delikatnie, czując, ze jej oczy zachodzą łzami. Pochwały Harry'ego były balsamem na jej serce. Jedyną odpowiedzią, jaką mogła wymyślić, był pocałunek, namiętny i przelewający w ten akt cała duszę. Więc zrobiła to.

W końcu, ku jej niezadowoleniu, Harry przerwał pocałunek i zrobił krok w tył. Włożył rękę do kieszeni i nagle zdawał się zdenerwowany.

- Ginny – powiedział cichym głosem, który nagle spoważniał. – Chciałem to zrobić później, ale nie mogę już dłużej czekać. Przez ten krótki czas, gdy jesteśmy razem, tak wiele zaszło między nami. Ledwo pamiętam, jakie było moje życie, nim wpadłaś w nie z taką energią.

Zaparło jej dech w piersi. Żołądek zwinął się w nerwowy supeł. Spojrzała na niego, nie mając pojęcia co on robi.

- Wiem, ze jesteśmy młodzi – kontynuował. – Ale wiem też, że chcę spędzić z tobą resztę mojego życia. Tak więc – wyciągnął rękę z kieszeni, ujawniając pudełko pokryte czarnym jedwabiem – czy przyjmiesz ten pierścionek, wiedząc, że gdy tylko osiągniemy wymagany wiek, dodam do niego właściwy pierścionek zaręczynowy, a następnie, tak szybko jak będzie to możliwe, obrączkę małżeńską? Czy przyjmiesz ten pierścionek, jako obietnicę, którą ci składam?

Patrzyła się na niego, nie mogąc ogarnąć całości. Nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co właśnie powiedział. To była ostatnia rzecz, jakiej się spodziewała.

- Tak! Tak, na Merlina! – zawołała, po czym zarzuciła na niego ramiona i zalała się łzami.

Poczuła, jak trzyma ją delikatnie, gładząc ją po plecach. pociągnęła nosem i wyciągnęła palec. Nie była pewna, czy Harry wie, na który palec należy włożyć taki pierścionek, a nie chciała ryzykować.

Nałożył pierścionek na palec i uśmiechnął się do niej w zupełnie nowy sposób. Sposób, który był zaborczy, jeszcze bardziej teraz, gdy publicznie ogłosił swoje prawo do niej. poczuła, jak pierścionek zaciska się, dopasowując się do rozmiaru jej palce.

- Jest śliczny – wyszeptała.

- To rodzinne dziedzictwo – wyjaśnił delikatnym głosem Harry. – Kiedy włożę na twój palec pozostałe dwa pierścienie, staną się jednym.

- Uwielbiam go – Ginny pocałowała go mocno. – I kocham cię.

Harry oddał pocałunek, wydłużając go ile tylko mógł.

- Musimy wracać – mruknął.

- Czemu? – spytała Ginny. – Nie możesz nas deportować do twojego łóżka, żebyśmy świętowali to na osobności?

- Ginny – westchnął Harry. – Niczego na świecie nie pragnę bardziej. Ale na dole jest twoja rodzina, razem z resztą szkoły i czekają na nas, żeby zacząć jeść.

Słowa, których użyła Ginny, by wyrazić swoją opinię na temat szkoły, okazały się niezmiernie barwne, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę jej wcześniejszą ofertę. Harry musiał się uśmiechnąć.

- Lepiej nie – odparł, szczerząc zęby. – Takie zachowanie powinno być zarezerwowane jedynie dla mnie.

- Jest zarezerwowane dla ciebie – uśmiechnęła się. – Będziemy musieli przeszukać tę twoją skrytkę i znaleźć pierścionek dla ciebie.

Spojrzenie, jakim obdarzył ją Harry, zaparło jej dech w piersiach.

- Chodź, kochanie – powiedział i deportował oboje.

Pojawili się wśród uczniów, w pobliżu jej rodziny.

- O mój Boże! – krzyknęła głośno Parvati, przyciągając uwagę wszystkich w pobliżu. – Co masz na palcu?

- To? – spytała Ginny, beztrosko unosząc dłoń. – A, to Harry obiecał, ze się ze mną ożeni, gdy osiągniemy odpowiedni wiek.

Lavender pisnęła i odciągnęła ją od Harry'ego. Ginny spojrzała w tył, by ujrzeć Harry'ego w mocnym uścisku Charliego. Roześmiała się, widząc jego minę i odwróciła się. Wszystkie jej przyjaciółki i członkinie rodziny zebrały się wokół niej, domagając się relacji.

* * *

><p>Harry powoli wypuścił powietrze z płuc. Wybuch radości, jakim został powitany w rodzinie Weasleyów, nieco go zaskoczył. Nawet pan Weasley ściskał jego dłoń wyraźnie podniecony. Kiedy tylko miał okazję, wyjaśnił im skąd wziął się pomysł oraz że planuje zaręczyć się z Ginny gdy tylko ukończy siedemnaście lat i ożenić się z nią gdy ona skończy szkołę.<p>

Nawet Ron gratulował mu, mówiąc, że teraz na prawdę będą braćmi i ściskając go energicznie.

Pani Weasley, z oczami zapuchniętymi od płaczu, przytulała go raz na jakiś czas, odrywając się od pełnych zaangażowania rozmów z Lavender i Parvati, zapewne weselnych planów.

Kiedy ekscytacja wywołana tym wydarzeniem wreszcie opadła i Harry nie musiał już z nikim rozmawiać, Albus i Abe zniknęli stoły, pod którymi znajdowały się ogromne dziury, przykryte rusztami. Kolejne zaklęcie rozpaliło ogień, a wszystkie skrzaty domowe Hogwartu pojawiły się obładowane tacami z jedzeniem. Wkrótce zapach pieczonego mięsa pobudził apetyty wszystkich gości.

Kiełbaski, burgery i steki smakowały tak dobrze jak pachniały. Wszyscy odczuwali przyjemną sytość i spędzili wieczór w luźnych grupkach, wędrując z jednej do drugiej w świetle latarenek zapewnionych przez prefektów. Z tyłu niektórzy uczniowie tańczyli przy delikatnej muzyce.

- Jesteś pewien, że wiesz co robisz? – spytała Hermiona, siadając obok Harry'ego z Ronem u boku, tak, że stworzyli mały trójkąt.

- Tak mi się wydaje – odpowiedział powoli Harry. – Naprawdę tak uważam, wiesz? Jedna z rzeczy, które próbował zrobić Voldemort, to zdławienie nadziei. Stara się powstrzymać nas od przeżywania naszego życia w sposób, w jaki chcielibyśmy je przeżyć. A ja chcę spędzić moje życie z Ginny, a ten pierścień jest moją obietnicą dla niej, że zrobię wszystko co w mojej mocy by przetrwać i założyć na jej palec kolejne dwa pierścionki. Oboje wiemy, ze może mi się nie udać, ale strach nie powinien nas powstrzymywać. Myślałem, ze zrobię to wieczorem, na sam koniec, ale wyglądała tak pięknie, walczyła o zwycięstwo tak zaciekle, że nie mogłem się powstrzymać. Nie mogę wciąż grozić reszcie szkoły, więc jest to też mój sposób na zasygnalizowanie, że Ginny jest moja i pozostanie moja do końca mojego życia. Jak tylko znajdziemy odpowiedni pierścień, ja też będę zaobrączkowany, więc wszyscy będę wiedzieli, że ja też należę do niej.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się.

- Kiedy Ginny zaczęła cię całować, nigdy bym nie pomyślała, że to się może tak skończyć.

- A kto by pomyślał? – spytał Harry.

- Na pewno nie ja – wtrącił Ron z szerokim uśmiechem. – Za bardzo zajmowało mnie chronienie Ginny. Oczywiście teraz już wiem, ze powinienem raczej chronić ciebie, stary. Kiedy wbiła w ciebie te swoje pazury, byłeś bez szans.

Harry parsknął śmiechem.

- Nie powiedziałbym, żeby miała pazury.

- Nigdy nie była przeciwko tobie – uśmiechnął się Ron.

- Racje – potaknął Harry.

- O czym tak gadacie? – spytała Ginny, siadając z rozmachem na kolanach Harry'ego.

- Oczywiście że o tobie, panno Weasley – uśmiechnął się Harry.

- Panno Weasley tylko do końca szkoły. Potem będę panią Potter – zauważyła zadowolona Ginny.

- A nie mówiłem? – spytał Ron ze złośliwym uśmiechem.

- Och przymknij się – odparła Ginny.

Harry wyczuł, jak wtula się w jego klatkę piersiową, więc przytulił ją mocniej. Członkowie rodziny Weasleyów dołączali do nich jeden po drugim i spędzili przyjemny wieczór na spokojnej rozmowie, ciesząc się swoim towarzystwem.

* * *

><p>Dopiero po pewnym czasie Harry zorientował się, że Ginny zasnęła przytulona do niego. Jej wcześniejsze przeżycia wyraźnie ją wyczerpały. Przekręcił się nieco, by było jej wygodniej.<p>

- Idź położyć ją do łóżka – odezwała się cicho pani Weasley. – I tak nikogo już tu nie ma poza nami. Czas iść do domu.

Harry rozejrzał się. Ku swojemu zaskoczeniu zorientował się, że faktycznie większość uczniów już sobie poszła, niektórzy dopiero przed chwilą, bo wciąż jeszcze szli do szkoły. Albus rozmawiał ze Zgredkiem, a dziesiątki skrzatów domowych pracowały, sprzątając bałagan zostawiony przez uczniów.

- To ja też położę Hermionę do łóżka – powiedział wesoło Ron.

- Nie położysz, Ronaldzie Weasley – zaoponowała stanowczo Molly.

- Ale pozwalasz Harry'emu położyć Ginny do łóżka – zaprotestował Ron.

- Nie, ja poleciłam Harry'emu, żeby powtórzył Ginny do łóżka – sprostowała Molly. – I pozwolę ci zrobić to samo, jeśli Hermiona będzie sobie tego życzyła, gdy włożysz pierścionek na jej palec.

- Ach – mruknął Ron, marszcząc brwi.

- Nawet o tym nie myśl – wtrąciła się delikatnie Hermiona. – Będziemy mieli na to dużo czasu, gdy będziemy pełnoletni. Jesteśmy tylko wsparciem, nie musimy dźwigać ciężaru odpowiedzialności za cały świat.

- Jesteście kimś więcej niż wsparciem – zaprotestował Harry.

- Wiem, Harry – odpowiedziała delikatnie Hermiona. – Ale liczy się to, co najważniejsze. A niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo tego pragnę, nie mogę przejąć od ciebie tego brzemienia. Ginny może ci pomóc w sposób, w jaki ja nie jestem w stanie. Zasługujecie na wasz związek.

- Zgadzam się w całej rozciągłości – poparł ją Percy, włączając się do rozmowy. – Harry, chciałem cię przeprosić za moje wcześniejsze zachowanie. Nie ma nikogo, komu zaufałbym bardziej jeśli chodzi o moją siostrę.

Harry wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się do Percy'ego.

- Nie ma sprawy – zapewnił. Spojrzał na Ginny, po czym ponownie zwrócił się do pozostałych Weasleyów. – Charlie, chcę, żebyś spędzał w bibliotece cały czas, kiedy nie jesteś ze mną. Hermiono, możesz mu znaleźć jakieś dobre książki na temat Oklumencji? Charlie, żadnych ćwiczeń, póki ja się nie pojawię. Bill, Fleur, jutro rano macie wolne. Odpocznijcie. po południu spotkacie się z Hermioną, która przekaże wam, gdzie doszli w swoich badaniach. Molly, wolałbym, żebyś zaczęła spędzać dnie w Hogwarcie. Nie podoba mi się, że przebywasz w Norze zupełnie sama. Mamy tu wystarczająco dużo pracy, żeby znaleźć ci coś pożytecznego do roboty. Percy, ty i Penelopa możecie pomóc jutro w badaniach. W poniedziałek zabierz się za organizację niezapowiedzianej inspekcji. Chciałbym, żebyś wziął ze sobą Billa i Charliego. Fred, George, pracujcie z Abem i przed poniedziałkową premierą sprawdźcie wszystko dwa razy. Wymieniłem z Luną kilka Mmaili i dałem cynk jej tacie, więc powinniśmy mieć trochę szumu prasowego w popołudniówkach. To zaalarmuje Proroka, więc przygotujcie się, że będziecie musieli udzielać informacji. Syriusz, Remus, Juanita, uważajcie na siebie, do cholery. Od jutra wracacie do tropienia kwatery głównej Śmierciożerców. Jeśli wpadniecie w tarapaty, dajcie natychmiast znać, jakoś was wyciągniemy.

Harry spoważniał.

- Nie chcę, żebyście chodzili gdziekolwiek bez żadnego towarzystwa. Jutro wszystko się zmieni i uważam, że będziemy na ostatniej prostej, zmierzając ku zakończeniu. Nie mogę sobie pozwolić, by któreś z was dostało się do niewoli. Jasne?

Wpatrywały się w niego oszołomione twarze, ale wszyscy pokiwali głowami. Harry uśmiechnął się do nich.

- Dobranoc – powiedział cicho. – I dziękuję, że dzisiaj przyszliście.

Przycisnął Ginny nieco mocniej do siebie i aportował ją do jej pokoju.

- Ciekawe co stanie się jutro – powiedział z namysłem Fred. – Wydawałoby się, że ten początek nastąpi w poniedziałek, kiedy zaatakujemy finanse Śmierciożerców.

- Ano – zgodził się George.

- Z przywództwem przychodzi wielka odpowiedzialność – przerwał im głos Albusa Dumbledore'a. Dyrektor dosiadł się do nich, zajmując miejsce opuszczone przez Harry'ego. – Harry rozumie teraz znacznie lepiej moje zachowanie przez ostatnich kilka lat. Bywa tak, że przywódca nie może powiedzieć wszystkiego. Wiem, że coś się jutro dzieje, ale obawiam się, że nawet ja nie wiem co to jest, a niezależnie od tego, jak zabawne są takie jałowe spekulacje, nie pomoże to naszej sprawie.

- Ale jesteśmy jego przyjaciółmi – zaprotestował Ron.

- W rzeczy samej – zgodził się Dumbledore. – A jako jego przyjaciel, musisz zaufać mu, że ma powody, by trzymać pewne rzeczy w tajemnicy. Sam widziałeś, jak przejmuje odpowiedzialność na swoje barki i stawia czoło wyzwaniu.

- Miło było zobaczyć, jak dobrze się dzisiaj bawi – zauważyła Molly, zmieniając temat z wprawą, wyrosłą z długiej praktyki.

- I patrzeć jak chroni Ginny – dodał George ze złośliwym uśmiechem. – Zauważyliście, jak postać Ginny nagle się rozmyła, gdy grała?

Bill zachichotał.

- Trudno było to przegapić. Nie był specjalnie subtelny, rzucając na nią zaklęcie rozmazujące.

- Ale – wtrącił się gładko Percy – uważam, że należą mu się przeprosiny od was obu.

- Należą – przyznał Charlie. – Staramy się tylko wymyślić, co możemy zrobić dla chłopaka, który ma już naszą siostrę.

- Czy mogę zasugerować zwykłe przeprosiny? – zaproponował Albus.

- To nie wystarczy – stwierdził Bill, otaczając ramieniem Fleur. – Musi być coś, co możemy zrobić dla niego ja i Charlie.

- Pomyślimy o tym – westchnął Charlie. – Nie mogę się już doczekać kolejnej soboty.

- Meczu Quidditcha? – spytała Hermiona.

- Absolutnie – potwierdził Charlie z entuzjazmem. – Od lat chciałem się na poważnie zmierzyć z Harrym, a to jest moja szansa.

- Chciałbym tylko wiedzieć, kto jest w jego drużynie – rzekł Bill. powiódł Spojrzeniem po twarza obok niego i zamarł. – Ty i Remus? – spytał, patrząc z niedowierzaniem na Syriusza.

- Ano – Syriusz uśmiechnął się szeroko. – I Snape. Snape w młodości był znakomitym ścigającym, a Remus i ja świetnymi pałkarzami.

- Zmierzymy się z Huncwotami! – Fred i George zerwali się z miejsc i wykonali taniec radości.

- My powiedzieliśmy to samo – zauważył Remus z ironią.

- Snape i Ginny jako ścigający, Harry szukający, a Remus i Syriusz pałkarze – wyliczał Bill. – To kto jest ostatnim ścigającym i kto zagra jako obrońca?

- Nie mam pojęcia – odparł wprost Syriusz. – Ale nie mogę się doczekać, aż się dowiem. Wiecie co, nie zdziwię się, jeśli się okaże, że kimkolwiek są, będą nam tu potrzebni.

Pozostali wybuchnęli śmiechem. Bill ziewnął.

- Wszyscy usłyszeliśmy, co mamy zrobić, więc zróbmy to.

- Zgoda – odezwał się Percy, wstając. – To był niezwykle przyjemny dzień.

- Który będzie miał swoją kontynuację w przyszłym roku – zapowiedział zdecydowanie Dumbledore. – To będzie doroczne wydarzenie. W przyszłym roku nie będzie już Voldemorta, więc myślę, żeby zaprosić rodziców i zorganizować całodniową imprezę.

- Świetny pomysł – przyklasnął jowialnie Artur. – Świetnie się bawiłem przy tych grach.

- Chodź, mój drogi – odezwała się Molly, biorąc Artura pod ramię. – Zobaczymy się jutro. Mam nadzieję, ze pamiętam jeszcze, jak korzysta się z biblioteki.

* * *

><p>Harry pojawił się w ciemnym pokoju Ginny i natychmiast rzucił zaklęcia zapewniające prywatność wokół siebie i łóżka Ginny. Ostatnie czego pragnął, to pobudzić jej współlokatorki. Położył ją delikatnie na łóżku i odgarnął jej włosy z twarzy.<p>

Tak delikatnie jak mógł, rozwiązał jej buty i ściągnął je, razem ze skarpetkami. Nagle pożałował, że Molly nie może tu być, by mu pomóc. Wiedział, że musi zdjąć jej stanik, by było jej wygodnie w nocy, ale nie podobał mu się pomysł robienia tego, podczas gdy ona spała. Bardzo chciał zobaczyć, co kryje jej biustonosz, ale zamierzał tam zajrzeć przy jej zachęcie i udziale w całym przedsięwzięciu.

Westchnął, zamknął oczy i zrobił co w jego mocy, by transmutować jej ubrania w coś wygodniejszego. Uchylił powiekę i ku swojej uldze ujrzał, że udało mu się zmienić jej ubrania w długą koszulę nocną.

Ułożył ją pod przykryciem i lekko pocałował ją w czoło.

- Kocham cię – wyszeptał i aportował się do własnego łóżka, notując w myślach, by zapytać co dzieje się z jego nauczycielskim apartamentem.

* * *

><p>Ginny przebudziła się, przeciągnęła i nagle poderwała się do siadu.<p>

- Zasnęłam? – wyszeptała. – Niech to szlag, zasnęłam.

Poczuła łzy pod powiekami. Tyle razy chciała spędzić noc z Harrym, on się jej nawet oświadczył. No, prawie. A wtedy, gdy nawet jej mama była szczęśliwa, ona po prostu zasnęła jak fujara.

Spojrzała w dół i zamarła. Musiała zacząć chichotać. Harry ewidentnie kładł ją wczoraj do łóżka. Jej przyszły narzeczony wyraźnie był tak szlachetny jak zawsze, mimo pokusy.

Musiała zatrzymać tę koszulę nocną. Choćby po to, żeby pokazać mamie. Harry mógł być niesamowitym czarodziejem, ale ewidentnie odkryła jego piętę achillesową – transmutację ubrań. Jej koszula i spódnica zostały stopione w jedno ubranie i zmienione w coś miękkiego, choć nie była do końca pewna, czym może być nowy materiał. Zerknęła na przód koszuli nocnej i odkryła od środka wyraźny ślad biustonosza.

Rozebrała się sprawnie, złożyła ubranie i położyła koło swojego kufra, po czym wzięła jedną ze swoich szat i udała się pod prysznic.

* * *

><p>Od: Ginny<p>

Do: Mama

Temat: Poprzedni wieczór

Dzień dobry Mamo, chciałam Ci tylko napisać, że mój kochany niemal narzeczony może być najwspanialszym wojownikiem na świecie, ale to ja będę musiała naprawiać jego ubrania.

Chroniąc moją godność transmutował moje ubrania w… coś co w zasadzie było wszystkim, co miałam wczoraj na sobie, stopionym w jedną całość, łącznie ze stanikiem.

Gin

_Audaces fortua juvat_

* * *

><p>Od: Mama<p>

Do: Moja niemal zaręczona córka

Temat: Re: Poprzedni wieczór

Muszę powiedzieć, że jestem zadowolona, choć lekko zaskoczona, bo oczekiwałam, że położy Cię porządnie do łóżka.

Kiedy zasnęłaś, Harry uznał, ze powinniśmy spędzić więcej czasu w Hogwarcie. W związku z tym będę spędzała dnie w bibliotece z Billem, Charliem i Fleur. Mam tylko nadzieję, że pamiętam jak z niej korzystać.

Wiesz, czemu Harry uważa, że jutro wszystko się zmieni?

Całuję,

Mama – która widzi, że przyjęłaś sygnaturkę Harry'ego

* * *

><p>Od: Ginny<p>

Do: Mama

Temat: Re[2]: Harry

Mnie to nie dziwi… nie dotarliśmy na razie dalej niż całowanie. Jedno z nas jest z reguły nieprzytomne, śpi, albo tak zajęte, że nie ma na nic czasu. To naprawdę frustrujące.

I tak, wiem co się dzisiaj dzieje, ale nie mogę Ci powiedzieć co.

Całuję,

Ginny – to jego rodzinne motto, a skoro dołączę do jego rodziny, będzie też moim

_Audaces fortua juvat_

* * *

><p>Od: Mama<p>

Do: Moja nie taka mała dziewczynka

Temat: Re[3]: Harry

Co byś nie robiła z Harrym, proszę Ci, uważaj na siebie.

Nie musze wiedzieć, co się dzisiaj stanie. po prostu cieszę się, że ma on kogoś, z kim może porozmawiać.

Całuję,

Mama

* * *

><p>Od: Harry Potter<p>

Do: Minerva McGonagall

Temat: Dziś rano

Przepraszam, że zawracam Ci głowę w niedzielę, ale skoro wszyscy inni dzisiaj pracują, będę musiał zatrudnić także Ciebie. Czy mogłabyś mi pomóc dziś rano w pracy na moimi formami animaga?

Pozdrawiam,

Harry

_Audaces fortuna juvat_

* * *

><p>Do: Zastępczyni Dyrektora Szkoły Magii i Czarnoksięstwa Hogwartu<p>

Do: Chłopiec, Który Przejął Kontrolę

Temat: Re: Dziś rano

Dzień Dobry Harry,

jakoś zupełnie nie dziwi mnie Twoja prośba. Przyjdź do mojej kwatery, zjemy śniadanie i omówimy podstawy transformacji, a potem popracujemy nad zmianą kształtów.

Min

_ziewa zaspana_

* * *

><p>Od: Harry<p>

Do: Moja przyszła żona

Temat: Dziś rano

Dzień dobry Kochanie,

chciałem Ci tylko powiedzieć, że zupełnie zapomniałem o lekcji Oklumencji, którą mam dzisiaj rano. Potem mam spotkanie w porze obiadowej. Mogłabyś mieć wszystkich na oku przez cały ranek i upewnić się, że wszystko idzie sprawnie?

Zobacz czy uda Ci się nakłonić Flitwicka do pomocy. Wolałbym nie wciągać w to innych uczniów, dam im jeszcze kilka dni spokoju, zanim zaprzęgnę ich do roboty.

Kocham Cię,

Harry

_Audaces fortuna juvat_

* * *

><p>Od: Przyszła Pani Potter<p>

Do: Pan Potter

Temat: Re: Dziś rano

Harry, tak mi przykro, że zasnęłam wczoraj przy Tobie. Naprawdę chciałam porządnie Cię wycałować, ale byłeś taki wygodny i czułam się przy Tobie tak dobrze, taka odprężona, że nie mogłam się powstrzymać.

Spędzę poranek w bibliotece. Charliego łatwo rozproszyć i niezbyt przepada za nauką, ale przypomnę mu, jak to jest, gdy jeździ się na Crenthu.

Powodzenia i nie daj jej się dzisiaj.

Ja Ciebie bardziej,

Ginny

_Audaces fortuna juvat_

* * *

><p>Harry powoli zmierzał do apartamentu McGonagall, pogwizdując pod nosem. Od dawna nie czuł się tak dobrze. Wolny dzień zrobił mu lepiej, niż mógł przypuszczać i czuł, że całkowicie zregenerował siły. To było wspaniałe, przeżyć dzień, podczas którego nie musiał martwić się o nic więcej, niż rozstrzygnięcie kto wygra zawody. Wiedział, że podziękuje za niego Ginny, gdy tylko wymyśli jakiś wystarczająco osobisty sposób.<p>

Ze wszystkiego co kiedykolwiek otrzymał, wczorajszy spokój był najlepszy.

Zapukał w posąg, do którego skierowały go wskazówki McGonagall. Po chwili statua wsunęła się w niszę, odsłaniając drewniane drzwi, które stanęły otworem.

Mocno go zaskoczyło, gdy ujrzał swoją nauczycielkę w mugolskim ubraniu i z rozpuszczonymi włosami.

- Harry, wiem jak się odprężać – powiedziała mu rozbawiona. – Wejdź i siadaj.

Harry potaknął i podążył za nią do małego aneksu kuchennego, w pobliżu którego stał stół zastawiony na dwie osoby. Usiadł i uśmiechnął się, rozpoznając butelki z napojem na stole.

- Fred i Georg byli bardzo hojni – wyjaśniła spokojnie nauczycielka. – Na koniec dnia udało mi się dorwać kilka butelek.

- Oczekują, że dzięki uczniom odzyskają włożone w to pieniądze – odpowiedział Harry z uśmiechem.

- Sądząc po reakcjach, nie wątpię, że dopną swego – stwierdziła McGonagall z przekąsem. – Spocznij, można jeść.

Harry uśmiechnął się, potaknął i zabrał za jedzenie.

- Harry, zmiana postaci jest procesem w równym stopniu magicznym co mentalnym – rozpoczęła wykład McGonagall. – Zmuszasz swoje ciało, by przybrało nowy kształt. Na początku nowa forma będzie dla ciebie nienaturalna, będziesz musiał pokonać szesnaście lat przyzwyczajenia do innego kształtu, ale po pewnym czasie zorientujesz się, że czujesz się równie komfortowo w każdej z twoich trzech form. Sam proces jest dość prosty. W głębi umysłu zakreślasz dokładnie kształt, który chcesz przybrać, a potem używasz swojej magii, by transmutować siebie w ten kształt. Nie ma zaklęcia, nie ma inkantacji, sama czysta magia twojej woli. Mój pierwszy raz, gdy spróbowałam właściwej transformacji, nastąpił po wielu miesiącach nauki i badania, jak właściwie funkcjonuje moja magia, żebym mogła zaufać jej na tyle, by przy jej pomocy zmienić moją formę. Ty tego nie potrzebujesz. Już znasz swoją magię znacznie lepiej niż większość czarodziejów. Co czujesz, gdy używasz magii bezróżdżkowej?

Harry przełknął resztkę jajecznicy i zamyślił się na moment.

- Czuję, że mam kontrolę – odparł z namysłem. – To naprawdę proste. Tak jakby mówię mojej magii co chcę zrobić, a ona robi to za mnie. Muszę tylko kontrolować ilość mocy, której używam, tak bym to ja kontrolował magię, a nie pozwalał jej na kontrolę nade mną.

Minerva uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

- Dokładnie o to chodzi. To związek z magią jest podporą zdolności animaga. Napij się i chodź ze mną, spróbujemy transformacji.

- Już? – spytał zdumiony Harry.

Minerva potaknęła.

- Zastanów się przez moment. Umiesz już się teleportować, co pokazuje, że masz wystarczającą kontrolę nad ciałem i magią, żeby przenieść cię w dowolne miejsce na świecie. Masz już swoje zwierzęta w umyśle, co nie jest specjalnie zaskakujące, bo twój ojciec był animagiem, a ten talent często jest dziedziczny. Wiesz też, jak działa twoja magia. Masz więc wszystkie kluczowe umiejętności. Gdy twój ojciec, Syriusz i Pettigrew pracowali, by zostać animagami, nie posiadali tych umiejętności i musieli zaczynać od zera. Ponadto musieli utrzymywać takie tempo, by Pettigrew nadążył. A on nigdy nie był najpotężniejszym czarodziejem.

Harry powoli pokiwał głową. To co mówiła, miało sens. A skoro Pettigrew zodłął zostać animagiem, to on na pewno ma do tego zdolności.

- Co mam robić? – spytał podekscytowany.

Minerva uśmiechnęła się i weszła do salonu.

- Obserwuj moją magię, gdy zmieniam kształt.

Harry potaknął i przymknął lekko oczy, obserwując nauczycielkę, która powoli kurczy się i porasta sierścią. Jej transmutacja była znacznie wolniejsza niż te, które mógł obserwować wcześniej, ale dzięki temu mógł dostrzec, jak jej magia wiruje wokół niej i wpływa w nią, gdy kończy transformację.

Nie wydawało się to trudne.

- Harry – odezwała się Minerva, gdy wróciła do ludzkiej formy. – Zamknij oczy i odnajdź swojego wilka. Jeśli będziesz potrzebował, mogę pomóc ci wejść w trans.

Harry potrząsnął przecząco głową i zamknął oczy. Skupił się, przywołując w umyśle wilka, a on przyszedł do niego po chwili, wyłaniając się z ochotą z zakamarków jego umysłu, jakby pragnął zostać uwolniony.

- Mam go – wyszeptał.

- Świetnie. Utrzymuj go mocno w umyśle i po prostu uwolnij swoją magię. Stań się wilkiem. Zmień się w niego. Kilka pierwszych razy będzie bolesnych, ale to nic w porównaniu z zaklęciem Cruciatus.

Harry potaknął i powoli uwolnił swoją magię. Czuł zmiany, które zachodziły w jego ciele. Palce się rozdzieliły, a to uczucie, choć bolesne, nie było takie złe, jak sobie wyobrażał. Czuł, jak na jego dłoniach pojawiają się wielkie pazury, a potem kości zaczęły zmieniać kształt.

Otworzył oczy i ujrzał, jak pokój się unosi, w miarę jak on pochyla się, podczas gdy jego kręgosłup zmienia kształt, zmuszając go do opadnięcia na cztery kończyny. Otworzył usta, zęby boleśnie przesunęły się do przodu, chciał krzyknąć, ale język gwałtownie urósł, wypełniając całe usta.

Nagle ból ustał. Harry zamarł. Rozejrzał się i zamrugał. Kilka razy. Wszystko było takie jasne i wyraźne. Widział pojedyncze włókna, składające się na opicie kanapy i dostrzegał wyraźnie przyczepiony do niej koci włos.

Mocno wciągnął powietrze i niemal kichnął. Czuł śniadanie w drugim pokoju, kwiaty na oknie i delikatną nutę jaśminu, napływającą od jego nauczycielki.

Spojrzał w dół na nowe łapy. Wydawały mu się wielkie, a na ich przedzie starczały zabójczo wyglądające pazury. Uniósł łapę, obrócił ją i obejrzał dokładnie, poruszając się ostrożnie, póki nie poczuł, że ma nad nimi kontrolę.

- Harry?

Dźwięk był za głośny. Rozejrzał się nerwowo.

- Może przejdziesz się kawałek?

Harry potaknął, przesunął przednie łapy i niemal stracił równowagę.

- Musisz używać wszystkich czterech łap – usłyszał McGonagall i mógł usłyszeć nutę rozbawienia w jej głosie.

Spróbował jeszcze raz, chwiejąc się lekko, aż stało się to dla niego bardziej naturalne. Przypominało to w pewien sposób pływanie. Ruszał się nienaturalnie i niezręcznie, aż w pewnej chwili coś zaskoczyło i ciało przekazało mu, jak dokładnie chce się poruszać.

Usłyszał, jak coś za nim toczy się po podłodze i skoczył na to. Warknął, lądując z wyciągniętymi pazurami.

- Przepraszam – powiedział Minerva, ale wiedział, ze wcale nie jest jej przykro. Dużo łatwiej było rozszyfrować jej głos. Warknął na nią lekko i spojrzał na kocią zabawkę, zmiażdżoną przez jego łapy.

Odepchnął ją i ruszył wokół pokoju.

Nigdy nie czuł takiej mocy, takiej ilości energii, jakby mógł biegać cały dzień i wciąż mógł chronić swoje stado i swoją samicę.

Jego samica. Chciał ją zobaczyć, ale wiedział, ze nie może. W tej chwili wszystko wydawało się takie nieskomplikowane. Chronić samicę, chronić stado i zatrzymać wszystko, co stanie na drodze.

Warknął ponownie, ostrzegawczo, ostrzegając każdego, wszystkich na jego drodze.

- Harry – usłyszał ponownie jej głos. – Zmień się z powrotem.

Zapiszczał. Nie chciał zmieniać się z powrotem. Podobało mu się to.

- Ginny nie jest wilczycą – usłyszał jej argument. Czuł w jej głosie rozbawienie. – Tak jak zrobiłeś to wcześniej, wyobraź sobie swoją postać i pozwól twojej magii działać.

Potaknął i znalazł w myślach swoją formę. Powrót był nieco innym uczuciem. Trochę jak wkładanie starej pary dżinsów, wygodne i uspokajające.

- Kurcze – powiedział cicho, wstając. Rozejrzał się i zamrugał zaskoczony. – Co się stało z moimi ubraniami?

Minerva odchyliła głowę i wybuchnęła śmiechem.

- Ze wszystkich pytań, które mogłeś zadać… Twoja magia się o nie troszczy, tak samo jak o okulary.

Harry pokiwał głową.

- To było niesamowite – rzekł. – Czułem się taki silny, jakby nic nie mogło mi się przeciwstawić. nie chciałem zmieniać się z powrotem.

- Za pierwszym razem wszyscy tak się czujemy – zapewniła go. – Za każdym razem jest łatwiej, w końcu staje się to częścią ciebie. Jutro popracujemy nad twoją drugą formą. Musisz być zmęczony, chcesz się zdrzemnąć?

Harry ponownie potaknął. Teraz, gdy o tym wspomniała, poczuł się nieco zmęczony. Padł na kanapę, którą wcześniej oglądał i zwalczył chęć zwinięcia się w kłębek. Po chwili pogrążył się w głębokim śnie.

* * *

><p>Od: Zwycięska Min<p>

Do: Filius

Temat: Chłopak-wilk

Udało mu się!

Udało mu się!

Był niesamowity.

Albus jakiś czas temu zasugerował, żebym przyjrzała się związkowi Harry'ego z magią. Okazało się, że on już ma wszystkie niezbędne umiejętności. Powiedziałam mu tylko co ma robić, raz pokazałam i pozwoliłam mu działać.

Teraz drzemie na mojej kanapie. Jutro spróbujemy z drugą formą.

Min

_mruczy jak kosiarka_

* * *

><p>Od: Flitwick Filozoficzny<p>

Do: Mistrzyni Min

Temat: Re: Chłopak-wilk

Gratulacje!

Jak on wygląda?

F.

* * *

><p>Od: Milcząca Min<p>

Do: Figlarny Fil

Temat: Re[2]: Chłopak-wilk

Nic Ci nie powiem. Nic Ci nie powiem. Nie mam zamiaru zepsuć wszystkim niespodzianki!

M.

_dalej mruczy_

* * *

><p>Od: Minerva<p>

Do: Albus

Temat: Harry

Albusie,

Harry udanie przeszedł swoją pierwszą transformację.

M.

_mruczy zadowolona_

* * *

><p>Od: Twój szef<p>

Do: Członek personelu

Temat: Re: Harry

I? Więcej szczegółów proszę.

Albus

* * *

><p>Od: Nie dałbyś radę prowadzić tej szkoły beze mnie<p>

Do: Szef o wysokim mniemaniu o sobie

Temat: Re[2]: Harry

Tobie też nie powiem. Harry musi to zrobić.

M

_syk_

* * *

><p>Harry obudził się, czując, że drzemka pomogła mu zregenerować siły. Zerknął na zegarek i przeciągnął się, po czym wstał i ruszył do kuchni. Uśmiechnął się.<p>

- Nigdy nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, jak nauczyciele ciężko pracują…

Minerva zerknęła znad pracy domowej, którą poprawiała.

- Może chciałbyś trochę za mnie zrobić?

- Normalnie byłbym bardzo szczęśliwy mogąc ci pomóc – odparł Harry z przekąsem – ale jestem już umówiony.

- Oczywiście – powiedziała Minerva, przewracając żartobliwie oczami. – Wpadnij do mnie jutro po południu, popracujemy nad jastrzębiem.

Harry potaknął.

- Dziękuję za wszystko.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego promiennie.

- Jedną z najwspanialszych rzeczy, jaka może trafić się nauczycielowi, to uczeń, który słucha i osiąga sukcesy. Uciekaj na spotkanie, mam jeszcze piętnaście wypracowań do oceny.

Harry skinął głową i pożegnał się. Wyszedł z apartamentu i ruszył w stronę lochów Snape'a. Zapukał do drzwi i wszedł, gdy się otworzyły.

- Gotowy? – spytał.

- Bardziej nie będę – odparł Severus z cieniem uśmiechu na ustach.

- Denerwujesz się?

- Trochę tak. Pierwsza miłość zawsze jest wyjątkowa, nawet jeśli nic z tego nie wyszło, a Bella była moją miłością.

- Ja też się denerwuję – przyznał Harry. – Dziś wszystko się zmieni. Jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, będę miał szpiega w Wewnętrznym Kręgu i moje plany będą niemal kompletne – zamilkł i otrząsnął się lekko. – Teleportuję nas obu na skraj Lasu. Chyba nie powinniśmy się dać przyuważyć.

- Dobry pomysł – zgodził się Snape. – Idziemy?

Harry wyciągnął rękę, Snape ujął ją i młodszy czarodziej aportował ich do lasu poprzez osłony.

- Znasz drogę? – spytał Harry.

- Takie pytanie powinieneś zadać wcześniej – zauważył Snape z uśmiechem.

- Racja – przyznał Harry, wzruszając ramionami. – Znasz?

- Oczywiście – Snape uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Tędy.

Ruszyli przez dziwny las. Mimo że było południe, las pozostawał ciemny, spokojny i nieco groźny.

Harry bez namysłu powąchał powietrze, ale zorientował się, ze to raczej odruch wilka, niż człowieka. Coś wyczuwał i zorientował się, że pragnie zmienić formę. W tym lesie było coś, co niezwykle przyciągało jego drugą naturę.

Przez pewien czas szli w milczeniu, w końcu Snape rzekł:

- Przychodzę tu zbierać składniki do eliksirów.

Harry potaknął, rozglądając się wokół.

- Rozumiem czemu – uśmiechnął się nagle. – Jak rozumiem, tak jest taniej?

Snape potaknął.

- Albus nienawidzi wydawać funduszy na coś, co trzecioroczniacy zmasakrują.

Harry roześmiał się cicho.

- Jesteśmy na miejscu.

Weszli na regularną, okrągłą polanę. Wyglądała jak punkt spotkań. Wokół legły zwalone drzewa, a po środku znajdował się kamienny krąg. Harry przeszedł na stronę i rozsiadł się wygodnie.

- Będziesz chciał z nią porozmawiać na osobności? – spytał Snape'a.

Snape zastanowił się przez chwilę, ale wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie mam pojęcia – przyznał. – Przez ostatnie piętnaście lat widziałem ją tylko, gdy wykonywałem misje szpiegowskie.

Harry potaknął. Zerknął na zegarek. Gdy tylko wskazał 13.00, ona przybyła.

- Punktualnie – pochwalił Harry z przekąsem, nie ruszając się z miejsca.

- Potter – warknęła Bella, choć jej ton zdawał się być raczej odruchem, niż wyrażać faktyczne uczucia.

- Bella – Snape skinął głową.

- Sev – odpowiedziała Bellatrix, cień uśmiechu pojawił się na jej ustach.

- Wyglądasz jak kupa gówna – rzekł Harry, jakby dla podtrzymania rozmowy. – Azkaban naprawdę kiepsko na Ciebie wpłynął.

- To prawda – przyznała Bella. – I niespecjalnie chcę tam wracać.

- Wiesz, ze w tej chwili prędzej rozerwę ci gardło, niż udzielę jakiejkolwiek pomocy? – spytał Harry, wciąż mówiąc neutralnym tonem.

- Ty? – Bella roześmiała się pogardliwie.

Harry zerwał się na równe nogi, poruszając się tak szybko, jak tylko zdołał. przywołał swój miecz ze zbrojowni AD i zamarł w bezruchu, patrząc Belli w oczy ponad ostrzem przyłożonym do jej gardła.

Pokryła się trupią bladością i patrzyła na niego zszokowana.

- Dlaczego nie miałbym cię po prostu zabić? – spytał lodowato, patrząc na kobietę, która ośmieliła się tknąć jego Ginny.

Dostrzegł w oczach Belli zrozumienie. Zrozumienie, że nie zawaha się przed ostatecznym krokiem.

- Severus? – wyszeptała błagalnie.

- Nie, Bella – głos Severusa dobiegł gdzieś zza niego. – Sporo się zmieniło. Teraz pracuję dla niego.

- Nie wiem – Bella odpowiedziała szczerze na pierwsze pytanie Harry'ego.

Harry wykonał krok w tył, odsyłając miecz na miejsce pstryknięciem palców.

- Mam dla ciebie układ, Bellatrix. Przyjmujesz go, albo znikasz.

- Jaki? – wydusiła z siebie przybita Bella, padając na kolana.

- Będziesz robiła to, co rozkażę, a po pokonaniu Voldemorta dostaniesz drugą szansę. Nie skasujemy twoich przestępstw, to będzie wyrok w zawieszeniu. Oznacza to, że swoje zbrodnie spłacisz mi osobiście.

- Co będę musiała zrobić?

- Będziesz moim szpiegiem. Będziesz robiła to, co robił Sev, a kiedy przyjdzie czas, zrobisz co w twojej mocy, by Voldemort zrobił to, co będę chciał, żeby zrobił.

- Voldemort mnie zabije, jeśli się dowie – zauważyła cicho Bella.

- A czym to się różni od normalnej służby dla niego?

Bella uśmiechnęła się krzywo.

- Właściwie niczym – zgodziła się. – Zmieniłeś się.

- Zmieniłem – potwierdził. – Umowa stoi?

- Jeśli to zrobię, usuniesz mój Mroczny Znak?

Harry potaknął.

- I darujesz mi potem życie.

- Masz moje słowo.

- Zrobię to. A co z moją siostrą?

- Co z nią? – spytał Hary chłodnym tonem.

- Czy może liczyć na takie same warunki?

- Im więcej ludzi wie, tym większe niebezpieczeństwo dla ciebie.

- Narcyza nigdy nikomu nie powie, nawet Lucjuszowi.

Harry westchnął delikatnie.

- Dobrze, zaoferuję jej tą samą umowę. Będzie przydatna, jeśli zdoła przekonać Lucjusza, by wsparł cię, gdy powiesz to, czego chcę.

- Dziękuję – rzekła Bella, czując się niezręcznie.

Harry skinął głową.

- Sev będzie się z tobą kontaktował. Ja nie.

Bella potaknęła.

- Sev? – spytał Harry

- Wszystko – odparł po prostu.

- Powiedziałbym, że miło było cię widzieć, ale nie będę cię okłamywał. – powiedział Harry. – I możesz próbować mnie zdradzić. To mnie trochę opóźni, ale i tak wygram, a kiedy to się stanie, zobaczysz czemu Voldemort się mnie boi – zagroził najbardziej lodowatym tonem, na jaki mógł się zdobyć.

Bella skinęła głową.

- Nie zdradzę cię – zapewniła. – Voldemort jest z powrotem na nogach. Lucjusz wygrzebał dla niego jakiś eliksir ze swoich zapasów i to przywróciło go do normalnego stanu.

Skinęła głową Severusowi i zniknęła.

Severus podszedł do Hary'ego i przysiadł pod drzewem.

- Zamierzałeś ją zabić – stwierdził.

- Blefowałem – odpowiedział Harry, opadając na trawę.

- Blefowałeś? – zawołał zdumiony Severus.

- Całkowicie – westchnął Harry. – Przywykła do kontaktów z Voldemortem, więc wiedziałem, że muszę się do niej ostro zabrać. Musiała dostrzec, że mogę dać jej upragnioną przyszłość.

- Nastraszyłeś mnie.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Tak myślałem – przyznał. – Dlatego nie powiedziałem ci wcześniej co się stanie. Chciałem, żebyś zareagował szczerze.

- Tak było – uśmiechnął się Sev. – A skrzaty domowe piorące moje gacie będą ci wdzięczne, jeśli nigdy nie będziesz tak do mnie mówić.

Harry parsknął śmiechem.

- Muszę się napić. Nie spodziewałem się, że Voldemort tak szybko dojdzie do siebie.

- Trzy Miotły?

- Brzmi dobrze – zgodził się Harry.

- Postawię ci obiad – zaproponował Severus.

- Widzimy się na miejscu – odpowiedział Harry i deportował, nie kłopocząc się wstawaniem.

* * *

><p>Po obiedzie nieco zmęczony Harry udał się do hogwardzkiej biblioteki. Roześmiał się, widząc układ przy stole. Po jednej ze stron siedział rząd rudzielców, naprzeciwko nich ich partnerki.<p>

Podszedł bezgłośnie do Ginny.

- Cześć ślicznotko – zamruczał. – Często tu bywasz?

Ginny nie uniosła głowy.

- Zdarza się – odburknęła.

- Nie chciałabyś wyskoczyć na drinka? – spytał.

- Nie jestem zainteresowana – odparła Ginny, nie unosząc głowy.

Pozostali przyglądali im się z uwagą.

- Mój przyszły mąż jest bardzo zazdrosny – kontynuowała Ginny. – Nie byłby zadowolony, gdybym wyszła z kimś, kto próbuje mnie poderwać w bibliotece.

- Nie boję się go – Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko. – A poza tym, co jest nie tak z biblioteką?

Przysunął się do niej bliżej, szybko ujął pod ramiona i uniósł ponad oparcie krzesła.

- Postaw mnie, bestio – zawołała Ginny z egzaltacją.

- O nie – uśmiechnął się Harry. – Usiłują udowodnić, ze mogę poderwać cię w bibliotece.

Ginny westchnęła głęboko.

- To był naprawdę kiepski żart.

- Wiem – obrócił ją przodem do siebie. – Ale masz rację.

- Jasne, ze mam – zapewniła Ginny. – A w czym?

- Jestem zazdrosny – powiedział. – I z nikim się tobą nie podzielę.

- To dobrze – stwierdziła Ginny i objęła go ramionami za szyję. Przyciągnęła go do siebie i pocałowała delikatnie. – Kocham cię, nawet z kiepskimi tekstami.

- To dobrze – przedrzeźniał ją.

- Jak ci dzisiaj poszło?

Harry podszedł do szczytu stołu i usiadł, sadzając Ginny na kolanach.

- Miałem owocne spotkania, wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem – oznajmił wszystkim. – Całość zaczyna nabierać kształtów i idzie we właściwą stronę.

- Zaczynasz brzmieć jak profesor Dumbledore – jęknął Ron.

Harry zamrugał zdziwiony i parsknął śmiechem.

- Chyba rzeczywiście – przyznał z uśmiechem. – Teraz, gdy jestem po drugiej stronie, rozumiem czemu Dumbledore mówi w taki sposób. To ma mnóstwo sensu, gdy wiesz co kryje się za kulisami. Dobra – zmienił temat. – Charlie idzie ze mną, reszta zostaje.

- A ja? – spytała słodko Ginny.

- Robisz co tylko zechcesz, skarbie – odpowiedział Harry.

- Dobra odpowiedź – pochwaliła go Ginny. – Wracam do badań.

* * *

><p>Harry przeciągnął się i rozejrzał się po zmęczonych twarzach w bibliotece. Charlie był bardzo chętnym uczniem, mającym tendencję do zrywania się do biegu zanim nauczy się chodzić, więc Harry spędził tyle samo czasu powstrzymując go, co na uczeniu nowych rzeczy. Drugi najstarszy Weasley miał pewien ukryty talent i w końcu będzie mógł komunikować się ze smokami.<p>

- Dobra, starczy na dzisiaj – zawołał Harry. – Przebiliśmy się dzisiaj przez niesamowitą ilość książek i mamy całkiem obiecujące ścieżki, którymi możemy podążać. Wszyscy mamy jutro szkołę albo pracę, więc do łóżek.

- Zaniesiesz mnie? – spytała Ginny, podchodząc do niego.

- Zawsze – uśmiechnął się Harry. – Ale chcę pogadać z tobą na osobności. Mam ci coś do pokazania.

- Jasne, ze masz – uśmiechnął się znacząco Charlie.

- Spokój zbereźniku – polecił stanowczo Harry.

Charlie parsknął śmiechem.

- Wynośmy się stąd - westchnął Harry. – Dobranoc wszystkim – rzucił, obejmując Ginny ramieniem i aportując ich oboje do Pokoju Życzeń.

- Co my tu robimy? – spytała Ginny.

- Nie byłem z tobą do końca szczery – wyznał Harry cicho.

- Co masz na myśli?

- Nie miałem lekcji Oklumencji. Min szkoliła mnie na animaga.

Ginny otworzyła oczy szerzej niż kiedykolwiek.

- Naprawdę? – tchnęła.

Harry potaknął.

- Nie chciałem, by ktokolwiek inny już wiedział.

- Dobry pomysł – Ginny z aprobatą pokiwała głową.

- Nie jesteś zła?

- Pokażesz mi teraz, prawda?

Harry skinął głową.

- To nie jestem zła – zapewniła Ginny z szerokim uśmiechem.

Harry roześmiał się cicho i potrząsnął głową. Przesunął się na środek pokoju i skoncentrował. Tak jak poprzednio, przywołał w myślach obraz swojej wilczej formy i wtopił się w nią. Tym razem było nieco lżej.

Rozciągnął swoje nowe ciało i potruchtał do Ginny, wąchając ją. Uśmiechnąłby się, gdyby mógł. Czuł na niej swój delikatny zapach, wskazujący, że jest jego. Oparł łeb na jej kolanie i spojrzał na nią, studiując ją z zupełnie nowej perspektywy.

- Och Harry – zawołała delikatnie. – Jaki jesteś śliczny.

Zmarszczył się nieco, nie do końca przekonany, czy „śliczny" jest odpowiednim dla niego słowem.

Ginny wyciągnęła rękę i delikatnie podrapała jego łeb. Przycisnął łeb do jej dłoni, sygnalizując, ze chce mocniejszej pieszczoty. Obrócił się lekko i polizał jej nadgarstek. Ginny zachichotała. Smakowała czystością, świeżością i nim.

- Możesz przejść wokół mnie? – spytała Ginny.

Hary odsunął się od niej i zaczął przechadzać się wokół pokoju. Gdy już przyzwyczaił się do ruchu, zaczął truchtać, przyzwyczajając się do nowych mięśni. W końcu zerwał się do biegu, pędząc tak szybko, jak był w stanie. Szybko odkrył, że ogon pomaga mu utrzymać równowagę, a pazury zapobiegają poślizgowi. Po chwili szalał już po całym pokoju. W pewnym momencie obrócił się i przeskoczył nad Ginny jednym wysokim podskokiem.

Wylądował i potruchtał do niej.

- To było niesamowite – powiedziała Ginny, uśmiechając się promiennie. Opadła na kolana i przytuliła go, zanurzając twarz w jego futrze. – Mój piękny Harry – wyszeptała.

Szczeknął na nią delikatnie i cofnął się, wracając do ludzkiej postaci.

- Co myślisz? – spytał, przypominając sobie jak zmęczony był po pierwszym razie, kiedy mu się to udało. – To ciągle wymaga ode mnie dużo wysiłku – wyznał, tłumiąc ziewnięcie.

- Niesamowite – powtórzyła Ginny. – Ale wyglądasz, jakbyś potrzebował snu.

- Potrzebuję – przyznał Harry, spoglądając na kanapę.

- Przywołaj nam kocyk – poleciła Ginny, zdejmując kopnięciem swoje buty i podchodząc do niego.

Potaknął i sam również zdjął buty.

Ginny wydobyła różdżkę i powiększyła kanapę, aż przypominała łóżko. Pchnęła go na łóżko, zabierając od niego kocyk. Wprawnym ruchem nadgarstków przykryła go nim i wczołgała się do niego, kładąc się przy jego boku.

- Dobranoc – wyszeptała, całując go delikatnie.

- Dobranoc – wyszeptał. Zasnął, zanim skończył wymawiać to słowo.

* * *

><p>Od: Dziewczęta Harry'ego<p>

Do: Profesor Dumbledore

Temat: Pokój Harry'ego

Panie Profesorze, pokój Harry'ego jest już skończony. W jaki sposób chce Pan mu go przekazać?

Dziewczęta

* * *

><p>Od: Albus P. Dumbledore<p>

Do: Wielodomowa grupa zadaniowa

Temat: Re: Pokój Harry'ego

Ostrożnie, oto słowo, które przychodzi mi do głowy. Teraz, gdy Zgredek lekko go powiększył, jest większy niż mój. Nie chciałbym, żeby inni nauczyciele oburzyli się tym faktem.

Wspomnę im dzisiaj mimochodem, że skrzaty domowe postanowiły lekko powiększyć jego apartament.

Będziecie tam, żeby nas oprowadzić?

A.D.

_Przewodniczący Wizengamotu i Sekretarz Międzynarodowej Konfederacji Czarodziejów_

* * *

><p>Od: Blaise – w imieniu dziewcząt<p>

Do: Podstępny Dyrektor

Temat: Dom

Panie Profesorze… w którym domu był pan w szkole? Bo dostrzegamy w Panu pewne zdecydowanie ślizgońskie cechy.

Blaise

* * *

><p>Od: Szanowany Dyrektor<p>

Do: Ciekawscy Uczniowie

Temat: Re: Dom

Obawiam się, że to informacja tylko dla wtajemniczonych… Nie trzeba nikogo w to wtajemniczać

A.D.

_Przewodniczący Wizengamotu i Sekretarz Międzynarodowej Konfederacji Czarodziejów_

* * *

><p>Od: Padma – wraz z resztą<p>

Do: Dyrektor Hogwartu

Temat: Re[2]: Dom

To wygląda na wyzwanie.

Proszę je uznać za przyjęte.

Padma

* * *

><p>Od: Wesoły Albus<p>

Do: Weseli Opiekunowie

Temat: Szkoła

Dzień dobry wszystkim!

Miałem właśnie wspaniałą mailową rozmowę z kilkoma szóstorocznymi uczennicami. Po raz pierwszy widzą we mnie kogoś więcej niż szanownego dyrektora – traktują mnie jak człowieka. To całkiem przyjemne.

W każdym razie postawiły sobie za punkt honoru odkrycie, w którym domu byłem w Hogwarcie. Proszę Was – nie pomagajcie im.

Albus

_Przewodniczący Wizengamotu i Sekretarz Międzynarodowej Konfederacji Czarodziejów_

* * *

><p>Od: Zmęczona Min<p>

Do: Wujcio Albie

DW: Reszta Opiekunów

Temat: Re: Szkoła

Cieszę się Twoim szczęściem, choć nie mam pojęcia czemu musiałeś nam o wyznać tak cholernie wcześnie. Jeśli tylko nie zapominasz, że jesteś dyrektorem, wszystko ok.

M – spróbuję ukraść jeszcze pięć minut

_zwija się w kłębek_

* * *

><p>Od: Żebyś wiedziała, że wujcio Albie<p>

Do: Ciocia Min

DW: Milcząca reszta

Temat: Re[2]: Szkoła

I Ty to mówisz Minervo, Ty, która zapraszasz Harry'ego na śniadanie? Ty przynajmniej masz dom pełen ludzi, z którymi możesz być blisko. Jako dyrektor muszę zakreślić jasne granice, by nie wyglądało na to, że faworyzuję którykolwiek z domów. I oznacza to, że jako dyrektor nie mogę poświęcać tyle czasu, ile bym chciał, na poznawanie kolejnego pokolenia dojrzałych ludzi, których szkolimy.

Czasami bycie dyrektorem to samotna sprawa. Przyjąłem tę posadę, bo uwielbiam uczyć i patrzeć, jak dzieci zmieniają się w dorosłych. Prowadzenie wojny odebrało mi to i fakt, że docieram do etapu, kiedy ludzie czują, że mogą ze mną swobodnie rozmawiać, napełnia mnie radością.

Albus

_Przewodniczący Wizengamotu i Sekretarz Międzynarodowej Konfederacji Czarodziejów_

* * *

><p>Od: Całkowicie przebudzony Sev<p>

Do: Samotny starzec i reszta

Temat: Re[3]: Szkoła

Chciałbym Ci pomóc. Weź proszę moją pierwszą lekcję z pierwszoroczniakami dziś rano.

S.

_Pracujący na upadek Czarnego Kretyna od piętnastu lat_

* * *

><p>Od: Również przebudzona Pommie<p>

Do: Sev i reszta

Temat: Re[4]: Szkoła

Parsknęłam śmiechem w kawę. Ale Snape ma rację, Wujciu Albie. Kiedy ta głupie zamieszanie z Voldemortem się zakończy, może weźmiesz jakieś lekcje na siebie?

P

* * *

><p>Od: na wpół przebudzony Flitwick<p>

Do: Wujcio Albie

DW: Prześmiewcze trio

Temat: Re[5]: Szkoła

Całkowicie się z nimi zgadzam. Wróć do pracy, która sprawia Ci przyjemność. To może zdziałać cuda.

FF

* * *

><p>Od: Podekscytowany Albus<p>

Do: Wspaniali (choć może nieco zbyt prześmiewczy) koleżanki i koledzy

Temat: Re[6]: Szkoła

Zrobię to. Chyba spędzę dzisiejszy poranek przypominając sobie kilka rzeczy. Raport dla Knota może poczekać.

AD

_Przewodniczący Wizengamotu i Sekretarz Międzynarodowej Konfederacji Czarodziejów_

* * *

><p>Harry powoli opuścił krainę snu i uśmiechnął się w stronę sufitu. Czuł uśpioną Ginny, przytuloną do niego, mógł wyczuć zapach jej włosów. Jednocześnie odprężało go to i ekscytowało, czuł, że jest wystarczająco rozbudzony, by się tym rozkoszować.<p>

Jego ręka ześliznęła się w dół, gładząc jej plecy okryte zieloną koszulką. Potem zerknął na zegarek.

- Gin – wyszeptał delikatnie.

- Nie chcę się budzić – wymamrotał, wciskając się w jego ramię. – Ciepło, wygodnie, ładnie pachniesz.

Harry roześmiał się lekko.

- Chcesz śniadanie?

- Chcę ciebie – wymamrotała Ginny.

- Nie mamy czasu.

- Nigdy nie mamy pieprzonego czasu – burknęła ponuro Ginny. – Jak tylko pieprzony Tomuś będzie martwy, oczekuję, że zostanę zabrana gdzieś, gdzie będę mogła mieć spokojny tydzień z Harrym Potterem. Ubranie niewymagane.

Harry przekręcił się lekko, starając się ukryć, jak bardzo spodobał mu się jej pomysł. Ręka Ginny zawędrowała mimochodem na jego klatkę piersiową.

- Więc nie tylko mi podoba się ten pomysł?

- Wiedźma – westchnął Harry.

- Twoja wiedźma – zgodziła się Ginny. - I nie zapominaj o tym.

- Nie ma szans – zapewnił Harry.

- To dobrze – Ginny przycisnęła się do niego i obdarzyła długim pocałunkiem. – Muszę wziąć prysznic – westchnęła.

- Ja też – stwierdził Harry.

- To może weźmiemy go razem? – zaproponowała.

Harry poczuł się rozdarty. Z jednej strony pragnął ujrzeć Ginny nagą. Chciał dotykać nagiej Ginny. Właściwie chciał nago robić wszystko, o czym opowiadał mu Łapa. Ale z drugiej strony był naprawdę głodny po opuszczeniu wczorajszego posiłku, a na pierwszej lekcji miał Eliksiry.

Decyzja została podjęta za niego, gdy żołądek Ginny głośno zaburczał.

- Prysznic osobno – rzekł stanowczo. – Potem jemy, potem pogadamy o oszczędzaniu wody.

- Temat brzmi bardzo ciekawie – uśmiechnęła się szelmowsko Ginny. – I będzie wymagał od nas aktywnego udziału.

- Absolutnie.

Otoczył ją ramionami i aportował do pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru. Był opustoszały, wszyscy uczniowie udali się na śniadanie.

- Pospiesz się – polecił z uśmiechem.

Potaknęła i oddaliła się w podskokach.

Potrząsnął głową, patrząc za nią, po czym wszedł pod prysznic w swoim pokoju, rzucając ubrania w stronę kosza w rogu.

Po krótkim prysznicu czuł się dużo bardziej rozbudzony, ale i głodny. Wrócił do sypialni i zerknął na swój szkolny mundurek. Po chwili namysłu zdecydował, że nie ubierze go dzisiaj, w razie gdyby coś niespodziewanego miało się wydarzyć. Nałożył ciemnozieloną koszulę i spodnie, naciągając na wierzch swoją szkolną szatę.

Przeczesał włosy palcami i wrócił do pokoju wspólnego, by poczekać na Ginny.

Pojawił się parę chwil później w rozpiętej szacie, ukazującej jej szkolny mundurek pod spodem.

Wstał i pocałował ją niespiesznie.

- Mmmm, miętowa świeżość – wyszeptał.

Roześmiała się cicho.

- Całowanie później, teraz jedzenie.

- Oczywiście – uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Wiem, że nie wolno stawać pomiędzy Weasleyem i jedzeniem.

- Co takiego? – spytała Ginny.

Harry bez wysiłku teleportował oboje do Wielkiej Sali.

- Nic – odparł niewinnie.

- Jasne – powątpiewała Ginny. – Dzień dobry – uśmiechnęła się do Rona i Hermiony. – Jeśli chodzi o przemieszczanie się po Hogwarcie, polecam Harry'ego, to znacznie łatwiejsze niż chodzenie.

- A będziemy mogli z nim się też przespać? – zapytała Lavender siedząca nieco dalej.

- Nie – odparła stanowczo Ginny. – To jest zarezerwowane dla mnie.

- A jeśli chodzi o nie-do-końca-spanie? – droczyła się Parvati

- Żadnych szans – warknęła Ginny.

Ron miał minę, która wyrażała coś pomiędzy śmiechem, ulgą i żalem.

- Wy dwoje naprawdę musicie pobyć sami – wymamrotał.

- Cholerna racja – odrzekła stanowczo Ginny.

- Zrobimy to, jak tylko Voldemort przekona się, na ile sposobów można użyć turystycznego widelca – zapewnił Harry.

- Ale wiecie co w tym najdziwniejsze? – spytał Ron. – Mamy poniedziałek, pierwszą lekcją są Eliksiry, a ja nie mogę się doczekać.

Harry i Hermiona roześmieli się. Hermiona pocałowała Rona w policzek.

- Nigdy się nie zmieniaj – powiedziała z uczuciem. – Będziecie dzisiaj na lekcjach?

- Mam nadzieje – uśmiechnął się Harry. – Przejęcie rynku Piwa Kremowego powinno przebiec gładko.

- Nie mogę się doczekać, aż będziemy mogli je kupić w Hogsmeade – wtrąciła się Lavender. – Nie chcę już nigdy pić starego świństwa.

- To dobrze – Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Bliźniacy byliby zachwyceni, gdyby cię słyszeli.

Usiadł przy stole i zaczął energicznie zapełniać swój talerz.

- Głodny? – spytał Ron.

- Opuściłem wczoraj posiłek – Harry wzruszył ramionami. – A poza tym używałem dużo magii. Mógłbym zjeść surowego jelenia.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego spode łba.

- Dałbyś sobie spokój. Ja tu jem.

- Wybacz – uśmiechnął się Harry, nieco zaniepokojony, że pomysł jedzenia surowego jelenia wydawał mu się całkiem pociągający. Uznał, że to wina jego wilczej strony i poprzestał na czterech kiełbasach.

Przytulił na chwilę Ginny, a potem zanurkował w jedzenie. Był niezwykle głodny i musiał się mocno pilnować, by nie zacząć jeść łapczywie jak zwierzę. Skończył to, co miał na talerzu i powoli wypuścił powietrze.

- Od razu lepiej – stwierdził z uśmiechem.

- Chyba nigdy nie widziałam, żebyś zjadł tak dużo – odezwała się Ginny z podziwem.

- Byłem głodny – wyjaśnił ponownie Harry.

- Jak mogli wszyscy zobaczyć – uzupełniła ze śmiechem Hermiona.

- Harry – odezwał się profesor Dumbledore, przerywając im. – Twój apartament jest gotowy. Pokażę ci go dziś po kolacji i wspólnie omówimy plan lekcji, które będziesz prowadził.

- Dziękuję – Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Lepiej już ruszaj, nie chciałbyś się spóźnić na lekcję.

Harry rozejrzał się i ku swojemu zaskoczeniu odkrył, że nikt poza nimi nie pozostał w Wielkiej Sali.

- Chodźcie – powiedział do reszty. – Zobaczymy się na obiedzie – pożegnał się z Ginny.

Potaknęła i uściskała go przelotnie, po czym wybiegła.

Harry nachylił się nad stołem, złapał dwójkę swoich przyjaciół za ramiona i sprawnie teleportował ich do lochów od Eliksirów.

- Ginny miała rację – uśmiechnął się Ron. – Jazda Harrym jest znacznie lepsza.

- Jazda Harrym? – spytał Harry. – A co ja? Taksówka?

Hermiona pociągnęła nosem.

- Nie, pachniesz dużo lepiej niż taksówka.

Harry jęknął i odepchnął ich lekko, otwierając drzwi.

- Siadajcie – rzekł spokojnie Snape. – Spodziewałem się, że się spóźnicie, biorąc pod uwagę ile jadłeś na śniadanie.

- E tam – uśmiechnął się Ron. – I tak spalił połowę, kiedy skoczył nad stołem i teleportował nas tu z Wielkiej Sali.

- Ej, ja tu jestem – przypomniał o sobie Harry.

- Wiemy – wtrąciła się Hermiona. – Ale rozmawiamy o tobie, a nie z tobą.

- Kurczę, dzięki – jęknął Harry.

Snape parsknął śmiechem.

- Dobra, siadajcie.

Harry usiadł i szybko zerknął na swój alarm mmailowy, który właśnie się uruchomił.

* * *

><p>Od: Super Szpieg<p>

Do: Mistrz Szpiegów

Temat: Szpieg

Harry, masz pieprzonego szpiega w Hogwarcie, kogoś kto musiał coś usłyszeć dziś rano. Voldemort dostał wiadomość kilka minut temu i rozkazał masie Śmierciożerców, by pomogli w czymś Lucjuszowi. Nie wiem gzie się udali, zrobili to świstoklikiem.

Bella

* * *

><p>Od: Bliźniacy w tarapatach<p>

Do: Harry

Temat: Pomocy!

Harry, potrzebujemy natychmiastowej pomocy! Jesteśmy w fabryce Piwa Kremowego, gdzie pojawiła się całe mnóstwo Śmierciożerców. Walczymy z goblinami. Chodź tu natychmiast!

_Czarodziejskie Dowcipy Weasleyów – już wkrótce na Ulicy Pokątnej_

* * *

><p>Od: Lord Voldemort<p>

Do: Nott

Załącznik: wskazowki

Temat: Zemsta

Nott,

poprowadź jutro pod ten adres szwadron Śmierciożerców. Złapcie krewnych Pottera i zabijcie rodziców Deana Thomasa – to pokaże, co dzieje się z tymi, którzy ośmielają mi się sprzeciwić.

Kiedy ich dorwiecie, wyślę wiadomość do Pottera, żądając by przyszedł błagać o życie jego rodziny.

_Zwycięstwo lub śmierć_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od tłumacza<strong>__: To był przedostatni rozdział tej historii. Został nam ostatni, najdłuższy, ale na szczęście Jeconais rozbił go na trzy części. Tak więc ten rozdział to najdłuższa część całej historii._

_Mam nadzieję, że na kolejne części nie będziecie czekali dłużej niż miesiąc i uda mi się skończyć całość w okolicach Nowego Roku._

_Jeszcze raz dziękuję za wszystkie miłe słowa, pochwały i recenzje. Pisanie, gdy wiem, że ktoś czerpie z tego radość, jest naprawdę dużo fajniejsze:)_

_Sygnaturka Luny ("Prawda isnieje") to moto serialu "Z Archiwum X" ( w oryginale "The truth is out there")  
><em>


	10. Wilkołaki, Gobliny i Smoki, O rany! vol1

**Rozdział 10 – Wilkołaki, Gobliny i Smoki, O rany! (część 1)**

Od: Ten z okna

Do: Ten z rękawicami na rzepy

Temat: Wracamy do roboty

Lunatyku, stary chłopaczku, stary koleżko, stary przyjacielu, stary kumplu. Ależ się bawiłem w ten weekend, lepiej niż w szczenięcych latach, ale teraz wracam do roboty i czuję się świetnie!

Jestem w tej chwili w Kornwalii (ależ widoki!) i niucham za pewnym śladem (bez skojarzeń).

Siri

_hau_

* * *

><p>Od: Nie jestem Walijczykiem<p>

Do: Ten co macha ogonem

Temat: Re: Wracamy do roboty

Zrozumiałem ogólny sens Twojej wiadomości, nawet jeśli tracisz kontrolę nad językiem angielskim.

Ciekawe czy można stracić kontrolę nad czymś, czego nigdy do końca się nie kontrolowało?

Chyba zostawię ten problem filozofom.

Jestem w Kencie. Zauważyłem kogoś, kto może być Śmierciożercą (musimy pogadać z Harrym na temat jakiegoś zaklęcia skanującego, by być pewnym na dalsze odległości).

Remus

* * *

><p>Od: Nie na sprzedaż<p>

Do: Maruda

Temat: Re: Re: Wracamy do roboty

Ktoś tu ewidentnie wstał z łóżka lewą nogą.

Poczekaj, to już przecież prawie pełnia. A Harry'emu i reszcie znalezienie tego cholernego lekarstwa zajmie jeszcze trochę czasu.

Dobra, kończę już mailowanie, mam różne rzeczy do zrobienia, itd.

Znajdę Cię w środę. Skoczymy do Zakazanego Lasu, jak zwykle.

Syriusz

* * *

><p>Od: Remus<p>

Do: Syriusz

DW: Harry

Temat: Pełnia

Dziękuję. Gdybyście mnie potrzebowali, spędzę noc w Wrzeszczącej Chacie.

Remus

* * *

><p>Od: Reprezentant Harry'ego w Ministerstwie<p>

Do: Reprezentant Harry'ego wśród aurorów

DW: Facet od smoków i Facet od klątw

Temat: Inspekcja

Chciałem dać Wam znać, że będę potrzebował Was w środę w godzinach obiadowych. Mam świstoklik, który przeniesie nas bezpośrednio na miejsce.

Kingsley, przyprowadź Tonks i każdego innego aurora, któremu bezwzględnie ufasz.

Bill, Charlie, chcę żebyście przypomnieli sobie Wasze cięższe dni i przetoczyli się po każdym, kto spróbuje stanąć nam na drodze.

Musimy uderzyć ich mocno i szybko. Jeśli się pomylimy to przepraszać będziemy później.

Założę się o mój ząb mądrości, że coś ukrywają.

Percy

_Informacje zawarte w tym Mmailu są poufne i mogą nieść za sobą prawne skutki. Są przeznaczone jedynie do wiadomości adresata. Zabroniony jest dostęp do tego Mmaila przez nieupoważnione osoby. Jeśli nie jesteś zamierzonym adresatem, ujawnianie, kopiowanie oraz jakiekolwiek działania lub powstrzymanie się od działań na podstawie zawartych w nim informacji są zakazane i mogą stanowić naruszenie prawa._

* * *

><p>Od: Dwaj bracia<p>

Do: Jego Nadętość

DW: Kingsley

Temat: Re: Inspekcja

Będziemy gotowi. Charlie przyniesie trochę sprzętu używanego w obozie smoków.

Nie boisz się, że odlecisz?

B&C

_Draconis dominium_

* * *

><p>Od: Człowiek-auror<p>

Do: Człowiek-polityk

DW: Człowiek-smok i Człowiek-klątwa

Temat: Re: Re: Inspekcja

Nie, nie odleci, ma już na tyle wprawy, że to kontroluje.

Mam listę aurorów i ustaliłem wszystko z Amelią. Jeśli nie zabijemy nikogo niewinnego, nie będziemy mieli problemów.

Kingsley

_Aurorzy są w tym dobrzy, za pierwszym razem i każdym następnym_

* * *

><p>Od: Percy<p>

Do: Reszta

Temat: Re: Re: Re: Inspekcja

Przezajeśmieszne.

Może Wy się poużerajcie z tymi żmijami dzień w dzień. Kiedy ściskają mi w dłoń, mam potem ochotę sprawdzić, czy zostały mi wszystkie palce.

Polityka to zabawa dla dorosłych, dzieciaczki. Wy rozwiązujecie problemy klątwami i pięściami, ja muszę używać słów i gróźb – i jestem w tym dobry.

P.

_Informacje zawarte w tym Mmailu są poufne i mogą nieść za sobą prawne skutki. Są przeznaczone jedynie do wiadomości adresata. Zabroniony jest dostęp do tego Mmaila przez nieupoważnione osoby. Jeśli nie jesteś zamierzonym adresatem, ujawnianie, kopiowanie oraz jakiekolwiek działania lub powstrzymanie się od działań na podstawie zawartych w nim informacji są zakazane i mogą stanowić naruszenie prawa._

* * *

><p>Od: „Reszta"<p>

Do: Percival

Temat: Re: Re: Re: Re: Inspekcja

Wiemy, my też Cię kochamy.

C&B

_Draconis dominium_

* * *

><p>Harry zareagował na Mmaila od Freda, Georga i Bellatrix gwałtownymi słowami, po których Hermiona spojrzała na niego z dezaprobatą.<p>

Zarwał się na równe nogi.

- Mamy tu pieprzonego szpiega – powiedział, marszcząc brwi. – Severusie, gdy wrócę będziemy musieli przysiąść przy tym razem i zobaczyć do czego dojdziemy. Ktoś przekazał moje dzisiejsze plany Czarnemu Kretynowi.

Severus skinął głową.

- Mogę ci w czymś teraz pomóc?

Harry zatrzymał się na moment.

- Sprawdzaj regularnie Mmaila. Dam znać, jeśli będę potrzebował pomocy, wolałbym póki co nie ujawniać wszystkich naszych mocnych stron.

- Gdzie idziesz? – spytała Hermiona.

- Nie mogę powiedzieć, chyba, że to miejsce jest obłożone zaklęciami przeciw podsłuchom – odparł Harry. – Ufam niemal każdemu w tej szkole, więc przypuszczam, ze to szpieg z zewnątrz, choć mogę się mylić. W każdym razie postaram się wrócić na obiad.

Niemal uśmiechnął się, widząc złość na twarzach przyjaciół, gdy deportował się stamtąd. Pojawił się w klasie McGonagall.

- Przepraszam, pani profesor – odezwał się. – Nastąpił wypadek i pilnie potrzebuję pomocy Ginny.

McGonagall uniosła pytająco brwi.

- Proszę porozmawiać z Severusem przy pierwszej nadarzającej się okazji. On pani wyjaśni – rzekł, po czym podszedł do swojej przyszłej żony i położył jej ręce na ramionach. Po chwili byli już w Próżni.

- Gdzie jesteśmy? – spytała Ginny.

- W jedynym miejscu, gdzie możemy bezpiecznie porozmawiać – wyjaśnił Harry z westchnieniem. – To przestrzeń, przez którą podróżujesz podczas teleportacji. Jesteśmy tu, ponieważ mamy szpiega w Hogwarcie, Bellatrix mi o tym napisała. Fred i George są w tarapatach. Wspólnie ze Strażą Goblińską walczą przeciwko Śmierciożercom. Wylądujemy w samym środku bitwy. Trzymaj głowę nisko, pamiętaj o unikach i walcz ze wszystkich sił!

Spojrzała na niego, przechylając głowę.

- Po co po mnie przyszedłeś? – spytała delikatnie.

- Bo ostatnim razem obiecałem ci, że nie ruszę więcej bez ciebie.

Uśmiechnęła się promiennie, po czym wspięła się na palce i pocałowała go delikatnie.

- Kocham cię – wyszeptała i puściła go. Zdjęła szaty, pokazując, że ona również nie zdecydowała się na założenie tego dnia szkolnego mundurka.

Harry przejął od niej ubranie i za pomocą zaklęcia wysłał je do jej pokoju w Wieży Gryffindora.

- Gotowa?

- Zawsze – potaknęła.

Harry ponownie ujął jej dłoń. Pojawili się tuż obok dużej hali. Harry uniósł różdżkę, stworzył osłonę, po czym rozejrzał się wokół. Rozminęli się z polem bitwy o kilkanaście metrów. Po jego lewej grupa zamaskowanych Śmierciożerców obrzucała klątwami oddział goblinów. W środku oddziału wyróżniały się dwa wiechcie rudych włosów, sygnalizujące pozycję Freda i George'a.

Ginny ruszyła w ich stronę, ale Harry położył jej rękę na ramieniu.

- Nie spodziewają się nas – wyjaśnił cicho i rzucił kolejne zaklęcie. – Jesteśmy teraz niewidzialni, więc może zajdziemy Śmierciożerców z tyłu?

Ginny obróciła się i uśmiechnęła się złośliwie.

- Uwielbiam, kiedy jesteś chytry – wyszeptała i zaczęła biec pochylona, by jak najmniej hałasować.

Przyglądał jej się przez moment, na stratę którego zapewne nie mógł sobie pozwolić, po czym podążył za nią.

Śmierciożercy wydawali się zaskoczeni klątwami rzucanymi przez goblinów i bombardowali ich avada kedavra, jednocześnie dyskutując co zrobić dalej.

- Gotowa? – spytał Harry tak cicho, jak był w stanie.

Ginny potaknęła.

Wziął głęboki oddech, mając nadzieję, że wie co robi i rozproszył zaklęcie niewidzialności.

Od pleców Śmierciożerców dzieliło ich nieco ponad dziesięć metrów.

- Teraz – wyszeptał i wypalił tyle klątw, ile był w stanie.

Klątwy wbiły się Śmierciożercom w plecy, zanim mieli czas zorientować się, że ktoś jest za nimi.

- Za nami! – krzyknął jeden z nich.

Wykazując inteligencję, której wstydziłby się pies, wszyscy jak jeden mąż obrócili się ku nowemu zagrożeniu, co pozwoliło goblinom i bliźniakom Weasleyom zasypać ich lawiną klątw.

- Odwrót – krzyknął jeden ze Śmierciożerców. Aktywowali swoje świstokliki i po chwili zniknęli.

Harry odwrócił się i dokładnie obejrzał Ginny, by upewnić się, że jest nietknięta. Ta uśmiechnęła się wyzywająco, po czym uniosła ręce i obróciła się powoli jak na pokazie.

Uśmiechnął się do niej szeroko, podczas gdy gobliny zbliżały się w ich kierunku.

- Ciekawy początek roboty – burknął jeden z goblinów. – Chyba udało nam się kilku zabić.

- Harry – zawołał zadowolony Fred. – Chyba zapomniałeś nam wspomnieć, że naszą ochroną będzie jeden z elitarnych oddziałów goblińskich.

- Właśnie – wtrącił się George. – Byliśmy osłonięci, zanim skończyliśmy się aportować, a żebyś ty widział te ich osłony…

Harry odwrócił się do goblinów.

- Dziękuję wam – rzekł po prostu.

- To nasza praca, za to nam płacą – mruknął goblin. Na jego twarzy drgnął jakiś mięsień. – Poza tym większość z nas już od pewnego czasu ma ochotę zabić jakiś Śmierciożerców. Moja siostra robi się strasznie nerwowa, kiedy pieniądze przestają płynąć, a cała ta banda jest naprawdę kiepska dla interesów.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko.

- Dobrze wiedzieć. Voldemort prawdopodobnie weźmie na tortury tych, co uciekli. Nie lubi tchórzostwa. Byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyście przekazali Mackrackowi, że może się niedługo spodziewać wizyty Malfoya. Śmierciożercy będą chcieli ratować skórę mówiąc, że mieliśmy ze sobą oddziały goblinów. Na szczęście to nie podziała.

Ginny delikatnie szturchnął go w bok. Harry wzruszył w jej stronę ramionami.

- Fred, George, mamy problem szpiegowski w Hogwarcie, więc upewnijcie się, że nie piszecie w Mmailach niczego, co nie powinno się tam znaleźć i adresujcie je bezpośrednio do mnie.

- Masz pomysł kto to może być?

Harry potrząsnął głową.

- Ufam każdemu, kto był ze mną przy stole dziś rano, więc uważam, że ktoś może wykorzystywać zaklęcie podsłuchujące.

Fred skinął głową.

- Zanotuj, drogi braciszku.

- Zanotowałem – odparł George, wyjmując notatnik i coś w nim zapisując. – Kiedy będziemy mieli wolną chwilę wymyślimy jakieś zabezpieczenie. Możemy użyć zaklęć, które zastosowaliśmy w Uszach Dalekiego Zasięgu, tylko odwrócimy ich działanie.

- Dobry pomysł – pochwalił Harry. – No dobra, chyba mamy jakieś dokumenty do dostarczenia?

Dowódca goblinów uśmiechnął się złośliwie i podszedł do drzwi hali. Wyjął topór i uderzył z całej sił w drzwi, które rozpadły się pod wpływem ciosu.

- Puk, puk – zawołał.

Harry roześmiał się pod nosem.

- Czego chcecie? – spytał wysoki mężczyzna, który pojawił się w otworze wybitym przez goblina.

- W imieniu prawowitych właścicieli Piwa Kremowego żądamy niniejszym, by zaprzestano tu natychmiast i na zawsze całego procesu produkcyjnego tego podrabianego produktu.

- Nie możecie tego zrobić! – zaprotestował zdumiony.

Fred podszedł i podał mu arkusz pergaminu.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego, pociągnął z wyższością nosem i podarł go.

- Macie w ogóle pojęcie z kim pogrywacie? – spytał z pogardą.

- Otóż tak, mamy – zapewnił Harry, wychodząc naprzód. – A jeśli Lucjusz chce się pobawić, to wie gdzie mnie znaleźć.

Gobliński dowódca wykonał rękami jakieś tajemnicze gesty, a reszta jego oddziału wydała z siebie ostry okrzyk z głębi trzewi, który postawił Harry'emu włosy na karku. Potem gobliny ruszyły.

Idealnie zgrane zaszarżowały na drzwi z obnażonymi toporami w dłoniach. Mężczyzna wrzasnął przerażony i zanurkował, schodząc im z drogi.

Harry podążył za nimi i patrzył, jak gobliny demolują całą maszynerię, ignorując krzyki i wrzaski pracowników.

- Wiesz, że podarcie oficjalnego goblińskiego dokumentu, takiego jak ten, oznacza złamanie Porozumienia Goblińskiego z 1872 roku? – spytał Harry, kierując swoje słowa do leżącego mężczyzny. – Mieli nadzieję, że tak postąpisz.

- Zatrzymaj ich – zawołał mężczyzna.

- A czemu? – spytał Harry. - Produkujesz nielegalny napój dla Śmierciożercy, a skoro najwyraźniej wiesz dla kogo pracujesz, nie mam dla ciebie żadnej sympatii. Fred, bądź kochany.

- Oczywiście, skarbie – odrzekł Fred i skoczył na leżącego mężczyznę. – Przepraszam – rzucił z nieszczerym uśmiechem, gdy jego kolano wbiło się w żołądek mężczyzny. Złapał jego przedramię i dokładnie obejrzał. – Kurczę, nie ma Mrocznego Znaku.

Harry zrobił zawiedzioną minę.

- Niestety nie możemy aresztować cię za zadawanie się ze znanymi Śmierciożercami.

- A może powstrzymamy go przed złożeniem raportu? – spytała Ginny.

- Jak?

- Zrób z niego bombę. Jeśli skontaktuje się ze Śmierciożercami, eksploduje, zabierając ich ze sobą.

Mężczyzna na ziemi pokrył się trupią bladością.

- Dobry pomysł - przyznał Harry, kierując różdżkę na szefa fabryki. Fred odskoczył, gdy jasnoniebieskie światło spowiło na moment mężczyznę. – Możesz już iść – rzucił Harry tonem, który sugerował odprawę.

- Nie możesz mi tego zrobić! – protestował mężczyzna.

- Właśnie zrobiłem – przypomniał mu Harry i otoczył ramieniem Ginny.

Mężczyzna niepewnie uniósł się na nogi i spojrzał na nich wściekle, po czym deportował się.

- Blef? – spytał George.

- Jasne – potwierdził Harry. – To zdumiewające co może zdziałać zaklęcie światła. Jeśli już sobie poradzicie, to zbieramy się z powrotem do szkoły.

* * *

><p>Ryan Crys warknął pod nosem, teleportując się do domu najbliższego kontaktu. Jeśli ten durny dzieciak myślał, że zwykłe zaklęcie światła powstrzyma go przed złożeniem raportu, to był głupszy niż wyglądał. Przynajmniej jego zdolności aktorskie pozwoliły mu uciec, by się zameldować.<p>

Od lat nie miał takiego kiepskiego dnia. Dokładniej odkąd Lucjusz zatrudnił go, by kierował fabryką Piwa Kremowego. To było jak licencja na bicie monet i Ryan opływał w pieniądze. Dla odmiany był tam uczciwy i nie starał się zgarnąć niczego dla siebie. Lucjusz przekazał mu, że Czarny Pan nie lubi ludzi, którzy próbują go oszukać i zwykł rozprawiać się z nimi osobiście. A złapania śmiertelnej klątwy nie było na liście rzeczy, które Crys planował w życiu zrobić.

Dał się zaskoczyć, gdy jego drzwi wejściowe zostały wyważone. To była wada zaklęć wyciszających, nałożonych na cały budynek. Produkcja Piwa Kremowego na skalę przemysłową to bardzo głośna i cuchnąca zabawa.

- Pan Crys? – spytał Matthew Viridan, jego kontakt. – Co pan tu robi?

- Matt, muszę porozmawiać z Lucjuszem – odparł. – To pilne.

Matt potaknął i odwrócił się do kominka, wrzucając w niego proszek i wymawiając imię Lucjusza.

- Matt, Ryan, co się dzieje? – spytał Lucjusz.

- Miałem spotkanie z pieprzonym Potterem – powiedział Ryan. – Cholerny dzieciak starał się mnie powstrzymać przed przekazaniem wam co się stało, używając kiepskiej sztuczki ze światełkami i mówiąc mi, że eksploduję, jeśli skontaktuję się ze Śmierciożercą.

Niestety to były jego ostatnie słowa. Eksplozja rozerwała jego ciało, zabijając jego i Matta w mgnieniu oka. Sieć Fiuu zaabsorbowała większość wybuchu, zamykając się automatycznie, ale i tak znajdujący się kilkaset kilometrów dalej Lucjusz Malfoy został ogłuszony i nieco oślepiony.

* * *

><p>Harry teleportował ich oboje do Hogwartu, lądując przy jeziorze.<p>

- Uznałem, że możemy sobie zrobić przyjemny spacer – stwierdził.

Ginny potaknęła i ujęła jego dłoń.

- Dlaczego walka była taka łatwa?

- Zapewne Voldemort nie spodziewał się goblinów i nie miał do dyspozycji zbyt wielu ważnych ludzi. Większość z jego najsilniejszych Śmierciożujców jest wciąż częścią społeczeństwa, więc muszą od czasu do czasu pokazywać swoje gęby publicznie.

- Więc mieliśmy szczęście.

- Tak – westchnął Harry. – Musimy coś z tym zrobić. Poleganie na szczęściu jest trochę lekkomyślne.

- Ale to dobrze, że nam sprzyja.

- Absolutnie!

Zmierzali w stronę zamku w ciszy. Żadne z nich nie czuło potrzeby, by przerywać ciszę bezsensowną gadaniną. Rozkoszowali się po prostu jedną z prostych życiowych przyjemności – spacerem nad przepięknym jeziorem i trzymaniem się za ręce.

W szkole ponownie rozdzielili się. Po szybkim pocałunku Harry ruszył w stronę klasy Eliksirów.

- Kryzys zażegnany? – spytał Snape, gdy Harry zajął swoje miejsce.

- Jak na razie. Gobliny zabiły kilku Śmierciożerców – rzekł Harry. – Kilku innych zapewne przekonuje się właśnie co spotyka tych, którzy zawiodą Czarnego Kretyna.

- Byłoby mi ich szkoda – stwierdził Snape z lekkim uśmiechem – gdybym nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że na to zasługują.

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Na czym skończyliśmy?

- Eliksiry uzdrawiające. Instrukcje są na tablicy.

Harry potaknął i zmrużył oczy, przypatrując się tablicy. W końcu mruknął i rzucił zaklęcie. Instrukcje na tablicy zdawały się rozpływać. Po chwili pojawiły się z powrotem, spisane czytelniejszym pismem.

- Musiałeś używać właśnie tego charakteru? – zaprotestował Snape.

- To najlepszy jaki w życiu widziałem. Na pewno nie użyję charakteru pisma mojej mamy, pisała gorzej niż ty.

- To wbrew moim zasadom, by używać do czegokolwiek charakteru pisma Jamesa – wymamrotał ponuro Snape.

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Może mógłbyś wziąć kilka lekcji.

- Cisza tam – rozkazał Snape.

- Tak jest, panie profesorze.

Teraz, gdy wreszcie mógł przeczytać co właściwie ma robić, Harry podążał starannie za instrukcjami i wkrótce doprowadził eliksir na skraj wrzenia. Rozejrzał się. Draco siedział z tyłu, pracował sam i w ciszy, na jego twarzy nie widać było żadnych emocji.

Blondyn uniósł wzrok i napotkał oczy Harry'ego na ułamek sekundy. Potem zarumienił się i zerknął w dół.

Harry modlił się do wszelkich możliwych bóstw, by ten rumieniec nie świadczył o fascynacji. Z lekkim dreszczem wrócił do pracy.

* * *

><p>Od: Królewskie Piękno<p>

Do: Mroczna i Niebezpieczna

Temat: Mój syn

Tyle z tego mam?

Pozwoliłam Lucjuszowi wychować mojego syna, a on zmienił go w… w…. w… jednego z nich!

Zapewne takie skłonności przechodzą z pokolenia na pokolenie. To by wyjaśniało, czemu Lucjusz potrzebuje w sypialni magicznego wsparcia.

Powinnam się cieszyć, że nigdy nie zażądał, żebym przebrała się za mężczyznę.

Belle, co ja mam teraz zrobić, do diabła? Mimo tej perwersji on wciąż jest moim synem, a obie wiemy, że LV nie należy do najbardziej tolerancyjnych ludzi.

Narcyza

_Więcej niż tylko coś_

* * *

><p>Od: Czarna Róża<p>

Do: Biała Róża

Temat: Męscy Malfoyowie podrywający facetów

Co jest nie tak z tą linią? Dlaczego nie mogą robić wszystkiego tradycyjnie – tu jakiś romans, tam jakiś romans, odwiedzić parę burdeli i tyle. Nie, oni po prostu muszą być inni.

To chyba te włosy. Obaj są z nich zdecydowanie zbyt dumni.

Mówiłam Ci Cis, blondynka nigdy nie powinna wychodzić a blondyna. Pewnie lubił Cię tylko dlatego, że miałaś ładniejsze włosy od niego.

Biorąc pod uwagę wymowę Twojego Mmaila nie byłabyś zapewne zszokowana, gdybym zasugerowała, że mogę mieć sposób na wyjście z tego bałaganu?

B.

* * *

><p>Od: Kość Słoniowa<p>

Do: Heban

Temat: O?

Co ty nie powiesz?

N.

_Więcej niż tylko coś_

* * *

><p>Od: Ciemna Królowa<p>

Do: Blond Księżniczka

Temat: Re: O?

Mogłam zawrzeć umowę z osobą, która potrafi usunąć Mroczny Znak i być może udało mi się wynegocjować z nim również Twoją wolność.

Cena nie jest niska, ale co jest tanie?

B

* * *

><p>Od: Blady jeździec<p>

Do: Ciemny Orzeł

Temat: Re: Re: O?

Kocham Cię, Belle. Mówiłam Ci to kiedyś?

Czego Potter chce ode mnie?

Narci

_Więcej niż tylko coś_

* * *

><p>Od: Chytra<p>

Do: Mądra

Temat: Gry szpiegowskie

W tej chwili to trochę szpiegowania, które mogę robić. Później rozkaże nam, byśmy wpłynęły na LV/LM w taki sposób, by zrobili to, czego on chce. Jeśli to zrobimy usunie mój Mroczny Znak i pozwoli żyć dalej, Tobie też.

Belle – ja też Cię kocham

* * *

><p>Od: Czysta<p>

Do: Skażona

Temat: A co potem?

Nie chciałabym być pesymistką czy coś, ale wiesz, przez lata byłaś dość entuzjastyczną zwolenniczką LV. Co się stanie, gdy wszystko się skończy?

N.

_Więcej niż tylko coś_

* * *

><p>Od: Ślepa<p>

Do: Spostrzegawcza

Temat: Re: A co potem?

Powinnam posłuchać Twojej rady.

Nie zrobiłam tego.

Szczerze mówiąc, nie mam pojęcia. Założę się, galeony przeciw knutom, że Potter już zdecydował. A wiesz co jest najgorsze? Pewnie będzie to honorowe i sprawiedliwe i nie da mi żadnego powodu, by go znienawidzić.

Cholerni Gryfoni.

B.

* * *

><p>Od: Ta z pomyślunkiem<p>

Do: Impulsywna

Temat: Nie cierpię mówić „A nie mówiłam?"

Ale przecież Ci to mówiłam.

Napiszę do Pottera i dam mu znać, że wchodzę w to. Zobaczę co uda mi się dowiedzieć o Tobie.

Gryfoni mogą mieć wiele wad, ale przynajmniej są (generalnie) honorowi.

N.

_Więcej niż tylko coś_

* * *

><p>Od: Mama Draco<p>

Do: Chłopak Lilly

Temat: Propozycja

Panie Potter,

otrzymałam informację, że moja osoba może stanowić dla pana niejaką pomoc.

Być może moglibyśmy omówić warunki?

Narcyza Malfoy

_Więcej niż tylko coś_

* * *

><p>Od: HJP<p>

Do: Pani Malfoy

Temat: Re: Propozycja

Umie Pani tańczyć?

H.

_Audaces fortuna juvat_

* * *

><p>Od: Uprzejma pani Malfoy<p>

Do: Obcesowy pan Potter

Temat: Treściwość nie jest duszą mowy

Panie Potter, kilka słów więcej nie zrobiłoby Panu krzywdy.

Oczywiście że umiem tańczyć. Jestem Czystej Krwi.

Narcyza Malfoy

_Więcej niż tylko coś_

* * *

><p>Od: Zbyt zajęty, by bawić się z osobami w kiepskiej sytuacji<p>

Do: Osoba w złej sytuacji

Temat: Czarodziejka Czystej Krwi, która zna Szekspira?

1. Proszę się skontaktować z Lucjuszem i powiedz mu, że znalazła Pani sposób, żeby zinfiltrować szkołę. Ktoś z Pani znajomych wspomniał, że ktoś w Hogwarcie szuka prywatnego nauczyciela tańca, a Pani znajomy dowiedział się, że tą osobą jestem ja.

2. Proszę przyjść do Hogwartu o 15.15. Spotkam się z Panią przy wejściu. Spędzimy razem godzinę, podczas której nuczy mnie Pani tańca i omówimy wszystko osobiście.

3. Niech Pani nie mówi nikomu w Hogwarcie po co Pani tu przyszła.

H.

_Audaces fortuna juvat_

* * *

><p>Od: Lekko zdumiona<p>

Do: Zdumiewający

Temat: Och

Na pewno nie powinien być Pan Ślizgonem?

Narcyza Malfoy

_Więcej niż tylko coś_

* * *

><p>Od: Narcyza<p>

Do: Mój mąż

Temat: Infiltracja Hogwartu

Lucjuszu, otrzymałam informację, że pojawiła się okazja do infiltracji Hogwartu, która wymaga ode mnie szybkiego działania. Jeden z moich kontaktów został poproszony o odszukanie instruktora tańca, który mógłby dawać prywatne lekcje w Hogwarcie. Mój kontakt powęszył i odkrył, że chodzi o pewnego Gryfona, który wszedł Ci już kilka razy w drogę.

Jeśli zadziałam szybko, powinnam dostać tę pracę, zanim ktokolwiek zorientuje się, że jest ona dostępna.

Oczekuję na Twoje polecenia.

Narcyza

* * *

><p>Od: Lucjusz<p>

Do: Mój Pan

Temat: Potter

Załącznik: mml

Mój Panie, proszę zapoznać się z załączoną wiadomością, którą właśnie otrzymałem od mojej żony.

Pański sługa,

Lucjusz

* * *

><p>Od: Czarny Pan Voldemort<p>

Do: Narcyza Malfoy

DW: Lucjusz

Narcyzo, zabierz się natychmiast za infiltrację Hogwartu.

Cieszy mnie Twoja inicjatywa. Dobrze, że ktoś w Waszej rodzinie używa mózgu.

L.V.

_Zwycięstwo lub Śmierć_

* * *

><p>Fred i George spojrzeli na siebie.<p>

- Gotowy?

- Jasne – zapewnił Fred.

Stali przed Trzema Miotłami, niemal bojąc się otwarcia drzwi. Pub był pełen ludzi jedzących obiad.

- Nie będzie lepszej chwili – uznał Fred i otworzył drzwi, zapraszając George'a do środka wymyślnym gestem.

Gdy weszli zapadła całkowita cisza, choć mogła ją też wywołać towarzysząca im straż goblinów.

- Madam Rosmerto – rzekł głośno Fred. – W imieniu właścicieli znaku towarowego Piwa Kremowego nalegamy na natychmiastowe zaprzestanie sprzedaży tego zanieczyszczonego świństwa!

- Przestać sprzedawać Piwo Kremowe? – zawołał ktoś z tłumu. – Nie możecie tego zrobić.

George wskoczył na bar i obrzucił klientów spojrzeniem.

- Oczywiście, że możemy i to dla waszego dobra! Zbyt długo Śmierciożercy kontrolowali to, co pijecie i zmuszali was do wlewania w siebie tych świńskich szczochów, żeby finansować swoją terrorystyczną działalność. Zamknęli rynek i nie mieliście innego wyjścia, jak tylko pić tę ich truciznę. Dość już tego. Z pomocą Harry'ego Pottera, naszego dobrego przyjaciela i z przepisem na Piwo Kremowe, dostarczonym przez jego pierwszego twórcę, postanowiliśmy z tym walczyć.

Skinął na jednego z goblinów, który wyszedł na zewnątrz, a następnie wtoczył do środka beczkę, by z lekki stęknięciem postawić ją na barze.

- Proszę pana – Fred złapał pierwszą osobę, która zaczęła się skarżyć. – Może pan będzie pierwszą osobą spoza Hogwartu, która skosztuje tej płynnej ambrozji, którą powinniście pić cały ten czas?

Mężczyzna parsknął pogardliwie, ale podszedł do baru, przyjął kufel oferowany przez George'a i powąchał go starannie. Wzruszył ramionami, uniósł go do ust i przełknął kilka głębokich łyków.

- I co? – zawołał ktoś z tłumu.

- Mówicie, że Potter jest w to zamieszany? – spytał mężczyzna.

George potaknął.

- To on odnalazł twórcę receptury i sfinansował przedsięwzięcie.

- Uważam – powiedział stanowczo mężczyzna – że Potter to zajebisty bohater! To jest świetne!

- Darmowa kolejka dla wszystkich! – zawołał George.

Fred podszedł do Madam Rosmerty.

- Pogadajmy chwilę o interesach – zaproponował. – Jesteśmy prawnymi właścicielami znaku towarowego Piwa Kremowego. Będziemy zaopatrywać cię przez sześć miesięcy na podstawie twojego obecnego kontraktu, potem wynegocjujemy nowa umowę. Żeby ułatwić ci zmianę, wypłacimy ci odszkodowanie ze utratę części z twoich obecnych zapasów Piwa Kremowego.

- Nie ma takiej potrzeby, Fred – odpowiedziała Rosmerta z lekkim uśmiechem. – Jeśli Harry włączył się w ten projekt, to jest on wart fortunę, a ja i tak wkrótce miałam mieć dostawę.

Sięgnęła za bar i wyciągnęła starą zieloną butelkę.

- Przekażcie to swoim goblińskim przyjaciołom – zaproponowała. – Oni to docenią.

- Jesteś kobietą o niespotykanych talentach – zapewnił Fred z ukłonem.

Uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

- Dobra barmanka musi być pewna, że ma napitek odpowiedni dla każdego klienta.

Fred skinął głową.

- Ilu beczek potrzebujesz?

- Na początek trzydzieści na tydzień, ale lepiej zarezerwujcie mi dwa razy tyle. Przewiduję rozwój biznesu, bo wszyscy będą chcieli spróbować nowego trunku.

- Zaprezentowaliśmy już nasz produkt w Hogwarcie. Dzieciaki go uwielbiają.

Uśmiechnęła się.

- To oznacza początek bardzo zyskownej współpracy.

- Zdecydowanie mamy taką nadzieję – zgodził się Fred.

- Przepraszam, czy mogę liczyć na wypowiedź dla „Żonglera"?

- Pan Lovegood, jak mniemam? – spytał Fred.

- Horacy Lovegood, do usług – odpowiedział, kłaniając się nisko. – Czy mogę zapytać, kto jest waszym partnerem w spółce? Przewspaniałym pracowitym piwowarem, pichcącym pyszne piwo z personalnego przepisu?

- Aberforth Dumbledore. Kiedy wymyślił ten napój, członek rodziny Malfoyów położył łapę na jednym z pierwszych przepisów i opatentował go, więc Abe nie mógł sprzedawać go samemu. To główny powód, dla którego Abe odsunął się od Czarodziejskiego Świata.

- I pan Potter dowiedział się o tym strasznym skandalu i sam stwierdził stanowczo, że skaże sprawcę dla społecznej sprawy?

Fred zamrugał przez chwilę zaskoczony.

- W rzeczy samej. Harry zbadał nić łączącą te świńskie szczochy imitujące Piwo Kremowe i Śmierciożercami. Gdy odnalazł połączenie, postanowił uwolnić nas od tych glist i wówczas napotkał Aberfortha Dumbledore. Harry spróbował jego Piwa Kremowego przebywając u niego w gościnie i natychmiast rozpoznał w nim potencjał na napój, który Czarodziejski Świat będzie pił z radością, więc przedstawił nam go i zaoferował finansowanie inwestycji, którego potrzebowaliśmy, by wypuścić na rynek ten ekscytujący nowy produkt. Oryginalne Piwo Kremowe Abe'a będzie wkrótce dostępne w lokalnych sklepach, a choć wkrótce będziecie mogli ponownie nabyć stare ścieki, nie będą już występowały pod nazwą Piwa Kremowego.

Horacy pokiwał głową i odłożył pióro, którym notował wypowiedź.

- Już kiedyś rozmawiał pan z prasą – zauważył, rezygnując z zaczynania niemal każdego słowa tą samą literą.

- Właściwie nie – przyznał Fred. – Ale nauczyłem się kilku rzeczy od Abe'a, który miał takie doświadczenia.

- O tak – roześmiał się Horacy. – Pamiętam ostatnią sytuację, gdy robiłem wywiad z Abem. To było zaraz po tym, jak zostali aresztowani z Albusem. Miało to związek z brazylijską reprezentacją kobiet w piłce nożnej, hektolitrem gorącego błota i syndykatem hazardowym.

- Co Abe powiedział? – spytał Fred szeroko otwartymi ze zdumienia oczami.

- Wydaje mi się, że kiedy zapytałem się go co się stało, jego dokładne słowa brzmiały: „Mój białobrody brat, błyskotliwy i z bzikiem błagał niebanalne brazylijskie boiskowe biegaczki, by były bajeczne i błogim byciem bolączki burzyły, przy tym bił bariery i barykady, brata i brać barową bardzo zdumiewając."

- Naprawdę to powiedział? – spytał Fred z powątpiewaniem.

- Bez wątpienia – zapewnił poważnie Horacy. - Zapytałem go potem jak to możliwe, że zostali z Albusem aresztowani, a on odparł jedynie: „Na moją obronę powiem, że byłem bardzo, bardzo pijany".

* * *

><p>- Wejdź Harry – zawołała Minerva, gdy tylko zapukał do jej drzwi.<p>

Harry uśmiechnął się wchodząc i usiadł na jej kanapie.

- Jak to możliwe, że twoja kanapa jest taka wygodna? – spytał. – Tylko raz w życiu siedziałem na czymś wygodniejszym, u Abe'a, a żeby ją zdobyć musiał najechać Chiny.

Minerva uśmiechnęła się złośliwie.

- Ta kanapa należała do Albusa, ale miał płonną nadzieję, że jego ful przebije moją karetę waletów. Cały tydzień nie mógł mi tego wybaczyć.

- Nauczyciele grający w szkole w pokera?

- A jak myślisz, co nauczyciele robią w czasie wakacji?

- Upijają się, jadą na szalone wakacje i ogólnie rzecz biorąc świętują wolność?

- No cóż – powiedziała Minerva po chwili ciszy. – To też robimy.

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Zmieniałeś się ponownie w wilka?

- Raz czy dwa – przyznał Harry. – Za każdym razem jest łatwiej.

- Tak być powinno. Zobaczmy jak ci idzie.

Harry potaknął i wstał. Płynnym ruchem opadł na podłogę. Zanim stanął na czterech kończynach był już wilkiem.

- Brawo Harry – Minerva zaklaskała. – Teraz zmień się z powrotem.

Harry postanowił się popisać, więc odwrócił się i skoczył na kanapę, zmieniając się w skoku. Wylądował niepewnie na oparciu i stracił równowagę, zwalając się na plecy z oczami wbitymi w sufit.

Minerva parsknęła śmiechem, widząc jak zarumieniony Harry szybko zbiera się z podłogi.

- Trenowałam przez tydzień, zanim udał mi się taki skok na moje biurko – przyznała z radością. – Gotowy do wypróbowania jastrzębia?

Pokiwał entuzjastycznie głową.

- Wiesz co masz robić. Tym razem powinno być podobnie. Przywołujesz zwierzę i zmieniasz kształt.

Potaknął ponownie i zamknął oczy. Jastrząb zdawał się wpływać do jego świadomości, jakby zazdrościł wilkowi i pragnął tego samego.

Ból okazał się znacznie intensywniejszy i zupełnie inny. Jastrząb był znacznie mniejszym zwierzęciem, a to oznaczało zmiażdżenie większej ilości kości. Wydał z siebie przenikliwy okrzyk, gdy przemiana dobiegła końca.

- Och, Harry – powiedziała łagodnie Minerva. – Jesteś jastrzębiem Harrisa z bardzo nietypowym umaszczeniem. Zobacz – wyciągnęła różdżkę i transmutowała kartkę papieru w lustro.

Spojrzał na siebie. Głowa i łopatki były niemal kompletnie czarne, a na skrzydłach widać było cień szmaragdowej zieleni. Zmarszczył brwi, widząc sterczące pióro i złapał je dziobem, by ułożyć je właściwie.

- Dobrze się czujesz?

Spojrzał na nią i wydał kolejny okrzyk, tym razem radości.

- Może sprawdź czy dasz radę wystartować? Nie odlatuj za daleko, nie próbuj zrywać się do pełnego lotu. Na razie róbmy proste rzeczy.

Rozpostarł powoli skrzydła, starając się zorientować jak działają i jakich mięśni musi używać, by nimi operować. Machnął skrzydłami w dół i zachwiał się, nie spodziewając się takiego efektu.

Pochylił się naprzód i zamachał skrzydłami, zapierając się w oczekiwaniu na nacisk. Ruszył się w przód, starając się nie panikować, gdy zaczął spadać w stronę podłogi. Ponownie zamachał skrzydłami i zatrzymał spadek. Złożył skrzydła i wylądował, nieco ciężko, ale potem skinął do siebie głową.

Tak jak w przypadku wilka, im mniej myślał, tym lepiej mu się funkcjonowało. Jego ciało wiedziało co robić i robiło to, jeśli tylko mu na to pozwalał. Ponownie rozpostarł skrzydła i machnął kilka razy, tak mocno jak potrafił.

Krzyknął zawstydzony, gdy musiał wykonać gwałtowny unik, by nie uderzyć w sufit, potem kolejny, by wyminąć wielki zegar. W końcu wyciągnął szpony i wylądował na szczycie szafy Minervy.

- Gdybym to przemyślała, zrobilibyśmy to w miejscu, gdzie jest więcej przestrzeni – przyznała Minerva.

Potaknął w jej stronę, rozpostarł skrzydła i poszybował na jej kanapę, gdzie zmienił się z powrotem w człowieka.

- Auć.

- Boli? – spytała.

Harry potaknął.

- Ale jest super. Śmieszne, że widzę lepiej w moich zwierzęcych formach niż jako człowiek, chociaż… - przerwał, usiłując uporządkować myśli. – Nie uważam, żeby te formy były w jakiś sposób niższe niż ta ludzka, jeśli rozumiesz o co mi chodzi. Raczej jakby były inną częścią mnie. Chyba nie do końca potrafię to wyrazić.

- Właściwie dobrze to wyrażasz. Często kusiło mnie, by pozostawać w formie kota dużo dłużej, niż robię to obecnie i może zdecyduję się na to na stare lata. Ludzie nie będący animagami nie potrafią tego pojmować w ten sam sposób. Kiedy odkrywasz swoje zwierzę, to jakbyś odkrywał część siebie, której ci brakowało, choć nawet o tym nie wiedziałeś.

Uśmiechnął się do niej.

- Dokładnie o to chodzi. Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś Ginny będzie mogła to robić. Byłoby fatalnie, gdybym nie mógł tego z nią dzielić.

- Kiedy już nabierzesz więcej doświadczenia, będziesz mógł ją nauczyć.

* * *

><p>Od: Dziewczyna Kot<p>

Do: Chłopak Gnom

Temat: I kto tu jest debeściakiem?

Jeden jastrząb skutecznie przemieniony. Chłopak rozumie też, czym jest bycie animagiem.

Dałam mu też wyzwanie – niech nauczy pannę Weasley jak zostać animagiem. Założę się z Tobą, że jest przynajmniej wilkiem, a może ma obie jego formy?

Min

_Mrrrrrrrrrr_

* * *

><p>Od: Fil<p>

Do: Minnie

Temat: Re: slang

Nie będę nawet próbował zrozumieć co ma znaczyć temat Twojej wiadomości.

Chyba nie muszę Ci przypominać, że szanse na to, że panna Weasley ma choć jedną z tych form są równie małe, jak na rozpoczęcie przez Voldemorta pracy w charakterze dentysty?

F.

* * *

><p>Od: Minx<p>

Do: Felix

Temat: Re[2]: slang

To, że w to nie wchodzisz, nie znaczy że reszta robi to samo.

Oczywiście, że jest to nie do pomyślenia. Nie ma mowy, by panna Weasley była animagiem, w końcu od stulecie nie było żadnego wśród Weasleyów i Prewettów.

A przynajmniej powinno być nie do pomyślenia. A jednak, jak już mieliśmy okazję się przekonać, gdy Harry wkracza do akcji, można spalić wszelkie reguły, bo on i tak dostanie to, czego będzie chciał.

A teraz chce dzielić z nią te wrażenia.

Szczerze mówiąc, jeśli zdołał jej pokazać, jak wydobywać z siebie uderzenia czystej magii, zdoła znaleźć sposób, by zrobić z niej animaga.

Po prostu.

Min

_Mrrrrrrrrrr_

* * *

><p>Od: Fili Gnom<p>

Do: Minnie Minx

Temat: I działa to na Ciebie jak kocimiętka

Pewnie masz rację

F.

* * *

><p>Narcyza Malfoy czuła pewien niepokój podążając legendarnymi schodami w stronę bram Hogwartu.<p>

Wiele czasu minęło, odkąd ostatni raz szła tą drogą, gdy tak dawno temu opuszczała tę szkołę. Odkryła, że tęskni za nią bardziej, niż mogła przypuszczać.

Wówczas wszystko zdawało się prostsze. Kochała swojego chłopaka, miała psotną siostrę, którą uwielbiała, a mentor jej chłopaka, Voldemort, miał wreszcie skończyć z tym bezsensownym przyjmowaniem szlam do Hogwartu. W końcu były inne, gorsze szkoły, do których można było je posłać.

Dwadzieścia lat później jej jedyny syn okazał się gejem, jej mąż spędzał zastanawiająco wiele czasu na kolanach przed Voldemortem, powstrzymanie bezsensownego przyjmowania szlam wymagało znacznego rozlewu krwi, który nie bardzo jej się podobał i utraty znacznej ilości pieniędzy, co zdecydowanie jej się nie podobało, a jej siostra zdawała się traktować szaleństwo jak coś w co można sobie wskoczyć i zaraz wyjść, jednak ostatnio rzadko wychodziła.

Zatrzymała się, gdy pojawił się przed nią skrzat domowy.

- Tędy – powiedział krótko.

- Zgredek? – spytała zaskoczona.

Zgredek przechylił głowę i powiódł spojrzeniem z góry na dół, po czym parsknął pogardliwie i w milczeniu poprowadził ją przez liczne klatki schodowe.

- Dziękuję, Zgredku – rzekł Harry, gdy skrzat wprowadził ją do dużej klasy. Pod jedną ze ścian pomieszczenia stało radio, a wszystkie meble zostały odsunięte na bok.

- Zgredek cieszy się, że może służyć – odparł skrzat poważnie, po czym zniknął.

- Powinien pan zamienić kilka słów ze swoim skrzatem – odezwała się chłodno Narcyza. – Takie zachowanie sprawia bardzo złe wrażenie.

- Wręcz przeciwnie, pani Malfoy. Uważam, że Zgredek imponująco nad sobą panował. Ani razu nie rzucił na pani klątwy.

- Klątwy? Ten obrzydliwy stwór?

Harry obrzucił ją przeciągłym spojrzeniem.

- Naprawdę jest pani osobą, której nie sposób lubić, prawda?

- Przepraszam?

- Nie przyjmę przeprosin. Arogancja nie jest niczym atrakcyjnym, podobnie jak życie z bogactw, nagromadzonych przez poprzednie pokolenia.

Narcyza otworzyła usta.

- Proszę się nie kłopotać – poradził Harry. – Przekonamy się, jak poradzi sobie pani w normalnym świecie. Na pewno będzie to bardzo pouczające.

- Co masz na myśli? – zapytała z gniewem Narcyza, czując jak strach przed czarnowłosym mężczyzną, stojącym z nią twarzą w twarz, tworzy w jej żołądku bryłę lodu.

- Pani kochany mąż zapomniał odnowić swojego patentu na Piwo Kremowe i, cóż, wystarczy jeśli powiem, że teraz jest on moją własnością, dzięki czemu wprowadziliśmy na rynek znacznie lepszy produkt. Wasz dochód został mocno okrojony, a może nawet zupełnie zlikwidowany. Dodatkowo obawiam się, że gdy dostarczałem pewne dokumenty do waszej najważniejszej fabryki Piwa Kremowego, nastąpiło małe nieporozumienie i cały wasz park maszynowy został zniszczony przez nieco nadgorliwe gobliny. To naprawdę nieprzyjemny zbieg okoliczności, ale wasz zarządca podarł wcześniej pewne ważne dokumenty. Prawdopodobnie naprawa wszystkiego pochłonie sporo czasu i pieniędzy.

Narcyza patrzyła na niego z przerażeniem, osuwając się do tyłu. Podtrzymały ją drzwi.

- Całe to wspieranie Voldemorta to kosztowny biznes, prawda? A jak bez pewnego przypływu gotówki znajdziecie środki na wszystkie wasze łapówki?

Harry podszedł do radia i włączył je. Rozbrzmiały delikatne dźwięki muzyki klasycznej.

- Czego pan chce? – spytała Narcyza, biorąc głęboki oddech. Przesunęła się w lewo i przysiadła na krawędzi stołu, nieświadomie poruszając barkami i spoglądając na Harry'ego przez zasłonę rzęs. To spojrzenie niejednokrotnie wydobywało ja z tarapatów i wciąż wykorzystywała je, mając do czynienia z podwładnymi. Kiedyś używała go na Lucjusza, ale ten ostatnio był znacznie bardziej zainteresowany Voldemortem i nie zwracał uwagi na to, co powinien. Taka strata pieniędzy to w zasadzie przestępstwo.

- Zabiję go – wymruczała do siebie, gdy zaczęły docierać wszystkie konsekwencje tego, co właśnie usłyszała. – Do jutra nie ma go w domu. Beztroski idiota.

- O Boże – wyszeptał Harry.

- Słucham? – spytała Narcyza.

- O nie, pani Malfoy. O nie.

- Co się stało?

- Pani Malfoy, pani na pewno… to znaczy, nie oczekuje pani…

- Czego? – spytała Narcyza, naprawdę nie rozumiejąca co się dzieje.

- To znaczy – wyjąkał Harry – na pewno nie pomyślała pani czegoś takiego.

- Jakiego?

- A o czym pani pomyślała?

- Nie wiem – odparła, przekonana, że Harry całkiem oszalał.

- Na miłość boską, pani Malfoy. Oto jesteśmy. Obraża pani mojego skrzata domowego. Nie prosi pani o nic do picia. Ja… nastawiam muzykę. A pani zaczyna odsłaniać przede mną swoje prywatne sprawy i wyznaje, że pani męża jeszcze długo nie będzie w domu.

- I co z tego?

- Czy pani nie próbuje mnie uwieść?

Narcyza wgapiła się w Harry'ego. Nie przychodziła jej do głowy żadna rozsądna odpowiedź. Otworzyła usta, ale nie wiedziała, jakie słowa ustawią go na jego miejscu.

Harry nagle wybuchnął śmiechem i opadł na krzesło. Wyciągnął kubek.

- Pani zdrowie, pani Malfoy – wzniósł toast. – Jezus kocha panią bardziej, niż się pani wydaje.

- O czym pan do licha mówi?

- I na tym polega cały problem z wami, czarodziejami czystej krwi – westchnął Harry. – Jesteście takimi ignorantami, że niedobrze się robi. Mugole mają wspaniałą popkulturę i cała sytuacja była niemal identyczna jak scena z jednego z ich filmów.

- Z filmu? – spytała, unosząc głos.

- Tak. Śmieszne, prawda?

- Nie bawi mnie to.

- To prawda – przyznał Harry. – Pani to nie może bawić. Ale niech pani nie wyciąga niewłaściwych wniosków. Wciąż jest pani atrakcyjna, ale nie umywa się pani do mojej Ginny.

Narcyza parsknęła pogardliwie i otworzyła usta.

- Tylko słowo, a upewnię się, że spędzi pani noc w Azkabanie – ostrzegł ją spokojnie Harry.

Narcyza warknęła pod nosem. Wyciągnęła różdżkę i wyczarowała kielicha. Przełknęła głęboki łyk Ognistej Whisky i spojrzała na chłopaka przed nią z niechętnym szacunkiem. Zbił ją z pantałyku, podrażnił, a wreszcie powstrzymał od obrażenia córki tego zdrajcy krwi.

- Brawo, panie Potter – pochwaliła go, odstawiając szklankę. Przejmie kontrolę nad tą rozmową, choćby miało ją to zabić.

- Proszę mówić mi po imieniu – zaproponował, pochylając głowę w drwiącym ukłonie.

- Harry – potaknęła – masz nade mną istotną przewagę.

- Ja, pani Malfoy? – spytał, udając zdumienie.

Nie podobało jej się, jak wypowiadał jej nazwisko, jakby była to obelga.

- Wiesz o rzeczach, które mają na mnie znaczny wpływ, a o których ja nie mam pojęcia.

- Ach, o to chodzi – odpowiedział z namysłem. – Widzi pani, problem polega na tym, że niezbyt panią lubię, jeszcze niedawno chciałem zabić pani siostrę, nienawidzę pani męża i ledwo toleruję istnienie Draco. Niestety potrzebuję pani. A przynajmniej potrzebuję Bellatrix, która błagała, by rozciągnąć na panią nasz układ. Więc może wyjdziemy od tego, że powie mi pani, czego pani chce, biorąc pod uwagę te informacje, którymi właśnie panią zaskoczyłem.

- To było nieco za wiele informacji – wymamrotała Narcyza. – Pozwól mi poprzedzić moje żądania oświadczeniem, że mogłam początkowo popierać niektóre z celów Voldemorta, jednak nigdy osobiście nie zabiłam nikogo, nie wyrządziłam nikomu fizycznej krzywdy, ani nie przyjęłam Mrocznego Znaku.

- Wspieranie przez niepodjęcie działań to inna sprawa – zauważył Harry – ale w tej chwili to mało istotne.

- Dziękuję – podjęła Narcyza. – Pomimo nietypowych skłonności mojego syna, to wciąż mój syn i kocham go. Teraz nie przyjmie Mrocznego Znaku. Nie zostałby zaakceptowany nawet gdyby spróbował. Voldemort krzywo patrzy na alternatywne sposoby na życie.

- Voldemort krzywo patrzy niemal na wszystko – zauważył Harry.

- Owszem – przyznała, obdarzając go nieznacznym uśmiechem. – Chcę Dworu Malfoyów, mojego syna i mojej części dziedzictwa rodu Blacków. Syriusz odmówił mi jej, by nie wpadło w ręce Lucjusza. Wówczas byłam tym bardzo oburzona. Teraz jednak jestem mu wdzięczna. Lucjusz udowodnił swoją niekompetencję w zarządzaniu finansami. W zamian za to zrobię wszystko o co poprosisz i rozwiodę się z nim, jeśli przeżyje.

Harry spojrzał na nią z namysłem.

- Nie wspomniała pani o Bellatrix.

- Moja siostra, niezależnie jak bardzo ją kocham, tylko momentami jest przy zdrowych zmysłach. Zabiła też wielu ludzi. Nie chcę być powiązana z jej losem. Zrobię dla niej co mogę, ale nie kosztem własnej wolności.

- Mądry kierunek działania – pochwalił Harry. – I tak nie dałbym pani żadnych gwarancji co do jej przyszłości. Mam kilka pomysłów, ale prawdę mówiąc paktowanie z diabłem to średnio przyjemna zabawa. Wydaje mi się, pani Malfoy, że umowa stoi.

Na twarz Narcyzy powoli wpłynął uśmiech.

- Dziękuję. Jesteś zupełnie inny niż oczekiwałam.

- Tak to z reguły bywa – odparł Harry, wzruszając beztrosko ramionami. – Lucjusz ma o mnie bardzo niskie mniemanie, prawda?

- Wydaje mi się, że nazwał cię kilka razy naiwnym bachorem.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

- Oczywiście wie o Ginny? – kontynuował.

Potaknęła krótko.

- Wie też, że nie jesteście jeszcze, że tak się wyrażę, spełnieni w swoim związku.

Harry uniósł brwi.

- Podczas zajścia między nią i Cho Chang, panna Weasley zadeklarowała to przy dość szerokiej publiczności.

- Owszem – wymamrotał Harry. – Czy czułaby się pani dobrze w krótszej spódniczce?

Po raz drugi Narcyza poczuła, że rozmowa zmierza w kierunku, na który nie była przygotowana.

- Panie Potter, byłabym wdzięczna, gdybyś mógł skończyć z subtelnościami i przeszedł do rzeczy.

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Uwiedzie mnie pani, pani Malfoy.

Spojrzała na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, nie mogąc uwierzyć w ten pomysł.

- Co zrobię?

- Gdy uczyła mnie pani tańczyć, zauważyła pani pewną reakcję, którą wywołała bliskość w tańcu, a jako że nie ma pani Mrocznego Znaku i obrażała pani Lucjusza zaufałem pani odrobinę. Jednocześnie wie pani, jak bardzo nienawidzę pani męża i syna i może odgadnąć, że chciałbym się na nich odegrać. A poza tym zna pani moją frustrację. Dam pani pewne ciekawe informacje, które będzie pani mogła przekazać Voldemortowi i pani mężowi, informacje, których nie udzieliłbym nikomu poza moją partnerką.

- Bardzo sprytnie – przyznała z namysłem. – Lucjusz od razu uwierzy, bo sam by to oczywiście zrobił.

- Dokładnie – zgodził się Harry. – Pani oczywiście zapewni go, że nie pozwoli pani, by zaszło to tak daleko, ale spróbuje pani wydobyć ode mnie wszystkie informacje, które pani zdoła. Chcę utrzymać to w tajemnicy także po mojej stronie, więc będziemy przemycać tu panią w tajemnicy, ale jeśli ubierze się pani odpowiednio, by uwieść naiwnego chłopaka, powinna mieć pani idealną sytuację, by nakarmić Voldemorta takimi bzdurami, które chcę, by usłyszał.

- Brawo – wyszeptała. Była pod dużym wrażeniem. Plan, który stworzył, idealnie współgrał ze sposobem działania Lucjusza i Voldemorta, zapewniając jej jednocześnie bezpieczeństwo. – A moja siostra?

- Bellatrix będzie bezpieczniejsza, bo nie będę od niej wymagał przekazywania dezinformacji.

- Dziękuję, panie Potter.

- Proszę – warknął Harry – zdecydowanie może pani do mnie mówić po imieniu – przerwał na moment. – Proszę powiedzieć Voldemortowi, że jestem animagiem, a moja forma to wilk.

- Naprawdę?

Potaknął.

- Tak. Ujawnię to wszystkim dziś wieczorem. To powinno umocnić pani pozycję.

Roześmiała się pod nosem.

- To była niezwykle ciekawa rozmowa – przyznała. – Ale chyba najwyższy czas, żebyśmy zrobili to, po co tu przyszłam.

Harry spojrzał na nią zdumiony.

- Taniec, Harry. Miałam nauczyć cię tańczyć. Każda osoba na wyżynach społecznych powinna umieć poruszać się po parkiecie tanecznym, a podejrzewam, że osiągniesz bardzo wysoką pozycję w towarzystwie.

Wstała z wdziękiem i podeszłą na środek sali. Uniosła lewą rękę.

- Zaczniemy od podstawowego walca – rzekła stanowczo. – Stań przede mną i obejmij mnie prawą ręką.

Ulżyło jej, gdy ujrzała, że na ułamek sekundy pokrył się rumieńcem.

* * *

><p>- Jak to się do cholery dzieje, że ciągle ładuję się w takie sytuacje? – rzucił Harry w przestrzeń.<p>

- Jakie sytuacje? – spytała wychodząca zza rogu Blaise.

Harry zerknął na nią i westchnął.

- Nie chcesz wiedzieć – wymamrotał.

- Oczywiście, że chcę – zaprotestowała. – Nie byłabym Ślizgonką, gdybym nie chciała.

- Przynajmniej nie muszę sprawdzać moich palców, gdy skończę z tobą rozmawiać – zauważył. – powiedzmy, że odrobina złego humoru, film, który oglądałem kilka lat temu i nadmiar wyobraźni zmieszane razem niekoniecznie dają dobry efekt.

- Byłabym zachwycona, gdybyś podzielił się ze mną pełną wersją.

- Dzięki Blaise – powiedział Harry spokojnie – ale myślę, że jest tylko jeden sposób, by poradzić sobie z tą sytuacją, gryfoński. Ale zmieńmy temat. Jak idą sprawy?

- W sumie nie najgorzej – zapewniła zadowolona. – Rządzę w Slytherinie, Pansy jest zbyt przerażona, żeby podjąć jakąkolwiek akcję, a Draco jest, no cóż, trochę barwniejszą, ale w sumie nieszkodliwą wersją dawnego siebie.

Harry skinął głową.

- Cieszę się, że jesteś po mojej stronie – stwierdził.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego.

- Pogadamy później, teraz muszę się ukorzyć.

- Opatul zaklęciami kolana, będzie ci łatwiej – poradziła Blaise. – I pozdrów Ginny.

- Dzięki – odparł z przekąsem i ruszył dalej.

Ginny znajdowała się w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru. Czuł jej obecność oraz wyczuwał, że jest zrelaksowana. Wszedł i zbliżył się do niej.

- Mogę ci zająć kilka chwil?

- Możesz mieć znacznie więcej – odpowiedziała z uśmiechem, wstając energicznie.

- Twój pokój?

Skinęła głową i wesoło pomknęła po schodach. Roześmiał się cicho i uniósł się w powietrze, by lewitować za nią, jednocześnie myśląc, o ile prościej byłoby po prostu zmienić się w jastrzębia.

Zamknął za sobą drzwi i zablokował je urokami.

- Denerwujesz się – zauważyła Ginny, siadając na krawędzi łóżka.

- Tak jakby pozwoliłem, żeby trochę poniósł mnie mój dobry pomysł – wyznał. – Wiesz, ze rozmawiałem wczoraj z Bellatrix?

Potaknęła.

- A dzisiaj rozmawiałem z Narcyzą.

- To dobrze.

- I potrzebowałem jakiegoś pretekstu, na który mogłaby się powołać, gdy Voldemort zapyta skąd ma informacje, które mu przekazuje.

- I co ci przyszło do głowy? – dopytywała się Ginny.

Harry wbił spojrzenie w swoje stopy.

- Uwiedzie mnie – wyszeptał, oczekując eksplozji.

Eksplozja nadeszła, ale w nieco innej formie niż oczekiwał. Ginny wybuchnęła śmiechem i padła na łóżko.

- Rewelacja – zdołała z siebie wykrztusić.

Harry spojrzał na nią zaskoczony.

Uniosła się na łokciu.

- Harry, ona jest wystarczająco stara, by być twoją matką, jest de facto Śmierciożercą, matką Draco i nie sądzę, by pociągała cię w jakimkolwiek stopniu, niezależnie od sytuacji.

- To prawda – zgodził się.

- Ale – dodała nieco ostrzej – przydałoby się, żebyś mnie upewnił.

- To znaczy?

- Mamy przynajmniej pół godziny do kolacji – powiedziała sugestywnie. – I mógłbyś spędzić cały ten czas przekonując mnie, że jest tylko jedna dziewczyna, która cię interesuje.

Zebrał się, by zacząć ją przekonywać werbalnie, ale zmienił zdanie.

- Może masz rację – zgodził się, siadając na łóżku i kładąc kolona zaraz obok jej nóg.

Uśmiechnęła się szeroko i uniosła zapraszająco ręce.

- Z reguły mam rację – zauważyła z zadowoleniem.

* * *

><p>Od: Narcyza<p>

Do: Lord Voldemort

DW: Lucjusz

Temat: Raport

Mój Panie,

spotkałam się z Gryfonem, jak mi rozkazano. Był nieco zaskoczony, gdy zobaczył kto będzie jego nauczycielem tańca.

Był nieco niezadowolony, ale udało mi się go ugłaskać.

Na początku był niechętny do tańczenia ze mną. Początkowo myślałam, że to jego naturalny opór, ale wkrótce odkryłam, że prawda jest znacznie zabawniejsza.

Wygląda na to, że nasz gryfi pisklak jest nieco sfrustrowany brakiem namiętności w jego związku z córką zdrajcy krwi i jego pożądanie można skierować w inną stronę, nawet jeśli nie da się tego zrobić z uczuciami.

Gdybym, przypuśćmy, ubrała się nieco bardziej wyzywająco i kontynuowała lekcje, nie mam wątpliwości, że zdołam zdobyć jego zaufanie.

Udało mi się wydobyć z niego jeden cenny okruch informacji – został animagiem, a jego zwierzęciem jest wilk.

Narcyza

* * *

><p>Od: LV<p>

Do: NM

DW: LM

Temat: Re: Raport

Narcyzo, gdy wrócisz do domu, możesz się spodziewać, ze zastaniesz tam niezwykle wdzięcznego małżonka. Twoje działania niemal wynagrodziły mi jego poranną niekompetencję.

Widzę, że niesłusznie w Ciebie powątpiewałem.

Działaj tak szybko jak zdołasz, ale staraj się nie przesadzać. Im szybciej chłopak Ci zaufa tym lepiej. Powiedz mu, że przeżyłaś odmianę i chcesz dołączyć do reszty zdrajców krwi. Może zdołasz użyć finansowej niekompetencji Twojego męża, by uwiarygodnić historię.

LV

_Zwycięstwo lub Śmierć_

* * *

><p>Od: Narcyza<p>

Do: Lord Voldemort

Temat: Re[2]: Raport

Dziękuję, Mój Panie. Żyję, by służyć.

Narcyza

* * *

><p>Od: Pani Robinson<p>

Do: Beniamin

Temat: Nawet czarodziejka czystej krwi może poszukać informacji

Potter, Twój plan zadziałał.

Voldemort jest ze mnie zadowolony.

Narcyza

_Więcej niż tylko coś_

* * *

><p>- Harry? – spytała Hermiona.<p>

- Hmm? – odpowiedział, unosząc głowę.

- Nie możesz się skupić, niczym mrówka w pokoju pełnym mrówkojadów.

Harry powoli rozejrzał się po sali. Stół nauczycielski został poszerzony, by Weasleyowie i pozostali goście mieli miejsca do siedzenia.

- Mam przeczucie – przyznał.

- Szybko – zażartował Ron – wszyscy padnij! Nasz nieustraszony przywódca ma przeczucie.

- Siedzę pod stołem, póki mu nie przejdzie – zawołała Cho od strony stołu Krukonów.

- Ja też – dodała Blaise.

- Błazny – podsumował Harry z rozbawioną miną. – O czymś zapomnieliśmy – stwierdził.

- O czym? – spytała Hermiona.

- Gdybym wiedział, nie zapomniałbym o tym – burknął. – Dziś wszystko poszło dobrze, może nie idealnie, ale na tyle dobrze, na ile mogło.

- To chyba dobrze? – spytał Ron.

- Harry nie lubi polegać na szczęściu – wyjaśniła Ginny, patrząc na swojego chłopaka z uczuciem.

- Jak my wszyscy – wtrąciła Hermiona.

- Ja tam nie mam nic przeciwko – wymamrotał Ron. – Ale zapewne jestem w mniejszości.

- Zapewne, niewielkiej – zgodził się Harry. – Czuję, że umknęło nam coś ważnego.

- Na przykład? – spytała Hermiona.

- Nie wiem – odparł Harry. Nawet on słyszał frustrację w swoim głosie. – Mam to uczucie od rana.

- Jeśli mogę coś zaproponować – odezwał się Dumbledore zza stołu nauczycielskiego. – Słuchaj swoich przeczuć Harry i zobacz co się stanie.

Harry potaknął.

- To jak wspomnienie na granicy mojej świadomości, albo jakiś zapach, którego nie czuję, choć powinienem.

- Pana jedzenie, panie Harry Potter – rzekł Zgredek, kładąc przed nim talerz.

- Dziękuję Zgredku – rzucił nieuważnie Harry i zabrał się do jedzenia.

- Harry?

- Hmmm? – spytał biorąc duży kęs.

- Generalnie przed podaniem do stołu, mięso należy upiec – zauważyła delikatnie Hermiona.

- Jest upieczone – zaprotestował Harry, patrząc na talerz. – Jest po prostu krwiste.

- Nie – zaoponowała Hermiona. – Krwiste jest upieczone. Ten stek jest surowy.

Harry machnął nad nim ręką.

- Lepiej? – spytał.

- Co ty właśnie zrobiłeś? – spytała Hermiona.

- Sprawiłem, że jest akceptowalne w towarzystwie – wyjaśnił Harry, biorąc się za jedzenie.

- Harry, musimy porozmawiać – powiedziała stanowczo Hermiona.

- Wcale nie musicie – wtrąciła się Ginny.

- Dlaczego nie? – spytała ją Hermiona. – Coś jest nie tak.

- Pomyśl o tym przez chwilę – zasugerowała Ginny. – I weź pod uwagę moje zapewnienie, że to kompletnie naturalne.

- O czym ty… - Hermiona przerwała, spojrzała na Harry'ego. – Żartujesz sobie?

- A po co miałabym to robić? – spytała Ginny.

- Chcę szczegółów – zażądała Hermiona.

- Przepraszam – wtrącił się Ron. – Czy któraś z was dwóch mogłaby okazać dobre serce i powiedzieć reszcie z nas o czym wy do cholery mówicie?

- Wkrótce się dowiesz – zapewnił Harry.

- Ale możesz się nad tym zastanowić – zaproponowała Ginny.

- Ginny – rzekł Ron stanowczo. – Mam pewną ograniczoną ilość zasobów mózgowych, które mogę zużyć w ciągu dnia. Jeśli będę myślał o tym, to obawiam się, że zapomnę o czymś innym, a za bardzo się boję, ze zapomnę o czymś istotnym, jak to, które komórki na miotłę są wolne dziś wieczorem, jakie zaklęcie odstrasza koty czy jak całować Hermionę, by jej puls zwariował.

- Ron!

Ron uśmiechnął się szeroko do swojej dziewczyny.

* * *

><p>Od: Wąchacz<p>

Do: Powinieneś zostać animagiem

Temat: Postępy

Na razie nie mam szczęścia, ślad za którym podążałem nigdzie mnie nie doprowadził.

Mam plan jak zinfiltrować Śmierciożerców. Pogadam z Tobą o tym, kiedy następnym razem się zobaczymy.

S.

_hau, hau_

* * *

><p>Od: Chłopiec, Który Zaskakuje<p>

Do: Wąchający

Temat: Re: Postępy

Nie ma potrzeby, już to sobie zapewniłem.

Spróbuj w Devonie.

H.

_Audaces fortuna juvat_

* * *

><p>Od: Niezmarznięty<p>

Do: Robaczek

Temat: Re: Re: Postępy

Zapewniłeś sobie? Nie możesz mówić serio (bo to ja jestem Seriusz)

S.

_hau, hau_

* * *

><p>Od: Jęczący<p>

Do: Ten, przez którego jęczę

Temat: Re[3]: Postępy

Załącznik: mapa

Zignoruję to.

Może Ci się przydać rzucenie okiem na załączoną mapę. Jeden z moich kontaktów powiedział mi, że jest ważna.

HJP

_Audaces fortuna juvat_

* * *

><p>- Koniec tego dobrego! – krzyknął Harry. – Ostrzegałem go na okrągło, teraz za to zapłaci!<p>

- Harry? – spytał Albus, marszcząc czoło w niepokoju.

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Tego właśnie było mi trzeba na poprawę humoru – kontynuował zadowolony. – Ginny, Hermiona, Parvati, Susan, Blaise, Luna, Padma, Lavender. Chciałbym, żebyście poszły do biblioteki i dołączyły do grupy badawczej Weasleyów i przyszłych Weasleyów. Ron, Dean, Seamus – zawahał się na moment – i profesor Snape pójdą ze mną. I pamiętajcie – obrócił się do Ginny – jeśli ktoś się was spyta, nie widziałyście mnie.

Oczy Ginny rozbłysły.

- Powinnam o coś spytać?

- Zobaczysz – obiecał jej. – Chodźcie, panowie.

Wybiegł z Wielkiej Sali i udał się wprost do opuszczonej klasy. Tuż za nim podążał męski oddział.

- Panowie – zaczął Harry. – Potrzebujemy dobrych pomysłów i to szybko.

- Na co? – spytał Snape.

- Na rewanż oczywiście – Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Ostrzegałem Syriusza, żeby skończył z żartami o Seriuszu, ale tego nie zrobił, więc to my będziemy musieli zainterweniować w tej sprawie. Wysłałem mu świstoklik, który uruchomi się za pewien czas.

Snape uśmiechnął się, zadowolony, że może wziąć w tym udział.

- Może niech coś napisze? – zaproponował. – Nie będzie mógł stąd wyjść, póki nie napisze czegoś sto razy.

- Dobry pomysł – uznał Harry. – Bierz się do roboty.

Seamus i Dean spojrzeli na siebie.

- Fioletowe włosy? – zaproponowali. – I może zielona skóra?

Harry potaknął.

- Przyczepcie to do drzwi wejściowych. Jak już napisze sto linijek będzie myślał, że już po wszystkim i nie będzie się pilnował.

- Hmmm – odezwał się Ron po kilku chwilach namysłu. – Syriusz po prostu zmieni się w psa, by uniknął wstydu, prawda?

- Zapewne.

- Więc musimy coś z tym zrobić – zaproponował. – Może zmodyfikujemy odpowiednio nasze zaklęcia?

Harry przywołał odpowiednią księgę z zaklęciami i podał ją Ronowi.

- Bierz się do pracy – uśmiechnął się. – A ja zajmę się kolejną oczywistą rzeczą.

- Czyli? – spytał Snape od strony tablicy, którą właśnie zaklinał.

- Zdjęcia – wyjaśnił Harry z psotnym uśmiechem. – Potrzebujemy zdjęć z całego przedsięwzięcia.

Snape wybuchnął śmiechem.

* * *

><p>Syriusz z namysłem patrzył na mapę. Przeszukał już ten obszar i nic nie znalazł. Dopiero kiedy poczuł znajome szarpnięcie świstokliku, zorientował się, że został wyprowadzony w pole.<p>

Pojawił się w starej klasie. Na ścianie przed nim znajdowała się tablica, na której widniał napis wykaligrafowany pismem Jamesa.

_Nie będę więcej żartował na temat Seriusza!_

_**Napisz to sto razy i będziesz mógł wyjść.**_

Syriusz przewrócił oczami i wyciągnął swoją różdżkę, ruszając do wyjścia.

- Expelliarmus. Accio Syriusz. Finite Incatatem – Usłyszał głos Harry'ego z boku. Zanim zdołał zareagować, pierwsze zaklęcie wyrwało mu różdżkę z dłoni i rzuciło na ścianę, wówczas zadziałało drugie, które zaczęło go przyciągać do Harry'ego, wreszcie ostatnie rozproszyło pozostałe, sprawiając, że wylądował tam, gdzie stał na początku.

- Kurczę – powiedział Ron.

- Tak – zgodził się Harry. – Zadziałało lepiej niż oczekiwałem.

- Dorwę cię, Potter – obiecał Syriusz.

Harry wyszczerzył zęby i położył rękę na ramieniu Rona.

- Najpierw napisz sto linijek – uśmiechnął się złośliwie, deportując ich obu.

- Cholerny syn Huncwota – wymamrotał Syriusz. Pomyślał o ucieczce, ale zorientował się, że jego chrześniak zapewne uniemożliwił mu to w jakiś sposób.

Ujął kawałek kredy i zaczął pisać.

Kiedy skończył, litery rozbłysły na moment i zniknęły. Na ich miejsce pojawił się nowy napis: „Możesz wyjść. Twoja różdżka jest za drzwiami."

Syriusz burknął pod nosem. Bolała go ręka i miał serdecznie dość pisania o Seriuszu.

Otworzył drzwi i ujrzał duże lustro. Gdy podziwiał swoją osobę, zwracając uwagę na fakt, że nawet po tylu latach w Azkabanie pozostawał przystojnym mężczyzną, został trafiony przez kilka klątw.

Gdy zobaczył ich efekty, ryknął:

- Zabiję cię, Potter!

- Najpierw musisz mnie złapać – usłyszał głos Harry'ego.

Uniósł różdżkę. Zobaczył Harry'ego, który uciekał z drugiej strony korytarza i zmienił się w Wąchacza.

Złapie go i nauczy, że nie zadziera się z Huncwotem!

Był tak skupiony na biegu, że nie zorientował się, gdy uderzyła w niego kolejna klątwa.

Harry pędził korytarzami Hogwartu. Czuł, że Syriusz zbliża się do niego, więc skoczył naprzód, przemieniając się w locie.

Wylądował na czterech łapach i zaczął węszyć. Gra się rozpoczęła. Popędził w stronę biblioteki najszybciej jak tylko mógł.

Przeskoczył jednym skokiem niemal całe schody, ciesząc się swoją wolnością, jego pazury uderzały o gładką kamienną podłogę w poszukiwaniu oparcia.

Zbliżył się do narożnika i obrócił się w powietrzu, używając ściany by ułatwić sobie skręt, a potem znowu ruszył z pełną prędkością.

Słyszał za sobą Syriusza i zwolnił odrobinę. Nie byłoby dobrze, gdyby teraz zgubił swój łup.

Przyspieszył, gdy Syriusz znów podjął trop i wpadł z impetem do biblioteki. Zatrzymał się i rozejrzał z ciekawością. Wyglądało na to, że większość szkoły postanowiła uczyć się dziś wieczór w bibliotece.

Harry złowił zapach swojej partnerki i popędził do niej. Rozległo się kilka zaskoczonych okrzyków, gdy ludzie zauważyli, że zbliża się wielki wilk. Harry wskoczył na stół przed Ginny.

Hermiona spokojnie uniosła książkę, gdy przebiegał po blacie koło niej, nie odrywając wzroku od strony, którą czytała.

Harry przeskoczył nad głową Ginny i schował się za jej krzesłem. Wpadł Syriusz i zmienił się z powrotem w człowieka.

- Gdzie on jest?

- Gdzie jest kto? – spytała uprzejmie Blaise.

- Potter. Gdzie on jest?

- Nie widziałam Harry'ego od śniadania – odparła Padma, szczerze i uprzejmie, choć kącik jej ust zaczął drgać.

Za plecami Syriusza rozległ się chichot. Czarodziej odwrócił się błyskawicznie, ale zamarł, gdy przypomniał sobie jak wygląda.

Zmienił się z powrotem w psa, jednak ku jego zaskoczeniu wszyscy wybuchnęli śmiechem.

Harry zdecydował, że zrobi coś specjalnego dla Rona, bo Weasley przeszedł sam siebie. Nie mógł się zdecydować, czy najlepsza była kokarda na ogonie czy jednak kombinacja limonkowej zieleni i fioletu.

Z kamienną twarzą Ginny wstała i wyczarowała lustro, pozwalając Syriuszowi, by zobaczył się w całej okazałości. Harry niemal wybuchnął śmiechem, widząc jak wielkie oczy zrobił Syriusz.

Większość jego ciała została ogolona, jego brzuch się poszerzył, a głowa zmieniła kształt, tak że przypominał gigantyczną, tłustą świnię w psychodelicznych barwach.

Syriusz zawył i cofnął się kilka kroków.

- Łapa!

Syriusz spojrzał w tamtą stronę, a Colin zrobił mu zdjęcie. Warknął na chłopaka i zrobił krok naprzód.

Harry ostro szczeknął i wyskoczył zza Ginny, by stanąć przed Colinem.

Syriusz zamrugał kilka razy, w końcu położył pysk na ziemi i przykrył go łapami.

Harry potruchtał do niego i powąchał, w końcu trącił delikatnie.

Syriusz szczeknął delikatnie, pytając, czy psota już się skończyła.

Harry patrzył na niego przez dłuższą chwilę, podczas której Syriusz piszczał błagalnie. W końcu spojrzał na Rona i skinął łbem.

Ron, który patrzył zdumiony na Harry'ego, rozproszył zaklęcia nałożone na Syriusza.

Syriusz wrócił do ludzkiej postaci i powoli się uśmiechnął.

- Mam nadzieję, że zdajesz sobie sprawę, ze to oznacza wojnę!

Harry szczeknął na niego i odwrócił się, by podejść do swojej partnerki.

- Och Harry – powiedziała Hermiona, opadając na kolana przed Ginny. – Jaki jesteś śliczny.

- Hej! – zaprotestował słabo Ron.

- Dokładnie to samo powiedziałam – stwierdziła Ginny, kucając obok Hermiony i kryjąc twarz w futrze Harry'ego.

Harry pochylił się do przodu i powąchał Hermionę. Pachniała trochę Ronem, trochę książkami. Wyczuwał mocny zapach jej perfum, zmieszany z jej naturalnym zapachem. Uśmiechnęła się do niego i delikatnie pogładziła jego łeb.

Kiwnął jej głową, delikatnie oderwał się od Ginny i podszedł do Rona. Jego także powąchał. Wyczuwał od niego trochę Hermiony, a także pot i skórę, wybijające się ponad jego naturalny zapach.

Przeszedł się po bibliotece, zapamiętując zapachy swoich przyjaciół. Zatrzymał się przy Padmie, kichnął, po czym ruszył dalej, kończąc na Blaise.

- Nie masz nic przeciwko? – spytała, patrząc na Ginny, która potrząsnęła przecząco głową.

Blaise kucnęła, tak jak Ginny i przytuliła Harry'ego.

Harry delikatnie polizał ją w nos, gdy skończyła, co wywołało jej chichot.

Zrobił kilka kroków w tył i stanął na tylnych łapach, jednocześnie zmieniając się z powrotem w człowieka.

- Od kiedy jesteś animagiem? – spytał Syriusz. Zamarł i zaklął pod nosem. – To dlatego twój zapach się zmienił, gdy za tobą goniłem!

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Od pewnego czasu – powiedział tajemniczo. – I miałem nadzieję, że się nie zorientujesz.

- Potrzebujemy dla ciebie nowej ksywki – stwierdził z entuzjazmem Syriusz, jego wcześniejsza deklaracja wojny najwyraźniej zapomniana.

- Nie potrzebuje – zaprotestowała stanowczo Ginny. – Jest zbyt męski na głupie ksywki.

Syriusz zrobił oburzoną minę.

- Wszyscy Huncwoci mają ksywki.

- Harry nie jest Huncwotem – zaoponowała Ginny.

- Ale powinien być.

- Huncwoci to Twoje pokolenie, Łapo – odezwał się Harry. – To jest moje i muszę podążać własną ścieżką.

Rozejrzał się i uśmiechnął, widząc jak większość szkoły wychodzi z biblioteki, omawiając z uśmiechem psotę. Minerva stała z Albusem, Severusem i Filiusem, którzy mieli na twarzach miny pełne podziwu.

- Niezła psota – odezwał się jowialnie Albus. – Jestem pod wrażeniem kontroli, jaką masz nad swoją zwierzęcą formą.

- Zaraz – wtrącił się Ron. – To dlatego tak polubiłeś mięso, które ledwo leżało przy ogniu!

Harry roześmiał się.

- Tak. Minerva powiedziała, że mi przejdzie, gdy przywyknę do mojego zwierzęcia.

- Jak ty to na miłość Merlina rozpracowałaś? – spytał Ron swojej dziewczyny.

- Dzięki słowom Ginny – przyznała Hermiona. – Powiedziała, że to naturalne. Jedzenie surowego mięsa byłoby dla Harry'ego naturalne tylko w jednym wypadku, gdyby był zwierzęciem, a po takim wniosku nie trzeba było dużo wysiłku, by domyślić się co to oznacza.

- Może nie, jeśli jest się geniuszem – wymamrotał Ron.

- Przepraszam na moment – odezwał się Harry i podszedł do padmy. Nachylił się i wyszeptał jej na ucho: - Czy mogę zasugerować, żebyś zmieniła perfumy?

- Co? Dlaczego?

- Perfumy powinny podkreślać twój naturalny zapach. Twoje obecne z nim walczą.

Odchylił się. Padma zarumieniła się na moment i potaknęła. Uściskała go szybko i wyszeptała:

- Dzięki i dziękuję, że nie zrobiłeś z tego sceny.

Uśmiechnął się do niej i podszedł z powrotem do Ginny.

- Skoro wszyscy tu jesteśmy – odezwał się Albus – to chyba dobry moment, by pokazać pana nowy apartament, profesorze Potter.

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Proszę prowadzić – odpowiedział z fantazyjnym ukłonem. Zerknął z ciekawością, gdy więcej osób niż oczekiwał podążyło za dyrektorem.

Dumbledore zatrzymał się przed dużym posągiem rycerza w pełnej zbroi i spojrzał na Harry'ego.

- Obecne hasło to „Hogwart", ale możesz je zmienić.

Harry spojrzał na towarzyszącą mu grupę i uniósł różdżkę, rzucając zaklęcie ciszy na oba krańce korytarza.

- Nowe hasło to „Beowulf".

- Ciekawe hasło – skomentowała Hermiona. – Czemu akurat takie?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Zawsze lubiłem tę historię, gdy byłem młodszy.

Hermiona potaknęła.

- Ja też.

Harry wypowiedział nowe hasło i część muru obok posągu odchyliła się do wewnątrz.

- Poczekaj chwilkę, Harry – Luna zatrzymała go, gdy miał wejść do środka. – Zgredku!

Pojawił się skrzat domowy.

- Pani Łuna wzywała Zgredka?

Luna uśmiechnęła się.

- Mówiłam ci przecież, że powinieneś tu być – powiedziała skrzatowi, wskazując na Harry'ego.

- Och – Zgredek energicznie pokiwał głową. – Zgredek dziękuje, pani Łuno.

- Ruszaj Harry – rzekła Luna z promiennym uśmiechem.

Harry otworzył ukryte przejście na całą szerokość i wszedł do środka. Zatrzymał się i zamrugał zaskoczony.

- Oż ty w mordę.

- Możesz to powiedzieć jeszcze raz – zgodził się Ron.

- Oż ty w mordę – powtórzył posłusznie Harry.

Ginny jęknęła i wepchnęła go dalej.

- Idź, rozejrzyj się.

Harry spojrzał najpierw na sufit i uśmiechnął się. Iluzja późnojesiennego zachodzącego słońca oświetlała go, otoczona przez ciężkie chmury.

- Nie jest takie dobre jak Wielka Sala – wyjaśniła cicho Padma – ale zrobiłyśmy co w naszej mocy.

- Jest niesamowite – odparł szczerze Harry, powoli odrywając oczy od sufitu, by przyjrzeć się reszcie apartamentu.

Pokój dzielił się na dwie wyraźne części. Po lewej stał duży kominek, a przed nim ustawione były dwie wygodne sofy. Po prawej znajdowały się regały zastawione książkami, a koło nich kącik czytelniczy z dwoma przytulnymi fotelami.

Podłogę pokrywał brązowy parkiet dębowy, do którego idealnie pasowały fotele i regały. Ściany pomalowano na jasnokremowy kolor.

Najpierw ruszył naprzód, przez podwójne drzwi i wyszedł na potężny balkon, z którego miał idealny widok na boisko do Quidditcha. Nie powiedział ani słowa, jedynie spojrzał z wdzięcznością na pozostałych. Czuł, że spędzi tu dużo czasu, bo było to idealne miejsce, gdzie mógł ćwiczyć latanie pod postacią jastrzębia.

Wrócił do środka, przesuwając palcami po oparciu kanapy, gdy wszedł do gabinetu. Podłogę wyłożono tym samym ciemnym drewnem, ale większość była pokryta dywanem w kolorze głębokiej czerwieni.

- W tej ścianie jest ukryta szafka – wskazała Hermiona. – Znajdziesz tam wszystko, co potrzeba do prowadzenia zajęć.

Harry pokiwał głową i ruszył w lewo, do małego aneksu kuchennego. Było tu wszystko, czego mógł potrzebować.

- Zgredku – zawołał.

- Tak, panie Harry Potter?

- Wiesz, że teraz będziesz musiał mnie nauczyć, jak porządnie gotować, prawda?

Zgredek westchnął.

- Zgredek będzie zaszczycony – odpowiedział poważnie, ocierając kąciki oczu.

Harry uśmiechnął się i ruszył przez salon, by wejść do łazienki.

Zamrugał ze zdumieniem. Wydawała się bardziej luksusowa, niż łazienka prefektów, z której korzystał podczas drugiego zadania Turnieju Trójmagicznego, nieco tylko mniejsza. Wanna wyglądała, jakby mogła pomieścić sześć osób, a nad nią wisiało kilka pryszniców z kilkoma złotymi kurkami do uruchamiania ich.

Wielkie lustro rozciągało się na połowę pomieszczenia, a pod nim znajdowała się marmurowa półka, w którą wpuszczona była umywalka.

Odwrócił się do sypialni i otworzył prowadzące do niej drzwi. Tu także przeważały brązowe barwy, a na podłodze leżał kolejny gruby dywan, na którym spoczywało ogromne łoże z baldachimem. Pod drugą ścianą stały trzy duże szafy na ubrania oraz stolik do makijażu. Bez wątpienia ten pokój przygotowany był dla dwóch osób.

Ponownie wyszedł na balkon. Odwrócił się i oparł o balustradę, patrząc na swoich przyjaciół i rodzinę.

- Dziękuję wam – powiedział po prostu. – Jest idealny.

- Obawiam się, że nie jest to zasługa nas wszystkich, Harry – wyjaśnił wesoło Albus. – Zgredek i reszta skrzatów domowych wykonali kawał roboty zmieniając rozmiar twojej kwatery, a panna Patil, panna Zabini, panna Patil, panna Brown, panna Bones i panna Lovegood zajęły się resztą.

Ginny potaknęła.

- Jeśli będziecie czegokolwiek potrzebowały, po prostu poproście – powiedział im Harry. – Ciebie też to dotyczy, Zgredku.

Zgredek skinął głową i wyciągnął kolejną chusteczkę, zbyt wzruszony, by cokolwiek powiedzieć.

- Dwie prośby – zaczęła Lavender z nadzieją.

- Jakie?

- Po pierwsze – wtrąciła się Blaise – chciałybyśmy, żebyś pozwolił nam tu czasem wpadać. Trochę się przyzwyczaiłyśmy przez ostatnich klika dni do tego balkonu i uwielbiamy go.

- Nie ma sprawy – odpowiedział Harry. – Oczywiście przed ciszą nocną.

Minerva i Albus uśmiechnęli się, słysząc ten warunek.

- A druga?

- Powiemy później – wyjaśniła Parvati. – Kiedy nie będzie już chłopaków.

- Syriusz – ostrzegł Harry, zanim jego chrzestny zdołał otworzyć usta. – Pamiętaj co się stało ostatni, kiedy rzuciłeś podobny niepotrzebny żarcik.

Syriusz skrzywił się.

- Zabierasz z życia cała frajdę – zaprotestował.

Harry roześmiał się i potrząsnął głową.

- Wręcz przeciwnie – rzekł. – Cieszę się życiem.

Spojrzał na moment na Hermionę i uśmiechnął się.

- Tak, będziesz mogła korzystać z gabinetu.

- Dziękuję – westchnęła Hermiona. Są tam książki, których nie czytałam.

- Chodź – powiedział Ron, obejmując swoją dziewczynę ramieniem. – Możesz przejrzeć książki, a ja zrobię zadanie domowe z Eliksirów.

- Jeszcze go nie zrobiłeś? – zganiła go Hermiona, gdy wychodzili.

Harry roześmiał się cicho.

- Chyba już czas, żebyśmy z Albusem wyszli i zostawili was w spokoju – uznała Minerva.

- Dziękuję wam obojgu za wszystko – powiedział Harry.

- Zasłużyłeś na to Harry. Zasłużyłeś – zapewnił go Dumbledore. Podał ramię Minervie i oboje opuścili pomieszczenie. Zgredek ukłonił się głęboko i również deportował.

Zapadła chwila ciszy. W końcu odezwał się Syriusz:

- Co?

Harry spojrzał na twarze dziewczyn, które krzywo patrzyły na Syriusza.

- Chyba chcą, żebyś sobie poszedł – uznał scenicznym szeptem.

- Ale to nie w porządku, żebyś został tu sam z tymi wszystkimi seksownymi czarodziejkami – zaprotestował Syriusz w ten sam sposób.

- Jesteś dla nich za stary – przypomniał mu Harry. – A poza tym potrzebuję tylko jednej z nich.

- Powinniśmy sobie o tym pogadać – stwierdził Syriusz, potrząsając głową, jakby był rozczarowany.

- Syriusz! – krzyknęła Ginny.

- Tak, Ginny?

- Wypad, już!

- Mogę chociaż dostać świstoklik do domu?

Harry sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął monetę. Skoncentrował się na moment, potem podał swojemu ojcu chrzestnemu.

- To cię zabierze do twojej własnej seksownej dziewczyny.

- Ale… - Syriusz nie zdołał dokończyć zdania, świstoklik zabrał go z Hogwartu.

- No dobrze – odezwał się Harry. – To jaka jest druga sprawa?

Parvati sięgnęła do torby i wyjęła zeszłonocną koszulę nocną Ginny.

- To – powiedziała, podając mu ubranie.

Harry zarumienił się.

- Co z nią?

- Dotknij jej – poleciła Lavender.

Zrobił to. Materiał był ciepły i gładki. Właściwie całkiem miły w dotyku.

- A teraz spróbuj to podrzeć – rzekła Blaise.

Spróbował i zmarszczył brwi. Ugryzł, by spróbować zrobić to z pomocą zębów.

- Co to jest za materiał? – spytał.

- Właśnie o to chciałyśmy cię zapytać – odpowiedziała Lavender. – Jest mocny jak dżins, miękki jak bawełna, gładki jak jedwab i nie powinien istnieć.

- Ginny, w pierwszej szafie masz takie same ubrania, jak te, które miałaś na sobie w sobotę – rzekła Blaise. – Idź się przebrać.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się i skinęła głową.

Blaise poszła za nią i wsadziła głowę do gabinetu.

- Coś testujemy – oznajmiła Ronowi i Hermionie. – Ron, nie wychodź zanim ci nie powiemy, chyba że chcesz ryzykować, że zobaczysz swoją siostrę nago.

- W takim razie nie ruszam się z miejsca – zapewnił Ron.

Ginny wróciła po kilku minutach w tym samym stroju, który miała na sobie poprzedniego dnia i Harry nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu.

- Jesteś piękna – wyszeptał, gdy zbliżyła się do niego. Uniósł dłoń i delikatnie musnął jej policzek.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego i wszystko rozmyło się w tle, wszystko zmieniło się tak, że widział jedynie jej brązowe oczy, delikatne piegi na jej nosie, czerwień jej ust, które rozchyliły się lekko, zapraszająco.

Pochylił się pocałował ją łagodnie, jednak po chwili z żalem oderwał się od niej.

- Spróbujemy zeskanować twoją magię , kiedy będziesz to robił – wyjaśniła Padma.

Harry potaknął.

- Gotowa?

- Zawsze – wyszeptała Ginny.

Zamknął oczy i wyciągnął dłoń ku jej ubraniom, starając się zmienić je tak, jak zrobił to wcześniej i przesunąć wszystkie warstwy na swoje miejsce.

- Mam to – powiedziała Lavender.

- Co teraz? – spytał Harry.

- Teraz mamy cały proces – odparła Padma. – Zaczniemy z tego miejsca i opracujemy zaklęcie, które mogą rzucić normalni ludzie.

Harry parsknął śmiechem.

- Bałyśmy się, że jeśli pójdzie coś nie tak Gin będzie kompletnie naga.

- Niech to szlag – jęknęła Ginny. – Tak byłoby zdecydowanie więcej zabawy.

Harry ponownie wybuchnął śmiechem.

* * *

><p>Od: Syriusz Skonfudowany<p>

Do: Remus Odkofudowywacz

Temat: Harry (ile już razy wpisywałem to imię w temacie?)

Po pierwsze, Harry jest animagiem! Ten mały skubaniec jest wilkiem! A jak on mi o tym mówi? Sprawia, że ja, jego ojciec chrzestny, muszę uznać jego dominację!

Problem polega na tym, że Ginny nie chce nadać mu ksywki, powiedziała, że jest na to zbyt szlachetny. Jak możemy dopuścić, by w rodzinie był animag bez ksywki?

Siri

_hau_

* * *

><p>Od: Obrońca Języka Angielskiego<p>

Do: Rzeźnik Języka Angielskiego

Temat: 117, o ile dobrze liczę

Harry jest wilkiem-animagiem? Wspaniałe wieści. Jak wygląda?

Powiedz mi Syriuszu, coś Ty właściwie robił, że Harry zmusił Cię do uznania jego dominacji?

R.

* * *

><p>Od: Cukiernik Języka Angielskiego<p>

Do: Konserwa Języka Angielskiego

Temat: Re: 117, o ile dobrze liczę

Jestem pewien, że Harry pokaże Ci zdjęcia. Ech… No naprawdę nie wiem co tu się dzieje, chrzestny rzuci jednym żarcikiem z Seriuszem i nagle wszyscy traktują mnie jakbym był Voldemortem czy kimś takim.

A potem Ginny zmusiła mnie, żebym opuścił nowe gniazdko Harry'ego, kiedy zaczęło się robić naprawdę ciekawie!

S

* * *

><p>Od: Strażnik Języka Angielskiego<p>

Do: Podpalacz Języka Angielskiego

Temat: Re: Re: 117, o ile dobrze liczę

Syriuszu, może spotkamy się jutro na śniadaniu i opowiesz mi o wszystkim ze szczegółami?

R.

* * *

><p>Od: Dziewczyna-Szpieg<p>

Do: Chłopak-Wilk

Temat: Co jest ku#$%?

Po pierwsze. Wilk-animag? Nieźle – znacznie praktyczniejsze niż niektóre zwierzęta, z którymi ludzie kończą.

Po drugie: coś Ty dzisiaj do cholery narobił? Lucjusz jest na wpół ogłuszony i mamrocze coś, jakobyś zmienił kogoś w bombę, która wybucha, gdy rozmawia się ze Śmierciożercą.

Dwóch idiotów zginęło, gdy Cię zignorowali. Jestem pod wrażeniem, Potter. Nie wiedziałam, że to w ogóle możliwe, ani że masz na tyle jaj. Już nie jesteś małym chłopcem, Potty.

B

* * *

><p>Harry spojrzał na Mmaila z niedowierzaniem. Obrócił się, by spojrzeć na Ginny.<p>

- Ja… ja… ja nic… - wyjąkał, kopiując to na wyczarowany pergamin i podając Ginny.

Odwrócił się, wychylił za balkon i opróżnił żołądek z obiadu.

- Szlag! – zaklęła Ginny, zgniatając Mmaila w kulkę, którą cisnęła przed otwarte drzwi do jednego z kominków. – Hermiona! – krzyknęła. – Ron! Do mnie, szybko!

Hermiona i Ron wybiegli na balkon.

- Co się dzieje? – spytała Hermiona.

Harry czuł jak Ginny gładzi go po plecach i usłyszał odpowiedź Padmy:

- Nie mamy pojęcia. Dostał Mmaila, przeczytał go, zbladł jak trup, a potem wyrzygał cały obiad. Mam nadzieję, że nikt nie stał pod balkonem.

Harry odwrócił się i zwalił się na podłogę.

- Nie chciałem tego zrobić – powiedział do Ginny z desperacją w głosie. – To się nie miało stać.

- Wiem, moja miłości – zapewniła, przytulając go mocno.

- To było tylko zaklęcie światła – tłumaczył się błagalnie. – To wszystko.

- Wiem – powtórzyła Ginny. – Harry, to była moja sugestia, nie twoja.

- Ale…

- Ciiiiii – delikatnie przerwała Ginny. – Pozwól, że wyjaśnię innym co się stało, a potem o tym porozmawiamy.

Pokiwał głową, a ona wcisnęła się w jego ramiona, siadając mu na kolanach i owijając jego ręce wokół siebie.

- Dziś rano, po rozprawieniu się ze Śmierciożercami, mieliśmy do czynienia z kupą łajna, który był kolegą Lucjusza Malfoya, ale nie został oznaczony jako Śmierciożerca. Pomyślałam, że zastosujemy naszą standardową sztuczkę psychologiczną, by powstrzymać go od złożenia raportu i udamy, że rzucamy na niego wymyślone zaklęcie, które sprawi, że jeśli znajdzie się w pobliżu Śmierciożerców, eksploduje. Harry rzucił na niego zaklęcie światła i tyle. Właśnie dowiedzieliśmy się od jednego z naszych kontaktów, że to zaklęcie tak jakby podziałało – wzruszyła ramionami, niechętnie przyznając prawdę. – Dwóch ludzi zginęło, a Lucjusz Malfoy został ranny, gdy mężczyzna nawiązał z nim kontakt.

Po chwili Harry został otoczony przez dziewczęta, które ściskały jego i Ginny.

- Ale to niemożliwe! – zaprotestował w końcu Harry. – Ja tylko rzuciłem zaklęcie światła!

Ginny wysunęła się z jego ramion i obróciła się, by klęknąć przed nim. Hermiona dołączyła do niej po chwili. Blaise przesunęła się, by przytulić się do Harry'ego z lewej strony, Padma zrobiła to samo z prawej. Ginny z trudem przełknęła ślinę, a Harry poczuł, jak w jego żołądku wzrasta napięcie na widok jej miny.

- O co chodzi? – spytał delikatnie.

- Ukryliśmy coś przed tobą – przyznała cicho.

Te cztery słowa zmroziły go, jakby został zanurzony w ciekłym azocie.

- Co? – jęknął, ledwo rozpoznając własny głos.

- Harry – odezwała się Hermiona. – Nie da się przyczepić zaklęcia do załącznika mmailowego, tak samo jak nie da się aportować do Hogwartu.

- Ale ja to zrobiłem – zaoponował.

- Bo nie wiedziałeś, że to niemożliwe.

- To nie ma za wiele sensu.

- Harry, wszyscy zostaliśmy w dzieciństwie dokładnie nauczeni co jest możliwe, a co nie – wyjaśniła Ginny. – Nawet Hermiona wiedziała dokładnie co jest możliwe, bo przeczytała „Historię Hogwartu" i dorastała w kulturze, która nakładała ograniczenia na jej wyobraźnię. Ty miałeś inaczej, mimo wszystkiego przez co przeszedłeś w dzieciństwie. Wierzysz, że z magią wszystko jest możliwe, chyba, że ktoś powie ci, że na pewno nie da się tego zrobić.

- Nie rozumiem – wyszeptał Harry.

- Wiedzieliśmy to, odkąd zrobiłeś świstoklik w załączniku mmailowym – kontynuowała Ginny, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. – Nie wiedzieliśmy, że ma to jakieś skutki uboczne, dopóki wspólnie z Severusem nie zmierzyłeś się z Voldemortem i Voldemort powiedział ci, że nie zdołasz uciec z jego pułapki w umyśle, a ty mu uwierzyłeś. Wtedy zorientowaliśmy się, że musimy być ostrożni. Harry, twoja wiara w to, co da się i co nie da się zrobić, jest silniejsza niż wszystkie tak zwane prawa magii – powiedziała mu z powagą.

- Więc co się stało dzisiaj rano? – spytał.

- Posłuchałeś mnie i zrobiłeś co zaproponowałam bez chwili namysłu. Podjąłeś mój pomysł, a twoja magia zrobiła resztę.

- Więc dlaczego nie powiedziałaś mi o tym zanim zabiłem dwoje niewinnych ludzi?

Ginny i Hermiona zbladły.

- Ponieważ – Ginny nerwowo przełknęła ślinę – ponieważ robiłeś dla nas tyle dobrego, że nie chciałyśmy tego zatrzymywać.

- Więc mnie wykorzystałaś? – spytał Harry, skupiając się całkowicie na dziewczynie przed nim.

- Tak i nie – wyszeptała Ginny, spoglądając na niego udręczonymi oczami. – To pozwoliło ci zostać animagiem, teleportować się po całym kraju, odmieniać los świata na lepsze, a my musieliśmy tylko uważać na to, co mówimy. I nie zrobiliśmy tego. Ja nie zrobiłam – podsumowała ze smutkiem.

- Kto o tym wiedział?

- Dyrektor, opiekunowie domów, Ron, Hermiona, ja i kilka innych osób. To ja się zorientowałam. Od razu powiedzieliśmy o tym Albusowi i reszcie i zdecydowaliśmy, że cię poprowadzimy.

Harry ujął swój naszyjnik i popatrzył na nią. Dotknęła swojego i całkowicie otworzyła się na niego, bez żadnych wyjątków, pozwalając mu spojrzeć w głąb jej duszy.

Zamknął oczy i odetchnął z ulgą. Nie znalazł żadnego znaku świadczącego o tym, że wykorzystywała jego miłość, ani że jej miłość była czymś innym niż deklarowała.

- Potrzebuję czasu - wyszeptał.

Skinęła głową.

Podniósł się gwałtownie, zrobił kilka kroków w lewo i przeskoczył nad balustradą balkonową. W połowie drogi w dół zmienił się w wilka i użył ściany, by spowolnić swój spadek.

Po chwili pędził tak szybko jak był w stanie w stronę Zakazanego Lasu.

* * *

><p>Ginny przysiadła na piętach i ciężko westchnęła.<p>

- Co się dzieje? – spytała niepewnie Blaise.

- Wszystko będzie z nim dobrze – wyszeptała udręczonym głosem. – Obawiał się, ze tak naprawdę go nie kocham. Jeśli chodzi o resztę to jest zdenerwowany, ale upora się z tym.

- Naszyjniki? – spytał Ron.

- Tak, pozwoliłam mu zobaczyć wszystko czego potrzebował, co tylko chciał we mnie zobaczyć. Wydaje mi się, że to podziałało. Jest wstrząśnięty, zdenerwowany i ciągle nie do końca rozumie, ale bieg pozwoli mu rozładować gniew i pozwoli mu się zastanowić.

Ron westchnął.

- Nic mu nie przychodzi łatwo, co?

- Zorientowanie się, że zabiło się przypadkiem dwoje ludzi, musi być koszmarem – dodała cicho Hermiona.

- Uważam, że nikt inny nie powinien o tym wiedzieć – uznała cicho Ginny.

Wszyscy potaknęli.

- Przynajmniej zasłużyli na to – stwierdziła Blaise.

- A jutro – dodała Luna – będzie mógł przeczytać artykuł taty o nowym Piwie Kremowym, co da mu czas, żeby ochłonąć.

- Dobra, to chyba czas, żebyście wyszli – rzekła Ginny. – Wczołgam się do jego łóżka i spróbuję złapać trochę snu, czekając na jego powrót.

- Ciągle się martwisz? – spytała Parvati.

- Jestem przerażona – wyszeptała Ginny. – Mimo całej logiki, mimo wszystkich dobrych intencji, zataiłam przed nim coś naprawdę ważnego, a on mówi mi o wszystkim najszybciej jak może. Jestem jedyną osobą, która wie co on dzisiaj robił i z kim się spotykał. Znam jego nadzieje i sny, co kocha i czego się boi, wiem jak przeraża go to, co musi zrobić i podejmowane przez niego decyzje. I co robię? – spytała, po twarzy spływały jej łzy. – Ukrywam coś przed nim. Gdyby o tym wiedział, nie byłby tak bliski śmierci razem ze Snapem, nie zrobiłby tak wiele.

- Ale to było w najlepszym interesie – zaoponowała Blaise.

- Czyim interesie? – spytała Ginny.

- Wszystkich innych – odpowiedziała Blaise w imieniu wszystkich, wyraźnie wstrząśnięta, tak cichym głosem, że ledwo dało się ją usłyszeć.

- Ale ja powinnam dbać najpierw o niego, dopiero potem o innych – stwierdziła Ginny.

Blaise podczołgała się do przodu i objęła delikatnie drobniejszą dziewczynę.

Ginny zamknęła oczy i zapłakała na ramieniu Blaise. Poczuła, jak Ślizgonka ją podnosi, a po paru chwilach została złożona w łóżku Harry'ego.

Próbowała przestać płakać, ale łózko nie pachniało nim, a to pogarszało sytuację.

* * *

><p>Harry mknął przez Zakazany Las cicho jak duch. To była jego pierwsza tak długa wyprawa w wilczej postaci. Wszystko wydawało się dużo prostsze.<p>

Musiał zabić, by chronić swoją watahę. To było słuszne. To było dobre. Właśnie to powinien zrobić przywódca stada. Honor nakazywał mu zrobić wszystko co w jego mocy, by zapewnić przetrwanie watahy.

Jednak zachowanie jego Partnerki nie były już takie proste. Ona miała być tam dla niego, stanowić jego siłę. Bolało go, że ukrywała przed nim prawdę, podczas gdy on zwierzał jej się praktycznie ze wszystkiego co robił.

Jedynym wyjątkiem były jego lekcje tańca, ale robił to dla niej, jako niespodziankę.

Zerknął w górę, powietrze zalśniło srebrem. Bezszelestnie wciągnął zapachy. Księżyc był niemal w pełni. Wkrótce dołączy do Łapy i Lunatyka, zastępując swojego ojca w jego służbie dla przyjaciela. Szkoda, że nie mieli nikogo, kto mógłby zastąpić Glizdogona. On był już tylko skorupą człowieka. Jego duszę wyssali dementorzy, co nie stanowiło specjalnie dużej straty.

Wskoczył na głazy i znów powęszył. Wyczuwał jakiś zapach, który sprawiał, że jeżyła mu się sierść na karku.

- No proszę, a co my tu mamy? – rozległ się głos.

Harry spojrzał i zobaczył wielkiego mężczyznę o matowo szarych włosach i wąsach, stającego niedaleko i patrzącego na niego. Warknął cicho, ostrzegawczo, ale mężczyzna to zignorował.

- Nie jesteś prawdziwym wilkiem – zauważył ochryple mężczyzna, oblizując długie żółte paznokcie. – Jesteś trochę za duży i zbyt niespokojny. Jesteś animagiem.

Harry zastanowił się nad zmianą w człowieka, ale chwilowo zrezygnował. Instynkt nakazywał mu pozostać pod postacią wilka.

- Tak się zastanawiam – kontynuował mężczyzna – co się stanie, jeśli wilk-animag zostanie ugryziony przez wilkołaka?

Harry zamrugał.

Mężczyzna zerknął na księżyc.

- Jest trochę wcześnie – rzekł z namysłem – ale wydaje mi się, że z pomocą własnej magii dam radę.

Odchylił się i zaryczał, a Harry niemal poczuł wylewającą się z niego magię, gdy twarz zaczęła mu się wyciągać.

Dopiero drugi raz widział transformację w wilkołaka, ale wyglądała tak samo boleśnie jak poprzednio. Zastanawiał się, czy nie wynikało to z faktu, że ciało walczyło z taką zmianą, w przeciwieństwie do transformacji animaga.

Wilkołak miał szare futro i jaskrawożółte oczy, z których wyzierało szaleństwo i obsesja. Wlepił je na kilka chwil w Harry'ego, po czym zawarczał. Ten dźwięk niósł ze sobą wyzwanie i plamił jego honor.

Natychmiast zniknęły wszystkie myśli o przemianie w człowieka. Nie mógł pozwolić, by ten kundel go obrażał. To był jego teren, jego Hogwart i na tych terenach żyła jego wataha. Nie wycofa się, nie przegra. Jak długo serce bije, będzie walczył za to w co wierzy i za ludzi, których kocha.

Harry stał prosto, ogon uniósł do góry, postawił uszy i wysunął je do przodu. Obnażył zęby i zawarczał na intruza.

Wilkołak skoczył na niego bez ostrzeżenia. Wilk z gracją odskoczył na bok, by uniknąć bestii i jej szponów.

Harry odchylił głowę i zawył, rzucając własne wyzwanie. To było jego terytorium i był gotów o nie walczyć. Przykucnął, napiął mięśnie i skoczył na wilkołaka.

Może nie był wilkiem zbyt długo, ale przynajmniej nie został wepchnięty w sztuczną, udającą wilka formę przez klątwę. On był wilkiem. To tkwiło w nim od zawsze, a teraz miał szansę pokazać temu marnemu naśladowcy co potrafi prawdziwy wilk.

Wilkołak nie ustępował nawet na krok, a na jego pysku widać było niemal ludzkie uczucie nienawiści.

Harry dotknął lekko ziemi łapami, zmieniając subtelnie kierunek. Mógł być wilkiem, ale miał lata doświadczeń w ciężkich pojedynkach oraz w uczeniu walki członków swojego stada. Teraz wykorzystywał te doświadczenia.

Dzięki zmianie kierunku uniknął wyciągniętych pazurów wilkołaka, jednocześnie atakując swoimi, trafiając w lewy bok wilkołaka, który okazał się zbyt wolny lub niezręczny, by przed nimi uciec.

Wilkołak zaskowyczał z bólu, ale to nie powstrzymało Harry'ego. Zatrzyma się, gdy jego wróg zniknie na zawsze, nie wcześniej. Przysiadł, wbił pazury w ziemię i rzucił się na wilkołaka.

Wilkołak podskoczył, tym razem umykając kłapiącym zębom Harry'ego, które minęły go o włos. Okręcił się szybciej, niż Harry się spodziewał i spróbował uderzyć go pazurami.

Harry umknął i przeskoczył nad kamieniami.

Wilkołak i wilk patrzyli na siebie. Obaj lekko dyszeli. Para wylatywała im z pysków, gdy przyjęli pozycje świadczące o dominacji.

Tyle tylko, ze Harry dostrzegł, że poza wilkołaka nie do końca świadczyła o dominacji. To było oszustwo, kpina. Tak pozycję dominującą mogli widzieć ludzie, ale mowa ciała wilkołaka była nieprawidłowa.

Ubliżało mu, że ten ignorancki dzikus atakuje jego dom i wyzywa go z taką pogardą dla wilczych obyczajów.

Rzucili się na siebie w tej samej chwili. Wilkołak był większy, ale Harry silniejszy. Jego mięśnie nie były ludzką tkanką wciśniętą w wilczą formę, jego mięśnie były naturalne, stworzone przez magię i siłę jego woli.

Z hukiem ciało zderzyło się z ciałem. Harry wyczuł zdumienie wilkołaka, gdy potwór odbił się i uderzył boleśnie o kamienie. Skoczył na wilkołaka, zatapiając pazury w jego brzuchu. W nagrodę usłyszał bolesne wycie.

Wilkołak kopnął go, ciskając go na drzewo. Harry otrząsnął się, zerwał na równe nogi i bez wahania wrócił do walki. Wilkołak wycofał się, odwracając się lekko.

Harry zaszarżował, ledwo zauważając, że pazury wilkołaka rozdzierają mu pierś. Pochłaniał go atak własnymi pazurami.

Harry odskoczył i okrążył wilkołaka, zbliżając się i oddalając, testując reakcje wroga. Animag już wiedział, że wygra. Wilkołak walczył jak człowiek. Wzmocniony i potężny człowiek w formie wilka, ale wciąż człowiek, podczas gdy Harry walczył, jak tylko prawdziwy wilk potrafi.

Zasugerował ruch w lewo i skoczył w prawo. Wilkołak nie rozszyfrował zwodu i odsłonił swoje plecy. Posłuszny pradawnemu wilczemu instynktowi Harry otworzył szczękę, wbił mocno zęby w odsłoniętą tylną nogę i szarpnął mocno.

Harry odskoczył, unikając ataku i wypluł odgryziony kawałek ciała. Smak sprawił, że zrobiło mu się słabo. Był to smak zatrutego i zgniłego mięsa. Znienawidził wroga jeszcze bardziej, gdy odkrył inne smaki, smaki, którymi żaden prawdziwy wilk nie skalałby swojego ciała.

Wilkołak piszczał, niezdolny do tak szybkich ruchów jak wcześniej. Harry zbliżył się, tańcząc na granicy zasięgu wroga, czekając na odpowiedni moment.

Wkrótce nadszedł. Wilkołak sięgnął zbyt daleko i Harry ruszył bez wahania, celując w gardło.

Nie spudłował.

Harry zawył w ciemnościach. Triumfalny skowyt ostrzegał każdego, kto poważyłby się naruszyć jego terytorium.

Spojrzał na ciało wilkołaka, które powoli przybierało kształt człowieka, którym niegdyś było to stworzenie. Odwrócił się powoli i zerwał do biegu. Był pewien, że będzie potrzebował pomocy, by uporać się z martwym wilkołakiem, a w pobliżu znajdowała się tylko jedna osoba, która mogła mu pomóc.

Pędził dalej, jakąś częścią umysłu zachwycał się własną wytrzymałością. Szybko dotarł do Wielkiego Jeziora, w którym zanurzył łeb, by zmyć krew z futra i pozbyć się obrzydliwego smaku z pyska. Otrząsnął się i popędził w stronę Wyjącej Chaty w Hogsmeade.

Szczeknął cicho, na granicy słyszalności i poskrobał w drzwi, które wkrótce się uchyliły.

Remus otworzył drzwi. Był ubrany w piżamę i wyglądał na skonanego. Przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w wilka.

- Harry? – domyślił się.

Harry skinął łbem, po czym odwrócił się, odbiegł kawałek, zatrzymał i spojrzał na Remusa. ponownie szczeknął.

- Poczekaj, pójdę po buty – rzekł Remus i zniknął.

Harry usiadł i cierpliwie czekał.

Po chwili Remus powrócił, już w normalnym ubraniu.

Harry zaczął truchtać z powrotem przez las, zatrzymując się co kilka chwil, by upewnić się, że Remus za nim podąża.

Remus także zaczął biec dość szybkim krokiem, co pozwoliło Harry'emu podążać u jego boku.

Gdy tylko dotarli do lasu, Harry wysunął się na prowadzenie i poprowadził Remusa między drzewami do skąpanej w świetle księżyca polany.

- Drogi Merlinie – wyszeptał Remus. – Fenrir Greyback!

Harry zerknął na członka swojego stada. Remus spojrzał na Harry'ego, a na jego twarz powoli wypłynął uśmiech.

- To ten wilkołak przemienił mnie, gdy byłem dzieckiem – wyjaśnił.

Harry potaknął, zadowolony, że pokonał fałszywego wilka, który już kiedyś skrzywdził jednego z jego stada. Remus kucnął i spojrzał mu w oczy.

- Harry, ze wszystkiego co mogłeś dla mnie zrobić, to bez wątpienia najlepsza rzecz. Fenrir uważał, że jego życiową misją jest zarażanie tą klątwą innych ludzi.

Harry warknął bardzo delikatnie na Remusa, jego postawa nie uznawała dominacji animaga, tak jak wilk by sobie życzył. Remus zamrugał, po czym cofnął się, obniżając swoje ciało.

- Ministerstwo go poszukuje – wyjaśnił cicho. – Rzucę na niego zaklęcie, by jego ciało nie zmieniło się przez noc, uporamy się z tym rano.

Harry usiadł i patrzył, jak Remus robi to, co zapowiedział. Ziewnął. Walka zmęczyła go bardziej, niż się spodziewał. Podreptał cicho przed Remusem, prowadząc go do Wyjącej Chaty.

W środku trzaskał ogień, rozpalony wcześniej przez Remusa. Harry przesunął się przed ogień, wylizał swoje rany i położył się, opierając łeb na przednich łapach. Po chwili już spał.

* * *

><p>Od: Ginny<p>

Do: Rodzina, przyjaciele i Syriusz

Temat: Harry

Czy ktoś go widział dziś rano? Nie wrócił zeszłej nocy.

Zmartwiona Ginny

_Audaces fortuna juvat_

* * *

><p>Od: Blaise<p>

Do: Rodzina Ginny, przyjaciele, znajomi i wszyscy inni troszczący się o dobro Harry'ego

Temat: Re: Harry

Nikt z nas nie widział go od zeszłego wieczoru.

B

* * *

><p>Od: Molly<p>

Do: Ginny

DW: Lista adresowa Ginny

Temat: Re: Harry

Nie widziałam go, co się stało?

Molly

* * *

><p>Od: Super Mistrz Smoków<p>

Do: Smoczątko

DW: Reszta

Temat: Re: Re: Harry

Ani śladu. potrzebujesz pomocy w poszukiwaniach?

C.

_Draconis dominium_

* * *

><p>Od: Remus<p>

Do: Ginny i Syriusz

DW: Rozszerzona rodzina

Temat: Już 118

Mam go tu. Albo on ma mnie?

Syriuszu, potrzebuję Cię natychmiast w Hogwarcie. Teleportuj się do Hogsmeade, potem biegiem do szkoły.

Ginny, prowadzę do Ciebie Harry'ego. Znajdź Minervę, będziemy potrzebowali jej pomocy.

Zanim zaczniecie zadawać pytania: Harry spotkał w nocy Fenrira Greybacka (tego wilkołaka, który mnie zainfekował) i Fenrir dowiedział się co się dzieje, gdy wilkołak spotyka prawdziwego wilka.

R.

* * *

><p>Od: Percy<p>

Do: Remus

DW: Klan Weasleyów + pozostali

Temat: Re: Już 118

Tak więc dedukuję, że a) Greyback nie żyje, b) Harry jest wilkiem-animagiem.

Naprawdę lubicie stawiać mnie w niezręcznej sytuacji wobec Ministerstwa, co? Nie martwcie się, nie doniosę na niego.

Muszę jednak wyrazić moją radość związaną ze zgonem Greybacka. Ten człowiek był zakałą społeczeństwa i psuł reputację wszystkich wilkołaków.

Percy

_Informacje zawarte w tym Mmailu są poufne i mogą nieść za sobą prawne skutki. Są przeznaczone jedynie do wiadomości adresata. Zabroniony jest dostęp do tego Mmaila przez nieupoważnione osoby. Jeśli nie jesteś zamierzonym adresatem, ujawnianie, kopiowanie oraz jakiekolwiek działania lub powstrzymanie się od działań na podstawie zawartych w nim informacji są zakazane i mogą stanowić naruszenie prawa._

* * *

><p>Od: Bill i Fleur<p>

Do: Karzełek, Remus

DW: Wy wszyscy

Temat: Re: Już 118

Fleur i ja już jesteśmy w Hogwarcie. Jeśli wiąże się z tym jakaś klątwa to chętnie pomożemy. A jeśli nie, to jesteśmy cholernie ciekawi.

B&F

* * *

><p>Ginny wpadła bez tchu do Wielkiej Sali, oczy jej błyszczały.<p>

- Panno Weasley? – spytał Albus.

- Pani profesor – zaczęła Ginny, patrząc prosto na Minervę. – Remus i Harry potrzebują pani pomocy. Coś wydarzyło się zeszłej nocy i Harry wdał się w walkę z jakimś wilkołakiem o nazwisku Fenrir Greyback, a teraz Remus prowadzi tu Harry'ego i kazał Syriuszowi, żeby też pomógł – powiedziała na jednym oddechu.

- O matko – powiedziała McGonagall.

- Co to za gość, ten Greyback? – spytała Blaise.

- To przyjaciel rodziny Malfoyów – wyjaśnił Draco ku zaskoczeniu większości obecnych. – Podnieca go zmienianie ludzi w wilkołaki. Jest łącznikiem Czarnego Kretyna z wilkołakami.

- Już nie – rzekła Ginny. – Właśnie odkrył, dlaczego nie należy zadzierać z Harrym.

Wszyscy usłyszeli psie łapy uderzające w posadzkę i ujrzeli jak Łapa wpada do Wielkiej Sali z pełną prędkością. Zamienił się z powrotem w Syriusza i wyhamował.

- Co się dzieje? – spytał.

- Zapewne na to pytanie będziemy już wkrótce znali odpowiedź – odrzekł Albus. – Harry i Remus właśnie weszli do Hogwartu.

Harry w wilczej formie wszedł cicho do Wielkiej Sali. Tuż za nim podążał Remus.

- Harry! – zawołała Ginny i popędziła ku nim. Zatrzymała się gwałtownie, widząc rany na jego piersi.

Wilk powąchał ją, po czym wtulił się w nią.

- Remus? – spytała Ginny, podczas gdy Harry usiadł u jej stóp.

Remus spojrzał na Minervę.

- Wiedziałaś, że szkoli się na animaga?

Minerva potaknęła.

- Pomogłam mu.

- Uprzedziłaś go co do nadmiernego wystawienia?

Minerva spokojnie patrzyła mu w oczy.

- Jak przy wszystkim co tyczy się Harry'ego – powiedziała, wstając zza stołu nauczycielskiego – jego wejście w ten świat nie było zbyt typowe. Obawiam się, że zbyt mocno polegałam na okazywanym przez niego naturalnym talencie. Naprawdę nie sądziłam, że w jego przypadku może to stanowić jakikolwiek problem.

Remus westchnął.

- Zeszłej nocy walczył z Fenrirem, wilk przeciwko wilkołakowi i wygrał jako wilk.

- W mordę – wymamrotał Syriusz. – Dobra, spróbujemy najpierw cięższego sposobu.

- Cięższego sposobu? – spytała Ginny, przesuwając się opiekuńczo przed Harry'ego.

- Tak, spróbujemy namówić go, żeby z tego wyszedł. Jest zaklęcie, którym możemy zmusić go, by porzucił zwierzęcą formę, ale Merlin jeden wie do czego to doprowadzi.

Minerva ruszyła w stronę Harry'ego, ale zatrzymała się, gdy wilk warknął.

- Masz złą mowę ciała – rzucił gwałtownie Remus. – Rzucasz wyzwanie jego dominacji.

- Więc jest samcem alfa? – spytała Minerva.

- A były co do tego jakieś wątpliwości? – odparł z irytacją Syriusz. – Myślisz że cofałbym się w ten sposób przed byle kim?

- Jest samcem alfa – potwierdził Remus, ignorując komentarz Syriusza. – Sprawia, że wilkołak we mnie czuje się bardzo uległy.

Minerva pokiwała głową i zmieniła postawę. Przesuwała się powoli, kucając, aż klęknęła przed Harrym.

Harry delikatnym ruchem pyska odsunął Ginny na bok i odsłonił kły, wysuwając się lekko przed nią.

- Harry – odezwała się Minerva. – Posłuchaj mnie. Czas, żebyś wrócił do drugiej postaci.

Syriusz przysunął się do jej boku.

- Harry, wiem jak łatwo byłoby zostać, jak naturalnie czujesz się w swojej drugiej formie, ale musimy mieć możliwość, by z tobą porozmawiać.

- Twoja partnerka też potrzebuje z tobą porozmawiać – dodała Minerva.

Ginny wyciągnęła rękę i delikatnie pogładziła futro. Gdy ujrzała ślady szponów z boku jego tułowia otworzyła szeroko oczy.

- Harry – zawołała zaniepokojona.

Wilk spojrzał na nią zmieszany.

- Harry, muszę cię przeprosić, a żeby to zrobić właściwie, muszę cię zobaczyć we własnej osobie.

Jego spojrzenie nieco się zmieniło. Zdawał się wahać.

- Proszę Harry – wyszeptała, nie odwracając spojrzenia. – Zrób to dla mnie.

Harry powoli się wycofał i wstał, jednocześnie zmieniając się w człowieka. Gdy skończył przemianę, rany na jego piersi rozciągnęły się, ponownie otworzyły i zaczęła z nich płynąć krew.

Ginny ruszyła chwilę zanim zemdlał. Złapała go i położyła na podłodze.

- Zabierzcie go do szpitala – poleciła, po czym odwróciła się i wybiegła.

Minerva chwyciła Harry'ego i deportowała, ledwo unikając stada przyjaciół Harry'ego, którzy popędzili za Ginny.

* * *

><p>- Odsunąć się – poleciła Poppy Pomfrey, biorąc się do roboty. – Co spowodowało te rany?<p>

- Wilkołak.

Poppy potrząsnęła głową i rzuciła serię zaklęć.

- Musimy najpierw usunąć truciznę. Szpony wilkołaków mają antykoagulant, który zapobiega właściwemu zasklepianiu ran. Dobra wiadomość jest taka, że to są ślady pazurów i nie wygląda na to, by został ugryziony.

- Co by się stało, gdyby wilk-animag został ugryziony? – spytała zdyszana Hermiona, która dotarła kilka chwil wcześniej.

- Czy ja wyglądam na wróżkę? – odparła poirytowana Poppy. – Teraz siedźcie cicho i dajcie mi oczyścić te rany.

Zapadła grobowa cisza. W końcu pielęgniarka zrobiła krok w tym i wzięła głębszy oddech.

- Czy ja w ogóle chcę wiedzieć z kim on walczył?

- Z Fenrirem Greybackiem – wyjaśniła Ginny.

- A co z nim?

- Nie żyje.

Poppy pokiwała głowę, na jej usta wpłynął cień uśmiechu.

- To dobrze. Zbyt często miałam do czynienia z rodzinami, które zniszczył.

Delikatnie odgarnęła włosy Harry'ego z czoła.

- Harry'emu nic nie będzie – ogłosiła. – Jest w świetnej formie, zwłaszcza jak na czarodzieja i to mu pomoże.

- Kiedy się obudzi? – spytała Ginny.

- Zapewne przed obiadem. Proponuję, żebyście skończyli śniadanie i udali się na lekcje.

- Znakomity pomysł – dobiegł z tyłu głos Albusa.

- Ty też Ginny – dodała Poppy z delikatnym uśmiechem. – Obiecuję, zostanę z nim.

Ginny spojrzała przeciągle na jej nieprzytomnego chłopaka i powoli skinęła głową. pocałowała go delikatnie i wyszła.

Za nią podążyli wszyscy ich przyjaciele.

* * *

><p>Percy szedł przez Zakazany Las. Tuż za nim podążał Kingsley.<p>

- To miejsce ciągle przyprawia mnie o dreszcze – wymamrotał Kingsley.

- Mnie też – przyznał spokojnie Percy. – Ale musimy dotrzeć tam pierwsi, nim ktoś natrafi na to miejsce przez przypadek, a potem zdecydować co z tym zrobimy. Remus powiedział, że to powinno być gdzieś tutaj.

Kingsley skinął głową, trzymając różdżkę w pogotowiu.

- Tędy – wskazał Percy i uśmiechnął się. – Zechciałbyś rzucić zaklęcie, o Wielki Aurorze?

Kingsley skinął głową i skoncentrował się.

- Tempus Acclaro!

Percy odsunął się od polany, by móc bez przeszkód obserwować wszystko co się wydarzyło. Potrząsnął głową, podziwiając walkę.

- Co myślisz? – spytał Kingsley, gdy było po wszystkim.

Percy podszedł do Fenrira. Spojrzał na niego i wycelował różdżkę.

- Diffindo! – powiedział, celując w szyję wilkołaka. Następnie wycelował niżej, w nogę i rzucił to samo zaklęcie.

- Uważam – powiedział zadowolony – że Harry walczył z poszukiwanym wilkołakiem Fenrirem Graybackiem i dzięki zgodnemu z prawem użyciu zaklęcia tnącego zdołał go pokonać. Oczywiście zostanie należycie wynagrodzony za swój czyn.

- A jego forma animaga? – spytał Kingsley.

- Nie widzę żadnych przekonujących dowodów na coś takiego – odparł Percy, spokojnie ignorując wyraźne ślady wilczych łap. – Ponadto to głupota, sugerować, że chłopak w jego wieku mógłby stać się animagiem, nie sądzisz?

- Głupota – zgodził się Kingsley. – Absolutnie nie ma żadnych dowodów.

On też nie zerknął na tropy odciśnięte w ziemi.

Percy uśmiechnął się.

- W takim razie proponuję, żebyś rzucił zaklęcie lewitacji na jego ciało i wracajmy do Ministerstwa. Znam kilka rodzin, które będą radośnie świętować jego śmierć.

- Dlaczego ja mam to robić? – marudził Kingsley.

- Bo ja jestem mózgiem, a ty mięśniami – wyjaśnił Percy.

- Palant – wymamrotał Kingsley.

- Słyszałem to – odrzekł Percy. – I za to możesz podziękować mojej rodzinie.

- Za dużo was – burknął Kingsley. Rzucił zaklęcie i zaczęli wychodzić z lasu.

- Pocieszające, nieprawdaż?

Kingsley jedynie mruknął pod nosem.

* * *

><p>Harry jęknął, gdy tylko otworzył oczy.<p>

- Czuję się jeszcze gorzej niż zwykle – wymamrotał.

- A myślałam, że następnym razem tylko wpadniesz na herbatkę? – usłyszał oschły głos, który zidentyfikował jako należący do szkolnej pielęgniarki.

- Proszę to powiedzieć temu aroganckiemu wilkołakowi, który wkroczył na moje terytorium – odciął się Harry. – Nie chciałem wracać – przyznał. – Wszystko było dużo łatwiejsze, gdy byłem wilkiem.

- Co masz na myśli? – spytała.

- Zabijanie ludzi jest łatwiejsze. Robienie tego co muszę jest łatwiejsze. Wilki nie czują żalu. Jeśli coś jest konieczne, trzeba to zrobić i iść dalej.

- Minerva powinna ci była powiedzieć, żebyś nie nadużywał zwierzęcej postaci – powiedziała Poppy. – Przynajmniej na początku wszyscy animagowie czują coś podobnego. Jakby całe życie czegoś ci brakowało i nagle znalazłeś swoje prawdziwe ja.

- Dokładnie tak się czuję – potaknął Harry.

- Problem polega na tym – kontynuowała pielęgniarka – że zanim osiągniesz równowagę, powrót do ludzkiej formy może być coraz trudniejszy. Wszystko potrzebuje równowagi. Jeśli pozostaniesz w postaci wilka, w końcu zapomnisz jak to jest być człowiekiem i spędzisz resztę życia jako zwierzę.

- Co najdziwniejsze – stwierdził Harry z namysłem – ta perspektywa jest całkiem atrakcyjna.

Roześmiała się delikatnie.

- Wydaje mi się Harry, że powinieneś spróbować połączyć osobowość wilka z tą ludzką. Kiedy to zrobisz, będziesz szczęśliwy, niezależnie w jakiej będziesz formie.

- Jest pani animagiem?

- Niestety nie. Ale zawsze chciałam być. Niestety nie przyszło do mnie żadne zwierzę.

- Przykro mi.

- Już dawno się z tym pogodziłam – wyznała cicho. – Przeczytałam wszystkie dostępne materiały i dowiedziałam się czego tylko mogłam. Gdy zawiodłam, zwróciłam się ku medycynie.

- Czy kiedykolwiek pani podziękowałem za całą opiekę, którą pani nade mną roztacza? – spytał, otwierając oczy, by mógł na nią ponownie spojrzeć.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego.

- Nie ma takiej potrzeby, Harry.

- Kiedy to się wszystko skończy – zaczął powoli – miło by było spędzić z panią trochę czasu i nauczyć się trochę o leczeniu ludzi. Chyba spodobałoby mi się to bardziej niż zabijanie.

- Też tak myślę – odpowiedziała Poppy z uśmiechem. – Spróbujesz wstać?

Harry skinął głową i zdjął nogi z łóżka. Wstał i zachwiał się, chwytając krawędź materaca.

- Czuję się trochę dziwnie używający tylko dwóch nóg – wyjaśnił ze śmiechem.

- Wydaje mi się, ze odkryjesz, iż całowanie jest znacznie prostsze w tej formie, a na lekcjach czeka na ciebie bardzo zmartwiona dziewczyna.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

- Słusznie. Chyba zejdę na obiad.

Zmarszczył brwi.

- Ale będę musiał spędzić dzisiaj noc jako wilk.

- Czemu?

- Muszę pomóc Remusowi. Jest pełnia.

- Nie zalecałabym tego – odparła delikatnie Poppy.

- Czy pomogłoby, gdybym spędził popołudnie na medytacji i spróbował dokonać tego połączenia, o którym pani wspominała?

- A lekcje?

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- To jest ważniejsze. Zresztą ten rok chyba i tak jest dla mnie stracony. Po prostu będę musiał go powtórzyć, gdy Voldemort będzie już martwy.

- W takim razie to zapewne będzie dobry pomysł.

Harry uśmiechnął się i sięgnął po koszulę. Uniósł ją i spojrzał na podarty i poplamiony krwią materiał.

- Chyba naprawdę powinienem kupować moje ubrania hurtowo – zauważył beztrosko.

Poppy jedynie parsknęła śmiechem i sięgnęła do szafki.

- Trzymaj. Twój zapasowy komplet.

- Dzięki. Poproszę potem Zgredka, by dorzucił tu nowe ubrania.

Ubrał się bez pośpiechu i zszedł do Wielkiej Sali. Zbliżała się pora obiadowa i to było najlepsze miejsce, by spotkać się ze wszystkimi.

Pociągnął nosem, czując ponownie, że przypomina sobie o czymś, co dawno temu zapomniał.

Potrząsnął głową i starał się myśleć o czymś innym. Przeciągnął się i uśmiechnął lekko. Zaczynał sobie przypominać, jak to jest być człowiekiem i nie było to aż takie straszne jak mu się wydawało, gdy obudził się rano w swojej zwierzęcej postaci.

Wszedł do Wielkiej Sali, zajął swoje miejsce i uśmiechnął się lekko.

* * *

><p>Od: P. Weasley, Ministerstwo Magii<p>

Do: Harry James Potter

DW: Wizengamot, Korneliusz Knot

Temat: Fenrir Greyback

Szanowny Panie Potter,

w imieniu Ministerstwa Magii chciałbym niniejszym pogratulować Pan pańskiego zwycięstwa nad Fenrirem Greybackiem.

Według oficjalnego raportu nasi śledczy odkryli, że to pańskie użycie zaklęcia tnącego stało się przyczyną jego śmierci. Gratulujemy, że zdołał Pan uniknął używania Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych.

W związku z Pana nadchodzącą konfrontacją z Lordem Voldemortem, Minister Magii zwołał dziś rano posiedzenie Wizengamotu i przyznał Panu czasową licencję na używanie zaklęć Cruciatus, Imperius i Avada Kedavra przeciwko Czarnemu Panu i jego wspólnikom. Licencja ta jest normalnie ograniczona do aurorów, ale uznano, że jest Pan przywódcą w walce o sprawiedliwość i jako taki nie powinien Pan się martwić o konsekwencje użycia magii podczas obrony przed naszym wrogiem.

Jeszcze raz w imieniu Wizengamotu i Ministerstwa Magii pragnę złożyć gratulacje z powodu pokonania siódmego na liście najbardziej poszukiwanych ludzi w Anglii.

Z poważaniem,

Percy Weasley

_Informacje zawarte w tym Mmailu są poufne i mogą nieść za sobą prawne skutki. Są przeznaczone jedynie do wiadomości adresata. Zabroniony jest dostęp do tego Mmaila przez nieupoważnione osoby. Jeśli nie jesteś zamierzonym adresatem, ujawnianie, kopiowanie oraz jakiekolwiek działania lub powstrzymanie się od działań na podstawie zawartych w nim informacji są zakazane i mogą stanowić naruszenie prawa._

* * *

><p>Od: Percy<p>

Do: Harry

Temat: Oficjalny list

Harry,

powinieneś już otrzymać mój oficjalny list. Zdecydowaliśmy z Kingsleyem, że nie wspomnimy na razie o Twojej formie animaga i załatwimy wszystko miło i legalnie.

Mamy też dla Ciebie kolejny tysiąc galeonów. Czy mogę zasugerować dotację dla Fundacji "Wilkołak"? To stowarzyszenie, które pomaga rodzinom radzić sobie z efektami ukąszenia i stara się dostarczać wilkołakom zapasy Eliksiru Tojadowego.

P.

_Informacje zawarte w tym Mmailu są poufne i mogą nieść za sobą prawne skutki. Są przeznaczone jedynie do wiadomości adresata. Zabroniony jest dostęp do tego Mmaila przez nieupoważnione osoby. Jeśli nie jesteś zamierzonym adresatem, ujawnianie, kopiowanie oraz jakiekolwiek działania lub powstrzymanie się od działań na podstawie zawartych w nim informacji są zakazane i mogą stanowić naruszenie prawa._

* * *

><p>Od: Harry<p>

Do: Manipulator

Temat: Re: Oficjalny list

Czy ja w ogóle chcę wiedzieć jak załatwiłeś mi to pozwolenie?

Dobry pomysł z tą fundacją. Nie mów o tym nikomu, ale zacznę robić dla nich regularne wpłaty, póki nie wymyślimy jak pomóc wilkołakom.

H

_Audaces fortuna juvat_

* * *

><p>Od: Walczący Słowem<p>

Do: Walczący Wszystkim Co Dostępne

Temat: Re[2]: Oficjalny list

Mogłem wspomnieć Wizengamotowi jak mało prawdopodobne jest, żebyś zabił Voldemorta (chociaż musiałem użyć tego głupiego pseudonimu Sami-Wiecie-Kto) ściskając go z przyjaznym uśmiechem.

Zobaczyli w tym sens.

Percy

_Informacje zawarte w tym Mmailu są poufne i mogą nieść za sobą prawne skutki. Są przeznaczone jedynie do wiadomości adresata. Zabroniony jest dostęp do tego Mmaila przez nieupoważnione osoby. Jeśli nie jesteś zamierzonym adresatem, ujawnianie, kopiowanie oraz jakiekolwiek działania lub powstrzymanie się od działań na podstawie zawartych w nim informacji są zakazane i mogą stanowić naruszenie prawa._

* * *

><p>Od: Harry<p>

Do: Dziewczyna, Która Wie Wszystko

Załącznik: Lista

Temat: Mmaile

Hermiono, mój skarbie, moja droga, czy masz może adresy mmailowe do załączonych osób?

HJP

_Audaces fortuna juvat_

* * *

><p>Od: Dziewczyna, Która Podziwia<p>

Do: Cwany Dupek

Załącznik: lista_uzupełniona

Temat: Re: Mmaile

Ależ oczywiście. W przeciwnym wypadku nie byłabym przecież Dziewczyną-Która-Wie-Wszystko, prawda?

Zastanawiałam się, kogo będziesz miał w drużynie.

Oczywiście ja wniosłam mój zakład, kiedy stawki wciąż były dobre.

Hermiona

* * *

><p>Od: Cwany, Ale Nie Dupek<p>

Do: Wyrocznia

Temat: Re[2]: Mmaile

Hermiona i hazard?

Co jeszcze?

H.

_Audaces fortuna juvat_

* * *

><p>Harry uniósł wzrok gdy drzwi do Wielkiej Sali otworzyły się i uczniowie zaczęli wlewać się do środka. Większość z nich witała go uśmiechem lub uniesieniem ręki. Wreszcie weszła Ginny.<p>

Zwolniła, wahając się przez krótką chwilę, po czym spojrzała na niego z nadzieją.

Uśmiechnął się do niej. Jej twarz rozświetlił uśmiech, po czym podbiegła i wtuliła się w niego, przyciskając twarz do jego szyi.

- W porządku – wyszeptał. – Między nami wszystko w porządku. Musimy później pogadać, ale ze mną wszystko dobrze.

- Ze wszystkim dobrze? – upewniła się.

- Tak, ze wszystkim.

Ginny pociągnęła lekko nosem, po czym usiadła tak, by być jak najbliżej niego. Wkrótce dołączyli do nich Ron i Hermiona.

- Już odzyskałeś siły?

- Jestem trochę obolały – przyznał Harry. – Będę też musiał trochę pomedytować po południu, żebym nie czuł więcej takiej silnej potrzeby pozostania w wilczej postaci.

- Jak to jest? – spytał Ron.

- Bycie wilkiem?

- Tak.

- Naturalne, bardziej niż cokolwiek innego – wyjaśnił, po czym spojrzał na Hermionę. – Wiesz, że wilkołaki to tak naprawdę nie są wilki?

- Co masz na myśli?

- Kiedy zeszłej nocy walczyłem z Fenrirem wiedziałem, że nie jest prawdziwym wilkiem od chwili, kiedy go pierwszy raz ujrzałem. Był człowiekiem pod postacią wilka. Mowa ciała, postawa, wyraz pyska i wszystko inne. Mogą to do pewnego stopnia naśladować, ale nie jest to dla nich naturalne.

- Fascynujące – rzekła z namysłem. – To może skierować nasze badania w zupełnie nowym kierunku, jeśli nie znajdziemy żadnego zaklęcia.

Harry odwrócił się z powrotem do Rona.

- Kiedy jestem wilkiem myślę inaczej, prościej. Są rzeczy, których nie lubię jako człowiek, ale wilkowi one nie przeszkadzają. Na przykład zabijanie. Kiedy jestem wilkiem zabijanie dla ochrony mojego stada i mojego terytorium jest naturalne. Jako człowiek mam zdecydowanie więcej moralnych wątpliwości. Dlatego właśnie muszę medytować, by spróbować połączyć obie te osobowości. Są też moje zmysły, które w wilczej postaci są znacznie bardziej wyostrzone. Mogłem wyczuć na tobie Hermionę i vice versa, widzę z dalszych odległości, a mój słuch jest niesamowity – uśmiechnął się. – Jednym słowem, jest rewelacyjnie.

Ron roześmiał się.

- Kiedy nas tego nauczysz?

- Obiecałem już Minervie, że nauczę Ginny, więc chyba nie będzie miała nic przeciwko rozciągnięciu nieco tego kursu. Oczywiście problemem może być znalezienie terminu, kiedy wszyscy będziemy mieli czas wolny.

- Jak zwykle – westchnęła Hermiona. – Nie zaglądałeś ostatnio zbyt często na lekcje.

- Chyba będę musiał powtórzyć rok – przyznał Harry. – Voldemort ma pierwszeństwo przed moją edukacją.

Harry nie mógł zrozumieć, czemu właśnie w tym momencie Hermiona i Ron wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenie i uśmiechnęli się lekko.

* * *

><p>- Nie rozłączę się, póki ty tego nie zrobisz – powiedział Dudley.<p>

- Dudleyu Dursley – westchnęła Sheryl Thomas. – Czasami jesteś bardziej kobiecy niż ja.

- Ej – zaprotestował Dudley. – Jestem nowoczesnym facetem. Po prostu okazuję moje uczucia.

- W dupę mnie pocałuj, nowoczesny facecie.

- Czy to zaproszenie? – spytał Dudley.

Sheryl parsknęła śmiechem.

- Być może – odparła. – Będziesz musiał poczekać i…

- Sheryl?

- Dudley – jej głos nagle zabarwiło przerażenie. – Wyglądam przez okno i właśnie pojawiła się tam banda Śmierciożerców.

- Wynoś się stamtąd – wrzasnął Dudley do telefonu. – Użyj świstokliku.

- Mamo, tato, Jenny – wrzasnęła Sheryl. – Będę na siebie uważała – obiecała i rozłączyła się.

Dudley również odłożył telefon i popędził do okna od strony ulicy.

- Dudley? – spytał Vernon, który wrócił do domu na obiad. – Co się stało?

- Kurwa.

- Dudleyu Dursley – rozdarła się Petunia. – Nie będę tolerowała takiego języka w moim domu.

- To co byś powiedziała widząc bandę Śmierciożerców idącą do twojego domu?

Petunia zbladła.

- Świry – odezwał się Vernon zrywając się na równe nogi. – Już ja im pokażę – zapowiedział, wąsy mu się trzęsły.

- Tato, jesteś idiotą – jęknął Dudley.

Petunia wrzasnęła, gdy drzwi frontowe eksplodowały, wysyłając falę odłamków, które niczym szrapnel wbiły się w przeciwległą ścianę.

Dudley ponownie jęknął. Przyciągnął blisko swoją matkę, chwycił za rękę ojca, drugą ręką ujął naszyjnik, zadowolony, że schudł na tyle, że może to wszystko zrobić jednocześnie.

- Hogwart!

- Dudley! – wrzasnęli Vernon i Petunia, gdy magia rzuciła ich przez przestrzeń.

* * *

><p>Harry uniósł wzrok znad posiłku i zmarszczył brwi. Wyciągnął różdżkę i wskoczył na stół Gryffindoru.<p>

- Świstoklik – zawołał do Albusa.

Pojawiły się cztery osoby, jedna ściskała krwawiące ramię.

- Mamo! Tato! Sheryl! Jenny! – krzyknął Dean Thomas, zrywając się i podbiegając do rodziny.

- Niech ktoś przyprowadzi Madam Pomfrey – polecił Harry, ujmując mężczyznę za ramię. – Miło pana poznać, panie Thomas. Jestem Harry Potter.

- Osoba, której powinniśmy dziękować za nasze bezpieczeństwo?

- Nie – zaoponował Harry, myśląc o czymś innym. – Nie będziemy mieli problemu z tą raną.

Sheryl podeszła i uściskała go, gdy się wyprostował.

- Dzięki.

- Nie ma za co – odpowiedział Harry. – Cieszę się, że wszystko z wami w porządku – zamarł. – Szlag.

- Co? – spytała Sheryl.

- Aktywował się drugi świstoklik.

- Dudley? – spytała Sheryl.

Harry potaknął i zrobił kilka kroków w tył. Po chwili pojawiły się trzy postacie, na widok których Harry musiał powtrzymać uśmiech.

Dudley przyciskał ręką i głową Petunię, tą samą ręką ściskając naszyjnik. Druga dłoń przytrzymywała jego ojca.

Dudley puścił rodziców z lekkim wyrazem niesmaku.

- Sheryl – z ulgą zobaczył, że nic jej nie jest i przytulił ją.

- Co się dzieje? – spytał głośno i z wściekłością Vernon, patrząc krzywo na Dudleya. – Jak śmiesz sprowadzać mnie do tego gniazda świrów?

- A ty – ryknął, obracając się do Harry'ego. – Powinniśmy wytłuc z ciebie tą nienaturalność, gdy mieliśmy okazję. To twoja wina, ty bezużyteczny, niepotrzebny idioto! Jadłem sobie spokojnie obiad gdy banda tych waszych brudnych świrów zniszczyła nasze drzwi, a nasz syn porwał nas, zanim zdołałem cokolwiek zrobić. Myślałem, że pozbyliśmy się już ciebie na dobre i że te twoje obleśne, nienaturalne zachowania zniknęły już z naszego życia na zawsze – wziął głęboki wdech, jego twarz pokrywała się coraz głębszą purpurą. – Poza tym…

Zanim zdążył powiedzieć coś więcej, Dudley zrobił trzy szybkie kroki i wyprowadził cios, który zaczął się gdzieś w okolicy jego kolan, a zakończył na szczęce Vernona.

Vernon uniósł się na czubki palców, po czym zwalił się na plecy jak wielkie drzewo z głośnym hukiem.

- Dudley! – zaskrzeczała Petunia. – Co ty wyprawiasz?

- Ratuję temu debilowi życie – warknął zirytowany Dudley. – Znowu.

- O co ci chodzi? – dopytywała się Petunia.

- Rozejrzyj się dobrze wokół siebie – zaproponował Dudley – zwróć uwagę zwłaszcza na tą rudowłosą dziewczynę po lewej stronie Harry'ego.

Harry rozejrzał się, tak samo jak Petunia. Praktycznie wszyscy uczniowie wydobyli różdżki i niemal wszystkie skierowany były na jednego z przedstawicieli rodziny Dudleyów. Na twarzach wszystkich uczniów, bez wyjątku, zastygł grymas wściekłości. Ginny wyglądała na szczególnie podbuzowaną, jej ręka płonęła blaskiem i trzęsła się z powstrzymywanej złości. Tymczasem Ron i Hermiona z całkowitym spokojem trzymali Dursleyów na muszce.

- Nie ośmielicie się… - wyjąkała Petunia. – Wyrzucą was ze szkoły.

- Mnie nie wyrzucą – zauważył niskim, spokojnym tonem Snape. – Z drugiej strony rzucenie klątwy na takiego szkodnika jak ty może zostać uznane za pracę społecznie użyteczną.

- Mnie nazywasz szkodnikiem? – spytała oburzona Petunia.

- Absolutnie, bez cienie wątpliwości.

- Silencio, Petrificus Totalus, Incarcerous!

Trzy zaklęcia nadleciały od strony stołu Puchonów zanim Petunia zdołała odpowiedzieć.

Harry spojrzał tam zaskoczony. Susan wzruszyła ramionami.

- Uznałam, że ktoś kto nie stracił do końca zimnej krwi, powinien coś zrobić, żeby ich chronić.

Podeszła do unieruchomionej Petunii.

- Jestem Puchonką – oznajmiła z dumą. – Staramy się traktować każdego uczciwie i zrobiłam tak teraz. Ale jeśli jeszcze raz usłyszę, jak mówicie w ten sposób o Harrym, nie będziecie się musieli martwić o nic innego, bo uczynię to co zostało z waszego życia piekłem na ziemi.

- Dwadzieścia punktów dla Hufflepuff – odezwał się cicho Snape.

- No cóż – westchnął Harry. – Tego się nie spodziewałem. Dobrze cię widzieć, Dudley.

- Tak – zgodził się Dudley. – Eeee, dlaczego ten sufit się rusza.

- Magia – odparł Harry, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha.

- Jasne – roześmiał się Dudley. – Wybacz, głupie pytanie. Dobra, teraz nie takie głupie pytanie. Czemu przyjeżdżałeś do nas co lato, biorąc pod uwagę, że mój kochany staruszek jest rasistowskim sadystą, a mogłeś zostać tutaj?

- Musiałem. Byłem kluczem do zaklęć chroniących wasz dom. Właśnie one dały wam wystarczająco dużo czasu, żebyście zdążyli tu dotrzeć – wyjaśnił Harry.

- To znaczy, że użerałeś się z nami dla naszego własnego dobra?

- To nie było do końca altruistyczne, nie było też moim pomysłem.

- Tym większy mam u ciebie dług wdzięczności – odpowiedział szczerze Dudley.

- Tak naprawdę to jesteś wciąż wśród żywych dzięki twoim własnym czynom. Gdybyś nie wysłał mi tego e-maila z przeprosinami, nigdy nie odkryłbym jak się zmieniłeś i nie dałbym ci tego świstokliku – przerwał na chwilę. – Powiedz mi, jak długo miałeś ochotę mu przyłożyć?

- Mniej więcej od kiedy nazwał Sheryl czarnuchem – odpowiedział z zaciętą miną. – Wtedy nie pozwoliła mi go pobić.

Harry spojrzał na swoich krewnych i wzruszył ramionami. Uniósł rękę i wylewitował ich w róg sali.

- Trochę potrwa zanim się do tego przyzwyczaję – mruknął pan Thomas. – Nie musisz używać różdżki?

- Tato – odezwała się Sheryl, tonem który wskazywał, że ma ochotę przewrócić oczami w sposób typowy dla nastolatki. – To Harry Potter, on może wszystko.

- Ach tak, racja – wymamrotał. – Graham Thomas – przedstawił się, podając Harry'emu rękę.

Harry z powagą uścisnął jego dłoń.

- To moja żona, Mary. Sheryl już znasz, a to moja najmłodsza córka, Jenny.

Jenny była małą dziewczynką z wielkimi brązowymi oczami. Na oko wyglądała na pięć do sześciu lat. Wyplątała się z objęć mamy i podeszła do niego. Wyglądała na wystraszoną wszystkim co się wokół niej wydarzyło.

- Cześć – powiedział.

- Jesteś magiczny?

Harry pokiwał głową.

- Tak twierdzą – odpowiedział spokojnie.

- Jak Dean?

Dean, stojący przy rodzicach, parsknął śmiechem.

- Jasne – wymamrotał – dokładnie tak jak praca taty na taksówce sprawia, że jest jak kierowca rajdowy.

Harry potaknął.

- Jesteś lepszy od Deana?

Harry potrząsnął przecząco głową.

- Dean to bardzo dobry czarodziej.

Zmarszczyła brwi, spojrzała na niego i westchnęła.

- Co się stało?

- Dean nie potrafił naprawić mojego misia – wyjaśniła smutno, pokazując sponiewieraną, zwisającą luźno maskotkę, której brakowało połowy wypychającego jej materiału oraz jednej ręki.

- Widzisz – zaczął Harry, siadając przed nią na podłodze. – To nie jest tak, że nie potrafił naprawić misia, po prosto nie wolno mu było. Wszyscy czarodzieje muszą przestrzegać zasad.

Zignorował dobiegające z tłumu odgłosy wyrażając niedowierzanie.

- Tak się składa – kontynuował – że jestem specjalistą od misiów. Czy on ma jakieś imię?

- To ona – odpowiedziała oburzona dziewczynka – i ma na imię Matylda.

Jej mina wyraźnie oznajmiała całemu światu, że nie wierzy, jakoby ten chłopak przed nią był prawdziwym specjalistą od misiów.

- Jenny! – zganiła ją Mary.

- W porządku – uspokoił ją Harry, po czym ponownie spojrzał na dziewczynkę. – Widzisz, na pewno jest coś, czego nie wiesz o Matyldzie.

Jenny stanowczo potrząsnęła głową w niemym zaprzeczeniu.

- Mogę? – spytał, wyciągając rękę. Niechętnie oddała mu misia.

- Widzisz, tak naprawdę wcale nie potrzebujesz mnie ani Deana, żeby naprawić Matyldę.

- Co?

- Popatrz – powiedział Harry. – To moja różdżka. Używam jej do czarowania.

Pokazał jej różdżkę i rzucił ją Ginny, która zręcznie złapała przyrząd.

- Chodzi o to, że nigdy nie próbowałaś naprawić Matyldy w Hogwarcie, tym wspaniałym zamku.

Matylda potrząsnęła głową. Jej oczy robiły się coraz większe.

- To może teraz spróbujesz?

- Matyldo – odezwała się Jenny, głos jej się trząsł. – Chcesz być naprawiona?

Na chwilę zapadła cisza, po czym nagle pisnęła, gdy oczy misia zaczęły się poruszać, by w końcu spocząć na niej.

- Nie bój się. Powiedz jej, że ją kochasz – zaproponował Harry. – Każdy potrzebuje miłości.

- Matyldo – odezwała się Jenny nieco bardziej stanowczo. – Kocham cię i chcę, żebyś została naprawiona.

- Hogwart to cudowne miejsce – rzekł Harry delikatnie. – Niektórzy mówią, że ten zamek żyje i potrafi pomóc ludziom. Popatrz – wskazał na misia, który zaczął się poruszać.

- Rusza się – wyszeptała poruszona Jenny.

- Kocha cię – zapewnił ją Harry z powagą. – Teraz skoncentruj się na niej mocno. Co chcesz najpierw naprawić?

- Jej rękę, rękę – odparła Jenny, padając na kolana.

- Patrz – wyszeptał Harry. – W miejscu, gdzie znajdowała się resztka urwanej ręki, pojawił się brązowy kikut, który powoli urósł do rozmiarów normalnej ręki.

- To się naprawdę dzieje – zawołała podekscytowana Jenny. – Dalej Matyldo! – zawołała.

Matylda obróciła głowę i patrzyła, jak rośnie jej nowa ręka. Kiedy proces się zakończył, machnęła nią kilka razy.

- Jej ciało – powiedziała Jenny i zaklaskała, widząc jak miś ponownie się napełnia, aż wyglądał niemal jak nowy.

- Chyba przydałaby się jej kąpiel – zasugerował Harry.

- To możliwe? – spytała Jenny.

- Jeśli w to wierzysz, wszystko może się zdarzyć.

- Wierzę – stwierdziła Jenny. – Dalej Matyldo, wyczyść się.

Nogi Matyldy zaczęły zmieniać kolor z przybrudzonego brązu na jaśniejszy, miodowy kolor. Kiedy przemiana się skończyła, miś obejrzał się i rzucił na właścicielkę, otwierając szeroko ramiona.

- Matylda! – zawołała Jenny i uściskała misia, płacząc z radości.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niej delikatnie.

- Widzisz – powiedział do niej łagodnie – jednak wiem co nieco o misiach.

Jenny energicznie pokiwała głową.

- Wiem też, że jak długo jesteś w Hogwarcie, Matylda będzie potrafiła pokazać ci jak bardzo cię kocha, ale kiedy wyjedziecie, zapadnie w głęboki sen.

Jenny ponownie potaknęła.

- Ale Matylda zawsze będzie cię kochała i jeśli ci źli ludzie kiedykolwiek spróbują cię skrzywdzić, wystarczy że przytulisz Matyldę i nie będą mogli zrobić ci krzywdy.

Westchnęła zaskoczona i popatrzyła na swojego misia. potem nachyliła się i pocałowała podłogę.

- Dziękuję, Hogwarcie – wyszeptała.

Oblało ich jasne światło i unieśli się w powietrze.

- Co się dzieje? – spytała Jenny, ściskając Matyldę.

- Hogwart mówi „nie ma sprawy" – wyjaśnił Harry, lewitujący koło niej.

Jenny przyjrzała mu się uważnie.

- Nie jesteś jak Dean – powiedziała w końcu, gdy zaczęli opadać na podłogę.

- Jestem – zaoponował Harry.

- Hogwart kocha cię bardziej niż Deana – stwierdziła stanowczo. – To właśnie mi mówi. Hogwart lubi też Matyldę – zmarszczyła brwi i zrobiła zeza. – Hogwart mówi, że ci ufa.

Harry zamrugał zaskoczony. Wyciągnął rękę i delikatnie pogłaskał ją po głowie.

- Chyba twój brat chciałby cię przytulić.

- W porządku – odparła Jenny i wstała. Przytuliła się mocno do Harry'ego, po czym popędziła do brata. – Przytulisz się? – spytała.

- Chodź tu – powiedział Dean, biorąc ją na ręce. – Możesz siąść z nami.

Harry podniósł się zamyślony. Rozejrzał się wokół.

- Co? – spytał.

Większość dziewczyn patrzyła na niego z dziwnym uśmiechem, którego nie rozumiał.

- Ron? – spytał Harry. – Co jest grane?

Ron roześmiał się cicho.

- Przykro mi stary, nie mogę ci powiedzieć.

- Nie możesz czy nie chcesz?

- Nie chcę – uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Właśnie zrobiłeś największy błąd, jaki może popełnić chłopak.

- Że co?

- Przymknij się Ron – warknęła Hermiona.

- Tak jest – odparł Ron ze złośliwym uśmiechem, wyraźnie rozkoszując się problemem Harry'ego.

- Ginny? – Harry dalej szukał pomocy. Jego dziewczyna zrobiła kilka kroków i mocno się do niego przytuliła.

Oddał uścisk i popatrzył ponad jej głową w stronę stołu nauczycielskiego, wciąż nie wiedząc o co tu chodzi. Severus i Albus uśmiechali się złośliwie, podczas gdy Minerva miała podobną minę jak pozostałe kobiety.

- O co chodzi? – spytał.

Ginny tylko się uśmiechnęła i pociągnęła go do stołu, gdzie Hermiona mogła go uściskać.

- Proszę?

Ginny delikatnie pocałowała go w policzek i przytuliła się do jego ramienia, podczas gdy on objął ją jedną ręką.

Harry zrezygnował z prób dojścia o co tu chodzi, gdy wtem przypomniał sobie o czymś.

- Zgredku?

- Pan Harry Potter wzywał Zgredka?

- Możesz przygotować dwa pokoje? Jeden dla rodziny Deana, drugi dla nich.

Zgredek potaknął i obrócił się. Nagle zamarł.

- Oni to Dursleyowie – zauważył, gapiąc się na parę na podłodze.

Harry skinął głową.

- Dursleyowie nie być godni mieszkania w pokojach – warknął Zgredek. – Dursleyowie musieć być w komórce nam miotły.

Zanim Harry zdołał zareagować, mały skrzat złapał Vernona i Petunię i deportował z pyknięciem.

- Hej, Harry – zawołał Seamus. – Można przyznać punkty skrzatowi domowemu?

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko. Seamus także.

- A skoro nikt nie ma wystarczająco jaj, by to przyznać, to ja to powiem: byłeś rewelacyjny z Jenny. Ona normalnie nie lubi obcych.

Harry na chwilę spojrzał Deanowi w oczy, po czym machnął ręką. Jenny oparła się o matkę i zamknęła oczy.

- Ona jest czarodziejką, jakbyś nie wiedział – rzekł Harry.

- Super – ucieszył się Dean.

- Ale zastanawia mnie trochę to, co powiedziała o Hogwarcie.

- Czemu? – spytała Ginny.

- To wszystko była moja magia – wyjaśnił Harry – aż do momentu, gdy uniosła się w powietrze.

- Harry – odezwał się Albus. Gdy Harry spojrzał na niego, dyrektor uśmiechnął się figlarnie. – Niektórzy mówią, że ten zamek żyje – zacytował. – A skoro żyje, to czemu nie miałby mieć ulubieńców?

Harry nie był do końca pewien jak odpowiedzieć, więc obrócił się z powrotem do rodziny Thomasów.

- Będziecie musieli zostać tu na trochę. Ministerstwo pojawi się, żeby naprawić wasz dom i wymazać pamięć waszych sąsiadów. Jakiś zdradziecki element z Hogwartu wspomniał o rozwijającym się związku Dudleya z Sheryl. To dlatego was zaatakowano. No i dlatego, ze jesteście mugolami. Tutejsze pokoje gościnne są bardzo wygodne i oczywiście wynagrodzimy panu czas, którego nie może pan spędzić w pracy. Czy będzie z tym jakiś problem?

- Jestem taksówkarzem – powiedział Graham. – Sam sobie wyznaczam godziny pracy. Moja żona opiekuje się dziećmi.

- Dzięki temu będzie łatwiej – przyznał Harry. – Może uznacie to za okazję, żeby zobaczyć jak Dean spędza swój czas z dala do domu i spędzić wakacje all inclusive? Dean, popołudnie masz wolne, żeby pomóc swojej rodzinie w rozlokowaniu się.

- Tak, profesorze Potter – zażartował Dean.

Harry wywrócił oczami.

- Dobra ludzie, czas na lekcje. Miejmy nadzieję, że na kolacji będziemy mieli trochę mniej emocji.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od<strong>** tłumacza:** Tym razem rozdział zajął mi nieco więcej czasu niż przewidywałem. Następne postaram się wyprodukować nieco szybciej. Zostały już tylko dwa, mniej więcej podobnej długości jak ten. tradycyjnie dziękuję wszystkim czytelnikom, zwłaszcza tym którzy dorzucają recenzję lub piszą na priva. Dajcie też znać czy macie jakieś ulubione historie H/G, które chcielibyście zobaczyć po polsku. Mam swoich faworytów co do następnych historii, ale chętnie wysłucham Waszych sugestii :)_

_**Mały słowniczek kulturowych aluzji z tego rozdziału**_

_**"Treściwość**** nie ****jest**** duszą**** mowy"** to parafraza cytatu z „Hamleta" (Akt II, scena II), w którym Poloniusz mówi, że „Treściwość jest duszy mową"._

„_**Pani**** zdrowie,**** pani**** Malfoy. ****Jezus**** kocha**** panią**** bardziej,**** niż**** się**** pani**** wydaje.****"****  
><strong>Scena spotkania Harry'ego i pani Malfoy jest parodią jednej ze scen z filmu „Absolwent", w którym główny bohater Beniamin (grany przez Dustina Hoffmana) ma romans ze znacznie starszą, żonatą kobietą, panią Robinson. Z tamtego filmu pochodzi słynna piosenka Simona i Garfunkela „Mrs Robinson", którą w tej scenie parafrazuje Harry, mówiąc „Pani zdrowie, pani Malfoy. Jezus kocha panią bardziej, niż się pani wydaje." (w oryginale "Here's to you, Mrs Malfoy, Jesus loves you more than you will know"). Są to dwa pierwsze wersy tej piosenki, tyle że w piosence zamiast Mrs Malfoy jest oczywiście Mrs Robinson._


	11. Wilkołaki, Gobliny i Smoki, O rany! vol2

_**Od tłumacza: **Witam ponownie. Oddaję w Wasze ręce przedostatni już rozdział tej wspaniałej historii. Mam nadzieję, że ostatni opublikuję najpóźniej za dwa miesiące. Zamieszczony w poprzednim rozdziale słowniczek kulturowy zyskał Wasze uznanie, więc i tym razem pokusiłem się o dodatkowe wyjaśnienie miejsc, które bez obeznania w anglosaskiej kulturze mogą być nie do końca jasne. Oznaczone są gwiazdkami, a słowniczek znajdziecie na końcu rozdziału. Miłej lektury!_

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 10 – Wilkołaki, Gobliny i Smoki, O rany! (część 2)<strong>

Od: Harry

Do: Drapieżny Wilkołak

DW: Psinka

Temat: Dziś wieczór

Lunatyku, staruszku, coś wyszło wczoraj w nocy. Chciałbym, żebyś pojawił się przed zmrokiem w Hogwarcie, żebyśmy mogli wypróbować kilka rzeczy przed Twoją przemianą.

Syriusz, Ty też.

H.

* * *

><p>Od: Wolfenstein<p>

Do: Łaprick

Temat: Nie znasz takich dużych liczb

Łappy, staruszku, chyba zajmie nam trochę czasu przyzwyczajenie się do tego, ze Harry instynktownie uważa się za szefa.

Remus

* * *

><p>Od: Złowrogi Syriusz<p>

Do: Spokojny Remus

Temat: Znam nawet większe

Doszedłem do tego, kiedy zmusił mnie, żebym dogadał się z Severusem.

Miejmy nadzieję, że gdy dorośnie, to trochę z tego wyrośnie i znowu będziesz mógł mu nieco pomatkować.

S.

* * *

><p>Od: Nie taki spokojny w popołudnie przed pełnią<p>

Do: Złowrogi? Chyba raczej łagodny

Temat: I nie musisz do tego zdejmować butów i skarpetek?

Racja.

Nie matkuję mu! Jestem na to zdecydowanie zbyt męski.

Remus

* * *

><p>Od: Łapa Pacyfista<p>

Do: Nerwowy wilk

Temat: Nie muszę!

Remus, jesteśmy dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, jak daleko sięgam pamięcią. I jako Twój przyjaciel muszę Ci powiedzieć…

Ten wąsik sprawia, że wyglądasz jakbyś preferował towarzystwo innych facetów.

Więc tak, matkujesz :D:D

S.

_hau, hau_

* * *

><p>Od: Człowiek z ojcowską powagą<p>

Do: Chłopiec, Który Jeszcze Nie Dorósł

DW: Metroseksualista

Temat: Re: Dziś wieczór

Będę.

R.

* * *

><p>Od: Chłopiec, Który Nienawidzi Wielkich Liter<p>

Do: Marudny Koleś

DW: Ten tam

Temat: Re[2]: Dziś wieczór

Jesteś nieśmiały?

H.

-  
><em>Audaces fortuna juvat<em>

* * *

><p>Od: Też byś był marudny<p>

Do: chłopiec, który przeżył (może być?)

DW: Tamten

Temat: Re[3]: Dziś wieczór

Niespecjalnie, a co?

R.

* * *

><p>Od: Zapewne<p>

Do: Zdecydowanie

DW: Co, do cholery

Temat: Re[4]: Dziś wieczór

Mam pomysł na coś kształcącego. Do zobaczenia wieczorem.

Harry

-  
><em>Audaces fortuna juvat<em>

* * *

><p>Od: Harry Potter<p>

Do: Wszyscy uczniowie

DW: Wszyscy nauczyciele, osoby przebywające w Hogwarcie, Syriusz i Remus

Temat: Zajęcia dodatkowe

Moi Drodzy,

chciałbym zaprosić na spotkanie dziś wieczór w Wielkiej Sali tych wszystkich, których ciekawi jak wygląda prawdziwa przemiana wilkołaka.

Zbyt długo wilkołaków traktowano jak pariasów, ze względu na ich zachowanie pod wpływem klątwy.

Uważam, że zobaczenie na własne oczy, jakie efekty klątwa wywołuje u dotkniętej nią osoby, będzie dla Was bardzo kształcącym doświadczeniem. Zobaczycie, jaki ból musi znosić, choć nie ma w tym jego winy.

Remus Lupin, były nauczyciel w Hogwarcie, zgłosił się na ochotnika.

Profesor Lupin został ugryziony w dzieciństwie przez Fenrira Greybacka, wilkołaka, z którym walczyłem zeszłej nocy. Nie znam milszego, łagodniejszego i bardziej godnego szacunku człowieka.

Mam nadzieję, że zobaczymy się dzisiaj o 19.00 oraz że pozbędziecie się na ten wieczór swoich uprzedzeń.

Harry

-  
><em>Audaces fortuna juvat<em>

* * *

><p>Od: R<p>

Do: S

Temat: Re: Zajęcia dodatkowe

No tego to się nie spodziewałem!

Myślisz, że będą bezpieczni?

Remus

* * *

><p>Od: S<p>

Do: R

Temat: Re: Re: Zajęcia dodatkowe

O nich się nie martw. Jak Ty się czujesz?

Syriusz

* * *

><p>Od: RL<p>

Do: SB

Temat: Re: Re: Re: Zajęcia dodatkowe

Jeśli chodzi o pokaz? Harry ma rację, można dzięki temu zdziałać mnóstwo dobrego. Jak długo ludzie są bezpieczni, a Harry nie zaproponowałby tego, gdyby nie miał wszystkiego pod kontrolą, mi to pasuje. W końcu moja przypadłość nie jest tajemnicą, nie sądzisz?

R.

* * *

><p>Od: Albus<p>

Do: Harry

Temat: Nieustannie

Zaskakujesz mnie za każdym razem, gdy się rozejrzę.

Na pewno będę.

Albus

_Przewodniczący Wizengamotu i Sekretarz Międzynarodowej Konfederacji Czarodziejów_

* * *

><p>Od: Harry<p>

Do: Wujcio Albie

Temat: Re: Nieustannie

To dobrze, bo będę potrzebował Twojej pomocy, by zapewnić bezpieczeństwo wszystkim, którzy się pojawią.

Harry

-  
><em>Audaces fortuna juvat<em>

* * *

><p>Od: Harry<p>

Do: Sev

Temat: Moi krewni

Zrobiłbyś mi przysługę i przeniósł ich z miejsca, gdzie wcisnął ich Zgredek do jakiegoś pokoju?

Prędzej czy później będziemy musieli ich wypuścić, ale najpierw naprawię ich dom, to w końcu nie całkiem ich wina, że został zniszczony.

H

-  
><em>Audaces fortuna juvat<em>

* * *

><p>Od: Severus<p>

Do: Potter

Temat: Re: Moi krewni

Wisisz mi przysługę.

S.

_Pracujący na upadek Czarnego Kretyna od piętnastu lat_

* * *

><p>Harry otworzył oczy. Na jego usta powoli wypłynął uśmiech.<p>

- To – odezwała się delikatnie Ginny – najbardziej wilczy uśmiech, jaki kiedykolwiek widziałam na ludzkiej twarzy.

- Hej – przywitał się Harry. – Kiedy tu przyszłaś?

- Jakieś dwadzieścia minut temu – odpowiedziała, wzruszając ramionami. – Wiesz, że lewitowałeś?

Potaknął.

- Medytacja jest łatwiejsza, gdy nie docierają do ciebie zewnętrzne bodźce.

Roześmiała się pod nosem.

- Chcę ci coś powiedzieć – rzekł z szerokim uśmiechem.

- Co takiego? – zapytała, odwzajemniając uśmiech.

- Jestem animagiem.

- Wiem.

Potrząsnął przecząco głową i skoncentrował się, wypychając naprzód swoją jastrzębią osobowość. Tym razem ból spowodowany kurczeniem się do mniejszej, ptasiej formy był znacznie lżejszy.

Ginny zerknęła na niego i zalała się łzami.

- Ginny? – spytał, zmieniając się błyskawicznie w człowieka.

- Tak strasznie cię przepraszam – wymamrotała, wpadając w niego i ukrywając twarz na jego piersi.

- Za co? – spytał, odruchowo otaczając ją ramionami.

- Że ci nie powiedziałam – jego koszula tłumiła jej słowa.

- W porządku – powiedział. – Zaakceptowałem to i nie ma sprawy. Zrobiłaś to, co uważałaś za najlepsze i zaakceptowałem to.

- Na pewno? – spytała z powątpiewaniem.

- Jako wilk myślisz zupełnie inaczej – zaczął wyjaśnienia. – Jakaś część mnie była na ciebie nieco zła, bo sprzeciwiłaś się mi, przywódcy stada, ale rano czułem twój smutek i żal i, no cóż, jesteś moją partnerką, a skoro nie mógłbym wybaczyć mojej partnerce, to komu mógłbym wybaczyć?

Pociągnęła nosem, wciąż wtulona w niego. Delikatnie pogładził ją po plecach.

- Chociaż uważam, że nie masz racji.

- Mmymypyfffy – wymamrotała.

- Wierzę, że jestem potężny i wierzę, że jeśli przestanę to ukrywać, nie będzie dla mnie nic niemożliwego. Ale wierzę, że w twoim wypadku jest tak samo.

- Niemożliwe.

- Możliwe – nalegał. – Ginny, spójrz na mnie.

Uniosła głowę. Jej twarz była poznaczona śladami łez, a nos zaczerwieniony. Wyczarował chusteczkę i przycisnął jej do nosa.

- Dmuchaj.

Posłuchała.

Wytarł ją i pozbył się chusteczki jednym machnięciem ręki.

- Wejdę do twojego umysłu.

Potaknęła.

Bezgłośnie rzucił Legillimens i wszedł do jej umysłu. Nie ociągał się, tylko zdążał do tej części jej umysłu, która odpowiadała części, z której pochodził jego wilk. Zamierzał udowodnić, że ona może zrobić wszystko, udowadniając, że ona też może być animagiem.

„Chodź" rzucił polecenie w mrok jej podświadomości. „Wiem, że tam jesteś i wiem czego chcesz. Czuję twój zapach."

Rozległ się cichy dźwięk, potem zapadła cisza.

„Pomóż mi, Ginny" odezwał się w jej głowie. „Rozkaż jej, by się pokazała."

Zapadła chwila ciszy, po czym gwałtowne szarpnięcie zatrzęsło wszystkim wokół. Z mrocznych głębin jej umysłu powoli truchtała wilczyca. Powąchała go delikatnie i ukłoniła się. Skinął jej głową i wycofał się z umysłu Ginny.

- Kim ona jest? – wyszeptała Ginny.

- Twoją formą animaga.

- To niemożliwe – wyszeptała ponownie.

- Jak najbardziej możliwe jeśli tylko zapomnisz o swojej wiedzy.

- Bez sensu.

- Ginny, magia nie ma ograniczeń poza tymi, które sami na nią nakładamy. Mając wystarczającą moc można osiągnąć wszystko. Czary, zaklęcia, klątwy to tylko narzędzia, które pomagają nam skupić się na swoim celu. Są pewną wskazówka, strukturą, na której możemy się oprzeć, ale nie są niezbędne. Możemy pójść dalej i odrzucić je całkowicie – przerwał na moment i machnięcie ręki przywołał krzesło. – Unieś to krzesło w powietrze.

Sięgnęła po różdżkę nie odwracając wzroku. Wyciągnął rękę i chwycił ją za nadgarstek.

- Nie używaj różdżki, po prostu je unieś.

- Jak?

- Machnij rękę i po prostu je unieś.

- Ale to bez sensu.

- Ja to robię – zauważył.

- Ale jesteś Harrym Potterem, możesz zrobić wszystko – zaprotestowała.

- A ty jesteś moją partnerką – warknął z wściekłością. – Jesteś moją miłością, towarzyszką, przyszłością. A teraz udowodnij to do cholery i unieś to pieprzone krzesło.

Spojrzała na niego wstrząśnięta.

- Zrób to – warknął ponownie. – Chyba że jesteś słabowitą małą dziewczynką?

- Ty sukinsynu! – wrzasnęła i gwałtownie machnęła ręką w stronę krzesła. Eksplodowało w powodzi tysiąca małych drzazg.

- Nie było to do końca zaklęcie lewitacji – stwierdził Harry z uśmiechem – ale chyba zrozumiałaś o co mi chodzi. Jeśli potrafisz to zrobić, gdy jesteś zła, dlaczego nie wychodzi ci to gdy jesteś spokojna?

Wzięła głęboki oddech i patrzyła na niego krzywo przez jakieś pół minuty.

- Bo straciłam panowanie nad sobą? – spytała w końcu.

- A kiedy tracisz panowanie czy zastanawiasz się co możesz zrobić, a czego nie?

Potrząsnęła przecząco głową.

- Po prostu to robię – przyznała.

- Tak samo jak z czystą magią?

Potaknęła.

- Więc widzisz, że potrafisz robić takie rzeczy?

- Tak, kiedy jestem zła.

- Jeśli potrafisz, gdy jesteś zła, potrafisz też normalnie – zauważył Harry. – Dziś wieczorem idę z Remusem. Chcę, żebyś w tym czasie poćwiczyła przywoływanie swojej zwierzęcej postaci, ale żadnych transformacji, dopóki nie będę przy tobie, żeby ci w tym pomóc.

Ginny potaknęła.

- Mogę powiedzieć Hermionie?

- Oczywiście. Z nią i z Ronem zrobię to samo. Potem może jeszcze z kilkoma innymi osobami. Musimy tylko przekonać ludzi, że wszystkie ograniczenia tworzą sobie sami. Wówczas będziemy mogli robić najróżniejsze rzeczy.

- Harry – zaprotestowała Ginny delikatnie – to nie zawsze zadziała.

- Czemu nie?

- Bo w całej szkole jest może z czterdzieści osób, które mają odpowiednio dużą moc. Myślałeś kiedyś po co w ogóle potrzeba zaklęć?

Zaprzeczył ruchem głowy.

- Chodzi o to, że normalni ludzie nie mają takich zasobów magii. Dlatego właśnie nie mogą zmierzyć się z Voldemortem. Nie chodzi o to, że nie chcą. Oni po prostu nie mogą. Mogą rzucić kilka zaklęć sprzątających, teleportować się na małe odległości, ale jeśli chodzi o przełamywanie ograniczeń, nie mają niczego, co popchnęłoby ich przez tę granicę.

- Acha – wymamrotał Harry.

- Jestem potężną czarownicą. Mogę załapać o co ci chodzi, zwłaszcza teraz, gdy mi to pokazałeś. Większość mojej rodziny jest potężna. Percy nie ma takiego potencjału magicznego, ale nauczył się tak wielu skrótów, że nie ma to większego znaczenia. Ale właśnie dlatego nigdy nie interesowała go Obrona, która jest dziedziną opartą w dużej mierze na mocy. Dobry silny czarodziej zawsze pokona dobrego słabego czarodzieja. Większość tutejszych lekcji uczy nas teorii i technik, które pomagają zrekompensować niedobory mocy. Osoby, które są najlepsze na AD nie są tam tylko dzięki swojemu zaangażowaniu, ale też dzięki swojej mocy i tych właśnie będziesz mógł przekonać do swojej koncepcji. Być może uda nam się zrobić nowe rzeczy dzięki magii, ale inni nie będą w stanie.

- Więc znajdziemy zaklęcia, które ułatwią im życie.

- Kocham cię – Ginny roześmiała się lekko i przytuliła do niego.

- Ja ciebie też – odparł. – A skąd to wyznanie?

Wciągnęła głęboko jego zapach.

- Nie ma dla ciebie przeszkód nie do pokonania, co?

- Raczej nie.

- Jesteś wojownikiem, kochanie i nigdy nie przestaniesz walczyć – powiedziała.

Delikatnie przeciągnął palcami po jej plecach.

- Masz dalej moją różdżkę?

- Tą fałszywą.

- Zacznij jej używać.

Roześmiała się, wciąż z twarzą przy jego piersi.

- Spróbuję – obiecała.

- Ginny – powiedział, ponosząc jej głowę, by spojrzała mu w oczy. – Czy nie mówiłaś mi, że to moja wiara sprawiła, że mogłem to wszystko zrobić?

Potaknęła.

- Więc nie próbuj, tylko zrób to. Wierzę, że to potrafisz, bo wiem, że nie jestem aż tak wyjątkowy. Jestem potężnym czarodziejem, jak Albus, Severus czy nawet Voldemort. Ale wierzę, że mogę zrobić wszystko co sobie zaplanuję i wierzę, że ty potrafisz to samo.

Spojrzała na niego badawczo i skinęła głową.

- Nie wątp, Ginny. Wątpliwości cię powstrzymają.

- Dobrze.

- W takim razie powinniśmy już iść i zobaczyć, do czego doszła twoja rodzina.

Weszli do biblioteki trzymając się za ręce. Charlie leżał na plecach wyciągnięty na podłodze, książka lewitowała nad jego oczami. Bill siedział koło Fleur, a Molly obok nieco zmęczonego Artura. Ron i Hermiona znajdowali się naprzeciwko Billa i Fleur. Wszyscy wydawali się lekko zniechęceni.

Harry wyciągnął ręce i rzucił tak wiele zaklęć prywatności i wyciszających ile był w stanie.

- Mam pomysł – oznajmił.

Ron chwycił Hermionę, ściągnął ją na podłogę i wturlał razem z nią pod stół.

- Bardzo śmieszne – zauważył cierpko Harry.

- Wiem – odparł Ron spod stołu.

- Co ty sobie wyobrażasz? – odezwała się Hermiona. – Teraz będę miała siniaka na biodrze.

- Mogę go pocałować, na pewno się poprawi – zamruczał Ron.

- Ronaldzie Weasley! – wrzasnęła Molly.

- Szlag – wymamrotał Ron. – Zapomniałem, że ona tu jest.

- „Ona" to nie jest odpowiednia forma mówienia o własnej matce – zganiła go stanowczo Molly.

- Jeśli mógłbym przerwać tą wspaniałą scenkę rodzinną – wtrącił się Harry. – Myślę, że nadeszła chwila, żebyście nieco zmienili kierunek działań.

- To znaczy? – spytał Artur.

- Remus i wilkołaki mogą zaczekać. Potrzebuję waszych zdolności. Charlie, czwartek spędzisz ze mną, zaczniemy Legillimecję, a jutro idziesz z Billem i Percym. Do tego czasu ty, Ron, Hermiona i Artur, na ile będzie miał czasu, pomożecie Billowi i Fleur. Bill, Fleur, chcę, żebyście zbadali osłony strzegące Hogwartu i znaleźli sposób, by uczynić je bardziej – przerwał na moment – niszczycielskimi. Jeśli to się wam nie uda, to wymyślcie chociaż jak możemy wzmocnić je od środka.

- Niszczycielskie? – spytał Bill.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko.

- Molly, jutro pracujesz z bliźniakami, podrzucając im tyle pomysłów, ile będziesz w stanie. Chcę mieć tyle automatycznych klątw, ile jesteśmy w stanie wymyślić.

- W porządku, ale po co? – spytała Molly.

- Na razie musicie mi zaufać – odrzekł Harry. – Zanim złapiemy szpiega, jedynym miejscem, w którym możemy bezpiecznie rozmawiać jest Pokój Życzeń, który mogę w pełni kontrolować. Są pewne aspekty, z których nie zdajecie sobie sprawy, a tempo wydarzeń gwałtownie przyspiesza. Jak tylko będę mógł wam powiedzieć o wszystkim, zrobię to – przerwał, spoglądając na zegarek. – A jeśli ktoś chce zobaczyć wilkołaka w akcji, powinien się zbierać.

- Jasne – zawołała Hermiona, gramoląc się spod stołu. – Już się nie mogę doczekać.

Zeszli wspólnie do Wielkiej Sali. Wyglądało na to, że pojawiła się większość uczniów, którzy zajmowali ławy. Na środku pomieszczenia znajdował się krąg. Syriusz siedział na jednym ze stołów marszcząc brwi.

Remus rozmawiał z Albusem. Wydawał się zmęczony i zdenerwowany.

- Bill, Fleur, rozstawcie proszę z Albusem osłony.

Oboje potaknęli i ruszyli w stronę Albusa, podczas gdy Harry podszedł porozmawiać z Remusem.

- Wziąłeś już Eliksir Tojadowy?

Remus potrząsnął przecząco głową.

- Severus już z nim idzie – odpowiedział, wskazując nauczyciela Eliksirów, który właśnie wszedł do Wielkiej Sali.

Harry potaknął i przejął fiolkę z rąk Severusa. Odkorkował ją i powąchał.

- To chyba najbardziej cuchnąca rzecz, którą miałem pecha wąchać.

- Masz rację – zgodził się Snape. – A smakuje gorzej niż pachnie. Za każdym razem, gdy próbuję coś w tej kwestii poprawić, psuję jego działanie.

Harry podał fiolkę Hermionie.

- Powąchaj i podaj dalej – poinstruował. Następnie rzucił na siebie zaklęcie Sonorus i kontynuował: - Dziękuję wszystkim za przybycie. Eliksir, który krąży między wami po sali to Eliksir Tojadowy. Wyobraźcie sobie, że musicie to pić co cztery tygodnie i że eliksir, niezależnie od tego jak paskudny, jest niczym w porównaniu do tego, co czeka was za chwilę.

- Eeee, Harry – wtrącił się Remus. – Będę tego za moment potrzebował.

- Dzisiaj nie – odparł stanowczo Harry.

Remus i Snape spojrzeli na niego z niedowierzaniem.

- Dzisiaj – rzekł Harry, subtelnie zmieniając swoją mowę ciała – zrobisz dokładnie to, co ci powiem.

- Ale bez eliksiru stanę się potworem – krzyknął Remus.

- Cisza – rozkazał Harry. – Nie kwestionuj moich decyzji.

- Tak jest – odpowiedział natychmiast Remus.

Harry uśmiechnął się na moment.

- Jak osłony?

- Prawie gotowe – zameldował Bill.

- A księżyc?

Remus zadrżał.

- Już niedługo.

- Wyjmij różdżkę.

- Co?

- Powiedziałem wyjmij różdżkę – warknął Harry. – Każdy kto nie jest animagiem ani szaleńczo potężnym starcem natychmiast ma schować się za osłonami.

- A jeśli należę do obu tych kategorii? – spytał cicho Albus.

Harry jedynie się uśmiechnął.

- Hermiono, mogłabyś przejąć obowiązki komentatora? Widziałaś to już wcześniej. Wiesz czego oczekiwać.

- Oczywiście – zapewniła i rzuciła na siebie zaklęcie, by wszyscy mogli ją słyszeć, podczas gdy Harry dodał wyciszenie do ustawionych wcześniej osłon.

- Remus, chciałbym, żebyś przywołał całą swoją magię. Syriusz, możesz się zmienić.

Syriusz potaknął i zmienił się w Łapę. Harry zerknął na Remusa.

- Więcej. Nie powstrzymuj się. Potrzebujesz całej swojej magii.

Remus mruknął, a jego oczy zaczęły świecić.

- Albus – odezwał się Harry, nie spuszczając oczu z wilkołaka – możesz stworzyć iluzję, która będzie wyglądała jak Remus po przemianie w wilka?

Albus uniósł różdżkę i wymruczał coś pod nosem. Pojawiła się przed nim naturalnej wielkości replika Remusa w wilczej postaci.

- Popatrz na to, Remus – polecił Harry. – Poznajesz?

- Tak – syknął Remus.

- Zbierz całą swoją magię i przemień się. Już! – rozkazał Harry.

- Ale – zaczął protestować Remus.

- Zrób to – nalegał Harry. – Zmieniaj się! Natychmiast!

Remus wrzasnął, gdy uwolnił magię i zaczął się zmieniać. Kiedy skończył, wilkołak zawył i potrząsnął głową, po czym spojrzał na Harry'ego i ruszył w jego stronę. Harry spojrzał mu w oczy pełne złości.

Wilkołak przysiadł na tylnych łapach, szykując się do ataku. Harry błyskawicznie zmienił się w wilka. Spojrzał na wilkołaka i przyjął postawę dominującą.

Wilkołak warknął na niego i, podobnie jak Fenrir poprzedniej nocy, przyjął pseudo-dominującą postawę, po czym zaatakował.

Harry z łatwością się odsunął, po czym skoczył wilkołakowi na grzbiet. Wilkołak zawył i zawirował, zrzucając Harry'ego z siebie. Harry znowu się zbliżył i za pomocą pyska rzucił mocno wilkołaka na osłony.

Harry obnażył kły w wilczym uśmiechu i ruszył na przód, aż znalazł się nos w nos z Remusem. Wilkołak przez moment nie wiedział co zrobić, wreszcie cofnął się tak daleko, jak pozwalały mu na to osłony.

Harry potaknął, po czym zaczął obchodzić wilkołaka, trącając go tu i tam, aż jego postawa stała się bardziej naturalna. Stanął znów przed wilkołakiem i znów na niego spojrzał. Mowa ciała Remusa nie była już taka obraźliwa.

Wilkołak warknął lekko. Harry wyciągnął łapę i klepną go po pysku, upewniając się, że pazury nie podrapią twarzy Remusa.

Gdyby był człowiekiem, wybuchnąłby śmiechem widząc wyraz zmieszania na twarzy wilkołaka.

Harry potaknął, widząc jak Remus akceptuje jego dominację. Najcięższa część była już za nimi. Z triumfalnym skowytem Hary obrócił się w kierunku drzwi i popędził tunelem tworzonym przez osłony. Czuł za sobą Łapę i Lunatyka. Wypadli ze szkoły i popędzili w stronę Zakazanego Lasu.

W ich ruchach czuć było radość i uczucie wolności. Dwóch pozostających przy życiu Huncwotów i syn trzeciego z nich odtworzyli sedno tego, co działo się tu wiele lat temu.

* * *

><p>Od: Hermina Granger<p>

Do: Fleur Delacour

DW: Dziewczyny

Temat: Biblia Wili

Fleur,

strona 76, pozycja 19.

Jak właściwie można przyjąć tę pozycję?

Zaciekawiona Hermiona

* * *

><p>Od: Doświadczona Wila<p>

Do: Niedoświadczona Czarodziejka

DW: Moje siostry (BEZ mojej siostry)

Temat: Re: Biblia Wili

To chyba oczywiste, trzeba usunąć sobie lewą kość udową.

Fleur

* * *

><p>Od: Zdrowa<p>

Do: Szalona

DW: Rodzeństwo

Temat: Re[2]: Biblia Wili

No niemożliwe, że o tym nie pomyślałam… zaraz, Fleur, poważnie? Harry powiedział, że eliksir Szkiele-Wzro jest obrzydliwy, dlaczego na miłość boską chciałabyś zrobić coś takiego dla odrobiny przyjemności?

Hermiona

* * *

><p>Od: Ginny<p>

Do: Fleur i Hermiona

DW: Katie, Angelina, Penny, Tonks

Temat: Re[3]: Biblia Wili

Po pierwsze, czy naprawdę musicie wysyłać to też do mnie, skoro jestem jedyną spośród Was, która nie jest regularnie zaspokajana?

Po drugie, Hermiono, jeśli dobrze wszystko rozumiem, no cóż, widzę w tym pewne korzyści… a czym jest przy tym odrobina bólu

Gin

_Audaces fortuna juvat_

* * *

><p>Od: Zaspokojona<p>

Do: niezaspokojona

DW: Reszta zaspokojonych dziewcząt

Temat: Re[4]: Biblia Wili

Ginny, moja droga, jesteś pewna, że starasz się wystarczająco mocno?

I masz rację, ale na stronie 215 jest zaklęcie usuwające kości, które jest tymczasowe i nie powoduje bólu.

My wile jesteśmy zawsze przygotowane.

Fleur

* * *

><p>Od: Pewna?<p>

Do: Pytająca

Temat: Harry

Mogłabym pewnie zrobić więcej, by go uwieść, ale nie sądzę, by to podziałało. On chce, żeby za pierwszym razem wszystko było idealnie.

Czasami się trochę nad tym wszystkim zastanawiam. Jak dzisiaj. Całą noc spędzi biegając z wilkołakiem po lesie, a wczoraj walczył z innym wilkołakiem.

Po prostu trudno mi zaakceptować to, że w tej chwili losy świata są ważniejsze ode mnie.

Ginny

_Audaces fortuna juvat_

* * *

><p>Od: Starsza<p>

Do: Młodsza

Temat: Re: Harry

Moja droga, w tej chwili Harry potrzebuje Twojego wsparcia. Wiesz to i wiesz też, że kiedy będzie po wszystkim, będziesz na pierwszym miejscu przez resztę Waszego życia.

Poza tym trochę cierpliwości może dodać pikanterii. Możesz go wspierać, ale odrobinę mu wszystko utrudniać.

Mimochodem rozbierz się przy nim, pokaż mu co nieco, przyciśnij się do niego, niech zesztywnieje (dosłownie i w przenośni).

A poza tym chyba to czujesz?

F.

* * *

><p>Od: Ciekawość<p>

Do: Pierwszy stopień

Temat: Co czuję?

Co Ty dokładnie czujesz?

A jeśli powiesz, że mojego brata, będę Ci musiała wykłuć oczy patykiem :)

Ginny

_Audaces fortuna juvat_

* * *

><p>Od: Stopień<p>

Do: Schodek

Temat: Re: Co czuję?

Że w ciągu kilku tygodni będzie po wszystkim. Harry wyraźnie to sugeruje…

Fleur

* * *

><p>Od: Dziewczyna-Kot<p>

Do: Dziewczyna-Ptak

Temat: Koty biorą ptaki

Właściwie tak, czuję to. Kiedy wcześniej widziałam się z Harrym, miał najbardziej wilczy uśmiech, jaki kiedykolwiek u niego widziałam. Myślałam o czym innym i zapomniałam go o to spytać, ale wiem, że ma wielkie plany.

Ginny

_Audaces fortuna juvat_

* * *

><p>Od: Wila<p>

Do: Człowiek

Temat: Re: Koty biorą ptaki

Proszę, Ginny, nie wiedziałam że lubisz takie zabawy.

Fleur

* * *

><p>Od: Zarumieniona<p>

Do: Drocząca się

Temat: Re[2]: Koty biorą ptaki

Nie o to mi chodziło!

G.

_Audaces fortuna juvat_

* * *

><p>Od: Ginewra Weasley<p>

Do: Sklep z bielizną Marges

Temat: Zamówienie z katalogu

Załącznik: platnosc

Strona 35, towar nr 2 i 3, leśna zieleń, rozmiar 34B. Proszę dostarczyć do Hogwartu.

Ginny

_Audaces fortuna juvat_

* * *

><p>Snape spojrzał w lustro i spróbował zrobić wściekłą minę. Westchnął i spróbował ponownie. Cholerny Potter zrujnował jego wściekłą minę.<p>

O, wreszcie się udało.

Utrzymując wyraz twarzy sugerujący, że jest czystym złem, wyciągnął swoją ulubioną pelerynę i podążył korytarzami ku powiększonemu schowkowi na pierwszym piętrze, gdzie tymczasowo umieszczono Dursleyów.

Otworzył drzwi jednym szarpnięciem i zajrzał do środka, peleryna powiewała wokół jego ramion. Usłyszał satysfakcjonujący pisk kobiety i wściekłe mamrotanie grubasa.

Vernon uniósł się na nogi.

- Słuchaj – zaczął agresywnym tonem.

Snape obrzucił go spojrzeniem zarezerwowanym normalnie dla pierwszorocznych Gryfonów.

Vernon gwałtownie przełknął ślinę i zaczął się robić czerwony na twarzy.

- Wy dwoje – syknął Snape. – Za mną.

- Nie mogę tego tolerować! – ogłosił Vernon. – Wy dziwadła nie możecie nas tak traktować.

Niewiele brakowało, a Snape by się uśmiechnął.

- Chyba nie wszystko zrozumiałeś – powiedział cichym, wibrującym głosem. – Widzisz, wszyscy w promieniu pięćdziesięciu mil potrafią używać magii. Wszyscy potrafią zrobić rzeczy, które sprawią, że wasze oczy wypłyną, a umysł schowa się w panice w najciemniejszy kąt. Z naszej perspektywy to wy jesteście dziwadłami, a wiecie co my robimy z takimi?

- C-c-co? – wyjąkała Petunia.

- To chyba jasne, bijemy ich, aż wytrząśniemy to z nich – uśmiechnął się złośliwie Snape. – Zmuszamy ich do ciężkiej pracy i upewniamy się, że ich dziwadłowatość nie skala wszystkich ciężko pracujących czarodziejek i czarodziejów, którzy tworzą swoją wspaniałą magię i eliksiry.

- Ale my jesteśmy normalni! – wrzasnął Vernon.

- Ty? Ty jesteś grubym ignorantem o rozumie wołu, tak tłustym, że od kilku dekad nie widziałeś własnych stóp. Ewidentnie nie jesteście normalni, przecież nie potraficie nawet rzucić prostego zaklęcia otwierającego zamek w tym schowku. Ale nie martwcie się, już za jakieś jedenaście lat ktoś z waszego świata przyjdzie i was ocali.

- Nie możesz nam tego zrobić! – wrzasnął ponownie Vernon.

- Jeśli nie przestaniesz krzyczeć – odparł spokojnie Snape – wyrwę ci język i użyję jako składnika w jednym z moich eliksirów.

Vernon zbladł jak trup.

- Teraz ruchy, za mną.

- Ale my tu nie chcemy być – jęknęła Petunia.

- Wiecie, że kiedyś pracowałem dla Voldemorta? – spytał lodowato Snape. – Pozwólcie, że opowiem wam, co on robi z ludźmi takimi jak wy.

Wziął głęboki oddech i opowiedział im o niektórych przerażających rzeczach, które widział szpiegując Voldemorta. W miarę jak mówił resztki krwi odpływały z twarzy Dursleyów.

- Gdyby to ode mnie zależało – zakończył, sycząc wściekle – zabrałbym was tam z powrotem i pozwolił Voldemortowi pobawić się z wami. Jednak nawet to nie byłoby wystarczająco. Zasługujecie na gorsze rzeczy za to, jak traktowaliście waszego krewnego. Nazywacie nas dziwadłami, ale gwarantuję wam, że każda normalna rodzina opiekowałaby się osobą z tej samej krwi nie myśląc o nagrodzie czy podziękowaniach, po prostu dlatego, że tak należy zrobić.

Otworzył drzwi do ich pokoju i pokazał, by weszli.

- Zastanówcie się jeszcze nad jedną rzeczą – rzucił na odchodnym. – Ten chłopak, który zezwolił na wasz pobyt tutaj, jest już bogatszy, niż będziecie sobie w stanie wyobrazić, a do tego ma udziały w kilku przedsiębiorstwach, które z rewolucjonizują nasz świat i wpłyną na wasz. Gdybyście byli mili, gdybyście traktowali go odpowiednio, wyobraźcie sobie jaki byłby wdzięczny i jak bogaci moglibyście się stać.

Zatrzymał się i obrzucił ich swoim najlepszym wściekłym spojrzeniem.

- Ale pieniądze nie mają znaczenia, prawda? Nie, jeśli chodzi o dziwadła.

Zatrzasnął z hukiem drzwi, rzucił zaklęcia zamykające, wziął głęboki oddech i uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

- Przyda się panu eskorta?

Snape niemal podskoczył z zaskoczenia i odwrócił się, by spojrzeć wściekle na Blaise.

- Panna Zabini.

Uśmiechnęła się szeroko do niego.

- Ładnie to panu wyszło – zauważyła, gdy ruszyli w stronę pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu.

* * *

><p>Od: Remus Lupin<p>

Do: Wszystkie wilkołaki

Temat: Spotkanie

Panie i Panowie, musimy się dzisiaj spotkać.

Wiem, że jesteście zesztywniali, obolali, marudni i generalnie wkurzeni na cały świat.

Ja nie jestem i później wyjaśnię Wam dokładniej dlaczego.

Godzina druga w miejscu spotkań w Zakazanym Lesie.

Remus

* * *

><p>Od: Blaise<p>

Do: Gin-gin

Temat: Grubasek i niesamowita żyrafa-animag

Załącznik: transkrypcja_rozmowy

Hej,

to właśnie wczoraj wieczorem Snape powiedział krewnym Harry'ego.

B.

* * *

><p>Od: Gin<p>

Do: Dziewczyna-szpieg

Temat: Snape

Ostrzegałam go i to nie raz. Teraz będzie musiał odpowiedzieć za swoje czyny!

Ginny

_Audaces fortuna juvat_

* * *

><p>Harry siedział przy śniadaniu z Syriuszem i zadowolonym z życia Remusem. Czekali na Ginny.<p>

Wyglądało na to, że na śniadanie zeszła już większość szkoły, łącznie z Weasleyami, Dudleyem i rodziną Deana.

Drzwi do Wielkiej Sali stanęły otworem. Poranne słońce oświetlało Ginny Weasley, która stanowczo wkroczyła do pomieszczenia.

Harry ciężko przełknął. Mina Ginny jasno wskazywała, że zamierza zrobić coś drastycznego. Wyglądała przepięknie, jej długie włosy zdawały się skrzyć energią, a wielkie brązowe oczy odcinały się od jasnej twarzy.

- Severus Snape, wystąp! – zawołała.

Harry był niemal pewien, że po takim rozkazie nawet Dumbledore zerwałby się na równe nogi.

Snape zbladł, co przy jego i tak bladej cerze dało rzadko spotykany efekt i niechętnie stanął przed stołem nauczycieli, patrząc na zbliżającą się do niego Ginny.

- Ostrzegałam pana – powiedziała. – Teraz musi pan ponieść konsekwencje.

Wyciągnęła różdżkę i rzuciła zaklęcie na podłogę tuż przed nim, które uformowało przezroczysty klocek. Stanęła na nim, objęła mocno nauczyciela i pocałowała w policzek.

- Dziękuję – powiedziała wystarczająco głośno, by usłyszano ją w całej sali.

A Severus Snape, powściągliwy, opanowany szpieg, mężczyzna, który potrafił okpić Voldemorta, mężczyzna, który spoglądał śmierci w oczy, spłonił się jak nastolatka.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się do niego, uściskała ponownie, po czym puściła go, rozproszyła zaklęcie i w podskokach udała się do Harry'ego.

Harry uśmiechał się pod nosem, a obok niego Syriusz i Remus zanosili się donośnym śmiechem, który powoli rozprzestrzeniał się po Wielkiej Sali.

Severus otrząsnął się, jęknął i wrócił do stołu nauczycielskiego, chociaż na jego ustach wciąż błąkał się lekki uśmiech.

- Jak było zeszłej nocy? – spytała Ginny, wtulając się wygodnie w Harry'ego.

- Wspaniale – odpowiedział Remus.

* * *

><p>- Zamierzam przeprowadzić pełną odprawę, więc proszę was, żebyście usiedli wygodnie – zagaił Percy.<p>

Charlie, Bill, Tonks, Kingsley i kilkoro aurorów, do których mieli pełne zaufanie, znalazło sobie jakieś miejsce do siedzenia w biurze Percy'ego.

- Wiemy, że Knot otrzymywał wysokie łapówki od Śmierciożerców, a ostatnia zbiega się w czasie z uwolnieniem Syriusza. Nie wiemy jednak dlaczego. To wszystko nie ma sensu. Dodatkowo przeprowadziliśmy inspekcję Azkabanu, który okazał się nieskazitelny. Zbyt nieskazitelny. W końcu to więzienie, a strażnikami z reguły są ludzie, którym nie udało się zostać aurorami, czyli niezbyt skrupulatni. Dziś, dokładnie o godzinie jedenastej trzydzieści rozpoczniemy inspekcję z zaskoczenia. Chcemy złapać ich nieprzygotowanych i mamy nadzieję, że coś znajdziemy.

- Czego szukamy? – spytała Tonks.

- Nie wiem – przyznał Percy. – Czegoś, co wygląda podejrzanie, co sprawi, że nos was zaswędzi. Bill, Charlie, potrzebna mi perspektywa kogoś z zewnątrz. Nie bójcie się zadawać pytań, nawet najbardziej niedorzecznych.

- Niedorzecznych? – spytał Charlie. – Wypraszam sobie!

Percy uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- W porządku. Ale poważnie mówiąc, naszym problemem jest zbyt dobra znajomość Azkabanu. Wizyta tam jest częścią treningu aurorów, a ja byłem tam kilka razy na inspekcji. Dlatego możemy coś przegapić.

- Jak się tam dostaniemy? – spytał Bill.

- Ministerialnym świstoklikiem. Normalnie trzeba się teleportować do najbliższego portu i stamtąd kontynuować łodzią, ale Knot ma chorobę morską.

- W takim razie podróżujemy na bogato – podsumował Kingsley.

- Mniej więcej – Percy rozłożył mapę na swoim biurku. – Bill, Charlie, oto Azkaban w całej okazałości. To wilgotny i cuchnący przedsionek piekieł i, szczerze mówiąc, zamierzam go zamknąć, jak tylko pozbędziemy się Knota. Powinniśmy mieć jakieś prawa człowieka w Czarodziejskim Świecie, a ta dziura urąga większości z nich. Wolałbym już skazywać ludzi na śmierć, niż na dożywotnią udrękę. Gdybyśmy to zrobili kilka lat temu, Bellatrix byłaby trupem, a nie mściwym oszalałym kundlem, którym jest teraz – zakończył chłodno.

* * *

><p>Harry zatrzymał się przed wejściem do klasy od Historii Magii i potrząsnął głową.<p>

- Wybaczcie – powiedział do Rona i Hermiony – ale w tej chwili nie mam ochoty na drzemkę.

- Niech to szlag, Harry – jęknął Ron. – Co masz tym razem w planach?

- Bliźniacy są podejrzanie spokojni, więc zamierzam sprawdzić co u nich i u Abe'a.

Hermiona westchnęła.

- Zawsze masz jakiś dobry powód. Nie podoba mi się to.

- Wiem, ale jeśli cię to pocieszy, to nauczę się więcej na moim pozaszkolnym wypadzie, niż drzemiąc w klasie na ławce.

- Ale goblińska historia jest naprawdę ważna.

- Naprawdę? To czemu goblin jej nie uczy? – spytał Harry z uśmiechem.

Hermiona tupnęła nogą.

- Natychmiast przestań, Harry Jamesie Potterze!

Uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, ale potrząsnął przecząco głową.

- Chodź, skarbie – odezwał się Ron, ujmując ją za rękę. – Ja sobie utnę przyjemną drzemkę na twoim ramieniu, a ty możesz skończyć swoje badania nad magią runiczną jednocześnie udając, że słuchasz wykładu.

- Hermiono! – zawołał Harry, udając oburzenie.

- Ron! To miała być tajemnica!

- Harry, najlepiej już uciekaj – roześmiał się Ron. – Ja się muszę ukorzyć.

- Masz – Harry rzucił zaklęcie na kolana Rona. – Ochraniacze.

Zasalutował niedbale obojgu i deportował do fabryki Piwa Kremowego.

- Harry! – zawołał Fred z drugiego końca pomieszczenia. – Przebierz się w coś, co możesz pobrudzić i chodź nam pomóż.

Harry spojrzał na swoje szaty i zrzucił je z siebie. Pod spodem miał tylko dżinsy i zwykłego T-shirta. Podbiegł do miejsca, w którym zniknął Fred i zszedł do piwnicy, gdzie miała miejsce produkcja na skalę przemysłową.

- Pracujemy non stop – rzekł George, pomijając wszystkie wstępne formułki grzecznościowe. – Popyt jest wyższy niż oczekiwaliśmy. Sprzedaliśmy już nasze zapasy na pierwszy tydzień. A dziś rano, po artykule w „Żonglerze" dosłownie toniemy w nowych zamówieniach.

- Wspaniale cię widzieć – rzucił przechodzący Abe, tocząc przed sobą beczkę. – Uruchomiliśmy handlowe połączenie siecią Fiuu, ale musimy dostarczać do niego towar, a nie możemy wykorzystywać przy tym magii. Próbowaliśmy raz i zaburzyło to pracę maszyn.

- Tak więc – kontynuował Fred – łap beczkę stamtąd, tam ją napełniasz, a potem podtaczasz tutaj. Kiedy zbierzesz dziesięć beczek, zerknij na listę zamówień, która wisi na górze i wyślij beczki do kolejnego klienta – w miarę jak wydawał polecenia, wskazywał odpowiednie kierunki. – Dobrze, że mamy surowców na miesiąc, powinno wystarczyć, póki nie znajdziemy czasu, by ściągnąć więcej.

Harry uśmiechnął się i podszedł do beczek.

- Więc odnieśliśmy sukces?

- A żebyś wiedział, marketing szeptany zadziałał nawet lepiej niż planowaliśmy – wyjaśnił Abe, pracujący obok Harry'ego. – Fred i George powiedzieli prasie, że stare Piwo Kremowe było spiskiem Śmierciożerców. To udowadnia, że można zabierać ludziom pieniądze przez nakładanie nielegalnych podatków, można ich torturować i mordować, ale kiedy ktoś psuje ich ulubiony napój, szacowni czarodzieje Anglii potrafią się postawić – podsumował sarkastycznie.

Harry napełnił beczkę ciemnobrązowym płynem i przybił wieko, tak jak to zrobił Abe. Podtoczył beczkę do kominka i zaczął od nowa.

- Dlaczego nie zatrudniamy do tego innych ludzi? – spytał Abe'a.

- Bo nie mamy czasu! Jeśli teraz zwolnimy, żeby przeprowadzić rekrutację, to nigdy nie nadgonimy opóźnień. Poza tym dorośli czarodzieje nie lubią fizycznej pracy, a dzieciaki są w szkole.

Harry wywrócił oczami i podszedł do kominka.

- Mackrack – zawołał.

- Tak, Harry? – spytał przywódca goblinów.

- Masz jakiś nastolatków, którzy mają nadmiar wolnego czasu i nie mieliby nic przeciwko pracy fizycznej w zamian za trochę złota?

- Setki – odparł natychmiast Mackrack. – Łącznie z kilkoma moimi krewnymi, którzy wciąż próbują „odnaleźć siebie" zanim zaczną porządną pracę w bankowości.

- Wyślij ich tu najszybciej jak dasz radę. Robota nas przygniata, a złoto płynie szeroką strugą.

Mackrack potakną.

- Za klika minut będą – obiecał.

- Dzięki – odpowiedział Harry i zamknął połączenie.

- Fred, George, Abe, do mnie! – ryknął na całe gardło.

- Czego? – warknął Fred, gdy przerwali swoją szaleńczą pracę i podeszli do niego.

- Czy to wszystkie zamówienia na dzisiaj rano? – spytał.

- Tak.

- Dobra. Cała trójka na górę, pod prysznic i spać. Za minutę albo dwie przyjdą pracownicy. Macie wrócić do południa, bo mam wtedy umówione spotkanie.

- Skąd ty na litość boską wziąłeś pracowników? – spytał z niedowierzaniem George.

- Gobliny.

Fred i George spojrzeli po sobie i jęknęli.

- Przegapiliśmy oczywiste, co?

Harry posłał im anielski uśmiech.

- W takim razie nie muszę już tego komentować. A teraz wypad, wszyscy trzej.

Minutę po tym jak dziwne trio udało się na górę, przez połączenie Fiuu przeszła piątka goblinów.

- Jestem Elder Blutwood – warknął jeden z nich. - Jestem tu, by upewnić się, że nas nie upokorzą.

- Na pewno tego nie zrobią – zapewnił Harry. – Płacimy galeona za każde dwie przetransportowane beczki. Puste beczki są w tym kącie, napełniacie je przy tamtym kurku i podtaczacie do Fiuu.

Zgodnie z zapiskami klienci płacili pięćdziesiąt osiem galeonów za każdą beczkę, co dawało czysty zysk w wysokości około dwudziestu jeden galeonów na beczce. Jak powiedział nieświętej pamięci Crys, to była niemal licencja na produkcję pieniędzy.

Goblińskie nastolatki poweselały słysząc ile złota mogą zarobić i żwawo wzięły się do pracy. Harry obserwował ich przez kilka minut, po czym wzruszył ramionami i dołączył do pracy.

W południe trzech nieco zawstydzonych, ale czystych i zdecydowanie bardziej przytomnych czarodziejów wróciło na dół.

- Elderze Blutwood – Harry zawołał w stronę siedzącego goblina. – Mógłbyś do nas dołączyć?

Goblin potaknął i podszedł.

- Wy trzej jesteście zbyt cenni, by odwalać pracę fizyczną – zaczął Harry bez owijania w bawełnę. Zwrócił się do goblina: - Czy przyjąłbyś rolę kierownika zespołu?

Starszy goblin zrobił zaskoczoną minę, ale potaknął.

- W porządku. Abe, chciałbym, żebyś pokazał Elderowi Blutwoodowi co należy robić i zostawił go, by mógł pracować.

- Elderze Blutwood – powiedział Abe. – Jeśli zechciałbyś pójść ze mną, pokażę ci, gdzie znajduje się lista zamówień.

Oddalili się, by omówić organizację pracy.

- Fred, George, jestem niemal pewny, że Molly próbowała się skontaktować z wami dziś rano – powiedział Harry. Obaj bliźniacy popatrzyli na swoje powiadamiacze mmailowe z poczuciem winy. – Wy dwaj i Abe, kiedy skończy rozmawiać z Elderem Blutwoodem, macie iść na górę i pracować z Molly, żeby wymyślić rzeczy, których możemy wykorzystać do obrony Hogwartu. I nie zapominajcie, ze wieczorem mamy trening Quidditcha.

- Jasne Harry – potwierdził Fred i uśmiechnął się. – Tak nas wciągnęła praca, że nie spróbowaliśmy ogarnąć całości, by zorientować się, jak robić to efektywniej.

- Do obrony zamku? – spytał George.

Harry uśmiechnął się i dotknął swojego nosa.

- Absolutnie wszystko, panowie. Będę zdziwiony, jeśli wszystko nie skończy się przed następnym weekendem.

- Naprawdę?

- Nie mogę wam teraz więcej powiedzieć, za dużo się dzieje. Ale wystarczy tylko mały kamyczek, by wszystko ruszyło – zmarszczył brwi. – Nie wiem tylko skąd nadleci ten kamyczek.

* * *

><p>Od: Harry<p>

Do: Narcyza

Temat: Dziś po południu

Dasz radę przyjść do Hogwartu na kolejną sesję dzisiaj o trzeciej po południu?

Acha, wyślę Ci też kolejnego Mmaila, którego będziesz mogła przeforwardować Czarnemu Kretynowi.

H.

_Audaces fortuna juvat_

* * *

><p>Od: Chłopiec, Który Przeżył<p>

Do: Dama, Która Oczarowała

Temat: Taniec

Najdroższa Narcyzo,

przeżyłem z Tobą najwspanialsze chwile mojego życia, gdy uczyłaś mnie jak poruszać się, trzymając w ramionach piękną kobietę.

Chciałbym zapytać, czy zechciałabyś kontynuować nasz elekcje dziś po południu?

Z gorącymi podziękowaniami,

Harry

_Audaces fortuna juvat_

* * *

><p>Od: Narcyza Malfoy<p>

Do: Lord Voldemort

DW: Lucjusz

Załącznik: mmail

Temat: Fwd: Taniec

Mój Panie,

w załączeniu ostatnia wiadomość od Pottera.

Narcyza

* * *

><p>Od: Wiekuisty Czarny Pan<p>

Do: Wierni Słudzy z rodu Malfoyów

Temat: Re: Fwd: Taniec

Dobra wiadomość.

Kontynuuj dobrą robotę.

L.V.

* * *

><p>Od: Narci<p>

Do: Harry

Temat: Dzisiejsze popołudnie

L.V. jest zadowolony z Twojego Mmaila. Będę o trzeciej.

N.

_Więcej niż tylko coś_

* * *

><p>Percy zadrżał, gdy świstoklik wyrzucił ich na środku Azkabanu. Więzienie przypominało zamek: twierdza, w której znajdowały się cele i dementorzy, duży dziedziniec i mury obronne.<p>

Wylądowali na samej górze twierdzy, w pomieszczeniach administracyjnych.

- Pan Weasley? – spytała strażniczka, nieco oślizła kobieta, nazywająca się Klaudia Striven.

- Niezapowiedziana inspekcja – warknął Percy, wracając do swojej starej osobowości z łatwością, która z jakiegoś powodu zasmuciła go. – Sprawdzimy absolutnie każdy zakątek, a wy macie siedzieć na swoich miejscach i nie ruszać się.

- Nie może pan tego zrobić!

- Oczywiście że mogę – odparł Percy, udając znudzonego całą rozmową. – A ci tutaj aurorzy się ze mną zgadzają, więc jeśli nie chce pani zostać aresztowana i wsadzona do jednej ze swoich cel, proszę robić dokładnie to, co mówię.

- Odpowie pan za to – zagroziła.

- Nie – odparł Percy. – Nie odpowiem. Ale może pani próbować, upewnię się wówczas, że kolejną pani pracą będzie zamiatanie ulicy Pokątnej.

Klaudia opadła na swoje krzesło i spojrzała na niego z wściekłością.

- Miej ją na oku – polecił Percy jednemu z aurorów, wskazując na kobietę. – Jeśli się poruszy, najpierw ogłusz, potem zadawaj pytania.

- Tak jest! – warknął auror.

- W porządku, wiecie co macie robić – zawołał Percy. – Do dzieła.

Wyszedł razem z Charliem. Podążyli do działu dokumentacji. Bill z Kingsleyem mieli sprawdzić więźniów, a Tonks i ostatni auror ruszyli porozmawiać z pozostałymi strażnikami.

Po wypełnionej frustracją godzinie musieli przyznać, że absolutnie nic nie znaleźli. Wszystkie dokumenty były idealne, w pełni zgodne z wytycznymi Ministerstwa. I w tym problem. Nikt, nawet w samym Ministerstwie, nie wypełniał wszystkich wytycznych.

- Charlie, co myśmy przegapili? – jęknął Percy.

- Nie mam pojęcia – odpowiedział Charlie.

- Tutaj tego nie znajdziemy. Chodź, spotkamy się z resztą w biurze.

Ponure twarze reszty grupy powiedziały mu natychmiast, że inni nie mieli więcej szczęścia.

- Co jej się stało? – spytał Percy na widok nieprzytomnej kobiety za biurkiem.

- Poruszyła się – auror wzruszył ramionami.

- Dobra robota – pochwalił Percy z uśmiechem i nieuważnie ocucił ją zaklęciem. Rozejrzała się wokół i uśmiechnęła złośliwie.

- Prowadzę uporządkowaną dokumentacją – przechwalała się. – Nic nie znaleźliście, a ja oczekuję przeprosin na piśmie.

- Oczekuj sobie czego chcesz – warknął na nią Percy. – Tonks, jak strażnicy?

- Nie wygląda, by mieli coś ukrywać – zameldowała Tonks, która zmieniła się w zapierającą dech w piersiach blondynkę o imponujących górnych walorach. – Pytałam nawet w taki sposób – zapewniła namiętnym tonem.

- A oni wymiękali całkowicie – dodał auror, który jej towarzyszył.

- Kingsley?

- Wszyscy więźniowie sprawdzeni, są w swoich celach.

Percy westchnął i wydobył świstoklik.

- Jedyną rzeczą, której nie sprawdziliśmy – dodał Bill – są więźniowie po pocałunku dementorów.

- Nigdy ich nie sprawdzamy – odparł Percy, myśląc o czymś innym. – To pozbawione rozumu stworzenia, które po prostu łażą bez sensu po ich celach póki nie umrą. Łapcie się wszyscy.

- Eee, Percy – przerwał mu Bill. – Pamiętasz jak wspominałeś wcześniej o szalonych pytaniach? Teraz właśnie mam takie. Dlaczego nigdy ich nie sprawdzacie?

- Bo nie ma takiej po… - Percy urwał widząc drgnięcie na twarzy Klaudii.

Nagle wszystko zaczęło układać mu się w głowie – łapówki dla Knota i pozostałe rzeczy, które miały miejsce w dniu uwolnienia Syriusza. Zbladł.

- Percy? – odezwał się Charlie.

- Przegapiłem to – wyszeptał. – Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to przegapiłem!

- Co przegapiłeś?

- Aresztujcie ją – rzucił gwałtownie. – Potem idziemy na dół i liczymy więźniów.

- Co? – spytał Bill.

- Będzie ich brakowało, co Klaudio? I będzie dużo więcej zaświadczeń o pogrzebach niż można się było spodziewać, prawda? – wściekłość na jej twarzy wystarczyła mu za potwierdzenie. – Muszę powiedzieć Harry'emu. Czaronet nie ma tu zasięgu. Zaraz wrócę.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź aktywował świstoklik. Gdy tylko pojawił się w Ministerstwie popędził do najbliższego punktu deportacyjnego i teleportował się na obrzeża Hogwartu.

Pędząc po ścieżce przeklinał na zmianę swój brak kondycji, długość drogi do zamku i fakt, że przegapił coś tak cholernie oczywistego. Odkąd Bill wspomniał o więźniach po pocałunku wszystko miało sens. Wiedział już dokładnie co ukrywa Klaudia.

Wbiegł do szkoły, pchnął drzwi do Wielkiej Sali, które stanęły otworem i rozejrzał się szaleńczo. Harry siedział obok Rona, Hermiony i Ginny. Podbiegł do nich i niemal opadł na kolana próbując załapać oddech.

- Percy? – spytał Harry.

- Szpieg – wydyszał Percy. – Szpieg to – rozkaszlał się, starając to z siebie wydusić.

- Oddychaj głęboko – polecił Harry. – Mów spokojnie.

Percy zrobił, jak mu kazano.

- Odkryłem szpiega – powiedział i wziął kolejny głęboki wdech. – To Glizdogon.

Harry nie zawahał się.

- Accio Glizdogon! – krzyknął. Jego magia rozbłysła efektownie.

W narożniku Wielkiej Sali rozległ się dziwny klekot i mały szczur z błyszczącą srebrną łapą popędził w stronę wyjścia.

Harry zniknął ze swojego miejsca i pojawił się przed szczurem, który pisnął i ukrył się w dziurze w ścianie.

- Wszyscy na zewnątrz – krzyknął Harry. – Otoczyć Hogwart! Nie pozwólcie mu opuścić obszaru osłon!

Percy wraz z innymi runął na zewnątrz.

- To właśnie wyczuwałem – warknął Harry, zmieniając się w wilka. Pociągnął raz nosem, warknął ponownie i popędził korytarzem.

- Dlaczego zaklęcie nie podziałało na Pettigrewa? – spytał Ron, gdy ustawiali się na granicy terenów szkoły.

* * *

><p>Od: Hermiona<p>

Do: Wszyscy uczniowie i pracownicy

Załącznik: zaklecie

Temat: Łapanie szczura

Jak zapewne zdajecie sobie sprawę, Harry ściga właśnie animaga znanego jako Peter Pettigrew.

Załączone zaklęcie należy rzucić przed sobą. Pozwoli Wam to zobaczyć szczura, jeśli podąży w Waszą stronę. Drugie zaklęcie przyciągnie naszą uwagę. Jeśli nie jesteście na piątym roku lub wyżej nie próbujcie go łapać! Wezwijcie jednego z nas i my go pojmiemy.

Hermiona

* * *

><p>Od: Dragonius<p>

Do: Sprycius

Temat: Azkaban

Tak dla Twojej wiadomości – miałeś rację. Nie doliczyliśmy się piętnastu osób, a zapewne znacznie więcej zostało „pochowanych" przedwcześnie, że tak się wyrażę. Wszyscy to znani Śmierciożercy. Nic dziwnego, że Czarny Kretyn nigdy nie zaatakował tego miejsca, nie musiał.

Kingsley jest wkurzony i wyładowuje się na uroczej Klaudii. Nauczyłem się kilku nowych przekleństw, chociaż nie sądzę, żebym miał kiedykolwiek potrzebę, żeby je wypowiadać.

Charlie

_Draconis dominium_

* * *

><p>- Jego łapa musi mieć nałożone zaklęcie, które temu zapobiega – odpowiedziała Hermiona, odkładając mmailową papeterię. – Jest Harry – zauważyła, wskazując na jedną z wież.<p>

Nawet z tej odległości widzieli wilka przechadzającego się tam i z powrotem po parapecie. Wreszcie Harry wyjrzał na zewnątrz i zawył.

Zniknął.

- Bez żartów – wymamrotała Hermiona. – Skakać z niskiego balkonu to jedno, ale żeby stamtąd?

- Że co? – spytał Ron.

Rozległo się kolejne wycie. Harry, wciąż pod postacią wilka, wskoczył na parapet i wybił się mocno w powietrze.

- Harry! – krzyknęła rozdzierająco Hermiona.

W połowie drogi do ziemi Harry zaczął się zmieniać. Skurczył się, a z jego boków wystrzeliły skrzydła.

- Pani i panowie – rozległ się głos Minervy McGonagall. – Przed państwem pierwszy na świecie podwójny animag.

- Świetna robota – pogratulował jej cicho Filius.

Harry machnął skrzydłami i wzbił się w niebo. Jego głowa ruszała się na wszystkie strony, gdy dokładnie przyglądał się ziemi.

- Biedny Peter – Ginny uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. – Jastrząb Harrisa potrafi pikować z prędkością trzystu kilometrów na godzinę.

Z głośnym okrzykiem Harry złożył skrzydła i zanurkował z zapierającą dech w piersi prędkością. W ostatniej chwili, niemal tak jak przy zwodzie Wrońskiego, zmienił kierunek lotu i wyciągnął pazury. po chwili znów wzbił się w powietrze, a między jego pazurami szarpało się małe stworzenie.

- Dorwał go – zawołał Ron, a Harry zaskrzeczał triumfalnie.

- Jestem pod wrażeniem, że udało mu się go nie zabić – skomentowała Hermiona. – Ten atak jest zaprojektowany by zabić. Musiał wyhamować dosłownie w ostatniej chwili.

- Mogłabyś mi pomóc stworzyć coś, do czego Harry mógłby go upuścić? – spytała Ginny.

Wkrótce dzięki połączony wysiłkom uczniów i nauczycieli Hogwartu na trawniku stanęła duża przezroczysta kostka bez górnej ściany.

Harry sfrunął nad nią i upuścił Pettigrewa ze sporej wysokości, po czym zleciał za nim. Gdy zbliżył się do Petera, obaj zmienili się w ludzi.

Peter wylądował ciężko z głośnym wrzaskiem. Harry z gracją, niczym kot. W ręce trzymał miecz. Bez wysiłku odciął nim srebrną rękę Glizdogona i użył ostrza, by wyrzucić ją z kostki. Zatrzymał się na moment, by rzucić zaklęcie, które zatamowało upływ krwi z kikuta Śmierciożercy.

Dumbledore zbliżył się do srebrnej ręki i przez moment studiował ją z ciekawością, by następnie całkowicie ją spopielić.

Glizdogon ponownie zawył, w takim samym stopniu z bólu co na widok zniszczonej ręki.

- Ha… Ha… Harry – wyjąkał, podnosząc się na nogi i przytulając kikut do piersi.

Harry zawirował, jego prawa noga wystrzeliła i trafiła Petera prosto w twarz.

Szczurowaty mężczyzna uderzył w osłony i padł nieprzytomny na ziemię.

Harry podszedł do niego, przyłożył miecz do jego szyi i ocucił wroga.

Pettigrew zerknął na Harry'ego, jednak na jego widok oczy uciekły mu w tył głowy i zemdlał ponownie.

Harry westchnął i zniknął miecz.

- Masz coś, dzięki czemu pozostanie nieprzytomny? – zawołał do Severusa Snape'a.

Snape potaknął i popędził do szkoły.

Harry jeszcze raz spojrzał przeciągle na mężczyznę, który zdradził jego rodziców, po czym zmienił się w jastrzębia i wyleciał z kostki, lądując obok przyjaciół.

- Poradzisz już sobie z nim? – spytał Harry, zmieniając się ponownie w człowieka.

- Poradzę – potwierdził Percy.

- Percy – Harry spojrzał na niego. – Jestem z ciebie dumny. Bez ciebie ten szczur wciąż rujnowałby moje plany. Jeśli kiedykolwiek chciałeś udowodnić światu, że jesteś Weasleyem do szpiku kości, dziś to zrobiłeś i to z klasą.

Percy wziął głęboki oddech i wyprostował się. Ginny uściskała go, a Ron poklepał po plecach.

- Ro… robię co do mnie należy – odparł, czując jak duma go rozpiera. – Powinienem się zorientować wcześniej – wyznał.

- Jak my wszyscy – odpowiedział Harry. – Wszyscy mieliśmy te same informacje. Tak bardzo skupiliśmy się na odzyskaniu wolności przez Syriusza, że zapomnieliśmy, ze Pettigrew został skazany na śmierć jeszcze tego samego dnia.

Percy uśmiechnął się.

Po raz pierwszy poczuł, że z powrotem jest częścią rodziny. Oczywiście, jego rodzina już mu wszystko wybaczyła, ale teraz czuł, ze na to zasłużył. Udowodnił swoje dziedzictwo bez cienia wątpliwości i mógł żyć dalej.

Harry rozejrzał się po zgromadzonych uczniach i rzucił na siebie zaklęcie nagłaśniające.

- Dziękuję wszystkim za pomoc, ale czas wracać na lekcje. Zajmiemy się szczurem, nie będzie nam już więcej sprawiał kłopotów. Wiedziałem, że nikt z was nie jest zdrajcą, teraz moja teoria została potwierdzona.

Uczniowie, razem z częścią nauczycieli, zaczęli wracać do szkoły.

- Jeśli chcesz kogoś winić – kontynuował zamyślony Harry – wiń mnie, Remusa i Syriusza. Wszyscy złapaliśmy jego zapach, ale nie chcieliśmy zawierzyć instynktom.

Ginny wtuliła się w niego.

- Wydaje mi się – powiedział Harry – że będziemy potrzebowali spotkania Zakonu dziś wieczór. Powiem wam co się dzieje i będziemy mieli czas na przygotowania.

- Na Voldemorta, który zaatakuje w sobotę podczas meczu Quidditcha? – spytał Percy.

Harry posłał mu wilczy uśmiech.

- O nie, Voldemort nie zaatakuje w sobotę – powiedział z takim przekonaniem, że nikt nie śmiał tego kwestionować. – Jeśli mi wybaczycie – dodał – czas najwyższy nieco podrażnić Toma. To wszystko ułatwia mój plan na tylu poziomach, że wprost nie mogę w to uwierzyć.

Ucałował szybko usta Ginny, po czym oddalił się zadowolony, niemal podskakując z radości.

- Ginny? – spytał Percy.

Uśmiechnęła się do brata.

- Ma dobry humor. Myślę, że to dlatego, ze nie zabił Pettigrewa. Miał szansę i nie skorzystał z niej, więc jest pewien, że wciąż jest po stronie dobra.

* * *

><p>Od: Harry<p>

Do: Lord Walitort

Temat: Mamy taki idealny dzień

Tom, mój stary kumplu, koleżko, ziomalu wręcz. Dawno nie dostałem od Ciebie Mmaila, już mnie nie kochasz?

Miałeś kilka ciężkich dni, co?

Najpierw straciłeś część Śmierciożerców, potem dopływ kasy, a teraz swojego robaka. Masz przejebane w życiu, co?

Czyżbyś naprawdę myślał, ze Pettigrew może się przede mną długo ukrywać? Jest poważnie nieprzytomny i złapano go na szczurzym uczynku. Niestety stracił przy okazji rękę, ale wiesz jak to jest, kiedy się nie uważa, prawda?

Dobra wiadomość jest taka, że otoczyliśmy Hogwart osłonami, które przechwycą wszystkich Śmierciożerców i jednocześnie utrzymają z daleko nieautoryzowanych animagów.

Do zobaczenia niedługo.

Całuję,

Harry

_Audaces fortuna juvat_

* * *

><p>Od: Harry<p>

Do: Weasley

Temat: Knot

Percy,

na razie nie ujawniaj co wykazała kontrola. Potrzebuję, żeby nic się nie zmieniło przez weekend. Porozmawiaj wieczorem z Amelią, powiedz jej co się stało i przygotujcie papiery, ale poczekajcie z działaniem na poniedziałkową sesję Wizengamotu.

Chciałbym, żeby kto inny pokierował Ministerstwem, póki nie będziemy mogli zorganizować uczciwych wyborów.

Harry

_Audaces fortuna juvat_

* * *

><p>Od: Chłopiec, Który Odzyskał Honor<p>

Do: Chłopiec, Który Wszystkim Kieruje

Temat: Re: Knot

Nie ma sprawy, Harry.

Pewnie nie zachcesz dać mi wskazówki co do osoby, dla której będę niedługo pracował?

Percy

_Informacje zawarte w tym Mmailu są poufne i mogą nieść za sobą prawne skutki. Są przeznaczone jedynie do wiadomości adresata. Zabroniony jest dostęp do tego Mmaila przez nieupoważnione osoby. Jeśli nie jesteś zamierzonym adresatem, ujawnianie, kopiowanie oraz jakiekolwiek działania lub powstrzymanie się od działań na podstawie zawartych w nim informacji są zakazane i mogą stanowić naruszenie prawa._

* * *

><p>Od: HJP<p>

Do: PIW

Temat: Re[2]: Knot

;)

Nie.

H.

_Audaces fortuna juvat_

* * *

><p>Od: Lord Voldemort<p>

Do: Narcyza Malfoy

DW: Lucjusz Malfoy, Markus Flint

Temat: Szpiegowanie i Glizdogon

Ten idiota Glizdogon wpadł w łapy Pottera. Zabiję go, gdy go następnym razem zobaczę. Już nie jest mi potrzebny.

Bez wątpienia zastanawiacie się, czemu nie jestem tym zdenerwowany.

Chłopak wysłał mi Mmaila. Kiedy go złapię, zmuszę go, żeby napisał tego Mmaila własną krwią i zjadł go! Ale w tym Mmailu ujawnił, że zablokował dostęp do Hogwartu wszystkim naznaczonym Śmierciożercom i czuje się teraz bezpieczny, bo wierzy, że nie mam szpiega w Hogwarcie.

Niestety, w swojej naiwności i dziecinności nie docenił mojego geniuszu.

Narcyzo, dziś uwiedziesz chłopaka i „udowodnisz" swoją lojalność wobec niego. Nie baw się już, chcę, żeby się w Tobie zakochał.

Flint, jako mój najmłodszy Śmierciożerca będziesz towarzyszył Lucjuszowi, by upewnić się, ze jego żona jest tak ubrana, by bez trudu uwieść tego bachora.

L.V.

_Zwycięstwo albo Śmierć_

* * *

><p>Narcyza niepewnie podążała korytarzami Hogwartu, owijając się płaszczem tak ciasno, jak tylko mogła. Bez chwili wahania weszła do klasy.<p>

Harry spojrzał na nią, gdy weszła i ujrzał, że kobieta płonie szkarłatnym rumieńcem.

- Zabiję go – obiecała.

- Kogo?

- Mojego drogiego męża – wydusiła przez zaciśnięte zęby. – A potem dorwę jeszcze Marcusa Flinta!

Harry przechylił głowę na bok.

- Jeśli to zrobisz, upewnię się, że otrzymasz nagrodę od Ministerstwa – zapewnił.

- Trzymam cię za słowo – wymamrotała ponuro.

- Czemu właściwie rozważasz tak ekstremalną formę rozwodu?

Patrzyła na niego dłuższą chwilę, wreszcie wyzywająco zrzuciła z siebie pelerynę.

Harry spoglądał na nią dłuższą chwilę, starając się zachować absolutnie neutralny wyraz twarzy.

Westchnęła cicho.

- No dawaj – powiedziała z rezygnacją.

Harry spojrzał jej w oczy i zaczął chichotać.

- No dobrze, śmiej się – wymamrotała.

- Ja mam to uznać za atrakcyjne? – spytał.

- Przez całe życie nie czułam się tak upokorzona – wyznała ze złością. – Nie wiem co mnie bardziej wścieka: ten strój, to że to Flint udzielał takich rad czy to, że mój kochany mąż chce, żebym została dziwką na służbie Czarnego Pana.

- Kretyna – przerwał jej Harry.

- Słucham?

- Nazywaj go Czarnym Kretynem, poczujesz się lepiej.

- Harry, masz jakąś wprawę w przerabianiu ubrań? Nie mogę być w to ubrana. Jest mi zimno i czuję się tak komfortowo jak skrzat domowy na balu w Ministerstwie Magii. A Lucjusz zabrał moją różdżkę, by upewnić się, że nie stchórzę w ostatniej chwili.

Harry spoglądał na nią w milczeniu.

- Flint to wybrał? – spytał, wyciągając różdżkę i patrząc na nią z namysłem.

Narcyza spojrzała na siebie z obrzydzeniem. Wyglądała jak karykatura. Kilkoma zaklęciami powiększono jej piersi do zatrważających rozmiarów, a ciasna bluzka była rozpięta i sygnalizowała brak bielizny.

Spódniczka przypominała raczej pasek, a podkreślały ją fioletowe kabaretki, w które wmuszono ją pod groźbą bolesnego użycia różdżki. Oczywiście zarówno jej mąż jak i Flint kompletnie zignorowali, ze ten fiolet zupełnie nie komponował się z zielenią jej paska i „spódniczki".

Nie zamierzała nawet oglądać się w lustrze, zdając sobie świetnie sprawę, że jej makijaż był za mocny jak na jej typ urody.

Każdy jej protest był ignorowany, a to, że musiała paradować nago przed Marcusem Flintem, było kolejną rzeczą, za którą zamierzała obedrzeć swojego męża ze skóry.

- Czuję się obrażony – stwierdził Harry, przywołując kilka swoich ubrań i zaczynając ich transmutację. – Czy oni naprawdę myśleli, że spodoba mi się ktoś wyglądający jak tania dziwka?

- Tak – odparła Narcyza z głębokim westchnieniem. – Może raczej Flint nie ma na tyle wyobraźni, by postawić się w twojej sytuacji, więc zrealizował własne fantazje.

- On ma naprawdę poważne problemy – zauważył Harry. – Choćby daltonizm.

- Możesz coś z tym zrobić? – spytała, pokazując na swoje piersi. – Plecy mnie bolą, biust wygląda sztucznie i nie pasuje do mnie.

- Finite incantatem – powiedział Harry, wskazując różdżką na jej piersi. Westchnęła z ulgą, gdy jej biust wrócił do normalnych rozmiarów, zmniejszając obciążenie pleców.

- Jest w tym trochę twojej winy.

- Co masz na myśli?

- Złapałeś Glizdogona, więc Czarny Kretyn rozkazał, żebym cię uwiodła. A potem kazał tamtym dwóm, żeby pokazali mi jak to zrobić. Jakbym sama nie potrafiła.

- A jak byś mnie uwiodła? – spytał Harry nieuważnie, koncentrując się na ubraniach.

- Na pewno nie przez ubieranie się jak bazarowa dziwka! – odparła stanowczo Narcyza.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niej łobuzersko i podał transmutowane przez siebie ubranie, całkiem ładną sukienkę stworzoną z dziwnego materiału, którego nie widziała nigdy wcześniej

- Mogę pożyczyć twoją różdżkę, by zrobić bieliznę? – spytała, czując jak poczucie upokorzenia powraca z pełną siłą.

- To? - spytał Harry. – To tylko kijek, nie różdżka.

- Och – zaskoczona Narcyza uniosła brwi.

- Może przyniosę ci bieliznę – zaproponował po dłuższej chwili milczenia.

- Skąd?

- Z Dworu Malfoyów, a skąd? Pomyśl o miejscu, w którym ją trzymasz.

Narcyza potaknęła i skupiła się na komodzie w garderobie. Poczuła, jak umysł Harry'ego delikatnie muska jej, po czym chłopak zniknął. Uśmiechnęła się, widząc jak pojawia się ponownie, tym razem z odpowiednią komodą.

- Wygląda na to, że osłony wokół Dworu Malfoyów nie zdołały cię powstrzymać – odezwała się spokojnie, starając się ukryć zdumienie.

Harry potrząsnął głową.

- Wydaje mi się, że twój kochany mąż pożałował na nie grosza. To już w Ministerstwie widziałem lepsze osłony.

Narcyza zmarszczyła brwi. Pamiętała, jak Lucjusz chwalił się ile to wydał na osłony ich domu. Teraz zastanawiała się gdzie się podziały te wszystkie pieniądze – jej pieniądze.

- Zaraz wracam – powiedział Harry, machnięciem ręki tworząc dla niej zlew na ścianie.

Tak szybko jak była w stanie rozebrała się z okropnych ubrań, do noszenia których ją zmuszono i przywdziała te, które Harry zostawił. Podeszła do zlewu i zadrżała widząc grube warstwy makijażu. Podniosła jedną z buteleczek i uśmiechnęła się lekko, czując że jest mu za to winna przysługę.

Po dwóch minutach z lustra spoglądała na nią normalna Narcyza Malfoy z twarzą wolną od makijażu. Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. Było wciąż niezwykle piękną kobietą, mimo że znalazła się już po złej stronie czterdziestki. Jej czarodziejskie dziedzictwo sprawiło, że nie musiała się martwić o siwiznę, a na jej twarzy nie było śladu zmarszczek.

Podeszła do swojej komody i otworzyła środkową szufladę. Już miała wyciągnąć normalną bieliznę, gdy wpadła na pewien pomysł. Uśmiechnęła się złośliwie i otworzyła dolną szufladę, w której trzymała bieliznę na specjalne okazje. Wyciągnęła półprzezroczystą koszulę nocną na ramiączkach, pasujące majtki i nałożyła wszystko na siebie. Kupiła ten zestaw, by ponownie rozpalić wygasły ogień w Lucjuszu, ale gdy ubrała go pierwszy raz, jej mąż udał się na spotkanie Śmierciożerców, ledwo zauważając co ma na siebie. Po tym wydarzeniu schowała ten zestaw i już nigdy go nie dotykała.

Spojrzała w lustro i ponownie się uśmiechnęła. Falująca koronkowa góra ukrywała wszystko co powinna, jednocześnie sugerując co trzeba, a jej majtki troszczyły się o resztę.

Nie mogła zrobić zbyt wiele z włosami, przynajmniej bez swojej różdżki, więc jedynie związała w koński ogon i uśmiechnęła się niewinnie do lustra. Skinęła głową z aprobatą. Wyglądała na wiele lat młodszą. Dokładnie o taki efekt jej chodziło.

Harry wrócił z cichym pyknięciem. Odwróciła się do niego powoli. Stała na palcach, z jedną stopą lekko wysuniętą do przodu i udawanym wyrazem zaskoczenia na twarzy.

- Prze… przepraszam – wyjąkał Harry z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

- Poczekaj – poprosiła ochrypłym głosem Narcyza, nim Harry zdołał się deportować ponownie. – Nigdy ci porządnie nie podziękowałam – kontynuowała cicho, zbliżając się do niego. Każdy jej krok był płynny i kontrolowany. Szła na palcach, by uwidocznić kształt swoich nóg.

- Nie ma… nie ma sprawy – Harry energicznie przełknął ślinę.

Narcyza zatrzymała się przed nim, odrobinę bliżej niż nakazywała przyzwoitość. Powoli wyciągnęła rękę i dotknęła jego ramienia, gładząc je tak delikatnie jak umiała.

Ponownie przełknął, jednak nagle jego oczy błysnęły i wyraz jego twarzy się zmienił.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego figlarnie i zrobiła krok w tył.

Harry powoli zaczął się śmiać.

- Naprawdę jesteś niebezpieczna – powiedział stanowczo.

- Jestem z rodu Blacków – zgodziła się. – Tak właśnie bym cię uwiodła.

Harry skinął głową.

- I podziałałoby, gdyby nie Ginny i gdybyś nie miała wystarczająco wiele lat, by być moją matką.

- Nie ma co gdybać, Harry. Musisz wiedzieć, że nie ma nic atrakcyjnego w nastoletnich chłopakach, chyba że jesteś nastolatką. Za dziesięć lub piętnaście lat, gdy twoje ciało i umysł dojrzeją, mogłabym być zainteresowana, ale póki co dla mnie to również jest niesmaczne.

Odwróciła się i podeszła znowu do komody. Stojąc plecami do Harry'ego zdjęła koszulę nocną i nałożyła biały stanik, a następnie naciągnęła sukienkę, którą dla niej stworzył.

Jej humor poprawił się zdecydowanie. Wciąż miała to coś, nawet jeśli Lucjusz już jej nie chciał. Kiedy skończy się to całe zamieszanie na pewno nie będzie miała problemu, by znaleźć godnego jej partnera. Pierwsza reakcja Harry'ego dowiodła, że wciąż mogła budzić pożądanie, nawet jeśli odzyskał panowanie nad sobą szybciej niż by chciała. Wolałaby, żeby to ona przerwała urok, a nie Harry. Musiała jednak niechętnie przyznać, że zasłużył sobie tym na jej szacunek.

- Lepiej? – spytała. Obróciła się do niego ponownie i odkryła, że siedzi na krześle przeglądając jakieś pergaminy.

Podniósł wzrok i potaknął.

Uniosła pytająco brew.

- Zatańczymy?

Harry podszedł do niej i wziął ją w ramiona, dokładnie tak, jak nauczyła go na poprzedniej lekcji.

- Lepiej – pochwaliła po intensywnym dziewięćdziesięciominutowym treningu. – Rób dalej takie postępy to zdołasz nie narobić sobie publicznie wstydu.

- Jesteś dobrą nauczycielką.

- Wiem.

- Co myślisz o materiale, z którego jest twoja sukienka?

- Podoba mi się, chociaż go nie rozpoznaję. Co to jest?

- Coś, co sam wymyśliłem. Jest delikatny jak jedwab, ale twardy jak dżins. Mam przyjaciółki, które są świetnymi projektantkami i zamierzamy wypuścić nową linię ubrań, zarówno z tradycyjnych materiałów, ale z magicznymi właściwościami, jak i z tego nowego materiału.

Narcyza powoli pokiwała głową.

- Kupiłabym jakieś porządne ubrania z tego materiału – przyznała. – A ubrania z zaklęciami brzmią naprawdę interesująco. Od 1949 r. nie ma takiego sklepu.

Harry potaknął. Widziała, że jego umysł wrócił już do spraw związanych z jej mężem i Voldemortem.

- No dobra. Udało ci się mnie uwieść, ale nie uprawialiśmy seksu. To był mój pierwszy raz i, no cóż, doszedłem, zanim zabrnęliśmy za daleko. Byłem strasznie zawstydzony, że będziesz mną gardziła i wypaplałem coś, czego nie powinienem. W sobotę gram w Quidditcha i przygotowałem cała masę niespodzianek dla Voldemorta, wiedząc, że nie będzie potrafił się oprzeć pokusie zaatakowania podczas meczu. Amelia i inni wysocy urzędnicy w Ministerstwie myślą, że jestem niekompetentny. Naprawdę potrzebuję, żeby Voldemort zaatakował, albo stracę wiarygodność w ich oczach. Knot nie jest problemem, bo wiemy, że pracuje dla Tommy'ego. Znasz Legillimecję? – spytał Harry.

- Wystarczająco, by być wiarygodną.

- Udało ci się wkraść do mojego umysłu i odkryłaś, że gobliny są rozzłoszczone na coś, co powiedziałem i pozostaną neutralne.

Narcyza potaknęła.

- Dowiem się co planujesz?

Harry przyglądał jej się przez moment.

- Voldemort zrobi co będę chciał i niedługo będzie po wszystkim.

- Nie dajesz mi za wiele szczegółów.

- Nie – zgodził się. – Nie daję.

Przewróciła oczami w jego stronę.

- Jeszcze jedno. Nie wyglądam, jakby mi się udało.

- Czy ja muszę myśleć o wszystkim? – rzucił w przestrzeń. – Masz – podał jej spódniczkę, którą odrzuciła. – Pomyśl o swojej domowej łazience. Wyślę cię tam świstoklikiem i wyślę za tobą twoją komodę.

Ponownie poczuła, jak muska jej umysł.

- Portus – rzucił zaklęcie, po czym kontynuował. – Idź do domu, wykąp się i złóż raport Czarnemu Kretynowi.

- Tak zrobię.

- Narcyzo – odezwał się Harry, zanim aktywowała świstoklik. Spojrzała na niego pytająco. – Gdy wojna się skończy, dostaniesz szansę. Im częściej będziesz myślała sama za siebie, tym większe szanse będziesz miała. Pomyśl o swoich uprzedzeniach. Pomyśl gdzie cię to doprowadziło, a potem zdecyduj czy było warte tego wszystkiego co cię spotkało.

Z powagą pokiwała głową i aktywowała świstoklik. Gdy zażywała kąpieli, na jej twarz wpełzł złowrogi uśmiech.

* * *

><p>Od: Harry<p>

Do: Sekretyny Szpieg

Temat: Dziś wieczór

Zaproponuj czwartek na dzisiejszym spotkaniu. Będziesz wiedziała kiedy.

H.

_Audaces fortuna juvat_

* * *

><p>Od: Donna<p>

Do: Zajęty chłopak

Temat: Re: Dziś wieczór

Mocno wzburzyłeś wody. Jestem zaintrygowana. Zrobię jak prosisz.

Wybacz, że nie dałam Ci znać o robaku – Czarny Kretyn uznał, że nie należy mówić nikomu z nas o jego tajemniczym sposobie na ucieczkę z Azkabanu. Co więcej ten skurwiel nie uznał za stosowne, żeby uratować mnie w taki sposób!

Bellatrix

* * *

><p>Od: Czarnowłosa Siostra<p>

Do: Blondwłosa Siostra

Temat: Lord Walitort

Wydawało mi się, że nie da się nienawidzić Voldemorta jeszcze bardziej, a jednak dziś dowiedziałam się, że mógł mnie wyciągnąć z Azkabanu wiele lat temu, co zresztą zrobił dla wielu innych ludzi.

Skurwiel.

Już ja mu pokaże co się dzieje z tymi, którzy zadzierają z Blackiem!

B

* * *

><p>Od: Blondynka<p>

Do: Czarnulka

Temat: Re: Czarny Kretyn

Wiedziałaś, że Harry właśnie tak nazywa ostatnio Walitorta? Podoba mi się to.

Osobiście przypomnę Lucjuszowi, że byłam z Blacków na długo zanim zostałam Malfoyem.

A teraz mam dla Ciebie coś, nad czym warto się zastanowić.

Przez ostatnich kilka dni zbierałam pewne fakty. W Wielkiej Brytanii jest ponad 50 milionów mugoli, a czarodziejów trochę więcej niż milion. Mugole stosują coś zwanego Elektrycznością, by naśladować to, co my robimy za pomocą magii. Są kłamliwi, podstępni, oszukańczy, kreatywni, utalentowani i powiększają swoją wiedzę w zastraszającym tempie.

Stwierdzenie, że stoją niżej cywilizacyjnie od nas to po prostu bzdura. Mogli być – kilkaset lat temu, gdy ktokolwiek z odrobiną rozsądku sprawdzał, ale jeśli nie będziemy ostrożni, wkrótce okaże się, ze nas wyprzedzają! Czasy się zmieniły i czarodzieje czystej krwi również muszą się zmienić. Zobacz do czego doprowadziły nas stare sposoby.

Jesteśmy z Blacków. Nie będziemy na drugim miejscu. Nawet jeśli oznacza to wpuszczenie dzieci mugoli do Hogwartu i korzystanie z ich osiągnięć.

N

_Nie tylko coś_

* * *

><p>- Więc jest lekarstwo?<p>

Remus potrząsnął głową.

- Obawiam się, że nie.

- To czemu, na Lokiego, jesteś taki zadowolony? – spytał agresywnie inny wilkołak.

- Bo zeszłej nocy wziąłem przykład z Greybacka i zaakceptowałem bycie wilkiem. Tylko zamiast udawania, jak on to robił, nauczyłem się być prawdziwym zwierzęciem.

- Wyjaśnij!

Remus przysunął się bliżej do ognia i ostrożnie rozejrzał. Wokół niego zgromadziło się niemal pięćdziesiąt wilkołaków. Większość z nich była ubrana równie kiepsko jak on i miała worki pod oczami po ostatniej nocy.

- Wczoraj nie wziąłem tego cholernego eliksiru – zaczął Remus. – Zmusiłem moją magię, by pomogła mi się przemienić. Greyback miał rację, to faktycznie ułatwia sprawę. Był przy mnie Harry Potter, który jest wilkiem-animagiem. Kiedy się przemieniłem, starałem się zasygnalizować dominację jako wilkołak. Wiecie jakie uczucia odebrałem od wilka?

- Irytację i niechęć – odparł jeden z wilkołaków. – Spotkałem kiedyś prawdziwego wilka, on tylko powąchał powietrze i odszedł, jakbym był niewart uwagi.

- To dlatego, ze nasza mowa ciała jest zła. Harry wyjaśnił, że jest to podobne do człowieka udającego wilka. Nie był ze mnie zadowolony i za każdym razem, gdy przyjmowałem pozę, którą uważałem za dobrą, poprawiał mnie, aż wreszcie był usatysfakcjonowany. A potem stało się coś ciekawego. Im bardziej wchodziłem w rolę wilka, tym jaśniejsze się wszystko stawało i to bez Wywaru Tojadowego. Zeszłej nocy nauczyłem się bycia prawdziwym wilkiem i podobało mi się to. Dziś, po raz pierwszy, obudziłem się niemal nie czując bólu, świeży i pełen energii. Wierzę, że nawet jeśli nie jest to lekarstwo, to jest to najlepsze co możemy osiągnąć.

Pozostałe wilkołaki kiwały w zamyśleniu głowami.

- Więc do kogo dołączymy? Voldemort oferuje nam zemstę. Albus oferuje nam wdzięczność – odezwał się Alex Saxon, obecny przywódca wilkołaków.

- Do mnie – przerwał im nowy głos. Remus spojrzał w jego stronę i ujrzał Harry'ego, który spokojnie opierał się o drzewo, z rękami założonymi na piersi.

- Oferuję wam wolność, możliwość nauczenia się bycia prawdziwym wilkiem, nie tą żałosną podróbką, którą stajecie się w każdą pełnię i moją osobistą gwarancję porządnego zatrudnienia do czasu aż wykreślę z kodeksów te idiotyczne regulacje dyskryminujące nieludzi.

- Umbridge tego nie zaakceptuje.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Jak już zabiję Voldemorta, głupi urzędnicy Ministerstwa będą spacerkiem.

- Myślisz, że możesz to wszystko zrobić, chłopcze?

Remus patrzył, jak Alex, wielki facet, zdający się składać z samych mięśni, zbliża się do Harry'ego. Chłopak obnażył zęby i warknął na niego. W oczach nie było grama strachu, a cała jego postawa oznajmiała, że nigdzie w pobliżu nie ma zagrożenia. Remus niemal uśmiechnął się, widząc jak jego samiec alfa jasno oznajmia, że to on jest przywódcą stada.

Przez kilka chwil patrzyli sobie w oczy. Im dłużej to trwało, tym bardziej Harry wyglądał na zirytowanego. Po minucie wyzwania dla jego dominacji zrobił krok naprzód i ostro warknął.

Alex odruchowo zrobił krok w tył. Spojrzał na Harry'ego i powoli pokiwał głową.

- Chcę, żebyście coś dla mnie zrobili – powiedział Harry, oparty o drzewo, jakby nic nie zaszło. – Chcę, żebyście dołączyli jutro do Voldemorta.

- Że co? – krzyknął Remus.

Harry warknął na niego. Remus przyjął odpowiednią postawę i cofnął się odrobinę.

- Voldemort będzie zadowolony – kontynuował Harry – gdy powiecie mu, że chcecie dołączyć do jego sprawy, jako że usłyszeliście o przygotowaniach do wprowadzenia jeszcze bardziej restrykcyjnego prawa i macie dość. On wam rozkaże, byście zebrali się całą watahą i czekali na jego polecenia. Obieca wam tyle krwi, ile będziecie chcieli.

- Masz jakiś plan – stwierdził Alex.

- Jestem przywódcą watahy – odparł Harry. – Wilki są podstępne i sprytne, więc tak się będziemy zachowywać. Pod moją nieobecność ty rządzisz.

Alex wyprostował się i potaknął z zadowoloną miną.

- Dałem wam moje słowo – rzekł Harry. – Dziś wrócę na przemianę.

Zniknął.

Alex odwrócił się do Remusa.

- On naprawdę jest samcem alfa.

- To prawda.

Na twarz Alexa powoli wypłynął uśmiech.

- Może zrobić to, co powiedział?

- Nie jest samcem alfa bez powodu.

- Tak też myślałem – odpowiedział zadowolony Alex. – Jutro pójdę zobaczyć się z Voldemortem. Myślisz, że naprawdę będzie bitwa?

Remus roześmiał się.

- Pozwólcie, że opowiem wam jak Harry załatwił Greybacka.

* * *

><p>Narcyza stała na końcu korytarza, starannie ukrywając swoją niechęć. Otaczali ją odziani w czerń czarodzieje – wewnętrzny krąg Voldemorta.<p>

- Udało ci się? – syknął Voldemort w jej stronę.

Wiedziała, ze się wyróżnia. Miała na sobie szare szaty, czerń była zarezerwowana dla jego zwolenników naznaczonych Mrocznym Znakiem.

- Nie do końca, mój panie – odpowiedziała.

Voldemort skrzywił się i uniósł różdżkę.

- Ale – kontynuowała nie okazując cienia wahania czy strachu – wydaje mi się, że mojemu panu spodoba się to, co osiągnęłam.

- Tak? – w powietrzu wisiała niewypowiedziana groźba.

Pozwoliła, by na jej twarz wypłynął złośliwy uśmiech.

- Najpierw, mój panie, musiałam poradzić sobie z efektami niekompetencji Lucjusza i Flinta.

- Co? – zawołał Lucjusz.

- Tak – wtrącił się Voldemort. – Wyjaśnij co masz na myśli.

- Ubrali mnie jak tanią dziwkę, bez odrobiny klasy. Usiłowałam im to wyjaśnić, ale nie chcieli słuchać.

- A jaki to problem? – spytał Voldemort znudzonym głosem.

- Potter może być tylko chłopcem, ale ma lepszy gust niż oni. Na mój widok zaczął się śmiać.

Voldemort wyprostował się na krześle.

- Na szczęście wymyśliłam na poczekaniu, że Lucjusz żąda ode mnie, żebym ubierała się tak w domu i nie miałam czasu, żeby się przebrać. Kiedy to usłyszał był bardzo współczujący. Uroniłam przed nim nawet kilka wilich łez, by zobaczył jak mnie to rani. Nie mógł się powstrzymać i zaczął mnie pocieszać. Więc opowiedziałam mu, że Lucjusz nie czuje do mnie pociągu, chyba że ubiorę się w taki sposób.

- I co?

- Potter to łyknął – pochwaliła się. – Pożyczył mi nawet swoją różdżkę, żebym mogła doprowadzić się do porządku – przerwała i spojrzała na Voldemorta. – Pomyślałam, by wziąć go do niewoli, ale mój pan powiedział, że mam być jego szpiegiem. Dobrze zrobiłam, mój panie?

Voldemmort potaknął.

- Chłopak jest wyćwiczony w magii bezróżdżkowej. Nie tak jak ja, ale ma pewne umiejętności. Zostałabyś pokonana, a ja straciłbym szpiega w Hogwarcie. Zrobiłaś dobrze. Kontynuuj.

- Tak, mój panie. Usunęłam obleśny makijaż z twarzy, przywróciłam moim piersiom normalny rozmiar i przywołałam najlepszą bieliznę z mojej garderoby. Pottter obrócił się, ale poruszałam się tak, by mógł widzieć w lustrze jak się przebieram. Nie mógł oderwać ode mnie oczu. Nie będę zanudzała mojego pana szczegółami – dodała z pewnością siebie – ale w mojej normalne postaci i bez tych obleśnych ubrań wkrótce zdołałam rozebrać chłopaka. Miałam zrobić to, co mi polecono, kiedy, no cóż, chłopak doszedł przedwcześnie.

Voldemort patrzył na nią dłuższą chwilę. W końcu, ku jej przerażeniu, wybuchnął śmiechem. Ten dźwięk był ochrypły, wyraźnie dawno nieużywany i nie pasował do wydającego je gardła.

- Mój panie – kontynuowała. – Potter oczekuje i ma nadzieję, ze zaatakujemy podczas tego głupiego meczu Quidditcha.

Voldemort zesztywniał i spojrzał na nią.

- Ma nadzieję? – syknął.

- Był zawstydzony i zaczął gadać, nim zdołał pomyśleć – wyjaśniła. – Jego wiarygodność jest zagrożona. Kiedy mój pan zaatakuje, udowodni to przed Bones i Ministerstwem, że Potter miał rację. Wtedy Ministerstwo wesprze chłopaka.

Voldemort zmarszczył brwi.

- Mój panie? – rozległ się głos Bellatrix.

- Bellatrix? – spytał Voldemort z nową groźbą w głosie.

- Mamy plany ataku – kontynuowała. Jej głos sugerował, że już nie może doczekać się bólu i cierpienia, które wywołają. – Powinniśmy zaatakować, ale nie w sobotę.

- Myślisz, że boję się Ministerstwa? – spytał Voldemort.

- Nie, mój panie – Bellatrix padła na kolana i poczołgała się do niego, by ucałować skraj jego szaty. – Ale jeśli osłabi to Pottera powinniśmy się wstrzymać i zaatakować w czwartek.

- Tak sądzisz?

Bellatrix natrzęsła się przerażona, gdy Voldemort skierował różdżkę w jej stronę.

- Chłopak straci twarz – dodała szybko Bellatrix. – Nie będzie oczekiwał tak szybkiego ruchu. Złapiemy go nieprzygotowanego, a gdy Ministerstwo będzie myślało, ze chłopak jest nieporozumieniem, my szybko zajmiemy Hogwart, a wtedy wszyscy padną prze moim panem na kolana.

Przez chwilę, która zdawał się ciągnąć w nieskończoność, Voldemort siedział bez ruchu.

- Dołochow – wyszeptał w końcu. – Przekaż naszym sojusznikom, że atakujemy w czwartek.

- Mój Panie – wtrąciła się Narcyza. – Udało mi się wyciągnąć z niego jeszcze jedną informację. Jego próby zawiązania sojuszu z goblinami zawiodły. Pozostaną neutralne.

- Świetnie. Macie wszyscy być gotowi na czwartek. Na pewno nie muszę wam przypominać, jaka kara spotka każdego, kto komuś o tym powie. Możecie odejść. Poza Lucjuszem i Flintem. Wy zostaniecie i odbędziemy sobie długą dyskusję na temat waszych kompetencji. Lucjuszu, czasami myślę, że jedyne co ci dobrze wyszło w twoim żałosnym życiu to poślubienie twojej żony.

Narcyza uśmiechnęła się złośliwie do męża i teleportowała do swoich komnat w Dworze Malfoyów, zadowolona z wykonanej tego wieczoru pracy.

* * *

><p>Harry wszedł do Wielkiej Sali, zatrzymując się na moment, by ogarnąć wszystko wzrokiem. Miał ogromną ochotę, by dać sygnał „cała naprzód" i ruszyć z kopyta ze swoim planem, ale oparł jej się. Nie mógł ryzykować przypadkowego odsłonięcia swoich kart przed Voldemortem, stawka była zbyt duża.<p>

Przy stole Gryfonów siedziała cała rodzinę Weasleyów, łącznie z rodzicami, którzy najwyraźniej świetnie się bawili. Dean, Sheryl i ich rodzina siedzieli przy stole Puchonów w bardzo dobrych humorach.

- Harry! – Jenny zauważyła go jako pierwsza i popędziła do niego, obejmując go w pasie.

- Hej – przywitał się z nią, unosząc ją na wysokość swoich oczu.

- Zmieniłeś się w wilka!

Potaknął.

- To prawda.

Spojrzała na swojego brata.

- A widzisz, mówiłam ci, ze jesteś lepszy niż Dean!

- Nie lepszy – zaoponował Harry. – Po prostu inny.

- Jasne – pociągnęła nosem. – Umiesz zmienić się w kucyka?

- Jenny! – zawołał Dean.

Dziewczynka odwróciła się i pokazała bratu język.

- Nie – Harry potrząsnął głową. – Tylko w wilka i jastrzębia.

- Jasne, tylko – mruknął ktoś od stołu Krukonów.

Jenny zrobiła smutną minę.

- Chodź, zjesz z nami – poleciła, wydostając się z jego ramion i prowadząc za rękę do ich stołu.

- Uważaj Ginny – zawołała Blaise ze swojego miejsca przy stole Ślizgonów. – Jeszcze ci go odbije.

Ginny wybuchnęła śmiechem.

- Jeszcze przez kilka lat nie muszę się obawiać – odparła z uśmiechem.

Harry usiadł.

- Jak wam się podoba Hogwart?

- Jest niesamowity – odpowiedziała cicho Mary. – Nie spodziewałam się, że będzie taki wspaniały, mimo wszystkich historii Deana.

- Wiem. Ciągle jestem pod wrażeniem, gdy wchodzę w któryś z pustych korytarzy – wyznał Harry.

- Jedzenie jest znakomite – dodał Graham. – Tak właściwie to chyba były najlepsze wakacje w naszym życiu.

- Dobry pomysł – stwierdził Harry. – Powinniśmy zobaczyć czy udałoby nam się zaprosić rodziny uczniów z mugoslkich rodzin, żeby pomieszkali tu trochę w lecie. To powinno ich uspokoić co do losu ich dzieci.

- My bylibyśmy naprawdę z tego zadowoleni – przyznała Mary. – Teraz pewnie nie będziemy chcieli wrócić do domu.

- Nie ma się gdzie spieszyć. W sobotę jest wielki mecz Quidditcha, jeśli chcielibyście zobaczyć.

- Nie mogę się doczekać – odpowiedział zadowolony Graham. – Warto będzie nawet przegapić mecz Młotów z Chelsea.

- Jenny – odezwał się Harry, widząc, że dziewczynka skończyła kolację. – Widzisz tego wielkiego mężczyznę przy stole nauczycielskim?

Pokiwała niepewnie głową.

- To pan Hagrid. Prowadzi hogwardzki zwierzyniec. Ma mnóstwo zwierząt, których nigdy wcześniej nie widziałaś i jeśli ładnie go poprosisz, może weźmie cię, żebyś kilka zobaczyła.

- Naprawdę? – spytała.

Potaknął i nachylił się do niej.

- W lesie są jednorożce.

Jenny zrobiła wielkie oczy, po czym popędziła w stronę Hagrida.

- Czy to mądre? – spytała delikatnie Susan.

Harry spojrzał na nią.

- Hagrid zginie, zanim pozwoli, żeby komukolwiek stała się krzywda, zwłaszcza dziecku.

Susan uśmiechnęła się i skinęła głową.

- Nie pytałam w moim imieniu.

- Jasne, przepraszam – Harry zwrócił się do rodziców Deana. – Nie pomyślałem o tym.

- W porządku, ufamy ci.

- Właśnie – wtrącił żartobliwie Dean. – W końcu jesteś lepszym czarodziejem niż ja.

- Innym nie znaczy lepszym!

- W porządku, nie podoba ci się to słowo. Uznasz, że masz więcej mocy?

- Raczej tak.

- Więcej umiejętności?

- Noooo…

- Więcej zaangażowania, pracowitości, środków?

- Ale…

Dean uśmiechnął się zadowolony.

- Jeśli to nie oznacza, że jesteś lepszy, to co?

Harry spojrzał na niego spode łba i zrobił kwaśną minę.

- Zaakceptuj to, Harry – powiedziała mu stanowczo Mary. – To nie sprawi, że kochamy Deana mniej. Wokół nas zawsze są utalentowani ludzie, a połączenie talentu z pragnieniem czyni ich kimś wyjątkowym.

- Poddaję się – jęknął Harry. – Wybaczcie mi, ale teraz zamierzam pochłonąć ten posiłek. Za mało dziś jadłem.

Skupił się na talerzu, ledwo zauważając, że Hagrid zaprosił na oglądanie zwierząt resztę rodziny.

Kiedy skończył jeść i poczuł, ze może zająć się innymi sprawami, uniósł głowę i zamyślił się.

- Uwaga wszyscy – zawołała Padma. – Ta mina świadczy, że ktoś nie pośpi sobie dzisiaj za długo.

- Cieszę się, że się zgłosiłaś na ochotnika – odparł Harry. Zignorował jej jęk – Właściwie cała wasza grupa się zgłosiła.

Padma musiała kryć się przez bułkami, które nadleciały ze wszystkich stron Sali.

- Wy pracujecie z Molly, Georgem i Fredem Weasleyami. Charlie, dziś wieczór jesteś ze mną. Fleur, czy mogłabyś umówić nas wkrótce na spotkanie z Madame Maxime? Chcę cię też poprosić, żebyś pełniła funkcję tłumacza.

Rozejrzał się z namysłem po Wielkiej Sali.

- Charlie, widzimy się za pół godziny w bibliotece. Muszę wcześniej coś załatwić.

* * *

><p>Harry pojawił się przed biurem w Gringotcie.<p>

Do pomieszczenia wpadło pięciu ciężko uzbrojonych strażników z bronią w gotowości.

- A, to ty.

- Przepraszam – rzekł Harry z szerokim uśmiechem. – Muszę porozmawiać z Mackrackiem i nie chciałem, by ktoś mnie widział.

- Tędy, Harry – odezwał się Mackrack z wejścia do jego gabinetu. Zerknął na pozostałe gobliny. – Dobry czas reakcji – pochwalił.

Gobliny ukłoniły się i zniknęły.

- Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić? – spytał Mackrack.

- Możesz być na mnie zły – odpowiedział Harry.

- To znaczy?

- Podsunąłem wcześniej Voldemortowi informację jakobyście pozostawali neutralni w tym konflikcie. Normalnie spróbowałby przeciągnąć was na swoją stronę, ale nie ma na to czasu.

- Bo odciąłeś go od dopływu gotówki?

- Coś w tym rodzaju – przyznał Harry. – W przyszłym tygodniu będę potrzebował wszystkich goblińskich wojowników, jakich masz do dyspozycji.

Brwi Mackracka niemal wystrzeliły przez sufit.

- Co chcesz?

- Zapłacę, nie przejmuj się – zapewnił go Harry, jakby był to drobny problem.

- Harry, po co ci oni?

- Bo zwycięstwo nie wystarczy – odparł Harry z determinacją. – Chcę wysłać wiadomość zapamiętaną po wsze czasy, by każdy kto zechce podjąć dziedzictwo Czarnego Pana usłyszał jej echo. Może go to zniechęci.

- Mogę zapytać co planujesz?

- Możesz, ale nie oczekuj odpowiedz. Jestem jedyną osobą, która wie wszystko i póki co tak zostanie. Wiele rzeczy zaczyna się łączyć w pożądany sposób, bardziej dzięki szczęściu niż umiejętnościom, a ja ledwo nad wszystkim panuję bez dodawania kolejnych elementów. Jeśli wszystko dobrze pójdzie, jeszcze przed końcem przyszłego tygodnia będę mógł znów być zwykłym nastolatkiem. Jeśli nie, będę martwy.

- I wszystko wydarzy się tak szybko?

Harry potaknął.

- Proszę cię, nie mów o tym nikomu. Choć oczywiście lepiej, żeby wojownicy, których chcę wynająć, trenowali.

- Harry – odezwał się Mackrack z namysłem, odchylając się na krześle i patrząc w sufit. – Jak myślisz, co Ministerstwo i opinia publiczna pomyślą o nas, jeśli wynajmiemy ci nasz siły zbrojne?

- Prawdopodobnie będą wdzięczni? – odpowiedział Harry niepewnie. – Nie martwiłbym się o Ministerstwo, wkrótce się tym zajmę.

- Ludzie pomyślą sobie, że nic się nie zmieniło. Że jeśli Voldemort zapłaciłby wystarczająco dużo, pracowalibyśmy dla niego. Nic się nie zmieni. Harry, nie mogę na to pozwolić, więc obawiam się, ze muszę zadeklarować, że naród gobliński w pełni cię popiera i nasza armia przejdzie pod twoją kontrolę gdy tylko będziesz tego potrzebował. Za darmo – ogłosił, wyglądając jakby cierpiał na ból zęba.

Harry patrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem.

- Nadszedł już czas, żebyśmy zapracowali na nasze miejsce w społeczności. Gdy pomożemy ci w walce z Voldemortem, ludzie zaczną postrzegać nas inaczej. To potrwa, zwłaszcza że nie da się zlikwidować stuleci uprzedzeń w jeden dzień, ale będzie warto.

- Ale jeśli przegram, Voldemort stanie przeciwko wam.

- Naprawdę wierzysz, że nie zwróci się przeciwko nam, nawet jeśli cię nie poprzemy?

- Nie – przyznał Harry.

Mackrack obnażył zęby.

- Harry, wierzymy, że poprowadzisz nas do takiej przyszłości, jakiej pragniemy.

- Nie zawiodę was.

- Wiem. Skoro już tu jesteś, może omówimy sprawę Piwa Kremowego?

* * *

><p>Od: Znakomita badaczka<p>

Do: Badająca dziwne rzeczy

Temat: Badania

Czemu właściwie udajesz, że czytasz książkę o zaklęciach, skoro tak naprawdę studiujesz jak zostać animagiem?

Hermiona

* * *

><p>Od: Dziewczyna, która musi przeprowadzić ważne badania<p>

Do: Dziewczyna, która prowadzi badania dla mojego chłopaka

Temat: Re: Badania

Muszę, Hermiono.

Każdy kto tu jest zapracowuje się, robiąc co niezbędne dla Czarodziejskiego Świata i pokonania Voldemorta.

Ja mam coś ważniejszego do roboty. Wszyscy zauważyli, że Harry ostatnio zachowuje się inaczej. Spędza więcej czasu jako wilk, co nieco zmieniło jego osobowość. Muszę to zrozumieć i muszę być mu w tym partnerką.

Harry już mi pokazał, że mogę być jego partnerką na wiele sposobów. Muszę zrozumieć to, co robię, żebym mogła być z nim, niezależnie czy biega nocą z wilkołakami czy tylko bawi się jako wilk.

Wszyscy inni mogą pracować dla dobra świata. Ja pracuję dla dobra Harry'ego.

Ginny

_Audaces fortuna juvat_

* * *

><p>Od: Dziewczyna, której przygadano<p>

Do: Dziewczyna, która przygadało

Temat: To mi przygadałaś

To ma sporo sensu. Za parę minut zrobię sobie przerwę i podrzucę Ci lepszą książkę.

Hermiona

* * *

><p>Ginny rozejrzała się po bibliotece i uśmiechnęła delikatnie. Cała jej rodzina siedziała wokół niej, tocząc ciche dyskusje, jakich zapewne nie prowadzono nigdy w historii Hogwartu. Bliźniacy siedzieli na końcu owalnego stołu prowadząc spotkanie, na którym trzy pokolenia dzieliły się pomysłami.<p>

Abe siedział koło jej mamy, Syriusz koło jej taty, Remus koło Billa, Blaise koło Percy'ego, Padma koło Freda i George'a i tak dalej. Brakowało tylko Charliego, który ćwiczył Oklumecję i Legillimecję z Harrym.

- No dobra – odezwał się Fred. – Jak na razie padły tu całkiem niezłe pomysły.

- Czy właściwie wiemy z czym przyjdzie nam się zmierzyć? – spytał Graham zajmując miejsce. – I przepraszam za spóźnienie.

- Dokładnych liczb nie znamy – odpowiedział George. – Wiemy natomiast, że przeciwko nam staną olbrzymy, inne stwory sprzymierzone z Voldemortem i wielu Śmierciożerców.

- Z drugiej strony będziemy my i sojusznicy, których pozyskuje Harry – uzupełniła Ginny. – Nie wiem kto lub co to będzie, ale na pewno nie staniemy do walki sami.

- Tak więc – podjął Graham – naszym celem jest ochrona zamku i zadanie tak dużych strat jak zdołamy.

- Mniej więcej – zgodził się Fred.

- To dorzucę coś od siebie i pójdę zająć się moimi dziećmi. Kolczatki.

- Na zdrowie – mruknęła Blaise.

- Mogę pożyczyć kogoś, żebym mógł pokazać o co mi chodzi?

- Proszę ze mną – powiedziała Ginny, wstając i prowadząc go do kąta.

- W porządku, możesz stworzyć dwa kawałki metalu, które możemy powyginać?

Ginny skinęła głową i wzięła głęboki oddech. Wyciągnęła rękę i skupiła się, czerpiąc emocje ze wspomnienia o tym, jak starsi Dursleyowie traktowali Harry'ego. Warknęła i zmusiła swoją magię, by podporządkowała się jej woli.

- Nie używasz różdżki?

- Harry prosił, żebym przestała. Udały mi się pewne zaklęcia, gdy byłam naprawdę wściekła. Jako dziecko niemal wszyscy przejawiamy przypadkową magię. Potem przychodzimy do szkoły i robimy wszystko za pomocą różdżek. Jest to dużo łatwiejsze, więc staje się nawykiem.

Graham potaknął.

- Wszystko co magiczne jest dla mnie fascynujące – przyznał. Podniósł dwa kawałki metalu i skręcił je razem. – Możesz połączyć je w środku?

Ginny potaknęła i zrobiła jak prosił.

- Dobra robota – pochwalił Graham. – Chodzi o to, ze nieważne jak je rzucisz, jeden szpikulec zawsze będzie sterczał do góry. Rozsypujesz ich całe mnóstwo. Gdy ludzie atakują, staną na to i zranią się.

- Rewelacja – wyszeptała Ginny. – To jest genialne!

- Niestety to nie jest mój wynalazek – przyznał. – Ale pamiętam jak uczyli mnie o nich w szkole. Idę zobaczyć się z rodziną. Do zobaczenia później.

- Dziękuję, panie Thomas.

Graham skinął głową i wyszedł z biblioteki. Ginny wzięła kolczatkę i rzuciła ją na środek stołu.

- To jest kolczatka – oznajmiła, zajmując swoje miejsce. – Zwróćcie uwagę, że niezależnie od tego jak ją rzucicie, jeden ostry punkt zawsze sterczy w górę. Zrobimy ich dużo i rozłożymy w miejscach, w których ludzie na nich staną – przerwała. – A jeśli powleczemy je trucizną, powinniśmy pozbyć się napastników.

- Ginny! – zganiła ją Molly.

- Ona ma rację, mamo – poparł ją Percy. – Ministerialne statystyki mówią, że Śmierciożercy zniszczyli przeszło sto rodzin, w tym ponad trzydziestkę dzieci w wieku szkolnym. Pomyśl o Jenny. Jest mądra, zabawna, ewidentnie planuje ukraść Harry'ego Ginny sprzed nosa, a teraz owinęła sobie Hagrida wokół palca. Gdyby Harry nie planował tak daleko w przód, byłaby jedynie kolejną cyfrą w ministerialnych statystykach, malutkim ciałkiem pochowanym w bezimiennym grobie.

Wokół stołu zapadła cisza.

- Wiecie co? – kontynuował. – Śmierć jest właściwie za dobra dla tych bestii. Walczą ze słabszymi i nazywają to bohaterstwem. Są barbarzyńcami, sadystami i mordercami. Jeśli odrobina trucizny na ostrzu sprawi, że jedna rodzina prześpi spokojnie noc albo nie będę musiał obawiać się bezpieczeństwo moich dzieci, gdy już będę je miał, to jestem pierwszym, który w tym pomoże.

Penny podeszła do niego i pocałowała go, podczas gdy pozostali zaczęli bić brawo.

Molly uśmiechnęła się i poczekała aż nieco się uciszą.

- Masz rację – przyznała. – Przepraszam Ginny.

- I nawet nie myśl, że przegapiłem magię bezróżdżkową – wtrącił Harry z miejsca, które jeszcze przed chwilą było wolne. Obok niego siedział rozbawiony Charlie.

- Jak tyś to zrobił, do cholery? – spytał Syriusz, gdy już ochłonął z zaskoczenia.

Harry zamachał palcami.

- Magia.

- Ginny? – spytała Hermiona.

- Hermiono, powiedz mi coś – poprosiła Ginny, podczas gdy Harry podszedł do niej z tyłu, uniósł ją i usiadł, sadzając ją sobie na kolanach. – Czy jako dziecko zrobiłaś przypadkową magię?

Hermiona potaknęła.

- A użyłaś do tego różdżki?

- Nie miałam wtedy różdżki.

- To skąd się wzięła ta magia.

Hermiona otworzyła usta, po czym je zamknęła.

- Moc po prostu wzbierała, a ja nie miałam jeszcze pojęcia jak ją kontrolować.

- Czy opowiadałem wam kiedyś co się stało, gdy Hagrid uratował mnie od Dursleyów?

Wszyscy potrząsnęli przecząco głowami.

- Najpierw odnalazł nas w chatce, w której Vernon mnie ukrywał, potem na nas nakrzyczał i przyprawił Dudleyowi świński ogonek.

- I co? – spytała Blaise.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

- Hagrid od lat nie ma różdżki. Użył parasola. Naprawdę uważacie, ze musicie używać różdżki, skoro półolbrzym o ograniczonej mocy potrafi rzucać zaklęcia parasolką? – rozejrzał się wokół. – Zapewne wszyscy potrafilibyście przywołać przypadkową magię, a magia bezróżdżkowa jest tym samym, tylko z odrobiną kontroli.

Hermiona wpatrywała się z napięciem w Harry'ego, w końcu westchnęła.

- Jesteś dupkiem – stwierdziła. – Ale nie mogę znaleźć luk w twoim rozumowaniu.

- Zgoda – uśmiechnął się Harry.

- A pogarsza ci się, kiedy masz rację.

- Postaram się więcej tego nie robić.

Hermiona spojrzała na swoją różdżkę i westchnęła. Rzuciła ją Harry'emu, który wyciągnął rękę i złapał ją.

- Olej jutro poranne lekcje, pokażę ci podstawy – zaproponował, odrzucając różdżkę. – Ale na razie zachowaj różdżkę. Na razie nie mamy czasu, żebyś zaczynała od zera.

- W porządku – potaknęła Hermiona.

- Moje serce – jęknął Ron, łapiąc się za pierś.

- Pomogę – zaproponowała słodko Hermiona, waląc go z całej siły w plecy.

- Aua!

- Też tam będziesz.

- Po co? – spytał Ron.

- Jeśli Ginny jest w stanie rzucać zaklęcia bezróżdżkowo, to wszyscy przy tym stole mogą się tego nauczyć – stwierdziła stanowczo Hermiona.

- Prawie wszyscy – poprawiła ze smutkiem Ginny.

- Niestety moja droga sistra ma rację – westchnął Percy. – Ci z nas, którzy nie mają wystarczająco dużo mocy, nie mogą.

Przerwał i spojrzał gdzieś w dal.

- Popraw mnie, jeśli się mylę – poprosił Penelopę. – Magia bezróżdżkowa była niegdyś bardzo popularna. Różdżki zostały wynalezione w jakiś punkcie naszej historii. Ułatwiały rzucanie zaklęć, ale najpotężniejsi czarodzieje i czarodziejki nie używali ich. Uznawali, że ich ograniczają. I tak faktycznie było. Różdżki świetnie sprawdzały się jako sprzęt ułatwiający magię, ale jednocześnie działały jak kule i ograniczenie. Znacznie łatwiej zapamiętać inkantacje i ruchy różdżką niż stworzyć coś oryginalnego. Przez ostatni tysiąc lat idea odrzucenia różdżek została obłożona anatemą przez społeczeństwo zdecydowanie zbyt obskuranckie i konserwatywne, by iść naprzód. Należy zaczynać naukę magii od korzystania z różdżek, ale potem odrzucić je i korzystać bezpośrednio z magii.

- To dlaczego nikt nigdy nam tego nie powiedział? – spytał Fred.

- Bo Ministerstwo może monitorować różdżki – przyznał Percy. – Oni, a mówiąc „oni" mam na myśli czarodziejów czystej krwi, którzy chcą wszystkim rządzić, uważają, że zapanują nad społeczeństwem, jeśli będzie zmuszone polegać na różdżkach, dzięki kontroli za pośrednictwem Ministerstwa. Wyobrażacie sobie strach czarodziejów czystej krwi, gdyby ktoś spoza ich grona opanował magię, której nie są w stanie kontrolować? To oni, przez ostatni tysiąc lat sprawili, że różdżki są używane wszędzie.

- Percy, dlaczego wcześniej nam tego nie powiedziałeś? – spytał Charlie.

- Niektórych rzeczy dowiedziałem się dopiero niedawno. Robię dyplom i to jest moja specjalizacja. Częściowo dlatego, wstyd przyznać, że zazdrościłem wam, że moglibyście tego dokonać, a ja nie. A poza tym czemu nikt z was nie poszukał na ten temat informacji?

Przez kilka chwil nikt mu nie odpowiadał.

- Bo zostaliśmy wyszkoleni, by tego nie robić – powiedziała otwarcie Hermiona. – I dopiero ktoś, kogo nie obchodziły te ograniczenia mógł nam to pokazać.

- Pamiętajcie tylko, że w tej chwili nie jest to priorytet – wtrącił się Harry. – Zapraszam jutro rano wszystkich zainteresowanych, ale nie zrobimy za dużo, zanim to zamieszanie się nie skończy. A skoro już przy tym jesteśmy – zamknął oczy i złapał za blat stołu. – Trzymajcie się stołu.

Zamiast chwytać za blat, Ginny mocniej złapała Harry'ego. Świstoklik szarpnął i pojawili się na dole w pokoju konferencyjnym za gabinetem Dumbledore'a. Członkowie Zakonu Feniksa już na nich czekali. Harry dotknął stołu, który zniknął, by ponownie pojawić się w bibliotece.

- Hmmm – powiedział. – Stół nie wystarczy.

Machnął rękami, przywołując kilka rzędów wygodnych foteli.

- Proszę wszystkich o zajęcie miejsc – polecił, przesuwając się do przodu i przywołując pulpit, za którym mógł stanąć. Rozejrzał się i rozpoczął bez zbędnych wstępów: - Gra się rozpoczęła i nie możemy pozwolić, by zwycięstwo wymknęło nam się z rąk. Chcę, żeby każdy z was podniósł różdżkę – Harry uniósł własną – i złożył przysięgę, że nigdy nie wyjawi niczego co tu usłyszy nikomu, kto nie znajduje się w tym pomieszczeniu bez mojego wyraźnego pozwolenia.

- A jeśli tego nie zrobimy? – spytał Dung Fletcher.

- Wówczas nie będziemy potrzebowali już twoich usług – odpowiedział Harry lodowatym tonem. – Twoje wspomnienia zostaną zmodyfikowane i zostaniesz wysłany do domu.

- Harry – wtrącił się Albus. – Jestem pewien ich lojalności.

- Nie narażę życia ludzi zaangażowanych w walkę tylko dlatego, że komuś nie podoba się złożenie prostej magicznie wiążącej obietnicy – odparł Harry.

Minerva wstała z miejsca.

- Przysięgam, że nigdy nie ujawnię tego, co zaraz usłyszę nikomu innemu.

- Dzięki – Harry uśmiechnął się do niej. Wszyscy którzy przybyli z nim z biblioteki powtórzyli słowa Minervy jak jeden mąż. Po nich przysięgę złożyli wszyscy inni, nawet Dung. Ostatni był Albus Dumbledore.

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko i zaczął mówić. Trwało to niemal godzinę, w trakcie której przedstawił swój plan, dotychczasowe osiągnięcia oraz wciąż oczekujące wyzwania.

- I to właśnie – zakończył – jest mój plan.

Zapadła pełna zdumienia cisza. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w niego.

- Jakieś pytania? – zakończył Harry.

Nikt nie wiedział co powiedzieć.

- Raczej nie – Blaise w końcu przełamała ciszę. – Ale dzięki, że nas dziś zaprosiłeś.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niej.

- Tak samo jak Albus mam grupę ludzi, których znam i którym ufam, nawet jeśli jesteś Ślizgonką – odpowiedział z żartobliwym uśmiechem.

- Ja ciebie też kocham.

- Jeśli nie ma więcej pytań spotkamy się w poniedziałek na ostatecznej odprawie. Remus, Syriusz, moglibyście udać się do wilkołaków i rozpocząć wyjaśnienia? Dołaczę do was później. Weasleyowie, wy chyba macie w planach trening quidditcha. Z wszystkimi innymi widzimy się w poniedziałek.

Harry ruszył szubko między fotelami, złapał Ginny i deportował oboje. Jęknął z ulgą, gdy pojawili się w jego nowej sypialni i mógł paść na łóżko.

Ginny patrzyła na niego przez moment, po czym wdrapała się na łóżko i siadła okrakiem na jego biodrach.

- Jak mi poszło? – spytał.

- Byłeś znakomity – zapewniła go zdecydowanie Ginny. – Wręcz wspaniały, ale skąd wziąłeś te zdolności strategiczne?

- Strategiczne? – spytał Harry. – O czym ty mówisz? Zaprzeczałem sam sobie co pół godziny, ledwo panując nad wszystkim przez resztę czasu i polegałem na moim instynkcie. I cały czas zapominam o różnych rzeczach, na przykład żeby pogadać z Sevem o zaklęciu, dzięki któremu mogliśmy wcześniej złapać Glizdogona.

- Och – Ginny nachyliła się nad nim, potrząsając lekko głową, by jej włosy spłynęły wokół jego twarzy. – Czy ten sam instynkt sprawił, że wybrałeś mnie na swoją partnerkę?

- Tak – wyszeptał.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego.

- To dobry instynkt. Nie wspomniałeś o Narcyzie i Bellatrix.

- Nie wspomniałem o kilku kwestiach – przyznał. – Nie chciałem się użerać z ich negatywnym podejściem.

- Tak? – spytała.

Harry wyciągnął lewą rękę i dotknął jej policzka. Niemal nie usłyszała słów, które wyszeptał. Zamrugała zdziwiona, po czym nachyliła się, by go pocałować. Od pocałunku do pocałunku i wszelkie myśli o planowaniu przyszłości wyleciały jej z głowy. Pozwoliła, by usta Harry'ego odwróciły jej uwagę od zmartwień i wątpliwości związanych z tym, o czym jej powiedział.

* * *

><p>Od: Ginny<p>

Do: Blaise

Temat: Wieczór

Hej Blaise, Harry biega dziś w nocy z wilkami i czuję się trochę samotna. Może wpadniesz?

Gin

_Audaces fortuna juvat_

* * *

><p>Od: Dziewczyna, która rządzi Slytherinem<p>

Do: Dziewczyna, która rządzi Hogwartem

Temat: Re: Wieczór

Jasne, będę tam szybciej niż Syriusz macha ogonem. I tak chcę z Tobą o czymś pogadać.

B.

* * *

><p>Od: Hermiona<p>

Do: Chłopak

Temat: Jeśli skończyłeś już zadania domowe…

… znam wolne miejsce, w którym moglibyśmy… omówić dzisiejsze wydarzenia…

Hermiona

* * *

><p>Od: Chłopak, który ma motywację by skończyć<p>

Do: Dziewczyna, która uwielbia niedomówienia

Temat: Re: Wieczór

Daj mi piętnaście minut. Dostanę za to nagrodę czwartej kategorii.

Ron

* * *

><p>Od: Gramatyczna dziewczyna<p>

Do: Sprytny chłopak

Temat: Miejsce, w którym znaleźliśmy Puszka

Czwartej Kategorii? Pełne W?

Nie mogę się doczekać, żeby sprawdzić czy naprawdę zasłużyłeś…

H

* * *

><p>Od: Checkpoint Charlie*<p>

Do: Bill

Temat: Oklumencja a Twoja dziewczyna

Hej, Bill, możesz chcieć spędzić trochę czasu na nauce tego co tu robimy. To Cię uodparnia na ich urok.

C

_Draconis dominium_

* * *

><p>Od: Najstarszy Brat<p>

Do: Śmieszek

Temat: Re: Oklumencja a Twoja dziewczyna

Wpadnę tam za moment z Fleur, żeby to przetestować.

B.

* * *

><p>Harry skończył śniadanie, ucałował Ginny, uśmiechnął się kpiąco do Rona i Hermiony (których zapach powiedział mu dobitnie, że mają za sobą niezwykle namiętną noc, nie był tego w stanie ukryć nawet prysznic, który oboje wzięli), po czym teleportował się do Little Whinging.<p>

Dom, w którym spędził pierwsze jedenaście lat życia, był nieskazitelny. Urzędnicy z Ministerstwa, którzy mieli uporać się z pozostałościami po ataku Śmierciożerców zostawili nieruchomość w takim stanie jak przed atakiem.

Osłony, które strzegły go wcześniej, zniknęły, zniszczone podczas skoncentrowanego na nich ataku Śmierciożerców.

Wszedł do środka, otwierając zamek prostym bezróżdżkowym zaklęciem i spakował wszystko co niegdyś należało do niego, począwszy od małego niebieskiego kocyka, który przez tak wiele lat był jego jedyną własnością, po pierwsze zadanie domowe, które przyniósł z podstawówki. Było to też ostatnie, bo reakcja Dursleyów na otrzymane przez niego A* była przerażająca. Udało mu się wyłowić ją ze śmieci następnego ranka.

Otworzył drzwi do pokoju Dudleya i zamrugał ze zdziwieniem. Większość zabawek zniknęła, a pod jedną ze ścian stał nowy regał wypełniony używanymi książkami – dowód na to, ze Dudley kupił je sobie sam, jako że Dursleyowie nigdy nie pozwoliliby, żeby ich ukochany Dudziaczek miał książki z drugiej ręki.

Wpadł na pewien pomysł. Machnął różdżką. Na środku pokoju pojawiło się tornado, które przetoczyło się po pokoju, wciągając w siebie wszystko ze ścian i półek, po czym zmieniło się w małe pudełko, które włożył sobie do kieszeni.

Wzruszył ramionami i teleportował się z powrotem do Hogwartu, pojawiając się przed małym pokojem, w którym przebywali Dursleyowie.

Bez pukania otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka. Wyglądało na to, że Vernon na kogoś czeka, bo spróbował uderzyć Harry'ego w głowę czymś, co wyglądało jak urwana noga od stołu.

Jednak intensywne treningi wyrobiły w Harrym bezbłędny instynkt. Chłopak zrobił krok w stronę napastnika, chwytając jego rękę pod ramię. Prawa ręka wystrzeliła na przód trafiając Vernona idealnie w podbródek.

Gruby mugol zwalił się na ziemią, a Petunia wrzasnęła.

Harry wyciągnął rękę, uciszając krzyki odpowiednim zaklęciem. Z głowy wyparowały mu wszystkie słowa, które planował im powiedzieć. Złapał jedynie Petunię za rękę i klęknął, by dotknąć Vernona.

Teleportacja z mugolami była trudniejsza niż oczekiwał, zwłaszcza w przypadku Vernona, który ważył chyba z tonę. Pojawili się w salonie na Privat Drive pod numerem czwartym.

Harry rozproszył zaklęcie nałożone na Petunię i odwrócił się, by się deportować.

- Poczekaj! – zawołała Petunia.

Harry znowu odwrócił się do niej.

- Czy jesteśmy tu dalej chronieni?

- Wiesz co? – odpowiedział powoli Harry. – Naprawdę mi to wisi.

Deportował się, wiedząc, że nie zobaczy ich już nigdy w życiu i naprawdę z tego zadowolony. Nie warto było marnować na nich więcej czasu i sił. Stracili syna i zostali sami ze sobą.

W Hogwarcie ruszył nad Wielkie Jezioro, gdzie Thomasowie i Dudley rozkoszowali się ostatnimi promieniami jesiennego słońca.

- Harry! – zawołała Jenny, podbiegając do niego.

- Hej, malutka – przywitał się Harry, podnosząc ją na ręce. – Jak wam mija dzień?

- Rewelacyjnie! Widzieliśmy mackę wielkiego potwora!

- Czyli poznaliście już Iris?

- Iris?

- Wszystkie potwory mają imiona. Iris to Gigantyczna Ośmiornica, która broni dla nas jeziora.

- Super!

Harry usiadł obok reszty.

- Właśnie wysłałem twoich rodziców do domu – oznajmił Dudleyowi.

Dudley westchnął.

- W takim razie na mnie też już pora?

- To jedna z opcji – przyznał Harry, mimochodem sadzając sobie Jenny na kolanach. – Druga jest taka, że zaufam ci i odstawię cię do twojego własnego mieszkania.

Dudley zamrugał zdziwiony.

- Że co proszę?

- Nie chciałbym karać nikogo koniecznością mieszkania z Vernonem i Petunią. To najgorsze możliwe odpadki ludzkości i jestem przekonany, że gdyby Śmierciożercy mieli oddziały mugolskiego wsparcia, Vernon dołączyłby do nich z radością. Nie widzę żadnej innej opcji.

- Może zamieszkać z nami – zaproponowała Mary.

- Będzie trochę ciasno – zauważył Graham, kiwając głową – ale chyba damy radę. Może dostać stary pokój Deana, będą mieszkali razem w lecie, a Sheryl z powrotem zamieszka z Jenny.

- Naprawdę? – spytał zdumiony Dudley.

- Niezależnie od twoich relacji z Sheryl nie możemy pozwolić, żeby ktokolwiek mieszkał z tymi ludźmi.

- W porządku Graham. Może pójdziesz ze mną i rzucimy okiem na twój dom. Jenny idziesz z nami czy zostajesz? – spytał Harry.

- Idę z wami – odpowiedziała natychmiast tonem, który sugerował, że każdy komu się wydaje, że będzie chciała zostać, jest niespełna rozumu.

Harry parsknął śmiechem.

- Zobaczymy się później – obiecał pozostałym i wstał. – Weź mnie za rękę – poprosił Grahama, jednocześnie podnosząc Jenny. Teleportował ich do ich domu. Podobnie jak u Dursleyów wszystko było nieskazitelne.

- O czym chciałeś ze mną porozmawiać? – spytał Graham.

Harry spojrzał na standardowy czteropokojowy dom. Typowy bliźniak z garażem po jednej stronie.

- Co powiesz na to, żebym zapłacił za stworzenie nadbudówki nad garażem, w której będzie mógł zamieszkać Dudley? – spytał.

Graham spojrzał na niego ze zdumieniem.

- Stać cię na to?

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Mógłbym kupić całe Little Whinging za drobniaki i pewnie nawet bym tego nie zauważył – wyznał. – Poproszę też kilkoro przyjaciół, by umieścili tu trochę magicznych osłon na wszelki wypadek. Co powiesz?

- To chyba byłoby najlepsze wyjście – zgodził się Graham.

- To dobrze, miałem nadzieję, że będziesz rozsądny – Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Zamierzasz się ze mną kłócić o to, że będę płacił czynsz za Dudleya?

Graham zdawał się toczyć wewnętrzną dyskusję.

- Wiem, ze nie robisz tego dla pieniędzy. Gdyby tak było zaproponowałbym tylko niezbędne minimum, ale zaproponowaliście, że przygarniecie Dudleya, bo to był słuszne. Takie zachowania wiele dla mnie znaczą, a Dudley to ostatni członek rodziny, który mi został. Nie chcę go rozpieszczać czy nic w tym rodzaju, ale nie chcę też byś cierpiał ty lub twoja rodzina, skoro dla mnie to naprawdę nie będzie problem. Jeśli nie chcesz przyjąć gotówki mogę zawsze spłacić waszą hipotekę albo kupić jedno czy dwa nowe auta. Właściwie Dudley będzie potrzebował nowego samochodu, więc mu go kupię. Możesz powiedzieć przyjaciołom, że wygrałeś na loterii, żeby nie dziwili się nagłemu dopływowi pieniędzy.

- Wygląda na to, że wszystko dokładnie przemyślałeś – zauważył Graham.

Harry stwierdził, że nie powie mu, że wymyśla wszystko na bieżąco.

- Możemy kupić różowy? – spytała Jenny. – Lubię różowe samochody.

- No dobrze, Harry – skapitulował Graham – Rób co chcesz.

- W takim razie ruszajmy – powiedział zadowolony Harry. – Musimy najpierw wpaść do mojego banku.

* * *

><p>Od: Blaise<p>

Do: Harry

DW: Ginny

Temat: Popołudnie

Harry, czy mógłbyś (razem z Ginny) wpaść do Pokoju Życzeń o piątej? Chciałabym z Tobą o czymś porozmawiać.

B.

* * *

><p>Od: Harry<p>

Do: Blaise i Gin

Temat: Re: Popołudnie

Jasne, do tego czasu powinienem już skończyć.

Harry

_Audaces fortuna juvat_

* * *

><p>Od: Ginny<p>

Do: Blaise

Temat: Potrzebujesz czegoś?

Mogę coś dla Ciebie zrobić?

Ginny

_Audaces fortuna juvat_

* * *

><p>Od: Nerwowa dziewczyna<p>

Do: Dziewczyna dodająca otuchy

Temat: Re: Potrzebujesz czegoś?

Chyba jestem gotowa. Może po prostu życz mi szczęścia?

B.

* * *

><p>Od: Przyszła pani Potter<p>

Do: Obecna panna Zabini

Temat: Re[2]: Potrzebujesz czegoś?

Nie będziesz potrzebowała szczęścia, ale i tak będę trzymała kciuki.

Ginny

_Audaces fortuna juvat_

* * *

><p>- Hej tato – powiedział Dean, przysiadając się tego wieczoru do swojej rodziny siedzącej przy stole Puchonów. – Masz minę, która wskazuje że zderzyłeś się z Huraganem Harry.<p>

Graham potaknął.

- Kiedy wrócicie do domu zastaniecie tam parę zmian.

- To znaczy? – spytała Susan siadając i przytulając Jenny.

- Bierzemy do siebie Dudleya – wyjaśnił Graham. – Jest on ostatnim krewnym, do jakiego Harry się przyznaje, więc Harry chce się upewnić, że niczego nam nie zabraknie. Wynajął architekta, by zaprojektował nadbudówkę nad garażem, potem poszedł do urzędu i załatwił nam od ręki pozwolenie i zdążył jeszcze zatrudnić ekipę budowlaną, która już zaczęła pracę.

- Świetnie! – zawołał zadowolony Dean. – Od lat było nam to potrzebne.

- A potem – kontynuował Graham – wziął mnie do salonu i kupił nowe auto do pracy, żeby być pewnym, że dam radę wykarmić Dudleya.

- Hej! – zaprotestował z humorem Dudley. – Wcale nie jem tak dużo!

- Jasne – wtrąciła się z uśmiechem Sheryl. – Czemu w takim razie kończysz już drugą dokładkę?

- Jestem dorastającym chłopakiem, a wszystkie te ćwiczenia pożerają mnóstwo energii.

- Jaki kupiliście? – spytał Dean. – Nowego Forda Mondeo czy Vauxhalla Vectrę*?

Graham westchnął.

- Harry'emu nie podobały się kształty, a Jenny kolory.

- Pozwoliłeś, żeby Jenny wybierała samochód? – spytała Mary z niedowierzaniem.

Graham potrząsnął głową.

- Ona tylko wyrażała opinię. Starałem się powiedzieć, że Ford albo Vauxhall wystarczą, ale Harry uznał, że Jenny wie więcej o samochodach niż ja.

- Bo wiem – zaprotestowała Jenny. – Tatuś chciał brzydkie auta.

- To co kupiliście?

- Nowego Mercedesa E-klasę.

Deanowi opadła szczęka.

- Mamy nowego Merca? – niemal zapiszczał.

Graham potaknął.

- Dostarczą go w przyszłym tygodniu. Harry potrafi być niezwykle przekonujący.

- Podobał mi się – powiedziała Jenny, zaczynając jeść. – Był ładny. Nie robią różowych, ale błyszczący czarny był dobry.

- Kiedy powiedziałem firmie, że mam nowy samochód, przekazali mnie swojej nowej spółce, a kiedy skończymy wakacje czeka na mnie posada kierowcy zarządu.

- Super! – zawołał Dean i odtańczył mały taniec na krześle.

Mary zmarszczyła brwi.

- Nie myśl, że wykorzystaliśmy Harry'ego – powiedział jej cicho Graham. – on tylko chciał się upewnić, że nie ucierpimy biorąc Dudleya pod swój dach.

- Ale…

- Ale on wie, że nie zrobiliśmy tego dla pieniędzy i chce tylko, żeby nam wszystkim było wygodnie – przerwał. – Harry też jakby spłacił naszą hipotekę.

Mary zamrugała zaskoczona.

- Po co?

- Żeby było nas stać na posłanie Jenny do Hogwartu.

Mary westchnęła.

- Co za chłopak – mruknęła pod nosem.

- On nie bardzo zdaje sobie sprawę co jest możliwe a co nie – wtrąciła się Susan. – Dudley jest członkiem jego rodziny, a nie ma wielu rzeczy, których odmówiłby ludziom, na których mu zależy. Nie martwcie się, że jest to dla niego jakiś problem. Jeśli sądzić po poziomie hałasu, jaki wydają z siebie bliźniacy, kosztowało go to pewnie mniej niż zarobił w zeszłym tygodniu.

Mary uśmiechnęła się do niej.

- Jesteś lojalną przyjaciółką.

- Tak lojalną jak on dla mnie – odparła stanowczo. – Więc nie roztrząsajcie tego co się stało. Wszyscy lubimy Harry'ego takiego, jakim jest.

Mama Deana uniosła ręce.

- To po prostu niezwykłe, że ktoś robi coś takiego bez powodu.

- Ale on miał powód – zauważyła Sheryl. – To dlatego, że byliście tak mili, żeby przygarnąć mojego chłopaka. Czasem dobre czyny są wynagradzane.

- Jeśli już przy tym jesteśmy – przerwał Graham, patrząc na Dudleya i Sheryl. – Będziemy musieli odbyć bardzo długą rozmowę na temat praw i obowiązków związanych z tym, że będziecie mieszkać w jednym domu!

Bardzo mu się spodobały ich miny pełne niepokoju i zawstydzenia.

* * *

><p>Harry zapukał do Pokoju Życzeń.<p>

- Wejdź, Harry – zaprosiła go radośnie Blaise. Miała na sobie oficjalną czarną spódniczkę, czarne szpilki oraz białą bluzkę.

Harry spojrzał na nią i uniósł pytająco brew.

- Ginny już jest – powiedziała Blaise, prowadząc go do środka. Nie wyjaśniła dlaczego jest w takim stroju. – Napijesz się czegoś?

- Nie, dziękuję – odpowiedział Harry, zajmując miejsce obok Ginny.

- W porządku – zaczęła Blaise stając przed nimi. W ręku trzymała różdżkę, którą machnęła w stronę ekranu za jej plecami. Pojawiło się zdjęcie podejrzanie wyglądającego budynku.

- Dziękuję, że zechciałeś przybyć – jej ton nieco się zmienił. – Poprosiłam cię o przyjście, ponieważ mam dla ciebie propozycję. Po sukcesie twojej spółki z Bliźniakami i twojej inwestycji w biznes Lavender i Parvati zaczęłam zastanawiać się co chciałabym robić po opuszczeniu Hogwartu i doszłam do wniosku, że z twoją pomocą mogę zrealizować to, o czym zawsze marzyłam.

Harry potaknął i wyprostował się na krześle.

- To – powiedziała, wskazując obraz za jej plecami – jest Chata Komponentów. Największy dostawca eliksirów w kraju. Jak widzisz, to miejsce to absolutne dno.

Machnęła ręką i za jej plecami pojawił się wykres.

- Ten wykres pokazuje ilość pieniędzy, którą wydają klienci sklepu. Liczby są oficjalnie dostępne, ponieważ firma jest notowana na giełdzie. Jak widzisz przez ostatnie dziesięć lat wartość sprzedaży utrzymuje się na stałym poziomie. Ma to wiele przyczyn, między innymi to, że profesor Snape zniechęcił w przeszłości wiele osób do eliksirów, a wielu czarodziejów uważa, że eliksiry są złe, nie licząc oczywiście tych wykorzystywanych w uzdrawianiu. Nie pomaga też fakt, że sklep wygląda tak fatalnie i znajduje się na Ulicy Śmiertelnego Nokturnu. Mają małe stoisko na Ulicy Pokątnej dla uczniów, ale otwierają je tylko na kilka tygodni przed startem roku szkolnego. Przez resztę roku jest to kiosk z gazetami.

Machnęła ponownie ręką i pojawiła się nowa grafika.

- Ja chciałabym otworzyć nowy sklep: Aptekę Efektywnych Eliksirów.

Sklep na zdjęciu wyglądał na jasny, czysty i przyjazny.

- Planuję podzielić sklep na dwie główne części. W pierwszej znalazłyby się gotowe eliksiry, można by też zamówić eliksir, którego sklep nie ma aktualnie na stanie. Znalazłoby się tam wszystko: od eliksirów nasennych po Wywar Tojadowy. W drugiej części będzie można kupić składniki do eliksirów i sprzęt potrzebny do samodzielnego ważenia. Rozmawiałam z Percym w Ministerstwie i mam gotowe wszystkie dokumenty oraz listę zakazanych eliksirów i składników, które można sprzedawać tylko licencjonowanym mistrzom eliksirów. W tej chwili w Wielkiej Brytanii jest ich tylko czworo. Rozmawiałam ze Snapem o zapasach Hogwardzkich i jeśli uda mi się znaleźć wszystkie produkty w odpowiedniej cenie, będzie szczęśliwy mogąc zmienić źródło dostaw na sklep o lepszej reputacji. Rozmawiałam też wstępnie z Nevillem. Jest zainteresowany pracą dla mnie jako mój główny ogrodnik. Rozmawiałam też z większością największych hurtowników na świecie i zrobiłam listę zapasów, których będę potrzebowała.

Machnęła ręką i pojawił się kolejny slajd obrazujący koszty i przewidywany poziom sprzedaży.

- Potrzebuję jednak na to pieniędzy. W przeciwieństwie do innych nie mogę sobie wyczarować surowców, których potrzebuję, by osiągnąć właściwy efekt. Składniki eliksirów nie mogą być wyczarowane ani transmutowane, a żeby osiągnąć sukces będę potrzebowała mieć kompletny asortyment towarów – wzięła głęboki oddech. – Potrzebuję na początek sześć tysięcy galeonów. Wiem, że to fortuna, ale tylko tak mogę wystartować z poważnym biznesem. W zamian oferuję pełne partnerstwo. Pół na pół. Mam niezbędne kontakty i wyszukaną lokalizację. By to zakończyć potrzebuję tylko pieniędzy i pomocy z goblinami, co ty możesz zapewnić – wyglądało na to, że skończyła jej się para.

- Mogę jeszcze raz spojrzeć na liczby? – spytał Harry, nie okazując żadnych emocji. Blaise potaknęła i machnęła różdżką cztery razy. Harry przez dłuższą chwilę studiował te wartości, obliczając coś w pamięci.

Czuł, że Ginny bardzo chce, żeby się zgodzi i absolutnie nie miał zamiaru odmawiać, ale czuł, że Blaise zasługuje na poważną odpowiedź. Włożyła ogromny wysiłek w zbadanie sprawy i nie chciał umniejszać wartości jej pracy. Z tego co widział, założenia były rozsądne, a wyniki obiecujące. Wzrost był stały, a pomysł na szykowanie gotowych eliksirów bardzo dobry.

- Myślałaś już, żeby porozmawiać z Fredem i Georgem czy nie chcieliby outsourcować swojego działu produkcji eliksirów? Potrzebują pewnych substancji, których przygotowywanie jest bardzo czasochłonne, a oni mogą spędzić ten czas na pracy, którą tylko oni mogą wykonać, zamiast zajmować się rutynowym warzeniem eliksirów. Będziesz też musiała skontaktować się ze Św. Mungiem i porozmawiać z Poppy, może oni będę zainteresowani, żebyś została ich dostawcą.

Blaise zamrugała zdziwiona, po czym uśmiechnęła się do niego.

- Dobre pomysły – przyznała i zanotowała je.

- Jak zamierzasz poradzić sobie z rosnącym popytem jeśli odniesiesz sukces?

- Rozmawiałam z wieloma Ślizgonami i dowiedziałam się od profesora Snape którzy z jego byłych uczniów są najlepsi w eliksirach. Jest całkiem sporo osób, które chętnie zostawią swoją obecną pracę i zajmą się warzeniem eliksirów.

- W takim razie – rzekł spokojnie Hary – znalazłaś sobie wspólnika.

Blaise padła na kolana pod wpływem wszechogarniającego uczucia ulgi. Ginny zarwała się i uściskała Harry'ego, potem ześliznęła się i uściskała Blaise.

- To najbardziej imponująca propozycja jaką otrzymałem – kontynuował, przemilczając fakt, że była to pierwsza taka propozycja. – Chyba w przyszłości będę oczekiwał czegoś podobnej klasy. Bliźniacy to rodzina, więc obowiązują ich nieco inne reguły. Tak jak i Lavender i Parvati, w końcu sam im to zaproponowałem. Ale ten poziom profesjonalizmu i przygotowania będzie tym, czego będę oczekiwał w przyszłości.

- Dziękuję – powiedział Blaise, wstając i rozdzielając się z Ginny. Rudowłosa czarodziejka pchnęła delikatnie przyjaciółkę, a ta uściskała Harry'ego. – Nie masz pojęcia jak wiele to dla mnie znaczy – wyszeptała.

- Chyba jednak mam – odpowiedział, odwzajemniając uścisk. – Włożyłaś w to mnóstwo wysiłku, zestawiłaś informację i to właśnie ten wysiłek, bardziej niż cokolwiek innego przekonał mnie do twojej propozycji.

- Planowałam to odkąd miałam dwanaście lat. Rozmawiałam o inwestycji z kilkoma ludźmi, gobliny nie chciały w to wchodzić ze względu na mój młody wiek, i zaczynało to wyglądać beznadziejnie – wyznała Blaise. Uściskała ponownie Ginny, ponownie podziękowała obojgu i niemal wyfrunęła z pokoju.

- Nie wydajesz się zaskoczona – zauważył Harry, przyciągając Ginny do siebie.

- Omówiła to ze mną wczoraj wieczorem – przyznała Ginny. – Pomyślałam, że to świetny pomysł.

Harry nachylił się i pocałował ją.

- Chyba będziemy musieli iść coś zjeść – westchnął, słysząc jak bulgocze mu w żołądku.

- Jadłeś obiad?

- Jakieś mugolskie paskudztwo, na które Jenny miała ochotę, ale nie było to za dobre. Może pójdziemy do mojego apartamentu i coś nam ugotuję?

- Umiesz gotować?

- Jeśli postępuję zgodnie z przepisem to tak – odparł. – Zamierzam zobaczyć się z bliźniakami i Abem dziś wieczorem. Pracowali z twoją mamą i chcę sprawdzić do czego doszli. Chcesz iść ze mną?

- Jasne – odpowiedziała, oplatając go ramionami. – Muszę spędzać z tobą więcej czasu, żebyś nie uciekł mi z Jenny.

- Jeszcze przynajmniej sześć miesięcy, zanim będziesz musiała się o to martwić – zażartował. – A właściwie coś koło jedenastu lat, ale do tego czasu będzie znacznie bardziej zainteresowana chłopakami w swoim wieku.

* * *

><p>Dzień przed wielkim meczem Quidditcha zaczął się wystarczająco wcześnie, by zirytować Harry'ego. Poprzedni wieczór okazał się naprawdę fajny. Wymieniali się pomysłami z Fredem i Georgem pijąc Piwo Kremowe i Ognistą Whisky, a im więcej Fred, George, Abe i Molly pili tym bardziej szalone były pomysły.<p>

Harry starannie wszystkie notował, nawet jeśli niektóre z nich mroziły go do szpiku kości. Okazało się, że Molly miała najbardziej makiaweliczny umysł ze wszystkich osób, w których pobliżu miał okazję przebywać, a po kilku kielichach uruchomiła tę stronę swojej osobowości na pełnych obrotach.

Skończyli kimając na kanapie, zdecydowanie zbyt zmęczeni, by teleportować się do domu.

- Ginny – powiedział Harry.

- …padaj – wymamrotała Ginny, kryjąc twarz w jego nagim ramieniu. - …pię…

- Musimy wracać do Hogwartu na śniadanie.

Uniosła głowę, by na niego spojrzeć.

- Teleportujesz nas – wymamrotała. – Później.

- Już jest później – nie poddawał się Harry. – Mówiłaś to samo dwadzieścia minut temu.

- Nie cierpię cię – burknęła. – Ciepło, wygodnie, z moim facetem.

- I nie jesteś głodna?

Ginny puknęła go palcem w pierś. Mocno.

- Nie lubisz wstawać rano, co?

- A ty może lubisz? – westchnęła Ginny, niechętnie siadając.

- Niespecjalnie, ale nie mam na dzisiaj nic większego w planach. Najpierw pomożemy Hermionie i pozostałych zacząć trening magii bezróżdżkowej, a potem poćwiczymy Quidditcha z Severusem, Remusem i Syriuszem.

Ginny potaknęła i przeciągnęła się. Spojrzała na niego.

- Moja koszulka śmierdzi alkoholem – poskarżyła się i nie zastanawiając się nad tym co robi, ściągnęła ją i rzuciła w kąt pomieszczenia. A przynajmniej Harry założył, że poleciała w kąt, bo sam nie mógł oderwać oczu od zielonego stanika, który miała na sobie, ani od dwóch skrywanych przez niego obiektów.

Wyglądało na to, że Ginny chce pobić jakiś rekord w głębokim oddychaniu, a przeciąganie się jest jej nowym hobby. Usiadła mu na kolanach.

Wszystkie myśli o szkole i śniadaniu wyparowały mu z głowy, gdy gapił się na nią, przenosząc spojrzenie z jej rozbawionej twarzy na jej piersi i z powrotem.

Ginny powoli sięgnęła obiema rękami do tyłu.

Harry wstrzymał oddech patrząc się na nią.

- Kocham cię – wyszeptała Ginny, rozpinając stanik z dobrze słyszalnym szelestem materiału.

- Ginny, Harry, musicie wracać do szkoły – dobiegł głos Molly zza drzwi.

Harry wypuścił oddech w pełnym emocji potoku wulgaryzmów.

- Mamo, do cholery, właśnie próbuję uwieść mojego przyszłego męża! – krzyknęła Ginny.

- A ja zrujnowałam nastrój, co? – spytała Molly.

- Właśnie!

- I dobrze, od tego są matki. A teraz wynocha na śniadania. Czy może mam tam wejść?

Ginny zaklęła pod nosem, zapinając z powrotem stanik.

- W porządku – powiedziała. - Zrobimy dokładnie to, co chce. Harry, teleportuj nas do Wielkiej Sali na śniadanie.

- Ale…

- Żadnych ale – przerwała mu. – Tato i moi bracia tam będą i będą mogli jej powiedzieć, ze dokładnie spełniliśmy jej życzenie.

- Ale… - Harry spróbował ponownie.

- Jesteśmy ubrani – nie dała mu dojść do słowa. – Moja bielizna zakrywa więcej niż bikini, a ty masz na sobie dżinsy. Zrób to.

Hary potrząsnął głową i teleportował oboje jak siedzieli do Wielkiej Sali.

Powitał ich niezwykły dźwięk tysiąca jednocześnie obracających się głów i nie mniejszej ilości opadających szczęk.

- Gi… Gi… Ginny – wyjąkał Ron. – Jesteś naga.

- Naga? – odezwała się Ginny, schodząc z kolan Harry'ego i stając przed bratam z rękami opartymi na biodrach. – Oni trochę. Gdyby moja cholerna matka mi nie przeszkodziła, dopiero wtedy byłabym naga i bawiła się dużo lepiej niż przy jedzeniu śniadania, ale nieeeee, musiała nam kazać iść na śniadanie, a ja zawsze jestem grzeczną córeczką.

Harry rozejrzał się po pozostałych Weasleyach, którzy byli w stanie pomiędzy rozbawieniem i szokiem. Fleur uśmiechała się z dumą do Ginny. Harry westchnął i usiadł.

- Oboje musicie nałożyć jakieś ubranie – wtrąciła się stanowczo Hermiona. – Widok tylu wywalonych jęzorów jest nieco niepokojący, śliniący się widzowie zaczynają moczyć innych, a wszystkim stygnie jedzenie.

Ginny zrobiła smutną minę.

- Ale ja dobrze w tym wyglądam.

- Co się stało z moją małą siostrzyczką? – Ron usiłował się dowiedzieć od sufitu.

- Wyhodowała sobie cycki z miseczką B i dorobiła się najlepszego chłopaka na świecie – odpowiedziała radośnie Ginny. – I wydała trochę pieniędzy swojego chłopaka na fantastyczną nową bieliznę – dodała po chwili. – Załatwisz mi jakąś odzież wierzchnią, skarbie?

Harry pstryknął palcami i podał jej koszulkę i bardzo krótką spódniczkę. Uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko.

- Jesteś takim fanem moich nóg – zażartowała, ubierając się szybko. – Lepiej? – spytała Hermiony, świetnie zdając sobie sprawę, że stanik prześwituje przez cienki materiał białej koszulki, a spódniczka jest nieco za krótka.

- Nie – odparła Hermiona. Jej usta drgały, jakby usiłowała powstrzymać uśmiech. – A schowało się tylko czterdzieści sześć procent języków. Harry też musi ubrać coś na górę.

- Skoro nalegasz – odpowiedział, naciągając czarnego T-shirta. – Możemy już jeść?

- Oczywiście – zapewniła Hermiona. – Wygląda na to, ze rodzina Ginny otrzymała odpowiednią dawkę szoku.

- Świetnie!

* * *

><p>Od: HJP<p>

Do: Przyszła panna Black

Temat: Dziś

Narcyzo,

wkrótce wyślę Ci Mmaila odwołującego dzisiejsze spotkanie. Jeśli będziesz w domu, a Lucjusz nie, wpadłbym na lekcję tańca. Mojego następnego Mmaila wyślij do Toma.

Harry

_Audaces fortuna juvat_

* * *

><p>Od: Harry<p>

Do: Moja Droga Narcyza

Temat: Dziś

Najdroższa Narcyzo,

me serce przepełnia desperacja, bo nie będę mógł Cię dziś ujrzeć. Zamiast tego muszę przygotować się na jutrzejszą inwazję Toma. Musimy być na niego gotowi, a skoro wszyscy zjawią się na meczu to będziemy.

Tęsknię za Tobą w każdej chwili każdego dnia, gdy musimy być daleko od siebie.

Harry

P.S. Odkryłem eliksir, który pomoże wyeliminować ten problem, który mieliśmy ostatnio (i jeszcze raz za to przepraszam)

_Audaces fortuna juvat_

* * *

><p>Od: Ta, która odzyska swoje panieńskie nazwisko<p>

Do: Chłopiec, Który Pisze Naprawdę Kiepskie Listy Miłosne

Temat: Re: Dziś

Harry, to było naprawdę okropne. Jestem pewna, że Voldemort łyknie to jak pelikan rybę.

Ostatnimi czasy Lucjusz rzadko bywa w domu w ciągu dnia, więc wpadnij o trzeciej.

Na pewno będzie Ci miło usłyszeć, że Voldemort prawie go zabił z powodu tego gówna, które kazał mi włożyć.

N

_Więcej niż tylko coś_

* * *

><p>Od: Kompetentna Malfoy<p>

Do: Lord Voldemort

DW: Mój Drogi Mąż

Załącznik: mmail

Temat: Lekcje tańca

Mój Panie, Potter odwołał dzisiejszą lekcję, bo szykuje się na jutrzejszy „atak" Mojego Pana. Jak Mój Pan widzi, chłopak jest mną zauroczony. Zaaranżowałam spotkanie w poniedziałek, podczas którego będę go „pocieszała".

Narcyza

* * *

><p>Od: Czarny Pan<p>

Do: Kompetentna Malfoy

DW: Niekompetentny Malfoy

Temat: Re: Lekcje tańca

Narcyzo, powiedz Potterowi, że planuję wielki atak w Halloween. To tradycyjna pora na moje ataki, a nasz wcześniejszy ruch sprawi, że chłopak będzie nieprzygotowany.

Lucjusz, skontaktuj się dziś z szyszymorami i załatw ich usługi na czwartek.

L.V

_Zwycięstwo albo Śmierć_

* * *

><p>Od: Chłopiec, Który Ma W rękach Twoją Przyszłość<p>

Do: Trująca

Temat: Szpiegostwo

Bellatrix, potrzebuję od Ciebie liczb.

Im dokładniejsze się okażą, tym będę dla Ciebie łaskawszy.

H.

_Audaces fortuna juvat_

* * *

><p>Od: Sprytna<p>

Do: Dorosły

Temat: Re: Szpiegostwo

Kijek i marchewka, Potter? Daleko zajdziesz.

Dostaniesz dokładne liczby do czwartku.

Bella

* * *

><p>Od: Harry<p>

Do: Drużyna Quidditcha

Temat: Jutrzejszy mecz

Dobry trening, drużyno. Pozostali dwaj, zobaczymy się jutro. Nie musicie się martwić, wszystko układa się pomyślnie.

H

_Audaces fortuna juvat_

* * *

><p>Od: Komponent<p>

Do: Mistrz

Temat: Harry

Sev, jesteś pewien, że to chłopak wszystkim kieruje? Bo ostatnio w kontaktach ze mną robi się bardzo bezwzględny.

Bella

* * *

><p>Od: Przyzwyczajony do obchodzenia się z niebezpiecznymi substancjami<p>

Do: Niebezpieczna

Temat: Re: Harry

Wiesz, że jest wilkiem?

Okazało się, że czuje się z tym jak ryba w wodzie. Tak, jest nieco bardziej bezwzględny. I to nie tylko względem Ciebie.

Teraz zdecydowanie jest ciekawiej. Tak naprawdę to dzięki temu jestem jeszcze lepszej myśli. Jestem już niemal pewien, że pozbędzie się Czarnego Pana.

Na zawsze.

S.

_Pracujący na upadek Czarnego Kretyna od piętnastu lat_

* * *

><p>Od: Mistrz Quidditcha<p>

Do: Drugi Pałkarz

Temat: Nie mogę się doczekać

Stary, poczułem się wczoraj, jakby ubyło mi lat. Hogwart, gram z Tobą i gościem, który wygląda jak James, nawet podobało mi się, że Snape latał w pobliżu.

Wygramy jutro – musimy!

Syriusz

* * *

><p>Od: Pałkarz<p>

Do: Drugi Pałkarz

Temat: Re: Nie mogę się doczekać

Najgorsze, że to nieetyczne obstawiać zakłady na samych siebie.

Remus

* * *

><p>Od: Harry<p>

Do: Amelia, Tonks i Kingsley

Temat: Mecz

Moglibyście się upewnić, że na sobotnim meczu pojawi się naprawdę wielu aurorów?

Wsadźcie kilku gości, którzy normalnie pracują za biurkiem w uniformy aurorów. Chcę, żeby liczby były imponujące.

Nie będziemy korzystać z ich usług, ale pozory to w tym wypadku klucz.

Acha, Amelio, po wszystkim będziesz musiała nawrzeszczeć na mnie, że marnuję aurorów.

Harry

_Audaces fortuna juvat_

* * *

><p>Od: Szefowa Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa<p>

Do: Chłopiec, który wysyła tajemnicze mmaile zanim podejmuje działania

DW: Kingsley i Tonks

Temat: Re: Mecz

Tyle osób zapowiedziało, że się tam pojawi, że i tak będziemy tam z bardzo dużą siłą.

Nakrzyczę na Ciebie po wszystkim, ale domagam się wyjaśnień dlaczego!

Amelia

* * *

><p>Od: Kingsley<p>

Do: Tonks i Szefowa

Temat: Re: Re: Mecz

Ile będę musiał dać Ci w łapę, żebyś się podzieliła tą wiedzą?

K.

_Aurorzy są w tym dobrzy, za pierwszym razem i każdym następnym_

* * *

><p>Od: Tonks<p>

Do: Szefowa i King

Temat: Łapówka

Doliczcie mnie, biorę na siebie połowę kosztów.

NT

* * *

><p>Od: Szefowa<p>

Do: Aurorzy, którzy dla mnie pracują

Temat: Re: Łapówka

Pamiętajcie, że wiem ile zarabiacie.

a) Nie macie tyle

b) Jeśli macie, to powinnam Wam obniżyć pensję

Jakieś jeszcze propozycje?

A.

* * *

><p>Od: Kingsley i Tonks<p>

Do: Smoczyca

Temat: Re: Re: Łapówka

Nie, psze Pani.

K&T

_Aurorzy są w tym dobrzy, za pierwszym razem i każdym następnym_

* * *

><p>- Gotowy? – spytał Harry Charliego, gdy tylko wszedł do biblioteki.<p>

- Na co? – spytał Charlie.

- Sabotaż przed jutrzejszym meczem – zażartował Harry.

- A, jasne. W takim razie jestem gotowy.

Harry złapał Charliego za ramię i teleportował ich obu do Rumunii.

- Łał – Charlie gwizdnął przeciągle. – To dopiero sposób na międzynarodowe podróże. Powinieneś prowadzić przedsiębiorstwo taksówkarskie.

Harry wsadził mu łokieć w żołądek.

- Czas na próbę – uniósł głowę, patrząc jak Crenth się do nich zbliża. – Hej – przywitał się i mocno pogładził smoka po czubku głowy. – Co u Midram?

Crenth odchylił się z dumą.

- Gratuluję.

Crenth uśmiechnął się figlarnie i spojrzał na Charliego.

- Uczyłem go – wyjaśnił Harry. – Dasz mu spróbować?

Smok spojrzał na Charliego z namysłem i skinął łbem.

- Wiesz co masz robić – powiedział Harry.

- Legillimens! – powiedział skoncentrowany Charlie, nie wyciągając różdżki z kieszeni. – Naprawdę to robię – wyszeptał. – Mogę z nim rozmawiać!

- To zostawię was, żebyście sobie pogadali.

Harry powędrował w głąb rezerwatu. Zatrzymał się przed olbrzymim niebieskim smokiem, na którego łuskach widać było purpurowe koła. Ukłonił mu się głęboko.

- _Przemów, młody osobniku_ – polecił smok. Jego mentalny głos brzmiał jak diament w porównaniu do miedzianego tonu Crentha. Miał też w sobie kobiecą nutę.

- _Przybyłem błagać o przysługę. Zaplanowałem, by Czarny Pan zaatakował moją szkołę i chciałbym prosić o pomoc w pokonaniu go._

- _Czarny Pan?_ – spytała smoczyca. – _Otwórz swój umysł, młody osobniku i daj mi zobaczyć._

Harry wykonał polecenie, opuszczając bariery Oklumencji. Przed oczami mignęły mu wszystkie wcześniejsze spotkania z Voldemortem, ale smoczyca nie poprzestała na tym. Zagłębiła się głębiej w jego duszę, badając i oceniając każdy jego czyn. Walczył z nią, starając się wyrzucić ją ze swojego umysłu, ale smoczyca nie poddawała się.

Gdy w końcu opuściła jego umysł jedynie nadludzkim wysiłkiem zdołał utrzymać się na nogach. Wziął głęboki oddech i wyprostował się, spoglądając wprost w purpurowe oczy smoczycy.

- _Jesteś dzielny, smoczątko. Oznajmiam, że jesteś godny naszej pomocy_ – odchyliła się i wypuściła płomień wysoko w górę. – _Wróciły dawne dni! Wrócili jeźdźcy!_ – zawołała i spojrzała na Harry'ego.

Harry uśmiechnął się i podbiegł do niej, wdrapując się na miejsce po podstawionej lewej łapie.

- _Zobaczysz smoczątko jak wygląda jazda na dojrzałym smoku i doświadczysz radości, jaką daje smoczy lot_ – machnęła dwukrotnie skrzydłami i zerwała się w niebo. Dołączyły do niej wszystkie pozostałe smoki. Przebili się przez osłony i podążyli na wschód.

Harry zerknął w bok i ujrzał Charliego na grzbiecie Crentha. Weasley trzymał jedną pięść zaciśniętą nad głową i krzyczał ze szczęścia. Crenth zaryczał w odpowiedzi. Harry nigdy nie widział, by Charlie był tak szczęśliwy.

- _Nie rozkładałam mych skrzydeł od tysiącleci_ – wyszeptała smoczyca. – _Nadszedł czas, bym ponownie wzleciała._

- _Jak masz na imię?_ – krzyknął Harry, jednocześnie rzucając tą myśl Legillimecją.

_- Jestem Gwyneth._

_- W takim razie, Gwyneth, pokażmy tym pozostałym smokom czym jest prawdziwy lot!_

Gwyneth odwróciła łeb, by popatrzeć na Harry'ego i posłała mu smoczy odpowiednik szerokiego uśmiechu.

_- Tak! Te młodsze już niemal zapomniały._

Smoczyca obniżyła łeb. Harry przywarł do niego, szepcząc pod nosem zaklęcie, które miało go utrzymać w miejscu. Z potężnym rykiem smoczyca wyprzedziła resztę stada i nie przestawała przyspieszać.

Początkowo Crenth starał się utrzymać jej tempo, ale wkrótce został z tyłu. Harry nigdy nie osiągnął takiej prędkości i nie mógł powstrzymać wzbierającego w nim radosnego okrzyku. To było najmocniej zapierające dech w piersiach wydarzenie, w jakim miał okazję uczestniczyć. Pęd powietrza owiewał go, gdy smoczyca przebijała się przez chmury. Trzęsło nimi coraz mocniej, aż nagle lot się wyrównał. Harry obejrzał się i zobaczył krąg pary za nimi. Śmiech wyrwał mu się z gardła, niemal rozrywając jego struny głosowe.

- _W górę!_ – krzyknął. – _Wyżej! Szybciej!_

Gwyneth zaryczała, zgadzając się i wzleciała jeszcze wyżej, aż Harry musiał rzucić na siebie zaklęcie, by mógł oddychać. Gwyneth zaryczała ponownie i otoczył ich delikatny fioletowy bąbel. Nieprzerwany ruch jej skrzydeł sprawiał, że wznosili się coraz szybciej. Wnętrze bąbla rozgrzało się, gdy wzrosła temperatura jego powierzchni. Nagle wszystko uspokoiło się i zapadła grobowa cisza.

Było zimno, niewiarygodnie zimno. Harry rzucił zaklęcie, by ogrzać ich oboje, zużywając więcej mocy niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

Leniwym ruchem skrzydeł Gwyneth odwróciła się, a przed nimi ukazała się Ziemia.

Harry wpatrywał się w błękitną planetę, nie mogąc wydusić z siebie słowa.

_- O to właśnie walczymy – _wyszeptała Gwyneth w jego umyśle._ – Jeśli Voldemort wygra, błękit zmieni się w czerwień, potem w czerń, a my odejdziemy w wielką próżnię. Widziałam przez stulecia ludzi podobnych do Voldemorta, ludzi, którzy potrafią tylko niszczyć. Naszym obowiązkiem, obowiązkiem wszystkich jest powstrzymać go. Będziemy tam, smoczątko, by przypomnieć całemu światu, że zasiedlamy tę planetę wspólnie, a uznawanie, że jeden inteligentny gatunek może dominować nad innym jest niedopuszczalne. To nasz dom. Był nim dłużej niż istnieje wasza rasa i mamy nadzieję, że pozostanie nim dopóty dopóki ta planeta będzie istniała._

Harry skinął głową, niezdolny oderwać oczu od kojącej sceny przed swoimi oczami.

- _Trzymaj się, smoczątko. Podczas powrotu do atmosfery zawsze trochę trzęsie._

Harry ponownie rzucił zaklęcie i pochylił się, by objąć smoczycę.

Po zaledwie kilku machnięciach smoczych skrzydeł filetowy bąbel znów rozjarzył się ogniście. Powrót do atmosfery okazał się łagodniejszy niż Harry oczekiwał. Trzęsło mniej niż zjazd w wagonikach w Gringotcie. Gwyneth zwolniła i wleciała delikatnie między pozostałe smoki.

Reszta lotu, aż do lądowania, przebiegała w milczeniu.

Harry zeskoczył i stanął przed Gwyneth. Ukłonił jej się głęboko.

- _Miło było polecieć, smoczątko. Teraz zjem i pójdę spać. Będziemy gotowi._

_- Wyślę Charliego, gdy tylko będziemy gotowi_ – obiecał.

_- Crenth będzie czekał_ – odpowiedziała Gwyneth. – _Mógłbyś poprosić służących, by przynieśli mi krowę?_

Harry uśmiechnął się.

_- Tak zrobię. Dziękuję._

Harry podszedł do opiekunów smoków.

- Miałyby ochotę na krowę na kolację.

- Jasne – odparł jeden z nich. – Myślisz, że dadzą nam się przelecieć?

- Kiedy skończę z Charliem, będzie mógł uczyć innych. A wtedy kto wie?

- Niebieska smoczyca – zaczął mężczyzna, który, jak Harry pamiętał, był szefem Charliego, Morgo Flashchimem.

- Gwyneth – przerwał mu Harry.

- Ona tu rządzi?

- Tak – wtrącił się Charlie, podchodząc do nich. Wyglądało, jakby uśmiech permanentnie przyrósł mu do twarzy. – Crenth powiedział mi, że jest najstarszym smokiem na świecie.

- Acha – wymamrotał Morgo. – Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem, żeby leciała.

- Nie miała po co – wyjaśnił Harry. – Mieliśmy miłą rozmowę i okazała się na tyle uprzejma, by zabrać mnie na przejażdżkę.

- Acha – wymamrotał ponownie Morgo.

Harry parsknął śmiechem.

- Nie zapomnijcie o jej krowie!

Złapał Charliego za ramię i teleportował ich z powrotem do Hogwartu.

Jak zwykle ostatnimi czasy bibliotekę wypełniali przyjaciele i sprzymierzeńcy Harry'ego, jak również większość nauczycieli. Prowadzili badania i dyskutowali nad taktyką przyciszonymi głosami.

- Mamy nowych sojuszników! – zawołał Charlie, obracając się w miejscu.

- Tak? – spytał Albus.

- I to by było na tyle, jeśli chodzi o niespodziankę – wymamrotał kwaśno Harry.

Charlie spłonił się głęboką Weasleyowską czerwienią.

- Nie przejmuj się – pocieszył go Harry. Rozejrzał się po pokoju i uśmiechnął się. Po prostu nie mógł się powstrzymać.

- Co się stało?

Charlie spojrzał na Harry'ego, który skinął głową.

- Udało mi się porozmawiać z Crenthem, który obdarzył mnie zaszczytem wspólnego lotu – zaczął opiekun smoków. – Siedziałem mu na grzbiecie, gdy Harry podszedł do ich królowej. Przez chwilę rozmawiali. Potem Harry wspiął się na jej grzbiet i wszystkie smoki, co do jednego, wystartowały. Lecieliśmy w szyku. Crenth zapewniał mnie, że mamy ogromne szczęście mogąc lecieć u boku królowej. To było wspaniałe, niewiarygodne uczucie, przy którym lot na miotle jest jak spacerek piechotą. Potem Harry i królowa spojrzeli na siebie i przyspieszyli. Musieliśmy lecieć około trzystu kilometrów na godzinę. Próbowaliśmy utrzymać ich tempo, ale lecieliśmy dwa razy szybciej, a i tak nie daliśmy rady. Nie zatrzymali się, przekroczyli prędkość dźwięku, zostawiając za sobą zajefajny krąg mgły i ruszyli w górę.

- Poza atmosferę – uzupełnił cicho Harry.

W bibliotece zapadła absolutna cisza.

- Co zrobiliście? – spytała Padma.

- Obróciliśmy się i zobaczyłem Ziemię – kontynuował Harry. – Gwyneth powiedziała mi, że pomoże mi pokonać Voldemorta i zmienić świat. Powiedziała mi jak złe jest to, ze jeden inteligentny gatunek próbuje podporządkować sobie inne.

Rozejrzał się.

- Za każdym razem, gdy spoglądam wokół siebie, znajduję sojuszników, których zlekceważyliśmy w przeszłości. Znajduję piękno i chwałę, które my, ludzie, staraliśmy się ignorować i pogrzebać. Znalazłem gobliny, znalazłem smoki, znalazłem wilkołaki, a nawet nie zacząłem porządnie szukać. Ile przegapiliśmy? Ile straciliśmy z powodu naszej arogancji? Jak długo potrwa, aż odzyskamy to, co kiedyś mieliśmy? Jak wiele dzieci musi dorosnąć, uczone kłamstw, traktując nasze rzekome pierwszeństwo jako fakt? Smoki nas nie potrzebują. Gdyby nie kochały tej planety odeszłyby i przekroczyły bezmiar kosmosu, by znaleźć nowy dom. Gobliny nas nie potrzebują. Gdyby zechciały, mogłyby zamknąć drzwi i pogrążyć się głębiej pod ziemią, w pełni szczęśliwe. Skrzaty domowe robią dla nas tak wiele, a jednak traktujemy je tak oburzająco. Dopiero dzięki nadzwyczajnemu skrzatu odkryłem jakimi niezwykłymi są stworzeniami. Centaury i wodniki nas nie potrzebują. Centaury ledwo nas tolerują, a wodniki mają swój własny świat pod falami. Ile jest jeszcze gatunków, które uznaliśmy za wymarłe, a które po prostu skryły się przed naszym wzrokiem? To zbrodnia. Zbrodnia, za którą musimy zapłacić, ale już wystarczy. Gdy zabijemy Voldemorta, rozpocznie się prawdziwa walka, bo nie zamierzam siedzieć z boku, gdy znika wszystko czego pragnęliśmy w głębi duszy.

- Nie będziesz walczył sam – obiecał gorąco Charlie. – Wyobrażasz sobie w Hogwarcie lekcje latania ze smokiem? Naukę o tajemnicach lasu z centaurem? Wyobrażasz sobie ile moglibyśmy nauczyć się od goblina?

- Podążymy za tobą – dodała Ginny. – Gdzie nas poprowadzisz tam będziemy, wspierając cię.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niej z czułością i rozłożył ramiona. Weszła w nie, przytulając go mocno. Spojrzał w górę i wyszeptał:

- Legillimens.

Z odrobiną wysiłku przekazał im wszystkim wspomnienie widoku Ziemi ze smoczego grzbietu. Ujrzał łzy w wielu oczach, czuł, jak Ginny płacze w jego ramionach.

- To jest teraz nasz cel – wyszeptał. – Voldemort stoi nam na drodze, więc go pokonamy.

Blaise otarła łzę z policzka. Zrobiła kilka kroków naprzód i uklękła na jedno kolano przed Harrym. Ten spojrzał z zaskoczeniem, najpierw na nią, a potem na całą resztę czarodziejek i czarodziejów w pomieszczeniu, którzy również przyklęknęli.

- Ślubuję podążać ku przyszłości, którą wyznaczyłeś – powiedziała cicho Blaise, przygotowując się na następną część przysięgi. – Moja różdżka, moja magia i moje życie należą do ciebie.

Jeden za drugim przyjaciele Harry'ego powtarzali te słowa. Najpierw Ron i Hermiona, potem Luna, Padma, Parvati, Susan i Lavender. Potem członkowie AD, nauczyciele, a wreszcie, ku zdumieniu Harry'ego, także profesor Dumbledore.

Ginny wysunęła się z jego objęć i uklękła przed nim.

- Ja już obiecałam należeć do ciebie, ale robię to jeszcze raz, świadomie i dobrowolnie. To twoje marzenie nas zainspirowało, ukochany. Będziemy podążać za tobą po kres naszych dni, bo masz moc, by marzyć i odwagę by walczyć o te marzenia. Pragniemy tej przyszłości. Ja pragnę tej przyszłości. Chcę, żeby nasze dzieci wzrastały w świecie, który ty uznajesz za możliwy.

Harry wziął głęboki oddech.

- Przysięgam, ze do ostatniego tchu będę walczył o to co słuszne, za tych, którzy nie mogą walczyć za siebie i zrobię co w mojej mocy, byśmy ruszyli drogą, na której odnajdziemy utracone tajemnice.

Blaise powoli podniosła się z kolan, by spojrzeć mu w oczy, podobnie jak reszta. Uśmiechnęła się do niego delikatnie.

- Kurczę, to było mocne – skomentował Fred lekkim tonem. – Chyba kiedyś obiecywaliśmy sobie, że nie pójdziemy za nikim, tylko za sobą?

- Kiedyś tak – potwierdził George. – Ale to było zanim poznaliśmy małego Harrusia, który pokazał nam, że w życiu chodzi o coś więcej niż psoty i dobrą zabawę.

- Otóż to – zgodził się Fred. – Chcę zobaczyć Ziemię z kosmosu.

- I właśnie w ten sposób – wtrąciła się Molly – Harry dokonał największego cudu.

Śmiech rozładował napiętą atmosferę. Harry ponownie przytulił Ginny.

- Jestem strasznie zmęczony – wyznał. – Zaklęcie ogrzewające w kosmosie było naprawdę trudne. Zobaczymy się na jutrzejszym meczu.

- Chodź – powiedziała Ginny, ujmując go za rękę. – Położę cię do łóżka.

Wyszli w ciszy i udali się w stronę ich apartamentu.

- Co tam się właściwie stało? – spytał Harry, padając na łóżko.

Ginny przysunęła się, by rozwiązać mu buty.

- Poczuliśmy twój zachwyt, Harry – wyszeptała, ściągając mu buty i skarpetki. – poczuliśmy twoją determinację i chyba po raz pierwszy naprawdę poczuliśmy twoje przeznaczenie.

- By zabić Voldemorta?

- Nie – zaoponowała, rozpinając mu pasek. – Już nie. Sam to powiedziałeś. Voldemort to tylko drobna przeszkoda. I to taka, z którą nasz świat powinien uporać się kilka dekad temu. W bibliotece było wielu spośród najważniejszych ludzi w kraju. Najlepsze pokolenie uczniów, jakie od stuleci pojawiło się w Hogwarcie. Jedna z nielicznych rodzin czystej krwi walczących po stronie światła, ich partnerzy, reprezentujących inne gatunki, tak jak niektórzy spośród nauczycieli. Kochanie, gdy przemawiałeś do nas, powiedziałeś nam, że nie wystarczy, byśmy kontynuowali życie jak w przeszłości, powiedziałeś nam, że musimy walczyć o przywrócenie gasnącego dobra i że ty będziesz właśnie tam, w samym środku walki, robiąc co do ciebie należy, nie dla nagrody czy chwały, ale po prostu dlatego, że tak należy.

Usiadła nad nim, jej włosy opadały na niego.

- Pokazałeś nam nasze miejsce. Ukazałeś rąbek raju. Dałeś nam wybór. I wszyscy tam poczuli to samo. Poczuliśmy twoją wiarę i zdecydowaliśmy, że powinniśmy pomóc, że musimy pomóc, że nasz honor nie zniesie niczego innego. Przez tyle lat żyliśmy pod jarzmem jednego Czarnego Pana po drugim, jednego niekompetentnego Ministra, który następował po tym, jak jego równie niekompetentny poprzednik wzbogacił się na tyle, by odejść na emeryturę. Ukryliśmy się przed wzrokiem mugoli. Pozostała nam jedna wioska w Szkocji, kilka ulic w Londynie, a reszta naszej populacji rozproszyła się. Zapomnieliśmy, kim kiedyś byliśmy. A ty nam to przypomniałeś, pokazałeś nam kawałek klejnotu, który obudził w nas coś, czego istnienia nawet nie podejrzewaliśmy. Nie będziemy w stanie tego nigdy zapomnieć, nie będziemy tego chcieli. Nie próbując, nie chcąc tego zrobić, zażądałeś od nas, byśmy ocenili swoje działania jako czarodziejów i powiedziałeś nam, że jeśli chcemy kiedyś bez wstydu spojrzeć w lustro, musimy podążyć za tobą.

- Ale…

Ginny uśmiechnęła się i pocałowała go delikatnie, ledwo muskając swoimi ustami jego wargi.

- Gdybyś nalegał, moglibyśmy odmówić. Gdybyś nas błagał, moglibyśmy się zastanowić. Ale nie zrobiłeś tego, a my musieliśmy zareagować – przesunęła się, by położyć się u jego boku. – Teraz śpij, ukochany.

- Zostaniesz ze mną?

- Po wsze czasy, Harry. Po wsze czasy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Słownik aluzji i różnic kulturowych:<strong>_

„_**Chekpoint Charlie" **był najsłynniejszym przejściem granicznym między Berlinem Zachodnim i Wschodnim (w ramach Muru Berlińskiego). Dziś znajduje się tam muzeum Muru Berlińskiego oraz symboliczna budka graniczna._

„_**reakcja Dursleyów na otrzymane przez niego A"** w Wielkiej Brytanii i USA uczniowie w szkołach oceniani są podobnie jak w Polsce w 6-stopniowej skali, tyle że u nich oceny są symbolizowane przez litery, gdzie A jest odpowiednikiem naszej szóstki, a F naszej jedynki._

„_**Vauxhall" **to marka pod jaką w Wielkiej Brytanii sprzedawane są Ople._


	12. Wilkołaki, Gobliny i Smoki, O rany! vol3

**Rozdział 10 – Wilkołaki, Gobliny i Smoki, O rany! (część 3)**

Od: Minerva

Do: Albus

DW: Severus, Pomona, Filius

Temat: Co myśmy właśnie zrobili?

Czy postąpiliśmy słusznie? Czy po prostu daliśmy się ponieść chwili i tej jednej wizji?

Min

* * *

><p>Od: Gnomokształtny<p>

Do: Najważniejsi nauczyciele

Temat: Re: Co myśmy właśnie zrobili?

Wydaje mi się, że właśnie zapisaliśmy się do udziału w najważniejszym wydarzeniu w naszej historii od dnia, kiedy Godryk, Rowena, Helga i Salazar spotkali się pewnego ranka i stwierdzili: „Słuchajcie, a może otworzylibyśmy szkołę?"

Nie wiem dokąd to zmierza, ani jak się skończy, ale potrafię rozpoznać kogoś, kto doznał objawienia.

A sam fakt, że to objawienie spłynęło na niego dzięki zwierzęciu, które uważaliśmy za, no cóż, głupie, udowadnia, że chłopak ma rację.

Filius

* * *

><p>Od: Sev<p>

Do: Reszta hogwardzkiej drużyny

Temat: Re[2]: Co myśmy właśnie zrobili?

Fil ma rację. Kiedy ściągnęliśmy tu smoki na pierwsze zadanie turnieju Trójmagicznego, nawet nie pomyślałem, by zastosować na nich Legillimecję, mimo że z reguły robię to cały czas. Czemu? Przecież to bezmyślne bestie, prawda?

A jak częste jest takie myślenie? Właściwie ogólnoświatowe.

Często zastanawiałem się czy jednym z czynników, które sprawiły, że dołączyłem do Czarnego Kretyna, nie było podświadome pragnienie zmiany.

Znów podpiąłem się pod kolejnego charyzmatycznego przywódcę, ale tym razem nie ma oznaczenia, które świadczy, że jestem jego własnością, nie ma czarnej magii. Zamiast tego coś niepozornego, ale nie mniej znaczącego. Z własnej woli oddałem mu moją duszę.

Sev – który zamierza spadać do łóżka, bo ma jutro mecz Quidditcha, więc prosi Albusa i Pommie, żeby pospieszyli się z wysyłaniem swoich opinii

_Pracujący na upadek Czarnego Kretyna od piętnastu lat_

* * *

><p>Od: Pomona<p>

Do: Sev Śpioch + reszta

Temat: Moja opinia

W tej bibliotece była magia, głęboka, osobista magia, taka magia, o której tylko mimochodem wspomina się w bajeczkach dla dzieci.

Chcę być tego częścią, a nawet więcej: chcę wejść w to cała sobą i doświadczyć tego całą sobą.

Naprawdę, to proste.

P – teraz Ty, Albusie

* * *

><p>Od: Dyrektor Hogwartu<p>

Do: Koledzy i koleżanki podążający za tym samym co ja

Temat: Dzisiejszy wieczór

Bardzo długo byłem najpotężniejszą osobą korzystającą z magii na całym świecie. To nie przechwałki, takie są fakty.

Potem Voldemort powrócił i stałem się jednym z dwóch. Teraz Harry dorósł i jestem jednym z trzech.

Spoglądam w przeszłość, analizuję, jak korzystałem z mocy i czuję wstyd. Wzrastałem w tym samym świecie co Wy i nigdy nie kwestionowałem co jest normalne, nigdy tak naprawdę nie próbowałem szukać drugiego dna. Pokonałem jednego Czarnego Pana, a przez moje zaniechania zostałem częściowo odpowiedzialnym za pojawienie się nowego.

Miewam koszmary, w których Harry stacza się ku czarnej magii pod wpływem jego doświadczeń u Dursleyów.

A jednak dziś Harry zaproponował mi odkupienie. pokazał wizję tak wielką i tak kryształowo czystą, że zaparło mi dech w piersi. Pokazał mi sposób na trwałe zmienienie świata, nie tylko przez pokonanie Voldemorta, ale upewnienie się, że nigdy nie pojawi się kolejny człowiek, który spróbuje przejąć władzę kosztem innych.

Zaproponował mi nieśmiertelność.

Wierzę, że każdy kto był w tamtym pomieszczeniu przyjrzał się swojemu życiu, swoim osiągnięciom i odkrył braki, podobnie jak ja.

Ale nie dołączyliśmy do niego, raczej do jego ideałów, a ich moc jest większa niż całej magii na świecie.

Albus

_Przewodniczący Wizengamotu i Sekretarz Międzynarodowej Konfederacji Czarodziejów_

* * *

><p>Od: Severus<p>

Do: Albus

DW: Minerva, Pomona, Filius

Temat: Re: Dzisiejszy wieczór

Nie zapominaj Albusie, że choć popełniałeś błędy, to jednak na odwiecznej skali dobrego i złego Twoje czyny ustawiają Cię zdecydowanie po właściwej stronie.

Severus

_Pracujący na upadek Czarnego Kretyna od piętnastu lat_

* * *

><p>Od: Charlie<p>

Do: Bill (i Fleur)

DW: Tonks

Temat: Nasze przeprosiny dla Harry'ego

Hej,

będę potrzebował z tym pomocy, ale mam pomysł, Bill. Gadałem z Crenthem i powiedział mi, że załatwi nam świeżą smoczą skórę, nie taką zwykłą wylinkę, ale pierwszej jakości, świeżutką skórę!

Możemy mu z tego zrobić absolutnie wypasiony ciuch, który pomoże mu w walce z Voldemortem!

C.

_Draconis dominium_

* * *

><p>Od: Bill<p>

Do: Narzeczona, Charlie i Tonks

Temat: Nad! Używasz! Wykrzykników!

Brzmi fajnie. Mamy z Fleur kilka zaklęć, które wzmocnią jego walory ochronne.

Musimy pracować szybko, bo będzie niedługo go potrzebował.

Teraz idź już spać!

Jutro musimy wygrać mecz Quidditcha!

B – który też ich potrafi używać.

* * *

><p>Dzień meczu Quidditcha okazał się kolejnym pięknym dniem złotej jesieni, którą w tym roku cieszył się Hogwart.<p>

Na niebie nie było jednej chmurki, a delikatna bryza nie pozwalała na zbyt duży wzrost temperatury.

Na zewnątrz ludzie zaczęli już gromadzić się w oczekiwaniu na mecz. Urzędnicy ministerstwa i mniej ważni celebryci walczyli o miejsca w pobliżu mediów, a Filius, Minerva, Pomona i Albus pracowali nad wzmocnieniem trybun.

Harry obserwował to wszystko ze swojego balkonu z lekkim uśmiechem.

- Wydaje się, jakby to wszystko zaczęło się tak dawno temu – zauważyła Ginny.

- To było inne życie, Gin. Cieszę się, że ten okres mam już za sobą. A będę jeszcze szczęśliwszy, gdy się to wszystko skończy i będę mógł jeszcze trochę pobyć normalnym nastolatkiem.

Ginny roześmiała się lekko.

- Ja też. Może wtedy wreszcie przestaniesz zasypiać, gdy mam wobec ciebie inne plany – zażartowała.

- A kto to zasnął na mnie w dniu pikniku? – spytał Harry.

Ginny machnęła niecierpliwie ręką.

- Rozmawiamy teraz o twoich wadach, a nie moich.

- Ooooo – odpowiedział Harry. – W takim razie, czcigodna pani, błagam o wybaczenie defektu, jaki ci uczyniłem, przez nieprzywiązywanie godnej uwagi do twej osoby.

- Już lepiej – odparła Ginny i zachichotała. – Gotowy do gry?

- Absolutnie! Już się nie mogę doczekać. Od mojego ostatniego meczu minęło sto lat.

- A powiesz mi wreszcie kto jeszcze gra w naszej drużynie? – spytała Ginny.

- Myślałem, że już to zrobiłem. Gramy z…

Ktoś zapukał do drzwi, które się otworzyły. Do środka wpadli ich przyjaciele.

- Macie tak samo kiepskie wyczucie czasu jak moja matka – jęknęła Ginny

- Wybacz – powiedziała radośnie i całkowicie nieszczerze Blaise. – Skoro nie pojawiliście się na dole na śniadaniu, doszliśmy do wniosku, że jesteście tutaj i zdecydowaliśmy się przyłączyć. Zgredek przyniesie jedzenie za kilka minut.

- Siadajcie – zaprosił Harry – i bawcie się dobrze. Na razie są tam głównie media i ludzie, którzy chcą się pokazać publicznie.

- Harry, ciocia Amelia powiedziała, że przyjdzie na godzinę przed rozpoczęciem meczu w dużej obstawie.

- Super. Mam tylko nadzieję, że Voldemort nie zdecyduje się jednak na atak. Mam tu dzisiaj kilka celów, których zdecydowanie nie chciałbym narażać.

- Myślisz, że może zaatakować?

- Tylko jeśli jest totalnym idiotą, albo nie zaufa informacjom, które posiałem w jego najbliższym otoczeniu.

- A powiesz nam jak to zrobiłeś? – spytała Blaise.

- W swoim czasie.

Blaise zrobiła smutną minę.

- To była cholernie ślizgońska odpowiedź, Potter.

- Wiem – Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko. Przerwali, gdy pojawił się Zgredek z parującymi talerzami z jedzeniem. Postawił największy z talerzy przed Harrym.

- Harry Potter musi jeść, żeby mieć energia – powiedział Zgredek. – Kilka skrzatów było słuchało pana Harry'ego Pottera wczoraj wieczorem i zaczynać myśleć, że może Zgredek ma racja.

- To dobrze – odpowiedział zaskoczony Harry.

- Zgredek zawsze mówi, że pan Harry Potter to wielki i potężny czarodziej – zapewnił Zgredek, po czym zniknął.

- Będziesz musiał mi pomóc w poszukiwaniach Chrapaków – stwierdziła Luna, zaczynając jeść. – Jeśli ktoś może je znaleźć, będziesz to ty.

- Tak myślisz? – spytał Harry.

Luna energicznie potaknęła.

- One lubią mężczyzn z ciemnymi włosami i zielonymi oczami.

- Zupełnie jak ja – mruknęła Ginny.

- Wiecie co, to może być fajny pomysł na wakacje – zauważył Harry. – Załatwimy sobie parę czarodziejskich namiotów i będziemy podróżować po Europie w poszukiwaniu Chrapaków.

- Brzmi dobrze – zgodziła się Padma.

- Jasne – dodała Parvati. – Przy dobrym namiocie masz wszystkie wygody.

- Jeśli Voldemort będzie martwy, nikt z naszych rodziców nie powinien mieć nic przeciwko – uznała Blaise.

- W takim razie zgoda. Powiem potem Ronowi i Hermionie – podsumowała Ginny, uśmiechając się do Luny. – Zadowolona?

Luna pokiwała głową tak energicznie, że różdżka wysunęła się z jej zwyczajowego miejsca za uchem.

- Jeszcze jak!

* * *

><p>- Panie i panowie, witajcie na specjalnym meczu w Hogwarcie. Nazywam się Lee Jordan i będę prowadził dzisiejsze wydarzenie. Obok mnie, jak zwykle, siedzi cudowna profesor McGonagall, która choć raz nie będzie krzyczała na mnie za niesprawiedliwe komentarze dotyczące Slytherinu, jako że ich drużyna dziś nie gra. Dom jest oczywiście reprezentowany w osobie profesora Severusa Snape'a. W swoich szkolnych latach profesor Snape był ścigającym i miał znaczący wkład w kilka istotnych zwycięstw nad innymi drużynami, w tym nad Gryffindorem, w którego składzie grało wówczas dwóch innych zawodników, którzy dziś wystąpią z profesorem Snapem w jednej drużynie. Na pozycji pałkarzy mamy Remusa Lupina, najlepszego nauczyciela Obrony jaki nauczał nas w tej szkole oraz Syriusza Blacka, który doszedł już do siebie po długim uwięzieniu w Azkabanie. Wiemy też, ze w drużynie tej zagrają Harry Potter i Ginny Weasley, ale nie wiemy kim będzie obrońca oraz trzeci ścigający. A w składzie drugiej drużyny: Weasley, Weasley, Weasley, Weasley, Weasley i Weasley!<p>

- Lee!

- Przepraszam, pani profesor, ale nie mogłem się oprzeć – odpowiedział Lee. – Wracając do meczu, mamy w składzie sześciu chłopaków Weasleyów i piękną Alicję Spinnet. Za chwilę powiem kto gra na jakiej pozycji, ale najpierw przybliżę państwu ogólną sytuację. Być może niektórzy spośród państwa nie wiedzą, że Harry Potter i Ginny Weasley zaczęli chodzić ze sobą, a lepiej dobranej pary nie znajdziecie po tej stronie Atlantyku. Weasleyowie, ignorując fakt, że Harry Potter jest, pozwolę sobie zacytować kilka moich koleżanek: „seksowny, przystojny, zbudowany jak bóstwo i honorowy do szpiku kości", uznali, że nie pozwolą by ktokolwiek umawiał się z ich malutką siostrą. Udało im się też zignorować fakt, że ich „malutka" siostra jest wystarczająco duża i potężna, by o siebie zadbać. Chcieli odstraszyć Harry'ego, więc spłatali mu figla. Niestety, jedynym efektem tej psoty był gwałtowny wzrost poziomu estrogenu w Wielkiej Sali i, niezamierzenie, zirytowanie Harry'ego. A kiedy Harry się zirytował zaczęły dziać się różne rzeczy. Uwolnił swojego ojca chrzestnego, niesławnego Syriusza Blacka i uratował Severusa Snape'a ze szponów samego Czarnego Kretyna. Dopiero wówczas zaszczycił Weasleyów swoją uwagą. W swoim figlu zdołał ich zmusić do pokazu mugolskiego klasyka disco. Całość została sfilmowana, a zdjęcia dostępne są w Biurze Prasowym Hogwartu. Cały dochód z ich sprzedaży zostanie przekazany Św. Mungowi. Następnie Harry zaproponował ten mecz jako sposób na zakończenie psot. Za koniec psot wszyscy jesteśmy wdzięczni. Hogwart miał okazję zapoznać się z wyczynami naprawdę wybitnych figlarzy, ale, a mówię to z własnego doświadczenia, nie zawsze jest fajnie, gdy boisz się zjeść śniadanie, bo możesz zmienić się w jakieś zwierzę. Zrobiłem małą sondę wśród uczniów Hogwartu i wszyscy kibicują Harry'emu przeciwko chłopakom Weasleyom, którzy na szczęście zmądrzeli od tego czasu i wszelkie animozje zniknęły ze zdrowej sportowej rywalizacji. W takim razie co mamy przed sobą?

Lee przerwał na moment.

- Drużyna Weasleyów wspierana przez Alicję to bardzo utalentowana ekipa. Często nazywani pierwszą rodziną Quidditcha, mają za sobą pełną chwały karierę szkolną, a zarówno Billowi jak i Charliemu zaproponowano profesjonalne kontrakty, choć dla ścisłości muszę nadmienić, że Billowi zaoferowano pozycję w rezerwach. Niestety dla sportu, ich miłość do Egiptu, w przypadku Billa oraz do smoków w przypadku Charliego sprawiły, że obaj je odrzucili. Percy, następny w porządku starszeństwa, sam przyznaje, że jest najsłabszym ogniwem tego zespołu, ale przy ogólnym talencie jego rodziny jego umiejętności są powyżej przeciętnej, więc nawet po nim możecie spodziewać się ciekawych zagrań. Następnie mamy najlepszych gryfońskich pałkarzy od czasów Remusa i Syriusza, udziałowców w kultowym Oryginalnym Piwie Kremowym Abe'a, czyli Freda i George'a Weasleyów!

Lee przerwał, dając kibicom chwilę na owację.

- I wreszcie aktualny obrońca Gryffindoru Ron Weasley, posiadacz rekordu najmniejszej ilości goli puszczonej w meczu w ciągu ostatnich dziesięciu lat. Dopełnieniem drużyny jest ich przyjaciółka i dawna zawodniczka Gryffindoru Alicja Spinnet, która, choć publicznie wyraziła swoje niezadowolenie z celu rozgrywania meczu, obecnie cieszy się tak niezwykłym wydarzeniem. A oto i Weasleyowie w barwach Gryffindoru. Jako ścigający Bill, Percy i Alicja. Na pozycji pałkarzy Fred i George. Ron jako obrońca i Charlie jako szukający.

Siedem szkarłatno-złotych pocisków wystrzeliło na boisko i okrążyło stadion przy akompaniamencie entuzjastycznych okrzyków i oklasków. Lee spojrzał na swój powiadamiacz Mmailowy.

- Właśnie otrzymałem mmaila, mam nadzieję, że zawiera skład drużyny Pottera – powiedział. Otworzył wiadomość i uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Pani i panowie, proszę pozwolić mi na stwierdzenie, ze choć hazard może być nieodpowiedzialny, ci z państwa, którzy postawili na drużynę Pottera, powinni bawić się znakomicie na tym spotkaniu. Ja na pewno będę dziś wieczorem z radością wydawał moją wygraną. Jako ścigający Severus Snape, Ginny Weasley i…

Przerwał, patrząc na twarze Weasleyów, którzy zebrali się przed nim w szeregu.

- Harry James Potter – zakończył, wywołując okrzyki zaskoczenia. – Na pozycji pałkarzy Remus Lupin i Syriusz Black. Jako obrońca wystąpi zawodnik Zjednoczonych z Puddlemore*, dobry przyjaciel Harry'ego i były kapitan drużyny Gryffindoru, Oliver Wood!

W tłumie rozległy się zachwycone okrzyki, a Weasleyowie popatrzyli na siebie nerwowo.

- I wreszcie, kolejny dobry przyjaciel Harry'ego, wypożyczony z Sępów z Vrasty, najlepszy szukający ostatnich Mistrzostw Świata, Wiktor Krum!

Tłum wydał z siebie kolejny ryk zachwytu, gdy nad boisko wzleciało siedmioro graczy w jasnoszarych strojach, uzupełnionych po bokach kolorami każdego z domów. Lavender i Parvati spędziły wiele godzin nad strojami, które miały odróżniać się od Weasleyów Gryfonów i pokazać jedność szkoły, popularny motyw Harry'ego. Wiktor i Oliver z uśmiechem machali do widowni. Ginny i Harry podlecieli do przeciwników.

- Dzień dobry – przywitał się uprzejmie Harry.

- Niech to szlag – westchnął Ron. – Wood i Krum? Nic dziwnego, że Hermiona patrzy na mnie od rana z triumfalnym uśmiechem.

- Nie lubię przegrywać – wyjaśnił Harry.

- Ale ja zgodziłem się zagrać tylko dlatego, żeby móc cię zaliczyć – poskarżył się Charlie.

Harry mrugnął do niego.

- Wybacz Charlie, ale jesteś niewłaściwym Weasleyem.

Charlie spojrzał na niego spode łba.

- Zapraszam kapitanów – zawołała Madame Hooch.

Bill zleciał na ziemię, tak samo jak Ginny.

- Nie Harry? – spytał.

Potrząsnęła głową.

- Nie tym razem. Powiedział, że ja będę lepsza.

- Wiesz, że wynik już nie ma znaczenia.

- Wiem. Oczywiście poza określeniem kto jest lepszy.

Bill roześmiał się.

- Jasne, Karzełku. Nie poddamy się bez walki.

- Nie oczekuję niczego innego – odparła Ginny w momencie, gdy uwolniono znicz.

- I rozpoczął się mecz – wzmocniony głos Lee przebił się przez hałas publiczności. – Miejmy nadzieję na znakomity pokaz Quidditcha.

Remus zawirował na miotle, wyhamowując pęd tłuczka lecącego w jego stronę, delikatnie pchnął go ku Syriuszowi, który z uśmiechem posłał go potężnym zamachem prosto na Percy'ego.

Percy wykonał szybki unik, ale by to zrobić musiał oderwać spojrzenie od podanego do niego kafla. przelatująca obok Ginny złapała go, podała do Harry'ego, który złapał piłkę i podał do Snape'a. ten wykonał korkociąg, po czym rzucił w stronę Rona. Kafel minął wyciągnięte ręce obrońcy i było dziesięć do zera dla drużyny Harry'ego.

Trzej ścigający przybili piątki, cofając się na swoje pozycje. Ponad nimi Charlie i Wiktor zwarli się z emocjonującym pojedynku. Wiktor próbował zmusić Charliego, by ten uderzył w ziemię. Latający na smokach Weasley zdołał poderwać na czas i trącił Wiktora w taki sposób, że Bułgar musiał zrobić unik, by nie wpaść na Olivera. To rozproszyło Wooda na tyle, że gdy Bill podał do Alicji, ta łatwo wyrównała.

- Ej – zawołał Syriusz, przechwytując tłuczek wycelowany w Olivera. – Świetna zabawa!

Przez moment zawisł w powietrzu, na wypadek gdyby tłuczek został znów wysłany w tym kierunku.

- A żebyś wiedział – odkrzyknął Oliver, wyłapując kolejny strzał i podając kafla do Harry'ego. – Potter jest niemal tak samo dobry jako ścigający co szukający, a gramy gdzieś na 90% profesjonalnej prędkości, więc mamy dużo frajdy z gry bez konieczności dochodzenia do granic możliwości

- A wynik nie jest tak istotny – dodał Remus ustawiając się z Syriuszem w formacji nazywanej Obroną Dwóch Pałkarzy, która popędziła wprost na bliźniaków Weasleyów, co spowodowało, że rudzielce musieli wykonać szybki unik.

Syriusz poleciał w lewo i uderzył drugiego tłuczka w stronę Percy'ego.

- Jak na tak starych gości nieźle dajecie radę – zawołał Oliver. – Potter, zwód na lewo!

Harry zrobił zwód na lewo, choć nie mógł słyszeć Olivera z drugiej strony boiska i zdobył kolejne dziesięć punktów. Uśmiechnął się do kibiców, po czym przesłał buziaka Ginny.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się i wykonała unik, gdy Charlie i Wiktor rozpoczęli kolejny szaleńczy wyścig, obaj ledwo trzymali się swoich mioteł, używając pozostałych graczy jako przeszkód i wirując wokół nich.

Harry potrząsnął z zazdrością głową, po czym ruszył, by zatrzymać Percy'ego. Udało mu się to, ale Percy zdołał oddać piłkę Billowi, który wykonał zwód i zdobył punkty.

Hałas z trybun świadczył, że widzowie dobrze się bawią. Pomiędzy rzędami uczniowie pracujący dla Freda i George'a sprzedawali ogromne ilości Piwa Kremowego. Mieli od tego hojny procent, więc sprzedawali ile tylko mogli.

Dziewczyny chłopaków Weasleyów siedziały z Juanitą dopingując graczy. Generalnie dopingowały obie strony, bo lojalność wobec partnerów sprawiała, że kibicowały Weasleyom, podczas gdy lojalność wobec Harry'ego i Ginny powodowała, że dopingowały również drugą drużynę.

Tonks była na służbie razem z potężnym kontyngentem pracowników biurowych, którzy zachodzili w głowę czemu płacą im za oglądanie meczu w uniformach aurorów. Jednak dzięki temu, że peleryny aurorów miały wbudowane zaklęcia ogrzewania i klimatyzacji, nikt się nie skarżył. W efekcie wyglądało jakby aurorzy stawili się na meczu z ogromną siłą.

Lucjusz Malfoy siedział u boku Korneliusza Knota z pogardliwym uśmiechem na twarzy. Obok niego Narcyza usiłowała wyłowić w tłumie swojego syna.

Uczniowie, przynajmniej ci, których nie zatrudniali bliźniacy, siedzieli wymieszani. Zupełnie zapomnieli o rywalizacji między domami kibicując Harry'emu i Ginny. Nie żeby nie lubili Weasleyów, ale wielu z nich padło kiedyś ofiarą Freda i George'a i chętnie by zobaczyli małą zemstę.

Wiktor oderwał się od Charliego i pomachał do Ginny. Ta poprosiła o czas i wszyscy gracze podlecieli ku ziemi.

- Harry – odezwał się Wiktor. – Charlie to dobry gracz. jeśli mam go pokonać, powinienem grać jak profesjonalista, ale mam mecz we wtorek. Powinniśmy się zamienić.

- Nie masz nic przeciwko graniu jako ścigający?

- Jestem niezłym ścigającym – odpowiedział Wiktor. – Chciałbym pokonać Charliego, ale obiecałem szefowi, że nie będę się narażał.

- Nie ma sprawy, i tak jestem ci wdzięczny.

Krum machnął ręką.

- Już dawno się tak dobrze nie bawiłem. A teraz goń za zniczem, a ja polatam z najładniejszym ścigającym w historii – zakończył, mrugając.

- Och, Wiktor, nie wiedziałem, że ci się podobam – stwierdził Snape z uśmiechem.

Wiktor popatrzył na niego i roześmiał się.

- Sam się o to prosiłem – przyznał. – Do roboty, czas pokonać tych wpieprzających się chłopaków.

Obie drużyny ponownie wzbiły się w powietrze.

- Wygląda na to, ze nastąpiła zmiana – rozległ się głos Lee. – Wiktor przeszedł na pozycję ścigającego, a Harry zagra jako szukający.

- Wiktor uznał, że jesteś za dobry – powiedział Harry, latając ponad grą z Charliem. – Powiedział, że musiałby dać z siebie wszystko. Gra tu za darmo, a obiecał trenerowi, że nie zrobi sobie krzywdy przed następnym meczem.

- Kurczę, takiego komplementu się nie spodziewałem, ledwo dawałem radę się go utrzymać – odpowiedział Charlie. – Jak udało ci się nakłonić go do gry?

- Grzecznie poprosiłem. To co, gotowy, żeby mi pokazać, czemu zawsze porównują mnie do ciebie?

- Złap mnie, jeśli potrafisz – odgryzł się Charlie i skierował miotłę prosto w dół. Harry wyciągnął z miotły co się da, pikując w dół i wirując jak przeciwnik. Uśmiechnął się. Taki lot wydawał się dużo łatwiejszy niż kiedyś. W swojej ptasiej formie potrafił lecieć jeszcze szybciej, a lot na Gwyneth był tak szybki, że aż nierealny.

Wyprzedził Charliego i niefrasobliwie poderwał lot w ostatniej chwili, muskając trawą stopami, by po chwili wystrzelić pionowo ku niebu. Nachylił się w parabolicznym łuku, który sprawił, że czuł się jakby przestała go obowiązywać grawitacja. Po chwili zanurkował z powrotem, równie szybko jak poprzednio. Tym razem jednak wykonał pętlę do góry nogami, muskając ziemię włosami, po czym ponownie obrócił się i wystrzelił w górę, by po chwili zatrzymać się nonszalancko.

Rozejrzał się. Wszyscy gapili się na niego.

- Co jest? – zawołał.

- Strzelaj! – ryknął Oliver. – Później się pozachwycacie cudownym chłopcem.

Snape otrząsnął się i wykonał polecenie.

- Charlie? – spytał Harry, gdy drugi szukający podleciał do niego.

- Gdzie ty się tego nauczyłeś? – spytał Charlie.

- Czego?

- Tych wszystkich manewrów! Leciałeś z maksymalną prędkością, jaką można wydusić z tej miotły i wszyscy byli przekonani, że się zabijesz! Odwrócone pikowanie na pełnej prędkości? Jak to możliwe, że nie spadłeś?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Wcale nie było tak szybko. Latałem szybciej.

- To było zajebiście szybko. Jeśli kiedykolwiek zdecydujesz się na profesjonalne granie, zmienisz całkowicie sposób postrzegania szukających! Nie wiem jak zdołałeś utrzymać się do góry nogami. Zupełnie jakby grawitację cię nie dotyczyła! Będę musiał naprawdę dużo polatać z Crenthem, by przyzwyczaić się do takich prędkości zanim w ogóle pomyślę, by czegoś takiego spróbować.

- Gwyneth jest dużo szybsza – odparł Harry, rozluźniając się nieco. – Jeśli przekroczyło się w locie prędkość dźwięku, to na tych miotłach czujesz się jakbyś spacerował.

- Spacer na Błyskawicy – wymamrotał Charlie. – No cóż, miło się gadało, ale muszę złapać znicz.

Odwrócił miotłę i popędził w stronę drugiej bramki.

Harry zaklął i ruszył za nim na pełnej prędkości. Powoli zaczął się do niego zbliżać, gdy Charlie był zmuszony manewrować między graczami i pod trybunami, śledząc uciekający znicz. Harry podążył za nim bez cienia strachu, gdy podążali w górę i w dół pomiędzy drewnianymi belkami, aż wreszcie znów wystrzelili na otwartą przestrzeń.

Charlie wyciskał z miotły wszystko co się dało ze wzrokiem utkwionym w zniczu. Drgnął, gdy jego tor lotu przecięła Ginny, a następnie wykonał unik w prawo, by uciec przed pędzącymi na niego dwoma tłuczkami. Harry'emu to wystarczyło. Ruszył do przodu i złapał znicz tuż przed desperacko wyciągniętą dłonią Charliego.

Uniósł zaciśniętą pięść w geście triumfu, jednak musiał wykonać gwałtowny manewr, by uniknąć obręczy bramkowych. Wylądował, by natychmiast utonąć w objęciach ekstatycznej Ginny. Odwzajemnił uścisk i ruszył z nią w stronę reszty drużyny.

- Świetny mecz – zawołał zadowolony. – Bez Ginny i tych tłuczków to Charlie złapałby znicz.

Remus i Syriusz uśmiechnęli się do siebie triumfalnie.

- To jest lekcja dla ciebie, Harry – odezwał się Snape. – Zbierz wokół siebie dobrych zawodników i graj dla nich, a oni oddadzą przysługę i sprawią, że wypadniesz dobrze.

- Severus – wtrącił się Syriusz. – Twoje umiejętności na pozycji ścigającego są znacznie wyższe niż pamiętam.

- Minerva mi pomogła – przyznał Snape.

- Minerva? – spytał Harry. – Hej, właśnie wpadłem na pomysł, który doda emocji w następnym roku szkolnym.

- Jaki?

- Drużyna Quidditcha złożona z nauczycieli.

Snape uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Podoba mi się ten pomysł.

- Oliver – Harry uściskał obrońcę. – Fajnie, że mogliśmy znowu razem zagrać.

- Z tobą też Harry – odwzajemnił komplement Wood. – I cieszę się, że miałem okazję zagrać w jednej drużynie z Wiktorem Krumem!

- A ja się martwię – westchnął Wiktor. – Jeśli pójdziesz na zawodowca… pfff – machnął ręką. – Ja nie dam rady tak latać!

Harry poklepał Wiktora po plecach.

- Coś ci powiem – pocieszył go. – Gdy tylko skończy się całe to zamieszanie z Czarnym Kretynem, pokażę ci jak to robię.

- Dzięki Harry – odpowiedział Krum z szerokim uśmiechem.

- Podejdźmy do mojej rodziny – zaproponowała Ginny.

Tam, wśród wybuchów śmiechu, mogli spokojnie omówić mecz.

* * *

><p>Harry dostrzegł zbliżającego się do nich Lucjusz Malfoya. Odwrócił się i podszedł do Amelii.<p>

Ta spojrzała na niego, a następnie ponad jego ramieniem, za Malfoya, na boisko do Quidditcha, na którym nie było ani jednego Śmierciożercy.

- A więc gdzie, panie Potter, jest Czarny Pan? – spytała agresywnie.

Harry spojrzał w dół i niepewnie przestąpił z nogi na nogę.

- Byłem pewny, że zaatakuje – zaprotestował. – Nie wiem czemu tego nie zrobił!

- Miał pan przeczucie? – spytała lodowato. – Jestem pewna, że moim aurorom podobał się dzień wolny, ale ofiary dzisiejszych przestępstw zapewne nie będą takie zadowolone. Moi aurorzy nie są pana zabawką.

- Halloween – wyrzucił z siebie Harry. – On zawsze atakuje w Halloween.

Amelia parsknęła.

- Porozmawiamy o tym jutro, młody człowieku – odparła, po czym przerwała. – Już poszedł – rzekła cicho.

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Podsłuchiwał?

- Tak. Twoja wiadomość dotrze do Voldemorta w mgnieniu oka.

- Jak się bawiłaś na meczu?

- Na pewno nie tak dobrze jak Kingsley – przyznała. – Postawił niezłe pieniądze na twoją wygraną. Byłam pod wrażeniem twojego latania.

- Dzięki – powiedział Harry, ustawiając wokół nich zaklęcia wyciszające. – Mam nadzieję, że zobaczysz po co była ta scenka, gdy Voldemort zaatakuje w czwartek.

- W czwartek?

- Zaatakuje tutaj całą swoją siłą, prawdopodobnie rano. Najpóźniej do środy powinienem znać jego pełne siły. Mam już plan jak się z nimi uporać.

- Aurorzy będą gotowi – obiecała.

Harry spojrzał na nią.

- Czy wielu aurorów miałoby coś przeciwko używaniu Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych, jeśli Wizengamot da na nie pozwolenie?

- Ci którzy będą mieli coś przeciwko nie pojawią się tutaj w czwartek.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

- Będę potrzebował twojej pomocy w poniedziałek. Pomożesz Percy'emu pozbyć się Knota.

- Z powodu tego, co stało się w Azkabanie?

- Między innymi.

- Kim go zastąpisz? Umbridge?

Harry prychnął.

- Porozmawiajmy o tym – zaproponował, otaczając ją ramieniem.

* * *

><p>Od: Lucjusz<p>

Do: Mój Pan

Temat: Plan

Mój Panie,

po dzisiejszym meczu udało mi się podsłuchać rozmowę Pottera i Bones. Bones była niezwykle zła na Pottera, który zmarnował jej czas i zasoby. Potter powiedział jej, że zaatakujemy w Halloween, ale ona mu nie uwierzyła.

Pański sługa,

Lucjusz

* * *

><p>Od: Czarny Pan<p>

Do; Lucjusz

Temat: Re: Plan

Znakomite wieści, Lucjuszu.

Wczoraj dołączyły do nas wilkołaki.

Za tydzień Potter i Dumbledore będą martwi, a ja będę rządził niepodzielnie.

L.V.

* * *

><p>Od: Roland Randolson<p>

Do: Harry Potter

Temat: Quidditch

Panie Potter,

jestem skautem Armat z Chudley. Chcielibyśmy zaproponować Panu kontrakt po skończeniu szkoły.

Pana zdolności jako szukającego są niezwykłe, a fakt, że potrafi Pan także grać jako ścigający dodaje jeszcze do Pana wartości.

Z poważaniem,

Roland

* * *

><p>Od: Joyce Jackson<p>

Do: Harry Potter

Temat: Sokoły z Falmouth

Panie Potter,

po obejrzeniu Pańskiego imponującego pokazu umiejętności chciałbym zaoferować Panu miejsce w drużynie Sokołów. Pańskie zdolności na miotle są niezrównane.

Proszę napisać w wolnej chwili, kiedy moglibyśmy się spotkać w celu szerszego omówienia tej sprawy.

Joyce

* * *

><p>Ginny uśmiechnęła się z zadowoleniem rozglądając się po Wielkiej Sali. Mecz zakończył się wielką imprezą, a ona mogła cieszyć się przyjemnymi chwilami z rodziną.<p>

Charlie i Harry siedzieli w kącie i dyskutowali z Wiktorem o grze na pozycji szukającego. Bill, Ron i Oliver również siedzieli koło siebie. Snape, Syriusz, Remus, Fred i George stanowili kolejną grupę, podczas gdy Percy wymknął się wcześnie, by spędzić wieczór z Penelopą. Rodzice Ginnyy siedzieli obok nauczycieli i prowadzili ożywioną dyskusję z nimi.

Przemieszczała się między grupami, ciesząc się ostatnim spokojnym wieczorem, na który mogli sobie pozwolić przed czwartkiem i wszystkim, co ma się wówczas wydarzyć. Harry miał dokładnie zaplanowaną resztę tygodnia i Ginny nie była z tego powodu szczęśliwa. Jej chłopak obciąży ich do granic możliwości, ale tylko dlatego, że chce, by na koniec dnia wszyscy byli wciąż wśród żywych.

- Hej – przywitała się, siadając z Deanem i jego rodziną.

- Quidditch jest niesamowity – stwierdził Dudley. – Koszykówka na miotłach. Naprawdę myślałem, że Harry się zabije.

- Jak my wszyscy – odpowiedziała Ginny. – Taki pokaz naprawdę nie jest normalny.

- W sumie doszliśmy do tego – rzekł Graham. – Zwłaszcza, że wszyscy zatrzymaliście się, by na niego popatrzeć.

Ginny parsknęła śmiechem.

- Przyznaję, było to z naszej strony mało profesjonalne, ale rzadko widzi się takie manewry wykonywane z taką łatwością.

- Zaskoczyło mnie, że Harry tak bardzo cieszył się lataniem.

- On zawsze czuje się wolny, gdy lata – wtrącił się Dean. – Widzieliśmy to od zawsze. Tam w górze nie czuje presji utrzymywania nas wszystkich przy życiu. Tam jest po prostu świetnie bawiącym się dzieciakiem.

- Miejmy nadzieję – dodała cicho Ginny – że będzie mógł doświadczać tego nieco częściej, gdy to wszystko się skończy.

- Ty też byłaś cholernie dobra – powiedział Dudley. – Niesamowicie wytrąciłaś z równowagi swojego brata.

Ginny zarumieniła się.

- To był przypadek – wyznała. – Przypadkiem zobaczyłam znicz i kierunek ich lotu.

- Na tym polega praca zespołowa – przypomniał Graham.

* * *

><p>Harry uchylił jedną powiekę i jęknął.<p>

- Blaise – odezwał się. – Czemu siedzisz na suficie?

- Mówienie boli – tyle udało się jej wymamrotać w odpowiedzi.

Hary poczuł, że jęk jest właściwą odpowiedzią, więc jęknął. Sięgnął w dół. Okazało się, że na dole jest góra, a Ginny permanentnie przyrosła do jego klatki piersiowej.

Spojrzała na niego w górę, czy raczej w dół.

- Hej – zachrypiała. – Co się stało?

Harry ogarnął scenę roztaczającą się przed nim. Po pokoju rozwleczone były zwłoki różnych dziewczyn, a Ron i Hermiona kulili się w kącie.

- Chyba świętowaliśmy – wymamrotał.

- A, właśnie – zgodziła się Ginny. – Chyba obaliliśmy butelkę albo dwie Ognistej Whisky, nie?

- Czy moglibyście się proszę zamknąć! – zażądała Blaise.

- Accio lekarstwo na kaca – wymamrotał Harry, po czym padł na łóżko, bo nawet najprostsze zaklęcie było ponad jego siły.

Po minucie butelka wleciała przez otwarte okno. Złapał ją i spojrzał na nią z westchnieniem.

- Uwaga wszyscy! – zawołał.

- Potter, czy mógłbyś się proszę zamknąć? – warknęła Susan.

- Mam butelkę lekarstwa na kaca.

- Kocham cię – ton Susan zmienił się diametralnie.

Harry machnął ręką. Z łazienki dobiegł szum płynącej wody.

- To cholerstwo daje niezłego kopa – zauważył. – Weźcie duży łyk. Będziecie wiedzieli co robić dalej.

Podał je Ginny, która zrobiła jak kazał, po czym zaczęła się robić zielona i popędziła do łazienki.

Wziął dużego łyka i przekazał butelkę Susan. Po chwili dym zaczął wychodzić mu z uszu. Runął w stronę łazienki i wskoczył prosto do wielkiej wanny. Westchnął z ulgą, a potem przesunął się, gdy dołączały do nich kolejno Blaise, Padma, Lavender, Parvati i Luna.

- H… H… Harry – wyszeptała Ginny, szczękając zębami. – Podgrzej wodę.

Harry spełnił prośbę i odetchnął z ulgą, gdy chłód opuścił jego ciało.

- Następnym razem – stwierdził cicho – przygotujemy się do tego.

- Następnym razem? – spytała Susan. – Chcesz to zrobić jeszcze raz?

- Nie wiedziałaś o tym? – spytał Harry. – Gryfoni są szaleńczo odważni. A poza tym fajna była impreza, prawda?

- Z tego co pamiętam było wspaniale – przyznała Lavender. – Nie trzeba było przed nikim się wdzięczyć. Po prostu grupka przyjaciół śmiejąca się, pijąca i świetnie bawiąca.

- Żadnych nauczycieli, żadnej ciszy nocnej – dodała Parvati i westchnęła zadowolona. – Poza tym każda impreza, która kończy się tym, że ośmioro ludzi w niekompletnych ubraniach ląduje w wannie z gorącą wodą, to dobra impreza.

Ginny roześmiała się.

- Pewnie dlatego Harry nie otworzył oczu odkąd tu wskoczył.

Harry potrząsnął głową.

- Chyba wypiłem trochę więcej niż wy – wyjaśnił. – Mam trochę nadwrażliwe oczy. Gdyby nie to, że światło jest tu za ostre, mógłbym się na Was pogapić. Tak czy inaczej mogę was zapewnić, że choć w mojej fantazji główną rolę odgrywa naga Ginny, to wy też macie tam swoje miejsce.

Na moment zapadła cisza, po czym Blaise wybuchnęła śmiechem, szybko podchwyconym przez pozostałe dziewczyny.

- To kiedy budzimy tych śpiochów i jakie masz plany na dzisiaj?

- Udaję się z Fleur do Beauxbatons, a potem muszę porozmawiać z nauczycielami – wyjaśnił Harry. – Dzisiaj jest ostatni dzień, w którym potrzebuję was do badań. Jutro będziemy przekuwali to na praktykę.

- W takim razie zostaje jedno pytanie – zawołała wesoło Blaise. – Jak mamy stąd wszyscy wyjść?

Harry roześmiał się.

- Ja wyjdę pierwszy, a wy możecie się nie spieszyć.

- Ginny – odezwała się Susan scenicznym szeptem. – Wszystkie będziemy oglądać twojego chłopaka.

- Jeśli na oglądaniu się skończy, to nie mam nic przeciwko – odpowiedziała Ginny w ten sam sposób. – Ja też sobie popatrzę.

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko i zrobił zamach, by ochlapać dziewczyny. Wszystkie odwróciły się, by tego uniknąć. Zanim zorientowały się, że Harry tylko udawał, ich przyjaciel pędził do drzwi w swojej wilczej formie.

- O ty draniu! – zawołała na wpół zła, na wpół rozbawiona Ginny. – Nie umiesz się bawić!

* * *

><p>Od: Harry Potter<p>

Do: Andromeda Tonks

Temat: Narcyza

Szanowna Pani Tonks,

dostałem Pani adres mmailowy od Tonks i chciałbym poprosić, żeby pomogła mi Pani zrozumieć motywy postępowania Pani siostry. Spędziłem z nią ostatnio trochę czasu i jej zachowanie odbiegało od tego, czego oczekiwałem.

Ma w sobie mnóstwo arogancji i wyniosłości czarodziejów czystej krwi, tak jak się spodziewałem, ale jednocześnie czasami zdaje się myśleć samodzielnie i wydaje się bardzo ambitna.

Skoro tak, to czemu popiera takie półkrwi kretyna, jakim jest Voldemort?

Harry

* * *

><p>Od: Mów mi Andy<p>

Do: Harry

Temat: Re: Narcyza

Harry,

spodziewałam się Twojej wiadomości, Nimfadora wspomniała, że będziesz pisał.

Jak zapewne się domyśliłeś, nie utrzymuję już kontaktów z Narcyzą. Nie robiłam tego odkąd wydziedziczono mnie za poślubienie Teda. Nawet wcześniej nie byłyśmy ze sobą blisko.

Z naszej trójki Bellatrix była najbardziej radykalna, ja najmniej. Chociaż z ich perspektywy to zapewne ja byłam radykałem. Bellatrix wkręciła się w rodzinną doktrynę, Narcyza w rodzinę.

Dla Narcyzy rodzina jest wszystkim. Mówiąc precyzyjniej, rodzina Blacków jest dla niej wszystkim. Tak, teraz jest Malfoyem, ale założę się, że wciąż myśli o sobie „Black-Malfoy".

Narcyza była i jest bardzo zakochana w Lucjuszu, ale nigdy do końca nie dołączyła do niego w jego antymugolskim i antyszlamowym zachowaniu. Uważa się za lepszą niż te grupy, ale nie widzi sensu w kierowaniu przeciwko nim takiej energii.

Narcyza zawsze była ulubienicą naszego ojca i to chyba było dla niej ważne. Z tego co słyszałam od Nimfadory, plotkuje się, że Narcyza nie jest już blisko z Lucjuszem, jako że jasno dał do zrozumienia, że Voldemort jest bardziej godny, by mu poświęcać uwagę niż ona. Jeśli miałabym wybrać jedną rzecz, której Narcyza nie ścierpi to właśnie ignorowanie jej. A jeśli uzna to za obrazę, odpłaci Lucjuszowi po tysiąckroć.

Gdy Narcyza i Bellatrix dorastały, były sobie bardzo bliskie. Jestem pewna, że kochają się szczerą, siostrzaną miłością i żadna na pewno nie zdradzi drugiej. Nie zagwarantuję Ci jednak tego w stosunku do kogokolwiek innego.

Przez ostatnich piętnaście lat Narcyza niestrudzenie walczyła, by upewnić się, że nazwiska Blacków i Malfoyów są najbardziej cenionymi w towarzystwie. Podejrzewam, że nad imieniem Blacków pracowała jak nad polisą ubezpieczeniową, na wypadek gdyby coś splamiło imię Malfoyów.

Narcyza to dumna kobieta, ale nie lekceważ jej. Jeśli tylko uzna, że pomoże to nazwisku Blacków, będzie pobierała lekcje u skrzatów domowych.

Przepraszam, że nie mogłam bardziej pomóc, ale nie rozmawiałam z nią od wielu lat, więc pozostały mi tylko wspomnienia i zdrowy rozsądek.

Andy Tonks

* * *

><p>Od: Andy<p>

Do: Tonks

Temat: Re[2]: Narcyza

Andy, dzięki wielkie. To co napisałaś daje mi pewne podejrzenia co do motywów, jakimi się kieruje. Jest takie powiedzenie: wróg mego wroga jest moim przyjacielem.

Harry

* * *

><p>- Gotowa? – spytał Harry eleganckiej blondynki u jego boku.<p>

- Gotowa – potwierdziła Fleur.

Harry ukłonił się i ujął ją za rękę.

- W takim razie w drogę!

Teleportował ich wprost przed wejście do Beauxbatons w południowej Francji.

Widok rozpościerającej się przed nim szkoły zapierał dech w piersiach. Zdawała się wręcz królewska w swoim majestacie. Hogwart to zdumiewające rozmiary i ujmujące szczegóły. Ta szkoła była jego całkowitym przeciwieństwem, stanowiąc niemal definicję francuskiego wyrafinowania.

Z prawej strony dużego budynku znajdowało się duże jezioro, na środku którego fontanna wyrzucała strumienie wody wysoko w powietrze. Jezioro było częścią fosy, której brzegi spinały śnieżnobiałe schody. Każdy narożnik wzmacniała wysoka wieża z okrągłymi blankami na szczycie. Zamek migotał w porannym słońcu. Białe ściany odbijały jasne promienia światła, a szary dach nadawał całości głębi i magicznego elementu.

- Wspaniały – wyszeptał Harry.

- Zbudowano go w czasie renesansu – wyjaśniła cicho Fleur. – Mamy grupę ludzi, którzy pracują tylko nad utrzymaniem go w tym stanie.

- Chyba się zakochałem – wyznał Harry.

- Beauxbatons tak działa na ludzi. Ale Hogwart również jest niezwykły.

- Tak, wiem – zgodził się Harry. – Chyba po prostu lubię taką elegancką prostotę. Hogwart jest i pozostanie na zawsze moim domem.

- Chodź – powiedziała Fleur. – Madame Maxime na nas czeka.

Harry podążył za Fleur do szkoły, rozglądając się ciekawie i notując wszystko w pamięci.

- Zastanawiam się, czy dałoby się namówić Albusa, żeby zorganizował wymianę uczniów w przyszłym roku?

- Musiałbyś nauczyć się francuskiego.

- I tak chciałem to zrobić – urwał, widząc jak wpatrują się w niego uczniowie. – Czy naprawdę aż tak się wyróżniam? – spytał szeptem.

Fleur zachichotała cicho.

- Jesteś wielkim Harrym Potterem – przypomniała mu łagodnie. – Jesteś tu bohaterem, tak jak w Anglii. Nawet nasza prasa opisywała wczorajszy mecz. Twojemu małemu manewrowi poświęcili pełną stronę.

Harry jęknął.

Fleur roześmiała się i zapukała energicznie do drzwi.

- Wejść! – polecił głęboki głos.

Fleur otworzył drzwi i wpuściła Harry'ego do środka, zamykając je za sobą.

Ściany biura pomalowane były na jasnoniebiesko. W odróżnieniu od biura Albusa, ścian nie dekorowały portrety poprzednich dyrektorów. Biurko miało ogromne rozmiary, ale znakomicie pasowało do półolbrzymki.

- Madame Maxime – odezwał się Harry z ukłonem. – Wyglądasz równie zachwycająco jak zwykle.

- Dziękuję, Harry – odpowiedziała. – A ty dorosłeś.

- Starałem się.

- Siadajcie, proszę. Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić, panie Potter?

- Zaoferować schronienie – odpowiedział natychmiast Harry.

- Co masz na myśli?

Harry patrzył na nią dłuższą chwilę. po rozmowie z Albusem postanowił zawierzyć jej całkowicie.

- W czwartek Voldemort zaatakuje Hogwart.

Madame Maxime drgnęła.

- Będzie ciasno – odpowiedziała. – Ale pomieścimy wszystkich i wzmocnimy osłony.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niej.

- Dziękuję – rzekł – ale nie będzie nas aż tak dużo.

- Nie?

- Większość szkoły jest gotowa stanąć do walki. Ale są też uczniowie, którzy nie są gotowi do walki lub nie chcą jej podjąć. Proszę o schronienie właśnie dla nich, Madame Maxime.

- Mów mi po imieniu – powiedziała, myśląc o czymś innym. – Wabisz Czarnego Pana w pułapkę?

Harry potaknął.

- Nie wątpię, ze Albus powiedział ci, że jestem jedynym, który może go zabić. Zamierzam to zrobić raczej prędzej niż później. Mam ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie niż zamartwianie się jakimś pretensjonalnym dupkiem, któremu wydaje się, że jest ważny.

Olimpia odchyliła głowę i wybuchnęła śmiechem.

- Moja szkoła należy do ciebie – obiecała. – Może zechciałbyś zaoferować nam coś w zamian?

- Co takiego? – spytał

- Beauxbatons nie jest bezbronne. Mamy tu wielu czarodziejów i czarodziejek dysponujących niemałymi zdolnościami. Niektórzy z nich mają osobiste powody do nienawiści wobec Śmierciożerców i chętnie wywarliby pomstę. Zostaliśmy dotknięci przez Czarnego Pana…

- Kretyna – wtrącił się Harry. – Jeśli nie możesz mówić na niego „Voldemort", nazywaj go Czarnym Kretynem.

Olimpia potaknęła.

- My też zostaliśmy dotknięciu przez zło wyrządzane przez Czarnego Kretyna – uzupełniła.

- Jeśli będą przyjmowali rozkazy, z radością powitamy każdą pomoc – odparł Harry z namysłem. – Im więcej nas będzie, tym lepiej.

- Albus wiele mi powiedział – wyznała. – Czuję się zaszczycona, że przybyłeś, by osobiście ze mną porozmawiać.

- Proszę o wielką przysługę – przypomniał Harry. – Jeśli zawiodę, Beauxbatons będzie następnym celem.

- Harry, jeśli zawiedziesz, to będzie najmniejsze z naszych zmartwień – Olimpia przerwała na moment. – Jadłeś już?

- Obiad? Nie.

- W takim razie zjesz z nami. jestem pewna, że moje dzieci będą zachwycone, widząc bohatera we własnej osobie.

Harry jęknął.

Olimpia wstała i roześmiała się.

- Nie martw się, będą delikatne.

- Co ja muszę robić – wymamrotał Harry. Zaoferował ramię dyrektorce. – Pozwolisz?

- Oczywiście – odpowiedziała Olimpia i ruszyli do jadalni. – Podoba ci się moja szkoła?

- Chyba się zakochałem – przyznał Harry. – Miałabyś ochotę wziąć udział w wymianie uczniów w przyszłym roku?

- Chyba dam się przekonać, jeśli w skład wymiany wejdzie choć jeden profesor asystent.

Harry roześmiał się.

- Wejdzie. Znam siedem dziewcząt, które będą zachwycone mogąc spędzić tu semestr.

- A ja znam mnóstwo dzieciaków, które dałyby sobie rękę uciąć, by dobrać się do hogwardzkiej biblioteki.

Weszli przez boczne drzwi, niezauważeni przez innych uczniów. Harry rozejrzał się i uśmiechnął, widząc znajomą twarz.

- Czy to Gabrielle Delacour? – spytał.

Olimpia uśmiechnęła się i potaknęła.

- Tak, zaczęła w tym roku.

- Myślałem że jest młodsza – zdziwił się Harry. – Jak sobie radzi?

- Trochę jej ciężko. Jej moce wili trudno niekiedy kontrolować. Dziewczynki jej nie lubią, a chłopcy są zbyt zajęci robieniem z siebie idiotów.

- Nie masz nic przeciwko… - przerwał, nie wiedząc o co właściwie chce poprosić.

- Idź. Mówi świetnie po angielsku.

Harry przeszedł przez salę w stronę małej blondynki, ignorując zdumione westchnienia. Dziewczynka czytała książkę. Srebrne okulary zjechały jej na czubek nosa.

- Hej, pamiętasz mnie? – spytał.

Gabriela spojrzała na niego. Wytrzeszczyła oczy.

- Harry! – zawołała i zerwała się z miejsca. Okulary zniknęły z jej oczu, gdy mocno go ściskała.

Harry uśmiechnął się i odwzajemnił uścisk.

- A więc pamiętasz.

Gabrielle puściła go i uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko.

- Zawsze będę cię pamiętała – odpowiedziała z uczuciem. – Uratowałeś mnie.

- Przyszedłem zjeść obiad – wyjaśnił Harry, puszczając komplement mimo uszu. – Dotrzymasz mi towarzystwa?

- Oczywiście – odparła uszczęśliwiona.

- Co czytasz? – spytał, siadając koło niej.

Uniosła książkę, by mógł zobaczyć tytuł: _Histoire de la folie à l'âge classique - Folie et déraison_.

- Szaleństwo i cywilizacja: Historia szaleństwa w Erze Rozumu – przetłumaczyła. Zmarszczyła uroczo nos. – Staram się zrozumieć dlaczego jestem kim jestem i czemu ludzie reagują jak reagują. Nie za dobrze mi idzie – wyznała. – Ale dojdę do tego.

Harry gwizdnął przeciągle.

- Jestem pod wrażeniem – przyznał. – Nie tego się spodziewałem.

- Rzadko robię to, czego się po mnie spodziewają – odpowiedziała Gabrielle bez złośliwości.

- Słusznie – uśmiechnął się Harry. – Znam świetnie to uczucie. Tylko nigdy nie przyszło mi do głowy, by spróbować zbadać czemu ludzie reagują na mnie w taki, a nie inny sposób.

- To proste. Twoje rysy nie pasują do kanonu klasycznej urody, ale masz w sobie urzekającą czystość, nieodpartą moc i aurę dobra, która wręcz krzyczy, że zrobisz to, co uważasz za słuszne, niezależnie ile miałoby cię to kosztować.

Harry zamrugał zdumiony. Roześmiała się wesoło.

- Pomaga też twoja skromność.

- Jak się czujesz w szkole? – spytał, starając się zmienić temat.

- Lekcje są świetne, ludzie… - urwała i spojrzała na niego smutno.

- Ludzie nie starają się spojrzeć głębiej, a każdy kto nie wpasowuje się, zostaje odepchnięty na bok, prawda?

Potaknęła.

- To tylko dzieci – wyjaśnił Harry. – Jak ty. Ty jednak jesteś inna, a choć to nie twoja wina, to właśnie ma dla nich największe znaczenie – sięgnął by unieść jej głowę, gdy uciekła wzrokiem w dół. – Gabrielle Delacour, niektórzy ludzie zaakceptują cię taką jaką jesteś, niektórzy nie. Ci pierwsi zostaną twoimi przyjaciółmi na zawsze. Ale to ty będziesz musiała zrobić to, co najtrudniejsze.

- Co takiego? – spytała, patrząc mu w oczy.

- Być sobą, bez żadnych kompromisów. Jeden z moich najlepszych przyjaciół jest wilkołakiem. Chodził do szkoły z moim tatą i ojcem chrzestnym. Jest najodważniejszym człowiekiem jakiego kiedykolwiek poznałem. Stał śmiało naprzeciw niesprawiedliwości, uprzedzeń i prześladowań. A jednak wciąż jest najbardziej honorowym człowiekiem jakiego znam. Jest takim człowiekiem, jakim chciałbym zostać. A ja jestem zdeterminowany, żeby zrobić co w mojej mocy, by to powstrzymać. Zatrzymać uprzedzenia i prześladowania wypływające z bycia innym. W głębi duszy czuję niesmak, że wspaniali ludzie stają się wyrzutkami nie z własnej winy. Ludzie, którzy patrzą z pogardliwym uśmieszkiem na innych z powodu ich krwi, rasy czy gatunku to po prostu zaściankowość. Wszystkie inteligentne gatunki są sobie równe i nie spocznę, póki ta świadomość nie wyryje się w głowach wszystkich ludzi.

Gabrielle wzięła głęboki oddech.

- Obiecuję – powiedziała wyraźnie.

Harry uśmiechnął się i puścił jej twarz.

- Przepraszam, trochę się uniosłem.

- Nie, Harry. Potrzebowałam to usłyszeć, bardziej niż ci się wydaje. Samotność wynikająca z bycia niezwykłym, prowadzi do powątpiewania w siebie. Wiem, że rozumiesz jak to jest i teraz wiem, że nie jestem sama, że są inni tacy jak ja.

Harry uśmiechnął się i przywołał książkę z hogwardzkiej biblioteki. podał ją jej.

- Oklumencja i Legillimencja. Sztuka Kontroli Umysłu – przeczytała tytuł.

- Przeczytaj to i napisz mi Mmaila. Ale nie próbuj tego sama.

- Nie będę – obiecała i zapisała sobie jego adres mmailowy, który jej wyszeptał.

- Co tu robicie, żeby się rozerwać? – spytał.

- Latamy – odparła z radością. – W końcu wile to ptaki.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niej szeroko.

- To polatajmy razem.

- Naprawdę? – aż westchnęła. – Pokażesz mi jak latałeś wczoraj?

- Jasne. To gdzie to jedzenie? Mógłbym zjeść konia z kopytami.

* * *

><p>Od: Fleur<p>

Do: Ginny

Temat: Harry

Wydaje mi się, że Twój chłopak właśnie naprawił mojej siostrze życie. Przechodziła przez te same trudności, które ja miałam w szkole, tyle tylko, że ja nie miałam takiego starszego brata jak Harry, który mógłby przybyć z Hogwartu i wszystko poprawić.

Olimpia rzuciła zaklęcie, dzięki czemu cała szkoła mogła usłyszeć, jak Harry obiecuje Gabrielle, że skończy z uprzedzeniami, które musiała znosić jako wila. Zawstydził mnóstwo osób, a po południu zabrał ją latać. Od lat nie widziałam Gabrielle takiej szczęśliwej. Zaadoptowała go jako swojego starszego brata, a on zaadoptował ją jako młodszą siostrę.

Kiedy coś mówi, robi to z taką pasją, że obserwowanie tego jest niemal hipnotyzujące.

Kochaj go, Ginny, bo każdy mężczyzna potrzebuje jednej osoby, na której mógłby ponad wszystko polegać.

Fleur

* * *

><p>Od: Ginny<p>

Do: Fleur

Temat: Kocham go

Całą sobą do końca naszych dni. To Ci przyrzekam, Fleur

Ginny

_Audaces fortuna juvat_

* * *

><p>Od: Severus<p>

Do: Harry

Temat: Eliksiry

Harry, niech to diabli, jeśli zamierzasz już kraść eliksiry antykacowe, czy mógłbyś łaskawie nie demolować przy okazji połowy mojego gabinetu?

S.

_Pracujący na upadek Czarnego Kretyna od piętnastu lat_

* * *

><p>Od: Harry<p>

Do: Sev

Temat: Ups

Sev, przepraszam Cię za to. Wpadnę wieczorem i wszystko naprawię.

H.

_Audaces fortuna juvat_

* * *

><p>Gdy Harry przebudził się w poniedziałkowy poranek, za oknem padał deszcz. Wyglądało na to, że przez cały dzień będzie paskudna pogoda, ale nie wpłynęło to na jego dobry nastrój. Nie zamierzał pozwolić, żeby dołowała go odrobinka deszczu.<p>

Schodząc na śniadanie czuł, jakby miał zaraz eksplodować.

- Harry – odezwała się Hermiona. – Promieniujesz dużą ilością mocy. Co się dzieje?

- Percy upora się dzisiaj z Knotem – wyjaśnił z lekkim uśmiechem. – Nie mogę się doczekać.

- Czemu?

Harry uśmiechnął się do niej i dotknął krawędzi nosa.

- Zobaczysz.

- Jesteś niemożliwy – westchnęła, potrząsając głową. – Czy to część twojego wielkiego planu?

Potaknął, nie wspominając, że „wielki plan" to tak naprawdę szkic, który uzupełniał na bieżąco.

Do Sali weszła nieco nieprzytomna Ginny i usiadła obok niego.

- Naprawdę nie lubisz wstawać rano, co?

- Nie lubię – wymamrotała i oparła się o jego ramię.

- Co dzisiaj robisz, Harry? – spytał Ron.

- Najpierw mam Eliksiry, potem Transmutację.

- A po południu?

- Zależy co się stanie rano.

- Ale…

- Daj spokój, Hermiono – Ginny ziewnęła rozdzierająco. – Jestem zbyt zaspana, by was rozdzielać.

Hermiona naburmuszyła się.

- Ale to dobra zabawa.

* * *

><p>Od: Harry<p>

Do: Narcyza

Temat: Wyślij następnego Mmaila do Walitorta. Bez odbioru.

* * *

><p>Od: Harry<p>

Do: Cudowna Narcyza

Temat: Szpiedzy i kontrataki

Moja piękna Narcyzo, zbyt wiele czasu minęło, odkąd mogłem się z Tobą zobaczyć. Serce mi pękało, gdy widziałem Cię razem z tym kretynem na meczu. Widziałem, jaka byłaś nieszczęśliwa.

Wydaje mi się, że mamy szpiega w Hogwarcie. Byłem całkowicie pewny, że Voldemort zaatakuje w sobotę, a teraz Amelia mi nie ufa. Na szczęście Albus planuje się dziś pozbyć Knota. Wspomniał o tym dziś rano i poprawiło mi to nieco humor.

Nie mogę się doczekać dzisiejszego popołudnia, gdy zobaczymy się na naszej „lekcji"

Harry

_Audaces fortuna juvat_

* * *

><p>Od: Dama, która zinfiltrowała Hogwart<p>

Do: Lord Voldemort

Załącznik: mml

Temat: Najnowsza wiadomość od naiwnego bachora

Mój Panie, wydaje mi się, że to istotne.

Narcyza

* * *

><p>Od: Wieczny Czarny Pan<p>

Do: Lucjusz

Temat: Wizengamot

Ten staruch znowu bawi się w swoje gierki i wtrąci się dzisiaj w prace Wizengamotu. Porozmawiaj z Parkinsonem. Niech upewni się, że ludzie którzy nas wspierają wypchną na szczyt ropuchę Knota. Łatwo nią manipulować, a nikt nie będzie jej podejrzewał, bo nie jest moją zwolenniczką.

Skorumpujemy ją gdy tylko dojdzie do władzy

L.V.

_Zwycięstwo lub Śmierć_

* * *

><p>Od: Lord Voldemort<p>

Do: Narcyza

Temat: Twoje „lekcje tańca"

Powiedz Potterowi, że mam kolejnego szpiega w Hogwarcie, że jeden z uczniów mi pomaga. To wleje w jego serce nieco wątpliwości.

L.V.

_Zwycięstwo lub Śmierć_

* * *

><p>- Chciałbym, żeby Harry powiedział mi, dla kogo będę pracował – burknął Percy.<p>

- Zaufaj mu – doradził Kingsley.

Percy parsknął.

- Z tego co wiem, może planować wskrzeszenie Merlina!

- Nienajgorszy pomysł – mruknęła Amelia.

- Daj sobie spokój, Percy – odezwała się Tonks. – Nie dowiemy się tego przedwcześnie.

- Wiem, wiem. Wszyscy gotowi?

- Tak – odparł Kingsley.

- Owszem – zgodziła się Amelia z nieco złośliwym uśmiechem. – Będę się dobrze bawiła. Zdecydowanie zbyt dobrze.

Kingsley zachichotał.

- Pamiętaj – Amelia zwróciła się do Percy'ego. – Zachowuj się tak arogancko jak zdołasz i zakrzykuj każdego kto spróbuje cię uciszyć. Pamiętaj, że masz wsparcie aurorów, a jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak, Harry jest pod Mmailem.

Na korytarzu rozległ się hałas. Percy uniósł głowę i ujrzał Syriusza Blacka, który wpadł do pomieszczenia w formie animaga.

- Co ty tu robisz?

Syriusz zmienił formę.

- Słyszałem, że pozbywacie się Knota – wyjaśnił. – Nie ma mowy, żebym to przegapił. poprosiłem ładnie Harry'ego, który powiedział, że mogę popatrzeć..

- I? – spytał podejrzliwie Percy.

Syriusz westchnął.

- Jeśli będę robił za psa strażniczego Kingsleya – wymamrotał.

Kingsley uśmiechnął się złośliwie, gdy Syriusz wydobył z kieszeni smycz i paczuszkę i podał je aurorowi.

- Co to? – spytał Kingsley.

Syriusz spłonął rumieńcem.

- Psie ciasteczka.

Percy z niedowierzaniem potrząsnął głową, ale nic nie powiedział. Gdy Kingsley wziął Syriusza na smycz, Percy spojrzał na drzwi do sali posiedzeń Wizengamotu, po czym skinął do dwóch ceremonialnych aurorów.

Uśmiechnęli się do niego figlarnie, po czym rozwarli drzwi. Percy wmaszerował z najlepszym pogardliwym uśmiechem jaki potrafił przywołać.

- Co tu się dzieje? – krzyknęła Dolores Umbridge. – Trwa posiedzenie Wizengamotu.

- Cisza! – rozkazał Percy, przechodząc na środek okrągłego pomieszczenia. Jak zwykle trzy czwarte siedzeń w Wizengamocie było pustych, bo ludzie mieli lepsze rzeczy do roboty niż wysłuchiwanie Knota i jego przydupasów.

- Korneliuszu Oswaldzie Knot, niniejszym jesteś oskarżony o wspieranie i wykonywanie poleceń znanego przestępcy, jak również przyjmowanie pieniędzy w sposób wprost sprzeczny z regułami Wizengamotu.

- O czym ty mówisz? – oburzył się Knot. – Nie możesz mnie aresztować, jestem Ministrem Magii. Straże, zabrać tego człowieka. Jestem niewinny.

Strażnicy ruszyli w stronę Percy'ego. Amelia stanęła u jego boku i obrzuciła ich wściekłym spojrzeniem. Strażnicy błyskawicznie wrócili na swoje pozycje.

- Czy zechcesz nam wyjaśnić dlaczego otrzymałeś dużą wpłatę na twoje osobiste konto bankowe dokładnie tego samego dnia, gdy uwolniono Syriusza Blacka? – spytał Percy, kładąc papier na stole projekcyjnym. Na ścianie za stołem pojawił się wyciąg z bankowego konta Knota.

- Wypłaciłem zysk z jednej z moich inwestycji – odparł Knot.

- Co się stało z Peterem Pettigrew? – spytał Percy.

- Otrzymał pocałunek dementora, na który skazał go sąd.

Percy skinął w stronę Kingsleya.

- Accio Pettigrew – powiedział Kingsley. Szczurowaty mężczyzna wleciał do środka i robił się o ścianę. Peter wrzasnął z bólu i zaczął przeklinać Kingsleya. Auror westchnął i ogłuszył Śmierciożercę, który osunął się nieprzytomny na ziemię.

- Pocałunek? – spytał Percy. – Wygląda na to, że dementorzy stracili swoje talenty. Amelio, zechciałabyś zaprosić naszego kolejnego gościa?

Amelia potaknęła i rzuciła rozkaz. Po chwili do sali została wciągnięta Klaudia Striven w łańcuchach.

- Wydaje mi się – powiedział Percy – że powinniśmy zrobić piętnastominutową przerwę, by można było zwołać pełen Wizengamot. Raport Weasleya-Shacklebolta został skończony i jestem pewien, że dla wielu z państwa okaże się bardzo, bardzo interesujący.

- Knot, ty nie – warknęła Amelia, widząc, że Knot i jego ropucha zamierzają wyjść. – Wy siedźcie dokładnie tam, gdzie siedzicie.

Percy stał przed zgromadzonymi w swoich najlepszych szatach. trzymał ręce za plecami, patrząc jak gromadzą się ustawodawcy. Modelowy obraz spokojnego i opanowanego polityka – karierowicza.

- Proszę o ciszę – nakazał Percy, gdy już znudził się czekaniem. Ostatnim czarodziejem, który przybył, był Albus Dumbledore.

- Jak już państwo widzieli lub słyszeli, ta nadzwyczajna sesja Wizengamotu zostało zwołane, by rozliczyć się z obecnym Ministrem Magii, a zwłaszcza rozliczyć go z pracy na rzecz Voldemorta przez ostatnią dekadę.

Na brzmienie pseudonimu Czarnego Pana na sali rozległy się przerażone okrzyki.

- Och, cóż za inspirująca odwaga naszych przywódców – warknął Percy. – Byłem wczoraj wieczorem w Hogwarcie i widziałem, jak niektórzy jedenastolatkowie są odważniejsi w obliczu idiotycznego, wymyślonego imienia „Voldemorta".

- Przestań je wymawiać! – zawołał starszy deputowany.

- Nie przestanę! Voldemort to śmieszne imię terrorysty, którego należy się pozbyć, a nie ukrywać się przed nim w przerażeniu. Jednakże zapraszam każdego, kto nie zniesie imienia Voldemorta, by w tej chwili wyszedł.

- Oczywiście – wtrąciła się Amelia – jeśli ktoś z państwa zdecyduje się na to podczas nadzwyczajnej sesji, zostaje zwolniony z obowiązku pełnienia swoje mandatu. Na stałe.

- W takim razie czy ktoś zamierza wyjść, bo powtarzam imię „Voldemort"? – spytał Percy z nadzieją.

Rozległy się protesty, ale nikt nie zdecydował się wyjść.

- Jak cudownie – mruknął sarkastycznie Percy. – Wracam do tematu, bo mam lepsze rzeczy do roboty niż spędzenie całego dnia z bandą tchórzy, którzy obawiają się imienia. Raport Weasleya-Shacklebolta zostanie udostępniony wszystkim deputowanym gdy skończę, ale najpierw musimy uporać się z naszym Ministrem.

- Muszę zaprotestować – wtrącił się Knot, mnąc w rękach swój melonik.

- Nie odzywaj się, odrażający zdrajco! – naskoczył na niego Percy. – Dzięki znakomitej robocie wywiadowczej udało nam się dotrzeć do wyciągu bankowego Korneliusza Knota. Mogą go państwo zobaczyć po państwa lewej stronie. Jak mogą państwo zobaczyć, podświetliłem ładnie dużą wpłatę dokonaną tego samego dnia, gdy Syriusz Black został uwolniony. Tego samego dnia skazano Petera Pettigrew na pocałunek dementora. Jak mogą państwo zobaczyć, Pettigrew żyje, ma się dobrze i pracuje dla Czarnego Kretyna.

- Domagam się natychmiastowego przerwania tego posiedzenia – zawołał jeden ze starszych członków.

- Dlaczego? – spytał Percy. – Proszę przedstawić swoje przyczyny, żebyśmy mogli się z nimi uporać i wrócić do sprawy uwięzienia tego zdrajcy, który trzyma się swojego melonika jak dziecko swojego kocyka.

- Nie obchodzi pana nasze bezpieczeństwo?

- Owszem – warknął Percy. – Najwyraźniej bardziej niż pana. Ja coś z tym robię. Każda organizacja, która polega na nieletnim w rozwiązywaniu swoich problemów, traci jakiekolwiek moralne prawo do bezpieczeństwa. Proszę siadać, zamknąć się i robić co panu polecono.

Przerwał na moment.

- Amelio, zanim będziemy kontynuować chciałbym, żeby każdego deputowanego Wizengamotu zbadano na obecność Mrocznego Znaku.

- Nie możesz tego zrobić! – tym razem zaprotestowało więcej deputowanych.

- Kontroluję aurorów – przypomniał im Percy. – A co więcej, pracuję bezpośrednio dla Harry'ego Pottera. Mogę robić co mi się podoba, bo mam za sobą rzeczywistą siłę. Zaczniemy od profesora Dumbledore.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się szeroko i energicznie podszedł do Amelii i Tonks. Wyciągnął z ochotą swoje ramię.

- Dziękuję, panie Przewodniczący – rzekł Percy z szacunkiem. – Skoro pan Przewodniczący poddał się tej procedurze, nie spodziewam się, by ktoś z państwa deputowanych miał coś przeciwko?

Widać było wyraźnie, że większość z nich ma bardzo mocne obiekcje.

- Chciałbym też dodać – kontynuował spokojnie Percy – że cała sesja jest nagrywania w celu późniejszego pokazania opinii publicznej. Trevor Parkinson, pan następny?

- Ale… - zaczął ojciec Pansy Parkinson.

- Nimfadora – przerwał mu Percy. – Ogłusz kolejną osobę, która odmówi.

- W porządku, Percy – odpowiedziała Tonks, jej entuzjazm znakomicie uzupełniał szeroki uśmiech.

Parkinson nie ruszył się. Syriusz podszedł do przodu i warknął złowieszczo.

- Spokój piesku – powiedział Kingsley. – Możesz go zjeść dopiero, jeśli zacznie uciekać.

Syriusz obrócił się i zapiszczał, po czym szczeknął. Odwrócił się i rzucił na wciąż pozostającego w miejscu Parkinsona.

- Zły piesek! – zawołał Kingsley, ciągnąc za smycz.

Syriusz zaszczekał w odpowiedzi. Kingsley sięgnął do kieszeni i spojrzał na nazwę ciasteczek.

- Mam Przysmak Scoobiego!*

Syriusz zamarł. Obrócił się i spojrzał z nadzieją na Kingsleya. Kingsley rzucił kilka ciasteczek w powietrze. Syriusz złapał je, nim zdążyły spaść na podłogę.

- Proponuję ruszyć się zanim skończy – doradził Kingsley. – Potrafi skończyć kanapkę wielkości pana głowy w kilka sekund.

Przełykając energicznie ślinę przerażony Parkinson wyciągnął rękę. Pojawił się błysk i zanim Parkinson zdołał zareagować, Kingsley ruszył, chwycił go za ramię i rzucił energicznie na ziemię. Syriusz skoczył, gdy tylko Kingsley puścił smycz i stał teraz nad Śmierciożercą, pokazując sparaliżowanemu strachem mężczyźnie kły w przerażająco wyglądającym uśmiechu.

- Trevorze Parkinson, jesteś aresztowany ze wspieranie i działanie pod kierownictwem znanego terrorysty oraz za członkostwo w nielegalnej organizacji. Zostaniesz przesłuchany za pomocą Veritaserum i ukarany za swoje przestępstwa.

- Veritaserum? – zająknął się Richard Parakletos, kolejny deputowany.

- Oczywiście – warknął Percy. – Wszak Minister Magii podpisał w zeszłym tygodniu dekret, który na to pozwala.

- Nie podpisałem – zaprotestował z oburzeniem Knot.

Percy uśmiechnął się z pogardą.

- Dodałem załącznik do Przepisów Ograniczających Skrzaty Domowe. Z pewnością przeczytałeś je zanim podpisałeś?

Na twarz Knota powoli wypłynęła purpura.

- Nie przeczytałeś? – spytał Percy, udając zaskoczenie. – To było niezmiernie beztroskie zachowanie. Na pewno zdajecie sobie sprawę, że znajdują się tu osłony antyteleportacyjne, antyświstoklikowe i antymmailowe. Nikt stąd nie wyjdzie, póki nie skończymy.

Percy stał i patrzył, jak stu jedenastu deputowanych, którzy odpowiedzieli na wezwanie, było sprawdzanych. Trzydziestu pięciu zostało wyprowadzonych z sali posiedzeń i wtrąconych do aresztu.

- Skoro ten niepożądany element został wyeliminowany z naszego grona – odezwał się Percy, wracając do tematu – czas byśmy zbadali fakty. Wzywam na świadka oskarżenia Klaudię Striven, byłą dyrektorkę kolonii karnej Azkaban.

Z ogromną niechęcią podeszła do miejsca dla świadków.

- Nie zamierzam się trudzić z zaprzysięganiem ciebie – powiedział jej Percy. – Udowodniłaś już, że twoje słowa są warte dokładnie dwieście pięćdziesiąt galeonów sztuka. Amelio, proszę o Veritaserum.

Amelia unieruchomiła więźniarkę zaklęciem, po czym odmierzyła jej trzy krople Veritaserum.

- Miałaś ciężki dzień, prawda Klaudio? – spytała, zdejmując zaklęcie.

Strażniczka potaknęła ospale.

- Bardzo ciężki – zgodziła się.

- Jak długo pracujesz dla Voldemorta?

- Nie pracuję dla niego – odpowiedziała cicho Klaudia. – Pracuję dla Korneliusza Knota. Płaci mi dwieście pięćdziesiąt galeonów za każdego więźnia, którego uratuję przed pocałunkiem dementora.

- To dużo pieniędzy.

- To prawda – przyznała Klaudia. – Dużo więcej, niż Ministerstwo płaci za moją pracę. Oczywiście tylko Śmierciożercy wychodzili na wolność, nikt inny.

- Utrzymywałaś też wszystkie rejestry w pełnym porządku, by nikt nigdy się nie zorientował.

- Tak – odpowiedziała Klaudia, jej twarz wciąż pozostawała bez wyrazu. – Wypełniałam co do joty wszystkie idiotyczne reguły i nikt niczego nie podejrzewał, aż do waszej ostatniej inspekcji. A i to udałoby mi się przetrzymać, gdyby nie te upierdliwe dzieciaki.

Syriusz szczeknął, co zabrzmiało zupełnie jak śmiech. Kingsley rzucił mu nieuważnie kolejny Przysmak Scoobiego.

- Chyba usłyszeliśmy wystarczająco dużo, chyba że chcesz nam coś jeszcze powiedzieć?

- Knot ma willę w Krainie Jezior*, o której nikt nie wie – wyznała. – Planowałam szantażować go tym, w razie gdyby kiedykolwiek przestał mi płacić.

- Dziękuję – rzekł Percy. – Byłaś bardzo pomocna.

Klaudia zachwiała się, jednak otrząsnęła się i spojrzała na Percy'ego.

- Nienawidzę cię – wyszeptała.

- Pamiętaj o tym, gdy staniesz przed plutonem egzekucyjnym – powiedział jej Percy z bezwzględną miną.

Klaudia zbladła jak ściana.

- Zabrać ją!

Przerwał, czekając aż przerażona czarownica zostanie wyprowadzona z sali posiedzeń. Ukrył westchnienie. Łamał praktycznie każdy ministerialny przepis i kilka aktów prawnych w swoim postępowaniu z więźniami, ale bawił się przy tym doskonale.

- Z ust świadka usłyszeliśmy zeznanie na temat Knota kupującego wolność Śmierciożercom, a w tym samym czasie odnotowujemy pasujące wpłaty na jego konto. Chyba czas na kolejnego świadka. Przywołuję Petera Pettigrew.

Kingsley kopnął więźnia, by ten stanął we właściwym miejscu. Mały, szczurowaty człowieczek kulił się przed Wizengamotem.

- Peterze Pettigrew, zostałeś skazany na śmierć prawomocnym wyrokiem sądu Ministerstwa Magii na podstawie oryginalnej konstytucji naszych założycieli z 406 roku. Jeśli wykryję jakiekolwiek kłamstwo lub odmówisz odpowiedzi na jakiekolwiek pytanie, wyrok zostanie wykonany tu i teraz.

Kingsley stanął bezpośrednio przed Peterem i wycelował różdżkę w trzęsącego się mężczyznę.

- Jeśli odpowiesz na każde pytanie zgodnie z prawdą i twoją pełną wiedzą, pozwolę ci żyć do naturalnej śmierci w miejscu odosobnienia – Percy nie uznawał za stosowne, by wspomnieć, ze miejsce odosobnienia będzie najgłębszą i najciemniejszą celą jaką zdoła znaleźć. – Opowiedz Wizengamotowi dokładnie co stało się w dniu twojego pojmania.

Pettigrew spojrzał w dół i nie odezwał się.

Syriusz skoczył naprzód, oparł łapy o poręcz przed Peterem i warknął. Pettigrew zbladł jak ściana.

- Zabierzcie go ode mnie! Powiem wam wszystko, obiecuję!

- Kingsley – polecił Percy.

- Chodź piesku – zawołał Kingsley.

Syriusz opadł na ziemię i potruchtał do Kingsleya. Siadł posłusznie przy jego nogach. Kingsley podrapał go po łbie i rzucił kolejne ciasteczko.

- Eee, to znaczy – zaczął Peter. – Dostałem mmail do Lorda Voldemorta – tym razem na sali rozległo się mniej protestów – od Harry'ego Pottera. Uwierzyłem, ze Potter zamierza do nas dołączyć, ale nie wiedziałem, że załącznik jest świstoklikiem, który zabrał mnie prosto do sądu. Nie martwiłem się, choć zostałem skazany na pocałunek dementora. Wiedziałem, że mój pan mnie ochroni i wyśle Lucjusza Malfoya, by spłacił Knota, tak jak czynił to za każdym razem dla każdego ważnego Śmierciożercy. Byłoby znacznie gorzej, gdybym został skazany na więzienie, bo uwolnienie więźnia zajmuje znacznie więcej czasu. Ktoś skazany na pocałunek może zostać wypuszczony natychmiast. Spędziłem jakieś piętnaście minut w biurze Klaudii zanim zabrał mnie świstoklik, a mugol został użyty, by zająć moje miejsce podczas pocałunku.

Percy poczuł jak serce w nim zamiera.

- Poddawaliście mugola pocałunkowi dementora?

Glizdogon potaknął tak szybko, że wydawało się, że głowa zaraz spadnie mu z karku.

- Pomysł Knota. Jedyny problem to to, że mugol, w przeciwieństwie do czarodzieja, nie przeżyje pocałunku, więc trzeba od razu pozbyć się ciała. Strażnicy wiedzieli tylko, że kolejnemu więźniowi wyssało duszę.

Percy spojrzał na Ministra.

- Wygląda na to, ze do zdrady trzeba dodać morderstwo – syknął.

- Sprzeciw! – zawołała Dolores.

- Nie bądź głupia – syknął Percy. – Nie masz komu zgłaszać sprzeciwów. Knot jest oskarżony o praktycznie każde znane ludzkości przestępstwo, więc twój sprzeciw może podtrzymać tylko Przewodniczący.

- Na mnie nie patrzcie – odezwał się Albus. – Jestem zdegustowany postawą Korneliusza i jak na razie przekonany co do prawdziwości zarzutów.

Percy ponownie zwrócił się do Petera:

- Co dokładnie zrobiłeś, gdy zostałeś uwolniony?

- Lord Voldemort polecił, by trzymać fakt że żyję w tajemnicy, żebym mógł przeniknąć do Hogwartu i szpiegować Harry'ego Pottera. Wszystko szło dobrze, póki nie odkryłeś wszystkiego i nie powiedziałeś Harry'emu.

- Rzeczywiście – mruknął Percy pod nosem. – Po raz drugi pan Potter naprawił błędy popełnione przez Ministerstwo i pojmał kogoś, kogo uznaliśmy za nieżywego bez sprawdzenia tego. To jest kwestia, którą będziemy musieli zająć się w przyszłości. Zbyt długo nie chcieliśmy brudzić rąk podczas rządzenia krajem. To doprowadziło nas do punktu, w którym dziś się znajdujemy. Nielegalna organizacja terrorystyczna wchodzi do naszych domów, a mordercy i zdrajcy zasiadają w organie władzy ustawodawczej – przerwał i spojrzał na Knota. – Co masz do powiedzenia na swoją obronę?

- Nie możecie tego zrobić, jestem Ministrem Magii!

Albus uniósł się z miejsca, promieniując taką mocą, że zwrócił na siebie uwagę wszystkich na sali obrad.

- I to, Korneliuszu, możemy w każdej chwili zmienić. Składam wniosek o pozbawienie stanowiska obecnego Ministra Magii za skutkiem natychmiastowym.

- Popieram wniosek – odezwała się natychmiast Amelia.

- Rozpoczynamy głosowanie – ogłosił formalnie Percy, zadowolony, że znalazł się w nieco pewniejszej sytuacji z prawnego punktu widzenia. - Jak zwykle proszę o przyłożenie różdżki do odpowiedniego symbolu. „Tak" oznacza poparcie, „Nie" oznacza sprzeciw. Dziękuję.

Po chwili okazało się, ze przygniatająca większość zagłosowała „Tak".

- Kingsley, zabierz proszę pana Pettigrew do celi. Nimfadora, proszę poprowadzić byłego Ministra na miejsce dla świadków.

Tonks z wściekłą miną poprowadziła Knota na właściwe miejsce, przykładając mu różdżkę do pleców. Dolores z wyrachowaniem zaczęła odsuwać się od niego.

- Amelio – powiedział Percy. – Proszę o Veritaserum.

- Nie! – zaprotestował Knot, ale na próżno, gdyż otrzymał stosowną dawkę trzech kropel.

- Powiedz mi Korneliuszu, jak długo pracowałeś dla Voldemorta?

- Od początku – odpowiedział beznamiętnie Korneliusz. – Lucjusz Malfoy pomógł mi zostać Ministrem. potem uświadomił mi, że Czarny Pan nie umarł i pewnego dnia powróci, a jeśli chcę być u władzy, gdy Czarny Pan będzie rządził, muszę im pomóc.

- I co zrobiłeś?

- Nie musiałem robić dużo. Starałem się zrazić tak wielu sojuszników Ministerstwa jak byłem w stanie i stworzyłem drogę ucieczki Śmierciożerców z Azkabanu. Poleciłem też ułatwić zeszłoroczną ucieczkę Lucjusza Malfoya.

- I?

- Wizengamot popiera Czarnego Pana i jego politykę, więc życie było przyjemne.

Deputowani zareagowali zdumieniem, przerażeniem i zaprzeczeniami, ale było oczywiste, że oskarżenie jest prawdziwe. Czy zdawali sobie z tego sprawę czy nie, Wizengamot w istocie wspierał Czarnego Pana.

Kingsleyowi coraz trudniej było utrzymać wściekłego Syriusza.

- Dopóki nie pojawił się Potter. Przeklęty dzieciak chciał wszystko zniszczyć, ale udało mi się skłonić media do dyskredytowania go. Bez tego Czarny pan mógłby nigdy nie powrócić.

Deputowani wydawali z siebie przerażone westchnienia.

- Korneliuszu Oswaldzie Knot – rzekł oficjalnie Percy. – W następny poniedziałek zostaniesz postawiony przed sądem pod zarzutami zbyt licznymi by je tutaj wymieniać. Do tego czasu pozostaniesz w areszcie. Czy mnie zrozumiałeś?

- Zasłużyłem na to – odpowiedział Knot i zaczął się trząść.

- Kingsley, odprowadź byłego Ministra do jego nowego lokum.

- Nie! – zawył Knot, ale szybko został uciszony zaklęciem Tonks.

- To był ciekawy dzień – odezwał się Percy.

- Rzeczywiście – przyznała Dolores Umbridge. – Jako pełniąca obowiązki Ministra…

Percy spojrzał na nią i wybuchnął śmiechem.

- Pełniąca obowiązki Ministra?

- Jako podsekretarz Ministerstwa – sprecyzowała.

- Tonks zaciągnij tę sukę na miejsce dla oskarżonych – warknął Percy.

- Wreszcie dobrze wymówił moje imię – wymamrotała Tonks, zbliżając się do Umbridge.

Umbridge wyciągnęła różdżkę i skierowała ją na Tonks. Nimfadora przybrała postać Umbridge i wykorzystała jej zaskoczenie, by rozbroić podsekretarza.

- Dolores Jane Umbridge – rzekł oficjalnie Percy. – Jesteś oskarżona o usiłowanie morderstwa Harry'ego Jamesa Pottera. Czy przyznajesz się do winy?

- To nie jest oficjalny sąd – zaprotestowała Umbridge.

- Amelio, zechcesz zająć swoje miejsce.

Amelia zasiadła na opuszczonym przez Knota miejscu. Założyła na głowę starą siwą perukę.

- Jako dyrektor Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa ogłaszam rozpoczęcie procesu – powiedziała. – Albusie Dumbledore, czy zechcesz przyjąć rolę obrońcy oskarżonej?

Albus potaknął i wstał z miejsca.

- Czy mogę prosić o dziesięć minut przerwy, by omówić zarzuty z podsekretarz Umbridge?

- Oczywiście – odpowiedziała Amelia i uderzyła młotkiem o podstawkę.

Albus i Dolores udali się do narożnika sali. Dumbledore otoczył to miejsce zaklęciem ciszy.

Percy zwrócił się do Wizengamotu:

- Jak zapewne wszystkim państwu wiadomo, Wizengamot może działać jako sąd zdolny do wydawania prawomocnych wyroków od 1342 roku. proces byłem Ministra Knota jest nieco inny, bo obywatele tego kraju zasługują by zobaczyć, że z korupcją na najwyższych szczeblach władzy radzimy sobie stanowczo, ale sprawiedliwie. Tutaj mamy do czynienia z drobną sprawą, z którą postaramy się uporać tak szybko jak to możliwe, byśmy mogli kontynuować naszą pracę.

Następnie stanął spokojnie i poczekał aż minie reszta przerwy.

Gdy tylko Umbridge stanęła na swoim miejscu, powiedziała:

- Przyznaję się do zarzucanego mi czynu.

Percy zamrugał z zaskoczeniem.

- Mój adwokat przypomniał mi, że używacie Veritaserum – wyjaśniła z goryczą. – A skoro nie potrafię mu się opierać, nie mam właściwie żadnego wyboru.

- Sąd akceptuje twoje przyznanie się – powiedziała Amelia. – Dowody zostaną ujawnione członkom Wizengamotu. Biorąc pod uwagę przyznanie się do winy, skazuję cię na dożywotni pobyt w celi na takich samych warunkach jak Petera Pettigrew.

- Dziękuję – odpowiedziała zaskoczona Dolores.

Amelia skinęła na Kingsleya, który wyprowadził ostatniego więźnia w tym dniu.

- To już wszystkie sprawy, które chciałem państwu przedstawić. Jako że zabrałem już wiele państwa czasu…

- Obawiam się, że jest jeszcze jedna kwestia – przerwał Albus Percy'emu.

Percy spojrzał na niego.

- Musimy wyznaczyć tymczasowego Ministra Magii – przypomniał mu Dumbledore.

Po tych słowach dyrektor Hogwartu wszedł na środek sali i spojrzał na zebranych.

- Wiemy już, ze zawiedliśmy – oznajmił poważnie. – Zawiedliśmy w naszym najważniejszym obowiązku: ochronie społeczeństwa. Naszą nadzieją uczyniliśmy szesnastoletniego chłopca. Na nasze szczęście jest on niezwykle zdolny, ale honor nakazuje nam, byśmy przestali stać na jego drodze, a zaczęli mu pomagać. W związku z tym chciałbym zgłosić kandydata na tymczasowego Ministra. Kandydat pochodzi z bardzo znanej rodziny czystej krwi i od wielu lat walczy po stronie światła. Udowodnił, że jest godny zaufania, nie tylko mi, ale także samemu Harry'emu. okazał się kluczową postacią w wyplenieniu korupcji z Ministerstwa, a jego zdecydowane działania uratowały życie wielu, którzy zginęliby na skutek działań Voldemorta.

Percy zmarszczył brwi, usiłując zorientować się kogo Albus ma na myśli. Nagle zorientował się, że jedyną osobą pasującą do tego opisu jest jego ojciec, Artur.

- Tak więc z pełnym zaufaniem zgłaszam kandydaturę Percy'ego Inatiusa Weasleya na stanowisko tymczasowego Ministra Magii.

Percy zamrugał zdumiony i niepewnie włożył palec do ucha, by usunąć nagromadzoną tam woskowinę, która sprawiła, że usłyszał niewłaściwe imię z ust Dumbledore'a.

- Popieram – zgodziła się Amelia. – Być może nadszedł czas, by powierzyć młodszemu człowiekowi to tymczasowe stanowisko dopóki nie pokonamy Voldemorta, by następnie jak najszybciej zorganizować wybory.

Percy robił co mógł, by nie opadła mu szczęka. Wokół siebie widział potakujących ludzi i podejrzewał, że mógł otrzymać znaczne poparcie dzięki temu, że stanowisko było tymczasowe.

Amelia wezwała do głosowania i wkrótce Percy, choć nie mógł w to uwierzyć, został wybrany na najważniejsze stanowisko w państwie.

- Percy, zechciej zająć swoje miejsce – odezwała się z rozbawieniem Amelia.

Oszołomiony Percy zajął najważniejsze miejsce i spojrzał na morze twarzy. Ze swojego siedzenia spoglądał na nich z góry.

- Dziękuję za wasze zaufanie – rzekł poważnie. Przerwał, starając się zdecydować co powiedzieć. – Panie i panowie, szanowni deputowani – zaczął. – Niniejszym polecam utworzenie dwóch komisji. Pierwsza zbada wszystkie ustawy uchwalone przez ostatnie trzydzieści lat i powiadomi nas o wszystkich prawach dyskryminujących jakąkolwiek grupę, rasę czy gatunek. W skład drugiej wejdą, w tych samych proporcjach, aurorzy, radcy prawni i członkowie Wizengamotu. Ich zadaniem będzie analiza obecnych procedur i kodeksów postępowania i nadanie prawom naszego narodu nowoczesnego charakteru, by taka sprawiedliwość ad-hoc, jaka została tu dziś zademonstrowana, nie mogła być przeprowadzona nigdy w przyszłości. Musimy mieć system prawny opierający się na spisanym prawie. Choć dziś użyliśmy tego systemu dla dobrych celów, będzie można go w przyszłości wykorzystać do złego. Musimy chronić siebie, naszych ludzi i upewnić się, że sprawiedliwości stanie się zadość, niezależnie od uprzedzeń, niekompetencji, pozycji czy gatunku.

* * *

><p>Od: Minister Magii<p>

Do: Dupek

Temat: Nowa praca

Niech Cię, Harry! Nie wiem czy mam Cię uściskać czy zamordować!

Percy

_Percy I. Weasley_

_p.o. Ministra Magii_

* * *

><p>Harry spojrzał na swojego Mmaila i odtańczył mały taniec radości na środku Wielkiej Sali.<p>

- Harry? – spytała Minerva.

- Udało się! – zawołał.

- Co się udało?

Harry spojrzał na lewo in ujrzał, że rozjarzyły się powiadamiacze mmailowe wszystkich Weasleyów i ich partnerek.

- Niech oni ci powiedzą.

* * *

><p>Od: Minister Magii<p>

Do: Moja rodzina (wersja rozszerzona)

Temat: Ten cholerny chłopak

Tak, dobrze widzicie. Ten cholerny Potter jakimś cudem sprawił, że wybrali mnie na Ministra Magii.

Nie do końca wiem jak on to zrobił, ale na razie, póki nie uda nam się zorganizować normalnych wyborów, mam władzę, by dokonać prawdziwych zmian.

Doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę z jakiej rodziny pochodzę i mogę Was zapewnić, że nie będzie to powrót Percy'ego-Kretyna. Będę pracował na rzecz ideałów, które wyłożył nam Harry, a jestem na pozycji, na której mogę upewnić się, że Harry otrzyma takie wsparcie, na jakie zasłużył.

Nie wiem jak to zrobił, ale udało mu się. Ja, Percy znany z prac o denkach kociołków, otrzymałem najwyższe stanowisko, o którym ledwo ośmielałem się marzyć, bo Harry mi zaufał. I zrobię wszystko, by tego zaufania nie zawieść!

Wiem, ze nigdy tego nie mówiłem, ale kocham Was wszystkich. przyjęliście mnie z powrotem do rodziny mimo moich błędów i to dzięki mojej rodzinie mam siłę i odwagę, by przyjąć to stanowisko.

Całuję,

Percy

_Percy I. Weasley_

_p.o. Ministra Magii_

* * *

><p>Od: Lucjusz Malfoy<p>

Do: Lord Voldemort

Temat: Parkinson

Mój Panie,

z przykrością zawiadamiam, że Parkinson zawiódł i został aresztowany.

Wizengamot aresztował wszystkich Śmierciożerców, a potem wybrał zdrajcę krwi Percy'ego Weasleya na tymczasowego Ministra.

Pański pokorny sługa,

Lucjusz

* * *

><p>Od: L.V.<p>

Do: Lucjusz

Temat: Re: Parkinson

Zleć zabicie Parkinsona za jego nieudolność.

To może wydawać się kiepską wiadomością, ale zdrajca krwi nie będzie miał czasu, by przygotować cokolwiek przed naszym czwartkowym atakiem.

Kiedy zabijemy Pottera ukarzemy ich niekompetencję.

L.V.

_Zwycięstwo lub Śmierć_

* * *

><p>Nagle zapadła cisza. Weasleyowie spoglądali na siebie, po czym nagle zaczęli świętować. Chwytali się za ręce, przytulali i mamrotali niezrozumiale.<p>

- Harry, co jest kurczę? – zawołała Blaise, starając się przekrzyczeć hałas czyniony przez Weasleyów.

- Knot wylądował w więzieniu – wyjaśnił Harry z lekkim uśmiechem. – A Percy Weasley został nowym Ministrem Magii.

- Jak ty to do cholery załatwiłeś? – spytała z niedowierzaniem Blaise.

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko i czekał. Ginny pierwsza oderwała się od rodziny, popędziła do niego i skoczyła, obejmując go rękoma i nogami.

- Dziękuję, dziękuję, dziękuję – powtarzała, obsypując jego twarz pocałunkami.

- Ja przecież nic nie zrobiłem – odpowiedział.

Ginny wywróciła oczami i obdarzyła namiętnym pocałunkiem, pełnym pożądania i obietnic.

- A ja nic nie zrobię z tobą, gdy tylko zostaniemy sami – wyszeptała zmysłowo.

Harry uśmiechnął się i przepchnął w stronę jej matki, która ściskała wszystkich, którzy nawinęli jej się pod rękę. Stanął obok, a uśmiech powoli znikał z jego twarzy. Chciał im pozwolić na jeszcze jedną chwilę radości, zanim będzie musiał sprowadzić ich na ziemię. To był już ostatni rzut kośćmi, a choć udało mu się wyrzucić same szóstki, sygnalizował początek końca.

Dzięki mieszaninie szczęścia, nagłych decyzji i odrobiny strategii, udało mu się zapędzić Voldemorta w narożnik. Odciął Czarnego Kretyna od pieniędzy, informacji wywiadowczych, dzięki sprawie Piwa Kremowego zwrócił przeciwko niemu opinię publiczną, a teraz odebrał mu Ministerstwo, którego kontrolą Voldemort wcześniej się cieszył.

Voldemort będzie musiał zaatakować w czwartek, a zadaniem Harry'ego było upewnienie się, że wszyscy przeżyją tę bitwę. To wciąż był hazard, ale przy takich szansach był skłonny podjąć ryzyko.

Harry patrzył, jak Albus wchodzi do sali i zajmuje swoje miejsce na szczycie stołu nauczycielskiego. Oczy tego wybitnego człowieka rzucały wesołe błyski. Przez dłuższą chwilę patrzyli sobie z Harrym w oczy.

Harry wziął głęboki oddech. To było to, właśnie do tego chciał podświadomie doprowadzić. Chwila, kiedy nie mógł już pociągać za sznurki z tylnego siedzenia, używając do tego swojej rodziny i przyjaciół. To była chwila, kiedy musiał oficjalnie przejąć przywództwo.

Stanął przed wielkimi drzwiami i obrócił się, by widzieć wszystkich. powoli hałas ucichł i wszyscy zwrócili się w jego stronę

- Do Halloween przejmują rządy w Hogwarcie – powiedział spokojnie Harry. – Zbyt długo żyliśmy pod butem Czarnego Kretyna i jego oddziałów. Skończę z tym tak szybko, jak zdołam. Chcę, żeby wszyscy chętni do walki u mojego boku przeszli na lewo, a ci którzy czują, że nie będę w stanie, na prawo. Nie jest wstydem znajomość własnych ograniczeń, nie ma hańby w odczuwaniu strachu. jesteście dziećmi. Nikt nie powinien wam zadawać tego pytania, więc podejmujcie decyzję z czystym sumieniem i nie pozwólcie, by wpłynęła na was presja wywierana przez rówieśników. Chcę, żebyście spojrzeli w głąb siebie i odpowiedzieli na pytanie: czy macie na tyle umiejętności, by stanąć do walki i na tyle silnej woli, by ją przetrwać. Nawet jeśli pójdziecie ze mną, nie musicie stawać do walki. Jest wiele sposobów, by pomóc, a tylko niektóre obejmują walkę.

Ginny ruszyła się jako pierwsza, przechodząc ze stołu Gryffindoru do Slytherinu. Tuż za nią byli Ron i Hermiona z resztą Weasleyów. To wywołało masową migrację, gdy uczniowie przemieszczali się na strony, które bardziej im odpowiadały.

Dom Hufflepuff wstał jako monolit i przesunął się na lewo z uporem wypisanym na twarzy. Większość Krukonów podążyła za nimi, choć niektórzy zdecydowali, że z logicznego punktu widzenia nie będą w stanie pomóc i przesunęli się na prawo. Część Ślizgonów również ruszyła na prawo, jednak konflikt odbijający się na ich twarzach kazał Harry'emu podejrzewać, że nie chcą walczyć przeciwko swoim rodzicom.

Dean uściskał rodziców, poklepał Dudleya po plecach i ruszył na lewo, pozostawiając swoją rodzinę po prawej.

- Szanowni nauczyciele – odezwał się z szacunkiem Harry – czy moglibyście również wybrać strony.

Albus i opiekunowie domów przesunęli się bez wahania na lewo, razem z Hagridem i Poppy.

Nauczyciel Obrony (Harry wciąż nie mógł zapamiętać jego nazwiska) przesunął się na prawo, razem z Vector, Sinistrą i resztą grona pedagogicznego.

Harry spojrzał na lewo i zamrugał ze zdumieniem.

- Draco?

Draco westchnął i spojrzał na Terry'ego.

- Nie będzie walczył sam – powiedział jedynie.

Harry potaknął.

- Parkinson i wszyscy inni, którzy wierzą w Czarnego Kretyna, możecie opuścić szkołę. Ale wiedzcie, że jeśli teraz odejdziecie, nigdy nie będziecie mogli wrócić, a jeśli spotkamy się na polu bitwy w Halloween, zostaniecie potraktowani jak każdy inny Śmierciożujca.

- Zaklęcie – wymamrotała Pansy, patrząc na niego z wściekłością.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niej triumfalnie.

- Nigdy go nie było. Dałaś się złapać na blef moich przyjaciółek.

Pansy wyglądała na wściekłą.

- Idź już – powiedział Harry, otwierając drzwi.

- W takim razie chodźcie – warknęła Pansy do części stojącej przy niej Ślizgonów.

- Idź sobie sama, walnięta suko – stwierdził spokojnie Teodor Nott, stojący po prawej stronie. – Nie kocham mugoli czy czarodziejów z rodzin mugoli, ale jeśli myślisz, że stanę twarzą w twarz z Potterem, jesteś nie tylko brzydka, ale i głupia.

- Tchórze – Pansy splunęła i wypadła z Sali. – Dostaniesz za swoje – warknęła do Harry'ego, gdy go mijała.

Ten jedynie uśmiechnął się do niej anielsko.

- Profesor Sinistra, jest pani odpowiedzialna za dzieci. Proszę zorganizować tyle lekcji ile się da i zgłosić do Albusa, jeśli pojawią się jakieś problemy.

Obrócił się do grupy po prawej.

- W tej chwili skrzaty domowe przenoszą wasze rzeczy, tak byście pomieścili się wszyscy w lochach Slytherinu. To będzie dla was najbezpieczniejsze miejsce. Niestety nie możecie już wchodzić na poziom drugi lub wyżej. Ze względów bezpieczeństwa granice będą obłożone osłonami, a naprawdę nie chcecie wiedzieć co się stanie, jeśli spróbujecie je złamać. Zobaczymy się po Halloween.

Cała grupa wyszła, wraz z ich nauczycielami.

- Wszyscy inni, proszę za mną.

Harry odwrócił się i wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali. poszedł kilka pięter w górę, do Pokoju Życzeń. Tym razem okazał się on być większą repliką Wielkiej Sali. Przeszedł na koniec pokoju i poczekał, aż wszyscy wejdą. AD w komplecie wypełniło pierwsze rzędy.

- Proszę wszystkich, którzy do tej pory nie obiecali utrzymywać w tajemnicy tego co powiem, żeby wyjęli różdżki i zrobili to teraz. Proszę nie starać się oszukiwać, będziemy wiedzieli.

Magia zafalowała, gdy przysięga została złożona. Pozwoliło to Harry'emu na odprężenie. Uśmiechnął się lekko i wskoczył na stół, siadając na blacie z nogami w powietrzu. Machnięciem ręki zatrzasnął drzwi.

- Zapewne niektórzy z was zastanawiają się, dlaczego pozwoliłem Parkinson odejść. Oto dlaczego. Przez ostatni tydzień graliśmy z Voldemortem w pewną grę. Niestety dla niego, oszukiwałem. Voldemort myśli, że ma szpiega w Hogwarcie. Nie ma. Szpieg pracuje dla mnie i karmi Voldemorta fałszywymi informacjami, podczas gdy ja dostaję z powrotem dokładne wiadomości o nim i o jego siłach. Voldemort kazał szpiegowi, by poinformował mnie, że planuje atak podczas balu w Halloween. To nieprawda. Zaatakuje w czwartek.

Uczniowie i niektórzy nauczyciele westchnęli zaskoczeniu. Harry uniósł rękę, by ich uciszyć.

- Wiem to, ponieważ zaplanowałem wszystko, by zaatakował właśnie wtedy. Przez kilka ostatnich dni najbardziej makiaweliczne umysły w Wielkiej Brytanii wyszukiwały dla mnie zaklęcia i sposoby na zastawianie pułapek, a ja gromadziłem sojuszników. Voldemort pomaszeruje do Hogwartu, przekonany, że uderzy z zaskoczenia.

- Podczas gdy tak naprawdę – wyszeptał Draco Malfoy tak cicho, że ledwo było go słychać – maszeruje prosto w pułapkę, bo ty wiesz o nim wszystko, a on o tobie nic.

Harry potaknął.

- Kurde – powiedział z podziwem Draco. – A Pansy zastanawiała się, czemu nie chcę już z tobą walczyć.

W pokoju rozległy się śmiechy.

- Plan polega na tym, że będziemy pracować razem nad naszymi umiejętnościami walki – podjął Harry. – Zwróćcie uwagę, że nie chodzi tu o pojedynki. Tam nie będzie żadnych formalności. To będzie bitwa i właśnie na nią przygotowujemy was od początku roku. Wiecie jak pracować razem, jak blokować zaklęcie Cruciatus i wierzcie mi, że Śmierciożujcy stracą głowę, gdy rzucą na was swoją ulubioną zabawkę, a ona da mniejszy efekt niż zaklęcie łaskotek na smoku. Przez kilka następnych dni zostaniecie poddani najcięższej próbie w życiu. Nauczycie się nowych rzeczy i technik, które pozwolą ocalić wasze życie.

Harry spojrzał na profesora Dumbledore'a.

- Avada Kedavra! – zawołał nagle.

Z jego ręki wyleciała zielona błyskawica, która podążała w stronę dyrektora. Albus jedynie uśmiechnął się lekko i uniósł różdżkę. Pojawił się przed nim kamienny mur, który rozpadł się, gdy trafiła w niego klątwa. Dyrektor opuścił różdżkę. Harry popatrzył na zgromadzonych przed nim uczniów i nauczycieli.

- Wszyscy wiecie, że można walczyć z zaklęciem Imperius. Pokazałem wam, jak blokować Cruciatus, a profesor Dumbledore udowodnił wam właśnie, ze nawet Avada Kedavra da się zablokować. Do czwartku będziemy znali nasze role, nasze atuty i słabości, a gdy staniemy ramię przy ramieniu, udowodnimy ponownie, że Hogwart jest najlepszy i pokażemy Czarnemu Kretynowi co dzieje się ludźmi, którzy stają nam na drodze.

- Tak! – krzyknął Ron. Jego okrzyk podchwyciła większość osób i wkrótce w Pokoju Życzeń zapanował chaos. Wszyscy krzyczeli, wiwatowali i klaskali.

Harry uśmiechnął się do nich.

- Dopóki się to nie skończy nie ma nauczycieli i uczniów. Siedzimy w tym razem i będziemy uczyć się od siebie nawzajem. Mamy tu Minervę, Filiusa, Albusa, Severusa, Pomonę, Poppy, Molly, Billa, Fleur, Charliego, Penelopę, Alicję, Katie, Angelinę, a Remus, Syriusz, Artur, Fred, George i Aberforth dołączą do nas tak szybko, jak będą w stanie. Podczas bitwy dołączą jeszcze inni, ale na razie ich zadaniem jest zadbanie, by Czarny Kretyn nie zaatakował za wcześnie. Przez następne cztery dni będziemy jedli, spali i zachowywali się jak prawdziwa drużyna, którą tworzymy.

Harry wypuścił powietrze i uśmiechnął się, widząc jak jego pierwsza armia wymienia nerwowe uśmiechy.

- Hermiono?

Hermiona podeszła do niego i wyciągnęła stos pergaminu.

- Zaczynajmy – powiedziała energicznie. – Mam tu zapisane pierwsze przydziały dla was wszystkich.

* * *

><p>Od: Molly i pułapkerzy<p>

Do: Harry

DW: Hermiona

Temat: Raport wieczorny

Harry,

to był dobry pomysł, żeby dać mi najmłodszych. Są zdeterminowani, by pomóc, ale ciągle się trochę boją. W ten sposób wiedzą, że ich działania robią różnicę.

Zrobiliśmy sobie małą grę z pułapek i dobrze sobie radzą. Zanotowałam niektóre z ich pomysłów, bliźniacy będą zachwyceni.

Skończymy w środę przed obiadem. Potem zgłosimy się do Poppy, by pomagać przy rannych.

Całuję,

Molly

* * *

><p>Od: Albus i obrońcy<p>

Do: Generał Potter

DW: Kwatermistrz Granger

Temat: Raport wieczorny

Dawno się tak dobrze nie bawiłem. Chciałem jakoś zbliżyć się do studentów, a taka praca to fantastyczna okazja.

Muszę przyznać, że podziwiam Twoją strukturę dowodzenia. Twoi najbliżsi przyjaciele zdają się być wszędzie, upewniając się, że wszystko gładko idzie. Kiedy będzie po wszystkim odznaczę Susan, Lunę, Blaise, padmę, Parvati, Lavender, Rona, Hermionę i Ginny nagrodą za specjalne zasługi dla szkoły. Energia, ciężka praca i szeroki uśmiech, które prezentują, napawają mnie ogromnym optymizmem co do przyszłości.

Oczywiście i tak nie są w stanie dotrzymać Ci kroku. Jak na razie widziałem, że spałeś co najwyżej dwie godziny i to pod postacią wilka. Harry, musisz trochę odpocząć. Wiem, że czujesz wagę świata, który podtrzymujesz na własnych ramionach, ale nie będzie z Ciebie pożytku, jeśli nie będziesz mógł się utrzymać na nogach ze zmęczenia.

Nasze postępy są zdumiewające. Dzieciaki ciężko pracują i już opanowały podstawy przywoływania ścian. Teraz popracujemy nad wytrzymałością, szybkością i spostrzegawczością.

Albus

_Przewodniczący Wizengamotu i Sekretarz Międzynarodowej Konfederacji Czarodziejów_

* * *

><p>Od: Minerva i transmutatorzy<p>

Do: Chłopiec, Który Przejął Władzę

DW: Jego asystentka ds. administracyjnych

Temat: Raport wieczorny

Harry, niektóre z tych zaklęć transmutacyjnych są przerażające! Zmienianie trawy w szkło sprawia, że zbiera mi się na mdłości, nawet jeśli rozumiem czemu to robimy. Notujemy stałe postępy i obiecuję, że zdążymy ze wszystkim.

Mam coraz lepsze relacje z moją drużyną i choć na początku miałam wątpliwości, teraz doceniam ducha braterstwa, który w nas tchnąłeś.

Minerva

* * *

><p>Od: Snape i warzelnicy<p>

Do: Ten, który wydaje polecenia

DW: Ta, która przekazuje polecenia

Temat: Raport wieczorny

Dzisiejsze postępy:

100 eliksirów uzdrawiających

50 eliksirów poscruciatus

10 eliksirów halucynogennych

8 dodatkowych eliksirów, z których działaniem nie chciałbym się nigdy spotkać

Miałem okazję porozmawiać z Blaise i cieszę się, że ją wspierasz. Zaproponowała mi nawet pracę! Bezczelny bachor. Ale jeśli da mi lepsze warunki ubezpieczenia emerytalnego, może się nawet zgodzę.

Sev

_Pracujący na upadek Czarnego Kretyna od piętnastu lat_

* * *

><p>Od: Poppy i pielęgniarki<p>

Do: Ordynator

DW: Kierownik administracyjny

Temat: Raport wieczorny

Panie Potter, jako Twój osobisty lekarz oznajmiam Ci, że jeśli nie zaczniesz więcej odpoczywać, ogłoszę Cię fizycznie niezdolnym do dowodzenia, wepchnę Ci eliksir do gardła i każę Twojej dziewczynie siedzieć na Tobie, póki nie zaśniesz.

Po drugie, jestem bardzo zadowolona z ludzi, których otrzymałam. Robiliśmy dzisiaj trochę ćwiczebnych manewrów i odwaga, jaką pokazują niektórzy Puchoni jako noszowi jest zdumiewająca.

Zaciężne pielęgniarki opanowały podstawowe zaklęcia uzdrawiające, a kilka pokazało prawdziwy talent.

Poppy

* * *

><p>Od: Pomona i kiełki*<p>

Do: Ogrodnik

DW: Administratorka

Temat: Raport wieczorny

U nas wszystko idzie dobrze. Hodujemy kilka naprawdę zdumiewających roślin. Neville jest bezcenny, ten chłopak ma najlepszą rękę do roślin, jaką w życiu widziałam.

Mamy też gotowy plon mandragor, które powinny pomóc, jeśli zmierzymy się z szyszymorami.

Pomona

* * *

><p>Od: Filius i wojownicy<p>

Do: Mistrz pojedynków

DW: Szefowa sędziów

Temat: Raport wieczorny

Harry, naprawdę zainspirowałeś te dzieciaki. Pracują ciężej niż możesz sobie wyobrazić i wydają się mieć ogromny żal do Śmierciożerców.

Widziałem ich w pojedynkach, nie zakładałbym się przeciwko nim, gdy staną naprzeciwko wewnętrznego kręgu Voldemorta, o ile tylko będą pamiętały o pracy zespołowej, której ich nauczyliśmy.

Filius

* * *

><p>Od: Hagrid<p>

Do: Harry

DW: Hermiona

Temat: Raport wieczorny

Zawsze mówiłem, że będziesz wielkim czarodziejem, Harry, a Twoi rodzice byliby z Ciebie dumni.

Zrobiłem to, o co prosiłeś i zgodziły się pomóc.

Hagrid

* * *

><p>Od: Najlepszy Szpieg<p>

Do: Chłopak Cud

Temat: Szczegóły

Załącznik: lista

Jak chciałeś, szczegółowe zestawienie sił Czarnego Pana

Bella – gratki, że udało Ci się przepchnąć Weasleya. Voldemort nie był zachwycony

* * *

><p>Od: Minister Magii (któremu wciąż nie znudziło się pisanie w ten sposób o sobie)<p>

Do: Szara Eminencja

Temat: Aurorzy

Harry,

w tajnym głosowaniu wczoraj w nocy przyznano aurorom pozwolenie na używanie zaklęć niewybaczalnych, co w sumie czyni je dość wybaczalnymi.

Aurorzy zostali wysłani na dwudniowe szkolenie – dziś i jutro. Nikt nie wie, że jutrzejsze ćwiczenia będą polegały na obronie Hogwartu. Kingsley jest w kontakcie z Hermioną i wie co ma robić.

Zobaczymy się jutro – nawet nie myśl, że mógłbym to przegapić.

Percy

_Percy I. Weasley_

_p.o. Ministra Magii_

* * *

><p>Od: Harry<p>

Do: Generał

Załacznik1: sily_voldemorta

Załącznik2: cos_extra

Temat: Coś do uwzględnienia w Twoich planach

Ron,

pierwsze zestawienie jest od mojego szpiega i powinno być całkiem dokładne. Drugie jest ode mnie i jest bardzo dokładne.

Dorzuć je do Twojego kotła i zobacz co z tego upichcisz.

Utrzymuj stały kontakt z Amelią i Kingsleyem, żeby wiedzieli co jest grane.

Harry

_Audaces fortuna juvat_

* * *

><p>Od: Ron<p>

Do: Szef

Temat: Re: Coś do uwzględnienia w Twoich planach

Te liczby się zgadzają?

Kurczę!

Ron

* * *

><p>Od: HJP<p>

Do: RBW

Temat: Re: Kurczę

Tak, ostatnio byłem trochę zajęty.

Znasz w ogóle jakieś wulgaryzmy poza „kurczę" i „cholerka"?

H

* * *

><p>Od: RW – zwróć uwagę, że nie ma tu „B"<p>

Do: HJP

Temat: Re[2]: Kurczę

Oczywiście że znam.

Ale jeśli ich używam, Hermiona mi nie daje.

R.

* * *

><p>Od: Chłopiec, który zaraz puści pawia<p>

Do: Chłopiec, który nie potrafi opanować pióra

Temat: Re[3]: Kurczę

TEGO NIE CHCIAŁEM WIEDZIEĆ!

HJP

_Audaces fortuna juvat_

* * *

><p>Od: Ten, który został zapytany<p>

Do: Chłopiec, który spytał

Temat: Re[4]: Kurczę

Sam się pytałeś, stary. A poza tym chodzi z moją siostrą.

Wróćmy na chwilę do tematu. Przejrzałem listę wrogów i sojuszników i narzuca się jeden wniosek.

Zamierzasz wysłać w świat wiadomość, prawda?

„Potencjalni Czarni Panowie uważajcie, bo jeśli wkurzycie Harry'ego, to zostaniecie zgnieceni jak robactwo.

Ron

* * *

><p>Od: Zapalniczka lontowa<p>

Do: Myśliciel

Temat: Re[4]: Kurczę

Na razie zachowaj nasz dodatki dla siebie. Chcę, żeby ludzie pracowali tak ciężko jak do tej pory, nie mamy miejsca na zbytnią pewność siebie.

Że niby ja wysyłam?

Harry

_Audaces fortuna juvat_

* * *

><p>Harry rozejrzał się po sali i uśmiechnął się do siebie. Nie mógł uwierzyć, jak ciężko wszyscy pracowali. Wszyscy siedzieli razem w grupach, na które podzieliła ich Hermiona. Uczniowie i nauczyciele rozmawiali jak starzy kumple. Jedli kolację i omawiali bitwę, która miała rozegrać się następnego dnia.<p>

Gdy skończyli posiłek, Harry wstał z miejsca.

- Uważam – zaczął głośno i wyraźnie – że muszę wam powiedzieć, jaki jestem z was dumny, jaką dumą napawa mnie wasza ciężka praca przez ostatnie dni. Wasze zdrowie – wzniósł toast i pociągnął duży łyk.

Wszyscy w pomieszczeniu powtórzyli jego gest. Większość uczniów zaczęła zasypiać, gdy tylko usiedli z powrotem. Harry powoli ruszył rękoma, a uczniowie jeden za drugim zaczęli lewitować w stronę sypialni.

- Harry, co się dzieje? – spytała Hermiona.

- Muszą się wyspać, więc poprosiłem Seva, żeby załatwił mi trochę eliksirów usypiających – wyjaśnił Harry. – W przeciwnym wypadku wielu z nich spędziłoby bezsenną noc, martwiąc się o rzeczy, na które nie mają wpływu. Zanim zapytasz, powiem ci, że po naszym wieczornym spotkaniu my również go zażyjemy. Musimy być jutro wypoczęci.

- To dobry pomysł – przyznała Hermiona.

- Tak też czułem – odrzekł Harry. – Dobra podejdźcie tu wszyscy.

Z różnych stołów zeszli się jego przyjaciele i rodzina, większość wyczarowała sobie od razu wygodne siedzenia. Ginny usiadła tuż obok niego i ujęła go za rękę.

- Wszystko gotowe? – spytał Harry. – Sev?

- Tak. Mamy wystarczająco dużo eliksirów leczących, by uzdrowić praktycznie wszystko i całkiem sporo ofensywnych. Mam też wystarczająco dużo ludzi przeszkolonych w ich używaniu. Jeśli o mnie chodzi, jesteśmy gotowi.

- Molly?

- Pułapki są na swoich miejscach. Są sprzężone ze słowem, które musisz wypowiedzieć. Morag, przerażająco inteligentna dziewczyna, wpadła na pomysł, jak wykorzystać wiedzę zdobytą podczas badań nad Mrocznym Znakiem, by pułapki działały tylko na Śmierciożujców.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

- Świetna wiadomość – powiedział. – Z reguły problem z pułapkami polega na tym, że absolutnie nikogo nie dyskryminują. Fred, George, Abe?

- Jesteśmy gotowi – zameldował Abe. – Mamy gotowe jedne z najśmieszniejszych rzeczy jakie w życiu widziałem i będziemy wprowadzać w ich szeregach zamieszanie i chaos. Nasze zaklęcia są lżejsze niż można oczekiwać, ale dużo trudniej się przed nimi bronić.

- Bill, Fleur, jak osłony?

- Jedne z naszych najlepszych dzieł – odpowiedział Bill z dumą. – Na początku praktycznie nie do wykrycia, a gdy tylko je aktywujemy, wzmocnią stare osłony Hogwartu i dadzą nam pewność, że nikt przedwcześnie nie wyjdzie z naszej imprezy.

- Artur, jak kotwiczki?

Artur uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją.

- Pomyślałem sobie, że skoro mamy mugolską broń, to użyję mugolskiego wynalazku, by je rozrzucić. Dzięki ogromnej pomocy udało mi się zbudować katapultę. Zrobiliśmy testy. Rozrzuca kotwiczki daleko i szeroko. A jeśli trafią w kogokolwiek, tym lepiej dla nas. Severus dostarczył nam eliksiry, nałożymy je jutro.

- Blaise, Lavender, Parvati, jak zabezpieczenie Hogwartu?

Blaise uśmiechnęła się złośliwie.

- Wzmocniliśmy osłony przy wejściu głównym i wykorzystaliśmy Mapę Huncwotów, by upewnić się, że wszystkie pozostałe wejścia są ukryte. Pożyczyliśmy też Łapę i Lunatyka, a oni pożyczyli Pastę Świstoklikową od bliźniaków. Każdy kto spróbuje wejść przez jedno z tajnych wejść, zostanie natychmiast przeniesiony na obszar, na którym najprawdopodobniej toczyć się będzie główna bitwa.

- Luna, Padma, Susan, jak morale?

- Generalnie wszyscy są dobrej myśli. Ludzie ci ufają, Harry i wierzą w to, co robisz. Denerwują się walką, ale tak naprawdę uważają to niemal za grę. Prawda mogła do nich dojść dziś w nocy, ale uporałeś się z tym problemem. Jutro nie będą mieli czasu, żeby się stresować.

Harry uśmiechnął się. Oparł się wygodnie i przeciągnął.

- Czy jest coś jeszcze, o czym powinienem wiedzieć?

Bill i Charlie spojrzeli po sobie.

- Jak wiesz – zaczął Bill – jesteśmy ci winni przeprosiny. A jako Weasleyowie, lubimy robić wszystko z wykopem.

Charlie sięgnął pod stół i wyciągnął pudełko.

- Oczywiście musieliśmy wynająć twoich wspólników, by pomogli w tym przedsięwzięciu.

Harry rzucił zaciekawione spojrzenie na Freda i George'a.

- Nie ich – kontynuował Charlie. – Tych ładnych wspólników, Lavender i Parvati – otworzył pudełko. – Crenth dostarczył dla nas łuski, a my dodaliśmy każde znane nam zaklęcie ochronne i kilka innych, które musieliśmy wyszukać.

Wyciągnął czarne spodnie, błyszczące w świetle świec i pasującą do nich kurtkę. Podał obie części garderoby Harry'emu.

- Nie musieliście tego robić – wyszeptał Harry, pod wrażeniem ofiarowanego mu prezentu.

- Wiemy – zapewnił go Bill. – Ale jesteśmy Weasleyami, lubimy robić wszystko porządnie.

- Ubiorę to jutro. Dzięki, chłopaki. Ale wybaczyłem wam już dawno.

- Wiemy.

- Ron, masz coś do dodania, zanim wszyscy pójdziemy w kimę?

- Przyjrzałem się siłom, które sprowadzi tu jutro Voldemort. Gdy tylko dołączą do nas wilkołaki, powinniśmy mieć przewagę, nawet jeśli nie weźmiemy pod uwagę naszych pułapek i rozmieszczonych zaklęć. Kiedy dodamy do tego aurorów, nasza przewaga będzie miażdżąca.

- Więc nasza obecna sytuacja jest bardzo dobra? – chciał się upewnić Harry.

Ron potaknął. Harry uśmiechnął się.

- Percy dał Aurorom wolną rękę w używaniu wszystkich klątw. A wszyscy pojmani Śmierciożercy zostaną postawieni przed Wizengamotem, nakarmieni Veritaserum i, jeśli zostaną uznani za winnych, skazani na śmierć. Tym razem nie będzie ucieczek, ani przekupstwa, głównie dlatego, że odcięliśmy im pieniądze. Powiedziałem wam ostatnio, że Voldemort stoi na naszej drodze do przyszłości. Wyślemy wiadomość, która w tej przyszłości odbije się szerokim echem: nie będziemy tolerować żadnej grupy, która stara się dyskryminować innych, a jeśli ktoś nas klepnie, to my klepniemy jego.

- Ale ja lubię klepać – poskarżył się Syriusz.

- Tak też mi Juanita mówiła – mruknął Snape.

Harry wybuchnął śmiechem, widząc jak Syriusz rzuca jabłkiem w Mistrza Eliksirów.

- Jest jeszcze jedna sprawa – wtrąciła się Hermiona. – Co z tobą?

- Ze mną? – spytał Harry. – O co ci chodzi?

- Od poniedziałku spałeś w sumie pięć godzin. Z tych pięciu, dwie spędziłeś jako wilk, jedną jak jastrząb. Spędzałeś czas z każdą grupą, pomagałeś mi i Ronowi, kontrolowałeś wszystko co się dzieje i udało ci się znaleźć czas, by poćwiczyć walkę przeciwko pięciu nauczycielom na raz.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- W moich zwierzęcych formach się odprężam, a prześpię się, gdy będzie po wszystkim. Niezależnie od tego, co stanie się jutro ze Śmierciożercami czy sojusznikami Voldemorta, ja muszę zmierzyć się z samym Voldemortem i będę na to gotowy.

- I na zabicie go? – spytał cicho Albus.

- Nie jest już człowiekiem, a zabiłem wcześniej kilku Śmierciożerców. Słyszałem, że z biegiem czasu staje się to łatwiejsze i chyba będę mógł się przekonać o prawdziwości tego stwierdzenia.

- Brzmisz strasznie bezdusznie, Harry – zauważyła ze smutkiem Minerva.

- Moje uczucia wciąż tam są, Min, po prostu na razie je przymknąłem. Zastanawiam się, czy moje pragnienie, by wieść normalne życie, sprawiło, że za bardzo naciskałem na nas i Voldemorta. Wybrałem datę arbitralnie. Może powinienem wybrać późniejszą?

- Harry, nie pomoże nam, jeśli będziesz powątpiewał w swoje decyzje – odezwał się stanowczo Remus.

- Wiem, ale to tylko część moich wątpliwości – uśmiechnął się słabo. – Chyba już po prostu chciałbym, żeby było po wszystkim.

Wstał i przeszedł się dookoła stołu, nalewając wszystkim soku dyniowego zmieszanego z eliksirem nasennym.

- Dziś w nocy wszyscy śpimy – ogłosił stanowczo.

Zasalutował im i wypił do dna. Ujął Ginny za rękę i zaprowadził ją na kanapę, podczas gdy pozostali ruszyli na swoje miejsca do spania.

Harry zamknął oczy i wsłuchał się w spokojny oddech śpiącej dziewczyny. Po pięciu minutach wstał. Przeszedł wokół sali i sprawdził czy wszyscy smacznie śpią, po czym uśmiechnął się smutno. Nie było trudno zneutralizować eliksir w swojej szklance. Trochę magii bezróżdżkowej i napój stał się zwykłym sokiem. Nie chciał spać, nie przed dniem, kiedy jego życie miało się zmienić na zawsze lub skończyć.

Nie okłamał ich. Naprawdę czuł się znacznie bardziej wypoczęty po śnie w zwierzęcej postaci, czy to jako wilk czy jako jastrząb. Wykorzystywał rezerwy, których istnienia nie był świadom, ale czuł się z tym bardzo dobrze. Zmienił się w jastrzębia i wyleciał przez okno. Gdy wylądował, zmienił się w wilka. Kimnie się chwilę później i będzie dobrze.

Wszedł do Zakazanego Lasu i powęszył chwilę, by znaleźć właściwy trop. Po krótkich poszukiwaniach znalazł chaty, które służyły jako stałe miejsce zamieszkania dla klanu centaurów zasiedlających Zakazany Las.

Centaur pojawił się przed nim i zamierzył się na niego włócznią.

- Stój!

Harry warknął ostrzegawczo. Był tu, by negocjować i nie da się zatrzymać byle strażnikowi.

Centaur rozejrzał się nerwowo, po czym powoli się wycofał, a Harry ruszył spokojnie naprzód. Centaur uniósł róg do ust i zadął, najpierw niepewnie, ale potem coraz głośniej, by zwołać pozostałych.

Harry skinął głową i podążył do środka wioski, gdzie zmienił się w człowieka i usiadł, ignorując podążającego za nim strażnika. Centaury, zaalarmowane brzmieniem rogu strażnika, wychodziły z chat jeden po drugim i podchodziły do samotnego człowieka.

- Człowieku – syknął centaur. – Naruszyłeś nasze granice. Zostaniesz za to zabity.

Harry spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się, rozpoznając tego osobnika.

- Zakało – powiedział spokojnie – jeśli po następnym otwarciu ust wyleje się z nich typowy dla ciebie bezmyślny i rasistowski bełkot, zakończę twoje żałosne życie.

Zakała prychnął i otworzył usta.

Hary runął do akcji, przywołując swój miecz, jak wielokrotnie wcześniej. Nie wyszło tak szybko jakby chciał, spędził zbyt wiele czasu ćwicząc przemianę w animaga, a za mało z mieczem, nie było też takie proste, gdy już wiedział, że uznawano to za niemożliwe. Ale okazało się wystarczająco skuteczne. Zatrzymał miecz na szyi Zakały.

- Skończ zdanie.

Zakała spojrzał na niego wściekle, ale nie odezwał się.

Harry odwrócił się do niego plecami i zajął swoje miejsce z mieczem u boku.

- Harry – Firenzo przesunął się przed pobratymców.

- Jutro zaatakuje Voldemort. Po której stronie staniecie?

- Czemy mamy ci pomóc, człowieku? – Zakała splunął.

- Silencio – rzekł Harry, wskazując na Zakałę. – Będziesz mógł przemówić, gdy lepsi od ciebie skończą.

Odwrócił się z powrotem do Firenzo, który wyglądał na rozbawionego.

- Harry, jestem niewłaściwą osobą. Oto Magorian, przywódca naszego klanu.

Harry wstał i skłonił lekko głowę przed centaurem, niczym jeden przywódca stada przed drugim. Magorian obserwował go przez kilka chwil, po czym odwzajemnił ukłon.

- Twoja rozmowa z Zakałą sprawiła na mnie kiepskie wrażenie.

- Jeśli wszyscy jesteście do niego podobni, zapewne będę zmuszony wyrzucić was z Lau. Nie zamierzam tolerować w pobliżu mnie bandy samolubnych, rasistowskich i ignoranckich kretynów.

- Myślisz, że potrafisz to zrobić, człowieku?

- Bez problemów, centaurze.

Magorian skinął stanowczo i Harry wyczuł atak zza pleców. Odtoczył się na lewo, odbił włócznię ostrzem miecza i odwrócił ostrze, by dekapitować centaura.

- Stój! – ryknął Magorian.

Harry zatrzymał zamach, przykładając ostrze do szyi przerażonego centaura.

- Dlaczego?

- On tylko wypełniał rozkazy.

- Wiem – odparł Harry. – Dlatego ty będziesz następny.

Magorian parsknął rozbawiony, po czym opadł na jedno kolano.

- Przywódco stada, proszę o wybaczenie za uczynioną ci obrazę.

Harry wpatrywał się w niego dłuższą chwilę, jego wilcze instynkty walczyły z ludzkimi. Ludzkie przeważyły. Nieznacznie.

- Nie rób tego więcej – wyszeptał. Zniknął miecz i ponownie usiadł.

Magorian ponownie stanął na czterech nogach.

- Czego od nas chcesz, Harry?

- No cóż, Magorianie – zaczął Harry, celowo używając imienia centaura, jako że ten bez zaproszenia użył jego imienia. – Chciałbym, aby las pozostał strefą wolną od Śmierciożerców, a jeśli kilku twoich ludzi zechciałoby stanąć na skraju lasu i wystrzelić w stronę Śmierciożerców kilka strzał, byłbym wdzięczny.

Magorian potaknął.

- A co w zamian?

- Wolność od prześladowań i koniec traktowania jak obywateli trzeciej kategorii.

- To duża obietnica.

- Nie robię tego dla was, wy tylko na tym skorzystacie. Nie licząc Firenza, jesteście zbyt aroganccy jak na mój gust – wstał. – Traktujecie wszystkich ludzi na podstawie działań kilku osobników. Gdybym miał zrobić to samo uznałbym zapewne, że nastawienie Zakały jest typowe i potraktował was tak, jak na to zasługujecie.

Podszedł do skraju polany, po czym odwrócił się i wbił spojrzenie w Zakałę.

- Nie życzę sobie jutro żadnych wypadków. Za wszystkie odpowiesz osobiście.

Rozejrzał się ostatni raz i teleportował do przedsionku biura Mackracka. Tym razem nie uruchomił alarmu.

- Wejdź, Harry – zawołał Mackrack. – Przestawiliśmy osłony, żeby twoje pojawienie się nie wywoływało już alarmu.

- Eeee – skrzywił się Harry – ale to było sedno zabawy.

- Miałeś dobry wieczór?

- Właściwie taki sobie. Właśnie miałem spotkanie z centaurami. Zakała to arogancki palant, a Magorian zaatakował mnie, gdy byłem pod jego ochroną. Wygląda na to, że zapomniał protokołu w kontaktach z przywódcą stada.

- Wątpię, by ostatnimi czasy miał szansę spotkać się z jakimś przywódcą stada – zauważył Mackrack. – Co zrobiłeś?

- Niemal go zabiłem. Wiesz, kilka tygodni temu nawet nie zauważyłbym tego afrontu, ale im więcej czasu spędzam jako wilk, tym więcej wiem instynktownie. Sama myśl o złamaniu danego słowa albo starożytnych zwyczajów jest tak nieznośna, że wolałbym się zabić niż to zrobić.

Mackrack pokazał zęby.

- Ludzie zapomnieli o zwyczajach. Gdy stali się „cywilizowani" odrzucili reguły spotkań z przywódcami innych ras.

- Przecież one nie są takie skomplikowane – zauważył Harry. – Traktuj innego przywódcę jak równego sobie, gdy przebywa w twoim obozie, niezależnie od jego rzeczywistej siły. Szanuj przywódcę i otocz go osobistą ochroną. Jeśli zamierzasz walczyć, zrób to na polu walki, a nie jak tchórz.

- To ta pierwsza zasada stwarza problemy. Mam nadzieję, że nie obrazisz się, jeśli zauważę, że nie jesteś już w pełni człowiekiem?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Tak naprawdę nie mam pojęcia kim jestem.

- Częściowo człowiekiem, częściowo wilkiem, częściowo jastrzębiem, częściowo wężem i pierwszym smoczym jeźdźcem od przeszło tysiąca lat.

Harry roześmiał się.

- Chyba masz rację. Kiedy będzie po wszystkim, chciałbym spędzić więcej czasu jako jastrząb. Nie przywykłem jeszcze do końca do tej formy.

Mackrack potaknął zmienił temat:

- Gotowy na jutro?

Harry skinął głową.

- Co ważniejsze, czy ty jesteś gotowy? - odparł.

- Dwie setki naszych najlepszych goblinów są gotowe do akcji – przerwał. – Co niestety jest pełną liczebnością naszej armii. Tylko na tyle pozwolono nam po ostatnim powstaniu, ale bądź pewien, że to potężni wojownicy – znowu przerwał. – Tak właściwie to dwieście dziesięć.

- Dziesięć?

- Mój ojciec – westchnął. – Elder Blutwood. Chciał poznać człowieka, o którym tak pozytywnie mówię. Zaimponowałeś mu. W poniedziałek cały wieczór polerował swój stary topór, a potem dał znać kilku starym kumplom. Zdecydowali, że bitwa to rewelacyjny sposób na spędzenie czwartku. Ustalił z żoną, że ona będzie zarządzała dystrybucją Piwa Kremowego na czas jego nieobecności.

- Poradzą sobie?

Mackrack zachichotał chrapliwie.

- Większość przyjaciół mojego ojca walczyło w jednej czy dwóch wojnach – przyznał, uśmiechając się szeroko i obnażając zęby. – Może im brakować szybkości, ale nadrabiają to aż nadto umiejętnościami.

- W takim razie będę zachwycony mogąc mieć ich u boku.

- Tak też myślałem – mruknął Mackrack. – Dla mojego ojca emerytura to obiekt nienawiści. On nawet nie chce dostać za to pieniędzy!

- Wiesz, właściwie to on dostaje pieniądze – zauważył Harry. – Pracuje dla jednej z moich firm.

Mackrack spojrzał na niego krzywo.

- On powiedział dokładnie to samo – goblin uniósł ręce w powietrze. – Poddaję się. Niech staruszek idzie w ostatni bój.

Harry uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął z kieszeni kawałek sznurka. Powiększył go i rzucił na niego zaklęcie świstoklika.

- Aktywuje go słowo „Hogwart". Puszczę ci Mmaila, gdy tylko dowiem się, o której zjawi się Czarny Kretyn.

- Co teraz planujesz? – spytał Mackrack.

Harry uśmiechnął się słabo.

- Sprawdzę po raz ostatni pole bitwy, stan zaklęć, które przygotowaliśmy, a potem znajdę sobie miłe miejsce, w którym będę mógł się zwinąć i spać, póki nie obudzi mnie słońce. Potem wśliznę się do mojej partnerki do łóżka i będę udawał, że spędziłem tam całą noc.

- Chytre – skomentował goblin z aprobatą. – Tak przy okazji, słyszałem o twoim ostatnim wejściu w świat handlu. Sklep z eliksirami?

Harry skinął głową.

- Myślisz, że twoja wspólniczka będzie też zainteresowana warzeniem goblińskich eliksirów?

- Jeśli wszystko pójdzie jutro dobrze, przyprowadzę ją i będziesz mógł ją sam zapytać. Ale sądzę, że się zgodzi.

- Inaczej byś jej nie wspierał.

Harry skinął głową i pożegnał się. Teleportował się do Hogwartu, by powoli i dokładnie sprawdzić wszystko, upewniając się, że są gotowi na atak z każdej możliwej strony.

Nagle westchnął. Zorientował się, że coś przeoczył. Przecież smoki były w Rumunii, a on będzie ich tu potrzebował w bardzo krótkim czasie. Gwyneth była zapewne jedynym smokiem, który zdążyłby odpowiednio szybko przebyć cały dystans. Teleportował się do Rumunii, pojawiając się wysoko nad ziemią. Gdy zaczął spadać, zmienił się w sokoła i zaczął się bawić, wykorzystując prądy powietrza nad szczytami gór.

Bawił się znacznie lepiej niż oczekiwał, wzbijając się w górę i nurkując, by po chwili wznieść się leniwie na ciepłym prądzie.

- _Dobrze, że nie jestem specjalnie zazdrosna._

Zaskoczony Harry niemal zapomniał o machaniu skrzydłami. Odwrócił się i ujrzał potężne ciało Gwyneth, szybującej tuż za nim.

- _Czemu_? – spytał Harry.

- _Jestem smokiem, ty smoczym jeźdźcem. Fruwanie samemu mogłoby zostać odebrane jako nieco bezczelne._

Harry wydał z siebie pisk, będący sokolim odpowiednikiem śmiechu.

- _Uwielbiam latać, czy to na miotle, czy w tej formie, czy na twoim grzbiecie_ – zamilkł na chwilę. – _Ale szczerze mówiąc nic nie równa się z tym fantastycznym dreszczem, wywoływanym przez lot z tobą._

Gwyneth uśmiechnęła się do niego.

_- Skoro już latamy, równie dobrze możesz nauczyć się, jak to robić poprawnie. Leć za mną._

Harry posłuchał, ciesząc się, że smoczyca leci na tyle wolno, że może za nią nadążyć. W ciągu następnej godziny nauczył się o lataniu więcej, niż zdołałby się nauczyć samemu przez całe życie. Do wiedzy, która wynikała z jego instynktu, dołożył informacje na temat rozpoznawania prądów powietrza, wykorzystywania ich do przyspieszania, niemal jak przy surfingu oraz jak unosić się w miejscu bez zbędnego wysiłku. Postanowił odszukać w przyszłości prawdziwego wilka, by nauczyć się od niego jak najwięcej o tej formie.

W końcu Gwyneth wylądowała na wielkim głazie wystającym z górskiego zbocza. Harry podążył za nią i wylądował u jej boku, by zaraz zmienić się w człowieka.

_- Nie przybyłeś tu na lekcje latania. _

- _To prawda_ – zgodził się Harry. – _Udało mi się skłonić Voldemorta, by jutro zaatakował. Przyjrzyj się sama._

Zadrżał, czując jak smok wdziera się do jego umysłu i przegląda plany.

- _Potrzebuję was bliżej Hogwartu, ale nie chcę, żeby Voldemort pomyślał, że coś mogę szykować._

- _Imponujące_ – stwierdziła Gwyneth. _– Kilka tysięcy lat temu nie byłoby problemu, bo wszyscy starożytni latali tak szybko jak ja, ale wszyscy teraz śpią. Ja zgodziłam się pozostać, by pomóc młodym. Jak tam twoje iluzje?_

- _Potrafię je robić_ – odpowiedział Harry.

- _W takim razie zmieszamy ludzką i smoczą magię. Rezultat powinien nas zadowolić._

- _Jakiej iluzji potrzebujesz?_

_- Powiem smokom, by wystartowały. Zanim to zrobią, staną się niewidzialne, co jest dla nas niezbędną zdolnością obronną, a ty w tym czasie stworzysz iluzję, która pokaże, że wszystkie dalej śpią._

Harry potaknął.

- _Podążaj za mną, mój jeźdźcze._

Gwyneth zdawała się spadać, jednak nagle rozłożyła skrzydła, niemal obejmując ziemię w swoim locie w dół.

Harry uśmiechnął się i skoczył za nią, wysilając się, by za nią nadążyć, czując oszołamiający przypływ energii dzięki nurkowaniu zakończonemu mniej niż trzy metry nad ziemią.

Gdy Gwyneth wylądowała, Harry wzniósł się spiralą w powietrze, gotowy do rzucenia zaklęcia. Teraz, gdy wiedział, że pozytywne myślenie to jedyna tajemnica sukcesu, nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości, że iluzja mu się powiedzie.

Jego jastrzębi wzrok umożliwił mu zapamiętanie rozmieszczenia wszystkich smoków.

- _Harry, pięć sekund._

Harry zmienił się w człowieka i zaczął odliczać spadając. Na zero rzucił zaklęcie i sapnął, gdy poczuł ulatującą z niego magię. Smoki przez moment zamigotały.

- _Czuję twoje zmęczenie, mój jeźdźcze_ – usłyszał głos Gwyneth w swoim umyśle. – _Nie zmieniaj się z powrotem. Zabawiłeś się, ale pora, żebyś znalazł się tam, gdzie twoje miejsce._

Harry roześmiał się lekko. Gwyneth dołączyła do niego, gdy spadał w dół. nie musiał nic robić, sama ustawiła się tak, że wylądował miękko na jej grzbiecie.

- _Śpij._

Harry zapadł w sen, nim smoczyca skończyła mówić.

Kiedy się obudził, ujrzał słońce wyłaniające się zza horyzontu. Czuł się niesamowicie, znacznie lepiej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

- _Tak właśnie powinno być_ – przemówiła zadowolona Gwyneth. –- _Smoka i jego jeźdźca łączy szczególna więź. Pozwala nam pracować razem, łączyć siły, tak jak wtedy, gdy ogrzałeś mnie w wielkiej próżni, a ja ogrzałam ciebie zeszłej nocy._

_- Dziękuję._

_- Ukryjemy się, dopóki nie będziesz nas potrzebował_ – zapewniła go. - _Czas, byś już wracał. Będziesz musiał zakończyć zaklęcie nim rozpocznie się walka, inaczej będzie zbyt mocno obciążało twoją magię._

- _Tak zrobię. Dziękuję za wszystko._

Gwyneth obróciła głowę i uśmiechnęła się.

- _Tak powinno być, gdyż jestem smokiem, a ty moim jeźdźcem._

Harry skinął głową i zeskoczył z jej grzbietu. Zanim spadł na ziemię, teleportował się do Hogwartu i bezgłośnie wśliznął się do łóżka z Ginny. Choć wcześniej się już wyspał, szybko odpłynął w objęcia Morfeusza.

* * *

><p>- Harry – zawołał Ginny, lekko odpychając jego ręce.<p>

Harry warknął cicho i przyciągnął ją mocniej do siebie.

- Wiesz co, to twoje warczenie jest naprawdę seksowne.

- Wydawało mi się, że nie lubisz wczesnego wstawania – stwierdził Harry nie otwierając oczu.

- Blaise przyniosła mi wcześniej kawę. Wszyscy się obudzili wypoczęci i uważają, że masz w sobie mnóstwo ze Ślizgona.

- Ja?

- Tak, są pod wrażeniem tego, w jaki sposób ułożyłeś ich wczoraj do snu, nawet jeśli był to oślizgły podstęp.

Harry westchnął i otworzył oczy. Nie był zmęczony, po prostu upewniał się, że nikt nie przejrzy jego drobnego oszustwa z poprzedniej nocy.

Wstał i przeciągnął się, po czym rzucił na siebie zaklęcie czyszczące. Chciał naciągnąć na siebie parę dżinsów, ale zatrzymał się i stwierdził, że powinien ubrać strój, który dali mu Bill i Charlie. Podniósł spodnie i zerknął na metkę.

- Ubierać bez bielizny.

Ginny najwyraźniej nie zamierzała oderwać od niego oczu, więc Harry wzruszył ramionami i jednym kopnięciem pozbył się bokserek. Twarz Ginny przybrała interesujący odcień czerwieni, choć dziewczyna ani na moment nie zerknęła w bok.

Harry naciągnął ciasne spodnie i wciągnął brzuch, by je dopiąć. Narzucił kurtkę na nagą klatkę piersiową i ściągnął do siebie obie części z przodu. Kurtka stopiła się w jedno, a następnie złączyła się ze spodniami. Żadna część skóry nie była beztrosko odsłonięta przed wrogimi zaklęciami. Dodał do tego parę butów i przeciągnął ręką po włosach.

- Jak wyglądam?

Ginny, wciąż wpatrzona w niego, otworzyła i zamknęła kilka razy usta, ale wyglądało na to, że nie zdoła wydusić z siebie ani słowa. Ujął ją za rękę i ruszył w stronę stołów.

Harry usiadł u szczytu głównego stołu i rozejrzał się. Spojrzenie Draco sprawiło, że zadrżał z przerażenia. Dopiero ostry kuksaniec Terry'ego sprawił, że Draco zarumienił się i nachylił do Krukona, by wyszeptać mu coś do ucha, zapewne przeprosiny. Harry stwierdził, że musi później usunąć to wspomnienie z umysłu. Gdyby nie było Ginny, gdyby jakimś dziwnym zrządzeniem natury nie lubił dziewczyn, gdyby żył w świecie, gdzie woda płynie w górę, a on jest gejem, i tak nie było najmniejszej szansy, by ta fretka mogła liczyć na coś więcej niż uprzejmość.

- Wszyscy gotowi?

- Po tej wymuszonej drzemce na pewno – odezwał się pewnie Seamus. – Dobrze mi się spało dziś w nocy, pamiętam więcej zaklęć niż sprośnych piosenek, będę walczył u boku gościa, które przejdzie do historii jako największy czarodziej obok Merlina i mam ochotę skopać tyłek kilku Śmierciożercom!

- Cholerna racje – poparł go Dean. – Chociaż założę się, że Merlin nigdy nie ubrał skórzanych portek na śniadanie.

- To smocza łuska – poprawił go Harry.

- Oczywiście, jak mogłem się pomylić – wymamrotał Dean.

- Skoro mamy tyle sił, a musimy czekać, aż Voldemort raczy wejść w naszą pułapkę, może w coś zagramy?

- Harry, zanim to zrobimy, muszę ci powiedzieć, że kilkoro moich znajomych przypomniało mi o czymś rano – odezwała się Blaise. – Co jeśli Voldemort sprowadzi dementorów? Na wszystko inne jesteśmy gotowi.

- Nie macie się co martwić o dementorów – odparł. – Mój patronus przepędził kilka w przeszłości.

- Ile to kilka?

- Kilkaset – wtrąciła się Hermiona. – Uratował nam wtedy życie.

Blaise gwizdnęła przeciągle.

- Jednym patronusem?

Harry potaknął.

- Kto umie wyczarować w pełni ukształtowanego patronusa, ręka w górę.

Remus, Syriusz, Albus, Bill, Charlie, Penelopa, Minerva, Ron i Hermiona unieśli ręce. Ginny jedynie odrobinę.

- Ginny? – spytał zaskoczony Harry.

- Próbuję – wyjaśniła. – Ale udaje mi się tylko wyczarować mgłę.

- Spróbuj teraz – powiedział jej Harry.

- Expecto Patronum! – zawołała. Z końca jej różdżki wystrzeliła gęsta srebrna mgła, ale szybko się rozmyła.

- Wiesz, że najważniejsze jest radosne wspomnienie?

Potaknęła.

Harry nachylił się i pocałował ją namiętnie, unosząc z krzesła i przyciskając ją do swojego ciała. Delikatnie przygryzł jej dolną wargę i wyszeptał:

- Jak tylko skończymy z Voldemortem, będę chciał, żebyś pomogła mi się wydostać z tych spodni. A wiesz co mam pod spodem.

Zaskoczona wciągnęła mocno powietrze, a jej policzki pokrył szkarłat. Harry ją puścił.

- A teraz spróbuj znowu rzucić zaklęcie.

- EXPECTO PATRONUM! – zawołała Ginny, wciąż zarumieniona i z rozmarzonym uśmiechem na twarzy.

Z jej różdżki wystrzelił wielki srebrny wilk i rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu nieprzyjaciół.

- Nie mogę się zdecydować, czy to jest obrzydliwie słodkie, obrzydliwie przewidywalne czy po prostu obrzydliwe – westchnął Ron.

Hermiona energicznie wsadziła mu sójkę w bok.

- Myślicie, że mogłabym liczyć na taką samą pomoc? – spytała Susan z błyskiem w oku.

Ginny popatrzyła na swojego wilka, potem na swojego chłopaka.

- Nie – odpowiedziała.

Susan udała, że się obraża.

- W każdym razie myślę, że nie musimy się martwić dementorami – uznał Harry. – Jakieś jeszcze zmartwienia?

- Wiesz, chyba nie – stwierdził Ron. – To co z tą grą?

- I tak jesteście podzieleni na zespoły, to powtórzmy zbijanego. Abe, mógłbyś ponownie zająć się sędziowaniem?

Odczekał chwilę, aż wszyscy zajęli się organizacją gry i odszukał jedną z osób stojących przy bocznej linii boiska.

- Neville, możemy chwilę porozmawiać?

Wymknęli się z Pokoju Życzeń. Harry poprowadził Neville'a w milczeniu korytarzami, aż dotarli do jego apartamentu i usiedli w jego małym gabinecie.

- O co chodzi, Harry? – spytał zaniepokojony Neville.

- Obiecaj mi, że to o czym będziemy tu rozmawiać nie wyjdzie poza te ściany.

Neville wyjął różdżkę i złożył przysięgę. Harry spojrzał na niego zdumiony.

- Wystarczyłoby mi twoje słowo – przyznał.

- Och, przepraszam.

Harry westchnął głęboko.

- Wiesz, że mam szpiega wśród Śmierciożerców?

- Krąży taka pogłoska.

- Obiecałem szpiegowi ograniczoną wolność w zamian za informacje.

- No dobra, to ma sens. Ale co to ma wspólnego ze mną?

- To Bellatrix Lastrenge.

Neville wbił w niego spojrzenie. Zbladł, zaczerwienił się i ponownie zbladł.

- Nie możesz mówić poważnie! – wrzasnął.

- Ale mówię – odrzekł cicho Harry.

- Ale ona torturowała moich rodziców. I mnie.

- Wiem.

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że mi to robisz – krzyknął poirytowany. – Stałem u twojego boku, byłem za tobą przez cały czas, a ty… ty pozwalasz ot tak sobie przeżyć osobie, która zniszczyła mi życie?

- Owszem, w zamian za informacje, które dostarczyła.

- Ale ona torturowała moich rodziców!

- Wiem. Ale potrzebowałem jej informacji i jej pomocy. Nic z tego co się dzisiaj wydarzy, nie mogłoby zostać zaaranżowane bez nie. Musiałem podjąć decyzję.

- Podjąłeś gównianą decyzję.

Neville wstał, obrzucił Harry'ego wściekłym spojrzeniem i energicznie wyszedł.

- Neville! – głos Harry'ego przeciął przestrzeń niczym uderzenie bicza.

Neville zamarł w drzwiach.

- Jeśli mam wybierać między zranieniem twoich uczuć, a utrzymaniem ciebie i całej reszty przy życiu, dogadałbym się z diabłem we własnej osobie, byle tylko upewnić się, że przeżyjecie.

Neville mocno zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi.

Harry westchnął lekko. Było mu żal Neville'a, ale nie zamierzał za to przepraszać. Rozumiał skąd wypływają uczucia chłopaka i zastanawiał się, jak on sam by zareagował, gdyby ktoś powiedział mu, że w zamian za pewne informacje Voldemort uniknie odpowiedzialności za to, co zrobił jego rodzicom.

Uśmiechnął się słabo. Gdyby to jego postawiono w takiej sytuacji, pewnie i tak zabiłby Voldemorta. Szczerze mówiąc, jeśli Neville będzie chciał zaatakować po wszystkim Bellatrix, Harry nie miał możliwości ani chęci, by go przed tym powstrzymać.

Miał nadzieję, że do tego nie dojdzie. Choć Bellatrix była szalona, to jednak pozostawała potężną i zdolną czarodziejką, a choć Neville również posiadał spore umiejętności, na pewno nie będzie w stanie jej pokonać. Neville zbyt mocno cieszył się życiem, by naprawdę zrozumieć i zniszczyć szaloną czarownicę.

* * *

><p>Od: Lord Voldemort<p>

Do: Bellatrix Lastrenge

Temat: Atak

Bellatrix, idź do wilkołaków i przygotuj je na 11.00. Teleportujecie się przed bramy Hogwartu o 10.55, tam dołączycie do głównych sił.

L.V.

_Zwycięstwo lub Śmierć_

* * *

><p>Od: Lord Voldemort<p>

Do: Lucjusz Malfoy

Temat: Atak

Lucjuszu, czas już ujawnić nasz sekret. Sprowadź dementorów z ich miejsca odosobnienia. Weź ze sobą trzydziestu Śmierciożerców.

Oczekuję Cię u bram Hogwartu o 10.55.

L.V.

_Zwycięstwo lub Śmierć_

* * *

><p>Od: Bellatrix<p>

Do: Harry

Temat: 11.00. Bez odbioru.

* * *

><p>Od: Narcyza<p>

Do: Lord Voldemort

Temat: Prośba

Mój Panie,

czy mogłabym dołączyć do Mojego Pana, by walczyć wraz z moim mężem za naszą sprawę i ujrzeć twarz chłopaka, gdy dowie się wreszcie, kim naprawdę był szpieg?

Narcyza

* * *

><p>Od: L.V.<p>

Do: Narcyza

Temat: Re: Prośba

Możesz.

A gdy wygramy oznaczę Cię jako moją i dołączysz do Śmierciożerców jako moja faworyta.

Bądź w Hogwarcie o 10.55

L.V.

_Zwycięstwo lub Śmierć_

* * *

><p>Od: Harry<p>

Do: Wszystkie wilkołaki

Załącznik: swistoklik

Temat: Bitwa

Kiedy Voldemort rozkaże Wam atakować, użyjcie tego.

HJP

_Audaces fortuna juvat_

* * *

><p>Od: Harry<p>

Do: Kingsley, Tonks i Percy

Temat: Bitwa

Hej,

bądźcie w Hogwarcie o 10.30. Zdążycie się przygotować.

HJP

_Audaces fortuna juvat_

* * *

><p>Od: Harry<p>

Do: Już niedługo siostry Black

Załącznik: swistoklik

Temat: Zmiana stron

Użyjcie tego, gdy wyjawię, że pracujecie dla mnie.

HJP

_Audaces fortuna juvat_

* * *

><p>Harry zszedł po schodach do klasy Snape'a w lochach. Uśmiechnął się kpiąco, widząc przyjaźniejszy wystrój, który nadali jej inni nauczyciele.<p>

- Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam – powiedział, opierając się o futrynę. – Ale przyszedłem, żeby ewakuować was wszystkich.

- Czemu? – zapytała Sinistra.

- Bo za czterdzieści minut Voldemort rozpocznie atak z zaskoczenia, a ja wolałbym, żebyście byli bezpieczni poza jego zasięgiem.

- Jak to może być atak z zaskoczenia, skoro o nim wiesz? – spytała Vector.

Harry tylko poklepał się po nosie i uśmiechnął psotnie. Wyciągnął z kieszeni kawałek sznurka i powiększył go.

- Łapcie się wszyscy. Niech nikt nie próbuje tu zostać. Jeśli ktoś to zrobi, będę musiał uznać, że pracuje dla Voldemorta.

- Harry, uważaj na siebie – powiedział Dudley, łapiąc linę.

- Właśnie po to mam cała resztę – zażartował Harry, przytulając przelotnie Jenny.

Uczniowie i nauczyciele jak jeden mąż ujęli linę. Zniknęli, by pojawić się w jadalni Beauxbatons.

Czekała tam na nich Madame Maxime, otoczona przez około pięćdziesięcioro uczniów. Za nimi stała reszta miejscowych, przypatrując się gościom z ciekawością.

- Witamy w Beauxbatons – przywitała ich z uśmiechem dyrektorka. – Mam nadzieję, że spędzicie tu miły dzień, choć obawiam się, że musiałam czasowo dezaktywować CzaroNet. Powinien wrócić do życia za jakieś czterdzieści minut.

Harry podszedł do niej trzymając linę.

- Idziecie?

Olimpia uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

- Ależ oczywiście – odparła. Za nic bym tego nie przegapiła.

- W takim razie łapcie się za to.

Olimpia rzuciła polecenie po francusku i jej uczniowie chwycili za linę.

- Harry, poczekaj! – zawołała Gabrlielle. Przebiegła przez salę i uściskała go mocno, po czym ucałowała w policzek. – Uważaj na siebie, mon frère* – wyszeptała z niepokojem.

Harry odwzajemnił uścisk i pocałował ją w policzek.

- Będę – obiecał. – Jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, wrócę jeszcze dzisiaj, żeby zabrać cię na imprezę.

Uśmiechnęła się promiennie i wróciła do pozostałych uczniów. Harry aktywował świstoklik, który zabrał ich do Pokoju Życzeń.

- Znakomicie – odezwał się Ron. – Pierwsza część posiłków.

Harry uśmiechnął się i wskazał na lewo. Po kilku chwilach pojawiło się tam dwustu jedenastu goblinów w pełnej zbroi uzbrojonych w wielkie topory.

- Co ty tu robisz, Mackracku? – spytał Harry.

- Można tu dziś zyskać wiele sławy – odrzekł przywódca goblinów. – A jeśli myślisz, że ja, przywódca, pozwolę zyskać ją innym, to jesteś w błędzie.

Harry zaśmiał się i wskazał Rona.

- Słuchaj jego rozkazów, on przygotował plany.

Mackrack podszedł do niego i zasalutował mu.

- Jesteśmy na twe rozkazy, generale Weasley.

Ron spłonął jaskrawym rumieńcem, nie do końca pewny jak przyjąć nadany mu tytuł, ale oddał zadowalający salut i pogrążył się w dyskusji na temat taktyki z dyrektorem Gringotta.

- Harry! – zawołała Blaise. – Masz jeszcze jakieś niespodzianki?

Harry wskazał kolejną stronę pokoju, w której pojawiło się stu pięćdziesięciu zdumionych aurorów. Na ich czele stał Percy, który poszedł przywitać się ze swoją rodziną.

- Przepraszam za spóźnienie – rzekł Kingsley, podchodząc do przodu. – Mieliśmy mało problem z kilkoma aurorami należącymi do Śmierciożerców. Teraz rozważają swoje pomyłki w następnym życiu.

- Wszyscy wiedzą co mają robić? – spytał Harry.

Kingsley skinął głową.

- Ja i Tonks ćwiczyliśmy z nimi. Znają większość twoich planów i wiedzą jak ciężko wszyscy planowali. Znają swoje role.

- To dobrze. Ron przygotował ostatnie uaktualnienia. Chcę, żeby wszyscy dowódcy oddziałów, Kingsley, Tonks i Mackrack jeszcze raz omówili plan. Charlie, idziemy po ostatni element naszego wsparcia.

- Super! – zawołał Charlie, skacząc z radości. Popędził do Tonks, dał jej szybkiego całusa, po czym razem z Harrym teleportowali się do Rumunii.

- Co wy tu robicie? – spytał Morgo Flashchime, nie kłopocząc się powitaniem. – Smoki dzisiaj śpią.

- Pożyczymy je sobie na trochę – wyjaśnił Harry.

- Macie wszystkie papiery?

- O proszę – powiedział powoli Harry. – Najwyraźniej wydaje ci się, że zarządzasz smokami. Jednak dla Gwyneth jesteś służącym, a nie właścicielem. Gwyneth zgodziła nam się pomóc i zrobi to. Naprawdę nie masz nic do powiedzenia w tej kwestii.

Morgo zamrugał zdumiony.

- Och – odparł powoli, drapiąc się po głowie. – Jasne.

Charlie przesunął się do przodu.

- Musisz wybaczyć Harry'emu – odezwał się z czarującym uśmiechem. – Bardziej interesuje go banda Śmierciożerców, która ma zaraz zaatakować Hogwart, niż dyplomatyczne gierki.

Morgo westchnął i spojrzał na zegarek.

- Róbcie co chcecie. Ja się idę napić – przerwał. – Albo narąbać.

Harry podbiegł do iluzji Gwyneth. Smoczyca uniosła łeb, potaknęła i zerwała się do lotu. Po chwili zniknęła.

- Gdzie one się podziały? – spytał zdumiony Charlie.

- Smoki przez wiele lat ukrywały się w ten sposób przed ludźmi – wyjaśnił Harry. – Spotkamy się z nimi kilka kilometrów w górze.

- No dobra – stwierdził spokojnie Charlie. Harry złapał go i teleportował na południowe wybrzeże Anglii, gdzie wyczuwał Gwyneth.

- Co jest grane, Potter? Pod nami jest Portsmouth. Nie ma mowy, żeby smoki doleciały tu tak szybko – zawołał Charlie, spokojnie ignorując, że spadali ku ziemi.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

- Zeszłej nocy poprosiłem, by zaczęły lecieć – wyjaśnił, czując jak Gwyneth wsuwa się pod niego.

- Ej! – zawołał Charlie, po czym chwycił smoka, który pojawił się przed nim. Dopiero po chwili udało mu się zająć właściwą pozycję za głową Crentha.

- _Crenth się jeszcze nauczy_ – roześmiała się Gwyneth. _– To jeszcze dzieciak._

- _Gotowi?_

- Harry! – krzyknął Charlie. – Co ty właściwie robiłeś wczoraj, gdy miałeś spać?

Harry obrócił się do niego.

- Upewniałem się, że zwyciężymy.

Charlie otworzył usta, ale zamknął je, gdy Crenth zwrócił się do niego.

_- Oczywiście, że jestem gotowa. Już od wielu lat nic mnie tak nie zainteresowało, jestem podekscytowana_ – powiedziała Gwyneth. – _A Crenth właśnie wyjaśnia parę rzeczy swojemu potencjalnemu jeźdźcowi._

_- W takim razie zobaczymy się o jedenastej._

_- O jedenastej. Uważaj na siebie, mój jeźdźcze._

_- Uważaj na siebie, mój smoku_ – odpowiedział oficjalnie Harry, po czym deportował się do Hogwartu.

- Wszyscy gotowi?

Zgromadzeni ludzie wymienili nerwowe spojrzenia, ale potaknęli.

- W takim razie na pozycje.

Większość walczących zeszła w dół, w stronę wejścia do Hogwartu. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermiona, Artur, Molly i wiele młodszych dzieciaków udali się na dach.

Harry stanął i rzucił spojrzenie na długą drogę, w stronę wejścia do szkoły, gdzie niedługo miał się pojawić Voldemort i jego Śmierciożercy. Przytulił Ginny, po czym uściskał Rona i Hermionę.

- Dziękuję wam – wyszeptał. – Dziękuję, że zawsze byliście przy mnie.

Odpowiedziały mu trzy promienne uśmiechy.

- Uważajcie na siebie – polecił i wskoczył na parapet.

Czuł jak wzrasta napięcie, zarówno koło niego, jak i na dole. Uśmiechnął się lekko i rzucił zaklęcie, który pozwolił mu rozmawiać z osobami na dole.

- Albusie – zawołał. – Nie pamiętasz może, gdzie znalazłeś ten pokój pełen nocników? Chyba przydałaby mi się mała przerwa.

Na dole rozległy się śmiechy. Harry mrugnął i poczuł, że napięcie nieco zmalało.

- Obawiam się, że nie – odparł Albus. – Ale spytaj bliźniaków Weasleyów, wydaje mi się, że znaleźli ten sam pokój, chociaż w ich wydaniu wypełniały go sedesy.

- Na nas nie patrzcie – rozległ się głos Freda. – Jesteśmy niewinni.

- Jasne – Molly wtrąciła się do rozmowy. – W dniu kiedy będzie to prawdą, zostanę królową Anglii.

- Jakieś nowe marzenie, Molly? – wtrącił się Harry. – Wiesz, zrobiłem już Percy'ego Ministrem Magii, więc jeśli masz ochotę na tą posadę to tylko daj znać.

Zapadła cisza. po chwili Molly wybuchnęła śmiechem.

- Uznał, że to żart – powiedziała. – Wystarczy mi problemów z moją rodziną. Nie chcę się jeszcze martwić o cały kraj.

- Zdecydowanie – zgodził się Albus. – To robota Harry'ego.

Harry tylko jęknął.

- Uważajcie na siebie. I rozglądajcie się za niespodziankami.

- Cholera, Harry – rozległ się głos Severusa. – Masz ich więcej?

- Harry po prostu chce, żeby wszyscy zrozumieli, że jeśli będę chcieli iść w ślady Voldemorta, zrobią lepiej udając się w jakieś spokojne miejsce i rzucając na siebie Avada Kedavra – głos Rona odbił się echem od szkolnych murów. – W ten sposób wszystko będzie szybsze, czystsze i mniej bolesne.

Rozległy się kolejne śmiechy.

Harry wziął głęboki oddech, widząc że siły Voldemorta ruszyły w stronę Hogwartu.

- Albusie, zapraszałeś może na drugie śniadanie bandę zamaskowanych tchórzy?

- Obawiam się, że nie, Harry – odparł z powagą Albus.

- W takim razie wydaje mi się, że ktoś wtargnął na nasz teren. Czy ktoś mógłby być tak uprzejmy i uruchomić pierwszą osłonę, bym mógł uciąć sobie krótką pogawędkę z Tomem?

- Będziesz mu ubliżał? – spytał George.

- Będę – potwierdził Harry.

- Kurde, czekaj, już lecę. Zajmij go jeszcze przez chwilkę.

- Dobra, nie używajcie tej częstotliwości, będzie służył do przekazywania ważnych informacji. Zostawię ją otwartą, żebyście słyszeli co się dzieje.

Harry wskoczył na parapet i rzucił kilka zaklęć. Pierwsze ukazało w powiększeniu obszar, na który Tom prowadził swoje oddziały, pozostałe przekazywały ten widok tym w ukryciu i tym na dole.

- Tom, co za miła niespodzianka – zawołał Harry. Voldemort zatrzymał się i rzucił na siebie Sonorus.

- Harry, wybacz, że przychodzę za wcześnie, ale chciałem się spotkać ze starymi znajomymi. Jesteś gotów, by umrzeć?

- Obawiam się że nie. A może byś uciekł jak tchórze, którym jesteś, dał sobie spokój z tym całym Czarnym Kretynizmem i wszyscy będziemy mogli sobie żyć w spokoju?

- Nie nazywaj mnie tak! – ryknął Voldemort. – Dziś umrzesz, dokładnie jak twoi rodzice.

Harry zerknął w dół, widząc Mmail od Freda. Przeczytał go szybko i wzruszył ramionami.

- Tak? – spytał i zaczął ubliżać: - Twoja matka była chomikiem, a ojciec śmierdział skisłymi jagodami. A teraz wynoś się, albo obrażę cię drugi raz.

Voldemort cofnął się o krok, wyraźnie zdumiony słowami Harry'ego.

- Ognia! – krzyknął George. Harry obrócił się i ujrzał, jak Artur pociąga za dźwignię, uruchamiając katapultę. Jakiś obiekt wzleciał w niebo, mucząc przeraźliwie. Wszyscy patrzyli w milczącym niedowierzaniu, jak obiekt ląduje pośrodku Śmierciożerców, miażdżąc kompletnie jednego z nich.

- George – zaczął niepewnie Harry. – Czy właśnie wystrzeliłeś dużą, żyjącą krowę w stronę Śmierciożerców?*

George skinął głową, wyraźnie zadowolony z siebie.

- To mugolska tradycja – wyjaśnił z powagą. – Wszystkie bitwy zaczynają się od ubliżania oraz wystrzeleniem krowy z katapulty.

Harry wpatrywał się w niego dłuższą chwilę.

- A kto ci na miłość Merlina o tym powiedział?

- Hermiona oczywiście! Stwierdziliśmy, że obrazimy Czarnego Kretyna robiąc to po mugolsku, więc zapytaliśmy ją o szczegóły. Była niesamowita! Przygotowała nam nawet graficzny przewodnik.

- Czy to była prawdziwa krowa?

George wyglądał na zranionego.

- Oczywiście, że nie! To byłoby nie w porządku wobec krowy! Transmutowaliśmy jedno z Diabelskich Sideł Neville'a, w razie jakby ktoś wymyślił, żeby użyć na niej Finite Incatatem.

- Wracaj na dół, wariacie – powiedział Harry, tłumiąc śmiech.

- Tak, generale – zasalutował George i zmył się.

Harry potrząsnął głową, zastanawiając się ile czasu minie, nim bliźniacy zorientują się, że padli ofiarą figla ostatniej osoby w Hogwarcie, którą by o to podejrzewali.

Odwrócił się z powrotem do intruzów i udał zaskoczenie.

- Jeszcze tu jesteście? – spytał Voldemorta ze złością.

Voldemort niemal podskakiwał z wściekłości. Grupa Śmierciożerców pracowała nad rozmontowaniem powstrzymujących ich osłon. Poradzili sobie i popędzili do przodu, by zaraz uderzyć w następną. Od strony uczniów dobiegło kilka okrzyków „Ni!"*

- Twoje dziecinne osłony nie powstrzymają nas zbyt długo – parsknął Voldemort. – Znamy twoje plany i wiemy, że nie jesteś gotowy.

Harry oderwał wzrok od Voldemorta.

- Zamknąć pułapkę – polecił.

- Osłony postawione – zameldował Bill po kilku sekundach.

- Jeśli już przy tym jesteśmy, Tom – powiedział Harry – to twoja śmierć jest równie prawdopodobna jak to, że Bellatrix i Narcyza rozwiodą się ze swoimi mężami i dołączą do mnie.

Voldemort uśmiechnął się kpiąco. Uśmiech spełzł z jego twarzy, gdy usłyszał dwa kobiece głosy, które wykrzyczały „Avada Kedavra!". Lucjusz Malfoy i Rudolfus Lestrange padli martwi na ziemię. Bellatrix natychmiast aktywowała swój mmailowy świstoklik. Narcyza wstrzymała się na chwilę wystarczająco długą, by zgnieść Markusa Flinta zaklęciem uderzającym i podążyła za siostrą. Obie kobiety zniknęły, zanim którykolwiek ze Śmierciożerców zdołał zorientować się co się dzieje i pojawiły się u boku Harry'ego.

Harry wyciągnął rękę i złapał Bellarix za ramię. Bez wahania, brutalnie rzucił się na jej Mroczny Znak i przeciął wszystkie więzy łączące ją z Voldemortem.

Bellatrix wrzasnęła i padła na podłogę.

- Jasna cholera – wymamrotała. – Wiesz, jak kogoś powalić.

Uśmiechnęła się złośliwie i wstała. Rzuciła na siebie zaklęcie Sonorus.

- Uznaj to za złożenie przeze mnie rezygnacji, ty bękarcie półkrwi! – krzyknęła. – Zatańczę na twoim grobie ty mizoginistyczny fiucie.

Voldemort ryknął z wściekłością, a jego oblicze przybrało barwę cegieł. Tymczasem Narcyza również rzuciła zaklęcie Sonorus.

- Naprawdę myślałeś, że będę twoją dziwką ty obleśny, ignorancki, niepiśmienny synu kozy z nieprawego łoża? Lekcje tańca były pomysłem Harry'ego i rozegrał cię jak małą małpkę, którą jesteś. I wierz mi, gdy będziesz gnił, robiąc coś pożytecznego pierwszy raz w życiu, będę tańczyła na twoim grobie razem z moją siostrą!

- Dementorzy, do ataku – polecił Voldemort, wyciągając rękę do przodu. Dementorzy wyłonili się zza Śmierciożerców, lecąc do przodu w swój typowy, upiorny sposób.

- Nie wiedziałam, że mają być z nami – powiedziała Bellatrix przepraszającym tonem. – Mam tam pójść i ich pogonić?

Harry zerknął na nią i jęknął.

- Na Merlina, masz fazę „Uwolniłam się od Voldemorta i jest zajebiście", co?

Mrugnęła do niego.

- Znajdź swojego chłopaka i upewnij się, że nic mu się nie stanie – polecił.

Uśmiechnęła się szeroko i odbiegła w podskokach.

- A co ze mną? – spytała Narcyza.

Harry wskazał na swoich przyjaciół.

- Jesteś z nimi.

Potaknęła i podeszłą do Ginny.

- Jesteś chyba pierwszą dziewczyną, której chłopak zorganizował totalną rewolucję, tylko po to, by zobaczyć ją nago.

Ginny roześmiała się i wyciągnęła rękę.

- Miło cię poznać osobiście. Właściwie Harry powiedział o tobie sporo miłych rzeczy.

Narcyza uścisnęła podaną dłoń.

- Poplotkujemy później, na razie musimy się uporać z kilkoma dementorami.

- Dobra, chłopcy i dziewczęta, otoczyć je. Expecto patronum!

Patronus Harry'ego wystrzelił z jego dłoni jak wystrzelony z karabinu i popędził w dół. Szybko dołączyły do niego wilk Ginny, wydra Hermiony i terier Rona. Rozległa się kolejna inkantacja i do grupy dołączył potężny niedźwiedź.

Harry zerknął na Narcyzę, która jedynie wzruszyła ramionami.

- W końcu jestem Black – zauważyła.

Pięć patronusów nie miało problemów z okrążeniem dementorów. Stworzenia były tak daleko, że do obrońców nie docierał ich depresyjny wpływ.

- _Smoczątko, zostaw nam bezdusznych_ – usłyszał głos Gwyneth.

- Przygotujcie się – ostrzegł Harry.

- Na co? – spytała Narcyza.

- Na kolejną niespodziankę Harry'ego – wyjaśniła wesoło Ginny.

- Tam są! – zawołał Harry, wskazując na wschód.

Stado smoków nadleciało nad Hogwart. Ich skrzydła odbijały promienie słoneczne. Napływało od nich wszechogarniające uczucie wolności i triumfu. Gwyneth prowadziła, a Charlie i Crenth lecieli u jej boku. Smoki zanurkowały i jak jeden mąż wzięły głęboki wdech, po czym zrobiły wydech, wypuszczając lawinę ognia wprost na dementorów.

Rozległ się piekielny wrzask agonii. Czarna chmura dymu powoli uniosła się ku niebiosom. Smoki, wciąż w idealnym szyku, wzniosły się ku górze i przeleciały wprost przez nią, rozpraszając ją.

Pięć patronusów pokrążyło chwilę, spojrzało na siebie i powoli rozmyło się w powietrzu.

Gwyneth zrobiła zwrot i przysiadła na blankach obok Harry'ego.

_- Idealnie na czas_ – powiedział jej Harry.

Uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie i trąciła go w ramię.

- _Odzyskanie sił zajmie nam trochę czasu_ – poinformowała go bezdźwięcznie.

Voldemort zdawał się oszołomiony łatwością, z jaką pozbawiono go tajnej broni.

- Wilkołaki, do ataku – zawołał.

Wilkołaki ruszyły w stronę zamku. Nagle zniknęły.

- Och – odezwał się Harry, patrząc na Toma. – Czyżbym zapomniał wspomnieć, że wilkołaki również pracują dla mnie? Na starość robię się zapominalski.

- O mamo – wymamrotała Narcyza, patrząc na pole walki. – Voldemort się wściekł, co?

- To tylko opóźni twoją śmierć! – ryknął Voldemort. – Trolle, szyszymory, czerwone kapturki, wampiry, do ataku!

Niemal tysiąc mrocznych stworzeń różnego rodzaju zaszarżowało jednocześnie na bramy Hogwartu.

Ron wyciągnął różdżkę i wystrzelił flarę wysoko w niebo. Za jego plecami rozległ się triumfalny okrzyk, gdy Artur wyrzucił w powietrze pierwszy ładunek kotwiczek. Metalowe przedmioty rozsypały się szeroko przed ławą nacierających istot.

Kolejna flara i z Zakazanego Lasu nadleciała salwa strzał, trafiając w sam środek atakującej armii.

Szyszymory przesunęły się naprzód, jednak Ron dał kolejny znak i dziesięciu uczniów prowadzonych przez Neville'a wybiegło z zamku. Na głowie mieli grube nauszniki. Każdy trzymał kosz, z którego wyciągnął mandragorę. Rośliny natychmiast zaczęły krzyczeć. Nawet z takiej odległości, w jakiej stali Harry i reszta, hałas był nieziemski i nieludzki.

Szyszymory zaskrzeczały i stanęły, ale po chwili stratowały je czerwone kapturki.

- Wypad stamtąd, natychmiast! – rozległ się głos Harry'ego. Uczniowie obrócili się i popędzili w stronę zamku, chowając w biegu mandragory.

Czerowne kapturki pierwsze dotarły do strefy kotwiczek. Było ich coraz więcej, gdyż Artur nie przerywał ostrzału. Potwory ignorowały metalowe przedmioty, dopóki na nich nie stanęły. Zawyły z bólu i zaczęły atakować się nawzajem.

To była rzeź. Wampiry i trolle nie miały żadnych szans, gdy wcześniejsi sojusznicy zwrócili się przeciwko nim.

- Co było w eliksirze Snape'a? – zapytał z ciekawością Harry, obserwując jak siły Voldemorta z entuzjazmem wyrzynają się wzajemnie.

- Eliksir berserkerski*, zmieszany z ogłupiającym i halucynogenami – wyjaśnił Artur, przyglądając się rzezi. – Nie mają pojęcia z kim w tej chwili walczą.

- Wygląda na to, że Voldemort nie ma pojęcia co robić – zauważył Ron.

- Nie przywykł do niespodzianek – powiedziała Narcyza. – Przyzwyczaił się, ze wszyscy padają przed nim na kolana i czołgają się. Dziś po raz pierwszy napotkał zorganizowany opór i po raz pierwszy nie ma całkowitej kontroli nad sytuacją. Ale ze Śmierciożercami będziemy mieli cięższą przeprawę niż z tymi bestiami.

- Arturze, odpal kolejną porcję kotwiczek, może uda ci się trafić tych, którzy wciąż walczą.

- Tak jest, Harry – odparł Artur i wyrzucił kolejny ładunek. – To już ostatnie.

- Znam twoje sztuczki, Potter! – wrzasnął Voldemort. – Może i sobie poradziłeś z durnymi potworami, ale smoki nie pomogą ci już ze swoim ogniem, a teraz będziesz musiał stanąć przeciwko armii moich najlepszych żołnierzy. Ciesz się ostatnimi chwilami życia.

Z dołu, z parteru zamku, dobiegły pierwsze dźwięki muzyki. Harry zamrugał ze zdumieniem, po czym wybuchnął śmiechem. Muzyka powoli przybierała na sile, gdy najpierw jedna osoba, a potem kolejne, rzucały na siebie zaklęcie Sonorus.

Harry z powrotem obrócił się do Czarnego Pana i przygotował się do dołączenia do pieśni.

- Harry, co się dzieje? – spytała Hermiona.

- Bliźniacy jeszcze nie skończyli z Voldemortem – wyszeptał Harry, odwracając się od Voldemorta. Wziął głęboki oddech i zaczął śpiewać, wsparty przez tysiącosobowy chór:

_Och Tommy, mój chłopcze, to różdżki wzywają,_

_nad jezior brzegami, do murów starej szkoły,_

_lato się kończy, a twoi ludzie zdychają,_

_musimy się żegnać, zostaniesz skończony._

- To okropne – jęknęła Hermiona

- Więc nie chcesz usłyszeć reszty wersów?

- Ja chcę – mruknęła Narcyza. – Nie widziałam jeszcze, żeby twarz Voldemorta przybrała taki odcień purpury.

- Ano. Wygląda, jakby brał korki u mojego wuja Vernona – uznał Harry i zaczął kolejną zwrotkę:

_A gdy przyjdziesz, gdy ludzie twoi zdychają,_

_nie będę tak martwy jak wkrótce będziesz ty,_

_znajdę miejsce, gdzie cię twoi schowają,_

_i rzucę klątwę lub dwie albo i trzy._

- Czy wspominałam już, że kocham moich braci? – powiedziała Ginny. – Byli totalnie pijani, gdy śpiewali to pierwszy raz.

- Niespecjalnie mnie zaskoczyłaś – westchnęła Hermiona. – Musisz być pijana, by w taki sposób zmasakrować „O Danny Boy". Ale – podjęła po krótkiej przerwie, spoglądając w dół – nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam, by ktoś dosłownie skakał ze złości. Daj mi te słowa.

_I usłyszysz jak dobrze jest w mym życiu_

_me sny pomyślne i słodsze staną się_

_gdy pomogę ci w prawdy tej odkryciu_

_że miejsce twoje na samym piekła dnie._

- Szykujcie się wszyscy na śmierć! – darł się Voldemort, aż ślina pryskała mu z ust. Czarny Pan uniósł ręce i w potężnej eksplozji zdmuchnięte zostały wszystkie kotwiczki i osłony zapobiegające wtargnięciu Śmierciożerców do Hogwartu.

- O w mordę – jęknął Harry, po czym rozproszył zaklęcie Sonorus i zeskoczył z parapetu.

Voldemort opadł na kolano, wyczerpany tak widowiskowym użyciem magii.

- Do ataku! – rozkazał swoim Śmierciożercom.

- W mordę? – spytała Narcyza ignorując radosny wrzask dobiegający od Śmierciożerców.

Ron uśmiechnął się do niej kpiąco.

- To było przedstawienie dla Czarnego Kretyna. Ci ludzie na dole nie są tu tylko z powodu swoich talentów wokalnych.

- W sumie dobrze – mruknęła Narcyza. – Hogwart nie słynie z lekcji muzyki.

- Cóż, panno Black – powiedział Ron. – Jeszcze kilka tygodni temu próbowałbym rzucić na panią klątwę, albo kląłbym się na wszystko co święte, że jest pani zła, jako matka Draco. Ale zostałem zmuszony, by trochę dorosnąć i nawet ja widzę, że pomogła pani Harry'emu. Tak więc witamy w Hogwarcie i życzymy miłego pobytu.

Narcyza uśmiechnęła się słabo.

- Dziękuję, panie Weasley. I gratulacje z okazji nowej pracy pana brata.

Ron skinął głową.

- To moja dziewczyna i, mam nadzieję, przyszła żona, Hermiona Granger.

Narycyza patrzyła na nią dłuższą chwilę, po czym wzięła głęboki oddech.

- Dużo o pani słyszałam. Zapewne będziemy miały wiele tematów do rozmowy. Czy zechciałaby mi pani opowiedzieć, jak to jest gdy wchodzi się z zewnątrz do naszego świata?

- Z przyjemnością, panno Black.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

- Ron, Hermiona, zostajecie tutaj i kierujecie wszystkim. Słuchajcie moich wskazówek zanim odpalicie pułapki. Ginny, Narcyza, zejdźcie na dół i wesprzyjcie resztę. Artur, pilnuj tu najmłodszych, na dole zaraz zrobi się paskudnie.

- A co z tobą? – spytała Ginny.

Harry nachylił się pocałował ją przelotnie. Uśmiechnął się szeroko do Gwyneth i spojrzał z powrotem na Ginny.

- A ja będę przynętą – odpowiedział z uśmiechem, wskakując na parapet i robiąc fikołka za okno.

Narcyza podskoczyła do krawędzi i spojrzała w dół.

- Myślałam, że on jest wilkiem? – spytała zdumiona.

- Bo jest – potwierdziła Ginny. – Ale jest też jastrzębiem. Chodź, nie chciałybyśmy chyba przegapić początku tego balu?

Harry spłynął na dół i zatrzymał się przed wielkimi drzwiami. Śmierciożercy wciąż znajdowali się spory kawałek od niego, wymijając w biegu ciała martwych potworów i unikając kilku wciąż szalejąccyh czerwonych kapturków.

- Trawa – polecił cicho Harry.

Aktywacji pierwszej pułapki towarzyszyły agonalne wrzaski. Zaklęcia Minervy zamieniło trawę w ostre kawałki szkła. Harry przełknął z trudem ślinę, widząc dzięki swojemu zaklęciu przybliżającemu, co stało się z pierwszą linią Śmierciożerców, która potknęła się i padła twarzą w szkło.

- Eksplozje – wyszeptał.

Z ziemi wystrzeliły cztery dyski, które uniosły się na wysokość pasa. Gwałtownie eksplodowały, wyrzucając unurzane w eliksirach szrapnele na atakujących czarodziejów, którzy zatrzymali się, by uporać się ze szkłem.

Efekt był wstrząsający. Mnóstwo Śmierciożerców zostało dosłownie wyciętych. Harry słyszał dobiegające od nich odgłosy paniki, ale Voldemort wciąż nakazywał im atak. Ktoś wrzasnął, że są w pułapce, ale nie mieli jak uciekać. Musieli iść naprzód. Voldemort reagował zaklęciem Avada Kedavra na każdą próbę dezercji.

Wielu Śmierciożerców próbowało radzić sobie ze szkłem za pomocą Finite Incatatem. W potoku magii krowa zmieniła się ponownie w gigantyczne Diabelskie Sidła, które zaczęły toczyć się ku Voldemortowi niczym potworna masa zielska, odciągając na kilka krytycznych chwil uwagę Czarnego Pana.

- Ron, Hermiona, teraz wy kierujecie pułapkami. Czy ktoś ma ochotę do mnie dołączyć?

Drzwi do zamku stanęły otworem. Wyszły przez nie wilkołaki i ustawiły się na prawym skrzydle. Za nimi podążyli aurorzy, którzy zajęli pozycje na lewym skrzydle. Dwieście jedenaście goblinów, z Mackrackiem i Blutwoodem na czele, wymaszerowało, by uzupełnić szeregi na środku. Wreszcie, za goblinami, wyszli uczniowie Hogwartu i Beauxbatons, z dumą noszący swoje szkolne mundurki.

- Tak się właśnie zastanawialiśmy kiedy pozwolisz nam do siebie dołączyć – burknął Blutwood. – Już się martwiliśmy, że zabijesz ich wszystkich, zanim zdążymy wykończyć choć jednego.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

- Nie ma obaw, starczy dla wszystkich.

Rzucił na siebie kolejne zaklęcie Sonorus, nie spuszczając Śmierciożerców z oczu.

- Nadeszła ta chwila, przyjaciele – zaczął, jego głos wibrował między zgromadzonymi sprzymierzeńcami. – Pamiętajcie co ćwiczyliście, ufajcie, że inni zrobią swoją robotę, nie dajcie się zabić i pamiętajcie, że walczymy o nasze marzenia, naszą przyszłość i nie możemy zostać pobici. Jesteśmy największą armią, którą zebrano od niemal tysiąca lat. Każda z naszych grup jest silna, ale razem, jako drużyna, jesteśmy niezwyciężeni. Wznieście broń, stańcie naprzeciwko wroga i ruszajcie do ataku. Atakujcie za swoje rodziny, atakujcie za swoją przyszłość, którą oni chcą nam odebrać. Przed nami leży moment, na który się przygotowywaliśmy, a na końcu tej drogi obiecuję wam święto, jakiego nigdy nie zapomnicie.

Harry przywołał swój miecz i uniósł go w górę. Ostrze zaczęło się świecić, gdy przelewał w nie swoją magię.

- Riddle, idę po ciebie! – zawołał. – Do ataku!

Harry zaczął biec, trzymając przed sobą miecz niczym latarnię. Za jego plecami pozostali również zerwali się do biegu.

Przed nim Ron i Hermiona aktywowali pułapki na prawo i lewo. Połączone pomysły najbardziej makiawelicznych umysłów jakie kiedykolwiek znalazły się w Hogwarcie, siały chaos i destrukcję wśród atakujących.

Niektórzy Śmierciożercy odkryli, że zostali transmutowani w drobne zwierzątka, które miażdżyli ich towarzysze. Inni próbowali się opędzać od nadlatujących nieustannie uroków i klątw i zostali szybko wyrżnięci w pień przez obrońców. Kolejnych magia zmusiła, by zaatakowali swoich sprzymierzeńców.

- Avada Kedavra!

Pierwsze ofensywne zaklęcie Śmierciożerców zostało skierowane bezpośrednio na Harry'ego. Nie zatrzymał się, nie wykonał nawet jednego ruchu, by się obronić. Za jego plecami rozległ się okrzyk, a przed nim pojawił się mur. Ściana eksplodowała, gdy trafiła w nią klątwa, co umożliwiło Harry'emu przebiegnięcie dalej przez powstały pył. Klątwa Cruciatus spotkała się z podobną odpowiedzią.

I wtedy Harry dotarł do pierwszego Śmierciożercy. Jego miecz zawirował, gdy skoczył w tłum, zapominając na moment o magii i koncentrując się, by walczyć tak szybko i intensywnie, jak tylko był w stanie. Nie miał wielkiego talentu do walki mieczem, ale nie musiał mieć.

Wyglądało na to, że Śmierciożercy nie mają pojęcia jak bronić się przeciwko fizycznemu atakowi, nawet jeśli atakujący był sam. Wtedy dotarły wilkołaki oraz gobliny i okazało się, że obrońcy mają przygniatającą przewagę liczebną. Wilkołaki były uzbrojone w najróżniejsze rodzaje broni, którą Remus wydobył z podziemi Hogwartu. Skrzaty domowe zadbały, by wszystkie egzemplarze były ostre jak brzytwa i hojnie umoczone w niektórych z najlepszych eliksirów Sanpe'a, by upewnić się, ze wszystkie ciosy są śmiercionośne. Na szpicy szarżował Remus, obok niego Syriusz. Obaj korzystali z różdżek, by osłonić wilkołaki wyrąbujące sobie drogę przez zastępy Śmierciożerców.

Gobliny wpadły między wrogów nawet nie zwalniając. Ślady ich przejścia znaczyły wrzaski bólu i agonii, gdy topory siekały kolejnych napastników. Blutwood i jego przyjaciele najwyraźniej bawili się fantastycznie, rąbiąc i siekając kolejnych Śmierciożerców. Mogli nie dysponować magią, ale ich broń wystarczała, by odbijać rzucane w nich zaklęcia, o czym Śmierciożercy przekonali się na własnej skórze, gdy trafiły ich własne zaklęcia Avada Kedavra.

Uczniowie Hogwartu i Beauxbatons oraz aurorzy zasypali siły Voldemorta lawiną zaklęć. Śmierciożercy, odrzuceni i oszołomieni ogromną agresją, której stawiali czoła, byli zupełnie nieprzygotowani na odparcie magii.

Harry słyszał w oddali głosy Rona i Hermiony, którzy uruchamiali kolejne pułapki i koordynowali poszczególne oddziały. Rozciął dwóch Śmierciożerców tańczących walca i wyskoczył w górę, zmieniając się w jastrzębia. Miecz stał się jego częścią, zupełnie jak smocza zbroja. Wzbił się wysoko w powietrze, by objąć wzrokiem całe pole bitwy.

To był całkowity pogrom. Rzeź. Śmierciożercy, nienawykli do współpracy, nieprzyzwyczajeni do jakiegokolwiek oporu i polegający głównie na dwóch klątwach, które po prostu nie działały, starali się wszyscy uciekać, myśląc tylko o własnej skórze.

Niestety dla nich, nie było drogi ucieczki.

Na południu droga była zablokowana przez jezioro. Na północy droga do Hogsmeade wiodła ku wolności, ale, ku zaskoczeniu Harry'ego, grupa centaurów pod wodzą Firenza wypadła z lasu i pędziła, by odciąć ten kierunek ulewą strzał. A ucieczka w kierunku Voldemorta oznaczała pewną śmierć.

Kolejnym problemem była śmierć Lucjusza, prawej ręki Voldemorta i to jeszcze zanim zaczęła się walka. Nie mieli nikogo, kto by ich poprowadził, a wszyscy widzieli co spotkało stwory, które zaatakowały wydawałoby się bezbronny Hogwart – totalne zniszczenie.

Harry widział Voldemorta, który spogląda z tyłu na bitwę i czuł, że przywódca sił ciemności powoli odzyskuje siły, choć część musiał zużyć na Diabelskie Sidła, które zostały rozbite na wiele kawałków i spalone. Czarny Pan wściekał się, widząc jak jego Śmierciożercy są gromieni.

Po lewej dwóch hogwardzkich uczniów znosiło z pola bitwy rannego wilkołaka. Byli zupełnie bezbronni i całkowicie zależni od uczniów, którzy osłaniali ich zaklęciami tarczy, ale nie wydawali się zaniepokojeni.

Ginny, Blaise, Narcyza, Snape, Bellatrix i większość Weasleyów walczyli w jednym miejscu. Mimo, że wielu z nich było dobrymi wojownikami, to Bellatrix powodowała najwięcej zniszczeń. Jej moc i umiejętności były niezrównane, gdy rozrywała swoich byłych sprzymierzeńców z wściekłością i złośliwością, od której Harry'emu robiło się słabo.

Po lewej wydawało się, że cześć aurorów ma problem, ale zanim Harry zdołał zareagować, Ron rzucił rozkaz i grupa uczniów Beauxbatons przesunęła się, by wesprzeć to miejsce.

Od północy nabiegł Hagrid, krzycząc triumfalnie. Ponad nim frunęły testrale w formacji rombu. O ich wyszkolenie poprosił Harry. Niewidzialne, kościane konie wpadły na Śmierciożerców, gryząc i kopiąc. Centaury podążały za nimi na ziemi. Nie używały łuków, bojąc się, że zranią testrale, ale gdy tylko któryś wróg się wyrwał, odrzucały go kopytami z powrotem na pole bitwy.

Harry zorientował się, że wszystko idzie dobrze, więc sfrunął w środek największej pozostałej grupy Śmierciożerców i wrócił do pracy – niszczenia Śmierciożerców.

U jego boku rozległ się głośny łomot. Gwyneth wylądowała, miażdżąc jednego z wrogów, a jej kły i pazury siały spustoszenie.

- Poddaję się! – krzyknął jeden ze Śmierciożerców, widząc jak Harry zmierza w jego kierunku. Przez moment Harry chciał go zabić, popychany przez wilcze instynkty spragnione krwi. opanował się i ogłuszył wroga, starając się jak najbardziej uwidocznić, że go nie zabił. Widząc to coraz więcej Śmierciożerców zaczęło się poddawać, odkładając różdżki.

Poddający się nie byli zabijani, ale ci, którzy się nie poddali, musieli zmierzyć się z aurorami, uczniami Hogwartu, wilkołakami i goblinami. A ci, którzy to wytrzymali, musieli zmierzyć się z Harrym.

Niektórzy ze Śmierciożerców próbowali walczyć, odpalając jedną klątwę za drugą. Harry widział kątem oka, jak niektórzy żołnierze jego armii padają i są wynoszeni przez noszowych do Poppy i ochotniczych oddziałów pielęgniarskich.

Harry usłyszał grzmot nowego zaklęcia i zmienił kierunek poruszania. Voldemort wreszcie przyłączył się do walki.

To pozwoliło uciekać części Śmierciożerców, ale gdy tylko minęli Voldemorta, wpadli na osłony, które Bill i Fleur ustawili, by uniemożliwić ucieczkę. Harry niemal się skrzywił, widząc jak osłony dekapitują Śmierciożerców. Bill ustawił osłony z drapieżnym pazurem.

Harry dotarł do Voldemorta i odbił na bok klątwę Avada Kedavra. Kopnął Czarnego Pana w brzuch. Chwycił głowę Voldemorta i pociągnął ją w dół, jednocześnie wbijając kolano wprost w jego twarz.

Voldemort wrzasnął, a jego klątwa wyrzuciła Harry'ego w górę. Harry zmienił się w jastrzębia i zanurkował z powrotem w dół. Lądując przed Voldemortem zmienił się ponownie w człowieka.

- Diffindo! – zawołał, a z jego dłoni wyleciała fala magii.

Voldemort uniknął zaklęcia.

- Accio okulary!

Okulary Harry'ego spadły z jego twarzy.

- Teraz się zabawimy – Voldemort uśmiechnął się złowrogo, rzucając na Harry'ego zaklęcie Cruciatus.

Harry odchylił się w bok.

- Już zapomniałeś, że naprawiono mi oczy? – zawołał kpiąco, ciskając z powrotem parę zaklęć. – Severus zrobił naprawdę niezłe eliksiry. Naprawdę zdawało ci się, że można mnie pokonać zwykłym Accio?

Voldemort zablokował łatwo jego zaklęcia i warknął. Miał zamiar zaatakować, gdy rozległy się gromkie wiwaty.

Harry i Voldemort rozejrzeli się i odkryli, że nie pozostał już żaden Śmierciożerca. Atak został kompletnie rozbity.

- Nie poszło ci za dobrze, co? – spytał Harry.

- Niekompetentni głupcy – parsknął Voldemort. – Kiedy będziesz trupem, odbuduję moje siły bez trudu.

- Przegrałeś Tom – odpowiedział spokojnie Harry, gdy niemal tysiąc obrońców zebrało się wokół niego.

- Jeszcze nie – warknął Voldemort. – Pokonam cię, a gdy już ciebie zabraknie, nie będzie trudno pozbyć się tych zdrajców.

- Crucio! – zabrzmiał głos Bellatrix, a jej zaklęcie trafiło prosto w Voldemorta. – Właśnie tak – zaskrzeczał, tańcząc w miejscu. – I kto teraz rządzi, skurwielu?

- Bellatrix ma sporo racji – zgodziła się Narcyza. – Crucio!

Czarny Pan wrzasnął agonalnie i zwalił się na ziemię.

- Crucio! – warknął Snape. – I jak ci się teraz podoba, wężogęby skurwysynu!

- To jakaś impreza zamknięta, czy każdy może się przyłączyć? – spytał uprzejmie Syriusz.

- Zapraszamy serdecznie – odparł wesoło Severus.

- Crucio! – zawołał Syriusz. – Chodź, Remus. To fajna zabawa.

Voldemort trząsł się na ziemi, niemal całkowicie stracił głos, wywrzaskując swoje cierpienie ku niebiosom.

- Crucio! – tym razem zaklęcie wypowiedziały setki głosów, gdy każdy obecny auror uznał, że to dobry moment, by wywrzeć zemstę.

- Nie umrzesz, póki cię nie zabiję – oznajmił Harry, podchodząc do wciąż wijącego się z bólu Czarnego Pana. – Miałem całe mnóstwo planów na walkę z tobą. Ćwiczyłem tyle różnych scenariuszy. Ale wiesz na czym polegał problem? Choć uważałem, ze jesteś niekompetentny, i tak cię przeceniłem. Jesteś zerem, które dotarło tak daleko tylko z powodu głupoty tych, którzy mieli z tobą walczyć. Chciałem walczyć z tobą sam na sam, ale jak słusznie zauważyła Bellatrix, czemu miałbym to robić? Ty nie zaoferowałbyś mi tego samego zaszczytu, więc nie zamierzam się przejmować, że cierpisz pod wpływem swojego ulubionego zaklęcia.

Wydobył miecz i postąpił naprzód. Po jednym machnięciu, tak po prostu, Voldemort, stracił życie w obu częściach rozciętego na pół ciała.

Gwyneth podeszła do Harry'ego i trąciła go, by się odsunął. Otworzyła pysk i spopieliła pozostałości Czarnego Pana.

- Dzięki – powiedział do niej Harry, przekrzykując szaleńcze wiwaty. Ziemia drżała od świętujących istot, ale Harry wiedział, że zanim dołączy musi sprawdzić własne straty. Ruszył do szpitala polowego, rozstawionego w cieniu hogwardzkich murów.

- Poppy, jaki wynik?

- Nikt nie zginął – odpowiedziała z dumą pielęgniarka. – Musiałam przyczepić kilka odciętych kończyn, ale nic gorszego. Dzieciaki chroniące przed Avada Kedavra i Cruciatus były niesamowite! Opatrzyłam też piętnaście goblinów i trzydzieści dwa wilkołaki. Wszyscy szybko staną na nogi. Mieliśmy mnóstwo wszystkich potrzebnych nam eliksirów, a nasza grupa Puchonów okazała się znakomita w wyciąganiu ludzi z walki.

- Super! – zawołał Harry. Ginny, która wreszcie go dogoniła, skoczyła mu w ramiona i pocałowała energicznie.

- Ilu Śmierciożerców? – spytał, przytulając mocno Ginny.

- Z niemal czterystu, którzy zaatakowali, żyje jeszcze trzydzieści siedem – zameldował Percy. – Przez następnych kilka tygodni sąd będzie miał mnóstwo roboty. Severus zgodził się dostarczyć nam dodatkowe Veritaserum.

- Mackrack? – zawołał Harry.

- Ty to umiesz zorganizować bitwę – pochwalił Mackrack. Jego ojciec stał u jego boku, polerując topór szatą jakiegoś Śmierciożercy. – Tak lubimy. Całkowita anihilacja wroga przy minimalnych stratach własnych.

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko i przeniósł wzrok na pobojowisko rozciągające się na trawniku pod Hogwartem.

- Czas na nas – Fred oznajmił Georgowi i Aberforthowi.

- Absolutnie – zgodził się Abe. Cała trójka uniosła różdżki, odsyłając ich ostatnie zabawki. Z ziemi wyłoniły się zraszacze i zaczęły tryskać przezroczystym płynem. Gdy tylko padł on na ciało lub krew, zaczynał się pienić i po kilku minutach trawa znów była nieskazitelna.

- Wydaje mi się – zaczął Harry, widząc że pojawili się Artur, Molly i młodsze dzieci – że pozostało mi tylko wam podziękować.

Gwyneth trąciła go, więc niechętnie wypuścił swoją dziewczynę i wszedł na smoczycę, by wszyscy mogli go zobaczyć.

- Mówiłem już wcześniej, że na ten moment czekaliśmy. Odnieśliśmy sukces ponad wszelkie wyobrażenie. Pokonaliśmy wroga, a gdy następnym razem jakiś Czarny Pan pomyśli o przejęciu władzy, pomyśli o dzisiejszym dniu i zadrży ze strachu! Pozostało mi już tylko powiedzieć, że skrzaty domowe w kuchni przygotowują ucztę, jakiej jeszcze nie widzieliście na oczy. Dla wszystkich przewidzieliśmy darmowe jedzenie i picie. Zaproście też wasze rodziny!

Armia Harry'ego zaczęła wiwatować.

- Albusie, mógłbyś zaprosić centaury, by do nas dołączyły? Ja udam się po naszych uchodźców i resztę osób z Beauxbatons. Madame Maxime, nie masz nic przeciwko zaproszeniu wszystkich?

- Oczywiście, że nie – odpowiedziała dyrektorka, spoglądając z dumą na swoich uczniów. – Nadszedł czas na prawdziwą imprezę!

- Minerva, Filius, Blaise, Susan, Padma, Parvati, Lavender, Luna, Ron, Hermiona, Ginny i reszta Weasleyów wraz z partnerkami, was proszę o wyczarowanie wszystkiego co niezbędne.

- Nie ma sprawy, Harry – odpowiedziała zadowolona Ginny.

- Abe, Fred, George, idźcie po piwo kremowe – to polecenie powitała kolejna owacja.

- Hagrid, dasz radę załatwić kilka krów dla naszych smoczych przyjaciół?

- Jasne, że tak, Harry.

- Wszyscy inni, zaproście swoich partnerów i partnerki, wyskakujcie z mundurów i szykujcie się na niezapomnianą imprezę.

Rozległy się kolejne zadowolone okrzyki. Harry zniknął z grzbietu Gwyneth. Pojawił się w Beauxbatons, gdzie uczniowie rozmawiali ze sobą przyciszonymi głosami z niepokojem wypisanym na twarzach.

- Wygrałeś! – krzyknął Dudley, gdy tylko ujrzał Harry'ego.

Harry uśmiechnął się i skinął głową.

- Juhuuu! – zawołała Sheryl, szalejąc z radości, po czym złapała Dudleya i pocałowała go namiętnie. Ich okrzyki podchwycili pozostali. Gabrielle i Jenny podbiegły do Harry'ego i uściskały go.

- Chodźcie! – zawołał Harry. Gabrielle u jego boku tłumaczyła na francuski. – W Hogwarcie szykuje się wielka impreza i wszyscy jesteście zaproszeni.

Miejscowi uczniowie zaczęli krzyczeć z radości, a Harry przygotował kolejną linę w charakterze świstokliku.

W Hogwarcie impreza trwała w najlepsze, rozlewając się na Wielką Salę, hol wejściowy i sporą część trawnika, jako że centaury nie czuły się dobrze pod dachem. Ludzie wilkołaki i gobliny mieszali się i rozmawiali ze sobą nawzajem, tak samo jak uczniowie z Anglii i Francji. Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko. Dokładnie tego chciał.

Przeszedł się dookoła, wysłuchując opowieści o bohaterskich czynach, które przegapił w ferworze walki. Albus i Minerva walczyli wspólnie, upewniając się, że żaden z uczniów nie zginie. Filius i Pomona kierowali uczniami odpowiadającymi za zaklęcia tarczy i upewniali się, że zachowają koncentrację. Artur i Molly ochronili najmłodszych przed widokiem masakry.

Hałas był niewiarygodny, bo przybywało coraz więcej ludzi, którzy teleportowali się tuż poza zasięg osłon lub przechodzili przez specjalne połączenie Fiuu otwarte do kominka w Wielkiej Sali. Harry dostrzegł Lunę, która opowiadała o bitwie swojemu ojcu, a Colin Creevey pokazywał zdjęcia, które zdołał już wywołać.

Gwyneth przebywała w pobliżu Crentha, Charliego i Hagrida, który wyglądał, jakby naraz spełniły się wszystkie jego marzenia.

Harry podszedł do każdego ze swoich przyjaciół, ściskając ich, a oni oddawali mu energicznie uściski.

Narcyza rozmawiała z Draco i Terrym.

- Potter – zawołał Draco. – Dzięki.

Harry skinął mu głową, poklepał Terry'ego po plecach. Potem uściskał Narcyzę.

- Nie jesteś taka najgorsza, jak na czarodziejkę czystej krwi.

Narcyza wybuchnęła śmiechem.

- Albus ma podobne poczucie humoru – powiedziała.

- To znaczy?

- Zaproponował mi posadę nauczycielki mugoloznawstwa w przyszłym roku. Profesor Thornwhistle odchodzi na emeryturę.

Harry zamrugał zdumiony.

- I zamierzasz ją przyjąć?

Pokiwała powoli głową.

- Na pewno zmusi mnie to do bliższego zweryfikowania moich uprzedzeń i będę miała niemal rok na przygotowanie. Powiedziałam mu, że zrobię to, jeśli tylko Hermiona będzie moją asystentką. poza tym ktoś mi kiedyś powiedział, że życie z pieniędzy zebranych niegdyś przez przodków jest niezbyt godne szacunku.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niej.

- To dobrze – nachylił się bliżej i wyszeptał; - Poza tym wciąż mamy lekcję do skończenia.

Narcyza pocałowała go w policzek.

- Zgadza się, Beniaminie.

- Pansy nie żyje, jakbyś się zastanawiał – wtrącił się Draco.

Harry spojrzał na niego.

- A co się stało?

- Suka chciała uderzyć Terry'ego w plecy.

- Pewnie uważała, że to ja zrobiłem z ciebie geja – zauważył Terry.

- Nie zrobiłeś ze mnie geja, zawsze nim byłem.

Harry zerknął na Narcyzę, która również przysłuchiwała się sprzeczce dwóch chłopaków, którzy trzymali się za ręce. Wywróciła oczami i mrugnęła do niego.

Harry ukłonił się jej i odwrócił, rozglądając się za Bellatrix. Nie mógł jej dojrzeć, więc wszedł do zamku.

Snape stał oparty o ścianę i obserwował Bellatrix i Neville'a.

- Zniszczyłaś moje życie – krzyknął Neville.

- Tak jak wielu ludziom – zgodziła się Bellatrix. – I czego teraz ode mnie oczekujesz? Przeprosin? Jasne, żałuję tego. Chciałabym udawać, że zmusił mnie do tego Mroczny Znak, ale tak nie było. Robiłam to, co uważałam za słuszne. Ale myliłam się.

Neville warknął i uderzył ją.

Bellatrix padła na podłogę, ale szybko się podniosła z różdżką w ręku. Neville wpatrywał się w nią, jego oczy błyszczały wściekłością.

- Nie jesteś tego warta – powiedział w końcu. – Nie zamierzam spędzić reszty życia na nienawiści do kogoś takiego jak ty. Pomogłaś uratować życie moich przyjaciół, więc możesz odejść. Ale mam nadzieję, że już nigdy się nie spotkamy.

Neville skinął do Snape'a i ruszył w stronę Harry'ego. Spojrzał na niego i wyciągnął rękę.

- Zrobiłeś co należało. Ale to boli. Przepraszam.

Harry ujął jego dłoń i uścisnął ją.

- Nie tylko ja dorosłem, Neville'u Longbottom.

Neville pokiwał głową.

- Nawet najlepszym się zdarza.

Harry poklepał go po plecach, po czym podszedł do Snape'a.

- Bierzesz za nią odpowiedzialność?

Snape westchnął i pokiwał głową.

- Bellatrix, twoje czyny sprawiły, ze zarobiłaś wolność, ale może się ona okazać twoją zgubą.

Rzucił zaklęcie, najpierw na nią, potem na Snape'a.

- Twoja magia jest teraz pod kontrolą Severusa – oznajmił. – Opiekuj się nim.

Na twarz Bellatrix ponownie wpłynął uśmiech.

- Dziękuję – wyszeptała, po czym rzuciła się na Snape'a, by wycałować go za wszystkie czasy. Od najbliższej grupy uczniów dobiegły odgłosy obrzydzenia. Dla większości z nich widok Snape'a w namiętnym pocałunku to było zdecydowanie za dużo.

Harry uśmiechnął się kpiąco i zwrócił z powrotem do Neville'a:

- Snape kochał ją od dawna, a jeśli choćby pomyśli o powrocie na złą drogę, Snape może odciąć ją od magii. A ja wierzę, że podejmie dobre decyzje.

Naville potaknął.

- Wciąż chciałbym, żeby była martwa – wyznał.

- Ja też – westchnął Harry. – Ale nie możemy mieć wszystkiego. Chodź, wracajmy na imprezę. Będziesz mógł wreszcie powiedzieć Hannie, co do niej czujesz.

Neville spłonął szkarłatnym rumieńcem.

Po kilku godzinach impreza wciąż się kręciła, ale Harry nie miał już na nią ochoty. Sprawdził, czy wszyscy są cali i zdrowi, zatańczył z kilkoma osobami, w tym z niemogącą uwierzyć w swoje szczęście Orlą, zachwyconą Jenny i promieniejącą Gabrielle. Rozmawiał z Luną i jej ojcem, starając się rozgryźć jego denerwującą manię zaczynania wszystkich słów na tą samą literę i spędził trochę czasu z przyjaciółmi i rodziną.

Jeśli o niego chodziło, jego zadanie dobiegło końca.

* * *

><p>Od: Harry James Potter<p>

Do: Weasleyowie, Przyszli Weasleyowie, Nauczyciele, Przyjaciele, mój Ojciec Chrzestny, Hagrid, Wilkołaki, Gobliny, Uczniowie i wszyscy inni, którzy przyszli mi do głowy

Temat: Ja

Przez ostatni miesiąc praktycznie przejąłem kontrolę nad krajem i to na różne sposoby. Uzurpowałem sobie władzę w każdym jej aspekcie. Uruchomiłem moje instynkty wilczego samca alfa, by upewnić się, że Voldemort nie będzie miał szans.

I faktycznie nie miał. Jest już martwy na wieki. Żałuję tylko, że nie zostało z niego wystarczająco wiele, by Narcyza i Bellatrix mogły odtańczyć swój taniec zwycięstwa na jego grobie.

Niniejszym więc oddaję kontrolę nad Hogwartem Albusowi, rezygnuję z przywództwa w stadzie wilkołaków i zabieram moje szpony od Percy'ego.

Mam szesnaście lat. Przez następne dwa lata chcę spędzić mnóstwo ciekawych chwil z moją dziewczyną, przekazać kilka porządnych lekcji uczniom Hogwartu, spędzić semestr w Beauxbatons z Madame Maxime i Gabrielle, nauczyć się nowych zaklęć dla zabawy i generalnie wrócić do bycia normalnym nastolatkiem.

To oznacza, że nie będę mógł już Wam ratować tyłka w kryzysowych sytuacjach.

Fred, George, Abe – z radością pomogę Wam przy kilku marketingowych projektach, ale będziecie musieli sobie sami radzić z zarządzaniem biznesem.

Percy – wiesz czego Ministerstwo potrzebuje, więc zrób to. I pamiętaj, Twoi bracia będą nabijali się z każdej Twojej decyzji, by władza nie uderzyła Ci do głowy.

Molly i Artur – dziękuję za całą Waszą pomoc.

Lavender, Parvati, Blaise – wciąż możemy pogadać o Waszych nowych sklepach, ale nie oczekujcie, że będę podejmował za Was decyzje. Mogę co najwyżej służyć radą.

Jeśli ktoś z Was myśli o nowym przedsiębiorstwie, sprawdźcie ile pracy w przygotowanie propozycji dla mnie włożyła Blaise. To jest poziom profesjonalizmu, którego będę oczekiwał.

To było kilka niesamowitych tygodni, pełnych dramaturgii, walki i częstszej opieki Poppy, niż bym sobie życzył. Od teraz chcę ją widywać jedynie podczas lekcji leczenia ludzi, a nie przy wynajdowaniu nowych sposobów na zabijanie.

Remus, Syriusz – to oznacza, że nominalnie wracam pod Waszą opiekę. Pamiętajcie tylko, że wciąż pozostaję szaleńczo potężnym czarodziejem, który właśnie sprzątnął Voldemorta i jestem profesorem asystentem. Takie przyjacielskie ostrzeżenie.

Acha, Remus, przyjmij radę od bliskiego przyjaciela: ten Twój wąsik naprawdę sprawia, że wyglądasz, jakbyś preferował towarzystwo innych facetów, jeśli łapiesz o co mi chodzi.

Oświadczam też: nie, nie zamierzam rozmawiać z prasą, rozdawać autografów, pozować do mojej osobistej karty w czekoladowych żabach, dołączyć do składu Armat, ani wykorzystywać tych zdarzeń w żaden inny sposób. Zamierzam spędzić ten czas obcałowując moją dziewczynę, grać w Quidditcha i uczyć się.

Dziękuję, że pozwoliliście mi przejąć kontrolę, gdy było to niezbędne i że zaufaliście mi, choć połowę czasu błądziłem po omacku.

Jestem dumny z Was wszystkich, którzy stawiliście czoła złu, kiedy było to naprawdę ważne, bardziej dumny, niż to mogę wyrazić. Wysłaliśmy wiadomość, która odbije się potężnym echem w historii – jeśli kilku silnych ludzi zbierze się do walki i stawi opór, gdy nadejdą mroczne czasy, to żaden Czarny Kretyn nie ma szans.

Z gorącymi podziękowaniami,

Harry James Potter, po raz ostatni podpisujący się w ten sposób i wracający do bycia Harrym, w sumie dość normalnym nastolatkiem.

_Audaces fortuna juvat__ Ostatnia obelga rzucona Voldemortowi: Twoja matka była chomikiem, a ojciec śmierdział skisłymi jagodami_

* * *

><p>Harry podkradł się na parkiet i chwycił Ginny, gdy cały pokój rozjarzył się od sygnałów przychodzących Mmaili.<p>

- Hej – powitała go, całując go gorąco.

- Potrzebuję pomocy.

- W czym?

- W zdjęciu spodni.

Przez moment Ginny patrzyła na niego zmieszana. Potem na jej twarz powoli wpłynął rumieniec.

- Poważnie?

Potaknął i uśmiechnął się do niej.

- Cholernie poważnie.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się szeroko i ujęła go za rękę, odciągając od przyjęcia w stronę ich apartamentu.

* * *

><p>Od: Hermiona Granger<p>

Do: Ginny Weasley

Załącznik: zaklecie

Temat: Zaklęcia uciszające

Ginny, w załączniku znajdziesz kilka bardzo silnych zaklęć ciszy.

Proszę, używaj ich!

Zniesmaczona Hermiona

* * *

><p>Od: Blaise<p>

Do: Przyjaciele

Temat: Obecna wartość na liczniku Harry'ego i Ginny

Udałam się do apartamentu Hary'ego, by zabrać moje galowe buty. Niestety drzwi były zablokowane niewiarygodną wręcz kombinacją zaklęć. Z nieznanych bliżej powodów nie było wśród nich zaklęcia ciszy, co pozwoliło mi usłyszeć zdumiewającą kolekcję dźwięków.

Oto stan obecny:

18 deklaracji religijnych

16 próśb o więcej

15 wulgaryzmów zachęcających do wzmożonego wysiłku

14 dźwięków niezwerbalizowanych

8 potwierdzonych szczytowań

A noc jeszcze młoda…

Musimy poprosić profesora Dumbledore, żeby namówił Harry'ego na poprowadzenie edukacji seksualnej dla pozostałych chłopaków.

B.

* * *

><p>Od: Luna<p>

Do: Profesor Snape

DW: Przyjaciele

Temat: Harry i Ginny

Drogi Profesorze Snape,

czy mógłby przygotować Pan eliksir przywracający głos dla Ginny? Z tego co słyszymy, będzie jej jutro potrzebny.

Z uszanowaniem,

Luna

_Prawda istnieje_

* * *

><p>Od: Gabrielle<p>

Do: Starsza siostra

Temat: To co robią Harry i Ginny

Brzmi jak fajna zabawa. Czy ja mogę tego potem spróbować z Harry?

Gabby

* * *

><p>Od: Fleur<p>

Do: Młodsza siostra

Temat: Re: To co robią Harry i Ginny

Obiecuję, że wyjaśnię Ci co oni robią, jak będziesz (dużo) starsza. Nie chciałabyś tego robić, uwierz mi.

Fleur

* * *

><p>Od: Gabby<p>

Do: Fleur

Temat: Re[2]: To co robią Harry i Ginny

Fleur, moja droga siostrzyczko, pozwól, że Ci przypomnę, że podobnie jak Ty jestem wilą i w związku z tym dokładnie wiem co oni robią…

Stąd i moje pytanie.

Gabby

* * *

><p>Od: Fleur<p>

Do: DUŻO młodsza siostra

Temat: Re[3]: To co robią Harry i Ginny

Acha.

W takim wypadku…

NIE MA KURDE MOWY! ANI Z HARRYM, ANI Z NIKIM INNYM, PÓKI NIE SKOŃCZYSZ TRZYDZIESTKI!

Fleur – Twoja STARSZA siostra, która zna WSZYSTKIE sekrety wili!

* * *

><p>Od: Ładniejsza siostra<p>

Do: Brzydka siostra

Temat: Re[4]: To co robią Harry i Ginny

Nie umiesz się bawić!

Gabrielle

* * *

><p>Od: Seamus<p>

Do: Dean

Temat: Potter

Wiesz, że ten gość jest moim bogiem? Mniejsza o Voldemorta, ale ten facet jest nie do zdarcia!

Seamus

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore siedział w swoim biurze z nogami na blacie i szklanką Piwa Kremowego w ręku. Dziś nastąpił wspaniały koniec wspaniałego tygodnia. Czuł, jak spływa z niego stres powodowany przez Voldemorta.<p>

Popatrzył na półkę naprzeciwko i uśmiechnął się, widząc zniszczone wartościowe relikty: stary pierścień, pamiętnik, naszyjnik, filiżankę, srebrną rękę Glizdogona i, najnowszy, głowę węża. Jego Zakon zdołał odnaleźć je wszystkie.

Odwrócił się. Jutro będzie kolejny dzień i podejrzewał, że impreza będzie trwała przez jego większość. Jego szkoła była pełna życia, pełna ludzi, którzy zebrali się wokół wyjątkowego chłopca, chłopca, który zdołał znaleźć sojuszników i wymanewrować Voldemorta tak, by ten ukazał własną niekompetencję.

Na koniec wszystko okazało się łatwe, ale o to chodziło. Voldemort był niebezpieczny jedynie na tyle, na ile pozwalał mu świat. Gdy tylko świat zatrzymał się i zorientował co się dzieje, a przynajmniej te części świata, które miały znaczenie, pozbył się Voldemorta, jak powinien to zrobić wiele lat temu.

Dumbledore był niezwykle dumny z Harry'ego i nie mógł się doczekać kolejnego dnia, wypełnionego rozmowami o ostatnich wydarzeniach i pochwałami dla jego wspaniałych uczniów.

Nie sądził, by mógł być jeszcze bardziej dumny z Harry'ego, póki nie przeczytał ostatniego Mmaila chłopaka. Oddanie takiej władzy wiele mówiło o charakterze Hary'ego i jego opinia o nim osiągnęła nowe szczyty.

Był pewien, że Harry będzie płatał figle i generalnie zachowywał się jak nastolatek i odkrył, że nie może już się tego doczekać.

Zamarł na moment, gdy słaby dźwięk przebił się przez jego sufit. Naprawdę musi porozmawiać ze swoim nowym nauczycielem o zaklęciach uciszających!

* * *

><p>Od: Ginny<p>

Do: Syriusz

Temat: Twoja „Rozmowa" z Harrym

Wybaczam Ci wszystko

Dziękuję! Dziękuję, dziękuję, dziękuję, dziękuję, dziękuję!

Dziękuję.

Ginny

_Audaces fortuna juvat_

* * *

><p><strong>Słownik aluzji i różnic kulturowych:<strong>

**Nazwy drużyn Quidditcha** tłumaczyłem podobnie jak zrobił to w polskim przekładzie pan Polkowski, mimo że uważam, że popełnił błąd. Zjednoczeni z Puddlemore powinni zostać Puddlemore United, a Armaty z Chudley powinny być Chudley Cannons. Wyobrażacie sobie zrobienie z Realu Madryt „Królewskich z Madrytu", a z Chicago Bulls „Byków z Chicago"? Ja też nie :)

**Przysmak Scoobiego** pochodzi oczywiście ze słynnego serialu animowanego „Scooby Doo", w którym tytułowy pies był w stanie zrobić wszystko za ukochane ciasteczka.

**Kraina Jezior** to region w północno-zachodniej części Anglii, słynący z wyjątkowo malowniczych krajobrazów. Polecam wpisanie w wyszukiwarkę grafiki „Lake District" i obejrzenie zdjęć.

**Pomona i kiełki** to w oryginale „Pomona and the sprouts"

**Mon frère** (fr.) – mój bracie

„**Twoja matka była chomikiem, a ojciec śmierdział skisłymi jagodami" **Harry ubliżający Voldemortowi oraz scena z krową pochodzą z filmu „Monty Python i Święty Graal"

Okrzyki „**Ni!"** pochodzą z tego samego filmu co ubliżanie i krowa ;)

**Eliksir beserkerski **– Jeconais nazwał go „Bloodlust potion" czyli „Eliksir powodujący rządzę krwi". po polsku brzmi to kiepsko, więc przechrzciłem go na eliksir berserkerski. Berserkiem nazywano szał bojowy, w który pod wpływem środków odurzających zażywanych przed walką wpadali niektórzy wojownicy normandzcy. Uważali oni, że ten szał to święty dar Odyna, ojca bogów. Pod wpływem tych środków byli szaleńczo odważni, nie czuli bólu i walczyli z dziką zajadłością. Zdarzało się, że po jego zakończeniu umierali z wycieńczenia i ran.

_**Od tłumacza:** Po słowniczku oddaję jeszcze głos Jeconaisowi, na samym końcu moje posłowie ;)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od autora: <strong>_

_Po latach mojej pracy dotarliśmy wreszcie do końca i zanim ktoś się zapyta, na pewno nie będzie sequela. Napisanie ostatniej części było dla mnie niezwykle trudne i zabrało mi zdecydowanie za wiele czasu i za wiele życia. Ale skończyłem i jestem z tego całkiem zadowolony._

_Przez lata wiele osób pomagało mi z tą historią, beta leaderzy, którzy przychodzili i odchodzili oraz ci, którzy byli przy mnie cały czas. Dziękuję wszystkim za pracę, którą włożyli w uczynienie tego moją najpopularniejszą historią._

_Gdy już skończyłem tę pracę, czuję się, jakby ogromny ciężar spadł mi z serca, bo udowodniłem, ze zawsze kończę rozpoczętą pracę, nawet jeśli zabrało mi to koszmarnie długi czas._

_Zawsze zapewniałem, że to będzie mój ostatni mega rozdział i zamierzam dotrzymać słowa._

_**Ostatni Mmail Harry'ego:**_

_Harry po raz ostatni spróbuje być normalnym nastolatkiem. Czy mu się uda? Spróbujcie sobie odpowiedzieć sami._

_Jeśli o mnie chodzi, to nie sądzę. Nie da się przestać być przewodnikiem stada, a Percy nie przestanie konsultować decyzji z Harrym. Uważam wręcz, że Harry skończy jako szara eminencja i z takie pozycji będzie rozwiązywał wszystkie problemy, które jego zdaniem powstrzymują rozwój społeczny._

_**Ginny całująca Snape'a w policzek:**_

_Cały wątek Snape'a, zaczęty trzy lata wcześniej, zmierzał właśnie do tej sceny, może nieco nie trzymającej klimatu, ale była ona jedyną przyczyną, dla której zrobiłem z niego pozytywną postać. Oczywiście po drodze zrobił się jedną z ważniejszych osób, ale gdy kazałem mu zmienić strony i nazwać Draco gejem, zrobiłem to właśnie dla tej sceny._

_**Szpieg:**_

_Wydawało mi się, że ludzie szybko odgadną kto jest szpiegiem. Dopiero gdy nikt się nie domyślił, zorientowałem się, że trochę za bardzo to utrudniłem. Jednak zwiodłem Was jedynie odrobinę. Gdybym napisał „Knot dostał łapówkę w dniu, kiedy Pettigrew został zabrany na pocałunek de mentora", wszyscy od razu by się domyślili. Niektóre teorie, które do mnie docierały (od Seamusa do skrzatów domowych, od samego Harry'ego po świadome rośliny) bawiły mnie, niektóre chciałem włączyć do mojej historii, ale ostatecznie postanowiłem trzymać się pierwotnego pomysłu i użyć starego dobrego Glizdogona, który wciąż gnije w najgłębszej norze, powoli popadając w szaleństwo, gdy tylko piski ropuchy Knota mogą go pocieszyć, gdy zaczynają się koszmary._

_**Neville i Harry:**_

_Harry mówiący Neville'owi o dobijaniu targu z diabłem to coś, co siedziało w mojej głowie od czwartej części. Chciałem podkreślić, że Bellatrix to morderczyni, mimo jej związku ze Snapem. Bez niej siły Voldemorta nie zostałyby tk osłabione, więc musicie zadać sobie pytanie czy te tysiące istnień, które ocaliła, stanowią wystarczającą nawiązkę za tych, których pozbawiła życia._

_Harry uznał, ze tak. Ledwo._

_**Bellatrix i Narcyza**_

_Belatrix miała być szpiegiem od zawsze. to Narcyza była późniejszym dodatkiem, który idealnie się wpasował. Ona i smoki to jedyne nieplanowane elementy tej opowieści. Wszystko inne, łącznie z rodziną Deana i Dursleyami przybywającymi do Hogwartu, zaplanowane było dawno temu i nie było łatwo utrzymać to w jako takim porządku._

_**Niewykorzystane pomysły**_

_Tryb Romansu w Mapie Huncwotów pozostał niewykorzystany, bo Harry miał swój własny pokój. Niezależnie jak dobrze można bawić się w komórce na miotły, w wielkim łóżku bawisz się jeszcze lepiej. Bal Halloweenowy był za daleko w przyszłości. Chciałem rozwinąć wątek spamu z poprzedniego rozdziału, ale nigdzie mi to nie pasowało_

_„**To oznacza wojnę" jako całość**_

_Czasami ta historia potrafi naprawdę namieszać. Sama nie wie czy jest farsą, komedią, czy poważną opowieścią. Czasami zachowania niektórych bohaterów są zupełnie niezgodne z ich charakterami (np. atak Hermiony na Mariettę), ale zostały dołączone ze względu na ich humor. Niektóre, jak lot na smoku w kosmos, zapewne nie pasowały tu tak dobrze jak powinny._

_Nie sądzę, by można było zakończyć tą opowieść inaczej niż ja, a trzeba ją było zakończyć. Znam mnóstwo osób, które chciałyby więcej, zwłaszcza tego, co dotyczy wyznawanych przez Harry'ego egalitarnych ideałów. Są dwa powody, dla których tego nie zrobię:_

_a) pierwsze części tej historii są za stare. Mój ówczesny styl bardzo różnił się od tego, jak piszę teraz i oba końce do siebie nie pasują. Nie korzystam już z humoru tak jak kiedyś_

_b) to nie byłaby interesująca historia_

_TOW już skończona. Niektórzy ją lubią, niektórzy nie, jeszcze inni jej nienawidzą. Jestem zadowolony z końcówki, nieco zawstydzony początkiem, ale cieszę się, że to już koniec._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od tłumacza:<strong> Moi Drodzy, to już koniec. Zacząłem to tłumaczenie 13 maja 2011, ostatnie słowa stawiam 13 stycznia 2012 roku. Równe osiem miesięcy. Ta opowieść była dłuższa niż dwie poprzednie razem wzięte, zanotowała już niemal 35 tys. odsłon i przeszło 30 recenzji. Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy czytali, a zwłaszcza wszystkim, którzy zostawiali swój feedback. Nie ukrywam, że zacząłem pisać, by poprawiać swoją znajomość języka i styl pisania, ale z biegiem czasu coraz większe znacznie miała świadomość, że ktoś czeka na następny rozdział. Bez Waszych pozytywnych recenzji na pewno pisałbym to dłużej._

_Oto garść statystyk dotycząca „To oznacza wojnę"_

_- niemal 300 tys. słów_

_- przeszło 430 stron w Wordzie_

_- ponad 850 tys. znaków_

_Polecam zapisanie się na alerty e-mailowe dotyczące mnie jako autora, bo to nie koniec:) Następne opowiadanie, które przetłumaczę, będzie niemal 10x krótsze niż to. Tym razem toczyć się będzie kilka lat po szkole, w świecie, gdzie Harry i Ginny nigdy nie chodzili ze sobą. Ale nie ma obaw, to będzie historia H/G (z kapką R/Hr), pełna humoru i mocnej, obrazowej erotyki. Tak więc zapraszam i jeszcze raz dziękuję, że towarzyszyliście mi w tej przeszło półrocznej drodze :)_


End file.
